All Of Me
by bellapaige88
Summary: This story is about Skye discovering who she really is and where she came from. What her 0-8-4 status really means. The whole team will be a part of this fic with their own little moments. Skyeward, FitzSimmons, Philinda and Clintasha moments. ... enjoy :) Later chapters involve CapHill and Pepperony' And other Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss*

**A/N ... **

So this is my first MAOS fic but I have written stories for Castle and Rookie Blue. So I have watched 'Seeds' a couple of times now and re-watched the scene with Philinda and that Agent guy where he revealed Skye's past along with the scene where AC tells Skye about her past and I don't think he told her about her possible powers. I know we didn't get a chance to hear everything he told her, but we know he mentioned the village and people dying to protect her. But I think he kept the powers part to himself. Anyway, so far for this fic he has.

Also … Now I am hoping to update once a week more if my muse plays ball with me. This is not the only fic I am writing at the moment. I am also currently writing two Rookie Blue stories plus there's you know - life that get's in the way plus that pesky little thing called work - luckily for me it's only a part-time job.

I will not rambling on now and let you get to the story … Happy Reading ….

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

**Saturday, 1st March 2014 **

**The Bus - 15:33p.m - Skye's Bunk**

Skye was sitting in her bunk, lying on her bed as she read a book that Ward had given her to read, just like his S.O had with him. Her door was open a sliver. Even though her eyes were looking at the page, her mind was elsewhere. It had been two days since Agent Coulson had dropped the 0-8-4 bomb on her and on the outside she had pretended that it didn't bother her, but her mind couldn't switch off what it could possibly mean. And 0-8-4 usually meant an 'object of unknown origin'.

Skye still didn't know what that meant. _How was she an 'object of unknown origin?' What the hell did that even mean? And a whole village died protecting me? Why? What was so special about me? Who killed all of those people and why?_ These were the questions that had tumbled around in her mind since Agent Coulson had told her. They hadn't spoken of it since. No one but Agent Coulson, Agent May and herself knew about her past or what there was to know about her past and Skye knew it had to stay that way for her own protection and the protection of the people on this plane - her family.

A knock sounded at the door and a few seconds later it slid open more and Grant popped his head in. "Coulson wants to see us in the Command Center asap," he told her in his usual serious manner.

Skye turned her eyes in his direction, absorbing in the sight the tall hulk of an agent took up. He was wearing one of his white tight t-shirts that she loved seeing in him, even though she preferred it when he wore no shirt at all. Not that she would ever admit that out loud.

Grant crossed his arms and narrowed his gaze onto his doe eyed rookie who looked to be a thousand miles away. "Skye," her name slipped from his lips as concern filled his voiced. "You okay?"

Skye realized that she hadn't responded to him and must look like an idiot just staring at him like some groupie. She forced a smile. "Yep," she answered, clearing her throat.

Grant could see the hesitation in her eyes._ He knew that she was holding something back from him, but that's who Skye was. She had major trust issues and even though they were becoming good friends - there was still a lot that she held back with. He had noticed that there had been something different about her for the last couple of days ever since returning from FitzSimmons academy. He had observed that at times she had been zoned out or had a faraway look in her eyes. Lately she also had been more focused on her training and hadn't been giving him as much trouble as she use to. The last couple of_ mornings she was even down hitting the bag before he got there, it surprised him each time_. There was just something different about her though._

Skye had noticed that her S.O hadn't moved from her doorway and seemed to be the one 'zoned out' now. He had a neutral expression etched across his face and was standing as still as a statue with folded arms that outlined his toned upper torso. Skye closed the book that she had been reading and slid off her bed.

"Ward?" she asked, walking the small distance towards him and stopped less than a foot in front of him. His presence was blocking her doorway.

Grant was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of her soft voice with those matching doe-eyed eyes staring back, her hair was down and framing her face with that slight wave and few curls in it. She had the pure look of innocence and beauty. He swallowed hard.

Skye ignored the tingling feeling that was shooting through her at this moment and whenever she was close to him, like when he pins her to the mats during training and they stare into each others eyes for those five seconds before he gets off her. "Are you okay?" concern now filling her voice.

Grant could feel his heart quicken and throat dry with her being so close. He would be blind not to notice her beauty or the heart behind it._ Focus Grant,_ he told himself and tore his eyes from hers. "Coulson's waiting," he simply answered as he turned and walked away.

Skye was taken aback. _Okay, that was weird._ She couldn't help but think. She shook it off and walked out of her bunk, closing her door behind her and headed for the command centre.

* * *

><p><strong>Command Centre<strong>

Melinda was in the cockpit heading towards their destination since she had already been briefed at the same time that Phil had been.

For the last twenty minutes Phil had been explaining to his four youngest team members the details of their current mission about a scientist that has been suspected for experimenting with a new serum with the possibility of making humans with supernatural abilities. S.H.I.E.L.D has been trying to track him down for the last several months now, but every time they come close to finding his location - he manages to vanish before they get confirmation and strike. S.H.I.E.L.D got confirmation an hour ago that he will be making an appearance with his wife at her annual charity foundation event.

"So Agent Ward and Skye will be posing as a young wealthy married couple attending his wife Vanessa's charity event," he announced to his team turning his attention towards said 'couple'. They were standing beside each other, less than a foot between them._ Space never seem to be an issue between them unless they were fighting, which wasn't often._ Grant's face remained blank, but Phil could see the apprehension in his eyes and Skye looked like she had just been told santa wasn't real.

"A couple … married?" the young hacktivist blurted out. "I'm all for going undercover but are sure R2D2 here can handle it. That means he will have to pretend to have actually feelings and be in love with me. I am a great actress but -"

Grant rolled his eyes. "I have been uncover before, Skye," he cut in, deadpanned. "Many times with success. This will be easy," he assured her with confidence.

A smile curved her lips as she turned her attention towards her S.O. _Easy huh? She would test that theory and milk it for everything she can during their pretence as a couple._ "Okay pooky," she answered, biting down on her lower lip.

Grant dropped his eyes down towards his rookie. "Don't call me that," he told her in a serious tone as eyes focused on her lips. _The way she was biting down on it drove him crazy._ He slowly lifted his eyes from her lips and settled them on her chocolate hazel orbs with that doe-eyed look that always turned mind blank.

Skye noticed the way he was looking at her and it made her heart pick up a few beats. His intense staring always did. "We're in love," she told him, doing her best to sound as normal as possible. "Doesn't that mean we have adorable nicknames for each other that often make other people cringe, snuggle bear?"

Grant wasn't amused as he just stared at his rookie. _Snuggle bear? Was that the best she could come up with?_ "Do I seem like the cuddling type, Muffin?"

Skye felt a grin tug at her lips. _He was playing along_. "Muffin? Seriously? That is not my nickname, do I look like a snack? No, you will have to think of something better then that," she told him flat out as she poked him in the chest. "Also Princess, pudding and sugar are off the table."

Grant couldn't fight the grin that broke loose on his lips. _He loved seeing her get all hot headed about something. It was a real turn on_. "Whatever you say, babe," he teased. The word slipping from his lip's naturally.

The two scientist and the leader of the team watched the two banter back and forth. Jemma and Leo were grinning from ear to ear as Phil held back a smirk.

_They were already acting like a married couple,_ he couldn't help but think. Phil cleared his throat and waited for all eyes to turn in his direction. His focus fixed onto Skye and Grant. "As I was saying," he continued. "You two will be posing as a married couple that have been together for a couple of years now, but married for one. Your anniversary just passed a couple of weeks ago. You will be Grant and Skye Jamison," he supplied with ease as he tapped a few buttons on the table surfaced screen and their faked identities appeared on the screen.

"Skye is an heiress - only child. Her family is in the diamond business. Her grandfather's empire is one of biggest jewellery distributors out there. Grant took her last name when they married. He was her bodyguard and they fell in love. Their relationship was kept a secret for a few years until he proposed to Skye. You revealed your relationship and engagement to the public the same night. After you married two months later, you moved to a small villa in Spain and have been living there since. You're back in the states for the next month to visit family since Skye's parents thirtieth wedding anniversary is coming up."

**"Aaawwww,"** came the response from Skye and Jemma at the same time.

Phil just smiled at the two younger women._ He thought they would like the story. He was glad that mentioning fictional parents didn't upset Skye._ He kept his focus on 'the couple'. "You have to get close to our target and plant a tracking bug in his skin so we can monitor him more closely and follow him back to his location. FitzSimmons have designed a new tracking bug that implants in the skin. It looks just like a small clear sticky dot and it dissolves into the skin. So dancing might be involved. It will be the easiest way to get close to your target without rousing suspicion. I am sure the two of you can think of some way of planting the bug on him."

Skye chuckled loudly. "Dancing? Mr fun machine here?" she expressed with amusement lacing her tone. She turned her attention on her buff S.O. "Do you need to be programmed for that?" she teased.

Grant glared at her, unamused. "I know how to dance," he told her a-matter-a-factly. "Every good agent knows how to dance."

Skye was looking forward to this undercover mission. She wanted to see this dancing side of her S.O.

"The fundraiser starts at seven," Phil informed his team. "We'll be landing in Houston in just a little after two hours. May will then drive the two of you the forty minutes from the field base to the hotel that it's been held at and then stand by as backup if needed. We have around two hours so Skye take Simmons and do whatever you women do that take so long to get ready. I have your clothing for the mission and will deliver it to the both of you, shortly."

The team began to leave the room and go in their different directions.

* * *

><p><strong>Cargo Bay - 18:22p.m<strong>

The plane had landed at a Houston SHIELD field base twenty minutes ago and was currently being refilled and checked over and would be ready for take off later this night when the mission was complete.

Grant was currently down in the cargo bay with Leo as they waited for the girls and two senior agents to makes their appearances. Leo was fiddling with a watch that doubled as a listening device as he made some adjustment to it. Grant was going over the mission for tonight in his head. _It sounded simple enough. He just had to act like he was in love with Skye for an hour maybe two tops. He could do that. He had done more high risk things in the past - he use to defuse bombs for a living - an hour or two with Skye would be easy. Piece of cake._

"The girls aren't down yet?" Phil asked as he walked down the stairs with Melinda trailing not far behind him and towards the two younger male agents.

Grant was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of his boss's voice and shook his head. "What is taking them so damn long?" he questioned, growing impatient.

Phil smiled at the younger agent and patted him on the shoulder. "I've learn't from past experiences that the wait is usually worth the end result," he assured the younger agent as if he was a father giving the boy about to take his daughter out on date - advice.

"Okay, it should be perfect now," the young Scotsman told his co-worker, handing him the silver watch. Grant snatched it from Leo's hand and then slid it on his wrist, clicking it into place. He glanced down at the time that was now working on it. "We're gonna be late," he acknowledged.

"You do realize that you don't have to be their dead on seven," Phil told the younger agent. "It is only a forty minute drive to the hotel where the event is being held. Relax Agent Ward," the older man advised.

A moment later movement from the top of the stairs was heard, causing everyone in the cargo bay that were waiting to turn their heads upwards. Jemma appeared in sight with a smile and hurried down the stairs, making her way towards the group with a spring in her step.

"She looks absolutely beautiful," the young british woman exclaimed as stopped by Leo's side and turned her eyes towards the dark haired male agent to watch his reaction of seeing Skye all done up for the first time.

Another thirty seconds passed before a flash of silver appeared at the top of the staircase as Skye came into sight. She placed a hand on the rail as she slowly made her way down the spiral metal staircase.

Awe filled the Cargo Bay of the plane as the agents bar Jemma all stood in shock at how beautiful and elegant the young hacktivist looked. She looked like a lady.

Grant's eyes widened as he absorbed in the sight of his Rookie. She stole his breath away in that silver strapless mermaid style dress with a bead design at the top and a split along her right side, revealing her lovely leg whenever she moved down a step. Her jewellery and makeup was simple but stunning. Her hair was half up, half down - pinned back with some silver looking diamond clip and soft curls cascaded down past her shoulders and back. Breathtaking didn't even begin to describe how Skye looked in this moment.

Skye reached the bottom of the stairs as her eyes found Grant's. He was staring at her with his mouth slightly gapped. She also noticed that he was wearing a silver tie that happened to match her dress._ Skye knew that he hadn't chosen the colour of the tie, just like she hadn't chosen her dress - even though it was absolutely gorgeous._ Skye pushed all thoughts from her head and took her first step forward.

"I feel like I'm going to prom," she joked, trying not to sound nervous as she stood before the team, playing with the diamond tennis bracelet on her wrist - apparently it was also a listening device. "Me standing here in a beautiful dress while my date is waiting for me with mom and dad standing by to take pictures and see us off. At least that's what the families do on TV," she rambled on as took a few steps forward.

Phil smiled at the young woman. She was becoming the daughter that he never had. He would be more than happy to act as proud dad and snap a dozen of picture of this moment. "You look beautiful," he told her, genuinely.

Skye smiled at the older man that had become a father figure to her over the last five months. "Thank's AC," she replied before shifting her focus on her S.O and walked towards him.

She stopped opposite Grant with less than a metre between them. "Ready for this, hubby?" she joked with an easy smile as she playful punch him on the shoulder.

_Hubby?_ Grant's chocolate orbs clashed with hers and he couldn't help but smile back. Her smile was always contiguous._ Piece of cake_. He reminded himself.

Phil took a step towards the cupboard and pulled a small dark blue velvet box out from his left jacket pocket. He then handed it to the younger dark haired agent. "To seal your cover," he told him.

Grant turned his attention onto his boss and looked at what he was holding. He retrieved the jewellery box from the older man and turned to face Skye. He then opened it and his eyes dropped down to the engagement ring and two silver wedding bands resting inside. He felt his throat go dry as he picked up the delicate engagement ring and held it towards his Rookie.

"Wow," Skye gasped, looking at the pale blue topaz emerald-cut solitaire ring that was accented by six pave-set gems along its shoulders. A sculpted braided design that began and ended with pave side accents for vintage appeal. "Is that real?" she asked in awe, turning her eyes onto the older agent.

Phil smiled, nodding his head. "And very old," he admitted, taking a step back in place with Melinda. "So please be careful with it."

Melinda couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the ring, but she didn't let the shock registered across her face. She kept her composure.

Skye turned her eyes back towards Grant as he reached for her hand and slowly slid the engagement ring on her finger. She felt a tingle shoot down her spine and swallowed hard. A moment later he slid on the wedding band on her finger.

Skye bit down on her lower lip and pushed the tingling feeling that his touch had left and shifted her attention towards the silver ring he was holding in his hand. "May I?" she asked him before he had the chance to slide it on himself.

Grant just handed her his wedding band and without any words, she slid the silver band on his ring finger. He felt a shiver vibrate down his spine as her hand touched his, even though the contact had been brief and only last around five seconds. Grant lifted his eyes from his hand and meet Skye's, her hazel chocolate doe eyes staring back with what looked like desire.

"We better get moving," Melinda voiced as she headed towards the black SUV with the tinted windows.

* * *

><p>Phil along with the two young scientist watched as the SUV drove off the plane and disappeared out of sight. "Okay, let's get this show on the road," he announced as walked towards the bottom of the stairs and began jogging up them.<p>

The two scientist hadn't moved from their spot and waited for their boss to disappear before they turned and face each other.

"Did you see that look between Ward and Skye?" Jemma asked her best friend with a smile. "And the way he looked at her when she came down the stairs."

Leo nodded. "Bloody oath I did," he answered. "It is gonna be one interesting night watching those to act as a couple."

* * *

><p><strong>The Crystal Ballroom - 19:15p.m<strong>

The undercover couple entered the elegant ballroom together. It was huge and there had to be at least over a hundred guest. Grant had Skye pulled into a side hug just before they entered the room with a hand resting on her silk covered hip as he guided them further into the room. Skye had a hand placed on his mid back. They looked like the picture perfect couple to anyone who looked their way.

Grant's eyes automatically began scanning the crowd of people in their evening wear, searching every face for their target.

Skye let her eyes absorb in the atmosphere around her. There was a live band up on stage and music was pumping from the speakers that were spread through the large ballroom. There was several long rectangular tables along one wall with various items sat on top to be bidded on. All of the proceeds went to the charity. Everyone was dressed to impress and dripping in jewels. She inhaled a deep breath as she got into cover. She was an heiress, so she was use to seeing all this.

Skye turned her attention onto her husband and rolled her eyes when she noticed that he was already in his 'robot tracking phase'. _Did he even know what fun was? He needed to loosen up_. "Relax," she whispered to him, placing her free hand on his firm chest that was covered by a tux but she could still feel his firm chest beneath it. "We're here to have a little fun," she told him, turning her eyes onto him.

Grant turned his eyes onto his beautiful rookie._ No, we're here for a mission!_

"Remember that he has guards dressed like the guest so you have stop acting like you're looking for someone and focus on me - your wife that you're in love with." She told him with a sweet smile. "Just give it a little time and we will find him," she assured her S.O. "FitzSimmons have eyes everywhere and will let us know if they see him."

_'We can see and hear everything you say and the people around you,'_ Jemma's voice flowed through their ear pieces. _'We've managed to gain access to all the camera's in the ballroom so don't worry.'_

Grant released a sigh, knowing that he could rely on his team. He turned his body to face Skye and pulled her into his arms, resting his hands on her hips and smiling down at her. "Will my beautiful wife honour me in a dance?" he asked her as the current upbeat song ended.

Skye felt her breath hitch when he said the words beautiful wife. It had sounded so natural coming from his lips. _You're undercover,_ she had to remember that he was acting like her husband that was in love with her. She just nodded her head in response.

Soft piano music filled the room as Grant led Skye out onto the dance floor and stopped in the middle of it. He faced her and automatically pulling her into the ballroom dancing pose as he placed a hand on her back - his other hand enclosed with her as their fingers laced.

The soft deep male voice began to pour through the speakers as the couple began to move to the music. **_"What would I do without your smart mouth drawing me in and you kicking me out. You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind. I'm on your magical mystery ride and I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright."_**

Skye's eyes were locked on Grant's as they danced closely to the song. She was doing her best not to trip over. The words from the song hit home with their relationship as Rookie and S.O. She hadn't heard this song before but knew it would instantly become her favorite.

**_"My head's under water but I'm breathing fine, you're crazy and I'm out of my mind."_**

Grant felt his throat dry at the words to the song. _They were expressing how he felt in this moment. How he had felt about his Rookie for a while now._

**_"'Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me. I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning. 'Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you, oh …"_**

The couple danced to the song in sync. Skye followed Grant's lead and moved with him as if they had been dancing together for years and not for the first time. Their eyes remained locked on one another, no words needed to be said between them as the song spoke for them.

**_"How many times do I have to tell you, even when you're crying you're beautiful too. The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood. You're my downfall, you're my muse. My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues. I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you. … my head's under water but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind."_**

A smile stole Grant's lips as he gave Skye a look and she nodded her head as if she knew what he was about to do. He released her from his embrace and spun her out then pulled her back into his arms and continued to dance together. She wrapped her arms around his neck this time as he encircled his arm behind her and rested them on her lower back.

**_"'Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me. I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning. 'Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you, oh … Give me all of you. Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts. Risking it all, though it's hard."_**

Skye leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes as she listened to the words of the song. A smile stole her lips as she couldn't think of a better place she would rather be. She always felt safe around him.

Grant smiled when he felt Skye's head rest on his chest. He continued to slow dance with her. He temporarily forgot that they were here on a mission and just focused on this moment with Skye._ A moment that he would never forget. A moment that would become his happy place to go to whenever he felt life pulling him down. He knew he could just think of Skye and this moment and know that everything will be alright._

**_"Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me. I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning. 'Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you … I give you all of me and you give me all of you, oh …"_**

The song finished and there was a moment break before a new more upbeat song poured through the speakers, the couple were still slow dancing as if they were stuck in their moment.

_'Hate to ruin this moment, guys,'_ Leo's voice poured over the comms._ 'But our guest of honours just arrived.'_

The couple were pulled out of their moment at the sound of their favourite Scotsman voice. Skye lifted her head from her S.O's shoulder and turned her eyes onto him which to her surprise he was looking back down at her with a look in his eyes. She bit down on her lower lip as her breath caught in her throat.

Grant's eyes briefly dropped from her eyes to her lips, they stayed their for a couple of seconds before re-meeting her eyes. He didn't know why the urge to kiss her was on his mind at the moment.

_'Our target is now heading to the bar,"_ Jemma's voice chimed into their ears. _'His wife is heading towards the tables containing the auction items.'_

Grant swallowed back a groan and hesitantly removed his arms from Skye and let her out of his embrace, his eyes were still locked on hers. "I guess I'll go get us a drink," he supplied in a gravel tone. "Why don't you check out what's they're auctioning off, maybe start a bidding war with someone." He voiced as a smile curve his lips knowing that his Rookie had a talent for getting under people's skin and revving them up.

The young hackatives narrowed her eyes on her S.O. "Am I actually allowed to bid on things because this money is all going to a great foundation and I don't want to write false amounts for such a good cause then just disappear," she expressed in a quiet but serious tone.

_'You can chose one item to bid on and S.H.I.E.L.D will make a generous donation in your cover name,'_ Phil's voice flowed through their ear pieces.

Grant loved seeing her get so passionate about something. Her chest always rose and her face gets all flustered as passion burned in those beautiful doe eyes._ It was a real turn on_. The next thing Grant knew his hands were cupping her face as his lips brushed against hers in a soft tentative kiss. Skye was startled at first but only a few seconds passed before she placed her hands on his shoulder and was kissing him back with enthusiasm. Grant parted his lips as a moan escaped and he deepened the kiss.

A minute later someone cleared their throat over the comms and the couple pulled apart, their eyes remained locked on one another.

"I should head to the bar," slipped from Grant's lips. He then turned and walked away. _He wasn't sure he had did that. His agent side was saying it was to seal their cover as a married couple, but his non-agent side was saying it was because he was letting his feelings for her get the better of him._ Grant pushed the thoughts from his mind as he made a beeline for the bar. _The one thing he knew for certain that both sides agreed on - he wanted to do it again._

Skye stood their for a moment as she watched him walk away. She couldn't fight the smile that stole her lips as she turned and walked in the opposite direction. There was almost a skip in her step.

Grant turned his head and watched his beautiful rookie head towards the auction tables and a smile curved his lips before he turned his attention back towards the bar.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter, their story will contain multiple chapters up to twenty if not more. I have big plans for this story and have an idea to where it will end up. I hope you enjoy traveling this journey with me.

Skye's dress

.

Engagement ring -

.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hey Mickey

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N:** Wow … Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

Happy Reading ...

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on 'All of Me'<strong>

A minute later someone cleared their throat over the comms and the couple pulled apart, their eyes remained locked on one another.

"I should head to the bar," slipped from Grant's lips. He then turned and walked away. He wasn't sure he had did that. _His agent side was saying it was to seal their cover as a married couple, but his non-agent side was saying it was because he was letting his feelings for her get the better of him_. Grant pushed the thoughts from his mind as he made a beeline for the bar._ The one thing he knew for certain that both sides agreed on - he wanted to do it again._

Skye stood their for a moment as she watched him walk away. She couldn't fight the smile that stole her lips as she turned and walked in the opposite direction. There was almost a skip in her step.

Grant turned his head and watched his beautiful rookie head towards the auction tables and a smile curved his lips before he turned his attention back towards the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

**The Bus**

The two young scientists eyes were glued to the screen as they watched their two friends part ways and turn back to look at one another when the other one wasn't looking. They were still speechless from that kiss that the couple had shared. Jemma was curious to how long it would have lasted if her boss hadn't cleared his throat.

Phil's phone began to ring. He pulled the electrical device from his front coat pocket and glanced down at the number before excusing himself from the room.

Leo and Jemma waited until their boss had left the room before Jemma hit 'mute' over the comms system and turned to face her best friend.

"Oh my goodness," the young british woman exclaimed. "They kissed!" she squealed in delight. "And did you see that look she gave him when he walked away?"

Leo nodded his head as he watched the different camera angles of the ballroom on the large screen. "He looked back," the scotsman added.

Jemma nodded her head with a big smile. "I knew they had feelings for one another," she squealed excited. "And they're so perfect for each other, too! If only they saw what we saw, but they're both stubborn people."

Leo nodded his head in agreement as he watched Skye reach the auction tables and started perusing the items on them. "I don't understand why two people who know they should be together continue to be apart."

"Fear," Jemma supplied automatically, which caused Leo to look in her direction. "One or both could be scared that the other doesn't feel the same as them or are scared that if they do admit their feelings and then they break up, they lose that one person that they care about most in the world. If they stay friends, then they will always have them in their lives even if they can't be with them."

Leo swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He had never heard his best friend talk like that. She sounded like she was speaking from experience. She had a look in her eyes. A look that he hadn't seen before.

Jemma turned her eyes back towards the screen. "That is probably what is going through their heads," she answered and unmuted the comms system.

The two continued to watch their friends on screen.

A moment later Phil re-entered the room as he slid his phone back into his front jacket pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Ballroom<strong>

Skye let her eyes scan along the items on the table as she made her way down it, since it was only early in the night there weren't many bids yet - but some nice things were being auctioned off. By the time she had reached the table, Vanessa Hart had moved on and Skye didn't want to follow her. It was her husband they were after anyway.

Skye halted in her spot when she came across a set of limited edition Captain American cufflinks. A smile curved her lips as she looked down at them and thought of her boss. _He would so be fangirling right now,_ she couldn't help but think. Skye dropped her eyes down to the white square card where you wrote your bid on with your name. No one had bided on it so she picked up the pen and scribbled down an amount.

"Captain America fan, huh?" an amused male voice with a southern accent asked from behind her. "I don't blame you with those dreaming blue eyes and that ripping body."

Skye turned her head around and looked at the owner of the voice which belonged to a tall man just under six foot in a black suit and bright green silk dress shirt - no tie. He had stormy blue eyes, long run-your-fingers-through black hair._ He was a good looking guy_, she couldn't help but think. _It was a shame that he is gay and married. _

Skye smiled. "He is dreamy, but it's my dad that is the massive fan of Captain America," she lied easily, hoping that Phil didn't mind her calling him dad. "Has been since a kid. I'm Skye Jamison by the way," she introduced herself.

The southern man smiled. "I'm Cale Jacobs," he introduced, placing a hand on his chest. "I just saw your dress and had to come and compliment you on it," he told her with enthusiasm. "You look amazing in it, even though I suspect that you're the type that would look beautiful in a hessian bag."

Skye blushed. "Wow … thank you. That is very sweet of you to say," she replied, as she nervously chewed her bottom lip.

"I am a fashion designer," he informed her. "I know what I am talking about. Do you model?"

Skye shook her head with a smile as she scrunched her nose.

* * *

><p>By the time that Grant had gotten to the bar, his target had already got his drink and moved on and since Grant knew that he couldn't just follow him without it seeming suspicious. He stayed at the bar and waited to be served. His mind kept going back to that kiss that he had shared with Skye. <em>He had imagined for months now what it would be like to kiss those lips, every single time whenever they were talking and she would bite down on her lower lip - he felt the urge to kiss her but always chickened out because he was her S.O and they were friend.<em> _Grant knew that they still didn't know a lot about each other, they both kept tight lipped about their past - both having grown up in bad environments. But that was one of the things he loved about Skye, even though she didn't have any family and was passed through the foster care system like an unwanted guest - she still managed to see the good in everybody. She was such a bubbly person even though she could be a little goofy at times, but it was her wit that pulled him in. She could always sense what he was thinking and had a knack for reading people. She had the talent and personality to make anyone fall in love with her - including someone as closed off and broken as him._

Grant knew that he had feelings for the doe-eyed rookie and it scared him. _For a long time he had managed to keep his feelings locked away. He learnt to be the best at his job. The best in his field. Solving any problem by himself. He got use to being alone, not having to worry about coming home to anyone. He was always told that feeling make your vulnerable and Grant Ward wasn't vulnerable. He had no problem sleeping with a woman and have it be just sex. No attachments meant nobody gets hurt. But Skye was different. She was light and pure. She was the real thing and Grant wasn't sure if he deserved the real thing. He knew that Skye deserved someone who would love her unconditionally and always be there for her - give her the family that she missed out on growing up. Give her the love that she missed out on but so deserves. _

"What can I getcha?" the barman asked. "Sir?"

Grant was pulled from his thoughts at the questioned. "Sorry," he apologized, turning his attention towards the younger blonde haired man. "Can I get a white moscato and scotch on the rocks," he ordered, knowing he needed something strong to calm his nerves if he was going to keep pretending with Skye.

The barman quickly made the drinks and less than a minute later he was pushing them towards undercover agent pulled a twenty from his pocket and handed it to the barman. "Keep the change," Grant told him as he picked up the two different glasses and turned around. He scanned the room for Skye and spotted her near the auction tables but she wasn't alone. Some guy was with her and had a hand on her shoulder. Grant felt a surge of anger was through him. _They were meant to be married and she was flirting with other guy? What the hell? She was laughing at something he said._

He began making his way towards her, zigzagging through the other guest and towards his undercover wife with determination.

* * *

><p>Grant placed the drinks on the table as soon as he reached his wife and her new<em> friend<em>. He then stepped between them and cupped Skye's face instantly pulling her in for a kiss before she had time to acknowledge his presence.

Skye had been stunned when Grant had come out of nowhere and started kissing her again. The moment their lips touched she instantly placed her hands on his shoulder and kissed him back with as much passion as he was kissing her. It lasted about thirty seconds before he pulled back and looked into her eyes, desire mixed with something else burned in them. She felt her heart beating so damn hard and was doing her best to control her erratic breathing.

The guest across from them cleared his throat.

Grant hesitantly tore his eyes from her's and turned around to face the other guest while pulling Skye into a side hug and lacing his arms around waist, holding her close. Her back was moulded against his front. He focused his attention onto the male guest that was smiling at him. "Grant Jamieson," he introduced himself with a force smile. "The husband," he said a little forcibly, hoping the guy would get the message and just leave.

Cale giggled. "Ease up there, cowboy. I wasn't moving in on your girl. She's not my type," he expressed, amused.

Skye felt a chuckle escape her throat. Grant had thought she was flirting with Cale. That was classic. She turned her head slightly so she could see his face. "But you are, hubby," she teased, playful.

Grant instantly felt like an idiot and buried his head in her shoulder. _He's gay? He had been so clouded by his feelings for his rookie that he hadn't realized that they were just talking._

Cale and Skye giggled like two school girls as Grant lifted his head from her shoulder and just shook it. He couldn't but help smile at the sound of Skye's laughter. It was like music to his ears.

Cale focused his stormy blues onto the tall hunk with the chiselled face. "Well, it was nice meeting the both of you, but I better go find my husband." He told them, naturally. "I hope we see more of each tonight and I'll introduce you to Tommy."

Skye nodded her head. "Looking forward to meeting him," she told him with an easy smile.

Cale then walked off with a sway in his hips.

The couple watched the fashion designer walk away and a moment passed before Skye spoke again. "Were you jealous?" she asked, turning her head slightly to the side so she could see his reaction. He still had his arms around her, holding her close and she didn't want to move from the intimate embrace. She liked being wrapped in his arms.

Grant enjoyed having Skye's body pressed against his and was glad when she made no attempt to move from his arms. "I was just playing the role of a protective husband," he whispered into her ear so no one overheard.

Skye felt a chill run down her spine at the feel of his warm breath in her ear and bit down on her lower lip._ Get a grip, Skye._ She told herself. _He is playing a role._

The band automatically stopped playing which caused heads to turn in the direction of the stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," a female voice with a New York accent poured throughout the speakers that surrounded the ballroom.

Skye and Grant turned around in the direction of the stage but remained in their intimate embrace. There attention locked on the beautiful woman in her late twenties. She had the beauty of Sophia Bush and looked absolutely stunning in her deep blue goddess style dress.

Vanessa Hart stood on the stage and smiled down at her guest. "I would like to say a massive thank you to each and every person that is here tonight. You are all beautiful people for giving up a Saturday night and coming out to this fundraiser for a foundation that is close to my heart. I see some familiar faces but also a lot new ones," she shared. "I appreciate everyone who flew all the way out here for the weekend. We just opened a 'Second Chance' estate right here in Houston, so that makes it our fourth house in five years and that's because of amazing benefactors and humanitarians like yourselves that give so generously."

Cheer erupted through the room and lasted a minute.

"This year you may have noticed that we've gone with a silent auction. So how it works is you go over to the tables throughout the night and bid on something that you would like to have or give someone else as gift and at ten p.m the bidding will close and we'll announce the winners of each item," the Manhattan heiress explained. "You can bid as many times as you want and as high as you want. Now every item has been generously donated by anonymous benefactors like yourselves and all the proceeds go to the 'Second Chance' foundation. I hope everyone enjoys themselves tonight and our band 'Lost Hope' who are former Second Chancers from my first estate in New York. They will be playing covers and some of their own songs. Enjoy," Vanessa ended her speech.

The band started playing again and Vanessa walked off the stage.

Skye watched as the older woman walked towards her husband and a small group of people. "I guess we should mingle then," she voiced.

* * *

><p>An hour quickly flew by as the undercover couple came across Cale and Tommy. The two couples then started chatting. Skye and Cale were becoming fast friends and their husbands stayed by their sides and occasionally chatted with each other. Ten minutes ago they somehow got on the topic of football and started their own conversation. Leo and Jemma constantly kept them updated via comms on the Harts status so they didn't have to watch them, but still knew where they were.<p>

The last song ended and then a new upbeat one began to play.

"I love this song!" Skye and Cale said at the same time and then giggled. They both then dragged their husbands out onto the dance floor to a cover version of 'Hey Mickey' by Bewitched. Part way in the song Skye and Cale then started doing the same dance moves and singing alone to it without out a care in the world.

Grant had stopped dancing and starting laughing heartily as Skye danced at him while Cale did the same to his husband who was finding it just as amusing as Grant was. Grant couldn't tear the smile from his lips. She look so happy and carefree and it made him happy to see her like this. There was a sparkle in her eyes that had been missing from the last few weeks and he was glad that it was back.

As soon as the song changed to a slower tempo a couple minute later, Grant reached for Skye and pulled her towards him - his hands automatically finding her hips and his chocolate orbs clashed with hers. "You're are such a goofball," he told her with a soft chuckle.

Skye wrapped her arms around Grant's neck and smiled at him as they swayed to_ 'My Best Friend by Tim McGraw_' that currently wafted throughout the ballroom. "And that's why you love me," slipped from her lips. Skye then realized what she said and catch caught in her throat.

A young deep male voice began to sing._"I never had no one I could count on, I've been let down so many times. I was tired of hurtin'. So tired of searchin'. 'Til you walked into my life. It was a feelin' I'd never known and for the first time I didn't feel alone …"_

Grant had been surprised at her words for a moment but a smile soon found his lips and he opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when he heard their friend's voice.

_'The Harts just entered the dance floor,'_ Leo voice flowed through the couple earpieces._ 'Now might be your chance to get close, aye.'_

Grant tore his eyes from his rookie's and automatically started scanning the dance floor behind Skye and searched for the couple. He spotted them several metres away, dancing intimately to the song that seemed to mean something to them. Grant turned his eyes back onto Skye and she was looking at him as if she was waiting for his next move. He just smiled at her and took a step back and she followed his lead.

They slow dance further out into the room and around other couples until they were only a few metres from the Harts. Grant still had his eyes locked on Skye's even though he could see the couple out of his peripheral vision.

Skye enclosed the distance between them and kept her eyes on Grant's as she slid one hand up his shoulder and rested behind the back of his head. Shen then gently pulled his head down as her lips brushed a soft kiss across them while her other hand slid down the front of his buttoned up shirt and reached into his front inside jacket pocket and retrieved the tracking bug.

Twenty seconds later Skye let her closed hand fall by her side. She tore her lips from Grant's as the song came to an end and ran her other hand down the back of his head - resting it on his shoulder. She gave it a squeeze and bit down on her bottom lip.

Grant dropped his hands from Skye's hips as she turned and quickly took a step forward 'accidently' bumping into Liam which cause her to lose her footing and almost fall forward. He reached out to steady her as she grabbed his wrist and pressed down on it.

Back on her feet. "Oh sorry," she apologized innocently. "I am such a clutz sometimes," she giggled as Grant stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. Skye placed a hand on his chest and the other behind his back.

Liam smiled at the younger woman as he pulled his wife to his side. "It's okay," he told her politely. "Heels and alcohol aren't a good mix," he joked.

Skye gave a polite laugh. "Yeah, I am feeling a little lightheaded," she told him before turning her eyes towards her husband. "I think a little fresh air is in order."

Grant smiled. "Of course, Sweetheart," he answered as he pulled her into a side hug and directed her off the dance floor as Cale and his husband walked towards her.

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" Cale asked his new friend, concern lacing his tone.

Skye was going to miss her new friend. "I'm actually not feeling so good," she lied, bringing her hand to her mouth.

Grant gaze dropped down to his wife as apprehension etched across his face. "I'm gonna take her outside for some fresh air," he informed the two concerned man. "I am sure she'll be fine in a bit," he told them with a polite smile as he began to direct her away and towards the entrance.

_'The tracker is activated and we have a visual,'_ Jemma supplied in a chipper tone as Skye and Grant exited the ballroom.

* * *

><p><strong>The Bus - 21:03p.m<strong>

Leo and Jemma were working on one of their little projects in the lab when they saw their boss walking pass the doors.

"They're back," Jemma squealed, tapping Leo on the shoulder before running from the lab and out into the Cargo Bay as the black SUV pulled up just behind Lola and the engine cut off moment later.

Another forty seconds passed before the doors opened and the occupants got out.

Melinda walked passed everyone and headed straight up the stairs without saying a word to anyone. Grant and Skye made their way towards the other three team members. Skye was carrying her shoes.

"How was your first prom?" Phil asked the young hacktivist, as he placed his hands in his pockets.

Skye chuckled. "Better than expected," she answered, honestly. _She hadn't mind acting as a couple with Wall-E and boy could he kiss. Her lips tingled at the thought of her S.O._ "Anytime you need someone to go undercover, I'm your girl."

Phil chuckled at her enthusiasm. "I'll keep that in mind," he answered as he pulled the ring box from his pocket. "Rings," he said as he held out his free hand.

Skye dropped her eyes down to her left hand and looked down at the beautiful rings. She had almost forgotten that she was wearing them. She pulled them off her ring finger and handed them back to her boss. A moment later Grant did the same thing with his wedding band.

Jemma rushed towards her side and linked arms. "Lets get you of this dress, shall we," the young british scientist told her friend as she dragged her towards the stairs. Leo headed back to the lab.

Grant watched as Skye was dragged away and headed up the stairs. He was disappointed that mission was over and things now had to return back to normal. He would miss pretending with her. But that what they had been doing - pretending.

Phil placed the rings box back in his pocket, his eyes watched the younger agent and he let out a heavy sigh. Phil knew that look. He knew that undercover missions could often complicate feelings, especially when put in intimate situations. It often caused the lines to blur. "Agent Ward?"

Grant was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of his name being called. He turned his attention towards his boss.

"You need to make a choice. They both might seem tough, but their shells won't protect them forever," he told the younger dark haired man, seriousness lacing his tone. "But be careful because once you open that door, there is no going back." He divulged before heading towards the stairs.

Grant was confused. "Sir?" _Choice? What was he talking about? He couldn't mean what he thought he meant … could he? He didn't know about what was going on between him and May - did he?_

Phil didn't stop or turn around. He jogged up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's Bunk<strong>

Ten minutes later Skye pulled a top over her head and turned around to face her friend that was sitting on her bed. The dressed laid beside her.

"So … what's going on between you and Ward?" Jemma asked as she chewed on her lower lip.

Skye turned her eyes towards her friend, puzzled as she removed the hair clip from her hand and let it fall freely. "What are you talking about?" she asked, tossing the clip on the bed and landing on the dress.

Jemma rolled her eyes. "Oh. come on, Skye. You do remember that Leo and I had eyes on everything. You two kissed three different times," she pointed out. "Quite passionately if do say so myself. And you were basically glued to each other for the entire time you were undercover."

Skye walked towards her bed and took a seat at the end of it. _How could she forget._ "We were undercover as a married couple," she reminded her friend.

Jemma wasn't buying it. "So, you're telling me that you didn't enjoy it. That is was just all for the mission? That you don't find him attractive?"

Skye bit down on her lower lip. "Of course he's attractive. I have eyes," she expressed. "Jemma," the younger woman sighed. "It's not gonna happen. He is my S.O and sort of friend. That's it. End of discussion," she said firmly_. He deserves someone normal. Someone who won't hurt him. I don't even know what I am._

Jemma could tell that there was something her friend wasn't telling her. "Is everything okay?"she asked, concern lacing her tone. "Lately it feels like something's been bothering you. You've seem a little distracted for the last few weeks."

Skye knew she couldn't tell her friend in order to keep her safe. She had already cause enough death. "I'm fine," she lied, forcing a smile.

Jemma knew that the younger woman wasn't being completely honest with her, but she also knew not to push when it came to Skye. "Okay, you know that I am here if you ever need to talk," she assured her friend. "That's what sisters are for," she told her with a sweet smile.

Skye was touched my Jemma's comment. _Sisters. That sounded nice. They had grown a sisterly bond over the last several months. The people on this bus were slowly becoming her family._ "Thanks," she supplied.

Jemma hopped off the bed and stood to her feet. "Leo and I are going to watch a movie before bed," she shared casually. "Would you like to join us?"

Skye shook her head. "I'm a little tired from all that dancing. I'll see you in the morning," she told her friend with a tired smile.

Jemma just nodded her head as she turned and walked towards the door. She stopped just before it and looked over her shoulder at her younger surrogate sister. "Pleasant dreams," she bided before exiting the bunk and closing the door behind her.

Skye released a sigh as she opened her laptop and then got into youtube. She then clicked on the search button and type in the song title she was looking for and hit enter. A smile curved her lips as she pressed play and waited for it to load.

* * *

><p><strong>Bar<strong>

Grant had been sitting at the bar for thirty minutes now, nursing a scotch. He was analysing what his boss had said to him. The bus had grown quiet over the last twenty minutes. Ten minutes ago the science twins had passed him and headed to Jemma's bunk debating at what movie they were going to watch.

A moment passed before Melinda pulled up a stool beside the younger agent and reached for a glass and filled her own glass.

Silence passed between the two agents for a few minutes. Both just enjoying their drinks.

Grant looked down at the last mouthful in his glass. "I think we should stop," he voiced, not needing to explain what he meant. He knew that she would know what he was talking about.

Melinda was looking at the gold liquid in her glass. "Not a problem," she answered, taking a sip from her glass.

Grant slammed down the last mouthful before he slid off his stool and walked away in the directions of the bunks.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two … I know it's a little fluffy but I needed it after that last episode. I had have written this chapter before watching 'Tracks' then had to wait several hours before I finished it. I am still emotionally distressed from 'Tracks' …. I think I am finally all cried out. I cannot believe that we have to wait 4 friggin weeks for the next episode.


	3. Chapter 3 - Tai Chi?

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

A/N: Wow … Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

Happy Reading …

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously on 'All of Me'<em>**

**Bar**

Grant had been sitting at the bar for thirty minutes now, nursing a scotch. He was analyzing what his boss had said to him. The bus had grown quiet over the last twenty minutes. Ten minutes ago the science twins had passed him and headed to Jemma's bunk debating at what movie they were going to watch.

A moment passed before Melinda pulled up a stool beside the younger agent and reached for a glass and filled her own glass.

Silence passed between the two agents for a few minutes. Both just enjoying their drinks.

Grant looked down at the last mouthful in his glass. "I think we should stop," he voiced, not needing to explain what he meant. He knew that she would know what he was talking about.

Melinda was looking at the gold liquid in her glass. "Not a problem," she answered, taking a sip from her glass.

Grant slammed down the last mouthful before he slid off his stool and walked away in the directions of the bunks.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

Phil had waited until Grant had disappeared into his bunk before he made his presence known and walked towards the bar. He hadn't meant to overhear the conversation between his two team members. Phil knew what they were talking about and he was kind of glad that the younger agent decided to end it. Melinda deserve more than to be used a stress reliever, even if she didn't agree with it.

Phil sat down on the stool that Grant had occupied only minutes ago. He reached for a clean glass and poured himself a stiff drink.

A couple of minutes of silence passed between the two long-time friends as they both drank in silence.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Phil asked breaking the silence only to be met by it once again. _He knew that it was a long shot that she would, but he still held out hope. They use to be so close. She use to confined in him and vice felt like a lifetime ago, but if thought about it - it kind of was. He just hated seeing her hurting._

Melinda just stared down at her glass as her own thoughts pulled her down. _It seemed like a lifetime ago since she had last seen that ring. She still couldn't believe that he still had it with him. She knew that it belonged to his grandmother, but she figured he still wouldn't have it on him. __Melinda had never expected to see it ever again after the night that she had given it back._

Phil could see that heartache that etched across her beautiful face and he knew it was because of him._ It pained him to see her in hurting this much because of him, because of something he had done. _"Mel," he expressed, his voice breaking slightly._ He didn't mean to cause her any more heartache then she had already been through_. "I know seeing that ring tonight must have brought up memories of -"

Melinda snapped her head in his direction. Her glare was deadly and he automatically stopped talking. She shook her head. "I will not go down that road again, Phil," she told him, coldness lacing her tone. "I can't," she added as she shot back the remainder of her drink before sliding off her stool and headed in the direction of the cockpit. She needed her solitude.

Phil let out a heavy sigh and looked down at the golden liquid in his glass_. I'm hurting too,_ he thought, sadly.

* * *

><p><em>Skye jolted awake after having a nightmare of masked man chasing her and looked around her room. She looked at her alarm clock and it read 6:30 am which was odd because her S.O usually woke her up way before then. Skye tossed her blanket off her and climbed out of bed. She was getting a weird feeling. Grant never lets her sleep in.<em>

_She opened the door to her bunk and stepped out. It was quiet - too quiet "Hello?" she called out. "Ward?" she continued as she walked passed the bunks, the kitchen and family area and towards the top of the stairs that let down to the cargo bay where they trained. It was quiet, no movement._

_Skye was getting a bad feeling as she stopped at the landing of the top of the stairs and looked down towards the training area where the boxing bag was hanging. A gasp caught in her throat when she saw her S.O unconscious face down on the ground near where the boxing bag hung._

_"GRANT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as fear washed over her. She began running down the stairs and towards his still body. "Grant!"_

_She dropped down by his side and turned him over to discover a large amount of blood pooled in front of him. He had been stabbed multiple times and was cold. "No," she sobbed, as she lifted his head to her lap - tears began to pour down her cheeks. "Come on, wake up. No," she sobbed as she checked for a pulse and more tears pooled her eyes when she couldn't find one. "No! Grant!" she tore her tear-filled eyes from her S.O and looked around for anyone. She couldn't see Jemma or Leo in their lab. Where was everyone? "May! AC! Help!" she screamed as she cradled Grant's head in her lap. "Someone," she whispered in pain._

_"No one can help you," a cold gravelled voice answered._

_Skye felt a chill run down her spine and lifted her tear-filled eyes towards the sound of the voice. Her tear-filled orbs landed on a person dressed in a black hooded cloak. Skye couldn't see their face. "Who are you? Did you do this?" she demanded to the hooded stranger as a sob caught in her throat. _

_"No … you did this," the gravelled voice told her, several metres away. "This is all your fault."_

_Tears continued to stream down her face as she shook her head, cradling Grant close to her. "No," she sobbed. "You can't die. I need you. Please, come back to me," she cried down to her dead S.O in her arms. _

_"It is your fault that he is dead," the gravel voice answered. "Along with every other person on this bus," the voice revealed. "They're dead because they knew you, because they tried to protect you - just like that village in the Hunan Province of China almost twenty five years ago. Agents Avery and that team of SHIELD agents. They all died because of you!"_

_Tears continued to stream down her face as she felt anger rise in her. "NO!" she screamed at the unknown person. "I will make you pay for doing this!" she promised, dropping her eyes back down to her S.O and brushed a kiss across his forehead. "I'm sorry," she whispered to him. She then gently placed his head back on the ground and stood to her feet. Skye felt anger surged through her body and turned her attention towards the cloaked person._

_"I will kill you!" she promised as she started walking towards him as more anger surged through her with every step. She was only a few metres from the cloaked person when several masked men dressed in black appeared out of nowhere and charged towards her._

Skye let out a gasped as she shot up in her bed, panting heavily. A sob escaped her throat. Her eyes meeting pitch black and her heart raced a mile a minute. The nightmares had started the first night after Phil had told her about her past. They didn't happen every night but whenever they did, it was always someone she cared about ending up dead. But each time when it was Grant. That hit her the most. She knew her feelings for him were growing strong and that scared her.

Skye waited for her racing heart to slow down to it's normal rhythmic pace as her eyes adjusted to the dark and she turned her head, reaching for her phone that sat on her bedside table. She picked up the small electrical device and unlocked it, looking at the time. It read 03:57 am.

Skye climbed out of the bed and walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed her workout clothes. She then quietly changed and then headed out of her room and quietly made her way towards the cockpit.

* * *

><p>Inside the empty cockpit, Skye sat down in the co-pilots seat. She knew that the bus was currently on autopilot and had no plans to change that. Skye just liked to come up here after a bad dream and look out into the amazing view and wait for the sun to rise. It was a sight to see. It was still currently dawn. Skye understood why Agent May liked it up here so much. There was a sense of peace.<p>

Skye had been up here a few times when Agent May was in the pilot seat since joining the team. They never talk, just sat in silence which suited them both fine. Skye found the older female agent fascinating. She actually admired her because of everything that she has been through and still managed to remain human. At first Skye had found the older woman cold and distance, but once she had gotten to know her - she could see the heart that was shielded.

* * *

><p>An hour quickly passed and before the young hacktivist knew it, the sun was rising and colour filled the sky. It was a beautiful sight to see. Skye sat there for a couple of minutes before she released a content smile and got to her feet knowing that Agent May would be up already and about to start her morning Tai-Chi.<p>

Skye exited the cockpit, quietly closing the door behind her. She crept past the seating and stopped far enough back so she wouldn't be spotted by the older woman, luckily her back was turned to her. For the last two day after she had woken up after having a nightmare. Skye would come out here and watch the senior agent do her Tai-Chi for about 40 minutes. She found it relaxing and was tempted to start learning how to do it. She figured if she watched the senior agent long enough then she would learn how to do it herself.

Melinda was in the open space just off from the bar and seating area of the bus as soft tranquil music played from the small portable Ipod dock while she did her morning Tai-Chi. She had sensed the younger woman's arrival only moments ago from the cockpit area but didn't saying anything. Melinda knew that the young hacktivist had been watching her for the last two days as she did her morning exercise, each time exiting from the cockpit area. At first Melinda had been concerned with what the younger woman was doing in there, but after checking the surveillance footage after the younger woman's first visit and discovered that each time Skye visited it in the early hours of the morning, she only sat in the co-pilots seat and looked out at the view.

Melinda hadn't said anything to the young hacktivist because it was obvious that she didn't want anyone to know. The senior agent was starting to grow a little concerned since these visits only started after Phil had told her about her heritage.

* * *

><p>Several minutes passed as Skye watched the older Chinese woman do her Tai-Chi before she spoke. "Is something wrong, Skye?" Melinda voiced without turning in the young woman's direction.<p>

Skye jumped in her spot and let out a little squawk. _How the hell did May know that I was here? How long has she known?_ "H-how did you know I was here?" she asked, finding her words after a moment.

Melinda turned her head around and faced the younger woman. Her facial expression remained blank as she continued with her Tai-Chi but her eyes were locked on Skye. "You've been watching me for the last two morning after you come from the cockpit shortly after the sun rises. Is something bothering you?"

Skye looked at the Chinese woman gobsmacked._ She knew that she had been watching her, yet she said nothing until now?_ "W-why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Melinda's just stared blankly as she continued with her Tai-Chi.

Skye continued to have a stare off with the older woman but caved after two minutes, releasing a deep sigh. "I've been having a little trouble sleeping," she admitted. "And two mornings ago I came across you doing this and I don't know - it relaxes me. I figured you wouldn't mind me watching you if you didn't know I was."

Melinda stopped what she was doing and planted her feet back on the ground. She knew what the girl meant when she said 'trouble sleeping'. It was an unspoken topic between the two of them and Phil. She had noticed the difference in the young brunette's behaviour since discovering the truth about herself. Melinda knew what it felt like to carry past demons with you and for them to strike when you closed your eyes. That was a lot for a young person to carry with them and Melinda didn't want to see Skye losing a part of herself like she had.

"Tai-Chi is very relaxing," she shared, her tone deadpanned. "Would you like to join me?"

Skye wasn't sure if she had heard right. _May actually wanted her to join in her alone time?_ She nodded her head as she walked towards the Chinese woman. "If you don't mind, I think it would be kinda cool to learn."

A ghost of a smile twitched at the corners of the older woman's lips as Skye stopped beside her. "Just do what I do and you'll pick it up in no time," she instructed the hacktivist. "It's all about learning to control your breathing."

Skye nodded her head as she inhaled a deep breath and held it for a moment. She watched as the Chinese woman stood in a pose. Skye exhaled and copied the pose.

* * *

><p>The next thirty odd minutes passed by quickly as the two women did Tai-Chi in silence. Skye mirroring every move of the older woman's. She was actually picking up on it pretty quickly and found out that it was more relaxing to do than watch. Skye had found a calm wash over her as moved from position to position in a slow pace. It was teaching her focus and patience with having to hold one pose for a few minutes.<p>

Melinda planted both her feet on the ground. She then walked towards the bar and turned off the Ipod Dock which caused the hacktivist to look in her direction.

"I guess that means we're finished," Skye vocalized, planting her other foot on the ground as the older woman gather up her Ipod and dock off the bar where it had been sitting. "Can we continue doing this?" she asked, nervously chewing her lower lip.

Melinda turned her attention towards the younger woman. A ghost of a smile played at her lips and she gave a curt nod of the head before she walked off.

Skye gave a thumbs up. "Awesome," she whispered to herself as she turned and walked in the opposite direction towards the stairs that led down to the lab and Cargo Bay area to wait for her S.O that would be along shortly. Skye had enjoyed her first Tai-Chi session with Agent May and was looking forward to her next. She was getting use to these early mornings. She hoped that the Tai-Chi would help with her nightmares. Skye knew that there were many layers to the older woman and it seemed that they were slowly peeling back with the more time she spent with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Cargo Bay - 05:55 am<strong>

Grant had stopped at the top of the stairs around five minutes ago on the platform area when he spotted his Rookie laying down on top of the training mats with her eyes closed. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night since every time he close his eyes, a certain doe-eyed Rookie haunted his dreams. They started off innocent enough in normal surroundings like they had been playing a board game or he was training her until she would say some witty remark and then they would be kissing. The dreams quickly grew heated. Grant had finally given up on sleep around five thirty and had taken a cold shower before going in search of Rookie. When he stopped by her bunk, the door had been open and it was empty. He came straight here, knowing that's where he would find her.

Grant was a little concerned about his Rookie. Her behaviour had definitely changed over the last two days. She seemed more determined to be a good S.H.I.E.L.D agents and had stopped bad mouthing it. A seriousness had washed over her and that sparkle that made her Skye had dimmed. The only time it had reappeared was last night during their undercover gig. Even though he would never admit it aloud, Grant liked the witty, carefree side of his Rookie. It was the side that he had fell for.

Letting out a sigh, Grant pushed back from the rail. He then headed down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Skye was laying down on the top of the training mats with her eyes closed as she waited for her S.O to meet her down here and start barking orders at her. <em>As long as he was wearing one of those tight white shirts of his, she didn't mind so much. His muscles tended to fix whenever he yelled which was why she liked getting him riled up so often. It was a turn on.<em> She was currently concentrating on her breathing exercising like the Agent May had told her to do during Tai-Chi when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and waited. She didn't bother opening her eyes or getting up.

Thirty seconds passed before she felt him step on the mats and walk towards her.

"Are you sleeping down here now?" Grant voiced down to his rookie. "Maybe you should just move your bunk down here and you'll never be late."

Skye opened one eye and looked up at her S.O that was standing over her with a serious expression etched across his handsome face, his arms folded across his white t-shirt. She opened her other eye and focused her attention on her S.O. "Did you just crack a joke?" she asked as a smile slipped across her lips.

Grant kept his deadpanned look in place but was fighting a smile really hard that it twitched at the corners of his lips and continued to stare down at his Rookie.

Skye kept her hazel chocolate orbs locked on his darker ones. They just stared at one another for a long minute before the brunette bursted into laughter. She had never been good at staring competitions. "You win," she told him, holding up her arm and wiggling her fingers. "Help me up?"

Grant reached down and grabbed her hand, their fingers lacing automatically. He then pulled his Rookie up to her feet but didn't let go over hand. His eyes remained locked on hers as they stood a foot apart. "Are you okay?" he asked her, concern lacing his tone.

Skye swallowed hard at the genuine concern that she could hear in his voice and see in his eyes, his hand was still holding hers with their fingers laced. Her heart had picked up a few beats as she bit down on her bottom lip. Ever since the moment they first kissed last night, she hadn't been able to shake the feeling of his lips against her's.

"Skye," her name slipped from his lips so naturally.

Skye was pulled from her thoughts and realized that she hadn't answered him. "I'm fine," she lied, hoping her voice didn't give her away.

Grant's wasn't convinced. "You would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you? " he asked, squeezing her hand ever so gently. "That is what I am here for you as your S.O and friend."

Skye didn't want to worry him. _I wish I could tell you, but the only way to keep you safe is to say nothing._ She forced a smile. "I'm good," she lied, pursing her lips together.

Grant had a feeling that she wasn't being completely honest with him, but he knew that she would talk when she was ready. He released a sigh. "Let's get started then," he told her, seriousness washing over him.

Skye smirked, biting down on her lower lip. "Yeah, I'm gonna need my hand back for that, Wall-E," she told him with a coy smile.

Grant dropped his eyes down to their hands and hesitantly let it go, missing her touch automatically. "Sorry," he mumbled.

* * *

><p>Jemma and Leo were standing at the top of the stairs looking down at their two friends and fellow team mates with matching smiles. The two had come down to start up the lab before heading back up for breakfast and their first morning cup of tea when they had come across what seemed like a moment between the specialist and his Rookie.<p>

"It's only a matter of time," the young british scientist voiced as she turned and walked down the stairs.

"Bloody oath," the Scotsman added, following his best friend.

* * *

><p>AN: So there's the next chapter. I know it's shorter than the last two but you got it quicker. I hope everyone is hanging in there during this stupid hiatus … thank god for fan fiction, right!

Reviews are appreciated ...


	4. Chapter 4 - Guess Who?

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N:** Wow … Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

So .. I am not good at explaining all the high techy stuff that Skye or FitzSimmons do, so I will be fluking it. Let me know if I get something wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

**Command Center - 10 am**

Skye was currently running a trace on Ian Quinn and been doing so for the last couple of hours, well trying to anyway. She had been searching for him on and off since leaving the academy because of what he did to Danny and his friend.

After her hour long training session with her S.O this morning, Skye had showered and changed them met Grant and the science twins in the kitchen for breakfast. Jemma and Leo then headed down to the lab as Skye headed to the Command Centre while Grant and Melinda had a meeting with Phil in his office.

Two hours had quickly passed without realization as the team leader entered the room. "How's it going?" Phil asked.

Skye stayed focused on the large screen as multiple screens would appear then disappear in a matter of seconds, her fingers moving as fast as lightning across the touch screen keyboard. "Frustrating …" she mumbled. "Every damn time that I think I'm getting close to tracing his location, it just disappears. I have facial recognition running his image through ever know database that S.H.I.E.L.D has access to. "

Phil was concerned about the youngest member of the group._ He knew lately there had been a change in her behaviour. She had become more focused and determined to make S.H.I.E.L.D proud - to make him proud. He was starting to worry that she might burn out if she kept going the way she was_. "How are you sleeping?"

Skye stopped what she was doing the moment she had heard Phil's question, but didn't shift her eyes from the screen. "May told you about my nightmares," she guessed as a seriousness mixed with annoyance laced her tone.

"I have eyes," he answered. _Yes, Melinda had come to him this morning and voiced her concerned, but he had known something was wrong before that. He had just been giving the girl some space since he knew that she was still processing everything that he had told her._ "Skye?"

The hacktivist swallowed hard. "Everybody dies," she whispered, sadness lacing her tone. "And it's my fault. I can't save them," she confessed as emotion filled her voice. It had been eating at her. "I am the reason that they're dead."

Phil couldn't believe Skye had been holding all of this in. _Had he done the right thing by telling her the truth?_ "Skye, if this is because of what I told you about when you were a ba-"

Skye turned her eyes towards the older man, tears filling her eyes. "It doesn't change the fact that all of those people were killed because of me. I will not let that happen again. I owe my life to S.H.I.E.L.D to do my best, to this team to keep them safe."

Phil's heart broke for the girl. _How could he get her to see that none of this was her fault … she was just a baby. He didn't want her to get herself killed trying to protect them. She had become like a daughter to him and he couldn't lose her. He wouldn't cope a second time._ "Skye," he expressed.

Skye turned her attention back to the screen and resumed with what she was doing. "Just let me do this," she told the older man in an emotionless tone.

Phil released a sigh in defeat as he left the room He knew that he would have to keep a close eye on the younger woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen - 11:11 a.m<strong>

Skye was softly humming along to the music that poured from her Ipod dock as she stirred the muffin batter. She wasn't a good cook or any cook at all, but Skye could make muffins - which she was quite proud of. Skye had actually learned this recipe from Sister McCannon during her years in the orphanage. They would bake together whenever she was feeling sad because she had been sent back there.

Grant was pretending to read his current novel of choice as he snuck glances at his Rookie. He had been in the living room reading twenty minutes ago when Skye had exited the command centre and announced that she was making her famous choc-chip banana muffins. Grant had followed her into the kitchen and planted himself on the end of the bench, claiming to supervise her since she didn't have the best track record with cooking. _Truth be told, he just wanted to be near her._

Grant felt a smile creep upon his lips as he watched his Rookie sway her hips side to side to the music. He was glad that the playful side of Skye was still present. The song changed as she started softly singing along to it. He was hypnotised by her voice. Grant could hear the emotion in her voice as she sang along with the words.

_"Close your eyes, I know what you see. The darkness is high and you're in ten feet deep, but we've survived more terrible monsters than sleep and you know I will be here to tell you to breathe,"_ Skye softly sang as she reached for the packet of choc-chips and then tore the top of it open. She then began to pour them into the batter with one hand as she stirred them in with the other.

"You're putting too many chocolate chips in that," Grant commented as he lifted his eyes from his page.

Skye stopped singing and rolled her eyes. "Dude, it chocolate," she pointed out, lifting her eyes to clash with his. "You can never have too much," she informed him as she continued to pour more in the batter, grinning at him.

Grant released a heavy sigh as he put his book down and slid off his stool. He made his way around the bench and snatched the small packet from his Rookie.

Skye turned and faced him. "Give them back," she demanded, holding out her hand.

Grant's expression remained stern as he shook his head, holding them high above her head. "No," he told her, flat-out. "The way you were going, there would have been way more chocolate than batter."

Skye felt a smile tug at her lips, but held it back. "I'll give you to the count of three to give them back otherwise suffer the consequence," she warned, glaring at her S.O.

Grant remained stern and just glared back. _Like that's gonna happen. What's the worse she could do?_

"One," she started counting but the specialist didn't budge. "Two," she added as she dipped her fingers into the batter and scooped up a good heap, her eyes remained on her S.O.

Grant's eyes remained locked on his Rookie's._ He was not caving, no matter how adorable she looked when she was angry._

Skye smirked. "Three," she said as she lifted her hand from the bowl and tossed the batter at her S.O. She then bursted into laughter at the expression on his face as batter dripped down it.

Grant had not expected that. He placed the bag of choc-chips on the bench and wiped the sticky goo from his face with his other hand. "I can't believe you just did that," he commented, fighting a smile. _She wanted to play, fine, he will play._ In one swift move, Grant grabbed the packet of flour on the bench and dumped it on top of his Rookie's head.

Skye let out a squeal of surprise. "Grant!" she scolded as she shook her head, flour going everywhere - including on her S.O.

Grant grinned._ He liked it when she called him by his first name._ "Looking good, Casper," he teased with a throaty chuckle.

Skye focused her attention onto her S.O. _This was war._ She reached for the bowl of batter and went to throw it at him but he saw it coming this time and stopped her. Grant turned the bowl on his Rookie and dumped the batter down the front of her shirt. She let out another squeal of surprise. "You're dead," she proclaimed with a huge grin as she scooped some of the batter from her shirt and rubbed it on Grant's. Her hand's enjoying the feel of his toned upper abdomen beneath the grey shirt.

Grant dropped his eyes down to his now dirty shirt. His eyes then shifted onto his Rookie that was staring back up him with mischief burning in those beautiful doe eyes and a smirk splashed across her lips. He wanted so badly to kiss her right now.

Skye's eyes were locked on her S.O's and she felt her heart kick up speed as she watched his eyes drop from her's and land on her lips before meeting her eyes again. She so wanted him to kiss her right now. She could feel that he wanted the same.

Grant placed a hand on her cheek and brushed some flour from her face. He swallowed hard as he began to lean in and was inches from their lips colliding when he heard his boss's voice.

**"What's going on!"** Phil shouted as he entered the kitchen.

Grant quickly removed his hand and jumped back before turning his attention towards his boss.

Skye jumped in her spot at the sound of Phil's voice. She turned her eyes towards the older man that was standing on the opposite side of the bench with his arms folded.

He looked at his two younger team members that were covered in flour and batter along the kitchen bench and floor. It looked like 2 five year old's had been baking.

"Hey AC," Skye voiced, innocently. "Um, this is all Ward's fault," she answered, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks.

"Is not," Grant shot back. "You threw the batter at me first," he voiced, folding his arms across his chest. "I had probable cause to retaliate."

Skye grinned. "You took my choc chips," she defended.

"Enough!" Phil kept his expression serious as his eyes looked from his specialist and onto the hacktivist. _He was glad that the playful Skye was still present. He just wished his kitchen hadn't been the fatality of it._ "I don't care whose fault it is - clean it up and then get cleaned up yourself," he told as he walked away, fighting a smile.

The pair just stood there awkwardly for a moment before they bursted into laughter.

S.O and Rookie worked together quickly to clean the mess occasionally sharing a glance before they went their separate ways. Grant went back to his bunk and Skye headed straight for the shower.

* * *

><p>Skye spent the next twenty minutes trying to get the flour out of her hair which wasn't an easy task when mixed with water. After a lot of scrubbing with shampoo and condition, the hacktivist managed to get it clean. A smile was still splashed across her lips as she replayed the kitchen scene in her head. She had been sure that Grant was going to kiss her if their boss hadn't walked in. <em>Damn, AC.<em>

All of a sudden a banging sound sounded on the other side of the door, pulling Skye from her happy thoughts. "Hurry up," Grant's voice shouted.

Skye glared at the door as she turned off the shower and grabbed one of the towels that was hanging over the top. "You try getting flour out of _your_ hair," she shouted back, wrapping her hair in the towel. Skye then stepped out of the shower and grabbed another towel, wrapping it around her body. She had been in such a hurry to beat Grant to the shower that she had forgotten to grab some clothes, luckily her bunk wasn't to far away.

* * *

><p>Grant was waiting for his Rookie to get out of the shower when the door suddenly opened and she stood opposite him in a towel. He felt his jaw gap as his mouth went dry. A mixed berry scent surrounded his Rookie. Grant's eyes ran down the length of her body that was wrapped in a white fluffy towel and he felt his jeans grow tight around the crotch area.<em> She was trying to kill him.<em> He let his eyes drift back up to her's and lock in place.

Skye held the towel tightly in place with one hand as she stared at her S.O who was standing in the doorway a foot from her. He was good a blocking doors. She bit down on bottom lip as she watched him check her out before locking his eyes on her. Skye felt strong vibes of lust coming from her S.O.

"It's a good look for you," Skye mumbled, breaking the silence.

Grant raised an eyebrow, a puzzled expression washed over him.. "What does?"

A smile twitched at Skye's lips. "Fun," she supplied, tilting her head a little the side. "You just try it more often," she told him, patting his shoulder with her free hand. "Now move so I can change."

Grant instantly stepped aside and let his Rookie pass him and head in the direction of her bunk. A smile tugged at his lips as he shook his head and walked into the bathroom for a cold shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Command Centre<strong>

Ten minutes later Grant walked into the Command Centre. He had heard the announcement for everyone to report there through the intercom system that was connected throughout the bus. He spotted his Rookie standing near Jemma. Leo was standing on the other side of the british woman. Grant quickly made his way towards them and stood beside Skye.

"Good of you to finally join us, Agent Ward," Phil commented as his eyes landed on the younger agent.

Grant fixed his attention onto the older man. "I was in the shower," he reported in her serious tone. "What have we got," he added, changing the subject as he heard a chuckle from his Rookie beside him.

Phil nodded his head towards Skye and she started tapping some keys, data and images instantly filled the large screens in the room.

All eyes turned towards them.

"A compound has been discovered in the small town of Parker, Pennsylvania," the team leader shared. "The town had a population of less than nine hundred people living there which makes it a prime location to set up a base for Centipede soldiers. We've had reports from there of strange vehicles coming and going from the compound. A few of the towns local soldiers that returned home from deployment a week ago have also disappeared."

A gasp escaped Jemma's lips.

"Now, the picture was taken thirty minutes ago via satellite," Phil supplied as he gave a curt nod of the head to Skye. A few seconds later a satellite picture of Ian Quinn appeared on the screen.

Jemma and Leo both let out a collective gasp as anger etched across the older agents and Skye faces.

"Is he still there?" Grant asked, his eyes turned down to Skye. He knew how hard she had been tracking him since the academy.

"We've been watching the compound since the photo was taken and alert sent to S.H.I.E.L.D and no one has come or gone from there via road or air," Phil informed the room.

"How is Quinn connected with Centipede?" the Scotsman asked.

"He's the money," Skye supplied. "I know we've been thinking that 'The Clairvoyant' was funding the organization but after everything that Quinn had been connected to lately - it makes more sense that he is the funds behind it. 'The Clairvoyant' is just the one that is pulling the strings."

Phil nodded his head. "He may have the answers we need to find 'The Clairvoyant'," he voiced. "Agents May and Ward will be meeting another one of our teams that are on route towards the base as we speak. We don't know what we dealing with exactly. FitzSimmons," Phil voiced, turning his eyes towards the two scientist. "Make sure the night night guns are locked and loaded. We need enough to go around."

Jemma and Leo nodded their heads.

Phil turned his eyes towards the youngest member of the group. "Skye, you'll remain on the bus with FitzSimmons and will be the eyes and ears for the team. We'll communicate via comms. I'll be waiting in the SUV as getaway driver in case things go south. Now we have just under two hours before we land at a S.H.I.E.L.D base located twenty minutes from the compound … so let's suit up."

* * *

><p><strong>Classified Location - 13:45 p.m - S.H.I.E.L.D Base<strong>

Skye had her eyes glued to the large screen as several little mini screens appeared, showing different angles of the compound. Each camera with built in thermal imaging was attached to one of the S.H.I.E.L.D team members on the ground, there were also a couple directed at the compound so they could see through the walls. The bottom of each screen there was a name attached so Skye and the science twins knew who they were talking to.

Grant and Melinda were head of a team each. They had three people with them. Grant was heading in from one direction and Melinda entered from another. Both teams were set in place and about to enter. Skye was nervously biting her bottom lip as she heard her S.O give the signal over the comms and both teams entered the compound.

A few minutes passed before the sound of gunfire filled the air and centipede soldiers began making their appearance. Skye, Jemma and Leo all began talking to the team members via comms, informing them of which direction the soldiers were coming from and how many.

This went on for the next ten minutes until no more movement could be picked up in the compound. So the team began their search for anyone else in the compound - like Ian Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty minutes later … Outside the Compound<strong>

Phil was standing outside of the Compound in front of their SUV while S.H.I.E.L.D agents swarmed the area. The clean up team just arrived.

"What's the status?" he asked as he spoke through the comms. "The clean up time just arrived."

Ten seconds passed before he heard a response.

"Quinn is not here," Grant updated, seriousness lacing his tone. "We've searched the entire compound for top to bottom and there is no sign of him. Three of the soldiers are alive but knocked out thanks to the night night guns. They're ready to be transported back to the base for further processing."

"We've found an underground tunnel," Melinda's voice poured through the comms. "We followed it out. It runs a hundred metres from the compound and ends in the basement of an abandoned farm house. That's how Quinn was getting in and out without anyone knowing. He's long gone," she revealed, anger in her voice.

Phil let out a sigh in defeat. "Okay, Ward, head on out. There's nothing else we can do here. We'll pick May up on the way back to the bus. I'll send a team out to the house."

* * *

><p><strong>On the Bus - Lab<strong>

The two friends entered their lab and walked towards the holo table. Leo switched the machine on and then took a few steps until he was standing in the middle. Jemma stopped at the end of it. They had left the command centre after their boss had ended the link with them. Within twenty odd minutes, the rest of their team would be back on the bus.

"Do you think Skye is okay?" Jemma voiced with apprehension, looking towards her best friend who was currently studying the hologram in front of him.

Leo glanced at his friend briefly before looking back at the hologram in front of him. "What do you mean?" he asked, focusing on the task ahead.

Jemma bit on her lower lip as she released a sigh. "Something's different about her," she answered. "Lately she has been a lot -"

"More serious," Leo finished her sentence as he often did. "Yeah, maybe Ward's finally rubbing off on her," he commented with a smirk.

Jemma still had a strange feeling that it was something more than that, something more serious. "Maybe," she mumbled as she turned her attention on the hologram.

* * *

><p><strong>Command Centre - 14:33 p.m<strong>

Skye was staring at the image of Ian Quinn that was blown up on the large screen. She was studying every angle of it trying to figured out what his game was. _If he had a way out of the compound without being seen, then why did he go outside to make a phone call?_ She knew the moment that the team leader entered the room even though her back was to him. She sensed his presence.

"He wanted us to know he was there," she voiced, turning around.

Phil stopped just before the hacktivist. "We'll get him," he told her with determination, resting a hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "He will slip up eventually and we will get him."

Skye hated this. She hated being so close yet so far away. She had wanted to get Ian Quinn ever since he held that gun to her head on her second job after joining S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

><p><strong>Open Area - 17:55 p.m<strong>

Skye was sitting opposite her S.O in a comfy plane seat, a game of _Guess Who_ sat on the table in between them. They were close to finishing it. Grant was surprisingly beating her, but Skye's focus wasn't on the game. She was only playing because she needed a distraction and her S.O had suggested it.

Skye always felt better when in Grant's company, even if her feelings for her were all muddled at the moment. Lately she had been getting strong vibes of affection from him. Usually during the time they're having 'a moment' as Leo and Jemma like to call them - Skye would get this strong feeling of desire from him. She had gotten the same feeling last night when they were dancing, each time they kissed and today in the kitchen - also the small moment outside of the bathroom.

She always has had a gift for reading people, being able to comfort them with simple words or touch. Some people were harder to get a feel for than others, but they're the ones that Skye wanted to get to know - like the three older people on this bus. They all carried past grief with them and it pained Skye when she felt it coming off them. As a child she often felt suffocated with all the different emotions that she felt off others and by the time she reached her teenage years, Skye had managed to learn how to deal with them.

Lately though she had been wondering if her 'gift' for reading people was a part of her 0-8-4 ability ... _but how could reading people's emotions be dangerous? _

"Are you Sam?" Grant asked, his eyes locked on his Rookie who had a far away look etched across her face. Thirty seconds passed without no response or movement. "Skye," he voiced, reaching his hand across the table and grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Skye flinched when she felt a small jolt of electricity shoot through her hand, causing her heart skipped a couple of beats. She was pulled from her ocean of thoughts and focused her attention onto her S.O. He looked worried about her and she could feel the apprehension that he was feeling.

Concerned instantly washed over the specialist, his hand was still on his Rookie's. "Everything okay?"

Skye squeezed his hand back, knowing he needed reassurance. "Sorry," she apologized, forcing a smile. "Um, Sam … yep, you got me. But one more guess and I would have you … Herman."

The apprehension slowly left Grant as a slow smile stole his lips.. "I still bet you, which means …"

"No," Jemma's voice cut him off as she walked their way. Leo trailing behind her. "You're wrong," she voiced, walking passed the S.O and his Rookie.

"I am not!" Leo exclaimed, doing his best not to lose his temper. "If you just listen to …" his voice faded away as they disappeared in the direction of their bunks.

"Not again," Grant mumbled.

Skye loved it when her two good friends argued. They were always so passionate about it and the emotions that she sensed from them was quite amusing. "Let's go watch," she told him as she lid off her chair and pulled him along with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, we're gonna start seeing a different side to Skye. I don't know how a lot of you feel, but I believe that she emphatic traits. But there is more to her than that and you will find out what I mean about that in later chapters.

I hope everyone enjoyed the SkyeWard moments. I like a slow burn, so I am doing my best to make that happen, but sometimes I just wanna shout 'hurry up, already.' I will do my best not to rust 'their thing' because the wait will be worth it.

**Reviews are appreciated :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Stay?

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N: Wow** … Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

Now **SalkriKachemench** asked if I am gonna added in T.R.A.C.K.S and Skye getting shot. I have thought about it, but I don't think it will follow the storyline that I am going with.

Also **BloodR3dRose** - Yes, Skye has some traits of Empath but that's not all she has … you'll have to wait for later chapter to discover how special she really is.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE<strong>

**Three Days Later …**

**Restricted building - 19:15 p.m**

Skye was sitting behind a computer in an office, her fingers flew across the keyboard as she hacked her way through all the security walls and restricted access of the highly secured database. _Just not secure enough_, she smirked.

"Four minutes," her S.O warned from where he stood guard at the door.

Skye just ignored him as she continued to do her thing. Less than thirty seconds later she was in and started transferring the files to the usb. The last few days had flown by and Ian Quinn was still in the wind, but Skye hadn't given up the search on him. She was determined to make him pay for his crimes and the people that he had hurt.

Skye's focus was pulled back to reality when she heard a small beep. She turned her eyes back onto the screen. "It's done," she answered, grabbing the usb from it's port and stood to her feet - making her way towards her S.O as she secured the usb in a safe spot.

Grant peered down the corridors. They were still empty and would be for a couple more minutes yet. He had the security guards routine down pat. He turned his eyes back to his Rookie and grabbed her hand. "Let's go," he said, pulling her along with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on the Bus<strong>

Twenty minutes later the SUV drove up the ramp and parked in it's usual spot behind Lola.

Phil was walking down the staircase and stopped a few metres off from it. He watched as three of his team members exited the vehicle and walked towards him. Melinda walked straight past him and headed up the stairs.

The duo walked towards him, stopping opposite him just off from the stairs. "Good job," he told them, holding out his hand.

Skye reached inside her top and retrieved the usb drive from her bra where she had stored it. "Here you go, AC," she beamed, handing it over.

Phil gave a shake of the head. What was with woman and storing things in their bra? "Thanks," he supplied. "What's on this drive could save a lot of lives," he shared, slipping it into his jacket pocket.

Skye was curious to what exactly was on it. "Not gonna tell us?" she asked, knowing it was a long shot.

Phil gave her a pointed look. _They had had this talk so many times._

Skye raised her hands in defeat. "It's above our clearances," she mocked, doing her best Phil impersonation. "I know, I know. Can't blame a girl for trying," she joked.

Phil released a heavy sigh. "It's for your own safety … now FitzSimmons are almost finished cooking dinner," he informed the pair. "We'll start eating after …"

**"Wheels up in five,"** Melinda's voice poured through the comms.

Phil smiled. _Right on cue. _ "Let's head up," he supplied, turning from them and headed up the stairs. A moment passed before Skye followed the older man and Grant right behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen Area<strong>

Thirty minutes later the plane was on auto-pilot and had been for the last several minutes as the team was gathered around the pull out table. Melinda and Phil were sitting on the ends. Skye and Grant on one side while Jemma and Leo were across from them.

The group were casually chatting as they eat dinner as they usually did. Phil was currently telling his team a story involving Tony Stark and a time when he was consulting a case with him - pre Avengers - and how the famous Iron Man almost ended causing an international incident which Phil had to negotiate him out of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's Bunk - 21:33 p.m<strong>

Skye was sitting on the end of her bed with remote in hand as she scanned through her movies that were on her hard drive. She had over 1000 to choose from and every genre. She was in a romantic comedy or Disney kind of mood.

A knock sounded at her door.

"Yes Ward?" she called back and waited for it to slide open. A few seconds later her S.O came into sight with a confused look on his face.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked with intrigue, folding his arms as his eyes settled on her.

Skye bit down on her lower lip. _Oops. _"A guess," she mumbled. "So … what's up?"

Grant leaned against the doorway. "Watcha doin?"

Skye smiled. "Bout to watch a movie," she shared casually as she went back to searching for the right one.

Grant just stood there for a moment. _He wanted to spend some time with her, even if that meant watching some silly movie that he had no interest in._ A good minute passed before he bit the bullet. "Uh, Skye, would you mind if I join you?"

Skye stopped flipping through her movie collection and slowly turned her eyes towards her door and locked them on her S.O. _Really? Some alone time with her hot S.O? Hell yes!_ A smile soon found her lips. "Pull up a pillow," she told him, gesturing to her bed behind her.

Grant instantly felt relieved and let go of the breath he had been holding. He then closed the door behind him before heading towards her bed and climbed into it. He moved to the side against the wall and sat up against the headboard. A pillow behind him.

"So … what are we watching?" he asked with curiosity, watching as movie titles flew by. _How did she knew what she was looking for?_

"It's a surprise," she told him as hit play and then hopped off the end of the bed and walked towards her door, hitting off the light as the movie began to start.

"It's a shame we don't have snacks?" he commented, nonchalant.

Skye smirked as she walked towards her dresser, opening the top draw. She then grabbed a couple different packet's of snacks and tossed them on her bed toward her S.O.

Grant looked down at the snacks then towards his Rookie with stunned amazement. "How?"

Skye closed the draw and walked back towards her bed. She then slid on it, right beside her S.O. There shoulders touching since the beds were pretty small, slight bigger than a single, but not as a big as a double. "Last week when we stopped for supplies," she shared as she reached for the peanut M&M's. "And it was Jemma and my turn to go grocery shopping and while Jemma stuck to the list I might have wondered off and came back with a basket full of snacks. I bribed Jemma with several items and we snuck them back on the bus with the groceries."

Grant chuckled as he shook his head. _Why am I not surprised_. He reached for the green pack of grain waves.

Skye turned her attention towards the television, pointing the control at the television and skipped through all the previews until the movie began.

* * *

><p>A little over an hour into the movie Grant looked down at his Rookie who was now curled up to his side, her head occasionally leaning on his shoulder. He couldn't help but crack a smile at the parts through the movie where Skye quoted scenes. It was obvious that she had seen this movie before, unlike him. He also noticed how she would watch him throughout parts of the movie to see how he reacted to certain scenes. At the moment she was laughing at a 'stoned out of his head' Will Smith as he played a character who was having an allergic reaction to seafood. Grant loved that sound, her laughter always made him feel warm.<p>

A few minutes had passed and it was up to the scene where Hitch and Sara were back at her place having an intimate moment. Hitch was laying on the couch and Sara was looking down at him. Their conversation turned personal and Sara was telling Hitch a story about the time her sister almost died by falling through the ice.

Skye all of a sudden sensed anger mixed with sadness coming from her S.O beside her. She turned her head. There was enough light coming from the television that it she could see the stony expression etched across his chiselled face and could see he was really tense. He was watching the television with such intensity.

"Ward?" she voiced, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Grant?"

Grant flinched at her touch and snapped his head in her direction. He saw the concern look in his Rookie's eyes. The story about the sister had triggered a memory about his little brother when they were children.

Skye's hand was still covering his. She laced her fingers through his and gave it a squeeze. "You okay?" she asked, worried. A bad feeling settled in the pit of her stomach.

Grant slowly felt the apprehension and anger leaving him as she squeezed his hand again. The warmth in her soft doe eyes spreading a warm sensation through him. _He didn't know how she always managed to do that. A simple touch or a few words from her always made him feel better._ "It just brought up a bad memory," he revealed, clearing his throat and forcing a smile.

Skye hated seeing her S.O upset, even though he was doing his best to hide it. "I'm sorry," she said, empathic.

Grant swallowed hard. _He hated pity, even though he knew it was coming from a good place. She generally cared about him which was hard for him to accept because he was always taught that he was alone in the world. He had to look out for him._ "You didn't know … I'm fine," he told her, squeezing her hand back.

Skye wasn't buying it. She could still sense some anger mixed with sadness coming from him, but knew that he would open up to her when he was ready. "You know I'm here if you ever need to unload," she told him with sincerity.

Grant wasn't ready to open about his past, _but when he did - she would be the first one that he told_. _He knew that he could never tell her everything though._ "I know," he answered as he removed his hand from her's and slung his arm around her shoulder. He then turned his eyes towards the television and concentrated on the movie.

Skye was a little surprised by her S.O's move but didn't fight it. Instead she rested her head on his chest and snuggled closer as his arm dropped from around her shoulder and rested on her hip. Skye ignored her racing heart and tried focusing on the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty minutes<strong> passed by and it was up to the part in the movie where Sara just discovered that the guy she is falling for is actually the 'love doctor' that she thinks helped some guy break her best friends heart. Skye whispered softly along with the boss as quoted to Sara what he wife had told him.

_"She said that people who are guardian are afraid that you can see right through them, that's why they hide behind layers of secrecy or humour."_

Skye always related with those words every time she watched this movie. It was how she felt a lot of the time. She saw it every day in the people in this team. In people that she has met throughout her life.

Grant had heard his Rookie quote the line from the movie and he was surprised at how true those words were. _He was guarded and hid behind secrecy because it was his job and stopped him from letting people get close or hurt, from letting them know the real him. And for years that was how Grant preferred it, but since becoming a part of this team - he gained a family. He knew that he shouldn't get attached to them ... it wasn't part of the plan._

* * *

><p><strong>Ten more minutes<strong> passed and Skye was trying really hard to focus on the movie. Grant's hand was trailing a pattern up and down her arm. It started a few minutes ago and she hadn't said anything because she didn't want him to stop or wasn't sure he realized he was doing it.

"This is my favourite part of the movie," she confessed, keeping her voice stable. "It's both beautiful and heartbreaking," she shared.

Grant dropped his eyes down at his Rookie as she mouthed along with the characters. He turned his eyes back to the screen and watched the passionate scene that played out on the screen. The Sara character was yelling at the poor Hitch guy.

_Hitch stood to his feet and looked out into the people in the speed dating room. "No, no, I want -— I want everybody to take a look at this right now! Because this — this right here — this is exactly why falling in love is so goddamn hard!"_

_The speed dating host informed Hitch. "Sir, let's go. Now."_

_Hitch began to leave the room but stopped and turned around. "And Vance Munson is a pig! And I refused to work with him. You need to get your facts right. It's because of jerks like him that I even have a job! Had a job!" Hitch then left the room._

Skye loved this movie. "You tell em, Hitch," she shouted at the television, getting caught up in the moment.

Grant released a throaty chuckle at his Rookie's response._ He loved how she got so into a show or movie that she talked to the character on the television. It was something he noticed she did often - one of her quirks._

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen - 23:13 p.m<strong>

Melinda was sitting at the breakfast bar stirring her mug of chamomile tea with a splash of mint drinking chocolate in it. The plane was quite since everyone was in bed, it was peaceful.

"I thought everyone was in bed," she voiced a moment later, not bothering to turn around knowing that he would soon join her.

Another moment passed before he walked towards her and pulled out the stool across from her, plopping down on it. "Couldn't sleep," Phil expressed with a heavy sigh. "I'm worried about Skye. I am glad that she is taking 'being an agent-in-training' serious, but at what cost. How is Tai-Chi going?"

A small smile crept upon the Chinese woman's lips. "She's a natural," she supplied, bringing the hot mug to her lips and gently blew before taking a sip of the sweet beverage. "Ward's even impressed how far her training is coming along."

Phil exhaled a loud sigh as he ran his hands across his face. "I'm getting a little concerned about those two," he expressed. "Did you see what they did to my poor kitchen the other afternoon?"

Melinda turned her chocolate orbs onto her lifetime friend. "Your kitchen?" she questioned as a smile twitched at her lips. "Yeah, they were cleaning it up when passed by. It's good to see Ward have a little fun. He needs to lighten up every once in awhile. We don't need another 'Mr Protocol'," she teased as a smile twitched the corners of her lips. She took another sip from her mug, hiding the smile that wanted to break lose.

Phil smirked, releasing a soft chuckle. _Wow, he hadn't heard that nickname in a while. She was starting to sound like the woman that he had fell in love with almost thirty years ago._ "Someone had to follow the rules otherwise god knows how many times we would have been arrested for breaking international laws."

Melinda rolled her eyes. "That was once…"

Phil gave her a pointed stare.

"Maybe seven different incidents," she admitted, a ghost of a smile drifting across her lips. "But three were Nat's fault," she defended, taking another sip as silence followed. _Nat or Natasha Romanoff a.k.a the 'Black Widow' as most people knew her by was rarely mentioned since they had joined this team. Or anyone from their past. Or their past period. It was easier that way. _

"Are you going to tell them?" she asked after a moment.

Phil shook his head. "You know I'm not allowed too," he answered, a touch of sadness in his voice.

Melinda hated Nick Fury's stupid rules and protocol. _They were stupid. It was the reason she use to break them so much in the earlier days_. She stared down at the liquid in her mug. "They took your death pretty hard," she shared, sadness lacing her tone. "We all use to be so close."

Phil nodded his head. "How long since you've talked to them?"

Melinda let out a heavy sigh. "Nat and Clint would drop by the office every now and then after I transferred there whenever they were in area," she shared. "But only twice since joining this team. They were curious to where I've been and said to let them know when I'm in the area next so we can catch up. I hate keeping something like this from them."

Phil squeezed her hand. "Me too," he admitted.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Maybe I should talk to them," Phil voiced, referring to the Specialist and his Rookie. "This job is dangerous enough without complicating it with feelings and romance," he shared, his fatherly side taking over.

Melinda narrowed her eyes onto the team leader. "Like we can talk," she supplied, seriousness lacing her tone.

Phil shook his head._ Skye and Grant actually reminded him of them when they were younger, opposite as Yin and Yang but when working together - perfect harmony._ "That was a long time ago, Mel and we weren't all living on a plane at the time." He expressed. "It also proves my point exactly … look what happened between us."

Melinda shook her head. "No … what happened between us was ..." she expressed with raw emotion, not being able to finish the sentence. She turned her eyes from his and looked back down at her mugs, trying her best to control her shaky hands.

Phil automatically placed his hand on her free one and laced their fingers, giving her hand a squeeze._ He knew that their loss was hard on her. He had grieved too for many years but as time passed and they began working together again - he thought that they might have even reconciled, but then Bahrain had happened and the Melinda he knew - disappeared._

Melinda released a shaking breath as her nerves started to calm, his touch always did that. _He always knew when she needed comfort and when to back off. Sometimes he purposely pushed her buttons to get a rise out of her, but that had been rare. It's what made her fall in love with him all those years ago._

The two former lovers sat their in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's Bunk 23:45 p.m<strong>

Grant was almost falling asleep. There was about twenty minutes left in the movie. He knew that if he didn't leave his Rookie's bunk soon, he would fall asleep right here. And as much as he wanted to stay, Grant didn't want to overstay his welcome and make things awkward between them.

Grant looked down at his sleeping Rookie. Her head was resting on his chest and arm draped over his stomach. She had innocent look splashed across that beautiful face of her's. She had fallen asleep halfway through the second movie, which had been her suggestion - claiming that she wasn't tired. Ten minutes into Lilo and Stitch she was curling into his side and almost falling asleep on his shoulder. He had then put his arm around her like during the first movie. She instantly rested her head on his chest and snuggled close, draping her arm across his stomach.

Grant knew that he had strong feelings for his Rookie, but knew that he couldn't do anything about them - s_he deserved someone who wasn't so broken and damaged. Someone who wouldn't hurt her._ Grant let out a sigh as he careful tried detaching himself from his Rookie without waking her, but instead she tightened her grasp on him when he moved.

"_No,_" she mumbled in her sleep. "_Stay …_" slipped from her lips as she cuddled into him closer.

Grant froze in his spot. _She wanted him to stay?_ A slow smile spread across his lips as looked down at her beautiful face. "I'm not going anywhere," he whispered, brushing his fingers across her cheek and laid back down.

"_I knew … you were a cuddler_," she mumbled in her sleep.

Grant softly chuckled. _Only for you_. He turned his eyes back to the movie and a few minutes passed before he felt his eyelids getting heavy. He knew that sleep would soon overtake him.

* * *

><p>AN: Aren't they adorkable? I hope this chapter wasn't too corny. When did you think of the SkyeWard and Philinda scenes?

Reviews are appreciated …


	6. Chapter 6 - Back at one

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N: Wow** … Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

Since I got a lot of lovely reviews, you get another chapter. I was surprised how quickly this one came to me … it's SkyeWard heavy … enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on 'All of Me'<strong>_

Grant knew that he had strong feelings for his Rookie, but knew that he couldn't do anything about them - she deserved someone who wasn't so broken. Grant let out a sigh as he careful tried detaching himself from his Rookie without waking her, but instead she tightened her grasp on him when he moved.

"No," she mumbled in her sleep. "Stay …" slipped from her lips as she cuddled into him closer.

Grant froze in his spot. She wanted him to stay? A slow smile spread across his lips as looked down at her beautiful face. "I'm not going anywhere," he whispered, brushing his fingers across her cheek and laid back down.

"I knew … you were a cuddler," she mumbled in her sleep.

Grant softly chuckled. Only for you. He turned his eyes back to the movie and a few minutes passed before he felt his eyelids getting heavy. He knew that sleep would soon overtake him.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX<strong>

**02:44 am**

Grant was in a peaceful sleep when he felt something whack him. His eyes shot opened as he shot up in his spot. He looked around the bunk, waiting for his eyes adjust to the darkness. That's when he realized that he wasn't in his bunk. He felt something beside him whack him again.

"No …" Skye mumbled in her sleep. "Stay awake …"

Grant looked down at his Rookie who was thrashing in her sleep from side to side as she mumbled something. He saw tears sliding down her cheeks. _She was having a nightmare!_ He realized.

"No …" a sob escaped her throat. "Grant, stay with me …" she mumbled. "Please, don't leave me …"

Grant could hear the fear in her voice. _Don't leave me? Was she having a nightmare about him? Something happened to him?_ He knew that he had to wake her up. "Skye?" he softly whispered as he gently shook her. "I'm right here, Skye. Please wake up," he begged, desperation in his voice.

"Noooo," Skye's screamed as her eyes shot open and she bolted upright, her heart beated a-mile-a-minute as tears slid down her cheeks. A sob escaped her throat as she panted heavily.

"Skye?" Grant's voice cut through.

_Grant?_ Skye turned her eyes to her side and absorbed in the sight of her S.O. There was enough light to make his silhouette figure and chiselled jaw. His deep chocolate orbs were watching her with apprehension. _He was here? In her bed?_ That's when she remembered the movie night. They must have fallen asleep during Lilo and Stitch. Her heart was finally slowly down to it's normal rhythmic pattern. "What happened?"

Grant was concerned._ She didn't remember?_ "You were having a nightmare," he told her in a gravel tone. "You were thrashing in your sleep which woke me and mumbling -"

Panic filled the hacktivist. "What did I say?"

Grant could see that she was worried. "You were just mumbling, it was hard to make out," he lied, swallowing the lump in his throat. "You seemed pretty scared though … you okay?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

Skye instantly relaxed at the feel of his touch. "I am now," she admitted, swallowing hard. _He always knew how to make her feel safe_. "Just a stupid bad dream."

Grant knew it was more than just a bad dream with the way she was talking and crying, but if she didn't want to discuss it then he wouldn't push the subject like she hadn't with him last night. "Okay," he answered, forcing a smile as he gave her shoulder another squeeze before dropping his hand from it. "I guess I should -"

"Stay," she whispered. _She didn't want to be alone_. "Please," she practically begged. _I won't be able to sleep if you're not beside me. I need to know that you're safe_.

Grant felt his heart strings tug at the desperate look in her eyes. He nodded his head before he pulled her into his arms and held her close. "I'm not going anywhere," he told her as they laid back down together. "I'm right here," promised.

Skye's head was resting on her S.O's chest as she listened to his heartbeat. It soothed her. She didn't care how intimate this moment seemed or that she might be breaking some boundaries between their friendship - Skye just knew that she felt safe with him right beside her.

Grant gently stroke along her arm as he waited for her to drift of asleep. A couple of minutes passed before he heard her breathing even out and soften. He didn't stop stroking her arm until his eyelids became heavy and started to drift off asleep himself.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple hours later …<strong>

Skye's internal clock woke her up and she sniffled a yawn as her eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the soft light pouring into her bunk through the small window. It wasn't bright but the sun looked to be rising. She felt like she was wrapped in a security blanket. A moment later Skye felt something under her breathing and her heart started to pick up speed when she realized that she wasn't alone.

Skye lifted her head off the hard surface and turned her eyes towards her sleeping S.O. _Grant friggin Ward was in her bed!_ She was wrapped in his arms, their legs tangled. She let her eyes absorb in his sleeping expression. _He looked so at peace._

A smile crept upon her lips as she watched him sleeping peacefully. Memories of last night and early this morning started slowly drifting back into her memory. She remembered him knocking on her door then they watched Hitch together while cuddling. It was still hard to believe that Grant Ward knew how to cuddle. Skye then remembered suggesting Lilo and Stitch because she wasn't tired, but had fallen asleep not even twenty minutes into the movie.

Skye chewed on her lower lip as she remembered waking up early this morning after having a nightmare about her S.O dying - again. _Grant had woken her. He had soothed her. And she had asked him to stay - no begged. What he must think of her?_ Skye was surprised that she had gotten back to sleep. She never usually did after a nightmare. But he had made her feel so safe and at ease, something that usually the sunrise would do.

Skye knew that if she wanted to join Agent May for her morning Tai-Chi session, then she would have to get her comfy butt out this bed and his arms. She was tempted to stay here in her S.O's embrace but knew that she had made a commitment to the older female agent, plus she liked her morning Tai-Chi.

Skye let out a sigh as she carefully and slowly untangled herself from her S.O without managing to wake him. She then carefully got out of her bed and quietly walked to her dresser and grabbed her workout clothes. She didn't bother closing the draw and risk waking Grant.

Skye turned around and looked towards her bed once more. A smile splashed across her lips as her sleeping S.O was now cuddling her pillow. Skye grabbed her phone off her dresser and put it on vibrate. She then turned on the camera and snapped a couple of pictures of her sleeping S.O. She saved them in her personal folder and then placed the phone back on her dresser before walking towards the door with her workout clothes in hand.

Skye stopped at her door and quietly opened the door. She then turned around one last time and looked at Grant's sleeping form before slipping out of her room and heading for the bathroom to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty minutes later …<strong>

Grant let out a sigh as his eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the light in the room. He felt so relaxed and refreshed. He turned his eyes towards the window and noticed a little hula girl sitting on it. _I don't have one of those,_ he thought to himself._ Skye did_. He quickly sat up in the bed and looked around the bunk. _It wasn't his … it was Skye's._ That's when last night and early this morning started flooding his memory.

He looked around the room and there wasn't any sign of his Rookie anywhere. Grant flicked his wrist, his eyes dropped to the face on his watch - 05:21 am - it read. _Where the hell was Skye?_

Grant climbed out of her bed that had the soft scent of wild berries, her scent. A smile floated across his lips as he thought about her. He stood to his feet and crossed the floor towards her door that was open a gap_. It hadn't been like that last night._ Grant pushed the door open and peered his head out.

He could hear soft tranquil music coming from the open lounge area in the direction of the bar that was on the other side of the plane. Grant slipped out of his Rookie's room and quietly made his way towards that direction. He stopped just before entering the open space when he saw something that surprised him. Grant stood several metres back from the two women, gobsmacked. There back's were currently facing him so he figured they didn't know he was here. Grant still couldn't believe what he was seeing. _Skye was doing Tai-Chi with May! How long had this been happening for? Was this way she had been beating him to training lately?_

Grant stood in his spot for a few minutes just watching his Rookie doing her Tai-Chi. She was mirroring the older woman's move exactly. Grant knew that he better disappear before they caught him staring, he turned away and headed back towards the bunks.

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's Bunk - 05:44 am<strong>

Skye headed back to her bunk to check on her sleeping S.O instead of going straight down to the cargo bay like she usually did. She quietly opened the door and slipped into the room, closing it behind her. Skye then turned around and looked towards her bed. A smile tugged at her lips as she spotted her S.O still sound asleep. She was surprised that he hadn't woken up yet. He was usually banging on her door around this time.

Skye chewed on her bottom lip as she pondered her next move. _Should she wake him? Would it be awkward? How much of last night would he remember? Should she just crawl back into her bed and wait for him wake up? How would he react?_ All of these thoughts were tumbling around in her mind.

A moment later she felt a strong vibe coming from him. She was drawn to it as she crossed her floor and crawled into the bed beside him.

A moment passed before his arm swung around her waist and pulled her close, his eyes remained shut. Skye didn't resistant it. She melted back into his embrace and let out a sigh of content. It wasn't long before her eyes starting drifting close as her breathing even out and she fell back asleep.

Grant didn't open his eyes until he was certain that she was asleep. He knew that they would have to get up soon for training, but he didn't want to move right away. He wanted to enjoy this moment for a while longer before reality sunk in.

* * *

><p><strong>06:40 am<strong>

"Skye?" Jemma's soft voice called through the door. "Are you awake?"

Grant's eyes snapped open at the sound of the younger british woman's voice. _Shit! What if she came in? How was he going to explain this_?

"Yep?" he heard Skye call out, half asleep.

"Oh," Jemma's voice answered back. "Have you seen Ward?" she asked, concern lacing her tone. "He's not in his bunk and you two are usually down in the cargo bay for morning training … we were a little concerned when neither of you showed up. It's almost seven o'clock."

Skye's eyes shot open. _Damn!_ "Uh," she answered as she tried to sit up and realized that she wasn't in her bed alone. She turned her eyes down to her sleeping S.O. _How the hell hadn't he woken yet?_ "Um, I'm sure he's somewhere on this plane since we're in the air?" she answered, not lying as she looked back towards the door. "What's wrong? Why do you need Ward?"

A moment passed before she heard her friend's voice. "Well, Fitz and I have been working on a new prototype for a stun grenade, you know - kinda like the night night gun. Anyway Ward said to let him know when it was ready to be tested, even though I don't recommend him trying it on the plane - especially while we're in the air."

Skye smiled as she felt Grant's arm tighten around her waist. "Give me a couple of minutes and I'll help you look for him," she shouted back. "It must be something important if he let me sleep through training," she smirked as she turned her eyes back towards her S.O who was now awake and staring at her. _Crap?_

"Okay," Jemma's response came. "I'll be in the lab," she shared.

Skye waited a moment until she was certain that her surrogate older sister had left. Biting down on her lower lip, she turned her eyes back onto Grant. "Morning," she greeted her S.O as she began to untangle from him and sit up. "So … FitzSimmons are …"

"I heard," he cut her off in a soft tone as he sat up. "Um, I better get down there before they send out the D.W.A.R.V.E.S to find me," he joked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Skye raised an eyebrow as a smile played at her lips. "Did Wall-E just tell a joke? You're not malfunctioning are you?" she teased, amusement lacing her tone.

Grant rolled his eyes at her comment and he crawled out of her bed. He stood to his feet.

"Hey, does this mean training is canceled since you'll be -"

"No," Grant called over his shoulder. "Be down in twenty or it will be extended for two hours," he told her in a firm tone as he slipped out of her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Lab<strong>

Grant had returned to his bunk and grabbed a fresh set of clothes then had a quick shower before he headed down to the cargo bay several minutes later and walked towards the lab - spotting the two scientist inside arguing over something.

Grant entered through the automatic doors and cleared his throat. "You two were looking for me?" he questioned as he walked towards the pair.

"Good morning Ward," Jemma greeted chipper. "As a matter of fact we were. I guess Skye found you."

Grant nodded. "Oh, I lost a game with Skye so training isn't starting til seven," he lied as crossed his arms. "This morning I received a call from my S.O. He's just checking up on me. I guess it ran late."

Leo and Jemma turned and looked at one another, sharing a look before turning their eyes back on the specialist. They were standing behind a stainless steel bench that had several scientific pieces of equipment scattered along the surface.

"So … what have you got for me?" the specialist asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Cargo Bay - 07:01 am<strong>

Skye walked down the stairs and headed towards the training area. She turned her eyes towards the lab and spotted her two good friend's still chatting with her S.O. He was nodding along as he held something that looked like a grenade but more techy in his hands.

Skye stopped opposite the boxing bag but her eyes remained on her S.O as her mind drifted back to earlier this morning when Grant had woken her up after her nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Five minutes<strong> later Grant exited the lab and walked towards the storage wall, pulling open a draw and grabbing out two hand wraps and tape.

"So … what did you tell them when they asked where you were?" she asked, curiosity filling her as she folded her arms.

Grant turned around and started walking towards his Rookie. His eyes trailing up and down her body as they often did whenever she entered a room. Grant couldn't figured out how she could always make workout clothes look so damn sexy. Her long chestnut hair was pulled back into a braid. She did that when she was serious about working out. That or a ponytail.

Grant stopped a couple of feet from her. "That I was in bed with you," he answered, deadpanned.

Skye's jaw dropped_. Did he just say … did he tell them … what?_

Grant cracked a smile after ten seconds as a soft chuckle slipped from his lips. "I told them that I lost a game with you which caused training to be pushed back an hour."

_He was joking!_ Skye felt a smile tug at her lips. "You just made another joke," she voiced, proudly. "Wow, two in one morning. Am I rubbing off on you, Wall-E?" she teased.

_I wish,_ Grant thought to himself. "Wrap your hands," he answered, tossing her the gauze as he wrapped his own hands with another one.

Skye couldn't help but smirk as she started wrapping her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Command Centre - 10:10 am<strong>

Skye was currently on her daily search for Ian Quinn. She had been at it for almost two hours now. Music playing off her Ipod dock. Brian MckNight's voice currently filled the room as Skye softly hummed along to the song. A moment later she sensed her S.O's presence but didn't stop at the task ahead.

Music has always been a part of her, not just for the fact that she loved to sing - in private - but the words from songs spoke to her. And it also helped her concentrate whenever she was working on something for hours at end. It made time pass by quickly. Skye had an eclectic taste in music. She didn't stick to one genre, she liked several. Just like her fashion, she never stuck to one style.

The good thing about being on the plane also was that they controlled the temperature which means they could be flying over the north pole and the inside of the plane could feel like a warm summer's day. Skye was currently wearing a long black maxi dress with blue and purple orchids splashed across it. The dress was backless but had straps going cross wards over her shoulders with a sweetheart neckline. The material was a cotton silk that felt like heaven against her skin.

Grant entered the command centre with a large mug of coffee that had a dash of mint drinking chocolate in it that his Rookie seemed to love so much in one hand and a strawberry flavoured pop-tart in the other. He stopped in the doorway when he spotted the beautiful brunette. She had her long chestnut hair down, with part of the front pulled back. A long maxi style dress that clung to her curves. Her eyes were glued to the large screen as her fingers were dancing along the touch screen keyboard.

Grant felt a smile twitch at his lips as he heard her softly humming along to the song. He listened to the song and suddenly was lost in the lyrics as he watching his Rookie at work.

_"Say farewell to the dark of night, I see the coming of the sun… I feel like a little child whose life has just begun. You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine, you threw out the life line just in the nick of Tiiimmmeee …_

_..One... you're like a dream come true. Two... just wanna be with you. Three... girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me. And four... repeat steps one through three. Five... make you fall in love with me. If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One …"_

Grant was pulled from his trance once the song changed to 'Headlights' by Eminem ft Nate Ruess. He walked further into the room and towards his Rookie.

He was a few feet from her when he finally made his presence known. "You should take a break," he suggested, gesturing to the hot beverage and holding out the pop-tart that was wrapped in a paper towel.

Skye tore her eyes from the screen, lifting her fingers. She turned her eyes towards the steamy mug before switching them on her S.O._ He bought me a pick-me-up. What a sweetheart._ She grabbed the pop-tart from his hand. "Thank you," she answered as she picked up the mug, bringing it towards her lips and inhaled the strong aroma. Skye softly blew on the hot liquid before taking a sip. The sweet taste lit up her taste buds as she realized that he had added mint chocolate to it. Skye then bit into her pop-tart and a moan escaped her lips._ She loved pop-tarts._

A soft smile spread across Grant's lips. The last time he had heard her moan like that was when he has last kissed her._ Focus._ His eyes turned towards the screen that had several different things running on it. "So … any luck?" he asked, knowing exactly who she was looking for.

Skye placed the mug down in front of her in a safe spot where it wouldn't damage any of the high tech expensive equipment. Phil had already warned her about beverages or food in the command centre after she almost spelt her noodles over the electronic table a couple of weeks ago.

Skye narrowed her eyes onto her S.O that was standing less than a foot from her, holding her pop-tart in one hand she began to explain. "Well as you know, I've been tracking all of Quinn's finances for the last few weeks now. He has so many damn shell companies along with several other offshore bank accounts that it's hard to keep up with which ones he is actually using. I have planted an alert tracker on each one of his accounts, so when he uses one - I get an alert and then I see where he could possibly be located. So far every time I get an alert about an account being used, the transaction bounces off several different locations around the world and disappears before I get a chance to track him. He must have someone smart who deals with his financials to do that. I mean, I know how to do it, but not many others."

Grant nodded along as he absorbed in everything Skye was telling him._ Sometimes he forgot how smart she was. It almost left him in awe_.

Skye reached for her Iron Man mug that Grant had bought in and took another large gulp from the hot beverage as her eyes watched the screen.

"Someone with his standing in the business world," the specialist began. "I am surprised that he hasn't been making any public appearance anywhere. Aren't there certain people that he would have see because of his business dealings. They would be easier to track down then someone that doesn't wanna be found. Quinn knows where looking for him, so maybe we should focus our attention elsewhere," he shared, casually.

Skye quickly placed her mug and pop-tart down as she looked at her S.O like he was one of the Avengers. "Oh, I could kiss you right now," she exclaimed, dropping her attention downwards the electronic keyboard. Her fingers starting flying along it. She lifted her eyes towards the screen as she started running searches for people connected with Ian Quinn on a regular basis.

Grant was still trying to process what she had said. _I could kiss you right now,_ kept echoing through his mind on repeat. He wouldn't have stopped her if she did. Grant shook the thought from his mind and tried focus on what his Rookie was doing.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter … reviews are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7 - Night Eve

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N: Wow** … Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

I don't usually update chapters this quick but all of your reviews are inspiring my muse. I dedicated an upcoming scene for 'AgentSkyeward' she will know what I am talking about. *smirks*

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN<strong>

**18:17p.m**

Skye and Grant had been in the Command Centre all day. They were currently monitoring phone calls, emails and text messages along with video chats of Ian Quinns top ten associates.

The hours had seemed to fly by as the specialist watch his hacktivist do her thing. An hour after his idea, Skye had managed to pull up a list of Ian Quinn's top communicators - people that he was constantly in contact with on a regular basis. He was careful about it though, sending his messages encrypted or having his phone calls bounce of several different towers and using a voice changer. But that didn't stop Skye from gaining access to them.

Skye had then called Phil and Melinda to join them and explained what she was doing and what she needed them too. Phil had then gotten in contact with several different S.H.I.E.L.D officers that were located in said location of the people that Skye was monitoring via electronic communications and had agents sent to said people and had tracking planted bugs on them.

Around midday the biochemist and engineer had bought in lunch for their friends and stayed and helped for around forty minutes before returning back to their lab.

A couple times throughout the afternoon Grant had disappeared for a few minutes and returned with a snack and hot beverages for them. Skye really appreciated everything that he did and the fact that it had stayed with her all day - he didn't have to since this was her field.

Now six more hours had flown by. Skye and Grant standing side by side, shoulders practically touching as they leaned against the electronic table with their arms folded and eyes fixed on the large screen that had ten little ones running.

"We've been monitoring them all day and nothing from Quinn yet," Grant voiced, turning his eyes onto his Rookie who looked exhausted. "We need a break. You definitely need a break. Their is a S.H.I.E.L.D tech team monitoring all this from headquarters. They will let you know if he makes contact," Grant supplied, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

Skye was feeling a little worn out. It had been a couple of hours since Grant had bought them in a snack and pick-me-up. She knew that dinner was close to being finished because she could smell it from where she stood.

"Just a little bit longer," she voiced, turning her orbs onto his concerned filled ones. "You don't have to stay," she told him, softly.

Grant squeezed her shoulder again. "I'm not going anywhere," he answered, stubbornly.

A smile splashed across Skye's lips at his words.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten minutes later<strong>

Skye craned her neck from side to side, trying to get the crick out of it.

"What's wrong?" Grant asked, growing concerned.

Skye started stretching her arms behind her back as she bent backwards, then from side to side. "Just getting a little cramped," she admitted as she continued to stretch.

Grant turned to face her. "Turn around," he instructed, getting a curious look from his Rookie. "Please?"

Skye did as asked and turned so her back was facing him. A moment later she felt his hand push her hair aside and then she felt his hands beginning to massage her shoulder. "You don't have to … ooohh … that feels so good," she moaned, closing her eyes and just enjoyed his magic hands.

A slow smile spread across Grant's lips as he heard his Rookie moan beneath his hands.

A moment later the song changed on her IPod Dock that had been turned down low and 'All of Me' began pouring from it.

A small stole Skye's lips as she softly hummed along to the song while Grant's hand's worked magic on her shoulders and back.

He continued to massage her shoulders, and across the back of her neck and shoulder blades. Grant was doing his best not to make a comment about the sounds that Skye was currently making, even though he wasn't sure he would be able to form a sentence since they were turning him on. He loved the feel of her soft skin beneath his hands.

Grant was trying to focus on the massage and not the fact that their song was currently playing. Images from the last time he had heard it - played his head. He could still remember the look in her eyes the smile that had stole her lips as they dance.

All of sudden Skye had stopped humming along to their song and started softly singing instead. Grant was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of her soft hypnotizing voice.

_"Give me all of you. Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts. Risking it all, though it's hard … … cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your aaaalllll to me. I'll give my aallll to you. You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning. 'Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you … I give you aaallll of me and you give me aaaalllll of you, oh …"_

The song finished and there was a moment break before a new one started playing.

"You have such a beautiful voice," slipped from his lips. Grant stopped massaging but his hands didn't move where her shoulders.

Skye's eyes shot open as the realization that she had been singing out loud and Grant had heard her. "Um," she mumbled, feeling nervous. "Thank you," she whispered. His hands had stopped massaging but were still resting on her shoulders. She could sense a strong feeling of attraction coming from him at this moment which caused her to turn around and face him.

Grant had dropped one hand from his Rookie's shoulder when she had suddenly spun around and faced him. Her hazel- brown orbs were burning with desire as they locked on his. He felt his throat go dry and his heart pick up a few beats.

Skye flashed back to the kitchen a few days ago when she had been certain that he was about to kiss her. He had the same look etched across his beautiful face at the moment. Skye wanted him to kiss her. She wanted to kiss him.

She bit down on her bottom lip.

Grant almost groaned when she bit down on her lower lip. _Did she do that because she knew it drove him crazy?_ His mind was currently swimming with a thousand different thoughts. _Against Protocol_ was screaming in his head, but all he could think about what kissing her again. He had broken it before, so who cares if he did it again. She would be worth it.

Grant was raising his free hand to cup her face when he was interrupted.

**"Ward and Skye,"** Phil's voice poured over comms. **"Get your butt's to the kitchen area for dinner."**

Grant instantly dropped his hand and pulled back. _Damnit Coulson, again!_

Skye let out a groan of frustration. "God damnit, AC!" she muttered annoyed. "We better go before he sends FitzSimmons in," she answered as she walked away from him.

Grant dropped his head in defeat as he followed her out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Open Lounge Area<strong>

Forty minutes later after dinner was finished and the dishes were done and put away, Grant had managed to talk Skye into taking a break from all the monitoring and watch a movie with him. Unfortunately Jemma and Leo had overheard it and invited themselves to join them. Grant had been hoping for some alone time with his Rookie in her bunk but maybe it was for the best if they were supervised since their attraction for one another seemed to growing stronger the more time they spent together and Grant knew that it would only be a matter of time before they crossed that line. The two had differently become comfortable around one another over the last few days.

Grant automatically plopped down on the couch and Skye sat down beside him, their shoulders touching. Jemma took the spare spot beside her surrogate younger sister at the other end of the couch from Grant.

Leo put the DVD into the television then claimed the lounge chair just off from his best friend. He noticed how close his two friends were and he wasn't the only one. Jemma gave a look before turning her eyes frontwards. Leo smirked as he turned his eyes onto the television as the movie started. The lights were off in that area because there was enough coming from the large screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten minutes<strong> into the movie Skye rested her head on her S.O's shoulder as she fought staying awake. Her eyelids were so heavy. A few more minutes passed before Grant slung his arm across her shoulders while his gaze remained on the movie. Skye instantly responded by snuggling close into him, her head resting on his chest. Grant's arm automatically dropped from her shoulders and slid down her back, resting on her hip.

Her eyelids felt so heavy but she was going to fight slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Forty minutes<strong> into the movie and Grant finally drifted off to sleep. He had wanted to see the end of the movie to find out what happens with Eve and Wall-E, but his mind and body had other plans. He knew they could just watch it another time - alone.

Jemma had been watching her two friends out of her peripheral vision for the last ten minutes now. She knew that Grant was close to falling asleep but was fighting and that Skye must have conked out a while ago. He had finally given in. Jemma couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. They looked just 'adorable' together.

The biochemist had noticed how close the two seemed since their undercover mission. She had noticed the small touches, lingering looks and the fact that they spent 90% of their time together. Jemma knew that both of her friend were as equally stubborn and it might take some time before they admitted how they felt to one another - but she was gonna give them a month before she locks them in a room until they did.

Jemma tore her eyes from her two friends and switched her gaze onto her best friend and the one who had stolen her heart a long time ago. He was currently absorbing a bowl of popcorn as he watched the movie, obviously unaware of his surrounding around him.

She let out a sigh and turned her eyes back onto the large screen.

* * *

><p>The movie had finished a few minutes ago and Leo turned it off, turning his eyes towards the couch to where his friends were. That's when he acknowledged Skye sleeping on Grant.<em> When the hell had that happened?<em>

Jemma smiled at her friend as quietly stood up. "Skye fell asleep about twenty minutes in, they were cuddling before that though," she told him, knowing what he was thinking. "Ward then drifted off around forty minutes in. I cannot believe you did not notice," she expressed, folding her arms.

The two stood a few metres off from the couch, both staring down at the sleeping pair on the couch. They looked so peaceful.

After a minute of watching their friends. "Do we wake them?" Jemma whispered.

Leo shook his head. "No," he answered. "They've been at it all day."

Jemma turned her eyes on her best friend as a smirk stole her lips. Leo noticed the look and rolled his eyes. "I was talkin about work," he replied in his think scottish accent. "Get your mind out of the gutter, honestly Jem."

Jemma just smiled as she walked towards the lounge chair and grabbed the throw rug that always sat on it. She then spread it over them, turning around to a few flashes.

Leo was holding up as phone with a guilty smile. "What? You were thinking the same thing," he defended.

Jemma placed a hand on her hip and fought a smile. "Send copies to me," she told him as she walked from the room. Leo soon followed her.

Grant kept his eyes shut as he listened to them leave. He waited a minute before he opened his eyes. A moment passed before they adjusted to the dark surroundings. He dropped his eyes down to the sleeping Rookie in his arms. He was getting use of the idea of Skye falling asleep in his arms.

Grant knew that they shouldn't sleep in the sitting position. It wouldn't be good for either of them. He carefully and slowly moved Skye until he was cradling her in his arms fire fighter style and considered taking her to her bunk, but then he wouldn't have an excuse to stay with her and since he didn't want to return his alone - he figured she would buy the excuse that they both fell asleep on the couch during the movie.

He carefully laid her along the couch as he laid down behind her. Grant place a cushion under her head. He then sat up and grabbed the throw rug throwing it over them before resting his head on the cushion. A moment passed before Skye's body sunk back into his. Grant couldn't wipe the grin off his face when he realized that they were spooning. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"Night Eve," he whispered as his eyes began to drift shut again, sleep soon followed.

* * *

><p>Phil was standing in the middle of the spiral staircase that led down from his office. He had been at the top of the stairs when he heard the two young scientist talking a couple of minutes ago and had waited for them to leave. Phil had then started descending the stairs just as Grant was adjusting himself and the youngest team member on the couch. For a moment Phil actually thought that the specialist was going to carry Skye to her room, but he didn't.<p>

Phil let out a sigh._ He remembered his talk with Melinda last night and Phil knew that he couldn't talk about romance between co-workers without being a hypocrite since he had one when it was completely against the rules. Now agents got married and had families together. It was against protocol for two team members to have a romantic relationship, but it wasn't forbidden. He was thinking that maybe tomorrow he should call a staff meeting and lay out a few ground rules._

Phil continued his walk down the stairs and headed for his destination before he had been interrupted.

* * *

><p><strong>Cockpit<strong>

Phil entered the cockpit knowing that's where he would find Melinda since it seemed to be her sanctuary.

"Hey," he greeted, walking straight to the co-pilots seat and plopping down in it. His eyes looked out at the night sky. They were currently flying over some ocean.

"What's wrong?" Melinda finally asked after a minute of silence. She could sense that Phil wanted to talk. He had that look on his face but was pretending to look out at the view.

Phil was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of Melinda's soft voice. _It never seem to amazed him at how she could read him, but that was expected when two people have known each other for almost thirty years._ Phil let out a heavy sigh. "They're doing it again," he supplied.

"Skye and Ward," she answered, knowing who he was talking about. "What is it this time?"

Phil turned his eyes onto Melinda. "Sleeping on the couch," he shared. "They fell asleep during Wall-E which isn't surprising with how hard they've been working today. I was surprised Skye didn't fall asleep during dinner," he expressed, worry lacing his tone.

"What's the problem then?" she asked, her tone deadpanned. "Sounds harmless enough. They wouldn't be the first to fall asleep on a couch after a movie," she answered, turning her eyes on him and giving him a knowing look before turning her eyes forward.

Phil felt a smile twitch at his lips at the past memories of the many times that they had fallen asleep on their couch, but that was a lifetime ago and completely different situation. "Ward woke up after FitzSimmons had left and moved Skye so she was laying down. He then laid back down!"

Melinda rolled her eyes._ He was starting to sound like an overprotective father._ A brief bout of sadness washed over her at that thought, but she shook it off. "Would you like me to tilt the plane so they fall off the couch?" she asked in an emotionless tone.

Phil snapped his head in Melinda's direction and looked at her gobsmacked. _Was she serious?_ He then noticed a ghost of a smile slip across her lips. "You're joking," he realized as a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Of course I am," she answered back in a no nonsense tone. "Just shut up and enjoy the view," she told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, 6th <strong>

**Open Lounge Area - 04:04 am**

Skye slowly opened her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the darkness as she laid in her warm cocoon. A moment passed before Skye realized that she wasn't in her bunk, bed or alone. She vaguely remembered falling asleep on the couch and on her S.O's shoulder - but now they were laying on it and spooning. _How the hell had that happened? Had Grant fallen asleep on the couch too and why didn't FitzSimmons wake them?_ Skye pushed all thoughts from her mind as she tilted her head slightly, her eyes landing on her sleeping S.O and his chiseled features. A smile spread across her lips.

She laid there for another twenty minutes before she carefully untangled herself from Grant and stood to her feet. She then turned her head in the direction of the couch. A smile splashed across her lips as she watched him sleep for few minutes before letting out a sigh and headed in the direction of her bunk.

* * *

><p>After grabbing a quick shower, brushing her teeth and changing into her workout clothes, Skye slipped back out of her room and quietly walked across the bus, passing Grant on the couch as she headed to the kitchen and made herself a mint choc tea and toasted a poptart before heading for the Command Centre.<p>

She turned her eyes on the large screen and watched as several of the smaller ones were still running with data coming in since they were spread out over a few time zones. Skye placed her mug down on the electronic table and while taking a bit of her poptart. She began tapping a few button on the electronic keyboard and opened the chat link with the S.H.I.E.L.D tech team that were monitoring all of this. Skye just wanted to check in with them to see if anything happened while she had been sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>04:58 am<strong>

Skye entered the space where the older woman had set up their Tai-Chi section. "Good morning," she greeted the older woman in a chipper tone.

Melinda hit on her Ipod dock and soft music began to pour from the speakers. She turned her eyes towards the youngest team member and gave a nod of the head. She wasn't going to mention how she passed the sleeping Specialist on the couch as she made her way here from her bunk. Melinda had noticed Skye coming out of the Command Centre and was curious to what time the girl had woken up.

Skye stepped in placed beside the older woman. The two did their morning bow towards one another before they started their Tai-Chi.

The two continued on in silence for a few minutes before Melinda spoke. "Has there been any progress on Quinn?" she asked, as they leaned forward and and bent over, turning their bodies sidewards.

"I checked in with the tech team a while ago," she casually shared. "Nothing yet."

"Do you think he knows that we're monitoring them?" she asked, as they straightened back up

Skye shook her head as she twisted her body. "Impossible," she answered with certainty. "I created the link from the command centre to the S.H.I.E.L.D tech team and it's an untraceable connection piggybacking off Tony Starks encrypted database."

Melinda turned her head towards the hacktivist. "How did you manage to get Stark to agree with that?"

Skye smirked. Agreed. That was cute. "I figure what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Melinda was stunned and proud at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Forty minutes<strong> later as the two women were wrapping up their morning Tai-Chi, Skye decided it was time she bit the bullet and asked the older agent something that she had been wanting to ask her for a little while now - even before they had started doing this.

"Um May … can I ask you something?"

Melinda shut off her Ipod dock as she turned and faced the younger woman who looked nervous. She gave a nod of the head.

Skye felt a little relief fill her. "I was kinda wondering if you would teach me the basics of Taekwondo?"

Melinda hadn't expected that. "It's not as easy as this," she informed her, honestly.

Skye nodded her head. "I know, but I still wanna learn. I wanna explore different fighting techniques, not just the stuff that Ward is teaching me. There are certain techniques that only women can do. I enjoy my training with Ward but I wouldn't mind learning a few things from you."

Melinda let Skye's words sink in as she pondered over what she had said. _She had a lot of good points_. _Melinda knew that Grant was a great S.O but there were certain things that he wouldn't be able to teach her. She thought about what it would mean by teaching the younger woman some of her techniques._

A long minute passed before Melinda finally spoke. "This afternoon if we don't have a mission meet me down in the Cargo Bay at four p.m sharp," she told the younger woman before scooping up her Ipod dock and left the room.

Skye exhaled the breath that she had been holding and stood there stunned for a moment. She hadn't really thought that the older woman would agree to teach her. Thirty seconds passed and Skye snapped out of her shock and jumped up and down excited and did a little happy dance.

"Skye?" Grant's voice announced, amusement evident in it

Skye stopped dancing and turned around, absorbing in his profile. He looked to have showered and changed since the last time she had seen him and was in his training clothes. "Good morning," she greeted in a chipper tone.

Grant raised a curious eyebrow at his Rookie. "Morning," he greeted back. "Wanna tell me what that little 'happy dance' was all about?" he asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth._ He had to admit that she had looked adorable at it._

"May just agreed to teach me some of Taekwondo this afternoon if we don't have a mission," she shared, brightly. "I hope we don't get a mission," she mumbled as she watched Grant walk towards her with a serious expression etched across that beautiful face.

"You don't wanna learn for me anymore?" he asked, tinge of hurt in his voice.

Skye placed her hands on his shoulders as he stopped in front of her. She released a soft chuckle as she shook her head and gave him a little smile. "You're an idiot," she told him, amusement lacing her tone. "Of course I will still be learning from you, but I will also be learning some different techniques from May. You may not have noticed but I am a woman."

"I've noticed," he answered a little too quickly.

Skye grinned. "There are just some things that a woman can teach another woman that man can't."

Grant now understood.

"Now we better get down to the Cargo Bay," she told him as she turned away and walked off. "I have super tough S.O who get's grumpy if you don't show up on time," she called over her shoulder.

Grant shook his head and chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So I check a bit of everyone in this chapter …. reviews are appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8 - Gift Wrapped!

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N: Wow** … Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

So … in the last chapter I put in a hidden message during one of the **SkyeWards** talks and I wasn't sure if anyone would pick up on it, but someone did. They know who they are caused I PM'd them.

In other news I am** blown away** by the reviews and how much everyone is loving this fic. I am having writing it. I cannot believe all of the fluffy moments since I love writing angst and heartache … trust me, that's coming.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER EIGHT<strong>

**Four days later - Sunday**

**Cargo Bay - 16:22 p.m**

Phil was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, watching with great pleasure. Since it was Sunday and they had no active field work, he was dressed in casual attire. He was pleased with the bonding the two women have recently been doing over the last week. They were good for each other.

Jemma and Leo were in the lab, pretending to work but were actually watching Agent May's training session with Skye. It was the highlight of their day.

Skye landed flat on her face for the umpteenth time. She did that a lot during her sparring sessions with the older agent. Even if this was the beginners class and this was her fifth session. Skye knew that it was going to take a while before she got the hang of her new training but she was starting to get annoyed with constantly falling.

Melinda stood over her student. "Your not listening," she told her in a serious tone. "Concentrate and focus."

Skye looked up at the older woman. "I am," she voiced. "You're just too damn quick," she scowled as she pushed herself off the ground and stood up. Skye was doing her best to sense the older woman's moves, but she moved too quick.

In one quick move and with a sweep of her leg, Skye was flat on her back - again.

Skye glared up at the older woman who had delivered the attack. "I wasn't ready!"

"Do you think your attacker will care if you're not ready? Or wait for you?" Melinda supplied, emotionless. "You've gotta listen to your instinct," she expressed, her voice softening slightly. "Put your Tai-Chi into your training. It will help."

Skye stared up at the woman. She knew that her attackers wouldn't wait for her to be ready. She had to be ready. Skye knew that she should be honoured that the older woman had even agreed to help her.

"Now get up!" Melinda demanded.

**"Hate to break up Skye falling on her face,**" Ward's voice flowed through the speakers of the comms system. "**But I need everyone in Command Centre ASAP,**" he answered.

Skye was still laying flat on her back. "Damn," she answered. "Just when I was starting to get the hang of this," she supplied, sarcasm filling her voice.

Melinda and Phil were already heading up the stairs. Phil chuckled at the hacktivist comment as Melinda rolled her eyes, but a ghost of a smile floated across her lips.

Jemma and Leo walked out of the lab and walked over towards their good friend that was still lying on the ground. Jemma held her hand out and Skye reached for it and pulled herself up.

"I think you're getting better," the young british woman supplied.

Skye laughed, humouredly. "Doubt it," she answered as the three friends headed towards the spiral staircase.

* * *

><p><strong>Command Centre<strong>

Grant had been monitoring everything while Skye was in her daily 'hell session' as she had come to nickname it. He had watched the first one - five days ago but knew that his Rookie would do better without witness. Jemma and Leo always filled him in in what he missed anyway. Grant still couldn't believe that it had been eight days since their undercover mission. They had flown by. With each passing day, his bond with his Rookie grew stronger and they were starting to become in-sync.

The two senior agents entered the room first.

"What have you got?" the team leader asked his specialist as his eyes turned towards the large screen.

A minute later Skye and the science twins entered. Skye was laughing at something that Leo had said. She then turned her eyes towards her S.O and their eyes clashed for a moment as she walked towards him.

Grant tore his eyes from his Rookie and turned his attention back on the large screen. "Andrei Rasputin received a message from Quinn ten minutes ago informing him that they must meet in an hour at the Zig Zag cafe in Saint Petersburg. And Andrei confirmed that he could meet him a couple of minutes ago," Grant delivered.

"An hour!" Skye exclaimed, stopping beside her S.O with less than a foot between them. "We're nowhere near Russia," she supplied, turning her eyes onto Melinda. "How long before we can be in Russia?"

"Five Hours," she answered, turning her eyes onto Phil. The two shared a look. Phil then reached into his back jeans pocket and retrieved his phone, handing it to her. Melinda quickly unlocked it and typed in his password. She then started tapping in a phone number and hit dial.

Melinda waited the thirty seconds it took for the caller to answer. "Are you busy at the moment?"

* * *

><p><strong>An Hour and ten minutes later …<strong>

**Cockpit**

Melinda was on the course to a classified SHIELD base in Russia when her phone rang in front of her. It was on air plane mode at all times so it didn't affect the instruments in the plane while it was in the air.

Melinda hit loudspeaker on her phone. "Yes," she greeted the caller, knowing who it was.

"Picked up the package," the female voice answered back.

Melinda was relieved to hear her friend's voice. "Good, I'll be landing in four hours at the base with my team to pick it up," she responded. "I'll see you then, сестренка ."

"See you then," the female voice answered back. The line then went dead. The two lifetime friends weren't big on goodbyes or emotions. That was why they got on so well and have been friends for the last fourteen years.

* * *

><p><strong>Command Centre<strong>

Skye was leaning against the electronic table with her hands resting on either side of her, her eyes were glued to the large screen as she watched the communication still coming in from the people they were currently tracking. Grant was by her side, his arms folded across his chest. She didn't want to stop looking just in case Melinda's friend didn't come through, even though Melinda swore that her friend was one of the best in the world but refused to reveal her identity.

Phil had headed up to his office after Melinda had confirmed that their friend was on-route to collect the package. And the scientist duo had headed back down to the lab not long after Melinda had headed for the cockpit over an hour ago.

**"The package has been picked up,**" Melinda's voice flowed throughout the plane over the speakers that were located in every single room. **"We touch down at the S.H.I.E.L.D base in under fours hours."**

Skye felt instant relief wash over her as soon as the announcement was made. "We got him," she whispered. "We actually caught the bastard."

Grant turned his eyes on his Rookie. _He was proud of her. She had worked non stop the last five days_. "You got him," he told her, resting a hand on top of her's on the table and gave it a squeeze. "You didn't give up," he added a smile tipped at his lips. "Now you can get some proper rest and relax. We can watch an ep of Rookie Blue? I know how much you love that show." He was started to enjoy it also, even though he enjoyed watching anything with his Rookie.

Skye had turned her eyes towards her S.O as soon as his hand had covered her. She couldn't help but smile at his comment._ She did love that show, but would love it more when McSwarek got back together. Last season had been so painful to watch._ Skye shook her head. "I can't relax until I see him standing in front of me," she answered with determination.

Grant let out a sigh in defeat, removing his hand from her's._ Damn she was stubborn._

Skye spun around and faced the electronic table and activated the touch screen. She then tapped a few buttons on the touch screen surface and sent of an encrypted message to the tech team.

* * *

><p><strong>Russia - Classified S.H.I.E.L.D Base<strong>

**Cargo Bay - 20:55 p.m**

The team stood side by side about a foot between each member as they watched the door being lowered. They all had on a thick coat since it was freezing cold and would definitely feel it when the cargo hold was completely open. Even though five hours have passed, since they entered different times zones the hours were different.

Skye felt the anticipation raising in her as the doors slowly lowered. Grant could sense his Rookie's nervousness and placed a hand on the small of her back, even though she might not feel it because of the thick deep purple winter coat that she was wearing. His eyes remained fixed on the door that was almost lowered.

Two minutes later the door was completely lowered and Natasha Romanoff stood at the bottom of the ramp dressed in tight black leather, her red hair blowing in the wind. She began walking up the ramp as she escorted a man dressed in an expensive black suit and black sack over his head.

"That's the friggin Black Widow," Skye squawked. Jemma, Leo and Grant were temporarily stunned.

Natasha escorted the 'package' up the ramp and towards Melinda's team. She had been stunned for a moment when her eyes landed on Phil Coulson. The last time she had seen him was New York where he had apparently died. And during their brief phone calls, Melinda hadn't mentioned any different.

Melinda and Phil walked the small distance towards their lifetime friend.

Natasha fixed her green orbs onto her best friend. "It's been awhile since we've seen each other that I thought I would bring you a gift," she delivered deadpanned. "It would be rude not too," she added, as she ripped the black sack off 'the packages' head.

Instant laughter filled the cargo bay coming from Skye. The scientist duo and Specialist were both two shocked at what 'The Black Widow' had done to Ian Quinn.

Melinda turned her eyes from the Russian assassin and switched them onto 'the gift' that her best friend referred too. A pissed off Ian Quinn glared back. A smirked slipped across Melinda lips as she absorbed in the billionaires profile and Phil stifled a chuckle beside her. Ian Quinn was in a black suit, his hands and legs were both shackled, duct tape across his lips and a giant blue bow that you usually saw a new cars plopped on top of his head.

Melinda raised an eyebrow at her surrogate sister. "A bow?" she questioned, knowing it wasn't Natasha's style.

"The bow is from Clint," Natasha commented. "He's sorry he couldn't be here, but wanted to contribute. He's finishing up a mission elsewhere," she revealed, not being able to go into the classified details of it.

Melinda and Phil nodded their head in understanding._ Of course the bow was Clint's idea._

Natasha turned her eyes back towards the ghost. "Phil," she acknowledged. "You look good for a dead guy," she commented, emotionless, even though she was glad that he was alive.

Phil shrugged his shoulders. "Good skin care," he joked.

A ghost of smile floating along the assassins lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Cockpit - 20:20 p.m<strong>

Twenty minutes later the bus was in the air as Melinda and Natasha sat in the cockpit. For the first ten minutes of flying, they were silent, both just enjoying the view as they began the destination out of Russian and back to the US.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Natasha requested.

Melinda kept her eyes dead ahead. _She knew that the question was coming. She had been expecting it._ "I thought it would be easier to believe if you saw it with your own eyes. I had too," she admitted, remember the first time she saw his body on that table. Then a few weeks later during his recovery while he was in the induced coma or T.A.H.I.T.I as he thought it was. Then when he walked into her cubicle that night he recruited her on 'The Bus'.

Silence filled the cockpit for another few minutes.

Natasha finally turned her eyes onto her best friend, surrogate big sister. "How are you holding up?" she asked, concern lacing her voice.

Melinda inhaled a deep breath and held it for a moment. "Fine," she answered, exhaling.

Natasha was buying that for a second. "Don't lie to me, старшая сестра. Clint and I were the ones that had to tell you of his death. We were the ones that had to pick the pieces that his death left. I saw you at your ultimate low."

Melinda kept her eyes fixed dead ahead out in the night sky. She had known Natasha for fourteen years and the two had a strong bond - practically sisters. They've been through a lot together over the last decade and ahalf.

Melinda let out a shaking sigh. "I'm managing," she answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Open Lounge Area<strong>

"Are we seriously not gonna discuss the fact that Natasha Romanoff is currently in the cockpit with May," Skye voiced to the room as she turned her eyes onto her fellow team mates who were currently watching today's pre-recorded episode of Ellen. All four sitting on the couch. Skye was once again sitting in the middle of Jemma and her S.O. Leo on the other end beside Jemma.

"What is there to say?" Grant asked, turning his head to his left as he looked at his Rookie. There was a sparkle in her eyes.

Skye gave him a 'yeah right' look. "The fact that they seem to be really good friends? Are you telling me that we're suppose to act like nothing strange is going on?"

**"Yes,**" Jemma and Leo answered in unison.

Skye let out a sigh in defeat and turned her attention back to the screen. She tried to focus on Ellen, even though her mind couldn't shut off with all the questions that were swirling around in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Cockpit - 21:11 p.m<strong>

Natasha was filling Melinda in on what she and Clint had been up to since they last talked when a knock sounded at the door.

A moment later Phil opened it and entered the cockpit. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked and was met with silence for a long moment. "Good," he said, taking that as an invitation to enter. Phil crossed the floor towards the two lethal women and stopped behind their chairs in between them.

"He's not talking," he supplied, dejected. "He will remained locked in the interrogation room until we land at the classified S.H.I.E.L.D prison. If either of you feel like you need to take a little walk down there later, just remember that S.H.I.E.L.D wants him breathing when we deliver him."

The two woman's expression remained emotionless.

Phil just nodded his head. "Good talk," he told them before he turned and walked away, leaving the cockpit.

Natasha waited until she heard the door click shut before she spoke. "He seems good," she commented.

Melinda nodded. "He's different though," she shared. "With what happened to him, I'm surprised that he still a sense of humour."

Natasha turned her eyes onto her friend. "What exactly happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>Open Lounge Area - 22:23 p.m<strong>

Skye and Grant were the only ones remaining on the couch as they watched 'Miss Dial'. Jemma and Leo had retired to their bunks an hour ago. Phil was up in his office/bunk and had been for a couple of hours now. Natasha and Melinda still hadn't made an appearance from the cockpit.

Skye was snuggled into her S.O, her head was resting on his chest and Grant's arm was draped around her, holding her close. It was becoming their new position for watching movies when they were alone or just two tired to care if anyone saw. They hadn't discussed it, it just natural happened and neither wanted to bring up any awkwardness by talking about. They were friends that cuddled._ Why not? Jemma and Leo often did it._

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty minutes<strong> later as the movie came to an end, Grant dropped his eyes down to his Rookie's sleeping form. She had only recently fell asleep. He had felt the moment that her body had completely relaxed into slumber. Some of her hair had fallen in front of her face, Grant quickly brushed it aside and tucked it behind her ear. His fingers then brushed along her cheek before touching her lips and tracing his finger along it.

Skye woke up when she had felt someone touch her face, her eyes slowly drifted open to discover her S.O being the culprit. He quietly dropped his hand from her face and looked away.

Grant felt like a fool. _Shit. Think of something. Quick_. "You uh, have a habit of falling asleep during movie time," he mumbled, clearing his throat.

Skye felt a slow smile spread across her lips as she slowly sat up. "Sorry," she apologised, realizing that Grant's arm was still around her waist. "I've seen them all a million time, plus you make a comfy pillow. So your really to blame," she teased, patting his chest.

Grant released a throaty chuckle, turning his eyes back onto his Rookie that was looking back. He felt his throat tighten as he swallowed hard. _Maybe it was time that we stopped fighting this attraction, _he thought to himself.

Skye could feel her heart picking up speed as she watch Grant raise a hand to her cheek and brush his fingers along it. Her eyes drifted shut as she felt the warmth that his touch left.

"Skye?"

Her eyes shot open at the sound of emotion in his voice. She could see the intense desire burning in his deep chocolate orbs and feel the lure of magnetism pouring from him. _Was he actually going to kiss her time? She wanted him to more than anything in the world. Just do it, Grant. Don't think, just feel._

In a matter of seconds Grant cupped her jaw and bought his lips down against her's. The kiss started off as a brief touch of the lips but as seconds ticked by, it grew deeper and Grant realized that Skye was kissing him back. Her hand running along his chest as her lips parted and a moan escaping them.

"Don't mind me," Natasha supplied as she walked passed them and towards the stairwell that led up to Phil's office, according to Melinda.

Skye and Grant jumped apart as if they were two teenagers that had been caught making out adult.

Skye stood up, her eyes looking towards the ground. "Um," she mumbled before turning away and walking back to her bunk at a quick speed.

Grant who was still sitting on the couch watched his Rookie in awe as she disappeared. He then turned his eyes towards the spiral staircase as the female Avenger was climbing the stairs.

"I hope that wasn't my fault," she comment deadpanned from the halfway point before disappearing up them.

Grant let out a sigh in defeat and headed to his bunk. The feel of Skye's lips still tingling his.

* * *

><p><strong>Phil's Office<strong>

Natasha didn't bother knocking. She just walked straight into her old friend's office. "We need to talk," she told the older blue eyed man.

Phil had been sitting behind his desk, browsing through his 'death' folder has he had named when Natasha had bursted through his door. "Please, come in," he answered, closing the file. He placed it in his desk.

Natasha ignored the hint of sarcasm in his voice and stopped opposite his desk. She absorbed in the older man's profile. The blue eye agent was like a goofy big brother to her. He was always one to crack a joke but also fiercely protective. "How are you?" she asked in a soft tone. "Mel told me about Tahiti," she expressed.

Phil hated that he was still having to keep information from his friends. "Yeah, Tahiti," he mumbled, closing his eyes for a moment as images of the operating room flashed in his mind. "My second chance," he supplied as he eyes fluttered open and locked on the deadly assassin.

Natasha remembered 'the battle of New York' like it was yesterday. She can still hear Nick Fury's voice in her ear as he delivered those fatal words. '_Coulson's down ... they called it.' _ She felt her throat tightened and a tinge of sadness filled her. "I am really glad that you're alive, Phil," she told the older man.

Phil offered a sincere smile. "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So …** there you go. And SkyeWard still have a bit to go before they're together. I hadn't meant for them to go that far but my inner SkyeWard took over. Also does anyone know how long Phil has had Lola for?

**сестренка means Little Sister in Russian**

**старшая сестра means Big Sister in Russian**

Reviews are appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9 - Phil?

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N: Wow …** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

So glad that you goes enjoyed the last chapter … yes the bow. I am sarcastic, I like to think it's the aussie in me. I also made a Philinda music vid to 'I'm Your's and posted on youtube and my tumblr page.

Now, I am guessing that it is still winter in america, but since they don't stick to one country or time zone. I will do my best to get the weather right. Now, I know that all the bunks on the bus are filled with the team members, so Natasha is crashing with May.

Does anyone know how long May has been known as 'The Cavalry' for? I am guessing at least 10 years if the fake story was told while Grant was at the academy.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINE<strong>

**Monday, 10th **

**Open Bar area - 04:48am**

Skye stopped in her tracks with her laptop in hand when she saw Natasha sitting at the bar with a glass of clear liquid in front of her and dressed in workout clothes as the older chinese woman hit play on the ipod dock and tranquil music began to fill the room.

Skye wasn't sure if she was seeing things because of her lack of sleep. She had spent most of last night and early this morning tossing and turning. She had half expected him to knock on her door, but he didn't - _did he regret it?_ Around three this morning, Skye gave up on sleep and headed for the cockpit. She knocked first to make sure no one was in there before she entered and spent the next couple of hours just looking out into the night sky and watched it turn from night to dawn and did some research on the Black Widow on her laptop.

"Morning Skye," Natasha greeted as she locked eyes with the younger woman before bringing her glass to her lips.

"Um, hi, Agent Rom -" Skye began to mumble nervously.

"Natasha," she cut in. "Call me Natasha," she answered, taking another sip from her glass.

Skye was still a little starstruck about being this close to the famous 'Black Widow'. The woman was a known legend throughout S.H.I.E.L.D and become a hero for the world during the 'battle of New York' when she had helped save the world from the attack from those alien things that come from the warm hole in the sky.

"Skye … are you okay?" Melinda's voiced.

Skye was pulled from her swirling thoughts at the older agents voice. She turned her eyes towards the chinese woman and nodded her head. "Sorry," she apologized. "Zoned out for a moment. Um is Ag- Natasha joining us?"

"I would have rather slept in," Nastasha revealed, placing the glass back down on the bar surface. "But старшая сестра here, wouldn't let me. She literally dragged me out of the bed."

Skye's jaw dropped as she turned her eyes onto the woman who was becoming her role model.

"Nat," Melinda's voice scowled. "Put down the vodka and get your butt over here ... now!"

Natasha gave a mock salute, then shot down the rest of her glass before sliding off the barstool and making her way towards her surrogate big sister.

Melinda rolled her eyes at her best friends response. She turned her eyes back towards the hacktivist who looked amused with the entire scene. "Shall we begin?"

Skye quickly placed her laptop on the bar before she stood in place on the other side of Melinda. A moment later the three women began their Tai-Chi.

The next several minutes were met with silence as the three woman moved in sync. Skye was secretly fangirling on the inside._ 'I'm doing Tai-Chi with the Black Widow and Cavalry'_ she couldn't help but think.

* * *

><p><strong>Cargo Bay - 06:03 am<strong>

Skye was running a couple of minutes late to her training session with Grant because she had caught up with Jemma in the kitchen and the two had started chatting away and lost track of time until Leo had come in.

"Sorry," Skye apologize as she jogged down the last few steps and hurried towards their training area. "I was chatting with Jemma and we lost track of time," she babbled as she noticed Grant standing on the mats that were laid out.

Grant snapped his head in her direction the moment he heard her voice. _God, she was beautiful. He wasn't going to mention the kiss. It obviously didn't mean the same thing to her since she had bolted from the room afterwards. He was her S.O and that was that._ "I wanna see what you've learned," he told her in a serious tone.

Skye walked towards the mats and looked down at them, then towards her S.O. _They were gonna spar! _She was curious to if he was gonna mentioned the kiss. She didn't want to in case he regretted and it would just make things awkward.

Skye stepped onto the mats and walked to the middle of them, stopping a few feet from her S.O. She let her eyes trail up and down him before they re-met his. He was in one of those white t-shirt that drove her crazy. _Did he know that?_ Skye could sense some mixed emotion coming from him, but it was hard to pinpoint exactly how he was feeling at this moment. _Did he wanna be with her or had she read the kiss wrong? _

Grant was doing his best to ignore the strong attraction that he felt for his Rookie. He hated that fact that she had him feeling all twisted inside. He noticed that she had a faraway expression splashed across her beautiful face. "Skye?"

Skye was pulled from thoughts when she heard her name leave his lips. She fixed her attention onto him and forced a smile. _If he could ignore what happen … then so could she!_ "Aren't' we gonna bow?" she asked.

Grant gave a curt nod of the head before he stood tall and clasped his hands together.

Skye mirrored him and watched as he bowed his head. A smirk splashed across her lips and in one quick move, she dropped down to her hands and bought her leg across - swiping his legs from beneath him with her own.

Grant fell flat on his face and was temporarily stunned. _What the hell?_ He thought as he lifted his head and looked at his Rookie who was standing less than a foot in front of him.

"Never take your eyes off your attacker," she quoted, smirking above him with folded arms.

Grant felt pride wash through him as he looked up at her with a grin. He quickly reached his hands out and grabbed her legs, pulling them out from under her. "Good advice," he answered.

Skye fell flat on her back and was temporally winded. Ten seconds passed before she started laughing - loudly. She couldn't help it.

Grant jumped up to his feet and took a few steps towards his Rookie. He then looked down at Skye, confusion filling him. _What the hell was so funny?_ He kept an eye on her movements, just in case this was one of her techniques. Thirty seconds passed and she was still laughing. "Skye?" he asked after a moment. "What the hell is so funny?" he was now starting to grow concern. _Had she hit her head to hard?_

Skye continued to laugh as she pushed herself up in the sitting position. She lifted her head and her eyes settled onto her S.O as tears from all the laughing filled her eyes. She saw the concern coming from him and could sense the apprehension coming from him.

"Sorry," she finally apologize, standing to her feet. "We'll start for real this time," she told him as she clasped her hands together for the bow. She then waited for him to join in.

Grant folded his arms as a deadpanned expression washed over him. "I am not falling for that again," he told her.

Skye smiled, letting out a sigh. "I promise that I won't swipe your feet out," she answered condescendly.

Grant studied her for a moment before he unfolded his arms and clasped his hands together. He then watched her as she bowed her head. In one instant move, he dropped down to his hands and swiped his legs across.

Skye was in the middle of her bow when her legs were swiped from underneath her and she fell flat on her face. _Did he just …_ she rolled over to her back and looked at him with utter stun.

Grant stifled a chuckle as he looked down at his Rookie. "I didn't promise," he said with a smirk.

Skye bursted into laughter again. "Touche," she answered.

Grant walked towards her and held his hand out to help his Rookie up.

Skye reached for his hand and clasped it tightly, pulling him down towards her. She quickly lifted up her legs, her feet landing on his chest as she catapulted him over her.

Grant hadn't had enough time to react to her sneak move and ended up going flying over his Rookie and landed a few metres behind her, flat on his back. Damn, she was getting good.

Skye laughed as she got to her feet. "Never underestimate your opponent," she told him, keeping a good metres distance from him.

Grant couldn't help but chuckle back as he got to his feet. "Oh, it's on, Rookie," he told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Platform<strong>

Melinda and Natasha were standing at the top of the stairs with their morning hot beverages as they watched the specialist and Hacktivist began to spar. They had walked out just as Skye and Grant were about to bow then the agent-in-training swiped out her S.O's legs - completely caught him off guard. The two then continue getting the jump on each other before they actually started to spar.

"She's funny," Natasha commented as she took a sip from her mug of tea.

A ghost of a smile splashed across Melinda's lips as she nodded, continuing to watch them. She bought her mug to her lips and inhaled the sweet smile of her mint chocolate english breakfast tea. Melinda couldn't help but think how much they reminded her of Phil and her back in their academy days and early twenties before their world had come crashing around them. Skye had her _'I don't care about the rules_' personality and Grant had Phil's _'Mr Rules and Protocol'_ attitude.

"Do they remind you of anyone?" Natasha asked, turning her eyes onto her friend.

Melinda was pulled from her past thoughts at the sound of her best friend's voice. "Nope," she lied, bring her mug back to her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty Five minutes later …<strong>

Skye was laying on her back on the mats, panting heavily and drenched in sweat as her heart raced a mile-a-minute. "That had to be one of the best training sessions ever," she claimed as a smile slid across her lips. Skye hadn't block every move, but she managed to block some and get the jump on him a few times. She managed to sense when his attacks were coming better than she could with Melinda.

"Not bad," Grant commented as he laid down on the mat beside his Rookie, needing a moment to catch his breath. "You held out longer than I expected," he admitted.

Skye turned her head to the side, her gaze landing on her S.O who was looking straight up. "I know there is a compliment in there somewhere," she supplied as a smile played at her lips. "Must be the Tai-Chi."

Grant turned his head to the side, his dark orbs clashing with her lighter ones. "Must be," he commented as a smile tugged at her lips.

The two shared a look for a long moment.

"Scoot kiddies," the Russian agent voiced as she stopped at the mats with Melinda beside her.

Skye tore her eyes from her S.O and began to sit up, turning her head and looked at the older women. Grant held a hand down for Skye and pulled her up, their eyes locking once again as their hands were still fused together.

"It's the grown up's turn to show you how it's done," Natasha supplied, stepping onto the mat. Melinda followed closely behind.

The pair dropped their hands from one another and then made their way off the mats and towards the stairs. They sat down beside one another, their eyes glued towards the two older women who were now circling one another on the mats.

* * *

><p><strong>Three hours later … Mojave Desert<strong>

**Classified S.H.I.E.L.D base**

The last three hours had flown by pretty quickly. The first one hour and forty-five minutes were filled with Skye and Grant watching the two best friends spar. Jemma and Leo watched from the lab and the team leader stood at the top of the stairs.

After breakfast and showers were taken. Melinda and Natasha disappeared to the cockpit for the rest of the journey to the Classified S.H.I.E.L.D base that had an underground prison to where Ian Quinn was being delivered. The team leader had disappeared to his office claiming an important phone call needed his attention while Jemma and Leo were in the lab. Skye returned to her own bunk with her laptop but left the door open, just in case anyone wanted to talk to her. Grant sat on the couch with his current novel of choice and tried to focus on the storyline, but a certain Rookie kept creeping into his mind.

**"Five minutes until landing,"** Melinda's voice sounded over the comms system. **"Park your butt into a seat and belt in,"** Natasha's voice followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Cargo Bay<strong>

Seven minutes later Phil is standing in the cargo bay with a shackled Ian Quinn by his side as the cargo door began to lower. The billionaire hadn't said one word the entire trip, but Phil knew that that would change once he was transferred to the prison and S.H.I.E.L.D interrogators got their hands on him. He had information that they needed.

Melinda and Natasha were making their way down the spiral staircase as Grant and Skye stood off by the lab with Jemma and Leo.

"You may think that you're smart with not saying anything," Phil spoke, turning his head to the side and started at the billionaire. "But once you spend some time here, you're gonna wish you told me what I wanted to know."

Ian glared at the older man with hatred. "You have no idea who you're dealing with … he will come for you. He will come for your whole team," he expressed, soulless as he turned his eyes from the agent and towards the lab where the four younger ones were watching. His gaze then continued until he locked eyes with the famous Agent May. "Everyone you love."

Phil's eyes followed Ian's as he looked at him team and watched as his eyes landed on Melinda. Phil felt a sudden chill run down his spine and his heart clench.

"PHIL COULSON," a familiar male voice shouted from the bottom of the open cargo ramp. "As you _live_ and _breath_."

Phil snapped his head in the direction of the voice and shock registered through him. "Clint!" he acknowledged, taking a few steps forward.

The Avenger ran up the cargo ramp and straight to his friend and pulled him into a tight bear hug, lifting him off the ground slightly. Thirty seconds later he released the older agent took a step back, patting him on the shoulder. "I thought Nat was punking me when she called," he supplied. "I had to come see for myself. We're gonna have a talk," he told him a-matter-a-factly.

Natasha glared at her partner. "I'm not Stark," she commented, walking towards them with Melinda beside her. "If I tell you something, it's the truth!"

Clint rolled his eyes at his partner's comment and shifted his attention towards the Chinese beauty that he had come to know as family over the last twenty years. "Milly," he greeted, brushing a kiss along her cheek.

Melinda turned her eyes onto her surrogate little brother. "Don't call me that," she told him as a ghost of a smile floated across her lips. She then turned her eyes towards Phil. "We'll escort the prisoner to the check-in point," she supplied before she turned her eyes onto Clint. "Choose your words wisely or I will kill you."

Clint just grinned. "One hundred and eighty-eight" he supplied.

Phil chuckled, shaking his head.

Melinda glared at him before she placed a hand on Ian Quinn's shoulder and then pushed him forward to walk. Natasha walked on the other side of him and the two women escorted the billionaire down the ramp and out of the bus.

Skye made her way towards her boss and the male Avenger. Grant, Jemma and Leo followed closely behind. Skye stopped a few feet from the two senior agents with a huge grin on her face. "Wow, Hawkeye," she blurted out. "Big fan of how you helped stop those alien things back in New York, but quick question … what is one hundred and eighty-eight?"

Clint turned his eyes on the young beauty that talked a-mile-a-minute. He absorbed in her profile. _There was something familiar about her that he couldn't quite but his thumb on._ "How many times Melinda has threatened to kill me since we've first met," he revealed, naturally. "Please call me Clint," he told her, extending his hand.

Skye shook it, fangirling on the inside. "Cool, I'm Skye," she shared. "The Hacktivist's on AC's team."

Clint turned his eyes from the bubbly brunette and towards his former S.O with a raised eyebrow. "AC?" he questioned.

Phil smiled. "It's her nickname for me," he shared. "Apparently it's way cooler then Agent Coulson."

Clint chuckled. "I dig that. So, gonna introduce me to the rest of your kids?" he asked his long time friend, turning his on the three younger agents that were all looking at him with different expressions.

* * *

><p><strong>Phil's Office - 11:11 am<strong>

The bus was back in the air and had been for the last twenty minutes. The team was spread throughout it as Phil and Clint entered his office. Phil walked over to his desk and took a seat behind it, unbuttoning his suit jacket.

Clint closed the door behind them. He then turned his attention towards his friend. "Why didn't you tell me or Nat that you were alive?" he asked walking towards the desk. "Nice ride by the way."

Phil let out a heavy sigh. "It's wasn't my call. Fury made it clear -"

Clint shook his head. "Screw Fury and his stupid protocol and rules … we're family! And you're meant to tell family things like being alive!"

Phil knew that Clint was right. He had hated keeping it a secret from them. "I was getting close to telling you," he admitted. "I'm getting tired of all the secrets and lies."

Clint understood the pressure of the job and that some things had to remained swept under the rug. They all had their secrets. "Your death was hard on everyone! But Mel took it the hardest … I know she is probably gonna kill me for telling you this, but I figure have a right to know."

Phil was now worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen - Noon<strong>

Skye was in the kitchen pouring herself a bowl of cereal for lunch. Grant was making himself a sandwich. Melinda and Natasha were in the cockpit. Jemma and Leo down in the lab. Phil was still in his office with Clint.

"Are you telling me that you're not even a little bit curious why he calls her Milly?" Skye voiced, placing her spoon in her bowl. "Or his reactions to AC?"

Grant let out a heavy sigh as he cut his sandwich in half. "Skye," he warned. "It's none of how busin…"

Clint entered the kitchen and headed for the fridge. "Oh, please don't stop on my account," he voiced, sarcasm filling his voice as he peered at the contents inside before he reached in and grabbed a red apple then shut the fridge door and turned around. "So … what were we talking about?" he asked, taking a bit into his apple. Clint turned his eyes onto the brunette. "Cereal?" he questioned. "At midday?"

Skye smiled as she swallowed her mouthful before she answered. "I felt like Coco pops, plus it's breakfast time somewhere," she pointed out.

Clint swallowed his bit as he chuckled. "Good point," he commented as he watched the male black haired agent pick up his plate and walk away the breakfast bar and towards the hacktivist then sat down on a stool beside her. _He had heard a lot about Agent Grant Ward over the years - Garrett's protégé. Hopefully he wasn't a tool like Garrett. _

"So … you've know AC for a long time, right?" Skye asked the older agent, narrowing her eyes on him.

Clint turned his eyes onto the youngest member of Phil's team. "Yeah, kid," he answered. "He was my S.O when I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. I was actually his first Rookie. He was only a couple years older than me, but since he and Milly were rising in the ranks pretty quickly, Phil got his first Rookie at twenty five."

Skye's jaw gapped. "Cool," she answered. "And I thought I had cool S.O," she teased, bumping shoulders with Grant and flashed him a smile before turning her eyes back towards the Avenger across from her.

Clint was observing the younger agent as he took another bite of his apple. Grant was watching him back as he ate his sandwich while he glared back.

Skye dipped her spoon back into her bowl. "So … I am guessing you have some pretty good stories on AC?" she questioned as a smile played at her lips. "Are then any of them that you're allowed to share because they're not classified?"

Clint turned his eyes onto the younger woman and nodded his head as he swallowed. "There's a few," he answered with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Forty minutes later …<strong>

Skye and Jemma were laughing at the story that Clint was currently telling, both fangirling over him. Jemma was on his left and Skye on his right. Leo and Grant were standing on the opposite side of the bench with their arms folded as they watched their girls - unamused.

"Jemma," Leo voiced. "We have to get back down to the lab and fin…"

Jemma waved a hand at him. "In a minute," the biochemist replied, not looking away from Hawkeye.

"You said that twenty minutes ago," he grumbled to himself.

**"May,"** Phil's voice poured throughout the comms system**. "Can you please come to my office.**"

* * *

><p>Two minutes later Melinda popped her head into the kitchen, her eyes narrowed on her target. "If you go anywhere near the stick, I will throw you out of this plane while we're still in the air." She informed Clint in a serious tone.<p>

"One eighty-nine," Clint answered.

Melinda then exited the kitchen and walked towards the spiral staircase, jogging up the stairs.

Jemma and Skye giggled while Grant and Leo rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Phil's Office<strong>

Phil was sitting behind his desk. He had just finished processing everything that Clint had told him about what with Melinda after his death. 'Together or Never' kept playing through his mind. He still couldn't believe that she had remembered their deal, well promise or that she had told Clint and Natasha about it.

Phil stilled loved her, even after being apart all this time._ He never stopped loving her, oh how he tried - even tried to move on with a certain cellist, but Melinda stayed in the back of his mind._

Melinda entered his office. "You better make this quick," she voiced. "I know it won't take for Clint to head to the cockpit and try talking Nat into letting him fly," she supplied as a smirked tugged at her lips.

Phil's expression remained serious. "Close the door," he ordered.

Melinda did as told and walked towards his desk. Concern instantly filling her, she knew something was wrong. "Phil?"

Phil pushed his chair back and stood to his feet, his eyes fixed on her. "Why didn't we try harder?" he asked, knowing that this question would bring up a lot of pain from the past.

Melinda froze. "What? Why are you bringing this up now? What did Clint tell you?" she asked, doing her best to keep her voice steady.

Phil rounded his desk and began crossing the floor towards her. "It doesn't matter what he told me, Mel. I wanna hear it from you. I still lo-"

Melinda shook her head. "No," she answered in a deadly tone. "Don't say it. We're not going down that path again. It's in the past and let's just leave it at that," she told him, turning away.

Phil felt like his heart was in a vice grip and someone was slowly closing it. "Do you still blame for not being there then?"

Melinda snapped her head around and looked at him with disbelief. _What?_ _He had been there after Bahrain? He had tried, but she had pushed him away. _"Blame you? I've never blamed you, Phillip. How could you think that after all these years? I pushed you away, both times. After losing her and Bahrain," she confessed, thickly.

Phil was floored. He didn't know what to say.

Melinda couldn't believe that he had thought that all this time. She knew that she had to set him straight. "I blame me," she confessed, raw emotion building in her voice. "I blame myself because I couldn't protect her - protect our daughter! I failed her. I failed me and worst of all … I failed you!" she told him as silent tears trickled down her cheek.

Phil was gobsmacked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing or that she had been holding on to all that for so long. He shook his head as he enclosed the distance between them. "No … No Mel," he expressed, his voice breaking. "You didn't fail me," he tried assuring her as he stopped in front of her, his hands resting on her shoulders. He tried looking her in the eyes, but she wouldn't look at him.

Melinda didn't believe him. She lowered her gaze to the ground. "I did," she whispered, pain evident in her voice. "That's why I left after losing her. I left because I couldn't face you. I couldn't be around you because our daughter's death was my fault. I couldn't protect her."

Phil felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. "Mel," he whispered, lifting a hand to her cheek and brushing his fingers along it.

Melinda lifted her eyes to meet his. "So … I made sure no one would die on my watch ever again. I distance myself for everyone including you and became the best of my abilities," she revealed. "But I failed once again after Bahrain ... I knew you deserved better," she confessed before turning away and running from the office.

Phil was stunned. He couldn't believe what just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So … let me know what you think *gulps* Reviews are appreciated.**

So … I don't know all the history and timelines behind all the characters in the marvel universe since I'm pretty new to it, but in this fic - this is how it is. Phil is 49, May is 48. Clint is 43 and Nat is 34. Now Phil was 25 when he was Clint's S.O. Clint was 19. Since then on the two have been close like brothers. So Philinda have known Clint for around twenty years and Natasha for around 14. That's if my math is right. That's how Nat was introduced to May and Phil, threw Clint. Since the four of them all have special talents, they were often sent on high risk get-the-job-done-no-questions-asked type missions until May couldn't take it anymore and transferred to admin a few months after Bahrain. Phil was then assigned to other jobs and the two drifted apart a little, but stayed in contact. Phil tried reaching out to her over the years but she kept her distance.

I hope that clears a few things up.


	10. Chapter 10 - Have you told hi?

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N: Wow …** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

So … this chapter is Philinda heavy … now I have some russian in it but translation beside it plus down the bottom.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TEN<strong>

**Kitchen**

Skye knew something was going on with Melinda May. She could feel that something wasn't right. There had been a pained feeling in her heart just before Agent May had come down from the direction of their team leaders office. The pained feeling had only strengthened when the Chinese woman had walked passed them and headed for her bunk, showing no indication of emotion.

"Milly?" Clint called after his surrogate big sister. _Something was wrong!_ He hurried after her.

Skye couldn't explain what she was feeling. She had managed to make it to a stool and sit down before her legs collapsed beneath her. Skye was usually good at being able to block other people's feeling and only sense something when she wanted to, but whatever the older female agent was feeling - was so powerful that Skye couldn't control it.

Grant had noticed that Skye was now sitting on a stool with her head in her hands and looked to be in some sort of pain. He hurried to her side. "Skye? Are you okay?" he asked, concern filling his voice as he placed a hand on her lower back.

Skye was breathing through the pain. She vaguely heard her S.O's voice, but felt his touch on her back. A warm sensation washed through her for a brief moment, temporarily stopping the pain. "Yeah, I just have a migraine," she half lied. It did feel like her head was on fire.

"Maybe you should lay down," he told her.

Skye nodded her head as she slid off the stool and began walking towards the lounge room. Grant was right behind her, his hand remained on her lower back. Jemma and Leo had no idea what was going on, but followed closely behind, both worried.

Skye felt another strong wave of pain wash over her and felt her legs buckled beneath her.

Grant saw that Skye was about to fall and caught her just in time before she collapsed. "Skye!" he panicked, cradling her in his arms - taking her towards the couch and laying her down. Jemma hurried to her side, pushing him aside and began to check her over while talking down to her.

Skye could hear muffled voices around her. She slowly opened her eyes but everything was blurry. It took a moment before Jemma's face came into sight and her voice became clearer. "What's wrong?" she asked, confused to why her friend was standing over her. "What happened?" she asked just as a pained feeling began to wash over her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Cockpit<strong>

Natasha was in the pilot's chair currently flying the bus until Melinda returned. She was curious to what Phil wanted to talk to her best friend about. _She knew that Melinda and Phil had a past, but not much about it since Melinda had been so tight lipped about it. That was another reason they got along so well - kept emotional things at bay. She only knew that Melinda and Phil had a thing in their early twenties and things had gone south but years passed and they started working together again. Natasha knew that when they all had thought Phil had died that day in New York - Melinda wouldn't handle it well. That had been an understatement. They should have set her on Loki._

"Um Tash …"

Natasha was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of her partner's voice. He sounded weird - well more weirder than usual. "What is it?" she asking, not taking her eyes from the view in front of her.

Clint plopped into the co-pilot's seat and turned to face her. "Um, something's wrong with Milly," he shared, concern lacing his tone.

Natasha snapped her head in his direction because of the tone he used. She narrowed a deadly glare on him. "This isn't some ploy to get me to leave so you can fly? Is it … because I will kill you."

Clint's expression remained serious as he shook his head. "I just saw her come from Phil's office and head for her bunk. I saw the same expression on her face that she had when we told her about Phil's death," he revealed. "I went to knock on her door and there was no answer, but I heard crying."

Natasha was now instantly worried. _Melinda was one of the strongest people she knew._ "Stay in here, but don't touch anything!" she told him as she switched it over to auto-pilot. "You better not be the reason behind this," she expressed, hoping out of the pilot's chair and heading out of the cockpit.

Clint let out a heavy sigh. He wasn't sure what was going on with Melinda and Phil, but knew that it had something to do with what he had said to Phil an hour ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Melinda's Bunk<strong>

Melinda couldn't stop the tears that poured from eyes. She couldn't stop the ache in her heart or the pain that she still carried with her - every damn day of her life. It was a lot for one person to take on. She was doing her best to keep her sobs down to a barely audible sound. Melinda didn't want the rest of the team overhearing her. She didn't want pity. She didn't want them knowing. Melinda knew that Clint knew something was wrong though, but she hadn't been able to answer him when he knocked a couple of minutes ago.

Melinda had done her best to contain her emotions since coming aboard on Phil's team. She figured that she would be able to handle it. At first when the request had come across her desk, she had automatically said 'no'. Melinda had been relieved to discover that Phil was alive, but she wasn't sure if she could be around him every single day. He then came to her office and saw her in person. She had remained strong and pretend that everything was fine. She told him that he didn't need her, but the moment he said 'I do', Melinda had made a choice. She hadn't been able to protect their daughter, but she could protect him … make sure that nothing else bad ever happened to him again.

A knock sounded at her door.

"Mel, it's me," Natasha called through the door. "Большая сестра, what's wrong?"

Melinda couldn't move from her spot on the bed. She tried to open her mouth to speak but no words came out, just more sobs.

Ten seconds passed before Natasha responded. "I'm coming in," she answered, working the lock until it clicked open. Ten more seconds passed before Natasha entered the room and closed the door behind her, locking it. Her eyes automatically found her best friend curled up in a ball on the bed with her back to her. It was a sight of Melinda that she hadn't seen in a while.

"Mel?" she whispered as she hurried to the bed and slid into it. Natasha wrapped her arms around her best friend and just held her. "Пусть его,"_ 'let it out'_ she softly whispered. "Я здесь." _'I'm right here'._

* * *

><p><strong>Open Lounge Area<strong>

Skye was curled up in a ball trying to fight the pain that she was currently feeling. She could hear Jemma, Leo and Grant freaking out around her. Skye hated that her friends were all worried because of her.

"I'll go get some anesthetic from the medical kit down in the lab," Jemma expressed as she hurried from the room.

Grant felt lost. _He had no idea what was happening to her. It was like the virus in Jemma all over again. Something was hurting her and he couldn't do anything about it but sit back and watch._ Grant had to do something. He placed a hand on her shoulder, turning his eyes from her and towards the engineer.

"Go get Coulson," he told Leo.

Leo nodded his head and started to walk towards the spiral staircase when Skye's voice halted him.

"No!" Skye shouted through the pain. "Please don't," she added, tears escaping her eyes. _She didn't know how or why, but she could feel two lots of pain coming from two different direction. One belonged to Phil and the other came from Melinda, her's was stronger._ _Skye was just holding on with them at apart. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle this length of pain if they were near each other right now._

Grant was looking down at her with heartache. Her eyes were filled with tears as sobs escaped her throat. He brushed his fingers through her hair. "Why not?" he asked, trying to understand what was going on with his Rookie. She was in some sort of pain and he couldn't do anything to help her.

Skye felt Grant's warm touch and it eased her pain a little. "Just trust me," she breathed through the pain. "Keep them apart for now," she answered.

A couple of minute later Jemma returned with a needle and small clear bottle with anesthetic inside. "Ward, hold her still please," the biochemist requested as she prepped the needle.

Grant did as told and climbed onto the couch, behind his Rookie. He then pulled Skye into his arms and wrapped them around her tightly. She was trying to thrash in his arms, but he was stronger.

Jemma gave Leo a look. He nodded his head and knelt down beside the couch. He grabbed Skye's arm and held it out. Jemma quickly tied the tape around her arm and searched for the best vein. She then quickly jabbed the needle into it and slowly pressed down on the syringe.

Skye was trying to fight the pain when a cool sensation washed over her and the pain started to subside and be replaced with a warm feeling. _She felt fuzzy, but a good kind of fuzzy_. Skye felt her eyes grow heavy until she couldn't keep them open anymore and passed out.

"That should knock her out for a couple hours, hopefully," the young British woman expressed. "You can lay her down now, Ward."

Leo stood to his feet and looked down at his sleeping friend still in the specialist arms. "What the bloody hell just happened?"

Grant looked down at his sleeping Rookie in his arms. The pained expression had disappeared and it was now filled with a peaceful one. _He was glad that her pain was gone, but for how long? He had to just figured out what caused it._

Jemma shrugged her shoulders. "I'll run some test on her while she's knocked out," she voiced before turning her eyes onto Grant. "Can you bring her down to the lab in a few minutes?" she asked the specialist.

Grant hadn't taken his eyes off his Rookie. He just nodded his head.

Jemma and Leo walked off, whispering to one another.

* * *

><p><strong>Phil's Office 12:51 p.m<strong>

Ten minutes had passed since Melinda had left his office. He had wanted to go after her, but knew that she needed some time alone just like he had. He didn't want his team involved in his and Melinda's personal life. Phil knew that he had to go talk to her though. He wasn't going to lose her this time. He would fight to the end and not let her go so easily.

Phil looked down at the picture in his hand as heartache filled him. He brushed his fingers over the ultrasound of his daughter.

**_2nd April, 1989_**

**_New York_**

_Phil had hurried home as soon as word had gotten to him about Melinda going into labour. He still couldn't believe that he was going to be a dad. The baby wasn't due for another three weeks, but just like it's mother - their daughter wasn't going to wait for anybody._

_It had been over 24 hours since she had given birth and Phil had been in a remote classified location in the middle of nowhere as he liked to refer to it. He had been there for two days. As soon as he received word of Melinda going into labour, he had made arrangements home and knew that he would miss the birth of their first child. Phil had been out of reach for the entire trip back because he satellite phone had died._

_It wasn't until he had landed at the New York S.H.I.E.L.D base that Phil knew something was wrong when the Director had personally met him after arriving._

_"Director?" he asked, confused. "What are you doing here? What's going on?"_

_Nick Fury stood opposite one of his up and coming agents who was more of a son to him. "I know you and Agent May are close since you live together, so I thought I would come and tell you personally."_

_Phil had a bad feeling. "What is it, Sir?"_

_"Melinda's baby was stillborn," he delivered. "I'm sorry Phil, I know you two are close and that you were helping her through her pregnancy." _

_Phil felt like his heart had just been ripped from his chest. He knew that he had to act like a concerned friend and not someone who had just been told that his child was dead since no one knew that he was the baby's father._

_"Where is she?" he managed._

_**Apartment**_

_Thirty minutes later, Phil entered their apartment. They had been living together for the last four years now, but the agency only knew them as roommates. They technically had been roommates first before they crossed that line and didn't look back. Phil hurried through their apartment until he reached their bedroom and opened the door. That's when he spotted her. She was curled up in a ball on their bed._

_"Mel," her name slipped from his lips as he rushed to the bed and slid into, pulling her into his arms and holding her close. "I'm right here, sweetheart," he promised her. "I'm right here, I'm not letting go."_

_The two just laid there for hours as they mourned the loss of their child together._

_**Two Days later**_

_Melinda finally came out of the bedroom with a duffel bag slung over her shoulder and entered the kitchen a little after six p.m that night. _

_Phil lifted his eyes from his coffee mug and turned his blue orbs onto her dark chocolate ones. He quickly got to his feet and absorbed in her profile. "Mel?" he asked, concern instantly filling him as he rushed towards her._

_"I can't do this," she told him. "I think we need should take some time apart," she expressed, her voice emotionless._

_Phil stopped instantly, a few feet from her. He had never seen this side of Melinda before. "What?" he asked in disbelief, shaking his head. "No, we can get through this together," he told her._

_Melinda had made her mind up. She couldn't even look at him. She held out her clenched hand and opened it, revealed her pale blue topaz emerald-cut solitaire engagement ring that he had given her. "Please," she pleaded. "I just need some time to deal with this," she told him._

_Phil looked down at his grandmother's ring, but made no attempts to grab it. He wasn't giving up on them - on her. He knew that she was hurting, but so was he. "We can deal with this loss together," he told her. "Please, Mel, I can't lose you too," he begged as tears filled his eyes and pained ached his heart._

_Melinda still didn't look at him. She just turned away and walked towards the kitchen counter and placed the ring on top of it. She then continued walking towards the door and ignored him shouting at her to stay._

_Phil felt his whole world come crashing down around him. He broke down in that spot. He hadn't just lost his daughter, but he lost the love of his life._

A knock sounded at his door, pulling him from his past pain. Phil wiped the moisture from his eyes and cleared his throat. "Who is it?" he asked, doing his best to keep his tone stable.

Clint walked straight in and made a beeline for Phil's desk. He stopped halfway from it when he saw the state of his surrogate older brother. "Phil?"

* * *

><p><strong>Melinda's Bunk<strong>

After ten minutes of letting it all out, Melinda finally managed to pull herself together and revealed to Natasha the reason behind her break down. It was the first time that she had talked about her and Phil's loss since it happened.

"... leaving him that night was the hardest thing I ever did," Melinda confessed to her best friend. "But I felt like I didn't have any other choice, I had failed him. I had failed our child. I didn't deserve him."

Natasha was gobsmacked at what her surrogate sister at just told her. She knew that Melinda had been carrying a great pain around with her all these years, but she never would have guessed it was because of the loss of a child.

Natasha reached for Melinda's hand and gave it a squeeze. She had never been good with words, but she was going to give it a shot. "You were only twenty four," she expressed. "Just a kid yourself … a loss like that would be hard on anyone. You are not a failure, Mel," she assured her friend. "And it's obvious that you still love Phil."

Melinda let out a shaky sigh. "I never stopped," she confessed, catching her friend's eyes. "He's always been there for me - especially during the hard times even if it was hard for him. Phil always makes me feel better, even when I'm doubting myself. All's he has to do is say a few comforting words or give me that goofy smile and it made me feel better, even if I never showed indication of it."

Natasha just nodded along. "Have you told him?"

Melinda shook her head. "How can I?"

Natasha looked at her friend with a serious expression. "Open your mouth and talk," she replied, deadpanned.

* * *

><p><strong>Open Lounge Area<strong>

Several minutes later as Phil and Clint reached the bottom of the spiral staircase, they heard a loud alert sound coming from the command centre indicating an incoming call. Phil turned his eyes in that direction and looked around the area. This level of the plane was empty.

"Where is my team?" he asked. "There is usually at least one of them floating around."

Clint shrugged his shoulders. "None of the kids were up here when I came to get you," he answered. "Maybe they retreated to the lab because they sensed something was wrong with mom and dad," he suggested.

Phil let out a sigh and headed for the Command Centre.

* * *

><p><strong>Command Centre - 13:01 p.m<strong>

Phil answered the video call and a moment later Nick Fury's face popped up on the screen.

"Phil," the director greeted one of his top agents. He then looked beside him at one of his best assassins. "Hawkeye," he added.

Clint gave a mock salute as he stood by his friend and looked at his boss annoyed.

Phil looked at the screen with slight confusion. "Morning Sir," he answered.

Nick Fury was sitting behind his desk, leaning back in his chair. "I've been informed that you recently picked up two new passengers," he answered. "And that your team managed to successfully capture and deliver Ian Quinn to a classified S.H.I.E.L.D facility."

Phil nodded his head. "Yes Sir," he supplied. "Skye and Agent Ward managed to track him through some associates, but the credit for the capture belongs to Agent Romanoff."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "I am guessing that is why she and Agent Barton are aboard the bus at this moment," he voiced.

Clint folded his arms and glared at his boss. "Actually, we here on a mini vacation - visiting family." He informed the director. "Catching up for lost time since we thought Phil was dead," he expressed, anger evident in his voice.

Nick wasn't impressed by his agents tone. "It was need to know, Agent Barton" he replied sternly.

That just pissed Clint off more. "And we needed to know," he shouted at the screen. "You could have told us after we saved New York from that damn attack caused by Loki!"

Nick glared at the assassin, unimpressed. "You listen here, Agent Barton. I am the -"

The screen went black.

"Oops," Clint muttered as his hit the end call button on the touch screen table top.

Phil turned his eyes to his friend who was facing the electronic table. _Did he just hung up on the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D?!_

Twenty seconds later the video phone began to ring again.

Clint just left the room as Phil answered the call and was greeted with a very angry Nick Fury.

"Did he just hung up on me?" he demanded, angrily.

Phil kept a straight face. "He just needs some time," he answered, clearing his throat.

Nick just grunted, mumbling something under his breath about respect.

Phil rolled his eyes, folding his arms. "Sir?" he voiced. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Nick looked at his agent worried. "I need to speak with Agent May and Romanoff," he answered. "A situation has come to my attention and they're the best to handle it. Are they around?"

Phil's face went blank at Melinda's name. He wasn't sure if she was in the talking or mission mood at the moment.

"Agent Coulson!" Nick voiced. "What's wrong?"

Phil was pulled from his thoughts at his bosses tone. He turned his attention back onto the screen. "Sorry Sir," he expressed. "What is the mission?"

Nick gave him a pointed look. "It's classified," he answered. "Go get Agent May and Romanoff, now! That's an order!"

Phil didn't appreciate the tone but an order was an order. He turned and walked over to the wall were the intercom system was placed and pressed down on the button.

**"Agents May and Romanoff,"** he voiced of the comms system.** "Report to the Command Centre for video conference with Directory Fury,"** he supplied.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry to leave you here but I wanted to get something out before I had to head into work otherwise you'd be waiting another day. Reviews are appreciated.

Пусть его - Let it out

Я здесь - I'm right here

Большая сестра - Big Sister


	11. Need to know

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N: Wow …** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>

Melinda and Natasha entered the room a few minutes later, both with emotionless expression washed over them as they walked towards the large screen and stood in front of it.

"Sir," Melinda greeted her boss, deadpanned. Natasha just folded her arms and glared.

Nick gave a curt nod of the head. "Agent May," he greeted back, turning his eyes onto his assassin. "Agent Romanoff," he added. "I understand that yourself and Agent Barton are taking some time off which I will allow because of recent events, but the Twisted Sisters are needed for a classified mission that only you two can complete. It won't take more than an hour tops," he assured her.

Natasha was curious to what the mission was that they would need both Melinda and herself. _She ignored the 'codename' that Nick Fury has used. It had been over a decade since she had heard it._ "What is it?" she asked. _Why not her and Clint?_

Nick turned his eyes towards the team leader. "You can leave now, Agent Coulson," he told him.

Phil had been watching Melinda when he had heard his bosses words. He turned his head towards the screen. _Had he heard right?_ "Sir?" he voiced, uncertain. "I can't know about the mission's details?"

Nick shook his head. "It's need to know," he expressed. "And you don't need to know," he answered, a-matter-a-factly.

Phil was stunned. _He was getting kicked out of a mission briefing?_ He turned his eyes towards Melinda who was staring the screen with an emotionless expression. She hadn't looked at his way once since entering the room.

"Agent Coulson," Nick Fury's voice called. "Leave!" he ordered.

Phil tore his eyes from Melinda as he turned away and walked out of the room. He then heard the door look and then the glass window walls fogged up. He couldn't see in. _The director had completely locked him out!_

"Come have a drink," Clint's voice came from somewhere behind him.

Phil turned his head towards the bar area to where his good friend was sitting, a drink in his hand. Phil made his way towards the bar.

"You got a good selection here, Phil," Clint told his surrogate big brother.

Phil was fuming. _He was level eight!_ "He kicked me out of the mission debriefing," he voiced, anger rising in his voice. "I know certain things are classified but this is my team! Melinda is my …" he words trailed off.

Clint raised an eyebrow. "Your what?" he asked, bringing the glass to his lips once again.

_My everything!_ "My friend," Phil answered as let out a heavy sigh.

Clint placed the glass down on the bar surface and shook his head, releasing a dry chuckle. "When are you going to admit that you still love her? Life is short, Phil! You of all people know that. You got a second chance … stop wasting it!"

Phil stood frozen in his spot. He was surprised by his friend's words. Phil knew that he and Melinda needed to talk and they would, but right now he stood on the outside. He hated this feeling of not knowing what was going on - on the inside. _Nick Fury has kept too many secrets from him. Why was he calling personally?_

"Just wait until the girls come out and ask them what's going on," Clint supplied from his bar stool. "Come have a drink with a brother."

Phil wasn't sure that it was going to be that easy. "And if they don't tell us? He said it was need to know and we don't fall under that category. If they're ordered not to tell us, then they won't."

Clint shrugged it off._ He knew that Natasha would tell him. They rarely kept things for one another_. "Don't you have a hacker on the team?" he questioned before taking another sip from his glass. "Wouldn't she be able to find out by _accessing_ current classified missions in the S.H.I.E.L.D database?"

Realization washed over the team leader as he let his eyes drift along this level of the bus_. It was quiet … too quiet._ "Where is my team?" he spoke out loud. "I'm gonna go check this lab," he told his friend. "Let me know if they come out," he added before heading for the direction of the spiral staircase that led down to the lower level of the bus.

* * *

><p><strong>Lab<strong>

Grant was standing vigil by Skye's side, his eyes watching her every breath and listening to the soothing beeping sounds that were coming from the machines that Jemma had hooked his Rookie up to. One was measuring her heart rate and other monitored her brain activity - luckily both were normal and she was just sleeping. _What's going on with you, Rookie?_

Jemma eyes were glued to the computer screen that was attached to the microscope that currently held a sample of Skye's blood that she had drawn from the hacktivist not long after Grant had bought her down. She was running test on it but knew that it would take time before results returned.

"Look at him," the engineer whispered beside her. "He looks so lost."

Jemma tore her eyes from the screen and turned them in the direction of the Specialist on the other side of the lab, several metres away. "He is, Fitz," she voiced, softly. "Ward is not use to sitting on the sidelines," she expressed. "He's usually in the game on the front line. He doesn't know what's wrong with her and that's hard for him - standing by while someone he cares deeply for is suffering."

Leo turned his eyes back onto Jemma. _He knew what that felt like. He had gone through the same thing months ago when Jemma had that virus running through her._ "Luckily she's only sleeping now," he voiced. "Whatever was affecting her only did it when she was conscious … will it come back when she wakes?"

Jemma let out a sigh. "I don't know, Fitz," she expressed. "Only time will tell … she should only be out for a short time though since I gave her a very small dose of the sedative."

Grant could hear the conversation that the two scientists were having, they weren't as quiet as they thought they were - but he wasn't going to alert them of his knowing._ Cared deeply for?_ Grant hadn't realized that the scientist twins had picked up on his feelings for his Rookie. _Grant knew that he had strong feelings for Skye, but love - that was a whole new level. He knew that he couldn't live his life without her in it - but that didn't mean that he was in love with her … did it?_

"Skye?!" Phil exclaimed as he entered the lab, shock washing through him as he saw the youngest team member laying on the cool steel table with a couple of machines hooked to her and a pillow tucked under her head.

Grant lifted his eyes from his Rookie and turned them on his boss. Jemma and Leo had heard their bosses panicked voiced and turned their eyes in that direction.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded as he rushed to her side, standing beside Grant. He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze but got no response back. "FitzSimmons … what's wrong with her?"

Jemma quickly made her way towards them. "She's fine, Sir," she tried to assure her boss. "She is just sleeping at the moment."

Phil was very confused. "Sleeping? Down here with machines that monitor heart and brain activity?" he questioned in disbelief. "What the hell is going on, Simmons?"

Jemma didn't appreciate his tone but knew that he was just worried so she would let it slide. "There was an accident about twenty minutes ago that caused me to sedate Skye in order to take her pain away," the british woman started to explain in a gentle tone. "You see, Skye had some sort of attack not long after May left your office. She said that she had a migraine, but seemed to be in incredible pain. We were moving her to the lounge area when she lost consciousness for a moment. After Skye regained it, she was overtaken by pain so Ward laid her down on the couch. I quickly came down here and grabbed a sedative and knocked her out. Ward then bought her down a few minutes later so I could run some test and monitor just to make sure that she is okay."

Phil turned his eyes from the female scientist and down onto the sleeping brunette._ She looked so at peace - so innocent_. "And how come nobody got me?"

Leo had now joined Jemma's side. He turned his eyes towards the Specialist and the two shared a look.

"Because Skye said not to," Grant answered, turning his eyes onto his boss and watched as the confusion clouded his blue eyes. "She said 'keep them apart for now'," he revealed, watching the older man's reaction.

Phi dropped his gaze back down to the hacktivist._ Keep them apart for now? Them? Was she talking about Melinda and himself? Had she been feeling their pain? His pain? How was that possible?_ That's when realization hit him. _Her 0-8-4 status. Was this her power or that the agent was talking about? Could Skye feel people's emotions? Did she have the abilities of an empath?_ Phil then remembered back to when Skye and Melinda had found him after Raina had kidnapped him._ He had been chanting 'I wanna die, let me die' and then felt her hand over his, her voice was calling his name and as she hugged him - he had felt a warm sensation wash over him and the pain of the past memory ease away. Had she done that?_ Phil knew that he needed to talk to Melinda ASAP. She was the only one he could to talk about this since she was the only other one who knew about Skye's past.

"Sir?" Jemma voiced, concern lacing her tone as she watched the several different emotions that has washed over her boss in the one moment. "Is everything okay?"

Phil swallowed hard. He tore his eyes from the youngest member of the team and let go of her hand, gently placing it back down on the table and turned his eyes onto the biochemist. "Get me as soon as she wakes," he ordered, exiting the lab.

The three younger agents watched as their boss disappeared out of the lab and headed up the spiral staircase in a hurry.

"That was odd," Leo commented. "Do you think that knows something we don't?"

Jemma shrugged her shoulders.

Grant knew that their boss knew more than he was letting on, his reaction once hearing what happened to Skye was evident of that. Grant kept his focus on his Rookie. He wished he knew what was going through her mind at this moment.

"Hey Simmons," he spoke up, turning his eyes from Skye and onto the british woman. "Since she's just sleeping and we know that she's fine, can I take her up to her room so she doesn't wake up on this table and freak out? I promise not to leave her side and will bring her back down if anything changes," he answered, keeping his voice steady.

Jemma smiled at the older agent. "I think that will be fine, Ward," she answered as she began to disconnect her friend from the machines. Leo switched them off to stop the beeping sound that was coming from them.

* * *

><p>Phil headed for the second spiral staircase as he passed the bar where Clint was still perched behind, drinking for his same glass. "Tell Melinda to come to my office as soon as she get's off the line with the Director," he ordered as he reached the bottom of the staircase and started jogging up it.<p>

Clint turned as the older agent was halfway up the stairs. "Phil?"

Phil didn't respond. He continued his journey up the stairs and in the direction of his office.

* * *

><p><strong>Phil's Office<strong>

Phil headed to his desk as he unbuttoned his black suit jacket and removed it as he rounded his desk. He draped it over the back of his chair before taking a seat in it. He was trying to wrap his mind around everything that has happened in the last few hours since dropping off Ian Quinn and Clint coming aboard.

Under a minute later his door opened and Clint appeared in sight with a confused expression etched across his face. "What the hell is going on?" he asked the older agent as he crossed the office floor towards his desk.

Phil released a deep sigh. "Something is going on with Skye," he revealed. "But I can't tell you, and before you argue the point - it's for your own safety. I just need some time to process what I've learn't. I just need you to send Melinda up when she comes out of the Command Centre," he supplied.

Clint stopped opposite the older agents desk, crossing his arms. "Is there something Nat and I can do to help this Skye kid?"

Phil felt a smile tug at his lips. "No," he answered honestly. "I just need for the both of you to keep whatever you see on this bus to yourself."

Clint was concerned about his old S.O. He wasn't good with patience. "I'll tell Milly to come up when her Nat are released from Fury's presence," he answered before turning away and headed out of the office.

* * *

><p>Grant was carrying Skye towards her bunk fireman style when he passed the Command Centre and noticed that it was on lockdown and that only happened when a classified mission was being discussed. Grant knew that Agents May and Romanoff were inside since Agent Coulson had called them over the comms system. <em>Whatever the Director wanted must be highly important,<em> Grant couldn't help but think.

"Agent Ward?" Clint's voice came from the stairwell as Grant was passing it.

Grant stopped at the sound of the older agents voice and turned to face him, holding Skye close.

"What's going on?" Clint asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He was confused to why the hacktivist was asleep in the young GI Joe agents arms._ Phil had said 'something's going on with Skye' was this it?_

Grant kept his tone deadpanned. "Nothing," he lied, deadpanned. "I'm just taking Skye to her bunk, she has been working really hard lately and not getting enough sleep. I guess it finally caught up with her."

Clint raised an eyebrow, folding his arms. He knew that the younger agent was full of shit, but had to give him points for his lie. "You do know that I am a trained assassin and make you reveal what's really going on."

Grant didn't flinch. "We're leaving now," he answered as he turned away and continued his journey to Skye's bunk.

Clint was determined to find out answers with every brick wall he hit._ 'I'll go interrogated the two scientist'_ he thought to himself with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's Bunk<strong>

Grant was glad that she had left her door open a bit that morning. He managed to slid the rest of the door across with his foot. Grant then entered the bunk and walked towards her bed and gently laid Skye down on her bed. He then stood over it for a moment, just watching her sleep. A soft smile played at her lips. _She always looked so at peace when she slept, like there wasn't a care in the world._

After a moment Grant walked back to her door and closed it so no one would disturb them. He knew that it could be anywhere from another forty minute to an a few hours before Skye woke and he wasn't planning to leave her during that time. So he picked up her remote at the end of the bed and turned on her television. He then clicked on her movie files and started flicking through them till he found the one he was looking for and it play.

Grant then made his way back to the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Lab<strong>

Clint entered the lab that was filled with assorted scientific equipment, his eyes narrowed onto the two younger agents that were looking at screen beside a telescope.

"What is going on with Skye?" he demanded as he walked further into the lab which gave the two scientist a fright and jump in their spots.

**"Agent Barton?"** Jemma and Leo acknowledged in unison.

"Are you trying to give us a bloody heart attack?" Leo asked, annoyance evident in his voice as he glared at the older agent.

Clint walked further into the lab. "What is going on with Skye?" he repeated his question, unsure to if they had heard him the first time since he had surprised them.

Jemma and Leo shared a look before they turned their eyes back towards the older agent.

"What uh, makes you think something is going on with her?" the young Scotsman asked, nervousness lacing his tone.

Clint stopped opposite their bench and crossed his arms. He glared at the two agents for a long moment.

Jemma chewed on her lower lip as she nervously played with her fingers. "Um, well you see, we don't exactly know what's going on and won't until Skye wakes up and gives us some answers. We just know that she is fine," she blurted out with a nervous smile.

Clint was even more confused then before he came in. "What do you mean 'until she wakes up?' Why is she asleep at one in the afternoon and I am not buying Agent Wards 'over worked' excuse."

Jemma and Leo shared another look.

"Well, you see," Jemma began. "Shortly after you left early to go after May …"

"Skye started having pains," Leo chimed in. "Said it was a migraine so Ward suggested that she move to the couch…"

"And that's when it got worse," Jemma added. "The pain was becoming too much for her so I went down to the lab to grab a sedative."

"I was then about to get Coulson," Leo chimed in again. "But Skye told me not to. She said 'keep them apart for now'."

Jemma nodded along. "I then returned with anesthetic and injected her with it. A moment later she passed out and has been sleeping since. Ward bought her down here so I could run some test to make sure that everything was okay. Her brain and heart activity were both fine and she just seemed to be sleeping."

Clint let the information they were giving him, absorb in. "Keep them apart for now? What does that mean?"

The engineer shrugged his shoulder. "No idea … May and Coulson we guess since she didn't want me to get him. Whatever was attacking her did it while she was awake."

The biochemist smiled. "Ward just moved Skye up to her bunk so she wouldn't freak out when she wakes up."

"Um okay," he mumbled in response. Clint knew that Melinda and Phil had been going through some painful past memories around that time. _Was Skye an empath? If she was feeling other people's pain, how else do you explain it?_ Clint had been in the job long enough to know that there were people and beans out there with special abilities. _Was Skye one of them and was that why she was on Phil's team? _

Clint knew that he needed to clear his head. "I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me," he added as he turned and left the lab. Clint then headed back up the stairs to wait for Natasha and Melinda.

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's Bunk<strong>

Grant had now joined Skye in her bed. He had pulled her into his arms so her head rested on his chest. He was holding her close and convinced himself that he did so to keep monitoring her breathing. Truth be told, he just wanted to be close to her. Grant had his eyes glued to the television as he rewatched 'Wall-E' since he hadn't had the chance to do so before now.

* * *

><p><strong>Command Centre<strong>

Forty minutes after entering the command centre, the video link with the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D ended.

Natasha turned her head to the side, her eyes locked onto her best friend who had a faraway expression splashed across her face. "Are you up for this right now? I can go by myself."

Melinda had pushed all her feelings down deep inside as she went over the details of the mission once again in her head. "You know as well as I do that this is a two agent operation. I would not send you in alone as you wouldn't I," she supplied. "I am fine, she answered, emotionless.

Natasha gave her friend a pointed look. "Are you gonna stand there and lie to me after what we've been through less than an hour ago? I know that you're strong, Mel, but we have our limits. You're only human," she told her friend. "Just as I am."

Melinda hated feeling vulnerable. "I slipped," she supplied as she turned around and faced the electronic table that controlled everything in this room. "It won't happen again."

Natasha pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "You're not listening," she expressed releasing a sigh. "You should really talk to Phil," she supplied. "It's not good going into a mission like this while your head and heart are a mess. We have a couple of hours before we'll be there so that gives you plenty of time to talk before we have to get ready for the mission."

Melinda glared at her friend as she hit a button on the electronic table which de-fogged the window and unlocked the door. The two friends that walked towards the door and opened it, stepping out of the room with emotionless expressions to meet silence.

"Where is everyone?" Melinda asked, noticing how quiet the area was which was odd for this time of the afternoon. Her eyes began to scan the area around her as she looked for any sound of life.

Natasha heard a distinct snoring sound coming from the lounge room area. "I know where at least one of them is," she answered with a smirk as she headed for her destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Open Lounge Area<strong>

The two female agents entered the open lounge room area space and stopped just before they couch with matching smirks. Clint was passed out on the couch as the television played some football game in the background. He had one hand slung over his face as he snored rather loudly.

Natasha took several steps backwards until she had enough distance between her and the couch. She then sprinted towards it and lept into the air, landing on top of her partner - straddling him.

Clint let out a 'ooaf' sound as his eyes shot open and he woke up. "Babe, I've told you not to wake me like that," he groaned, slightly winded.

Natasha glared down at him. "And I told you not to call me babe," she retorted. "Do I look like a talking pig?"

Clint knew it was wise not to respond, last time he gave a joke answer - he ended up walking funny for a week. He just smiled up at his beautiful but lethal partner and placed his hands on her hips.

Melinda stifled a chuckle. Her friends made a sensible couple and only few people knew officially of their relationship. Her and Phil being among those few. They had been together for seven years now.

"Do you know where everyone is?" she asked knowing that he was known for knowing things - seeing from a distance.

Clint tore his eyes from Natasha and turned his head to the side, focusing his eyes on his surrogate big sister. "FitzSimmons are down in the lab doing something sciencey," he shared. "G.I Joe Jr and the hacker are in her bunk while Skye is ;sleeping; and Phil is in his office … he wants to see you ASAP, Milly."

Melinda smirked at his nickname for Grant. "Why is Skye asleep?" she asked, confused. _Skye never slept during the day. Her S.O wouldn't allow that._

Clint raised an eyebrow. "That's the first question you ask? You're not surprised that Agent Ward is in there with her?"

Melinda's expression remained emotionless. "It's not a first," she answered, deadpanned. "Why is Skye asleep?" she repeated, slight concern lacing her tone this time.

Clint shrugged his shoulders. "Ask Coulson. He wants to see you ASAP so you can ask him when you go up there … two birds, one stone."

Melinda turned her eyes towards the stairs with great hesitation. The last time she had gone up to his office things hadn't ended well.

"Mel," Natasha voiced. "You have to talk to him," she told her a-matter-a-factly.

Clint turned his eyes from his partner to his surrogate big sister. "What's am I missing?"

Melinda didn't answer his question. She just released a sigh and headed for the stairs.

The assassin couple watched as their friend disappeared up the stairs before they turned their attention back on one another.

"What the hell did Fury want?" he asked Natasha as he squeezed her hips. "Phil mentioned something about a mission?"

Natasha green orbs clashed with his blue ones as her hands ran across his chest. "Mel and I just have to make a quick stop in Mexico and deal with a situation that has come out of hand. Nothing to worry about," she answered, off hand.

Clint raised an eyebrow. "Now I am worried. What doesn't Fury want me or Phil to know if it's nothing?"

Natasha gave him a look. "You know that there are some things in this job that we can't tell one another," she answered. "If I thought you needed to know then I would tell you no matter what Fury told me."

Clint let out a sigh knowing that she was right.

"Did you really hang up on Fury?" she asked as a smirk played at her lips.

Clint smirked back. "He pissed me off."

Natasha leaned down and brushed a brief kiss along his lips. "I knew there was a reason I keep you around," she teased.

Clint chuckled as his hands ran up her heads and settled behind mid back. "And I thought it was for my body," he joked.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "That's just an added bonus," she told him as she leaned back down and drew out another long kiss.

The two pulled apart after a couple of minutes when air became a necessity.

"Mexico huh?" Clint voiced. "You think Phil will let me borrow Lola so I can pick us up some tacos for dinner?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I watched The Avengers while writing this chapter and noticed a few things about Natasha and Clint with the looks they shared and touches. So I feel comfortable hooking them up. I especially love the end scene on The Avengers after the end credits have rolled throw where the team are sitting in that cafe that Stark mention before the movie ended.

I am sorry about the secretive over the upcoming mission that Nat and Mel are going on, but it's CLASSIFIED and none of you have the clearance level to know the details … it's for your own safety *chuckles*

I was also half asleep when I wrote the last scene and edited this chapter … mistakes are mine since it's almost 1am.

Reviews are appreciated


	12. Chapter 12 - who knows?

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N: Wow** … Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>

**Phil's Office**

Melinda didn't bother knocking. She just stormed into his office and closed his door behind her. "What's wrong with Skye?" were the first words to leave her mouth. She had grown to care for the girl in recent times. "Clint mentioned that she was sleeping?"

Phil was pulled from his pondering at the sound of her voice. He turned his blue orbs onto the beautiful Chinese woman walking towards his desk. "She's fine," he assured her. "There was an incident and she needed to be sedated."

Melinda's eyes widened._ What?_ "Sedated? What incident?"

Phil had been going over how he would tell Melinda this for the last thirty minutes. He had noticed the bond that had been forming between the two and knew Melinda was starting to care for girl like a daughter even she wouldn't admit it. She would see it as a betrayal to the one they lost. "I think Skye's an empath," he divulged, letting out a sigh.

Melinda stopped just before Phil's desk. _Empath?_ "What?" she asked in disbelief. "What are you talking about, Phil?" she demanded as she placed one hand on her hip and let the other fall by her side.

Phil locked his eyes with hers. "Skye seemed to be having some type of attack inside of her over an hour ago," he shared, honestly. "Apparently she was in some sort of pain not long after you left my office, try to pass it off as a migraine or something. Anyway they tried moving her from the kitchen to couch and she passed out for a moment. Once she regained consciousness the pain started again, it got so bad that Simmons had to sedate her."

Melinda was frozen in her spot._ She caused pain on Skye_._ Why did she keep hurting people? If Skye had been feeling what she felt at the time, Melinda knew what kind of pain the younger woman would have been in - twenty five years of built up pain. _

Phil had noticed Melinda's frozen state and saw the sadness that she was trying to mask - etched across her beautiful face. He quickly pushed his chair back and stood to his feet, he then rounded his desk and hurried to her side.

"Mel?" he expressed, touching her arms. "Don't blame yourself," he told her as his eyes caught her's. "Come sit down," he suggested, leading her towards the couch by his door. She didn't fight it.

The two sat down beside one another in silence for a moment.

"I just keep hurting people," she expressed, coldly, staring dead ahead.

Phil turned his head to the side, his eyes fixed on her as he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers. "Hey, we didn't know that she could sense our emotions. It wasn't just you that she was feeling. I asked Ward why didn't he come and get me when this was happening and he said because Skye told him 'Keep them apart for now'. That was around the time I was thinking about Ana after you had left my office."

Melinda swallowed at the mention of their daughter's name, closing their eyes.

Phil hated seeing the woman he loved like this. "You wouldn't intentionally cause somebody you care about pain, Mel," he expressed, raw emotion his his voice. "I know you," he told her, giving her hand a squeeze.

Melinda opened her eyes and turned her head to the side, her orbs clashing with his. She saw tenderness and warmth in his eyes. It was the same look that he use to give her back in the early days and some of the later days before Bahrain happened.

The two shared a look for a long minute. It was like the early days - they were talking with their minds. A form of communication they learned to keep their relationship a secret since agents dating back then was forbidden.

Melinda just nodded her head, giving his hand a squeeze and a soft smile splashed across Phil's lips.

"Do FitzSimmons and Ward know?" she asked, finding her voice.

Phil didn't take his eyes from hers. He shook his head. "Not yet … but FitzSimmons are geniuses and are currently running test on her blood sample," he shared. "I don't know if there will be anything different about her blood since empaths are all about emotions, but it won't take them long until they figure something out. Especially if they cannot find anything in her system that could have caused the attack, they'll start looking at other options."

Melinda felt a chill run through her an a surge of protectiveness washed over her. "We have to make sure everyone on this bus says nothing outside of it," she expressed, determination burning in her voice. "If Fury got his hands on this information then they would take her away and do god knows what to her," she expressed with concern lacing her tone as she stood to her feet, removing her hands from his. She turned to face him. "We have protect her, Phil. We will not lose her!"

Phil stood to his feet and nodded his head. He liked this moma lion side of Melinda. It was a real turn on. "I know," he answered. "I have no intentions of telling him or anyone. We are her family now and we protect how own."

Melinda caught his eyes and nodded in agreement. _Family._ Something that she hadn't felt like she had in a very long time.

A long moment of silence passed between them as they just shared a look. Melinda was the one to break it.

"I have to set the new coordinates and get ready for the mission," she expressed.

Phil had almost forgotten about the call that she and Natasha took with the Director not long ago. He hated to knowing what Nick was sending them into. "What is the mission?" he requested in a soft tone.

She tilted her head to the side and gave him a deadpanned stare, folding her arms. "You know I can't discuss a classified mission," she answered with a soft tone. "Even with you."

Phil let out a sigh. "I had to try. Just promise me that you'll be careful."

Melinda nodded her head. "Always," she answered as she turned from him to leave the room.

Phil knew that it was now or never. "Mel, are we gonna discuss us?"

Melinda turned her head back and locked eyes with him. She knew the question was coming but once it did, she wasn't sure if she was ready for it. She couldn't help but notice the pleading look in his eyes. "We'll talk after Nat and I get back from the mission," she promised as she turned to leave the office.

Phil had this horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. "How dangerous is it?"

Melinda turned her head and gave him a serious look before she turned and continued out of the door..

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's bunk - 14:43 p.m<strong>

Skye felt a little fuzzy. She could hear a sound coming from somewhere around her and felt something moving under her. A beating heart and what sounded like Wall-E? She was wrapped in a warm embrace and felt her head rested on something hard. Skye remember the last time she had felt like this - it was when she was sleeping on Grant.

"G-grant?" she mumbled as her eyes began to flicker, adjusting to the light in the room.

Grant instantly dropped his eyes down to his Rookie in his arms when he heard her soft voice call his name. He noticed that she was coming to. Her eyelids were flickering and nose twitching, which he found adorable. "I'm right here," he told her as he felt a smile crept upon his lips and he pulled her even closer.

Skye waited the thirty seconds it took for her eyes to completely open as she was meet with a slight pounding in her head. She lifted a hand off the hard surface of her S.O's chest and raised it to her head. She began to massage her temple as she lifted her head and turned it upwards, looking at her S.O's chiselled face that was staring down. Her mind was still a little foggy. "Ward?" she questioned, confused. "What's going on?" she asked, softly. _Why was her S.O in her bed? Why was she in her bed during the day? She could hearing the movie Wall-E playing, were they watching it and had she fallen asleep on him again?_

Grant instantly grew concern. "You don't remember?" he asked as he released his embrace on her, dropping his hands to his side.

_Remember what?_ Skye tried sitting up a little too quick and felt a head rush. She placed her hand to her head. "Ow," she moaned. "What are talking about?" she questioned as she sat up. "Why do I feel dizzy?" she asked, turning her focus on her concerned S.O. She could feel apprehension coming from him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Grant was doing his best not to panic. _Her memory loss could be a symptom of the sedative. He didn't want to freak her out over nothing._ "I'll go get Simmons," he expressed as he began sliding out of her bed and heading for the door.

Skye was now starting to panic. "Grant," she called after him, tears filling her eyes.

Grant stopped in his tracks at her calling him by his first name. She only did that in serious times. He turned around and saw the tears forming in her eyes. He quickly rushed back to the bed.

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked with emotion thick in her voice as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "Why do I have the feeling that I am forgetting something? And why do I feel fuzzy?"

Grant slid back onto the bed and reached for her hand, lacing his fingers through her's and giving it a squeeze. "You were sedated," he told her in a gentle tone.

"Sedated?" she questioned, confused. "What? Why? What happened?" she asked as she started getting flashes in her mind. She closed her eyes as her memory slowly started coming back in parts.

Grant watched Skye close her eyes, her eyelids then started flickering in a rapid movement. "Skye?" he voiced, squeezing her hand. "Talk to me?"

Skye slowly opened her eyes to be met with her S.O's chocolate orbs filled with worry. It was the same look he had during her attack - fear mixed with shock. "Pain," she supplied. "I was in pain and on the couch. I could hear you and FitzSimmons panicking around me, which just made it worst. It felt like my all body was on fire," she revealed, swallowing hard. "You were then holding me while Simmons gave me a needle and that's all I remember."

Grant nodded. He didn't think it was necessary to tell her about being down in the lab. "I bought you in here and promised FitzSimmons that I would stay with you until woke," he told her.

Skye was still very confused. "How long have I been out for?"

"Almost two hours," he answered, automatically. He had been counting every minute since her eyes closed. "You scared the hell out of me, Skye," he admitted with sincerity. "You were in pain and there was nothing that I could do. I felt so -"

"Helpless," she cut in, looking down as she chewed on her bottom lip. It was how they had both felt with Jemma when she had that virus in her. "I'm sorry," she apologized in quiet voice. "That's never happened before … I can usually control it," slipped from her lips.

Grant raised an eyebrow. "Control what? Skye, look at me," he asked, not taking his eyes from her.

Skye lifted her eyes to meet his. She could see the genuine concern burning in his chocolate orbs. He was worried about her, but she knew that he was gonna think she was insane or some kind of freak. She didn't want to keep things from him, but she also didn't want to lose him from her life. "You'll think I'm crazy," she answered, releasing a shaky breath.

Grant could hear the apprehension in her voice. "You can trust me … with anything," he assured her, squeezing her hand.

Skye believed him. She didn't know why, but she did. Skye bit down on her bottom lip as she grew the courage to actually say the words out loud. She knew that once they were out there, there was no going back. All of a sudden Will Smith's voice from Hitch then popped into her head. _'Because that's what people do. They leap, and hope to God they can fly, because otherwise you just drop like a rock, wondering the whole way down … why in the hell did I jump?'_

Skye knew that she had to take a leap. She had known Grant for five months now and even though they've had their rough patches in the past, they'd had grown close and become friends.

Skye locked her orbs with his. "The ability to feel someone else's emotions," she confessed, raw emotion filling her voice as she watched the confusion wash over him. "I know it sounds insane but I've lived with it all my life. As a little kid I couldn't understand it, but didn't say anything because I didn't want to be labelled as a freak. At first it was hard to feel other people's emotions and I spent a lot of time keeping my distance but the older I got, I learn't how to control what I feel. And that was around the time I was sent to the Brody's."

Grant was still trying to wrap his mind around what his Rookie was telling him. He squeezed her hand, knowing that her past was a tough subject for her just like his was for him. She had mentioned the Brody's for the first time after her first undercover mission at Ian Quinn's compound.

"I knew that they liked me," she expressed as a lump caught in her throat. "I felt it and that's why I called her mom, because she was the first person to ever feel like one to me … but then I got sent back a couple of days later and I couldn't understand why," Skye revealed as tears filled her eyes. "So I decide not to get attached again. No family ever wanted me long enough anyway," she sobbed as tears began to roll down her cheeks. _That's what she had believed all her life until the truth was revealed to her not long ago. She knew that S.H.I.E.L.D did what they did to keep her safe, but the child version of her just wanted to be a part of family - to feel loved. _

Grant felt his heart ache at the sadness in her voice. He automatically pulled his Rookie into his arms and held her tight as she began to sob into his chest. He rubbed a circular motion across her back to sooth her.

* * *

><p><strong>Several minutes<strong> later and all cried out, Skye pulled back from her S.O's comforting embrace and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologized feeling like an idiot for breaking down like that. She couldn't even look him in the eyes.

Grant noticed that Skye was avoiding his gaze. He reached for her hand once again, lacing his fingers through hers. "I don't fully understand this whole 'being able to feel people's emotions' thing like an empath or something, but Skye … you are wanted." He told her, honestly, giving her hand a squeeze.

Skye lifted her eyes to meet his. She saw the sincerity in them and knew he met what he was saying.

Grant lifted his free hand and brushed his fingers across her cheek. "You will always have family as long as you're apart of this team," he promised her._ As long as I'm around_, he silently thought.

Skye closed her eyes at his touch. A warm feeling washed through her. She felt loved, a feeling that she hadn't felt in a very long time - if ever. Skye didn't ever want to lose that feeling ever again, but that's when realization hit in. _What if someone found out about her gift? Would the team have to report back to S.H.I.E.L.D about what happened? Would they take her away?_

Skye re-opened her eyes as panic began to fill her. "What happens to me now? What will S.H.I.E.L.D do to me?" she asked, fear lacing her tone.

Grant dropped his hand from her cheek. "We deal with it together," he assured her. "No one will hurt you while I'm around," he promised. _No one can find out. Not even him. _"I know that Coulson won't let anything happen to you, either. Speaking of which, he wanted to see you as soon as you woke. He was worried when he found you passed out."

Skye's eyes widened. "He knows what happened?"

Grant squeezed her hand. "He just knows that you were in pain and sedated. No one knows anything else. I didn't know until you told me," he admitted. "And I am glad you did."

Skye felt a smile slid across her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Open Lounge Area<strong>

Phil was sitting on the couch as the television played in the background while he chatted with Clint like he had been for the last hour now. Melinda and Natasha had retreated to the cockpit and hadn't been seen since He was trying to get his mind off Melinda's upcoming mission and catching up with one of his oldest friend's usually helped. Clint had some of the best stories. Phil was about to respond to a question that Clint had just asked when the Hacktivist came into sight from the direction of her bunk with Grant by her side, his hand looked to be resting on the small of her back.

"Skye," he acknowledged with surprise. "You're awake," Phil added, standing to his feet but not moving from his spot. "How are you feeling?"

"Hey AC," she voiced, sounding a little vulnerable. "A little fuzzy," she admitted. "You wanted to see me?"

Phil turned his eyes towards the male avenger and gave him a look.

Clint stood to his feet. "I'll go let Milly and Nat know that she's awake," he answered as he walked past the youngest member of Phil's team and her shadow and headed in the direction of the cockpit.

"I'm gonna go get Simmons," Grant told her, dropping his hand from her lower back. "I think she should check you over just to be on the safe side. You'll be okay?"

Skye turned her head to the side, locking her eyes on him. She was touched by his concern. She gave a brief nod of the head. "I'll be fine," she assured him with a smile.

Grant hesitated for a moment before he walked off.

Skye watched him walk off and headed towards the staircase that led down to cargo bay and lab before she turned her eyes back towards the father figure of the team.

"Skye," Phil began as he took a few steps towards the youngest member of his team. "We will need to discuss what is really going on with you," he supplied. "But not right now since Ward will be back any minute along with FitzSimmons. I know that we'll have to come up with some explanation as to why -"

"Ward knows," Skye revealed, cutting in. "I told him about my empathic traits, but not about being an 0-8-4."

Phil had been surprised about that and now understood why Grant was being so protective over her. "Skye," he sighed. "You know how dangerous it is to let anyone-"

Skye folded her arms, annoyance boiling in her. "I didn't wanna lie to him," she expressed. "I trust him with my life, AC. I still hate the fact that I am still keeping things from him."

Phil raised an eyebrow. _Wow, her life - that was big._ "It's for his own safety, we don't know if the people that were after you when you were a baby are still out there looking. I know that it's hard to keep apart of yourself a secret from the people who care about, but it's the only way to keep you and them safe."

"He's right," Melinda voiced as she walked towards them, hearing Phil's words. She had told Natasha and Clint to remain in the cockpit since they both already knew about Skye's condition. Clint had figured it out during his interrogation with FitzSimmons and told Natasha who told her. She told them that they couldn't tell anyone and promised they wouldn't. Melinda knew that she could trust them.

Skye was gobsmacked as she looked at the older woman. "You know?" she asked, astounded.

Melinda nodded her head, her expression deadpanned. "And I am sorry if I caused your attack," she answered, her voice emotionless. "I didn't attend for that to happen."

Skye was surprised by the older woman's words. She shook her head. "You didn't know," she expressed quietly. "Nobody did until now."

"Skye!" Jemma's voice shouted from the other end of the plane.

Skye turned her head in that direction and saw the biochemist running towards her with relief etched across her face. She fully turned in time for the british woman to pull her into a crushing hug. Only seconds passed before Skye was hugging her best friend back as she looked over her shoulder towards Leo and Grant that were walking towards them.

The two friends hugged for a good minute before Jemma pulled back and looked at Skye with genuine concern. "You scared the living daylight out of me," she exclaimed. "Of all of us," she added, gesturing to the team that had gathered in the room.

Skye let her eyes drift around the room at the faces of her friends and then the two older agents that were standing beside one another. Skye felt horrible for worrying everyone. She turned her focus back onto the biochemist. "Guess we even," she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Jemma folded her arms, taking a step back. She wasn't amused

Grant stood beside Skye and Leo stopped beside Jemma.

"Do you wanna explain what the bloody hell happened?" the engineer supplied in his usual gruff tone, crossing his arms.

Skye wasn't sure what she could tell them. She knew they deserved an answered but she wasn't sure what she should tell them. "A really bad migraine and stomach ache teaming up on me," she supplied, not even believing the words that were coming out of her mouth. She felt Grant's hand once again press into her lower back and knew it was his way of telling her that he was there for her.

Jemma and Leo rolled their eyes in unison and a 'yeah right' look splashed across their faces. They weren't buying it.

"Oh come on, Skye," Jemma expressed. "Fitz and I have been running every test known to science on your blood for the last two hours and it's coming back normal. There was nothing in your system to indicate that sort of pain that you felt. You levels were normal. The only thing that was interesting on your blood work was that we discovered you're O negative."

Skye didn't understand why that would be interesting. "What's that mean?"

"It's a rare blood type," Leo explained "It means that you're a universal donor, you can give blood to anyone in the world. Only 7% of the world's population is O neg."

Skye's eyes widened. She hadn't known that.

"Skye," Jemma voiced, keeping her tone steady. "We care about you and just wanna help. We can't do that if we don't know what's wrong with you. What if it happens again and I'm not around to give you a sedative or if the sedative doesn't work next time. I only gave it to you because I didn't know what else to do at the time. All's I knew what that you were in pain and I had to stop it, knocking you out seemed like the best option."

Skye could sense the panic coming from the british woman even though on the outside she looked calm and collected. Skye was feeling a little dizzy and little spots were appearing in front of her eyes.

Grant noticed his Rookie wobble slightly. "You okay?" he asked, apprehension in his voice as he place her free hand on her shoulder while his other remained on her lower back to steady her.

Skye took a few steady breathes. "Just feeling a little dizzy," she admitted, waiting for it to pass. She felt concern coming from the group, which didn't help.

"It's the sedative," Jemma explained to the group. "It's still in her system and will be for some time yet," she supplied, turning her focus onto Skye. "You should take it easy for the next hour or so."

"Whatever it was only attacked you when you were awake," Leo supplied, intrigued. "Are you feeling any pain at the moment?"

Skye forced a smile and shook her head. "I'm fine, guys," she answered, feeling comfort in her S.O's touch. "It was nothing," she answered off hand.

Jemma didn't understand why her friend was being secretive. She couldn't understand why no one else on the team bar Leo weren't asking questions. _Why weren't they curious?_ "How come no one else bar Fitz and I want to know what's wrong with Skye?" she asked, watching for reactions. The three older agents reactions remained blank.

"Fine, you don't want to tell us what is going on then we'll figure it out own selves," she expressed as she turned away. "Come on, Fitz," she added as she stormed away. Leo followed her as he looked back at his friend with a hurt look.

Skye dropped her head feeling like the worst friend ever. _She wanted to tell them but how would they react? They're two scientist and science can't explain what it can't see._

Grant waited until the two scientists were out of sight before he dropped his gaze down to his Rookie. "I know you don't want them to think of you differently," he voiced, giving her shoulder a squeeze which cause Skye to lift her eyes to meet his. "But why didn't you just tell them about your gift. They're your friends and wouldn't tell anyone if you ask them not to," he expressed.

Melinda turned her eyes from the specialist and towards the team leader, giving him a look of concern.

Skye turned her attention towards the older woman as she felt the concern coming from her. "I told Ward about my empathic traits not long ago," she shared. "I didn't wanna lie to him."

Melinda turned her eyes onto the hacktivist with a raised eyebrow but her face remained blank. The two then shared a look that assured Melinda that that's all he knew.

"How long before we land?" Phil voiced, changing the subject.

"Land?" Skye expressed as slight panic washed over her. "Why are we landing? You're not sending me somewhere are you?" she asked, backing into her S.O. He automatically squeezed her shoulder.

"Relax," Phil told the young brunette with a warm smile. "Agents May and Romanoff have a quick mission to complete in Mexico. They got the call while you were sleeping," he supplied casually. "Guess we having Mexican for dinner."

Melinda ignored Phil's comment and focused her attention onto the younger woman. "No one outside of this bus is gonna find out about you ability," she voiced earnest

Skye turned her eyes onto the older woman, their eyes clashed.

"You're apart of this team," Melinda expressed. "And we protect our own … now I have to get back to the cockpit before Clint get's any ideas about flying my plane," she answered, turning away and walking off.

Skye was taken aback by the older woman's words._ We protect our own._ _Melinda May consider her as one of her own. Had she finally gained the trust of the older female agent?_

Phil took a few steps forward, stopping opposite the young brunette. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "We'll talk later," he told her. "I better go have chat with FitzSimmons," he expressed with a sigh as he dropped his hand from her shoulder and walked away.

Grant slung an arm around his Rookie's shoulder and pulled her close. "How about a game of battleship?" he suggested.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are appreciated**


	13. Chapter 13 - We're family

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N: Wow …** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

Now the upcoming Skye/Coulson scene was inspired by the songs 'Moments' by Emerson Drive, 'Concrete Angel by Martina McBride' and 'Don't laugh at me by Mark Wells'.

This chapter is a little heavy on the emotional side.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13<strong>

**Lab**

Jemma was furious. "How do they not trust us … after everything we've been through over the last five months!" she exclaimed as she walked towards the hooks on the wall to where their lab coats hung and grabbed her's off the hook. She then pulled it on. "We're a team, we're not meant to keep secrets from one another."

Leo let out a sigh as he let his best friend vent. He knew that it wasn't healthy to keep things bottled up inside which Jemma tended to do a lot. He was equally upset but knew that she needed him to be the rock right now. Leo turned and faced her, placing his hands on her shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

"Don't they trust us, Fitz?" she expressed with hurt in her voice.

Phil entered the lab upon hearing the biochemist words, they ripped through him. "I think we should talk," he told them.

Jemma and Leo turned their attention towards their boss, the pair remained silent.

Phil walked further into the room. "I know that you both feel that something is being kept from you," he expressed, solemnly as he crossed the floor towards them. "Well that's because there is. You two knew that when you joined this team that there were certain things you would have to keep secret. That certain things might have to be kept secret from you. It's the burden we take on when we join a classified government agency and I know at times it might not seem fair," he supplied, stopping a few feet from them.

"We just want to help her, Sir," Jemma expressed. "Skye is family. She is like a little sister to both Fitz and I."

Phil nodded his head. "I understand that … that is why I am gonna share with you what is going on, but first I need you to promise that what I tell you cannot leave this bus, this lab. It's for your own safety, the teams safety and Skye's."

Jemma and Leo were now concerned, they turned their heads towards one another and shared a look.

Phil folded his arms. "Do you still want to know?"

The two best friends nodded their heads, their focus back on their boss.

Phil knew that he could trust the two scientist. He gave a nod of the head. "I cannot not divulge the full story for your own safety, but what I can tell you is that what you witnessed earlier with Skye was her empathic ability at use because of something personal that Agent May and myself were going through and she picked up on."

Jemma and Leo stood their befuddled for a long minute as they processed the information that was delivered to them.

"How is that even possible, Sir?" Jemma questioned after a moment trying to wrap her mind around it.

Phil raised an eyebrow. "After everything you've seen on this job, you're still questioning it?" he asked as a smile tipped his lips.

Jemma didn't know how to answer that. _Mostly everything that has happened through this job has been explained by science_.

"Why are we only seeing it now?" Leo inquired. "We've been through a lot over the last five months since Skye joined the team."

The older agent let out a sigh. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "I have yet to have that discussion with her, but I do believe we have seen her ability in use at smaller doses that she has managed to cover up." He turned his eyes onto Jemma. "For example during your time with that virus in your system, Skye could sense your fear and everyone's concern and sadness even they tried to mask it. She was able to pass it off as being a concerned friend, but it hit her hard. I even caught her crying in her bunk at one point."

The biochemist and engineer remained quiet.

"Or the time that she knew Fitz and Ward were in trouble and needed our help," he expressed. "She has built strong attachments with each member of this team. Skye's ability to care too much comes from her empathic side," he shared. "She cannot help it, that's probably why she likes to colour outside of the lines so much and connects with people so easily."

A moment of silence passed throughout the lab for a long minute.

Jemma was chewing on her bottom lip as she shift from one foot to another. "What do we do about it, Sir?" she asked.

Phil smiled. "Nothing," he expressed. "Don't treat her any different because she will be able to tell and it will just make her feel bad. Only bring up the subject about her abilities if she wants to talk about it and not outside of this plane or if anyone else not on this team is present. Am I making myself clear? No one can find out."

The two scientist nodded their heads rapidly. Phil gave a curt nod of the head back before he turned and exited the lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Phil's Office - 15:25 p.m<strong>

Skye knocked on her bosses open door, peeking her head in. "Hey AC," she greeted, standing in his doorway. "You wanted to see me as soon as I kicked Ward's butt in battleship," she smirked, folding her arms.

Phil turned his eyes from his computer and released a soft chuckle. He gestured from her to come in. "Close the door behind you," he instructed in a soft tone.

Skye entered the room and closed the door behind her all of sudden feeling nervous. She turned her attention back towards the older blue eyed man and started walking towards the desk.

Phil's eyes followed her as he relaxed back in his chair. "How long have you known about this ability?" he asked analytical.

Skye halted a few feet from his desk. "So we're just gonna jump right into it," she supplied in a small voice.

Phil leaned forward in his chair and laced his fingers together. "I said no more secrets and you kept a big one from me … from this team," he pointed out.

Skye dropped her eyes downwards, lacing her fingers behind her back. "WhatwouldyouhavedoneifIhadtoldyou?" she mumbled quickly in a low tone that was barely audible.

Phil raised an eyebrow. "Skye," he voiced. "Stand up straight and talk to me properly," he ordered in a firmer tone.

Skye lifted her eyes to meet his and folded her arms. She then let out a sigh in defeat. "What would have you done with me if you'd had known? I was still new to this team, plus it's come to be second nature to me. I've lived with it all my life. For as long as I can remember I've been able to sense people's emotions. I don't see it as a secret, just a part of me."

Phil remained quiet for a moment. "Before you joined this team, you were all about exposing magic and the truth … why never expose yourself?"

Skye sucked on her bottom lip. "I don't see my ability as Magic," she expressed with a tinge of emotion lacing her tone, unfolding her arms. "Do you know how incredible it is to experience someone falling in love for the first time?" she asked, placing a hand over her heart. "Or feeling a hug, not just the physical side - but the emotion side too? Or to be able to sense when someone is at an all time low and looking for a way out because they think no one cares, then go up to them and tell them how beautiful they are and that they matter. That even though their life may suck at the moment, it will get better and people do care … that they should stick around for that," she shared, tears filling her eyes at the past memories. "And then feel the hope and love that they're feeling in that moment."

Phil was astounded. He didn't know what to say. _How do you answer a question like that?_ A long moment passed before he finally found words. "What about the bad times? How do you deal with the Berserker staff rage that Ward and May deal with everyday?"

Skye bit down on her bottom lip and shook her head. She turned and walked towards the couch by the door and sat down, leaning back on the soft cushioning and planted her hands by her sides. "Luckily I don't feel everything around me. Ward and May are two of the strongest people I know and how they manage to deal with it twenty-four seven amazes me," she expressed, honestly. "I have felt it coming from Ward a few times when he's gotten angry but I've learn't to block negative emotion since I was a child. I only feel it if I tap into it and I have no plans of doing that. I've seen what it's done to them and I want no part of it. To feel that much pure anger would be unbearable. I still remember the first time I felt a taste of it. It was just after Ward had been affected with it and I found him passed out on the ground. I remember touching him to see if he was okay and I could sense something wasn't right with him even before he came to and started acting weird. I could feel something horrible pumping through his veins. I knew whatever it was - was way too powerful for me to remove," she admitted feeling ashamed. "I mean all my life I've been able to help strangers ease their pain, but when it came to someone I care about it - there was nothing I could do but sit back and watch. As the day went on, I could see how much it was eating him and how every now and then it still does."

Phil felt his heart break for Skye. He could hear the raw emotion in her voice and it cut through him. Phil pushed his chair back and stood to his feet. He then walked the short distance from his desk to his couch and sat down beside the younger woman. He placed a hand over her one that was resting beside her on the couch and gave it a squeeze.

Skye turned her head to the side, her light hazel orbs clashed with her bosses light blues ones. "Hate, envy, rage and the many other emotions connected with Anger are horrible to feel, sometimes it just makes me wanna scream but it can be managed and controlled. Anger is easier to control than pain," she answered, swallowing hard. "Pain is unpredictable, it can sneak up on you in a matter of seconds and stick around for awhile or disappear before you knew what hit you. Feeling someone's heart aching or their inside ripping apart because something terrible has happened to them is a feeling I don't wish on anybody," she admitted as she swallowed the lump in her throat, biting back the tears that were threatening to cut loose. "What I felt coming from you and May earlier was hard - yes - but only because I have an emotional connection with the both of you. I could feel both your separate pains but also shared grief," she confessed. "Now I don't know what happened between the two of you for that to happen and I won't pry," she expressed. "But I am so sorry that you both had to go through something that has left a scar on your souls and that you are still suffering from it after all this time. I hope one day the suffering ends and you both can find peace."

Phil was speechless, completely gobsmacked. _This young woman was truly an earth bound angel._ He cleared his throat. "Thank you, Skye," he managed as he removed his hand from her's and fused his fingers together, dropping his gaze downwards.

A few minutes of silence passed between the two and the quiet was starting to bug Skye. She was allergic to silence. "Um, how did you talk with FitzSimmons go? I am guessing that you told them about my ability and reason behind my attack?"

Phil released a heavy sigh and lifted his gaze. "I had to," he answered. "They're apart of this team and had a right to know. They were a little stunned but promised not to tell anyone. I could tell that it was hard for them to understand. They're scientist and you ability doesn't fall under that category," he shared with ease.

Skye bit down on her bottom lip. "I was gonna tell em if you didn't," she admitted as a smile tipped her lips. "They're my best friends and practically siblings."

Phil released a throaty chuckle. "They said the same thing about you being their little sister," he told her as a smile played at his lips. A moment passed before he continued "Um, Skye, how many people know about your gift?"

Skye hadn't expected that question, but her answer was almost instant. "Grant is the first person that I've ever told," she vowed. "I've never trusted anyone enough in the past to share that side of me."

Silence engulfed the room for sixty seconds.

Phil stood to his feet and began to walk towards the door. He then stopped opposite it and turned his attention back towards the couch, his eyes landing on the hacktivist who was standing to her feet. "Is there anything else I should know?" he asked as his hand reached for the door handle

Skye walked towards her boss. "Not to my knowledge," she answered, honestly.

* * *

><p><strong>Classified S.H.I.E.L.D base in Mexico<strong>

**Cargo Bay - 16:33 p.m**

The four older agents were down in the cargo bay as Melinda and Natasha got ready to leave for their mission. Melinda was sitting in the drivers seat with her door open as Phil stood just off from her, leaning against the open door. Melinda was getting in 'the zone' for the upcoming mission. She hadn't done something like this in a long time and she knew that she would have to mentally prepare herself for it. She was glad that she would have Natasha by her side.

Phil was concerned about his second in command. He could tell that something was off with her by the way she was gripping the steering wheel and was zoned out. "Barton and I could always come in as back up," he suggested in a light tone. "The four of us use to be unstoppable back in the day," he reminded her with a slanted smile.

Melinda was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of his voice and turned her head to the side, her eyes locking with Phil's. She could tell that he was worried about her. "Stop worrying," she told him, expressionless. "We've done hundreds of these missions many times before."

Phil felt a surge of emotion wash through him. He couldn't bite his tongue anymore. "You have no extraction team," he pointed out. "No back up besides each other. The damn mission is not even in the database, no details no nothing," he expressed with genuine concern. "What the hell is Fury getting you two to do?"

Melinda looked at him with surprise. "How do you know that?" she demanded, glaring at him.

Phil stood tall. "I had Skye access S.H.I.E.L.D's current classified mission database and she couldn't find a trace of what the hell you two are going into," he answered, business-like. "There is no mention of you and Nat going on any mission."

Melinda was tore between anger and admiration. "This is something that only me and Nat can do," she answered, emotionless as she turned her eyes dead ahead.

Phil couldn't fight the nagging feeling in his gut. "Mel," he expressed with raw emotion, taking a step forward placing his hand on top of her's that was resting on the steering wheel. "I need you to come back to me," he told her.

Melinda turned her eyes back onto to him and lifted her hand from under his and placed hers on top of his, giving it a squeeze. "We still have a talk to finish," she reminded him as a ghost of a smile floated across her lips.

A smile spread across his lips as a warm sensation washed through him. "We do," he answered as the two shared a look.

"We'll be back before you know it," she assured him. "Now get out of my doorway," she told him as she shifted her hand from his and pulled down her aviators that were resting on the top of her head. Phil took a step back and Melinda shut her door, but lowered the window. "And keep Clint out of my cockpit," she ordered.

Phil grinned giving a mock salute.

Melinda rolled her eyes as a smile tugged at her lips. She shifted her eyes from Phil and locked them on the russian assassin. "We gotta get going Nat," Melinda called over to her best friend.

* * *

><p>Natasha was double checking all the weapons on her, just making sure everything was working. She didn't want any surprises during the mission. Clint was standing opposite her with folded arms. Natasha whipped her head around and looked towards the SUV. Her shoulder length red hair was pulled back into a ponytail as her black leather clung to her like a second skin.<p>

Natasha turned her head back onto her partner. She could see that he was worried about her. "I'll see you later," she told him and turned to walk away when he stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. Natasha turned her head back around.

"Tash … you'll be careful out there, won't you?" Clint expressed, his eyes clashed with hers.

Natasha nodded her head. "Always," she answered as she leaned in and brushed her lips against his for a brief kiss. "Just behave yourself while I'm gone," she whispered against his lips before she pulled back and gave him a look.

Clint rolled his eyes, folding his arms. "How much trouble can I get into in an hour?" he asked with a smirk.

She just gave him a pointed look before turning away and heading down the cargo ramp towards the SUV passing the senior agent and giving him a nod of the head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are appreciated**


	14. Whenitdarkenoughyoucanseethestars

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N: Wow …** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

**_Ralph Waldo Emerson — 'When it is dark enough, you can see the stars._**'

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14<strong>

**Command Centre**

Skye and Grant were in the command centre, both leaning against the electronic table inches apart with their arms folded as they waited for the two senior agents to join them so they could start their surveillance.

Grant's mind had been on overdrive since his Rookie had revealed her secret to him. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that she had this ability or gift to be able do what she does._ If she had been able to sense emotions all this time, did she know how he felt for her? How come she hadn't acted on his feelings? What if she didn't feel the same way? No, he knew that she did feel the same way - each time that he had kissed Skye, she had kissed him back with enthusiasm and passion. That much he was certain off. What if she just didn't want to be with him for another reason? What if she figured he was too damaged? What if she sensed his other side. How come they had never discussed that kiss they shared last night? Sure, a lot had happened today with dropping off Quinn, picking up Agent Barton and Skye's big reveal - now this mission. Maybe the talk could wait another day. _

"What?" Skye voiced as she turned her head to the side, fixing her eyes onto her S.O's chiselled face.

Grant was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of her voice. "Uh? I didn't say anything," he answered, confused as he turned his head to the side - eyes fixed on her.

Skye raised an eyebrow. "You're not 'saying anything' really loudly," she told him with a concerned look.

Grant's eyes winded as he turned his head to the side, his eyes fixed on her. "Are you reading my thoughts now?" he asked, doing his best to control the nerves in his voice and sound as calm as possible.

Skye looked at him with a smile and shook her head. "No," she answered in a soft tone. "I can't hear people's thoughts, even though that would be pretty cool. I can sense that something is stressing you out though," she supplied. "Your heart rate has picked up and you've got this serious deep in thought look on your face. You're worried about something or someone," she observed. "Is it May?"

Grant was taken aback by her question. _What? _ "May can take care of herself, plus her backup is one of S.H.I.E.L.D's best assassin's," he supplied in emotionless tone. "Why would I worry about her?"

Skye rolled her eyes. _Did he really think that she was that dumb?_ "I know you two are close," she revealed, averting her eyes. _She had never read any romantic feelings coming from either of them in the past but had heard that comment about 'church from state' a couple of weeks back and she wasn't an idiot. Skye knew that she had no hold over her S.O. He was a grown adult and could sleep with whoever he wanted, even though a part of her heart broke. since she had feelings for him._

Grant's heart picked up a few more beats. _The way his Rookie had said 'close' it was like she implying more. Did she know? How long had she known?_ "What?" he asked, swallowing the lump in his throat._ Is that why she hadn't made a move, because she thought that he was with May?_

Skye wasn't going to beat around the bush. _They are adults._ She turned her eyes back onto her S.O who was looking at her perplexed. "I know that you and May are having sex," she supplied in a no-nonsense tone.

Grant felt his heart stop for a second. '_You and May are having sex.' He hadn't want anyone knowing because it meant nothing. He didn't want anyone especially Skye thinking it meant more than just sex or a stress reliever._ "We stopped," slipped from his lips. Grant knew there was no point in denying it.

Surprise washed over the young hacktivist, Skye hadn't know that fact. "Okay," she answered, not knowing what else to say. She was revealed though and was curious to when they had stopped.

"Activate the trackers," Phil announced, entering the room with Clint. They stopped on the opposite side of the table to the two younger agents.

Skye went straight into work mode and spun around to face the electronic table and did as told. A moment later the large screen behind her came to life with a map of their current area along with two flashing dots - different colours. The two dots were together and moving a quick speed.

Skye lifted her eyes to meet her bosses across the electronic table. "I'll start gaining access to the satellite footage in their area so we can see them from a bird's eye view. You do know that if they find out that we're doing this - they'll kill us," she told her boss.

Phil kept his eyes glued to the large screen. "I'll take full credit," he assured the youngest member of his team.

* * *

><p><strong>Classified Location - Middle of nowhere<strong>

**Warehouse - 17:07 p.m**

The two female agents were slowly and quietly making their way through the abandoned warehouse building as they took out guards dressed in black one by one. The place was like a maze with all the twist and turns as they cleared his section before moving on. They were told the package was in here, but not the location of it's whereabouts. So far the two female agents hadn't come across any problems, but they knew that it was only a matter of time because they were on a time limit to be and out.

The two women were both wearing ear pieces that were connected to one another just in case they got separated.

The two agents continued on for a several more minutes knocking out guards as they went before they came to that crossroad. They were standing just before a split direction. The two women turned their eyes onto one another and shared a look.

"I'll go left," Melinda ordered. "You go right," she answered.

Natasha didn't like being separated but knew that they didn't have any other choice. She nodded her head and turned right as Melinda went left.

* * *

><p><strong>The Bus - 17:17 p.m - Command Centre<strong>

The four agents were staring at the screen as apprehension filled the room, since there was no surveillance cameras that Skye could access on the inside of the warehouse that is meant to be abandoned according to the information that she had pulled up on the location - they were forced to watch the two different coloured dots travel along blueprinted version of the warehouse. They had no idea what the two female agents were dealing with inside.

"They just went two different ways," she commented, even though she knew they could see that. The room remained quiet, but everyone's anxiety levels picked up. Skye felt her heart start racing and took a few long breaths, doing her best to control her breathing. She placed her hands on either side behind her on the table to hold herself up.

Grant turned his eyes onto his Rookie as he noticed something was wrong with her. He noticed that her breathing was erratic and she had gone a little pale, even though she was trying to mask it. "Skye … what's wrong?" he asked in a low tone.

Skye had been focusing on her breathing when she heard her S.O's voice. "I'm okay," she answered, refusing to turn her eyes in his direction because she knew that he would pick up on something. "Everyone just needs to calm down a little," she answered with a forced smile.

Grant looked around the room and noticed that both the older agents had blank expressions on their faces as their eyes were glued to the screen. They were so focused that they hadn't even heard their conversation. Grant turned his attention back on his Rookie and placed his hand over her's that was resting on the table and gave it a squeeze.

Skye felt Grant's hand cover her's. She turned her head to the side, her eyes locking with his and the anxiety in the room slowly lowered and her heart rate started to slow back down to it's normal rhythmic beat. She couldn't explain why Grant's touch always calmed her. It wasn't just his touch, it was the look that was currently in his eyes and the emotion that she felt coming from him. That look always made her feel safe, wanted and loved.

"What's that?" Clint asked, pointing towards the top right corner of the screen.

Skye hesitantly tore her eyes from her S.O and fixed them on the screen dead ahead. She noticed something small moving at the top corner right screen. Skye spun around facing the table and starting tapping a few keys, causing the screen to zoom in to that area. That's when six heavily armoured vehicles came into sight. Since the warehouse was located out in the middle of nowhere, the dirt road wasn't used often.

"This doesn't look good," she commented. "There is at least five heavily armed men in each vehicle," she informed the room. "They're 14 miles out."

"That means around thirty minutes out," Grant supplied. "We have to warn them," he expressed in a serious tone. "Even though we have no way of contacting them," he answered, angrily.

"What do we do?" Skye asked, panic lacing her tone.

Phil turned his eyes onto his best friend and the two shared a look. Clint gave a nod of the head.

"We'll go," Phil informed the two younger agents. "We'll keep in contact via comms, updates us on any change and don't take your eyes off that screen." He ordered, turning from them and headed out of the room. Clint had already left to suit up.

Skye's eyes widened. "What? AC, I get that you wanna help them but the four of you cannot take that many people. We should call S.H.I.E.L.D and -"

Phil stopped in the doorway and spun around. "S.H.I.E.L.D sent them in there with no backup!" he shouted, anger building inside him. "They don't care about one or two agents, they only care about the end result Whatever Fury sent them in there for is not worth their lives!"

Skye was taken aback at her bosses outburst and just nodded in response, doing her best not to react. She knew that he was scared because of Melinda and his feelings for her. She knew that the two senior agents had some sort of past, and still had feelings for one another. Skye knew that she had reacted similar months ago when her S.O and Leo were missing on that mission in South Ossetia.

Grant placed a hand on his Rookie's shoulder as he glared at the team leader.

Phil felt horrible for losing his temper at the hacktivist. "We're their only option," he answered in a softer tone. "We'll be long gone before they get there,"he added.

"It's twenty five minutes out," she pointed out.

Phil smirked. "Are forgetting that lola can fly. We can get there in ten minutes," he supplied as he turned and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Classified Location<strong>

**Warehouse - 17:20 p.m**

Natasha watched as the guard at the door dropped to the ground thanks to her widow's bite. She carefully opened the door and made sure there was no one inside. The room was completely black and it took a moment for her eyes's to adjust to the darkness.

Natasha knew that something didn't feel right about this. Only one guard posted at the door and the light being off. She reached into one of the pockets on her belt on her pants and pulled out the pair of high-tech goggles and pulled them on. She clicked the button on the side of them and looked into the room.

A moment later Natasha saw laser beams shooting across the room at all angles like you would in a bank vault or at a museum after closing. "Of course," she muttered to herself. She spotted the package on the other side of the room, sitting on a table.

"Mel, I've located the package," she spoke via comms. "I'm just gonna have to do some stretching before I can retrieve it. I'll keep you posted. Head back to the SUV and I'll meet you there," she instructed.

A few seconds later Melinda responded. "Copy … heading back now."

* * *

><p><strong>Five minutes later …<strong>

Natasha held the small stainless steel briefcase and started heading back out the way she came. "Got the package," she informed Melinda via comms. "Let's get the hell out of here. We're cutting it close," she answered.

Thirty seconds past without response. Natasha stopped in her tracks. "Mel?" she called again over comms as panic started to built in her. That's when she heard footsteps coming in her direction. She quickly drew her weapon with her free hand and raised it dead ahead.

A moment later Melinda rounded the corner. "Let's go then," she answered as a smirk tugged at her lips.

The two women took off running back in the direction that they had entered.

"I could have shot you," Natasha told her friend as they continued running through the warehouse and turned a corner.

"You would have tried," Melinda added, dryly.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later and twenty metres from the exit, gunfire behind them flew by them. The two female agents ducked around the corner, both panting heavily. Natasha still had hold of the stainless steel briefcase with her left hand as she pulled out her weapon and held it up with her right.<p>

They listened to the several footsteps that were heading their way several metres back.

"Get out of here," Melinda ordered her friend. "I'll take care of them and meet you back at the SUV. If I am not there in two minutes - then go."

Natasha looked at her friend, serious. "Like hell that's gonna happen," she answered, sounding offended. "We do this together," she answered.

Melinda turned her head around and locked eyes with her best friend. The two women shared a look before they nodded at one another and rounded the corner and started firing.

* * *

><p><strong>Command Centre<strong>

Skye and Grant had their eyes glued to the screen as they watched the map that showed the two dots flashing. They were back together again which relieved them a little.

Skye all of a sudden felt a sharp pain rip through her stomach area and let out a scream. "Aaarrgghhh," placing her hands over her left lower abdomen.

Grant snapped his head in her direction. "Skye!" he voiced, panic filling his tone as he noticed something was clearly wrong. "Skye? Talk to me?" he supplied, facing her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

Skye was bent over cradling her stomach as the sharp pain ripped through her. It felt like she had been shot. "Something's wrong … May's hurt," she added as tears filled her eyes. Skye did her best to breath through the pain.

Grant felt the colour drain from his face at the pain his Rookie was in. "How can you feel that for over 12 miles away?" he questioned in shock.

Skye was breathing through the pain. "I don't know, I just know that she's been hurt. Tell AC," she ordered, tears brimming her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Warehouse<strong>

Phil and Clint were about to enter the warehouse from the north end to where the black SUV was parked and hidden with camouflage netting, they had heard gunfire inside a minute ago. It had gone quiet now. The two where just about to enter when they heard Grant's voice through the comms.

_**"Sir … something's wrong with May."**_

Phil felt a chill run through his veins at the panic tone in the younger agents voice. "What? How do you know?" he asked as he turned his eyes towards his former Rookie who looked just as worried as him.

_**"I don't," came his response. "Skye said so … she is currently in agony."**_

Phil and Clint hurried towards the door. "Get FitzSimmons to set up a medical bay in the lab, just in case. We're heading in," he told the specialist as they stopped opposite the door.

Clint raised his arrow to it as Phil opened the door. No one was in sight. The two agents entered the building and carefully made their way in - clearing every section before turning a corner. They turned the corner and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the red headed assassin's hands pressed down on the older Chinese woman's stomach and a small silver briefcase laid by her side. He ignored the several lifeless bodies that were scattered down the corridor.

**"Melinda!**" Phil shouted as his feet moved as quickly as they could towards the two women.

"Stay with me, Mel," Natasha shouted down at her friend as tears filled her eyes, but she refused to let any fall.

Phil fell to his knees in front of Melinda's wounded body on the opposite side of Natasha and ripped off his jacket. Natasha removed her hands and Phil placed his scrunched up jacket over her wound and pressed down hard. "Come on, Mel," he whispered as he kept the pressure on the wound, temporarily stopping the blood loss. "You're not going out like this," he told her a-matter-a-factly as their eyes clashed. "We have a deal," he reminded her as tears stung his eyes.

Melinda swallowed hard. "Y-you al-ready b-broke it," she whispered out of breath. "You di-ed," she reminded as tears slipped from her eyes.

Phil felt a pain rip through him. "I came back," he answered. "You're not leaving me … together or never … remember? I need you, Mel," he pleaded as his voice broke.

Melinda's felt tired. She wanted to sleep but knew that was bad. She used every bit of energy left in her to keep them open.

Natasha reached for the small silver briefcase and then pushed herself up, doing best not to put pressure on her right leg.

Clint stopped by Natasha side and noticed the blood coming from her leg through the black leather. He almost missed it. "You were hit," he acknowledged as his eyes widened.

Natasha was ignoring the pain. "I'm fine," she lied. "We've got to get Mel medical help now!"

Phil grabbed Melinda's hands and placed them over his jacket getting her to hold down the pressure. "Hold it down tight," he told her. She did as told, but her breathing was becoming ragged. Phil scooped her up in his arms firefighter style. "We have to get her back to the bus," he told the two assassins. "Jemma will be able to help Mel until we get her to a hospital," he supplied as he began carrying her out of the room, his feet moving as fast as they could.

* * *

><p><strong>Cargo Bay<strong>

Twelve minutes later Lola flew into the cargo bay and quickly landed.

The four younger agents watched as the red corvette landed with Clint in the drivers seat and Natasha in the passengers side. Their team leader climbed out of the back of the car with Agent May in his arms and ran towards them.

"May!" Skye expressed as fear filled her voice. The pain she had felt several minutes ago had numbed, which worried her. But Skye could still feel the wounded agent hanging on.

Phil looked at the youngest member of the team briefly and noticed that she looked kind of pale. He turned his attention towards Jemma who had tears in her eyes. "She lost cautiousness about two minutes ago," he reported as he ran beside her in the direction of the lab.

The two assassins were walking up the ramp. Clint was helping Natasha up as she carried the silver briefcase in hand.

"Agent Romanoff, you've been shot!" Skye acknowledged as the woman limped towards them.

"I'm fine," Natasha told them. "We've gotta get Mel to a hospital," she added.

* * *

><p><strong>Lab<strong>

Phil placed Melinda down on the makeshift hospital bed-table that was one of the stainless steel benches covered with a sheet and pillow. The same one that Skye had occupied four hours ago. The machines were still in place.

Jemma felt her stomach drop at the sight of the blood soaked jacket. "Oh gosh … that's a lot of blood," she supplied as she removed the jacket and spotted the bleeding wound. She then got to work at stabilizing it to stop the bleeding as the group watched on.

Leo placed an oxygen mask over the female agents face.

* * *

><p><strong>Several minutes<strong> passed and the young biochemist managed to temporarily stop the bleeding while Leo hooked the older female agent to the machines so they could monitor her vitals that were currently all over the place.

Jemma turned her attention towards the team leader that was holding her patient's hand. "I have managed to temporarily stop the bleeding but she lost a lot of blood, Sir," she supplied, keeping her tone as calm as possible. "I need to do a transfusion now if she's too surv-" the words died off in her mouth at the look of pain that washed over her boss.

Skye had her head buried into her S.O's chest as she cried when she heard Jemma's words. She looked towards her friend. "I'll donate," she said, moving away from her S.O and towards the wounded agent. "Universal donor remember," she voiced. Grant followed close behind her.

Jemma nodded her head. "Yes, that will work," she answered as she guided Skye over to another long bench and began to prep her for a blood donation. Grant stood just off from his Rookie as he watched her watch Jemma.

Leo remained at Agent May's side and continued to monitor the machines as her heart rate kept rising and falling. She was in critical condition.

* * *

><p>Two minutes later Jemma was ready to withdraw blood from her friend. She reached for Skye's right arm and searched for a vein. She tape off the area and then reached for the needle as she held the arm steady.<p>

Skye went white when she saw the needle. "Oh god, a needle," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut and holding her breath.

"Skye," Jemma voiced in a calm tone. "I need you to breathe. I cannot make the withdrawal if you're holding your breathe because you will pass out."

"Look at me," Grant told her, grabbing her left hand and giving it a squeeze as their fingers laced. "Just look at me and breath."

Skye opened her eyes and turned them onto her S.O. She then released the breath she was holding. She nodded her head and started to take a few slow breaths, her eyes remained locked on his.

Grant smiled at her. "You're doing great," he told her as he continued to squeeze her hand and talk to her.

Skye continued to breath as she listened to her S.O talk that she barely felt the needle go into her arm. This was the first time she had ever given blood because of her fear of needles.

Jemma watched as the blood left Skye and run down the thin tube and enter the blood bag. She waited until the bag was full, knowing it would be enough for now. Jemma then sealed off the bag and began removing the needle from her friend. She then taped a cotton pad over the prick site to stop any bleeding.

"All done," she told her friend with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

Skye felt light headed and dizzy. "Drained," she answered as she hopped off the bench and almost collapsed, but Grant caught her just in time and held her up in his arms.

"Ward, take her upstairs and get some juice into her," she instructed. "She needs to get her sugar level back up."

Grant nodded as he scooped Skye up in his arms and carried her out of the lab.

* * *

><p>Jemma handed Leo the bag and he hooked it onto the IV pole on wheels while she connected the fine tube from the bag into the catheter that was connected into Melinda's arm. She then released the pressure on the bag and watched as the blood ran down the tube and into the wounded agent.<p>

A few minutes later the beeping on the machines had slowed down to a rhythmic beat and colour started returning to Melinda's complexion.

Jemma forced a smile. "The transfer was a success," she voiced, turning her eyes towards her boss. "But she will need to get to a hospital ASAP so the damaged can be repaired," she explained. "I will do my best to keep her stable until then."

Phil could see that the biochemist was doing her best to hold it together. "Thank you Jemma," he told her before turning his head towards the male avenger. "Clint," he barked. "Get this thing in the air and to the closest hospital!"

Clint didn't have to be told twice as he ran from the lab and started running up the stairs. "Wheels up in two," he shouted.

Jemma turned her eyes towards the older redheaded woman who was sitting off just by the lab doors. "Now let me take a look at you, Agent Romanoff," she expressed, looking down at the older woman's wound that had been wrapped roughly with a bandaged and was bleeding through.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I suck with Medical scenes since I am not a doctor - I hope this one was okay. I pulled a bit of information from google.

Do we know where the hub is located?

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Drift Away

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N: Wow …** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

**Hello everyone ... **so it's almost one in the morning here in QLD and I wanted to get this chappie out before heading to bed. I am pretty sure that I picked up all the typo's, if not let me know and I'll fix them.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 15<strong>

**Arizona - Classified Location - S.H.I.E.L.D Medical Facility **

**Room 108 - 20:31p.m**

Natasha felt groggy, kind of like she had a really bad hangover. Her eyelids were heavy. She also felt something or someone pressed against the left side of her and something resting on her right shoulder. She could hear noise, talking or something along those lines._ A television maybe?_ She could hear familiar voices.

Natasha eyes slowly started to open and flicker until they adjusted to the dim lighting in the room. It was night time, she acknowledged. A moment passed before her eyes were adjusted and she noticed that she was in a hospital bed. _Why was she in a hospital bed?_ was the first thought that popped into her head as a throbbing pain came from the direction of her right leg. She noticed that it was bandaged up with a splint running along it.

"You were shot," Clint voiced from beside her as if he was reading her mind. "You're lucky that nothing important was damaged but you'll be off missions for some time yet. And off your leg for at least a few week."

Natasha turned her head to the left and her ruggedly handsome partner's profile came into sight. His ocean blue orbs were looking at her with apprehension, but a smile soon spreaded across his lips. "Clint," she acknowledged. "Um, how long have I been out for? What did they give me?"

Clint brushed his fingers along her shoulder. "A couple of hours," he told her. "We landed here just after six and you and Milly were rushed into surgery," he shared.

Natasha had temporarily forgotten that her best friend had been shot. She felt fear wash over her. "Where is she?" she asked, panic gripping through her as she tried to get up.

Clint wrapped his arms more securely around his partner and pulled her back down towards him. "She's still in surgery the last I heard," he quickly explained as he held the stubborn woman close to him. "Phil said that he will let us know when he knows more. You need your rest," he told her in a stern but concerned tone.

Natasha tried getting up again and breaking from his embrace but the drugs in her system had drained a lot of her energy and Clint was just too strong. "She needs me," the russian woman claimed. "I should be there with her."

Clint held her tighter in a bear hug. "You can't do anything right now," he told her. "She is in the best hands possible," he assured her.

Natasha felt tears sting her eyes. "She shouldn't be here. Mel shouldn't have been shot. I should have reacted faster," she supplied.

Clint was gobsmacked. "Tash," he expressed with raw emotion. "This is not your fault," he told her. "You two should have never gone in there without the proper backup. This is on Fury. You were both shot. It could have been a lot worse. You both could be dead! I could have lost you," he confessed.

Natasha titled her head upwards, her green orbs locking on Clint. She could see how scared he was. Natasha wasn't big on emotions or showing them in public. She wasn't sure if it was because of the drugs in her system, but she did something that she hadn't done in a very long time. It started of small with a few tears trickling down her cheeks before a sob escaped her throat, shortly followed by more as she buried her face into her partner's shirt and cried.

Clint comforted his partner as she cried into his shirt. He soothed a hand across her back. "It's okay," he told her. "I got you. She's gonna be okay," he whispered, brushing a kiss along her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Private Waiting Room - 21:03 p.m<strong>

Phil hated waiting rooms. He hated hospitals. He hated not knowing. He hated being in limbo - the stage between life and death. It has been almost three house since they arrived here. Almost three hours since she had been rushed into surgery. Almost three hours since the last time he had seen her. An hour ago he had checked on his two friends, Natasha had still be knocked out, but then he had received a message twenty minutes ago from Clint informing him that Natasha was now awake. Phil had sent a message back informing his surrogate little brother that there was no news on Melinda yet but he would keep them updated.

Phil was glad that they were in a private waiting room, being a S.H.I.E.L.D based medical facility. He looked around it at his team - hell they were more like family then a team. Something he or Melinda hadn't had in a very long time. His eyes first landed on the youngest member of the team - Skye who was currently asleep, her head was resting on her S.O's lap as she laid across one of the couches. The specialist had a hand on her her shoulder and was watching her while she slept. He was looking down at her with state of peace.

Phil wasn't surprised that Skye was asleep. She had had one hell of a day, emotionally and physically. Her empathic side had been through a lot. He was still processing that she had a empathic side even though looking back at her time since joining the team - he shouldn't be shocked. She had a big heart. Skye was the life of this team. She had helped her S.O become more sociable and to know what it was like to have people in his life that actually cared about him. She taught him how to be part of a team. She also has taught Melinda that it is okay to let people back into her life. Skye bought FitzSimmons out of their comfort zones and mostly importantly - she gave him back faith in humanity when he thought there wasn't any anymore. Skye had become like a surrogate daughter to him. Phil often wondered if Ana had survived, if she would be like Skye - so full of life and hope. He let out a heavy sigh as the sad thought washed over him.

As Phil watched the Specialist and his Rookie, he knew that Grant was falling in love with Skye. It was obvious by the way he looked at her whenever she entered the room. Phil also knew that Skye cared deeply for her S.O. He wasn't sure if it was love yet, but knew that she wasn't far off. Skye looked at Grant the way Melinda use to look at him back in the earlier day. Two polo opposite that were perfect one another. Phil knew that he should step in and stop whatever was happening between them before it actually turned into something serious, but he figured - _why fight it? Why get in the way of love? _If they are as stubborn and determined as Melinda and he had been almost thirty years ago, then he knew nothing would stop them from being together. Phil knew that when they did officially become an item that he would have to have talk with them about being professional but for now he just wanted to let them ride it out.

Phil turned his attention to the couch opposite from Grant and Skye, his eyes landing on the two young scientist of the team. There positions mirror the specialist and his Rookie. The only difference was that they were both asleep. Leo was propped against the corner of the couch as Jemma's head laid across his lap. Leo's hand was resting on the young british woman's shoulder as his head was slung back while he slept. Those two didn't have any boundaries about personal space and often kept people wondering if they were actually together. Phil knew that they weren't. He would be grateful to them for what they did to keep Melinda alive until they touched down here and the doctors took over. Phil knew that at times he put a lot of pressure on the kids, but that's because he believed in them. He knew how great they were.

"Agent Coulson?" an unfamiliar male voice called.

Phil was pulled from his ocean of thoughts at the mention of his name. He turned his eyes towards the doctor that was walking towards him with a blank expression etched across his face not giving any indication on how it went.

Grant tore his eyes from his sleeping Rookie and turned them in the direction of the male doctor in his late forties that was walking towards them. He watched as Phil stood to his feet and met the doctor half way.

Grant dropped his gaze back down to his sleeping Rookie. He didn't wake her but knew that she would be angry with him if he didn't, so he carefully started shaking her shoulder. "Skye," he called down to her. "Wake up … the doctors here," he added in a gentle tone.

Skye's eyes shot open at the sound of her S.O's voice since she hadn't been in a deep sleep, she had only drifted off not long ago. "May?" was the first word that slipped from her mouth as she sat up. A moment passed before she took in her surroundings and realized that they were still in the waiting room. "Is she …" she couldn't even finished the sentence as tears instantly filled her eyes.

Grant reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "The doctor just got out of surgery," he told her, guesting towards the two older men that were meeting in the middle of the room as they speak and Phil introducing himself.

Skye stood to her feet, letting go off her S.O's hand as she turned her eyes towards her two good friends. "FitzSimmons," slipped from her lips as she walked towards the two scientist's couch. "Wake up," she gently told them, shaking their shoulders to wake them.

The duo woke up at the same time with a start.

"Skye?" Jemma questioned, turning her eyes onto the specialist. "Ward … What are … May?" she slowly started to remember as she sat up, realizing that she had fallen asleep on her best friend's lap.

The duo stood to their feet, the four young agents then walked towards their boss and the doctor.

Phil gave the older man a nod of the head.

The doctor fixed his attention towards the small group that had gathered. He could see all their worried expressions for his patient. "Melinda was very lucky," Ethan began. "The bullet missed her heart by a few millimetres, but did nick her left lung which we managed to repair the damage, along with two ribs that were cracked from the bullet. We expect her to make a full recovery," he revealed with a soft smile.

The team all let out a collective sigh of relief as smiles licked each of their lips at different levels.

The Doctor gave them a moment to process the good news before he continued. "Now I was informed upon arrival that a blood transfusion was performed before Melinda's arrival here?" he mentioned.

Jemma nodded her head, swallowing hard. "I had to," she expressed, her British accent lacing thick. "She had lost a lot of blood and -"

The doctor raised a hand. "You did the right thing," he told the younger woman with ease. "You bought Melinda the time that she needed to get here so we could repair the damage that the bullet caused. You saved her life, Miss."

Jemma felt tears fill her eyes. Happy tears. "I did?" she voiced in awe. Leo slung his arm around his best friend's shoulders with a proud smile on his face. _That's my Jemma!_

Skye kept her attention towards the doctor. She could sense that he was holding something back as if he was giving them time to soak in the good news first. "Something's wrong?" she expressed, narrowing her eyes on the older Hispanic man. "What are you not saying?" she asked the medical professional, hesitant.

The doctor turned his eyes towards the young Asian american mixed woman in her early twenties. He was surprised that she picked up on that. He usually had a really good poker face. He was waiting for them to adjust to the good news before he revealed the rest. "Melinda slipped into a coma not long after we got her on the table," he shared in a solemn tone. A collective of gasps and shocked expressions came from the small group standing in front of him. "I know it sounds bad, but I assure it's not necessarily. Her body just needs a break to recover from the trauma that's it's recently been through. Coma's are tricking, they can last from hours, to days - possibly even weeks. It all depends on the person, but from what I can tell - Melinda's a fighter."

Phil nodded his head._ Damn right she is._ "You have no idea," he mumbled. "Can we see her?" he asked.

The doctor released a heavy sigh as he turned his eyes back towards the blue eyed man around his age. "Melinda is currently in ICU so only one at a time is allowed to be with her, but if things go as we expect them too, then she will be transferred to a room within the next 24 hours where she can have more visitors."

The four youngest team members turned their eyes towards one another as if they were sharing a group thought.

"We have another Agent already here recovering from a gunshot wound. I would like them posted in the same room," Phil ordered before turning his eyes back onto his team who were all looking at him empathy.

The Doctor nodded his head as he made a note of it on his clipboard. He then lifted his eyes and focused his attention onto the group standing in front of him. "So …. who's going first?"

"You go in, AC," Skye spoke for the group. "We'll all see her in the morning. She needs you," she added with empathy. "We'll head back to the bus for some proper rest and something to eat. I don't know about the others but I am starving," she answered with a forced smile.

"Oh yes," Jemma piped up. "Starving and tired," she expressed letting out a stifled yawn.

Phil shot his team a grateful look. _He knew he was lucky to have such an understanding team. He had a great bunch of kids._

Skye walked towards the team leader and wrapped her arms around him. She knew that he needed one, even if he would never asked. "She's gonna be okay," she whispered into the older man's ear. The two hugged for a long moment.

Two minutes later Skye pulled back and squeezed her boss's shoulders before pulling away from him and heading back to the group. Grant automatically slung his arm over her shoulders, pulling her into a side hug as they walked away.

Phil watched as his team walked away in the opposite direction before he turned and nodded his head towards the Doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>ICU<strong>

Phil had stopped just outside the door. He had to prepare himself before going in. He knew that he was just stalling, but Phil knew that as soon as he walked into that room - he would be faced with reality. Melinda being in a coma.

"I'll leave you to it," Doctor Ethan White told him as he turned to walk off.

Phil turned his eyes from the door and towards the doctor. "Can you please update Agent Romanoff and Barton in room 108 on Melinda's condition," he requested. "They're family."

The doctor nodded her head.

* * *

><p>Phil stood frozen in his spot as soon as he entered the room. His eyes absorbed in the sight of the love of his life lying in the hospital bed. Phil had never seen her look so fragile before in her life. She had a breathing tube stuck down her throat and several other tubes connected from her to the few machines on the left side of her bed, the steady rhythmic beeping filled the room and was music to his ears because it was an indication that Melinda was alive.<p>

His feet slowly starting moving again towards the bed. Twenty seconds later he was standing by her bedside just off the machines. "Oh, Mel," Phil whispered as he reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze as he bought his other hand up to her face and brushed his fingers along her cheek. Phil felt a lump form in his throat.

_**2nd February 1984 … Gold Coast - Australia**_

_**Surfer's Paradise - Ben's Pub - 19:33 p.m**_

_Phil was seated at the bar as he waited for his new partner to make her appearance. He nursed a beer as he listened to the current rock music that was pouring from the speakers that surrounded the pub that was located just off from the beach on this warm summer's night._

_Phil was dressed in casual wear of dark blue jeans and a blue and white Hawaiian shirt. The current trend that seemed to be going around and the rookie shield agent did want to blend in. _

_Phil picked up his beer glass and bought it to his lips to take another swig when he noticed that it was empty._

_"Top ya up, mate?" the older blonde haired, blue eyed australian behind the bar asked with a friendly smile_

_Phil nodded his head. This was the one bonus about being on a mission in Australia. Being able to legally drink in public since their drinking age was eighteen and not twenty one like back in the states. He was currently nineteen but turned twenty in June. Plus since him in his partner were staying in one of the rooms with two separate beds above the pub, they could drink as much as they want._

_The barman slid the now full bar glass toward him and Phil gratefully reached for it, picking up the cool beverage and took a long swig. Phil needed a few drinks after today's mission. _

_"Hey Magnum, P.I," the familiar female voice asked, amusement lacing her tone. "This seat taken?"_

_Phil rolled his eyes at the nickname that she had branded him since seeing how many hawaiian shirts that he actually owned several months ago when they had both still been back at the academy. Phil turned his head around and gulped at the sight of his partner in the short deep red cocktail dress that hugged her like a second skin and showed off her soft curves and long legs. Her long black hair was down and a cheeky smile graced her lips. She was beautiful, Phil couldn't help but think._

_Phil placed the beer glass back down in front of him as he gestured to the seat beside him. He was doing his best not to ogle his new partner since it was against the rules and protocol for a relationship between partners and agents. He was actually surprised that he was even having thoughts like this about Melinda May, for the last twelve months that he had known her - the two had butted heads._

_"Tequila shot, please," she ordered with a smile. _

_"ID?" the barman asked, skeptical._

_Phil released a chuckle. Melinda didn't look her age, barely looked out of high school instead of being almost nineteen._

_Melinda rolled her eyes and reached into her bra and pulled out her ID where she had stored it so she didn't have to bring down a purse and have to worry about keeping an eye on it. She showed it to the hunk behind the bar and watched as he looked at it, then her for like a minute before he finally nodded his head and handed it back to her._

_Melinda placed her ID back inside her strapless bra as the barman placed a shot in front of her. She then quickly shot it back and smiled at the barman. "Another thanks," she ordered. "Plus a beer."_

_"You should take it slow, Melinda," he told her in a protective tone._

_Melinda turned her eyes towards her older partner by a year and rolled her eyes. "Lighten up, Phillip," she told him as a smile tugged at her lips. "We're on vacation," she declared._

_The barman placed the shot glass and beer in front of her. "Ten dollars in total," he told her with his laid back tone._

_Melinda shot back her second shot and reached for her beer. She turned her head to the side, her eyes locking on her partner. "Pay up, Magnum," she told him with a smile as she took a swig of her beer._

_Phil raised an eyebrow. "And why am I paying?" he asked, intrigued._

_Melinda placed the beer back down on the counter top. She turned her eyes onto the Rookie agent with a serious expression. "Because I saved your life today," she answered as she bought her beer back to her lips and took a swig._

_Phil grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and tossed a ten dollar bill at the bartender. "If I remember correctly," he supplied. "We're even. We both took a shot at the same time and both hit our targets."_

_The barman had his arms crossed as he looked at the two young american's. "What do you two do?" he asked with curiosity mixed with concern._

_**"Shooting an action movie,"** the two Rookie SHIELD agents answered simultaneously with straight faces. They then turned their eyes one another another and shared a smile before taking another swig from their drinks._

_The barman walked further down the bar to serve another a customer._

_The two partners drank their beers in silent for a few minutes before Melinda spoke up._

_"I have to admit that I was glad that you had my back out there today," she admitted, turning her eyes on him. "I know that we've been riding each other pretty hard for the last year but I'm not use to peers being as good as me or at the same level. I thought the Director must have been high when he partnered us together, we're as different as night and day … but after today I understand why he did."_

_Phil's light orbs clashed with her dark ones as he nodded his head. "Ying and Yang," he answered, sagely. "To opposites working together to achieve harmony, just like we did today in that alley. Even though we've only been partnered together for three days, we trusted one another to take those shots."_

_Melinda nodded, looking down at her glass. "When you came around that corner and raised your gun. I thought you were gonna shoot me for a minute. I mean I did kinda piss you off only an hour before hand. A few seconds after you raised your gun …"_

_"And then you raised your gun at me," Phil cut in. "I thought you were gonna shoot me until you gave me that look. And then we both took our shots," he replayed. "I had no idea that anyone was behind me until then."_

_Melinda let out a sigh. "Me either," she admitted. "I have to admit though, as partner's go - you don't suck," she told him with a smirk._

_Phil released a chuckle. "Thank you," he answered, bringing his almost empty glass to his lips and shooting back the rest of the beer._

_The bartender reappeared in front of them with two new beers. "You're glasses are lookin a little sad," he told them._

_"I like this guy," Melinda chuckled retrieving the fresh beer glass. Phil did the same._

_The bartender grinned before he turned and served another customer._

_Melinda turned her attention towards her partner. "Since we're gonna be partners for god knows how long, how about we make a promise," she spoke up._

_Phil turned his body to face her's and nodded his head. "Okay," he answered, curiosity to where this was going. _

_Melinda raised her glass. "As long as we're in each other's lives and have one another's backs from this day on I declared that it's 'together or never' when it comes to life and death," she told him. "Partners need to trust one another lives with each other. So what do you say?"_

_Phil took a moment to process her words before he raised a glass and nodded his head. "Together or Never," he agreed._

_The pair clinked their glasses together. **"Together or Never,"** they said in unison before taking a swig from their beers._

_**Two hours later …**_

_Phil was watching his tipsy partner chat with Mitch the bartender who had to be at least 10 years older than her. He wasn't jealous, just worried about her. Phil glanced down at his watch, the time read almost ten p.m. "We should be heading up soon," he suggested. "We've got an early flight and we can't miss check in."_

_Melinda rolled her eyes as she turned away from the bartender and onto her partner. "You know what you need, Phil," she told him a little tipsy, poking his chest with a smile. "You need to loosen up and have a little fun. We're in a beautiful country and just completed our first mission together and kicked ass - if I do say so myself."_

_Phil looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Loosen up, huh, okay … dance with me," he suggested._

_Melinda looked at him with uncertainty. "Are you serious. Mr Protocol is gonna cut loose?"_

_Phil just slid off the barstool and headed for the entertainment area of the pub. He knew that Melinda was following him as he reached the room. There was a wooden dance floor just off the stage where a live band was currently playing. The room was packed with people aged from 18-40._

_Phil walked towards the bottom of the stairs that led to the stage and jogged up them as Melinda remained near the entrance of the room._

_Phil waited for the band to finish playing their current song before he walked across the stage and up to the lead singer. He made his requested and headed back down to the dance floor and walked towards Melinda. She was looking at him with curiosity._

_"How is everyone doing this fine saturday night?" the lead singer behind the mic asked the room._

_Everyone cheered with enthusiasm. _

_The lead singer smiled. "That's awesome, now I just got a request from a guy named Phil who's from the states … so I hope everyone enjoys this cover version of 'Drift Away' by Dobbie Gray' and join in if you know the words."_

_Thirty seconds later guitar music started playing throughout the room and people automatically started dancing and clapping their hands to the beat of the song._

_Phil joined in with the Australians._

_"**Day after day I'm more confused. Then I look for the light through the pourin' rain. You know that's a game that I hate to lose. I'm feelin' the strain, ain't it a shame … Oh, give me the beat boys and free my soul. I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away. Give me the beat boys and free my soul, I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away."**_

_Melinda chuckled at her partner's moves as he danced in front of her, singing along with the song. "You're such a goofball," she told him. _

_Phil walked towards Melinda and reached for her hands, pulling her out onto the dance floor. The two then began dancing to the music together._

_**"Beginin' to think that I'm wastin' time and I don't understand the things I do. The world outside looks so unkind and I'm countin' on you, you can carry me through … Oh, give me the beat boys and free my soul I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away. Give me the beat boys and free my soul I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away.**"_

_The two continued to dance together as they sung along with the song as fifty percent of the people in the pub were._

Phil felt a sad smile tug at his lips at the past memory. He let his fingers run through her soft black hair. _"And when my mind is free, You know a melody can move me. And when I'm feelin' blue, the guitar's comin' through to soothe me … thanks for the joy that you've given me. I want you to know I believe in your song and rhythm and rhyme and harmony. You've helped me along, makin' me strong …_" he sang down to her.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, now with the flashback, I have no idea how long agents spend in the SHIELD academy - in this fic Philinda spent a year before they graduated. They were the top two students in their class and constantly competing against one another, budding heads. So Nick Fury decides to partner them together for their first small mission in Australian. Melinda is almost 19 and Phil is almost 20.

Melinda's dress in the flashback - uploads/201209/06/ha/handmade%20red%20sexy%20party%20dress%20-%20short%20red%20cocktail%20dress%20-%20strapless%20red%20mini%20sexy%20party%

**Reviews are appreciated **


	16. Chapter 16 - What does this mean?

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N: Wow …** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favourites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

Hi guys … So, I went over the timeline of this fic and realized that this day started on chapter nine and finishes in this chapter. That is one long friggin day which Skye will recap in the next scene. .

Now I know that on the show they had said last few months, but not exactly how long … so in this fic, it's been almost seven months.

Anyway … I was disappointed with the lack of SkyeWard in the last ep, I mean is it so friggin hard to have one scene with only Ward and Skye without any interruptions from the team. I hope we get on in next week's ep. Anyway I hope this chapter makes up for it. It sure as hell took me by surprise. Also the choc-mint tea drink that Mel and Skye both have occasionally. That is my drink. I hate coffee with a passion.

**This chapter involves adult content.**

Happy reading …

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 16<strong>

**The Bus - 23:23 - Kitchen Area**

Skye absent-mindedly stirred her choc mint tea as she thought back to the events of today. _One hell of a day that it had been. It had started normal enough, she had gotten up at the crack of dawn and did her morning Tai-Chi with Agent May, Agent Romanoff joining them. Then she had her spar session with her S.O, which had been a lot of fun. Then they had stopped by the classified SHIELD prison in the Mojave Desert and dropped off Ian Quinn, and picked up Agent Barton. Time had passed then around lunch time Barton dropped by the kitchen where her and Grant were having lunch and started divulging stories about their boss upon her request. Not long later Jemma and Leo had stopped by and joined in on the conversation. A little while later their team leader had called Agent May to his office and then some time later she started feeling pain. Agent May had passed the kitchen and that's when it really hit her._

_After her long nap thanks to Jemma's sedative and waking up in her bunk with her S.O causing her to explain what happened earlier and divulging a big part of herself to Grant. They shared a tender moment. She was glad that her S.O finally knew that part of her. She liked him - alot, maybe was even in love with him and one day if they were to cross that line, Skye wanted him to love her back - all of her._

Skye released a heavy sigh as she removed the spoon from her mug and placed it in the sink. She then picked up her hot drink and walked towards the breakfast bar. She placed the mug on the countertop and plopped down on the stool. Skye slid her hands around the mug and felt the warm heat coming from him. Since she couldn't sleep, she had decided on a cup of camomile tea, hoping it would help her sleep.

Skye picked up her mug and bought it to her lips. She inhaled the sweet aroma before taking a sip, the sweet taste lit up her tastebuds. She only even drunk tea when she was sick or couldn't sleep, it was like comfort to her. A moment later Skye placed the mug back down on the countertop as her thoughts took over again. _The rest of day had gone by in a blur until Agents May and Romanoff went on their classified mission. There had been that brief talk between Grant and her about his thing with Agent May, but after their boss and Agent Barton had entered the room all focus had been on the mission. Things seemed to be going okay until Skye had felt the sharp pain and knew that Melinda had been shot. Skye still couldn't understand how she felt that from so far away, but she had._

Skye took another sip of her mint choc tea as she closed her eyes and the older Chinese woman's wounded image popped into her head. She could still see the look on her bosses face as he watched Jemma doing everything she could to stabilize the older woman. Skye knew that their team leader was in love with Melinda, it was obvious that the two had past that they never discussed. They had a bond, a closeness and strong feelings for one another. Skye had been sensing them for the last few months. It was an intense passionate feeling that both of them let off when they were in the same room, you couldn't tell by looking at them though. They were always so cool and collect.

Skye still couldn't believe that Melinda May, the strongest woman she knew and respected was in a coma. Had come close to dying. Skye felt a wave of emotion wash over her, silent tears rolling down her cheeks as she thought about the older woman. The doctor had said that the bullet had missed her heart by millimetres. It was scary to think how close they come to losing her. Skye hadn't realized how close she had gotten to the older woman until tonight, until she almost lost her from her life.

A sob escaped the hacktivist throat as more tears poured from her eyes. She couldn't stop the tears and wasn't sure if she wanted to. A minute later she sensed a familiar presents only moments before she heard his voice.

"Skye?" her S.O's voice came from a metres away.

Skye quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and cleared her throat. "Uh-huh?" she responded, keeping her eyes on her mug. She couldn't face him right now.

Grant felt his inside twist at the sight of his Rookie. He could only see her side on, but that was enough to know that she had been crying when he had made his present known. She was in her sleepwear which contained of black leggings and a white loose shirt with a silver tiger across it that was falling off her shoulder, revealing the strap of her purple yoga bra peeking out. Her hair was plopped on the top of her head in a messy bun.

Grant felt his feet moving towards her. "Everything okay?" he asked her, stopping a couple of feet from her. He didn't want to overstep his boundaries, even though it was really hard not to pull her into his arms and comfort her.

Skye kept her eyes averted, not having the guts to face him. "I'm fi-ne," she answered as her voice broke a little. "Couldn't sleep," she added a little more steady as she bought her mug to her lips and took another sip.

Grant folded his arms as he looked at his Rookie with concern. _He knew damn well that she wasn't fine._ He saw right past the mask she was showing him. "You don't have to pretend around me," he told her in a gentle tone as empathy washed across his face. He enclosed the distance between them. "I know it's been one hell of emotional day for you, Skye." He told her as he hooked his finger under her jaw, lifting it up so they eyes met.

Skye felt a catch in her throat as her hazel browns clashed with his dark chocolate ones. His touch sending a tingle through her. She hadn't expected that response for her tough as nails S.O. Skye was a little in awe, but could tell that it meant it. He had that look in his eyes. The same look that he had showed a few times over the last five months, but the first time Skye had seen it was when Grant shared his 'moment' with her. It was look of vulnerability and bearing his soul. A look that always left her heart thumping.

Grant couldn't help but notice her bloodshot red rimmed eyes and tear stricken face. "It's just me," he expressed, genuine.

Skye felt a wave of emotion roll over her again as her eyes swelled with tears and she chewed on her lower lip. His words replaying over and over in her head._ It's just me._ Skye felt like she could tell him anything, but her mind and mouth weren't cooperating. "I just, um, I …" words started tumbling from her lips as she tried to form a sentence. "I know this is gonna sound stupid," she expressed, emotion lacing her tone. "But May has become like the tough protective mother figure in my life that I've never had and tonight I almost lost that," she revealed as tears filled her eyes.

Grant could hear the vulnerability in her voice and the next thing he knew, he was pulling her into his arms and holding her close. He needed to comfort her. Grant couldn't stand seeing her upset anymore and not do anything about it.

Skye instantly melted into her S.O's embrace and her guard dropped. A sob escaped her throat as tears rolled down her face and she cried into his chest. Skye just let it all out.

Grant felt a pang shot through him at that sound. "She's gonna be okay," he told her as his hand run across her back in a soothing motion. "I got you."

_I got you,_ Skye felt comfort in his words and touch. She couldn't believe how emotional she was getting right now. The doctor had said that they expect Melinda to make a full recovery, but there was still that nagging voice in the back of her mind reminding her how close they had come to losing the older woman. But Skye was tired of keeping it all bottled up, she needed to let it out before she exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>Several minutes later …<strong>

Skye was finally all cried out and was now sitting at the breakfast bar. Her S.O sitting beside her. She was looking at her now cool mug of tea. The two had been sitting in silence for the last couple of minutes.

A moment passed before Skye finally grew the courage to speak. "I'm sorry for crying all over you," she apologized, feeling embarrassed. "For the second time in like ten hours. I must be on emotion overload or something," she babbled. "You must think I'm some sort of sook."

"Never," Grant immediately answered as he shook his head in disbelief. "Don't ever apologize for being human or expressing your emotions," he told her with sincerity, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "You weren't just feeling your emotions, today. It was the entire teams. That would be hard on anyone, Rook. And you're one of the strongest people I know," he supplied as a smile spread across his lips, giving her shoulder another squeeze. "You've always got me in your corner."

Skye was touched by his words. She knew that he wasn't big with sharing his feelings or words in general, but somehow he always knew what to say. And it always took her by surprise. "Sometimes I don't think I deserve someone like you in my life," she admitted, chewing on her bottom lip.

Grant was taken aback by that statement. "I often think the same about you," he revealed. "Skye, you're amazing person. You had a crappy childhood and still manage to be one of the happiest people that I know. You've always got a smile for anyone and always want to help someone when they're down. You've manage to bring light into the darkest places and people. Before you, I didn't let people into my life or get close to me. I figured that was the only way to survive. You've made me see that I need people like you in my life to survive. You brought me out of this dark place that had consumed me for so long. I honestly can't imagine _my life_ without _you_ now," he confessed, emotion thick in his voice.

Skye was floored, completely stunned at his word. "H-how do you always manage to that?" she asked with admiration.

Grant was unsure to what she was talking about. "Do what?" he asked, confusion clouded his eyes.

Skye looked at him with wonderment. "Make me feel safe," she answered, content.

Grant didn't know what to say. _He made her feel safe?_ He was completely gobsmacked. "It's my job to protect you," he answered, swallowing hard. "To keep you safe."

Skye released a soft chuckle and shook her head as a warm smile touched her lips. "You're an idiot," she told him softly as picked up her luke-warm mug and slid off her stool. She then walked towards the kitchen sink and poured out the liquid and rinse the mug out. "That's not what I meant," she supplied in a low tone, letting out a sigh as she placed the mug in the dishrack.

Grant slid off his stool and crossed the floor towards her. "What did you mean?" he asked, stopping less than a foot behind her.

Skye turned around and came face to face with her S.O. He powered over her and had that intense serious look on his face. She wasn't sure if it was from all the emotional exhaustion or what Grant had just said but the next thing she knew, she leaned forward - standing on her tippy toes and cupped his face. A few seconds later her lips crashed against his and she was kissing him like her life depended on it.

Grant had been temporarily stunned for a few seconds before his natural instincts took over and he was kissing his Rookie back. His hands found her hips and he pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss causing Skye to release a moan which turned him on even more.

Skye dropped her hands from his face and laced her arms around his neck as the kiss grew more heated and passionate by every passing second.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the couple pulled apart for much needed air, their breathing erratic and foreheads touching. Skye's arms remained laced around her S.O's neck and his hands on her hips.<p>

A moment of silence pass before Skye pulled her head back, locking her eyes with his. "So, uh, that happened," she expressed, biting down on her bottom lip.

Grant's breathing finally under control. He nodded his head. "Regret it?" he asked, instantly regretting asking. _What if she said yes? But she had started the kiss, the only other time she had done that was once before when they were undercover. Every other time had been him._

Skye shook her head as a smile spread across her lips. "Not for a second," she supplied as she pulled him back in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Several long minutes later<strong> the pair pulled apart when air was a necessity. Their hearts racing a mile-a-minute and panting heavily. The two were looking at one another with burning lust.

Skye hadn't felt this alive in a really long time. She didn't want to ruin the moment that they were having, but there was something she needed to know. "So, uh, what does this mean?"

Grant snapped out of his haze at her words. _What did it mean? What could it mean? It was against protocol for two members of the same team to be together? At this moment all he could think was - screw protocol. He needed Skye._ "What do you want it to mean?" he asked, giving her hips a squeeze.

Skye chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes not leaving his. "I don't wanna go back," she told him. "I like you, Grant. A lot. And I know we have a lot to work out yet, but whatever is happening between us - I wanna keep it just between us for now. There is already so much other stuff going on that AC doesn't need to deal with us and out thing. Is that okay?"

Grant couldn't help but smile. "Sneaking around could be fun," he answered with a cheeky grin. "As long as I get to kiss you and be with you, then nothing else matters." He told her as he toned turned more serious. "We'll figured it out together, but right now - you need sleep."

_Together,_ Skye couldn't help but smile at that before the rest of his words registered. She let out a sigh. "I can't," she supplied, dropping her hands from around his neck and running them down his firm muscular chest. "I just - I can't shut my mind off. I can't stop thinking about May and AC and this whole friggin day," she confessed. "Even though it ended pretty fantastic."

Grant was concerned about his Rookie, he removed his hands from her hips and placed one on her lower back and the other one brush the lock of hair from her face that had fallen free from her messy bun. "Wanna watch a movie in your bunk?" he suggested. "That always seems to knock you right out," he teased with a smirk.

Skye rolled her eyes at that comment before a smirk stole her lips. "There is actually one another way that is guaranteed to knock me out," she expressed, suggestively.

Grant was surprised by her invitation. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I wanna be with you, Skye, but I don't wanna rush you. It's been a long day and that can wait," he assured her.

Skye raised an eyebrow. "That?" she questioned. "Wall-E can't say the word sex," she teased with amusement.

Grant rolled his eyes. "I can say the word sex," he answered back. "I just don't wanna rush you."

Skye looked at him with doe eyes. "Don't you want me?" she asked in a small voice.

Grant looked at her gobsmacked. _How the hell could she possibly think that after the makeout session they had just shared?_ "You're everything I never knew I wanted," he told her with sincerity.

Skye folded her arms. "Prove it," she told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's Bunk<strong>

The couple entered Skye's bunk with lips still locked.

Grant back the brunette towards her bed as they continued to kiss. His hands had found their way under her shirt again as he ran a hand over one of her breast that was currently covered.

Skye tore her lips from his and took a step back. She then pulled her top over her head and tossed it on the ground and watched as Grant's eyes widened. She then took a step towards her S.O and pulled his shirt off. Her lips then collide with his once again as her hands rested on his shoulders.

Grant loved the take charge side of Skye.

Less than a minute later the couple were in the bed.

His Rookie was now completely naked, Grant admired the beauty before him. His hand stroked the side of her face and into her hair by her ear, before drawing her into a long kiss.

Skye couldn't get enough of this - of him. The velvet of his tongue was magnificent beyond compare and Skye found she enjoyed his kisses more and more each time their lips met. As they kissed, she felt his other hand tracing along the outside of her curves, sending shiver down her spine.

Grant was still kissing her as his hands found her breast and caress them gently. Skye gasped at the pleasure of the feeling of his hands on her.

Grant's lips left hers and trailed down her neck to the top of her chest and down to her breasts as he supplied them each with ample time of stimulation with his tongue and lips.

Skye could feel her arousal rising within her and the need for him to fill her completely. Her hands ran along his pectoral muscles back to his triceps where her nails gently raked along his skin, itching with desire. When Grant's lips returned to hers, she whimpered in need of him as her hips moved toward his. He led her gently down onto the bed. He then quickly removed his underwear. Seconds later they were both completely naked and back in one other's embrace.

Grant looked down into her burning hazel chocolate orbs with lust. "What about -"

Skye knew what he was talking about. "On the pill," she assured him.

When Grant moved on top of her, she graciously spread her legs to allow him room. Skye could feel his erection nudging against her and the desired woman in her wanted him inside of her completely. As Grant kissed her neck, she leaned forward to his ear. "I need you, now," she whispered seductively, almost as a plea.

Skye was ready for him and he granted her that wish as he slowly and tantalizingly pushed his length into her heated core. When Skye felt him deep within her, she moaned with pleasure under his kisses and his soft touch. He pulled nearly all the way out as she moved with him, not wanting to feel him outside of her body yet.

Grant thrusted all the way back in before starting a slow, steady rhythm of thrusts that sent shock waves of pleasure through them.

Skye couldn't believe how amazing he felt. It was ten times better than she had imagined and Skye could sense that he was enjoying it just as much as she was. Every muscle and nerve in her body was alive and enjoying every second of this.

As they continued to make love, her breathing became shallow and rapid between kisses. She managed to roll her S.O over and the tango continued with her in control.

Skye could tell that Grant was close too, but she didn't know how close. Her hips kept thrusting against his until finally she was pushed over the edge, a moan escaped her lips right as an orgasm washed over her. With a shudder, Grant released not too long after she did as she felt him go flaccid within her.

Skye collapsed on his chest, too sated to care about moving or pulling him out of her. In fact, she liked the feeling of having Grant still inside of her as she laid on his chest. Looking down at him, she smiled and didn't say anything. Instead, she brushed a soft kiss across his lips before and she rested her head against his heart where she could hear it beating a-mile-a-minute. His hands traced a pattern across her back as he held her close.

This was where Skye wanted to be, nowhere else mattered more. "Point proven," she finally whispered as her racing heart competed against his.

* * *

><p><strong>Classified S.H.I.E.L.D Medical Facility<strong>

**ICU - 23:44 p.m**

Phil was sitting in the padded chair on the right side of her bed, his hand clasped hers as he watched her in slumbering state. The sound to keep him company was the rhythmic beeping coming from the machines that were connected to her.

"Phil?" a familiar female voice soft spoke from the direction of the door.

Phil turned his eyes towards said direction as he acknowledged one of his long time friend's walk towards the bed with a melancholy expression etched across her face. "Deputy Director?" he questioned, confusion filling his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Maria had almost done a double take when she first saw one of her best senior agents looking so defeated. She was use to seeing Phil all suited up and serious, maybe even the odd smile - but not like this. He had no jacket on and his light blue buttoned up shirt was untucked. He looked tired and exhausted, there was no spark in his eyes. "I came as soon as heard," she finally answered. "I spoke with the doctor and he said that she going to be fine. She is going to need to take it easy for the next several weeks, but she is gonna be okay."

Phil felt the anger boiling inside him. He let go of Melinda's hand and stood to his feet. "Does she look okay?" he asked, raising his voice. "She is in a friggin coma, Maria. How is that okay!" he asked, emotion thick in his voice.

Maria inhaled a deep breath and folded her arms. "I care about her too," she told the older agent. "She is not just another agent to me, Phil. She is a friend and was my S.O. She taught me how to be an agent. I know that you're upset at the moment, Agent Coulson - but that does not give you the right to speak to me like that."

Phil usually respected his superior officers, but right now he couldn't give a damn about her rank. "He sent them in there alone! And now she is in a goddamn coma and Nat is shot in the leg. There should have been a team sent in, not two agents! No matter how good their skill level is. If my team hadn't been watching them, then Melinda would be dead right now!"

"Excuse me," a nurse popped her head in. "Do I have to remind you that this is the ICU and there is to be no shouting, if the two of you cannot control your volume level - then one of you will have to leave!" the blonde nurse in her late twenties informed the two senior agents.

Maria and Phil mumbled an apology, the nurse nodded her head before she left.

Phil dropped back down into his chair and turned his eyes back onto the love of his life.

The room filled with silence for a long moment

"I am sorry that this happened," Maria expressed. "I will come and see her when she awakes, but for now I am here to collect 'the package' that Melinda and Natasha were sent in for," she told him in a serious tone. "We received confirmation from Agent Romanoff that the package was successfully retrieved."

Phil's blue eyes turned to ice as he turned them on the deputy director. "I don't know what was done with it," he answered honestly. "My focus was on Mel … you'll have to ask Nat. She had it last time I saw. She and Barton are in room 108."

Maria nodded her head. She already knew what room they were in but had come here first after speaking with the doctor. "Thank you," she answered as she turned and walked towards the door. Maria stopped just before it and turned her head. "I really hope Mel wakes up soon," she expressed before exiting the room.

Phil turned his eyes from the door and back onto the sleeping beauty. He reached for her hand once again. "Me too," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Room 108<strong>

Maria entered the assassin's room as quietly as possible since it was nearing midnight. She was greeted with a touching and rare sight. The two lethal agents were both asleep in one another's arms. A smile touched the brunette's lips as she quietly walked across the floor and towards the bed.

Clint opened one eye at the sound of high heels walking towards the bed. "Ma'am?" he acknowledged in a quiet tone as the younger woman's profile came into sight. _What the hell was she doing here?_ Clint turned his stoney blues down on his sleeping partner. Natasha was still sound asleep, thankfully because of the pain drugs currently in her system. He had to sedate her to her from going to see Melinda.

Maria stopped just before the left side of the bed and gave a curt nod of the head. "Agent Barton," she greeted in a soft tone. "How is she?" she asked, already knowing the medical details since speaking with her doctor several minutes ago.

Clint felt a bout of anger wash over him. "She was shot in the damn leg," he answered, anger evident in his voice. "How the hell do you think she is? Her and May shouldn't have gone in alone like that. What the hell was Fury thinking? No backup? If Phil and I hadn't been on our way to warn them about the incoming trouble, then Milly would be dead and so would Fury - because if I didn't kill him, Nat and Phil would've."

_Get in line,_ she thought. Maria waited a moment before she answered. "I am sorry that Agents May and Romanoff were both injured. We were given bad intel and it is being dealt with. I am here to collect 'the package'," she shared.

Clint glared at the younger woman, even though he knew none of this was her fault. It's on her boss. "Your damn 'package' is in the interrogation room on the plane," he told the deputy director. "But it will be on lockdown since there are four sleeping agents currently aboard."

Maria nodded her head. "It's alright," she answered. "I know the code. I am sorry that Natasha was hurt," she expressed with empathy. "She is my friend too. I'll see you both around," she added, before turning away and exiting the room.

Clint turned his eyes back down on his sleeping partner. She looked so peaceful and carefree when she slept. It was a sight he only saw when she was in slumber. A smile touched his lips when his eyes locked on the silver arrow pendant around her neck. He had given that to her after the 'battle of New York' and told her that it was a symbol that he would always be with here, no matter how far apart they were. Clint knew that Natasha wasn't big on jewellery or gestures and was surprised when she actually accepted it. He thought for sure that she would throw it back at him and claim that she was not someone's property or something stupid like that, instead Natasha had taken it from him with a ghost of a smile spread across her lips and put it on right away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, Skye is technically not an agent yet. I know Ward is training her to be, but nothing official has been said. I know AC referred to her as one while on the phone in the last ep, but still. Also, I like to think that May was Maria's S.O because they're both awesome. May was in her late twenties when she was Agent Hill's S.O. More will be explain in later chapters.

I also hadn't planned to hook SkyeWard up this early, but my muse had other plans. We've talked it out and both agree that it will work out in the long run.

**Quick question … how old is Stark? And how old was he when his father died?**

Anyway … thoughts?


	17. Chapter 17 - Morning After

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N: Wow …** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

I am just curious that if a lot of you are stunned that SkyeWard finally hooked up that you forgot to review. I seriously would love to hear your thoughts. I send out a cookie to the few that did.

Thank you to everyone who answered my Tony Stalk question.

**This chapter contains Adult Content**.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 17<strong>

**Tuesday, 11th March**

**Skye's Bunk - 06:22 am**

Grant's eyes began flickering until they adjusted to the light that was streaming through the small window in his bunk. That's when he felt something or someone pressed against him. His eyes shot opened and Grant soon realized that he wasn't in his bunk - he was in Skye's. Grant then acknowledged that he was in her bed with her, and they were both naked. Memories of last night then started flooded through his mind.

Grant looked down at his naked sleeping Rookie as a smile curved his lips. _God, she looked beautiful._ She stole his breath away. He still couldn't believe that he and Skye had actually crossed that line late last night and spent most of the night and early morning having sex, but now that he thought about it - it felt like more than just sex. It wasn't like anything he had experienced before, it was just better. Grant had never felt this complete before as corny as that sounded. The first time might've been sex, but the other two were definitely on the border of making love.

Grant turned his head and looked at the white tiger clock just off the television on the wall and noticed that it was almost six-thirty. He had managed to get around three hours sleep. Grant knew that they would skip training this morning since they had a pretty vivid work out already and he was too tired. Grant hadn't felt this content and a very long time - if ever. He couldn't explain how strong and intense his feelings for Skye were.

A couple of minutes later he felt his Rookie began to move in his arms and knew that she was waking up.

Skye felt safe. She felt like she was wrapped in a warm security blanket She had had the most amazing dream about her S.O, but the dream had felt so real. Skye could still feel him. _Wait? Why could she still feel him?_ She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and felt breathing down the back of her neck. Her eyes instantly shot open and that's when memories from last night started flooding her. Skye could feel his erection pressed against her lower back and knew that her S.O was definitely awake, well at least one part of him was.

"Morning beautiful," she heard his husky voice answer as he kissed her shoulder blade. Skye bit down on her lower lip and swallowed the squeal. _She was spooning Grant friggin Ward and they were both naked!_ Skye turned her head and her eyes clashed with his. "So, last night wasn't just a fantastic mindblowing dream," she answered with a huge smile spread across her lips.

A soft chuckled erupted from Grant. "No," he answered with a matching wide smile spread along his lips. "Definitely not," he supplied, bringing his hands up to cup her boobs and lowered his lips upon her's and ignited a kiss.

Skye turned around in his arms so their bodies were pressed together and cupped his face as she deepened the kiss. Her mind instantly going foggy and a moan escaped her lips as the kiss grew more passionate with each passing second.

Grant felt a jolt of electricity run through him and felt his erection grow harder at the sound of her moan. He couldn't believe that he had waited this long to be with her. He still couldn't believe how her kissing knocked him for the sixes and made him crave more. Grant felt his heart beating so god damn fast that he was worried it would stop completely.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later their lips parted when oxygen was becoming a necessity and just looked into one another's eyes with burning desire. It was like they were speaking to each other without words - just the language of love.<p>

"A guy could get use to a morning greeting like that," he answered as lust burned in his eyes as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

Skye softly chuckled as she brushed her fingers across his lips. "I still keep thinking that I am gonna wake up soon and this will all just be an incredible dream," she revealed chewing on her bottom lip. "It just feels too good to be true."

Grant felt a shiver run down his spine at her touch. "I know a way to prove to you that this real," he answered as he rolled over on top of her and with one swift move, entered her.

Skye's eyes widened and a gasp slipped from her lips as she felt her S.O fill her completely, their eyes remained locked on one another. The two remained fused together for a long moment, neither moving as they both adjusted to their closeness.

Grant bought his lips down to her's and ignited another slow tantalizing passionate kiss. The two then began to move together in a steady pace as their hands pressed together and fingers laced.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later …<strong>

The couple were lying in one another's arms after their long making love session, just enjoying the afterglow. Grant's arms were wrapped around his Rookie as she was spooning him, their fingers were still laced. During said 'session' Grant had to cover Skye's mouth with his hand a few times from being very vocal, which he found as a turn on.

"Do you think FitzSimmons will be up yet?" Grant asked.

Skye was still basking in the afterglow of incredible sex, not just what she was feeling but she was also tapping into her S.O's feelings. "Mmm, don't know. On a normal day they would be but because of everything that happened last night with May - who knows … why?" she asked with curiosity.

Grant smirked as he placed a kiss on his Rookie shoulder blade. "I was hoping that we could go one last round in the shower before having to act 'professional' around one another," he answered as he began to suck on the soft spot on the side of her neck.

Skye released a soft chuckle. She loved seeing this side to her S.O. "Do your batteries ever run out?" she joked.

Grant removed his lips from her neck and brought them to her ear. "I think I've proved that there is nothing robotic about me … unless you still need more proof?" he supplied, amusement lacing his tone as he went back to marking his territory.

Skye chuckled. "You've definitely proven yourself, babe," slipped from her lips. But she wasn't gonna stop calling him her little nicknames. "How about I leave first just to make sure no one is out there while you head the shower and then if I join you," she voiced, biting down on her bottom lip as he bit down on her neck. "You'll know it's clear."

Grant mumbled a response.

* * *

><p><strong>Twelve minutes later …<strong>

Skye was now fully dressed in slim fitting dark blue jeans with a silver pattern down the left leg and a white sleeveless turtleneck. And currently bare-footed. She had ran a quick brush through her hair. It had taken her a little longer to get dressed than usual because her S.O kept distracting her with kisses and trying to coax her back into bed.

With one quick look in the mirror and satisfied with the result, Skye walked towards her door and unlocked it. She then turned around for one last look at her S.O who was sitting up in her bed against her headboard. He had a silly smile across his lips. The sheet just covering passed his lower abdomen. Skye bit down on her lower lip as a smile floated across them, she then hesitantly opened her door and peered her head out. The coast looked clear.

She walked out of her bunk, closing the door most of the way.

"Morning Skye," a chipper Leo greeted. "Jems already in the kitchen," he supplied.

Skye let out a groan before she plastered a smile on her face and spun around to face her friend. "Oh cool," she answered, trying to keep her voice stable. "Let's get in there then," she answered a little flustered, praying to god that Grant could hear them.

Leo looked at his friend with concern. She looked flushed. "Are you okay?" he asked, taking a step forward and placing a hand to her forehead. "You're not coming down with something are you. It could be a side effect of your uh, ability and the events of yesterday. Jemma can check you out after breakfast, you don't want to head into the hospital if you're sick."

Skye couldn't help but smile at her friend's concerned for her. "Fitz," she voiced. "I promise you that I'm completely fine," she told him, fighting a smile. "Now let's get something to eat, because I am starving."

Leo nodded his head as the two headed for the direction of the kitchen area. "Have you seen Ward?" he asked, curiosity lacing his tone.

Skye bit down on her bottom lip. "Um, no," she lied. "Why?"

"No reason," he answered casually. "He's just usually up by now. Did you two workout this morning?"

_Hell Yes! But not in the way you're thinking,_ she thought. Skye wasn't sure if he was testing her or how long him and Jemma had been up. "Not this morning," she admitted. "He let me sleep in because of everything that happened yesterday. He could be out somewhere, the plane is grounded after all."

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen<strong>

"Morning Skye," Jemma greeted her friend with a smile as soon as she entered with Leo. "How'd you sleep?" she asked, bringing her mug to her lips as her eyes watched the hacktivist go red in the face. _That was a little odd._

"I think Skye is coming down with something," Leo told his best friend with concern as he stopped by her side and picked up the mug of tea Jemma had made for him only moments ago.

"Oh no," Jemma expressed, concerned.

Skye averted her gaze and walked towards the coffee maker, switching it on before going to the cupboard and grabbed a foil packet from the poptart box as she headed back to the bench where the toast sat. "I'm okay," she answered casually as she used her ability to sense what her friends were feeling. She could only feel concern. "I promise you both that if something was wrong with me, I would let you both know so stop worrying. May is the one we should be worrying about," she answered, changing the subject as she opened the foil packet and placing the breakfast treat in the toaster.

Jemma placed her mug down as her gaze locked on her surrogate little sister with empathy. "Skye, she's gonna be okay," the british woman assured her friend.

Skye turned around and faced her surrogate big sister as apprehension washed over her.

"May is one of the most strongest women I know," Jemma continued. "You'll see that everything is okay as soon as she wakes. Like the doctor said last night, her body has been through a trauma and needs to rest. As soon as we get into the hospital I will check her status if that will help?"

Skye exhaled the breath she didn't realize that she was holding and nodded her head with a tight lipped smile. "Thanks Jemma," she answered as she grabbed the glass jug from the coffee maker that was half filled with the hot black liquid. Skye then proceeded to make her morning coffee. She was low in energy because of her S.O, even though it was totally worth it.

"Speaking of the hospital," the biochemist voiced. "How does your ability work with hospitals?" Jemma asked. "There are a lot of sick and injured people in there, are you gonna be okay? You won't have an attack? You seemed fine in the waiting room but we were the only ones in there."

Skye smiled sweetly at her friend as she stirred her coffee. "I don't feel everyone single person's emotions," she informed them in a soft tone. "I can tap into them if I want to, but that's not gonna happen. Usually if I have an emotional connection or bond with someone, that's when I can feel what they're feeling by just being around them." She explained, naturally. "I know you guys probably have a lot of question about my ability since we haven't had a chance to talk about it yet, but I assure you that there is nothing different about me from when we first me except that now you know."

Jemma and Leo shared a look as Skye grabbed her poptart from the toaster and placed it on a plate. She then picked up the plate and her mug then headed towards the breakfast bar to where her two best friends were seated.

A minute of silence passed between the three friends before anyone spoke up.

"Should we take some things in for Coulson," the Scotsman asked. "He must be hungry and want to change by now. He hasn't left May's side."

Skye shook her head as she swallowed her bite. "He will be coming back here to change, eat and rest," she told them a-matter-a-factly. "I'm gonna make him."

Jemma and Leo shared an amused look, both knowing how stubborn and determined their friend was.

Grant entered the kitchen. "Make who do what?" he asked with curiosity as he walked towards the coffee maker.

Three sets of eyes turned towards the Specialist.

"Skye's gonna make Coulson return here to shower, eat and get some proper sleep," Leo shared with a smirk.

Grant stirred his black coffee after he added the sugar as a smile stole his lips. _Of course she would_. "Well if anyone can make Coulson leave that room," he voiced in a deadpanned tone. "It would be Skye, she is very good at making people do things." He commented, picking up his mug and turning around, his eyes fixed on his Rookie.

Skye bit the inside of her cheek at his comment as her eyes ran up and down her S.O's appearance, drinking in the sight of him. He was wearing a deep red v neck tee and black jeans - bare footed. She couldn't believe how much she wanted him right now and she could sense the same from him.

"Yes," Jemma answered, looking at her friend with curiosity. "She is very persuasive indeed."

Grant walked over towards the three younger agents and sat down beside his Rookie and opposite the scientist duo.

* * *

><p><strong>Classified S.H.I.E.L.D Medical Facility<strong>

**ICU - 08:03 am**

The four young agents managed to sneak past the nurse station and all the medical staff as they made their way through the ICU and towards Melinda May's room. Less than a minute later the four reached the door. Skye had a tote bag over her shoulder containing a few items and was carrying her bosses Captain America travel mug.

Jemma had been the one to open the door and enter first. The rest followed, piling in behind her and Grant shut the door behind them since he was last through. A collection of gasps belonging to the two scientist filled the air as Skye turned her head towards the bed.

Skye remained frozen in her spot as her eyes locked onto the older woman lying in the bed in her slumbered state. Rhythmic beeping sounds came from the machines that were hooked to her and a breathing tube covered her mouth. She looked so fragile.

Skye covered her mouth with her free hand as tears brimmed her eyes. Grant placed a hand on her lower back beneath her leather jacket and pressed it against her back, letting her know that he was right here.

Jemma and Leo walked towards the bedside with the machines.

Skye's eyes turned onto her boss who was sleeping in the chair beside her bed. His head slung back. She knew that couldn't be comfortable, especially if he had been in that position for a while now. Skye turned her head to the side and her eyes clashed with her S.O that was standing beside her. They shared a brief look before they started walking towards the bed, Grant's hand remained on her lower back.

The paired passed Jemma and Leo who were checking the older woman's vitals and going over her electronical chat to see how she did throughout the night. They were in their own little world, quietly mumbling to one another.

Skye stopped beside the chair and removed the tote back from her shoulder and placed it on the bed. She then turned her attention towards the team leader and squatted down beside his chair. Grant remained standing by her side in bodyguard stance.

Skye lifted her free hand and gently touched his shoulder. "AC," she spoke in a soft tone. "AC, it's me. Wake up," she gently said.

Phil woke up with a start. "Mel," he gasped as he his heart picked up speed and he sat up in the chair he had been sleeping in. A pain shot through him.

"AC," Skye's soft voice spoke again. "It's just us."

He had heard Skye's voice but Phil's eyes landed on Melinda slumbering state. She still wasn't awake and machines were still hooked to her. He noticed Jemma and Leo on the opposite of the bed as they did something with the machines.

"AC?"

Phil snapped his head to the side, his eyes absorbing in the youngest member of the team and her S.O. "Hey," he managed with a tired smile. "What's going on? How did you all get in here?"

Grant folded his arms across his chest. "We're trained agents, Sir and have gone on many high risk missions that involve -"

"We snuck past everyone," Skye cut her S.O off with a smile as she stood back up beside him.

Phil smiled back and released a soft chuckle. He then placed a hand behind his neck and tried to rub out the kink that had formed there.

Skye handed the Captain America travel mug to her boss. "Drink this," she ordered him in a firm but soft tone. "You need some energy since you slept in that damn chair all night."

Phil retrieved his travel mug from Skye and looked at her with suspicion. "This was in my office," he answered. "How did you -"

Skye rolled her eyes. "Hacker," she simply answered.

Grant stifled a chuckle beside her which caused a glare from the older man and a smirk from his Rookie. He tried covering it up clearing his throat.

Phil started to drink from his travel mug as he watched the two scientist of the team.

A moment later Jemma turned her eyes towards the rest of the team. "Everything look fine," she expressed with a pleased look. "May's brain activity looks normal and her heart is beating at a steady rate. Her vitals are good for the trauma that she has been through recently. She seems to be recovering a quick rate. Most people that went through what she went through would still be in a weaker state."

"No problems occurred through the night," the engineer piped in, surprised. "She is just in a sleeping state."

Skye felt relief wash through her. _Was it because of her blood?_ "Good," she answered, her eyes fixed on her boss. "That means you can go back to the bus and -"

Phil shook his head. "No," he simply answered, standing to his feet. "I am not leaving her side until she wakes up," he vowed, turning his eyes back onto Melinda.

Skye was worried about her boss. "You need a shower, food and some proper sleep," she told him in a firm tone. "I know that you're worried about her, but we're all worried about you, AC."

Phil tore his eyes from the love of his life and turned them on the young brunette who had tears in her eyes but was holding them back. "Skye," he voiced, his tone coming out gravel. "She was there for me while I recovered after my abduction. I have to be here for her, now. We've always had each others backs. I've known her forever and she needs me right now," he expressed with emotion thick in his voice.

Skye could sense mixed emotion coming from the team leader. She could sense that he was in love with Melinda, but was hurting because she was. "Do you think that she would wanna see you like this?" she asked as her voice broke a little, crossing her arms.

Phil knew that she was worried about him like a daughter would worry after a father. Those words tore through him like daggers. He normally wouldn't allow someone to speak to him like that, but Skye wasn't just someone. She was like the surrogate daughter he never had. He turned his eyes towards Melinda. "No," he simply answered. "She would kick my ass and say what you just said," he admitted with a slow smile as he turned his attention back towards Skye. "You won't leave her for a second?"

Skye felt relief wash through her as she shook her head. "Not a chance in hell," she promised. "I promise to ring you if there are any changes, but I don't wanna see you back here for at at least few hours." She told him, stubbornness burning in her hazel-brown eyes.

Phil couldn't help but smile at her bossy tone. He let out a sigh and patted the younger woman on the shoulder with his free hand before he walked away from the group.

The four young team members watched their boss leave the room. Jemma and Grant were baffled.

"You actually did it," Leo answered, stunned.

* * *

><p><strong>Room 108<strong>

"I am not sitting in that thing," Natasha answered, piqued. "I am not invalid!"

Clint rubbed his hand over his face and let out a frustrated sigh. _Why the hell was she being so damn stubborn? He loved her, but sometimes he wanted to strangle her. She could drive anyone to drink._

Natasha found amusement in frustrating her partner but kept her expression blank. "Just get me some damn crutches!" she ordered him. "Or I could use you as one."

Clint glared at her. "Wheelchair or nothing," he told her standing behind said wheelchair.

Natasha glared at her partner, annoyed. "Do you really think I won't just walk out of here," she told him, folding her arms.

"Hey guys," Phil spoke from the doorway, making her presence known.

Both assassins snapped their attention in his direction.** "Is Mel okay?"** they asked in unison.

A smile tugged at Phil's lips at their matching response. He walked further into the private room and nodded his head. "Unfortunately she's still in the coma," he shared with a sad smile. "Skye ordered me to leave the room and go get something to eat, plus shower and change. I was told not to come back until I've had some 'proper sleep'," he informed them with air quotes.

"Good, cause you look like hell," Clint told him, bluntly.

"I like that girl," Natasha mused.

Phil released a soft chuckle as he stopped at the foot of the bed. His eyes dropped to the female agents splint leg. "How are you doing?" he asked his good friend, turning his eyes back to her.

Natasha offered a soft smile. "Fine," she answered. "Flesh wound," she shrugged, nonchalantly.

Phil chuckled and Clint rolled his eyes.

"A flesh wound usually doesn't involve a split or being off work for at least several weeks," He told her in gentle tone. "Yes, I talked to your doctor last night. You and Melinda are very lucky," he expressed in a solemn tone

Natasha locked eyes with the older agent and guilt washed over her. "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect her, Phil," she answered ashamed, averting her eyes.

Phil was taken aback by that response as Clint rushed to her side, sliding on the bed and placing a hand on her back. "Tash," he whispered, astounded.

"Nat," Phil voiced. "None of this is your fault," he told her with sincerity. "You both weren't given the proper information for the mission, there was bad intel." He revealed. "If anyone is to blame, it's Fury and I will be dealing with him when he finally get's back to me. I've left messages with him but I have a feeling that he avoiding me. Maria came by last night."

Clint nodded. "Yeah, to pick up that damn package!" he growled.

Phil offered a warm smile. "I know that you're worried about your старшая сестра but not following doctors orders and putting pressure on your injured leg could cause more damage and prolong your recovery. Melinda wouldn't want that."

Natasha swallowed hard and nodded her head. "She would kick my ass," she admitted with a sad smile.

Phil chuckled, nodding his head. "Speaking of which, I'm heading to the bus to shower, eat and sleep," he told them, repeating Skye's words. "The kids are with Mel. I'll see you both later," he told them as he turned and walked towards the door.

Natasha turned her eyes on her partner. "Are you gonna be my crutch?" she asked, knowing it would get a rise out of him.

"Tash, get in the damn chair!" Clint ordered.

Phil chuckled as he left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: старшая сестра means Big Sister**

**Thoughts?**


	18. Chapter 18 - Ohana

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N: Wow** … Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

To me - this is a filler chapter …

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 18<strong>

**ICU - 08:22 am**

Skye was sitting in her boss's chair as her eyes remained focused on the older comatose woman as she thought about all the times she had spent with Melinda May recently. They had only started getting close and Skye hoped that once she woke, their bond would just grow stronger.

Skye had soft music playing throughout the room. She had set up her iPod and dock on the bedside table not long after their boss had left.

Grant was sitting in a chair beside his Rookie with a book in hand as he read his current novel of choice. Skye had bought it for him in her tote bag along with her laptop and a few other items. There chairs were kissing and their shoulder's touching. Grant was actually surprised that she wasn't currently on her laptop. She often lived on that thing. He turned his eyes from the words on the page and fixed them on his Rookie. She looked to be a thousand miles away as she watched the older agent in her slumbering state. Grant wanted to grab her hand and offer some sort of support but knew he couldn't without it causing suspicion. It took all the strength that he had in him not to reach out for her.

Leo and Jemma were standing near the end of the bed feeling absolutely useless, the only thing they could do at the moment was be here for moral support. Jemma's eyes were fixed on her surrogate little sister. She hadn't realized how closed Skye had gotten to the older female agent until yesterday. Jemma knew that Skye had grew up without family and was passed through the foster care system like unwanted dishrag. The biochemist felt sorry for the younger woman and wasn't surprised with how Skye had gotten so attached to all of them since joining the team. They had become her family and Skye probably saw Agent May as the overprotective mother. Her heart truly went out to the younger woman.

Skye's sensed them before they even entered. Her eyes went to the door as it opened and the two assassins entered the room. It was a sight to be seen though. Natasha was being pushed in the wheelchair by her partner with a scowl on her face and arms crossed. She was in a hospital gown and her leg in a split. She did not look pleased.

"Agent Romanoff," Jemma piped up. "Agent Barton," Leo greeted.

Natasha's heard the greetings but ignored them. Her eyes automatically focused on her best friend and she swallowed hard as her eyes absorbed in the sight before her. She had never seen her friend look so fragile. It had taken another ten minutes of debating after Phil had left the room for Natasha to finally give in and here they were. She had just really wanted to see her best friend and didn't care how that happened.

Clint stopped just before the bed beside the machines and gave his partner's shoulder a squeeze. He knew it would be hard on her to see her friend like this. She wasn't big with showing emotion because she thought it meant weakness, but Clint knew that it affected her. She was still blaming herself. He knew the only person to convince her otherwise was Melinda.

Natasha reached for her большие сестры hand and gave it a squeeze as she choked back the emotion, refusing to break down in front of people. "I'm sorry," she whispered to Melinda. "I'm sorry."

Clint felt his heart break.

Skye focused her attention onto the russian woman who was showing no emotion. She then closed her eyes and concentrated on her. It took a moment before she was able to feel anything because the older woman was highly guarded with her feelings. A moment later Skye managed to tap into the female assassins feelings and was hit with a powerful wave of emotion that knocked her back a little and she felt a lot of pain and anger surge through her.

"Aaaarrrgghhhh," she gasped, biting back the scream.

Grant dropped his book on the ground when he saw the pained expression wash over his Rookie. His hand automatically rested on her shoulder. "Skye," he panicked, fear filling him.

Skye couldn't take it much longer and passed out in her chair.

"SKYE!" Grant shouted, gaining everyone in the room's attention as he hopped out of his chair and knelt down in front of her's. He placed one hand to her cheek and gently shook her shoulder with the other.

Jemma and Leo hurried towards her chair, both stopping on either side. Jemma quickly checked for a pulse. "Her heart rate is going a-mile-a-minute," she expressed, looking towards the older agent.

Grant felt like his heart was about to explode. He began to brush his fingers gingerly through her hair. "Skye," he softly spoke to his Rookie. "Can you hear me? Come on, open those eyes Rook?"

The two assassins looked baffled as they remained on the opposite side of the bed. "What the hell is going on?" Clint demanded.

Skye's eyelashes started to fluttered in rapid movement before her eyes finally started to open. Everything was blurry at first and it took a moment before everything became clear. Grant's come into sight.

"Skye?"

Skye heard her S.O's concerned voice and felt his touch. She felt a warm sensation wash through her. Skye placed a hand to her head. She had a splitting headache. "Bad idea," she mumbled to herself as she focused her eyes on Grant's chiselled face and could see the fear in his eyes. "Hey," she whispered, feeling ashamed that she had once again worried Grant.

"What did you do?" Grant asked, apprehension lacing his tone as his facial expression remained serious. "What was a bad idea?" he demanded trying to control his anger mixed with panic.

Skye gave an innocent look as she bit down on her lower lip. "Tapping into Natasha's feelings," she answered lowering her head.

"You what!" the older woman demanded. "That was a very stupid thing to do!" she expressed, emotionless.

"Skye!" Grant scolded, hooking his finger under her chin and lifting it till their eyes clashed. "Do you know how dangerous that is! What would make you even think that was a good idea?" he questioned, trying not to get to angry but she had really scared him.

Skye swallowed hard. She hated the fact that she had scared him, especially after last night and this morning. "I'm sorry," she apologized to him.

Grant's expression softened. He knew he couldn't stay mad at her too long. "Just don't do it again, okay?" he pleaded.

Skye nodded her head as her eyes clashed with his and the two shared a look for a moment.

Grant stood to his feet and went back to his chair, picking his novel up off the floor.

Skye turned her eyes towards the older russian woman across the bed. "I am sorry and won't invade your privacy again," she supplied, feeling horrible.

Natasha exhaled a heavy sigh. "Just don't try and understand what I feel," she expressed in a serious tone. "I have done a lot of unforgettable things in my life and I feel that everyday. You don't want to feel that too. It will consume you and you won't be able to come back from it. You're a good kid and I would hate to see that."

Skye just nodded, surprised by the older woman's words. She watched as Natasha turned her focus back onto Melinda.

Jemma and Leo had remained quiet the entire time as they watched the scene before them. They didn't know what to say. They had seen how Grant had reacted to Skye and how she had apologized to him first. Then the look they shared before he returned to his chair and Skye apologize to the assassin.

Jemma and Leo shared a look.

* * *

><p><strong>09:01 am<strong>

Doctor Ethan White entered his patient's room and was greeted by a surprising site of a full room. He had just gotten back on shift since he had left recently after updating more of his patients family on her condition late last night. He spotted said two in the room. Ethan couldn't see the older agent that had been here when he had left last night, but recognized everyone else from the waiting room.

Ethan let out a heavy sigh. "I thought I made it clear that only one person at a time was allowed in here," he supplied, making his presence known.

All eyes turned in his direction.

The two assassins glared at him. "Are you telling me that I am not allowed to visit my старшая сестрa?" she demanded, coldness in her voice.

The doctor turned his eyes on the younger red headed woman. He knew who she was and was surprised last night when he had been informed that two of avengers were in the hospital. "No," he answered. "You can visit your big sister when you want, but only one person is allowed in here at a time. That is our rule. This is ICU," he pointed out, standing his ground. "You can all visit her together later when she has been transferred to room 108."

Natasha looked at the doctor surprised. "My room?" she voiced, turning her head around to meet her partner's eyes.

The doctor looked down at his electronic chart. "I have orders from an Agent Coulson for Melinda May to be transferred to room 108 and is to be sharing the room with Natasha Romanoff. So, yes, you," he expressed, looking at the known S.H.I.E.L.D assassin. "She'll be getting move there in a few hours since we've had no problems during the night with her condition. She'll remain on the machines until she wakes up though and is breathing by herself. Um, where is Agent Coulson?"

"Resting," Skye voiced, her attention fixed on the older blue eyed doctor. "He won't be back for a couple more hours yet," she shared, no-nonsense. "But if it is important, someone can go get him."

The doctor shook his head. "It can wait. He is marked as Melinda May's next of kin and we just needed to discuss a few medical things. Anyway, some of you need to leave … now," he voiced, looking towards the room filled with agents in their mid twenties to mid forties.

Skye folded her arms and glared at the doctor. "I made a promise to AC," she simply answered.

Jemma and Leo turned and looked at one another. "**We should be getting back to the lab anyway,"** they supplied simultaneous as they turned and looked at their co-workers.

Skye grinned at her best friends same response. She found it cute when they did that.

**"We'll see you guys later,"** the scientist told the group before they turned and walked from the room.

Clint waited for them to leave before he looked back towards the Hacktivist and her S.O. "How much time do they spend together," he questioned with curiosity.

"Too much," Grant smirked. "Practically married, just without the intimacy."

Skye rolled her eyes. "They've known each other since attending the S.H.I.E.L.D academy and have been together since. They're very close but only friends even though they're perfect for each other," she divulged. "But too stubborn to see it."

Clint and Natasha shared a knowing look.

The doctor cleared his throat.

"Jeez, chill out, doc," Clint told him, placing his hands on his partner's wheelchair. "We'll head back to our room and see you guys later," he added, turning Natasha and leaving the room as she said something russian to him in a low tone, causing Clint to chuckle.

Grant couldn't quite hear what was said between the two assassins because they had been to far away but he bet it involved torturing the doctor in some way, shape or form for making them leave.

"And then there were two," Ethan answered.

Grant glared at the doctor. "I'm not leaving," he simply answered. "And if you try to make me, let's just say that it's a good thing that we're currently in a hospital."

Skye stifled a chuckle at her S.O's response as she bit down on her lips to hold back the laughter. She turned her eyes onto Grant as a smile stole her lip. She was so turned on right now.

Ethan and the male Agent glared at one another for a long minute before he broke it and let out a sigh in defeat. "Fine, but be quiet," he ordered before turning his attention towards his patient and checked her over.

* * *

><p><strong>Five minutes<strong> later the doctor left the room. As soon as he walked out of the door, Grant reached for Skye's hand and laced their fingers. His eyes locked on her.

"That was incredible hot," Skye told her S.O with a smirk as she turned her head in his direction. "I love seeing the protective side of you, Wall-E," she told him, getting out of her seat and sat down on his lap.

Grant just rolled his eyes at the nickname, but knew that it was one of Skye's quirks. She only used first names in serious or intimate times. Grant wrapped his arms around his Rookie, cradling her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "That fact, Rook?" he replied as crashed his lips against her's, igniting a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>11:11 am<strong>

Skye was sitting in her chair with her feet resting on the side of the bed as her fingers danced across the keys on her laptop. She was currently alone in the room since Grant had gone to get her a decent cup of coffee. He had been gone for a couple of minutes so far. Skye was surprised that her boss hadn't returned it, but figured that he had been exhausted and was passed out on the bus.

Skye was softly singing along to the current song that was playing.

"A girl of many talents, I see," came a male booming older voice from the doorway.

Skye jumped in her spot, letting out a gasp. "Scare the hell out of me, why don't …" she expressed as the words died off in her mouth when her eyes landed on the person that was walking towards the bed.

The older man grinned as he looked at the girl with his one good eye. "You must be Skye," he acknowledged. This was the first time he had officially met her, since she joined Phil Coulson's team.

Skye swallowed hard, nodding her head as she closed her laptop. She knew who this man was from the pictures of him and her boss in his office. "Nick Fury," she acknowledged. "Um, AC or the others aren't here at the moment. It's just me and May of course," she babbled, speaking a-mile-a-minute. "But she is still in a coma as you can plainly see."

Nick stopped beside Melinda's bed and looked down at the comatose agent with a soft expression. He hated seeing one of his best like this. It was like seeing Phil in New York all over again.

Skye all of a sudden felt a wave of anger wash over her as she stood to her feet and placed her laptop on her chair. She then focused her anger on the older man. "This is your fault since you sent her and Natasha in there without the proper backup," she expressed, folding her arms and glaring at the older man. "How could you send them in their like that. I thought you were meant to be smart. Also, what you did to AC to bring him back from the dead - which I still don't know the full story. I just know it caused him great pain. That was heartless, even though I am glad he is here today since he is one of best people I've had the privilege to know."

Nick was looking at the young hacktivist with a harden expression. "Are you finished?" he asked the girl, folding his arm.

Skye glared at him with a clench jaw. "For now!" she replied.

Nick was surprised at how much this girl reminded him of Melinda when she was a Rookie agent. She had often called him out on things too, that's when she wasn't pulling pranks or corrupting Phil. Nick knew the lost of her daughter affected her hard, but it took a few years and she started becoming the old Melinda again. That was when he had assigned her as Emma Bridges S.O and things went well for the next several years. Then Bahrain happened. Nick of knew people knew the toll that this job took on people.

"Director Fury," Phil's voice comes from the doorway as entered the room. Grant by his side with a takeaway cup in hand. The two had met up walking back to the room.

Skye walked around the bed and towards her S.O. The two met at the end of Melinda's bed. Grant had a concern burning in his eyes as the two shared a look and he handed her the drink.

Nick turned his attention on the senior agent who was dressed in grey suit and white shirt. "Phil," he greeted his good friend. "We need to talk … alone!"

"Like hell," Skye pipped out. Grant placed a hand to her lower back. "Skye," he warned in a low tone.

Phil turned his eyes onto his two team members. "You two go get lunch," he told them in a soft tone. "I'll let you know when you can come back."

Skye was hesitant to leave her boss alone with the Director. She didn't trust him. She had tried to get a read on him, but it was like he was blocking her.

Phil noticed Grant trying to gesture Skye out of the room, but her stubbornness stopped him. She was looking at him with concern. "I'll be fine," he assured the youngest member of his team with a warm smile.

Skye let out a sigh and defeat and walked from the room. Grant beside her.

"She's got spunk, that one," Nick supplied a little amused.

Phil waited until they were out of the room before he turned his attention back on his boss. "It's about time you showed your face," he growled at the older man, anger boiling in him.

Nick knew that his old friend would be upset, hell even pissed off. Phil was like a another son to him and he knew the bond that he shared with Melinda. He knew a lot of things that they shared, but had kept his mouth shut at the time. "I'm sorry, Phil," he told the younger agent. "It wasn't meant to end like this."

Phil was stunned. _Did the Director just apologize to him? Nick I-don't-give-a-damn just say the word 'sorry'? _

Nick turned his eyes back onto the slumbering agent. "We got some bad intel, but it has been dealt with and the package has been secured. Trust me when I say that's a good thing," he divulged, turning his eyes back onto Phil.

Phil was now worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on the Bus<strong>

Skye and Grant walked up the cargo ramp, holding hands. "I just don't trust that guy," Skye vented as she had been for last twelve minutes it took to get back to the bus. "And what's with all the black leather? Is it meant to be intimating along with that eye patch!"

Grant couldn't help but smile at his Rookie. "He is the big boss, Rook. He controls every agent in S.H.I.E.L.D," he supplied as they grew closer to the lab.

Skye dropped her S.O's hand as they reached the front of the lab area and stood in front of him, folding her arms.. "Good thing I am not an agent then," she answered with a smile. "Not yet anyway. I don't have to listen to him. I take orders from AC and sometimes you," she added with a smirk.

Grant folded his arms, matching his Rookie's pose and the two stared at one another.

"Skye? Ward?" the Scotsman acknowledged from inside the lab. He placed the bot down and headed towards them.

Jemma soon followed. "How's May? Is everything okay?"

Skye unfolded her arms and dropped one hand to the side, running the other through her hand. "No change, but a pirate dropped in and kicked us out. He wanted to talk to AC alone about Classified crap, I guess."

Grant rolled his eyes. "Director Fury is not a pirate, Rook."

Skye turned her eyes back onto her S.O as a smile curled her lips. "Tell that to his face," she smirked.

**"Director Fury is here!"** Jemma and Leo exclaimed in unison before they turned and looked at one another in surprise, both curious to what the director of S.H.I.E.L.D was doing here.

* * *

><p><strong>Classified S.H.I.E.L.D Medical Facility<strong>

**Room 108 - 18:43 p.m**

Forty minutes ago Grant and Skye had driven the twenty minutes to the closest town and picked up several different take-away dishes from a few different takeaway joints.

The team were gathered around the circle plastic table that was positioned in between the two hospital beds. Phil had talked a nurse in to bringing in a plastic fold out table and several chairs. The two assassins were on Natasha's bed since her leg was still in a splint for a few more days yet. Melinda had been moved into Natasha's room around lunchtime. There still hadn't been no change in her condition, but the doctors had high hopes that she shouldn't be in the coma for to much longer since she was progressing pretty quickly which had them a little baffled.

"So," Skye spoked up since their was a lull in the conversation as she stabbed her fork in a piece of chicken. "How long have you guys known each other?" she asked the two avengers. "I know that AC was Clint's S.O and all, but he didn't know Natasha then - right?" she asked, turning her eyes to her boss.

Natasha and Clint shared a look.

Phil had a pair chopsticks in hand as he ate his fried rice. He swallowed his current mouthful. "It was a few weeks after I turned twenty-five that Fury assigned me my first Rookie - Clint," he explained. "And then ten years later Clint recruited Natasha and took her under his wing," he answered with a smirk.

Skye and the two scientist laughed at their bosses joke. Grant and the two assassins rolled their eyes at the bird comment.

Phil smiled. "Anyway," he voiced. "A few months later Fury assembled Melinda, myself along with Natasha and Clint as team and sent us off on need-to-be-done-no-questions-asked missions since the four of us all had special skillsets and knew one another well. We did do separated and paired missions on the side, but mainly did mission as a team. The four of us become close as each year passed. We became family."

Skye nodded along as a smile stole her lips. "That's pretty cool," she voiced, hearing the pride in her bosses voice. "I guess Fury doesn't suck altogether then."

"Oh, he still suck's," Clint expressed from the bed.

The room bursted into laughter.

Skye looked around the room and couldn't help but feel content in this moment. She felt wanted and knew that this was family. It may have taken over twenty four years to find it - but she finally had one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts?**


	19. Chapter 19 - These are the days

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N: Wow …** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 19<strong>

**Friday, 14th March **

**The Bus** - 05:03 am - ******Skye's Bunk**

Skye felt content. She felt really happy and she knew the main reason for her current happiness was lying naked beside her. His arms wrapped around her waist and a slumber expression splashed across his beautiful chiselled face. Skye couldn't hide the smile from her lips as she watched her sleeping S.O. Skye had been awake for a little over twenty minutes now, her natural alarm clock waking her up for morning Tai-Chi. Even though Melinda still wasn't awake or even on this plane to do it with.

Skye had been avoiding doing it without her, but knew that that had to stop, this morning she would get back into her routine. Even though Skye didn't really want to leave her S.O's arms. She let out a heavy sigh before slowly moving out of his arms and replaced her body with a pillow that Grant instantly cuddled. Skye smirked. _He was such a cuddler._ Skye climbed out of her bed. She then walked to her dresser and grabbed her workout clothes then quickly changed as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake her S.O.

She pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she padded barefoot along the carpeted ground and unlocked her door. Skye then exited her room and headed for the open bar/seating area.

* * *

><p>Skye was several minutes into her Tai-Chi when she sensed a familiar presents watching her. She ignored it for the moment and just concentrated on her breathing and listened to the soothing music that was coming from the small portable USB speaker that was sitting on the bar surface since her Ipod dock was still at the hospital. Skye actually felt closer to the older female agents at this moment even though they were apart.<p>

Skye continued doing her Tai-Chi for a few more minutes in silence before she finally spoke up. "Are you just gonna stand there and watch me for the next thirty minutes?"

Grant was astounded. _How did she know he was there? Empath, right._ "I was thinking about it," he answered as a smile slipped across his lips. _He could watch her doing anything and be mesmerised._

Skye continued to do her tai-chi. "If you're gonna watch me, you miles as well join." She supplied in a sedated tone. Skye expected him to leave, but to her surprise a moment later he stood beside her. He was still in his sleepwear which contained of a grey t shirt and dark blue chequered pyjama bottoms and barefooted.

"Show me how then?" he asked her, sincerity lacing his tone.

Skye was temporarily stunned at her S.O's response. "Um, copy me," slipped from her lips._ She was surprised that he wanted to learn something from her. She was teaching him something._

Grant nodded his head and studied his S.O's move for a minutes before he joined in.

* * *

><p><strong>Classified S.H.I.E.L.D Medical Facility<br>**

**Room 108 - o9:19 am**

Doctor Gabriella Vasquez removed the splint from her patient's leg and pulled the leg of her sweat pants back down, covering the wound. "Now Natasha, you still cannot put any pressure on this leg for at least a few weeks just because I am removing the splint," she informed the redheaded russian. "Repeat after me - I will not walk on my leg."

Natasha rolled her eyes at the hispanic female doctor around her age. Clint chuckled beside her which earned him a whack in the stomach. It wasn't soft, either.

A smirked tugged at Gabriella's. She couldn't help but notice how close the two agents seemed, but knew that they were long time friends. She had even caught them asleep together a couple of times late at night when she had come to check on her patient. But Gabriella knew better than to say anything. "I'm serious, Natasha. You may be getting released today, but you still need to take it easy for the next several weeks otherwise you'll just cause more damage and it will take even longer to heal."

Natasha released a sigh. "Fine," she answered annoyed. "I won't put any pressure on my leg," she answered, concede folding her arms - not impressed.

The doctor picked the the splint and tape from the bed and rolled her eyes at the agents _childish _response. "I will be back in an hour with your release forms and crutches," she informed the redhead before she turned and left the room.

Clint turned his eyes onto his partner. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom," he shared. "Can I trust you to stay in the bed for that long."

Natasha didn't respond. She just glared at him.

Clint let out a sigh and hopped off the bed. He then headed for the bathroom on the other side of the room.

Natasha waited until her partner was halfway across the room before she carefully swung her leg over the side of the bed and stood to her feet. Shooting pain shot through her injured leg, but she bit it back and took a step forward. She took two more steps before her leg collapsed beneath her and she fell to the ground. "Aarrgghh!"

Clint had reached the door when he heard his partner cry in pain. He snapped his head around and saw her on the ground. "Tash!" he called out in panic, turning around and running back to her.

Phil was already standing from his chair and hurrying to her. The male agents reached the stubborn russian at the same time.

"God damnit, Tash!" Clint responded as he scooped her up in his arms and took her back to the bed. "What the hell were you just told?!" _God, this woman was going to be the death of him!_

Phil folded his arms, disapprovingly. "Natasha," he scolded her like a child. "Are you trying to hurt yourself more?" he demanded, sounding like an upset father.

Natasha was biting back the pain as she laid her head back on her pillow and straightened her leg on the bed. She could hear the disappointment in the older agents voice.

"Are you in pain?" Clint asked, concern lacing his tone. "You should take another pill," he added.

"I'm fine!" she growled, her eyes snapping open and focusing on her concerned partner's stoney blues that were currently filled with hurt.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I just hate being here. I hate that the meds are making me sleeping and vulnerable. I hate that my best friend is still in a coma. I hate that I can't talk to her right now. Why hasn't she woken yet?" she asked, turning her head to the side and looking at her comatose friend. "I need my старшая сестра back," she admitted as tears filled her eyes, but she held them in.

Clint felt his heart break at Natasha's words. He reached for his partner's hand and laced their fingers, giving her hand a squeeze. She turned her eyes back in his direction.

Phil felt a pain in his heart. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "I miss her too," he answered. "But Nat," he answered, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You have to take care of yourself. Melinda would want that," he told her with a warm smile before he turned away and walked back to his chair.

* * *

><p>The television was going in the background with the local morning news playing, no one was paying attention to it. It was just mainly background noise. Several minutes had passed since the Natasha incident.<p>

Phil was sitting back in his chair beside Melinda's bed that had become his home for the last three days, luckily it reclined back so he could sleep in. Only the best for S.H.I.E.L.D. Three days and she still hadn't woken, but her vitals were good which gave him hope that she would wake soon. He needed her.

"Hey AC," Skye greeted her boss as she entered the room. Grant right behind her. She turned her eyes towards the two assassins. "Morning Natasha," she added with a friendly smile. " Clint."

They both nodded their head back. Skye turned her focus back on her boss and folded her arms as she stopped a foot from his chair. Grant was standing a few feet from them. Skye didn't mind the warm weather much here, but still had to a scarf today since Grant's love bites still hadn't disappeared and it might look suss if she wore another sleeveless turtle neck. Skye had warned him that he was now only allowed to give her 'love bites' in places people couldn't see or he would regretted it.

Phil smiled at the youngest member of the team. "Morning guys," he greeted turning his eyes towards the Specialist who lately seemed to be attached to his Rookie more than usual. Phil was curious if he was being an overprotective S.O or if it was something more.

Skye beamed a smile at her boss. "So … FitzSimmons have taken the SUV and gone to visit 'The Phoenix Zoo'," she informed her boss in a casual tone. "Fitz was grumbling about being only 30 minutes from monkey's and not being able to see them. It was driving us all insane. So I told Simmons to take him before I hurt him. They left twenty minutes ago and will be back sometime this afternoon. They have their phones on them if they needed. I told them to have fun," she expressed.

Phil nodded his head, offering a smile. "Someone should be," he answered, letting out a sigh. "You know that you don't have to sit with her everyday. You and Ward should be out with FitzSimmons having fun. Explore the area," he answered, feeling a little guilty.

Skye shook her head. "I want to," she told her boss with sincerity, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You've hogged enough of her time," she teased with an easy smile tugging at her lips. "Now go …"

"Shower, Eat and Rest," he repeated with a soft chuckle as he stood to his feet.

Skye narrowed her eyes on him. "Jeez, anyone would think that you've heard it before," she joked as a smile played at her lips.

Phil just smiled as he walked from the room. Skye watched her boss leave with a heavy sigh. She was worried about him. Skye turned her attention back to her slumbering team member and chewed on her bottom lip._ Wake up soon, May. We need you. He needs you the most,_ she thought as she plopped down in Phil's chair and pulled out her phone. She knew that it wouldn't effect Melinda's machines since it was on airplane mode. Grant sat down in the chair beside his Rookie. He then began to read his novel that he had with him.

* * *

><p><strong>12:44 p.m<strong>

Music was softly playing throughout her ipod dock. She had turned off the television.

Skye was once again alone in the hospital room with Melinda, except it wasn't ICU this time. The two assassins that usually occupied the bed on the other side of the room were currently out getting lunch but would be back soon since they left almost an hour ago.

Grant had received a phone call from his S.O and left the room to take in. That was several minutes ago. Skye had also received several picture message and videos from Jemma during the time that her boss had been gone. Her favorite was one of Leo with a monkey, doing the same expression.

Skye got up and went to the bathroom.

Thirty seconds later Phil entered Melinda's room to find it empty and quiet. He noticed Grant and Skye's leather jacket's sitting on the end of the bed along with Grant's novel. He had passed the Specialist in the hallway on the phone. _Where was Skye?_ The only sound that could be heard was Melinda's machines along with music. The song changed and a soft piano and guitar music filled the room. Phil was taken aback at the song as he was pulled into a past memory.

_**New York - Late March 1989**_

_**Phil and Melinda's apartment**_

_Phil stood in the doorway that lead into their kitchen as he watched his beautiful fiancée and love of his life. Melinda was eight months and two weeks along with their first child and it was the night before Phil had to go on a mission. She was standing in the kitchen of their apartment in Brooklyn. Melinda was just finishing preparing dinner, which meant dishing out take-out on plates since she wasn't as skilled in the kitchen as him. She had been trying to learn for the past few months though since there wasn't much else could do while on maternity leave. And she wanted to be able to cook the odd meal for their daughter when she was old enough to eat solid food._

_Phil entered the room and walked towards the breakfast bar and hit play on the cassette player that was sitting on the corner off it. Soft music filled the room and Melinda turned around to see her fiance walking towards her with a silly smile splashed across his lips. When he reached her, Phil held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked._

_Melinda released a soft laughed, gave a little shake of the head as a smile stole her lips and she placed her hand in his. "You're an idiot," she told him as he pulled her into his arms._

_Phil felt a smile tug at his lips. "But I'm you're idiot," he told her as they started slow dancing to Van Morrison's voice as Phil hummed along to the song._

**_"These are the days of the endless summer. These are the days, the time is now. There is no past, there's only future. There's only here, there's only now …"_**

_As the two slowed danced together in their kitchen, they kept their eyes locked on one another. The look of love exchanged between them._

_"**Oh your smiling face, your gracious presence, the fires of spring are kindling bright. Oh the radiant heart and the song of glory, crying freedom in the night. These are the days by the sparkling river, his timely grace and our treasured find. This is the love of the one magician, turned the water into wine."**_

_As a music break filled with soft piano and guitar in the air, the two continued to slow dance. Melinda's arms were wrapped around Phil's neck, his hands placed on her hips a big stomach in between them._

_"I really hate that you're going away so close to Ana coming," she supplied in a sad tone._

_Phil's stoney blues were fixed on her beautiful chocolate ones. "I'll only be gone for a week," he told. "I'll be here before our little girl comes. I hate leaving you here alone, but this is the last mission till Bugs birth. Then my holiday leave kicks in for the next two months. That's why I've been working like crazy," he told her in a soft one. "I wanna be here for my girls."_

_Melinda let out a sigh. "I know. And I wish you wouldn't call out daughter, Bug," she told him with a stern glare. "She has a name. It was okay when we didn't know what I was having, but we've known it's a girl for the past couple of months now - yet you still call her that when talking to my belly."_

_Phil released a chuckle. "It's only a nickname, Mel," he teased as his lips crashed against her's just the as Van's voice started singing again. _

_**"These are days of the endless dancing and the long walks on the summer night. These are the days of the true romancing when I'm holding you oh, so tight. These are the days by the sparkling river, his timely grace and our treasured find. This is the love of the one magician, turned the water into wine."**_

_The couple pulled apart for some much needed air, both panting heavily as their lust filled eyes locked on one another. They continued to sway to the soft music._

**_"These are the days now that we must savour and we must enjoy as we can. These are the days that will last forever, you've got to hold them in your heart."_**

_Phil started singing the end of the song, his voice blending in with Van's._

_**Na na, na Na na na, Na na, na Na na na, Na na, na Na na na, Na na, na Na na na, Na na, na Na na na, Na na, na Na na na, Na na, na these are the days. Na na, na Na na na, Na na, na these are the days. Na na na, Na na, na these are the days. Na na na, Na na, na these are the days.**_

_The music then slowly faded away as Phil pulled Melinda in for another long breathtaking kiss._

"AC?"

Phil was pulled from his past memory at the sound of a familiar voice. He turned his eyes towards the hacktivist that was waking from the direction of the bathroom.

"Wow," Skye commented, crossing the floor. "That was powerful," she answered, her heart was racing a-mile-a-minute.

Phil looked at the younger woman, confused. "What was?" he asked as walked further into the room and towards Melinda's bed.

Skye was waiting for her heart rate to slow back down to his normal rhythmic pace. "Whatever you were remembering just then. My heart is still racing. It was about May, wasn't it? I can tell just by the way were looking at her," she revealed.

Phil plopped down in his seat as Skye sat down in the one beside him. _He knew that he shouldn't bother hiding how he felt about the Chinese woman since Skye would be able to tell. She knew they had a past, just didn't know the details - not many people did since their relationship had been secret for years._

"I love her," he simply answered, reaching for Melinda's hand and giving it a squeeze. "Meeting Melinda was fate, becoming her friend was a choice … but falling in love with her was beyond my control," he divulged with sincerity.

Skye was blown away by her bosses deceleration for the older woman. "You should tell her that when she wakes up," she expressed as he turned his eyes towards her. "Trust me, she feels the same. I should know," she told him with a soft smile.

Phil offered a soft smile as he turned his eyes back to Melinda.

Grant cleared his throat as he made his presence known and walked further into the room.

Skye turned her attention towards her S.O. She knew that he heard most of that conversation because she had sensed him. Grant stopped at the end of the bed and put on his jacket and grabbed his book.

Skye stood to her feet and grabbed her jacket off the bed. "We're off to lunch," she announced, pulling on her jacket. "Is there anything I can bring you back?" she asked the her boss, turning her attention back to him.

Phil didn't shift his eyes from Melinda. He just shook his head. "I've eaten," he answered. "You guys should all go out for dinner tonight. Have a little fun while we're still grounded," he suggested in a casual tone.

Skye folded her arms as apprehension filled her. "We'll be back in a little while, AC," she promised, turning away and walking from the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>The Phoenix Zoo - 13:00 p.m - Tropics Trail<strong>

Jemma and Leo were currently working along the Tropics Trail as the biochemist snapped pictures of all the animals and divulged interesting facts about them.

Leo was in his own little world as he muttered to himself. "It wouldn't be that hard to sneak a monkey out of here," he supplied. "All's we would have to do is tap into the security-"

"Oh Fitz," Jemma exclaimed, turning around to face him with a disapproving look etched across her cream complexion. "You are not going to steal a monkey," she scolded.

Leo was pulled from his thoughts. "What? Was I thinking that out loud?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jemma just gave him a look as her phone beeped. She retrieved the electronical device from her back pant pocket and glanced down at the receipted. "It's Skye," she shared as she unlocked her phone with a swipe of her finger then opened the message. "Uh, the four of us are going out tonight, apparently. Coulson's suggestion," she informed her best friend, pocketing her phone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: AC's hospital chair

images_

**Thoughts?**


	20. Chapter 20 - Puzzles?

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N: Wow** … Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

So … the name for this pub comes from my brother. He one day wants to open and call it that. And I might have had a bit too much fun with this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 20<strong>

**Puzzles Pub - 19:03 p.m**

The four young agents were dressed for the night out as Skye led them into a pub that had a 'Karaoke Tonight' banner hanging on the outside. Loud music surrounded the drinking establishment as young adults aging from twenty one to mid forties were spreaded through the pub. Some were at the bar, other's both inside and outside the entertainment area. Rock music is currently pumping through the speakers. The weather outside had been a little cool, but it was warm inside.

"This place is awesome," Skye squealed with excitement as she let her eyes absorbed in the atmosphere.

"Are we a little overdressed for this place?" Jemma asked in a whisper to Skye, guestering down to her one shoulder peacock pattern beaded maxi dress and summer sandals that she was currently wearing. Her hair was down and framing her face. She had a light touch of makeup thanks to Skye. "Everyone is staring," she added, feeling nervous.

Skye placed her arms around her surrogate sisters shoulders. "You look gorgeous, Jemma and that's why people are staring. How often do we get the chance to just have fun?"

Jemma chewed on her bottom lip. "I guess you're right, it'll be a good distraction," she supplied. "Okay … let's have some fun."

Skye grinned, squeezing Jemma's shoulders. "Awesome," she replied leading her friend towards the bar, zig zagging among other customers.

The two male agents were a few feet behind the girl as they watched them walk ahead.

"I have a feeling Skye is up to something," Grant supplied to the engineer, turning his head to the side. He noticed that the scotsman's eyes were glued to the biochemist. Grant didn't blame him, Jemma did look gorgeous but his eyes kept turning on his Rookie. He was finding it hard to keep his hands to himself with her in that one shoulder emerald green maxi dressed with a flower print across it and with a split up the side revealing her long leg, white beaded sandals covering her feet. Her long chestnut hair cascaded down with waves through it. Skye had told him that she had to wear it that way to cover up her hickey on the side of her neck thanks to him, with the help of some makeup.

"Did you say something?" Leo asked after a long moment.

Grant cleared his throat. "Nothing, buddy," he told the younger man. "Let's get a drink," he suggested as he walked to the bar and stopped right behind Skye, letting his hand rest on the small of her back.

He turned his eyes onto the bartender. "Why is this place named Puzzles?" he asked the younger man with curiosity.

The bartender smirked. "Figure it out … what can I getcha from the bar?"

* * *

><p><strong>Forty minutes later<strong>

**Entertainment Area**

The four agents were seated at a table with their meals in front of them. Jemma and Leo were on one side with Skye and Grant on the other. Skye had a steak fry in one hand and her other hand was placed under the table on Grant's knee. The pub's atmosphere was darkly lit so no one noticed. There was currently a few young women in their early twenties on the stage doing their best version of 'Girl's just wanna have fun'. They weren't horrible and she had heard worst tonight already.

Grant had only had one beer since he was driving, but the other three were onto their second and third. Second for Jemma and Leo and third for Skye, the young hacktivist could really pack it away. She didn't even look tipsy, but had mentioned a nice buzz was occurring.

"Very nice, ladies," the man behind the mic said as the four girls walked off the stage. "Next on the list is Skye and Jemma singing 'I'm just a girl.'

"What?" Jemma exclaimed, turning her eyes onto the hacktivist who was grinning from ear to ear as she leaped up from her chair and rounded the table, grabbing the biochemist hand. "Come on," she announced as she dragged her away.

"This is gonna be good," Grant smirked as he watched the two girls walk through crowd of the people and head up the stairs to the stage.

Leo nodded as he pulled out his phone and clicked on the video button.

* * *

><p>Jemma and Skye were standing up on the stage behind a mic stand each. Skye was on a nice buzz thanks to all the vodka sunrises she had consumed. She turned her eyes onto her friend who looked like she was gonna pass out. Skye reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Relax Jemma," she whispered to the british woman. "I'll start, we sing the different coloured section but both sing the red section."<p>

Pop sounding music started pumping throughout the speakers and words filled the screen that the girls had to read from.

Skye never really sang in public, only had a couple of times in the past and had been on a buzz like she was now. She felt her heart start racing so she focused her attention on Grant since she knew the words to the song of by heart. It was one of her favourites as a teenager.

Skye felt a warm sensation washed over her as her eyes locked on his, even though he was sitting on the other side of the pub - it felt like he was standing in front of her. _"I might be a little concerned with my hair. I might need comfort more than my share. I might seem to follow fashion, but claim that I don't care. My heart is your best friend when it rules my head."_

Jemma felt her heart drumming a-mile-a-minute as she saw her section of the screen light up. _"I - I might want to talk a lot, but don't ask me why."_ Her eyes then focused on Leo and a smile slid across her lips as he smiled back. She ignored the fact that he was possibly recording them._ "And I'll get impatient, if you don't reply. I might always search for something wrong, I want you to deny. And if you love me just stay close, and hold me when i cry."_

Jemma and Skye then started singing together._** "Don't try to understand me, I'm just a girl. One of the greatest mysteries, you'll find in this world. I'm not hard to handle, I'm just a girl. I'm just a girl."**_

Skye started to walk a little across the stage and sway her hips like she owned the place._ "I don't seek money, but I want your time, cos I'd give my life for you, when you are mine. And it hurts me more than I can say when you pull away, but if you love me, you should tell me everyday."_

Skye and Jemma turned and faced one another with matching smiles as they sung the chorus again. _**"Don't try to understand me, I'm just a girl. One of the greatest mysteries, you'll find in this world. I'm not hard to handle, I'm just a girl."**_

_**"I'm just a girl … I'm just a girl. I'm just a girl. I'm just a girl. I'm just a girl."**_

Jemma was starting to feel less nervous as adrenaline pumped through her._ "You might think I'm too demanding, but you're just not understanding. No."_

Skye was having a blast as she sung out to the crowd of strangers. Her eyes remained fixed on her S.O._ "I might like to take advice, but go my own way. And it's when I hurt the most, I swear I'm okay. And it's always when you least expect, I say I wanna stay. It might take just a single kiss to steal my heart away."_

Skye and Jemma let their voiced blend together once again as they finished up the song._ **"Don't try to understand me, I'm just a girl. One of the greatest mysteries, you'll find in this world. You think I'm an x file, I'm just a girl. I'm just a girl. Don't try to understand me, I'm just a girl. One of the greatest mysteries, you'll find in this world. I'm not hard to handle, I'm just a girl. I'm just a girl."**_

_**"I'm just a girl."**_

The music fades away and the two took a curtsey and the room erupted into cheers and clapping.

Grant wolf whispered from their table and Leo cheered.

* * *

><p>The girls were heading back to their table when two guys in their late twenties dressed as cowboys stopped them.<p>

"Wow … you two have beautiful voices," the blonde haired one commented as he looked them up and down.

Skye politely smiled back. "Thank you," she replied as she saw Grant and Leo spot them. "Showers never complained," she quipped. Jemma giggled.

Both man laughed.

The darked haired guy grinned, standing a little too close. "So where are you two from … heaven?"

Skye rolled her eyes_. Seriously?_ "Yep," she answered in a deadpanned tone. "We're ghost, died 10 years ago - like that pickup line."

Grant and Leo appeared in sight and stood right behind their girls. Grant placed his hands on Skye's hips and she melted back into his arms, naturally. Leo pulled Jemma into a side hug and glared at the two other guys.

The two cowboys took the hint and left.

Skye bursted into laughter. "OMC, did you see the looks on their faces?" she claimed as she enjoyed being so close to her S.O. That's when an idea hit her. "I think that we might need to at least have one dance together, just to prove to those guys that we're actually taken."

Grant kept a straight face. "Good idea, Rook," he answered unwrapping his arms from around her and grabbing her hand and leading her out onto the dance floor as up beating music started to play as a older woman was on stage singing the 'Dela Song' by Johnny Clegg.

Jemma and Leo were still standing were Skye and Grant had left them.

Leo removed his hand from Jemma's side and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, so, do you …." he began to babbled, nervously.

"Wanna dance?" Jemma added, biting down on her bottom lip. "I don't see why not," she answered.

Leo smiled and grabbed her hand. He then led her out onto the dance floor towards Skye and Grant. They then began dance to the upbeat music.

* * *

><p><strong>Room 108 - 20:03 p.m<strong>

Phil sat on the right side of Melinda's bed as he looked down at her slumbering form. One hand held her's tightly and the other brushed his fingers across her face. "Mel," he whispered, choking back the emotion. "I know for a little over a decade we've been apart - emotionally. But I've never stopped loving you. I've never stopped wanting you in my life. God, Mel, how did we let things get so …"

All of a sudden, the rhythmic beeping of the machines picked up speed indicating a rise in heart rate and brain activity.

"Mel?" Phil gasped as his eyes turned to the machine.

A moment later the Doctor entered the room. Ethan had been on his way to do his rounds when he had heard the medical alert from the nurse's station of this room.

Melinda could hear the sounds of beeping machines around her going crazy and felt her hand being squeezed. Her eyelids felt heavy and she was finding it hard to open them.

"Oh my," the doctor mumbled as he began pressing buttons on the machine in front of him, watching it with widened eyes as the heart rate was getting higher and higher.

Phil was looking down at Melinda with apprehension when her hand started moving in his. Phil dropped his eyes down to her hand that was twitching in his._ It was moving!_ "Melinda," he whispered, lifting his eyes back up to her. Phil was about to ask the doctor 'what the hell is going on' when all of a sudden her eyes shot open and she was staring back at him.

"Melinda!" he gasped, gobsmacked as tears filled his eyes. _She was awake!_

Melinda finally managed to open her eyes and at first everything around her was blurry and she could only see blurred shapes. She could hear his voice saying her name and a few seconds passed before her vision cleared. Melinda could clearly see that she was in a hospital room and Phil was looking down at her with moist eyes.

The Doctor turned his eyes onto the now awake Agent as a few nurses entered the room and made their way towards his bed.

"Melinda!" Phil said louder, their fingers still laced and Melinda now squeezing his hand back. _She was squeezing his hand back!_ The machines were going crazy. "I'm right here, Melinda," he told her as a few tears trickled down his face, happy tears.

"Phil, you have to move out of the way," as he was forced back and the nurses crowded around Melinda's bed. Phil knew that he could only watch from the side lines.

Melinda watched Phil disappear from eyesight, Phil's hand slipped from her's and she started to panic. Melinda began choking because something was shoved down her throat. Wanting it out, Melinda tried lifting her arms but the nurses held them down and were telling her to calm down.

Melinda turned her eyes towards the left side of her bed and onto an unknown man in a white lab coat that was looking down at her with a friendly expression. "You need to calm down, Melinda . You're in hospital," the doctor told her in a calm tone.

She rolled her eyes at the man and wanted to answer._ 'Dah!'_ but couldn't because of tube that was shoved down her throat.

The nurses and Doctor worked quickly to remove the breathing tube first, so the Agent would stop choking. As soon as it was removed, Melinda started coughing. The nurses still surrounded her and she still couldn't see Phil anywhere, her eyes searching for him.

"Hi Melinda," Ethan greeted her with a smile. "It's good to see you awake, everyone has been so worried."

Gasping, trying to find words, Melinda began. "Ph-il," was all she managed to say.

A petite blonde held out a plastic cup with a straw in it and placed the straw in her mouth. Melinda took a sip and let the cool liquid burned down her sore throat. The nurse then turned and moved away from the bed. A moment later, Phil was standing in front of her with tears in his eyes.

"Ph-il?" she repeated out of breath.

Phil was at her side in seconds and clutched her hand, bringing to his mouth and giving the top of it a kiss. His stoney blues remained fixed on her. "God, you scared me," he told her, raw emotion in his voice. "If you didn't wanna talk, you just had to say so." He joked at his attempt at humor, sadness mixed with love evident in his voice.

A ghost of a smile slid across Melinda's lips. She gave him a little look and slight shake of the head. "You-re an id-iot," she told him with a tired smile.

Phil felt a wash of emotion pour through him. It had been a long time since he had heard her say that to him. He squeezed her hand and brushed the other one across her cheek. "I love you, too." He told, leaning forward and placed a kiss to her temple.

* * *

><p><strong>Puzzles Pub - 20:13 p.m<strong>

**Entertainment Area**

"You're an engineer and you have no idea what it means?" Grant asked the scotsman sitting across the table from him. Grant was doing his best to keep a straight face while Skye's hand wandered a little under the table.

"You're a specialist and you don't know," he bit back, grabbing his beer and taking a swig.

Jemma and Skye shared a look across the table with matching eye rolls.

Skye turned her eyes on her S.O. "Don't you see," she supplied, slightly tipsy on her forth drink. "That's the Puzzle. Trying to work out what it means. It's a mind game. Quite brilliant if I do say so myself."

Grant looked at his Rookie with a serious look and raised eyebrow. "Can't be," he answered.

Skye gave him a look. "Fine, ask the bartender if you don't believe me," she supplied with a smirk. She had asked him after the first drink and he confirmed that was the meaning behind it.

The current guy up on stage that had just finished singing a country song. The announcer then stood behind the mike once again. "Now welcome Grant and Leo to the stage with 'Old Time Rock n Roll'.

"What?" Grant exclaimed. "Skye!" he supplied, turning his eyes onto his Rookie.

"No way in bloody hell am I getting up there," Leo expressed.

Skye bursted into a fit of giggles. She may be in her fourth drink, but she was having a blast. "Get up there, Wall-E," she ordered him.

"Go on Leo," Jemma encouraged, touching his shoulder. "It's a lot of fun."

Grant crossed his arms and shook his head. "I am not going up there," he told his Rookie, flat out.

Skye gave him a look. She then leaned over and whispered something seductively into his ear. The atmosphere around them loud that no one could hear what she was saying to him.

Grant turned towards Leo. "Come on Fitz," he announced, standing to his feet. "We're gonna go makes fools of ourselves," he told the younger engineer.

"What?" Leo replied. "What did she say?" he asked, getting to his feet.

"That's classified," he replied with a smirk as the two walked towards the stage.

Skye was giggling as she turned her eyes onto the biochemist who was looking at her with suspicion. "Jemma can you record this because I don't think I'll be able to hold my phone straight," she asked her surrogate sister with laughter.

Jemma pulled out her phone. "What did you say to him?"

Skye stopped laughing long enough to make a zip motion with her lips.

* * *

><p>On stage Grant felt stupid as he stared down at the crowd of strangers. <em>Why did he let Skye talk him into this? Damn her silver tongue.<em> He felt nervous, which was stupid since he's defused bombs before. He wasn't drunk enough for this, or drunk at all since he had to drive them all back to the bus.

Rock music started pumping throughout the speakers.

Grant eyes automatically searched for his Rookie throughout the crowd. The moment he spotted her, a smile instantly spread across his lips. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the words on the screen light up, which was an indicator to start singing_. "Just take those old records off the shelf, I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself. Today's music ain't got the same soul, I like that old time rock 'n' roll."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Skye felt her jaw drop at hearing her S.O sing. <em>Wow, he had a powerhouse voice. It was a real turn on, but anything involving Grant usually turned her on.<em>

"He's not bad," Jemma commented as she recorded him.

Skye just nodded in response, not trusting the words that would come out.

* * *

><p>Leo could feel his heart thumping hard. He knew his turn was coming up to sing soon. He felt his hand start to sweat and throat go dry. He looked out into the crowd and his eyes found his best friend. She was smiling at him, recording them. <em>"<em>Don't try to take me to a disco. You'll never even get me out on the floor, in ten minutes I'll be late for the door. I like that old time rock 'n' roll … Ooh."<em>_

Grant and Leo sung the next part together.** _"Still like that old time rock 'n' roll. That kind of music just soothes the soul ... ooh. __I__ reminisce about the days of old with that old time rock 'n' roll."___**

The two male agents than started playing air guitar during the small instrumental break, like they did whenever they played this song on guitar hero.

Grant felt a smile spread across his lips as he watched the words light up on the screen once again. He grabbed the mic of his stand and sang out into the crowd. _"_Won't go to hear them play a tango, I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul. There's only one sure way to get me to go. Start playing old time rock 'n' roll. Call me a relic, call me what you will. Say I'm old-fashioned, say I'm over the hill. Today's music ain't got the same soul. I like that old time rock 'n'__ roll."__

Leo felt a rush of adrenaline surge through him and he copied Grant by grabbing his mic of stand. _"Still like that old time rock 'n' roll, that kind of music just soothes the soul. I reminisce about the days of old with that old time rock 'n' roll."_

The male agents once again started on their air guitars, really getting into it and causing the other customers below to cheer them on. Grant even did an evils hop with his along the stage.

Grant and Leo turned to face each other and shared a look before they sang out into the crowd with enthusiasm. _** "**Still like that old time rock and roll, that kind of music just soothes the soul. I reminisce about the days of old, with that old time rock 'n' roll. _****Still like that old time rock and roll, that kind of music just soothes the soul. I reminisce about the days of old, with that old time rock 'n' roll."_****  
><strong>**_****_****_

The crowd was cheering along and dancing to the music.

The two male agents walked along the stage, separate ways._** "**Still like that old time rock 'n' roll."****_

The song began to fade away as the room erupted into cheers and wolf whistles.

* * *

><p><strong>Room 108 - 20:20 p.m<strong>

Phil was lying beside Melinda in her hospital bed, an arm draped over her shoulder as her head rested onto his chest. He was trailing a patterning along her arm as she slept. She had dozed off a couple of minutes ago. Phil knew that Melinda would drift in and out of sleep while still on the strong pain medication and would feel a bit groggy for some time yet.

Clint opened the door for his partner as she entered the room with her crutches and started towards the bed. She had taken a few steps when she stopped in her tracks. "Mel?" Natasha acknowledged, noticing the breathing tube was removed and she was lying in the senior agents arms. She was still connected to the machine that rated her heart activity, along with the morphine drip still attached to her hand.

Phil turned her eyes towards the door and a smile filtered across his lips. He raised his free hand and placed a finger to his lips. "Shhh," he told his two good friends. "She woke up about twenty minutes ago and just fell back asleep a few minutes ago," he told them in a quiet tone. "I was about to call you guys. I still have to call Skye and the other's yet," Phil shared.

Natasha and Clint made their way towards the bed and stopped near the end of it. Natasha sat on the end of the bed and sat her crutches up against the bed. Clint stood just off from her, folding his arms as he looked at his two long time friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Puzzles - 20:30p.m<strong>

The four agents were having a great time.

A moment later a loud ringing tone alerted them of an incoming call. Skye dropped her eyes down to her phone on the table She grabbed it off the table in front of her and glanced down at the number. "Oh, it's AC!" she squealed in excitement.

"He's probably just checking up on us," Leo commented, casually.

Skye quickly answered the call. "Hey AC, guess what … what? Hold on, I'll go somewhere quieter," she shouted into the phone over the loud music. She turned her attention towards the group. "I'm gonna take this outside," she told them, standing their feet and almost losing her footing.

Grant quickly stood in his spot and steadied her. "I'll go with," he supplied. "She shouldn't be alone outside at this time of night, especially in her state."

* * *

><p>Skye and Grant exited out the front doors of the pub a minute later. Grant pulled his Rookie into a side hug, sheltering her with his leather jacket. Skye happily slipped her free hand behind his back inside the jacket and held him close, her head rested on his chest.<p>

"Okay AC," she voiced into the phone. "I can actually hear you now," she added in a tipsy tone.

"Melinda's awake," the team leader's voiced poured through phone.

Skye hadn't expected that. "What?" she asked, stunned. "When? How is she? Um, wow," she supplied as a wave of emotion washed over her. "Is she okay?"

"Everything is good," Phil expressed, a smile evident in his face. "She still tried but that is expected because of the morphine, but she's okay. She's back to sleep now and is still pretty out of it. I wanted to let you know that she is awake, but maybe it would be best to wait until morning to visit."

Skye felt tears sting her eyes. "Of course, AC. Just let her know that we're all glad that she's awake and that we missed her," she expressed.

A couple of seconds passed before her boss replied. "I will … have a good night and I'll see you guys tomorrow. Night Skye and tell the others I said night."

Skye nodded her head as tears slipped from her eyes. "Night AC," she said before hanging up and turning her eyes onto her S.O. "She's awake," she told him still a little stunned.

Grant had heard the entire conversation since Skye's phone was loud. "I heard," he told her with a soft smile. "Hey, that's a good thing," he told her as he wiped away her falling tears. "Rook," he whispered softly.

Skye nodded her head. "I know," she answered softly. "I don't know why I'm getting so damn emotional," she answered as a few more tears slipped from her eyes.

Grant looked at her with empathy. "I'm guessing large amounts of alcohol," he joked.

Skye playful punches him in the chest. "Shut up, Wall-E."

Grant pulled her closer against him and placed a kiss against her forehead. "You care," he simply said. "And it's one of the things that make you an amazing person."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, May's awake … Yay!**

Jemma's dress -

imgdata/1/6/3/0/3/0/3/webimg/687531475_

Skye's Dress -

imgdata/1/5/6/9/9/0/7/webimg/675385752_

Thoughts?


	21. Chapter 21 - You Matter

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N: Wow** … Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. **I love to hear feedback** so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

**OMC … 'Yes Man'** was friggin awesome! The best ep ever! The Skyeward scene. Jemma and Skye! Leo being a love sick monkey and we all love Grant when he has his shirt off. I still hope the show goes with the slow burn. I love Skyeward but they still have a little bit of a journey to go before becoming complete as long as we get more great SkyeWard scenes each episode I am happy to wait as season or two even though it will slowly be killing me on the inside.

And I don't care what anyone says … May is doing whatever she is doing to protect AC. I trust her.

I also wanna give everyone a massive hug since reaching 200 reviews.

Happy Reading …

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 21<strong>

**Classified S.H.I.E.L.D Medical Facility**

**Room 108 - 12:04 am**

Phil was watching the late night movie that was currently playing at a low volume as his fingers ran along Melinda's arm in a soothing motion. His concentration was pulled from the television when he felt her move in his arms. Her head was resting on his chest and she was laying on her back since that was the only position that would be comfortable to her for a while.

Phil turned his eyes downwards on the beautiful woman sleeping in his arms. A moment passed before her eyes opened and she looked upwards, towards him. Their eyes fixed on another.

Melinda felt fuzzy. She knew it was expected from the heavy pain medication that she was currently on since getting shot. She had felt safe when she woke up in Phil's arms. He always managed to make her feel that way. "Hey," she whispered, her voice scratchy. She loved the feeling of his touch along her arm, it sent tingles through her. "W-what time is it?" she asked lifting her morphine drip attached hand to her face and running it across it.

Phil smiled down at her, warmly. "A little after midnight," he told her on a soft tone. "How are you feeling?"

Melinda let out a sigh. "Tired and groggy," she admitted as recent memories start filling her mind. "Where is Nat? She was shot? She got sh-ot in the leg and then he shot me when I went to check her. Nat shot him," she supplied, her heart rate rising a little. Melinda didn't remember much after getting shot, just vaguely remembered seeing Phil and him telling her to hold on and that he needed her. _He had sounded so scared._

"Relax, Mel … they're back on the bus," he shared in a calm tone. "She and Clint left a couple of hours ago. Actually I kicked them out," he admitted with a sheepish smile. "Told them to come back in the morning with the others since you would most likely sleep through the night. Skye said to tell you that they're all glad you're awake."

Melinda absorbed in everything he was telling her. _They were all worried about her? Skye? Had she felt her pain while she had been fighting for her life because of her ability? Had she caused the younger woman more unwanted pain?_ "How is Sk-ye?" she asked, her voice breaking a little. "She didn't feel my pain, did she?" she asked, apprehension lacing her tone.

Phil knew that the answer was going to upset Melinda, but knew that if he lied to her - she was kick his ass when she was better. "Ward actually called us not long after we arrived at the warehouse where you and Nat were and informed us that you had been shot because Skye felt it," he expressed, solemnly.

Melinda's face went white. "F-felt it? How … we were almost thirty minutes away from the Bus?" she questioned, baffled. _How was that possible?_

Phil wish he knew the answer. "I don't know," he answered, releasing a heavy sigh. "It could be because of her strong connection with us? I honestly cannot explain it, Mel. Anyway by the time we got back to the bus, she looked a bit pale, her eyes bloodshot and she was hanging off Ward. I didn't notice much since my attention was on you."

Melinda's eyes filled with tears. _Damn Morphine. She hated the fact that it was making her feel vulnerable._

Phil's voice filled with emotion. "We were so close to losing you, Mel. If Jemma hadn't given you a blood transfusion with Skye, then you wouldn't have made it here. They saved your life. And I am so grateful for that because I wouldn't know how to live without you," he confessed with raw emotion.

Melinda could see the sincerity in his eyes, heard the emotion in his voice. _Why did he have to say something like that? She didn't deserve someone like him. She was too broken and damaged. She already had her chance with him a long time ago and ruined it - twice._ Melinda averted her eyes. "I'm not worth it," she whispered in a barely audible tone.

_'I'm not worth it_' her word ripped through him with the same amount of pain that he felt after Loki had stabbed him through the heart. Phil lifted his free hand and hooked a finger under her jaw, lifting it so her eyes clashed with his. "Mel," he expressed, his voice breaking slightly. "Don't ever say that. You matter, do you hear me? You matter to me more than anything in the world. You always have," he told her moving his fingers from her jaw and brushing them across her cheek. "And always will."

Melinda was astounded, completely speechless. The next thing she knew her lips crashed against his and ignited a slow kiss. Melinda felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her. It was the same spark that she always felt when she kissed him in the past.

Phil was instantly kissing her back as his hand slid behind her head and he started to deepen the kiss. He felt her lips part as a soft moan escaped them. It sent vibrations through him. As the kiss intensified, Phil heard the beeping of her heart rate starting to pick up speed. Melinda continued to kiss him more intensely and with hunger.

* * *

><p>A long moment later Phil hesitantly tore his lips from her's, his lust filled eyes clashing with Melinda's as they both panted heavily - trying to catch their breath and control their racing hearts. "I could always get your heart racing," he teased, amusement lacing his tone.<p>

Melinda released a soft chuckle as she rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot," she told him as a ghost of a smile splashed across her lips before she rested her head back onto his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. A sound that she would never get tired of hearing.

Phil placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you too," he whispered back in a soft tone as he laid there with Melinda, his hand absent-mindedly running along her arm in a soothing motion.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday<strong>

**07:02 am**

Melinda was laying in her hospital bed, listening to the soothing beeping from the machine that was hooked to her. Melinda knew that she needed to get up soon and move around otherwise she would go insane. She had been watching Phil sleep for the last twenty odd minutes. He looked so peaceful, it was a look that Melinda hadn't seen on him in a long time. _'You matter to me more than anything in the world. You always have, and always will'_ his words still played through her mind. She loved him, there was no doubt in her mind about it. _But would she be enough for him? Phil was a good man and deserved the best. He deserved someone who could love with everything they had. Was she too broken for him? Most of her happy memory that she had, Phil was a part of. The rest involved Natasha, Clint, Maria and Emma. They had got her through the tough times whenever she was having a bad day._ Melinda released a heavy sigh as she chewed on her bottom lip. _She hated hospitals. She hated being on pain medication and not being able to think clearly. She hated feeling vulnerable._

Melinda was pulled from her ocean of thoughts when she heard the door open. She turned her head to the side that direction. A moment later her two good friends appeared in sight. Natasha was on crutches as Clint held the door open for her. The two assassins entered the room. Both dressed casually in jeans and tops with their signature leather jackets.

Natasha felt relief wash over her at the sight of her big sisters awaken state. "Mel," she supplied as she made her way towards the bed. Clint walking behind her, his eyes fixed on his surrogate big sister.

"Hey guys," Melinda greeted her friends with a soft smile as Natasha stopped at the near end of the bed and sat on it, leaning her crutches beside it. Clint stood near the head of the bed just before the machine. He leaned forward and brushed a kiss across her forehead. "Good to see you awake, Milly," he told her with a smile. "You know, if you wanted my to fly your plane - you just have to say so."

Melinda rolled her eyes at that comment as Natasha shoot him a glare.

Phil stirred a little before his eyes slowly open and a moment passed before he registered the people in the room. "What time is it?" he asked with a yawn.

"Just after seven," Nastasha supplied, impassive as her eyes remained fixed on her two friends that were in an intimate position.

"Who knew you were such a cuddler?" Clint teased his old S.O with a smirk, folding his arms.

Phil fixed his attention onto his former Rookie. "Hey, if you wanna cuddle, Clint - you just had to ask." He told the younger agent, amusement lacing his tone as he began to sit up in the bed. "I'm here for you."

The two female agents released a chuckle.

Clint spread his arms open wide. "Anytime brother," he told him, genuinely with a smile.

Phil chuckled as he untangled himself from Melinda and slid off the bed, his sock covered feet touching the ground. He then smoothed out the wrinkles in his light blue buttoned up shirt.

Natasha and Melinda rolled their eyes in unison and both muttered something under their breaths in their natives languages.

Phil turned his eyes onto the love of his life and their eyes clashed. She gave him a pointed look. He nodded his head and turned to face the chair on his side of the bed and picked up his suit jacket. "Um, so Clint … how about we head back to the bus," he announced. "I should check on the team anyway," he supplied in a casual tone, slipping on his shoes.

Clint looked at his friend confused. "I just got here," he pointed out, turning his eyes onto his partner who gave him a serious look. He stared back and raised an eyebrow, holding it her gaze for thirty seconds. Clint then let out a sigh. "Fine," he expressed, knowing that the twisted sisters wanted to talk. "But the kids were just starting to surface when we left," Clint supplied following his friend to the door. "They looked a bit hungover, all except G I Joe Jr."

The two women watched as their men left the room, silence engulfing it for a short moment.

Melinda sat up a little against the pillow, ignoring the stabbing pain that she was currently feeling as Natasha slid up the bed towards her. "How are you feeling?" she asked in a sincere tone looking at her friend with empathy.

Natasha averted her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mel," she apologised, shame washing over her. "I should have seen him come around the corner and took him out before he hit you."

Melinda looked at her little sister with utter shock. She reached for Natasha's hand that was resting on the bed near her and placed her's over it. "It's not your fault, Nat," she proclaimed, giving her hand a squeeze which caused the redhead to left her eyes once again. "You were shot in the leg. I shouldn't have let my guard down. I should have made sure that all of the targets were eliminated before going to your aid. This is on me," she expressed. "Don't dare blame yourself. I don't," she supplied with deadly seriousness.

The two women shared a look of understanding and a moment passed before either spoke again.

Natasha released a humourless chuckle. "We're a pair," she supplied, letting out a sigh. "So, what's going on with Phil. You know he's been a mess without you. If it wasn't for Skye making him leave the room for a few hours everyday, then he would be in the same damn clothes from when you got shot. That girl doesn't take no for an answer," she shared in casual tone. "She's as stubborn as you," she added as a smile touched the corners of her lips.

Melinda felt a smile drift across her lips. "She's come along way from when S.H.I.E.L.D picked her up and over time as earned everyone's trust," she expressed with sincerity. "Including mine."

Natasha was surprised by that comment. "Wow, that serious. Not many people do," she acknowledged. "So, let's get back to the topic of you and Phil," she interrogated with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on the Bus - 07:15 am - Kitchen Area<strong>

Grant walked towards his Rookie with her mug of tea when she had turned her nose up at the coffee he made for her a few minutes ago. She was slouched over at the breakfast bar. Her head resting on her arms, face down on the bench. "Come on, Rook," he voiced in a concerned tone. "You have to get some liquid into your body," Grant told her as he placed the mug in front of her while his other hand rested on her back, gently rubbing it in a soothing motion.

"I got enough liquid last night," Skye groaned, slowly lifting her head and inhaling the sweet aroma coming from her mint choc tea. She turned her head around and her eyes clashed with her S.O.

Grant shot her a serious look. "I told you to slow down after -"

"Good morning team," Phil greeted in a loud chipper tone. "How are you all this lovely morning?" he asked, entering the kitchen area.

Grant had dropped his hand from Skye's back as soon as he had heard his bosses booming voice. He had then walked back to the stove and to the pancakes that he was currently cooking at a low heat.

Phil stopped at the end of the breakfast bar just off from his hacktivist as he let his eyes absorb in his team members. Jemma and Leo were seated in the kitchen booth section beside one another, both looking paler than usual as a steaming mug of tea sat in front of them. His eyes turned back onto Skye who had seen better days while the oldest agent of the four was currently cooking pancakes.

Clint pulled up a stool beside the youngest member of Phil's team and smiled at her. "Head hurt?" he asked with amusement in a loud tone.

Skye glared at the older agent. "How about I hit you in the head a few times with Thor's hammer and then we can compare status," she told him, sarcasm lacing her tone as she cradled her mug and bought it to her lips.

Phil released a throaty chuckle. "Okay, I know I said have some fun," he voiced with amusement. "But how much actually occurred?"

"And do you have video footage of one or all of you doing something stupid?" Clint added with a smirk.

Grant had dished up the first lot of choc-chip pancakes and was walking back towards the breakfast bar. He ignored the male avenger's question. "Well, Sir, not long after you delivered the good new on May," he began to explain, placing the plate down on the bench near his Rookie. "They decide to celebrate May's recovery with a drinking contest with a few of the other patrons there," he shared. "And since I was the designated driver for the night, I only observed."

Phil turned his attention towards the Specialist that was heading back to the stove to make the next batch. "And you didn't think to step in and stop them before they drank to much?" he inquired in a serious tone.

Skye watched her boss. "It's my fault, AC," she told him, ignoring the nauseous feeling washing over her. "I was the one who suggested it and Wall-E tried stopping me but even drunk I am stubborn, plus we're adults and are responsible for our own stupidity," she answered, bringing her mug to her lips as her eyes locked on Grant. He was currently watching her with a surprised look mixed with pride etched across his face.

Phil raised an eyebrow at the younger woman's response. He was proud of her for taking responsibility for her own actions.

"Who won?" Clint asked with curiosity.

Skye placed the mug down as a smile spread across her lips. "That would be me," she answered, proudly. "Also won two hundred bucks."

* * *

><p><strong>Classified S.H.I.E.L.D Medical Facility<strong>

**Room 108 - 07:42 am**

The two women were laying on Melinda's bed as they watched morning cartoons on television since their was nothing else vaguely interesting on when they heard the team enter. Both women shot their gazes in the direction of the door as the four youngest team members along with Phil and Clint entered the hospital room.

Melinda and Natasha both sat up in the bed as Jemma and Skye walked towards them. Grant and Leo stood back as Jemma and Skye walked forward. Phil and Clint rounded the bed and walked towards Natasha's side.

The Hacktivist and Biochemist approached the bedside with the machine that monitored her heart rate and stood just before it. "May," Skye spoke up as she looked at the older woman. "It's good to see you awake," she added with a smile. "And okay."

Jemma smiled. "Yes," she expressed in a chipper tone. "You had us worried for a moment, May. Please don't do that again," she added with a touch of concern lacing her tone.

Melinda let her eyes drift across the team. "I am sorry for worrying all of you," she expressed. "I was not my intent," she added, expressionless.

Skye looked at the older woman, gobsmacked. "May, you were shot. No one blames you for that. We're just all glad that you're okay," she expressed with pure emotion. "We're family."

Melinda swallowed back the emotion that she was currently feeling. _Family_. She cleared her throat. "I heard you both saved my life," she supplied, looking from Skye to Jemma. "Thank you."

"Jemma was the one who did all the work," Skye supplied, turning her eyes onto the british woman. "I just donated some blood. Jemma's the superstar."

Melinda's eyes were now back on the youngest member of the team. She was impressed with her modesty.

Jemma turned her head to the side, fixing her attention onto her freind. "Your blood bought May the time that was needed to arrive at the closest medical facility and get the required help that was needed."

Skye was now looking at her surrogate sister with folded arms. "But you kept her stabilize long enough so said doctors could save May," she pointed out.

"Ladies," Phil voiced in an authoritative tone. "It was a joint effort … can we agree on that?"

"Yes Sir." "Yes A.C." They answered at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>09:33 am<strong>

The four senior agents remained in the room since the four younger ones had left only several minutes ago and returned to the Bus. Natasha was still lying beside Melinda as they watched television. Phil and Clint were seated in the chairs beside the bed on Natasha's side animatedly chatting away.

Ethan entered his patient's room and acknowledged the much happier environment that had settled over the room from a couple of days ago. "Good morning," he announced, making his presence known as he walked towards the lethal agents bed. Ethan watched as four sets of eyes turned on him.

He stopped beside the machine that was currently monitoring her heart rate and smiled. "How are we feeling this morning?" he asked his patient with a warm smile.

Melinda was watching the doctor around her age, carefully. Apparently he was an excellent doctor, one of the best that was stationed here according to Phil. It was the reason he had brought her here for her medical treatment. "Fine," she supplied, expressionless.

The Doctor knew of Melinda May's reputation. _She was one of S.H.I.E.L.D's best agents, but not a very open or talkative person_. "How is your pain level? Any discomfort?"

Melinda refused to acknowledge the pain. "No," she answered, deadpanned. "I'm fine," she repeated. "When can I leave?"

"Mel," Phil voiced, standing to his feet. "You just woke up last night," he pointed out. "You're still recovering," he added, concern lacing his voice as he looked at her with emotion.

Ethan nodded in agreement. "Phil is right," he answered in a serious tone. "You're still recovering and too much movement at the moment isn't good for your healing process. You're going to have to take it easy for the next several weeks, limited movement for the next couple of weeks - only on your feet when necessary. I would like to keep you here for the next few we-"

Melinda was irritated. She glared at the doctor. "I am not staying here for the next few weeks," she rightout refused, cutting him off. "Why can't I recover on the Bus?" she inquired in a deadly tone.

"Melinda," Phil expressed in a gentle tone.

Ethan looked at the chinese woman with a deadpanned expression. "If you just let me finish," he supplied, announcing lacing his tone. "As I was saying - I would like to keep you here for the next few weeks, but Phil suggested that it might be for the best for everyone if you spent the rest of your recovering on this 'Bus' which I understand is a Airborne Mobile Command Station to what Phil has told me?"

Melinda had turned her eyes onto the blue eyed agent that was looking at her with a warm expression. She just nodded her head in response as her eyes remained fixed on Phil.

"But,"Ethan voiced in a stern tone. "You have to remain here for at least the next few days and if everything looks good then you can be released for the rest of your recovery on 'The Bus' as long as you promise to take it easy. That means no heavy lifting, no strenuous activities," he started explaining. "You cannot remain on your feet for a long amount of time. No climbing stairs for at least a week or piloting the plane."

Melinda snapped her head in the doctor's direction. "But I'm the damn pilot," she informed him in a pissed off tone.

"Not at the moment you aren't," a booming voice announced from the doorway, making his presence known.

Five sets of eyes shot in that direction.

Nick Fury walked further into the room, dressed in his usual black leather as he stride towards the bed.

"Director," Phil addressed as he rounded the bed and met the older spy just off from the bed.

"Phil," Nick greeted one of his best agents before he acknowledged the rest. "Romanoff, Barton and May," he addressed them with a nod of the head. "I am glad that you're all here, means I don't have to waste my time tracking you all down in separate locations."

"Sir?" Phil asked folding his arms, curious to what his boss wanted since he was still annoyed with him because of Melinda and Natasha's current conditions.

Nick turned his eye onto Phil Coulson. "Relax, you're gonna like this visit," he assured the younger man before turning his attention towards to the three other agents on and near the bed. "I am temporarily assigning Agents Barton and Romanoff to 'The Bus'," he informed the room. "Romanoff will be there to recover from her injury and Barton will be flying the damn plane until you've," he supplied looking towards Melinda May. "Been medically approved to be allowed to pilot again. I do not want you in the cockpit seat until I have seen a medical report from a S.H.I.E.L.D doctor telling me otherwise … understood?"

Melinda clenched her jaw. "Yes Sir," she answered, clearly annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Scottsdale - 10:33 am - Sprouts Farmer's Market<strong>

Grant and Skye were walking down the fruit and vegetable section of the indoor farmers market as Grant pushed the trolley while they shopped and casually chatted. They were stocking up on items that were currently running low, but really wanted an excuse to be away from the bus and have some alone time - shopping was a good excuse.

Skye grabbed another green seedless grape from the bunch in the seat section of the trolley where a few items including a few loaves of bread laid and popped into her mouth.

"Stop that," Grant ordered her in a casual tone.

Skye ripped off a small branch off the bunch and started eating them one by one, turning her eyes onto her S.O with a smile as she did so with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Skye," he warned as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "If you keep doing that then they'll be none left by the time we get to the counter," he expressed as he added a few more items to the trolley.

Skye rolled her eyes. "That's why I grabbed two bunches," she pointed out. "Plus, I need all the extra fuel I can get with all the vivid extra workouts that you've been putting me through lately," she smirked, locking her eyes onto him.

Grant stopped pushing the trolley and turned to face his Rookie, with one quick move he pulled Skye into his arms. His eyes clashed with her's for a second before his lips crashed against her's as his hands gripped her hips.

Skye felt her heart pick up speed and dropped the branch in the trolley as she snaked her arms around Grant's neck and pressed herself against her S.O. The kiss grew heated quickly as she ran her tongue along his lips, causing them to part. A moan escaped his throat as she deepened the kiss.

Thirty seconds later a noise came over the Market's PA system. **"The young couple making out by the fruit section,"** a young male voice boomed through the PA. **"Please stop or you'll be asked to leave as you're making another customers uncomfortable!"**

The pair tore their lips from one another and their lust filled eyes locked on another another as they both panted, doing their best to control their breathing.

"Busted," Skye joked after a moment.

Grant was grinning. "They're just jealous that they're not me," he answered. "And don't get to make out with someone as gorgeous as you," he told her, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Skye bit down on her bottom lip as a smile stole her lips. "You are so getting lucky later," she told him as she grabbed his hand.

Grant pulled his Rookie into a side hug as their fingers remained laced. "I won't protest to that," he answered as he continued to push the trolley with his free hand and they continued to shop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry this chapter took longer than expected. My brother/Roommate introduced me to The Blacklist and I watched the first 15 episodes of season 1 within 24 hours. Anyway, I have plotted out the next chapter, just have to type it out.

I also made another Skyeward video to the song 'Ashes' by Andy Brown, any McSwarek fan will know the song well.

watch?v=MnegiTj-lrM

Thoughts?


	22. Chapter 22 - Dela

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N: Wow** … Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

So .. I know this is a Skyeward fic, but there will still be alot of Philinda, Clintasha and splash of FitzSimmons. There is going to be a lot of SkyeWard in this fic, so relax.

**And to the guest (lola)** I like the show and keensler because I see Red as the father figure.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 22<strong>

**Classified S.H.I.E.L.D Medical Facility**

**Room 108 - 15:03 p.m**

Skye was humming 'All of Me' as she entered Melinda's room with a tote bag over her shoulder and stopped in her tracks when she noticed that no one but the older chinese woman was in the room. Her eyes instantly locked on Melinda who was currently standing by the large window on the other side of the room and looking out it, her IV pole on wheels was standing beside her.

"Hi Skye," Melinda voiced without turning her head around.

Skye always got chills when the older woman did that. "Are you meant to be up?" she asked concerned as she walked further into the room.

"I'm fine," Melinda snapped, annoyance evident her voice.

Skye froze in her spot at the end of the bed. She could sense that the older woman was in pain, but had also felt the slight anger of her words. Skye herself was breathing through it. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'll leave you alone," she answered in a quiet voice as she turned and began to walk away.

Melinda instantly felt horrible for snapping at the younger woman like that. It wasn't Skye's fault that she was in pain, but she was just tired of everyone worrying over her. "Skye," she voiced, slowly turning around as she placed a hand on her IV pole.

Skye stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the older woman.

Melinda could see the hurt splashed across the younger woman's face. "I'm sorry," she apologized, genuinely. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just not use to having so many people worry about me," she admitted, biting down on her bottom lip.

Skye began walking back towards the wounded agent. "Well, get use to it," she answered with a smile. "You're stuck with us now."

A ghost of a smile touched Melinda's lips as she began making her way back towards her bed, dragging her IV pole with her.

Skye stopped at the end of the bed and looked around the room. She noticed that the television was going and Erin Brockovich was currently playing, it was half way through. "So, uh, where is everyone? You're not usually alone for more than five minutes," she supplied in a casual tone.

Melinda stopped at her bed and slowly slid into it. "I told them all that they needed to give me twenty minutes of peace otherwise I would bar them from my room altogether," she expressed as a tinge of pain shot through her. "It's been ten minutes so far," she added, sitting back against a few pillows on her headboard, her eyes settling on the younger woman.

Skye now felt bad. "I'm sorry to barge in on your alone time," she supplied, apologetic. "I can come back later with the ice cream," she added, tapping the tote bag.

"Ice Cream?" Melinda inquired as her eyes lit up. "You've got ice cream? What kind?"

Skye grinned at the older woman's eager attitude. "Rocky road," she answered a-matter-a-factly. "Is there any other kind," she added. "I don't know what they've been feeding you here but I figured you can't go wrong with ice cream."

Melinda released a soft chuckle. "No, you can't," she answered. "Come on over," she supplied as she tapped the bed near her.

Skye hurried over to the bed and slid onto it, placing the tote bag to the side and pulled out the ice cream and two spoons. She had bought four with her just in case others had been in the room. Skye handed one of the spoons to Melinda and held one for herself. She then pulled off the lid to the small tub and placed it in the middle of them.

Skye waited for Melinda to take the first spoonful before she dipped her spoon in.

Melinda bought the cool chocolate treat to her lips and savoured the sweet and nutty taste. "Mmmm," she moaned in delight as she dipped her spoon into the tub again. "How did you know that Rocky road is my favorite?" she asked the younger woman with curiosity.

Skye swallowed her bite before she answered. "I was actually surprised when I discovered that it was your favorite," she answered. "Since it was mine. Anyway about a couple of nights after I had join the team it was like two in the morning and I couldn't sleep, so I decided to explore the plane a little and pass the kitchen where you were sitting at the breakfast bar - spoon in hand and eating from the tub."

Melinda raised a curious eyebrow. "Huh, I had thought I'd sensed someone up, but I couldn't see anyone," she shared. "I tend to late night snack when I can't sleep," she shared as she dipped her spoon into the tub. "Rocky road has always been a comfort to me. It wasn't my favorite until Phil got me addicted to it when we were living together," she revealed.

Skye raised an eyebrow. "You and AC lived together?"

Melinda swallowed her spoonful before chewing on her bottom lip. She hadn't meant to let that detail slip. Melinda knew that she had to tell the girl something now. "Uh, yeah," she answered. "For four years in New York. We moved in together not long after our first mission together," she revealed. "I was looking for a new place and Phil suggested his guest room since we'd been partnered together. We went through the academy together and butted heads the entire time," she shared as a smile tugged at her lips. "Phil and I were opposite as day and night, but both the best in our class and the academy. After graduation we were paired together on a mission and ended up saving one another's lives. We become good friends."

Skye was enthralled by the older woman's story and was surprised that she was sharing some of her past with her.

"Anyway," Melinda continued. "Rock road is his favorite ice cream and we always had it in the apartment. I had never tried it before than, but have loved it since. Every time after a bad day in the field or when I was feeling down, Phil would pull out the rocky road."

Skye sensed that the older woman was holding something back. She could feel sadness coming from her. "What happened between you two? Why did you stop becoming partners and living together? You would have been what in your mid twenties? You don't have to tell me if you don't wanna," she quickly added. "Sorry for being nosey."

Melinda offered the girl a soft smile. "Maybe one day you'll get answers," she supplied as the two continued to eat ice cream.

Sixty seconds passed before Skye spoke. "So, wanna see Fitz and Ward sing 'Old time Roch n ROll' from last night?" she asked with a grin.

Melinda was relieved for the change in subject and nodded her head.

Skye stabbed her spoon into the ice cream tub before she retrieved her phone from her back jean's pocket and quickly unlocked it. She then searched for the video. A moment later she located it and hit play, Skye turned her phone to the side and out it out in front of the older woman.

* * *

><p>Phil had entered Melinda's room as soon as the twentieth minute had passed with a small tub if Rocky Road ice cream in one hand and a dark blue eco-friendly carry bag in the other. He had stopped in his tracks a few feet inside the room when he saw a surprising scene before his eyes. Melinda and Skye were sitting on the bed with their own tub of ice cream between them as Skye was filling the older woman in on the events of last night by the sound of it. Melinda looked captivated by the younger woman's story.<p>

Phil was about to turn and leave when he heard Skye addressed him. "Hey AC," she voiced without turning her head in his direction. "Twenty minutes on the dot," she teased him. Phil turned his eyes towards Melinda who was watching him with a warm look.

He started walking towards the bed with his ice cream.

Skye finally turned her eyes in her bosses direction with a smile and acknowledged the treat in his hand. "Guess great minds think alike," she joked, placing the lid on the half eaten tub of ice cream. It had been full when she entered the room ten minutes ago.

Phil nodded with a smile. "Guess so," he answered as stopped just before the bed.

Skye hopped off the bed and placed the tub of ice cream back in her tote bag with her spoon. She then grabbed out a clean one and placed it on the bed before turning her attention towards Melinda. "I'll finish telling you that story another time," she told her with a smile. "I'll leave you guys too it," she added before turning and left the room a moment later.

Phil slid onto the bed to where Skye had recently occupied and placed the carry bag beside him. He then picked up the spoon that she had left behind for him. It was better then the two plastic ones that he had in his jacket pocket. "I guess you won't need this now?" he said, holding up the small tub that was half the size to the one that Skye had.

Melinda gave him a serious look. "I still got room," she told him as a smile twitched at her lips. "Hand it over," she ordered holding up her spoon.

Phil handed her the tub. He then took off his jacket and rolled back the sleeves of his button up shirt. His eyes not leaving Melinda once as she had taken her first few spoonfuls of the creamy treat. "Are you planning to share?" he teased as he picked up his spoon.

Melinda rolled her eyes at his comment. "That depends," she answered. "Did you bring me a change of clothes so I can get out of this damn gown?"

Phil grabbed the carry bag beside him and placed it in front of her.

Melinda looked down in the bag at her sweats and smiled, holding out the tub.

* * *

><p><strong>3 DAYS LATER <strong>

**Tuesday, 18th March**

**The Bus - 09:33 am - Cargo Bay**

Phil pulled Lola up behind the black SUV and turned off her engine. He then hurried around to the passengers side as Melinda was slowly hoping out of it. She instantly used him as a crutch as he pulled her into a side hug being careful not to bump her wound as his hand found home on her hip. She had an arm around his neck.

The two then began to walk the small distance from the car towards the bottom of the spiral staircase, passing the lab were Jemma and Leo were currently working on something.

They stopped at the steps and Phil quickly scooped Melinda up, firefighter style.

"Put me down," Melinda demanded annoyed as her arms looped around his neck.

Phil started walking up the stairs with her in his arms. "No," he told her, sternly. "You heard the doctor's conditions upon you release, Mel. No stairs!"

* * *

><p>Phil was carrying Melinda towards the lounge area, when he spotted Grant and Skye sitting in their usual seats where they often played a board game except this time there were several books on the table and Grant was pinching his nose in frustration.<p>

"You can put me down now," Melinda told him, deadpanned.

Phil ignored her request as Grant and Skye turned their attention towards them. "What'cha doin?" he asked them with curiosity.

Skye couldn't help but smile at the sight of her boss carrying Melinda. _She knew that the two had recently rekindled the spark between them, but knew they were keeping it on the 'down low' like her and Grant. Skye suspected that the two assassins knew about whatever was happening between the two older agents since they were all so close. The only reason Skye knew otherwise was because she could sense the attraction and love vibes from both of them whenever she had entered the hospital room with them both in it. She might have even caught them kissing once when visiting Melinda, but none of them have spoken of it._

" … and she picked Italian for her first language," Grant finished.

"And how is that going?" Phil asked as a smile played at his lips.

Grant forced a smile. "We only started an hour ago," he answered with slight strain in his voice. "She's learned a little, but we've still got a long way to go." He supplied.

Skye tore her eyes from her boss and the female agent and onto her S.O. "I'm getting to know the basics," she defended with a smile. "Uno, due, tre, quattro, cinque, sei, sette, otto, nove, dieci," she spoke with perfect italian.

The two older agents chuckled in response.

Grant felt a smile tug at his lips at his Rookie's response. "She knows a little more than how to count to ten," he assured his boss.

Skye nodded, turning her head towards the two older agents. "Mi scusi, dov'è il vino?" she asked.

_'Excuse me, where is the wine?' that was the first saying she wanted to show off_. Grant just shook his head, fighting a smile as Phil laughed.

Melinda turned her eyes onto her partner. "Now can you put me down?" she requested, starting to feel embarrassed.

Phil dropped his gaze downwards, his deep blues clashed with her dark chocolate ones. "Couch or Bunk?" he asked her in a soft tone.

"Couch!" Natasha called from the open lounge area.

* * *

><p><strong>Open Lounge area<strong>

Phil carried Melinda into the open lounge area and found Natasha laying along one end of the L shaped couch, her legs stretched out and crutches laying on the ground near her. Phil put Melinda down on the other side of the couch. He then took a step back and folded his arms. "Now, if I leave the two of you alone while I go check in on Clint," he voiced. "You won't get into any trouble?"

Natasha and Melinda rolled their eyes at that comment.

"I may have an injured leg," the redhead supplied. "But that won't stop me from kicking your ass if you don't leave now," she warned.

"I don't doubt it," Phil commented before he turned and left Melinda with Natasha and went in search of Clint. He knew that the male avenger would be in the cockpit, doing the pre-flight check.

Melinda released a sigh as she turned her eyes onto her little sister. "So … how much do you think we can get away with before our warden returns?"

Natasha just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen Area - NOON<strong>

Skye was putting the finishing touches on the two sandwiches that she was currently making as the biochemist entered the kitchen area. "Hey Jemma," she addressed her friend with a smile. "So last night was fun, huh? I have never seen you or Fitz cut loose like that before … I like it."

Jemma grabbed two plates from the cabinet and walked back to the breakfast bar, stopping opposite her friend. "It certainly was interesting," she supplied as she began to prepare lunch for herself and Leo since it was her turn. "Remind me to never drink with you again."

Skye chuckled as she cut both sandwiches in half. "I don't know why people say that after going drinking with me," she commented with a smile. "At least I didn't almost get arrested this time," she shared with a smirk.

Jemma raised her eyes and locked them on her friend. "What?" she questioned in astoundment. "When did that happen?"

Skye walked towards the fridge. "About nine months ago," she shared opening the fridge and pulled out two small glass bottles of cranberry juice. She then shut the fridge door and headed back towards her friend. "Miles and I were out drinking with some friends from the rising tide, we were celebrating something that was highly illegal at the time so I cannot tell you what it was. Anyway I challenged our group to a drinking contest … long story short - I won and then started dancing Coyote Ugly style on the bar to celebrate and tried to light it on fire. I wanted to dance across flames," she defended as a chuckle escaped her throat.

Jemma's jaw dropped. "Why am I not surprised after last and that little dance you did to celebrate winning. Ward didn't mind being used as a pole though," the british woman supplied with a smirk.

Skye bit the inside of her cheek._ So that wasn't a dream._ "I uh, couldn't help but notice how close you and Fitz were all night after that first dance after those guys hit on us," she changed the subject. "I might have been overly tipsy, but I still noticed the looks and brief touches that you were giving one another. And then the song you two song together once you were both drunk just happened to be the same song that you both danced too early that night."

Jemma felt heat reached her face. "Oh, was it? Fitz chose that song because 'George of the Jungle' was one of his favourite movies as a child. He loved the talking apes," she answered as she continued to make the sandwiches, avoiding eye contact with Skye. "He thought George was so lucky to be raised by them."

"You sang it to each other," the hacktivist pushed with a grin. "I have the video for proof," Skye added as she went to the cabinet and grabbed out a flat wooden breakfast tray and walked back towards the breakfast bar. "All's I know is that if you fight like a married couple, talk like best friends, flirt like first lovers, and protect each other like siblings … than you're meant to be together." Skye supplied as she placed the plates and drinks on the try.

Jemma bit down on her bottom lip as she finished making the sandwiches. "We don't flirt like first loves or at all," she informed her friend a-matter-a-factly.

Skye lifted her eyes and locked them on the biochemist. "What do you call singing a love song to one another then," she pointed out as she picked up the wooden try and began to leave the kitchen._ "I say Dela, dela,"_ Skye started singing with the sway of her hips. _"Ngiyadela when I am with you. Dela, sondela mama sondela, I burn for you …"_ her voice faded as she disappeared out of sight.

Jemma was completely red in the face. She bit down on her bottom lip as memories of dancing with Leo to that song filled her mind. "Damn you, Skye," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Grant's Bunk<strong>

Grant was sitting against the pillows that were propped against his headboard on his bed as his eyes followed the words on the page of his novel. A little over an hour ago he had stopped teaching Skye the beginners in Italian. She had said that she needed a youtube break and returned to her bunk.

Grant tore his eyes from the current sentence that he was reading when he heard her humming a familiar sounding song. He lifted his eyes in the direction of his door as Skye appeared in sight carrying a wooden tray with food.

Skye was humming the rest of the 'Dela' song as she walked into Grant's bunk. She had passed two sleeping older female agents on the couch on her way to her S.O's bunk. For two lethal woman, they looked adorable when they slept. Skye entered his bunk with the tray and walked towards her S.O's bed with a bright smile. "I present lunch," she told him, placing the tray down in the middle of his bed before taking a seat herself.

Grant placed the book down beside him as he looked down at his Rookie with surprise. "You made lunch?" he asked as a smile formed his lips.

Skye picked up half of her sandwich as she lifted her eyes to meet with his. "You made breakfast," she pointed out. "This is a thank you for taking care of me last night, especially once we got back here." She told him with sincerity. "You didn't have to."

"I kinda have too," he said as a smile twitched as his lips. "I am your S.O," he answered with affection.

Skye placed the sandwich back down on the plate and lifted her eyes to clash with his. "And which one would that be? Supervising Officer or Significant Other?"

Grant pushed the tray aside. "Both," he told her as he leaned forward and crashed his lips against her for a hungry kiss

* * *

><p><strong>Lab<strong>

Jemma entered the lab with a similar tray that Skye had carried, containing the lunch that she had made for Leo and herself. She walked towards their joint desk and placed the tray on top it. Jemma couldn't push Skye's words from her mind. _'Then you're meant to be together.'_

"Oh food," the scotsman acknowledged as he walked towards their desk and plopped down in his seat. He then reached for his plate and drink and dug into it.

Jemma bit down on her lower lip as she plopped down in her chair. _Of course she cared for Leo, he was her best friend. The one person she couldn't imagine life without, didn't want to imagine life without. Jemma knew that she had feelings for her best friend. She had for years now, but knew that she couldn't act on them because the fear of him not feeling the same and losing what they had would break her heart. _

Leo shifted his focus onto his best friend, noticing the dazed look etched across her soft cream complexion. "Simmons?" he voiced, concern lacing his tone as he put down his sandwich and placed a hand over her's. "Jemma?"

Jemma was pulled from her thoughts at the touch of Leo's hand on her's. She turned her hazel orbs onto his ocean blues and felt a rush of feelings wash through her. The two shared a look.

"Are you okay?" the engineer asked giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Jemma swallowed the lump in her throat. _Damn those blue eyes._ She forced a polite smile. "Sorry," she apologized, biting down on her bottom lip. "Just got lost in my thoughts for a moment," she explained as she tore her eyes from his and turned them on her lunch.

Leo couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to it than that. He removed his hand from her's. _Leo had seen a look in her eyes, it was similar to the looks that she has given him last night. Even though his memory was a bit foggy with parts of it, he did remember a dance with her and then after drinking a lot more than intended thanks to Skye - there might have been more singing involved. Leo had enjoyed seeing the cut-loose side of his best friend last night. Her laughter still rang in his ears. It was magical._

"So, did you figured out why sleeping keeps making that whirring sound when we turn him on?" Jemma inquired.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you go … the next chapter should be up in a day or two, unfortunately I have work tomorrow.**

**Thoughts are appreciated?**


	23. Chapter 23 - It happens in a blink

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Wow … Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. **I love to hear feedback** so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT AND SLIGHT VIOLENCE.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 23<strong>

**2 DAYS LATER - Thursday**

**Cargo Bay - 17:33 p.m**

Skye pinned her S.O to the mat as she panted heavily, her heart was drumming a-mile-a-minute as her desire filled eyes clashed with Grant's._ He looked so hot when he was sweety_, she couldn't help but think. She really wanted to kiss him but knew there were eyes everywhere.

Grant moved his hands from the ground and rested them on her hips. "You sure do like to be on top," he smirked, giving her hips a squeeze.

Skye bit down on her bottom lip. "If FitzSimmons weren't in the lab right now, I would be proving to you just how much I like to be on top." She supplied with lust lacing her tone.

Grant was so turned on right now. "And the fact that this plane is filled with highly trained agents spread throughout it - wouldn't be an issue?"

Skye released a chuckle. "You know I like a challenge," she purred. "I know one place they can't watch us," she grinned as she finally hopped off him and stood to her feet. She then turned and headed towards the stairs, jogging up them.

Less than twenty seconds later Grant was standing to his feet and following her.

* * *

><p><strong>Bathroom<strong>

Grant loved how the warm water pelted down against his back, what he loved even more was Skye's lips moving over his pectoral muscles. Her hands were clamped on his shoulders, squeezing his biceps gently. His hands were placed on her back, his fingers tracing up and down the length of it. Her body was pressed against his.

Skye ran her hands down his slick shoulders and across his toned chest, moving her lips up and sucking on the top of his right shoulder since the neck was off limits to leave love bites for both of them. Her hands ran down his body until she found his, which were clamped on her butt. She threaded her fingers through his, biting even so lightly on his shoulder.

He let out a groan, which just encouraged her to suck harder on that spot for a long moment before she turned around so her back was pressed against the front of him. Skye wrapped his arms around her and guiding his hands along the front of her body until they reached just above her core, running them over it and teasing herself. He let her have complete control over the situation.

Skye let his fingers tease her hot wet spot for a long moment before forcing his fingers deep inside and letting out a gasp. His lips found the top of her shoulder and began suckling on it, his fingers pumping inside her faster and faster at the control of her own hands. Her breathing picked up and her heart began racing. Skye felt her walls clamp over his hand and an orgasm on the rise. She began panting the more he thrusted, not wanted the sensation that was washing over her to stop.

Grant bit down on her shoulder, causing her to release a moan. Pulling his digits from her wet heat and spinning her around, his chocolate dark orbs locked on her lust filled hazel-browns. With his hands on her hips Grant pulled her close, trapping their bodies together. Skye automatically laced her arms around his neck as his hard erection teased her core. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, his shaft begging for entrance which was granted by Skye lowering herself into him. Her legs wrapped around his waist tighter as he buried himself in her completely. Her lips found his shoulder and Skye began sucking the sensitive spot once again as he pushed her against the shower wall.

Grant began thrusting upwards, causing her to hold onto him tighter. She clamped her inner walls over his harden length and thrusted with him. Skye began panting harder and harder as she felt the climax on the rise. She was close before when his fingers were working magic, but Skye was even closer now that he was buried inside her.

She swallowed the moan that was threatening to escape since no one could know what they were currently doing.

Grant thrusts into her over and over as his lips cover her breast and devouring it. Her breaths were coming fast and uneven, her mouth falling open as she started to pant. Skye moved with him as the organism finally took over and her entire body tensed over Grant as he let go himself and both relaxing at the same time.

Both out of breathe but not detached from one another, just wanting to stay this close to one another for as long as possible. Skye locked her eyes onto her S.O's and a smile splashed across her lips as they crashed against his and she drew out a long slow kiss.

_**"Ward, Skye and FitzSimmons,**_" the team leaders voice poured through the intercom system. "_**Report to the Command Centre for a mission briefing."**_

Grant released a groan as they broke the kiss at the same time.

Skye unwrap her legs from her partner, placing her feet on the shower floor and gaining balance.

* * *

><p><strong>Command Centre<strong>

Several minutes later Skye entered the Command Center now changed into a pair of skinny jeans, v neck light blue tee and ballet flats. She had quickly towel dried her hair and ran a brush through it before pulling it back in a ponytail. Skye noticed that everyone bar Agent Barton were present in the room.

"Glad you finally joined us, Skye," Phil commented as he watched the youngest member of the team walked towards her S.O and stop by his side, a rule length between them.

"Sorry A.C," she apologize. "Needed a shower after that training session. Ward really worked me hard," she shared with a straight face as she turned her eyes towards the large screen. "So … what's the mission?"

Phil narrowed his eyes onto the Specialist who for a brief moment showed slight stun before his face returned emotionless. _Phil knew something was going on between Grant and Skye. He wasn't sure what, but he planned to find out. _

"Phil?" Melinda voiced, turning her eyes onto her partner.

Phil turned his eyes from the younger male agent and switched them onto Melinda who was looking at him with curiosity. He offered her a warm smile and cleared his throat. "I received a call from HQ's tech team not long ago informing me of some current large purchases made via one of Ian Quinn's shell companies since all of his accounts are still active as we're trying to track his purchases in hopes of them leading us to the Clairvoyant. He recently made a big one that was paid in full several hours ago. They tracked the first payment back a month ago. Even though we've have Quinn locked up for the last eleven days, most of his accounts are on auto payment so he doesn't have to do it personally."

Skye began tapping a few button on the touch screen of the electronic table in front of her and it pulled up all the account information that the tech office had sent over.

"How big?" Grant asked as he turned his eyes from the screen and towards his boss with furrowed brow.

"Santa merda," Skye announced in Italian before switching back to english. "Ten friggin million dollars!"

A brief smile tugged at Grant's lips at hearing his Rookie curse in Italian. _She was still in the beginners phase of learning, but had been on google translate a bit in her free time learning certain phrases and words._

"Any idea what it is?" Jemma questioned, fixing her hazel eyes onto her boss.

Phil shrugged his shoulders as he tapped a few buttons on the touch screen and pulled up a file. "All's they know is that it was designed and built by Cybertech Inc, a small firm that deals in advanced technology and research."

"That can't be good," Leo piped up.

Phil turned his blue eyes onto the scot's. "It get's worse," he supplied. "Whatever he purchased was delivered to his villa in Naples, Italy a few hours ago. The place is currently being heavily guarded," he expressed. "Apparently one of Ian Quinn's business associates has been staying there for the last several weeks dealing with his projects. This will be a four agents mission."

Skye and Grant turned their eyes on another and shared a serious look.

"Agent Ward and Skye along with Agent Barton and myself will head into the villa and retrieve the package if it is still there," he supplied, firmly. "While FitzSimmons run backend along with Agents Romanoff and May. Now we will be landing in forty minutes at a secure S.H.I.E.L.D airbase only thirty minutes from the villa. So let's get ready," he supplied, shifting his attention towards the young brunette. "Skye, can you hack into the surveillance system and give us eyes inside the villa so we can come up with a game plan?"

Skye nodded her head as she got to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Italy, Naples - 19:22 p.m - Quinn's Villa<strong>

The four agent team had arrived at the Villa a few minutes before seven o'clock and began the sweep of the villa, they separated in two teams and one by one took out each guard as they cleared each room and floor before heading to separate wings. The four agents back on the bus were monitoring the four agents in the villa via the surveillance footage that surrounded it and guided them through informing them of upcoming trouble.

A few minutes ago Grant and Skye had entered the office and once it was cleared since no one had been in there, Skye went straight to the computer and started hacking into the password protected firewall. Grant was now standing guard at the door while his Rookie did her thing.

Skye's fingers were currently flying across the keyboard as she broke through the last encryption wall and gained access to the database. She pulled the usb from inside her bulletproof vest and plugged it into the computer tower then started downloading the entire system onto it. She knew that it would take at least sixty seconds for the download to complete.

_'We've cleared this place top to bottom,'_ Phil's voiced poured through the comms system. _'The package is no longer here.'_

_'I found an empty hyperbaric chamber in the basement,"_ Clint's voice supplied. _'Whatever was here is long gone.'_

_'Okay team, pull out and head back to the SUV,'_ Phil ordered. _'Skye-Ward location?"_

Grant glanced towards his Rookie who looked to be searching for something on the computer. "We're in the left wing in Quinn's office," he reported. "Skye's downloading his system onto a USB. We'll be a couple of minutes behind you guys."

_'Uh guys,'_ Natasha's voice announced throughout the comms system. _'Two black SUV's' just pulled up at the front entrance and seven armed men have exited said vehicles and are heading into the villa.'_

Grant looked down the empty hallway. "Skye," he called towards his Rookie. "We're gonna have to get a move on … how long?"

Skye glanced down at the percentage bar that was currently at thirty percent downloaded already. "Around forty seconds," she called back as she spotted an interesting looking folder. "Project Deathlock?" she muttered to herself as she clicked into the folder and a dialog box popped up with a red countdown time marked detonation.

"Santa merda!" Skye exclaimed, panic lacing her tone.

Grant snapped his attention in his Rookie direction. "Rook? What is it?" he asked, concern filling him.

Skye watched the timer click down. "I think I activated a bomb or something," she freaked out, pushing her chair back as Grant rushed towards her.

A beeping sound and flashing light came from the computer tower. Grant turned his attention towards it and carefully began to examine the outside of it, looking for any wiring before he pulled a small case filled with several small different tools in it from his left leg pant pocket and retrieved a small stainless steel small-headed screwdriver and quickly undid the few screws then carefully lifted off the case. His eyes then examined the explosive devices that was built into the computer.

"Thirty seconds," Skye announced as she looked at the timer counting down and pulled the completed usb from the tower and pocketed it.

"Good news," Grant supplied, glancing up at his Rookie. "It's a very small explosive designed to only take out this computer and possibly the room. Whatever is in that file, someone doesn't want anyone to find out," he expressed, getting to his feet.

"Let's get the hell out of here," she voiced, grabbing his hand and tugging him with her.

_'Skye-Ward,"_ Natasha's voice poured through their earpieces. _'You've got three armed men headed your way from the left,'_ Natasha's voice pulled through their earpieces._ 'Thirty seconds out.'_

The pair reached the open door and Grant glanced out. The hallway was empty but faint shouting in Italian could be heard from the distance. The pair exited the room and headed right.

"Guide us home," Grant requested and listened to directions given.

Twenty seconds later they heard an explosion coming from the office and the wing shaked slightly.

* * *

><p>The pair had been running through the wing for the last two minutes, heading back a different way they entered since men were hot on their tail, twenty seconds behind them best guess.<p>

Grant knew that the men were increasing on them and he needed to slow them down to protect his Rookie. He stopped in his tracks and let go of Skye's hand. "Go Skye! I'll slow them down," he told her as he spun around pulling out his night night pistol and aimed it towards the corner they would have to turn. Grant heard the footsteps and yelling in Italian get louder.

Skye had stopped only a moment after her S.O had. She felt her heart racing as she shook her head. "I'm not leaving you," she told him, swallowing the apprehension that she was currently feeling. "We do this together," she answered, drawing her night night gun and holding it in the same pose.

Grant looked at his Rookie with mixed emotion, pride and anger. _Why was she being so damn stubborn!_ "Leave and that's an order!" he told her in a firm tone. He knew the men were less than ten seconds out.

_"Agent Barton is coming in from the other end,_" May's voice poured through the comms._ "Get out of there now, Skye!"_ she ordered in a firm tone.

Skye turned her eyes back onto her S.O. She really didn't want to leave him.

Grant's pistol remained aimed at the corner they would have to turn. "I'll be right behind you," he told her in a softer tone, turning his eyes back on her. "Please go," he requested with a pleading look._ He really wanted to kiss her but knew they were being watched via the security cameras._

Skye took off running, hating every step she took further away from her S.O and the possible danger that was heading his way. She ducked around the corner of a hallway and started running down it when she heard gunfire from behind her. She halted for a moment. "Grant," she whispered.

_"Keep going,"_ Melinda ordered through the comms. _"He's fine."_

Skye took off running again, passing several knocked out guards that she and Grant had hit with the night night guns on the way in.

* * *

><p>A minute later Skye was crouched down low as she listened to the sound of running footsteps coming towards her. She was several metres from her exit that would lead her out of the villa where Phil was waiting for her. Grant and Clint were only a couple of minutes behind her. This guy was the last one standing. The rest had been taken care of.<p>

_'Just relax,_' Melinda's voice supplied through her earpiece._ 'One shot is all you need.'_

Skye took slow breathes as she waited until the guy started to turn the corner before she tripped him and got to her feet. She then aimed her night night pistol at the guy as he started getting up and pulled the trigger but nothing happened. _Shit, she was out of ammo. _

Skye threw the empty pistol at the Italian man dressed in black and hit him in the head as he stood to his feet. "È stupido cagna," he cursed at her. She then quickly approached him and kicked his gun from his hand before he had time to react. The guard looked at her startled for a moment before he got into combat stance and approached her with anger.

Skye blocked his first attack and continued to block his next several attacks as she managed to get a few swift kicks in herself before he managed to get a hold on her arm and tugged her towards him and put her in a choke hold.

Skye felt his arm tighten into her neck and felt her air circulation start to cut off. She had ran through these types of situations with her S.O before in training. Skye knew that she didn't have long before she would pass out and had to get out of his hold quickly. She quickly bought her leg back with powerful force and her boot collide with his groin causing him to loosen his grip. She then freed from his arms as she coughed trying to get air back through her lungs. Skye spotted the man's gun and quickly ran for it. She grabbed it then spun around and held it up at him. "Move and I shoot," she told him as her heart drummed rapidly. The guy looked at her confused. "Sposta e sparo," she repeated in italian.

_"Ward and Barton are less than a minute out from you,"_ Melinda voiced through the comms.

"Vai all'inferno," he growled angrily and in a quick motion the Italian man bent down to his leg and retrieved a backup gun from his ankle holster. He then began to raise it at Skye.

Skye didn't think. She just pulled the trigger and shot him. The shot echoed throughout the area and Skye watched as the guy fell back. She stood there in shock._ He's dead. I just killed him. He is really dead_, she couldn't help but think as she saw the lifeless body lying a few metres from her.

* * *

><p>Ten seconds later Grant and Clint rounded the corner and saw the Italian man with a bullet hole in his head and a gun near his hand.<p>

Grant turned his eyes towards his Rookie who was standing several metres from the body with a gun in her hands. _It wasn't one of theirs._ He noticed that she looked to be in some sort of shock just staring at the dead guy.

"Head shot," Clint acknowledged. "Good aim," he commented. "Let's get out of here before anyone else shows up," he suggested as he took off in the direction of the exit where Phil was currently standing several metres away.

"My gun wouldn't work," she mumbled. "We fought … I got his … he moved and I shot him."

Grant hurried to his Rookie, noticing that she hadn't move from her spot. "Skye," he voiced in a soft tone. "We have to go," he told her. She didn't move. She looked to be a thousand miles away. He stepped in front of her, blocking her view from the body and placed his hands on her shoulders, giving them a squeeze. "Skye."

Skye was pulled from her thoughts when she felt his touch. She focused her eyes on his. He was looking at her with empathy. "We have to go," he told her as he reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Skye swallowed back her emotion and nodded her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Secure S.H.I.E.L.D aircraft base<strong>

**The Bus - 20:03 p.m - Cargo Bay**

Skye hopped out of the SUV as soon as it pulled up and speed walked towards the spiral staircase. For the thirty minute trip back the the bus, Skye had felt numb. She had ignored the consoling words that Grant, her boss and Agent Barton had offered her on the trip back. Her mind just replayed the scene of fighting and then killing that man on loop.

She jogged up the stairs and reached the top a moment later where the two older female agents were waiting. Skye really didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment or feel anything. She wanted to feel numb for as long as possible. "I'm tired," she lied as she approached them.

Melinda was standing at the top of the staircase since she wasn't allowed to go down any. Natasha standing beside her on her crutches. Melinda's eyes were fixed on the younger woman as she walked past her. "Skye," she called after the young brunette. "You didn't have any other choice," she told her with honesty. It was her first kill and Melinda knew that one was always the hardest.

Skye kept walking.

A minute later the three male agents were jogging up the stairs towards the two lethal women standing on the platform area with serious looks on their faces.

Phil approached his partner and locked eyes with Melinda's as they shared a concerned look. "She didn't say a word the entire trip back," he divulged with a tinge of sadness lacing his tone.

"She just needs some time to process this," Grant voiced in a serious tone, folding his arms. "She'll be fine," he expressed, a tinge of emotion lacing his tone.

The four older agents were watching him the younger agent with emotionless expressions.

Phil could clearly see that the Specialist was concerned about his Rookie. "We've all been there," he expressed, solemnly. "First kills are never easy and we all react differently to taking a life. She might need to be alone for awhile while she processes what she's currently feeling."

Grant just nodded his head, swallowing hard. "Yes Sir."

Phil let out a sigh. "But if anyone can get through to her … it's you," he assured the younger man.

Grant just nodded before he walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Several minutes later<strong>

Grant had headed back to his bunk first and stripped out of his combat clothes, knowing that's the last thing Skye would want to see. He had then quickly changed into his sleepwear before he left his bunk and headed for his Rookie's. Grant was currently standing outside her door for a moment before he knocked.

Another small moment passed before he spoke. "Skye … I'm coming in."

Grant waited another thirty seconds and still no response. He reached for the handle of her door and tugged on it, surprised to find it unlocked. Grant pulled it across. The door started to slide open. Grant slipped into the dark room and closed the door behind him, causing even more darkness. Moonlight shone through her small window, it was enough to bathe the room with a little light. He could see her silhouette sitting on the bed. He could tell that she had changed into her sleepwear and pulled out her hair. She was laying on her bed, her back faced to him. Grant locked the door.

The only sound he could hear was soft sad piano mixed with violin music coming from her iPod dock located on her dresser.

Grant walked the small distance towards her bed and slid into. He then wrapped his arms around her and she instantly melted back into his embrace. "Wanna talk?" he asked in a quiet tone.

Skye didn't feel numb anymore. She currently felt a mixture of emotions washing through her. Skye had heard his question but didn't answer. _What was she suppose to say? How was she suppose to react?_ She was still processing it.

Grant placed a kiss on her shoulder. "I'm not going anyway," he told her as he held her close. "It's gonna be okay."

Skye heard his words and she instantly felt guilty. "No, it's not," she finally spoke with raw emotion. "I killed someone, Grant … I ended his life," she answered as tears stung her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

Grant tighten in his arms around her. Her words tore at him. He just wanted to take away her pain. "Skye," he whispered. "You didn't have any other choice. If you didn't shoot him, he would have shot you. You made the right choice."

Skye turned in his arms until she face him. Her tear-filled eyes locked on him. The moonlight bathed across his chiselled features. She could see and feel the empathy coming from him. "I killed someone," she repeated as tears streamed from her eyes, her voice filled with emotion. "I didn't even for a second think about if he had a family. I just pulled the trig-ger. H-he was there one second and gone the next," she supplied as a sob escaped her throat.

Grant's heart broke for his Rookie at the sound of her heartache. He lifted a hand to her face and brushed away the falling tears. "Hey," he voiced. "Do you really think that if he had shot first and killed you that he would be currently lying in his bed and thinking about the life he took?" he questioned, raw emotion in his voice. "No, he wouldn't think twice about you."

Skye couldn't stop the tears even though she knew that Grant was right. She knew that if she had hesitated for a second. He would have shot her and possibly killed her, but it didn't stop the sick feeling in her gut.

Grant continued to brush the falling tears from her eyes as his other arm wrapped around her. "I don't know if there is anything that I can say to make you feel better," he expressed, honestly. "Killing someone is never easy and we all handle it differently, especially our first time. And I am sorry that you had to experience that, sweetheart," he told her. "But you have to remember that he almost killed you. I could have lost you. And you are the one thing in my life that I cannot live without," he confessed as he placed a kiss on her forehead and then pulled her into a hug, holding her close.

Skye felt safe wrapped in his arms as the tears continued to fall. She laid there crying into his arms as he rubbed a soothing pattern across her back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I got a little emotional writing the last scene between Skyeward. Sorry for the rollercoster of emotions in this chapter.

Santa merda - Holy Crap

È stupido cagna - You stupid bitch

Sposta e sparo - Move and I shoot

Vai all'inferno - Go to hell

**Thoughts?**?


	24. Chapter 24 - Pillow Talk

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 24<strong>

**FRIDAY - 01:11 am**

Grant felt movement in his arms, followed by a mumbling sound. His eyes shot open and were met with darkness. Grant dropped his gaze downwards towards his Rookie that was thrashing in his arms with strangled sobs. He knew that Skye was having a nightmare, most likely about the shooting. Grant didn't see it happen so he didn't know what she was going through.

"Skye?" he gently shook her. "Wake up?" Grant softly pleaded_. He just hated seeing her in any sort of pain_. "Come on, Sweetheart … wake up."

Skye's woke up with a start, tears trickling down her cheeks. "I d-didn't have a cho-ice," she sobbed as she looked Grant with tear filled eyes. "I didn't. I could sense that he was gonna ki-ll me. I didn't have a choice," she expressed with heartache.

Grant's heart broke at her vulnerability in this moment. "I know that, Skye," he said, pulling her into his arms and holding her close. She melted into his arms, crying into his chest as sobs erupted from her. "I know," he replied, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I know you," he whispered, rubbing soothing circles across her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Phil's Bunk - 07:01 am<strong>

Phil couldn't wipe the smile from his lips as he watched her sleep. Her head was on his chest as she laid on her back. She was fused to his side. He had an arm under her pillow behind her neck with his hand brushing her shoulder.

Phil couldn't help but think how peaceful Melinda looked when she slept. Every morning that he woke up with Melinda in his arms, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have this second chance with her. _It had been six days since his confession after she had woken from her coma and three days since she had been released from the S.H.I.E.L.D hospital. Phil had thought for sure that Melinda would have refuse to sharing his bunk while she recovered when he had made the offer, especially since that meant him helping her up and down the stairs - but she hadn't even put a fight. She had just told him that it might be for the best since Natasha needed Clint's help while her leg was healing and they were sharing her bunk._

"Stop it," she mumbled half asleep.

Phil was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of her voice. He felt a smile touch his lips. "Stop what?" he replied, knowing exactly what she was talking about. They went through the same thing every morning since getting back together.

Melinda's eyes fluttered open and she turned her head upwards. "Watching me while I sleep," she supplied. "It's creepy," she told him as a ghost of a smile touched her lips.

Phil brushed a soft kiss across her lips. "Morning," he greeted her. "And I wasn't watching you," he supplied. "I was admiring … there's a difference," he expressed with sincerity.

Melinda rolled her eyes at that comment that she had heard many times before as a smile tickled the corners of her mouth._ He was such a goofball, but he was her goofball,_ she couldn't help but think. "What time is it?" she asked, averting her eyes.

Phil knew that Melinda had trouble accepting compliments, but that wasn't gonna stop him from giving them to her. "A little past seven," he revealed with a content smile. "I should really be getting up," he supplied, letting out a heavy sigh.

"I'm not stopping you," Melinda expressed with a smirk, her eyes fixed on him.

Phil narrowed his eyes on her as a smile curved his lips. "Your mere presence is stopping me," he told her honestly, holding her gaze as he bought his free hand to her face and brushed his fingers along her cheek.

Melinda's eyes drifted close at his touch as she absorbed in the warm feeling that always washed over her whenever he touched her. _She didn't want him to leave the bed quiet yet, she enjoyed her alone time with Phil. They remained professional when they were with the team. None of the younger team members had said anything to them about their new closeness. Melinda knew that Skye definitely knew since she had walked in on her and Phil while that kissing when she was still in the hospital, but the three of them had never discussed it. If the other's knew something, they didn't say anything, which bought her relief._

After a moment Melinda opened her eyes and locked them with his once again. He was looking at her with content. They hadn't gone past heated make out sessions since he thought that she was still to injured to do anything physical or strenuous, but waiting didn't bother either of them - they both knew that they were amazing together and knew that the wait would be worth it.

"How do you think Skye is coping this morning?" she asked, concerned about the youngest member of the team. Melinda along with Natasha and the two scientist of the team had seen the fight scene between Skye and Italian man via surveillance camera. _She had been proud of Skye when she had fought back. It had all happened so quietly, only lasting a couple of minutes in total before she shot him. Melinda knew that Skye hadn't had a choice. The Italian man would have shot her if Skye had hesitated even for a second._

"I think it will take some time before she can put it behind her," he expressed, sagely. "But she has Ward and he will help her through it," he added.

A comfortable silence engulfed the room for a long moment, the couple just enjoying each others company.

A few minutes passed before either one spoke again.

"You know something is going on between them, right?" Melinda revealed, a-matter-a-factly. "Something more than just Rookie and S.O, even more than friends."

Phil released a deep sigh. "I know," he supplied. "I've noticed they've grown closer since I sent them undercover together, I just don't know if they've crossed that line yet. If they haven't, I know it will be soon. The way they look at each other and their closeness is evident of the attraction they share."

Melinda was watching her partner. "Does it bother you if they become a couple? Do you think it will change their relationship? Are you worried that it will cloud their judgements on missions?"

Phil processed her words before he answered. "Actually, I think it will do the opposite," he revealed honestly. "They're already starting to sync up and are learning to read each others signals without having to say anything. That's a great sign for partners, being able to know what the other one is thinking. I know this is gonna sound stupid, but they're starting to remind me of a younger us."

Melinda averted her eyes once again, reaching for his hand and laced their fingers. "That's not stupid," she told him a-matter-a-factly, giving his hand a squeeze. "I've been thinking the same recently. They're good for one another," she admitted. "They balance each other out … just like you and me."

Phil couldn't wipe the grin from his lips at her words. He brushed a kiss across her forehead.

A comfortable silence once again engulfed the room for about a minute before Phil broke it. "I should really be getting up," he sighed in a soft tone as one hand continued to brush a soothing pattern along her arm and his other still holding her's. He made no attempt to move from his intimate position with her.

Melinda tilted her head upwards, their faces inches apart. "You should," she agreed in a serious tone. "But a few more minutes wouldn't hurt," she revealed with a slight smile as her lips brushed against his.

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's Bunk<strong>

Skye opened her eyes as the morning light hit her and she released a sleepy yawn. She blinked a couple of times before adjusting to it as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. Skye could feel his body moulded against hers in the spooning position and his breath hitting the back of her neck. She loved waking up in his arms.

Grant kissed the back of his Rookie's neck. "Morning," he whispered in her ear. "How did you sleep?" he asked as he placed a few more kisses to her neck.

Skye loved the feeling of his lips on her neck. It always sent tingles down her spine. She registered his words and knew that he was referring to the nightmare. "Better," she answered as she turned in his arms and faced him. She lifted a hand to his face, brushing her fingers across his cheek. "I'm sorry about that," she answered, feeling a little embarrassed with the way she had acted as memories of early this morning flooded her mind.

Confusion filled Grant's eyes. "About what?"_ She wasn't talking about the nightmare, was she?_

Skye bit down on her lower lip. "For breaking down like that," she admitted. "I just wanna thank you for being there for me when I didn't know that I needed you. That meant a lot to me," she confessed as a silent tear slid down her cheek.

"Skye," Grant whispered, bringing a hand up and brushing his fingers across her cheek. "You've gotta stop apologizing for having emotions and feelings. I will always be there for you … just like you are for me," he promised, brushing a kiss across her lips.

Skye felt her senses wake up when he kissed her. She placed her hands behind his head and threaded her fingers through his hair as she deepened the kiss, a moan escaping her lips.

**Several minutes later** the couple pulled apart when air was becoming a necessity both breathing heavily with foreheads pressed together. Skye dropped a hand to his cheek and brushed her thumb across his lips. "What time is it?"

Grant loved her touch. "After seven," he answered. "We should get up soon before someone comes looking," he suggested, not really wanting too.

Skye smiled down at him, biting on her bottom lip. "Yeah, we should ... after a few more minutes," she suggested as her lips crashed against his.

* * *

><p><strong>Open Lounge Area - 07:33 am<strong>

Phil and Melinda reached the bottom of the stairs as Skye walked towards them from the direction of her bunk. Phil had been Melinda's crutch and helped her down it since she refused to let him carry her anymore.

**"Morning Skye,"** the older couple said concurrently.

Skye stopped just before the two senior agents and crossed her arms as a smile splashed across her lips. "You two know that it's cute when you do that, right?" she teased, her eyes glancing past them and spotting Jemma and Leo in the kitchenette having breakfast but watching her.

Melinda rolled her eyes at that comment while Phil just smiled. He hadn't detached himself from her yet and didn't plan to. His arm still behind her and resting on her hip as she had an arm slung around his shoulder while another hand was placed on his chest, their sides fused together.

"How are you?" Melinda asked, changing the subject.

Skye fixed her attention on the older woman and forced a smile. "Fine," she answered, clearing her throat. "How are you feeling?" she asked, changing the subject.

Melinda was touched by the younger woman's concerned. "Better," she answered, honestly. "I'll be back out in the field in no time. And be able to do Tai-Chi again."

Skye missed doing Tai Chi with her but she was also concerned about the older woman. "You were shot nine days ago and woke up from a coma six days ago," she reminded her in a serious tone. "You should be taking advantage of the down time, become a total couch potato and eat a lot of junk food while binge watching your favourite movies or Tv show. I bet AC would even give you bell so you could order everyone around."

Phil nodded. "I would," he answered automatically.

Melinda felt a smile tug at her lips. "I'm not the couch potato type," she simply answered. "I miss my cockpit. Clint better not screw with any of my settings."

Skye felt a smile twitch her lips. "So is that where Clintasha is at the moment?" she asked in a low tone.

Melinda and Phil shared a look. **"Clintasha?"** they asked in unison as their switched their attention back on Skye.

Skye smiled at their response. "Yeah, Clint and Natasha when their names are smashed together … like FitzSimmons."

Phil looked at the Hacktivist with a raised eyebrow. "Have you called them that?"

Skye shook her head. "Ha, No. I value my life, thank you."

Phil just chuckled in response as a ghost of a smile flashed across Melinda's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen Area<strong>

Jemma and Leo rushed towards their friend as soon as she entered the kitchen area, while the two senior agents walked in the direction of the cockpit.

**"Are you okay?"** they asked in unison.

Skye could feel the apprehension pouring from them that it almost knocked the wind out of her. She held her hands up in defeat. "Stop," she told them, feeling a little breathless. "Before either of you say anything … I am fine," she told them forcing a smile. "And I really don't wanna talk about it. I just need to grab a cup of coffee before I start my morning training. Okay?" she told them before walking past them.

Jemma and Leo shared a look before they turned their attention back onto their friend who was currently making two mugs of coffee. The duo walked back towards the breakfast bar and sat back down on their stools that they had been occupying only moments ago.

A moment later Grant entered the kitchenette, passing Jemma and Leo as he made his way towards his Rookie. "Morning guys," he greeted his team mates as he stopped beside Skye.

Skye was stirring her mug as she pushed his across towards him. She then turned her head to the side and the two shared a brief look before she turned away.

Grant picked up the steamy mug of black liquid and cradled it in his hands as his gaze remained on her. "How are you doing?" he asked, keeping up the pretence that this was the first he had seen her since last night.

Skye removed the stirrer and placed it in the sink. "I'm okay," she told him before picking up her own mug. "I have a date with a boxing bag if you need me," she told him, offering a smile.

"I'll be down soon," he supplied before he watched his Rookie walk away.

Jemma waited until her surrogate little sister was about to pass by her when she spoke. "Skye," she voiced, causing her to halt. "Just know that we're here for you," she expressed with genuineness.

Skye smiled at the older woman. "I know and I am grateful for that," she supplied before she continued on.

Grant watched his Rookie leave the area and disappeared out of sight. He waited until she was out of eyesight before he turned his attention towards the two younger agents as he made his way towards them.

"You two saw what happened last night between Skye and the Italian guard, right?" he addressed, standing across from them as he placed his mug on the breakfast bar.

The duo nodded their heads.

Grant took a seat on the stool as his hands wrapped around the mug. "Can you tell me in detail what happened? Walk me through it - step by step."

* * *

><p><strong>Platform area - 08:01 am<strong>

Grant was leaning against the rail, watching his Rookie beat the crap out of the boxing bag. He had been watching her for the last ten minutes after his talk with the Jemma and Leo. Grant was kicking himself that he wasn't there to protect her last night. _It was his job and he had sent her off alone. She had to kill someone to defend herself because he wasn't there to protect her. She was feeling like this because of him. This was on him._

Grant pushed himself from the rail and walked towards the top of the stairs and started descending them.

* * *

><p>Skye was hitting the boxing bag with everything that she had as her mind kept going over last night like a bad dream on loop. Skye knew that she had made the right choice pulling that trigger. It was the reason that she was still alive, but that didn't stop the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew that it would take time before she could put this behind her, or maybe not feel so horrible. But for now Skye wanted to feel numb, just for a little while.<p>

"Skye," Grant's voice called from somewhere behind her, but she continued to punch harder even though her wrapped hands were starting to get sore - she couldn't stop hitting it.

Grant was getting really worried about his Rookie as he approached her. "Skye," he repeated her name. "Stop!" he ordered in a serious tone, crossing his arms.

Skye just kept punching, pushing herself to the limits feeling a surge of pain shoot through her with each hit.

Grant walked right behind his Rookie and grabbed her hands as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a bear hug as she tried to struggle out of his grip. He continued his hold on her as she kept to try and break free shouting. "Let me go." The plea in her voice cut through him, but he didn't let her go.

Skye struggled in her S.O's arms for a good two minutes before she gave in and a sob escaped her throat. The numb feeling had disappeared and was replaced with sorrow as moisture filled her eyes. She was doing her best to hold it in. She didn't want to break down again. She wanted to be strong.

Grant released his hold on her long enough to turn her around in his arms and pull her into a hug. _He didn't care if someone saw them. He just wanted to comfort her, be there for her since he was the reason that she was going through this._

Skye couldn't hold it in any longer. Another sob escaped her throat as tears poured from her eyes and her arms wrapped around Grant. Skye didn't know if it was from the exhaustion. She didn't think about the fact that someone could see them. She just wanted to let it all out.

Grant just held his Rookie as she cried into his chest. He rubbed a circle soothing motion across her back. "I am so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you," he told her, emotion think in his voice. "You shouldn't have been put in that position. This is my fault."

Skye let his words absorb in before she lifted her head from his chest and pulled back, looking at him gobsmacked. "What?" she sobbed, forcing the tears to stop. "Your fault?" she questioned with a sniffle in disbelief. "Are you friggin serious? Goddamnit, Grant."

Grant was taken aback with her use of his first name. "You only killed him because you had no other protection," he supplied, thickly. "If I had been there then you -"

Skye shook her head. "No," she answered, cutting him off. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this," she told him as more tears stung her eyes. She held them back. "We can't play the 'what if' game. Ward. I signed up for this the day I decided to become a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, just like you, May and AC all did … a part of me knew that I would have to go to those extremes to protect myself one day," she admitted, emotion thick in her voice. "I just didn't think it would be this soon. I figure when the time come I would be more prepared to handle it. But I now realized that it's something you can never handle," she revealed as a few silent tears slipped down her cheeks. "It's something that you just have to live with."

Grant nodded his head._ He had killed before and knew that you never forget the lives you take, even if they are bad people. They stuck with you._ "I just hate seeing you hurting like this," he confessed as moisture filled his eyes. "I wish I could take away your pain."

Skye looked at him with empathy. She pulled his head down towards her and stood on her tippy toes as her lips crashed against his. She drew out a long slow kiss.

A few seconds passed before Grant realized what was happening and kissed her back, pulling her as close as possible as he felt her arms wrap around his neck.

**"Attention passengers of air S.H.I.E.L.D,"** Agent Barton's voiced poured through the planes comms system.

The couple pulled apart at the same time as their hearts raced, both trying to control their breathing - foreheads touching.

**"This is your pilot informing you that we will be landing at a secure S.H.I.E.L.D base in Virginia within ten minutes. So parks your buts in a seat and prepare for descent."**

Skye and Grant both started to laugh as Skye started to unwrap her hands.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so the scene where Grant asks FitzSimmons about what happened when Skye killed that guy is because he wasn't there when it happened. He arrived after and knows that Skye would only kill as a last defence since she sees the good in everyone. He knows the situation must have been serious for her to take that step, then the nightmare and her saying 'I had no choice' worried him. He needed to know the facts because he blames himself for not being about to protect her.

I am sorry this chapter is so sad, probably why it took so long to write. I didn't wanna breeze over the fact that she killed someone. It's not an easy thing to get over, even if the person was bad and tried to kill you - you help but feel guilt or sorrow for taking their life, especially for someone with empathic traits.

**Anyway … thoughts?**


	25. Chapter 25 - Count to Ten

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG, BUT WORK AND LIFE GOT IN THE WAY.**

Now … I refer to Melinda and Phil as Partner instead of Boyfriend or Girlfriend since I think it sound weird for anyone under thirty to be called that. I do the same thing with Clintasha.

I also know that some details of my description of 'the bus' may not be correct. I might have added a few things or gotten the layout wrong but we haven't seen a walk through of the plane so I am guessing a lot of it. I managed to find a blueprint of it online, but it's small and it's hard to tell the layout. Anyway, I am doing my best.

I would like to say a big 'thank you' to a FF friend - LisaMichelle25 who has been a massive help with all my marvel related questions since I'm pretty new to the world. She is also an amazing writer and if you're not reading any of her fic's - I recommand you should.

This chapter is heavy on the Philinda.

The song 'Ten' by Jewel inspired this chapter.

_"Words thrown so callously like weapons when we fight; But when they cut too deep, I wanna leave it all behind. That I've to count to ten, before I cross that line … One, I still wanna hate you; Two, three, I still wanna leave; Four, searching for that door; Five, then I look into your eyes; Six, take a deep breathe; Seven, take a step back; Eight, nine, I don't know why, we even started this fight … By the time I get to ten, I'm right back in your arms again."_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 25<strong>

**Kitchen - 19:44 pm**

Melinda was in the kitchen making herself a cup of mint-choc camomile tea. She was waiting for the jug to boil when she walked towards the top cabinet above the sink and opened it, spotting the cookie jar on the top shelf where the monte carlo biscuits were. Melinda could hear Skye and Jemma's laughter coming from the open lounge area where her current team were all gathered and currently were watching 'Frozen'. She had been too, but left a few minutes ago claiming the excuse that she needed to use the bathroom and told them not to pause the movie. Melinda had use that excuse so she could have a couple of minutes without Phil hovering. She loved him, but he was starting to get on her nerves. Her two good friends had disappeared after dinner and headed in the direction of her bunk for some alone time.

Melinda reached her arm up to grab the cookie jaw.

"Melinda," Phil's voice came from behind her, causing her to jump. She spun around as Phil was walking towards her looking angry. "You're not suppose to be stretching," he told her, sternly. "Are you in any pain … let me go get your pi-"

"I'm fine!" she snapped as anger starting filling her. "I barely lifted my arm! I am not a damn invalid! Are you spying on me now? I cannot go ten seconds without you looking over my shoulder!"

Phil felt her words hit him _like_ daggers to the heart as he stopped a few feet from her. "I was coming to make you one of your special tea's," he told her in a soft tone. "I know it helps you relax," he voiced with sincerity. "Something is bothering you and I haven't said anything because I wanted to give you your space and I figured that you would tell me when you're ready."

Melinda instantly felt ashamed for thinking the worst of her partner. She knew that she shouldn't be surprised that he had noticed something different about her. He knew her just like she knew him. They had a connection. Melinda wanted to tell him what had been bothering her, but something was stopping her from becoming fully expose.

"Mel," Phil whispered as he enclosed the distance between them, leaving less than a foot of space. "Talk to me?" he pleaded, lifting a hand and placing it against her cheek. "I am right here. Please let me in?"

Melinda averted her gaze from his not being able to hold eye contact any longer without wanting to confess everything. _Damn those baby blues._ "I'm fi-"

"Fine?" he cut her off, annoyance lacing his tone. "I swear to god I am going to ban that damn word from being said!" he voiced a little louder than attended. "I know you and I know that you're not fine. I love you and if something is wrong, I need to know."

Melinda swallowed the lump in her throat at the raw emotion in his voice matched with those blue eyes - her kryptonite. He looked so damn vulnerable. She needed some space. She couldn't be around him a second longer. Melinda turned away and walked past him. She headed in the direction of the spiral staircase that led up to his bunk.

Phil was confused. One second Melinda was standing in front of him and the next she was walking away from him. _Damn she was quick, even injured._ He turned around just as she was nearing the stairs. "Where are you going?" he demanded, coming out a little harsher than expected.

"To have a bath!" she called over her shoulder. "And No - I don't need help up the stairs!" she answered as she reached the bottom of the spiral staircase and started making her way up it.

Phil stood there stunned. He wanted to go after her, but knew from past experience that a little space might be necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>Open Lounge Area<strong>

The four younger agents were all quiet, their eyes remained on the television screen - even though they had heard that fight. The television had cut out the quiet parts of the argument.

Skye was taking steady breaths as her heart drummed rapidly. She hadn't just heard that fight between the two older agents, but felt it too. It was an intense and passionate feeling.

Grant could hear Skye's heavy breathing and noticed her trying to steady it out of his peripheral vision. He automatically reached for his Rookie's hand that was resting on her leg and gave it a squeeze. Since the only light that lit the room was coming from the television, it was dark enough for him to offer comfort if no one was looking in their direction. They were sitting side by side, their sides fused together. Jemma was sitting on the other side of Skye and Leo beside Jemma.

"Are you okay?" he voiced in a barely audible whispered not wanting to draw attention towards them.

Skye turned her head to the side and absorbed in her S.O's chiseled profile as the light coming from the television washed over him. She felt the comfort in his touch as her heart finally returned to it's normal rhythmic beat. Skye didn't care if her two best friends were present, she rested her head on Grant's shoulder, lacing their fingers. "I just hate it when mom and dad fight," she supplied in a low tone as her eyes focused on the animated Disney movie that she had seen a few times since being released and pretty much knew word from word.

* * *

><p><strong>Phil's Bunk - 21:33 pm - Private bathroom<strong>

Melinda pulled one of Phil's white t-shirts over her head, it cut off just before her knees. She had enjoyed her long soak in Phil's bathtub. It was the only one on the bus since Phil had requested one to be in his private bathroom. She knew how much he liked to soak in the tub full of bubbles after a long hard day, in their rookie days she use to tease him about. But it was one of his quirks and things she loved about him. Melinda could still remember the many hours they spent in their old bathtub back in New York during her pregnancy. A sad smile touched her lips at the thought.

Melinda lifted Phil's shirt and looked down at the scar that had been left by her bullet wound. She lightly ran her fingers over it and felt nothing which she found a little strange. She hadn't taken any pain medication since leaving the hospital, not needing it. Even though Phil had been helping her up and down the stairs since returning to the plane, Melinda hadn't really been struggling. She only let Phil help her because she didn't want to worry him. Melinda knew that he would make Jemma check her out if she mentioned it to him.

Melinda knew that it was odd that she wasn't in as much pain as she should be or any pain - really. It had only been ten days since she had been shot. She knew that it took a lot longer than that to recover from a gunshot wound, the pain should be lasting weeks, even months - not days. Natasha had been shot in the leg and was still feeling twinges of pain if she put any pressure on it, plus was still on crutches. Melinda knew that she should get it checked out but a part of her was scared to what the results would be._ Had the doctors at the S.H.I.E.L.D hospital done something to her, like they had with Phil?_

Letting out a deep sigh, Melinda dropped the shirt and pulled her hair out from the messy bun that it had been in during her bath. She ran her fingers through her hair and walked towards the door.

* * *

><p>Phil was sitting up against the headboard of his bed, a pillow propped behind his back as he read through a report while the television played some movie in the background. He hadn't really been paying attention to it, just had it on for noise since he couldn't stand the quiet. He had come up to his bunk around fifteen minutes after Melinda, giving her enough time to be in the bathroom. He wanted to give her her space, but also needed to be near her at the same time.<p>

"Hey," Melinda greeted her partner as she stopped in the doorway of his bunk, leaning against the frame with folded arms. She drank in the sight of Phil dressed in one of his signature suits minus the jacket, tie and shoes. It was just the white button down shirt and grey suit pants with multi coloured striped socks. A ghost of a smile slipped across her lips at the sight of his socks. Phil Coulson was known for his suit, but rare few knew about the socks - another quirk.

Phil lifted his eyes from the report and fixed his attention onto the beauty standing in his doorway. A smile instantly found his lips at the sight of her in one of his shirts. It looked good on her and showed off her long legs. "Hey," he answered back, after a moment. "How was your bath?"

Melinda released a heavy sigh as she bit down on her lower lip. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you," she apologized as she walked into the bunk. "I know you're worried about me," she said, sitting on the end of his bed. "But for such a long time after we - I ended things," she corrected herself. "I got use to being on my own and not having anyone to worry about me. I built walls and kept my distance, not wanting to let anyone else in. You then came back into my life, then Clint, Nat and Maria slowly seeped their way in through the cracks. You and I were even finding our way back to one another after we started working together again and then the events of Bahrain happened and I built my walls higher," she confessed, raw emotion in her voice. "I pushed you away again."

Phil put the report down and made his way down his bed until he was sitting beside her, his feet touching the floor. He reached for her hand and laced their fingers, giving it a squeeze as his attention remained fixed on her. "Mel …"

Melinda felt wave of emotion wash over her. "What I am trying to say is … I don't wanna push you away anymore," she admitted as her tears stung her eyes, but she held them back. "My biggest regret was letting you go not just once but twice," she divulged, swallowing the lump in her throat. "And I hurt you … I didn't mean or want to, but it happened anyway. You were my everything for years and I just walked away. I left you behind and I think I left a part of me behind too. I still don't know how you can forgive me after all this time?"

Phil was astounded at his partner's words. Melinda rarely opened up. Phil could see the vulnerability in her eyes and he knew one way to prove to her how much she meant to him. He lifted his other hand and placing it against her cheek as his lips crashed against her's and ignited a slow tender kiss.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later when air became a necessity, the couple pulled apart - both panting heavily with locked gazes and their foreheads pressed together.<p>

"I love you, Melinda," Phil whispered after a moment before he pulled back. "That will never change. No matter how much times passes, no matter what we're put through. I will always love you, even if the path isn't always smooth. Love isn't meant to be easy. It's complicated and messy, but full of passion and moments of bliss and heartache. But I think we've been through our share of heartache and only deserve the bliss now."

Melinda nodded her head in agreement. God, he had a way with words. "You know I love you, right?"

Phil nodded his head. He was starting to grow concern. "Mel? Is everything okay? You'd tell me if something was seriously wrong, right?"

Melinda could hear the apprehension in his voice and it tore at her. "Of course," she answered, averting her eyes and hating herself for lying to him. "I'm tired, I'm gonna turn in."

Phil couldn't ignore the nagging feeling that kept telling him that she was still holding something back, but he knew not to push. "Okay … I'm gonna grab a shower. I won't be long," he promised her, brushing a kiss across her cheek before standing up and walked towards the door.

"Phil," Melinda called after him, not wanting to keep it from him any longer. "There is something I need to tell you," she revealed, emotion thick in her voice.

Phil stopped just outside of his bunk and turned around.

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's Bunk - 22:01 p.m<strong>

Skye was close to drifting off when she heard her bunk door slide open and close once again. Ten seconds later she felt her bed dip behind her a little and then a pair of strong arms wrap around her, followed by a set of lips kissing the side of her neck as his body pressed against her's in the spooning position.

Skye bit down on her lower lip as a smile stole her lips. "I didn't think you were coming," she teased.

"And spend a night without you in my arms, Rook?" Grant commented back in a throaty whisper. "That would be pure torture," he answered, a smile evident in his voice. "I would have been here sooner if I didn't run into Fitz heading to his room when I was coming here. I had to make a detour to the kitchen and -"

"Ward," she voiced as she turned in his arms until she was facing him, their bodies pressed together as Skye laced her arms around his neck. "Just shut up and kiss me," she ordered before her lips collided with his.

* * *

><p><strong>Lab<strong>

Jemma was nervously waiting down in the lab for the two senior agents to make their appearance. Five minutes ago she had received a text message from the team leader informing her to meet him and Melinda down in the lab - alone. Jemma had been getting ready to turn in for the night when she had received the message. She had no clue to what they would want to discuss with just her.

"Simmons," Phil greeted the young british woman as he entered the lab with Melinda by his side. She had changed into her sweats from his shirt. He was still trying to wrap his head around with what she had told him, but knew that she needed to be checked out. _If that hospital had done something to her, he wanted to know what!_

"Evening Sir," she greeted with apprehension. "May," she added, looking at the older female agent.

Phil could see that Jemma was a little nervous to why she had been called down here. She was fidgeting with her hands and her gaze kept flickering from him to Melinda and back again. "I bet you're wondering why I asked you to meet us down here at this hour," he voiced, stopping a few metres from the biochemist. Melinda glued to his side.

Jemma nodded her head.

"What I am about to ask you to do can not leave this lab," he told her in a serious tone. "Is that understood?"

Jemma's eyes widened, but nodded her head.

Phil knew that he could trust the younger woman. She was becoming like a second daughter to him. "I need you to examine Melinda," he requested. "The full works," he expressed. "But you cannot log any of the results into the S.H.I.E.L.D database," he told her. "You cannot reveal to anyone what you find."

Jemma was confused as she turned her eyes onto the older woman. What was so secretive about that? She knew something was wrong. What was she going to find. "Yes Sir," she simply answered before turning her eyes onto the older woman. "May I ask why doing a full physical on May?"

"I can't feel any pain," Melinda confessed. She knew the biochemist was going to find out as soon as she started running test, so there was no use in keeping it a secret.

Jemma stood there baffled. _What?_ "Excuse me," she inquired, her voice wavering. "What do you mean by that you cannot feel any pain? You were prescribed some very strong -"

"I haven't been taking them," Melinda revealed. "I haven't needed to. Not long after I was released from the hospital and the morphine was completely out of my system, I felt fine." She admitted.

Jemma was floored_. What did this mean?_ "Okay … I'll run some test and see what all this means."

* * *

><p><strong>May's Bunk - 22:22 p.m<strong>

Natasha slowly woke from her slumber with a content feeling. She could feel her partner's strong arms holding her close, his front pressed against her back in the spooning position. She turned her head, absorbing in the slumbering sight of her partner and best friend. He looked so relaxed and young when he slept, Natasha couldn't help but notice. Sometimes she thought that she didn't deserve someone like Clint in her life. He was such a good guy, but Natasha also couldn't imagine her life without him in it. The day she met him, he saved her life - in more ways then one.

Natasha still felt a little tired and knew it was because of the pain pill that Clint had made her take after dinner a few hours ago since she had been feeling a little sore, they had then retired back to Melinda's bunk and engaged in a passionate lovemaking session being careful not to bump her wounded leg. They had then fallen asleep.

Natasha careful lifted up Clint's arm and glanced at the time on his watch, just being able to read the time in the darkly lit room. It was almost ten thirty at night. She had been asleep for two hours. Natasha didn't want to move from her partner's arms. She loved the feeling of their naked bodies pressed together. She let out a content sigh as her eyes drifted closed again.

* * *

><p><strong>Lab - 22:44 p.m<strong>

Jemma was staring at the wounded agents xray with absolute astoundment. She was baffled to what she was seeing. _How was it even possible?_ Jemma was comparing Melinda May's scans from the ones she had taken from 10 days ago after she had been shot and the biochemist couldn't believe the difference between the two scans. It was absolutely incredible and unbelievable. Jemma chewed on her bottom lip as she studied the scans.

"Simmons?" Phil voiced as he noticed the surprised expressed that she was currently displaying. "What's wrong? What do you see?" he asked as apprehension filled his voice. He and Melinda were currently seated in front of the two scientist desk as they waited for the results. They had pushed their chairs together, sitting side by side.

Jemma tore her eyes from the two sets of x-rays and turned around. "Nothing," she answered, honestly. "There is nothing wrong with May, the opposite actually. It should be several more weeks before we see this kind of healing. It's absolutely amazing," she expressed. "Her injuries are almost fully healed. I honestly don't know how it's possible, but it would explain why May isn't feeling any pain. By the looks of her x-ray, in another day or two she will be fully healed on the inside."

Silence fell over the lab as Phil and Melinda shared a serious look._ What did this mean? How was this possible?_

A beeping sound came from a machine a few metres from where Jemma was standing. It was coming from the machine that was currently analysing Melinda May's blood sample. Jemma made her way towards said machine that was sitting among a few others. She stopped in front of it and began pressing a few buttons, causing the beeping to stop as a piece of paper exited the machine with the results.

Jemma retrieved the piece of paper from the machine and her eyes absorbed in the results, confusion washing over her.

"What does it say?" Phil requested, anticipation lacing his tone. Melinda reached for her partner's hand and gave it a squeeze, lacing their fingers.

Jemma tore her eyes from the results and fixed them on the two senior agents that were sitting side by side and holding hands. _Um, okay._ "Everything is normal," she answered, astonished. "Nothing has showed up in your system and your blood cell count is within the normal range for someone of your age and health," she expressed, straightforward. "There is nothing wrong with you, May. I can't explain it, but I will continue to run test until I find an answered for this 'advanced healing' that has occurred. I'll contact your doctor and request a copy of your medical file to be sent over so I can -"

"Won't that cause suspicion?" Melinda cut in, her tone deadpanned.

Jemma shook her head. "No … I will inform him that since I am currently monitoring your recovery that I just need a copy for my files so I can keep track of the progress of your recovery. It shouldn't be a problem, unless -"

"They did something to her and want to hide it," Phil realized as he turned his eyes onto his partner. T_hey had bought him back from the dead some how, maybe they gave Melinda some shot to quicken her recovery as a test patient. She was one of S.H.I.E.L.D's best agents and Nick Fury did visit the medical facility twice._

Jemma nodded her head. "But, I don't think S.H.I.E.L.D has that kind of medicine available to them, nothing has been listed in the database to my current knowledge." She expressed as she looked back down at the results in her hand.

Melinda and Phil shared a look. _They knew that S.H.I.E.L.D did in fact have the resources for something like this. Phil being living proof._ The couple stood to their feet after a moment, hands still fused.

"I think we should all turn in," Phil announced. "There isn't anything else we can do tonight, but thank you for doing this even though we still don't have the answers we're looking for. And Simmons," he voiced, giving her a serious look.

Jemma gave a nod of the head. "Mum's the word," she answered with a tight smile.

Phil smiled back before walking off with Melinda. The two didn't care if the biochemist saw their intimate touch, they knew that she wouldn't say anything.

Jemma watched as the two older agents exited her lab together and headed up the spiral staircase. _I knew they were together,_ she squealed on the inside. She was pleased that the older couple finally stopped fighting their attraction for one another, they both deserved to be happy. Jemma let out a sigh as she started to gather up everything on the test that she had ran on Melinda May. She knew that she would have to hide all evidence of being here so Leo didn't ask questions. Jemma didn't like keeping things from her best friend, but she didn't have a choice - an order is an order.

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's Bunk<strong>

Grant was laying on his back with his beautiful Rookie in his arms as he held her close since the beds in the bunk were so damn small. Two people just fit on the bed. The bonus to having a small bed was having the excuse to holding Skye so close to him. Her head was currently resting on shoulder blade as she was half lying on him, their legs intertwined with the sheet. Grant was running his fingers across her back in a soothing motion.

Grant felt pretty great and didn't want to ruin the moment with any serious talk, but his inner voice wouldn't shut up until he asked her. "Skye," her name slipped from his lips with natural ease.

Skye felt amazing as she laid in his S.O's arms. She had one arm snaked under her pillow behind his head and her other one was slung over his chest. "Mmmm," she mumbled back a response with closed eyes. She was exhausted.

Grant knew that she would pass out soon. He knew that was her sleepy response, which he couldn't blame her. Their lovemaking session had worn him out too. "How are you feeling?" he asked with sincerity.

Skye's eyes remained closed as she grinned. "Fan-friggin-tastic," she answered, satisfied. "If you're looking for a performance review then I think you will be pretty satisfied when I hand in my report card," she teased, humour lacing her tone.

Grant felt a smile steal as a chuckle escaped his lips. "No, Rook, I wasn't talking about that … I meant how are you feeling emotionally with everything?" he voiced in the same sincere tone.

Her eyes slowly open as she registered his question. She knew he was talking about her breakdown this morning in the cargo bay and her quiet behaviour all day. "I'm okay," she admitted as she lifted her head and locked eyes with him. "I know it's gonna take some time until I can move past everything, but I know I'm not alone."

Grant was hypnotized by those beautiful doe eyes. "No, you're not. You'll always have me," he promised.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So … thoughts? I am hoping to get the next chapter up a lot sooner, it's already plotted out with the next several. Some life changing things are about to happen *grins nervously*


	26. Chapter 26 - It's all coming back

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

To the **guest** who asked if I aim to pair FitzSimmons, of course I do. But they are a slow slow burn because they're both stubborn, I've been slowly building it - I thought that was evident. I promise there's gonna be more FitzSimmons in this fic.

One of the** guest** also gets a cookie for guessing in the right direction and the other **guess** that wants more Skyeward sex scenes … we'll see.

So I dedicate this chapter to the** #Philinda** group on twitter and tumblr. You guys are awesome … but you know that.

**This chapter contains adult content'**

* * *

><p>The title of this chapter is from the song 'It's all coming back to me now' by Celine Dion because every time I hear it. I hear Philinda.<p>

_"If I kiss you like this and if you whisper like that. It was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me. If you want me like this and if you need me like that. It was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me. It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me, I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me nnooowwww."_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 26<strong>

**Saturday, 22nd March **

**Phil's Bunk - Middnight**

Moonlight filled the room from the small window as Melinda laid in her partner's arms in his bed as she went over the scene from down in the lab again in her mind. Melinda had changed back into Phil's shirt not long after entering the room. She liked the feeling of it against her skin, plus the bonus fact that it smelt like him brought some comfort.

Phil was holding Melinda close in the spooning position as his mind tried to process the information that had been delivered to them not more than ten minutes ago_. How could S.H.I.E.L.D do something like this without her consent? He knew that they had experimented on him without his consent, but he was dead so that was fair game. Phil was livid at the Director knowing that this has his name written all over it._

"I promise you that I will find out what is going on, Mel," Phil voiced as he held her tighter, knowing that it wouldn't cause her any pain now. "Everything is gonna be okay."

Melinda was pulled from her ocean of thoughts at the sound of his voice and let Phil's words wash over her as a smile found her lips. _He could always make her feel safe and loved, but right now she just wanted him_. _She wanted his touch and to feel alive again. _"I know a way that we can forget about everything for a little while," Melinda supplied in a suggestive tone as she turned her head around.

Phil locked his gaze with her's, their faces inches apart as surprise washed over him. "You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting … are you?" he asked a little in awe.

Melinda gave him a sultry look. "I am," she answered, straight out as she turned in his arms so she was facing him and looped her arms around his neck. "You heard Simmons, I am almost fully recovered which means I can participate in _strenuous activity_. I know it's been twelve years since we've been _intimate_, but I want you - unless you don't want to for some other reason?" she asked, hurt lacing her tone.

Phil couldn't believe that she would think that. "Are you kidding? Of course I wanna make love with you again," he supplied, honestly. "But are you sure?" he questioned. "It's been a pretty emotional night and I don't wanna rush y-"

"Phillip," she voiced, cutting him off. "Have I ever done anything that I've never wanted to do?" she challenged as a smirked splashed across her lips.

Phil found a smile stealing his lips at her feistiness. "No," he answered, before capturing her lips with his own.

After a long minute of intense kissing the couple pulled apart for a brief moment to sit up in the bed, both panting heavily as their gazed remained locked on one another. Melinda reached for Phil's buttoned down shirt and began quickly undoing it. Eight seconds later the shirt was tossed aside landing someone on the ground as Melinda reached for his belt, quickly undoing and pulling it out. She tossed it aside, his pants followed ten seconds later.

Melinda fixed her desire-filled eyes onto her lifetime partner. She drank in the sight of him in just his black cotton boxer briefs that hugged his hard erection like a second skin. He was still in good shape for someone his age. Her eyes run slowly down him, briefly stopping at his large scar. Melinda then reached out her hand and touched it, her fingers lightly running along the jagged edges.

Phil closed his eyes as he absorbed in her touch. He knew that his scar would be with him for a long time to come, maybe forever and the fact that she wasn't disgusted by it meant everything to him.

Melinda removed her fingers from the wound and lifted her gaze to her partner, acknowledging his closed eyes. There was enough moonlight in the room to make at his profile. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him backwards onto the mattress, his head hitting the pillow. Melinda than straddled her partner and placed her hands over his behind his head, lacing their fingers as she dipped her head - her lip's collided with his. The kiss started of slow and tender, but grew more heated with each passing second.

Phil loved the take charge side of Melinda. She had always been the possessive one in the bedroom which was an incredible turn on. Phil was kissing Melinda back with as much passion and hunger that she threw at him. He felt her lips part as a moan escaped them as his tongue slid inside and began slow dancing with her's as the passion between them intensified.

Melinda tore her lips from his a couple of minutes later when air became a necessity, her eyes instantly clashing with his as they both panted heavily with racing hearts. Melinda released his hands as she sat back up, still straddling him. She lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, remaining in only her black panties feeling completely expose.

Phil drank in the beautiful sight of Melinda as his hands rested on her hips. "You are so god damn beautiful," he told her with raw emotion, running his hands up her side and across her back.

Melinda felt her heart pick up speed at his words. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she leaned back down and brushed a brief kissed against his lips before she moved her lips to his neck and started trailing kissing along it. Melinda kissed her way down to his chest until she reached the scar. She lifted her lips and looked at it for a few seconds before she kissed him.

Phil felt her lips brush against his scar and he had never felt more loved than he did in this moment. He knew that her kissing his wound was her way of telling him that she loved every inch of him.

Melinda continued to kiss down her partner until he reached the top of his boxer briefs that hid his swollen erection. She didn't want to wait any longer for him to be inside her, to feel his intimate touch once again. Melinda freed him of his boxer briefs and bit down on her bottom lip. Phil had always been well equipped.

Phil sat up and enclosed the spaced between them, his hands resting on her hips as he turned her around and gently laid her down - her head hitting his pillow as her dark hair splashed across it. Phil now straddled her as he dipped his head, his lips finding the sensitive spot on her neck and sucked on it. She arched her neck, allowing his lips more access to her skin.

Melinda was biting down on her bottom lip as she felt his hands covered her breast while he sucked on her neck.

Phil began to trail kisses down her neck and across her breast as his hands moved down her body. He spent a moment sucking on each breast before continuing his trail kissing across her scar and down her flat stomach until he reached just above her panties. Phil slowly dragged her panties down her legs and flung them off the bed. He then dipped his fingers into her hot pulsing core, his eyes watching her as a gasp escaped her lips and she arched her back. Phil slowly began thrusting.

Melinda felt a throbbing pleasure wash over her as she felt Phil's fingers thrust inside her. She could feel an orgasm building up as she continued to pant with a racing heart. She threaded her fingers through her hair as a wave of pleasure washed over her. "Phillip," she moaned.

Phil withdrew his fingers from inside her after a moment and crawled back up the bed, straddling above her. His lips found her onces again as as he drew out a kiss, their tongues battling for dominance.

Melinda's arms snaked around his neck as her legs wrapped around him and with one swift move she flipped him, so now she was on top - straddling him.

Phil tore his lips from her's as he looked up at her. "Always in control," he grinned as a chuckle slipped from his lips.

Melinda couldn't help but softly chuckle back at that comment before her lips captured his once again for a fiery kiss. Every part of her ached for Phil to be inside, his erection nudging against her pulsing core begging for entrance. Melinda broke the kiss as she lowered herself on top of him, knowing that protection wasn't necessary.

Phil moved with her, slowly pushing his shaft into her core, in taking a sharp breath.

Neither moves at first, both too absorbed in the simple pleasure of being so close to the other. Melinda took a moment to adjust to the feel of his body, allowing gravity to pull her deeper as she relaxes a bit with each breath. Her forehead leans against his, and their eyes flutter shut as she adjusts to his weight inside her and begins to move slowly with him.

As their tempo increases, finding a steady rhythm of thrusts that sent shock waves of pleasure throughout both of their bodies. The couple opened their eyes and found one another's lips again as they ignited another kiss while they continued to make love.

Several minutes later an orgasm rippling through her as she finally came, Melinda's entire body tensed at once before an intense release and high that she had never experienced in her life. Phil came right after she did. Melinda collapsed on top of him, not wanting to shift from inside him as her heart continued to race against his and she caught her breath.

A moment later she leaned up and kissed him deeply for a long minute. Melinda then finally rolled off him, into his waiting arms as he pulled her close. Her head resting on his chest, as she listened to his beating heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Cockpit - 04:41 am<strong>

Skye was curled in the cockpit co-pilot seat with her purple throw blanket looking out to the early morning sky and had been for the last hour after one of her nightmares. A little over an hour ago, her S.O had woken her once against from a nightmare and comforted her. Skye had waited until Grant had drifted back off to sleep before sneaking out of her bunk and coming here, knowing that she wouldn't get back to sleep - even with Grant by her side.

Skye sensed him before entered the cockpit. "Morning Clint," she greeted, not bothering to turn around.

Clint almost jumped when he heard the young female voice coming from the co-pilot's seat. He could just see someone in it, well the back of her head. "Kid," he acknowledged as he made his way towards her. "You know that's spooky, right? It's like you have eyes in the back of your head. Milly and Nat do it all the time," he commented.

Skye didn't shift her attention from dead ahead, but a smile slid across her lips. She didn't mind being compared to her role model or Natasha. "Did you need me to leave?"

Clint slid into the pilot's chair but didn't take it off auto pilot. He just looked out into the early morning sky. "No," he answered. Clint knew a little about the girl, just things that Phil had told him. _He knew that she was an orphan and use to butt heads with S.H.I.E.L.D before joining them, even butted a few heads while on the team - but apparently she was a part of the S.H.I.E.L.D family now._ "What's got you up so early?"

Skye was trying to get a read on the male avenger, but he kept his emotions pretty guarded - just like his partner and the older agents of the team. "Couldn't sleep," she simply answered, she didn't like talking about her nightmares. "I come here when that happens. It's relaxes me," she revealed.

Clint knew that 'couldn't sleep' was often a code word for 'nightmares' and since it wasn't even forty-eight hours since her first kill, he could figure what they were about. Clint knew that it was best to talk these things out, not kept them bottled inside until you explode and he knew that she had a whole team of friends to do that with - but sometimes it helped to talk to a stranger. "You know," he spoke up. "Our job is not easy, we sometimes have to do unthinkable things to protect others or ourselves. But that doesn't make us bad people," he supplied, turning his attention onto the young woman. "I know you've probably heard this a thousand times since it happened, but you did the right thing. Nat told me what happened, you didn't have any other choice."

Skye let his words absorbed in. She had heard the same thing from every other member of this team since it happened. She knew they were right and knew it would take time, but it didn't mean that she would forget it or move pass it any time soon. "Is it true that you grew up as a carny?" she asked, changing the subject.

Clint let out a sigh, turning his attention dead ahead. "For some time before S.H.I.E.L.D, yeah I was. I was just a kid and wasn't a fan of foster homes, so me and my brother took off and joined 'The Carson Carnival of Travelling Wonders'. I was trained how to use a sword as well as how to throw knives by the carnival's swordsman and later became known as 'The World's Greatest Marksman/Swordsman'. I was trained in archery at the carnival by the main archer too. I worked for a few carnival's including Coney Island."

"You have a brother?" she asked with interest now looking in the direction of the older man

Clint expression stilled. "Had, yeah," he answered, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Skye could tell that the older man didn't want to talk about. "Oh," she supplied. "Foster care wasn't my thing either. I lived on the streets for a bit before I joined 'The Rising Tide' and that's how I got on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar. Well, I more like lead them to me for my own personal gain," she revealed, averting her eyes. "Little did I know it wasn't the first time we crossed paths. 'The Rising Tide' taught me to hate S.H.I.E.L.D, that they were the enemy … but if it wasn't for S.H.I.E.L.D - I mightn't be here today. I learn't that you cannot judge an organization by their secrets," she supplied, raw emotion in her voice. "Because you could be the one that they're protecting."

Clint raised a curious eyebrow as he turned his head to the side, looking in the brunette's direction. _And what did she mean by that? Who was this kid and what did she mean to S.H.I.E.L.D?_ Clint knew that he would have to have another talk with his big brother later today. He turned his attention dead ahead.

* * *

><p>A comfortable silence fell over the two for a several minutes.<p>

"So," Skye spoke up. "How long have you and 'The Black Widow' been shaking up for?" she questioned, turning her eyes onto the older man. She had sensed the attraction between them the moment they were together, plus they didn't hide the fact that they were a couple but weren't in your face about it - either.

Clint expression remained blank as he turned his head to the side. "I'll answer that if you tell me why you're hiding your thing with GI Joe Jr from your team?" he replied as a smirk slipped across his lips.

Skye's eyes widened as surprise washed over her. _Damn, she thought that they had been hiding it well. Who else knows?_ "That's classified," she supplied, clearing her throat. "Well, it's time for Ta-Chi," she announced, hopping up from the chair with her blanket "Gotta go," she added as she disappeared from the cockpit.

Clint released a chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Phil's Bunk<strong>

Phil was watching the love of his life sleeping naked in his arms, a sheet just covering them. He couldn't wipe the grin from his face as images of last night flashed through his mind. They had managed to drift off around two am after making love three times. They had definitely been catching up for lost time. It was Phil's internal alarm clock that had woken him up around twenty minutes ago. He knew that he would have to get up soon otherwise the younger team members would start suspecting something. He really didn't care if they knew, but Melinda needed more time before they revealed 'them' to the team.

Phil dropped his eyes down to the sleeping beauty as he turned his body to face her's. Her closed eyes were where he placed his first two kisses, soft and light. They fluttered a little but Melinda was still out of it. When he kissed the corner of her lips, she started to move a little bit more. And just as Melinda came to, he pressed his lips gently against hers, smiling when she responded a split second later.

Melinda now fully awake. She wrapped her legs around her partner as she looped her arms around his neck and flipped them so that Phil was flat on his back with her on top, straddling him. She was staring down at him with a smile. "Morning," she greeted as she dragged out one last long kiss before pulling away from him.

Phil could feel his heart drumming rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. "Now, isn't that a nice way to wake up in the morning?"

Melinda climbed over him to get out of bed. "Sure as hell beats an alarm clock," she replied, heading out off the bunk and towards his bathroom. "You coming?" she threw over her shoulder.

Phil hurried out of the bed and followed her, not needing to be told twice.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen Area - 07:11 am<strong>

Jemma was sitting at the breakfast bar, stirring her tea, lost in thought. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night as her mind went over the test results on the older agent. She had made a call to the S.H.I.E.L.D medical facility that Melinda May had been treated at and was just waiting to hear back from her doctor. He hadn't been in when she called an hour ago.

"Morning Jemma," Skye greeted her surrogate big sister as she entered the kitchen in search of her morning coffee, needing the energy after her morning training session with her S.O. She stopped in front of the coffee maker and reached up into the cabinet above it, pulling down two mugs. Skye spun around and turned her eyes onto the biochemist who hadn't responded back. "Jemma?" Skye repeated. "What's wrong?"

Jemma was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of her friend's concerned tone. She turned her attention towards the youngest member of the team and forced a smile. "What? Absolutely nothing," she answered a little too quickly. "How are you doing?" she asked, changing the subject.

Skye wasn't buying that. "You know that you suck at lying, right?" she answered back, leaning against the bench and folding her arms. "Something's on your mind," she acknowledged as she tried to sense what her friend was feeling. Her emotions seemed to be jumbled. "What are you worried about?"

Jemma knew that Skye was using her ability to try and get a read on her emotions. "Stop trying to read me!" she snapped, coming out harsher than attended. Guilt instantly washed over her. "I'm sorry," she apologised, biting down on her bottom lip. "It's classified," she revealed. "And I am not saying that because I don't want to tell you, I am saying that because it is. I'm sorry," she apologized once again.

Skye sensed that her friend was telling her the truth. "Okay," she accepted it, knowing that this job came with secrets. "But I here if you need to talk," she promised, turning back around and making the coffees.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Skye and Grant were sitting side by side in the mini booth section of the common area just off from the kitchen where meals were often consumed - having breakfast and casually chatting. Jemma had left in a hurry around ten minutes ago when she received a phone call. Grant quickly moved a a rule length from his Rookie when he heard the two older agents coming in their direction.<p>

Melinda and Phil entered the kitchen area side by side, the back of their hands brushing. Phil then directed Melinda to the breakfast bar and ordered her to 'sit put' while he went to make them breakfast. Melinda wasn't amused but knew that they had to keep up the act that she was still wounded until they knew more about her recovery. Melinda turned around on her stool, letting her eyes settled onto the two younger team members.

"Morning guys," Skye greeted the two older agents as a smile spread across her lips. A strong feeling of intense passion poured from them and hit her. Skye knew that feeling, she felt it come from Grant all the time.

"Skye," Grant voiced in a warning tone. "Italian," he simply answered.

Skye turned her head to the side. "I thought I had to only do that when I was with you," she answered. "And what if I am talking to someone and they don't know Italian?"

Grant just gave her a serious look.

Skye rolled her eyes. "Gualunque," she replied back in Italian._ 'Whatever.'_

"Why is she speaking in Italian only?" Phil's voice came from the kitchen area as he finished making a coffee from himself and Melinda's tea.

Grant turned his eyes onto his boss. "It's the best way for her to learn the language quicker," he answered, deadpanned. _Plus she sounds hot speaking it_. "If you could speak back in Italian … that would be great."

"Non è un problema," Melinda voiced, emotionless. '_Not a problem.'_

"Skye," Phil voiced as he handed Melinda her tea, their fingers brushing as they shared a look. "Quanto legno può un mandrino marmotta se un castoro potesse sgranocchiare legno?" he spoke in perfect italian while keeping a straight face as he winked at Melinda. _'How much wood can a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?_'.

Skye raised a confused eyebrow as her S.O chuckled. She couldn't see Melinda's reaction since her back was turned to her but could have sworn she heard a snicker. Phil was just grinning as he took a sip from his coffee. "Okay, what was the joke?" she asked, wishing she had her translator app open.

"Um Sir," Jemma supplied as she entered the common room and made her way towards the kitchen area. "Can I have a private word with you and May when you're free?" she requested, doing her best to keep her voice steady.

Phil looked at the young british woman, concern filling him. He then turned his eyes onto Melinda and they shared a look. He turned his attention back on Jemma. "We'll meet you in my office in five," he told her.

Jemma nodded her head and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Phil's Office<strong>

Jemma entered the office just behind the two senior agents. Phil walked towards his desk, rounding it and taking a seat as Melinda stopped opposite it and perched on the corner - facing the younger woman.

Jemma stopped a few feet before the desk as apprehension built in her. She felt like such a disappointment. She hated giving bad news.

"Okay Simmons," Phil voiced, leaning back in his chair. "What have you found?"

"Nothing," she answered, chewing on her lower lip as she played with her fingers as she looked at the two older agents. "I just got off the phone with Doctor White about May's medical file and he informed me that it was above my clearance. I will continue to find a solution for May's predicament, but I have to wait until Fitz isn't around before I run more test."

Phil and Melinda shared a worried look before turning their attention back onto the biochemist.

"Thanks Jemma," Phil voiced. "I'll put a request in for the file … you're dismissed," he told her with a soft smile.

Jemma took a step forward and pulled a piece of paper from her jeans pocket. "Here's the number for the facility," she voiced, handing it to the female agent before she turned and walked away.

Melinda waited until the door closed behind the biochemist before she turned her attention onto her partner, hopping off his desk and rounded it. "Something doesn't feel right about this, Philip," she supplied, handing him the slip of paper.

Phil picked up his cell off his desk and dialled the number. His eyes locked with her's as he waited for the call to connect.

* * *

><p><strong>Open Lounge Area - 08:03am<strong>

The hacktivist and her S.O had moved to the couch and were just chillaxin while they spoke to one another in Italian, well more like flirted. The rest of the team were spread throughout the bus doing their own little things. Skye was curious to what was going on with the two senior agents and Jemma but knew that it was private. She had sensed a lot of anxiety between the three of them early. She hoped nothing was wrong with Melinda.

"Così Clint sa di noi, sto indovinando Natasha fa troppo dal momento che quei due sono … chiudi," she revealed, reading the translation off her phone. _'So Clint knows about us, I am guessing Natasha does too since those two are ... close.'_

Grant's eyes widened. "Cosa? Come?" he questioned as panic filled his tone. _'What? How?'_

Skye typed text into her translator.

**"Skye,"** the team leaders voice poured through the comms system. **"Can you report to my office - ASAP."**

Skye stopped typing and turned her eyes onto her S.O. The two shared a look of concern at the sound of their bosses voice. He had sounded serious but strained.

"Non pensi che sa, vero?" Grant asked, apprehension lacing his tone. _'You don't think he knows, do you?'_

Skye shrugged her shoulders as she stood to her feet and rounding couch. She headed for the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Phil's Office<strong>

"Che succede, AC?" Skye asked as she entered the office to find only her boss in here, but could sense Melinda near by. She noticed her bosses bunk door open, but couldn't see in it. _'What's up, AC.'_

"Close and lock the door," he ordered in her serious tone. "We're gonna need you to speak English for this," he supplied as Skye closed and locked the door.

Skye was now worried and she wasn't the only one. She could feel it coming from her boss and from the direction of his bunk where the female agent must be. _What the hell was going on?_ "AC?" she voiced. "What's wrong?"

Phil released a heavy sigh as he leaned back in his chair. He knew that he couldn't hide what he was feeling from the empath. "Remember a few months ago how I told you that one day I might need to trust you with a secret?"

Skye hesitantly nodded.

"Well, that day has come," he revealed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Dun, Dun, Dun *chuckles* Sorry, I had to leave there. We'll I wanted to. Now I put the Italian translations in Italics, I hope it wasn't too confusing.

**Thoughts?**


	27. Chapter 27 - We got visitors

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

**Captain America 2 was awesome … everyone must watch it, especially before next week's ep. That is all I am saying, plus stick around till the screen goes black.**

So one of the guest picked up on 'protection not being necessary', all will be revealed in later chapters.

Also, I use google translate for the Italian, sorry if it's not completely correct.

I re-wrote this chapter a few times which is why it took so long. I still cannot believe we're 27 chapters in this fic. I would say that we're at the halfway point. This I think is a filler chapter, the next one will be a lot happier - I hope.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously on 'All of Me'<em>**

**_Phil's Office_**

"Che succede, AC?" Skye asked as she entered the office to find only her boss in here, but could sense Melinda near by. She noticed her bosses bunk door open, but couldn't see in it. '_What's up, AC.'_

"Close and lock the door," he ordered in her serious tone. "We're gonna need you to speak English for this," he supplied as Skye closed and locked the door.

Skye was now worried and she wasn't the only one. She could feel it coming from her boss and from the direction of his bunk where the female agent must be. What the hell was going on? "AC?" she voiced. "What's wrong?"

Phil released a heavy sigh as he leaned back in his chair. He knew that he couldn't hide what he was feeling from the empath. "Remember a few months ago how I told you that one day I might need to trust you with a secret?"

Skye hesitantly nodded.

"Well, that day has come," he revealed.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 27<strong>

"Stop, rewind, slow down and repeat?" Skye voiced as a hundred different question filled her mind. "How is what you're saying even possible?"

Phil knew that what he was saying sounded unbelievable and if someone had tried to tell him the same thing almost two years ago - he would call them crazy and give them a white jacket and padded cell, but Phil knew that there were advances in medicine that wasn't made public yet - he was living proof of that.

"We don't know," Melinda expressed as she walked out of her partner's bunk and towards them.

Skye attention was on the older woman that was walking towards her. Skye knew that it was odd that she hadn't been feeling any pain from the older woman these last few days, but she had figured it was because of the strong pain pills Melinda was meant to be on - not because of some miracle 'advanced healing'. "I'm not a doctor," she pointed out. "Simmons is, she would be the best to figured out all of this?" she supplied, baffled.

"And she is trying to, but without Melinda's medical file. She isn't sure where to start," Phil supplied. "Only you and Simmons know about Melinda's condition. I need it to remain that way until we know what the hell we're exactly dealing with."

Melinda stopped a few feet from Skye. "And that's why we need your help to find out how it's happening. Simmons tried getting a copy of my Medical report but was told that it was above her clearance, only Director Fury and Deputy Director Hill have access to it. We need to know why."

Skye attention flickered back and forth from the two senior agents. "Are you two asking me what I think you're asking me to do?" she inquired with determination. She would do anything for Melinda or Phil, they were the closest things she has had to parents in a really long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Lab<strong>

Leo was standing in front of the stainless steel table as he worked on his newest weapon. He and Jemma have plans to bring out a line of different weapons containing small amounts of dendrotoxin instead of lethal solutions. Leo prefered designing weapons that knocked people out instead of killing them - death is unnecessary when it can be avoided. He has always believed that. It was the reason that he and Jemma created the first night-night gun.

Jemma was sitting at her desk, her eyes fixed on the computer screen but her mind was elsewhere. She had spent most of the night tossing and turning, trying to figure out how Melinda May's healing progression was possible. _There was no scientific proof, but she had seen the scans with her own eyes and the older woman was almost healed._ Jemma hoped that the senior agents medical report gave an answer or indication of some new miracle drug that had recently been created but not patent yet. _What other explanation could there be?_

"You know, I think we might actually have the first line of prototypes ready for released by …" his words trailed off as he lifted his eyes from the weapon in front of him that he was tinkering with and fixed them on his best friend who was as still as a statue. Her eyes were focused on her computer screen, but Leo could tell that she was zoned out by her body language and the fact that her face held no emotion "Jem?" he voiced in a serious tone.

A moment passed with no response.

Leo was now concerned. He placed the mini screwdriver down and walked around the stainless steel table and towards the biochemist. "Jemma?" he asked in a louder tone, concern lacing it. Leo stopped beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder and felt her flinch.

Jemma was pulled from her thoughts as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "What?" she asked, startled, looking up into a pair of blue eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked, noticing the disquiet on her best friend's face.

"I was gonna ask you the same?" the scotsman expressed, giving her shoulder another squeeze. "Didn't you hear a word I just said? Are you feeling alright?" he asked, placing a hand to her forehead.

Jemma was touched by his concern, but felt a pang of guilt settle in her stomach. She hated keeping secrets from Leo. "I'm sorry, Fitz," she apologized as she averted her gaze, knowing it would be harder to lie straight to his face. "I am not feeling a hundred percent, I am sure it's nothing to worry about though."

Leo didn't like the sound of that. He dropped his hand from his forehead. "If you're not feeling well, then you should go lie down. You work to hard and deserve a break. How about you go lie down for a little while and I'll bring you a nice cup of tea," he suggested, offering her a smile.

Jemma now felt horrible for making her partner worry about nothing. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "You're right … I might go lay down for a while," she answered, pushing back her chair and standing to her feet. "But don't worry about the cup of tea, it's not necessary."

Leo watched as she removed her lab coat and head toward the open doors of the lab's entrance. He hoped that she was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Phil's Office<strong>

Almost twelve minutes later Skye was sitting behind her boss's desk as she hacked her way through a high level restricted S.H.I.E.L.D database. She was still processing the 'secret' that her boss had asked her to keep, her focus was on computer screen in front of her. She was doing her best to ignore all the apprehension in the room. "Guys," she addressed the two senior agents in the room. "I'm gonna need you both to calm down, you worrying is distracting. This isn't the first time I've 'accessed' S.H.I.E.L.D without permission," she reminded them.

**"Sorry,"** Melinda and Phil both apologized in unison from different sections of the room.

Skye felt a smile tug at her lips. She found it adorable when they did that. "You know how much I love breaking rules and all," she voiced, not tearing her eyes from the screen as she broke through encryption after encryption. "But how much trouble can we get into if we get caught?" Skye asked with curiosity.

Phil was looking over the hacktivist shoulder as he watched her do her magic. "Let me deal with that," he told her, glancing towards his couch by his door that Melinda was currently sitting on. "I will take full responsibility if that happens."

Thirty seconds later Skye threw her hands in the air in victory. "Yes! I'm in," she announced, victorious as she began to search through the classified medical files. "Where are you," she whispered to herself, scanning the name of each document. Skye knew that she would have only a certain amount of time before someone in S.H.I.E.L.D would be alerted of her presence.

Her eyes continued to scan for the document but they all had code numbers and not names, plus there were at least a hundred reports and their dates were all mixed. It was a good way to hide a file that you didn't want one found quick. Skye glared at the computer screen as she thought of how disappointed Melinda and Phil would be of her. All of a sudden the documents started scrolling down the screen in a quick motion, and ten seconds later it stopped. A document then opened and Melinda May's medical report appeared on the screen.

"You found it," Phil announced, looking at the classified medical report. "Print it out," he ordered.

Skye had no idea what just happened, she had her hand on the mouse but hadn't done that. She clicked print and then quickly got out of the database and pushed the chair back from the desk, distancing herself a little as she just stared at the computer screen. _What was that? How did she manage to find the report without actually looking for it?_ _It was like she called for it, somehow._

Melinda had her focus on the youngest member of the team and couldn't help but notice the puzzled expression etched across her face. It looked like she was fighting an inner-battle in her head. _What had she seen in the medical report to cause that look?_ Melinda hopped up from the couch and made her way towards the desk. "Skye?" she voiced. "Everything okay?" she asked, concern filling her voice as she stopped just before Phil's desk.

Skye shifted her attention towards the older woman that was now standing across from her, a desk between them with a serious look etched across her features. Skye didn't want to worry her. She had enough to deal with. Skye nodded her head. "Yep," she lied, forcing a smile.

Phil grabbed the first piece of paper from the printer and let his eyes scan the contents on the page of the medical report as he waited for the other two pages to print out. "Thank you for this, Skye," he told her, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

Skye turned her head to the side and looked up at her boss with a tight smile. "I live to break the rules," she joked. "Um, if that's all you need … I'll go," she announced, getting to her feet.

Phil nodded his head as his eyes remained focus on the document in his hand.

Skye walked around the desk and towards the door. Her eyes briefly clashed with Melinda's as she walked passed her. The two shared a look before Skye continued towards the door. A moment later she opened it and walked out.

"Something's wrong?" Melinda announced, apprehension lacing her tone as soon as the younger woman left the office, closing the door behind her.

Phil tore his eyes from the paper and fixed them on his partner. "What do you mean, Mel?" he questioned, concern washing over him. "Are you feeling okay? Do you need me to go get Simmons?"

Melinda offered a soft smile. "No, I'm okay," she supplied as she rounded the desk. "I meant with Skye … she didn't even ask if she could know what's in the report. You don't find that odd?"

Phil hadn't noticed actually, his main focus is on finding out what's causing Melinda's quick healing. "Maybe she figured it was none of her business and she was being respectful," he reasoned. "She looks up to."

Melinda couldn't shake the uncertainty of something more. "Maybe," she answered, stopping beside her partner. "What does it say?"

Phil turned his attention back onto the document in his hand and let his eyes scan the contents of it as Melinda grabbed the other two pages from the printer.

* * *

><p>Skye reached the bottom of the staircase on auto-pilot, her mind was still going over the events that happened in her bosses office. Skye knew that she had always been good with computers, but that came to a little easy. She just couldn't understand how it happened -<em> how she found a document without even searching for it. She now couldn't help but think about all the times that she had managed to access a database or electrical device without any trouble. CS had always come natural to her - what if their was another reason behind that? She was 0-8-4 for crying out loud.<em>

"Hey Kid," Clint voiced as he and Natasha walked passed the girl and headed for the kitchen. Clint stopped in his tracks a few feet past her when he didn't get a respond. Natasha kept going with her crutches. Clint turned around. "Skye?" he voiced, noticing the zoned out expression that she was currently mirroring.

Grant had heard Skye's name being called from behind him. He turned his head and looked towards the staircase where his Rookie was currently standing. Skye had that far away look that she expressed whenever she was over thinking something.

Skye was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of a familiar voice. She acknowledged the male assassins standing a few feet from her. Skye turned her eyes towards the couch where her S.O was standing, arms folded and looking at her with a concerned look.

"You okay, Kid?" Clint asked. "You seemed a little zoned out."

Skye forced a smile as she turned her eyes back onto the older agent. "I'm fine," she lied through her teeth. She then headed for the direction of her bunk.

Grant watched as Skye walked into her bunk and close the door almost fully closed. He knew that the two assassins knew about them, so he didn't see the point in pretending that nothing was going on between them. He took off in the direction of her bunk.

**"Simmons,"** Phil's voiced through the comms system.** "Can you please come to my office."**

Clint headed for the kitchen where his partner was sitting at the breakfast bar, watching him.

"Something's going on," Natasha acknowledged.

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's Bunk<strong>

Grant entered Skye's bunk and closed the door just as Jemma was opening her's. He locked the door then turned around and looked at his Rookie who was sitting in her bed, her head propped on a pillow against the headboard.

"Skye?" he voiced as he walked to her bed and slid onto the end of it. "Are you okay?" not bothering to talk in Italian since something seemed off. "What did Coulson want?"

Skye had felt him enter her room along with the apprehension he was currently releasing. Sh_e hated worrying him and knew that this was yet another secret that she would have to keep from him - from everyone. What would happen to her if they found out. She still didn't know what 'this' was. How would she even explain it?_ She forced a smile. "I'm fine … and I can't tell you want AC wanted … it's classified but nothing for you to be concerned about."

"Okay," he answered. Grant knew something wasn't right, but he also knew that being an agent - sometimes they they would have to keep things from each other for the sake of the job. "If you're sure," he answered, hesitantly.

"I am," she answered, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Can we watch a movie?" she needed a distraction. "Your choice."

Grant grabbed the remote beside him and slid up the bed, settling beside his Rookie as she automatically curled into his side and rested her head on his chest, draping an arm across his stomach. Grant wrapped an arm around her, holding her close as he searched for a good movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Phil's Office<strong>

Jemma entered her boss's office. "Yes Sir," she voiced, closing the door behind her and walking towards the desk where he and Melinda May were both behind. Her boss was in his chair and the female agent was standing beside him with folded arms.

Phil looked at the biochemist with a serious look. "Here is the medical report," he supplied, handing it to her. "We've read through it, but are hoping that you can make sense of it."

Jemma stopped in front of her boss's desk and reached for the few pieces of paper. She looked down at the top piece of paper and let her eyes scan through the contents of the report. Jemma turned and headed for the couch by the door and took a seat.

"This doesn't make sense," she voiced after several minutes. "They did the required medical procedure for someone in May's condition. There were no added drugs or medication given during the surgery or during recovery. If something was used then it wasn't listed in the medical report. It says that only Doctor White was the one to monitor her recovery until she was transferred into my care. He noticed the advanced healing start to occur around twenty-four hours after surgery," she expressed, lifting her eyes from the report and fixing them on the two senior agents that were watching her. "The Director or Deputy Director were to be informed if anything changed. What did Doctor White say when you requested the file?"

Phil and Melinda shared a look.

"He didn't exactly give me access to the file, per say," Phil revealed, turning his eyes back towards the younger woman. "He said that it was above my clearance, only the Director and Deputy Director had access to it. It wasn't even logged into the hospital's database. It was hidden in one of S.H.I.E.L.D's restricted classified database."

Jemma was confused. "How did you gain access t-" that when it hit her. "Skye," she realized, remembering hearing her get called to this office almost thirty minutes ago. "You asked her to access the restricted classified database."

The two senior agents both had emotionless expressions.

* * *

><p><strong>Open lounge area - 10:10 am<strong>

Melinda plopped down on the couch beside her surrogate little sister, feeling the spot warm and knowing that she just sat in Clint's spot. She was curious to where he was. Her eyes locked on the television screen that was currently playing an action flick.

"Hey сестренка," Natasha greeted Melinda. "It's nice to see you finally surface from that office," she supplied, her eyes fixed on the older woman. "What's going on and don't tell me nothing. You and Coulson have been locked in that office all morning and each time one of your team members went up there, when they came back down they looked zoned out."

Melinda was looking deadhead as she processed Natasha's words. She knew that Jemma and Skye weren't as good as covering their emotions like the senior agents were, but knew they wouldn't say anything to anyone. Melinda knew that she could trust Natasha with her life and knew if she revealed to her what was going on, then she would take it to the grave - so would Clint.

"Mel!" Natasha supplied. "Talk to me?" she requested, worried.

Melinda turned her attention from the movie and locked her gaze on the younger woman's. She bit down on her bottom lip. "There is something that I need to tell you," she admitted. "But not here," she expressed. "It's to open … let's head back to my bunk."

* * *

><p>Clint had come back from the bathroom and spotted his partner and Melinda heading for Melinda's bunk. He knew this was his chance to talk to Phil alone. He headed for the spiral staircase and jogged up them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Phil's Office<strong>

Clint entered his old S.O's office without even knocking and made a beeline for the desk. Phil was behind it, staring at some report or something. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded as he stopped in front of the desk, folding his arms.

Phil lifted his eyes from the page in hand and focused them on the younger agent standing opposite him, a desk between them. "Morning Barton," he greeted his friend, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Is something on your mind?"

Clint rolled his eyes at the sarcastic response. "Something is going on," he supplied. "Skye and I had a chat this morning … I found her in the co-pilot's seat of the cockpit before dawn and we ended up talking. I told her a bit about my childhood and she did the same," he revealed. "And mentioned something about S.H.I.E.L.D being the reason she was still alive today. I've been a part of S.H.I.E.L.D long enough to know that if they're protecting someone, then it's for god damn reason."

Surprise washed over Phil. Skye wasn't one for sharing about her past, especially with someone she didn't know really well. Clint and Natasha had only been aboard the bus for almost two weeks now. Phil knew that Skye grew bond's quickly, but she was still a private person.

"Phil," Clint voiced. "I know you told me that there were things that you couldn't tell me about Skye for my own protection … but enough is enough. We're family. Talk to me. Nat and I can help," he expressed. Let us help."

Phil didn't know where to start. Clint was right, enough was enough. He was tired of S.H.I.E.L.D's damn secrets. "I was brought back to life," he confessed, letting out a deep sigh as he reached into his desk and pulled out his file.

* * *

><p><strong>Melinda's Bunk<strong>

Several minutes had passed with Melinda explaining her current situation.

Natasha had remained quiet while her big sister explained everything that she had been holding in for the last few days. "So you and Coulson think that they used some experimental drug on you and didn't add it into the file? It wouldn't surprise me if S.H.I.E.L.D is using you as a test subject without your knowledge. It's wrong, but wouldn't surprise me. Have you tried contacting Fury or Hill and demanding answers?"

Melinda released a deep sigh as she ran her fingers through her dark hair. "No … if they wanted me to know then they would have said something while I was still in the hospital instead of locking the file away on a restricted and classified database. I still can't believe that they did something to me and are hiding it."

Natasha placed her hand over her friends and gave it a squeeze. "Hill would have been following orders," Natasha supplied. "Fury on the other hand -"

**"S.H.I.E.L.D 616,"** an unfamiliar female voice announced through the comms system of the plane.** "This is tower … we acknowledge that you're currently on auto-pilot. Can someone please respond immediately."**

Melinda and Natasha looked at one another with caution. Melinda hurried off the bed and out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Cockpit<strong>

Twenty seconds later Melinda was sliding into the cockpit seat, breathing heavily as she put on her headgear and picked up the receiver. "This is 616," she replied in a serious tone, trying to control her breathing. "How can we assist?"

A moment passed before their was a response. _"Prepare to be boarded,"_ the female voice replied. "_A small transport plan will be docking momentarily."_

Melinda hadn't expected that. "And who the hell is bordering?" she demanded with caution.

* * *

><p>Two minutes after the announcement Skye peered her head out of the bunk to make sure the coast was clear before she and Grant exited it. She could only see Natasha present and standing just off from the spiral staircase that led up to top floor, leaning on her crutches. Skye ran her fingers through her long post-sex tangled hair. "What's uh, going on?" she asked the older woman with curiosity. Grant was glued to her side, his hand resting on her mid back.<p>

All of a sudden the plane vibrate slightly as something landed on top of it.

Natasha smirked, knowing exactly what the two younger agents had been up to before the interruption. "Someone just landed on us," Natasha acknowledged as she looked up towards the top of the staircase where her partner and Phil appeared in sight.

"We've got visitors," Melinda announced out of breath, coming from the direction of the cockpit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I hope to have the next chapter up a lot quicker and I know I said that last time, but I hope I mean it this time.

Thoughts?


	28. Chapter 28 - Apart of SHIELD

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

So, some of you have guest how Melinda is healing so quickly. Now, how that it possible will be explained within the next severalish chapters.

And** guest** this isn't just a Skyeward fic. Yes, it has them as a pairing, but also has Philinda, Clinstasha and FitzSimmon. When I write a fic, I don't just focus on one couple. This fic is about Skye discovering who she is and what her 0-8-4 status means. This is not Skyeward porn. You will get more Skyeward intimate scenes, but not everyone of them is gonna be based on Sex. I am sorry if that upsets you, but that's just how it is. I am all for some Skyeward lovin, just not every damn chapter. *nice tone*

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 28<strong>

**Jemma's Bunk**

Leo gently shook his sleeping partner. "Jem … wake up," he quietly voiced.

Jemma was pulled from her slumber at the feeling of being shaken. "Wha-Leo?" she questioned, half asleep as she slowly began to sit up. "What's wrong?" she asked, noticing the worried look etched across his pale features. Jemma had come down to her bunk after her discussion with Agents May and Coulson and had laid down and must have fallen asleep since she hadn't gotten much last night.

"We have visitors," he informed her, a-matter-a-factly.

Jemma was still half asleep. What? She focused her sleepy hazel greens onto him. "When did we land? How long have I been asleep?" she asked as she turned her eyes towards the wall clock above her television._ It was almost ten thirty which meant that she had only been asleep for a little over an hour._

Leo shook his head. "No, they landed on top of us while we are still in the air."

Jemma stifled a yawn as she pulled her hair from the messy ponytail it must know be in and combed her fingers through her hair. "What? Someone made an emergency landing on the bus? Who?"

* * *

><p>Skye was trying to focus on her attention on the action movie that had been playing when she sat down on the couch, but her mind was elsewhere. <em>She knew that it couldn't be a coincidence that only around two hours after she hacked into a S.H.I.E.L.D restricted classified database that two of the big bosses show up on their bus. Skye knew that Phil said he would handle it, but what if he couldn't.<em>

"Rook … why are you so quiet?" Grant questioned his girlfriend, turning his head to the side as he observed her current state. She was chewing on her bottom lip and had that faraway look etched across her beautiful face.

Skye just shrugged her shoulders as she pretended to watch the movie.

Grant was buying it. _He knew Skye and knew that she was curious by nature. She was always digging for answers. The best spy in the world - ever was aboard and she wasn't the slightest bit curious._ "So you're telling me that you're not even a little bit curious to why the Director and Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D are here, boarded our plane mid air?"

Skye swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head. "Nope," she lied, feeling the guilt wash over her.

Grant was now curious to why she was lying to his face. It was evident. _She could never look him in the eyes whenever she lied to him, they always gave her away_. "Rook-"

"I hear we have visitors," Jemma supplied with apprehension, walking towards her two friends. Her eyes fixed on her surrogate little sister sitting on the couch._ She hoped that Skye wasn't in trouble, after all, she was following orders._

* * *

><p><strong>Phil's Office<strong>

The four older agents along with their two guest were all gathered in Phil's office. Phil was sitting behind his desk, Melinda standing beside him. The two assassins were seated on the couch, Natasha crutches were leaning against the couch as Maria and Nick stood in the open space between the couch and desk.

Nick gave a nod of the head to Maria and she pulled out a small round shape signal jammer device with a S.H.I.E.L.D logo stamped on top of it. She then hit a button on the top of it and it opened slightly as a white light shined out of it.

"Room's secure," the deputy director announced as she placed it on her agent's desk and took a few steps back.

Phil raised a curious eyebrow as he glanced towards Melinda. She mirrored the same look.

"Oh, you got some balls showing up here right now," Clint growled at his boss. He was pissed with the older man after everything he had learn't about Phil's recovery a little under twenty minutes ago.

Nick turned his good eye on the male assassin. "It's good to see you to, Agent Barton," he replied with sarcasm. "What have I done this time to piss you off?" he questioned, folding his arms.

Clint was disgusted with the older man. "What you put him through," he supplied, pointing towards Phil. "Your bringing people back from the dead now?"

_What? The dead?_ _What about Tahiti? _Natasha was confused. "What are you talking about?" she questioned/demanded her partner.

Clint turned his head to the side. "Phil's death wasn't faked, Nat. He didn't die for a few seconds and wasn't shipped off to Tahiti for R & R. He was actually dead for days until Fury managed to get a team of S.H.I.E.L.D scientist doctors to bring him back somehow. I don't understand everything in the report, but that the jist of it." He supplied, vexed.

Natasha's eyes widened in shock. She turned her eyes towards Phil as he nodded his head, then towards Melinda who had a stoic expression etched across her face. "You knew and you didn't tell us?" she asked the older female agent, masking the hurt that she was currently feeling. "Me?"

Melinda felt a pang of guilt wash over her. "It wasn't my place to tell," she expressed emotionless. "I still find it hard to believe myself."

Natasha wanted to be furious with her friend, but knew if she and Clint were in her and Phil's position then they might have reacted the same. "You still should have told us," she supplied, deadpanned. "Мы семья." _'We're family.'_

"Last time I checked, I ran damn S.H.I.E.L.D. Not Coulson," Nick voiced, pissed off as he turned his eyes onto his senior agent. "I gave you that report for your eyes only, damnit Coulson … I figured that you would show Agent May, but this isn't something that can get out. We have a cover story for a bloody reason! Only a handful know the true story."

Phil ignored his boss's comment as anger fueled him. "Who the hell do you think Barton or Romanoff are gonna tell? They're not the gossiping type," he questioned, leaning back in his chair. He didn't often raise his voice at his superiors, but his boss was pushing all the right buttons.

Nick clenched his jaw as he glared at the senior agent with his one good eye.

"Enough!" Maria voiced, glaring at the two older man. "What's done is done. There is a reason we are here … so let's stop dancing around the subject and discuss the topic at hand," she expressed.

Silence fell over the room for a moment.

"I guess we should discuss the elephant in the room," Nick vocalized, his attention not leaving Phil or Melinda.

"Why couldn't you just call me and ask via video conference?" Phil questioned. "Why board the bus mid air and what's with the jammer?"

Nick wasn't impressed with his agent's attitude at the moment, even though he knew it was because he was worried about Melinda. The two were close - always had been since leaving the academy together. "I don't trust with who could be listening," he answered. "You know those calls are always monitored and -"

"You don't want the higher up to know that you've been experimenting with a new drug that causes cell regeneration since I am guessing that they were given the same story as me about Tahiti?"

"What?" Clint asked out of the loop. "What's Tahiti gotta do with anything?"

Melinda turned her attention onto her partner. "You didn't tell him?" she asked in a low tone, surprised.

Phil released a heavy sigh. "I hadn't gotten around to telling him before our guest arrive. I had just finished telling him about me," he explained.

Nick ran a hand over his face.

Phil narrowed his eyes on his boss. "What did you give Mel to make her heal so quick?" he demanded.

"What?" Clint voiced, puzzled mixed with surprise washing over him.

Maria took a step forward, knowing that her boss was on the verge of losing it. "We didn't give or order the doctors to give Melinda anything," she supplied, seriousness lacing her tone. "We're just as curious about this 'advanced healing' ourselves. We were stumped when Doctor White informed us of her condition."

Phil turned his eyes back towards his one eye patched boss. "Are you telling us that you have no idea how this happening to Mel?" he asked, hesitant.

Nick released a deep sigh, focusing his good eye on his agent. "No and that's why I put the file on lockdown. I don't want it falling into the wrong hands. Doctor White is under orders not to reveal anything otherwise he'll be spending some time in the fridge. He agreed to keep his mouth shut and called me a couple of hours ago when he received a call from Agent Simmons. We were talking when you called and I listened in. I knew that you wouldn't stop digging and figured we should talk face to face since walls have ears."

Phil turned his head to the side, fixing his gaze on Melinda. She was looking back at him with matching concern.

"Who else knows about Agent May's condition?" Nick demanded.

"Only Agent Simmons," he lied. _If Fury didn't know about Skye accessing his database then he would keep it that way._ "We had Simmons run test on Melinda last night and she found nothing unusual in her blood or system, everything bar the fact that she was healing at an accelerated rate - was normal. She is stumped to how this occurred," he expressed. "We were hoping there would be a logical explanation in her file."

The room went silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty odd minutes<strong> passed as the senior agents started to filter out of Phil's office, everyone except Phil and the Director. They were all under agreement that what was said in the room never left it, also that Melinda would have to keep up the pretense of being wounded. Maria was the last one out of the room, closing the door behind her.

The room was once again met with silence as Nick stood opposite Phil's desk. He had a stoic expression etched across his harder features as he began to pace in front of the desk.

Phil was leaning back in his chair as he did his best to read his boss, which was hard since the man rarely gave off expression - but would straight-out tell you what he thought. Phil did pick up on the fact that something was bothering his boss though. "Sir, is everything alright?"

Nick stopped passing and turned his good eye on the younger agent. "I need you to report to me and me only when you find out what is going on with May," he supplied in a serious tone. "For now on, be careful with what information you give back to HQ, make sure your team only reports to you. Don't give out any information or classified details if you don't trust the agent with your life," he expressed, cold sober.

Phil was now worried. The tone in his boss's voice sent a chill down his spine. "Should I be worried? Is something wrong at HQ?"

Nick released a heavy sigh as he ran a hand over his bald head. "I just have a feeling that a storm is on the rise and I want the people I trust under shelter," he divulged, sincere.

Phil felt a lump form in his throat. "And you trust me?" he inquired, hesitant.

Nick gave him a deadpanned look. _Is he friggin serious?_ "I bought you back to life, didn't I?" It was a loaded question. "Look, just be vigilant," he supplied as he bent down and picked up the jammer off the desk and closed it, switching it off. "Now, we better get out there. I know you're not gonna want to miss what's about to happen."

* * *

><p><strong>Open Lounge Area<strong>

The four younger agents were all seated on the couch, watching the the action flick that was playing when they heard talking coming from the top of the spiral staircase. All four spun their heads around as the four older agents descended the stairs. Melinda was first, Maria behind her as Clint carried Natasha while she carried her crutches with a glare towards her partner.

Skye watched as Melinda and Maria were chatting as they descended the staircase. Her eyes landed onto the blue eyed brunette woman in her mid thirties that was known as the deputy director of S.H.I.E.L.D._ Skye knew the woman's reputation of being kick ass and the fact that Melinda May had been her S.O just made her coolness level rise._

Maria turned her eyes towards the couch were the four young members of Phil's team were currently occupying. "Agents," she greeted them with a nod of the head.

The four younger agents all piled off the couch and stood to their feets. They rounded the couch and all stood behind it as Melinda and Maria walked towards them.

Maria stopped a few feet from them. "Agents Ward, Fitz - Simmons," she greeted her agents with a smile. Her eyes stopped on the long haired mixed raced brunette. "You must be Skye … Coulson's current protégé," she acknowledged, extending a hand.

Skye automatically shook the woman's hand. "Um-hi-yeah, that's me. I wouldn't know about protégé. I'm not Hawkeye, but I look up to AC - um Agent Coulson," she mumbled, speaking at a rapid speed as she shook the older woman's hand. "It's such an honour to meet you."

A smile tugged at Melinda's lips as the younger woman gushing over the deputy director. She could hear Clint and Natasha snicker behind them.

Grant stood behind his Rookie and cleared his throat. "Release," he simply said.

Skye instally released the older woman's hand, dropping her hands to her side. "Sorry," she mumbled as heat reached her cheeks.

Maria loved the girl's enthusiasm. It was like watching Phil fangirl over the Captain. "It's fine," she assured the younger woman. "I've heard good things from Agents Coulson and May about you. You've been a big help since joining the team and have really gotten people talking back at HQ. I understand that you were a big help in finding Agent Coulson after he had been captured a couple months back and you were the one that tracked down Ian Quinn, which also lead us to his connection with 'Project Deathlock' which Agent Garrett's team is currently working to track down."

Skye was speechless. She just managed to nod her head.

"So, that's how you make her speechless," Grant smirked, earning an elbow in his gut from his Rookie.

A few chuckles filtered throughout the group.

"Agent Ward," Maria acknowledged, turning her eyes towards the tall dark haired, good looking agent. "I understand that you're Skye's S.O?"

Grant stood tall, hands behind his back. "Yes Ma'am," he answered. "And you're right, she has been an important asset to our team. The agency would be lucky to have someone as skilled and determined to protect the greater good as Skye has been. She will make a great agent."

Skye turned her head to the side as a smile splashed across her lips._ Aaawww, Wall-E._

A smile tugged at Maria's lips. _This wasn't the same guy that she had vetted for Phil's team several months back. This version seemed more human._ "I can see that she has had an effect on you too," she commented. "You've learn't to work as a team and not just the solution. If you can't trust your team, then who can trust."

Grant nodded his head. "Agreed," he supplied, honestly.

Melinda turned her attention back onto the younger woman. "And I think you're right, Agent Ward," the Deputy Director voiced, reaching inside her leather jacket pocket and pulling out a badge. "S.H.I.E.L.D would be lucky to have someone like her," she expressed, holding out the badge. "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D, Skye."

Skye was gobsmacked as she looked down at the badge in front of her._ Is she serious? Is she friggin serious?_ She could hear excited squealing sounds coming from her two best friends on the other side of her and acknowledged the massive smile on Melinda's face, but this all seemed like a dream. Skye reached for the badge and looked down at it, brushing her fingers across it's surface._ It was real._

Maria patted the girl on the shoulder before taking a step back.

Skye lifted her eyes from her badge in her hand and turned to face her S.O who looked startled but happy.

Grant couldn't wipe the grin off his face. He wanted to kiss her, but knew he couldn't since they weren't alone. Instead he patted her shoulder. "I'm proud of you," he simply said as the two shared a look.

Skye felt her heart swell at his words. A feeling of strong emotion washed over her. _He was proud of her._ She knew that she had to say something since people were watching. "I couldn't have done it without a great and very patient S.O," she admitted with sincerity.

Grant gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Yeah, you could have. You deserve this, now let FitzSimmons congratulate you before they explode." He joked, dropping his hand.

Skye bit down on her bottom lip. She turned just as Jemma pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tightly. "Congratulations, Skye," she expressed with excitement.

Skye hugged her surrogate big sister back. The two pulled apart and Leo then crushed her with a hug offering his congratulations. A moment later the two pulled apart. Clint, Natasha and Melinda all offered their congratulations from where they were standing. Skye turned her head upwards towards the top of the spiral staircase where she sensed her boss. He was standing beside the Director. He was looking at her pride and Skye was doing her best to not cry - happy tears. _She was officially apart of S.H.I.E.L.D._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, we know that Grant has met Agent Hill because of the pilot and I am guessing FitzSimmons have also because Maria would have vetted them before they joined AC's team.

Also, it's about time Skye became an Agent and since she did on the last ep, it felt right this chapter since I now know that she doesn't have to go through the academy for it. Now I know that Hand said Skye was Level 1, is that correct because I remember reading somewhere on tumblr how someone was saying that she jumped level 5 and I am a little confused.

So since I have to work all day tomorrow and we get a new ep, the next chapter might not be for a couple of days since I will be processing all the S*** that's about to go down.

_Thoughts?_


	29. Chapter 29 - Dropbears

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

_So wow … 'Turn, Turn, Turn' … that episode was something. I am still processing everything this could mean, but I do believe that Grant does love Skye … that's not an act. When he was under lorelei spell was proof of that. I do believe we have a rocky path ahead of us for Skyeward, but we can get through this. This Hydra crap actually fits into my storyline._

_I like Grant, I really do so I am finding it hard to believe that he is actually Hydra. I am still holding out hope that Hand isn't really dead - that is was just some blood stun bullet that Fitz has recently created. I know what Brett and some of the writers or producers have said in interviews that he is actually Hydra - but I still hold out hope. If I was a writer of a show like this - I would do the same. I would do everything in my power to make you think that he is evil, then twist it. Sure you would be pissed at me - but revealed because you'd still have a little faith in humanity. Anyway, I'm gonna shut up now._

Now this fic is gonna be a little out of the storyline, like Skye never got shot, AC never discovered the alien thing in that tank - Lorelei never showed up. The hunt for the Clairvoyant might be a little different, but just bare with me.

This chapter would probably have been finished a couple of hours ago, but I was writing the last half of it while watching 'Crocodile Dundee 1, 2 and 3. You'll find out why later in this chapter. If you haven't seen the 'Crocodile Dundee Movie Series' then I recommend it.

**Does anyone know what month Captain America 2 was based in? It was a 2014 movie, right?**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 29<strong>

**Phil's Office - 11:44 am**

An hour had passed since the Director and Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D had left. The Bus was heading to Australia, currently flying over the ocean. It would take another fifteen hours before they would touchdown in Western Australia.

Phil was sitting behind his desk, deep in thought as he thought about the Directors words._ 'I just have a feeling that a storm is on the rise and I want the people I trust under shelter.'_ Phil couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in his gut. _What did his boss mean by storm?_ _What was he not saying?_ Phil hated being left in the dark.

A knock sounded at the door, pulling him from his mountain of thoughts. "Enter," he voiced, nonchalantly.

The door opened, Skye and Jemma entered the office with hesitant looks towards their boss.

"You wanted to see us, AC?" Skye supplied, closing the door behind them before she walked towards his desk and stood beside Jemma.

Phil offered a warm smile. "Yes, I know you both must be curious to why the Director and Deputy Director were here, well besides officially making Skye a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. You earned it," he told her, honestly.

Skye felt pride coming from him. "Thanks AC … it's all because of you. You saw something in me that I didn't even know I had. You and Ward made me the agent I am today."

Phil was proud of the young woman that he saw as a daughter. "You did that," he told her, sincerely. "We just nudged you in the right direction."

Skye didn't know how to respond. She just offered a smile as a brief silence fell over the room.

A minute later he got back on topic. "As I was saying, we discussed May's current condition and they both claim that May wasn't given anything during her surgery," he divulged, austere. "They're just as curious to how this is happening as we are. They actually hoped that Simmons had found something to explain her advanced healing. The Director said he locked down May's medical file so it didn't fall into the wrong hands. They don't know about Skye accessing the database, it wasn't mentioned. They only think that Simmons knows because of the test we asked her to run. We've all agreed to keep pretending that May is still healing from her wound, so I am going to need the both of you to keep up the act also. I know you both don't like keeping things from Ward and Fitz, but it's just how it has to be - for now."

"Yes Sir." "Sure thing, AC." The two female agents answered at the same time.

"And you believe them?" Skye asked, crossing her arms. "That they really don't know?"

Phil released a heavy sigh. _He understood her doubts of S.H.I.E.L.D keeping secrets since they had done with her for her entire life._ "Yes," he expressed. "I've know them both for a very long time. Nick Fury trained me and Melinda along with several other now high-ranking agents throughout S.H.I.E.L.D. I trust the man with my life," he supplied, emotion thick in his tone. _He brought me back from the dead and was like a second father to him._

Skye nodded her head, knowing that the older man meant every word.

Phil focused his attention onto the young British woman. "Simmons, I need you to keep looking for an answer, but it stays in-house. Director's orders. Right now we're heading to see a friend that lives in the outback of Australia on Cattle Station that's run by his brother and father in law. He is a well known S.H.I.E.L.D Biochemist that specializes in molecular and cell biology among several other categories I can't pronounce. He retired a few years ago, but I know he will wanna help May."

Jemma processed what she was being told. "Are you talking about Doctor Dwight Richards?" she asked, surprised. "He's brilliant, I saw him speak at the academy a few times during my time there. I still cannot believe that he retired at fifty, there were rumours that he had some type of mental breakdown? Poor thing."

Phil remained expressionless. He still couldn't believe that people bought those rumours that he had started upon Dwight and Fury's request over years ago, but it had been the only way to sever his connection with S.H.I.E.L.D. "I heard that he's doing a lot better," he answered, pensive.

"So, down under, aye," Skye supplied in a bad australian accent. "Better put a shrimp on the barbie."

"Awful accent," Jemma supplied, shaking her head at her friend impersonation of the australian accent.

A chuckle slipped from Phil's lips at Skye's attempt on the australian culture. "They're called prawns actually and Aussie get quite annoyed when the two get mixed up," he supplied, amusement lacing his tone.

Skye felt the heat reach her cheeks. "My bad," she answered, narrowing her gaze on her boss. "How do you know so much about Aussie culture?" she quizzed, curiosity lacing her tone.

"Some of ou-my best memories are there," he answered, hoping she didn't pick up on the slip of the tongue. _It was were he and Melinda had planned to get married after their daughter was born. He had visited Dwight and his family a many times over the years when they lived in Sydney - then when they moved out onto the homestead, along with all the missions he had done there - including his very first one with Melinda._ "They're a great bunch of people, very laid back but very protective of their own. The only things that you really have to worry about in Australia are the dropbears," he supplied in a deadpanned tone.

Skye's eyes widened as Jemma looked at the older man with confusion. Skye pulled her phone from her back pocket of her jeans and instantly started googling.

"If that is all, Sir?" Jemma spoke up.

Phil nodded his head. "Yes," he answered.

Jemma gave a simple nod of the head before she turned away and excited the office.

Phil focused his attention onto the hacktivist as he saw a serious expression etched across her olive complexion. He watched as her facial expression soften and embarrassment washed over her, a smile tugging at her lips.

Skye lifted her eyes from her phone screen and glared at the older man. "Very funny, AC," she told him trying to sound annoyed but failing. "Dropbears," she answered, rolling her eyes before turning and leaving the office. "I'm so gonna get Ward with that."

Phil heard that last comment and started laughing as he watched Skye exited his office, just as she closed the door - his phone start ringing with the personalize ringtone of _'I come from a land downunder'_. He picked up the small electronic device off his desk, knowing actually who it was. Phil quickly slid his thumb across the screen.

"G'day mate," he greeted his lifetime friend in his best australian accent, leaning back in his chair. "I was going to give you a ring in a couple of hours."

A deep rich chuckle poured through the line. "G'day Phil," the deep australian accent supplied. "It's been a while, glad to hear that you're still kicking though. You gave us all a scare for a while. It wasn't easy hearing that my little brother almost died. Thank god that serum was already in it's testing phase when Nick called me."

Phil sat up straight. "What are you talking about? What serum? Is this line secure?" he asked his lifetime friend in a serious tone.

A moment of silence passed between them for thirty seconds.

"Chill Phil, Monkey set up this line a few years ago and is constantly updating it every few months. We're good," he assured him. "I am guessing that Nick didn't tell you about my involvement in your recovery, I shouldn't be surprised. Look, we'll talk more in person when you arrive here. It's currently a little after five in the morning and since it's sunday - I plan to get more sleep before the twins wake up. Thank god they're at the age of sleeping in. Anyway, everything is set up at the hanger and dad or Patto will be waiting for you. I am guessing that you're bringing Lola with you?"

Phil was curious to what this serum was but knew it would be best to talk in person, even if the line was secure. "Of course," he answered. "We also have an SUV, there will be eight of us in total. I'll send you the profiles of my four youngest agents. Melinda is curious to see the homestead since she hasn't been there yet. You know Barton and Romanoff, they with us too."

A moment passed over the line before their was a reply. "Yeah, my favourite assassins. It's been a while since I've spoken to either of them, they were out in here for a month after all that business in New York back in two thousand and twelve was wrapped up. Nick ordered them out here so they could process your death and everything that went on with Clint's mind control. I'm surprised that they didn't bring Melinda, but Nick said he was making sure she was looked after. Anyway he made me keep your status quiet. I hated lying to them. We even sent the twins off to camp for that month so they didn't overhear anything about your death. It would be to hard to explain everything to them … Clint seemed a little off after all that brainwashing stuff by that demigod. I think being out here did him some good though, he managed to get his head sorted before heading back out on missions."

Phil listened as he nodded his head, even though Dwight couldn't see him. "I am glad that you could be there for them when I couldn't," he expressed with empathy.

A moment of silence passed over the line.

"That's what family does," Dwight voiced with sincerity. "We look after one another … look, it's too early in the morning for a D and M. I just called to let you know that I got Nick's message of you heading my way. So I'll see you guy in what fifteen hours?"

Phil flicked his wrist and looked at his watch. "Give or take an hour, my ride goes a little faster than a normal plane. I'll see you later, mate."

"See ya later, Phil. And remember my dress code. I don't wanna see that bloody suit of yours while down here," he expressed before the went dead.

Phil released a chuckle as he shook his head, placing his cell phone on his desk in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Open Lounge Area - 14:44 p.m (usa time)<strong>

Skye was sitting on the couch with her laptop as she surfed the web on everything Australian. She wanted to learn as much as she could for her first visit down under. She was focusing on Western Australia since thats where they were visiting. She had been here for the last two hours, team members had come and gone - briefly chatting to her.

The team was currently spread throughout the Bus.

"Hey Skye," Melinda greeted, plopping down on the couch beside the younger woman. "Where's Ward?" she asked, surprised to find him nowhere in sight._ Lately, the two had been glued at the hip. If they were trying to hide their relationship - they sucked at it._

Skye's eyes remained glued to her computer screen. "Boxing bag last I heard," she replied, nonchalantly. "Did you know that Western Australia is practically a sauna?" she asked, lifting her eyes from the screen and locking them on the older woman. "And some towns are hours apart. I hope they have internet connection where we're staying," she supplied with panic in her tone.

A ghost of a smile drifted across Melinda's lips. "I don't know about the internet connection. You'll have to ask Coulson," she supplied. "And a lot of australia is hot, but it is also very beautiful. I've been there a lot over my almost thirty years with S.H.I.E.L.D," she shared, easily. "Phil's and my first mission was actually on the gold coast in australia many moons ago. It's actually a funny story."

"Can I hear it?" Skye asked, hopeful.

Melinda bit down on her lip and thought about it for a moment. "Okay, well the year was nineteen eighty-four and it was the end of Summer - bloody hot. Anyway it was a routine surveillance mission until we got spotted and took off running. We went separate ways in hopes of losing the tail on us," Melina began to share with ease. "After several minutes of running, Phil and I managed to run into one another from opposite ends of an alley. Relief was my first reaction because he wasn't dead, but then I saw someone coming around the corner with a gun aimed at him - so I raised mine. It looked to be aimed at Phil, a moment later he raised his at me and gave me a look. A few seconds later we both took a shot and a few seconds later a guy dropped behind both of us."

"No way," the young agent voiced with widen eyes. "And you two just trusted one another not to shoot each other?"

A smile graced the older woman's lips. "Yeah … there was just a look in eyes that said 'trust me' and I did," she admitted. "And vice versa. We've had each other's back since."

Skye liked when the older woman opened up to her._ It was nice seeing Melinda May happy, even though she didn't show it a lot on the outside - Skye could still feel it. It was the same emotion that poured from her boss whenever he spoke of Melinda. She was curious to how long they were going to keep their relationship a secret, but Skye knew that she couldn't talk since her and Grant were doing the same thing. _

"Nat?" Melinda voiced, spotting her friend hobble into the room out of the corner of her eye. "Where are your crutches?" she questioned, turning her head completely and her eyes fixed on her little sister.

Natasha was ignoring the pain that was currently shooting through her. She was going cold turkey with the pain pills. "Bed-room," she gritted through her teeth as she finally made it to the lounge chair and lowered herself into it.

"You know that you're not meant to be putting any pressure on your leg for at least another week," Melinda told the assassin.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "My leg is fine, Mel," she snapped, harshly.

Skye remained quiet.

Melinda narrowed her gaze at the younger woman. "Don't use that tone with me because you're in pain," she scolded. "When was the last time you took a pain pill?" she demanded.

Natasha clenched her jaw. "Last night," she answered impassive, crossing her arms. Clint had made her take that one. "They aren't necessary," she supplied.

Melinda released a heavy sigh, knowing how stubborn her friend was. "Vy ne vsegda dolzhny deystvovat' zhestko. Eto normal'no imet' pomoshch', yesli vy nakhodites' v boli." She voiced in russian, so the conversation remained between the two of them. _'You don't always have to act tough. It's okay to have help if you're in pain.'_

Natasha was relieved that her friend was keeping the conversation between them. She liked this Skye kid, but didn't want to seem fragile around her. "YA znayu. YA prosto nenavizhu chuvstvuyut sebya uyazvimymi. Eto otstoy," she sighed._ 'I know. I just hate feeling vulnerable. This sucks.'_

Melinda nodded. "I know," she answered in english. "How about some ice cream?" she asked, standing to her feet and walking toward her. "Everything is better after ice cream."

Natasha smiled and nodded her head. Melinda helped her up. Natasha then used her as a crutch, so she didn't put pressure on her injured leg.

Skye watched as the two women walked away in the direction of the kitchen._ She hoped her and Jemma would be that close one day. Skye was curious to what Melinda had said to Natasha. She would be asking her S.O to teach her russian next._

"Gonna join us, Skye?" Melinda called over her shoulder.

Skye grinned, closing her laptop and placing it on the coffee table before following them.

* * *

><p><strong>20:03 p.m (usa time)<strong>

The four younger agents were seated on the couch as they watched 'Crocodile Dundee'. They were twenty minutes in. Skye, along with Jemma and Leo were fascinated by the movie as Grant just watched quietly. Phil had suggested it since they were heading to Australia and figured they could pick up some of the slang from the movie, even though they were heading to a different part of Australia and the movie was based in the eighties.

_Mick stopped beside Walter and grabbed his arm, looking at the time on his watch while Sue was looking around the bushland area. Mick then walked towards Sue and started looking up at the sky towards the sun._

_'Two twenty,' he then said. 'We better get started,' and the walked off._

_Sue looked down at her watched on her arm. Two twenty,' she repeated, dumbfounded._

_Walter was in on the gag. 'Uh, that's the way we do it in the bush,' he lied as he played with his watch. 'Don't you worry Miss, he's the best bushman in the territory. Best pupil I ever had.'_

_Mick stopped and turned around. 'You ready lady.'_

_Sue smiled. 'As ready as I'll ever be,' she answered._

"They're both full of it," Grant shouted at the television. "I hope she catches them out on it."

Skye turned her eyes onto her boyfriend and rolled her eyes. "It's just a movie, Wall-E," she told him as a smirk tugged at her lips. _He had said that to her many times during their movies sessions when she would hell at the tv or something. _

"Who do you think would win a fight," Leo pipped up. "Ward or Mick Dundee?"

Skye and Jemma bursted into a fit of giggles as Grant turned his head onto the Scotsman and glared at him, unamused.

"Mick then," the engineer joked as he stuffed more popcorn into his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Bar<strong>

Clint was behind the bar playing bartender as he served drinks to his friends and partner. He knew that Natasha was using the vodka as a pain killer since she refused to take another pill. They had argued about it for twenty minutes before he gave her the damn drink.

Phil, Melinda and Natasha were all seated at the bar, nursing their first drink as they chatted about 'the good old days' and some of the escapades.

" … no, if Nat and I didn't come in and save your asses," Melinda defended. "Then you two would have ended up in that prison in Istanbul and then have to deal with Fury after he'd have to bail you out."

Clint scoffed, rolling his eyes as he placed eighth shot glasses on the bar. He then grabbed a bottle of tequila and started pouring.

"Oh, whatever," Phil answered with a smirk as he took swig of his current drink, giving Melinda's thigh a squeeze.

The two didn't bother hiding their relationship around their best friend since they already knew about them and most of their past. The four younger agents were preoccupied with their movie, so they knew they didn't have to worry about them.

A minute later Clint started pushing two shot glasses in front each of them. "Okay, time for shots," he announced, picking up his first one. "To Life long friends," he toasted, raising it.

Melinda and Natasha picked up their shots and raised them. **"To adventures,"** the two women said in unison as they looked at one another and smiled.

Phil picked up his shot glass. "To Family," he expressed. "And being there for one another," he finished.

The four friends clicked their shot glasses together and shot back the first one, then picked up their second one and did the same thing.

"Wooh," Phil exclaimed as he slammed his glass down on the bar's surface. "That hit the spot."

The three other agents laughed.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later Clint was mid story when a group scream sounded for the lounge area.<p>

The four agents quickly reacted. Phil and Melinda were the first ones to take off in that direction as Clint rounded the bar and let Natasha use him as a crutch.

* * *

><p>Melinda and Phil were the first in the room, their hearts were racing. They stopped a few metres behind the couch, noticing that the four younger agents were still watching the movie - unware of their presence. The girls were cuddling close to their male counterparts.<p>

"What happened?" Phil inquired, causing four heads to snap around quickly.

Clint and Natasha entered the open space, stopping beside the two senior agents.

"Uh, a croc just tried to grab the New Yorker chick as she filled her canteen. Scared the hell out of the girls and Fitz," Grant explained, casually. "Hence the screaming."

Skye playful whacked her S.O in the chest. "You jumped and swore," she defended.

Jemma and Leo nodded their heads.

The four older agents bursted into laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay, so since we're gonna be jumping timezones soon, you may have noticed how I put (usa time) in since I am too lazy to caulcate how far across the ocean they are and what timezone they're in. Australia is around 18 hours ahead of the usa. I will do my best to get the timezones right.

**Thoughts?**


	30. Chapter 30 - Welcome to Walkabout

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N**: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

Wow, over 300 reviews. Amazing, you guys are awesome! I cannot believe that we're 30 chapters in. And I am not to sure when this fic will end - we'll see. Does anyone know if 'Fanfiction' or 'Archive of Our Own' has a certain chapter's limit or word count?

Okay, so I have switched to the Australian timezone while the team is down under. The team is currently in Western Australia - in the middle of friggin no where. And we don't know much about Phil's past, he like a private life - so I figured I could add a few colourful characters to his life.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 30<strong>

**Sunday - Murchison, Western Australia**

**Walkabout Station - Cargo Bay - 17:03 p.m**

The team, along with the two assassins were all gathered in the cargo bay as they watched the ramp lower. They all had a duffel bag with a few days of clothes and personal belongings with them since the hanger was located a thirty minute drive from the homestead where they would be staying. They were all dressed in casual attire that mainly consisted of jeans, boots and t-shirt or long sleeve buttoned up shirt to blend in with the country atmosphere.

Phil could already feel the heat in the air. It was autumn but still bloody hot and wouldn't start cooling down till winter settled in. Even though it was early evening, it would still be hot for a couple hours yet. This was the first time he had been back here or even in Australia since he had died. He couldn't wait to see his surrogate big brother again.

The door finally reached the ground with a loud banging sound.

"Philly," an older male voiced with deep australian - called.

Phil fixed his eyes on the older man dressed in country attire with bright blue eyes and grey hair around the seventy mark as he made his way up the ramp with a smile. "James," he acknowledged as he started walking towards the older Retire S.H.I.E.L.D agent.

"Philly?" Skye whispered with a smirk. Grant chuckled. Melinda turned and glared at the two younger agents and they both wiped the amusement of their faces. Melinda than smirked as she turned her attention back towards the two men.

The two men stopped halfway up the ramp. Phil dropped his duffel bag by his feet as the older man pulled him in for a hug, clapping him on the back. The two men hugged for a good thirty seconds before pulling back and looking at one another, during that time Phil had whispered something into the older man's ear.

James patted the younger man on the shoulder. "It's good to see you, it's been too long. And you bought some guest," he supplied, turning his attention towards the group of young adults that had assembled - all S.H.I.E.L.D agents. He knew a couple of them. The Assassins had been here before, but Melinda May hadn't. He had retired by the time she had earned her nickname, but he knew Melinda before that. James knew her when she was just a young agent like Phil. He had been their handler whenever they were in Australia on a mission.

"Hey Kiddo."

Melinda was now standing beside her partner, opposite the older man that she had known for almost thirty years. "Hey James," she greeted with a soft smile, extending her hand.

James looked down at the hand as if it was an insult. "I'll be careful and won't bump your wound," he told her, giving her a knowing look before pulling her into his arms. Melinda was stiff in his arms for a moment before she melted into his embrace, releasing her duffel and letting it drop on the floor before she hugged him back.

"It's been a long time," James revealed in a soft tone as he pulled back.

Melinda nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat.

James turned his eyes towards the two assassins that were making their way towards him. The redhead was on crutches. He had met them both a couple of times before. His son-on-law knew them a lot better. James remembered them staying with him for the month after that business in New York.

"Barton," he greeted with a nod of the head. "Romanoff," he added, offering a smile to the younger woman. "What did you do to your leg, darlin?"

Natasha didn't like being called nicknames like that but knew it was apart of their culture, so she let it slide. Only him and Dwight can get away with it, though. "Disagreement with a bullet," she supplied, deadpanned.

James released a throaty chuckle as he shook his head. "I've had a few of those myself when I was with S.H.I.E.L.D … comes with the job unfortunately."

A moment of silence passed and James fixed his eyes onto the four younger agents that were just standing quietly as they waited to be acknowledged. "Now, Phil … are you gonna introduce your kids?" he questioned, turning his stormy blues onto the younger man.

* * *

><p><strong>Homestead - 33 minutes later<strong>

James guided the eight guest into the eight bedroom, three story weatherboard queenslander style house. He led them through the front entrance, past a staircase that led upstairs. They walked through an arched way and into the open large family room.

The television was going and two twin boys aged twelve, one blonde, one brunette were seated on a long chocolate coloured plush 8 seater suite chaise lounge. They were watching Die Hard 4.0. The volume was very loud and both boys were absorbed into the movie.

Phil walked towards the couch, his eyes remaining on the television as he stopped a metre behind it. He dropped his duffel bag by his feet and folded his arms. "That's gotta hurt," he commented with the scene where John McClane jumped from the speeding police car as it's heading up a ramp towards the helicopter and blows it up.

Both boys whipped their heads around and smiles licked their lips when they spotted him. **"Uncle Phil!"** they announced in unison.

"Did you bring Lola?" Wyatt asked with enthusiasm.

Phil chuckled. "Would I leave home without her," he answered. The boys didn't know that she flies, just thought she was a cool car.

* * *

><p>Skye turned her head to the side on her S.O and mouthed. <em>'Uncle Phil?'<em>

Grant shrugged his shoulders. _He wasn't aware that his boss had any siblings, let alone from Australia - unless is was a surrogate thing like with Agent Barton. The older man did tend to adopted people into his life. Grant was curious to why they were in Australia in the Outback in the first place? Phil had briefed the team yesterday after the two top brass of S.H.I.E.L.D had left, informing them that they were heading Down Under to see a friend and for a little down time for a couple of days. He informed them that they would not talk about anything involving S.H.I.E.L.D while here since Dwight's sons didn't know about the families involvement with it. If asked, they were to responded by saying they're some part of the FBI._

* * *

><p>The twins looked passed their surrogate uncle and at the group of adults that were gathered just inside the room.<p>

"What's with the entourage?" Chris asked, checking out the older attractive women in the group.

"Who are the hotties?" Wyatt added. "Hey ladies," he said, wiggling his eyebrows towards them.

Skye bursted into laughter. Jemma looked uncomfortable and the two older agents just shot death glares towards the twins.

Phil clipped him behind the ear. "Respect, huh," he ordered the twelve year old, before turning his attention on his twin brother. "And work retreat," Phil lied. "We're here for a little R and R."

"Your dad didn't tell you we were coming?" he guessed with how the boys reaction to him only a minute ago.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, little brother," Dwight voiced from behind him.

Phil spun around, spotting the older man entering the room - passing his team and walking towards him.

Ten seconds later Dwight was standing opposite him and pulling Phil into a bone crushing hug, patting him on the back. They hugged for a good thirty seconds before releasing one another.

"It's good to see you, big brother," Phil greeted the older man that had a resemblance to Scott Patterson with those blue eyes and athletic built. He didn't look like a regular scientist.

Dwight clapped Phil on the shoulder. "You two," he said with a smile. "You've gotta visit more often, especially now you've got that sweet ride of yours."

Phil chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind … what else did Fury tell you?" he asked with curiosity.

Dwight gave him a serious look. "Apparently a lot more than he told you," he supplied. "But, I've always been his favourite," he teased, playfully whacking his little brother on the shoulder.

Phil rolled his eyes at that comment.

A dog trotted into the room and looked at the new guest with a tilted head.

"Doggie!" Skye squealed in delight when she spotted the tri-coloured cattle dog that had stooped beside her. She loved animals, but never got to have a pet. She dropped her duffel bag by her feet. Her laptop bag remained slung over her shoulder. She went to pat it, but Grant quietly stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"You don't know if it's a friendly," he told her in a serious tone.

Skye rolled her eyes.

Clint chuckled as he dropped his duffel on the ground and turned towards the dog, squatted on his knees. "Fury is a softy," he proclaimed as the dog ran towards him and licked his face. Clint patted the dog on the head.

**"Fury?"** the three younger members of the team repeated in unison.

"Yeah, because of the black patch around his eye," Natasha revealed with a smirk. "Plus Dwight think's he's funny."

Skye and Jemma walked towards the dog and started gushing over it.

Dwight and Phil walked back towards the group, standing opposite it.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later introductions had been made. Dwight already knew details about each member of the team since Phil had sent him an email with their profiles. It was a rule he had about anyone who were to come to his place. Dwight found each member of Phil's ragtag team fascinating. They were all unique in their own way with different talents.<p>

"Well, it's good to meet you all," he addressed the group, talking to the four younger agents since he already knew Melinda May and the two assassins. "Make yourself feel at home while you're here. The homestead is twenty minutes from everything, so you won't have to worry about any of the work hand. They're based on Dad and Patto's end of the cattle station."

"I saw stables," Skye pointed out. They had passed them when they exited the barn where the cars were parked.

Dwight turned his eyes onto the asian mixed young woman and nodded his head. "Yeah … we have horses. My wife and daughter love to ride. They're both out of town _on a mission_ at the moment," he shared in a quiet tone even though he doubted his sons could hear him over the action flick.

Skye raised an eyebrow. _Was the whole family a part of S.H.I.E.L.D? _

"Emma and Maria train horses in their down time," he revealed. "If you can ride, you're welcome to take one out while here."

Skye chewed on her bottom lip. "Oh, I've never ridden," she admitted. "Haven't been in the country much … city girl."

"I'll teach you," Jemma offered with excitement. "It's easy once you learn and so much fun."

Skye bit down on her lip, nervously. "Um, sure," she answered, hesitantly. "Why not?"

Phil and Melinda shared an amused look.

Grant smirked. "Looking forward to seeing that," he commented, amusement lacing his tone.

Skye turned to face her S.O and folded her arms. "Oh, really? Well, if I'm learning to ride," she informed him. "Then you are too, Wall-E."

"Oh, this I can't wait to see," Leo piped up with a hug smile, folding his arms.

Grant turned his body towards his Rookie and folded his arms.

The young couple had a stare off.

Dwight chuckled in amusement. _If they weren't already a couple, he knew it wouldn't be long before they were._ _There was an evident attraction between them, not to mention chemistry. _"Okay then," he piped up, turning his attention onto Phil. "I'll let you all get settled in … there are four guest rooms on the second floor free and the guest house just off from the pool."

**"Ours,"** Natasha and Clint announced simultaneous.

All eyes turned in their direction.

Phil smiled. "Clint, Natasha, Melinda and I will take the guest house," he answered, a-matter-a-factly. "You four have the second floor."

"I'll show you guys up before I head back to my place," James announced to the group as he headed out of the room.

The four younger agents all picked up their duffel's that had been placed on the floor several minutes ago and piled out of the room, following the older man. The dog trailing beside Skye.

Dwight waited until the youngins were out ear shot. He could hear them heading up the first set of stairs. He turned his eyes onto his little brother. "The guest house only has two bedrooms," he supplied. "Did you forget that?"

Phil shook his head. "Clint and Natasha are sharing," he expressed, giving the older man a look. "So are Melinda and I."

Dwight look from Phil than to Melinda. "Your back together?" he asked, surprised for a moment before a smile stole his lips. "That's the best news I've heard in a long time. When did this happen?"

Phil couldn't agree with him more. Dwight knew pretty much everything about their relationship - the good at the bad. He was one of the rare few that knew about them being a couple and kept it from Nick Fury. Along with knowing that Phil had been Ana's father. "Recently," he shared. "We're still keeping it quiet from my team."

Dwight nodded. "Mum's the word … look, I let you guys get settled. You'll find me in my office when you're ready," he supplied.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Floor<strong>

James and the four young agents stopped in the middle of the hallway. "So there are four bedrooms, a bathroom and chill-out room on this floor. The chill-out room is opposite from the bathroom and contains a couch, television and bookcase with reading material. There is also a computer with internet access and a toy box, but that's usually for our younger guest. Um, the rooms are all the same, just with different views from the wrap around veranda. Just make yourselves feel at home, guys."

The four agents nodded, but none moved.

"Don't all rush to your room at once," he joked before turning and walking off. The dog trailing behind him.

Skye chuckled as she walked towards the right. Grant instantly followed suit and walked towards the door beside her's. Jemma and Leo took the two rooms opposite them. All four agents then walked into their rooms.

* * *

><p>Skye closed the door behind her and looked at the large room. It was designed with country charm. It had a homey feeling about it. She walked further into the room. Skye walked towards the queen bed and placed her duffel and laptop bag in the middle of it. There was a large wooden chest at the end of the bed and a bedside table on each side of the bed with a lamp on each one. Skye knew that she probably wouldn't use the walk-in closet unless she was stuffing Grant in there if someone coming knocking while they were fooling around. A smile tickled her lips at the thought.<p>

Skye walked towards the doors that led off onto the wraparound verandah. She bet it had an amazing view. Skye opened the two glass doors and walked out onto the verandah, her eyes looking dead ahead out into the beautiful country side. It was nearing six p.m and the sun was starting to set.

"Took you long enough," Grant joked as a smile slowly slid across his lips upon seeing his beautiful Rookie. He was standing several metres down the verandah outside his room.

Skye turned her head to the side, spotting her boyfriend walking towards her with a goofy smile. The one he revealed when he was only with her. "I won't have to stuff you in my closet," she realized.

Grant quirked an eyebrow as he approached his girlfriend. "What?" he questioned with curiosity, enclosing the distance between them.

Skye bit down on her bottom lip. _Had she said that outloud?_ "We can sneak in and out of each other's room without anyone's knowledge," she corrected as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the house Jemma and Leo walked out of their rooms and onto the verandah at the same time. They both walked towards the railing and looked out at the amazing country side view.<p>

"Oh wow," Jemma voiced as she leaned against the railing. The sun starting setting in the horizon. The sky was lit with different colours of yellow, orange and a pinkish red.

Leo heard her voice and turned his head to the side. "Jemma," he piped up, noticing that Verandah must wrap around the entire floor. He started making his way down towards her.

Jemma bit down on her bottom lip. _Oh gosh_. She forced a smile. "Leo, hi, I was just admiring the view," she supplied quickly, turning her eyes back out to the view as Leo stopped beside her. "It's simply beautiful," the british woman added. "Breathtaking."

Leo hadn't taken his eyes off his best friend, folding his arms. "That it is," he supplied, his accent coming out thick. Leo couldn't believe how beautiful Jemma looked with the sunset as a background. She was biting on her bottom lip, which always drove him crazy.

Jemma knew that Leo was looking at her, but she kept her focus deadahead - too afraid to acknowledge her feelings for him.

After a long moment, Leo tore his eyes from his partner and looked out into the view and watched the sunset in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Pool House - 18:03 p.m - Common Room<strong>

Phil and Melinda exited their room to find Natasha and Clint sitting on the couch. Natasha was propped against one corner with her injured leg resting across Clint's lap as they watched as rerun episode of 'Modern Family' since it was the only interesting thing on.

"We're heading into the house to speak with Dwight," Phil informed his friends. "Dinner will be served at seven up on the back verandah," he informed them. "Remember that Maggie hates it when people are late." He got the response of nodding heads. Phil just smiled and headed for the door where Melinda was already waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Dwight's Office<strong>

Several minutes later the couple were standing outside of Dwight's office door. Phil dropped his eyes down to the keypad above the doorknob. He lifted his hand to it and typed in the same six digit code from last time, hoping that Dwight hadn't changed it. A few seconds later a clicking sound was released and the door unlocked.

Phil smiled and turned the handle, opening the office door the two walked into the room. Dwight was nowhere in sight, but that was expected. The couple entered the office and closed the door behind them, locking it.

Melinda let her eyes drift around the room. It looked like a normal office with a desk, bookcases, couch and file cabinets placed in their normal positions. There were no windows, but air conditioning. The walls were filled with awards and family photos, among other pictures.

Phil walked over to the bookcase along the left wall and ran his fingers along the middle row of thick books with really long scientific titles on them.

Melinda walked toward the right wall that was covered in assorted photos and children's drawings also, some looked really old and all framed. Her eyes drifted across each one until he landed on a familiar moment. The photo was taken in the year 2000, fourteen years ago. It was taken several months after Natasha had came into their lives. The picture was taken in Sydney after a routine mission in Australia. They had gone out that night for dinner and then walked around for a bit, ending up in front of the Sydney Opera House. They had talked the night guard into taking a picture of them sitting on the stairs. It was the first time Natasha met Dwight Richards, back when she was still a little rough around the edges - but that didn't bother Dwight since he had been a street kid before Nick had taken him under his wing.

Melinda was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of something moving. She turned her head around just as the bookcase stopped sliding across and the inside of an elevator appeared in sight. Melinda had figured that's where the elevator was since his last house in Sydney had the same access.

* * *

><p><strong>Underground Lab<strong>

The couple exited the elevator and entered the open underground lab. It looked very high-tech. Phil had been down here a couple of times before since it was built over five years ago, but Melinda hadn't. Phil's hand was resting on the small of Melinda's back as he guided them through the lab and towards the sound of talking voices.

The two senior agents entered a room on the left and the back of their friend came into sight.

Dwight was standing in front of a large LCD screen talking to his wife, his arms folded. The camera pointed down in his direction. Dwight was alerted when his friends entered his office, than once again when they arrived down in his lab. He knew that they would come looking for him. Dwight sensed being watched. He turned his head and smiled at them, gesturing for them to come in. He then turned back around and faced his wife with a smile.

"We have guests, Sweetheart," Dwight told her. This was the first time that they had chatted since his talk with Nick in the early hours of this morning, so he hadn't had a chance to tell her about their friends coming.

Melinda and Phil entered the white dimly lit room and walked towards their friend, their eyes locked on Emma, who was in clear quality. They stopped beside their friend and smiled up at Emma.

"Hey Emma," Phil greeted the younger woman. She was only five years younger than him and a level 7 in S.H.I.E.L.D - Australia branch. Emma was beautiful with the long wavy dark hair and bright blue eyes. She had the beauty of Lauren Graham.

"Hey Phil," she expressed with delight. "Melinda, it's good to see the both of you. I am sorry that I couldn't be there in person. I just found out about your visit and I don't think I'll be about to see you in person this trip since the mission is still on going and we're on the other side of the country. How are you guys anyway? It's been forever since we've talked."

Phil chuckled. _That was one of Agent Emma Richards quirks. She talked really fast and her daughter even inherited that ability from her, along with her beauty. The last time he had been out here was two years ago, before New York. The twins had been ten and Maria was twenty. _"The last several months have been interesting to say the least," Phil supplied, casually. "We will come back for another visit later this year," he promised the younger woman.

A beeping sound sounded in the background near Emma. She turned her eyes towards the open laptop in front of her on her bed. "I'm getting an incoming video call from Uncle Nick," she revealed. "Bye guys … Love you, sweetie." She said before the screen went black.

"Does anyone else still get weird out when she calls the Director that?" Melinda inquired, impassive.

Phil and Dwight shook their heads._ They had heard it many times over the last twenty years that they had both known Emma._

"He's her godfather," Phil expressed, shrugging his shoulders. "And she doesn't call him that when they're out in the field."

"Nick is practically my dad," Dwight added. "I wouldn't be where I am today without him."

Melinda had known that asking two of Nick's surrogate son's had been a pointless idea. "So, it's just me then," she replied, dryly.

The two older men nodded their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So … In my head Emma and Dwight look like Lauren Graham and Scott Patterson. Yes, I am a gilmore girls fan. I am also assuming that Jemma can ride a horse since she is from England and they love em, right? Well, she can for this fic anyway. And I think I gave a cute scene for each pair.

This is the dog - Fury

4.

**Thoughts?**

_**Okay, so here is a brief history about Dr Dwight Richards.**_

_He was born on Jan 3rd, 1959 in Sydney, Australia. He was a street kid, his parents were no hopes (drug addicts). Nick Fury ran into the kid on one of his visited to Sydney, australia in 1975. Dwight was 16 at the time and tried to pickpocket Nick Fury when walking past him, but Nick busted him by grabbing his hand._

_Nick Fury thought the kid had balls trying to take a wallet from someone as scary looking at him. Since they were outside of a cafe at the time, he offered to buy the kid something to eat so they could talk. _

_Dwight had been living on the streets and fending for himself for the last two years. He didn't even know where or if his parents were still alive. Nick gave the young Dwight a card with his number on it and told him to call him if he is interested in becoming a part of something great. If he wanted something better than this life._

_Dwight looked at the card for like ten seconds and said. "I don't need to think about it. It can't be worse than life already is."_

_Nick takes Dwight back to the hotel he is staying at. That night when the kid is asleep, Nick runs a background on the kid through his Australian connections and discovers that he doesn't have a family - both of his parents died a year ago, a few weeks between them of overdoses. There wasn't even a missing person's report on the kid. Both of his parents had been in foster care, so they had no family listed._

_Nick started making the arrangements for the kid to come back to the states with him. He placed Dwight with a fellow agent and his wife. A few months later, Fury discovered how smart the boy actually was. His SHIELD foster parents raised him for the next 2 years but Fury stayed in touch. When Dwight turned 18, he went to Sci-Tech and that's when his brilliance really shined._

_He became a brilliant biochemist and dabbled in other fields. He also learnt hand to hand combat through Fury. _

_After graduation, he worked in a lab in the US until Nick sent him back to Australia and he worked in several different classified SHIELD lab. He met Phil and Melinda in the late 1980's through Nick Fury when Fury was their S.O._

_In 1994 he meet Emma Bridges and her 3 year old daughter Maria during a family dinner with her father James Bridges (who was his australian handler) and Nick Fury since he was in town. Nick Fury is Emma's godfather and James best friend. The two had fought in the army together and were practically brothers._

_Dwight and Emma fell in love, a few years later they married and he adopted her daughter as his own. He had Maria grew close for their love of science. She was often seen in the home lab from age five up. Not many people don't know that Maria's isn't biologically his._

_Five years ago Dwight and his family moved to the Outback of Western Australia after a classified international incident happened and Dwight wanted to take a step back from SHIELD. So he spoke with Fury, which led to the rumour that an anonymous source (Phil Coulson) started indicating that he had had a nervous breakdown and went home to work on the family cattle ranch._

_Dwight still works top secret missions for Director Fury when needed, otherwise he works on his own project or with his daughter - Maria when she home._


	31. Chapter 31 - Smile

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

_**So wow … Providence was something. I am super excited and scared for next weeks episode. I guess we'll just have to play it out.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 31<strong>

Phil and Melinda followed Dwight back towards the main section of his lab and were standing opposite a long stainless steel bench that had assorted hi-tech scientific equipment spread along it.

"So, tell me about this serum?" Phil finally asked._ It had been bugging him since his phone call with Dwight and discovering his involvement in his recovery. _

Dwight looked at his little brother with a serious look._ He knew this question was coming since he landed._ He looked towards Melinda and noticed the brief look of surprise that washed over her before a harden expression took place. Dwight switched his attention back towards Phil who was still waiting for an answer.

"Serum?" Melinda asked, emotionless. "What are you talking about, Phil?" her eyes locked on her partner, folding her arms. _What did he know?_

Phil tore his eyes from the australian and onto his partner. "I should have told you as soon as I found out," he supplied, releasing a sigh. "Apparently Dwight help create some wonder drug that help me come back from the dead," he shared, still not knowing the facts. Phil looked back towards his big brother. "Right?"

"How is that possible?" Melinda voiced, deadpanned. _Oh crap?_

Dwight's attention was back on the younger woman. He knew that Melinda hadn't told Phil what she knew with how she was acting and looked like she wanted him to keep up the act. Dwight knew that Nick had ordered him not to reveal anything to Phil, but he also knew that Phil would keep digging until he found answers and it would be better coming from someone he trusted. They had kept this secret from Phil for too long. "For the last few years I've been working on cell regeneration and a drug called GH-325. I managed to extract a certain cell chromosome from an unknown species that can regenerate torn or damaged cells or ligaments."

Phil couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. "What unknown specimen?" he demanded.

Dwight shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he expressed, honestly. "A few of years ago, Nick bought me a sample and asked me to do a full DNA profile on it and see if a serem or wonder drug could be made from it," he shared. "He said 'you never know when he would need it'."

Phil felt a lump form in his throat. "And you didn't ask him where it came from?"

Dwight released a sigh._ It wasn't human. That much he knew._ "I did, but you know Nick. He only tells you what he wants you to know. Anyway after years of testing and breaking down every little section of the sample, I managed to make a serum from it a few months before the 'battle of New York' hit and the drug was in the testing phase when Nick called me about you," he paused for a moment. "I think my heart stopped for a moment when he said that you were dead," he expressed, his voice breaking slightly. "He then requested the drug, hoping that it would save you. He said he had a team ready to do their part to fix you, but the drug was needed. I flew it there myself, not trusting anyone else to deliver it directly to you or Nick."

Phil could see how much his death had affected the older man._ They were family - brothers._ He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Did you, um, see me?"

Dwight slowly nodded his head. "Nick tried to stop me, but I guess I get my stubborn attitude from him. When I saw you … I felt like I lost my best friend," he confessed as a few silent tears slid down his cheeks.

Phil took a step forward and patted the older man on the shoulder. "I'm sorry I put you through that," he expressed with empathy. _It seemed his death had caused a lot of people pain._

Dwight wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm just glad that it worked," the older man confessed, emotion thick in his voice. "I'm not ready to lose my little brother. I go first," he informed him. "Got it. No more hero action."

Phil looked at the older man with empathy. "You know I can't make that promise," he answered, honestly. "It's my job. I made a vow when I joined S.H.I.E.L.D to do everything in power to protect people the best I can until my last breathe," he expressed, sincerely. "I'm just lucky that I have a smart big brother."

The two men shared a look.

Melinda felt the tears sting her eyes._ Damn it, Phil._ She inhaled a long breath and held it for a moment before releasing a shaking breath. Melinda was doing her best to hold her emotion in. She refused to break down while people were present to see her vulnerable. Even if it was only Phil and Dwight. Melinda turned away from both the men and took a few steady breathes. _Get it together, Melinda._

Phil turned towards Melinda. He noticed that she wasn't facing them anymore. "Mel?" he voiced, taking a step towards her and placing a hand on her shoulder. He felt her stiffen a little under his touch. "You okay?"

Melinda swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded her head as she moistened her dry lips. She didn't trust her voice to speak at the moment, fearing it would give her away.

Phil was now concerned. _Why wasn't she looking at him?_ "Mel?" he repeated, walking around to face her. She was looking down, but he could see her glassy eyes. _She was upset? Was it because of them discussing his death? Now he felt like a jackass. He knew his death hit her hard._ "Oh, Mel," he whispered, brushing his fingers across her face.

Melinda felt his warm touch across her cheek. "I'm fine, Phil," she managed, emotion lacing her tone. "Let's do what we came to deal with," she told him, lifting her eyes to clash with his.

Phil knew that she was hurting, but he also knew that she was stubborn as hell and would open up at her own pace. He moved his hand from her cheek to her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

The two sharing a look for thirty seconds before both turned around and fixing their attention onto the older scientist.

"What do you know already?" Phil asked, knowing that Nick Fury would have mentioned something to him during their chat.

Dwight rubbed the back of his neck. "Nick mentioned that Melinda has been healing at an accelerated rate without any medical help," he shared, folding his arms. "He sent me her medical file that her doctor conducted before she was released and I am baffled to how she is healing."

Melinda nodded her head. "I was shot twelve days ago and am now completely healed, my scar is still present but starting to fade."

Dwight still couldn't believe what he was hearing. _That was odd. Impossible even, but hey - so was Phil's recovery and he was living proof that the impossible could be made possible._ "I wanna do a full examination on you," he told Melinda. "I need you to walk me through every step from the point you were shot till now."

Melinda nodded. "I'll tell you what I know, but I wasn't conscious the entire time. I don't know how much help I'll be," she answered, honestly.

"That's where I come in," Phil voiced, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. "I was by her side side every step of the way bar her surgery," he shared. "I can fill in the blanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen - 18:14 p.m<strong>

Skye had left her room a few minutes ago and told Grant to wait in his own for a few more minutes before leaving his. She didn't want people getting suss if they left their rooms at the same time. She hadn't seen any sign of her two best friends on her way down and was curious to where they were, most likely somewhere together discussing something scientific since the two were always glued at the hip. Skye still couldn't believe that they weren't a couple yet, _they were so perfect for one another - everyone could see it._

Skye stopped in the entryway of the large country style kitchen. It looked like something out of the movies with the wooden countertops, benches, cabinets. There was a built in stainless steel stove and fridge along a wall among other appliance scattered along the benchtops. An Island based in the middle with pots and pans hanging from the ceiling. The colour scheme was cream and white. It had a country charm to it, something. Skye was growing to love about this place. It made her feel safe. She could smell something mouthwatering cooking.

Skye's eyes landed on the woman in her late forties early fifties as she rolled out pastry of some sort. Her long strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun. She had a curvy figure and the charming looks of Lea Thompson. The older woman's hips were swaying back and forth to Shania Twain song that was currently playing from the small CD player that was positioned on the beach top on the other side of the kitchen.

All of a sudden the older woman started singing loudly with the song. She wasn't horrible.

_"Okay, so you've got a car? That don't impress me much. So you got the moves but have you got the touch? Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright. But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night … That don't impress me much. You think you're cool but have you got the touch? Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright. But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night ….That don't impress me much."_

"You really get into a song," Skye commented, releasing a chuckle. "Glad to see I'm not the only one."

Maggie jumped in her spot as she lifted her eyes from the pastry that she was currently flattening with a rolling pin. She was making the crust for her dessert pies. "Crikey," she exclaimed placing a hand over her racing heart.

Skye felt the jolt of fear that had rushed through the older woman when she had made her presence known. "I am so sorry for scaring you," she apologized from where she was standing. "I just thought I would come down and see if you needed any help since you've got an army on your hands tonight to feed."

A smile drifted across Maggie's lips at the sweet thought from the younger asian mixed woman. "Oh, that's sweet of you to offer … your one of Phil's kids, right? I haven't learnt all the names yet, but will before you leave. I'm Maggie. I run the homestead and look after the boys during Emma's business trips out of town. I also homeschool them," she shared, sweetly. "I pretty much came with the house once it was built."

Skye smiled at the older woman. She liked her already and could feel warmth and positive vibes coming from her. "I'm Skye," she shared. "The youngest on AC's team. I'm a Rookie FBI agent," she lied. "Still learning the ropes … anyway I'm here to help."

Maggie offered a smile. "Dinner is pretty much under control, but I am making a couple of apple and blueberry pies for dessert … would you like to help me with them?"

Skye smiled, nodding her head. "Desserts I can do," she revealed, walking further into the kitchen. "I love to bake. I learned how growing up at the orphanage. There was this one nice nun who would let me help her when I was feeling upset or having a down day."

Maggie's face fell as she placed a hand over her heart. "You grew up in an orphanage? You poor thing," she expressed, heartfelt.

Skye just shrugged her shoulders, tying her hair back with a hair band that she had on her arm. _She didn't like talking about her past._ "That was a long time ago," she supplied, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I'm a part of something important now. I have people in my life that care about me. That want me."

Maggie heard the vulnerability in the young woman's voice. "You're lucky to have someone like Phil in your life now. He is a good man with such a big heart and not bad on the eyes, if I do say so myself."

Skye was standing just off from the older woman, her hands resting on the surface top of the island. "Eewww," she said, making a face. "AC is like a dad to me. But I guess I can see where you're coming from. He's got that charm about him," she commented.

Maggie smiled. "And those blue eyes. That goofy smile and wit. If he wasn't in love with Melinda and vice versa, then I would so try my luck."

Skye's jaw dropped at the older woman's revelation. _She was glad that she wasn't the only one who could see the two had feelings for one another. Skye wondering how the older woman would react if she found out they were together - even though they were still keeping it a secret._ "So pies," she commented, changing the subject.

Maggie nodded her head as she glanced towards the younger hunk of a man in the entryway, arms folded and eyes locked on the pretty brunette. He had appeared there during the orphanage talk. "Are you gonna stand there all night and stare at Miss Skye," she called over to him. "Or are you gonna get your butt in here and help us bake some pies."

Skye spun around, spotting her boyfriend in the entryway looking hot in his country attire. She bit down on her bottom lip to hold back the laughter wanting to break free after Maggie's comment only moments ago.

Grant smirked. "Yes ma'am," he answered, walking further into the kitchen and towards the two women.

* * *

><p><strong>Back Verandah - Thirty minutes later<strong>

Twenty minutes had passed since Jemma and Leo had entered the kitchen to find their two friends along with an older woman, baking pies. They had asked if they need assistance, but the older woman assured them that they were fine. She suggested that they start setting the table though out in the back verandah.

Jemma and Leo had got straight to work with setting out twelve place settings along the long oak wood outdoor table that seated 12. It would just fit them all. Five on each side with a person sitting at each end. The back verandah was lit up and had several citronella lanterns spread throughout it to keep the mosquitoes and night bugs away. It had only taken the pair a few minutes to set the table, they were now sitting on the top stair - about an inch between them and looking up out in the night sky. The stars had started to come out as the sky grew dark.

"It's so peaceful out here," Jemma commented, softly. "Look at all those stars. It's just so beautiful."

Leo smiled._ Not as beautiful as you._ "Yeah, it's hard to believe that they're just big balls of gas made primarily of hydrogen and helium," he vocalized.

Jemma felt a smile tug at her lips. _Oh Leo_. "Oh, look Fitz, a shooting star … make a wish!" she exclaimed.

Leo turned his head to the side, locking his gaze on her. "Jemma, you know that a "shooting star" has nothing at all to do with a star," he supplied a-matter-a-factly. "It's caused by tiny bits of dust and rock called meteoroids falling into the Earth's atmosphere and burning up, giving the illusion of a 'falling star'."

Jemma rolled her eyes, bumping her shoulder with his. "Leo … just shut up and make a wish," she told him with a smile. "Can't you just pretend?"

Leo looked at her contemplative. "What would I possibly wish for when everything I ever need is right beside me," he supplied, honestly. _You're my wish, Jem._

Jemma felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she bit down on her bottom lip. _Oh gosh. Why did he had to say something so sweet like that._ _He was looking at her with an adorable look on his face and those damn blue eyes! She wanted him to kiss her, not think - just kiss._ Her eyes flickered to his lips before she met his eyes again.

"Hey Maggie …" Skye voiced as she appeared in the doorway beside the older woman about to ask a question when she noticed what the older woman was looking at. A smile curved her lips when she noticed the look her two best friends were giving one another. They looked like they were about to kiss.

Jemma and Leo both released gasps of surprise when they heard their friend's voice from behind them, both snapping their heads around and locking their attention on her. Jemma stood to her feet all flustered. "Um, hi ladies. Everything alright?"

Leo let out a sigh as he stood to his feet.

Maggie was standing in the doorway with two beer bottles in her hands. She had been watching the interaction between the young couple and had noticed their closeness. Skye had mentioned that they were often referred to as 'FitzSimmons' since they had been together since forever. A combination of their last names. Maggie could tell that these two were definitely still in love after all these years together.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment that you two young lovers were having," Maggie apologize. "I came out to give you two a beer," the older woman explained. "But you were being adorable with your star talk."

**"Lovers!"** the two scientist exclaimed.

"Uh no," Leo started. "We're just friends," Jemma added. "Best friends," Leo counted. Jemma nodded her head. "Not um, lovers," she blurted out.

Skye bursted into laughter at her friends embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>Underground Lab - 18:52 p.m<strong>

Dwight had finished his exam on Melinda twenty minutes ago and was currently waiting for results from the blood and DNA samples he had taken, knowing that he wouldn't get answers until he returned to his lab after dinner. He was currently staring at an x-ray that he had taken of her wounded area and was amazed with what he was seeing. Dwight had read her file and seen the scans that had been done before and after surgery.

He had gone over every step with the couple about what happened that night and nothing out of the ordinary popped out. _Melinda had been shot, rushed back to their plane. Their medic on board and stabilized her by doing a blood transfusion from another member on their plane and managed to keep Melinda stabilize during the time it took to get them to a secure S.H.I.E.L.D base for the rest of the damage to be repaired. They followed medical procedure and saved Melinda. How was this happening? Dwight knew that if Melinda hadn't been given that blood transfusion, she would be dead._

"You said that the girl - Skye - is O negative, right?" Dwight voiced.

Phil tore his eyes from Melinda and turned them on his big brother who was standing several feet away - looking at some scans. "Uh, yeah, why?"

Melinda was curious of that herself.

Dwight turned around and looked at the couple. "Can I get a sample of her blood? I just wanna run some test myself," he shared, casually. "O negative blood is rare and it's because of the blood transfusion that Melinda made it to the hospital to get the required surgery."

All of a sudden a loud beeping filled the room with a male robotic voice announcing._** "Five minutes, Sir. The current time is seven fifty-five. You have five minutes, Sir."**_

"What the hell is that?" Phil questioned looking towards his big brother who had stopped in front of a computer and tapped some buttons, stopping the loud alert.

"Uh, sorry, I should have warned you," Dwight chuckled. "That's my dinner reminder so I don't work past seven," he shared. "Don't wanna piss off Maggie."

Phil flicked his wrist and noticed that it was indeed almost seven. "Oh, we better head up," he expressed, looking forward to Maggie's cooking. "Everyone is gonna be wondering where we are. We'll get a sample of Skye's blood after dinner," he told them, walking away from them and towards the direction of the elevator bay.

Melinda felt a smile tug at her lips at Phil's giddiness for Maggie's cooking. She started heading in the same direction.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Dwight questioned, keeping his voice low.

Melinda froze in her spot, but didn't turn around.

Dwight folded his arms as he watched the chinese woman tense. "He has a right to know, Mel. How do you think he is gonna feel if he finds out from someone else? You two have just gotten back together and I would hate to see a secret like this tear you apart - again."

Melinda swallowed the lump in her throat as she turned her head, her eyes clashed with his. _She hated that he was right. Phil was a good man, wore his heart on his sleeve. But trust was a big thing with him._ "I will," she answered. "It's not the right time … he is already dealing with so much," she supplied. "I will tell him when it's right."

Dwight gave her a serious look as he walked towards her. "You better, otherwise I will."

"What the hell is taking you two so long!" Phil called from the direction of the elevator, several metres away.

* * *

><p><strong>Back Verandah<strong>

Phil, Melinda and Dwight all exited the house and made their way out on the verandah, everyone was already out there and waiting for them. There was music pouring from the open window in the kitchen that looked out here.

Phil's eyes automatically landed on the youngest member of his team. She was leaning against the wooden railing off the stairs with a beer in hand as she chatted with Jemma and Natasha while Clint was telling Grant and Leo a story about one of his missions. _Damn, the testing would have to wait till morning if she's been drinking._ Phil turned his head and spotted Dwight at the table, listening to something his sons were telling him.

"Okay everyone," Maggie announced as she placed the last hot dish on the table. "Park your behinds in a chair … dinner is served."

The eight agents stopped their current conversations and made their way towards the long table and started taking a seat.

Maggie and Dwight both sat at opposite ends of the table. The twins sat on the left, just off from their father. Phil, Melinda and Natasha were the other three on that side. Clint sat directly opposite his partner on the right, followed by Skye beside him and Grant beside her - than Leo and Jemma.

* * *

><p><strong>Almost two hours<strong> and forty minutes after everyone had finished eating. The group of adults were unwinding with a few drinks. The twins had already headed back inside to play a videogame before having to go to bed in about an hour. Tomorrow was Monday, so that was a school day for them, even if they were homeschooled.

Jemma and Leo were in a heavy discussion with Dwight about something scientific as they picked his brain while Skye and Grant with beers in hand watched from one of the couches that was along the verandah wall. They were seated closely, practically glued together.

Melinda, Phil, Clint and Natasha were seated on the other couch that was several metres further down. The two couples were casually chatting among one another as they watched all the others. Phil and Clint both had their arms around their partners, not caring about who was present.

"Who do they think they're fooling," Clint supplied as he watched the two younger agents pretend not to be together, even though they were practically glued together. They had witness Skye touch Grant's leg a few times during their conversations and Grant's arm was currently resting along the top of the couch behind Skye, his hand dipped a little and fingers brushing her shoulder. "His arm is practically around her," he pointed out in a low tone.

Phil knew that he couldn't live in denial anymore. _Grant's behaviour was evident that they were together or wanted to be together. He knew that he would have to deal with it soon and have a conversation with them._

"You know," Melinda spoke up. "We could have a little fun with this," she told her group with a smirk.

"Please share," Natasha inquired.

* * *

><p>Skye turned her attention towards the four older agents when she felt a surge of excitement came from the group. She noticed that all four were in a heated conversation all talking in a low tone so she couldn't hear them, but they were plotting something. A smile stole her lips when she noticed Phil's arm around Melinda. She was glad that they weren't hiding their status but hadn't announced it to the team yet - either. Skye wondered if they ever were going to or just let people work it out themselves and see if they had the balls to say anything to them.<p>

"I see they're not hiding it anymore," Grant whispered into his girlfriend's ear. "It's good to see them both happy. They deserve it with everything the both of them have been through over the last several months."

Skye felt a shiver run down her spine as Grant's breath tickled her ear. She turned her attention back to her boyfriend. "You know?" she questioned, surprise washing over her, even though she knew that she shouldn't be since he was Agent Grant friggin Ward.

Grant gave her a serious look. "Rook, it's my job to know these things. The two have been inseparable since May's accident and I know they have a past. They were known as superstar partners throughout S.H.I.E.L.D in the past. I've see the looks, the touches. She is staying in his bunk for crying out loud and I didn't buy that 'to look after her while she was healing' excuse for a second. I mean, of course he is helping her while she is healing, but they love each other - that much is evident," he expressed in a quiet tone. "Plus, I've seen the goofy smile you get on your face whenever they're in a room together, which means you're feeling what they're feeling."

Skye bit down on her bottom lip as her eyes locked with his. He had spoken with such depth. The two shared an intense passionate look.

"I wanna kiss you right now," Grant whispered. "Badly," he admitted.

Skye felt her heart pick up speed at his words. His voice had been dripping with desire and it drove her crazy. She needed to get out of here - away from eyes. She needed him. Skye instantly stood to her feet and turned her attention towards the adults that were a good several metres away. "Hey guys," she stifled a yawn. "I'm beat and gonna head to bed. I'll see you all in the morning," she told them with a smile before turning away and walking off.

"Night Skye," Phil called after her.

Grant had been a little stunned by his Rookie sudden move but knew what it meant. He waited a few minutes before he stood to his feet. "I'm gonna turn in too," he told them before walking towards the entryway, hoping that wasn't too obvious.

The four adults waited until the specialist was out of eyesight before they bursted into laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Floor<strong>

Grant didn't bother going to his room. He stopped outside his Rookie's door and knocked twice. "It's me," he simply said, amusement lacing his tone.

Ten seconds later her door opened and he was pulled into her room. He closed the door behind him with his foot.

Skye pushed her S.O against the door as her lips instantly crashed against his. Her hands gripping against his shirt as she kissed him deeply with everything she had in her.

Grant's hands found his Rookie's hips as they kissed passionately. He slowly started walking her backwards towards her bed as they continued to kiss, their tongues battling for dominance.

A moment later Skye felt the back of her legs hit the side of the bed. She tore her lips from his, breathing heavily as her lust filled eyes locked with his. He was just as out of breath as she was. "This will be the first time on a decent size bed," she commented with a slow smile, biting her bottom lip.

Grant felt a jolt of electricity shoot down to his groin. "We better make it worth while then," he told her with a cheeky grin as his lips recaptured her's. His hands began finding the buttons on her top and made quick work of unbuttoning them. Grant pushed the top off her shoulders, leaving her in deep purple lace bra that cupped her breast like a second skin.

Grant tore his lips from her's and instantly began trailing kissing along her soft skin just before the bra.

Skye threw her head back, allowing more room for her S.O to explore as her hands quickly worked the buttons on his buttoned down shirt. She always felt so alive when he touched her intimately.

Grant lips found Skye's neck and bit down on it, causing a gasp to escape her throat. She ripped open the rest of his shirt - causing buttons to fly everywhere.

Skye's hand began to roam over her S.O's firm muscular chest as he sucked on her neck, knowing that it was going to leave a mark. Skye pushed Grant's shirt off his shoulders and help him free of it before she looped her arms around his neck as she soaked in this moment.

Several minutes later they were both naked, under the covers of the huge bed in the passionate throes of love making as their bodies moved together with each thrust and touch. Both gasping and moaning as desire and impulse shoot through them. Grant had covered Skye's mouth with his lips a few times to keep her from screaming out in pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>Pool House - 21:44 p.m - Bathroom<strong>

Melinda and Phil were in the large bathtub as they enjoyed the closeness of one another, their fingers were laced as Melinda's back was pressed against Phil's front. The feeling of his skin against hers in the warm water was immensely comforting and arousing. Soft sax music was playing through the built in ipod dock on the wall near the door. The two had been in the bath for the last twenty minutes now.

Melinda sighed deeply and leaned her head to the side on his left shoulder as his lips grazed her neck lightly before kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear. Her eyes closed and she felt a sense of warmth from within fill her, like she was content to be right where she was. His hands wrapped around her like a security blanket, making her feel safe. The feeling of Phil's lips on her neck was more than just godly. It was like giving life to her all over again and she didn't want it to stop. Turning her head, Melinda looked into his eyes for a moment before kissing the side of his jaw.

Phil looked at her for a moment before she felt his lips on her own. His hands traced down her curves and held her close for a moment before rising from the tub, reluctantly breaking their kiss. She eyed him for a moment before standing. Phil stepped out of the tub carefully and held out his hand for her, which she took and stepped out. The two quickly wrapped one another in a towel before exiting the bathroom and heading back to their bedroom to finish what was started in the tub.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So … there you go. I think every ship got their moment. I know I've been a little light on Clintasha, but we'll get there. Since it's easter holiday over here, so you might get a couple of chapters of the next few days. *fingers crossed*

So here is the kitchen …

.


	32. Chapter 32 - You're stuck with me

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N**: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

So since we don't know a lot about Grant and what is true and what isn't … I like to think that he had a Gramzy, for this fic he does.

Once again, I am not good at all this science smart stuff, so I will be fluking it.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 32<strong>

**Monday, 23rd 2014**

**2nd Floor - 07:22 am**

Maggie stood in the middle of the hallway. The dog was standing beside her. She figured that since they all worked in law enforcement that they would be early risers, even when they were on vacation - unless other activities kept them up all night after going to bed. She had seen the looks and touches that Miss Skye and Mr Grant were giving one another all evening, plus the other two kids didn't leave one anothers side even after denying being together. Maggie didn't know if the agency had certain rules about co-workers dating and that's why they kept it a secret or if they were all in denial. She had been thrilled when she learn't of Phil and Melinda finally getting together - that had been a long time coming and she was happy for both, even if that meant Phil was off the market.

**"Rise and shine kiddies,"** she shouted at the top of her lungs. **"Breakfast will be served in ten minutes … I'd advice you get your butts into gear if you want any bacon before Clint, Phil and the twins get to the kitchen!"** she announced, knowing the boys could really pack it away.

Fury barked a couple of times.

Maggie smiled down at the dog and gave him a nod of the head. She then walked off and the dog followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's Room<strong>

Skye was pulled from her peaceful slumber at the older woman's announcement. Her head was resting on her boyfriend's hard chest as she listened to the soothing sound of his beating heart. Her arm was draped over his stomach and he was holding her close. "I'm not a big fan of bacon anyway," she mumbled into her boyfriend's chest as she placed a kiss on it before lifting her head and meeting his gaze. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his for a long drawn out kiss.

"Good morning," Grant whispered against her lips as their lips parted. He lifted a hand to her face, brushing his fingers across her cheek. "As much as I love lying in bed with you naked on top of me," he shared. "I'm starving. You wore me out last night and this morning," he admitted, satisfied.

Skye grinned. "I'm gonna miss this big bed when we return to the bus," she confessed, leaning forward and brushing a quick kiss across his lips. "How about another quick round before we head downstairs?" she suggested with a coy smile.

Grant was so tempted to take her up on the offer. "I would love too, but nothing is ever quick when it comes to us. And everyone will get suspicious if we're the last ones to make an appearance. Unless you wanna come out of the shadows," he suggested in a light tone.

Skye bit down on her lips. "Not yet … I just like keeping our little bubble for now, if that's okay?"

Grant leaned up and brushed his lips across hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Back Verandah - 07:50 am<strong>

Skye walked out onto the back verandah feeling refreshed over her shower. She was dressed in bootleg dark blue jeans, leather heel boots and a deep purple sleeveless turtleneck. Her hair was currently down. She was hiding the three love bites that her boyfriend had left on her neck.

A smile filtered her lips when she saw everyone sitting at the long wooden table in the same seats as last night. There was a few conversations going on at once. She was the last one down. The dog stopped in front of her, sat down and tilted his head to the side. Skye smiled as she bent down and scratched his ear. "I think I like you better than your namesake," she told Fury as he whacked his tail against the ground and let out a bark.

"Morning Skye," Melinda greeted the younger woman from her seat as she drank her morning tea.

Skye lifted her eyes from the dog and turned them towards the table. She smiled at the older woman. "Morning May," she greeted back as she walked towards the table. The dog followed her. "Morning guys," she greeted the rest of the team as she plopped down in her chair in between Grant and Clint as various greetings were bounced back to her.

Grant lifted a dome food net off her plate that was in front of his Rookie that was already filled with assorted serverings. "Managed to save you this before Barton and Coulson went for seconds," he supplied.

Skye smiled sweetly. "Thanks Wall-E," she said, playfully slapping his cheek. "What would I do without you," she added.

"Starve," Natasha commented as she watched her partner demolish a stack of pancakes and bacon. "If you make yourself sick, I am not looking after you - again," she told him straight-out.

"Same goes for me," Melinda commented to her partner as he stuffed his face.

Phil swallowed his mouthful. "Can't help it," he shared. "Maggie's pancakes are the best," he commented.

Maggie blushed from the end of the table. "You two always say that when you visit."

"Because it's true," Clint answered, after swallowing his mouth full and taking a gulp of coffee.

"Oh Ward," Phil called to the younger agent. "There is a gym here, fully equipped." He informed him, knowing that the Specialist must be dying to hit something. Emma and Maria mainly used it to stay in shape.

Grant lit up. "Good to know," he supplied, turning his eyes on his Rookie. "Guess we can get some training in."

Skye was enjoying some scrambled eggs when she shook her head. "Nu-uh, I am on vacation," she informed him in a serious tone, reaching for her juice. "Training continues when we leave here."

The group of adults laughed.

"So, you're all FBI agents like Uncle Phil and Uncle Clint, right?" Wyatt questioned the group of adults as he dug into his breakfast.

Phil quickly jumped in with an answer. "Ward, Melinda, Natasha and Skye are," he shared. "But Simmons and Fitz work in the lab. They do all the medical and scientific stuff that helps us solve cases," he half lied.

"Oh, like Dad use to," Chris supplied. "And Doogie currently is."

Phil nodded smiling. "Exactly."

Skye raised an eyebrow and looked down the table towards the twins. "Whose Doogie?" she asked with curiosity.

"My oldest," Dwight shared. "She was given that nickname when she was little because she's really smart."

"Oh," Skye answered.

Silence fell over the area as people continued to eat.

Sixty seconds passed before Skye spoke again. "So, looking forward to my first time on a horse today," she shared, breaking the silence as she looked down the table at Jemma.

Jemma lit up. "You'll love it," she exclaimed. "It's a lot of fun."

Skye just nodded her head. _Unless I fall of the horse. That won't be fun._

"Oh Skye," Phil voiced. "I need to discuss something with you after breakfast," he supplied with a smile. "Won't take long."

Skye nodded her head. "Sure thing, AC," she answered, a little concerned. _What did he want to discuss? Maybe they did know about Grant and her … he wouldn't tell her to stop seeing him - would he? She was now worried. Skye couldn't imagine not being with Grant now. He was the best thing that ever happened to her._

Grant could sense his Rookie's concern. He placed his free hand under the table and squeezed her thigh as he continued to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Dwight's Office - 08:40 am<strong>

Skye was sitting in a chair as Dwight draw a sample of blood from her. It was only a needle full, not as bad as the transfusion she had to give to Melinda a couple of weeks ago.

"What do you expect to find in my blood?" she questioned, curious.

Dwight watched as the blood filled the needle. "I don't know yet," he answered. "I just wanna make sure I am doing everything I can to find out what's going on with Mel … you know about her-"

"Super quick healing," Skye cut in. "Yeah, cool but freaky. Well, anything I can do to help May, even if I do hate needles."

Dwight smiled at the girl. "This is all I need," he supplied, holding up the needle. "Give yourself at least an hour before going horse riding," he warned and stepped out of the way.

Melinda appeared in front of Skye with a glass of juice. "Drink this," she told her with a warm smile.

Skye smiled back and retrieved the glass, slowly drinking down the juice. It was strange seeing the older woman in something other than leather, but she did rock the country look. She could pull off anything, though. Melinda was a beautiful woman. Skye watched as Melinda walked back towards Phil and stood beside him, his hand instantly finding the small of her back. They looked comfortable around one another.

"So," she voiced. "Are you two gonna announce to the team that you're together or just see if anyone says anything?" she questioned. "I'm thrilled about it by the way."

The couple smiled at the younger woman, knowing that she was the only one who had the guts to call them out on it.

"We don't feel like it's something we need to announce," Phil expressed. "If someone asks us, then we will confirm it."

Skye grinned. "Like that will happen … so does this mean that agents are allowed to date other agents?" she questioned, biting her bottom lip.

Phil and Melinda shared a look as Dwight laughed.

Skye didn't understand what was so funny.

"Yes," Melinda answered after a long minute. "Agents are allowed to date other agents within the agency. It's against protocol for agents on the same team to date, but exceptions can be made."

Phil nodded. "As long as said relationship has been acknowledged to superiors and it doesn't affect your field work, then it's okay." He supplied, a grin tugging at his lips. "Why do you ask, Skye?"

Skye processed the new information. "Just curious," she answered as she continued to drink her juice.

* * *

><p><strong>Back Verandah - 09:12 am<strong>

Melinda and Natasha were sitting on the same couch as last night, both sitting at an end. Natasha's wounded leg lying across it, stopping just before Melinda as she read from her current novel of choice. The two women were just relaxing as a nice breeze comforted them. It was starting to warm up and in a few hours would be damn hot. From the verandah they could see the holding pen, which was a large circle wooden pen that often held horse or cattle before they were transferred onto a truck or were being saddled to go riding out.

Melinda was watching the four younger agents that were currently down in the holding pen with four horses. Jemma looked to be giving her lesson to Skye and Grant while Leo watched her. A ghost of a smile drifted across her lips. Melinda knew that the engineer had strong feeling for the biochemist and vice versa, but fear was holding them back. Melinda knew all about fear and the grip it could hold over someone.

"You know that you don't have stay with me," Natasha commented as she lifted her eyes from the page that she was reading.

Melinda looked down at her friend with compassion. "Nat, don't even go there. You're my сестренка and I like spending time with you - even if we're just lounging around and doing nothing … plus I am still 'healing' so there isn't much more can be seen doing. You're stuck with me," she told her, sincerely.

Natasha smiled at her surrogate big sister. "I think I can live with that."

* * *

><p><strong>Holding Pen - 10 am<strong>

Skye was standing in front of an older Brumby, apparently she was a rescue and was a softie. She was a tanned cream colour and had a white strip down from her forehead down to her nose. She was a beautiful mare. Jemma had just taught her and Grant how to tack their horses even though her S.O seemed to finish before Jemma was done explaining how to.

Grant was now sitting in the saddle of his black stallion that was named Ash, who apparently was stubborn but gentle.

Skye looked at her S.O suspiciously. "How come it looks like this isn't your first time on a horse?" she questioned as she ran her fingers through Bambi's mane.

Grant grinned down at his Rookie as he began to walk his horse around the area. "Maybe because this isn't my first time on a horse, Rook," he revealed with a cheeky smile. "I rode some as kid," he shared, his tone clipped.

Skye looked up at him gobsmacked. "What? And you didn't share that detail with me?" she expressed.

Leo was on his grey and white male brumby named Jack. "He doesn't have to tell you everything, it's not like you're his girlfriend." the scotsman joked.

Skye was about to respond with. _Wanna make a bet!_ Instead she bit her tongue.

"How about you hop up on old Bambi there," Jemma suggested as she stopped beside her friend. "And we can go for a walk, ease you into it?"

Skye bit down on her lip as she looked directly into the horses eyes. "What do you say, Bambi? Wanna go for a walk?"

The horse neighed with a nod of the head.

Skye chuckled at the horses response. "Did you understand me?" she asked the horse with amusement.

Jemma shook her head. "Don't be silly, Skye, horses don't speak human. Now hop up," she ordered. "Just put your foot in the stirrup and swing your leg over, then slid your other foot into the other stirrup and grab hold of the reins. It's that simple."

Skye nodded, feeling nervous. She chewed on her bottom lip. _It's that simple,_ she mimicked in her head.

Grant pulled his horse up beside Skye's and dismounted. He tied the reins to the fence and walked around the horse, stopping beside his Rookie. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "You got this," he simply told her.

Skye felt the apprehension leave her instantly at his words and simple touch. She nodded her head and did as Jemma told her. She placed a foot in the stirrup. Grant helped boost her up. She slid her foot in the other stirrup and grabbed the reins. She smiled. "I did it," she supplied, happily.

Grant smiled as he walked back around to his horse and hopped back up on his stallion.

Jemma hopped up on her painted horses as Leo walked his horse over towards her.

"Since Ward knows what he's doing," Leo voiced. "How about we leave the training to him and have a race?" he challenged.

Jemma grinned. "You're so on … if that's okay with Skye and Ward?" she asked, looking towards the pair. She did promise to teach her friend how to ride, after all.

Ward nodded.

Skye smiled. _The two needed some alone time since I interrupted a moment last night,_ she thought. "Go ahead and kick his butt," she said with ease.

Leo trotted towards the open gate. "Come on Jem," he called over towards her.

Jemma rolled her eyes. "More impatient than a five year old," she muttered to herself as she trotted the horse away from her friends. "Come on, Patches … let's make them eat our dust," she told the horse.

Skye and Grant watched as the two raced off out of the gate and out onto the open land.

Skye turned her attention back on her S.O. "So, when was your first time on a horse?"

Grant had known this question would come. "My Gramzy has horses and the times I spent at her place, I rode in my early teens. It was a great way to clear my head and escape my older brother," he shared, a tinge of anger in his voice when he spoke about his brother.

Skye felt for the guy. She had sensed the slight rise in anger when his older brother was mentioned. She knew it was a sore subject from him. "You know, if you ever wanna talk about your childhood … I'm here," she told him with sincerity.

Grant knew that she cared, but his past wasn't something he wanted to bring her in on - if she knew the truth about him - it would change everything. "I know and maybe someday," he answered, swallowing the lump in his throat. "But for now, let's ride. We'll start off slow - walking, then a trot and canter …. maybe even some galloping later."

Skye wasn't so sure about galloping. "Walking sounds good," she answered, quickly.

Grant smiled. "Okay, let's move out." He said as he ushered his horse to move forward.

Skye released a breath. "Come on, Bambi," she told the horse as she lightly moved the reins and the horse moved started walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Underground Lab<strong>

Dwight was currently positioned behind his main work station at the central computer that was hooked to every machine, including three other mainframes. Rock music was coming from the built-in sound system that filled the lab as he worked. Dwight often spent most of the day down here and music seemed to pass the time by quicker.

He was currently running a molecular breakdown and genetic coding on Skye's blood. It could take anywhere from several hours to twenty four before he produced any results. He was very curious about the girl since there was next to nothing on her in the S.H.I.E.L.D database. She was just known as Skye, no last name. According to her profile that Phil had sent him, she was a former member of The Rising Tide and was an orphan. She had no family and there wasn't any trace of her before joining Phil's team besides the one redacted file by S.H.I.E.L.D. It didn't offer much information, just that she was dropped off at the orphanage by a S.H.I.E.L.D agents that was murdered a week later.

Phil had recruited Skye himself, right after she had hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D and ended up working a case with them. He hadn't spent much time with the younger woman, but she seemed like a good kid. Had a wicked sense of humour and big heart like his own daughter. Not something really expected from someone who grew up in an orphanage.

Dwight couldn't ignore the feeling that his little brother knew more about the young woman than he was letting on. It was times like this he wished his daughter was here and not on her first undercover mission. She was good at finding information that no one wanted found.

* * *

><p><strong>10:33 am<strong>

Jemma and Leo had raced for twenty minutes before they slowed their horses down to a trot for a few minutes before walking them beside one another for the next five. They had passed over flat and rocky land. They were currently under a group of trees that offered some shade from the heat. The weather had warmed quite a bit in the last twenty odd minutes. The sun was high in the sky, luckily they were wearing Akubra's. Jemma's was black and Leo's was dark brown.

Leo was first to dismount. Jemma followed in suit. The pair their tied their horses to the closest tree before they looked around the beautiful hilly countryside. It was a very open and beautiful space.

"After the time that we spent with Doctor Richards last night," Jemma pipped up. "I am finding it hard to believe that he ever had a 'mental breakdown' back in two thousand and nine," she shared as she walked towards the tree and sat down on the red soil.

Leo automatically sat down beside her. "It had been over five years, Jem," he pointed out. "And he has been out here … it's no scotland or england, but there is something tranquil about this place."

A comfortable silence fell over the pair as they enjoyed the slight breeze in the air and comforting sounds of the outback. They weren't near any of the cattle, but they were still on Dwight's side of the cattle station.

The pair sat under the shade of the tree for ten minutes before either spoke.

"It's getting quite warm," Leo admitted as he waved his akubra in front of his face, fanning some air to it. "How about we head back for a swim?" he suggested.

Jemma couldn't agree more. They had all packed their swimsuits because their boss had informed them that Dwight's homestead at a pool and the weather was still warm for the autumn season. "A cool dip would be fantastic," she answered as she walked back towards her horses and untied patches before mounting her.

The pair headed back in the direction they came.

* * *

><p>Skye and Grant had walked for twenty minutes as they talked about simple things before they started cantering for the next ten minutes. They had crossed different sections of the land, some had been flat and some more hilly. They hadn't ran into anyone else out here yet, but had gone in a different section to their friend on purpose. The couple stopped when they came across a watering hole that was surrounded by green grass and trees.<p>

Grant dismounted his horse and led it towards his Rookie by the reins. He grabbed Skye's hand and helped her out of her saddle. The couple then led their horses over to a tree and tied the reins round said tree.

"It's so quiet out here," Skye voiced as she removed her tanned Akubra and wiped the sweat from her forehead before putting the country style hat back on head. "You don't think there are any crocodiles in there … do you?" she asked, pointing towards the large waterhole.

Grant looked towards the waterhole that was several metres away from where they were currently standing. "On the movie they were in the northern territory," he pointed out. "This is a cattle station … I don't think they would allow crocodiles on it. They would just eat the cattle which wouldn't be good for business. I think we're safe out here, Rook," he assured her with a smile.

Skye felt stupid. She tore her eyes from her S.O and looked out at the land. _It was something._ She loved the feeling of the gentle breeze that was currently brushing against her face. Skye closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the breeze blowing through the trees. A moment later she heard a plopping sound coming from the waterhole and jumped in her spot as her eyes shot open. "Wh-what was that?" she asked, fixing her attention towards the waterhole, but she couldn't see anything.

"I didn't see anything," Grant commented, deadpanned.

A moment later she saw something land in the water and made the same plopping sound. She turned to face her S.O who was smirking as he threw another rock into the water. Skye whacked him in the shoulder. "That was not funny," she told him, feeling the heat rush to her face.

Grant chuckled richly as he turned to face her. "You should tell that to your face," he told his Rookie, pulling her into his arms. His hands rested on her hips as she laced her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes, biting down on her bottom lip. Her heel boots gave her that bit extra height needed when it came to her tall boyfriend.

"Keep it up and I won't kiss you for a week," she threatened with a smirk.

Grant grinned down at her as his lips hovered just above her's. "You think you can resisted me for a week?" he questioned. "You wouldn't last twenty fo-" he was cut off with her lip's colliding with his.

Skye had kissed him to shut up. The kiss was heated and intense. She began running her hands across the back of his head, threading her fingers through his dark hair as the kiss intensified, causing her mind to go foggy. She pressed her body against his as his hands moved from her hips and cupped her firm jean cladded behind.

Skye felt the arousal rise in her. She released a moan as her hands began to travel from her S.O's hair and down his shoulders and across his chest until she reached the top of his belt buckle. Her hands made quick to undo the belt, then button. She then started undoing his zipper when she heard the sound of someone on horseback coming towards them in the distance.

Skye hesitantly broke the kiss and looked passed the tree that they were currently being covered by. She spotted two familiar facing coming there way on horseback.

"Shit," she cursed as she turned back to look the adorable dumbfounded expression on her boyfriends face. "AC and Clint are coming our way," she told him as she refastened his zipper.

"Damnit," Grant muttered as he quickly fastened his belt and took a metre step away from Skye as he heard the horses approach.

Thirty seconds later the two senior agents pulled up beside their horses.

"Oh, hey guys," Phil voiced, acting surprise to see them out here. "We saw the horse and were curious to their owners were. Didn't see you behind the thick tree."

Grant crossed his arms. "That's why we're under it," he voiced. "To stay cool … it's warmer than we expected," he lied with ease.

Phil looked at the younger agent with suspicion. Bullshit. He turned his attention towards the brunette who was avoiding eye contact. "How are you enjoying riding, Skye?"

Skye was doing her best to stop the heat from rising to her face. "I like it," she answered honestly, finally lifting her eyes to meet her bosses. "It's nice out here."

"You okay, Skye?" Clint asked in a serious tone. "You look a bit flustered? Are you keeping hydrated? The heat can sneak up on out here," he supplied.

Skye felt the heat rush to her face once again. "I guess it's a little hot," she mumbled as averted her gaze once again since she was trying to lie to two trained agents.

Clint reached into his saddlebag and tossed a bottle of water her way. Skye wasn't prepared for it and squealed as Grant caught it before it hit her. He then handed her the bottle, which Skye gratefully accepted and started drinking from it like she had been lost in the desert for days.

Clint and Phil shared a concern look before they turned their attention back on the two younger agents.

"Maybe you two should head back to the homestead and cool down in the pool," Phil suggested.

* * *

><p><strong>AN -** So poor Skyeward getting interrupted by Phil and Barton *smirks*

Thoughts?

A little bit of information about the fictional place they're currently staying.

_Walkabout Station is a 240 000 acre working cattle station situated in the Midwest wildflower region of Western Australia. It's been in the Bridges family for centuries. It belonged to Emma's great grandfather and has gone to every man since, since her father was an agent - his wife and Emma lived there while he was away on missions - his way of keeping them safe. Emma still followed in her father's footsteps since she wanted to see the world. Her, Dwight and Maria lived in Sydney - working through the SHIELD base their. 7 years ago they started building a homestead on her father's property - Dwight had a lab built under it by SHIELD contractors - off the books. 5 years ago after his (fake breakdown) they moved their permanently. Emma still goes on missions. Maraia went to the QLD SHIELD tech academy, but still visited home. The station is 530 kilometres north of Perth and only one hour and 40 minutes drive north east of Geraldton_.


	33. Chapter 33 - Out of the Shadows

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

So, wow … that episode was *mind blown* thanks to the lie detector we got to learn a little bit more about our charcters and who else loved Mamma May. She was awesome and I wanna see more of her, even though I don't we will.

Now this chapter was half written before I watched the last ep and that's why it took so long to get out. I was processing everything I saw, but on the plus side - it's super long.

Hey guys … do we know how old FitzSimmons are portraying on the show? How long have they known one another for? Any information would be helpful if anyone had a bit of background on them. I know that they went to the academy together, than a lab - but that's about it.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 33<strong>

**Pool Area - 11:11 am**

Leo is already in the pool when Jemma arrives. Jemma let her eyes absorb in the sight of her shirtless partner. _A sight she has only seen a few of times in the many years that she had known him - two of those time had been when a decontamination shower had been involved with two separate thankfully harmless incidents one - five years ago and the other three. And the other had been a few months ago when she had walked into his bunk without knocking while he had been getting dressed. _Jemma bit down on her bottom lip as she admired him. Leo might not be big and buff like Grant Ward was (and yes she had noticed, hard not too whenever she was patching him up from one of his injuries) but he wasn't a stick either. Leo wasn't just a good looking man, he had something about him that she couldn't help but for in love with and those blues eyes - they were her kryptonite.

Leo sensed that he wasn't alone anymore. He spun around in the pool and spotted his best friend standing towards the middle, just a few metres from him. She was staring at him and there was an odd expression etched across her beautiful porcelain face. _Was she checking me out?_ Leo pushed the silly notion from his hand. _Don't be stupid, Leo. She is your bestfriend and will never see you that way - even though the last few days had felt like something had shifted between them._ Leo couldn't help but notice what the biochemist was wearing or what she wasn't for the better term of the word. He hadn't seen that three piece before, not that they'd been swimming together - before. It was a simple black bikini set with matching short black swim shorts. But they didn't look ordinary on her. The bikini top hugged her round firm breast like a second skin. Leo was relieved that he was in the water since his swim trunks were currently growing tight around the groin area.

Jemma was aware that the two of them were just staring at one another, but she was frozen in her spot. She couldn't move or look away from him. It was like she was under some trance and they were the only two in the world.

"Hey guys," Melinda's voice came from the direction of the pool house as her and Natasha excited it in their one piece swimsuits.

"I see you two had the same idea to beat the heat," Natasha observed, using her best friend as a crutch as they made their way towards the shallow end of the pool.

The pair quickly snapped out of their own little world upon hearing the two female agents approaching. **"Yes!"** The two scientist replied in unison.

Jemma made her way towards the edge of the pool and slipped in.

* * *

><p>Skye made her way towards the pool, noticing that the team were already gathered. Jemma, Leo, Clint and Phil were playing a game of Marco Polo. Phil was the one with a tie around his eyes. Clint and Leo were both shirtless, wearing only boardshorts. Phil was in boardshorts but also had on a swim shirt. The two injured female agents were sitting in the shallow end of the pool on the steps that led down into having some conversation while watching their partners with amused looks.<p>

"Marco?" Phil called from the middle of the pool as his hands reached around for someone, but only hitting water.

"Polo," Skye called from the deep end where she was currently standing, looking out at the team that was scattered throughout the pool.

"Skye," Jemma acknowledged in a low tone from the corner she was pressed against, less than a metre from where she was standing.

Skye smiled down at her friend and noticed that Jemma was wearing the black bikini set that she had talked her into buying a few months ago on one of their shopping trips, even though she was wearing the matching swim shorts. Skye didn't know why Jemma didn't like showing off a little skin. She had a great figure and would get a little more tanned if she gave it a chance.

Skye was in her deep red bikini. Her hair was down, covering her shoulders and neck because of the hickies that her boyfriend had left - thank god they were positioned towards the back of her neck as long as she kept her hair down - no one would notice them.

The couple had returned to the house twenty minutes ago with the two older male agents, but had both headed for the bathroom and had a quicky in the shower before making their way down here. They had needed to relieve the built up arousal before rejoining their friends. They had then agreed that Skye should go first and he would appear a few minutes later with some excuse to why he was late.

Phil pushed the tie from his eyes and looked towards the deep end of the pool were two of his agents were standing. "Hey Skye … it's about time you got here, where's Ward?"

Skye smiled down at her boss, chewing her bottom lip and shrugged her shoulders. "No idea," she lied. "It's not like we're glued at the hip. I logged online not long after getting back for a bit of internet surfing and checking a few things. You know I can't go too long without the internet," she expressed with a innocent smile.

Phil and Clint shared a look. _Yeah right!_

Phil turned his attention back towards his surrogate daughter and a smile curved his lips when he spotted her S.O sneaking up behind her. He knew what the younger agent had planned. "So … are you gonna stand there all day or hop in?"

Skye didn't miss the smiles on the teams faces. The ones that were looking at her. She knew exactly what was about to happen. Skye sensed him before he reached her and spun around causing him to halt inches before her. "Don't even think about it, Grant Ward!" she warned, poking his bare toned upper torso.

Grant looked at her dumbfounded. "How did you …"

Skye rolled her eyes._ Really_? "I sensed you and your intentions," she answered, folding her arms.

Grant mentally kicked himself. _Empath, right. He sometimes forgot that she had that ability. Mainly because he just saw her as his Rookie, his Skye._ He watched as she turned back around to face the team and a grinned licked his lips as he quickly scooped his Rookie in his arms, catching her by surprise and jumped into the pool.

Skye let out a squeal as they hit the water and went under where Grant released her before they surfaced. She pushed the hair from her face, spinning around and glared at her boyfriend who was backing away with a sexy grin. "You are so dead, Wall-E," she threatened him as a smile stole her lips.

Grant chuckled as he swam away from her. "You have to catch me first, Rook," he shouted towards her.

Skye took off swimming towards him.

* * *

><p>Melinda and Natasha were watching the two younger agents chase one another in the pool, which they had been doing for the last few minutes now. Phil, Clint, Jemma and Leo had postpone their game as all four also watching the two agents openly flirt. Jemma and Leo were sitting on the edge of the pool off the deep end. Clint and Phil were even helping Skye out by blocking off certain sections when Grant came their way. Skye almost caught Grant a few times because of their help.<p>

The two women watched as Grant all of a sudden stopped in the middle of the pool as Skye approached him. He then turned around and grabbed her, holding her in a tight bear hug so her arms were trapped by her side. The specialist was looking down at her with a smile.

Phil and Clint swam back towards their partners.

Melinda had never see the specialist smile this much. Skye seemed to have that effect on him, on everyone. She had just changed the cold hearted, man of one - Agent Grant Ward. Skye had also managed to bring light back into her darkness. It was a smart move with Phil recruiting the younger woman. She had really made her impact on the team.

"Can they be anymore obvious?" Natasha commented, dryly.

* * *

><p>Skye could feel her heart drumming, rapidly at being so close to him. He always had that effect on her. "I think you better let my go before we both do something that out's us," she whispered so only he can hear.<p>

Grant nodded, but didn't release his hold on her. _He really didn't want to keep them a secret anymore. He just wanted to be able to hold and touch her whenever he wanted to. He really couldn't care less if the team found out about them. He just wanted her, but he also knew that she would get mad at him if outed them before she was ready._ Grant released a heavy sigh in defeat as he let her go, dropping his arms to his sides.

"Oh screw it," Skye supplied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down, their lips colliding.

Grant was shocked for a few seconds that she was actually kissing him in public before a smile stole his lips and he started kissing her back with as much passion and desire that she was releasing.

"About damn time," Clint shouted from the shallow end of the pool where he was sitting behind Natasha, his arms wrapped around her.

The two scientist both had dropped jaws and widened eyes as they watched their two good friends make out.

"Oh gosh … I knew it!" Jemma explained before turning to Leo. "You owe me twenty dollars."

Leo was still getting over the shock discovery. He had been so focus on him and Jemma that he had missed what was going on between his two friends. He knew that they had feelings for one another, but he never thought they would act on them. "When the bloody hell did this happen?"

"Oh, get a room already," Natasha shouted to the young couple.

Skye and Grant finally pulled apart after hearing the female assassins words, their eyes locked on one another for a moment before turning them towards their team.

"You all knew?" Skye asked, gobsmacked. "And here I thought we were being careful."

The four older agents bursted into laughter and Jemma rolled her eyes, smirking. Leo felt foolish.

"Everyone knew except Fitz by the looks of it," Phil commented with a smirk. "And you should look up the term 'careful' in the dictionary. It was obvious that you two were together," he expressed, casually.

"The looks," Melinda supplied, nonchalantly. "Touches, not being able to be apart for too long and fact that you both would disappear for certain lengths of time. We're trained to notice these things."

Skye felt the heat rise to her face._ It felt like she had just got busted by mom and dad, along with the extended family walking in on them._ She felt Grant's arms wrap around her waist and melted back into his embrace.

Grant fixed his focus onto his boss. "Um, Sir, I know it's against protocol for two agents on the same team to be involved intimately, but I can assure you that our relat-"

"Relax, babe," she told her boyfriend, lacing her fingers through his and giving his hands a squeeze. Skye could hear the masked panic in Grant's serious tone. She could sense him freaking out on the inside. _It was amusing_. "I've already discussed this hypothetically with May and AC this morning. As long as we don't let our feelings affect our field work then we're all good. Right AC?"

Phil nodded his head. "Yes … now that your superiors officers officially know about your relationship status," he shared, easily. "You are allowed to continue it, but if it does start affecting your field work than we'll have to revisit this conversation."

"It won't, Sir," the Specialist assured the older man.

Skye lit up as she turned around it her boyfriend's arms, lacing her own around his neck and pulling his head down as her lips collided with his.

"Are you two gonna be like this all the time, now?" Leo asked with a groan.

Grant tore his lips from his Rookie. "Get use of it, buddy," he told the engineer with a grin before reigniting the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Family Room - 16:44 p.m<strong>

The four younger agents and Fury the dog were currently seated on the long couch and still had plenty of room to spare. The four had gathered to watch a movie together, just like they would on the bus. Skye and Grant were no longer hiding their relationship status, so they were sitting in intimate position. Fury had his head resting on Jemma's lap. Leo and Jemma were also sitting close, but still had a couple of inches of distance between them. The movie had a little over thirty minutes to go and it was up to where Mulan was discovered to be female posing as a male so she could fight in the war of china, taking the place of her wounded father.

"I think what she did was really brave," Skye commented, her head was resting on Grant's chest as he had one arm wrapped around her while his other hand was holding her's. "And she saved all their asses and this is how they thank her!"

Grant felt a smile tug at his lips as he dropped his gaze down to his Rookie. _This wasn't the first time that they had watched this movie together. It was one of Skye's favorites. She always got defensive on the behalf of Mulan. It was the third time that he had watched it with her, first time with the group though._ "He was just following his laws and what he was raised to believe. It was a different time back then, still is. There are a lot of things that women cannot do, fighting in the armed forces is one of them. It's just the way they're governed."

Skye was still annoyed with Shang for the way he treated Mulan after she saved his life. "Well, it sucks," she expressed, honestly.

Grant gave her hand a squeeze. It was one of the things that he loved about her. Her passion and the fact that she spoke her mind, but always considered what others may feel at the same time. She had a lion's heart, but also it's bite. "I know, babe. It may suck, but it's their law. He let her live," he pointed out. "That has mean something."

Skye rolled her eyes at his comment. "I bet she would have kicked his ass if he tried," she replied, a-matter-a-factly.

Grant released a deep sigh knowing that he would not win this argument with her.

Jemma and Leo watched the couple bicker with amusement. It was a nice change to not be the ones bickering with one another.

* * *

><p>Melinda and Phil were standing in the doorway as they watched the four younger agents watch their movie. The couple had been passing by five minutes ago when they had stopped to check in on them when it was up to Melinda's favorite part of the movie - so they stopped to watch.<p>

Phil was glad that the younger couple were finally out in the open about their relationship. _He was glad to see them both happy. They deserved it. Both had had enough heartache in their past and he was glad that they could find happiness in one another. But Phil still felt this protective father figure attachment for Skye and knew that if Grant hurt or broke her heart in anyway, shape or form. He will kill him. _

"She is right," Melinda supplied. "Mulan would kicked his ass if he tried," she commented before she walked off.

Phil released a soft chuckle at his partner's comment. "You're my Mulan," he supplied in a soft tone as he followed her.

"Heard that," Melinda called back a several feet ahead of him, a smile tugging at her lips. "Shang," she mumbled under her breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Underground Lab<strong>

Melinda and Phil walked off the elevator and entered the main area of the underground lab, greeted with what sounded like classical music. They walked towards the main work station where Dwight was currently positioned. He was sitting behind a scientific microscope, looking into it. The pair stopped opposite the older man, a stainless steel bench between them.

"I think I found our answer to Melinda's advanced healing," Dwight supplied, lifting his gaze from the microscope and taking a step to the left - stopping in front of main computer with the three screens and tapped a couple of buttons. "So I ran Skye's blood through a molecular breakdown and genetic coding system to see if anything popped out."

Phil knew where this was going, but was curious to what his older brother managed to find. "And what did you find?" he asked, solemn.

Dwight looked passed his screens and flashed a smile at the two senior agents. He lifted his fingers and made a twirling gesture.

Phil and Melinda knew what they sign meant._ It was show and tell time with Dr Dwight Richards._ The paired turned around and looked at the large flat screen up on the wall above a couch, displayed on said screen was hundreds of little biconcave disc shaped objects. They both crossed their arms and tilted their heads in unison as they studied whatever was on the screen.

They watched it for a full thirty seconds before they saw the biconcave disc shaped objects flash. It was really quick and if you blinked, you would have missed it.

"Do you see that?" Dwight expressed, excitement lacing his tone.

Melinda and Phil were gobsmacked. "Yes," they answered simultaneously as they turned and looked at one another with apprehension.

"It's incredible right? I mean - that is rare," he voiced. "Now, watch this," he told them as he walked back the microscope and gently removed the lid of the round see through flat container and picked up his scalpel. Dwight then cut the blood cell in half.

Phil and Melinda were watching the screen when they saw the blood cell cut in half. Twenty seconds passed before the cut blood cell regenerated and became whole again. The couples jaws dropped and shock washed over them.

"Did I just see what my brain is telling my eyes I just saw?" Phil inquired, baffled.

"That's not suppose to happen," Melinda supplied emotionless as she studied the blood cells on the screen.

Dwight shook his head, a smile splashed across his lips. "Not with normal blood cells … no," he answered.

"How come Simmons didn't pick this up last month when she checked Skye's blood after her incident?" Melinda asked her partner.

Phil shrugged his shoulders. He was curious of that himself.

"Agent Jemma Simmons?" Dwight asked from behind them. He was curious about this 'incident' that his friends were referring too. "Your biochemist, right?"

The couple turned their attention back onto him and nodded their heads.

"I am guessing it's because her lab on your plane isn't as good as mine and she probably didn't have the resources to run a molecular breakdown on Skye's blood," the older scientist supplied. "I am sure she would have discovered it otherwise. She is really bright. One of S.H.I.E.L.D's best, I am told."

The couple nodded their heads in agreement.

"She would have found it if she had my equipment," he supplied with certainty. "But that's not the only thing that I found," he supplied as he turned his attention back to his computer and started tapping keys. Thirty seconds later another imagine appeared on the flat screen in front of the two older agents.

"What are we looking at?" Phil asked, curious.

Dwight turned his eyes from his computer screen and towards his younger brother. "A mutation," he revealed with a smile. "As you know, Monkey specializes in genetic coding and for the last several months she has been working on mutations in DNA. And two months ago she discovered a rare one. The same one that you're currently looking at," he revealed. "Now on it's own, a person can live a normal life with this mutation and not even realize they have it - but if a serum or some sort of drug was created to alter the mutation then it would unlock their advanced abilities."

Melinda and Phil looked at one another and shared a knowing look.

"You know," Dwight voiced, noticing the recognition in their expressions. "Usually when I tell someone this kinda of information, they're always a little shocked and have many questions … but I am guessing that you two already knew that Skye is different."

The couple gave a brief nod of their heads.

"What we are about to tell you doesn't leave this lab, understood?" Phil expressed, deadly serious. "Not even Fury can know about it."

Dwight nodded his head but now was worried. He had only see that look in Phil's eyes on top secret classified occasions. "You have my word, Phil."

Phil knew that he could trust Dwight. He was one of the rare few that he could. Dwight knew all about his and Melinda's history and has never uttered a word to anyone about it. "Skye's an 0-8-4," he revealed, letting out a sigh. "Mel and I only found out a few weeks ago from a former S.H.I.E.L.D agent that came across her as a baby in nineteen eighty-nine when a lead agent had called in 0-8-4. He said an entire village in the Hunan province of China were killed protecting her. You saw her redacted file."

Dwight swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "It didn't reveal much, especially not her 0-8-4 status or mentioned anything about china," he expressed, stunned.

"It was the only way to protect her since Agent Avery and the four other agents that were sent to retrieve her all started getting crossed off. Agent Avery erased her from existence. She used the lead agent's credentials to fake a level 8 clearance, she set up a nearly invisible protocol. The foster system was ordered to move the child around every few months, not knowing that it was 0-8-4. "

Dwight was floored at what he was being told. "Does Skye know any of this?" he inquired. "Has she showed any abilities from her 0-8-4 status?"

The paired nodded their head.

"I had to tell her," Phil revealed, emotion think in his voice. "She was already looking for answers about her parentage and where she came from. It's how she got on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar. She was the one who showed me the redacted file that she had accessed before we crossed paths. If I didn't tell her, she would have kept looking which could have lured the wrong attention and the people that wanted her as a baby could have found her."

Dwight nodded in understanding. "So, whoever was after her as a baby knew about her her mutation or ability? Unless they were the ones that created some sort of serum that altered her mutation?" he mused.

"How did Skye get to the village then?" Phil asked. "Wouldn't they have already known about the her ability and that's why they wanted her?"

Dwight shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Phil. This is all hypothetical," he expressed, releasing a heavy sigh. "For all we know, they might not have even known about the mutation and could have just been experimenting on her when she was a baby to create some sort of superhuman and somehow someone saved her and took her to the village. You said a senior S.H.I.E.L.D agent called in the 0-8-4 after everyone in the village had been killed … maybe he was the one that saved her and took her to the village to wait for his team to arrived, but they didn't get there in time? You know what some people would go through to create a superhuman," he supplied, giving him a knowing look.

Melinda stiffened at his words. Phil automatically faced her, knowing that what Dwight had said would bring up past bad memories. He noticed that she seemed frozen as a few silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Phil quickly pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. It was painful for him too, but he had to remain strong for Melinda.

Dwight felt like an ass for bringing up a bad memory for his friends. "I'm sorry guys," he apologized, sincerely as he watched Phil console Melinda.

Melinda held her emotion in. _She wasn't going to break down here even though it would be easy, especially with Phil holding her like this. But Melinda knew that they needed to keep their focus on Skye and not their past loss_. "I'm okay," she managed softly. "Phil, I'm okay." She repeated a little firmer.

Phil hesitantly pulled back from his partner, locking his gaze with her's. He could see the masked emotion that she was trying to hide and knew that she was far from okay but didn't want to break down in front of Dwight. He leaned forward and brushed a kiss across her forehead before releasing her.

"I am truly sorry, Mel," Dwight expressed with remorse. "I wasn't thinking when I-"

"It's okay," she assured her friend, cutting him off. "And you could be right. Skye is around the same age that Ana would've been during the time of 'Project Athena' and whoever experimented on me could have tried it on someone else after we escaped. Just because Ana didn't survive, doesn't mean their serum didn't work on another fetus - Skye. They could have moved their project to china since whoever was experimenting on me and our baby weren't caught. Like you said, Skye has a mutation. Ana mustn't have."

Phil was doing his best to keep his emotions in check, but it was hard whenever Ana was mentioned. He hadn't thought about their time in captivity in really long time. It seemed a lifetime ago. _Phil often wondered if their daughter would have survived the birth if she hadn't been experimented on as a fetus? He had felt her kick before leaving from his last mission a few days before she had been born. She had made it the full nine months but her heart gave out before the birth._ A wave of emotion washed of Phil and he swallowed back the lump that formed in his throat as tears filled his eyes.

Melinda shifted her focus onto her partner and noticed that he was on the verge of now breaking down. She reached from his hand and laced their fingers, giving his hand a squeeze as she stood in front of him. "Don't go there, Phil," she told him softly, brushing her fingers across his cheek as she gave his other hand another squeeze. "You don't wanna go there."

Phil felt love and comfort with her touch._ He knew that she was right. What good would it do to bring up past pain?_

Dwight knew that he had to shift focus. "What ability does Skye have?" he asked, shifting the topic off Ana. "Before you nodded when I asked if she had shown any signs to her 0-8-4 status."

Melinda tore her eyes from Phil's and turned them on the australian. "So far we've only seen empathic traits," Melinda shared. "She can feel what other's feel," she expressed, swallowing the lump in her throat. "We learn't that the hard way."

Phil gave Melinda's hand a squeeze, knowing that she still felt bad for making Skye go through her pain. He switched his attention back on his big brother. "She also can ease emotional pain or discomfort with her touch. A warm sensation washes through you," he revealed, remember when she had done it for him after Rania tortured him.

Dwight was marvelled with what he was hearing. "Really? Wow, well I guess we discovered another one," he expressed. "Empaths are known as healers so it doesn't surprise me that she was able to physically heal you from the inside, via her blood"

Melinda and Phil shared a look of astoundment before shifting their attention back on Dwight.

"Wait, are you saying that Skye's blood has healing properties in it?" Melinda asked, gobsmacked. "That's it's the reason for my quick recovery?"

Dwight nodded his head. "Her blood transfusion didn't just buy you time to get to the hospital. It was also slowly healing the damage that was caused from your accident. Ten days you said it took?"

Melinda nodded her head. "Give or take."

Dwight was amazed. "That's something … this girl is a healer. I advise you not to tell S.H.I.E.L.D about her abilities if you don't want her sent somewhere like the sandbox or one of S.H.I.E.L.D's classified research facilities where they will experiment on her until they find a way to use her for their own advantage."

"We have no plans on telling them or anyone," Phil assured the older man. "Only our team, along with Clint and Natasha know about Skye's empathic traits. Only Melinda and myself know about her 0-8-4 status. Not even Fury or Hill know."

Dwight raised a surprise eyebrow. He turned his attention on Melinda. "Not even Maria or Natasha?" he questioned. "You were Maria's S.O. You two are close, and once you met Natasha - you three were inseparable before you earned that nickname and Maria's promotion."

"I trust them both with my life," Melinda revealed, honestly. "The three of us are practically sisters and I would give my life for them. That is why I didn't tell them. The less people that know, won't get hurt if the wrong people ever found about Skye's 0-8-4 status. It's the same reason why Phil didn't tell Clint and the only reason you know know is because you accidently came across it while looking for answer about my recovery," she expressed.

Dwight knew that she was right. "I see your point, but it's been what twenty four years since Skye was discovered. Would they still be looking for her?"

Phi gave him a loaded look. "Howard Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D never gave up looking for Captain America," he pointed out. "It took several decades, but they found him."

Dwight felt a smile tug at his lips at his friend mentioned his idol. "I guess you have a point."

A brief silence engulfed the room for a minute.

"Who else knows about this mutation?" Phil questioned.

"Monkey informed Nick of her discovery after finding it," Dwight shared. "He asked if it was possible that she could create a program to located people with these abilities along with a serum or drug that could be created to unlock said abilities. She started working on both the program and serum. She managed to create a program quite easily, but the only way you could find these people with the mutation - is by searching every medical database in the world. The mutation disguises itself as being o negative blood type, which it pretty much is until it's alter. Like I said before - a person can go there whole life with it and not know unless the mutation is altered. Not every 0 negative blood type carries the mutation."

Melinda and Phil shared a concerned look.

"So Fury is looking to make some superhumans?" Melinda questioned. "Is that why he wants these people found and serum created?"

Dwight shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know. Monkey was close to finishing a serum when Nick sent her and Emma on a classified mission to lure out someone on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar that has been making waves in the genetic mutation field and -"

"You shouldn't be telling us details of a classified mission," Phil supplied. "Wait … genetic mutation? You don't think it's the same people after Skye or the ones that took us twenty five years ago?"

Dwight shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know all the details of the mission, just that they used Monkey's and her serum as bait to lure them out. Nick set Monkey up in a fake lab in Sydney over two weeks ago and posted her research in genetic mutation on certain databases that a scientist on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar was known to visit. Less than twelve hours after the research was posted, Monkey was 'abducted' and transported to a country town in queensland. Emma followed via tracker and has been stationed several minutes down the road from where Monkey is being kept. The two have been staying in contact via morse code. Nick sent her undercover cause he needs to know how close this lab is to making 'superhumans'. Monkey sent a message to Emma confirming that it was the scientist that S.H.I.E.L.D has been monitoring for a while and recently had been able to get a tracker on him. They just needed someone on the inside to confirm their theories."

Phil and Melinda shared a curious look. _It couldn't be?_

Phil switched his focus to his big brother. "Who was the scientist that Nick is trying to catch?"

Dwight folded his arms. "Dr Liam Hart … why?"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Dun, dun, dun ... just kidding - kinda. **

**A/N:** So … that all happened. We're finally starting to get answers about Skye's past. Now if you don't remember who Liam Hart is, I suggest you reread the first 2 chapters of this fic. Once again, I know nothing DNA, blood cells or mutations. I made it all up. More about Philinda and Ana's storyline including flashbacks will be in the next few chapters.

Now to the guest that suggested someone should walk in on Skyeward and bust them that way - trust me, the thought cross my mind but I was writing the pool scene and it just happened.

I also know that I've promised more FitzSimmons and Clintasha and you will get it, I just have to find the right moments when to slip it in. They are two very different and stubborn ships. I know Clintasha are canon, but they're also not the most out-there-in-your-face-and-affection couple.

Thoughts?


	34. Chapter 34 - Moments

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

To the **guest** that said 'I wish this story never ends' … you made my day, week and probably year. This fic is still has a while to go even though I don't think I could write it forever. I think you would get bored eventually - we'll see how I end it, could end up with a sequel.

So in this chapter you'll notice there are two different timezones. Western Australia is 2 hours behind of Queensland. It will make sense when you read the scenes - I hope.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 34<strong>

**2nd Floor - 17:18 p.m - Wraparound Verandah**

Jemma and Skye were seated at the glass two seated table on the wraparound verandah outside of Skye's room, a glass of rosa moscato in hand as they enjoyed the sunset and chatted. Skye was filling Jemma in about her and Grant since the biochemist was eager for details about their relationship. It felt nice having a sister of sorts to share this with. The two had been out here for almost twenty minutes now. The weather was lovely and the sky was filled with bright oranges, pinks and reds.

" … I know Ward can seem distant and cold most of the time," she supplied. "But when it's just the two of us … he's different. He's warm and gentle. He makes me feel safe and loved. Something that I missed out on growing up," she admitted, looking out towards the amazing view as she cradled her wine glass in her hand.

Jemma felt her heart sink at hearing the younger woman's words. She didn't know a lot about Skye's past since the younger woman was so tight lipped about it, but she knew it wasn't a happy one. That much was evident.

Skye ignored the sympathy that was pouring from her friend and kept her focus looking out into the beautiful view of the outback country as she sipped her wine.

Several minutes passed and the two young women just enjoyed the serenity of the atmosphere.

"So … when did you suspect something?" Skye asked out of curiosity, breaking the silence.

Jemma placed her glass back on the small round glass patio table as she looked at her friend with a smile. "The night the four of us went to that pub in Arizona ... Puzzles," she revealed. "You both just seemed real comfortable around one another, plus you made 'serious Agent Grant Ward' make a fool of himself in front of room of strangers … I knew that you were both attracted to one another and constantly flirted, but I wasn't sure if it had gone past that point."

Skye was impressed with Jemma's investigative skills and was surprised that she hadn't said something sooner. "It had definitely gone past that point," she admitted with a coy smile. "A good way to get a guy to do something he doesn't want to - whisper something you promise to do to him later in his ear," she smirked.

Jemma felt the heat rise to her face. "I'll keep that in mind," she commented, clearing her throat.

Skye grinned._ Speaking of which …_ "So, what's going on with you and Fitz?" she asked before taking a sip from her glass, her eyes watched the biochemist carefully.

Jemma had been drinking at the moment her surrogate little sister had asked the question. She swallowed the cool liquid down the wrong pipe and started coughing.

Skye quickly placed her glass on the table. "Are you okay?" she asked, panicked. "I didn't mean to make choke," she supplied.

Jemma nodded her head and took another sip of the drink before clearing her throat. "I'm okay," she managed. "Just went down the wrong pipe," she expressed as she took another sip.

Skye waited a moment before she approached the question once again. "So you Fitz?"

Jemma felt the heat rise to her face, feeling flustered. "Nothing," she answered a little too quickly.

Skye felt a smile tug at her lips as she rolled her eyes. "Jemma," she voiced, feeling the warm sensation that was coming from the older woman since mentioning the engineer's name. "This is me that you're talking to … last night I know that Maggie and I interrupted something between you two. I could feel it and you two have been starting at one another all day. You both look away when the other one catches you."

Jemma was looking down at her glass.

"Jemma," the hacktivist continued, softly. "I know how you feel about one another … I feel it. It's strong and I know that you two are best freinds and have been together forever. I know that you're both scared to act on your feelings, maybe you're worried that the other won't feel the same, but trust me - you both feel the same. You're both too scared to take that leap, but trust me - if you jumped … he'd jump."

Jemma let her friend's words sink in as she chewed on her bottom lip. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she lied, quietly_. Was Skye right? Did Leo feel the same as her? Should she jump? He was going to jump out of a plane and go after her when she had that virus. What if she jumped and than things didn't work out? She would lose her best friend._

Skye released a heavy sigh. "Fine … pretend that you're not in love with him. I just hope you can live with it."

* * *

><p><strong>Family Room<strong>

Melinda and Phil entered the family room, spotting the two younger male agents versing the twin twelve year olds in a game of 'Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare' on the xbox 360. The large television screen had four small screens going at once. All doing different things.

The two older agents stopped a few feet behind the couch and watched the game for a few minutes without being noticed since the four seemed to be absorbed into the game.

"Oh for crying out loud, twin 1," Leo exclaimed as his guy got shot by Chris. "Knock it off, you little bugger."

Chris just laughed.

Phil stifled a chuckle behind them, causing attention to be drawn towards them.

"Hey Uncle Phil," Wyatt greeted. "Wanna play?" he called over his shoulder.

"Yeah, Fitz isn't very good," Chris pipped up, amusement laing his tone.

Leo just mumbled a response as he got shot again. "God damnit," the scotsman grumbled. "If we were playing Band Hero, I'd be kicking all your as-"

"Fitz!" Phil warned.

"Bottoms," Leo finished.

The twins both chuckled.

"We have heard the word 'ass' before, Uncle Phil," Wyatt supplied as he shot someone.

"We're twelve," Chris added. "Not two."

Phil rolled his eyes at his nephews comments as Melinda smirked, folding her arms.

"So, where are the girls?" the older agent asked, casually. "This not there thing?"

Grant shook his head. "They said something about girl time," he supplied as his focus remained on the game. "Maybe her room?"

"I saw them heading up the stairs with a glass of wine each just before five," the engineer commented.

Melinda and Phil shared a look before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Pool House<strong>

Clint and Natasha were in a heated make out session on the couch as beverly Hills 90210 was playing in the background - Donna was going through her current crisis. Clint was on top, but being careful not to bump her leg. Natasha's fingers were gripping into her partner's shoulders as their tongues battled for dominance.

"Seriously," Phil commented as he and Melinda entered the darkly lit room. "You two have bedroom several metres away," he pointed out.

Clint tore his lips from Natasha's and turned his head towards his big brother. "Room was too far," he commented with smirk as he climbed off his partner.

Natasha just chuckled as she began to sit up.

Melinda just shook her head, fighting a smile.

Clint was now sitting beside his partner as his eyes locked on his big brother. "So … what'd Dwight want? Did he figured out what happen with Milly yet?"

Phil turned his head to the side, his eyes clashing with Melinda's as the two shared a look.

"No more secrets," Clint said, firmly.

Melinda gave a nod of the head as she reached for Phil's hand, lacing their fingers. The pair turned their attention back towards their friends.

"Dwight managed to find out how Mel recovered so quickly," the senior agent expressed, thickly. "There's something that we've been keeping from the both of you, but we did it to protect you. We didn't have all the facts, still don't. But now have more information and a better understanding to the situation. We trust that the both of you won't repeat a word and will protect her if needed or we can't."

Clint and Natasha turned their gazes on another and shared a concerned look.

* * *

><p><strong>Several minutes<strong> later the older couple had finished explaining everything Dwight had told them about Melinda's recovery and Skye's 0-8-4 status. They filled them in on what they knew from the former S.H.I.E.L.D agent, not naming him.

Phil was seated on a lounge chair off from the couch. Melinda was sitting across his lap. They waited for their friends to respond. It was a lot to process.

Clint and Natasha were floored with the information that their best friend's had just shared about the youngest agent on the team, especially since they had come to know the girl over the last couple of weeks.

"So you think the people that were after Skye when she was a baby are the same ones that experimented on Mel and your baby almost twenty five years ago?" Clint questioned, astounded.

"We don't know for sure," Melinda supplied, emotion lacing her tone. "It was a long time ago, but both incident happened around the same time - around a year apart."

"What do you need from us?" Natasha asked, determination blazing in her green eyes.

Melinda offered her younger sister a smile. "Nothing,"she supplied, warmly. "Only that if the time comes, we protect Skye at all cost. She didn't ask for this and since she doesn't have biologically family to protect her - her surrogate one will."

The two assassins nodded their head in agreement. They had grown fond of the young hacker turned agent.

Phil gave Melinda's hand a squeeze. He knew that she had grown an attachment to the younger woman over the last few weeks. He was glad that she was letting people into her life again. He was slowly getting his Melinda back.

"Have you told Skye?" Clint asked with curiosity.

The pair shook their heads.

"She only knows about her 0-8-4 status," Phil revealed. "I told her not long after we found out that day, since I knew that she was searching for answers about heritage. I did it to protect her, so she would stop looking. And she did," he supplied.

"Are you gonna tell her?" Natasha asked, this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Firepit Area - 19:44 p.m<strong>

The large group were all spread out on the three long stone seats around the stone firepit that was positioned a good twenty metres off the left of the house. The night sky was lit with stars as a gentle breeze filled the air. Maggie was up at the homestead having some 'me' time. They all had congregated down here a little over ten minutes ago. The twins, Leo and Clint were roasting marshmallows. Fury the dog was lying by Skye and Grant's feet as they were quietly chatting to one another. Grant had an arm snaked around his girlfriend's waist as he held a beer in his free hand. Skye was nursing a glass of wine and was a little tipsy since it was her third one of the night.

Jemma was watching Leo roast marshmallows as he explained to the twins how far they should keep their long wooden skewers and how often they should turn it for perfect toasting. She was holding her glass of wine as Leo's beer sat on the seat's flat surface beside her. Jemma couldn't get Skye's words out of her head since she had said them almost three hours ago. 'If you jump, he will.'

Melinda and Natasha were sitting side by side, their partners on the other side of them. Clint had his arm snaked around Natasha as Phil did with Melinda. Their free hands were all cradling a scotch glass. The mostly full remaining bottle was under the stone bench seat.

Dwight walked towards the group with two acoustic guitar, one blue and one green. "Hey Philly," he greeted his younger brother holding out the blue guitar. "Still remember how?"

Phil turned his attention towards his older brother and smiled. He placed his drink down on the ground in front of him as he detached his arm from around his partner. "How could I forget," he answered as he grabbed the guitar from Dwight.

Dwight grinned and walked towards the empty seat, just off Phil. There was a spare one on his other side.

"You play the guitar, AC?" Skye asked, surprised.

Phil nodded. "A little," he admitted. "I know the basic stuff … James taught Dwight and me in the early days - said 'you never know when it will come in handy'," he shared with a soft smile.

"And has it?" Grant asked out of curiosity as Skye leaned her head on his shoulder.

Phil turned his attention down towards the Specialist. "It has on a few undercover missions throughout my career. I've played a busker a few times while doing surveillance," he shared, causally, being careful to what he said while the twins were present. "It also works wonders with the ladies," he replied as a smirked slipped across his lips, nudging his partner with his shoulder.

Melinda rolled her eyes at that comment as a smile tugged at her lips. _It was true, though._

The two older man started strumming their guitars, checking to see if they were still in tune.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later both men were happy with the way their guitars were sounding.<p>

"What should we play?" Phil asked his older brother as he slowly strummed random strings.

"I haven't heard Melinda sing in a while," Dwight commented with a cheeky smile.

The four younger agents all snapped their heads in the direction of the older woman on the next seat over, surprise washing over their features.

Melinda glared at the older man. "And you're not gonna," she expressed, dryly. _It had been a long time since she had sung, back when she had reasons to sing - when it made her happy or for undercover missions when she and Phil were surveillancing targets. She would be undercover as the entertainment while Phil was a customer or sometimes her agent in the audience. Melinda remembered singing to their daughter a lot throughout her pregnancy, her singing stopped for a while after she lost Ana._

Skye would love to hear the older woman sing but could tell that she really didn't want to for some reason. "Well, Ward and Leo have decent voices," she spoke, shifting the attention off the older woman. "You should hear them at karaoke," she supplied with a cheeky smile.

"Skye," Grant warned as he squeezed her thigh.

"Bullocks," Leo supplied, turning around and looking at his friend. "You and Jemma were way better."

"I'm gonna need proof," Dwight announced.

"Me too," Clint added, even though he had seen said videos of the four younger agents singing while slightly intoxicated a couple of weeks ago, but live was always better. "Come on girls … show us what you got."

Jemma started shaking her head. "Oh no," she mumbled. "That was a one time performance and I was a lot drunker," she admitted as the heat rushed to her face.

Skye had a good buzz going. "Oh why not," she answered with smile. "What can you guys play?"

Dwight thought for a moment before he answered. "Do you know 'Drift Away' by Dobie Gray?"

Phil turned his attention towards Melinda at the mention of their song. Dwight knew this was their song, but he didn't know that Melinda use to sing it to her belly when she was pregnant.

Skye smiled, lifting her head from Grant's chest. "What? Do I live under a rock, of course I know it,' she supplied in a chipper tone. "I have to admit that I heard Uncle Kracker's version first, but do like Dobie's."

Dwight smiled as he started strumming the tune to 'Drift Away'. A moment passed before Phil joined in. He hoped that this didn't bring up a sad memory for Melinda.

Skye listened to the beat of the music and soaked in the atmosphere. She started humming along to the song before she she started singing._ "Day after day I'm more confused. Then I look for the light through the pourin' rain. … you know that's a game that I hate to lose. I'm feelin' the strain, ain't it a shame…"_

The group looked at the young brunette woman with wonder.

Grant was looking at her with amazement. She had a hypnotic voice.

_"Oh, give me the beat boys and free my soul. I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away,"_ Skye placed her wine glass down by her feet as she began tapping her thigh to the beat._ "Oh, give me the beat boys and free my soul, I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away."_

The two men continued to strum the tune for the small instrumental break.

"She's good," Clint told Natasha in a low tone. "Doesn't hold a candle to you, though," he quickly added.

Natasha smirked at Clint's comment as she kept her focus on the younger woman. _The girl had talent. Just like Melinda._

Leo went back to the chair and sat down beside Jemma, handing her the skewer with toasted marshmallows on it. She smiled and took it from him. Leo smiled back before grabbing his beer.

Skye watched her two friend silent communication with a smile. _"Beginin' to think that I'm wastin' time … I don't understand the things I do. The world outside looks so unkind and I'm countin' on you, you can carry me through …"_

Clint decided to join in._ "Ooooohhh,"_ he started to sing.

Natasha and Melinda smirked as Phil and Dwight chuckled while continuing to play.

Skye smiled as the male avenger joined in._** "Give me the beat boys and free my soul I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away. Yeah, give me the beat boys and free my soul I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away."**_

A small instrumental filled the air.

"Not bad, Barton," Skye commented. "Next time we do Karaoke, I'm counting you in if you're in the area."

Clint grinned. "Couldn't let you hog all the attention and hell yes," he joked as Natasha rolled her eyes.

Skye just grinned and listened for her cue. She started singing softly once again. _"And when my mind is free, you know a melody can move me,"_ she turned her eyes onto her partner, their gazes locked. "_When I'm feeling blue, guitars coming through to sooth me. Thanks for that joy you're giving me. I wanna know I believe in your song, rhythm, rhyme and harmony. You're helping me along, making me strong."_

Grant kissed Skye on the cheek.

All of a sudden the entire group minus Melinda started singing together. _**"Oooohhh … give me the beat boys and free my soul I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away."**_

Skye bursted into laughter but continued singing with the group as they clapped along to the beat.

Everyone minus the two men playing guitars started clapping along to the beat.

_**"Give me the beat boys and free my soul I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away."**_

Natasha looked at her friend and nudged her shoulder, giving her a serious look.

Melinda shot back the remainder of her drink before she opened her mouth._ "Oooohhhh,_" she started to sing, causing everyone to turn her way in surprise. _"Give me the beat boys and free my soul I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away."_

Skye was floored by Melinda's voice. It was beautiful and soft. She could see that everyone else was still a little stunned that the older woman had joined in. Skye smiled at the older woman and gave a nod of the head. _"Hey, hey, yeah,"_ she sung before Melinda smiled and joined in. **_"Give me the beat boys and free my soul I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away … now, now, now. Won't you take me, won't you take me. Yeah, yeah."_**

Clint wolf whistled as Phil and Dwight stopped playing.

"Wow," Skye finally commented, turning her attention towards the older female agent. "You have a powerhouse voice, May. Is there anything you can't do?" she asked, amazed.

Melinda just offered a smile_. Yes_. "Don't get to use to it," she supplied, grabbing the scotch bottle under the chair and began poured herself another drink.

Grant had noticed that the two older female agents had been drinking a fair bit of alcohol over the last few days. He also noticed that the red headed russian hadn't been using her crutches to get around. She often hung off Clint or Melinda. "I am guessing that you two have exchanged alcohol for pain killers," he acknowledged, looking towards the two female older agents.

**"Yes,"** the two sisters answered in unison as Natasha held out her glass and Melinda topped her up.

"They have the same purpose," Natasha supplied, casually. "Numbing pain, plus Vodka's or scotch is more fun."

Phil and Clint shared an amused look.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloyna, Queensland - 18:02 p.m (Qld Time) - Farm House<strong>

Maria was sitting in her room on her bed scribbling down coded notes in her notebook, just in case it was ever discovered. Her room wasn't too bad. It had an attached bathroom and television, an episode of Home and Away playing in the background. The door remained locked from the outside whenever she was in here and there were bars on the windows. Otherwise she didn't really feel like a prisoner. She knew that the time was drawing near and this two week long operation would soon be over. Maria could sense that her boss (the man that had her abducted) was getting antsy and wouldn't hold off with her excuses to why they shouldn't test her serum on a human soon. She had sent a morse code message to her handler last night, via her sterling silver thick bangle that had butterfly and flowers around it. They were just disguised to hide the buttons that she sent her messages out with. The bangle also sent out her location whenever she sent a message, so her handle knew exactly where she was held.

Two weeks ago Maria or Nicole Paige as her alias was known as - posted an article online in the science community about genetic mutation and the discovery of advanced abilities. She also mentioned how she was working on a serum to activate these abilities. It had only been posted for an hour before she got abducted for her apartment. Her handler then removed any trace of it from the internet.

Last night, Maria had managed to finish the serum that she had been working on for the past couple of weeks thanks to the help of her abductors mother's research. It had been very helpful with filling in her missing pieces. Maria had discovered the mutation two months ago in her father's lab. Only a handful of people had known about her discovery until the director asked her to use it as bait to catch someone on their radar. He assured her that it would never get as far as actually causing harm, the operation would be shut down before then.

Maria had everything set in place. She just needed to activate everything before the mission was over so there was no trace of her ever being here or her serum. Everytime she used a computer, Maria ran her tor browser program that she had created herself and it erased any evidence or information that she had researched and written while using the computer.

Maria was pulled from her concentration at the sound of footsteps coming towards her door from down the hallway. She quickly hopped off her bed, closed her notebook and lifted up the loose floorboard, quickly placing the notebook inside. She then placed the floorboard back in place and hopped back on her bed, laying her head on the pillow as she watched the television.

A moment later she heard the door being unlocked and bolt sliding across. The door then opened.

"Dr Paige," one of her guards announced from the doorway. "Dr Hart has returned and wants you in the lab," he supplied, emotionless.

Maria raised an eyebrow as she stood to her feet and walked towards the door where the guard was currently standing. Liam had left the secret lab that was located in the middle of nowhere - this morning saying that he was needed someone. His wife was currently in the country visiting her estate that was in brisbane. He wasn't meant to be back for a few days.

* * *

><p><strong>Basement Lab <strong>

Maraia walked into the open area of the lab, spotting her boss and a guest almost instantly. Shock registered over her when she saw one of the children from her profiles with the mutation that she had found throughout the medical database of the Second Chance Foundation that belong to Liam's wife. The foundation was worldwide, well becoming it and Maria had managed to find three children throughout the thousands that were currently registered - only one in Australia.

Maria remembered every detail about this little girl. _Her name was Lillian Ann Lewis and she was five. She was orphaned a year ago when her parents and only family died in a house fire. She was sent to the foundation a few months ago after being removed from an abusive foster parent home. The child rarely talked to anyone because she had witnessed her parents death, plus being beaten on a daily bases by her foster parents. She was practically mute. That's what her psychological report said._

"Liam? What the hell is going on here?" she demanded, doing her best not to freak out. Maria swallowed the lump in her throat as she stopped at the hospital style bed that the girl was lying on. She looked sedated. Maria lifted a hand brushed her fingers through the little girl's dark blonde hair.

"Oh Nicole," Liam addressed, lifting his eye from his test subject and smiled at the young brilliant scientist that he had discovered to help him with his project. He had a needle in hand with clear liquid in it. "I bought a gift back for you," he told her with a smile. "It's time we start testing the serum."

Maria felt her stomach turn. _She was a child, not a gift!_ She wanted to scream. Maria swallowed the lump in her throat, knowing she had to stay in cover. "It's not ready for human trail yet," she supplied, trying to kept the panic leaping from her throat. It was never meant to get this far. She had to buy time.

Liam narrowed his sky blues onto the young brunette. "You said as long as the test subject had the mutation then there shouldn't be any complications when given the serum," he pointed out. "Mom managed to create a serum without the help of a mutation and her test subject lived, well until she was betrayed with the child been taken. Then S.H.I.E.L.D intervened and she never got to finish her project. It may have taken almost twenty five years, but I intend to finish what she started."

Maria clenched her jaw. _She had read his mother's research (well what they had of it) along with the file and knew the details of that child - baby or Project Athena as they referred to her as. She had heard Liam mention S.H.I.E.L.D a few times over the two weeks here, the first time he had mentioned the organization, Maria had played dumb and asked 'What's _S.H.I.E.L.D_?' He had answered back with hatred. 'Evil organization that steal other people's research and inventions.'_

Maria focus on the task ahead_. She knew that she had said that to seal her cover. She hoped it was true, but wouldn't know without further testing. Since this mutation was only found in humans, the only way to test was on a human._ "There shouldn't be," she expressed. "But I still want to run some more test on the serum just to make sure it is ready to be put in a live subject. Just give me a few more weeks-"

"We don't have weeks," he revealed, cutting her off. "The people funding this project are demanding results by the end of this week. We have to start the testing now. This child was on your list," he supplied, dropping his attention back down to the test subject and injected the needle into the girl's vein in her arm.

Maria watched with widened eyes as her boss injected the experimental serum into the young girl's system. She knew that she would have to send out an S.O.S to her handler as soon as possible, and Maria knew that she would have to protect the child until the extraction team arrived and got them out of here. Maria was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of a heart machine picking up speed. It started going crazy along with the machine that was monitoring her brain activity.

Maria felt a lump form in her throat as her deep blues were locked on the little girl as her body jerked from the serum running through her system. "Come on, sweetie," she whispered down to the child, brushing her fingers across her cheek as her other hand squeezed the girl's. "Please don't die," she whispered as tears stung her eyes.

Liam along with the three other assistants in the room watched on in silence.

Thirty seconds later the the young girl stopped jerking and laid there in the slumbering state as her machines started slowing down and returning to a normal rhythmic beat, her brain activating reading normal once again.

Maria released the breath that she had been holding as she squeezed the little girl's hand. "Good job, sweetie," she whispered down to her slumbering state. Maria would have never forgiven herself if the child had died because of something she created.

"Did it work?" Liam inquired, looking across the bed to the younger scientist. _She looked like she was getting emotional over a child that she had never met before now - woman! His wife was the same with the children in her foundation - bleeding heart._

Maria kept her gaze on the little girl. "I don't know, it could take anywhere from several hours up to twenty four to take effect," she supplied, deadpanned._ Hopefully they would be out of here by then. _

Liam folded his arms. "You will monitor her for the next twenty four hours and report to me if you see any change in her," he ordered, a-matter-a-factly before turning and leaving.

Maria just nodded as silent tears streamed down her cheeks. She waited until the older man was out of the room before she dropped her eyes downwards. "I will protect you," she whispered to the sleeping child.

* * *

><p><strong>Walkabout, Station - Homestead - 21:00 p.m - Firepit<strong>

The group of adults were all enjoying themselves. Phil and Dwight had played several different songs since 'Drift Away' over an hour ago. The group had joined in singing most of them. Skye had filmed each one. They were currently taking a break from the guitars as they just enjoyed the atmosphere The twins were sent to bed ten minutes ago since it was a school night.

Clint and Natasha seemed to be having an intimate conversation, occasionally stopping to share kisses. Melinda had her head resting on Phil's chest, his arms wrapped around her. Phil was holding her close as his fingers trailed a pattern along the length of her arm while he listened to one of Dwight's stories about something funny his father (James) did. The team definitely knew that him and Melinda were an item though none of them had commented on it. But Skye would often glance in their direction and smile.

Jemma and Leo were currently bickering over their latest joint invention. They were both on their third drink and had become a little touchy with each other. Skye had been keeping a close eye on her two friends ever since her little talk with Jemma during sunset. A part of her just wanted to lock them in a room until they admitted their feelings for one another, but the other part knew that she shouldn't push them.

Phil chuckled as his encrypted sat phone began to ring. He knew that it could only be one person since the Director had personally given him the phone before leaving and told him to keep it on him at all times.

Melinda removed her head from her partner's chest as he retrieved the phone from it's pouch on his jeans belt and answered it. Phil had told her about the purpose of it and who gave it to him the night it was given to him. She was relieved that he didn't hid it from her, but guilty because she was still hiding things from him.

"Coulson," Phil spoke into the sat phone in a serious tone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So … we finally meet Maria (Emma and Dwight's eldest daughter) or Monkey as Dwight refers to her as. I think there is the right amount of Drama mixed with fluff in this chapter. I wanted to post this chapter tonight (aus time) before the next episode of S.H.I.E.L.D airs since I know I will need around 24 hours to process it.

Now Cloyna is a real town in the south Burnett region of Queensland. It's a small country town that contains a primary school. The closest town with actual shops is a twenty minute drive. It's mainly farming land with cattle and piggeries on it. I know this because I grew up there. I live 3 hours away now in the city.

Anyway … thoughts?


	35. Chapter 35 - It's all connected

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

_So 'Nothing Personal' hurt - a lot. It sure as hell felt personal to me. I cannot believe there are only two episodes left with season 1. I have a postive feeling that we'll get another season because of all the recent talk of the show, plus on Spoiler TV it's marked as 'mostly to be renewed.' I bet Jed and Joss know and want us to wait until the end of the season. It's something they would do - hell something I would do if I owned a show … but I'm evil._

Anyway, the way Leo reacted was the way I reacted when I found out about the betrayal a few episodes ago and how Skye handled the situation after the confrontation is how I felt. I was actually yelling at her to 'kick his ass'.

So … I know I left the last chapter with a lot of questions, a lot of you have already guessed where I am taking this fic, well part of it. Anyway … here you go.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 35<strong>

**The Bus - 22:12 p.m (WA time) - Command Centre**

The team minus Clint since he was currently flying the plane and Natasha was sitting in the co-pilot seat - were all gather in the Command Centre. They had been in the air for the last forty minutes, it had taken twenty minutes on top of that to get to the hanger in the two cars - they had sped there unlike when they arrived. Phil was surprised at how quickly his team were sobering up since they had been drinking for the last couple of hours, even though they hadn't been drinking heavily in the first place. There was a solemn atmosphere in the room.

Phil was briefing his team on their mission and had been for the last thirty minutes now, only giving them certain details. _He informed them of the location and the fact that an agent working on an undercover mission for the last few weeks - needs an extraction along with a package and they were bringing Liam Hart into custody. He left out the fact that Nick Fury had given them this mission personally and that it was off-the-books. HQ didn't even know about it. Phil couldn't fight the nagging feeling that something big was about to go down with S.H.I.E.L.D. He just didn't know what or when to duck for cover. His team had been surprised that it was Liam Hart that was connected with this mission since they had put a tracker on him a couple of weeks ago._

"There are twenty guards posted around and in the 'farmhouse' according to our intel," he divulged. "Skye-Ward will be partner together, along with Agent Richards and me while Barton takes the targets out from above." He supplied, earnestly. "FitzSimmons and the Twisted Sisters will run back end -"

"Wait? The Twisted Sisters?" Skye questioned with curiosity, cutting her boss off. "Are you talking about May and Romanoff?"

Melinda glared at her partner. "It was the codename used whenever Romanoff and myself did missions together before I transferred to admin," she revealed in a calm tone.

Phil smiled. "Fury came up with it," he shared with amusement, knowing the codename pissed the two agents off. "He claimed that it matched their badass no-nonsense butt-kicking attitudes," he said, proudly. "Whenever those two were on a mission together, their targets didn't stand a chance. And their 'celebrating sessions' afterwards have some great stories attached along with certain international laws being broken."

"Classified stories," Melinda quickly added. _They weren't really, but the younger agents didn't need to know about that._

Skye chuckled, turning her eyes onto the older female agent. "Oh, I bet there are," she expressed with a smile, folding her arms. "I only aspire to be as badass no-nonsense butt-kicking agent."

Grant pinched the bridge of his nose.

Melinda felt a smile twitch at her lips at the younger woman's comment.

Phil couldn't tear the grin from his lips at the look of admiration between the two women. _He liked seeing the bond that was forming between the two women, they were both filling the empty space in their hearts. Phil knew they should get back on topic._ He cleared his throat. "Back to the mission … it should be a simple extraction," he told his team, firmly. "In and out within twenty minutes as long as we don't come across any complications."

Grant had been processing all the information of this sudden mission, something about it seemed off. He raised a curious eyebrow. "Are we expecting any complications, Sir?" he inquired, folding his arms.

Phil turned his attention onto the specialist. "We never expect complications but are always prepared for them, Agent Ward … any more questions?"

Grant nodded his head. "Why are we the extraction team, Sir? Wouldn't the australian base have a closer team with more firepower?" he question. "Why are we being sent in? Isn't it a conflict of interest since you're personally connected to Agent Richards and Agent Bridges?"

Phil now felt offended. _What? Where the hell was this coming from?_ "My connection to Agents Bridges and Richard play no part in this operation, Agent Ward. We were ordered too," he answered, deadpanned. "We are agents and when we get orders, we don't questions them - we just follow them. Anymore questions?"

Grant just stared back. The large electronic table between them.

Skye's attention flickered from her boyfriend to her boss, back and forth. She sensed a lot of apprehension in the room along with something else - it was a sickening feeling, like anger coming from Grant aimed at Phil. She placed a hand on his arm and gave it a squeeze, seconds later she felt the anger leave him.

Grant shook his head.

Phil gave a nod of the head. "Good … we have a few hours before we land where Agent Richards is based," he supplied. "So get some rest, we need to be on full alert for this mission. We've got around three hours before we land."

The four younger agents all nodded before starting to exit the room.

Phil turned his attention back onto the large screen, his eyes locking one frame that had Maria Bridges S.H.I.E.L.D ID with her bio beside it.

Melinda waited until her and Phil were the last two remaining in the room before she touched his arm, causing him to turn and face her. Melinda enclosed the distance between them, her hands instantly rested on his shoulders as her chocolate orbs clashed with his worried-filled blue ones.

Phil's hands instantly found her hips, his arms snaking around the back of Melinda. "I'm scared," he confessed, vulnerability lacing his tone. "I know Maria is capable enough to defend herself, but something doesn't feel right. If it was an simple mission than Fury would use an australian extraction team with Emma running point. Why is Fury sending us as the extraction," he vented. "I lied to my team."

Melinda lifted a hand to her partner's face. "Fury must have his reasons," she supplied, gently. "He would never intentionally put his great god daughter in harm's way. Nick Fury is a lot of things, but his secret family means everything to him. Only a handful of people know about his connection with the Bridges and Richards. She will be okay," she assured him, lacing her arms around his neck. "Maria isn't just any scientist, Phil … she's been trained in combat. She was born into S.H.I.E.L.D. She's been trained how to deal with these situations and she knows that help is coming," she assured him.

Phil knew that Melinda was right. "I know you're right and I am worry over nothing, but she's my niece. I can't help but worry, especially since Fury was the one to send her in there off-the-books."

Surprise washed over Melinda. "Off-the-books? As in no record that she was even there? What did he tell you exactly?" she inquired, curiosity washing over her.

Phil released a heavy sigh. "That he needed a team he could trust to retrieve Emma and Maria along with a 'small package'," he shared casually. "Not to let the team know why she is there, just that they're bringing an undercover agent home, along with her handler. He said that he'll be heading to the homestead within the next twenty four hours to personally get all the information and 'package' that Maria has collected - himself. That no one is allowed to know the details of the mission. Fury wouldn't even tell me the details of the mission, just that she was collecting information from a lab. We only know what we know because of Dwight."

Melinda looked at her partner, taken aback. "He's worried about mole in S.H.I.E.L.D?" she questioned, surprised. _Nick hadn't mentioned that to her in their last interaction._

Phil shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Mel," he expressed, seriously. "Fury's been acting a bit on edge recently, told me to be careful with what I reported back to HQ and who I share mission details with. He said and I quote 'I just have a feeling that a storm is on the rise and I want the people I trust under shelter'."

Melinda knew that the Director had a habit of speaking in riddles. _It was the old spy in him. He also liked to see the dumb confused look on people's faces as they tried to work out what he meant._ "So something big is gonna happen with S.H.I.E.L.D or HQ soon?"

Phil shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know, Mel. But I think we need to be prepared for it. Have you still got your off-the-books safe houses secure?"

Melinda nodded her head. Working for a secret government agency, you could never be too careful. She had three off-the-books safe houses, all in different locations around the world. "I check in on them every few months, make sure supplies are updated."

Phil felt relief wash through him. "Good … I hope Fury is just being over cautions and we don't have to resort to the safe houses, but it's better to be safe than sorry. No pun intended. How about a cuppa?"

A smirk tugged at the older woman's lips. "Or we could find something else to occupy the next few hours with," she suggested, seductively. She placed a hand behind his head and pulled his head towards her, her lips colliding with his.

* * *

><p><strong>Grant's Bunk<strong>

Skye followed Grant back to his bunk. She had closed the door behind them and locked it. The room was completely dark. Grant had went to his bed and plopped down on it and she had joined him. He was currently laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Skye was beside him on the bed, laying on her side while her head rested on his chest. Her arm draped across his stomach, one leg was draped over his. She loved the soothing feeling of his fingers tracing a pattern along her arm.

Skye knew to give him a moment of space before bombarding him with questions when he was in an annoyed mood. It had been a couple of minutes since they had left the command centre and she figured it had been long enough.

"So … are you gonna tell me what that was about?" she voiced, breaking the silence.

Grant had been expecting her to say something, especially after she had touched his arm back in the command centre. _He had been extra careful with what he felt since finding out about Skye abilities. He didn't feel anything often. Grant had spent most of his life with emotions locked down. It was the only way he knew how to survive. The only time he ever felt anything is when he is around Skye. He was in love with her and didn't want her discovering his secret, not until he was time to reveal his true self. He knew that she was going to be hurt maybe even feel betrayed, but he just hoped she understood why he was doing it. He owed a debt. Grant knew that he had to treasure every moment he had with her, before he looses her._

"I just don't like being kept in the dark," he answered, honestly. "I can't fight the feeling that Coulson knows more than he is letting on. If I am to protect the team and you, I need to know what I am protecting them from."

Skye saw his point and understood that his job as a specialist was to keep everyone safe, but Skye also knew that their boss would never put them intentionally in harm's way. Skye lifted her head and turned her attention towards his silhouette. "I am sure that everything is gonna be okay. Like Coulson said - in and out. So stress less," she told him, playfully patting his cheek. "You know, since we have a few hours until we dock," she voiced, tracing her fingers across his shirt covered chest. "How about we find something to occupy them with?" she supplied in a suggestive tone.

Grant felt a smile slip across his lips at his girlfriend's suggestion. He lifted a hand, placing it behind her head and pulling it down towards him - his lips crashing against her's.

* * *

><p><strong>Queensland, Cloyna - 23:03 p.m - Farmhouse, Basement Lab<strong>

Maria was sitting on the end of the hospital style bed as she watched the young girl sleep. She still hadn't woken since being injected with the serum a few hours ago and Melinda wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. The girl was just sleeping, her brain activity was reading normal. Maria had no idea what her serum would do to the girl and how it would alter the mutation or what would become of her.

A few more minutes passed before the machines connected to the girl started picking up speed and going crazy.

"What's happening?" one of the guards dressed in black demanded, tearing his eyes from the screen that he and the other guard had been watching a movie on, several metres away.

Maria quickly climbed off the bed and made her way down to the head of it. "She's coming too," she informed them, her hand automatically touching the girl's face as her eyes shot open.

Lillian's eyes shot open when she felt something touching her head. _She remembered Mr Hart telling her that they were going on a trip. He then gave her a drink that made her sleepy and now she was here_. Lillian let her baby blues look around the weird looking room with tears filling her eyes. _Where was she? Where was Mrs Hart and the other kids? Who were these people?_ Lillian bottom lip started to tremble as tears trickled down her cheeks. She looked at the strangers in the room as a sob escaped her throat. There was a pretty lady and two big scary guys dressed in black.

Maria's heart broke at seeing the child upset. "Hey there, sweetie," she greeted the girl, tears filling her own eyes but refusing to cry. "My names Nicole," she lied, using her cover name since the guards were still present. "You're safe … I'm right here and I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you. I know this seems scary, but I promise you that I won't let anything happen to you, sweetie."

The girl continued to sob and it broke Maria's heart. She pulled the girl into her arms and held her close, letting her cry into her chest as she stroked the back of her head and gently rocked the five year old back and forth softly humming 'Windsong'. It was an african lullaby from her favourite movie as a child 'Mighty Joe Young'.

* * *

><p><strong> Tuesday, 25th March<strong>

**01:44 am - Surveillance house**

The team, along with Clint, Natasha and Emma were assembled in the surveillance room of the two story surveillance queenslander house. There was a wall of monitors opposite them, several different camera angles of the farmhouse were visible. The camera's had built in night vision and infrared so they could see into the farmhouse with heat signatures.

The team had arrived twenty minutes ago, the bus was out of sight hiding in a large barn. Phil had made brief introduction since there was time for catching up once the mission was over.

Emma's blue orbs absorbed in the ragtag team assembled in front of her. Dwight had sent her there profiles so she could learn their names. She was glad to see Melinda and Natasha again. She focused her attention on the mission. "So as you can see," she voiced. "There are twenty guards based here, but only ten currently on patrol. They switch every twelve hours. The twelve that aren't on patrol are currently in their bunks, five men to a room. The same with Liam, but his room is positioned on the other side of the farmhouse."

Grant was looking at the positions that the guards were posted. It would be easy enough to take them out since there was a bit of distance between each one, guarding each entry point. "There are only eight," he pointed out.

Emma turned her attention towards the younger male GI Joe looking agent dressed in black tactical gear. "That's because two are posted down in the basement lab with Agent Bridges and 'the package'," she supplied, deadpanned.

Skye noticed something flashing on the computerise blueprint that was on one of the screens. "Uh, what's the purple dot that is flashing on the blueprints of the 'farmhouse', Agent Richards?"

Emma turned her blue orbs onto the young asian mixed agent who was standing beside the tall good looking younger male agent with the chiselled jaw. "That's where Agent Bridges is located, Agent Skye," she explained. "Since the lab is located in the basement underground, my cameras that are posted around 'the farmhouse' cannot get a visual. But Agent Bridges sent me a morse code messages thirty minutes ago informing me that there are two guards down there with her and 'the package'." She shared, casually.

Skye was watching the older female agent closely, studying her every micro-expression. The woman looked so composed and calm, but apprehension was pouring from her. She was worried about her daughter. Skye knew that she wasn't the only one. She could sense the same feeling from the four other older agents in the room.

"It'll take just over ten minutes via horseback to get there," Emma supplied with her thick australian accent.

"Horseback," Skye voiced. "I guess it was a good thing that Jemma taught me how to ride a horse yesterday."

A smile splashed across Phil and Melinda's lips at the younger agents comment.

Emma looked at the younger woman. "I would have had you ride with Agent Ward if you didn't know how," she commented. "The land is very hilly, but there are plenty of trees for cover and the fact that it is pitch dark outside, but the stars give off enough light to see. There are cattle spread throughout the land, but they shouldn't be a bother. If you have to worry about anything, it would be the dingoes. Luckily, I haven't seen any in about a week."

"Dingoes … they're wild dogs right?" Skye asked with curiosity. She remembered reading something about them during her search when she was looking into information about australia.

Emma nodded. "Pretty much … they're known as pest out in the bush since they attack cattle, sheep, pretty much any livestock out here. But like I said, I haven't seen any out here in over a week. Now, back to the 'farmhouse'. They have sensors near each entry point of the house and guards posted on the outside and inside. They do patrol every hour for five minutes around the grounds near the farm house. Now Agent Barton will be positioned one hundred metres back on a hill with his compound bow. He will be our eyes from the outside," she instructed, looking at Clint. He gave a nod of the head.

Emma turned her focus on her husbands surrogate little brother. Phil was dressed in one of his signature suit minus his jacket, but had on a bulletproof vest. "Coulson, along with Agents Skye and Ward will head into the house to retrieve Agent Bridges and 'the package' while I borrow their chopper and get it in the air so they cannot escape via air. There is a chopper located in the large barn off the house along with several vehicles," Emma shared. "The chopper is how Liam Hart has been coming and going for the last two weeks. I will also disengage their vehicles so they cannot follow us back."

The team nodded.

"We'll be able to communicate via comms," she supplied. "Agents FitzSimmons along with May and Romanoff will be our eyes from here. Each comm has a tracking beacon so they'll be able to monitor where each agent is. This should be a simple extraction mission, in and out under twenty minutes. I don't want any surprises. Let's get our agent safely home," she expressed, solemnly.

* * *

><p><strong>Farmhouse - 02:14 am<strong>

Clint has stopped 100 metres back just off from a hill. He was in position with his compound bow and night vision goggles in place, ready to be the eyes from a distance or cause a distraction if needed. He watched as the rest of the extraction team stopped a great distance from him.

Skye, Grant, Phil and Emma all dismounted their horses thirty metres from the house, they tied the horses to a few trees. The four agents then quietly made their way across the land towards the 'farmhouse'. Emma broke from the group as soon as they reached the barn and made her way in while Phil and the two younger agents made their way towards the house, splitting up the closer they got and headed in different directions. There were three entry points into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Surveillance House<strong>

Natasha, Melinda and the two young scientist were standing opposite the wall of screens as they watched the extraction team reach their points of entry, each taking out the guard that was posted at each entry point with their night-night pistols. They then watched as each agent enter the house and started making their way through it, taking out guards as they went. The sleeping guards hadn't been alerted of their presence yet, but would be as soon as the chopper was in the air since they made a lot of noise.

Melinda and Natasha would rather be down there with the extraction team, but because of Natasha's injury and Melinda's cover injury - they were stuck running back end. It was hard for the two lethal woman to just stand back and watch, not being able to be among the thick of things.

They watched as Skye and Grant headed for the basement, coming in different ways as Phil headed for Liam Hart's room since S.H.I.E.L.D wanted him in custody. He had to detain the sleeping scientist before he was alerted of their presence.

"Okay Skye," Jemma voiced into her comm. "Take another turn and then you'll be at the door that leads down to the basement. We don't know where the guards are posted, so be alert when you enter."

"Ward is several metres behind you,' Leo pipped in. "Coming from the right, so just hold on a moment."

Jemma rolled her eyes as she turned to face her best friend. "She can take out two simple guards by herself," the biochemist comment, folding her arms.

Leo turned his head to the side, locking eyes with his partner. "I know that. I just think it would smart to wait for her partner so she had backup. These guys are using real bullets, not icers!"

"Are you saying that she is stupid!" Jemma questioned with shock.

**"Guys!"** Melinda and Natasha warned.

* * *

><p><strong>Farmhouse - Basement Lab<strong>

Maria was laying in the hospital style bed with the little girl asleep in her arms. It had taken forty minutes to calm the girl before she fell asleep in her arms. The machines were currently making a rhythmic beeping sound, but were on low. Maria knew that the extraction team would be here any minute and she had to be ready with the child to move quickly._ She didn't have her gun on her, only her knife belt as protection. It had been a gift from her aunt Melinda on the day of her graduation from the academy. She hadn't seen her aunt much since she transferred to administration a little over a decade ago, but Melinda had turned up her graduation which had been a surprised to her other aunt and uncles as well as her parents. _Maria felt a slight zap coming from her bracelet. She knew that mean the team was in position and coming in. She carefully detached herself from the sleeping child and slipped out of the bed. She spotted the two guards that were posted in the room. They were both still several metres from her with their backs to her - eyes glued to some movie or something.

Maria turned the machines off, not that the guards would hear them over the movie he was watching. She quickly started detaching the wires from the sleeping child, keeping one eyes on the guards as she did so. Maria knew that she had a small time frame to get into position. Once the wires were free from the child, Maria gently scooped the sleeping child into her arms, praying that she didn't wake. She successfully cradled the sleeping five year old in her arms and quietly made her way backwards until she reached the desk and hid under it, out of sight from the guards.

* * *

><p><strong>Hallway<strong>

Phil looked down at the security panel on the door. He had been warned that there might be one on the door, luckily he came prepared. Phil pulled the small black device from inside his bulletproof vest and placed it in front of the panel and pressed a button, causing a signal being sent out to the panel. A few seconds later the panel made a beeping sound and the light turned green before an unlocking sound sounded. Phil quickly slipped the device back inside his vest before grabbing the handle with hand and keeping his weapon.

Phil exhaled a brief before he turned the handle and quietly opened the door, only to be met by darkness and what sounded like someone snoring further in the room. Phil slipped into the room and quietly closed the door behind him. There was enough light in the room to see, moonlight streaming through the window on the other side.

Phil quietly made his way across the floor and stopped on the left side of the bed. He raised his gun towards the sleeping man and shot him. Phil then holstered his weapon and let out a sigh, knowing he was going to be a pain to drag the unconscious man out.

"Coulson here," he spoke into the comms. "I have Hart … coming your way Richards," he reported back. Phil then turned his attention back onto the unconscious man around Grant's height and built. He then reach down on the bed and flung him over his left shoulder and turned, making his way back towards the door. Phil knew he would have to get out quickly since it would be hard to shoot while this guy was over his shoulder.

_'Copy that, I'm in the bird,'_ the Australians voice replied. _'Just waiting for my cue.'_

* * *

><p>One of the guards turned his eyes from the movie and towards the stairs on the other side of the room when he heard footsteps coming down them. He nudges his friend who was half asleep. It was strange for the scientist to be up at this hour.<p>

"Hart," he called across the room. "That you?"

The second guard turned his head around towards the bed and noticed it empty. "What the hell!" he exclaimed, shooting to his feet. "Where the hell is the scientist chick and kid?" he questioned, pulling his weapon from his holster as he retrieved his phone from his pant pocket. He made his way towards the bed.

The first guard got to his feet, pulling out his gun and aimed it towards the stairs as a young male and female dressed in black tactical gear appeared in sight with their guns aimed at them and started firing off shots.

The first guard dropped to the ground as the second guard took cover behind a storage cabinet and quickly hit the panic button on his phone just before the dark haired male agent rounded the cabinet and he was shot.

Skye rounded the cabinet to see the second guard unconscious on the ground, clutching his phone. The screen was flashing red.

"What's his phone doing," Grant asked his Rookie as his eyes began to search the lab from the undercover agent and 'package'.

**"SECURITY BREACH, SECURITY BREACH,**" sounded loudly throughout the lab in a robotic voice, repeated over and over again. .

Grant and Skye turned and looked at one another, surprised.

Skye grabbed the phone out of the guards hand and tried stopping it. "Agent Maria Bridges!" she shouted over the loud noise as realized that the guard had hit a panic button, which activated an alert which meant they had less than a minute before the other guards might head this way to check on their friends. Skye tossed the phone towards the ground as her eyes began to search the agent. She could sense fear in the room. "We're Agents Skye and Ward from S.H.I.E.L.D … we're your extraction. Come out, Doogie," she requested, knowing the childhood nickname would be proof that they're who they say they are.

Five seconds passed before the sound of a child crying came from the other side of the room, out of eyesight.

"Where's Agent Richards?," Maria shouted from her position, standing to her feet with a scared five year old in her arms.

Skye's eyes widened in shock as she saw the young dark brunette agent carrying a small blonde child in her arms. The child was positioned on her hip, crying her lungs out. "That's a child," she acknowledged. "The package is a child?" she questioned.

Maria nodded her head as she made her way towards them with the sobbing child in her arms.

_'Guys,'_ Melinda's voice sounded through the comms._ 'Get out of there now! The second lot of guards are awake and three are headed your way!'_

"Let's move!" Grant ordered, heading back towards the stairs. Skye and Maria followed.

* * *

><p>Phil was ten metres from the back door that would lead him out towards the direction of the barn when he heard the alert sound. He knew that the guards would be out of their bunks soon and searching for the cause.<p>

**"DETONATION IN TWO MINUTES AND COUNTING!"** sounded throughout the house.

"What the hell just happened!" he hissed into his comms as he bolted as quickly as he could to the back doors and ran out of the house, spotted the chopper out on the field. A good twenty five metres from the house.

'One of the guards set off a panic button before we shot him,' Skye's voiced flowed through the comms.

* * *

><p>Grant opened the door as a guard came into sight, gun aimed at him. He started firing and Grant quickly ducked back into the room. He waited a few seconds before he got down low and peered back out the hallway, hitting the guard dressed in black. A moment later two more guards appeared in sight. Grant shot them before they could react.<p>

All of a sudden a loud _'Whoop, Whoop, Whoop'_ sound from outside, indicating that the helicopter was in the air.

_'Okay, three down and seven to go … six to go,_" Melinda alerted them._ 'They separated off into teams of two and headed for the three exits."_

**"ONE MINUTE, THIRTY SECONDS AND COUNTING."**

Maria was doing her best to sooth the girl to stop her from crying, but she was just too scared. It was understandable. "Sshhh, it's okay, sweetie." She tried to sooth the five year old, but it wasn't working.

Grant turned around and looked at the young child. "She's gonna give us away," he pointed out, trying not to raise his voice. "Can't you do something about the crying?"

Maria tore her eyes from the upset child and glared at the GI Joe issued S.H.I.E.L.D agent as she held the girl close to her. "She's scared you emotionless robot! How do you expect her to react in a situation like this!" she hissed, doing her best not to yell.

Grant glared back at the younger woman._ Did she just call me a robot? Only Skye was allowed to refer to him as a robot!_

Skye turned around and placed her hand on the girl's face. She then closed her eyes and absorbed in her fear, feeling it wash over her and released a warm sensation back into the little girl. Skye took deep breathes as a sick feeling settled in her stomach._ It was a lot of fear for a little child._ Skye wondered what this child had been through to feel all that. She would found out as soon as they got out of here.

The girls sobs slowly died down and a few seconds later, she stopped.

Maria looked at the female agent gobsmacked. "What just happened? What did you do?"

Skye forced her eyes open. "Removed her fear," she supplied as the sick feeling left her stomach. "Now let's get out here," she told them.

Maria was curious to what the asian mixed agent meant by that. "This place is filled with armed guards," the young australian expressed. "There's at least another -"

"Six left," Skye voiced. "We've taken out the rest," she assured the young agent. "Ward?"

**"ONE MINUTE AND COUNTING."**

'Guide us out, guys.' Grant spoke into his comms.

Maria looked at the good looking male agent confused. She then noticed the comms in his ear. He was talking to someone back at base somewhere.

_'There are four guards remaining,_' Leo informed them._ 'Hawkeye took the other two out when they tried to exit. The two pairs are just remaining by the exits - either guarding or wondering what is safer … the house that is about to explode or getting shot by an unknown attacker.'_

"Fitz!" Grant barked.

_'Second entrance is clear,'_ Jemma voiced, her accent thick.

Grant nodded and headed in that direction. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure the two female agents along with child were following. Skye was behind Maria, protecting her. The specialist guided them through the farmhouse, passing unconscious guards and being on look out for the remaining guards.

Grant peered his head out, not seeing sign of anyone. The chopper could be heard in the distance, no doubt heading back to the surveillance house.

"Those men are all going to die," Skye realized as they reached the door. _It wasn't suppose to happen like this. They were only meant to be knocked out - not blown up. Did the guard consider this option when he hit the panic button, thinking it was a real bullet and he would be dead anyway? Did he think that the other guards would get out in time?_

Grant turned and saw the melancholy expression etched across her beautiful face. "Skye, there is nothing we can do about that? We have less than-"

**"THIRTY, TWENTY NINE, TWENTY EIGHT, TWENTY SEVEN …"**

_'GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"_ Melinda's voice shouted through the comms, panic evident in it._ 'The other four guards are heading for the barn! You're clear!'_

Grant grabbed Skye's hand and pulled her with him as he ran towards the trees where they had left their horses a safe distance from the 'farmhouse'. Maria was beside them, running as fast as she can while carrying a small child.

* * *

><p>Twenty second later a loud explosion sounded behind them as the three adults and small child managed to reach the horses, the ground shook. Grant instantly guarded Skye as Maria did the same thing with the child, back's facing the explosion even though it was too far away to reach them. Lillian screamed at the top of her lungs as she started sobbing again.<p>

The horses neighed and tugged on their reins, luckily they were tied tightly to the trees and couldn't break loose.

Skye turned her head around and looked down at the farmhouse that was fully in flames now as Grant held her close in a side hug. "We have to stop the fire before it spreads," she acknowledged, panic lacing her tone.

_'The fire brigade have been called and are twelve minutes out,'_ Leo's voice reported to Grant and Skye.

Grant spotted the four remaining guards come out of the barn with a hose. "They can handle it until help arrives," he supplied, gesturing down to the guards. "We should get out of here, though."

Maria was doing her best to calm the girl. "Do you wanna ride on a horsie, sweetie?" she asking a soothing tone. "It'll be fun." The girl continued to sob and Maria knew it would be hard to get her back via horse when she was like this. It would scare the child. A moment later she heard the sound of a helicopter in the air.

A minute later he flew over their heads.

Emma landed the helicopter on a flat piece of land a good twenty metres on the other side of them, opposite the direction of the house.

Twenty seconds later Phil and Jemma hopped out of it and ran towards them with lowered heads.

"Your mom's gonna fly you two back!" Phil shouted over the loud sound of the blades whipping the air.

Maria ran towards it with a ducked head as the girl clung to her. She boarded it as Phil and Jemma jumped out of it. They then ran towards the set of trees where the horse and two other agents were waiting.

Phil could see the sorrow on his youngest team members face. _He had heard what she had said to her S.O through the open comms and knew that even though she didn't know the men that died in the explosion and the fact that they were probably killers - it would still affect her._ "There was nothing we could do, Skye," he told the younger agent, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We couldn't save that many men in time."

Skye swallowed the lump in her throat. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, that all happened. I am sorry this chapter took so long. A lot of stuff has happened this week. Anyway, hoping to get another chapter up before the next ep of SHIELD.

Oh, Jemma is there to ride Emma's horse back.

* * *

><p><strong>Maria Nicole Bridges - Richards (8 august 1991)<strong>

**Known as 'Agent Maria Bridges' Level 4 - Biochemist/ computer engineer. Duo Operative (field & lab) Oz Division.**

_She has a black belt, combat training and hand-to-hand. She has been working in australian SHIELD lab's part time since she was 15. Maria has an eidetic memory. She was enrolled in the Sci-Tech S.H.I.E.L.D academy when she was 15. And graduated the academy when she was 19 with a few degrees. Maria has the IQ of 200 and a couple of PHD's in the fields of Biochemistry and Computer Engineering. She specialises in genetic coding and recently discovered a rare genetic mutation and currently created a serum to trigger the sleeping mutation._

_Maria was often found in the lab beside her stepfather from age five up. It's where her love of science was discovered. Maria and her stepfather Dwight are close. He's the only father she's ever known and doesn't know anything about her biological father. From age twelve up, her mother (a great field agent) taught her self defence and combat training._

_She has worked several missions since leaving the academy, but mainly works in her lab._

_Maria is based in a SHIELD lab on the Gold Coast until she was put into this mission. She spends a few months out of the year back at the homestead in WA, working on projects with her stepfather._


	36. Chapter 36 - Pancakes

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

Wow … the response to this fic is mind blowing … you guys are seriously awesome. I know a lot of you are worried about Grant Ward's secret … just have faith. I believe Skyeward are 'soulmates' … corny I know.

So after watching 'Ragtag' … this fic will definitely be AU since I have a different heritage for Skye. I am still processing everything that happened and will for days. to come This chapter was 80% done before I watched 'Ragtag'. I am glad that we're getting Season 2 even though I never doubted we wouldn't. It's an awesome show with amazing people and the reason for this fic.

Does anyone know how long Fury has been director for? Also, probably a random question - but how long have Tony and Pepper known one another. And how old is Pepper?

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 36<strong>

**The Bus - 03:13 am - Open Lounge Area**

Maria was sitting on the couch with the half asleep five year old on her lap. Her mother was sitting beside her. They were currently buckled up as the plane had taken off a little over ten minutes ago. It had been a long night/ early morning and Maria was looking forward to some sleep. She turned her head to the side and looked at her mother who was watching the little girl. A somber expression etched across her lips.

"It was never meant to be used," Maria whispered, not knowing if this place was bugged by HQ.

Emma wrapped her arm around her daughter. "I know, Doogie … let's just hope she is okay. When will we know?" she asked in a quiet tone.

Maria leaned her head on her mother's shoulder. "Somewhere in the next twenty four hours … I'll run some test when we get home. What do you think Uncle Nick will do to her?"

Emma released a heavy sigh. It was hard to tell with her godfather, each case was different. "I don't know, Doogie. He was quiet when I told him that the serum had been used. He said not to tell anyone. I don't feel right keeping this from …" her words dying off as Phil and his team entered the room.

"You can unbuckle now," he told them, stopping just off from the couch.

Maria watched as the four younger agents continued walking towards their bunk. They noticed the two scientist go in separate bunks, but the two field agents went in the same one. Grant had his hand resting on the small of Skye's back. "Did two of your agents just go into the same bunk?" she questioned with curiosity, knowing S.H.I.E.L.D's guidelines about agents on the same team being intimate.

Phil folded his arms, looking down at his niece. "Uh huh," he simply answered, not wanting to go into detail. "Uh, you can take the little girl to Skye's bunk … the bunk's are small, but there will be enough room for the two of you. And the beds are comfy," he supplied, looking down at the girl who hadn't said a word since meeting her. Phil knew that she must be terrified being around their strangers. He was curious to what her story was and why his boss wanted her. _Where did she come from? Did she have the mutation and was the serum that Maria had been working on - complete and used on her?_

Maria unbuckled as she dropped her gaze down to the five year old. "Hey Sweetie," she smiled, brushing her fingers through her hair. "Let's head to the bed, huh?"

Lillian just nodded and reached for the nice woman's hand, holding it. She reminded her of Mrs Hart. The last person who rescued her from bad people.

Maria stood to her feet as the girl followed. The two then walked towards the bunk that had it's door open and entered it. Maria then closed the door ¾ of the way, leaving a small gap so the child could go to the bathroom during the night.

Emma stood to her feet, folding her arms as her blue orbs focused on her older brother-in-law. "How come whenever we get together for a mission, something always seems to blow up or one of us get's shot at?" She joked with a smirk.

Phil softly chuckled. "Part of my charm," he joked with an easy smile at his sister-in-law. "At least you can't say I'm boring," he added.

Emma and Melinda rolled their eyes in unison, both fighting smiles.

"So … how's this little ragtag team going? Uncle Nick mentioned that you and Melinda inherited a bunch of kids over five months ago. Nice ride by the way," she commented with a smile.

Phil nodded along. "Yeah … and you think your Fury's favorite," he playfully joked.

Emma bit the inside of her cheek as she shook her head. "You're such a goofball … how does Melinda put with you?"

Phil faked a shock mixed with hurt look.

Melinda chuckled. "Tai-Chi helps," she supplied, dryly. "Sometimes Vodka."

"How come you two always gang up on little old me when together?" he asked, placing a hand to his chest.

Melinda turned her to the side, giving him a serious look. "Want me to go get Nat?" she asked, fighting a smile.

Phil just released a sigh in defeat. "I think it's time we all turned in," he supplied, pulling Melinda into a side hug. "It's been a long night."

Melinda soaked up her partner's clonesness as she fixed her attention on her first Rookie. "You've got my bunk,"she supplied, dryly. Natasha and Clint had told her that they will spend the night on the couch when she had spoken to them just before they took off. Natasha had actually suggested it. Clint said he would be in the cockpit for the next few hours until they were back at the homestead, anyway and Natasha had no plans of leaving the co-pilot seat until then.

"The couch is fine," Emma answered.

Melinda gave her a serious look.

Emma just nodded her head. "Bunk it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Grant's Bunk<strong>

Grant was holding Skye in his arms, their bodies facing one another. They had both been quiet since entering his bunk several minutes ago. Both had stripped out of their tactical gear down to their underwear. Grant gave her one of his white shirts for her to sleep in, they than hopped into his bed. The young couple just needed to be close to one another. _Grant was glad that the team knew about them, otherwise they would have found out now - there was no way in hell he was leaving her alone during a time like this. He knew that Skye needed him right now, even if she wouldn't come out and say it. There was something that had been on his mind since the house blew up._

"Skye?" he softly voiced, knowing that she wasn't asleep. "You didn't feel anything during the fire, did you?" slight apprehension lacing his tone. _God, he hoped she didn't._

Skye closed her eyes as she let his words soak in. "No," she answered back, swallowing the lump in her throat. "They were knocked out, so they didn't feel anything - therefore I couldn't. If they had been awake and alert. I don't know if I would be able to handle that much pain. The feeling of being burned alive over and over again," she revealed as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

Grant felt his heart ache at the raw emotion in her voice. He brushed a kiss across her forehead. _He hated that she was in emotional pain. He wished that he could take it for her. One thing he knew for certain - Garrett would never find out about Skye's abilities. If he knew that what she was capable of it - he would destroy her. Grant would never let that happen. He would protect her with his last breath._

_Skye was glad that she had Grant. She had spent the last twenty four years all alone in the world. No family, no place to call home - well except her van. Now she had that - a family and a home. Grant was a big part of that. He made her feel loved and wanted. Skye never wants to lost that feeling._ "Thank you," she softly whispered into his chest.

Grant was confused to what she was talking about. "For what?"

Skye felt a smile drift across her lips. _He was so clueless sometimes_. "Just for being you," she answered, burying her face into his chest.

Grant placed another kiss to her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Phil's Bunk<strong>

Melinda was sitting on Phil's bed in the dark when he entered. She didn't need to turn around to know that he was there. She could just sense him.

Phil stood in the doorway. His eyes automatically landed on the love of his life lying in their bed in one of his white t-shirts. It stopped being his bed as soon as Melinda starting sharing it with him again. She was under the blanket, her back to him. They had come up to the room thirty minutes ago, showered together then got ready for bed. Melinda had left the bathroom a few minutes ago while Phil was still getting ready for bed. Phil entered his room and closed the door. He then walked the short distance to his bed and slipped into it, under the covers - his body spooning against her. Phil lifted a hand to her neck, moving her hair aside revealing her neck. He brushed his lips across the soft flesh of the side of her neck as his arms snaked around her waist. "You okay?" he whispered into her ear.

Melinda soaked up his touch as she registered his words. "A secret lab experimenting on superhumans blows up when they're discovered," she voiced. "Sound familiar?"

Phil let out a heavy sigh as he held her close. _He had been thinking about the same thing since Dwight had revealed the details of the mission to them yesterday afternoon._ "I know … crossed my mind too. But why wait almost twenty five years? And how is Liam Hart connected? He would have been just a kid back when we were abducted."

Melinda agreed. "He has to be working for the same people or someone who's connected to the project. He might know the people that killed Ana. If they hadn't experimented on us, then maybe she wouldn't have …" the words died off in her mouth as a few silent tears trickled down her cheeks.

Phil felt tears sting his eyes at hearing the thick emotion in her voice. He placed another kiss to her neck. "Don't go there," he repeated her words from several hours ago. "We'll question Dr Hart in a few hours when he wakes up from the effects of the dendrotoxin before Fury get's here. Let's try and get some sleep," he told her.

Melinda just mumbled in response even though she knew that it would be a while before sleep overtook her. She just couldn't switch her mind off or stop thinking back to the abduction.

_**1st September 1988**_

_**Unknown Location**_

_Melinda felt weird, like she was floating. Her eyelids were heavy but she could hear muffled voices around her. She had no idea how long she had been out for. The last thing she remembered was her and her partner being sent on a routine mission to reveal a possible threat - that had been a set up. They had realized that a little too late. Melinda did her best to hear what was around her. She could hear the soft rhythmic beeping sounds surrounding her, like a machine or something. _

_"Phil," his named slipped from her lips in a whisper. "Phil?" she repeated, trying to find the strength to open her eyes. She tried moving her arms but they were in restraints._

_"I think she's coming too," and unfamiliar female voice said somewhere near her._

_Melinda managed to force her eyes open and everything around her was bright and blurry. She blinked a couple of times until her eyes adjusted to the bright lightening in the room. The first thing she noticed was that she was in a lab of some sort, but she was laying on a hospital bed and there were wires connected to her and machines that were measuring her heart rate and brain activity._

_"What?" she expressed as she tried moving her hands again, but the restraints were too strong. Melinda looked around her and noticed several people standing near her, dressing in white lab coats and surgical masks - covering their identities. "Where am I?" she demanded. "Where is Phil? If you've hurt him, I swear to -"_

_"You can't do nothing," an unfamiliar female voiced. "Your threats are empty, so save your breath because no one here gives a damn … Melinda May. I've heard alot about you," the masked woman revealed._

_Melinda was still feeling loopy, but she focused all her attention onto the black haired, blue eyed woman that was standing on the left side of her - staring back at her. She tried to place the woman. She looked older than her, but only by a few years. Did she know her? She couldn't see her full face, but her voice - it didn't sound familiar. In the last few years since becoming an official S.H.I.E.L.D agent along with Phil, Melinda had been making quite a name for herself throughout the agency. She was good at her job and the potential to be great. "Who are you and what the hell do you want with me? Where is Phil?"_

_The masked woman rolled her eyes. "Relax," she expressed. "Your precious boyfriend is okay - for now. He sure is worried about you though? Keeps screaming your name, it's been an hour non-stop according to his guards."_

_Melinda felt relief wash over her. He was okay. Thank god. She had to now just figure out what the hell these weirdo's wanted with them? "What do you want with us?"_

_"Well, we were going to use you as a surrogate for our new experiment for superhumans," the woman shared, casually. "But it turns out that you are already pregnant - four weeks. Which speeds things along for us … oh, congratulation."_

_Melinda was taken aback by the strangers words. Pregnant? What? Four weeks? How was that poss-oh, damn. She hadn't had her period in like … six weeks. How the hell did she not think about her period. She had been preoccupied with the back to back mission lately, so her focus had been elsewhere. She was pregnant. She was going to be a mom. Phil and her were gonna be parents._

_"Don't get too attached to the idea of being a mom," the masked woman supplied in a cool tone. "You and Phil will not be raising this child. It belongs to us. Along with the many more we will create if this one survives the project."_

_Melinda felt anger wash over her. Project? Her child was not a project? "You will not touch our child. I will kill you before I let that happen." How did she know that the baby was Phil's? Who the hell was this woman and who are these people around her?_

_The woman scoffed. "Good luck with that," she answered as a blonde haired masked woman walked over towards her with a needle that contained a clear looking fluid in it._

_The masked woman inserted the liquid into Melinda's IV that was attached to her right hand._

_"What are you doing?" the young S.H.I.E.L.D agent demanded. "What the hell is that?" she demanded as she tried moving but her restraints were to secure. Her baby! All Melinda could do was watch while they gave her something that could affect her unborn child. She felt so defenceless._

* * *

><p><strong>Bar area<strong>

Skye was sitting at the bar nursing a glass of vodka on the rocks. The rest of the people on the plane were currently sleeping to her knowledge. Skye wasn't sure what time it was or what time zone they were in. She knew that it had been an hour since going to bed with Grant. He had fallen asleep around forty minutes ago, but her mind couldn't switch off. Ten minutes ago she snuck out of his bunk and came here. She was still wearing one of Grant's white shirt since her room was currently being occupied. The shirt covered just before her knees, benefit of having a really tall boyfriend.

"I thought I was the only one up," she spoke, not bothering to turn around.

Maria stilled in her spot a few metres behind the slightly older brunette. _How did she know I was here?_ "Aunty Mel and Nat do that," she supplied as she walked towards the bar.

Skye didn't respond. She just took another sip from her glass, letting the cool liquid burn down her throat.

Maria slid down in the bar stool beside the asian mixed agent. "Isn't it a bit early for that?" she asked half joking half serious.

Skye stared down at the clear liquid in the glass. "Couldn't sleep," she simply responded, not bothering to avert her gaze. "How about you?" she asked.

Maria kept her focus on Skye. "Couldn't sleep," she admitted. "Mind wouldn't shut off … happens a lot. I tend to overthink and analyse everything."

Skye just nodded. "Well, you are a really smart, right? I guess that's where you got your nickname from. We'll that's what your dad told me anyway."

Maria nodded. "Yeah, Mum gave me that name, but dad calls me 'Monkey'," she shared as a smile touched her lips. "He started calling me that when I started hanging around in his lab at age five, said it was because I would followed him around like a little monkey. We're close - me and my dad. He's my best friend," she spoke with pride.

Skye felt a lump form in her throat. "That must be nice," she answered, bringing her glass to her lips.

Maria gave a sideward glance. "You're not close with your folks?"

Skye placed the glass back down on the countertop, a humourless chuckle slipping from her lips. "I don't have any," she revealed, emotionless. "I grew up in an orphanage before I ran away when I was a teenager - had several foster homes through that time … That girl, she's orphaned isn't she?"

Maria was taken aback by that discovery. "How did you … ?"

Skye sucked on her lower lip. _She had felt her pain and sadness. She personally knew that sadness. She had felt it as a child_. "Just a guess," she lied. _Poor kid._

Maria knew it was more than that. She was pretty good at reading people, had learned about micro expressions after watching 'Lie to Me' when she was a teenager. She could see pain and sadness etched across the brunette's face. _Had she had a troubled childhood? The foster care system sometimes sucked and growing up in an orphanage without anyone to call 'mum and dad' ... that must have sucked_. Maria couldn't imagine her life without her parents.

"Earlier you said that you took away Lily's pain?" the blue eyed brunette asked with curiosity. "What did you mean by that?"

A sad smile touched Skye's lips as she nursed her glass, remembering what the young girl had felt during that time. _She knew that she wasn't allowed to tell anyone about her abilities, but Maria was Phil's niece. Plus she seemed like the type that would keep digging until she found answers._ "I have empathic abilities," she revealed, giving a sideward glance to the younger woman and watched the gobsmacked look on her face. "I can feel emotions and even remove people's pain and replaced it with the feeling of peace and warmth. That's what I did with Lily. It's something I was born with. I can't explain it."

Maria was taken aback with what she was told. _Did Skye have the mutation? But how was is altered? Wait ... born with it?_ "How old are you?" she inquired with curiosity.

Skye raised an eyebrow. "I'll be turning the big two-five on April first," she supplied. "Why?"

Maria's eyes widened. _She couldn't be? It had to be a coincidence, but how likely was it that two babies were experimented on at the same time and both inherited the ability. Maria remembered every word that she had read in the 'Project Athena' file and Skye was born the same day as the baby that was used for project. The babies parents hadn't been mentioned in the file, but the scientist that had been experimenting on the newborn mentioned that the parents were off two different races. She had also mentioned that the baby had healing properties in her blood and was curious to if the child would be able to heal others in the future. She had also mentioned that the child had access energy in her brain, but it only showed on the machines when she was alert and awake. Could Skye be the baby from the original 'Project Athena'?_

"Maria!" Skye voiced, slightly louder. "Earth to Doogie?"

Maria was pulled from her thoughts at the mention of her nickname. "Huh?" she answered.

Skye was nursing her glass. "You kinda zoned out there for a moment," she supplied, nonchalantly.

Maria dipped her head. "Sorry, I tend to do that a lot," she apologized before lifted her gaze to re met the asian mixed agent. "Um, what do you know about your heritage?"

Skye averted her eyes. "Why do you ask?"

Maria could tell that it was a sore subject for her. "I'm sorry to pry, but have you ever tried searching for your biological family? If you have some basic details, I am pretty good on a computer and -"

"So am I," she revealed, lifting her gaze. "How do you think I got on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar? I 'accessed' their RSA Implementation - twice. I was looking for my family and the search led me to S.H.I.E.L.D. The only piece of evidence I had from the orphanage files about me was a redacted file from S.H.I.E.L.D. It's why I landed how to hack mainframes and databases. CS has always come natural to me," she shared honestly.

"Did you find them?" the australian inquired, intrigued.

Skye dropped her gaze downwards, looking at the clear liquid in the glass. "No ..." she half lied. _She wasn't allowed to divulged her 0-8-4 status, even though she had shared the part about her empathic traits. _Skye lifted her gaze, locking it on the blue eyed, brunette. "Um, only my team and the assassins know about my empathic abilities. Not even the Director of the agency knows. No one else can know - including your parents. I only told you because you saw it happen. It's for their own protection. Okay?"

Maria didn't know what to say. She just nodded her head._ Someone like Skye is what she had spent her whole life researching, trying to understand how people like her were possible. Her mutation helped spread a little light, but Maria couldn't help but feel there was more to Skye's story than being an 'empath', especially if she was the infant from 'project Athena'. She could be more special then she realizes. _

"What's gonna happen to her?" Skye inquired. "Will she be returned to where she was taken from? Or did they do something to her that now S.H.I.E.L.D will have to protect her? I saw the machines that hospitals use to monitor heart rate and brain activity," she revealed. "Someone blew that the lab up to hid something big? They didn't care who was killed. I've been a part of S.H.I.E.L.D long enough to know that means something. Why were you sent there? You're a biochemist and computer engineer. I know you're also a field agent, but aren't you mainly based in labs."

Maria bit down on her bottom lip. _She had her orders._ "It's classified," she answered, honestly. "And that's coming from the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm sorry, Skye."

Skye's eyes widened, jaw slacked. "Fury assigned this mission?" _Did her boss know that? Was that who called him? What was really going on and how much was Coulson keeping from her - from the team? Why did Fury want this child? What did they do to her? What was Maria's real mission? Was she an 0-8-4? _Skye's mind was swimming with questions that she didn't know what to think.

Maria could see that the asian mixed agent was processing what she had learn't and was probably curious about her mission and the child, _but there wasn't anything that she could share with here - even if she seemed nice enough. Maria knew that she had to protect Lillian with her life._ "I better be getting back to Lily so she doesn't wake up alone and freak out," Maria supplied, slipping off the stool. "If you wanna stop by your bunk to grab some clothes for later this morning. I'll be up for a little while," she shared before walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Interrogation Room 07:01 am (WA local time)<strong>

Liam had been awake for a few hours now. He had woken up in this room of some sort with no memory of how the hell he had gotten there. He was handcuffed to a hard table in the middle of some weird looking dark grey room. The last thing Liam remembered was being at the 'farmhouse' in his temporary room while he oversaw 'Athena project 2.0' and he woke up here. He had no idea what the hell happened to his lab or everyone in it He had shouted at the top of his lungs for a solid forty minutes after waking, but this place must be soundproof her the people who captured him didn't care. Liam was curious to what these people wanted with him and how long they were gonna keep him here.

Liam was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of the door unlocking, a moment later it opened as an older man and woman entered the room. The man closed the door behind them. The two then walked towards the table. The man took a seat down across from him. The woman remained standing, her arms folded with a glare aimed right at him.

"Who the hell are you!" he demanded, anger evident in his voice.

"Mr Hart," Phil acknowledged offering a mysterious smile in a calm tone. "Please don't yell at us, you're a guest here."

Liam looked at the older man in the nice grey suit who seemed really calm. "A guest? Do you abduct all your guest? I want a lawyer?" he demanded.

"And I wanna rip you apart," Melinda supplied, emotionless. "Limb from limb … but we don't get everything we want," she expressed, coldly. "Do we?"

Liam looked at the older woman dressed in black, shooting a death glare directly at him. _If looks could kill._ He felt a lump form in his throat. _He had no idea who she was or what he had done to piss her off._ "I k-know my rights," he managed, swallowing hard.

Phil was watching the younger man with ease. "You have no rights," he informed the younger man, calmly. "You lost them the moment you decided to experiment on children and abducted innocent people. We're not the cops, FBI or even the CIA. We work for a secret government agency that monitor certain people like you and if necessary - stop you from causing harm to others."

Liam felt a chill run down his spine. _He knew actually who this person was - well not who, but what_. "Your S.H.I.E.L.D," he acknowledged as anger etched across his face. "I'm not saying another word. I don't talk to killers."

"Killers?" Phil question with disbelief. "I don't know what you've hear about …"

"Don't even try to sell any story to me," he hissed with disgust. "Save your breath, I don't wanna hear it. Are you gonna kill me just like you killed my mother?"

Phil and Melinda hadn't expected that.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen - 08:11 AM<strong>

Natasha and Clint were seated at the breakfast bar, each with a mug in front of them. A comfortable silence had fallen over them a few minutes ago. The two just enjoying their alone time, which wasn't easy to do on a bus fall of agents - even though they were enjoying their vacation/ Natasha's recovery.

Clint had landed the plane back in the hangar of the homestead at five am this morning. The two had managed to get a couple of hours sleep on the couch before waking twenty minutes ago. They had showered and changed back into their clothes from the night before since their belongings that they had brought with them were still in the pool house back at the homestead. The two had entered the kitchen several minutes ago. Clint made their coffee while Natasha watched him. She still wasn't allowed to put pressure on her wounded leg, it still wasn't strong enough. It would be a few more weeks before that could happen.

Natasha spotted someone out of her peripheral vision. She turned her head to the side, her green orbs locked on the small child that was standing a few metres from where she and her partner were seated. "Hi," she simply greeted the girl.

The child didn't respond. She just stood there.

Natasha noticed that the child was still in the same clothes as last night, which consisted of green cargo pants and a light blue sweater. Her dark blonde hair was slightly tousled and her big blue eyes were filled with apprehension.

Clint was looking at the young child with a smile. "Where's Maria, kiddo?" he asked in a gentle tone.

The girl doesn't respond.

Natasha was concerned about the child. _She knew that she had gone through some recent trauma, but didn't know the details, only Maria and maybe Emma held those answers._ "Are you hungry?" she asked in a friend tone.

The girl nodded her head.

Natasha felt relief wash over her at a response finally. "What would you like?"

The girl remained quiet.

Natasha turned her eyes towards her partner and the two shared a concerned look. _Children aren't usually this quiet, the opposite in fact._

Clint slid off his bar stool seat and began to approach the girl. "You can have anything you want," he told her, stopping in front of her and squatted down to her level. "There's cereal or I can make you eggs, bacon and toast?"

The girl doesn't respond.

"She's a young child, Clint," Natasha pointed out. "Bacon might not be the best breakfast," she supplied, casually. "Or healthy choice."

Clint didn't know what a child ate._ He hadn't been one for a long time and hadn't been around kids much over the last twenty odd years. He knew that the little needed to eat, but if she doesn't tell him what she wants - how was he to know what to give her. He wasn't even sure how old she was._

"How about pancakes? Kids liked pancakes, right?" Natasha voiced. "Plus, it's the one thing you can make," she teased from her spot.

A small smile slipped across the girl's lips and she nodded her head.

Clint ignored his partner's comment, even though she was right. He lit up and held his hand up. "Alright, pancakes it is," he voiced, holding up his hand. "High-five."

Lillian looked at his hand for a moment before she high-fived it.

Clint stood up, lifting up the girl as he stood to his feet and carried her to the breakfast bar. He plopped her down on a bar stool chair beside his partner then headed to the pantry to retrieve what was necessary.

Natasha turned her attention towards the young girl. She guessed that she was between the ages four to six.

* * *

><p>Maria entered the kitchen at the smell of pancakes. She hadn't smelt that since the last time she had been home in Murchison. Her parents housekeeper made the best pancakes in the world. Maria had woken up a couple of minutes ago in a panic when she discovered that she was alone. She had quickly left the bunk and went in search of the girl when she had heard a noise coming from the kitchen. She had spotted the girl a few metres back sitting beside her aunt.<p>

"Hey Sweetie," Maria greeted the girl as she entered the kitchen/common area. "I was looking for you," she supplied in a friendly tone. Lillian was now looking at her with a smile as Maria stopped behind the girl. "Hey Uncle Clint," she greeted the male avenger, glancing in his direction near the hotplate.

"Morning Kiddo," he greeted back with a smile. "Take a seat, first batch will be ready shortly."

Maria did as instructed and slid onto the stool beside Lillian. She turned her attention towards her aunt, looking over the girl's head. "Tetushka Nat," she added in russian since her aunt Natasha had taught her it when she was fourteen._ 'Aunty Nat.'_

Natasha smiled at her niece_._ "Utro plemyannitsa," she responded back in her native tongue._ 'Morning niece'._ "The child was awake so we decide to feed her. Ona ne govorit," she voiced, switching back to russian. "Prosto kivayet ili kachayet golovoy kogda ya zadat' yey vopros." '_She doesn't talk … just nods or shakes her head when I ask her a question.'_

Maria nodded, knowing that her aunt would understand "Eto dolgaya istoriya, no ona vrode stala nemoy . Redko peregovorov, ona sirotoy i byl vyrazit'sya plokhuyu situatsiyu posle etogo," she replied back. _'It's a long story, but she's sort of become a mute. Rarely talks, she's orphaned and was put it a bad situation after that.'_

Natasha turned her eyes on the girl after the word 'orphan' had been mentioned._ Poor child. No wonder she didn't talk. Probably lost trust in adults._ "Teper' ona v bezopasnosti," the redhead declared. _'She's safe now.'_

Maria nodded her head. "I ya sobirayus' ubedit'sya, chto ona ostayetsya takim obrazom . Eto moya vina chto ona zdes'," she admitted, lowering her gaze. _'And I'm gonna make sure she stays that way. It's my fault that she's here.'_

Natasha looked at her niece with confusion. "Chto? Kak?" she questioned. _'What? How?'_

Maria bit down on her bottom lip She trust her aunt and uncle, but knew that she couldn't reveal details of a classified off-the-books mission unless the Director said so. She shook her head. "I can't tell you," she answered, switching back to english. "It's classified."

"First batch is ready?" Clint announced as he walked over towards the women with a hot plate of choc-chip pancakes.

"Do I smell pancakes?" Skye inquired as she entered the kitchen with Grant right behind her, his hand resting on her lower back. She had showered and changed into a pair of black bootleg jeans and dark purple chequered button top that she had grabbed a few hours ago before heading back to words bunk after her chat with the young australian agent. The top few buttons were undone, revealing a white singlet top underneath.

Skye fixed her attention on the archer. "You can cook?" she asked surprised as she stopped at the end of the breakfast bar. Grant headed to the coffee maker.

Clint turned his attention onto the young agent and rolled his eyes. "It's hard to screw up pancakes," he commented, glancing towards his niece with a smirk.

Phil, Emma and Melinda entered the open kitchen/common room area.

Phil spotted his little brother cooking and raised an eyebrow. He had heard Skye's question. "Who allowed Clint to cook?" he joked with a smirk.

Clint rolled his eyes at the smartass comment. "I can cook pancakes ... unlike some people," he supplied, glancing at his niece once again.

Melinda walked towards the breakfast bar and plopped down on a stool, exactly across from Natasha as a smile tugged at her lips. Phil walked over towards the fridge and started pulling out more ingredients since they were need more than a couple of bunches of pancakes to feed everyone aboard the bus.

Emma and Natasha just chuckled, knowing what he meant by that.

Maria let out a groan. "Are you never gonna let me forget that? That was once and I was twelve and trying to make a nice breakfast for you all since you all seemed unwell," she shared. "I later discovered that you were just hungover."

"We were celebrating a mission well done," Natasha piped up. "And your mother was the one to challenge us to a drinking contest."

Emma felt the heat reach her face. "She didn't need to know that."

Skye chuckled. "Who won?"

**"Three way tie," **the three older female agents expressed. The three women then looked at one another, grinning.

A few minutes later Jemma and Leo emerged.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The reason that the serum only affect Ana will be revealed in later chapters.

Thoughts?


	37. Chapter 37 - Heartbeat

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

**Season Finale Rant … don't read if you haven't seen it. **

_Now, I have heard and read a lot of debates involving our very own 'Grant Douglas Ward' and I figured I should put in my five cents. I know people have their own opinions about what should happen to him. Some think he should die, others think he should rot in a cell for everything he has done and some believed he should be redeemed. I believe he should be redeemed._

_Now just hear me out. I am not excusing what he has done or the lives that he has taken, but I see why he went down the path he did. Grant didn't have the best childhood, from a young age he was emotionally and probably physically abused by his other brother. His parents were worse, they didn't stop it or give a damn. From a young age is was taught to believe that he was all alone in the world. His life was so bad that he ended up in Jurvi at sixteen. His parents were pressing charges and his older brother was attempting to get him tried as an adult because he tried to burn down the family house with brother in it. I believe he did that because he wanted to get rid of his abuser and could see no other way out._

_He was alone in the world. He had no one but himself. He didn't know what love was, never had anyone who cared about … then Garrett showed up and offered him away out. He took this young boy and in Grant's eyes 'saved him' … he then dumped him in the bush and made him defend for himself. Grant had to learn how to survive by himself. Some people are saying that he could have left that situation and walked to the nearest town instead of waiting for Garrett return, but that's not how the sixteen year old kid saw it. He figured that if he left, then he would get sent person who could have changed his life, set him on the right path - made it worse. Grant was just a kid. Garrett made him get attached to something - the dog and then ordered him to shoot him. That's evil. I know that people are saying that Grant had a choice, but did he really. All of his life he had been emotionally abused in what to do. The man he had grown an attachment to, like a father figure gave him an order - tried to say that he was weak if he didn't do it._

_Now Grant isn't the first character ever to make bad life decisions or created by someone else to be a 'monster' as some of you like to refer to him as. Now I am not comparing them, but Natasha was given a second chance. Clint saved her from the hell that she was raised in, for the person that she had become. I know she has a long list of red in her ledger, that's why I don't understand all the Grant Ward hate. Is it because we saw him kill all those people, even knew them a little._

_If you watched the season finale, you could see how broken he really is. There was a point where he was practically begging Garrett for orders because he doesn't know how to be himself and now that he is finally free of Garrett - he will have to figure out who he really is and wants he wants to be. He has been abused all his life, mainly emotionally which to me his worse than physical because with emotional abuse, the scars cannot be seen. A person can look completely normal from the outside, but are broken and slowly dieing on the inside. I do know what it feels like to be emotional abuse, my situation was never as bad as Grant's, but there are still times that I doubt myself and actions. _

_Now when Grant joined Agent Coulson team, he was given a glimpse of what love and family was like. He had never had that before, never had people that cared about him. He grew attached and constantly fought an inner-battle since Garrett made him believe that was a weakness. But in truth, the team and Skye was the light to his darkness. A glimpse of hope and love - something that he's never experienced before._

_So yes, in my eyes Grant Ward is a victim … I just hope the team gets a chance to learn about his past and everything that he's been through so they can help him bury his demons and teach him love and to be loved. I do believe that Skye and Coulson can save him … give him peace. I know at the moment that they're both hurting and being cruel to him because they feel betrayed. Skye because she's falling in love with him and Coulson because he sees him as a son or future son-in-law since Skye is like a daughter to him. He know's that Skye is hurting, so he is playing the 'mean dad' role, just trying to protect his little girl from the guy that broke her heart._

_I know everyone has their arguments on why they believe Grant just suffer, but I believe that he has been through so much hate and abused in his life already. I know people are angry because of what he did to FitzSimmons, but I believe he did it to save them - would you rather have him shoot them. Grant probably figured that they were smart enough to get back to their team where they would be safe, he had to just get them off the plane and away from Garrett and the other men who would have killed them without a second thought. Like Fitz said. 'I don't understand why we sank', maybe Grant didn't know they would either._

_I really hope the writers didn't put him through all that to just lock him away and forget about him. I don't think they will, but you never know with television._

**Rant over … if you wanna PM and discuss your thoughts on my rant, feel free too … but if you send me a lot hate, I'll ignore you because I don't put up with written abuse or people who like to spread hate. I dealt with enough of that growing up. **

* * *

><p>Lastly … I wanna say a big 'thank you' to my AOS bestie 'LisaMichelle25' for giving me the idea with the Skyeward scene in this chapter … so you should all thank her too. And I hope everyone is pleased with the FitzSimmons scene.<p>

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 37<strong>

**Homestead - 9:31 am - Back Verandah**

The group of adults of various ages and small child made their way towards the back verandah where Dwight was coming down the stairs. Emma picked up speed, tearing away from the group and ran towards her husband as he reached the bottom of the stairs. She flung her arms around him and the two hugged one another tightly, their lips colliding for a quick kiss.

Phil let a goofy smile steal his lips as he watched his big brother and his wife reunite after a month of being apart. They always greeted one another like this after Emma returned home from a mission, whether it be days, weeks or longer. Phil was glad that he had bought both mother and daughter back unharmed. As for their prisoner - Liam Hart - he was still on the bus in the interrogation room, but it was on lockdown until the director arrived and collected the prison. Phil knew that it would be at least several more hours until his arrival, which also gave them time to think up of what they were going to tell him about Melinda's condition. Phil knew that Nick Fury would demand answers.

Emma pulled back from her husband's embrace after a long moment as the rest of the group approached them, only a few metres behind. "Where are our boys?" she asked, eager to see her sons after being gone a couple of weeks.

Dwight knew she was going to ask that question. Emma Richards may be a great agent, but she was an amazing mum who would do anything for their children. "I haven't told them your home," he revealed. "They're in the family room doing their school work. Go surprise them," he told his wife, dropping his hands from her waist.

Emma lit up as she bolted up the stairs and into the house.

Dwight turned his attention on his daughter, who was holding the hand of a small child that he had never seen before. His wife had informed him about a child being apart of their mission early this morning from Phil's plane before turning in. She had mentioned what had happened with Maria and how they were curious to what Nick wanted with the child, that she hadn't shown any abilities yet. _Maybe the serum didn't work? _

Maria knew that her father would be curious about the child. She knew that her parents would have discussed her since they tell each other everything. "Uh, dad, this is my new friend, Lily." She introduced in a friendly tone. She then squatted down beside the girl and smiled at her. "Lily …. that's my dad. And this is where my family lives. I live in the city along way from here, but I love coming home to visit when I can. We have horses here."

Lillian smiled at the idea of horses. She liked horses, but had never been near one.

Dwight looked down at the child with a friendly smile, squatting down in front of her. "Hello Lily."

Lillian didn't respond. She just wrapped her arms around the pretty brunette that saved her's neck.

Maria hugged the girl back. She was worried what it was going to be like if the director wanted to take her away somewhere. The girl was growing attached to her in such short time and vice versa.

"We'll be in the house," Phil voiced as him and his team walked passed Dwight, Maria and Lillian. Clint and Natasha broke away from the group and headed towards the pool house, no doubt to change into some fresh clothes since their belongings were there.

Dwight stood to his feet as his attention locked on his eldest. "Are we gonna examine her?"

Maria wrapped her arms around the small child and lifted her as she stood to her feet, shifting the girl's weight to her hip. She nodded her head. "Yeah, I just wanna make sure that she's okay. Only a handful of us know that there is something different about her. Uncle Nick wanted it that way."

Dwight turned and headed back to the house as his daughter followed suit.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Floor - 09:37 am - Skye's Room<strong>

Skye pushed Grant against the door, closing it as her lips crashed against his and her fingers ran through his black hair. Adrenaline was pumping through her as she deepened the kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. Grant always seem to drive her crazy with just a simple touch. He could always get her blood pumping with just a smile.

A moan escaped Grant's lips as his hands gripped her hips, lifting her up and her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. He walked them towards the queen size bed and gently laid her down, not breaking the kiss as he straddled above her. The two continued to kiss as Grant moved his hands from her side to the bottom of her dark purple chequered button top and slowly began undoing the buttons before opening the top and revealing her dark purple and black lace bra that cupped her breast like a second skin. Grant than tore his lips from her's and started trailing kisses down her neck until he reached the curves of her bra covered breast.

Skye felt every nerve in her alive and tingling at the touch of his lips against her skin as she raked her fingers through his hair, just soaking in his touch.

Grant continued to pepper kisses down his girlfriend's body and stopped briefly when his lips reached the top of black denim jeans. Grant lifted his head as his fingers quickly worked the button and zip. He then started pulling her jeans along with her black panties down her legs, removing her heel boots as he went. He quickly tossed both jeans, panties and boots on the ground.

Grant began kissing his way up her leg until he reached her pulsing core. He lifted his head and looked upwards, his eyes locking with her lust filled ones as a cheeky grin stole his lips. He slid a hand up her leg until it reach her moist sweet spot. Grant then slowly slid two digits inside and watched her expression.

Skye felt his fingers slid into her most sensitive spot and a gasp escaped her throat. She slightly arched her body allowing them to slid in deeper. She then felt him slowly start to pump them in and out of her in a rhythmic pace. "Oh god," she moaned as his thrust got quicker.

Grant loved watching Skye squirm under his touch. He got pleasure out of it. He could feel his jeans tightening around the groin area and knew that even though he was teasing her, he suffered a little too. Grant continued to thrust his fingers inside her for a long moment. He could feel that she was on the rise of an orgasm, could feel her inner walls clamping around his fingers and hearing her panting intense. Grant quickly pulled his fingers from inside her placed a kissed there before he began peppering kissing up her body. He straddled above her again as his lips seized hers for a long slow tantalizing kiss.

"Babe," Skye voiced between kisses. "Is there are reason you're going sssooo slow?" she inquired as her breath hitched.

A slow grin spread across the Specialist lips. "What's the rush," he purred against her lips before kissing again.

Skye knew he was going slow just to torture her, but two could play at that game. She wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped him over, straddling him as she stared down at him. "You have too many clothes on," she told him with coy smile, her hands ran down his firm chest until they reached the bottom of his white t-shirt and she slowly pulled it up and over his head, tossing it aside.

Skye dipped her head down to his chest and placed a kiss there. She then continued trailing kisses down his firm torso until she reached the top of jeans. She made quick work in removing the belt and unbuttoning his button and zipper. She then pulled his jeans along with his boxer briefs down his legs. She quickly pulled off his boots and tossed the jeans and boxer briefs aside before sliding a hand back up his legs and stopping at his erection. Skye fixed her gaze on his as she wrapped a hand around his thick length and slowly began sliding her hand up and down it, just quick enough to tease him.

Skye watched as Grant's eyes widened and his hands gripped at the sheets. She then started pumping him, picking up the speed. She watched him squirm even though it was turning her on.

"Skye," he moaned causing her chuckle. She could feel him on the verge of an orgasm so she removed her hand and slid up his body, brushing his erection against her naked body. Skye brushed against his neck, sucking on the sensitive spot for a moment until she heard him moan.

Grant knew that she was just getting him back for what he did to her, but he was through with playing game. He wanted her now. Grant placed his hands on her hip and adjusted her body until her pulsing core was above his erection. He then thrusted into her, hearing gasp escaped her lips.

Skye felt a wave of pleasure wash through her when Grant finally entered her. Neither moved for a moment, both just adjusting to the new closeness before Grant started to thrust with in her. Skye moved with him, thrust matching thrust as the two began moving in a rhythmic motion. The thrust started off slow before picking up speed, building up an intense climax. Both panting heavily as their lips found one another again and reunited the kiss, not missing a beat.

* * *

><p><strong>Several minutes later<strong> they had both reached their ultimate climax. feeling each other on the verge of toppling over. After one last thrust, the lovers both tense before they released at the same time as their orgasms washed over them.

Skye collapsed on top of her boyfriend completely out of breath. Her head resting on his chest, listening to his racing heart - her own going just as fast. She felt him go flaccid inside her, but had no intentions of moving. Skye liked the feeling of him still inside her.

Grant placed a kiss to the top of her head as he tried to catch his breath. Skye could always leave him breathless after lovemaking sessions.

"I'm gonna miss this bed," Skye supplied as she rolled off her boyfriend and into his waiting arms.

Grant held his beautiful girlfriend close, just soaking in this moment and wishing that it was only the two of them in the world. "Me too," he admitted.

* * *

><p><strong>Underground Lab<strong>

Lillian was sitting on a cool steel bench as she watched the pretty lady attach circle thingys that were connected to some funny looking machine to her head. They looked like the same things the doctors had used when she had woken up in hospital the night her parents had died in the house fire. She had survived, but they hadn't. Lillian didn't like thinking about her mum and dad because it made her sad. She missed them a lot.

Maria was standing opposite the five year old as she attached the electrodes that were connected to a electroencephalogram. She could see the curiosity in the child's eyes and figured she should explain what she was doing so it didn't frighten her. "Now, sweetie," the brunette voice softly. "I promise you that this won't hurt. We're just gonna give you a check over her, okay?"

Lillian just nodded her head.

Maria squeezed the girl's shoulder. She then walked a few feet down towards a desk and picked up the sketchbook and pencil that she kept there. Maria loved to draw and was pretty good at it, but it was only a hobby.

She walked back to the child. "How about you draw me a picture?" she asked the little girl, opening the sketchbook and flicking passed her drawings until she reached a blank page.

A slow smile found the girl's lips as she reached for the sketchbook and pencil. She then started drawing.

Maria turned away from her and towards the machine beside her. She turned the machine on. A few seconds it came to life and started monitoring the girl's brain activity.

* * *

><p>"So far everything is looking fine," she supplied after several minutes of watching the machine while Lillian worked on her picture. "But it has only been fifteen hours since the serum was injected," she told her father who was standing several metres away behind his main work station, his eyes were glued to the three screens.<p>

Dwight looked up from his screens, turning his attention in the direction of his daughter. "You still have to take a blood sample so you can run a monocular breakdown on it and see if the mutation has been altered," her father supplied in a deadpanned tone. "How did they find this girl?"

Maria's attention was locked on the small child. The child's concentration was on the drawing, ignoring everything around her. "Me," she confessed, guilt washing over her. "I found her and two others through the medical database of the Second Chance Foundation that belong to Liam's wife. The foundation is worldwide, well becoming it. I ran my program through the database and it came back with the three matches. Lily was the only one in australia. The two others are based in two different sections of america."

Dwight could see the guilt that his daughter was carrying for her discovery. "Do these people that took Lily know where the other two are located and do they still have the information for the serum to recreate it?"

Maria firmly shook her head, turning her attention towards her father. "No, after I used a computer there, I ran my tor browser program along with adding false data and information onto the system just in case anyone went looking. The 'serums' ingredients will make penicillin," she revealed with a smile. "But the lab was blown up and Liam Hart is in S.H.I.E.L.D custody. He did fly in and out a lot via chopper, leaving his guards to babysit me while worked. I don't know if any of them made copies of what I was working on or the organisation they worked for, but all information they collected will be fake."

Dwight raised a curious eyebrow. "Didn't they work for Liam Hart?" he question, crossing his arms.

Maria walked towards her father, lifting her hand to her heart pendant around her neck that her father had given her before she left. One side was stainless steel silver and the other have had small diamonds covering it. She pulled the heart in half, revealing her usb and handed it to her father. "I thought he did, but recently he revealed to me that the people who were funding 'Project Athena' wanted results by the end of the week. I hacked into their server and copied everything onto this."

Dwight placed the usb into the slot on his system then haltered once he processed what his daughter had just revealed. "Project Athena?" he repeated.

Maria nodded her head. "Yep, and this isn't the first time they've used this project," she revealed in a serious tone. "Apparently twenty five years ago they experimented on a fetus that was being carried by a surrogate mother. Kelly Dalton was the scientist behind the project. She was Liam's mum and used her maiden name I guess, anyway she created a serum that is similar to mine and injected it into her surrogate when she was four weeks along. I went over all the information in the file and discovered that 'baby Athena' had the mutation, but Kelly didn't know that if her research was anything to go by. I think it's the only reason why her serum worked. If she had used it on a normal fetus, it wouldn't have survived the pregnancy. It was dumb luck on her part. The fetus had parents of mixed race which I've discovered that each child with the mutation have the same trait. Lily's mother was polish and her father was australian."

Dwight was gobsmacked. _Twenty five years ago? Different race parents? Mutation? Project Athena?_ He knew that all of this couldn't be a coincidence. "Do you know what happen to the fetus?"

Maria opened the usb file and typed in the password that she had set to protect it just in case it ever got discovered. A moment later data and documents began filling the middle screen of the work station. "Well in the file it's mentioned that after the child's birth, she was being monitored and tested for her abilities. Kelly discovered healing properties in her blood and excess energy in her brain, but a few weeks into the testing phase - the baby was stolen by one of her lab assistance and taken to a small village in Hunan Province of China." She revealed. "She added a log saying how the baby was never found. She suspect that S.H.I.E.L.D hid the child since it had been a S.H.I.E.L.D agent that betrayed her and took the baby to the village. But the baby wasn't the only one she had tried her experimentation on, over the next six months she tried the serum on other babies and small children along with a few adults and it all failed - all resulting in death. She couldn't work out why it worked on the first baby and she goes to mentioned that she couldn't used the same surrogate since she couldn't have any more children because of the complications that baby 'Athena' had caused during her birth."

Dwight was stunned to say that least. _Her? The baby was a girl? The Hunan Province of China? Mixed raced parents? Oh god … Skye was 'Project Athena' which meant that she had to be Ana. From everything that his daughter had just revealed, it was the only plausible answer. He knew that Melinda had a tubal ligation after giving birth since there had been complications and she would have bled out otherwise. Phil had been heartbroken when he discovered they couldn't have any more children, so was Melinda._

"Dad?" Maria voiced, touching his shoulder. He had zoned out. "Everything okay?"

Dwight turned his attention onto the main computer screen and cleared it. He then pulled up the three different DNA samples that he had in his database and placed one on each screen. His eyes widened as he looked at the results, finding similarities.

"Dad?" Maria repeated, concerned at her father's behaviour. She turned her attention towards the screen and looked at the three DNA samples.

"What do you see?" he inquired, shocked at his discovery.

"The DNA samples of a family," Maria expressed. "A mum, dad and their child. A daughter," she supplied, naturally. "Why? Who is this?" she inquired as she looked up at the top corner of each screen and read the names that each DNA sample belonged to. "Oh my god," she gasped, floored._ How was that possible? Her aunt and uncle didn't have any children._

* * *

><p><strong>10:10 am<strong>

Jemma and Leo were a good twenty minutes east out from the homestead, still on Dwight's land. They just arrived at one of the many waterholes on the land, stopping under the shade of a group of trees for a rest. The sun was high in the sky and the weather was balmy. The two scientists weren't use to spending so much time in the heat, but were glad for the alone time.

Leo dismounted his horse and tied it the tree as he did the same for Jemma's while she was still sitting in the saddle. He watched her admire the scenery around them, there was a pure innocence in her eyes. _He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in this moment. But she always looked beautiful. _

"Oh look, Fitz," the british woman exclaimed, pointing towards the large waterhole. "It's a kangaroo," she added, dismounting from her horse. She reached into her saddle bag and retrieved her digital camera.

Leo looked towards the watering hole where a large western grey kangaroo was having a drink. He noticed that several more were on the other side of the watering hole. Leo watched as Jemma snapped several pictures and he had idea. "Take a picture with me near it," he called to her as he slowly began approaching the marsupial, not wanting to scare it off.

Jemma watched as her goofy best friend was now only several feet from the large marsupial. "Fitz, I don't think you should be that close to it," she warned, chewing on her lower lip as she clutched the camera in her hands.

Leo shrugged it off. "Kangaroos are friendly … remember the ones at the zoo. We patted them," he supplied as he slowly approached it. He stopped right beside it and turned around to face Jemma.

Jemma took a deep breath as she lifted the camera and quickly snapped a picture of her best friend with a goofy smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile back. "Okay, all done. Now will you please come back over here," she pleaded, trying to keep her tone calm.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Relax Jemma," he told her, running his fingers through his short curls.

Jemma watched as the large grey kangaroo realized that it wasn't alone any more and lifted his head from the waterhole. It then turned to face the engineer and stood up. "Oh gosh," she voiced, slightly freaking out. "Leo … don't move," she warned, placing the camera back in the saddle bag.

Leo was confused to his best friend's sudden change in attitude. He noticed the apprehension in her eyes. "Jemma … what's wrong?" he asked as he turned his head to the left and noticed that the kangaroo was now standing and only slightly shorter than him when it stood. Leo swallowed hard. It had to be at least four foot five. "Hi there, buddy," he nervously greeted the kangaroo with an awkward wave.

The Kangaroo just tilted it's head to the side.

"Leo!" Jemma hissed. "Slowly moved away," she ordered him, fear evident in her voice.

Leo was confused. _First she wanted him to stay still, now she wanted him to move away - why couldn't she make up her damn mind! _Leo wasn't sure if he could move. He kept his eyes trained on it.

The Kangaroo just stared back. He then leaned his head towards Leo and something inside the scotts brain triggered a flight response. Leo's feet began moving and he ran as fast as he could back towards Jemma, looking back at the Kangaroo who hadn't moved from it's spot.

"Leo!" Jemma shouted in a warning tone. "Watch out for…"

Leo turned just in time to see the good size rock that was planted in the ground and tripped over it, flying a few feet before falling down - his head hitting the hard ground and everything went black.

Jemma released a scream, scaring away the kangaroo. "Leo!" She quickly ran towards her best friend and dropped down to his side, carefully lifted his head into her lap and checking for any signs of an injury as tears formed her eyes. "Leo," she called down to him as a lump formed in her throat. "You bloody fool," she scolded the unconscious man as a few tears slipped down her cheek. She checked his eyes and noticed that they were slightly dilated.

Jemma brushed her fingers across his face as she leaned her head down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Leo, please be okay … I need you," she expressed as a few more tears slipped down her cheeks. "Open those beautiful blues eyes," she demanded, her voice wavering.

Leo felt her soothing touch first before hearing the pleading in her voice. His eyes slowly began to open and the first thing he saw was her beautiful face with tears in her eyes. "Jem," he winced, feeling a pounding in his head. He lifted his hand and touched a large lump that seemed to be forming. "Ouch."

Jemma felt air push through her lungs once again. That had been the longest thirty seconds of her life. More tears slipped from her eyes. "You're a bloody idiot," she told him, anger mixed with fear in her voice. "You're always goofing around and you could have gotten seriously hurt this time," she started yelling down at him.

Leo was looking up at her, noticing the worried look in her eyes. He hated the fact that he upset her. That was the last thing in the world that he would ever want to do. "I'm sorry, Jem," he apologized with sincerity.

Jemma lifted a hand to his face once again and brushed her fingers across his cheek over the few scratches that were now there. "I can't lose you," she told him, raw emotion thick in her voice "I wouldn't survive without you … you're my world, Leopold Fitz."

"You're mine too," he answered automatically, absorbing in her touch. "But Jemma … I'm okay," he assured her with a crooked smile as he slowly began to sit up, her hand dropping from his face. He sat beside her, his heads turned to the side and eyes locked on her.

Jemma looked into those ocean blues and a feeling of love and wanting washed through her. _'You're both too scared to take that leap, but trust me - if you jumped … he'd jump,'_ Skye's words played through her mind. All of a sudden Jemma hands cupped his face as she leaned in, her lips brushed against his.

Leo was shocked when he felt Jemma's lips brush against his. The kiss started of just two lips pressed together and he felt Jemma starting to pull away. He didn't want it to end there. Leo wasn't sure if he was still knocked out and this was just a wonderful dream, but he knew that he didn't want it to stop. He pressed his lips harder against her as he bought his hands up, one cupping her face and the other placed behind her head.

Jemma felt a rush of adrenaline wash through her as her lips parted and she felt Leo's tongue slid in her mouth, their tongues dancing. A soft moan escaped the biochemist lips as she deepened the kiss, pouring everything that she felt for him into it.

* * *

><p><strong>Several minutes later<strong> when air became a necessity, the pair pulled their lips apart and pressed their foreheads together - eyes locked on one another as they panted heavily.

Silence filled the air as a gentle breeze blew in the wind.

"Jem," Leo was the first to speak after a long moment. "I've been wanting to do that for a very long time," he admitted, honestly.

Jemma pulled her head back as her fingers brushed along his cheek while her free hand reached for his. "Why didn't you ever say anything?" she asked him, lacing their fingers.

Leo averted his eyes. "I was scared," he admitted, his accent coming out thick. "I didn't wanna ruin what we had and I figured that as long as I had you in my life then that's all that matter. I would rather have you as lifetime friend, then not have you in my life at all. For the first moment I met, I couldn't imagine my life without you in it." He proclaimed, squeezing her hand. "Even if we didn't get along … you challenged me. I quickly learn't that you were special and the missing piece to me."

Jemma felt her heart pick up speed. She couldn't believe how stupid they had both been all of this time. "Leo," she whispered, hooking a finger under his jaw and lifted it till his eyes were locked with her's. "I was scared too," she confessed with vulnerability. "I just figured that you only saw me as friend and I didn't want to risk losing you from my life because of my feelings for you. I'm in love with you, Leopold Fitz and have been for a very long time."

Leo was stunned for a few seconds before a smile formed his lips. He had been waiting years to hear her say that, but now that it was an actually reality. He was lost for words, but actions spoke volumes. He didn't think, just leaned forward and recaptured her lips for a long sensual kiss.

After a long minute he tore his lips briefly from her's. "I love you too," he whispered against them before he seize her lips again.

* * *

><p><strong>Office - 10:22 am<strong>

Dwight was looking down at the DNA results in his hands that he had printed off before coming up from the lab. _He still couldn't believe it himself, but DNA doesn't lie. He had no idea to how Phil and Melinda would react when they found out the news. This is life changing news and he knew that they've already grieved their child and had been for the last twenty five years. This was going to rock their world and Skye's when she found out._

"Dwight?" Phil voiced as he and Melinda entered the office, surprised to find his older brother actually sitting behind his desk. Phil had always thought that was just decoration. He rarely saw the older scientist sitting at it.

Dwight was pulled from his thoughts as he fixed his attention onto the pair that was standing opposite him, his desk between them. "Hey guys," he greeted the couple. "Um, I think you two should take a seat on the couch," he told the pair in a gentle tone, gesturing to the couch off his door. "I have something to tell you."

Phil and Melinda shared a concerned mixed with curiosity look for a moment before turning their attention back on the older australian.

"I think we'll stand," Phil voiced, folding his arms. "Dwight … what's wrong?"

Dwight wasn't sure where he should start or how. _This wasn't just any ordinary new that was about to deliver._ "Well, um, monkey and I were down in the lab discussing her mission when she mentioned 'Project Athena' and how her mission was connected to it."

The couple's eyes widened and Phil automatically grabbed Melinda's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"She informed me of a child that was used for the first 'Project Athena' over twenty five years ago and how it's parents were of mixed raise," Dwight divulged, solemn. "In the file it says the baby was carried by a surrogate until she was born on the 1st of April 1989. She was then taken to a secret lab in china not far from the Hunan Province. The baby was being tested on and monitored until she was taken by one of the lab assistance at a few weeks old and hidden in a the small village. You both know how the rest of that story goes."

"Skye," Melinda spoke, emotion thick in her voice. "Skye was Project Athena like Ana was gonna be? They were born on the same day? Skye has the mutation so she survived," she expressed mournful.

"Wait," Phil voiced, after processing the information. "Did you say 'taken' … not already in China?"

Dwight nodded his head. "Yes and Skye was the original 'Project Athena'," he supplied and waited for their response.

"Ana was the original," Melinda voiced with certainty, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I was told that she was the original test subject. How can Skye be …" her words trailed off as a sob caught in her throat.

Phil pulled Melinda into a side hug, rubbing his hand across her back in a soothing motion. He placed a kiss to her temple.

Melinda placed her hand on his chest, closing her eyes briefly absorbing in his comforting touch. She inhaled a deep breath and held it for a moment before releasing it and opening her eyes. She fixed them on Dwight. "Our abductors informed me that Ana was the first test subject for their new experiment of superhumans," she supplied, holding her emotions back.

Dwight knew this was going to be hard. "Ana was," he agreed. "But so was Skye," he added, watching the confused look etch across their faces.

"Dwight … what are you trying to say?" Phil asked, emotion thick in his voice. "How can Ana and Skye both be …" his voiced trailed off. _He wasn't suggesting that Skye and Ana were - are the same baby, was he? It wasn't possible. Ana was dead. Skye very much alive._

Dwight knew there was no reason to beat around the bush any more. "I ran Skye's DNA against both yours and Melinda's not along ago and it came back a positive match," he divulged, holding up the sheet of paper with the test results. "Skye's your daughter … she's Ana."

Melinda looked at the older man in disbelief. _What? That isn't possible. Ana is dead. The doctor had told her that she was dead. She died almost twenty five years ago. She had already grieved her daughter's death and now Dwight was telling her that that all had been a lie?_

"What?" Phil questioned after a moment. "That's not possible … our daughter died a long time ago. Skye was rescued by S.H.I.E.L.D. Her family died with the village. She … she …" he trailed off, holding Melinda close. _Skye was their daughter?_ He turned his head to the side, looking at the love his life with shock.

Melinda was still in shock, her eyes were still on Dwight but her mind was elsewhere. _Ana was alive? Skye was Ana? Her daughter, their daughter was alive and had been living with them for the last six months?_ Melinda didn't know what to feel, all of a sudden she couldn't breath. She needed to get out of this room. Melinda didn't say a word. She just tore away from Phil and turned away, walking towards the door.

"Mel?" Phil called after her, emotion thick in his voice.

Melinda walked out of the office, not looking back.

Phil stood there stunned for a moment before turning back to face his big brother. "How the hell is this possible?" he demanded as tears stung his eyes. "We were told that our daughter was dead! That she didn't survive the birth. All of these years we were lead to believe that Ana died. Twenty Five goddamn years!" he shouted in anger.

Dwight could see the pain etched across his little brothers face and hear it in his voice. It broke his heart. "I don't know what to tell you, Phil. I was just as gobsmacked as you were when the test results came back. I've read the research on 'Project Athena' and DNA doesn't lie. I know this might be hard to process, but Skye is your daughter. The question is - what do you do now? Monkey and I won't tell anyone what we discovered … not until you're ready."

Phil didn't know what to think or feel._ This was just too much. He need Melinda._ "I've gotta go find Mel," he supplied, turning away and walking out of the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Pool House<strong>

Melinda was curled up in a ball on the bed. That was how Phil found her a few minutes later when he reached their bedroom. He entered the room and closed the door behind him, locking it. He had passed a pair of confused looking assassins on his way here, but hadn't said anything.

Phil made his way towards the queen size bed. He then slid in it and behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close. He didn't say anything, didn't know what to say. Phil was having trouble believing this discovery himself, even though his mind was starting to make the connection. Skye was a perfect mixture of them both. She even kind of looked like them, mostly Melinda. She had Melinda's stubborn no nonsense attitude, but his belief in second chances and seeing the good in people. Phil had been treating her like the daughter that he had lost for the last few months. He would never had guessed in a million years that she was actually his.

* * *

><p>"She was dead," Melinda finally voiced several minutes later, raw emotion lacing her tone. "They told me that she was dead … looked me right in the eyes and told me that our little girl didn't survive the birth," she expressed as sob escaped her throat. "Stillborn and there was nothing they could have done to save her. Nothing I could have done to save her … that sometimes these things just happen and it's nobody's f-fault."<p>

Phil felt his heart break at the pain in her voice. "I know, darling," he simply answered as tears stung his eyes. "I still can't believe it myself. I can't help but feel like this is some dream and we'll wake up at any moment."

Melinda allowed the silent tears to roll down her cheeks. _She was glad that Phil was here, because even though she was a strong woman, good at hiding what she felt - right now she felt vulnerable and helpless and needed him. It had been a long time since she had felt that way._ "W-what kind of person tells you that your child is dead?"

Phil let a few silent tears slid down his face. "I don't know, Mel … the doctor was obviously someone working with the same people that abducted us. They must have been keeping an eye on us somehow. There are evil people in the world that only think about their own agenda and don't care who they hurt in the process. They probably figured that we'd get over it."

Melinda couldn't stop the tears as a another sob escaped her throat. She had never gotten over her daughters death and the fact that she couldn't have more children after Ana's birth because of the complications and the surgery. For almost nine months she carried that baby inside her, loved unconditionally and to be told that she was dead - broke something inside her. The day Ana died, Melinda lost a part of herself.

Melinda began sobbing. She knew that she should be happy that her child was alive, but for the last twenty five years she was lead to believe that she was dead. That wasn't something you just get over. She missed seeing her child grew into the beautiful young woman that she was today.

Phil knew that a part of him was relieved that their daughter was alive and is Skye since she was an amazing young woman, but the other part of him was sad because of what she went through as a child and the fact that they missed out on her childhood. That opportunity to raise her was robbed for them. Right now he knew that Melinda needed him, everything else could wait.

"I got you," he told the woman he loved as he held her tight while she cried.

_**1st September 1988**_

_**Unknown Location - 18:44 pm**_

_Phil felt numb. He had been sitting here for five hours according to his watch with no sign of life. It was nearing seven at night. He had screamed for an hour with no response and his voice was raspy, before he had stopped for a while. He was hungry and feeling drained._

_All of a sudden he heard noise, footsteps. Someone was coming. He started getting to his feet, ready to fight whoever it was. He didn't bother taking the knife from his belt since it was his only weapon that he had left on him and didn't want it revealed until necessary. They had taken everything else on him, his visible weapons. Only Melinda knew about his knife belt because she had been the one to give it to him. It had been a anniversary gift from Melinda last year. She was always telling him that he couldn't rely on guns to protect himself, it was why she preferred hand-to-hand._

_"Stand back," an unfamiliar voice shouted through the small window in the thick steel door. "Otherwise I will shoot your girlfriend."_

_Phil automatically stood back against the wall. He wasn't risking Melinda for a second. A moment later the door slid across and Melinda appeared in sight, unconscious. A big buff guy that was dressed in black from head to toe. He was carrying her fire-fighter style._

_"Mel?" Phil expressed, panic washing through him. "What did you do to her?" he demanded, looking towards the guy that was watching his friend and the girl with a gun trained on Phil._

_The bulk man gently placed her down on the queen size mattress on the ground before heading back out of the cell. "Relax GI Joe … she was being difficult so the boss lady gave her something to relax," he revealed as he stood outside the door. "We'll be back soon with your dinner," he explained before closing the steel door and locking it._

_Phil rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms. "Mel, sweetie, wake up," he begged, patting her cheek. "Come on, beautiful. Open those brown opals for me."_

_Melinda could hear the panic in her partner's voice. He sounded so scared. She was groggy and felt weak. She had been poked and prodded all afternoon, mainly sedated. She had managed to hear parts of the conversation happening around her, but a lot of it had been blurry because of whatever they put her on. She was worried about the baby. "Phil," she acknowledged, out of it - slowly opening her eyes. "Baby," she managed, focusing her eyes on him. _

_Phil looked at her with relief and slight confusion. Baby? Since when did she call him that? She didn't do cute-cutesy. "I'm right here," he told her. "You're safe now … I got you," he promise, holding her close. "I got you."_

_Melinda could see the determination in those beautiful blue eyes. He could always make her feel safe with his words. She shook her head. "No … baby," she repeated, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I'm pregnant, Phil," she revealed as tear filled her eyes. "We're pregnant."_

_Phil froze. What? Pregnant? As in a human life was growing inside her? He could tell that this wasn't one of her jokes. She was deadly serious, there was pure fear etched across her face and tears in her eyes. She was scared. His strong, beautiful, fearless girlfriend was scared. Phil didn't know what to say. They were careful. They had to be. They were agents, but miracles happened. He didn't know what to feel._

_"I got you," slipped from his lips as he held her close. I'm gonna be a dad?_

_Melinda broke down as sobs erupted from her and she cried in her partner's arms. _

_** Twenty minutes later**_

_Melinda was more lucid now as she sat beside Phil on the mattress, their fingers laced as Melinda told her partner what happened during their separation for the last few minutes. "They're trying to create some superhumans or something."_

_Phil couldn't believe what he was hearing, but since he had been working for S.H.I.E.L.D for the last four years. He was completely shocked. "Like Captain America back in the 40's?"_

_Melinda felt a smile tug at her lips. Of course he had to mention his idol. "I'm not to sure, Phil. I heard them mention different abilities, supernatural ones. They're using me as a surrogate, our baby as a test subject. We're the first. They were running all sorts of test on me, monitoring me as they gave me some sort of drug. The woman in charged said that we won't get a chance to raise our baby, that it wasn't our's … it was theirs. The first of many if the serum worked," she revealed, apprehension lacing her tone._

_Phil shook his head. "I will get us out of here," he promised, placing a hand on her flat stomach as his eyes locked with hers. "The three of us."_

_Melinda felt a wave of love wash over her. She was glad that Phil was with her, even if they were captured together. "She knew us and things about us, Phil. She knew that we were partners and lived together. That we are together. Something in her voice, it seemed personal … but I don't know her."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I have to admit that I got a little emotional writing the Philinda scenes … and there are more to come yet. Anyway, so a lot of you had already guessed that Philinda were Skye's parents and Ana. I wish the show would do something like that, but it looks like they have something different planned. I still hope they make Philinda her surrogate parents. The three need a little happiness in their lives.

**Anyway … thoughts?**

Maria's pendant USB

. /images/deal/2486_


	38. Chapter 38 - Something's wrong

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favourites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

_So I would have had this chapter posted days ago but a few of the staff had been off sick so I've been covering their shifts and by the time I get home I am beat. This chapter was half written at the start of the week. and I was writing more this morning when I got called in to work otherwise it would have been finished hours ago. I am pretty much worked a six day week._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 38<strong>

**Skye's Room - 10:41 am**

Skye was woken from her peaceful slumber when a sharp pain ripped through her, like a knife cutting through her. Her eyes shot open and a strangled gasped escaped her throat and breathing became ragged. All of a sudden she was hit with another pang of pain as tears stung her eyes. She released a moan of pain. It was hard to move since her boyfriend's arms were wrapped around tightly, like a cocoon. "Gr-ant," she choked out.

Grant's eyes shot opened when he heard a weird sound and his name. He could feel Skye squirming in his arms. "Skye?" he voiced, half asleep. He figured that she was having another nightmare. "I'm right here," he told her, losing his hold on her so she could move.

"I-I ca-nt breath," she gasped between ragged breaths, turning to face her boyfriend.

Panic washed through the Specialist as he sat up, his eyes trained on his girlfriend. He noticed that she was going a little pale "What do you mean you can't breath? Talk to me, Sweetheart," he expressed, brushing his fingers across her face. She felt hot. This was different to any nightmare that she had in the past.

Skye was breathing heavily, trying to force air through her lungs. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the source of pain. It was so strong. The last time she had felt like this was back on the bus a couple of weeks ago. Skye forced her eyes opened again, letting out another moan of pain.

Grant felt lost. _Not again._ He quickly reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze while his other brushed away the falling tears. His eyes were locked on hers. "Sweetheart, look at me … just on focus on me," he told her, doing best to stay calm. He had no idea if Jemma and Leo were back from horse riding and it's not like the biochemist kept anaesthetic on her.

Skye pushed past the pain and anger that was burning through her and focused on Grant. She could see the apprehension burning in his eyes, but could feel love pouring from him. She focused on that feeling of love - it was strong.

"Now breath," he instructed her as he took a few steady breathes himself.

Skye did as told, taking steady breaths as she focused solely on her boyfriend. She focused on what he was feeling and not the other two energy signatures that she was picking up. She could tell that they're weren't near by, but close enough for her to feel it. She knew exactly who they were coming from.

Skye continued her breathing exercises for a few minutes until the painful feeling started to subside and numb a little. She could still feel it, but it was becoming easier to deal with.

Grant noticed Skye's colour returning to normal and felt relief wash over him. He could sense that she was still pain, but masking it. He gave her hand another squeeze and brushed his fingers across cheek. "How are you feeling?"

Skye was doing her best to keep her focus on Grant. She was taking steady breathes through the pain. "Better … but something's wrong with May and AC," she told him, swallowing the lump in her throat as tears stung her eyes. "I need to go see them," she told him as she began to lift the sheet that was covering their naked bodies.

Grant looked at her concerned. "Are you sure that's wise if they're causing the pain … maybe you should keep your distance from them," he suggested.

Skye knew that her boyfriend was worried about her, but she was worried about the two older team members since she was feeling what they were feeling. Something had to be seriously wrong. She swung her legs over the side of the bed which took a little energy out of her.

"Babe," Grant voiced, alarm lacing his tone. "You can barely get out of the bed," he pointed out, sliding out of his side. He grabbed his boxer briefs and jeans, quickly sliding them on before making his way around to Skye's side.

Skye turned her gaze on him, a burst of anger washing over her. "You can either help me get dressed or not," she supplied, slightly out of breath. "But I am going to find out what's wrong," she told him, determination lacing her tone.

Grant let out a sigh in defeat. He knew that once she made her mind up, there was no going back. He gathered up her clothes and started helping her get dressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Pool House<strong>

Clint and Natasha were sitting on the couch doing their best to focus on the daytime movie that was currently playing, but they were worried about their friends. Twelve minutes ago Melinda had walked passed them and went straight to her room, not saying a word. A few minutes later Phil walked passed them with the same masked upset and shocked look splashed across his face. He mumbled something about not disturbing them.

"Something's wrong," Natasha expressed, her head resting on her partner's shoulder. He was positioned behind her, his arms wrapped around her. "I can feel it."

Clint tightened his arms around her, placing a kiss to her temple. "I know, but they will tell us when the time is right," he supplied in a gentle tone.

A few seconds later a knock sounded at the front door.

Natasha moved forward and Clint slid out from behind her. He made his way towards the double glass doors that led out to the pool. It was the only way in and out. The white thin see through curtains revealed the visitors before he opened the glass doors.

"Hey Kiddo," he greeted the younger female agent, noticing that she was using GI Joe jr as a crutch. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. _Was she injured? She didn't look well._

Skye could feel the pain stronger, but did her best to ignore it even though she was having trouble standing. She forced a smile. "Um … where's May and AC?" she managed through heavy breathing. She forced her eyes shut as another bout of pain washed through her. "Something's wrong," she managed in a barely audible tone.

Clint looked at Skye with concern. "How bad is it?" he asked the younger woman, remembering what happened last time.

"She can barely walk!" Grant growled, not meaning to snap but he was worried. "What the hell is going on!" he demanded, anger ripping through him.

Skye let out a moan of pain before her legs collapsed beneath her and everything went black.

Grant caught her just in time, cradling her in his arms - firefighter style. Panic washed over him as he looked down at his unconscious girlfriend. "Skye!" he shouted down to her, fear lacing his tone. "Come on, Sweetheart, open those beautiful bambi eyes," he pleaded, fear gripping him. "Come on, Skye."

"Phil!" Clint shouted as he turned his direction towards the hallway that lead to the bedrooms. "Milly! Get out here quick."

Twenty seconds later the couple appeared in open lounge area, masking any emotions they may have been feeling.

"Wha…" Phil began, his words trailing off once he saw Skye in Grant's arms.

"Skye," Melinda acknowledged, noticing the unconscious agent - her daughter in the specialist arms. She started making her way towards them, Phil by her side.

"Stay back!" Grant ordered them in a deadly tone, not caring if the were his superiors. Right now they were hurting the woman that he loved. "You're causing this … I suggest you get your emotions in check before you come any closer."

Melinda's eyes widened as she realized that he was right. She forget about Skye's empathic abilities. "Oh god … not again," she gasped, her hands covering her mouth as tears split from her eyes. Phil pulled Melinda into his arms, holding her close. He glared at the younger man holding his daughter.

"Hey!" Natasha growled at the specialist from her spot on this couch. "I might have wounded leg but that won't stop me from kicking your ass if you …"

"Enough!" Phil shouted as he ran his hand up and down Melinda's harm in a soothing motion. "All of this anger can't be good for Skye," he supplied, his eyes locked on his daughter. "Everyone needs to calm the hell down … Ward, can you please take her to Simmons so she can check her …"

Grant shook his head. "FitzSimmons went off horse riding like an hour ago," he informed his boss. "I don't think they're back yet."

"Dwight," Melinda voiced, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Take her to him…"

"No," Skye mumbled, moving slightly in Grant's arms. She slowly opened her eyes, looking up at her panic stricken boyfriend's chiselled face. "I'm good," she managed, swallowing hard.

"You passed out," he told her with apprehension. "That is not the definition of good," he informed her, a-matter-a-factly.

Skye placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat through the white t-shirt. "I prom-ise you that I'm okay," she managed through bated breath, forcing a smile.

Grant wasn't so sure about that. "You scared me," he admitted, emotion thick in his voice.

Skye raised her hands to his face and cupped it. "I'm sorry," she expressed with sincerity. "Wasn't my intention."

Grant knew it wasn't her fault. She could help what she felt. He lowered his head, his lips captured hers. Skye wrapped her arms around his neck at she kissed him back with passion. She heard a moan escape his lips as she deepened the kiss.

Clint walked back towards his partner who was now standing up, just off the couch. He could tell that she was putting all her pressure on her good leg, even though she still shouldn't be standing, but she was stubborn. He stopped beside her, pulling her into a side hug which she happily allowed.

Phil and Melinda just stood there feeling awkward. This wasn't the first time they had seen the young couple make out, but now it felt different since finding out their connection and blood bond with Skye.

Phil felt his hand clench into little balls and a scowl etched across his face. He felt a slight surge of anger burst through him directed at the Specialist. Phil cleared his throat rather loudly.

Ten seconds later the young lovers pulled apart, both smiling at one another before turning their attention towards the four older agents in the room.

Skye felt the heat rush to her face. _It felt like getting caught in the act by mom and dad, even though they had been in the room before they started kissing._ "Sorry guys," she apologise, feeling embarrassed. Skye turned her attention towards Grant. "Are you gonna put me down?" she asked her protective boyfriend.

Grant didn't want to her. He liked having her in his arms, close to him where he could protect her. "Are you sure you can stand?" he asked in a gentle tone.

Skye smiled sweetly at him. "Yes," she told him, lightly patting his cheek. "I promise that I am okay. I know you won't let me fall."

Grant released a sigh as he placed her on her feet, keeping hold of her until he knew that she could stand on her own. He then pulled her into his arms. Her back moulded against his front and his arm wrapped around her.

Skye fixed her attention onto the two older agents. There pain and anger had subsided and was replaced with concern and a different emotion. "Are you two okay?" she asked with empathy.

Melinda and Phil shared a brief look with one another before focusing their attention onto their daughter.

"Are we okay?" Melinda questioned. "Skye, you're the one who passed out," she pointed out.

"How are you feeling?" Phil asked, doing his best not to sound eager.

Skye looked at the two adults with curiosity. "Okay now … I was sensing some heavy stuff from the two of you, but you seem fine now. Is everything okay?"

Phil reached for Melinda's hand and gave it a squeeze. They were still processing what they had recently learned and still needed more time before they decided what they were going to tell Skye. It wasn't something you just blurted out, especially since she has been searching for her parents all her life.

"We're sorry if we put you through pain," Melinda expressed softly, masking her emotion. "We'll try to contain it better next time."

Skye looked at the two senior agents with sympathy. "Don't hide what you feel because you're scared of hurting me," she told them. "If you bottled things up then when it's released, it will be ten times as worse. Not just for me, but for you too. We are all human and therefore are meant to feel, some more than others. Don't ever apologize for that. I'm just glad that you two are okay … I got scared for a moment."

"I have a feeling that it won't happen again," Phil supplied with a warm smile.

Skye's attention locked on the senior agent with curiosity. "How can you be so sure?" she questioned.

Phil took a few steps towards his daughter. He was still getting use to thinking her off that. He watched as Grant tightened his embrace around her as if he was protecting her. Phil was glad she had someone like the Specialist in her life - the two were good for one another. "I just have a feeling," he told her with certainty. "Um, we've got some things to do with Dwight," Phil pipped up. "We'll see you guys at lunch," he supplied before turning from her and walking away. Melinda right behind him.

Skye watched as the two senior agents exited the pool house. "Something's going on with those two," she supplied, chewing on her bottom lip.

Grant placed a kiss to the side of his girlfriend's neck. "If they want us to know," he expressed, placing another kiss in the same spot. "Then they'll tell us … how about a swim?" he suggested, changing the subject as he continued to kiss her neck.

Skye bit down on her lower lip as Grant bit sucked on the sensitive spot on the side of her neck. "How about we skip the swim," she managed in between heavy breathes. "And head straight for the showers."

Grant spun Skye around in his arms, his dark chocolate orbs clashing with her light hazel bambi ones. Desire and need burning in them. Skye laced her arms around his neck as her hands combed through his dark hair. Grant's hands were on her hips, holding her secure.

Grant dipped his head, his lips captured her's as he ignited a heated and passionate kiss. He pulled her body even closer until they pressed together with no room between them, his hands sliding behind her and resting on her mid back as the kiss grew more heated. A moan escaped Skye's lips, parting slightly giving Grant the opportunity to slide his tongue in and deepen the kiss.

"You two do realize that we're still in the room, right?" Clint spoke up, amusement lacing his tone.

Five seconds passed before the two young lovers broke the kiss and turned their lust filled gazes towards the older two lovers.

"Sorry," the young couple replied in unison.

Skye removed her arms from around her boyfriend's neck and grabbed his hand. Her attention remained on the two assassins. "We'll see you both later," she told them as she led her S.O from the room and headed out of the pool house.

Clint released a chuckle and shook his head. "They literally cannot keep their hands off one another," he supplied, turning his head to the side and locking eyes with his beautiful partner. "They remind you of anyone?"

A smirk slid across her lips. "We're careful," she answered as she slid her hand across the front of his muscular chest. "Our relationship is still in the dark … only a selected few know that we're officially together because it's none of no one else's damn business. Everyone else just assumes we're a couple since we're partners but are too scared to say anything to our faces," she expressed turning to face him, standing in front of him. Her hands sliding up his chest and past his shoulder, lacing behind his neck.

Clint looked into her beautiful but deadly green eyes. "Yeah, well that arrow around your neck speaks volumes," he expressed with intimacy.

Natasha looked into his bluish grey orbs as her hands found the back of his head, threading through his hair as she tug his head down a little. "I like having a part of you with all the time," she admitted with a little vulnerability. It was a side of her she rarely showed, only a few had ever saw it. Clint more than anyone.

Clint lowered his lip's to her's and brushed a soft kiss against them.

"At least I didn't get a black widow spider tattoo on my ass-cheek," she teased with a mischievous smirk.

Clint let out a groan._ She was never going to let him live that down._ "I was drunk and you dared me," he defended.

Natasha chuckled. "I didn't think you would actually do it," she admitted, honestly.

Clint looked at her with sincerity. "I'd do anything you ask," he confessed with dead seriousness. "You're the best decision I ever made."

Natasha felt a warm feeling wash through her. She pulled his head down and crashed her lips against his, igniting a slow intimate kiss which grew more heated with each passing second.

Clint scooped her up in his arms as they continued to kiss and walked them to their bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen<strong>

Maria entered the kitchen holding Lillian's hand. The two needed a break from the lab and it looked like her aunt and uncle needed some alone time with her father and Project Athena file. She had promised not to say a word to anyone about the new discovery with Skye.

Maria headed for the kitchen, knowing that's where she would find Maggie. The older woman was rolling cookie dough and softly singing along to a song coming from the small portable CD player that sat on the far end kitchen bench. Maria loved Maggie. She was such a character.

"Hey Maggie," she greeted the older woman who was practically family. "Where's mum?"

Maggie turned her eyes from her task at hand and locked them on the young brunette and little girl that she had met briefly before being whisked away to the lab over an hour ago._ Emma had filled her in the briefest details of the girl, mention how she was connected with a case that they were working and was orphaned. The girl was currently in their protective custody. _"Hey kiddo," she greeted Maria. "Your mum went over to your uncle Pat's to drop the boys off for a sleepover around forty minutes ago. She said she was also gonna pick up some clothes from the little one," she supplied as she wiped her flour covered hands on her apron.

Maria stopped a few metres before the older woman. "Oh … making cookies," she acknowledged. "Need any help?"

Maggie placed a hand on her hip. "And by help do you mean eating the cookie dough or actually helping?"

Maria grinned innocently at the older strawberry blonde haired woman. "Help of course," she answered, a smile slipping upon her lips.

Maggie just smiled. "I always welcome help," she answered. "But wash your hands first," she instructed.

Maria was about to respond when she felt Lillian's hand tighten her grip. She dropped her eyes down to the girl and noticed that she was looking towards the entryway. Maria turned her attention in that direction and noticed Fury standing their with a tilted head.

"Hey Fury," the young brunette greeted the dog as he turned his eyes onto her. He then started padded along the floor towards them. "Meet Lily," she told him in a soft tone before turning her attention on the girl that was eyeing the dog with suspicion. Maria squatted down to the girl's side, not letting go of her hand."Lily … this is Fury," she introduced the girl to the tri-coloured cattle dog as he stopped just before them. "We named him after my uncle Nick because of the black patch of fur over his eye. You'll know what I mean when you meet tonight when he arrives," she told the girl. "You can pat him," she assured the girl as she scratched the dog behind the ears.

Fury lapped up the attention.

"How long is Nick staying for?" Maggie' inquired from her spot. "I guess he can have Ward's room if it's overnight since the two young FBI agents spend all their time together. I don't even think Ward has slept in the bed since arriving. I knew they were together before they told anyone. Their eyes gave them away."

Maria turned her head around, looking at the older woman. "Uh, I don't know how long he is staying … you'd have to ask mum or dad. I don't if it will be overnight." Especially since they had a prison back on her Uncle's plan that would need to be dropped off at the Fridge. ASAP.

Lillian held out her hand and let to dog sniff it. The dog then licked her hand and Lillian giggled.

Maria turned her attention back to the girl as a smile stole her lips. This was the first time she had heard her laugh. It was good to see the child happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Back Verandah - 11:53 am<strong>

Skye and Grant were carrying food out onto the back verandah and setting the table. The team and Richard's family would all gather soon for lunch. Skye was really going to miss this place when they left but planned to come back for a visit sometime in the future. They had been given an open invitation for whenever they needed some R & R and she would take them up on it.

Skye placed the two dishes onto the table and smiled as she sensed her friend's returning. She turned her eyes towards the bottom of the stairs as her surrogate siblings reached the bottom of the stairs intimately chatting, they were side by side but not touching. Skye could sense that something had changed between them though.

"Hey guys," she greeted her friend with folded arms as she walked towards the top of the stairs. Grant had disappeared inside to get more food. "So … you were gone awhile. Thought we'd have to send out a search party," she joked, but sounding serious.

Jemma looked at her surrogate little sister as heat filled her face. She bit down on her lower lip. "Don't be silly, Skye? We were just admiring the beautiful land, just wanting to soak up as much as we can before our vacation is over," she managed, her voice wavering slightly.

Skye knew that was her tell for when she was hiding something. She watched as the two walked up the stairs side by side, their hands brushed ever so slightly and Skye was hit with a strong sensation_. Oh wow._ "You kissed," she squealed in delight, jumping up and down in her spot

The two scientist froze on the second top step. **"What?"** they exclaimed in high pitched tones.

Skye was giddy. "You totally did," she told them with certainty. "I can feel the change between the two off you, before I could only sense longing and tension now I feel shared intimate connection. Don't even deny it," she told them with a wide smile. "And it's about damn time."

The pair let out a sigh in defeat and locked hands.

Skye squealed in excitement again. "I want details," she told them, looking at Jemma.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Once again I am so so so so so sorry this took so long to post. I hope to get the next one up sooner. I know everyone is waiting to see how Skye will react when she discovers that Philinda are her parents … that is coming I promise. There is just some other stuff that has to be dealt with first.

**Thoughts?**


	39. Chapter 39 - Let's just pretend

Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.

A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 39<strong>

**12:38 pm**

The adults and young girl were all seated around the large outdoor wooden table on the back verandah as a few different conversations were going. Everyone were in their usual seats. Maria and Emma were seated where the twins had been for the last few days and another seat from the kitchen had been bought out for Lillian.

Lillian still wasn't talking, but she seemed more alert and would answer questions with a shake or nod of the head. She had changed into a pair of blue overalls, deep purple top and little leather work boots that Emma had bought over among the pile of things from her brothers house. The dog seemed to grown attach to her in the short time and was currently sitting under the table by her feet. Skye had noticed that the girl would slip food under the table to it when she thought no one was watching. It was cute and said a lot about her personality.

Skye was half listening to whatever Jemma was telling her about doing on her ride out with Leo and what they saw, leaving out intimate details since they weren't alone. Jemma and Leo still had to reveal to the group about their new standing in their relationship but wanted it to remain on the down low for now which Skye was okay with. Skye was nodding along and smiling even though her mind was miles away.

She could feel Grant's hand on her mid back rubbing soothing circles over it. It was comforting and something he did whenever they were seated together. Her eyes kept glancing towards the two older agents every time she felt them looking her. They would then look away. She could sense mixed feelings coming from them, but it was hard to pinpoint exactly what they were felling. Skye had noticed that both Phil and Melinda had been quiet since returning from their time with Dwight.

"Skye!" Jemma voiced, concern lacing her tone. "Earth to Skye?"

Skye was pulled from her thoughts at the concerned tone in her surrogate older sister's voice. She turned her head to the side, fixing her attention on the british woman. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" the biochemist asked. "You've seemed distracted this entire lunch," she acknowledged. "Was I boring you?"

Skye now felt guilty for not paying proper attention to her friend. "No, Jemma," she apologized, sincerely. "I'm sorry. I guess there is just a lot on mind. I think I just need to clear it. I might go for a walk," she supplied, pushing back her chair as Grant removed his hand. She stood to her feet, Grant did the same.

Skye turned facing her boyfriend and placed a hand on his arm. "Alone, babe," she told him with a soft smile. She noticed the brief panic wash over his face before a serious expression took it's place. "I will be okay," she assured him as she brushed a quick kiss across his lips before she focused her hazel orbs on his dark chocolate ones.

Grant still didn't like the fact that she wanted some alone time from him. _Had he done something wrong? Something to upset her?_ He enjoyed the time he spent with her.

Skye cupped his face in her hands, his hands automatically finding her hips. "I just need a little time alone to clear my head," she assured him. "I'll be back in a little bit and then I am all yours," she promised as she pulled his head down and once against brushed her lips against his, this time the kiss last twenty seconds instead of a few. Neither not caring that they weren't alone.

Grant dropped his hands from her hips and watched her head for the stairs, before walking down them._ He was actually finding it hard to be apart from her even for a short amount of time, which scared him a little since for most of his life he had been alone - didn't rely on anyone. Was taught that emotional connections were a weakness. But Grant found that he missed Skye when she wasn't around. It was more than protecting her, it was a need. _Grant released a sigh and decided to investigate this gym that his boss had told him about the other day.

Phil and Melinda watched the Specialist head into the house. They had seen the way he had watched their daughter leave.

"He's in love with her," Melinda supplied a-matter-a-factly in a low tone to Phil. "And she's just as crazy about him."

Phil's eyes remained at the doorway that lead into the house where the Specialist had disappeared under a minutes ago. "I think it's a time I had a little chat with him," he supplied, coolness lacing his tone.

A smirked dipped the corner of her lips as she narrowed her slightly slanted eyes into her partner. _She loved the protective side to him. It was a real turn on._ "Phil," she expressed in a warning tone with a hint of amusement. "Tread carefully," she told him, giving his hand that she was holding under the table a squeeze.

Phil turned his head to the side, his deep blues clashing with her dark chocolate orbs. A mischievous smile spread across her lips as he squeezed her hand. "Don't I always," he voiced, grinning

Melinda rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot," she told him with an emotionless expression, amusement lacing her tone.

"Na do saranghe," he responded back in korean before pushing back his chair and standing to his feet. He then gave Melinda's shoulders a squeeze before he walked away._ 'I love you, too'._

Clint and Natasha shared a curious look before looking back at their friends.

* * *

><p>Skye had walked for a few minutes around the outside of the house before she discovered a three seater swing seat under a little gazebo. It was surrounded by a beautiful garden area. <em>This place was something<em>, Skye couldn't help think this was everything and more she pictured her future home looking like. Skye walked over to the ivory coloured cushioned swing seat that had a canopy over it and looked like the side could be untied to sipped up to protect it from bad weather.

Skye sat down on the soft cushion and just melted into it. She then looked out into the garden area. A smile tugged at her lips as she pictured her and Grant sitting on the swing seat while they watched their children play on the outdoor play gym in the sand. Skye closed her eyes and just listened to her surroundings. She could hear the breeze blowing the leaves in the trees and birds chirping. There was a gentle breeze but the weather was nice. She hear other noises of nature in the outback and it relaxed her. Skye felt a peace here.

* * *

><p><strong>Home Gym<strong>

Grant had wrapped his hands and was now hitting the boxing bag with rhythmic hits when his boss appeared opposite him. A few metres from the boxing bag. He was just standing there, staring at him. Grant stopped hitting the bag. "Sir?" he greeted the older man as he steady the swinging bag.

Phil offered a smile to the younger agent. "You can call me Coulson when we're not on mission,"he informed the younger man in a friendly tone.

Grant just gave a tight lipped smile. "Is there something I can help you with, Coulson?" he inquired, folding his arms.

"I thought we should have a little chat while Skye wasn't present," he shared in a casual tone.

Grant eyed the man carefully. He didn't like the sound of that. "About what?"

Phil held his smile in place. "Skye and you," he offered. "I know that you care about Skye a lot and vice versa. She's been good for you, opened you up more. Made you more sociable and friendly," he supplied, folding his arms. "She has that effect on people. Skye is all heart."

Grant just nodded along in agreement, curious to where this was going.

Phil's voiced turned deadly serious. "I just want you to understand that if you ever do _anything_ or_ think about_ doing anything that breaks that girls heart or cause her any emotional pain - I will make you disappear. I will make sure you spend the rest of your life in a very dark hole in the middle of the desert and let Barton and Romanoff use you as a test dummy for combat training. Are we understood?"

Grant looked at his boss with surprise and a little irritated. _It was strange seeing him in casual clothes and not the suit, so he was finding it hard to take the older man serious. He knew that the older man had become like a father-figure to his girlfriend and the two formed a father-daughter bond quickly._ "With all do respect, Coulson," Grant began, irritation lacing his tone. "What's between Skye and myself is none of your business as long as we don't let it interfere with our missions," he told the older man, piqued. "How do you think Skye would react if she found out that you were threatening me?"

Phil glared at the younger man. _Oh, you're gonna eat those words, Agent Ward_. He couldn't help but think as he turned and walked away. Phil liked Grant Ward as an agent. He had a great record with S.H.I.E.L.D and was one of their best specialist, but sometimes he saw something in his eyes that made him a little concerned. _Maybe he should have a chat with Garrett. _

* * *

><p>Melinda stopped a good ten metres away when she spotted the young brunette laying along the swing seat with her eyes closed. <em>Was she asleep?<em> Twenty minutes had passed since Skye had parted from the group and she was starting to grow concern, especially with everything that had happened a couple of hours ago.

Melinda stood there for a moment, folding her arms as she watched her daughter._ Her daughter._ She was still getting use to that, even though now it wasn't so sad to think about anymore She was more at peace with it. Melinda would never forgive the people took Ana from her and made her Phil believe that their baby was dead for the last twenty five years, but that was in the past and this was now. Melinda didn't want to dwell on what she had lost, but instead savour the present.

"You found me," Skye voiced before opening her eyes and sitting up, looking towards the female agent who was a good distance from her.

Melinda felt a breath catch in her throat. She was still getting use to the younger woman's ability. She kept her expression neutral as took a few steps towards her. "I just come to see that you were okay," she expressed, emotionless. "I know you said that you want to be alone. I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

Skye smiled softly at the older woman. "You didn't and you can join me if you want," she told her in a soft tone, patting the cushion beside her. Skye actually enjoyed the moments they spend together. She enjoyed the older woman's company and like discovering the layers to her. Melinda May was a fascinating woman and had become an important role model in her life.

Melinda was relieved to hear that. She made her way across the garden and towards her daughter. She then sat down beside her, leaving a good rule length between them. Silence filled the air and the two just sat and enjoyed the serenity that this garden area bought with it.

A couple of minutes passed of complete silence between the two woman.

"This place is so beautiful," Skye spoke, breaking the silence between the two woman.

Melinda nodded in agreement. "When I retire from S.H.I.E.L.D, I wanna a place like this just not in the outback. I like my privacy but also need a little civilisation. Maybe somewhere near a beach or island," she shared with ease.

Skye was surprised by that comment. The older woman wasn't one for sharing. "I didn't think you would ever retire," she admitted. "But I am also getting use to seeing you in jeans and a t-shirt. I am so use to the black leather," she supplied, casually. "Even though you can pull of anything."

Melinda felt a smile tug at her lips. "I can't be an agent forever," she pointed out. "I was actually semi-retired before rejoining the bus," she admitted. "I only came back because of Phil. I would follow him anywhere," she confessed, emotion lacing her tone. Melinda couldn't explain why she always seem to be able to confess these things to Skye. There was something about her that was easy to talk to, just like Phil. Melinda now wondered if it was because of their family connection.

Skye glanced at the older woman, processing her words. "I can see you out here early in the morning doing Tai-Chi as the sun rises," she supplied warmly, turning her eyes dead ahead. "I miss doing Tai-Chi with you in the morning," she revealed.

Melinda glanced her eyes to the side, glancing at the younger woman. "Me too," the older woman admitted before looking back ahead. "We can start it back up if you want since I'm all better … you just have to sneak away from Ward in the mornings since him and Fitz are the only ones who don't know the truth."

Skye had almost forgotten that. The last few days had been crazy, actually the last few weeks had been crazy. Some good, some bad. It was the whole reason they came here in the first place. "Did Dwight find out how you healed so quick?" she asked with curiosity. "With all the time that you and AC have spent with him, he must have discovered something by now. AC said he was the best," she expressed as a smile played at her lips.

Melinda inhaled a deep breath. "Yeah, he did," she revealed, exhaling. _Her and Phil had talked about what they were going to tell everyone about her healing ability but both agreed that Skye had a right to know the truth. It was because of her she was alive. Her daughter saved her life._ "And it's because of you," she divulged, slight emotion in her voice.

Skye snapped her head to the side, locking her gaze on the older woman's. "What? How? What do you mean because of me?" she asked, the words tumbling from her lips at a fast pace. "What did I do?"

Melinda was looking at her daughter with sincerity. She wouldn't reveal her parentage until she was with Phil since it was both their news to tell, but she knew there were other things she could tell her - ease her into it. "You're special, Skye," she confessed. "You have been since the day you were born. You were born with a rare mutation that disguises itself as a 0 negative blood type which is why Simmons didn't pick up on it. Dwight found it because he knew what to look for since his daughter had recently discovered the mutation."

Skye was confused. "Mutation? What are you trying to tell me? I am not human?"

Melinda reached for the girl's hand and gave it a squeeze. "No, Skye … you are very much human. You're just special. You see your blood has healing properties in it and that's how I healed so fast. The blood transfusion that you gave me did more then just buy me time till I get to the hospital. It was slowly healing all the damage that had been done. You saved my life."

Skye was stunned. _Healing properties? How was that even possible?_ _What did that mean?_ She had always been a quick healer whenever she hurt herself as a kid or if one of her foster parents were a little aggressive towards her. "How?"

Melinda shrugged her shoulder. "Maria was the one that found the mutation so maybe she would be the best one to ask for answers," she told her daughter in a calm tone. "I know this is a lot to understand. We were just as stunned when Dwight revealed it to us, still are … But S.H.I.E.L.D can never find out about your abilities because even though they mean will, they might take advantage of you and your abilities and we don't want to see that happen." She expressed with tenderness as she gave her hand another squeeze.

Skye was a little taken aback with the older woman's tender tone and touch. "Am I allowed to tell Ward or FitzSimmons?" she questioned as she soaked in Melinda's tenderness. It was such a warm feeling.

Melinda bit down on her lower lip. "I guess that's up to Phil and what he thinks is best," she simply answered. "We just want to keep you safe, Skye. You're important to us," she divulged, emotion thick in her tone.

Skye was processing the older woman's words as a warm and loving feeling poured from her. It was the most amazing and intense sensation that she had felt in a long time that it almost too her breath away. Skye felt her breathing quicken as she adjusted to the sensation.

Melinda noticed the sudden change in her daughter. Her breathing has picked up. "Skye, are you okay?" Panic slightly lacing her tone. "What's wrong?" the mother in her asked. She was doing her best not to freak out and remain calm. She knew that the younger woman could read her emotions and she didn't want to cause any distress like she had earlier.

Skye felt the second wave of familiarity wash over her. This one was more powerful because of the panic in the woman's tone. It was a good panic. A panic coming from love which she never expected from the tough older woman. "Wow … no, it's not bad. The opposite actually," she revealed, swallowing hard. "I've never felt that from you before."

Melinda was now a little concerned. "Felt what?" she asked with curiosity, biting her lower lip.

Skye smiled at the older woman, warmly. "Love," she answered wholehearted as she squeezed the older woman's hand. "It felt nice."

Melinda quickly removed her hand from the younger woman and stood to her feet. She was a little stunned at what her daughter had revealed._ Love. She thought that she had been better at hiding her emotions. Of course she care deeply for the girl and this was before she found out that they shared a family bond. It was hard not to grow an attachment to the girl. She was just so damn lovable, just like her father._

"I'm sorry," Skye apologize, noticing that she might have made the older woman uncomfortable. "I have a habit of just saying what I feel. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or -"

"Skye," she voiced, deadpanned doing her best to fight back the smile that was dipping at her lips. She babbled when she was nervous just like her father, Melinda couldn't help but think. "Of course I care for you, Skye," she told the younger woman in a deadpanned tone, looking in her direction. "Just don't spread it around … I wouldn't want my cold reputation to be tainted."

Skye stared at the older for a moment as she processed her words. There had been no emotion in her voice or etched across her face, but she was sensing amusement from her. "Did you just make a joke?" she asked, hesitant, hoping she had read the woman's emotions wrong.

A smile twitched as Melinda's lips as amusement filled her eyes. "Did I?" she shot back.

* * *

><p><strong>Pool House -13:13 p.m<strong>

Maria stood outside of the pool house holding Lillian's hand. Fury the dog was standing beside the young girl. She had knocked a moment ago and was waiting for a response. She knew that her Aunt and Uncle had headed in this direction after lunch while her parents went horse riding and the other members of her Uncle Phil's team went in different directions. She knew that her spy Aunt and Uncle liked their alone time and privacy. They didn't get down time a lot unless they were recovering from a mission like her Aunt Natasha currently was.

A moment later one of the glass doors opened and her Uncle appeared in sight. He was dressed casually in a deep red t-shirt and dark blue jeans, barefooted. He look completely relaxed and you couldn't tell that he was an assassin by just looking at him. Since she was a level 4 S.H.I.E.L.D agent, she knew a bit about her Aunt and Uncles careers.

"Hey Kiddo," he greeted her as he leaned against the door frame. His eyes dropped briefly down to the five year old before locking back on his grown niece.

Maria offered a warm smile. "I hope I'm not bother you or Aunt Nat, but I was wondering if I could ask for a favour?" she asked her uncle, chewing on her lower lip.

Clint smiled back. "Sure Kiddo? What's up?" he asked, standing up straight.

"I've got some work to finish before Uncle Nick lands this afternoon and was wondering if you two could watch Maria for a couple of hours? I figured you two would be the best bet since she seemed okay with you this morning."

Clint dropped his eyes back down to the kid. _He wasn't really the kid type. He liked them, but never really spent a lot of time with them even though Natasha often referred to him as an over-grown child._ He lifted his eyes from the child and turned his head around, looking towards the couch to where his partner was watching him.

Natasha gave a nod of the head. She had nothing against children and from her experience with the child, she was quiet which seemed like a bonus.

Clint turned his attention back on his brunette niece. "Sure … we were just about to watch Free Willy," he told her in a friendly tone. "It only started a couple of minutes ago and Nat's never seen it," he revealed. "It's been over a decade since I've watched it."

Maria lit up. "I loved that movie as a child," she expressed. "And it is suitable for a young child … thank you for this," she told him before she squatted down in front of the girl and smiling at her. "I have something I have to do, but I won't be far. Can you stay with Aunty Nat and Uncle Clint for a little while?"

The girl turned her eyes towards the tall blue eyed man before glancing passed him and looking at the older redheaded woman that was currently smiling at her. She then looked back at Maria and nodded her head.

Maria gave the girl's shoulder a squeeze before she stood back up and let go of Lillian's hand. Lillian walked towards the couch. The dog trailing behind her. Without a word, the five year old climbed onto the couch and sat beside the older redheaded woman. The dog laid down in front of the couch by her feet.

Maria felt a smile dip her lips as she watched the girl watch the movie. She turned her attention back on her Uncle. "I'll try not to be too long," she promised before turning away and walking back to the house.

Clint closed the door and headed back to the couch. He sat down beside the child. She was positioned in between Natasha and himself. Clint looked across at Natasha. She was watching the girl with intrigue. He could see the ghost of a smile across her lips. Clint watched as her green eyes turned back onto the movie.

Clint knew that Natasha couldn't have children because of what her previous employer's had done to her when she was younger. They practically made her barren. Natasha never had the choice of becoming a mother. He knew that she liked children though, even though she often gave off a cold presence. She did it to her protect herself. It was the russian in her. Her previous employers taught her not to gain emotional attachments to other people, but over the last fourteen years that he had known her. He changed that part of her. She still kept up the pretence when they were around other people and agents since she didn't want them to know that she could be vulnerable. But that just made Clint love her more.

Clint turned his eyes from his partner and focused on the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Home Gym - 13:20 p.m<strong>

Skye was standing in the doorway and had been for the last few minutes, just watching her boyfriend hit the boxing bag with concentration. She loved watching him workout, loved watching the way his muscles flexed beneath the tight white shirt. She noticed that he was still in his white shirt and jeans. He must have come straight here after she left the lunch table, not bothering to change into his workout clothes.

Skye had parted ways with Melinda when they reached the stairs where Phil had been coming down. He told them that he was heading back to the bus to check on their prisoner and feed him. Melinda volunteered to go with him. Skye headed straight for the gym, knowing that's where she would find him.

"Are you just gonna stand there and watch me?" Grant voiced casually as he stopped hitting the bag.

Skye was pulled from her daydreaming when she heard his voice.

Grant had sensed her presence about a minute after she had appeared in the doorway. He could always sense whenever she enter a room. It was like she called to him. He turned around, facing her direction. His dark eyes locking on her light ones.

A smile played at her lips as she entered the home gym and crossed the floor towards him. "I was thinking about it," she told him, swaying her hips slightly. "You're very hot when you work out," she told him in a teasing tone.

"That's sweat," he pointed out in a serious tone, knowing what she meant but liked when they bantered.

Skye rolled her eyes as she stopped opposite him, a rule length between them.

Grant instantly pulled his Rookie into his arms, his arms encircling around her waist and resting on her lower back as her automatically laced behind his neck. "Head all cleared?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

Skye smiled up at him. "Yes … you do know that sometimes I just need a bit of space to sort through things. It's nothing you do. I need you to understand that. You're important to me," she told him with sincerity.

Grant could see the emotion on her eyes. He smiled down at her. "I know. I just want you to know that I am here for you - no matter what. You got me," he promised her as he lifted a hand to her face and brushed his fingers across her cheek.

Skye felt her heart pick up a few beats. Three simple words _'You got me'_ spoke volumes to her. She knew they weren't near the 'I love you' stage since they had only been together for a couple of weeks and it wasn't something she just wanted to spill out, but she felt it from him and she knew her feelings for him were really strong. He was first guy that she had ever felt like this with. "That goes both ways," she told him as her hands found the back of his head and she pulled it down a little, their lips colliding in a soft sweet kiss.

The two kissed for a long minute before pulling back in the need of air.

Grant brushed his fingers across her cheek. "Wanna get some training in?" he asked, knowing her answer.

Skye gave him a 'yeah right' look. "How likely do you think the answer 'yes' will be?" she shot back with a playful smile.

Grant kept his expression set. "If I remember correctly, you said something about you being all mine when you returned."

Skye chuckled. "Yeah, that didn't mean training, but I can think of another way to get our hearts racing." She told him in a suggestive tone, desire filling her eyes.

Grant felt a smile dip his lips at his girlfriend's suggestion. "Oh really?" he answered as he cupped her her face. His lips then captured hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Pool House - 13:51 p.m<strong>

The movie was a little over thirty minutes in when the five year old rested her head on Natasha's lap, causing her to drop her gaze down on the girl. Lillian's blue eyes were fixed on the television screen as she laid on her side. She seemed to be engrossed in the movie so Natasha wasn't sure if it was subconscious thing that the child did, but she wasn't bothered by it.

Natasha watched the child for a moment longer before she turned her eyes back onto the movie about a special bond between a whale and teenage boy who had a rough childhood because his mother abandoned him._ It broke her heart to think that a woman that could have children, didn't want the child. Yet woman you couldn't have children, wanted them. Natasha knew that children were unlikely for her and Clint because of their jobs and the fact that she couldn't have any. She had given up the idea of being a mom a long time ago. But right now in this moment, she could pretend that the orphaned girl belong to Clint and her._

Clint felt a smile tug at his lips when he noticed his partner's interaction with the young blonde haired girl. Both were watching the movie but Natasha was softly running her fingers through the girl hair - Like a mother soothing a child. He noticed that she started doing it a couple minutes after the girl had placed her head on his partner's lap. Clint wasn't sure if Natasha was even aware that she was doing. He wasn't going to say anything since he didn't want to ruin the moment. He was going soak it up and pretend for a moment that this he was his little family before reality sat in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I know people are waiting for Skye to find out about her parents and I don't mean to drag it out, but I don't wanna rush it either … all will be revealed soon.

Thoughts?

Here is the gazebo swing set that Melinda and Skye were on

.


	40. Stop, rewind, slow down and repeat

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/**N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

* * *

><p>So wow … 40 chapters in, when I first started this fic I did not plan for it to be this long. I figured 25 chapters, 30 tops like I do with novels. I guess my imagination had other plans. This still has a bit to go before I start the sequel.<p>

Anyway …

I wanna** SHOUT OUT A MASSIVE HAPPY BIRTHDA**Y to 'Camo-girl-book-worm'. This chapter is my birthday gift to you. I am sorry for all the emotions in advance.

I wanna give out a little shout-out to **my guest (Mary Margaret**) … your reviews always light up my day and make me laugh. I just wanted to let you know that I think you're awesome … as are all my readers.

Now to another** guest** who asked 'Can you do some scenes with Skye and ward where they do something other than talk about their feelings and have sex?!' I can and they are coming but Skye is an empath so emotions is everything to her and I thought everyone wanted more 'Skyeward intimate moment' I can ease up on them. But since the team are currently on vacation, there is gonna be a little skyeward fluff. In the next few chapters (hopefully) the team will leave the homestead and get back on cases before trouble rocks their worlds and changes S.H.I.E.L.D forever.

I wanna thank the** guest** for pointing out some errors I have made. I do appreciate it and it helps me pick up on them in future chapters. I am usually half asleep when I edited the chapters and often miss things. This is why I have an editor read over my novels before they're published. I thank you for your input.

And to everyone else who reviewed. I do answer back when you have a question or said something funny or had a question for you. I just wanna thank all my readers. You guys are the reason I write. I love hearing what you think.

**_I hope everyone is having a great weekend :)_**

**_Bella_**

**P.S.** I have to admit that I got real emotional writing the entire chapter … that's all I'm saying, prepare yourself.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FORTY<strong>

**Skye's Room - 14:22 p.m**

Skye felt tranquil as she laid in the soft bed, the back of her naked body pressed against her boyfriends. She could feel his soft breath on the back of her neck along with a gentle breeze that was blowing through her balcony doors that led out onto the verandah._ It was soothing._ Grant had an arm lazily slung over her waist. A sheet covering their naked bodies. He had been asleep for around ten minutes now after their two passionate love making sessions. The first one had been hot and heavy in the shower since she insisted he take one after his work out and the second had been as soon as they got back to her room. It was more slow, passionate and intense.

A normal person would be passed out but she wasn't normal and her mind just couldn't switch off. Her talk with Melinda over an hour ago kept playing through her mind. She was use to her empathic abilities since she had had them all her life, but this healing blood discovering was new to her knowledge and that was a lot to absorb in. Skye couldn't help but think about all the lives she could have saved by now if she had known or how many she could save in the future. She knew that she would have to keep it a secret from everyone so the wrong people didn't get their hands on her and do god knows what to her, but that also didn't mean she couldn't anonymously help people. _People donated things anonymously all the time, right? Maybe that's what she do? _Skye didn't need the credit, just as along as she helped people - that's all that mattered.

Skye let out a sigh. She wondered if this 'mutation' that Melinda mention was the reason why she did that weird thing with the computer back in her bosses office on the bus four days ago. Skye still couldn't believe that she had been an agent for four days. It felt like a lifetime ago that she gotten her badge from the Deputy Director, but so much had happened in those four days - also. Skye had been so directed with everything that happened since then that she had almost forgotten about the little trick she had done with the computer. She was started to wonder if she had dreamed the whole thing up.

Skye bit down on her bottom lip as she got an idea. She realized that she would carefully have to leave the warm embrace of her boyfriend and hopefully not wake him, even though he seemed pretty out of it. She inhaled a deep breath and held it for a moment as she carefully and slowly lifted Grant's arm up and slid from under it at snail's pace. Once she was free of his embrace, she gently lowered his arm - placed a pillow under it so he had something to hug and released her breath.

Skye then quietly slid out of the bed, grabbing her scattered clothes as she went and slid them back on. She kept an eye on her sleeping boyfriend who was hugging the pillow and a smile slid across her lips. _Who knew that her strong, tough, S.O was such a cuddler._ Skye had come to observe that Grant craved for intimate contact whenever they were alone and sometimes even when they were in front of other since making their relationship public.

Skye finished buttoning up her top as she walked back towards the bed and scooped up her laptop and phone. She then walked out through the open doors and onto the wraparound verandah, stopping at the patio table and placing both electrical devices down on it. She inhale a breath of fresh air as she looked out at the incredible view. She was relieved that the wraparound verandah was sheltered from the sun via the roof.

After a minute of just enjoying the view, Skye focused on the task ahead and opened her laptop. She waited for the screen to light up before she tapped in her password and then stared at the device for a moment. She was trying to think of what she should search for. _How would you describe it? How to … search a database with your mind? No, that sounded stupid, but how else would she descri…_ Skye's thoughts trailed off when she noticed that her laptop was doing something strange and she wasn't even touching it.

Skye locked her eyes onto her laptop screen and watched as the internet browser opened and then it started typing in a word '_Technopath_' before it loaded the page. Skye didn't move. She sat there frozen as a web page opened with information about '_Technopath_' and her mouth gaped. Skye's eyes ran across the words on the screen and her eyes absorbed the writing in front of her._ 'Technopath … A person with the ability to control and manipulate technology with one's mind and or read electronic signals - either by touch or look.'_

It sounded insane but with everything that Skye has seen over six months kind of made her think that this was possible. _That a person could have these abilities. She could already read emotions and heal people with her blood, why not be able to control technology?_ After all, it has always come easy to her.

She sat in complete silence for the next several minutes, just staring at nothing as her mind ran wild with a million different questions. _What would Grant think of her if he knew everything about her, including her 0-8-4 status? He seemed okay with her emphatic traits but could he handle everything else when she herself was having a tough time trying to sort the mess in her head out. It was a lot to ask of a person_. Skye felt so frustrated and wished she could talk to someone about all of this. It wasn't good keeping it all bottled up.

Skye then realized that there was someone or at least two people that knew about her 0-8-4 status and she could unload on. They might even have answers since they had been in the business of _'unusual things'_ long enough. She might not be the first even though she couldn't remember coming across someone with the same ability when she had stuided the index five months ago once Melinda had given it to her to read.

Skye turned her attention onto her phone sitting on the table and picked it up. She then thought of her boss and instead of searching for his contact. The phone searched for it and opened up a new message. Skye held the device tighter so she didn't drop it. She hadn't meant to do that with her mind, it just happened. She took a deep breath before she thought of what she wanted to say.

A moment later a message instantly started being typed out and Skye's eyes widened as she read the words that were being typed by her mind and not her fingers. She waited until the typing stopped and re-read the message in her head. She then hit send and placed the phone back on the table beside her laptop.

Skye got out of her internet search and closed the laptop. Thirty seconds later her phone chimed, indicating a new message. She was surprised with the quick response from her boss. Skye reached for her phone and opened the new message. She then let her eyes absorb in the contents of her message.

**'We're leaving the bus now, we'll be back in 10'**

Skye looked down at the phone with a raised eyebrow. She quickly typed back.** 'It takes at least 20 minutes and you would have to be speeding for that. You don't need to rush back.'**

This time twenty seconds passed before her phone vibrated again. Skye opened the message from her boss and a smile curved her lips as she read it in her head.** 'Are you forgetting that Lola can fly :) '**

Skye chuckled heartily at the older man's response and just shook her head. _He was such a goofball sometimes. He had become like a dad to her. He definitely had the dad jokes down pat._ Skye released a sigh as she realized that she should make her way down to the garden area since that's where she had promised to meet them.

Skye stood to her feet, picking up her laptop before heading back inside her room. She placed her phone in the back of her jeans pocket as she crossed the hardwood floor, barefooted. She placed the laptop on the dresser at the end of the bed before scooping up her heel boots and socks. She then glanced towards the bed and took in note of her sleeping smoking hot boyfriend before turning away and tiptoeing across the floor and walking towards the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Garden Area<strong>

Fourteen minutes later Melinda and Phil made their way around the side of the homestead and entered the garden area. They spotted their daughter sitting on the swing seat. It was slowing rocking back and forth in a rhythmic motion as Skye stared into space. She looked to be deep in thought. They were surprised to find her alone since her S.O was usually attached to her side or close by.

"Skye," Phil called towards his daughter as a warm smile graced his lips.

Skye was pulled from her ocean of thoughts at the sound of her bosses voice. She had sensed him and Melinda before Phil had spoken. "Hey guys," she greeted the two older agents with a friendly smile. "You didn't have to rush back," she told them with ease.

Phil just shrugged it off. "So what did you want to discuss?" he inquired as stopped opposite her. Melinda sat down beside her on the swing seat like she had over an hour ago. The seat stopped swinging.

Skye chewed on her bottom lip as she focused her gaze on the older man standing across from her. She liked the casual look to him. "Um, well I was talking with May a little while ago and she told me about how I'm the reason she's already healed. That I have healing properties in my blood or something. I am still trying to wrap my mind around that."

Phil nodded along. "As are we," he commented. _Him and Melinda had discussed their talk during the drive back to the bus. Apparently they had had a real mother/daughter moment even though Skye still didn't know of their family connection, but Melinda wanted to tell her soon. He still wanted to wait until after Fury's visited even though he was curious to see how she would respond to the news. He knows how long she has been searching for her parents for. _

Skye wasn't surprised that Melinda had informed her boss of their talk since they were together and you don't keep secrets from people you love. "I was wondering if I could tell Ward and FitzSimmons about it? I know that Simmons is curious and knows some details and if I know Simmons, she won't stop searching until she finds answers? I just don't want to keep anything from them anymore. They're my family ... just like the two of you," she divulged, raw emotion in her voice. "And I know they won't tell anyone. I don't like keeping things from Ward. Anyway, May said it was up to you."

Phil looked at his daughter with empathy. He then glanced towards his partner and the two shared a look for a moment.

Phil switched his attention back onto his daughter. "No," he answered, releasing a sigh. "It's up to you, Skye. I cannot stop you from telling somebody else whatever you want about yourself. You are smart and I trust that you won't tell the wrong person. After all, no one knew about your empathic abilities until you told me, then the team a couple of weeks ago ago and you've lived with that your entire life. We just want you to be safe," he expressed, heartfelt. "If S.H.I.E.L.D or anyone else ever found out about you or how special you are - then god only knows what they would do to you and we couldn't bare to lose you again."

Melinda shot her eyes towards her partner after she registered what he had said to their daughter. She noticed the sudden realization etch across his features as he realized what he had just said.

Skye was processing the older man's words when confusion washed over her. "Wait? Stop, rewind, slow down and repeat … 'Again?' What do you mean by 'again?" she asked him, acknowledging the deer in the headlight look that he was displaying.

Phil couldn't believe that he had let that important detail slip up. He was a trained agent for crying out loud and he had let his emotions get the best of him. He had to tell her now.

Melinda reached for her daughter's hand, causing the younger woman to look in her direction. "Uh Skye … there's something that we have to tell you," she began, emotion thick in her voice. "Um, over twenty five years ago during our early years with S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil and I were sent out on a simple mission but ended up getting abducted, apparently the Intel for the mission had been bad. Phil and I had been secretly together for four years and shared an apartment in New York as I've told you in past conversion ... since we were partners - we were able to hide it. Anyway once we were abducted, we were taken to unknown location at that time and whoever took us had plans on using us as test subjects to create superhumans."

Skye's eyes widened at what the older woman was revealing. "What like they were gonna turn the two of you into Captain America or the Hulk or something?"

A smile drifted across the woman's lips at her daughter's response. _Just like your father,_ she thought. "Not exactly," she answered as her expression harden. "They weren't going to use Phil or I per say," she revealed. "They wanted to start from scratch, from the fetus. In the earlier days Phil and I were known as Strike Team Alpha, this was before Barton and Romanoff. We were rising stars in S.H.I.E.L.D and well known as Fury's favourites so the people that took us thought our DNA mixed with their serum that they had created could make that happen. They wanted to create a superhuman with supernatural abilities and planned to use me as a surrogate."

Skye gasped. "That's messed up," she commented. "They wanted to knock you up with Phil's little swimmers?"

Phil rolled his eyes at the_ 'little swimmers_' comment.

Melinda nodded her head. "But they discovered that I was already four weeks along when they examined me," she revealed watching as Skye's eyes widened and her mouth gaped. "You were pregnant?" she asked the older woman before switching her attention onto her boss. "You knocked up May?"

Phil rolled his eyes once again at the 'knocked up' comment._ I'm going to get her a thesaurus._ "We conceived a child together, yes," he answered honestly.

Skye was in shock. _They had a child? That would be the most kickass child alive. How come no one ever mentioned it? What happened to it? _She turned her head back to the side, focusing on the older woman. "Continue," she simply said. _She needed to know what happened to this child._

Melinda nodded as she swallowed hard. "After they discovered that I was already pregnant and somehow knew that Phil was the father, they injected the serum directly into the fetus. I was heavily sedated and bound to the bed so I couldn't do anything to protect our unborn child that I had just found out about. Several hours later they returned me to the cell where they were keeping Phil. I was still pretty out of it."

Skye turned her eyes onto the older man who was watching her with intensity. "How did you take the news about being a baby daddy?" she asked, a smirk played at her lips.

Phil hadn't taken his eyes off his daughter since they had arrived to talk to her. "Best news of my life," he answered automatically. "I knew that I had to do whatever I could to protect Melinda and our unborn child from our abductors. It took a few weeks before we could escape, during that time they monitored Melinda's pregnancy and kept me locked in a cell. During our escape the place where we were being held - blew up. We got out just in time and managed to make it to a secure S.H.I.E.L.D branch in Frankfurt."

Skye was processing what she was being told when something stood out. "Blew up?" she repeated. "Like back at the 'farmhouse'," she supplied with realization. "Frankfurt? As in Germany? That's where you were being held? Did the same people that experimented on May and the baby - gonna do the same to Lily? I saw the lab set up where they were holding the girl and even though Maria said it was 'classified' - I'm not stupid. I haven't felt any weird vibes of Lily yet, so I am hoping we got to her in time before they could do anything to her. And if they had this serum that could create superhumans … how come there isn't more people with gifted abilities out in the world. We would have heard about them by now, right? Why did they wait twenty five years to try again unless some of the people from the S.H.I.E.L.D's index belong to them."

The two senior agents waited until their daughter had vented and let her questions sink in.

"Not to our knowledge," Phil answered after a moment. "Whoever this group or organisation is and what they do … we've learn't after reading the 'Project Athena' file that they're different to the people in the index. Plus you and Lily share a rare mutation that not many people in the entire world - have. It's the only way the serum will work. They have tried on other's but failed."

"Project Athena?" the young brunette asked with confusion. "What the hell is that?"

Melinda and Phil shared a look before both turned their attention towards their daughter.

"It's what the people that abducted us called our unborn child," Melinda revealed. "They said that our child would belong to them and if successful would be the first of many. We think it's the only reason they didn't kill Phil after abducting me. If our child survived their experimentation, then they planned to make many more. I would be the surrogate and they needed his 'little swimmers' as you put it," she supplied, expressionless.

Skye was gobsmacked. "So what happened to the people that took you and why didn't they come after you after you escaped. They would have known that your worked for S.H.I.E.L.D since I am guessing they were the ones that feed the bad Intel to the agency. Wait, was someone inside S.H.I.E.L.D a double agent. Is that how they got you?" she asked, speaking at a rapid pace.

"After we returned home, we asked the same questions," Phil expressed, solemnly. "We were careful with what we revealed since we didn't know who to trust, except for Fury. He was the Director and pretty much a second dad to me."

"How did he take the news about the baby?" she asked with interest. "The fact that he was gonna be a grandpa, kinda?" she asked as a smile played at her lips just imaging that serious stoic face bouncing a baby in his knee.

Phil felt a smile tug at his lips at his daughter's response.

"Since agents having a relationship was against the rules," Melinda shared, watching as Skye's attention turned on her. "We kept the identity of the father a secret. I made up some story of a one night stand while on a mission and since Phil and I live together - we could still raise our daughter together without people growing suspicious. There were whispered going around S.H.I.E.L.D that Phil was the father, but no one ever said anything to our faces. If Fury suspected, he never said a word."

"We kept a close eye on Melinda's pregnancy over the next several months," Phil supplied. "I might have borrowed an ultrasound machine from time to time. Since we hadn't revealed to S.H.I.E.L.D about the experimentation and just told them that we had been abducted and managed to escape, they didn't know that the baby could turn out gifted. Since we knew what S.H.I.E.L.D did with gifted people, we didn't want that for our daughter. We figured we could protect her and if the time come, then we would leave S.H.I.E.L.D and run away with her. We were agents so we knew how to disappear and had a backup safe house in place that not even S.H.I.E.L.D knew about," protectiveness was evident in his tone and determination burning in his blue eyes.

Skye was astounded with what the older man had revealed. She knew how much S.H.I.E.L.D meant to the two older agents._ It was there life._ "You would have given up S.H.I.E.L.D for the baby?" she asked her boss. "Left and never looked back?"

Phil nodded. "I would have given up everything for our daughter," he admitted, sincere. "S.H.I.E.L.D was just a job back then … Ana was a part of me," he supplied. "She would be a sacrifice worth making."

Skye swallowed the lump that had lodged in her throat. She could hear the raw emotion in the older man's voice. He spoke with pride when he spoke about his daughter._ Had her parents thought of her like that? All of those people that died protecting her must have._ "Ana?" she asked, letting the name roll of her tongue as a warm feeling washed over her. "Her name was Ana?" _Why did that name seem so familiar? She hadn't heard it before or knew anyone named that._

Melinda watched her daughter say her name and felt tears sting her eyes. She held them back. "Ana Julie May Coulson," she answered, clearing her throat. "She was named after our mothers," she revealed. "Well, she would have been."

Skye felt her heart ache as she heard the tinge of sadness in the older woman's voice. She could feel very light emotional pain coming from both agents. "Would have? You lost your daughter?" she sympathised, reaching for the older woman's hand and giving it a squeeze._ It would explain why she never heard of her before now._ "I am so sorry. I cannot imagine what it's like to lose a child."

Melinda felt a few silent tears roll down her cheeks as her daughter squeezed her hand, offering her comfort. It took great strength not to pull Skye in her arms and hug her tightly while telling her that she was her child. Instead she just squeeze her hand back.

"We thought we lost her," Phil revealed as he watched the moment that was occurring between mother and daughter. It warmed his heart and hoped for many more in their future.

Skye shot her eyes in his direction. "Wait? Ana's alive?" she asked staggered.

He nodded his head. "We were lead to believe that she was dead," he managed, emotion thick in his voice. "Melinda went into labour a few weeks early while I was halfway around the world on a mission. It took me over a day to get back to her once I found out that she was having our baby early. She had to go to a local hospital because she was too far from a S.H.I.E.L.D medical facility to deliver. Fury met me at the S.H.I.E.L.D base as soon as I landed and delivered the news that Melinda had lost the baby - stillborn."

Skye was confused mixed with sadness. She gave the older woman's hand another squeeze while her hazel orbs remained on Phil. "I thought you said she was alive?"

Phil nodded his head once again. "She is, but for twenty five years we were lead to believe that she had died," he answered.

"During labour," Melinda spoke up. "I was in incredible pain and as soon as I delivered, I passed out. Apparently I was bleeding out and they had to do a tubal ligation to stop it, once I woke several hours later - I was informed that Ana had been stillborn and I couldn't have any more children. My whole world shattered when I was told that. I hadn't just lost my child that I carried for eight months and loved, but I couldn't have any more."

Skye felt tears roll down her cheeks as she squeezed the older woman's hand. She didn't know want to say. _'I'm sorry'_ just wouldn't cut it. She could hear the devastation in the older woman's voice. It broke her heart. "But Ana's alive?" she asked once again, hopeful.

Melinda nodded her head, wiping the fallen tears from her face with her free hand. "We recently learned from the 'Project Athena' file that Maria gather from her last mission that the person who delivered 'Ana' worked for the people that abducted us several months earlier. They had been watching as from a distance some how."

"Where is Ana now? Do they still have her?" she asked with intrigue.

Phil and Melinda both shook their heads.

"No," Phil expressed with relief. "She was saved by S.H.I.E.L.D a few weeks after they took her. S.H.I.E.L.D had no idea who she was at the time. They just got a report of an 0-8-4 in the Hunan Province of China and well you know the rest of that story," he revealed, knowing that she would connect the dots instantly. He watched and waited.

Skye felt the air leave her lungs seconds after she heard the words_ 'Hunan Province of China'_ and she felt her rate quicken. A nausea feeling washed over her and she started going white as her mind started connecting all the dots, replying over the conversation in her head that she had had with Phil a few months ago about her 0-8-4 status. She felt breathing became difficult.

Melinda saw the reaction of her daughter and panic filled her. "Skye?" she gently addressed, giving her hand a squeeze. "Breath please sweetheart," she practically pleaded, fear evident in her tone as tears rolled down her cheek.

Phil enclosed the distance between him and his daughter and knelt down in front of her since she was sitting. He placed one hand to her cheek and his other grabbed her free hand, giving it a squeeze. "Come on, Bug … breath," he ordered her in a gentle tone.

Skye let out a gasp as air pushed back through her lungs and she was pulled from her past memories, hearing the pleading in the two older agents voices - her parents. She could feel their comforting touches and hear their soft words. "I-I'm Ana," she whispered, barely audible.

Phil and Melinda were both nodding their heads as tears filled their eyes. They both squeezed one of her hands each.

Skye was frozen in her spot, not daring to look either parent in the eye. _That would make it real._ She could feel strong bouts of love wash over her, coming from them and it made breathing difficult. It was a feeling that she had been wanting and wishing for her entire life. _Unconditional love. _She had spent most of her life wondering about her parents and searching for them. After almost twenty five years, she finally found them and the feeling was so overwhelming because she knew that they were amazing people. They had wanted to her just as much as she had wanted them and that feeling was powerful.

"I, uh, I …" she managed, all of a sudden feeling claustrophobic. "Space … I need space," she told them as she ripped her hands from theirs and stood to her feet, navigating around her father and started walking back towards the homestead - her feet picking up speed with each step until she was running.

"Skye!" Melinda shouted after her daughter in heartache, standing to her feet to go after her.

Phil grabbed Melinda's arm and pulled her back into his arms. "Let her go," he told her as he tried to hold her back but she was struggling in his arms and he knew that she could kick his ass if she wanted too.

"Let me go, Phillip or you will regret it," she threatened him in a deadly tone as she continued to struggle against his tight grasp. "She needs us - me."

Phil's hold on her, tighten. "No … she needs some space to process all this. She just found out life changing news. We've had a few hours to process this. Just give her some time, Mel," he begged even though he wanted to go after her also. "She just needs a little time," he whispered, his voice breaking.

Melinda knew that her partner was right. She stopped struggle against his hold and broke down. A loud sob escaped her throat.

Phil loosened his hold on his partner and turned her around in his arms, before pulling her into a hug and letting a few of his own tears follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's Room<strong>

Skye returned to her room and closed her door rather quickly causing a loud thump sound. She then slid down the door as she breathed heavily and sobs escaped her throat.

Grant shot up in their bed at the loud noise and his eyes instantly started searching for threats. He didn't find any threats, just the sight of his beautiful Rookie in distress. "Skye?" he acknowledged as panic leaped from his throat. He hurried out of the bed, grabbing his boxer briefs and slipping them on as he crossed the floor towards her. "Sweetheart? What's wrong?" he asked, kneeling down beside her and placing one hand on her shoulder and the other on her face as tears soaked through his fingers.

Skye was pulled from her own pain when she felt his touch. _She had woken him, crap?_ She lifted her tear-filled hazel eyes up and locked them on his dark chocolate ones that were filled with apprehension. "I-I'm sorry," she gasped as another sob escaped her throat. "I-I did-n't mean to wa-ke you," she managed through sobs.

Grant's heart ripped in two at the sound of pain and anguish in her voice. He continued to stroke her face and squeezed her shoulder, doing his best to sooth her. "No sweetheart, it's okay. What brought this on? Is it another attack?" he asked with disquiet. _Where May and Coulson causing this? __He was going to have a heated talk with his two superiors after he calmed Skye down. This could not continue! He would take Skye far away from them if he had too._ "Just breath for me," he coached her once again.

Skye did the same breathing exercise from earlier and after a minute her breathing returned to normal and the sobs subsided. She had just had a panic attack. "God, I must look like a real mess," she expressed with a sniffle.

Grant let a smile slip across his lips as he brushed the last few tears from her face. "Even when you cry, you're beautiful too," he told her with sincerity.

Skye released a watery chuckle. "Did you just quote a verse from 'All of Me'?" she questioned, amusement lacing her tone.

Grant grinned. "Well, it is our song," he pointed out, watching a smile lit up her face. _It was the best sight in the world._ He took a seat beside her and reached for her hand.

Skye felt his shoulder touch her's as he sat beside her and their fingers automatically lacing when he reached for her hand. She felt his thumb make a circular motion on the top of her hand. It was soothing.

Grant placed a kiss to her temple. "What happened?"

Skye let her eyes drift shut as she processed his question. "I had a panic attack," she admitted. "I just found out that May and AC are my parents, Grant," she revealed, opening her eyes but staring dead ahead.

Grant wasn't sure if he had heard right._ Did she just say that …_ he was gobsmacked. "What?" he asked in disbelief. "How is that possible?"

Skye felt a few silent tears roll down her cheeks. "It's a long story," she supplied with a heavy sigh.

Grant turned his head to the side, looking at her beautiful face. He noticed the fresh tears. "I've got all the time in the world for you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So … what'd we think? One hell of an emotional roller coaster ride if I do say so myself.

_So my lovely readers, I know some of you know medical stuff and since I don't I was wondering if I could ask you question. Let's say hypothetically I wanted to heal Natasha via Skye's blood, just injecting it into her system. I was wondering how that would go. Would it work like a normal transfusion or will I have to take some of Nat's blood out?_

Also, I don't know if any of you are reading the fic 'Girl, Compromised' by Thoughtful Constellations on FF net/avengers. It's friggin amazing and a great backstory for Clintasha. Just thought I would share that thought.

**Thoughts?**


	41. Your important to me

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

_OMC, I love you guys so much … the amount of reviews that flooded my email account was overwhelming. And a lot of you helped me with the medical advice, this has to be the best fandom in the world. Over 500 hundred reviews. That is friggin amazing. I am glad that everyone liked the way Skye took the news. I had to make it real instead of having them all hug and be fluffy. It was shock and awe, but that doesn't mean fluffy isn't coming - even though I do like angst. I'm gonna shut up now and let you guys read the chapter … enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 41<strong>

**Pool House - 14:48 p.m**

Natasha and Clint watched as the end credits rolled on their movie. Clint grabbed the remote off the side arm of the couch and turned off the television. His eyes then turned sideward and locked on the sweet sight before him. Lillian had fallen asleep about twenty minutes ago, her head was still resting on Natasha's lap. Natasha's hand was resting on the girl's shoulder.

Fury was asleep in front of the couch and snoring could be heard from him.

"Should we wake her or move her?" Clint asked in a low tone.

Natasha shook her head as she dropped her green orbs down to the sleeping girl. There was something tranquil about watching a sleeping child and the look of pure innocence etched across their face. "She's fine," the female spy commented. "She's not doing any harm and needs all the rest she can get after the last twenty-four hours that she endured."

Clint lifted his eyes from the girl and fixed them on his partner._ He had known Natasha for a long time now and knew all of the sides to her, but this side was one of his favourites. Natasha was such a caring person even though she kept it hidden and guarded behind layers of seriousness, sarcasm and coldness. She didn't like people knowing that she could be vulnerable or actually care about someone. Only a handful of people knew and had seen that side of the assassin. He could count them on one hand. Clint knew that if she had the option and chance, Natasha would've made a great mom since she had a sucky childhood - just like himself. She would give that kid everything she missed out on and protect and love it fiercely_. The archer let out a heavy sigh at the thought.

Natasha turned her eyes from the child and locked them on her partner. He was watching her with a sadness and longing in his eyes. _She knew it was about Lillian and how she was a reminder that they couldn't have children - correction -she couldn't. He still could. She was the one holding him back. Natasha knew that there jobs were too dangerous for them to have children. They have pissed off a lot of people over the years, made a lot of enemies. S.H.I.E.L.D was the reason they were both still alive. Children had been an unspoken topic between them. Why bother bringing it up?_

"What do you think is going to happen to her?" Clint asked after a moment.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "But she deserves a loving family since she's been through enough heartache in her short five years of life."

Clint nodded in agreement as he looked down at the sleeping child. "What do you think happened to her back in that lab?"

Natasha's gaze was on the child as she threaded her fingers through the girl's soft hair. It felt like silk. "Nothing good," she answered with a tight lipped smile. "Maria said it was classified and Fury is on his way here … I can't fight this nagging feeling that he has plans for this child. That they did something to her," she supplied with apprehension.

A moment later the side doors opened and the two senior agents entered.

Natasha and Clint shot their gazes towards their older surrogate siblings and noticed that something was wrong. They both looked fragile. A look you didn't often see on them. Natasha watched as Melinda's eyes focused on her than dropped to the young girl on her lap. She watched as Melinda's face went crestfallen before she turned away and headed for her bedroom. Phil was right behind her.

"What the hell just happened?" Clint demanded in a low tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Bedroom<strong>

Phil and Melinda were once again on the bed. There backs were against the headboard as they laid in one another's arms. Phil had his arm wrapped around his partner as she rested her head on his chest and her hands on his abdomen. It had been a very emotional day and they she needed to be close to one another.

A few minutes passed before they heard a knock sound at the door.

"Took em look enough," Phil mumbled, but didn't answer them.

A moment passed before the handle was wiggled and the door opened, standing in the door frame were the two spy assassins. Natasha was using Clint as her crutch as they both looked in their direction. Phil and Melinda didn't move from their spots on their bed or acknowledged them.

Natasha and Clint entered the room, leaving the door open since they left Lillian asleep on the couch with the sleeping dog and wanted to be able to hear her if she woke. As soon as the couple reached the bed, Natasha sat down on the end of it while Clint remained standing. He folded his arms across his solid chest, his blueish grey eyes focusing on the two older agents.

"Okay, what's going on?" he demanded in a soft tone. "And don't tell me nothing," he quickly added. "You two have been acting weird since getting back from Dwight's office this morning the first time. I know you two are private people, but we can't stand back any longer and watch while our family is in pain. Phil, your my big brother … talk to me?"

Phil inhaled a deep breath.

Natasha's sea green eyes were focused on her big sister. "Mel," she voiced, seeing the emotional pain etched across the older woman's face. "You know that you can tell me anything with no judgement."

Twenty more seconds of silence passed before any response was given.

**"Skye's Ana,"** the couple supplied deadpanned in unison.

The two assassin turned their attention on one another and shared a long baffled, curious look before switching their focus back on the couple.** "What?"** they questioned simultaneously.

"How is that possible?" Natasha inquired, knowing the story of the child they lost twenty five years ago. "Ana died ... didn't she?" she questioned, astounded.

The older couple shook their heads as tears filled Melinda's eyes and Phil released a heavy sigh.

"It was all a lie," the older woman divulged, emotion lacing her tone. "We were lied too," she added as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Holy shit," the archer exclaimed. "Skye's your daughter," he voiced, staggered.

Natasha was watching her friend's carefully and a horrible thought popped into her head. "Uh, Fury didn't …" s_he knew the older man was a lot of things, but he wouldn't keep a child from his parents, would he? She would kill him if he did. If he was the reason behind their pain._

The couple turned their attention towards the redhead and looked at her with surprise as they shook their heads.

"No," Phil supplied, swallowing the lump in his throat. "It's a long story."

Natasha kept her expression, deadpanned. "Do you see us going anywhere?"

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's Room - 15:33 p.m<strong>

Skye and Grant were still seated on the floor outside the door and for the last forty minutes, Skye had been confessing everything about herself to her boyfriend. Grant and gotten dressed before she started spilling everything to him. She took her time and did her best to stay calm as she told him about finding out that Melinda and Phil were parents, and her 0-8-4 status then the story about China. She informed him that she still didn't know about all the details of Project Athena yet, but planned to find out. She answered every question that he asked the best she could and was surprised with how well he was taking this even though she could feel the shock pouring from him, but not disgust or fear.

Skye waited until he had absorbed that news before she told him about her healing blood and how it healed Melinda. That the female agent was currently pretending to still be injured to keep up a cover until they had figured how how she had healed so quickly, which she - herself turned out to be the reason why. Skye had waited a few minutes before she told him the last bit of news about herself.

"I mean, I still cannot believe I can do it," she expressed, feeling emotionally and physically drained as she rested her head on his shoulder, their fingers were still laced from earlier. "But I saw it with my own eyes."

Grant had been quiet for the last several minutes after she had delivered the _'talking to computers'_ bomb. He was still processing everything that he had been told in the last forty minutes. It was a lot for one person to take in, even if they were an experienced special agent for secret government agency like himself_. He had seen and heard about a lot of unique things since being with S.H.I.E.L.D, but this one took first place. _

Skye had noticed her boyfriend's sudden quietness and understood it. She lifted her head from his shoulder and turned her gaze in his direction. His expression was emotionless but she could feel mixed emotion coursing through him. She could tell that he was so confused and knew that he would need time to process it properly.

"I know this is a lot to take in and I understand if you need some time apart … you didn't sign up for this when we star…"

"No," Grant simply answered, breaking from his trance and turning to face her with certainty. "Don't even go there, Skye. Don't ever sell yourself short," he told her as he turned his body to face hers and raised his free hand to her cheek. "I'm in this with you. I am not going anywhere … I am glad that you told me," he expressed with sincerity. He knew that he would have to protect her and keep her safe from possible threats, especially the big one that was coming.

Skye felt relief wash through her. She had no idea what she would have done if she had lost Grant. "I don't wanna keep anything from you," she supplied with a soft smile. "You don't keep secrets from people that are important to you and you are very important to me, Grant Ward."

Grant felt her hand squeeze his as his fingers continued to brush across her cheek. Her eyes were boring into his and he felt a heavy weight on chest. Instant guilt wash over him before he pushed it aside and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

Skye tilted her head as her fingers continued to brush his chiseled jaw. She had felt a brief nauseous feeling in her stomach. She knew that feeling. "What do you feel guilty about?" she asked with curiosity.

Brief surprise washed of Grant's face before it returned expressionless. _Crap._ _He had hoped that she wouldn't pick up on that. He was surprised that he had managed to keep his double life a secret from her for this long, but there bond hadn't been as close as it was now until a month ago. When he had joined the team, he didn't think about his past and want he was sent here to do. He was a mission, plain and simple and that's all he focused on. But recent events had him thinking more and more about the future and what his mission really meant. And what he could lose. He didn't want to hurt the people that had become a family to him, who cared for him and who cared about._

"Grant?" Skye voiced, noticing that he was battling an inner-battle in his mind. His face had gone blank and he seemed to be a daze. She watched as recognition appeared back in his eyes. "Talk to me?"

Grant inhaled a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he apologized, dropping his gaze from hers. "I need you to know that you're important to me, more than anything in the world and I appreciate the fact that you shared personal details about yourself with me. I know that couldn't have been easy. You had no idea to how I would react, yet you trust me with your secrets. No ones ever done that before," he admitted honestly. _His S.O had always told him not to rely on anyone. 'You can not rely on anyone. You have to look out for yourself.' But Skye and this team proved that wrong every single day. He hated the fact that he owed Garrett so much - his life._ "I wish I could tell you about my childhood," he expressed, honestly as shame filled him. "I don't know what's stopping me. I trust you. I just-I can't find the words to …"

"Hey, hey, hey," Skye cut him off, softly. "Babe, there is no rush," she told him with sincerity. "I will always be here for you. I know that you will open up to me when you're ready. I'm not going to push you. Okay?" she told him, brushing her fingers across his jaw line.

Grant nodded, feeling ten times as worst but masked it. He didn't want her feeling his guilt. "I don't deserve you," he admitted with pure honesty.

Skye wasn't sure why Grant was feeling such doubt about himself._ It worried her._ _What was going on inside the head of his?_ She placed a hand behind his head and pulled it down towards hers as she tilted her own. She then brushed her lips against his. The kiss started off soft and simple until she heard a moan escape his lips.

Grant kissed her back just as hungrily and with all the passion that was burning inside him.

* * *

><p>A long minute later the couple pulled apart, their foreheads resting against one another. Skye still had a hand behind his neck, threading her fingers through his hair and their fingers still linked.<p>

Another minute passed before Grant spoke up. "Coulson is gonna kill me," he supplied with realization.

Skye was a little taken aback by her boyfriends confession. She lifted her head from his and locked her hazel orbs on his dark chocolate ones. "Why would AC do that?" she asked completely confused. _She still wasn't ready to call him 'dad' or Melinda 'mom'._

Grant swallowed the lump in his throat. "He uh, gave me the _'dad talk'_ when you were having your_ 'me time'_ earlier while I was in the Gym. I told him to mind his own business. That our relationship had nothing to do with him."

Skye was gobsmacked. "He did that?" she asked as a slow smile melted across her lips. "That's so sweet," she expressed as a warm feeling washed through her.

Grant narrowed his gaze on his girlfriend. "Sweet?" he questioned, his expression remained deadpanned. "What he said to me wasn't 'sweet'."

Skye bit down on her lower lip as she chuckled. "No one has ever threatened one of my boyfriends before," she defended with a bambi look. "So yes, it's sweet," she told him with a smile. "Um, what did he say?"

"Skye," Grant warned, rolling his eyes. Of course she would find it as a compliment.

Skye squeezed his hand and gave him a pouty look. "Oh come on, Wall-E," she begged. "I'll just ask him if you don't tell me," she pointed out.

Grant rolled his eyes once again and released a heavy sigh. _Dammit, Skye._ "He said and I quote 'I just want you to understand that if you ever do _anything_ or think about doing anything that breaks that girls heart or cause her any emotional pain - I will make you disappear. I will make sure you spend the rest of your life in a very dark hole in the middle of the desert and let Barton and Romanoff use you as a test dummy for combat training. Are we understood?" he quoted, doing his best Agent Coulson voice.

Skye bursted in a fit of giggles.

* * *

><p>A few minutes passed as a silence had fallen over the two young lovers. It was a comfortable silence and Skye was resting her head on Grant's shoulder, once again.<p>

"So what are you going to do now?" Grant finally spoke, turning his head and placed a kiss on the top of his girlfriend's head.

Skye felt a smile spread across her lips as she felt the kiss on her head and the warm sensation that followed. "Get off this floor since my butt is starting to go numb," she told him as she started getting up to her feet, tugging on his hand. He followed suit and stood to his feet.

"I meant …"

Skye looked at him with amusement and enclosed the distance between them, lacing her arms around his neck. "I know what you meant … and honestly," she sighed. "I have no idea. All of my life I've been curious about my parents. Almost twenty five years later I found that I've been living with them for the last six months and that's a lot to process. I mean - I have grown to care for AC and May. They were kinda becoming my surrogate parents before we all found out the truth. I enjoy my moments with them."

Grant nodded along. "I'm finding it hard to believe that May is your mom," he shared, honestly. "I just cannot picture her as a mom. She's a closed off person."

Skye felt slight annoyance wash through her. "Life has given her a rough go around," she defended the older woman, removing her arms from Grant and taking a step back. "You'd be closed off too if you went through everything that she's gone through. Plus you had sex with her," she pointed out. "More than once. She couldn't have been that closed off," she threw at him.

Grant did not see that coming. "No … that was nothing," he defended, dropping his hand from hers and crossing his arms across his solid chest. "It meant nothing, Skye."

Skye was doing her best to laugh. She had just mentioned it to push his button because he had pissed her off and said something bad about her mother. _But now she was curious. _"Why did you start 'having sex' with her than?" she asked in a more serious tone.

"Oh Skye," he groaned, not wanting to discuss this topic with her. She was the last person he wanted to have this conversation with. It had been weird enough with his boss a few weeks ago.

"What?" she asked, innocently, shrugging her shoulder. "I'm just curious to how two people can have sex while living on the same plane together and not feel anything," she pointed out, crossing her arms. _She had started the question off as a joke, but was now curious about the answer._

"We're both specialist," he pointed out. "We're trained not to feel, but assess the situation and act. It was always a distraction for the both of us. Her relationship with Coulson now is evident of that. I knew with her I wouldn't feel anything, but with you - I feel everything," he admitted, taking a step towards her and enclosing the distance between them. He placed his hands on her hip's, causing her automatic response of looping her arms around his neck. "What I feel with you, I have never felt with anyone else. I knew from the first kiss that there was no going back. I didn't wanna go back. You're it."

Skye was speechless. _She didn't know what to say. He was practically telling her that he was in love with, which she already knew because she could feel what he was feeling. But hearing him say those words stole her breath away._

"Does that answer your question?" he asked, devotion.

Skye released a soft chuckle and gave a little shake as a smile tickled her lips. "You're an idiot," she told him as the two stood their for a moment, eyes locked one another.

* * *

><p><strong>Pool House - Bedroom<strong>

Natasha and Clint were stunned with what their best friends had revealed about Skye being Ana and how they found out, then revealing Skye's 0-8-4 status and going into detail about what that meant, told them the story about her and adding what they now knew about her healing blood. They then informed them on the details of Project Athena and all the information that they now knew.

"Do you know who this Kelly Dalton woman is? Have you ever come across her?" Natasha inquired, going into spy mode.

Melinda and Phil shared a brief look before turning their eyes towards her.

"Not to our knowledge," Melinda answered after a moment.

"We've both racked our brains but neither can remember ever meeting her besides when we were abducted and Melinda had more contact with her then I did. I only met her several times over those few weeks. She was also cool, calm and collect. Her accent was strong american like she had grew there but Melinda heard her have conversations in german to the guards or the other white coats. It also sounded natural."

"You know german," Natasha voiced, remembering a mission in berlin the two had been on together over ten years ago. "You taught me."

Melinda swallowed. "I do now," she supplied coolly. "I didn't back then. She was the reason I learn't. I had some time while I was on desk duty until Ana came," she shared. "Phil was worried that Ana would come out speaking german," she revealed as a sad smile touched her lips._ It was still hard to believe that Ana wasn't dead._

Phil gave Melinda's hand a squeeze and offered a warm smile.

"We'll help you hunt these assholes down," Clint proclaimed, anger evident in his voice. "No one messes with my family and lives. How is Skye taking it? This can't be easy on her even though if I found out that you two were my parent - I would think I was the luckiest kid alive - even though she's not really a kid anymore," he supplied at a rapid pace. "But would still be proud since my parents were two of the best agents in S.H.I.E.L.D."

Melinda and Phil both averted their gazes as sadness washed over them. They had missed Skye growing up. Instead she was in orphanages and occasional foster homes before living on the streets.

Natasha shot a glare at her partner. _Damn it, Clint. You and your mouth._

Clint looked down at his partner than towards Melinda and Phil. He then realized what he had said. _They had missed out on their daughter's childhood. Now he felt like a jackass._ "I'm sorry guys," he apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. "I did mean…" he words trailed off when he heard a young girl's scream coming from the open lounge area.

**"Lily!"** the two assassins acknowledged in unison.

Natasha sprung to her feet and took off running towards the door and out of the room, down the small hall and towards the open lounge area. She felt the pain burn through her, but ignored it. _The girl needed her._

"Tash," Clint called after her, knowing she must be in pain. He went after her.

Natasha made it to the couch just as Clint came behind her. She rounded the couch and dropped down onto the soft cushion just before the girl's head and breathed through the pain.

Clint stopped in front of her with anger mixed with apprehension washed across his stoic features. "Damn it, Tash," he chide her. "Are you trying to do more damage to your leg?"

Natasha ignored him and the pain that was burning through her as she took a few deep breathes and dropped her eyes down to the girl who was thrashing in her sleep as sobs escaped her throat. The dog was looking at her with sad eyes and whining.

"Lily?" she softly called down to the child, gently shaking her shoulder. "Lily? Wake up, Child?" she told the blonde little girl in a soft tone.

Clint was looking down at the sobbing child and watched as her eyes shot open and fear filled them. _He knew that she had been having a nightmare, which wasn't odd for what she had been through in the last twenty four hours._

Lillian woke up as sobs overtook her. She couldn't stop crying. She saw the nice redheaded lady and the pancake guy, but couldn't see Maria. _Where was Maria?_ She continued to sob.

"I'll go get Maria," Phil called from behind the couch. He had come out to investigate and make sure Natasha was alright. He ran out of the room and out of the pool house.

"Sing to her," Melinda spoke up from her spot a few metres behind the couch. She had followed Phil out of the room. "It's what I use to do to Ana-Skye when she was highly activity while I was pregnant, it always calmed her down."

Natasha and Clint looked at the distraught child. They could see that she was really scared. Neither knew any children songs or a song for a child.

Natasha then started humming the soothing tune that she had heard a while ago on Free Willy. The one the young boy had played on his harmonic to the whale. She had found it soothing at the time so maybe the child would.

Lillian looked at the nice redheaded woman through tear-filled eyes as sobs escaped her throat. She recognized that tune from the movie with the boy and the whale. Lillian had a really good memory. Her mother use to call her _'her little elephant'_ because she never forget anything. Her mother had explained to her. _'Your special sweetie, you can store your moments in your mind forever and remember anything you see.'_ There were moments she would rather forget, though. Her mother had called it a 'photographic memory'.

Lillian found the tune that the older woman was humming, soothing as her tears continued to pour from her eyes. She wasn't feeling as scared from when she first woke up, but couldn't stop the sobs.

Natasha continued to hum for the next couple of minutes, listening to the moment the girl's sobs subsided. She knew that the girl was starting to calm down. All of a sudden the girl stopped crying and began humming along with her.

Natasha continued to hum for another twenty seconds before she stopped and smiled down at the girl, placing an arm around her shoulder. "All better now?" she asked, wiping the moisture from the child's face.

Lillian nodded her head at the nice redheaded lady as she leaned into her embrace, placing her on her lap.

Natasha was surprised once again when the child used her lap as a pillow. She was getting comfortable around her. Natasha began running her fingers through the girl's soft hair. "Did you have a bad dream?" she asked in a soft tone.

Lillian nodded her head as she let out a sniffle. _She liked how it felt when the redhead played with her, just like her mom use to._

Natasha knew it was a long shot but asked anyway in a soft tone. "Wanna tell me about it?"

Lillian chewed on her bottom lip as she looked upwards at the woman's soft green eyes staring down at her._They looked like emeralds._

"Hey Lily?" Clint squatted down in front of the child and Natasha. He watched the little girl turn her bright blue eyes onto him. He offered a friendly smile. "Those bad people cannot hurt you anymore, okay Kiddo," he assured her. "We'll protect you. It's what we do," he explained to her. "We keep good people away from bad people … kinda like superhero's," he smirked.

Lillian's eyes widened as her mouth gaped a little.

Natasha smiled at her partners comment with a role of her eyes. She preferred being a spy over a superhero. "What Clint is trying to say, Lily," she softly told the girl as she looked at her. "Is that you're safe with us," she promised, brushing her fingers across the girl's forehead. "Do you believe me?"

Lillian looked from the redhead then towards the blue eyed man that was smiling at her and back to the nice redhead. She then nodded her head as a smile melted across her lips.

A moment later Maria ran into the pool house beside her out of breath Uncle and stops in her tracks at the sight before her. She placed a hand over her heart as she saw her tough as nails Aunt and Uncle smiling down at Lillian and soothing her like a mom and dad would. They had managed to stop her crying.

"Hey Lily?" Maria spoke up after a moment as she walked further into the room and towards the couch.

Lillian shot her head towards Maria's voice when she spotted the pretty brunette walk towards the couch. She sat up and climbed off the couch, passed the dog and met the older woman just off from the couch. Maria squatted down to the girl's level. Lillian threw her arms around her neck for a hug. "You okay?" she asked the girl as she stroked the back of her hair.

Natasha felt a pang of jealousy wash through her as watched the little girl and her niece hug. She knew that the two had connected a strong bond quickly, but her niece was loveable that way.

"Aunty Nat make you feel better?" she asked as she pulled back and smiled at the five year old. Lillian nodded with a smile.

Maria smiled at the girl. "Yeah, she's pretty awesome," she admitted, looking over the girl's shoulder and towards her Aunt who had a hand on her leg. Her Uncle Phil had explained what the female agent had done to get to the girl.

Natasha smiled at her niece, the throbbing in her leg had a dulled a little but she knew that she might have to take something for it.

"Need a painkiller?" Clint asked, reading her mind again.

"Or some vodka," she retorted with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So when Maria entered the pool house from the angle that the couch is positioned, she will get a side on view.

I know you guys are waiting on a Skye and Philinda reunion, bare with me. Hopefully next chapter. The conversations in this one ran longer than expected, but were important.

**Thoughts?**


	42. Chapter 42- Protection

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of SHIELD, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

_**Mary Margaret** … I was so sorry that I make you cry in most of my chapters, but I am crying when I am writing them. I am glad that you're liking the fic … Time will tell with what happens to Lily._

I also know that a lot of you are worried about how I might portray Ward as Hydra and think that I am only going that way because of the show. That you're worried that he will betray the team. All I want to say is 'have faith in me and Grant's love for Skye'. This fic is definitely gonna be AU but will have a few similarities that the show had, plus CAWS spoilers.

I AM **SO SO SO SO SORRY** THAT THIS UPDATED AS TAKEN SO LONG … **8 days** as it was pointed out to me. I am sorry, but I have rewritten this chapter several times. I kept changing what I wanted in it and how to start it, but now have a lot of completed scenes that will be added to the next few chapters and am hoping *fingers crossed* that the updates will be a lot sooner. Once again I AM SO SO SORRY.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 42<strong>

**Garden Area - 15:40 pm**

Melinda and Phil were once again seated on the swing seat as they waited for their daughter to make her appearance. She had texted them a few minutes ago informing them that she had wanted to see them. Apprehension filled both of them, they didn't know if this was a good or bad thing. It had been around an hour since they had dropped the parents and project Athena bomb on their daughter. They were actually surprised that she already wanted to see them.

A moment later they saw the young brunette rounded the side of the house with the specialist and walked towards them. The pair were ten metres away. Grant had their daughter pulled into a side hug and seemed to be whispering something in her ear as she nodded along. Her face almost expressionless, but they could see the emotion in her eyes as the closer she got to.

Thirty seconds later the young couple stopped opposite the older couple. There was about a metre between the two couples.

"Hey," Skye finally voiced, looking at her parents as a mixture of feelings washed through her. She could sense the apprehension and emotion coming from the two older agents. "I wanna apologize for just taking off like that before. I know it hurt you both, but I just ..." her words trailed off.

Melinda and Phil stood to their feet and took a step forward.

"You don't need to apologize," Melinda pipped up taking another step forward and almost reached out for her daughter but didn't. It was hard for Melinda not to pull the younger woman in her arms and hug her.

"We completely understand," Phil added, stepping in place beside his partner. "It was life changing news and a lot for anybody to take in, but your extra special, Skye and it would have been twice as hard for you since you wouldn't have just been processing what you felt, but what we felt too."

Skye felt tears swell in her eyes as she listened to her father's words. _Her father. She never thought she would get the chance to ever have one of those or a mother - parents full stop. But here they were … standing right in front of her. _

"I am guessing that Ward knows about us," Phil voiced, quickly glancing at the the specialist.

Grant just nodded his head. He didn't know what to say to the older agents. _What could he say? He saw them in a different light now. _

Skye switched her gaze from her parents and onto her boyfriend. "Yes, Ward is important to me and deserves to know. I told him everything," she divulged as her light orbs clashed with Grant's dark ones. A smile tugged at her lips.

**"Everything?**" the two parents repeated, concern lacing their tone. They liked the specialist, but were still hesitant to what people knew about their daughter. They wanted to keep her protected.

Grant broke his eye contact with his girlfriend and looked dead ahead at the two pairs of eyes trained on him. "Yes and I stand by Skye," he expressed with sincerity. "This doesn't change how I feel about her. Yes, it's a lot to process, but it doesn't change how I see her. She's still the amazing person that she was before I found out," he admitting, turning his eyes from the two older agents and fixing attention on his girlfriend. "Nothing will ever change how I feel about Skye. And I will always protect her."

Skye felt a smile melt across her lips. She felt a warm feeling wash over her coming from her boyfriend. _She knew that she loved him, even if she hadn't told him so - yet. Skye knew saying those three words was a big thing and she didn't want to say them too soon._

Phil and Melinda shared a look before switching their attention on the young couple.

"Good," the blue eyed senior agent answered. "Because Skye means everything to us and we would hate to see her hurt," he supplied, warning in his tone.

Grant turned his attention onto the older man, his blue eyes felt like they were staring straight into his soul. "I need to apologize for what I said to you earlier, Sir," he began. "If I had known that Skye was your daughter, I never would have spoken to you the way I did. I just thought you were being over protective and filling in for the father figure that she never had. I know you two are close."

Melinda and Skye both smiled as they watched the tough specialist react like a nervous boyfriend trying to gain 'daddy's' approval.

Phil did his best not to smirk at the younger agents apology. He took a few steps forward and placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder, giving it a hard squeeze. "It's fine, Ward. You didn't know, but now that you do - just remember that I meant every single word. Hurt my daughter and -"

"And what?" Skye demanded, training her eyes on her father, detaching herself from Grant's side hug and folded her arms. _She thought it was sweet that her father was threatening her boyfriend, but she knew it wasn't needed since Grant would never hurt her._

"Skye," Melinda spoke up as Phil took a few steps back, standing in line with her. "Your _father_ is just trying to protect _you_. He missed out on all of these years where he could scare off your teenage boyfriends and this is his way to make up for it."

Skye's eyes were fixed on her mother. _Wow, her mother. It was a little strange watching her boss go all daddy dearest on her boyfriend. And Melinda stepping into the 'mom' role defending her father._ She let Melinda's words sink in, knowing the older woman was right. "I know," she finally answered as she felt Grant's hand rest on the small of her back. "It's weird," she admitted. "But a good weird. All my life I wanted parents, wanted to know who I was and why they didn't want me."

**"We wanted you,"** the couple quickly answered, raw emotion thick in their voice.

Skye felt a wave of emotion come from her parents. She absorbed it in and nodded, not meaning to upset them. "I know," she answered, offering a warm smile. "Trust me, I know … I can feel it and felt it when you told me that story. I know the pain that you both felt when you thought you lost your daughter. I am not blaming either of you for not being there during my childhood or for the last twenty five years of my life. It wasn't your fault that we didn't grow up as a family. It's the people that took me from the two of you - fault," she expressed with emotion thick in her voice as tears filled her eyes. "I blame them!"

Melinda could see the anger burning in her daughter's eyes, mixed with tears. It was a lot of hate. "So do we," she supplied, emotion thick in her voice. "Losing you was the hardest thing we ever went through … and we've had a lot of heartache in our lives. If we had known for a second that you were somewhere out there, we would have done everything in our power to get you back. To be a family."

"We just need you to know that you were wanted, Skye," he told her with tears in his eyes_. He really wanted to hug her._

"And loved," Melinda added as tears stung her eyes.

Skye felt a wave of emotion wash over her, pouring from her parents. Her entire life she had waited to hear those words and it was a pretty powerful feeling. "Can I have a hug?" she requested in a low tone, sounding like a small child.

Melinda and Phil instantly stepped forward and wrapped their arms around their daughter. Skye was standing in the middle of the two adults as she felt them wrap her in a cocoon of love. Skye felt a powerful wave of love wash over her and closed her eyes as she soaked in all the emotion from her parents hug. She soaked up the amazing feeling, it was overwhelming but she took it all in. It made her feel safe and like home, a place where she belonged.

Phil kissed the top of her head as a few silent tears rolled down his cheek. He looked over his daughter's head as his eyes locked with Melinda. Her eyes were closed, but their was a peaceful look etched across her beautiful face. His heart bursted with love. He had the two woman that he loved more than anything in the world, in his arms and he would never forget this feeling.

Grant was watching the two older agents with his girlfriend and he felt tears sting his eyes even though he pushed them back. He would not cry, crying was a _weakness_ and he wasn't _weak_. He wished that he had parents like Phil and Melinda, parents that loved him unconditionally - like parents should. _He hated his family. He hated how they treated him and abandoned him._ Grant knew that he had to keep that hate buried deep. He didn't want Skye feeling that kind of hatred and anger so he swallowed it down. He knew it would be too much for her and he didn't want to ruin her moment with her parents._ She deserve this. She deserved to be loved._ Grant focused on that - on what he felt for Skye._ 'You don't keep secrets from people that are important to you and you are very important to me, Grant Ward,'_ her words kept playing his mind. She only ever called him 'Grant' in serious moments. He felt guilty for keeping a massive secret from her and he knew it was wrong. _He should tell her._ He wished that he didn't owe his former S.O his life, but he did. _Grant didn't want to lose Skye. He loved her._

* * *

><p>Several minutes later the May-Coulson family pulled apart. Skye was feeling emotionally drained. It had been a long day of confession and discovery and she felt so very tired. She felt like she could sleep for days, but knew that her brain wouldn't shut off just yet - she still had to tell Jemma and Leo everything. She also wanted to find out more about this 'Project Athena' that was mentioned during the conversation with her parents.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Phil was the first one to speak.

Skye felt tears sting her eyes as a lump lodged in her throat. _She felt so vulnerable, like a little child._ "I've waited a lifetime for that moment," she began as she looked at her parents with glassy eyes. "I am glad that you two are my parents. You're two of the best people I know and I feel incredibly lucky to be a part of each of you … but I just need some time before it will feel normal and we can be a proper family," she told them as a few silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"We're not going anywhere," Phil told her, squeezing her shoulder. "We don't wanna rush you into anything. You don't have to call us mom or dad if it's too weird," he answered, feeling a pain in his heart as he dropped his hand from her shoulder. "We just wanna be a part of your life."

"And as long as you realize how much we love and care for you," Melinda added, raw emotion lacing her tone. "That's all we need," she expressed, brushing the fallen tears from her daughter's eyes.

Skye felt a few more tears roll down her cheeks, they were happy tears. She placed a hand on both their shoulders. "I do," she assured them, nodding her head. "And I am honoured to be your daughter. I wanna find the people that took me from the two of you and I wanna make them pay," she divulged, anger evident in her voice.

"So do I," Melinda answered. "We have very little information about them and the woman who experimented on you, just what's in the 'Project Athena' file that Maria has. Her name is Kelly Dalton and she is Liam Hart's mother. He revealed that much to her while she was undercover. Maybe you could take a look at the file and find something that we couldn't. It also might help clear up some questions you have about your abilities, it helped us."

Skye was curious about the file. She definitely wanted to read it and find out everything she could about her past - about who she was. She would do everything in her power to find this 'Kelly Dalton' woman and make her pay. At the mention of her abilities a thought occurred to her. She hadn't told her parents everything about her abilities yet. She had forgotten to mention what she did in her father's office when she accessed the Directors database. Skye remembered that she was going to tell them before they had dropped the parent bomb on her.

"Uh, there is something that I have to tell you guys," she admitted, chewing on her bottom lip.

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's room - 16:33 pm<strong>

Grant had one arm wrapped around Skye as she was curled into his side, her head was resting on his chest as she slept. His eyes were glued to the open file in his hand as his eyes scanned the words on the page. He was reading the 'Project Athena' file like Skye had been until she fell asleep around ten minutes ago. She had fought falling asleep for five minutes before that. Grant knew that she was exhausted which wasn't surprising with the day that she had had.

Grant was only part way through the file when a knock sounded at the door. He lifted his eyes from the paper and turned his attention towards the door. "Enter," he said in a casual tone.

A moment later the door opened and his boss stood there. Grant gave a nod of the head in acknowledgement.

Phil entered the room, spotting his daughter asleep in the specialist arms. She looked so peaceful. He was still processing the little bomb that she had dropped on them about being able to communicate with the computer. He believed her when she said that she had only recently discovered that she could do that, even though Skye may have been doing it in the past with realizing it. "How long has she been out?" he asked Grant with a warm smile.

Grant watched as the older man stopped just before the left side of the bed - skye's side. "A little over ten minutes," he answered in a soft tone. "I'll wake her before dinner," he told the older man. "She just needs some sleep."

Phil gave a nod of the head. "I know … I was coming up to let her know that Mel and I are heading back to the bus to meet with the prison transport team that will be arriving at the hangar soon for Liam Hart," he casually shared, looking at his sleeping daughter. "Just didn't want her to worry just in case she came looking for us."

Grant looked at the older man for a moment. He could see something in his eyes as he watched Skye sleep. "I'll let her know if she wakes before than," he promised the older man.

Phil offered a smile, turning his eyes back on the specialist. "Thank you, Ward," he expressed, but didn't move from his spot. "You're a good man," he told him in a gentle tone. "Skye is lucky to have found you … I know that you didn't have the best childhood if your file is any indication, but I am glad that she has you."

Grant felt a lump form in his throat at the older man's words and the mention of his family. "No," he answered, swallowing the lump. "I'm the lucky one," he told the older man, turning his eyes back down towards his girlfriend. "Skye doesn't know this, but … she saved me without even realizing it."

Phil looked at the younger man with concern. _Save him? From what?_ "Is everything okay, Ward?" he asked the younger man with a caring tone.

Grant could hear the actual concern in the older man's tone and it got to him. He was always taught that_ caring_ and _feelings_ makes you _weak_. He felt so confused and racked with guilt. He was glad that Skye was asleep. He knew this would cause her stress.

"Grant," Phil spoke, using the agent's first name as he watched the younger man fight some sort of battle in his head, even though the man's face was blank - it was his eyes that gave him away. "You know that you can always talk to me about anything, don't you?"

Grant wished he could talk about what was going on in his head._ He wished he could confine in the older man, but Grant knew that if he opened that conversation - if he confessed everything to the older man, than he would lose Skye. And the team's trust. He would lose the only family that he has ever had. That he ever cared about. He owed John Garrett his life. He was the first person to save him. He couldn't just ignore that fact. He had to help save John before his debt is paid._

"I can't believe someone actually experimented on Skye before she was even born," he supplied, swallowing the lump in his throat as he changed the subject and dropped his eyes back down to the file in hand.

Phil let out a sigh as his eyes turned back onto his daughter, watching as she slept peacefully. "Me either … we thought we had saved her when we escaped, but it turned out that we only delayed their plan. We couldn't save her, but S.H.I.E.L.D did. They didn't even know who she was and they saved her. That's what S.H.I.E.L.D is and what they stand for - protection. If it wasn't for S.H.I.E.L.D, then who knows what would have become of Skye. She wouldn't be the sweet, loving, beautiful person that she is today."

A moment of silence passed between the two men before the older agent spoke again.

"I know that Skye is safe when she is with you," Phil told the younger man with sincerity. "And as her father, that brings me great comfort."

Grant felt a lump form in his throat and a heavy weight on his chest.

"Phil?" a female voice came from the doorway.

Phil turned at the sound of her voice and offered her a smile to the love of his life. He gave a nod of the head before he turned his attention back onto the specialist. "See you later," he told the him before turning and walking towards Melinda. He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Grant watched the door for a moment before dropping his eyes back down onto the woman he loved. "I will protect you … I promise," he promised her and himself as he dipped his head and brushed a kiss across her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Hangar<strong>

**Bus - 17:33 p.m - Cargo Bay**

Nick Fury was dressed in his usual black leather entire as he walked towards the four men that were at the bottom of the ramp. He had flown alone here in a quinjet since he didn't trust anyone else with this location. Maria Hill was back at the Triskelion, keeping an eye on things at HQ for him. A smile tugged at Nick's lips when his eyes landed on Phil Coulson in his 'out back' attire. He knew about Dwight's 'no suit' rule and usually donned casual wear himself when he was visiting the family, but since this wasn't a personal visit and it he would only be here for a short time - he didn't see the point.

"Nicky," James acknowledged as he walked toward his former partner, surrogate brother for the last forty odd years as he extended out his hand for a shake. "How the hell have you been, brother?"

Nick stared at the older australian with his usual stoic expression. "Been kinda busy running a top secret government agency," he answered, deadpanned. "And how many times have I told you not to call me that." The question was rhetorical. The two had same conversation every time they met up.

The two gave a brief handshake before leaning into one another for a man hug which ended with the two senior men slapping one another on the back as hard as they could. Ten seconds later the two men pulled back and grinned at one another.

Nick turned his eyes towards his surrogate son who had stepped in place beside his father-in-law. "Hey son," the spy greeted Dwight as he extended his hand.

Dwight looked at the hand as if it was an insult. He shook his head and took a step forward. He then engulfed the older man in a bear hug. "Hey Dad," he greeted his surrogate father, enthusiastically. Nick and James had been the only two father had ever treated him like their son. He calls them both 'dad'.

Nick gave in after a few seconds like he always did and hugged the younger man back as a smile licked his lips. Even though he had a reputation of being 'hard ass' and 'uncaring', there was a soft side to him that only his surrogate family ever saw. Nick may not have children biologically, but his surrogate ones meant the world to him.

**"Aaawwww,"** Clint and Phil both supplied, sarcasm lacing their tone. The two surrogate brothers were grinning from ear to ear.

The father and son pulled apart and turned their attention towards the two agents and shot them deadly glares.

Clint and Phil's expressions instantly turned serious.

Nick took a few steps forward, stopping in front of two of his best agents and surrogate sons. "Coulson," he greeted the senior agents first before turning his good eye on the archer. "Barton," he added with a nod of the head.

"Sir," Phil responded with a warm smile. "Nicky," Clint added in a smartass tone and gave a mock salute.

Nick rolled his eye at the archer's comment, knowing that he was only doing it to get a rise out of him. He had learn't a long time ago to ignore and not encourage Clint Barton's sense of humour.

Phil looked at the older man, his expression turning stony. "We've got to talk about Liam Hart," he revealed, watching as intrigue etched across the older man's face.

"Not here," he simply responded as he walked passed him and walked up the ramp.

* * *

><p><strong>Melinda's Bunk<strong>

Maria and Lillian were sitting on Melinda's bed watching 'Despicable Me' and were over halfway through the movie since they had been here for a good forty minutes - the director had landed over ten minutes ago. On the drive here, Maria had explained to the young girl how she was going to meet her great Uncle that they all called him 'Uncle Nick' and he may look a little scary, but was a big teddy bear.

Maria knew that she wasn't going to let Lillian just disappear in the system. She was going to ask her Uncle if she could raise and protect her since she still didn't know what the girl was capable off. She knew that the mutation had been altered since Lillian's molecule breakdown on her blood results came back. Maria had no idea to what the ability would be. She knew that it would be different from Skye's since the two had different DNA signatures. Skye's ability made her an empath and healer, she still wanted to run some test on the older woman just to see what she was truly capable off but knew now wasn't the best time to ask since of everything that Skye has recently discovered about herself and heritage. She hadn't had a chance to talk to her yet.

Maria already knew about Lillian's photographic memory since it was in her file. A family doctor had diagnosed her at age three since she was quiet smart, remembered everything she read, saw or heard and was reading well above her age. Since the mutation was altered, Maria was curious to what her ability would be. If her research was anything to go by, it would be something to do with the mind since the mutation usually expanded from their traits.

Maria was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of male voices and people coming from outside of the room. She had left the door open for that reason. Maria turned her attention onto the five year old and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing the girl to look in her direction. She smiled at the girl. "Hey Sweetie … I need you to stay in here while I go talk with the grown ups about some adult stuff … can you do that?" she softly spoke to the girl. "I won't be far."

Lillian nodded her head before looking back towards the television.

Maria placed a kiss on the top of the five year old's head before sliding out of the bed and exiting her aunt's room, closing the door most of the way - leaving just a gap open.

* * *

><p>She walked toward the open lounge area where everyone had gathered. Her aunt Natasha and Uncle Clint along with her parents were sitting on the couch while or Uncle Phil and Aunt Melinda remained standing just off the side of it with serious expressions. The coffee table had been moved aside and the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D was standing in front of them.<p>

"Agent Bridges," the stoic older man greeted in a deadpanned tone as he spotted the young blue eyed brunette walking towards him.

"Director," she greeted the older man in a serious tone with a nod of her head as she crossed the room and stopped opposite her great Uncle. The two stared at each other for ten seconds before a smile slipped across Maria's lips as she wrapped her arms around the old spy, hugging him. "Good to see you, Uncle Nick."

Nick felt a smile melt across his lips as he hugged his great niece back. "You too, Kiddo," he replied. "Did you do what we discuss," he whispered into his ear.

Maria smiled as she pulled back. "We're currently in the dark and have been since you landed," she assured him as her arms dropped to her sides. "I accessed the security system and changed the live feed from the camera's to pre-recorded footage. All of the bugs in the plane are currently off. I even have a wireless jammer running through the plane just for safety," she assured the older man. "It's safe to talk."

Nick squeezed the girl's shoulder. "Thanks kiddo," he praised before turning around and taking in the surprised looks of all of the agents gathered.

"Why are we 'in the dark' for a simple prison pickup, Director?" Phil inquired as a chill ran down his spine. "What the hell is going on?"

Nick turned his eye on the senior blue eyed agent. "Because what we are about to discuss, doesn't leave this plane since it's all above your clearances. No one in this room can repeat to anyone what I am about to tell you. A lot of lives depend on it," he revealed. "But first we will discuss Liam Hart and his involvement."

Melinda and Phil, Natasha and Clint along with Dwight and Emma all shared a worried look. They had all been in the business long enough to know that something was seriously wrong if Nick Fury was worried. Maria was now really worried. _She knew that the Director had something big to tell everyone, but she didn't think it was this big._

James folded his arms as he looked at the old spy. "I'm retired," the older australian former S.H.I.E.L.D agent replied. "Should I be here for this?"

Nick turned his attention towards his brother that was standing behind the couch. "Yeah, you're gonna have to temporally come out of retirement for an off-the-books situation," he revealed. "I need people I can trust to help sift through the debris after the storm hits," he revealed, speaking in his usual riddled matter.

"What the hell does this have to do with Liam Hart?" Phil demanded, folding his arms across his chest. "And why was this mission off-the-books? Who is he really and want does he mean to S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Nick fixed his attention onto Phil. He was surprised to see the senior agents outbursts. Phil was usually more quiet and respected his superiors. He was by the book, but Nick knew that he had changed ever since they brought him back from the dead. He knew that Phil was still craving answers about how he was brought back since the file was complicated and only partly true.

"What do you know?" he asked, after a moment.

Phil's jaw clenched at the director's question. "What makes you think that we know something?"

Nick rolled his one good eye. "I may be old, but I'm not stupid - Coulson. I know that you would have been curious to why this case was off-the-books. I know that our last few conversations have been concerning you since I've asked you to keep things from HQ."

Phil released a heavy sigh. "May and myself may have had a little chat with Liam Hart this morning. He hates S.H.I.E.L.D and thinks we killed his mother. Is it true?"

Nick's eye widened in surprise for a brief second before his face returned stoic. "Not to my knowledge ... I don't even know his damn mother," he answered, honestly before he turned his attention towards his great niece. "Have you got it?"

Maria nodded her head as she reached for the heart pendant around her neck and pulled it in half, revealing the usb to the agents in the room that didn't know of it. She then turned around and faced the large LED touch screen on the wall that doubled as a television. She then plugged the USB into the side of it and waited for it to open on the touch screen. "I tried searching for everything on Kelly Beatrix Dalton-Hart but found nothing but Liam's birth certificate and her marriage licence to Peter Liam Hart. I checked him out and he is clean, just a school teacher living in New York," she shared casually as she typed in her password and watched as the USB opened, revealing over a dozen different folders with codes names. She touch the 'Hart' folder and it opened, revealing several more folders. She then touched 'PA2'. Maria had separated the original 'Project Athena' information from Lillian's. "I tried searching for Kelly's birth certificate but couldn't find one. It was like anything about her has been erased from the web. I don't even have a photo of her."

"The two of you have been communicating?" Phil realized with surprised as he read the names of the files. He knew 'PA1' stood for 'Project Athena 1' which meant it contained the information about Skye.

Maria looked at her Uncle. "Uh, yeah, ever since you picked us up," she revealed, genuine. "It was classified so I couldn't tell anyone. We've been chatting via morse code on a secure frequency. I've been keeping him up to date about details of the mission and Lily's progression," she revealed, giving him a look that let him know that he didn't know about Skye.

Phil caught the look that his niece gave him and was relieved that the Director still didn't know anything about Skye even though he knew that his boss will want to know about Melinda's advanced healing. And knew it was only a matter of time before he asked that question.

Nick had been given brief facts during his communication with the young agent and this was the first time that he was actually seeing everything for the first time in front of him. "As some of you know, Maria went undercover within Dr Liam Hart's team for a seventeen days as an abducted scientist that had discovered a rare mutation that highlighted gifted people when their DNA was altered. Maria was working on a serum to unlock these special abilities within these gifted people. This case was off-the-books. No one bar the people in the room and the members of Coulson's team even know about Liam's Hart's whereabouts. As far as S.H.I.E.L.D is aware, Liam Hart is still in the wind."

"What about the tracker that we planted on him," Melinda inquired, confused. "That intel was sent to HQ, they sent us his location so we could plant the tracker on him."

Nick smirked. "That was a smokescreen for your team members," he revealed. "I needed them to think that the information was coming from HQ. If I had revealed that it was Hawkeye that had been tracking him then questions would have been raised. It was made to look like it was sent there, but instead it was sent to Dwight and Emma who monitored it until Maria was sent undercover."

"Are you saying that you don't trust my team, Sir?" Phil asked in disbelief.

"I don't know them," Nick replied straightforward. "I know that they're the best in the fields, even that girl you recruited is showing promise, but I still don't know them. So no, I don't trust them - yet," he supplied. "That's why I assigned May to your team to keep an eye on everyone for me," he expressed, looking at the female agent.

Melinda's face harden and she shot a death glare towards her boss.

Phil felt his heart stop for a brief moment as he processed his bosses words. "What?" he voiced, gobsmacked as his eyes switched from his boss to his partner - back and forth. "What is he talking about, Mel?" he questioned as his eyes locked on Melinda. "Have you been reporting back to Fury about the team?"

Melinda released a disappointed sigh and turned to face Phil. "Yes. I was sent here to keep an eye on you since Fury knew that you would call on me to join your team. He asked me to look for signs of physical or mental deterioration."

Phil was stunned. "Did you know about Tahiti?" he asked, emotion lacing his tone. "And what they did to me?"

Melinda slumped her shoulders in defeat as guilt washed over her. "Yes," she admitted as moisture stung her eyes. She felt a lump form in her throat when she saw the heartache in her lovers eyes. "I am sorry that I didn't tell you, Phil. I was ordered not to. That it was best if you didn't know. Fury told me about your new team and what was required for it. I evaluated what was needed and I gave him the assessment, and he gave you parameters for your unit," she explained in a soft tone.

Phil was stunned, beyond blown away. "What was needed, Mel?" he managed, still in shock that the woman he loved had been lying to him for the last six months.

Melinda could see the hurt in his eyes. She reached for his hand and squeezed it, not caring about everyone else in the room since they already knew about them - well beside the Director until now. "Someone who could repair your body, a technician who could reprogram your brain, and a specialist to … p-put you down if it had to be done," she revealed as silent tears rolled down her cheeks, raw emotion thick in her tone. "I am so sorry that I didn't tell you, Phil. I just couldn't process the fact that you might go insane. I didn't do it for Fury," she confessed swallowing the lump in her throat. "I did it because I love you, never stopped and I felt guilty that I wasn't there to protect you when you were killed. I figured that if I was beside you then nothing bad would happen again. I lost you once, I will not lose you again, Phillip."

Phil's heart broke at the sound of raw emotion lacing her tone and evident pain in her voice and eyes. He was mad that she had kept it from him, but he loved her and knew it came from a good place. If roles were reversed it would have done the same. Phil pulled her into his arms and held her close as she let out a sob.

Nick was gobsmacked at the scene that had played before him. It was a rare sight to see Melinda May break down. "When the hell did you two get back together?" he inquired more taken aback than anything.

All eyes turned onto the Director.

**"You knew?**" the two assassins asked.

Nick's attention remained on the two senior agents and watched as they turned their shocked expressions onto him. They both look so vulnerable, a rare sight for the two experienced agents.

Phil still had Melinda in his arms, his eyes were on his boss though. "You knew about us in the past?"

The director gave them a_ 'your kidding, right?'_ look. "Which time, the first when you knocked May up and gave that bull story about the babies father or second when you got back together before May earned her 'nickname' that caused her to transfer to admin several months later? This is your third round, right?" he supplied.

The room went quiet and jaws dropped.

"You knew the baby was mine?" Phil expressed.

Nick nodded his head, crestfallen. "It was the reason why I came in person to deliver the news to you, Phil. You're like another son to me … and I am sorry that you two lost her. I know you both took it hard."

The room went quiet and people shared looks.

Melinda lowered her head. She didn't remove herself from her partner's embrace, just wrapped her arms around him tighter. Phil placed a kiss to the top of his head.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of silence, Nick got his agents back on focus with the topic at hand.<p>

"As I was saying," he voiced. "Maria was sent undercover and gather information for me about the experimentation project that Dr Hart was currently working on. He was just the bait in hopes of discovering who he was working for," Nick revealed. "I had Maria copy everything in their database that she could plus replace false data about her serum and the mutation and erase every detail of her every being there. I didn't want this sensitive and powerful information getting into the wrong hands. It is the reason that I had your team," he shared, looking at Phil. "Along with Barton and Richards to extract Maria and 'the package'."

Nick then paused and waited for his agents and James absorb in the information that he was revealing.

"What are you going to do with her?" Clint spoke up from his spot on the couch. "She's just a innocent child who was dragged into our crazy world. What's gonna happen to her?"

Nick looked at the male assassin with intrigue. "The child? Maria has informed me that her mutation has been altered which means that she is gifted and will have some sort of supernatural ability," he revealed to the room. "Even though it hasn't shown itself yet. I understand that the child is an orphan and mute. She hasn't talked since her parents death because she witnessed it or something? This child will be targeted by the people who Dr Hart works for. If they went to all this trouble to abduct Maria for information and help to find the child and others that hold the mutation gene than they won't stop until they find her and we can not let that happen."

"The guards that escaped would have reported back to whoever they work for, right?" Emma shared. "They will think that Hart was killed in the explosion since his DNA will be all over that place. Maybe even Lily and Maria? If we just put her in protective custody in S.H.I.E.L.D then she'll be safe, right?"

"Not in S.H.I.E.L.D," he revealed with a heavy heart. "I don't even want her listed in the index," he told them, deadpanned. "No one can know this child exist. She will need a new identity, her first name is okay - but her existence needs to be wiped, starting from where she was found. Maria can handle that if she needs help, Agent Skye will be briefed and ..."

"Why wouldn't she be safe in S.H.I.E.L.D?" Natasha spoke up. She had been absorbing in every detail that Nick had delivered, looking for hints in his words.

Nick turned his attention towards the redheaded assassin that had become like a daughter to him since joining S.H.I.E.L.D. "Because S.H.I.E.L.D's been compromised."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Dun, Dun, Dun … *chuckles* Sorry.

So, those who have watched Captain America 2 and all of the first season of S.H.I.E.L.D knows that Hydra is the BIG THREAT coming their way. I am going to be writing how they were revealed to the team differently to how the show had it. A lot of things that happened in CAWS will be the same, I might briefly mention parts of the movie and will tell you so in those chapters, but a few things will be different. Just bare with me.


	43. Chapter 43 - Compromised

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

**I am sorry this chapter took longer than expected … I've been sick. It hit me last Sunday and I'm just getting over it, not fully over it yet. So I am hoping this chapter sounds okay.**

_So, I didn't realize that Natasha's parents were killed in a house fire until I read a few fics that all said the same. I am basing Lily's background of a character from one of my novels so I didn't plan for her and Natasha to lose their parents the same way. It just kinda worked out that way._

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on 'All of Me'<strong>

Nick then paused and waited for his agents and James absorb in the information that he was revealing.

"What are you going to do with her?" Clint spoke up from his spot on the couch. "She's just a innocent child who was dragged into our crazy world. What's gonna happen to her?"

Nick looked at the male assassin with intrigue. "The child? Maria has informed me that her mutation has been altered which means that she is gifted and will have some sort of supernatural ability," he revealed to the room. "Even though it hasn't shown itself it. I understand that the child is an orphan and mute. She hasn't talked since her parents death because she witnessed it or something? This child will be target by the people who Dr Hart works for. If they went to all this trouble to abduct Maria for information and help to find the child and others that hold the mutation gene then they won't stop until they find her and we can not let that happen."

"The guards that escaped would have reported back to whoever they work for, right?" Emma shared. "They will think that Hart was killed in the explosion since his DNA will be all over that place. Maybe even Lily and Maria? If we just put her in protective custody in S.H.I.E.L.D then she'll be safe, right?"

"Not in S.H.I.E.L.D," he revealed with a heavy heart. "I don't even want her listed in the index," he told them, deadpanned. "No one can know this child exist. She will need a new identity, her first name is okay - but her existence needs to be wiped, starting from where she was found. Maria can handle that if she needs help, Agent Skye will be briefed and ..."

"Why wouldn't she be safe in S.H.I.E.L.D?" Natasha spoke up. She had been absorbing in every detail that Nick had delivered, looking for hints in his words.

Nick turned his attention towards the red headed assassin that had become like a daughter to him since joining S.H.I.E.L.D. "Because S.H.I.E.L.D's been compromised."

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 43<strong>

The room was completely silent and had been for long minute. It felt like time had stopped as everyone in the room processed the news. Nick knew it would be a lot for his agents to take it. S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't just an agency to a lot them, it was home - their safe haven.

**"Compromised?"** Melinda and Phil asked with disbelief in unison after a moment. Phil had Melinda enveloped into a side hug as one of her hands was pressed against his back while the other one rested on his chest.

"How the hell is that even possible, Fury?" Clint piped up as he turned his gaze sidewards, observing his partner. There was no emotion on her face and she looked to be miles away. He placed his hand on top of her's, giving her hand a squeeze as their fingers laced. He didn't give a damn if their boss was present._ His partner needed him. _

Natasha was in shock, plain and simple. _How could S.H.I.E.L.D be compromised? It was her second chance. It was were she was redeemed. Where she made up for all the bad that she had done the past. It was her home and where she found her family._ "By whom?" she inquired in a deadpanned tone as she locked her green orbs on her boss.

Nick looked at his agents, hell his kids. He knew that they all wanted answers. He released a heavy sigh as he folded his arms. "I don't know for certain yet," Nick revealed with a heavy heart. "But I do know that there are wolves within our organisation. A war is on the rise and we have to be prepared for one hell of a battle. The people in this room are the people I trust with my life. I know you will stand by me when the time comes and fight for S.H.I.E.L.D's soul. That is the reason I am warning you and the reason why I am picking up Liam Hart personally."

"What has Liam got to do with all this?" Phil asked confused.

Nick turned his good eye onto the his senior agent. "We think that the people he is working for are a part of the organisation that has implanted themselves inside S.H.I.E.L.D for a take over," he explained, stoic.

"We?" Emma asked from her section of the couch. She felt her husband give her hand a squeeze. "Whose 'we'?" _She still couldn't believe that there were traitors inside S.H.I.E.L.D. She had grown up in it and a lot of the best agents were practically her extended family. She didn't know who she could trust now, well besides the people in this room._

Nick turned his attention onto his god daughter. "Command Hill and myself," he expressed. "Hill is currently keeping an eye on things at the Triskelion while I'm not there," he shared. "I don't trust anyone else."

"I know Maria is a great agent," Melinda began. "But is it safe for her to be there if there are traitors within the organisation?" she questioned, concerned evident in her voice. _Maria was like another little sister to her. She had been her last Rookie before 'the event' and she didn't want to see any harm come to her._

Nick turned his attention onto one of his surrogate daughters. "I would never put Hill in harms way," he assured the female agent. "Just like you and Romanoff, Hill is like another daughter to me … I have Rogers working closely with her. He doesn't know that he is acting as her bodyguard, but she does. She wasn't happy about it, but knew that it was for the best. Rogers just thinks that he is being updated with all of S.H.I.E.L.D policy and protocols. As Romanoff and Barton are aware, Hill has been his handler since the 'battle of New York' since he isn't a normal agent," he shared in a casual tone. "They've slowly built a friendship and trust with one another."

Natasha felt a smile tug at her lips as she thought about Steve and Maria working closely together since she knew that Maria had a thing for the Captain, but pretended she didn't. The two had become friends, since the 'Battle of New York'. Natasha knew that Steve also had a thing for her friend, but for some reason he was being stubborn about it. Natasha had tried setting him up on dates with women in the past hoping it would nudge Maria to admit her feelings towards him, but she still refused to which didn't matter much since Steve turned down every woman she suggestions - even Clint's ones.

"What about the Avengers?" Phil pipped up. "Isn't this the reason we have them?" he pointed out. "If S.H.I.E.L.D has been compromised, wouldn't they be the best to save it."

Nick could hear the ambition in the younger man's voice. Phil was always the one to give hope when it felt like there was none. "I don't want to start a war before we're ready to head into battle, Coulson," he stated, adamant. "We have to do this carefully and quietly. I wanna know who we're up against before all hell breaks lose. If they know that we know then we might not get the chance to save S.H.I.E.L.D. A lot of good agents will die. A lot of innocent people will die."

A silence filled the room for a good thirty seconds.

"A new world," Maria voiced in realization.

All eyes turned in her direction.

"What?" Nick questioned his great niece.

Maria chewed on her bottom lip. "Liam was going on about 'a new world' and how people like Lily will be the start of it," she shared. "He mentioned how S.H.I.E.L.D was dying and soon 'a new world' will be born. A better world where threats can be stopped before they even start," she shared, solemnly. "I didn't take too much of it serious because how is that even possible unless they were hoping to create psychics or something?"

Nick is gobsmacked when he processed what his goddaughter just revealed._ No ... not psychic. How the hell did Liam Hart know about 'Project Insight' - rare few did. Was there a traitor among the top brass?_ Nick kept his composure emotionless. _No one could know about 'Project Insight' until he was ready to reveal it._ "He never mentioned once who he was working for?"

Maria shook her head. "No," she replied, placing a hand on her hip. "He did often say that he was doing all this for his mother - finishing what she never got a chance to do. He was just a kid when she disappeared. That's why I don't understand why he told you two that S.H.I.E.L.D killed her because he never mentioned that to me during his 'S.H.I.E.L.D is evil' rants," she expressed with air quotes. "Maybe I should go in and talk to him?" she suggested. "We need information that he might have."

"He won't talk to S.H.I.E.L.D," Phil supplied, gravely. "Plus, we want him to think that you and Lily are dead."

"We just have to send in someone who isn't S.H.I.E.L.D then," Natasha voiced from her spot on the couch. "Or someone who can make him believe she isn't … I mean, if I can get Loki to spill his guts … this guy will be a walk in the park," she delivered with a coy smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Homestead - 18:11 p.m - Skye's Room<strong>

Skye slowly woke from her slumber and her eyes slowly began to flutter as she felt a warm body beside her. Her head was resting on a hard surface. She felt a beating heart and an arm tighten around her waist. Skye instantly knew that she was sleeping on Grant. It wasn't the first time she had woken up in his arms. Her eyes finally opened and she noticed the room was getting dark which meant that it was fallen on dusk and she had been asleep for a couple of hours. She had fallen asleep while reading the 'Project Athena' file. She has just been so tired and it had been a pretty emotional day.

Skye released a content sigh as she thought about the last several hours.

"Hey beautiful," she heard his soft voice greet her, followed with a kiss brushing across the top of her head.

Skye felt a smile melt across her lips as she lifted her head from his chest and tilted it upwards, her sleepy eyes locked with his chocolate ones. He was looking at her with a warm smile. "What's the time?"

"A little after six," he answered as his hand began rubbing a soothing pattern along her arm. "I was planning on waking you in a little while," he told her. "I know that you needed some rest. Coulson came in about twenty minutes after you had fallen asleep, a couple of hours ago to see how you were doing. He and May headed back to the bus to meet the prison transport team for Liam Hart. They might be back at the pool house by now," he shared with a shrug of the shoulders.

Skye just nodded along as she bit down on her lower lip. She turned her attention towards the file that was neatly stacked on the bedside table on Grant's side. She still had to read that, but wasn't sure if she had the energy too right now. She was hungry and she still had to tell Jemma and Leo. She knew they would have questions.

"How bad is it?" she asked after a moment.

Grant had been watching his girlfriend look at the file. He was curious to what was going through her mind. He had finished reading the file around twenty minutes ago and he was still processing everything in it. The file was very clean cut. It didn't mention names, just had the word 'test subject surrogate' and 'baby Athena' when referring to Skye and Melinda. "That depends what you mean by bad," he supplied, candid. "It explains what they did to you as a fetus and then how they monitored May and Coulson or 'Test subject Surrogate and Donor' as she referred to them in the file. The head scientist behind the project kept a log and added entries from when they abducted Coulson and May till six months after you had gone missing within S.H.I.E.L.D. Apparently one of the lab assistance was an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D agent and was the one that took the baby to a small village in the Hunan Province of China for protection. A village had -"

"I know," Skye voiced, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Died protecting me," she answered, crestfallen.

Grant raised a hand and placed it on her cheek, brushing his fingers across it. "Their deaths weren't your fault, Skye," he told her with sincerity. "You were just an innocent baby, only a few weeks old. You didn't ask for any of it. The people who abducted May and Coulson and experimented on you … it's their fault," he tried to assure her, tenderness evident in his voice as he felt a slight surge of anger burst through him. "And you weren't the only one this scientist chick experimented on," he voiced.

Skye felt moisture fill her eyes. "I know," she admitted in a throaty whispered. "AC mentioned that they tried on others and failed," she shared with empathy. "Apparently the only reason it worked on me was because of my rare mutation."

Grant remembered her telling him about the mutation earlier. "Uh yeah, well this scientist chick didn't know about your mutation I guess, since it was never mentioned in the entire file. She couldn't figure out why you survived and all the others didn't. She tried it from fetus to adults and they all died within forty eight hours after being given the serum or slipped into a coma and had brain trauma which left them in a vegetable state," he revealed in a serious but gentle tone.

Skye's eyes widened in shock as she felt a gasp slip from her lips. "People died?" she inquired as tears filled her eyes. "H-how many?" she managed, clearing her throat.

Grant looked at her despondent. "Skye," her named slipped from his lips. "You don't want …"

"How many?" she demanded as she sat up, detaching herself from his warm embrace, her attention remained locked on him.

Grant sat up a little straighter. He didn't want to tell her, but knew that she would find out one way or another. "Three fetus while their surrogates slipped into coma's and went brain dead," he began as he watched the light in her eyes dimmed. "An infant at two months old, a female child at two years old and male child at four years old. A teenage girl at thirteen and boy at fifteen. An eighteen year old male and twenty one year old female," he revealed, despondency. "Testing was stopped after that."

Skye felt sick, physically sick. She quickly hopped from the bed and ran out of her room as a bout of nausea washed over her. She ran across the hall and into the bathroom. Skye just made it to the toilet before she began to empty the contents of her stomach into the bowl.

* * *

><p>Grant had followed Skye almost instantly when he realized what was happening. He had closed the bathroom door and locked it before making his way across the cool tiled floor and dropped down to his knees behind her. He pulled back her hair and rubbed her back as she continued to be sick. It tore at him that hearing that kind of information put her in this state.<p>

A minute later Skye felt empty, she lifted her head and flushed the toilet. Grant then helped her to her feet, they then walked towards the basin and Skye washed out her mouth. She then opened the medicine cabinet and reached for the mouthwash. She unscrewed the cap before taking a swig from the bottle and gurgled it in her mouth for twenty seconds before spitting it out.

Grant placed a hand on his girlfriend's back and rubbed it, soothingly. He was trying to find the right words to say to her, to comfort her. This was the first time she had ever been sick in front of him and he didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that," Skye apologize as she turned around, causing Grant to drop his hand from her back as her lower back leaned against the basin. Her arms dropped by her side as she was looked down towards her feet, not able to look her boyfriend in the eyes.

Grant was surprised by her words. _What? Why was she apologizing?_ His protective instincts immediately took over as his hands gripped her hips and he pulled her into him. His hands then slid behind her lower back. "Look at me?" he requested in a soft tone.

A few seconds passed before Skye finally raised her gaze, her lighter orbs locking on his darker ones.

Grant could see the vulnerability in her eyes. "Don't ever apologize for being sick, Rook," he told her with empathy as his hands slipped from behind her back and found her shoulders. "It made me a little queasy the first time I read it, too," he admitted as he raised a hand to her face and brushed his fingers across her cheek. "You have to understand that none of those deaths were your fault. Do you hear me? You could have di-ed like all the others," he supplied, his voice breaking silently as his hand dropped back down to her shoulder.

Skye felt a pain in her heart as she felt the apprehension pour from him and trepidation in his voice. She saw the raw emotion in his eyes and it broke her heart. Skye hated seeing him hurting like this, she lifted her hands and cupped his face, pulling it towards her's. Her lips colliding with his a few seconds later as she poured everything she had in her into a slow sensual passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Bus - Open Lounge Area<strong>

The group of agents that had gathered were discussing the way for Natasha to approach their prisoner without causing him to clam up. Maria had his profile on the plasma screen. It contained the information that S.H.I.E.L.D had gathered on him and her snippets that she had added while being undercover around him.

Emma, James and Dwight had retreated to the kitchen area a few minutes ago volunteering to make everyone a cup of coffee or tea, knowing that they might be here awhile. Emma had even called Maggie at the house, informing her to serve the four younger guest dinner and not bothering to wait for them since they might be awhile.

Melinda and Phil had claimed Emma and Dwight's spot on the couch. Phil and Clint were both on an end while Natasha and Melinda sat in the middle beside one another. Nick was standing off from Phil's side of the couch, while Maria stood just in front of the large screen.

Clint was listening to his niece brief them on their prisoner when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to the side and spotted what had caught his attention. He quickly stood to his feet and made his way towards the five year old who was standing just outside Melinda's bunk, looking toward them.

Natasha's eyes followed her partner when she spotted the young girl who look a little scared.

Maria had stopped talking when her Uncle stood up and walked in the direction of the bunks. That's when she saw why. "Lily?" Maria acknowledged as she made her way towards her Uncle and girl.

Clint squatted down in front of the five year old with a friendly smile. "Hey Kiddo," he supplied in a soft tone. "Everything okay?"

Lillian was chewing on her bottom lip as she looked at the older friendly blue eyed man and shook her head. She then turned her eyes towards Maria who was now standing beside him. Lillian crossed her legs as she mouthed the word 'toilet'.

Maria was surprised when she noticed the word Lillian had mouthed to her. This was the first time that she had attempted communication with her beside nodding or shaking her head. She wasn't talking, but it was close enough to it. "Do you have to go to the toilet?" she asked the child.

Lillian nodded her head.

Clint stood to his feet and headed back to the couch, knowing that he wasn't needed here.

Maria reached for the girl's hand. She then turned her attention towards the group. "I'll be back in a few minutes," she shared before turning away and heading in the direction of the restroom with the girl.

Nick waited until his great niece and the child were both out of sight before he spoke out loud. "So, that's the child."

"Lily," Natasha corrected, fixing her attention onto her boss. "Her name is Lily and she is five. She's a quiet child but that is expected with everything that she has been through over the past twenty-four hours. Once she warms up to you, she is very friendly even though she still hasn't talked since we picked her up."

Nick's attention was fixed on the red headed spy. _Yes, he knew that the girl was practically mute. He was surprised to hear the protectiveness in Natasha's voice for the child. And had been a little taken aback with how the male spy had reacted when the child had entered the room. They had only known the child for less than twenty four hours, but seemed to be friendly with her. _"How have you been communicating with her?" the old spy asked out of curiosity.

"She nods or shakes her head when we ask her a question," Natasha revealed in a casual tone. "She hasn't spoken vocally yet, but that's okay. She's very low maintenance and has formed a close bond with Maria."

"How did her parents die?" Clint asked out of curiosity. "You mentioned before that she witnessed their deaths which was the cause of her being like this?"

Nick's gaze flickered from Natasha to Clint as he acknowledged the curiosity in their eyes. _They didn't know_, he realized. "House fire," he shared, watching the red head's reaction.

_House fire,_ the words played through Natasha's mind as her eyes widened and a gasped slipped from her throat. She felt Clint's hand automatically grab her's and give it a squeeze. Not a lot of people knew about her childhood. She had only told a select few about her parents and they were in this room. _Poor child_, Natasha couldn't help but think. _Their parents had died the same way and they were both around the same age when it happened._ Natasha couldn't help but think how lucky Lillian is that they had found her and not someone like the 'red room' or 'KGB' like they had with her. This child will actually have a chance at a normal life, well as normal as 'gifted' individual can be.

Natasha could feel a few sets of eyes on her, but ignored the stares. She didn't want to discuss it. It was a lifetime ago and she didn't remember anything about her parents anymore. Natasha knew that she had to get away from the stares though. She cleared her throat. "I'm gonna to go get ready for my little 'chat' with our prisoner," she supplied in a sober tone, turning her head to a sideward glance at her partner and giving him a look.

Clint automatically stood to his feet and helped Natasha up. He then allowed her to use him as a crutch as the two walked from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Homestead, Chillaxin Room<strong>

Jemma was straddling Leo's lap as her fingers ran through his dark blonde curls and she kissed him passionately. She could feel her heart racing so goddamn fast and her body felt all tingling, pressed against his. Jemma hadn't felt this alive in a really long time. She deepened the kiss as Leo let out a moan which made her crazy. Jemma still couldn't believe that she was being this intimate with her best friend. She had dreamed and fantasized about it for years, but reality was so much better. The two hadn't had 'made love' yet for the first time. They had agreed not to rush things between them since they had waited this long, a little longer wouldn't hurt. They wanted their first time to special together.

"Oh, please don't stop on our account," Skye teased as soon as they entered the dimly lighted room to find Leo and Jemma sitting on the couch with lips locked as a movie played in the background. The light was off but there was enough coming from the large television screen. Grant and Skye had entered the common room at the end of the hall across from the bathroom. Skye knew that's where they would find their friends since she could sense them among other things.

The couple pulled apart releasing gasps at the sound of their friend's voice. Both of their faces heated as they turned in their direction.

Skye felt a smile melt across her lips at the vigorous feeling coming from her two best friends. She was so glad that they were finally together. She stopped in front of the couch as her eyes settled on the two scientist. Jemma was now sitting beside Leo and not on top of him. There were holding hands though and shoulder were touching.

Grant remained standing in the doorway, his feet too stunned to move along with the rest of him. _What? How? When?_ He couldn't believe what he had just witness between the two scientist of the team. _He knew that they had feelings for one another, but he never thought they would act on them. Man, the surprises just kept hitting him today._

Skye turned her eyes onto her boyfriend, realizing that he hadn't moved from the doorway and his gaze was directed at their friends. "You okay there, Wall-E? You haven't got a circuit lose or something … have you?" she playfully teased.

Grant rolled his eyes at the robot comment. He walked over to her, standing beside her and pulled her into a side hug. He dropped his gaze down on her. "You are so funny," he told her dryly. "All you need is a brick wall and spot light," he joked as a smile played at his lips.

Skye's mouth widened in surprised. "Did Wall-E just make a joke? I must be_ rubbing_ off on you," she commented with suggestion lacing her tone as she placed a hand on his chest while her other arm was snaked behind his back and resting on his hip.

Grant turned to face her, his arms automatically drawing her in and interlocking behind her as his eyes remained focused on her's. "You will never hear me complain about _you_ rubbing off on me," he expressed with sincerity.

Skye's felt her heart kick up a beat as her arms laced around Grant's back and their bodies pressed together, their hearts began to beat to the same rhythmic pattern. Grant dipped his head as Skye stood on her tippy toes and their lips collided, desiring and love burning between them as the kissed grew heated and passionate.

"Still in the room," Leo mumbled as he felt a pang of jealousy wash through him since he and Jemma had been interrupted from doing the same things only minutes ago. "Seriously, you two are worse than hormone fuelled teenagers," he expressed thickly. Jemma squeezed his hand.

The young lovers broke the kiss and smiled at one another before they turned to face their friends once again. Grant pulled Skye back into a side hug.

"Back to you two," he supplied, training his gaze on them. "When did this happen?" he questioned before turning his attention back to Skye. "And why didn't you tell me?"

Skye felt a lot of mix feelings in the room and she was finding it hard to separate them from their owners. She inhaled a deep breath. "A lot has happened today," she reminded him with a loaded look as she exhaled. "It slip my mind, plus I promised FItzSimmons that I wouldn't tell anyone and I wasn't going to break that promise. It wasn't my secret to tell," she supplied, honestly. "Plus, it only happened this morning so you haven't been out of the loop for too long. Do you remember how we wanted to remain in our own little bubble for a little while after we got together?"

Grant sighed and nodded his head.

Skye smiled. "They deserve the same and they will tell everyone when they're ready. I think May and Coulson have enough to deal with right now," she expressed thickly.

Grant knew that she was right. _You couldn't argue with her logic. He just hoped that there were no more surprises today. He didn't think he could take it._ "So have you," he answered back, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Jemma and Leo were watching the couple with intrigue and curiosity.** "What's going on?"** they asked in unison. The paired then turned and face each other as they smiled, they then shared a quick kiss before turning their attention back onto their two friends.

Skye and Grant turned their attention on the new couple.

Skye chewed on her bottom lip. "Uh, there is actually something that I have to share with the two of you," the young brunette vocalised. "Actually, it's a lot something and it's gonna be hard to believe and a lot to take it, but you two are family and I don't wanna keep it from you. I know I can trust the two of you and that you won't tell anyone what you hear."

The two scientists instantly nodded their heads as they squeezed each other's hand tightly. **"We're listening,"** they supplied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, I love FitzSimmons as a couple and I hope I write them okay. It's hard to write romantic scenes for two people with their personalities. Skyeward, Clintasha and Philinda are a lot easier. I hope this isn't too out of character. No I know that FitzSimmons have already said 'I love you' to each other, but that still doesn't mean they will rush it. Don't get me wrong, there will passion. I'm just trying to write them real, if you have any suggestions, please pm me or leave it in a review. I think I have the idea set for when they will 'make love' for the first time. Do you all want that scene written since I think it would only be far to that section of the fandom since Philinda and SKyeward got there's.

**Thoughts?**


	44. Chapter 44 - 'DO YOU BELIEVE ME NOW'

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

**_So … this feels like a filler chapter with a mother/daughter aawww moment._**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 44<strong>

**The Bus - Open Lounge area**

Maria re-entered the open lounge area with the five year old and noticed that her assassin Aunt and Uncle were gone, her parents were now sitting in their spots on the couch - both with a coffee mug in their hands. Her Uncle Phil and Aunt Melinda were both nursing a mug themselves. She noticed that her grandfather wasn't in the room, either.

"Where's Grandpa James, Aunty Nat and Uncle Clint?" the young brunette asked with curiosity as she stopped just before the couch. She could feel Lillian's hand squeezing her's really tight.

All eyes turned in their direction.

"James went home," Nick informed his great niece. "Barton and Romanoff are preparing for interrogation," he added as he took a few step in her direction.

Lillian noticed the tall, dark scary pirate looking man walking towards them and she instantly hid behind Maria, still holding her hand.

Nick stopped a few metres before his great niece when he noticed how the little girl was reacting to him. He didn't want to scare the child.

Maria noticed the girl's reaction to her great Uncle. "Lily," she spoke softly as she tried to pull the girl around to her front, but the five year old had a death grip on her leg. Maria turned her attention back onto her great Uncle and gave an apologetic smile.

Nick waved it off before he took a few more steps and was standing a few feet before the young brunette agent. He then squatted down in front of her, so he was at the same level as Lillian. He knew that he was intimidating. _Hell, if he scared full grown adults, he knew that the child must be pretty frighten._

"Lily," he spoke in a soft tone. _This wasn't the first time that he had dealt with a child, whenever he visited here - he spent time with the twins. He didn't deal with them often, but he still knew how to talk to one._ Nick watched as the girl peered her head around from behind Maria's leg. He offered a friendly smile. "Hi," he simply said. "I'm Nick," he told the girl.

Lillian remained behind Maria's leg, but her head peered around it so she looked at the old pirate man. He didn't look so scary any more. She still didn't know him. She gave a shy wave with her free hand that wasn't gripping onto Maria.

Nick knew he was making progress with the girl when he saw her wave at him. He stood back to his feet and focused his good eye on his great niece. "You can take Lily home … she's not needed here at the moment," he informed Maria in a gentle tone since the child was present.

Maria tilted her head to the side, looking at her great Uncle with curiosity. They still hadn't decided what will be happening with the child yet. _Did this mean that she would be looking after her?_ "Uh, okay … it's dinner time anyway and we should make it back just before seven," she expressed. "I'll guess I will see you later?"

Nick offered a smile with the nod of a head.

"We'll head back with you," Dwight supplied, looking towards his surrogate father as he stood to his feet with mug in hand. "You don't need us right now, right?" he asked, his wife standing up beside him.

Nick turned his attention towards his surrogate son and shook his head. "No … we'll talk later," he promised, giving him a knowing look. "I wanna see what Romanoff can get out of our 'guest' before we discuss everything else," he had worded the 'prisoner' that way because the child didn't need to know that the man that abducted her was still here.

Dwight nodded his head. A moment later he and Emma headed to the kitchen to return their mugs before heading off.

* * *

><p><strong>Bus - 18:33 p.m - Interrogation Room<strong>

Liam was slouched back in his chair with his eyes closed, his cuffed hands were resting on his lap. He had no clue to how much time had past since he didn't have his watch on him and the room that S.H.I.E.L.D were holding him in gave no indication. Liam didn't even know if they were still in australia. He knew that it had been a few hours since the last visit from the two older agents. They had served him lunch. He had refused to eat it in their presence though. Liam didn't trust them, especially since the female agent looked like she wanted to kill him slowly and painfully every time that she had glanced his way. He had stared at the chicken salad wrap and bottle of water for a long time before he caved and ate it.

What felt like hours had passed since then and he was still alive which meant it wasn't poisoned unless it was a slow working one.

Liam's eyes shot open when he heard a clicking sound coming from the door. He turned his head towards that direction and watched as the door opened. Two woman appeared in the doorway, one was the older female agent from earlier dressed in her usual black leather. The second woman was younger, maybe around his age. She had shoulder length red hair and emerald green eyes and was dressed in light gray dress pants and white silk blouse with black heels. She had a small tupperware size plastic container in her hands, along with a manilla folder.

The red headed woman was using the older dark haired woman as a crutch. The female S.H.I.E.L.D agent helped the gorgeous red head down to her seat. She then stood off from the table with her hands behind her back, her pose serious as she glared at Liam Hart.

Natasha fixed her eyes onto the good looking blue eyed, dark haired prisoner around her age sitting across from her, a warm smile touched her lips. She placed the tupperware container and manilla folder down on the table in front of her. "Hi Mr Hart," she greeted him in a sweet tone. "I'm Doctor Melissa Isles, but you can call me Milly," she offered as a smile remained on her lips. "I thought we could have a little chat?"

Liam looked at the woman with suspicion. She had an american accent, he realized. _So did that mean they were back in the US?_ She was a knock out, but no woman held a candle to his wife. He was curious to what these people wanted with him and if he would ever see Vanessa again._ Don't ever trust S.H.I.E.L.D!_ The words were burned into his brain like a tattoo. "I don't talk to killers!" he simply replied, glaring at the attractive woman sitting across from him.

Natasha remained in character as confusion washed over her face. "Killers?" she inquired, perplexed. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mr Hart. I am a psychologist," she answered innocently in a sweet tone that she had adopted for this cover.

Liam wasn't sure if he believed her. "Do you work for S.H.I.E.L.D?" he demanded in a cold tone.

Natasha looked at him, innocently. "No … I consult with them occasionally, but I also have my own office in Manhattan where I help ordinary people like you and me," she lied with ease. "I understand that you believe S.H.I.E.L.D killed your mother?" she asked in a soft tone. "I was informed that wasn't the case."

Liam wasn't sure if this 'innocent' act was real or just a show for him. "Is that a fact?" he replied as he leaned forward. "Because they're such a friendly bunch? They abducted me while I was asleep," he growled, lifting his cuffed hands up from his lap and placed them on the table. "And locked me in this damn room for god knows how long … it's felt like days."

Natasha dropped her gaze to the prisoners bounded hands and acted shocked. "Why is their cuffs on him?" she demanded, looking angrily at Melinda who kept her expression emotionless.

"Because he is a prisoner," Melinda answered, deadpanned.

Natasha kept her expression displeased. "Why are they needed when he is locked in this room for a long length of time? Isn't it like a secure cell?" she questioned.

Melinda just shrugged her shoulders, her expression set even though she was laughing on the inside at Natasha's character.

"Remove them now, please!" Natasha ordered, stern but friendly. She wanted to built trust with him.

Melinda walked over towards Liam and removed his cuffs as she glared at him. She could see fear in his eyes. _Natasha is gonna eat you alive_, she silently thought as she turned away from him with cuffs in hand and walked back towards the spot where she was standing before.

"Please leave us," the redhead requested as she offered a friendly smile towards her surrogate older sister.

Melinda didn't say another word. She just turned and left the room. The door locked behind her.

Natasha trained her green eyes back on the prisoner. A warm smile was again melted across her lips. "I am so sorry about that?" she apologize in her sweet tone as she reached for the plastic container sitting in front of her. She then lifted off the lid and revealed what was inside. Natasha pushed the container across the table, so it was sitting in front of the prisoner. "Cookie?" she offered.

Liam dropped his eyes from the psychologist and looked down at the cookie's in the container as he rubbed his wrist. They felt a little strange without the cuffs on. He lifted his eyes back upwards, locking his deep blues on her emerald greens.

Natasha knew that he probably thought that the cookie's were poisoned or something, so she reached across the table and picked up one. She then bought it back to her lips and took a bite. She watched him watch her eat it.

A moment of silence engulfed the room as Natasha eat her cookie. She watched as Liam's drop his guard a little and relaxed his shoulders as he slouched back in his chair a little.

* * *

><p>Melinda was standing several feet outside of the Command Centre as she looked in, acknowledging her partner, the archer and boss standing in front of the large screen as they watched Natasha at work. She would join them in a moment but wanted to make a phone call first. Melinda fished her phone from her pocket and scrolled through her contacts until she found the one she was looking for. She stared at it for a moment before she bit the bullet and hit the 'call' button.<p>

Melinda than held her breath as she waited for the call to connect.

* * *

><p><strong>Chillaxin Room - 18:44 p.m<strong>

Skye was chewing on her bottom lip as she waited for her friends to react to everything that she had told them. She had revealed that Melinda and Phil were her biological parents and how that is possible, divulging what she knew and about Project Athena. She then explained to them about Melinda's healing process and watched as their eyes widened and shock mixed with confusion washed over their faces. They had stopped her a few times and asked questions with parts, but right now they were both silent. Skye was sitting on Grant's lap in the armchair just off from the couch. He had been great and quiet the whole time. She knew that he was still processing all of this.

"This is a lot of life changing information to absorb," Jemma finally spoke after a moment. "I mean who would have ever thought that Coulson and May are your parents? Or had a child together."

"You do kind of look like May," Leo mumbled, still reeling from the major bombshell the youngest member of their team had dropped. "And have Coulson's personality," he added. "His kind and forgiving nature."

Skye could see the engineer's point. She was a mixture of both agents. A smile melted across her lips as she thought about the two older agents as her parents.

"This must have been a shock to all three of you," the british woman supplied with tenderness. "How are Coulson and May doing?"

Skye was about to answer when her phone started ringing. She fished her phone from her front jeans pocket and looked down at the caller ID. _Did she sense that they were talking about them?_ "Uh, hold that thought," she supplied as she hopped off Grant's lap and stood to her feet. She then walked away from her friends and towards the other side of the room as she answered the phone.

"Hey May," she greeted the older woman as slight nerves filled her voice, she was trying to sound casual. It was still a little weird thinking of her as her mother. "Everything okay?" _Why was she calling her? Wouldn't it be easier to just come up?_

A moment passed before she received a response. "Yes," the soft voice replied. "I was just calling to see how you're doing and to let you know that Phil and I are still at the Bus dealing with stuff on Liam Hart."

Skye was surprised to hear that. _Had they been there for over two hours? What was going on?_ "Oh, okay. Thanks for letting me know … I uh, just told FitzSimmons about, you know … everything?" she revealed, biting down on her lower lip.

"How are they taking it?" she asked after a moment, curiosity lacing her tone.

Skye felt a smile play at her lips at her mother's question. "Better than I did," she admitted. "But are still gobsmacked to say the least."

"That's expected," the older woman's voiced flowed naturally as she released a sigh. "We were all a little shocked to say the least, but a good shocked. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and your dad," she expressed with sincerity. "I know we missed a lot when you were growing up, but now that we have you back - we intend to treasure of moment from here on out."

Skye felt tears sting her eyes at her mother's words. "Me too," she expressed, feeling a warmth spread through her. "I am just glad that we don't have to hide this from our team, hell, they're more like family. I don't want any more secrets between us," she voiced, licking her lips to moisten them as she turned around and faced her boyfriend and two best friends who were all currently watching her. She offered them a smile.

"Nick Fury is here," she revealed, not wanting to hide things from her daughter. She would find out when Nick turned up at the house later anyway. "He's the reason why we're still here," she supplied, nonchalantly.

Skye was surprised to hear that. "Uh, does he know about -"

"No," Melinda automatically replied. "We haven't told him about you or your abilities," she answered.

Skye felt a wave of relief wash over her as she watched her boyfriend walk towards her. She acknowledged the concerned look etched across his face. "Are you gonna? I know that you and AC are close with the guy. I won't be mad if you do," she supplied, honestly.

A few seconds passed before Melinda spoke. "I don't know if we wanna tell him. Skye, I promise you that your father and I will protect you. We would leave S.H.I.E.L.D in a heartbeat if that means keeping you safe," she vowed, determination lacing her tone.

Skye locked eyes with Grant as he stood opposite her. She was touched by the older woman's words. "That means everything to me," she divulged as tears filled her eyes. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that," she answered, swallowing hard.

A moment of silence passed between the two for ten seconds.

"Look, I have to go," Melinda supplied, a softness in her tone. "I'll see you later."

Skye could hear the compassion in her mother's voice. "Yeah, I'll see you later," she answered before ending the call and stared at her phone for a moment.

Grant placed his hands on his girlfriend's hips, pulling her close to him. "Everything okay," he asked in a gentle tone. "Why did May call you and not just come up?" he questioned with confusion.

Skye pocketed her phone, exhaling a long breath. "Uh, because she and AC are still at the bus," she revealed, turning her eyes on his and laced her arms around his neck. "Uh, the Director is there."

**"Director Fury!"** Jemma and Leo questioned from the couch they were seated on.

Grant was surprised to hear that. _Why was the Director there for a simple prison transportation? Who was Liam Hart really? Who was he working for?_ He couldn't shake the feeling that time was drawing close to when he would have to make a choice. _Love or Loyalty._

Skye turned her attention from her partner and turned it on her two best friends. "Uh, yeah, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about plus May and AC will fill us in when they get back," she answered off hand as she detached herself from Grant and turned in his arms. Her back melted into her S.O's front and his arms automatically wrapping around her as their hands fused together.

"There is actually something else that I still haven't told the both of you," she admitted, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

The two scientists narrowed their gazes on their friend.

"There's more?" the engineer questioned, hesitation in his voice. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"Oh Fitz," Jemma exclaimed, shaking her head.

Grant froze.

Skye looked at him as if he had two heads. "What?" she asked as a chuckle escaped her throat. "No … we're not ready for kids, yet. This has to do with me, personally," she added as she felt a lump lodge in her throat. "Well, you know how I told you about being used as a test subject when I was a baby?"

The pair nodded.

"It's the reason for your healing blood and empathic abilities," Jemma expressed, still trying to wrap her mind around all that. "I still want to run my molecule breakdown on it now that I know what to look for," she added, speaking at a quick pace. "I am curious about this mutation."

Skye rolled her eyes at that comment. _Of course you do._ "That can all wait," she supplied, releasing a sigh. "Jemma, do you remember when AC asked for you and me to help find out how May was healing so quickly?"

Jemma nodded her head. "Yes, we now know that it was because of your blood," she expressed.

Skye nodded her head. "Yeah … well, when I was helping AC and May track down her medical file that was on lockdown on a secure S.H.I.E.L.D database, something strange happened," she revealed biting down on her lower lip. "When I 'accessed' the secure and restricted database, the files were named with codes and jumbled up. It's a good way to hide a file if you don't want it to be found, quickly. I knew time was running out before I would get detected and I wouldn't find it in time without being caught. I thought about how much I was gonna disappoint May and AC and all of a sudden the documents started scrolling down the screen in a quick motion, and ten seconds later it stopped. A document then opened and May's medical report appeared on the screen. I somehow talked to the computer without doing anything," she revealed and then waited for their reactions.

Jemma and Leo both looked stunned. They turned and looked at one another with disbelief, sharing a look before turning his attention back towards Skye.

"Are you pranking us?" Jemma questioned with uncertainty. "What you're saying is …" her words trailed off.

"Impossible," Leo pipped up. "Can not be done."

Skye knew that her friends would have found that one hard to believe. They were scientist and scientist only believed in things that they could, hear, feel, touch, taste or experience. Skye knew for them to believe - they would have to see. She turned her eyes towards the computer on the other side of the room and looked at it. She then thought of what she wanted to do and everyone watched as the computer came to life. They then watched as it got into a word document. Large letters then began typing **'DO YOU BELIEVE ME NOW?'** on the screen.

Silence fell over the room.

"Bloody hell," the scott responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Bus - Interrogation Room<strong>

"Did you really think you could get away with experimenting on an innocent child and not be caught," Natasha asked the prisoner in a soft tone. She watched every movement that he had made. Natasha knew that several minutes had passed since entering this room if the silver watch on her hand was any indicator. "What was the point of it anyway?" she added, gently.

Liam was munching on a cookie since he was hungry and knew they could be trusted since the psychiatrist across from him had eaten two. He knew that it was her way to prove that there was nothing in them. He heard her question and processed it.

A few minutes of silence passed between the two before Natasha spoke again. She didn't want to be here all night trying to get this guy to talk when there were other interrogation techniques that could make him talk faster.

"Liam," she began, her tone soft. "I am here to help you and to do that, I need to know how to help you. You're looking at very small cell in a very dark place for a very long time if you don't open up to me," she assured him, gently. "I would hate to see that happen to someone with your talent. S.H.I.E.L.D is known for it's second chances … do you ever want to see your wife again?" she added in a tender tone. "Your father?"

Liam swallowed the last bite of his choc-chip cookie as a lump lodged in his throat_. If Vanessa and his father found out what he was doing, they would hate him. But he had to do this … not for him but for his mother. It was the last thing that connected him to her._ "I needed to start what she finished," he voiced after a moment.

Natasha knew who he was talking about but kept up her pretense. "Who?" she asked, curiosity lacing her tone.

"My mother," he revealed, releasing a deep sigh.

Natasha reached her hand across the table and placed it on top of Liam's. "So, you're doing all this for your mother?" she asked, empathy lacing her tone. "You two must have been close."

Liam looked down at the attractive woman's hand on top of his own before letting his eyes lock on her emerald greens once again. "We never got the chance to be," he confessed, feeling like he could talk to the stranger about anything. "I was almost five when she disappeared … I remembered that she worked a lot, but always told me that one day I would understand. That it will all be worth it. She told me that several months before I last saw her. She was going to China. When she didn't come home for my fifth birthday, I knew something was wrong. She never missed a birthday. It had been a couple of weeks since I heard from her via the phone. On my birthday we spent it in a cop station reporting my mother missing."

Natasha actually briefly felt sorry for the man sitting across from her. She gave his hand a squeeze before removing it and remained focused on the task at hand. She knew that he was close to revealing anything she asked.

"Uh, I thought you said that S.H.I.E.L.D killed your mother?" she inquired as confusion filled her features.

Liam nodded his head. "They did," he supplied with certainty. "I only found out a few months ago … my uh grandfather informed of that detail."

Natasha raised an eyebrow._ Grandfather? Liam only had a wife and father according to his file. His father was raised by a single mother. Was he talking about his mother's father … they didn't know anything about her_. "Grandfather?" she asked after a moment with a sweet smile. "Are you two close?"

Liam leaned back in his chair as he kept his gaze in the psychologist direction. "Uh, no, I didn't even know he existed until several months ago. I was surprised by his visit because my mother always told me that she didn't have parents. I was hesitant at first because I figured he might be after my wife's money, but he showed me pictures of her when she was little including him with my mom. He then showed me a picture of when I was one on his lap with mom."

Natasha nodded along. _I wonder if he still has a picture of his 'grandfather', maybe we can get a hit on facial recognition._ "That must have been quite a shock discovering that you had more family. Did you ask him why your mother lied to you then? Or why it took him so long to reach to you?"

Liam nodded his head. "Yeah, he said it was because he was an important man and since he wasn't married to her mother, it wouldn't look good. He also said that it was too hard to see me since my mom died because I look like her and that's when he told me about S.H.I.E.L.D and the projected that mom was working on before they killed her."

"Project?" Natasha voiced. "Are you referring to the one that landed you here?"

Liam swallowed the lump that had lodged in his throat. "Yes," he supplied. "I know it looks bad, but I assure you that if S.H.I.E.L.D hadn't interfered then a lot of good could have been done. Granddad assured me that it would be the beginning of a new and safer world. Do you remember New York back in May, two thousand and twelve?"

Natasha kept her composure as she processed his question. _Was he serious? I was in the middle of it! _"I was out of town when it happened. I remember seeing something about it on the television, but that was almost two years ago."

"What about everything that happened in London with Thor also that Mandarin nonsenses with Stark around Christmas time? Ever since the events of New York, we've had visitors from other worlds."

Natasha was well aware of them. "But they're always stopped because of organizations like S.H.I.E.L.D who watch over the world from the shadows. They were doing it long before the 'battle of New York', the world just didn't know about it till then. That's what S.H.I.E.L.D represents … protection. That's why I find it hard to believe that they killed your mother."

Liam glared at the attractive redhead sitting across from him. "What are you … there spokesperson? I thought you didn't work for S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Natasha wanted to slap this guy upside of the head, but knew that that was definitely break her cover. Instead she took a deep breath and exhaled before she responded.

"I'm don't," she lied with ease. "I am just telling you what I know. You're trusting the word of guy you only met several months ago claiming to be your long lost grandfather and believed every word he said because of some photo's he had from when you were a baby. How do you know that you were the baby in those photos? Don't babies all look a like?" she asked, her tone remaining friendly.

Liam felt a burst of anger wash through him. "It was me because the baby was holding my baby blanket that my Grandmother - dad's mom made for me," he revealed. "That's how I know that Alex Dalton is telling the truth!"

_We have a name,_ Natasha smiled to herself for a microsecond. "I am sorry for upsetting you, Liam," she expressed with empathy. "I am just trying understand why you think S.H.I.E.L.D is evil yet you defend a man that blew up 'the farmhouse'. S.H.I.E.L.D barely made it out with you, others weren't so lucky," she revealed, half lying.

"What?" Liam asked in disbelief. "What are you talking about 'blew up' the 'farmhouse'?"

Natasha wanted to roll her eyes at his comment, but kept her composure as she pretend to look down at the report. "Yes, the agents that went in reported back about the explosion. They just got out in time with you. A lot of the guards were killed in it."

Liam looked at the redhead with hesitation. "And you expect me to believe this? My grandfather wasn't ever there, I haven't seen him in weeks. He wasn't even in Australia."

Natasha removed a sheet of paper that covered several photographs. She then picked up the pile and slid it across the table, placing the pictures in front of the prisoner and spread them out.

Liam dropped his gaze downward and looked at the picture in front of him. It was indeed of 'the farmhouse', well what was left of it. It looked like it had been through an explosion. Nobody was meant to die. He didn't know the guards well, but he didn't want them dead. They were just doing their job. He felt sick to his stomach. "If S.H.I.E.L.D got out, what makes you think that the guards didn't?"

Natasha licked her lips, moistening them. "Because remains were found at the scene after emergency services arrive before S.H.I.E.L.D took over. The S.H.I.E.L.D clean up team discovered that explosives had been placed in the walls through 'the farmhouse' and were activated remotely via a 'panic' button from a cell phone. One of the agents saw a guard activate a 'panic' button via his phone that set a timer for two minutes just before she knocked him out. Are you telling me that you didn't know about this?"

Liam shook his head as he lifted his eyes from the photos and looked at the psychologist, staggered. "No … why would I want innocent people to die. What about the girl and Nicole? Uh, Dr Paige? They were down in the basement where the lab was," he shared, panic evident in his voice.

Natasha was surprised to hear the genuine concern in his voice. "S.H.I.E.L.D couldn't get to them in time," she lied with ease. "They were casualties among the remains that were found. There is currently a lot of death on your hands, Mr Hart."

Liam felt the air leave his lungs. It felt like someone had punched him in the gut. _They were dead. No, no, no … it wasn't meant to end this way._

"If you still think that your grandfather is a good man then you're not as smart as your file claims," she told him, straightforward, disappointment lacing her tone. "You're protecting a man who killed a lot of innocent people. A young girl and woman who had their whole lives ahead of them. I am sure that if you tell S.H.I.E.L.D where your grandfather is, than they might go easier on you. You don't have to pay for his crime," she expressed

Liam looked at the woman with revelation. "You want me to give up my grandfather," he realized.

"He killed a five year old girl," Natasha reminded Liam, sadness lacing her tone. She really wanted to beat the crap out of this guy if he kept defending his grandfather. "An innocent child that didn't ask for any of this. She is dead because you took her to be experimented on like some test rat," the female assassin revealed, keeping her tone calm. "And what about Dr Nicole Paige? What is S.H.I.E.L.D gonna tell her family? She was there because you abducted her, held her hostage and forced her to experiment on a child that was orphaned."

Liam shook his head as his heart began to race as a lump form in his throat.

Natasha could see that he was close to breaking. "What about your wife?" she added, suddenly. "What would she think if she found out that you abducted one of her children from her foundation and had her killed?" she expressed a-matter-a-factly. "You're protecting a somebody you barely know and are risking everything for him. Would he do the same for you?"

Liam knew that his wife would never forgive him if she found out that he was involved with a child's death. His wife had a big heart, it was the reason he fell in love with her. "None of this was meant to happen," he confessed, crestfallen. "No one was meant to die. He promised that no one would get hurt. That's what we were doing would benefit the 'new world'. The guards were there to protect us if needed, but no one was meant to get hurt."

"Where is he, Liam?" she asked in a calm tone. "I am trying to help you," she expressed, feigning earnest.

"I don't know," Liam instantly replied, releasing a heavy sigh.

Natasha looked at the blue eyed man in disgust. Pathetic. "You're still protecting him," she vocalized as she brushed some hair behind her right ear which was the signal to come get her. "Enjoy your incarceration. I hope he's worth it," she stated as she gathered up the photos.

"No," Liam shouted as he sat up straight, grabbing her arm and gripping it tightly.

Natasha snapped her eyes in his direction, glaring at him. "This is your one warning to let go of my arm if you wanna walk ever again," she told him, deadly serious.

Liam automatically removed his hand as panic washed over him. Where had the warm and friendly woman gone. "Sorry," he apologized. "He always finds me," he revealed. "I did have a number but it was on my phone at the 'farmhouse' which I am guessing was destroyed in the explosion," he supplied.

The door opened and Melinda May appeared in sight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know I ended this weird but I am in a 'meh' mood.

Thoughts?


	45. Chapter 45 - Face Time

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

_So, I ship CapHill and that will be introduced in this chapter. Flashbacks will be added in this fic and in the sequel._

_Also their are gonna be two different time zones in this chapter … WA is 12 ahead of DC - just keep that in mind._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 45<strong>

**Open Lounge Area**

The two assassins and senior agents were seated on the couch once again. Natasha and Melinda sitting beside one another in the middle while their partners sat on the opposite sides of them. Nick Fury was standing in front of his agents in his usual serious stoic stance.

"He doesn't know anything," the red head supplied with certainty. "His 'grandfather' kept him out of the loop, most likely if something like this happened. I bet he was the one that had all of Kelly Dalton's information removed from the internet. Whatever this organisation is - they're good."

"Yeah, but we're better," the Director voiced with certainty. "Phil, this is your new mission. You and your team track down Hart's wife and father, see what you can find out about Liam's mother. He might be keeping information from us that he has told the wife. Plus the father was married to her until she disappeared. He might know something. Inform the wife that the child is in Witness Protection and give limited information about the child and what the husband did to her, pose as Marshals. I am sure you'll think of something. If we figure out who Kelly Dalton is …"

"Then we'll know who Alex Dalton is," Phil added. "My team are the best," he assured his boss with confidence.

Nick could hear the pride in Phil's voice when he spoke about his team. "I am gonna need the two of you to keep certain details from them," he ordered, looking towards Phil and Melinda. "They cannot know about the wolves within S.H.I.E.L.D," he expressed, cold sober. "Just let them know the basics, that you're looking into Hart because he may lead you back to the people that were funding his little operation. If they wanna know more, just say 'It's Classified'."

Phil and Melinda turned their gazes on another and shared a look. The team already knew more than the Director did.

"You want me to lie to my team?" Phil expressed, not pleased.

Nick looked at one of his surrogate sons, somberly. "I want you to withhold information," he correct. "Look Phil, I know that you've grown a bond with the members on this bus over the last six months since assembling this team. I know you have a habit of adopting people into your family, but this is big and until I know that I can trust them - then they cannot know. Understood?"

Phil wasn't happy about it. "Yes Sir," he answered, unpleased.

Silence fell over the room for a good thirty seconds before the Director spoke again.

"Now let's discuss the other reason for my visit," Nick supplied in a lighter tone. "The reason why you guys are here in the first place," he added as his good eye locked on Melinda.

The room went quiet because the four S.H.I.E.L.D agents knew exactly what their boss was referring to.

Phil reached for Melinda's hand and laced their fingers, giving her hand a squeeze.

Nick watched the emotionless expression etched across four of his top agents faces. He knew that they all knew the reason why the female agent healed so quickly. "Oh, don't all speak at once," he voiced, sarcasm thick in his tone. He noticed the interaction between the older partners and found it interesting.

"Why is it important?" Phil asked after a moment.

Nick fixed his attention onto the blue eyed agent. "We're heading into an unknown war, Coulson and I need my best soldiers at full strength for when we're forced into battle," he vowed.

"You wanna use whatever healed Melinda to heal Natasha," Phil realized. "You don't even know that it will have the same effect on her. How do you know that wasn't a fluke?" Phil knew it wasn't, but he also had to protect his daughter.

Nick knew that look and could hear the vulnerability in his voice. _Fluke? Did that mean that it happened by accident? _He had gone over Melinda's medical file a few times since her 'advance' healing incident had happened. Nick was now intrigued to who his agent was protecting. It was the only explanation to why he was being defensive. "We'll never know until we try," he expressed, candid. "Now, I am ordering you to tell me who you are protecting," he demanded as he walked towards the couch, stopping in front of the blue eyed agent - powering over him.

Melinda clenched her free fist to her side as she glared at the older man.

Phil didn't blink. He knew that he should tell his boss. The guy had bought him back from the dead, but the father in him wanted to protect his daughter at all cost. _Could he trust Nick Fury?_

"You know I am going to find out," Nick informed him. "Are you worried that I will take them away or send them to the sandbox?" he guessed that was the reason Phil was being hesitant. "Put them on the index?" he added, stony.

"It's what S.H.I.E.L.D does," Melinda voiced, clenching her jaw.

Nick turned his eyes onto the Chinese woman and saw something in her eyes. _This was personal to her._ He let his eyes drift over the four agents. _They were all protecting someone close to them. _"After everything that I have revealed to the four of you in the last couple of hours … do you really think that I will be informing S.H.I.E.L.D about this one? If I'm not adding the young girl to the index or letting S.H.I.E.L.D know about her exists, do you really think that I would do the same to whoever you're protecting?" he expressed, sounding a little hurt but quickly masked it.

The four agents all felt a little guilty by the older man's words. He was like a father figure to the four of them and they should trust him.

"I can assure you that she is not a danger to anyone, Sir," Phil expressed with sincerity. "The opposite actually," he supplied with pride and compassion lacing his tone.

That when realization hit Nick. "So … it's Skye," he answered, running a hand over his face. "I knew there was something special about that girl ever since you recruited her."

The four agents were shocked.

Phil looked at his boss, gobsmacked. "How did you …" his words trailed off.

Nick just got his confirmation. "You said 'she' and you're protective over your team," he revealed. "And she is the only one that S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't know everything about. She doesn't even have a last name. Plus, she was the one that gave May a blood transfer," he pointed out. "So … what is she?"

Phil looked at his boss, taken aback. "She's human," he assured the older man. "But we all recently discovered that she was part of a project that experimented on as a baby before a S.H.I.E.L.D team rescued her when she was only a few weeks old and hid her within the system. When Dwight run her blood sample and did DNA profile on her, he discovered that she shares the same rare genetic mutation as Lily. When they experimented on her - her abilities were unlocked. She just didn't know until recently."

Clint and Natasha remained quiet as they watched their boss absorb in all this new information.

Nick was stunned to say the least. _S.H.I.E.L.D had rescued her as a baby. That must have been over twenty odd years ago. He knew the girl was around her early to mid twenties. It would have been around the same time that Phil and Melinda had lost their daughter. Now he understood why they were so protective of the girl. She's like the daughter they lost. _"Does she know?"

Melinda and Phil nodded their heads.

"She won't tell anyone," Melinda voiced with certainty. "None of them will," she added realizing that he would find out sooner or later.

Nick fixed his attention onto the female agent and processed her words. "Your team knows!" he realized, businesslike. _Damn!_

Melinda and Phil once again nodded their heads.

Nick wasn't happy about that. He still didn't know if they were trustworthy but he knew that he would have to put his faith in Phil and Melinda on this one. "I think we should start from the beginning," he expressed with a heavy sigh as he walked towards the lounge chair and plopped down it.

* * *

><p><strong>Homestead - 19:33 p.m - Back Verandah<strong>

Skye pushed back her plate, feeling full. She had eaten about half of her meal, not feeling overly hungry. She had mainly pushed food around her plate until Grant gave her a worried look and she forced herself to eat something. There was a weird vibe at the table, not that Skye was paying much attention to the conversations that were going on. She could sense that everyone was all a little apprehensive. She wasn't sure why Dwight, Emma and Maria all seemed worried about something since the Director was like their family or something. Lillian seemed to be doing okay. She still wasn't talking but seemed content for someone her age that has been through everything she has been through in the last twenty four hours. Skye still didn't know the details of her past beside the fact that she was orphaned. She really felt sorry for the little girl, knowing what that was like.

"Skye?" Grant's smooth voice drifted in her ear as she felt his hand squeeze her shoulder. She turned her head sidewards, locking her hazel orbs on his dark chocolates. "Huh?" she responded, knowing he must have asked her question.

Grant was concerned about his girlfriend. He was concerned because she had been unusually quiet since coming down for dinner. He knew something was on her mind. "I asked if you were finished," he repeated in a gentle tone. "Everything okay?"

Skye forced a smile. "Of course," she voiced, biting down on her bottom lip. "Just not that hungry."

Grant slipped his hand from her shoulder and rested it on her lower back. He placed a kiss across her forehead. Grant knew that she had had a pretty emotional day, finding out about her parents along with everything else. He was still wrapping his mind around it that and he was amazed how well she had handling it all. Grant couldn't help but think how truly amazing of a person Skye is.

Skye leaned into his embrace, placing a head on his chest. Grant's arm slipped around the back of her, resting on her shoulder. Skye's eyes drifted closed as she listened to the sound of her boyfriend's heartbeat. She always found it soothing.

Jemma and Leo were looking towards their two friends. Grant and Skye had no problem with PDA ever since revealing to everyone about their relationship. The two shared a look as they held hands under the table. They were both still processing everything that Skye had revealed to them about herself a little under an hour ago. It still all seemed surreal and probably would for some time yet. Or at least until they had conducted the proper research back at their lab when they returned to the bus.

A few minutes later Maggie excused herself from the table mentioning that she was going to put the leftovers away from the others for when they return.

Skye reopened her eyes and turned her head to the side, locking her attention onto her surrogate big sister. "You guys wanna watch a movie?" she suggested, needing to take her mind of her parents. She was curious to why they still weren't back yet, along with Clint and Natasha. She hoped that everything was okay back at the bus with the Director.

"Actually," Jemma voiced in a low tone. "Fitz and I were wondering if you would let us take a look at the 'Project Athena' file you mentioned, earlier. If we see the information for ourselves then we might be able to better wrap our minds around it," she supplied.

Skye knew that her friends would need to investigate her unique situation themselves before fully understanding it. It's what they did. "Sure," she smiled at her friends. "It's up in my room on my side table," she shared, casually. Skye turned her attention on her boyfriend who was looking at her with admiration. "I guess it's just you and me, Wall-E" she told him with a smile.

"Uh Skye," Maria voiced across from her. "I was wondering if I could ask a favour?" she supplied, biting down on her bottom lip.

Skye locked her hazel browns onto the younger woman's ocean blues. "Sure," she answered as she sensed the apprehension coming from the older woman. Skye still had to ask her questions about her mutation and all that but figured it can wait till morning. "I was wondering if Lily could join you and Ward as long as you don't mind watching a kids movie. I would actually like to pick FitzSimmons brains on a few things regarding your unique condition. If that's alright?"

Skye knew that Maria was a triple threat by being Biochemist/computer engineer plus field agent, since her entire family was S.H.I.E.L.D, she pretty much came out of the womb to be badass. Her scientist side would be fascinated with her special abilities, after all Maria was the one that discovered the mutation that her and Lillian shared.

Skye turned her eyes towards the shy little blond girl that seemed to be attached to the blue eyed agent, but was currently distracted with the dog that was sitting beside her - begging for attention or food. Skye felt a smile steal her lips. "I love kids movies," she revealed. "Does she have a favorite? I think I pretty much have seen and own every one ever made on my hard drive back on the bus which I can retrieve from here off the backup's on one of my clouds," she shared, casually.

Maria shrugged her shoulders. She was still learning about the girl and since she still wasn't talking yet, she couldn't just ask. "I don't know to be honest," she answered with a sad smile, turning her eyes on the little girl who was patting Fury's head. "But I am pretty sure anything will be okay … just make sure it's not one of those sad animated ones like someone dying. Our family room has a media centre built into the television and we have pretty much every movie made up to date."

* * *

><p><strong>Washington DC<strong>

**Triskelion, S.H.I.E.L.D HQ - 07:44 am - Gym**

Steve Rogers was standing on the other side of the room of the fully equipped S.H.I.E.L.D gym with folded arms. It was massive and always occupied no matter the time. Steve was currently watching one of S.H.I.E.L.D's best - beat the crap out of a boxing bag and had been for the last few minutes now. Maria was dressed in S.H.I.E.L.D sweats, her dark hair was tied back and she moved with swift agility. He had seen her in action several times during their time together and knew that she might look innocent, but she could kick some serious ass. Steve knew that there was a big difference between Deputy Director Hill and just Maria. He liked 'just Maria' the best.

There was just something about Maria Hill that always grabbed his attention. It wasn't the fact that she was beautiful, there was more to her than just beauty. She had this allure about her that also kept him guessing. Maria Hill was a very private person, even though he had cracked a few of her layers over the last almost two years that they had known one another.

Maria became the Avengers liaison after the 'Battle of New York' back in early May, Two Thousand and Twelve. He had taken a couple months off after that before joining S.H.I.E.L.D on the ninth of August and that's when the Deputy Director had been assigned as his handler also. Steve was on a case to case basis with S.H.I.E.L.D and was only sent in for the extremely dangerous ones. Since meeting Maria, the two had grown a close and secretive friendship since, not a lot of people knew that they actually hung out outside of work when they were both in the same area. They kept it private for a reason, even though S.H.I.E.L.D was a secret government agency - a lot of the agents tended to gossip and bet like school girls.

Steve shook the thought from his head and his feet started moving towards her.

Maria had Bon Jovi's 'Have a Nice Day' pumping in her ears as she beat the crap out of the boxing bag, like she had been for the last thirty minutes now. Before that she had been on the treadmill for an hour. She liked to listen to her iPod when she ran or worked out in the gym, mainly rock songs. It was easier to focus and ignore the stares or whispers that she sometimes still got when she came down here to work out. Even though she had been director for a little under five years now, Maria still dealt with sexist and discriminatory comments just because she was female and thirty five - well would be in August. Maria knew that she was a good agent and had been for the last seventeen years since joining S.H.I.E.L.D. She earned her position and knew that there were always going to be haters, and that was life. Maria knew the names that other agents called her behind her back. _Ice Queen, Fury's Eye Candy, oh the list went on. _Maria refused to let them get to her, if she did then they would win.

Maria continued to hit the bag as she saw a familiar presence out of her peripheral vision coming towards her. She didn't stop hitting the bag when he appeared in sight, opposite her. She bought her leg up and kicked the bag.

Steve stood opposite the dark brunette and steadied the bag, his blue orbs clashed with her's. Neither said a word. He just steaded the bag as she continued to hit it for the next few minutes. Steve knew that he would find her down here because she liked to work out for at least two hours most mornings before having breakfast or starting work.

In between punches, Maria wiped her arm across her ear causing one of the ear buds to fall out. "Wanted to finishing listening to the song," she expressed, amusement lacing her tone. "Gotta love Bon Jovi."

_He loved her humour. _"Morning Commander," Steve greeted her with a friendly smile.They were always formal around one another whenever in the presence of other S.H.I.E.L.D personal or agents so rumors didn't start about them being more than friends.

Maria couldn't help but smile back when he did that. It was like it was contiguous. She paused for a moment to catch her breath. "Captain," she greeted him with a nod of the head. She absorbed in the sight of him as she grabbed her water bottle on the ground just off from her feet and took a few swallows. He was dressed casually in dark blue jeans, black boots and one of his tight white t-shirt that outline in toned upper torso perfectly. He wore his favorite leather jacket over it. Maria often wondered if he wore tight shirts on purpose to drive women and some men crazy. She knew that Steve was a humble guy, but he had to know what he looked like in a mirror.

"How about we head to Milly's for some breakfast?" he suggested, knowing that she wouldn't have eaten yet. He knew that Maria didn't like to work out on a full stomach, but also sometimes forgot to eat before starting work - plus he promised Milly last night that he would bring her in this morning for some face time and Steve never broke a promise.

Maria placed the water bottle back down at her feet. "I'll meet you over there in twenty," she informed him, as she began to unwrap her hands. She needed to shower and change.

Steve smiled again as he let go of the boxing bag. "See you in twenty," he told her before turning and walking away. Milly's was the local dinner with a sixties theme several blocks from here, but only two from his apartment and one from Maria's loft. It was also their regular hangout since it was open twenty four seven which was great for people that didn't work normal nine to five hours like them.

* * *

><p><strong>Western Australia<strong>

**Bus - 20:03 p.m - Open Lounge Area**

Nick was still processing everything that Phil and Melinda had just revealed to him about Skye. It was mind blowing to say the least. He had known from the first time that he had heard about her joining Phil's team that there was something unique about her, but Nick had never in a million years expected this. She was practically family. The daughter of two of his kids.

"Skye's Ana," he finally spoke after a moment. "I don't know what to say."

"Trust me, Sir," Phil supplied, in tone gravel. No matter how many times he revealed this story, it still left him stunned. "We were just as shocked, still are. But Skye was becoming our surrogate daughter before we found out that she was actually Ana and we will protect her as our daughter - no matter what," he declared.

"Even leave S.H.I.E.L.D and disappeared," Melinda added with certainty. "They will never find us."

Nick fixed his good eye on the female agent and saw the emotion written all over her face. It was a side of Melinda that he hadn't seen in over a decade. "Understandable," he answered. "But it won't come to that. S.H.I.E.L.D will never find out about Skye's unique skills. If you want to reveal her as your daughter then that's fine. We can make up a story as to why she's been absent all this time, but I promise the both of you that everything else remains between us - between family. We protect our own," he vowed. "The same goes with Lily."

**"Thank you, Sir,"** the couple answered with relief.

Nick just nodded his head. "Now how about we head back to the homestead," he suggested. "I'm starving and I miss Maggie's cooking," he expressed with sincerity. "I've tried stealing her from Dwight and Emma since first tasting it, but she is loyal to a fault."

**"Me too!**" Clint and Phil supplied at the same time. Melinda and Natasha just rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Washington DC<strong>

**Milly's Diner - 08:14 am**

Maria entered the diner and headed straight for their booth where she knew that Steve would be waiting. She stopped several metres back when she noticed that one of Milly's waitress 'Lisa' was chatting him up which wasn't unusual for Steve since anyone with eyes was drawn to his good looks and humble personality. It still didn't stop the waitresses or Benny (Milly's gay son) who also was the cook from swooning over him. Not many people knew that he was actually Captain America since when he was in Captain mode he wore his uniform that covered most of his face, even though his height and well toned physique sometime made him stand out from others.

Milly had kind of adopted him as a surrogate son. She tended to do that. Milly had done the same with her, Natasha and Clint. Phil was like a little brother when he use to come here. Phil hadn't been in since his 'death'. That one was hard to tell Milly and Maria hated that she had to lie to the older woman, especially since she was the closest thing she ever had to a mother. Maria even referred to Milly as mom most of the time. Maria had been coming to this dinner for the last ten years. She use to visit it whenever she was DC on assignment or seeing the Director before she became Deputy Director five years ago and was based here.

Maria walked straight past the waitress and slid into the booth, sitting opposite Steve. She noticed that a steamy mug was already waiting for her. She lifted her eyes to the Captain and offered a smile. 'Thanks' she mouthed. Steve just gave a nod with that gorgeous smile. Maria slipped her hands around the large mug and brought it up to her lips. She then inhaled the strong aroma of the english breakfast tea that was mixed with mint drinking chocolate. Her S.O, Melinda May had gotten her addicted to it during her rookie years and Steve knew how she took her tea and vise versa with his coffee. The two had worked together long enough to know the little things and quirks about one another.

"Morning Maria," Lisa, the twenty two pre-med student waitress politely greeted the older woman.

Maria placed her mug back down and smiled at the younger woman. "Lisa," she greeted back. "How have you been?"

Lisa smiled. "Great … your usuals are currently being prepared," she supplied before walking back towards the counter, only once looking over her shoulder to glance at Steve who had his back turned to her. Maria caught it though.

"You know that she is waiting for you to ask her out," the brunette casually supplied before taking another sip from her coffee.

Steve shook his head. "Too young," he answered back as he picked up his mug and took a swig.

Maria felt a smile tickle the corners of her lips at that comment. She was glad that he didn't chase after younger woman like Tony Stark use to before he committed himself to Pepper. "To find someone your age, we'd have to visit a senior centre," she teased with a smirk.

Steve rolled his eyes at the grandpa joke as a smile played at his lips. He was use to getting them from Tony, Clint and Natasha, but Maria didn't use them often - only when she wanted to annoy him. "I know that I am 'technically' ninety five," he expressed with air quotes. "But I only look thirty five," he added. "I Just got really good beauty sleep."

Maria chuckled.

Milly arrived at the table less than five minutes later along with Lisa bringing out their breakfasts. Milly was carrying Maria's choc-chip banana pancakes with a side of seasonal fruit salad and Lisa was carrying Steve two plates which contained 'Milly's big breakfast'. The first one was filled with Bacon, scrambled eggs on toast, sausage, fried tomatoes and a scoop of mashed potato. The second plate had choc-chip pancakes and a side of fruit salad. Steve tended to eat a lot to keep his energy levels up.

Lisa placed Steve's food in front of him then walked away. Milly placed Maria's food in front of her and then placed a kiss on the top of Maria's head. "Morning my darling," she greeted the brunette with a warm smile, standing off from the booth. "Been a few days since I've seen your beautiful face," she told her in a sweet tone.

Maria smiled back her surrogate mother, her only mother. "Morning Mama," she greeted the older woman. "I know, but I've been a little busy with work. Steve bought in dinner from here last night if that counts," she told the older caramel haired woman with hazel orbs in her late fifties.

Milly placed a hand on her hip. "Nope," she expressed. "I need face time with my darling daughter," she told her a-matter-a-factly.

Steve watched the interaction between the two woman. He knew of their bond and that even though Milly may not be Maria's biological mother, she was in every other sense of the word. Milly always bought out the 'real' Maria. Steve couldn't help but noticed that she smiled a lot more around the older woman and he did love her smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Western Australia<strong>

**Family Room - 20:33 p.m**

Skye was comfortable in the warmth of Grant's arms as they watched 'Garfield', her head was resting on his chest as his arm was draped across the back of her shoulders. His fingers tracing a soothing pattern across her shoulder. The movie had around twenty minutes left. Lillian had fallen asleep around twenty minutes in and was currently sleeping on Skye's lap. Fury was asleep at their feet in front of the couch. Skye was absent-mindly running her fingers through the girl's hair as she slept and had been for a while now.

Skye has seen this movie several times since being released ten years ago. She knew it from word to word, so as it may seem that she was watching it - her mind was elsewhere. She knew that Grant was actually watching the movie because she had heard him laugh a few times, which made her smile and gave her a fuzzy feeling.

"What do you think about kids?" Skye asked out of the blue as she looked down at the five year old that was sleeping on her lap.

Grant had been watching the talking cat when his girlfriend's soft voice broke through with a serious question. He temporally froze for a few seconds before turning his head sidewards. "Uh Kids?" he inquired, quickly. "Like in general? They're okay, I guess." he asked, clearing his throat.

Skye gave him a look, shook her head as a smile played at her lips. "You're an idiot," she told him with a little laugh. "I mean as in having them. Not now … just somewhere down the track. Years from now?"

Grant felt his heart race and throat tighten. _Kids? No, he was too damaged to have a child or children. He wasn't good enough to be father. He would be a crap parent and probably screw up both of their life_. "I don't think kids and me are a good fit," he expressed, honestly. "I wouldn't know the first thing about them."

Skye looked at him with tenderness as she lifted a hand to his face. She felt the mixture of emotion coming from him and knew it was more that that. "A lot of people don't until they become parents, babe … they learn as they go," she told him in a low tone, brushing her fingers across his cheek.

Grant shook his head as his eyes dropped down to the little girl sleeping on her lap. She was the picture of innocence and purity, everything he wasn't. "I wouldn't be a good dad," he expressed with raw emotion, lifting his eyes up to meet her's. "I didn't have a great upbringing and I wouldn't know how to show a child love. I would only mess the kid up. But Skye, you'd make a great mom," he told her with sincerity. "You're everything that is light and pure in this world. Your kids are gonna be the most loved and luckiest kids in the world."

Skye didn't know what to say. _Did that mean that he didn't want children or figured that they won't be together in the future?_ Skye knew that she needed to set him straight. She was about to open her mouth to say something when she sensed a familiar presences, well two - nearby.

Skye turned her head around and looked behind the couch, her eyes landing on the doorway. "It's about damn time you two got back," she acknowledged her parents as a smile melted across her lips. The two entered the room, walking towards the couch.

"Miss us?" Phil teased as Melinda rolled her eyes but was glad to see their daughter smiling at their presences.

Skye was about to comment when Nick Fury stood in the entryway. "Director," she added, despondent. He wasn't dressed in his usual black leather though. He was dressed in casual wear. _What the hell was he doing here? Was this good news or bad news?_

Phil and Melinda had stopped just behind the couch as Nick entered the room that was dimly lit. The main light was off, but enough was coming off from the large television screen to illuminate the room. He acknowledged the intimate scene between two of his agents.

"Well, don't you two look cozy," he comment dryly before turning his attention towards Phil and Melinda.

Grant felt his throat tighten. "Director," he greeted his head boss.

"Oh, there may have been something I left out," Phil voiced with an easy smile. "But it won't be an issue," he assured the older man.

Nick just rolled his eyes. _Really!__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I guess Fury now knows *grins*

_**Thoughts?**_


	46. Chapter 46 - It's been a long day

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

_So I wanna thank everyone who helped with the Marvel dates. I was especially grateful to ' Alex Mcpherson' who directed me an official Marvel website that had all the dates and details of the series and movies. I have gone back and fixed the timeline of this story so it fits in place with the events of the website. This fic is A/U since Skye didn't get shot and stuff with lorelai and Clairvoyant didn't happen. Also since Philinda are Skye's parents and not some 'monsters' or something. _

_I have also re-edited the fic so I am hoping I picked up most if not all the errors that were in it. It did me so good rereading it too. I have changed a few little things, like made it so Skye can self heal since this fic is A/N and changed Maria Hill from before Melinda's 1st Rookie to her last since Maria would have been like 11 at the time Melinda was assigned her first Rookie. So Maria Hill was the last agent Melinda May ever trained. _

_And wow … over 600 reviews._

_To the last anon guest, thank you for your kind words. Also more Skye is coming along with her in missions so we can see her in action with her abilities is coming. There vacation is coming to an end very soon._

_**I am sorry this chapter took forever to get to you guys, but I've rewrote this chapter several times. This is more of a filler chapter with some important scenes. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on 'All of Me'<strong>_

_**Western Australia**_

_**Family Room - 20:33 p.m**_

_Skye was comfortable in the warmth of Grant's arms as they watched 'Ratatouille', her head was resting on his chest as his arm was draped across the back of her shoulders. His fingers tracing a soothing pattern across her shoulder. The movie had around twenty minutes left. Lillian had fallen asleep around twenty minutes in and was currently sleeping on Skye's lap. Fury was asleep at their feet in front of the couch. Skye was absent-mindly running her fingers through the girl's hair as she slept and had been for a while now._

_Skye has seen this movie several times since being released. She knew it from word to word, so as it may seem that she was watching it - her mind was elsewhere. She knew that Grant was actually watching the movie because she had heard him laugh a few times, which made her smile and gave her a fuzzy feeling. _

_"What do you think about kids?" Skye asked out of the blue as she looked down at the five year old that was sleeping on her lap._

_Grant had been watching the talking rat when his girlfriend's soft voice broke through with a serious question. He temporally froze for a few seconds before turning his head sidewards. "Uh Kids?" he inquired, quickly. "Like in general? They're okay, I guess." he asked, clearing his throat._

_Skye gave him a look, shook her head as a smile played at her lips. "You're an idiot," she told him with a little laugh. "I mean as in having them. Not now … just somewhere down the track. Years from now?"_

_Grant felt his heart race and throat tighten. Kids? No, he was too damaged to have a child or children. He wasn't good enough to be father. He would be a crap parent and probably screw up both of their life. "I don't think kids and me are a good fit," he expressed, honestly. "I wouldn't know the first thing about them."_

_Skye looked at him with tenderness as she lifted a hand to his face. She felt the mixture of emotion coming from him and knew it was more that that. "A lot of people don't until they become parents, babe … they learn as they go," she told him in a low tone, brushing her fingers across his cheek._

_Grant shook his head as his eyes dropped down to the little girl sleeping on her lap. She was the picture of innocence and purity, everything he wasn't. "I wouldn't be a good dad," he expressed with raw emotion, lifting his eyes up to meet her's. "I didn't have a great upbringing and I wouldn't know how to show a child love. I would only mess the kid up. But Skye, you'd make a great mom," he told her with sincerity. "You're everything that is light and pure in this world. Your kids are gonna be the most loved and luckiest kids in the world."_

_Skye didn't know what to say. Did that mean that he didn't want children or figured that they won't be together in the future? Skye knew that she needed to set him straight. She was about to open her mouth to say something when she sensed a familiar presences, well two - nearby._

_Skye turned her head around and looked behind the couch, her eyes landing on the doorway. "It's about damn time you two got back," she acknowledged her parents as a smile melted across her lips. The two entered the room, walking towards the couch._

_"Miss us?" Phil teased as Melinda rolled her eyes._

_Skye was about to comment when Nick Fury stood in the entryway. "Director," she added, despondent. He wasn't dressed in his usual black leather though. He was dressed in casual wear. What the hell was he doing here? Was this good news or bad news?_

_Phil and Melinda had stopped just behind the couch as Nick entered the room that was dimly lit. The main light was off, but enough was coming off from the large television screen to illuminate the room. He acknowledged the intimate scene between two of his agents._

_"Well, don't you two look cozy," he comment dryly before turning his attention towards Phil and Melinda._

_Grant felt his throat tighten. "Director," he greeted his head boss._

_"Oh, there may have been something I left out," Phil voiced with an easy smile. "But it won't be an issue," he assured the older man._

_Nick just rolled his eyes._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FORTY SIX<strong>

A few minutes ago Skye had carefully removed Lillian's head from her lap and put a cushion in place before hopping off the couch. The girl seemed deep in slumber. Grant and Skye were now standing a few feet behind the couch, standing opposite her parents and the old spy. No one had said a word in that time. It was like everyone was waiting to see who the first would be to talk.

Fury the dog was still asleep at the bottom of the couch.

Grant was curious to why the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D was here for a simple prison transport. _He never did that. Who was Liam Hart really? What was really going on? And why was Fury showing up now with everything that has happened with Skye? Did one of the agents here contact him? It had to be either Dwight, Emma or Maria. If one of them has put Skye in danger, than they will pay for it!_

Skye was sensing what everyone around her feeling. Her parents seemed relaxed. The Director was filled with curiosity and Grant felt protective. His stance was tall and his arm were folded as he watched the boss of S.H.I.E.L.D look at them.

"Seriously," Skye voiced after a moment. She couldn't stand the quiet anymore, it was driving her crazy."Is this a game of who cracks first?" she questioned as she looked from the Director and towards her parents, then back at the Director. "I surrender," she supplied with amusement lacing her tone, raising her hands in the air.

Nick released a soft chuckle. "I see you have your parents sense of humour," he supplied as a smile twitched his lips. "I guess you can never tell what is right in front of you if you're not looking. Your lucky that you got your mom's good looks though," he joked, wanting to break the ice.

"Hey," Phil exclaimed, pretended to be offended. "But you are right … she's as beautiful as her mom. But also get's her stubbornness," he quipped. "And temper from Mel."

In a blink of an eye, Melinda nudged her partner in the ribs with her elbow for that comment - not breaking her serious composure once.

Phil made an 'oof' sound and rubbed that section.

"You deserve that," Skye told her father with a smirk before turning attention back onto the older man. "So you know," she voiced, folding her arms. "How much do you know?"

"Oh good, you're back," Maggie announced as she appeared in the doorway. "Oh Nick, I heard that you might be stopping by … I'll go get out the leftovers," she supplied in a chipper tone. "You three be out on the verandah in a few minutes," she called over her shoulder as she walked away.

Nick turned his attention back on the young S.H.I.E.L.D agent. "To answer your question from before … I know everything," he expressed taking a few steps forward, enclosing the distance between them. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You secret is safe with me, Skye," he assured her, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "As I told your parents not long ago, if you want people to know of your family connection within S.H.I.E.L.D, then we'll come up with some story for your absence from their lives and leave out certain details. You will also not be placed on the Index. Any special skill set you might have - will remain undocumented and will stay that way as long as you're careful."

Skye was surprised to hear that. She had heard of the old man's 'hardass' reputation and unorthodox thinking. He was feared and respected within S.H.I.E.L.D. "Thank you, Sir," she expressed, relief leaving her. "And I don't plan to make any announcements in the near future, but I do plan to find the people responsible for taking me away from my parents and using me as their personal lab rat for their stupid experimentation and make them pay!"

Nick was impressed with the girl's moxy. She definitely was Melinda May's daughter. "I understand that," he answered with comprehension. "But you have to be smart about it and can't make big waves right now. Ask the wrong question to the wrong person and you're asking for a whole lot of trouble, kidd. I am sure your parents will fill you in on how to go by this situation," he delivered, dropping his hand from her shoulder.

Skye raised an eyebrow as she tried to get a read on the older man, but was getting nothing. _What did he mean by 'right now'? _His sudden visit was starting to concern her. This was the second time she had seen him in a week. Skye had been following S.H.I.E.L.D long enough to when something wasn't right.

Grant had been a little surprised to hear the Director say that, even though his S.O had told him stories about how the older man often kept things from S.H.I.E.L.D mainly to protect his own ass. He knew that his S.O didn't think highly of the Director since making certain career decision on behalf of the agency, the main one being who he choiced for his second in charge. "And you're fine with keeping someone with Skye's abilities away from S.H.I.E.L.D?" he questioned, even though he was relieved that she wouldn't be put on the index.

Nick turned his eyes onto the specialist. He knew Grant Ward, well his file. They had met a few times during the ten years that the Specialist had worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. He was one of S.H.I.E.L.D's best and trained by one of his best - even though sometimes John Garrett liked to colour outside of the lines. Out of all of his kids, Garrett was the 'wild child' that he often worried about. The one who tended not to listen some of the time. He liked to do things his way, but John Garrett did train some of S.H.I.E.L.D's best specialist and he was the one that discovered Grant Ward.

"When it comes to protecting our own, Agent Ward," he began with his hardass, no-nonsense attitude. "Hell yes … someone with Skye's abilities can be in great danger if word got out. She would be in constant fear, always looking over her shoulder and we can not have that. Her parents would kill me if I ever did anything that put their daughter in danger, especially since they just got her back."

"Damn right," the two senior agents replied.

Nick felt a smile tug at his lips, but kept his expression stoic. "In S.H.I.E.L.D we protect our own … one man can accomplish anything when he realizes that he's apart of something bigger."

Grant was a little taken aback at the older man's words. He had heard that speech from Garrett before except it was a little different, more self centered. "I understand, Sir," he replied with determination. "I will protect Skye - no matter what the cost," he replied back, automatically. "If anyone ever tried coming after her, they will have to go through me first."

Nick nodded his head. He could tell that the Specialist was in love with the girl, the protective tone in his voice was evident of that. But there was also something deadly in his eyes, something that kind of scared him. "That's good to know, Agent Ward," he supplied, knowledgeable. "Because she has pretty kickass family that will do anything to keep her safe. Now I'm gonna go and get me some of Maggie's cookin," he added, turning away from his agents and heading out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Underground Lab<strong>

For the last forty minutes Jemma and Leo had been pouring over the 'Project Athena' file while analyzing Skye's blood molecule breakdown and DNA profile that Dwight had done. The two were standing side by side as their eyes were glued to the three screens that were connected together. They had been impressed by the underground lab when brought down here by the younger australian triple threat agent. It was hi-tech and ten times better than their lab on the bus.

The new couple were doing their best to remain professional around one another since no one bar Skye knew of their relationship.

Twenty minutes ago Maria had explained the mutation that she had discovered and what it means. Maria knew of the S.H.I.E.L.D famous duo 'FitzSimmons' and knew their reputation in their fields. They have been partnered together since the academy and had a strong friendship. It was almost like they were one person at times since they tended to finish each others sentences along with how they moved in sync.

"Whoever is running this Project are dangerous people and are willing to do anything to create these superhuman beans," Maria expressed, earnest. "All of their test subjects from the original 'Project Athena' is proof of that."

Jemma felt a lump form in her throat at the younger woman's word. "I cannot believe how many poor children died because of this experimentation," the british woman expressed, sadly. "What kind of scientist uses human trail before it's been proven successful in other test subjects? Or continue testing after several times with the same results!"

Leo automatically placed his hand on top of Jemma's and gave it a squeeze as he turned his head sidewards, absorbing in her profile. He knew why she was being so passionate about this. The same thought popped into his head while reading it. _It could have been Skye._

Jemma turned her tear filled eyes onto her partner as she bit down on her lower lip. He gave her hand another squeeze. She really wanted a hug from him right now, but knew that they couldn't since Maria was present.

Maria noticed the look the two scientists were sharing, plus they way he was holding her hand. There was something intimate going on between them. "These people don't care who gets hurt or killed along the way," she voiced, gravely. "The explosion at the 'Farmhouse' was proof of that. What I cannot figure out is why wait twenty five years to start it up again?"

A few seconds later Jemma's phone beeped causing the biochemist to tear her eyes from the australian as she pulled the electrical device from her back pocket and looked down at the small screen. She quickly swiped her thumb across it.

"It's Skye," she acknowledged as she opened up the message. She quickly skimmed the message before speaking out loud. "She says that her parents and Clintasha are back with Director Fury."

Maria raised an eyebrow. "Clintasha?" she questioned the british woman with amusement lacing her tone. "That's the first time I've heard my Aunt and Uncle be called that … we better head up there," she voiced. "We can get back to this later. I am sure Uncle Nick will wanna talk to all of us," she informed them as she walked away from the work station.

Jemma and Leo started following the younger woman towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later Maria opened her bedroom door and stepped aside as her Uncle entered it with the sleeping five year old in his arms. He walked over to her queen size bed and gently laid the girl down. Her light was off, but there was enough light in the room coming from the hallway and moonlight streaming through the windows and double glass doors that led out onto the wraparound verandah.<p>

Fury the dog jumped up on the bed and parked himself at the bottom of it. He turned around in his spot for a few times before laying down.

Clint was sitting on the side of the bed as he looked down at the sleeping child. She was the pure look of innocence and hope. He brushed away the strands of hair that had fallen in front of her face, his fingers brushing across her forehead. Clint felt a lump form in his throat as he thought about how attached he had grown to the child in such a short time, both him and Natasha. He knew that they were both going to miss the kid when they returned back to DC or wherever Nick Fury decided to send them.

"She grows on you, doesn't she?" Maria voiced as she walked towards the bed.

Clint turned his head in his niece's direction as he stood to his feet. "I'll see you in the morning, Kidd," he told her, giving her shoulder a quick squeeze as he passed her by and headed for the door.

Maria watched her Uncle disappeared out of the room, closing the door behind him. She released a sigh as she turned her eyes back onto the sleeping child.

* * *

><p><strong>Dwight's Office - 21:11 p.m<strong>

Skye was doing her best to look anywhere bar the needle that was in her arm. "Have I mentioned how much I dislike needles," she voiced as she did her best to ignore the one in her arm that was extracting half a pint of her blood into the blood bag. "I'm starting to feel like a blood bank," she added, turning her eyes on her parents who were standing a metre in front of her. Her mother was holding a glass of juice while her father had her pulled into a side hug. Skye couldn't help but smile how affection her parents were with one another now that they were back together, their love for one another was evident.

"I'm sorry, Skye," Phil told his daughter in a sympathetic tone. "Not a fan of needles myself, but hopefully this will the last time for a while that you have to make any donations."

Grant's hand was resting on his girlfriend's shoulder as he stood on the opposite side of Dwight. He had been surprised when their boss had asked Skye if she would give another donation so they could inject a small amount into Agent Romanoff to see if it also healed her wounded leg quicker. _What if they did the same for Garrett, maybe then he wouldn't have to leave Phil's team and nothing would have to change. If Skye's blood could heal John like it had her mother and possibly Natasha, then he could warn Phil and the Director about the upcoming threat so they could stop it before it's too late. He could then stay with Skye and the team._ Grant didn't want to leave Skye or would they had.

Skye's focus shifted from her parents and locked them onto her boyfriend. No emotion was displayed across his face, but she could sense an inner-battle inside him. She had been sensing them a lot lately. "Babe, you okay?" she asked him, softly.

Grant was pulled from his thoughts at her gentle voice. He turned his eyes on her and forced a smile. "Fine," he lied, knowing that she was sensing his worry. "I just wanna get this over and done with so we can head to bed. You've had a long day and that nap you took earlier only recharged your batteries for a little while. You need some proper sleep," he told her, tenderness lacing his tone.

Skye smiled up at her boyfriend as she placed her hand over his that was resting on her shoulder_. He was always thinking what is best for her. She loved this man._

"All done," Dwight supplied as he withdrew the needle from her arm.

Phil detached himself from Melinda as he retrieved a small first-aid travel kit from his back pocket and opened it, grabbing out a band-aid. He took a few steps towards his daughter, standing to the side of her where Dwight was previously and placed it over the needle mark on her arm.

Skye looked down at the Captain America band-aid on her arm and smiled. "Why am I not surprised," she commented as a smile played at her lips. "Do you have the matching Pjay's," she teased her father with a smirk.

Melinda handed her daughter the glass of juice. "Drink this," she ordered in a soft tone. "Remember that you might feel a little woozy for a little while, so you should let Ward help you up to your room."

Skye was drinking the juice as she processed her mother's words. She loved hearing the tenderness in her mother's voice when she talked to her. It was a side of Melinda that she never imagined, but was glad to see.

"And yes he does," Melinda revealed as a smile played at his lips. "Along with the matching boxer briefs."

Skye swallowed wrong and began coughing as she processed her mother's words. Grant's hand was instantly on her back, rubbing it as his hand squeezed her shoulder. "Babe," he voiced, concern evident his voice.

Skye took another gulp from her glass and swallowed, turning her eyes onto her mother standing opposite her with a concerned look on her voice. "I did not need to know that about my father," she told her, looking at her mother mortified.

Phil lit up as he turned his eyes on Melinda and gave her a look of pride. It was the first time that she had referred to him as that.

"How about we head to bed?" Grant suggested in a soft tone. "I doubt we're needed for anything else tonight," he expressed as his hands continued to rub her shoulder and back.

Skye turned her head sidewards and looked up, her light orbs clashing with Grant's dark ones. She knew that she had put him through a lot today and that fact that he was still beside her - meant a lot. If she ever had any doubt about him in the past, it was gone.

"Head to bed," Phil ordered in a friendly tone. "Ward's right … it's been a long, long, day and you need proper sleep. Everything else can wait til morning," he assured her, squeezing her other shoulder. "If Fury has any questions, I'll deal with them."

She turned her gaze from her boyfriend and locked it on her father. There was a warmth in his eyes and smile. Skye felt a warm feeling wash through her at her father's touch and soft words. She just nodded her head as Phil removed his hand from her shoulder. "Bed sound's good," she commented as she handed the glass back to her mother with a smile

Grant helped Skye to her feet, instantly pulling her into a side hug.

Skye felt a little woozy from standing up a little quick, but Grant kept her steady. She had one arm behind the back of him, resting on his hip as her other hand was place on his solid chest for support where she could feel his beating heart through the soft material of his shirt.

"I guess I'll see you guys in the morning," she supplied, looking at her parents with a smile. "Good night guys."

**"Good night, Skye,"** her parents chimed back.** "See you in the morning."**

Skye felt a smile tug at her lips at her parents response. _It's so cute when they do that, _she couldn't help but think. She hoped that her and Grant would be that in sync one day. Skye looked over her shoulder at the older australia which would be her surrogate Uncle now. "Night Dwight," she bided him, not wanting to be rude.

Dwight had removed a syringe full of the blood from the bag before sealing it up. He was holding both in his hands. Dwight knew that he would only need to injected a small amount into Natasha's leg since she was already thirty percent healed, if her last x-ray scan was any indication. "Night Kiddo," he greeted the younger woman with a nod of the head as he realized that she would be his niece now. He was looking forward to getting to know her.

The young couple headed towards the door.

"Night Ward," Phil bided the younger man, not wanting him to feel left out as the younger man opened the door.

Grant stopped in his tracks at the older man's words. He turned his head as he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He gave a brief nod of the head before he walked out of the room with Skye.

* * *

><p>Jemma was standing in the hallways outside her best friend's room. She had changed into her sleepwear which consisted of a pair of light blue yoga pants and a worn S.H.I.E.L.D. academy sweatshirt.<p>

The door opened a moment later and Leo stood opposite in his dark blue chequarded pajama pants and a light grey t-shirt and was barefooted. "Jem?" he acknowledged, seeing his beautiful partner standing opposite him. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned since she was standing opposite him at this late hour of the night. They had bided goodnight to one another a couple of hours ago. Leo had walked her to her room and after a steamy goodnight kiss, she had went in her room.

Jemma was chewing on her bottom lip as she hugged herself. "It's nothing," she assured him, chewing on her lower lip. "I just couldn't sleep," she admitted. "Can I sleep in here with you tonight?" she asked, sounding so vulnerable.

Leo nodded his head, knowing 'sleep' meant just that. The two weren't rushing their relationship, they wanted things to happen naturally. "Come in," he told her, guiding her in with a hand on the shoulder before closing the door behind her. The two then walked towards his bed, Jemma slid in and moved over to the far side. Leo then slid in beside her.

Jemma was laying on her side, her back facing him. Leo turned on his side, his arms instantly wrapping around her waist under the blankets and pulling her close.

Jemma melted into her partner's embrace, their fingers lacing together under the covers as silence engulfed the room.

* * *

><p>Jemma was laying in Leo's arms in the dark on her bed, there was enough light filtering through the two glass doors that led out onto the verandah since the curtains on them were open. Neither had talked in that time, both just listening to the steady beating of their hearts and soft breathing.<p>

"I just feel like that when I wake up tomorrow," the British woman finally spoke up, softly. "This is going to be all some crazy dream," she expressed.

Leo placed a kiss to the back of her shoulder. "I know what you mean," he answered, giving her hands a squeeze. "But one thing I can guarantee is that when you wake, I'll be here," the scotsman assured her.

Jemma felt a smile slip across her lips at his words. Leopold Fitz was the one thing that she could also guarantee on. He was her best friend, the love of her life and she couldn't imagine life without him by her side.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 25th March<strong>

**Kitchen - 01:33 am**

Skye entered the kitchen with a smile when she saw her father standing in front of the fridge, reaching inside it. She could only see him side on, but noticed the Captain American pjay pants and dark blue shirt. "Hey AC," she greeted. "So May wasn't lying about the pjay's," she teased, leaning against the doorway.

Phil was startled when he heard his daughter's voice. He quickly turned in his spot, looking towards the entryway as the young brunette walked towards him. She was in her yoga pants and what looked like Grant's shirt. Her hair was a little tousled. "Skye," he acknowledged with surprise. "Huh, you caught me," he supplied with a warm smile. "I was craving some of Maggie's mango cheesecake," he revealed. "Guess I wasn't the only one. Grab two plates and spoons."

Skye walked over towards the cupboard and grabbed out two dessert plates and then headed to the cutlery draw for the spoons and a butter knife.

Phil walked back over to the breakfast bar with the half eaten mango cheesecake and pulled up a stool. A moment later his daughter joined him, sitting across from him. She slid a plate and spoon towards him, along with a knife. "Thanks," he expressed, grabbing the butter knife and cutting two small slices of the homemade dessert.

Skye was watching her father with ease. She always felt comfortable around the older man, from day one they had this connection. They just clicked and it didn't take long for Skye to see him as a father figure, now to discover that he was actually her dad was mind-blowing.

Phil placed a piece of the cheesecake on Skye's plate. "So, some day huh?" he casually expressed. _He wanted to know how she was feeling, but didn't want to pressure her into talking about it._

Skye knew that her father was trying to make small talk. It wanted to make her feel comfortable without pressuring a conversation. "You could say that," she replied with a soft chuckle as she dug her spoon into the creamy dessert.

The two began to eat their dessert in silence for a long minute before Skye spoke again.

"Can I, uh, ask you a question?" she asked, slight hesitation in her voice as she locked her eyes on her father.

Phil swallowed the bite on his spoon and gave a nod of the head.

Skye bit down on her lower lip. She knew this wasn't an easy question. "How come you and May broke up?" she asked, quickly adding. "I know this is a really personal question and if it's to hard then you don't have to answer."

Phil placed the spoon down on his plate as he processed his daughter's question. He knew why she was asking. It was the thought every child had. _Did mommy and daddy break up because of me?_ "Which time?" he replied, releasing a heavy sigh.

Skye raised a curious eyebrow. "There was more than one? Okay, I bite. Tell me your story," she voiced. "If you want to that is," she quickly added.

Phil slumped his shoulders as he thought about where to start. He leaned forward, clasping his hands together. "Well after we escaped from our abductors, we were both cautions for the next fews months and constantly monitored Mel's pregnancy. Since Melinda's pregnancy was revealed as soon as we return to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ and were medical checked over since we weren't allowed back into the field until given the all clear. Once Mel gave the cover story for how she ended up pregnant, we headed back to New York for a little R and R. A few weeks later I was called out on a mission and since Mel's pregnancy was acknowledged, she wasn't allowed out in the field - which pissed her off but keeping the baby safe was more important."

Skye remained quiet.

"When I was away on missions," Phil continued in storyteller mode. "Mel's mom stayed with her when she wasn't on base most of the time," he shared. "I knew that she was safe as long as Mama May was there. No one messed with her. She might look like a sweet little lady, but her looks could kill," he expressed with a soft chuckle. "She was the one who taught your mom how to fight."

Skye raised an eyebrow at the idea of a grandmother, especially if she was as badass as her mother. "So, you're scared of Mamma May," she teased with a smile. "Wouldn't mind meeting this woman."

Phil chuckled. "She's a scary woman," he defended. "And I am sure she would love to meet you. It hit her hard when she found out that you died."

"Wait … she knew that you were my dad?" Skye asked, surprised.

Phil nodded his head. "She knew that we were a couple," he answered. "You don't lie or hide things from Mama May," he expressed, a-matter-a-factly.

Skye definitely wanted to meet this woman.

"Anyway after a few months we started to relax a little more," he continued, going back into storyteller mode. "But still stayed on alert. Mel hated desk duty and wasn't a fan of maternity leave either but managed to find other activities to keep her preoccupied. She took up cooking, tried knitting and even learned german. She sang to you a lot and your favorite song was 'drift away'," he shared with a warm smile. "You were an active baby, always kicking up a storm late at night. There was only one way to calm you down which was a lullaby," he divulged, heart felt.

Skye could feel the warmth in his words. "Lullaby?" she enquired, chewing on her bottom lip.

Phil smiled as he nodded. "Yeah. I think that you use to just kick up storm so you could hear it," he expressed, warmly. "Mel might seem like a cold person now, but she has been through a lot to cause that. She was a great mom, well wouldn't have been. Your 'death' was hard on her for long time. It took her four years before she started letting me back in … we never talked about what we lost," he confessed with raw emotion. "It was just too hard."

Skye reached across the bench and placed her hand onto of her father's, giving it a squeeze. She felt tears sting her eyes at what her father was feeling.

Phil locked his watery ocean blue orbs on his daughter and saw the empathy washed across her face. He offered her a sad smile as he cleared his throat. "We managed to work pass the greive and found our way back to one another and started working cases together again. And for several years things were going well until Bahrain," he divulged in a gravel tone. "I uh, told you how Mel changed after the events of Bahrain," he expressed with a heavy heart. "I tried getting through to her for two whole months after that, but she had shut down. I guess I should have fought harder, but I knew that she wasn't changing her mind once it was made. I had to let her go," he expressed sadly. "Shortly after that I was sent to the other side of the world for Classified mission, spent the next several months in the jungles of the Amazon gathering intel and by the time I came back, Mel had transferred to admin and was a different person. I tried reaching out to her once again, and we managed to remain friends."

Skye was curious to what happened in Bahrain. It was obviously something bad to deeply affect her mother since she was the strongest woman she knew. "I guess third time's the charm as the saying goes," she quipped, trying to lighten the mood.

A smile melted across Phil's lips at his daughter attempt at humor. He knew that she was just trying to lift up the mood with all the heavy talk that has occurred over the last few minutes. "I'm never letting her go ever again," he answered with sincerity. "We've lost too much time. I don't plan to lose anymore … with Mel and you."

Skye squeezed the older man's hand once again as tears filled her eyes. "Me either," she replied with a tender-heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This seemed like a filler chapter to me ... anyway - thoughts?

**So this 'day' started on Chapter 35 and ended in this chapter. One day spread over ten chapters. One long friggin day.**


	47. Chapter 47 - simplicity

**_Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan._**

**_A/N:_ **Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

_Once again … two time zones that are 12 hours apart are in this chappie. I am glad to know that there are a couple CapHill shippers reading this and I am not the only one._

_Does anyone know if the S.H.I.E.L.D academies are located in the same spot or different sections around the USA or world? I know if this fic I have added an australian academy, that has the whole three together, just three different sections since australia is smaller. _

_And since in IM3 how stark had the arc rector removed, is he gonna have a big hole his chest or scar or something?_

_Also, does America have laws about protective gear while riding motorcycles, cause I notice that the 'Cap' doesn't wear a helmet._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 47<strong>

**Tuesday, 25th - Washington DC**

**Triskelion, S.H.I.E.L.D HQ - 4:22 p.m**

Maria's eyes were focused on the paper report that she was reading in front of her that she didn't bother shifting her eyes when she heard a knock at the door. She just answered, nonchalantly. "Come in," having a pretty good guess who it was since he left her office only twenty odd minutes ago. Maria knew where he went and what he was doing.

The door opened and Steve stepped into the deputy Director's office with two different flavoured smoothies as a smile melted across his lips when he acknowledged his best friends composure. She hadn't moved a millimetre from when he had left. The only part of her that was moving was her eyes as they scanned the words on the report in front of her. Steve knew that she knew it was him and wasn't annoyed or upset that Maria didn't acknowledge his presence. He knew that when Maria was in deep concentration not to bother her. Steve knows that Maria has an important job, but he also knew that she tended to work to hard and often skipped meals.

Steve gently closed the door shut with his foot before making his way across Maria's office and promptly stopping in front of her desk. He placed Maria's strawberry smoothie on the desk in front of her as he sucked some of his mango one through the straw of his own.

As if on autopilot, Maria reached for her strawberry smoothie that had been placed in front of her with her free hand and picked up the cool beverage in the translucent plastic takeaway cup with the dome top. She then began to suck the cool fruity liquid through the thick straw as she continued to read.

Steve walked back to the couch with his own mango smoothie and plopped down on the couch to where he had left the reports he had been going over for the last few days. He had no idea why the Director had assigned him to revise all of these updated protocols and procedures. Steve preferred to learn has he goes. He had been working within S.H.I.E.L.D for almost two years now, for the same time he had known Maria. The reason he had agreed to work with S.H.I.E.L.D was because Peggy and Howard had started it, he now stayed for Maria.

A long minute later Maria briefly tore her eyes from the sheet of paper in front of her, placing the smoothie down and glanced dead ahead at the male super soldier who was currently reading one of the reports from the pile she had given him. She wasn't pleased that Nick was making Steve her 'baby sitter' until they discovered what this unknown threat to S.H.I.E.L.D was, but if she had to spend several hours a day holed up in the office with someone - Steve would be it.

Maria wasn't one to rely on people. From a young age she learned how to look after herself and stay alive. Her upbringing wasn't pleasant. And before joining S.H.I.E.L.D, Maria kept people at arms length for a lot of reasons. She had built a tough shell from her short time on the streets until she was sent to Military school. She was eighteen when Nick had recruited her and sent her to S.H.I.E.L.D's Academy of Operations. Maria only spent a year in the op's academy because of her military training. The Director had then assigned her to Melinda May for the rest of her training since she was better with learning in the field.

After being placed with Melinda for a few months, she met fellow agents like Phil Coulson, Clint Barton, Emma Bridges and a year later Natasha Romanoff after Clint had personally recruited her. Those agents slowly became the family she didn't have, but always craved for. Then one day she came across 'Milly's Diner' and instantly fell in love with the place. As time passed she got to know Milly and the woman became her mother. Her children became surrogate siblings, even though they were scattered throughout the states and she only saw them around the holidays when the large family tended to gather and she if wasn't working.

Maria picked up her smoothie and bought the straw to her lips, sucking the fruity cool creamy liquid. Strawberry smoothies were one of her weaknesses. She consumed several a week when she wasn't away overseeing projects or missions and since they were healthy, Maria didn't feel guilty about the creamy treat. Steve had started bringing them to her whenever she worked long hours and they were both in DC.

Maria placed the smoothie back down on her desk as her eyes went back to her report but her mind drifted back to the first time she has seen Steve as a friend and not asset to S.H.I.E.L.D.

**_Tuesday, 6th November 2012_**

**_Washington DC - Maria's Apartment_**

_Maria felt like crap. That was putting it mildly. She had went to bed with a scratchy throat and woke with a stuffy nose, sore throat. And she felt hot and achey. Maria had called the director early this morning informing him that she wouldn't be coming in today. He told her that he didn't want to her back in at HQ until she was one hundred percent better. And she said that she would be in there tomorrow. He mumbled a response about being a damn fool before ending the call._

_Maria had then dragged herself out of her bed down the spiral staircase. She then curled up on her comfy couch with a blanket and pillow and no intention to move for several hours. She had then put on 'Ferris Bueller's Day Off' and watched it until her eyelids grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep._

**_'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock'_**

_Maria was pulled from her slumber at the sound of someone knocking on her front door. Her eyes instantly shot open as she realized that meant someone had gotten into the secure building. She quickly tossed the blanket aside and began to sit up, swinging her legs over the side. Her feet landing on the rug covered hardwood floor and she pushed herself up. Maria made her way across the open lounge area and towards her door, stopping briefly at the large pot plant by the door and reached into the bowl and grabbed one of her hidden glocks from inside._

**_'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock'_**

_Maria turned on the small electronic screen on the brick wall just off from her door that was connected to a hidden security camera that was placed strategically in the hallway that directed towards her door. Being the Deputy Director of a secret government organisation you can never be too careful. She had made a lot of enemies over the decade and a bit and wasn't stupid to always be on her guard, even when sick. The screen came to life and her visitor appeared on the screen, relief instantly washing over her when she saw who it was._

_Maria quickly unlocked the door and yanked it open as her other hand laid by her side with her glock. "How did you get in this secure building?" she question in her interrogator's voice, forgetting for a moment how sick she was or what she must look like. This was the first time Steve Rogers had been to her loft._

_A smile had licked Steve's lips when the door had opened and Maria appeared in sight. He was then surprised to hear her hostile greeting. "Uh, one of your neighbours was leaving and let me in," he answered innocently with a sheepish smile. "I bought soup from Milly's," he expressed, holding up the oval takeaway container with 'Milly's Diner' logo stamped on the side, containing the hot broth. "She was concerned when she heard that you had fallen sick and said to tell you that she would be by later … the diner is swamped at the moment."_

_Maria looked at the takeaway container in his hands and was temporarily stunned. No one had ever bought her soup because she was sick before. No one had ever visited her when she was sick, we'll beside Milly - but that's what mom's do. Not that Maria got sick much. Yet, here Steve Rogers stood with soup in hand. They had only known one another for six months, but she had been his handler for three - and their relationship was pretty professional even if they did have the odd drink together with Clint and or Natasha if either both or one were in town. Or ran into each other at Milly's and sometimes ended up sharing a meal together._

_A moment passed before a thought dawn on her. "How did you know that I was sick" she questioned before bringing her hands up to her mouth and covering it as she couched, revealing the gun in her right hand._

_Steve's eyes widened when he spotted the standard S.H.I.E.L.D glock in his handler's hand. "Do you always answer your door with a gun?" he asked as his eyes ran up and down the length of the blue eyed brunette that was dressed in light grey yoga pants and a dark blue S.H.I.E.L.D sweatshirt. Her shoulder length brunette hair was out and a little messy. She looked a little pale and her nose was red, but that did subtract from her beauty._

_Maria dropped her eyes onto the weapon in her hand. She had forgotten about it for a moment. "Only one people knock on my door when I don't buzz them in," she quipped, placing the gun back in it's hiding spot. "You didn't answer my question."_

_Steve was a little stunned to where she had just placed her gun, not that you could see it if you looked into the pot plant. "I was in a meeting with Director Fury this morning and he mentioned that you called in sick. Said you sounded like death and might be out of the office for a few days," he supplied, concern washed across his perfect chiseled face. "But you look pretty alive from where I'm standing."_

_Maria rolled her eyes at her bosses comment, sometimes he acted more like a protective father than her boss. Few days, yeah right! "I wouldn't go that far," she expressed, clearing her throat. "Even though I do feel like crap," she admitted, folding her arms. _

_Steve could hear sound coming from the television. "Did I interrupt you during your movie?"_

_Maria had forgotten about the movie. She had fallen asleep twenty minutes in. "Actually I was asleep," she admitted with a shrug of her shoulders._

_Steve instantly felt bad. "And I woke you," he realized. "I'm sorry. I didn't think. Of course you'd be asleep, you're sick." He expressed, silently scolding himself for being so stupid._

_Maria placed a hand on his arm. "It's okay … you bought soup which is good since I haven't eaten since last night," she admitted, biting down on her lower lip. She hadn't been really that hungry, never is when she is sick. "Plus I've seen the movie before," she informed him in a gentle tone, her hand was still on his arm and she couldn't help but feel how toned it was. Was this man pure muscle? _

_Steve liked the feeling of Maria's hand on his arm. Her touch was soft and warm. "What are you watching?" he asked with curiosity, trying to push thoughts of Maria's soft touch out of his mind._

_Maria removed her hand from his arm and ran her hand through her hair. "Ferris Bueller's Day Off," she supplied with a sniffle. "I love eighties movies," she admitted, clearing her throat. "And the only time I have to watch them is when I'm sick."_

_Steve hadn't heard of that movie before, but there was still a lot he was catching up on for the seventy years that he had been frozen. "So, what's it about? The Movie?" he asked with interest._

_Maria loved that about Steve. He was always interested in learning new things and was never afraid to ask if he had a question about something. "Uh, a little punk that decides to call a sicky so he doesn't have to go to school, feigning illness, to embark on a wild adventure involving his girlfriend, his best friend and best friend's dad's Ferrari. A rumor gets spread around the school that he is really sick and on death bed, even though he is out in the city having the time of his life. However, Ferris' sister and the school Dean suspect that Ferris is simply pretending to be ill since this isn't the first time he has faked being sick. Both the Dean and Ferris' sister are determined to catch him and his friends in the act of class-cutting."_

_Steve was captivated with the story she just delivered. "Do they?" he asked with intrigue._

_Maria felt a smile tug at her lips at the child-like expression washed across his face. "If I tell you, then it'll spoil the ending for when you watch it," she answered with a half smile. "When are you needed back at HQ?"_

_"You know that S.H.I.E.L.D calls me in on a case to case basis," he pointed out with an easy smile. "Fury said I wouldn't be needed in today, so I'm actually here to volunteer my services until you get better," he told her, holding up the soup container._

_Maria was taken aback with the Captain's offer. "What? I can't allow you to -"_

_"I said volunteer," Steve cut in. "You're not 'allowing' me anything," he supplied in a gentle tone. "I know being sick sucks," he said with geniuness._

_Maria was still a little stunned by his offer. "Your Captain friggin America," she voiced, her throat feeling scratchy. "You don't get sick," she added before covering her mouth and coughed. God, she felt like hell._

_"In my pre-serem days I was quite a sick kid," he shared, honestly. "I had pretty bad asthma and was underweight."_

_Maria remembered reading that in his file when it first came across her desk six months ago when she became the Avengers liaison. She also remembered seeing the 'before' photo. He had been this scrawny little kid that a slight breeze could blow over. Maria now felt worse for bringing up a bad memory for him, but knew how to make it up to him. "Do you wanna join me?" she invited. "It's a pretty funny movie."_

_Steve grinned as he entered the loft. Maria closed the door behind him and locked it. "Make yourself at home," she told him as she headed for the kitchen to grab a spoon for her soup._

_Steve walked towards the open lounge area as his eyes absorbed in the brick rustic but cosy looking loft. He noticed the spiral staircase that lead up to the second floor he guessed. They would be a good workout, except when you're sick. Steve noticed the little nest that she had made on the comfy looking beige couch. He then turned his eyes towards the television that was going with said movie that she had described before. A parade was currently happening on the flat screen._

_"How far are you in?" he called towards her._

_Maria walked towards the couch. "Halfway, but I'll take it back to the start so it doesn't confused you," she explained, casually._

_"Oh, don't do that on my -"_

_"Captain," she voiced in her deputy director tone. "Shut up," she added with a friendly smile as she walked passed him with her spoon and plopped down on the couch, wrapping her blanket back around her as she grabbed the remote from the glass coffee table in front of her. "Are you gonna sit down?" she asked with a smile as she stopped the movie and hit restart on her media centre._

_Steve quickly sat down on the other end of the couch with soup in his hands. He wanted to give Maria her space. His eyes then turned towards the large television screen as the movie started again._

_"Uh, Steve," Maria voiced, turning her head sidewards. "Can I have my soup?"_

_Steve felt the heat creep to his face as he handed the takeaway container over. Idiot! he scolded himself. "Sorry," he apologized as he looked dead ahead, focusing on the movie._

_Maria opened her eyes when she smelt something cooking from the direction of her kitchen, which was odd since she never had time to cook. She turned her attention towards the kitchen where she saw the back of Steve. He was facing her stove top as he tended to something on it. Maria flicked her wrist and glanced down at the time on her silver watch. She vaguely remembered drifting off around an hour into the movie. It was almost noon which meant that she must have been asleep for almost a little over an hour. _

_Maria was curious to what Steve was cooking since she knew that she hadn't done her weekly shop yet, that was usually done on Sundays. She pushed the blanket aside and stood up. She then made her way towards her wooden and brick mixed kitchen._

_"What'cha cooking?"_

_Steve quickly turned his head around at the sound of her voice. "You're awake," he acknowledged, as a slow smile spread across his lips. "How are you feeling," he asked with genuine concern lacing his tone. _

_Maria slid onto one of the stainless steel bar stool at her wooden breakfast bar across from where he was standing as her silver blue orbs fixed on Steve. "Meh," she answered, nonchalantly. "Your cooking," she cognize, gesturing behind him. _

_Steve quickly glanced back to the omelette sizzling in the frypan. "Yeah … I figured that you need something more than soup in you. You need proper food, so I managed to find enough ingredients to make a ham, cheese and tomato omelette," he expressed, casually. "I hope this isn't overstepping …"_

_Maria felt an easy smile slip across her lips. "No … thank you. Is there anything I can help you with?"_

_Steve turned his head back towards the omelette and tended to it. "Actually yes … chose another movie and I'll bring this out to the coffee table when it's finished," he told her. "I assume that you allow eating in there since that where you had the soup and I don't see any dining room or table -"_

_"Steve," his name easily slipping from her lips. "It's okay."_

Maria felt a smile melt across her lips at the past memory. For that day on, her and Steve's friendship and bloomed with each passing day. "Hey Steve," she voiced, locking her silver blues on his ocean blues. "Thank you," she expressed, lifting up the smoothie to indicate what she was referring too.

Steve just gave a curt nod in response as a warm smile melted across his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 26th … Western Australia<strong>

**Homestead - 04:58 am - Garden Area**

Melinda was sitting on the swing seat with her eyes closed and legs folded in a meditative pose as she waited, her portable iPod dock was sitting beside her currently turned off. She had sat up two mats several metres in front of the swing sweat over ten minutes ago. Melinda hoped that Skye hadn't forgotten about their talk yesterday after lunch. They had discussed doing Tai-Chi out here. She knew a lot had happened since then. It was still a little dark out since the sun wouldn't rise until six am here at this time of the year. Her usual time with Skye was five am when on the bus, so here she was.

Skye rounded the corner of the homestead dressed in her usual workout attire and her hair pulled back into a braid, barefooted. She knew that the sunrise here wasn't for another hour since she had googled it last night before going to bed, but this was the usual time that she meet her mother whenever they were on the bus. _Mother_, that thought still knocked the wind out of her sometimes. _She had a mom._

A smile melted across her lips when she saw the older woman sitting on the swing seat with her eyes closed in a relaxed meditative posture._ She hadn't forgotten._ Skye continued on the path towards the older woman.

"You remembered," Melinda voiced twenty seconds later after sensing her daughter's presences as she opened her eyes with a warm smile. She unfolded her legs and stood to her feet.

Skye felt her heart skip a beat at her mother's words._ How did she do that?_ "Are you sure that you didn't get some of my empathic traits?" she enquired as she stopped just before the yoga mats.

Melinda smiled at her daughter and shook her head. "Not to my knowledge," she expressed, honestly. "Sensing isn't just for empaths, with years of meditation and tai-chi can heightens senses, which is great for combat and personal use. Being able to sense your attacker in a non visible or hard to see environment could save your life. It's the way your half chinese heritage has used for centuries," she explained in a gentle tone.

Skye was in awe with what the older woman was sharing. She liked it when they had their talks. Skye couldn't wait to find out more about both her parents heritage.

Melinda turned her attention towards the swing seat and hit the play button on the iPod, a few seconds later soft tranquil music poured from the dock speakers. Melinda then walked the several metres towards the mats were her daughter was waiting.

"Shall we begin?" Melinda asked, stepping onto her dark blue yoga mat.

Skye nodded her head, stepping onto her deep purple one. She then turned and faced her mother. The two did their morning bow towards one another before they started their Tai-Chi.

* * *

><p><strong>Back Verandah - 07:11 am<strong>

Mostly everyone that was staying or living on the homestead at the moment had finally dragged themselves out of their rooms or pool house over ten minutes ago and were currently enjoying breakfast and morning discussions bar Maria and Lillian. Nick was sitting just off from his surrogate son and god daughter.

Melinda was sitting back in her chair, her hands wrapped around her warm mug that contained her choc-mint tea as she absorbed in the large family scene before her. She felt content and at peace, which was something that she hadn't felt in a long time. Her eyes landed on her daughter who was eating scrambled eggs as she chatted with Jemma beside her. The specialist slash her boyfriend was sitting on the other side of her. He had one hand resting on her mid back as his eyes remained on Skye.

Melinda had observed that Grant was very affectionate when it came to her daughter, whether it be small touches or admiring looks. When he looked at Skye, it was like he was only seeing her and no one else around them. Melinda was glad that her daughter had found someone who looked at her like she was the whole world, and the fact that he had a strong protective skillset - that brought great comfort. But there was no doubt in Melinda's mind that if he ever thought about breaking Skye's heart, she would kill him very slowly and painfully - his body then would never be found. Being intimate with the specialist was the one thing Melinda would take back in a heartbeat if she could, even though it didn't seem to bother him or her daughter. It was a topic that she or Phil never discussed.

Maggie stood to her feet. "I'm gonna go check on Maria and the sweet pea," she suddenly announced, leaving the table and walking towards the door. Maria wasn't the type to sleep in and she was a little concerned.

Natasha watched the older australian woman walked into the homestead. This morning she had to put on the act around Maggie that she was still injured, so Clint helped her up the stairs and to the table even though she was now walking on her leg thanks to the Skye's 'healing' blood from last night's injection. She still didn't feel one hundred percent, but it hadn't even been twenty four hours yet. She only felt a vague tingle every now and then, but she was sure that was nothing. Natasha still couldn't believe that overnight how much her leg at healed.

Natasha knew that the housekeeper would now be out of earshot since she was heading up to the third floor of the homestead where her niece's room was located. "Hey Mel," she spoke, turning her head in the direction of her big sister - watching her eyes turn from her daughter and lock with her's. "Since i'm able to workout again, we could go a few rounds on the mats back at the bus," she suggested with a grin. She had missed training these last almost two weeks since being wounded.

Melinda nodded her head with enthusiasm. She liked training with Natasha since she was more to her skill level than anyone on the bus, sure Grant and Phil were skilled agents and put up one hell of a fight, but she could still beat them. Melinda also was eager to continue her training with Skye, she wanted to make sure her daughter could defend herself and not have to rely on anyone else if she was ever put in that position.

"Actually, Nat," Phil intervened placing down his fork. "I think that Simmons or Dwight should check you out before you and Mel 'go a few rounds' on the mats, just to make sure that your healed enough to duke it out so there isn't more damage done before it can be healed properly." He suggested with a warm smile as he reached for his coffee mug. "It hasn't even been ten hours."

Natasha locked her emerald greens onto her older friend's ocean blues. "And after one of the doc's gives me their okay … then can we, dad?" she asked, sarcasm lacing her tone.

Phil rolled his eyes at the 'dad' comment while the rest of the table chuckled. He was use to getting them from Natasha and Clint when they were being sarcastic and he was being overprotective.

"Just remember that I need you at top health with no broken bones, Natasha," Nick told the female redheaded agent before glancing towards Melinda. "Just in case anything comes up that requires your skillset," he carefully worded since the four younger agents were at the table.

"That was once and it was a fracture," Melinda defended as a smile played at her lips at the past incident, several years ago. Even when she had transferred to admin, Melinda kept up her training and often sparred with Clint, Natasha, Phil, Emma and or Hill when they had visited her. "Plus she got me back for that, several months later."

A chuckle slipped from Natasha's lips. "That was accident, Mel," she said, innocently as a smirk pulled at her lips. "And it was only a sprain," she corrected.

Phil and Clint both chuckled as the four younger agents looked towards the four older ones with curiosity, knowing there was a story there. Emma and Dwight just shared an amused look as Nick Fury rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of training," Grant pipped in, turning his head sideward. "Vacation is almost over, Rook."

Skye rolled her eyes. Did he ever take a break from working out? "I am not hitting a bag or flexing a damn muscle until I step foot back on the bus," she told him as she reached for glass tumbler filled with juice. "Okay, Wall-E."

Melinda released a soft chuckle at her daughter's response. She loved the fact that her daughter had a backbone and stood her ground.

"Speaking of which," Phil pipped up. "I have to head back their after we're done here to feed Hart before he leaves with the Director," he supplied casually.

Nick nodded his head. "I attend to leave within the next two hours," he informed the blue eyed agent. "We still have a few things to discuss before I leave back for HQ, making a pit stop to drop off the prisoner. I would also like to discuss something with Agents Barton, Romanoff and Bridges together after Natasha's check up from Agent Simmons and when Doogie makes her appearance. I would then like a private word with Agents Ward - Skye, and FitzSimmons together than a quick group briefing before I leave."

Silence filled the air for a long moment as everyone processed the older man's words, each curious to what he wanted to discuss with each one of them. Skye and Grant glanced at one another, as Jemma and Leo did the same. Phil and Melinda turned their eyes towards Clint and Natasha and the two stared back.

"Good morning," Maria greeted the group a few minutes later as she exited the homestead with a steamy mug in her hand and stopped just before the end of the table. She observed the weird atmosphere and instantly knew that she had walked out in the middle of a conversation or something along those lines. "Okay … what's wrong?"

**"Where's Lily?"** Clint and Natasha asked simultaneous.

Maria turned her attention onto her spy Aunt and Uncle. A smile played at her lips at their joint question. "Still asleep," she revealed as she stifled a yawn. "We had a rough night, Lily woke up a couple of times because of nightmares. Maggie's up in my room watching over her while I grab a cuppa and something to eat," she shared.

Natasha and Clint shared a concerned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, most likely one more chapter before the vacation is over Phil's teams heads back to reality.

Maria's open lounge area

**** . ****

Maria's Kitchen

. . .a-fRs5S_


	48. Chapter 48 - Goodbye but not farewell

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N**: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

_Does Tony have him patent - like can someone else create a similar version?_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 48<strong>

**Dwight's Office - 08:13 am**

Clint, Natasha and Maria were seated on the couch just off from the door as they all looking at the Director. The three were curious to why their boss had called them into Dwight's office for a private meeting only a few minutes ago.

Nick was looking at the three younger agents sitting before him. He had been thinking long and hard about his decision since meeting the five year old last night. He just hoped that these three understand his reasoning behind it. "I've asked the three of you in here to discuss young Lily's future placement," he voiced, pragmatic.

Clint and Natasha turned their gazes on one another, confusion etched across their faces. _Why are we here?_ was a shared thought between them.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that, Uncle Nick," Maria expressed with assertiveness. She knew that she still had to discuss it with her girlfriend, but didn't want to bring up the subject until she cleared it with the Director. "I wanna adopt Lily."

Nick inhaled a sharp breath when he heard his great nieces proclamation. He knew that the young agent had a big heart and had grown a quick attachment to the child. "I had a feeling that you were gonna say that," he said. "But I think it would be best if Clint and Natasha became Lily's legal protective guardians," he voiced, earnestly.

**"What?**" the three agents exclaimed, collectively.

"Wait," Natasha voiced, stunned. "You want us to look after a child?" she questioned, gesturing to her partner. "Were you hit on the head really hard, recently. Are you going senile? Our jobs are too dangerous, Nick … what if something happened to one or both of us. Lily has already lost her parents and was put in a bad situation after that. Do you really wanna put her through that, again?"

Nick looked at the redhead, forbearing. "You and Barton are survivors … I have faith that you two will be around for a long time yet. I need to know that the girl is with people that can protect her. We still don't know who is after her and -"

"She deserves a family!" Natasha snapped at the older man, surprising herself. "Not just protection detail," she added in a calmer tone. "The child has been through enough."

Nick glared at the red headed woman with his one good eye. He knew what the redhead's real fear was. She didn't want to get attach to the child and have to say goodbye. "I know and that's what she will have. Her protection detail will be her family," he supplied in a pragmatic tone as his good eyes flickered between the two assassins. "This child will be in constant danger if word ever got out about what she is - if that's happens, I need to know that her parents can protect her and disappear with her if need be. Whenever you or Clint are both on a mission, the child will have plenty of 'aunts and uncles' that can watch and protect her."

The two spies were gobsmacked.

"Are you saying that you want me and Clint to raise her," Natasha voiced with vulnerability lacing her tone. "Be her parents, permanently?"

Nick looked at her deadpanned. "Did I stutter?"

The agents were gobsmacked as they turned and looked at one another.

"Now is she going to be a Barton or Romanoff?" he questioned, just teasing them since she would need a cover last name so there wasn't a target on her head.

"Uncle Nick," Maria finally voiced after a moment. "I can protect her," she assured him, determination burning in her deep blues. "Plus her abilities still haven't been revealed. I want to be able to monitor her and make sure she isn't exposed."

Nick turned his attention towards his great niece. "I know you want to, Doogie," he supplied. "But I've made my decision and I believe it's the right one. I am sure Natasha and Clint will let you know where they end up. I don't want S.H.I.E.L.D knowing about this child. They won't even know about her adoption because it's not going to be on record. All paperwork involving the child will be fabricated. Maria, you will be apart of the child's life. You'll be her godmother. If anything ever happened to both Clint and Natasha … then you'll get custody as her god mother. But like I said before … they're survivors."

Maria was gobsmacked. She loved her Aunt and Uncle very much, but they weren't around children much or at all and to her knowledge - didn't have plans on having any. She and Sienna had at least discuss the topic, both agreeing that they wanted to wait until they were both in their late twenties before having a child together. Maria knew that Sienna wouldn't turned Lillian away once she saw her. "But this is a five year old child that were talking about here," she told her great Uncle with disquiet. "Aunty Nat and Uncle Clint are great agents, the best assassins that S.H.I.E.L.D have," she expressed with sincerity. "But what do they know about raising a child?"

Natasha and Clint shot their gazes towards their niece, both surprised with her outburst but understood her concern for the young child. _She wasn't wrong._

"Like most parents," Nick supplied. "They'll learn as they go," he simply told Maria.

Clint and Natasha didn't know what to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Open Lounge Area<strong>

Skye was sitting with Lillian on the plush couch in the open lounge area as they watched morning cartoons. Fury the dog was lying by their feet. He always seemed to be located not far from Lillian as if he was protecting her. The five year old seemed to be engulfed in the animated show that was currently playing. The two had been here for around twenty minutes now. Grant had headed to the gym around thirty minutes ago for his morning workout while Leo and Jemma had disappeared to one of their rooms. All four knew that they had to stay close to the homestead since the Director wanted to talk with them after his meeting with Maria and the two spies.

Skye knew that her parents had headed back to the bus to feed the prisoner over forty minutes ago, around the same time that Maggie had left to go shopping for supplies and groceries. The closest town was over forty minutes away, so Skye knew that the woman would probably gone most of the day. She wasn't sure where Emma and Dwight had disappeared to, but could sense that they were still somewhere in the homestead.

Skye had a feeling that their vacation would be ending today. She was curious to why the Director wanted to talk to them. Skye was pulled from her thoughts when she sensed that her and Lillian weren't alone anymore. She slowly turned her head around, looking towards the direction of the entrance.

"Hey Skye," Maria greeted with a warm smile. "Uh Uncle Nick wants to see you, Ward and FitzSimmons in dad's office," she supplied as she made her way across the room and towards the couch.

"Okay," she simply answered as she stood to her feet, grabbing her phone that had been sitting on the couch beside her. Skye than quickly typed out a group text to Grant and two best friends before hitting send and looking back up at the younger agent that was now standing just off from the couch.

She noticed that the young aussie was looking down at Lillian with quandary and Skye could sense that something was bothering her. Maria was masking it on the outside. "Maria?" she voiced, placing her hand on her shoulder and getting her attention. "Is everything okay with ..." she asked, gesturing her head towards the five year old sitting on the couch with genuine concern.

Maria was surprised by the question and the empathy in the hazel eyes that were staring at her. She had forgotten for a moment about Skye's special connection with people. She must have picked up on her current feelings regarding the Director's decision. Maria forced a smile. "Everything is alright," she assured the female agent. "You better not leave the Director waiting to long," she added.

Skye knew there was more going on then Maria was admitting, but she also knew that she shouldn't keep Nick Fury waiting. She dropped her hand from Maria's shoulder and released a heavy sigh before walking around her and out of the room.

The four younger agents were all seated on the couch in the office after the Director had asked them all to take a seat. They were all sitting side by side. Grant and Leo both positioned on an end while their partners sat beside them in the middle. The four just fitted on the couch with a little wiggle room.

"I am sure that you're all curious to why I asked to speak to the four of you alone," Nick finally voiced after a moment.

The four agents all nodded their heads, simultaneously.

"What does S.H.I.E.L.D mean to you?" he asked out loud. The question was for the entire four.

Several seconds of silence passed among the room. Jemma and Leo were looking at one another hesitant while Skye was looking at her boyfriend. She noticed the sober expression etched across his handsome face. He was looking directly at Nick Fury. Skye turned her focus deadhead as she processed the question.

"Protection," Grant supplied, hearing Phil's voice in his head from the conversation they had yesterday afternoon. He also remembered the Deputy Director asking him the same question six months ago when he was being vetted for this team without realizing it. "It means that we're the line between this world and a much weirder one. We protect people from news or information that they aren't ready to hear. And when we can't do that, we do everything in our power to keep them safe." He proclaimed, repeating most of what he had told the Deputy Director - just re wording it a bit.

Nick turned his eyes onto the Specialist as a smile twitched at his lips, but he kept his expression stoic. Nick could tell that Phil was having a great effect on the younger man. He gave a curt nod of the head towards the younger man. "Exactly, Agent Ward … To serve when everything else fails. To be humanity's last line of defense. To be The Shield," Nick proclaimed, reciting the oath that he gave to each one of his agents when they received their badge for the first time.

"Why do I have the feeling that something is wrong?" Skye spoke up, looking at the older man with disquiet. She was trying to get a read on the older man, but it was like trying to read a brick wall.

Nick flicked his attention onto the young brunette. He knew that she was a smart kid and the fact that she had empathic abilities meant that they all had to be extra careful around her - luckily S.H.I.E.L.D trained agents to hide what they feel. "Being S.H.I.E.L.D agents, you all know that sometimes there is certain information that you will have to keep to yourself - secrets that must remain that way. I know a lot of unimaginable things have happened over the last few days, hell weeks since being enlightened with Agent Skye's abilities and her recently parentage. Now as I informed Agent's Skye and Ward last night that if she wanted people within S.H.I.E.L.D to know about her family connection," he expressed, locking his good eye on the two young scientist. "Then we'll come up with a cover story that everyone must repeat if asked … I think we should keep it to ourselves for now - though."

Skye bit down on her bottom lip and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She felt Grant place a hand on her knee and give it a squeeze. She turned her head sideward as a smile melted across her lips as their eyes clashed.

"I know that you're also curious about Lillian's rescue mission at the 'farmhouse'," Nick added as his eyes went back and forth across the agents. "All that you need to know about her is that she is now safe and will be put in protective custody … you are not allowed to utter one word about the rescue mission or mention the child to anyone. No one within S.H.I.E.L.D is allowed to know about her exists or about Skye's abilities since she will not be put on the INDEX," he revealed, turning his attention onto the two scientist since the other two already knew this. He watched the flabbergasted looked splash across their faces. "If I even get an inkling that one of you have mentioned any slightest detail of what has happened over the last few weeks - then you will be sent to the fridge for treason against my orders," he expressed, emotionless. "You are not even allowed to mention being at this location … Understood?"

**"Yes Sir,"** Jemma and Leo answered as Skye just nodded her head.

"Uh Director, Sir," Grant voiced, staid. "Won't S.H.I.E.L.D know our location because of the Bus's tracking system that sends out our navigational signal?"

"As far as S.H.I.E.L.D is concerned," Nick voiced, turning his attention onto the young male agent. "Agent Phil Coulson's team is on vacation for a week since HQ doesn't know about their wounds since their mission was off-the-books. It never happened as far as S.H.I.E.L.D is concerned. They don't even know that Agents Barton and Romanoff are currently here. The doctors and medical teams that operated on both Agent May and Romanoff were ordered to report to only me or Deputy Director Hill."

"Where does S.H.I.E.L.D think we are, Sir?" Grant enquired with curiosity.

"The bus is currently landed in a private hangar on Maui … right Skye?"

Skye slowly nodded her head, looking towards the old spy. "Uh, AC asked me to access the Bus's avionics and create a ghost 'flight plan' so we could be off the radar without S.H.I.E.L.D actually knowing where we are … he said it was Director's orders," she quickly answered, turning her head to the side as she absorbed in her boyfriend's shocked composure. "I was ordered not to tell anyone," she admitted quietly.

Grant was stunned. _She hadn't told him about that, even though she was ordered not to. He thought that she didn't want to keep secrets from him, even though Grant knew that he couldn't talk since he was keeping a big one from her. He was still hurt that she didn't tell him. But he also knew that orders were orders. _

"Uh, Sir … won't the mission at the 'farmhouse' be logged into the S.H.I.E.L.D archives?" Jemma enquired, nervousness lacing her tone. "Especially after Dr Ian Quinn is dropped off at the Fridge."

Nick turned his good eye onto the young british woman. "No … this mission was off book also," he revealed, expressionless. "The only people that know about it are at this homestead and Deputy Director Hill," he expressed, deciding to leave out the part about S.H.I.E.L.D not even knowing the status on Dr Liam Hart or where he was going since it was need to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Hangar - 11:11 am<strong>

The team along with the Richards and Lillian were gathered in the hangar, standing a few metres from the bottom of the ramp that led into the bus. Nick had flown out with Liam Hart just under two hours ago. Natasha and Melinda had had their mini spar session which lasted over an hour since Natasha had gotten her all clear to train again from the biochemist. Jemma had informed the redhead along with the Director and others that had been present for the examination a few hours ago that Natasha was ninety percent healed and was most likely be back to one hundred percent by later that afternoon or tomorrow morning.

Dwight, Emma, Phil and Clint along with Skye and Grant had watched the spar session from the staircase, while Clint and Emma had taken bets with who would win. During that time, Maria and Lillian were in the open lounge area watching a disney movie since Maria didn't want her watching her two Aunts spar.

Now here they were all ready to part ways. Clint and Natasha were heading back with Maria and Lillian since the secure secret safe house they decided to take Lillian too to live for now was located a twenty minute drive from where Maria lived. They figured it would be easier on Lillian to stay in Australia for now since she still wasn't talking and her ability still hadn't been acknowledged.

It was around a four hour flight since the Bus was fasted than a normal plane. The plane would land just after one p.m at a secure S.H.I.E.L.D aircraft base because of the time difference. Brisbane was two hours ahead of Western Australian.

Jemma and Leo were standing at the bottom of the cargo ramp, feeling a little awkward as they watched everyone say their goodbyes. The two had already politely thanked the Richards for letting them stay there and promised to visit some time in the future.

Melinda pulled back from her hug with Natasha and a soft smile graced her lips. "I'm gonna miss you and Clint on the bus," she admitted. "It was starting to feel like the old days."

Natasha released a soft chuckle. "Yeah, but we'll still see each other around. Maria's gonna set up secure phone line and we'll keep in touch. Once things get settled with Lily and everything … we'll meet up somewhere. You owe me a rematch," she declared, a smile tugging at her lips.

Melinda grinned back.

Emma was watching her two surrogate sisters with a smile. "You both have to come back for a longer visit," she informed them, a-matter-a-factly. "Even though we might see each other before than if Uncle Nick's suspicion is right," she added in a lowered tone.

The three women shared a silent conversation with only looks.

Maria had been standing just off from her two Aunts and mother, holding Lillian's hand. "It's been good seeing you, Aunt Mel," Maria told her with a warm smiled. She had seen a different side to her Aunt Melinda during the last few days that she had never seen before. The older woman seemed less anguish and Maria now knew that was because of her daughter. Maria hadn't know that her Aunt and Uncle had a child before the big reveal. Her parents had never talked about it, apparently had been a topic that no one discussed.

Melinda wasn't the huggy or affectionate type of person and rarely showed what she was feeling. She had locked that part of herself away for a long time, but since discovering of her daughter's exists - the old slightly more affection Melinda was slowly surfacing once again. Melinda leaned forward and engulfed her niece into a warm hug.

Skye was standing opposite Dwight. Grant was by her side, his hand resting on the small of her back. Her father and Clint were both standing a few feet from them, to Skye's left.

"I am looking forward to getting to know you, Kidd," Dwight told Skye as he patted her on the shoulder. "If you ever need a break from the craziness that is S.H.I.E.L.D you have an open invitation here," he promised her. "The garden area would also be a great location for a wedding," he added in a teasing tone as he glanced towards Grant.

Grant's eyes widened and he tensed up at the older man's words, even if it was a joke.

"Not funny, Dwight," Phil quickly piped up, glaring at his older brother and Clint laughed loudly.

Skye rolled her eyes and chuckled at her Uncle's comment. "Are you trying to give my boyfriend a heart attack," she question, folding her arms a smile played at her lips.

Dwight grinned from ear to ear as he looked from his newly founded niece and towards said boyfriend who was staring back emotionless. He seemed like a statue sometimes, but Dwight knew of the young agents reputation and had read his file. He was a lethal agent - one of S.H.I.E.L.D's best.

Clint slung an arm around Skye's shoulders, pulling her into a side hug. "You keep safe, kiddo," he told her. "We'll keep in touch as soon as Maria has set up the secure lines of communication."

Skye felt a warm feeling wash through her. She was going to miss the older Uncle figure that the archer had become. "I'll double the security from out end when we get the first call and encrypted the line," she assured the older man.

* * *

><p><strong>Bus - Open Area<strong>

**"Wheels up in two,"** Melinda May's voiced drifted out of the surround speakers of the bus.

Skye was sitting opposite her S.O in a comfy plane seat, holding his hand across a small table that was between them as they waited for the Bus to take off. Jemma and Leo were buckled into the seats behind Skye having a discussion about something that was going over her head. Skye was looking out the window. "I'm gonna miss it here," the brunette admitted with a sad sigh. "And that bed," she pouted.

Grant had been watching his Rookie girlfriend as a smile melted across his lips at her comment. "Me too … but we have to get back to reality and our jobs eventually," he theorized.

Jemma and Leo were also holding hands across the table since their boss and Melinda May where in the cockpit. They were still trying to find a way to tell the two older agents they were a couple.

"You know," Leo supplied. "I think I might be able to upgrade the 'Night Night' Pistole line. I've been working on a way to double maybe even triple the power," he casually shared.

Jemma just nodded along. She loved hearing him get passionate about his work, there was a sparkle in his blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Cockpit<strong>

Melinda was sitting in the pilot's chair as she started up the engines, flicking on buttons and switches. The plane roared to life and Melinda felt a sense of peace wash over her. She loved flying and had plans to teach Skye one day - if she wanted to learn. Melinda turned her head to the side where Phil was sitting in the co-pilot chair. He was watching her with a serene look splashed across his face at that goofy smile that she fell in love with.

"Ready to return to reality?" she asked him, earnestly.

"Reality sucks," Phil voiced as he placed his hand on her leg and gave it a squeeze. "But as long as I'm with you … I'm home," he told her with a warm smile.

Melinda felt smile slip across her lips as she absorbed in his words. _She loved this man_. Melinda turned her gaze, dead ahead and started take off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hangar - 11:43 am<strong>

Clint, Natasha, Maria and Lillian were now aboard the Richard's family Citation Jet CJ3. It had been a little over ten minutes since the Bus had taken off. Clint and Natasha were in the cockpit since Clint was flying today. Maria had set in the coordinates for her private hangar on the Gold Coast where she stores this jet when she or Sienna are not using it to travel home or somewhere for a mission. Maria had learned to fly from her Aunt Melinda when she was sixteen and held her pilot's license when she was seventeen. Her Aunt had also taught her mother how to fly in her Rookie years. This jet had been in the family for over ten years now and has gone through several upgrades over the years with Maria adding personal touches. It was a six seater with a small bathroom, kitchen and attached closed off rest area towards the back of it.

Maria had secured Lillian in a comfy plane seat beside her. She had explained to Lillian a couple of hours ago that they were flying to her new home where she would be living with Clint and Natasha. Maria was glad that they were choosing their safe house that was located less than thirty minutes from where she lived. It was the house that her Aunts and Uncles stayed at whenever they visited. Maria had asked Lillian if she wanted to go live with Clint and Natasha and the five year old had nodded her head.

Maria couldn't wait to get back to her townhouse and girlfriend in Palm Beach. It had been almost three weeks since she had seen Sienna. They had skyped last night before going to bed. The two had been dating for a little over a year and have been living together for three months now. Sienna was a Specialist in the Australian sector of S.H.I.E.L.D and had been trained by her mother. It was how the two met, four years ago. She had been in the army before that.

**"Good morning, Ladies and Lily,"** Clint's voiced poured through the speakers that surrounded the interior of the small jet. "**My name is Clint and I am your pilot for this flight. Our destination is a little over four hours away and we should be arriving just before one thirty … please remain seated until I say otherwise and -"**

**"Oh shut up, Hawkie,**" Natasha's voiced, amusement evident in her voice.** "Can you just get this damn bird in the air before Lily's old enough to graduate."**

**"Tash ..." **he whined.

Maria rolled her eyes at her Aunt and Uncle's banter. She was use to seeing it over the years. It was how they showed their affection for one another in public.

Lillian was giggling._ They're gonna be my new parents,_ she thought with amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>Queensland Time<strong>

**The Bus - 12:12 p.m - Open Lounge Area**

Skye was laying down on the couch, a cushion propped behind her head and her laptop resting on her stomach as her fingers tapped the keys in front of her. The last few hours had passed by quickly. As soon as they were allowed to move around, Jemma and Leo had disappeared down to the lab. Grant and Skye had remained in their seats for another hour after that, just unbuckled. They had then continued her Italian lessons. Grant have given her the choice of that or training. After that she had spent the next forty minutes pulling up everything she could on Vanessa Hart and the Second Chance foundation while making FBI cover identities for her parents for when they went to see Mrs Hart later that afternoon.

Grant entered the open lounge area when he spotted his Rookie with a mischief glint in her eyes. He walked towards the couch and around it, stopping at the end of it where her head was resting and looked down at his girlfriend. "Whatcha doin?" he asked with curiosity. He glanced quickly at the screen but could only see 'twitter' open. He knew it wasn't her's since S.H.I.E.L.D agents didn't have twitter accounts because they were spies. Grant folded his arms. "You've got your 'I'm-doing-something-I-shouldn't-be' face on," he divulged as a smirked tugged at his lips.

Skye felt a smile tug at her lips at her boyfriend's comment. "Hacking the presidents twitter account again," she answered in a deadpanned tone as she clicked the 'tweet' button.

Grant's eyes widened in shock._ Again?_ "What! Skye ... do you know what kind of trouble you can…"

Skye bursted into laughter a few seconds later. "I'm kidding, Wall-E." She assured him as she got out of the account she was current screwing with and closed her laptop.

Grant felt his heart returning to normal speed once again. "Not funny, Rook," he told her, relief washing over him.

Skye continued to snicker. "Yeah, it was. You should have seen your face, I thought a circuit or something was gonna blow."

Grant rolled his eyes at his Rookie's sense of humor. "What are you really doing?"

"I accessed Tony Starks twitter account," she answered with a smirk. "Everyone is gonna think he is at ballet practice."

Grant let out a sigh._ Stark. That's fine, as long as it wasn't the president. She could get in serious trouble for that._ "What am I gonna do with you?" he asked with amusement lacing his tone.

Skye grinned up at him, batting her eyes. "Love me, feed me, never leave me," she replied, quoting garfield in the same tone that the fat ginger cat had used during the movie.

Grant chuckled as he bent down and brushed a kiss across her forehead. "Speaking of feeding, I was just about to make lunch," he told her, casually. "Anything in particular you want?"

Skye lit up at her S.O boyfriend's question. She was getting hungry. He was too good to her. "Chicken, tomato and cheese toastie, please," she requested with a big smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Maria's Jet - 12:33 p.m<strong>

Maria and Lillian were laying on the double size bed in the small rest area watching 'The Smurfs 2' when Natasha appeared in the doorway with a tray filled with several different sandwiches containing different fillings. "I didn't know if you two were hungry or what you wanted so I made one everything," she expressed in a laid-back tone as she walked towards the end of the bed. "Your kitchen is pretty well stocked," she commented, sitting down on the end of it as she placed the tray down and pushed it towards them.

Maria felt a smile melt across her lips. "Yeah, that's Sienna for you. Her dad's a chef so she likes to try new recipes during the long flights," she shared casually.

Natasha liked seeing her niece light up whenever she talked about her girlfriend. She knew that it was definitely love. Natasha and Clint approved of the young Specialist. She was level four and rising in the ranks, only a year older than Maria. The two had known each other for a few years before they started dating.

Natasha turned her eyes towards the screen and a smile tugged at her lips when she noticed the little blue creatures that were currently singing. She remembered watching the first one with Clint a few years ago. For three whole day he would hum the damn theme song, no matter how many times she threatened to caused bodily harm. It was finally Maria Hill who ordered him to stop otherwise she was going to fly over a volcano and drop him in.

Natasha turned her eyes back towards her niece and Lillian who had both chose a half sandwich triangle each. A smile played at her lips when she noticed that the five year old had chosen one of her favourite fillings - peanut butter, nutella and banana. It was one of her comfort foods.

"Well, let me know if you two need anything," the older woman supplied as she stood to her feet and walked from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am sorry this chapter took so long to update, but I am really good at procrastinating. I have already started writing the next chapter.

_So the credit for the nickname 'Hawkie' goes to my bff AOS friend for thinking of it._


	49. Chapter 49 - Agent?

Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.

A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 49<strong>

**Brisbane, Aspley - 13:33 p.m - Second Chance Estate**

Phil Coulson and Melinda May were waiting in the foyer of the Second Chance Estate based in Aspley as they waited for Vanessa Hart to make her appearance. Phil was wearing his prop black frames that had a hidden camera built in. They were both wearing earwigs and had on watch listening devices so the team could be the eyes and ears back at the Bus. They were both dressed in black pant suits with a white button up shirts - usual FBI attire. Phil was wearing a black tie and Melinda had the top couple of buttons undone. Melinda had her hair pulled back into a high ponytail and was wearing black heels.

There was a hulk looking security guard dressed in a black fitted t-shirt and black cargo pants standing just off the door, watching them like a hawk. If he was carrying a weapon, it was concealed well.

This estate had several security guards that patrolled it during twelve hours split shifts, so there was twenty four hour security. The two senior agents had already read over all their files and knew that they all had former military backgrounds, most of them had families of their own so they were dedicated to protecting the children within this foundation.

"Good afternoon, Agents," a young husky sounding New Yorker voice greeted them as she stood in between an open door. "I am sorry to keep you waiting, but I've been dealing with an important situation." She shared, apprehension evident in her voice, but she masked it with a friendly smile. "I understand that you're FBI agents. You're a long way from Canberra," she acknowledged.

Phil and Melinda pulled out their FBI badges in unison, flashing them. They knew that she would check them out to make sure they were who they say they were, luckily Emma knew someone who worked in that field office and was covering for them.

"Good afternoon Mrs Hart," Phil greeted with a friendly smile using an australian accent. "I'm Agent Billy Rosewood and this Agent Temperance Beckett," he introduced their cover identities, gesturing to Melinda.

"Can we please go somewhere private to talk?" Melinda asked in a soft tone, using an australian accent. "This involves your husband."

Vanessa's eyes widened. "Liam?" she questioned, fear evident in her voice. It was never a good sign when feds or the police came to asked questions about someone you know. "Is he … okay?"

"We would like to talk to you in private," Phil expressed, seriously.

Vanessa slowly nodded her head and stepped aside. "Please, come in," she expressed with a soft smile.

Phil and Melinda walked towards the office and walked through the doorway. Vanessa closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Phil and Melinda let their eyes drift around the small room. It had one window on the right far side that let light drift in through the white lace see-through curtains. The left wall had a floor to ceiling bookcase filled with assorted novels and books. There was a small hidden camera in the top right corner directed towards the desk area. The desk had the basic - computer, printer, landline, a couple of photo frames and a few folders on it. There were a few filing cabinets just off the right of the desk, behind it.<p>

The wall behind the desk had several awards and licenses hanging up, all to do with the Second Chance Foundation.

Phil and Melinda knew that Vanessa Hart was a humanitarian and came from a wealthy background. She started the Second Chance Foundation with she was twenty four and open her first estate in New York. Her parents were billionaires, but were known for their generous charitable donations and causes along with the many hotels and resorts they owned around the world. Vanessa was an heiress and had been married to Liam Hart for seven years.

Vanessa took residence behind her desk and clasped her hands together as her dark chocolate orbs locked onto the FBI agents. "Please take a seat," she gestured to the two chairs sitting opposite her desk.

Phil and Melinda compiled and both plopped down into a seat each.

"You said that you were here about my husband," Vanessa voiced, gaining the attention of the suits. "Is he okay?" she asked with hesitation.

Phil could see and hear the evident apprehension that something was wrong with her husband in her voice. He was still trying to get a read on her to find out if she actually knew about her husbands side project. "When was the last time you saw or spoke to your husband, Mrs Hart?" he asked the standard question, selling his cover.

Vanessa felt her heart stop for a few seconds when she heard that question. "Uh, Monday around five in the afternoon," she supplied as a lump formed in her throat. "He said that he was needed back at his lab for an emergency but would call me later. He said that he should be back here by friday since I plan to be here for another few weeks yet."

"And did he call later?" Melinda questioned with a thick Australian accent.

Vanessa bit down on her lower lip and shook her head. "No," she answered in a small voice. "I tried calling him that night, but the phone said it was no longer connected. I've been trying to get into touch with him since," she revealed, swallowing the lump that was lodged in her throat.

"What does he do?" Phil asked, feigning interest. "You mentioned an emergency at his lab? Where is that located?"

Vanessa dropped her eyes towards her wedding photo that was sitting on her desk as she played with her wedding band on her ring finger. "Uh, Liam's a biologist," she revealed, lifting her gaze to meet theirs. "He has a background in Microbiology. I don't know what the emergency was. He didn't go into detail knowing that it would just go over my head. I don't know a lot of what he does. Liam has a lab in New York where we live, but has staff that look after it whenever we're travelling. He's been travelling to a few different labs around the world over the last several months working on some big project."

"Some big project?" Melinda asked with curiosity. "Care to elaborate?"

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she expressed honestly. "My main focus lately has been on this foundation and the children within it," she answered, swallowing hard.

_'She's hiding something,'_ Skye's voiced followed through the comms and into her parents ears.

_'She's avoiding eye contact and playing with her wedding band,'_ Grant supplied._ 'I am guessing it's something to do with her husband. Her body language seems tense whenever he is mentioned.'_

_'I was sensing a strong bond the night I met them,'_ Skye voiced. '_Something's changed since then. Her husband's been missing for over two days and she didn't report him missing.'_

_'Maybe she knows that he took Lily,'_ Jemma's voiced added through the comms.

"How was your husband around the children in your foundation?" Melinda asked with curiosity. "Did he ever pay special attention to any of the children?"

Vanessa leaned back in her chair, narrowing her gaze on the older female agent. "What? Special attention? What are you trying to say?" she questioned confused in a defensive tone. "Liam pays normal attention to the children. Do you know what kind of backgrounds these kids come from?" she added, anger rising slightly in her. "Emotional, Physical, Mental or Sexual abuse. Some are even homeless … I do not let any adult walk through that door without an intensive background check! You don't marry into my family without one."

Melinda could hear the protectiveness in the younger woman's voice. "We didn't mean to suggest that your husband is a sexual predator, Mrs Hart," she supplied in a calm tone.

Phil reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a picture of Lilian with Fury the dog that was taken this morning out in the garden section of the homestead on Skye's phone and then printed off. The five year old was smiling into the camera with nose crinkled as Fury licked her face. The date and time was stamped at the bottom of the photo for proof of when it was taken.

"Do you know this child?" he asked the New Yorker as he showed her the picture.

Vanessa locked her eyes on the photo and her they widened. "Lillian," she gasped, snatching the picture from his hand. "Oh my god, where did you get this photo. Where is she?" she demanded, standing to her feet.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Phil enquired, lacing his fingers together.

Vanessa's eyes remained locked on the picture in her hands. "Monday afternoon around four thirty in the playroom," she revealed with a heavy heart as she sat back down in her chair. "She was sitting in the cushion corner reading 'A Bear Called Paddington' which is well above her age group reading level - but the girl loves to read. Um, she was reported missing around five thirty when one of the staff members said they hadn't seen her for a little while now." She expressed, sadness evident in her voice. "It's the first time ever that a child has gone missing from one of my estates in the five years that I've had this foundation."

_'Why didn't they report her missing?_' Skye supplied with anger evident in her voice through the comms.

"Did you report her missing?" Melinda questioned, feigning innocence.

Vanessa turned her eyes onto the female agent. "No … we wanted to do an internal investigation before informing the authorities," she expressed, seriously. "After the grounds were searched and she wasn't located, I checked the security footage in the surveillance room to see if one of many hidden camera's based around this estate caught her last whereabout."

"Did they?" Phil enquired, knowing that she was close to confessing what she was hiding.

Vanessa nodded her head, chewing on her bottom lip. "It was the reason why the authorities haven't been involved," she supplied, swallowing hard. "The camera's revealed Liam carrying a sleeping Lily in his arms out the back entrance and into his car. I still don't understand why he took her. Why didn't he tell me and where the hell he is. I have the best private investigators looking for him."

The two senior agents shared a brief look before turning their attention back onto the younger american.

"You can call off your investigation," Phil supplied. "We have your husband in custody, and have located the girl."

"Custody?" she squawked. "What the hell for?"

Melinda looked at her, expressionless. "We cannot go into the details of that," she informed her. "But Lillian is safe. She's in witness protection," she delivered, a-matter-a-factly.

Vanessa looked at the two agents in disbelief. "What? Witness Protection? What the hell for?" she demanded, clutching the photo as if it was dear life.

Phil could tell that the woman was generally concern about the child. "Lillian is a witness in an ongoing case involving your husband since it's a matter of national security," he lied with ease. They couldn't tell her the real details just in case whoever Liam Hart's grandfather is or who he worked for come looking for answers. The less she knew, the better.

Vanessa's looked at them with incredulity. "National security? Is Liam in trouble with the government?"

Melinda and Phil nodded their heads.

"We cannot discuss the details of the case building around him -" Phil voiced, seriously.

"He's my husband!" she declared, standing to her feet once again - her hands planted flat on the table along with the photo.

Melinda kept her tone calm. "I understand that you might want answers pertaining your husbands investigation, but we are not authorised to give said answers. I am sorry, Mrs Hart. This is out of your hands. We actually have some questions involving your husband, any answer might help clear the charges against him." She lied.

Vanessa slowly sat back down in her chair, shock registering over her. "What questions?"

The two agents knew that they had to be careful with what they asked since they did want anyone knowing what they were really to looking into. "What do you know about Liam's family background?"

Vanessa hadn't expected that for a question. "Uh, he grew up with his father in New Jersey. He is an only child and has a little bit of family on his father's side. His mother disappeared when he was five," she shared, clearing her throat. "Liam didn't like talking about her … to sad. He doesn't even have a picture of her," she expressed sadly.

"Not one?" Phil questioned, remember what Liam had said during the interrogation scene with Natasha. He said his grandfather showed him photos for proof.

Vanessa shook her head. "No … he said that after him and his father got back from reporting her missing on his birthday, every picture of her was gone. Any proof of her existence was gone from the house. It was like she was never there," she revealed. "It broke his heart that now he didn't even have a reminder of her. They called the police and an investigation was opened. The police suspected that his father had got rid of her but after not finding any evidence of that - they dropped the case. To my knowledge it's still a cold case," she voiced, sadly. "Peter - Liam's dad - is a nice old guy and would never hurt anyone. eight years ago when Liam told me about his mom, I had my PI guy dig into her case - but he couldn't find one piece of information on her but Liam's birth certificate and Peter's marriage license. She was just a name on two pieces of paper," she expressed, solemnly. "There wasn't one virtual or physical piece of information or photo of her. And my guy is really good."

Phil and Melinda shared a brief expressionless look with one another for a few seconds. They already knew that any information about Kelly Dalton had been wiped from the web because of Maria informing them, but they were hoping for some paper trail.

"What does Peter do?" Melinda expressed, changing the subject.

Vanessa fixed her attention on the older female agent. "He's a music teacher at a high school in New Jersey," she expressed with warmth. "He is the sweetest guy you could ever met. He's my second dad."

"He never remarried?" Phil asked with curiosity.

Vanessa shook her head. "He said that he had his chance at love and couldn't imagine replacing Liam's mom. I think he still holds out hope that she'll come back one day."

_'That is so sad,'_ Skye's voiced poured through the comms.

_'I don't think we're gonna get anything out of her involving Kelly Dalton,'_ Grant supplied._ 'Might have better luck with the husband.'_

Melinda cleared her throat as she stood to her feet. "Thank you for your help, Mrs Hart," she supplied with a nod of the head.

Phil stood to his feet, pulling a card from the pocket inside his suit jacket. "If you remember anything that might be useful," he expressed, holding out his card with his cover identity. "Anything at all, don't hesitate to call."

Vanessa retrieved the card, nodding her head.

"And remember that you are not allowed to tell anyone that we were here or the involvement with your husband or Lillian," Melinda supplied, emotionless. "If you do, it will be violating government laws and you will end up in a cell beside your husband … Understood?"

Vanessa wasn't one for being threatened, but she also didn't want to piss off two government agents. She knew that they were actual agent since she had called the FBI in the Canberra branch and checked them out. "Yes Agent Beckett."

"We'll see ourselves out," Phil added in a friendly tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Bus<strong>

Skye and Grant were still in the Command Centre, watching as their superior officers hopped in the Black SUV since it was more of a government official looking vehicle than lola. Leo and Jemma had returned back down to the lab as soon as the two senior agents had conducted their meeting with Mrs Hart.

_'As soon as we get back,'_ Phil's voiced poured through the comms. _'We'll set a path for New York to speak with the father. See you guys in twen_ty.'

Grant turned and faced his beautiful Rookie. He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her close to him. She instantly looped her arms around his neck as a smile splashed across her lips. "Let's hit the mats," he told her, softly. "We've got a few days of training to catch up on," he added, a-matter-a-factly.

Skye rolled her eyes at his comment. "Do you ever take a break from training?" she questioned, giving him an amused look. "You know, there is another way to get our hearts racing much quicker," she expressed in sultry tone with suggestive eyes. "And more fun."

_'Skye,'_ Phil's voice poured through the comms a few seconds later. '_We're still here,'_ her father added, discomfort evident in his voice.

Skye's eyes widen and her face filled with heat. "Crap," she cursed, closing her eyes. "Sorry guys," she apologize, highly embarrassed as she detached herself from her S.O and turned towards the electronic table. She tapped a few button on the touch screen keyboard, cutting the link to her parents comms. Skye then turned her attention back towards her boyfriend. "Oh my god … I cannot believe my parents heard that!" she exclaimed, humiliate.

Grant felt a smile slip across his lips as a chuckle escaped them.

Skye glared at him. "It's not funny, Grant!" she told him, slugging him in the shoulder.

Grant only laughed harder at her reaction.

* * *

><p><strong>Gold Coast Hinterlands - 13:44 p.m<strong>

Clint killed the engine in his deep purple 1969 Dodge Challenger as he pulled up in the driveway in front of the four bedroom, two story stone brick house with the amazing view. It had been several months since he and Natasha had been here. They came to this house whenever they both needed down time away from S.H.I.E.L.D and everything. They had actually come here for two months after spending the month at Dwight's after 'The Battle of New York' two years ago. Whenever they weren't here, they had people they trusted to look after it - plus Natasha had a kickass security system installed that Maria monitored from a tablet that she kept on her.

The two spies had owned this house under their cover names for the last ten years. Thier cover identities gave them the perfect story to why they weren't home a lot. S.H.I.E.L.D didn't know about this house. "Welcome to your new home, Lily," Clint voiced from the drivers seat as he turned his head around and looked at the child that was positioned in the middle of the back set, strapped in.

Natasha got out of the passengers seat and turned around. She then hit the lever by it's side to pull it forwards and then leaned into the car, unbuckling the five year old. "Come on, Lily," she softly spoke to the girl as she hopped back out of the car.

Lillian climbed out of the car and stood beside the older redheaded woman - her new mum. Her eyes looked towards the house. It was a little bigger than the one she had grown up in until her parents died. Lily suddenly reached for the older woman's hand, threading her fingers through her's.

Natasha in-took a sharp breath when she felt the child's sudden touch and looked down towards their linked hands. A smile slowly flitted across her lips as she turned her eyes towards the girl's bright blues that were staring back. "Let's head inside," she told the girl as she tugged on her hand to indicate for them to move forward. The two walked hand in hand up the side path and around to the front of the house.

Clint stopped in front of the door. He then dropped his eyes down to the visible security keypad panel just off the door and punched in the eight digit. A few seconds later the red light turned green and made a beep sound. Clint then reached into his jeans pocket and retrieved the key from it and unlocked the door.

A few seconds later he twisted the door knob and pushed the door open. The archer then entered the house that he had shared with Natasha for the last ten years. It was more than a safe house - it was the first real home the two master assassins have ever had. When they first bought the house together, they were just partners and best friends even though on the deed their cover identities were married - they figured it would look better for a married couple to own the house then two best friends. They would pretend to be a married couple whenever they were in eyesight of the neighbours to sell their covers - even wore rings. After budapest happened, they didn't have to pretend to be a couple any more when they were here.

Clint dropped his eyes down towards his platinum wedding band on his ring finger as a smile stole his lips. He liked feel of the cool metal against his skin. To be honest, whenever he wasn't wearing the ring - he missed it.

Natasha and Lillian entered the house, standing in the front foyer that led off to the rest of the house. Dead ahead were the stairs that led up to the second floor where the bedrooms and one of the bathrooms were located, to the right was their shared office. Natasha led Lillian further into the house, stopping just at the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes absorbed in the open plan area of the bottom floor. The family room, dining area, kitchen all melted into one another. The floors were all glazed timber until you reached the open lounge room that was carpet that led out onto a wide deck verandah that overlooked an amazing view of the hinterlands. There was even a free-standing fireplace with a wood platform.

Natasha turned her eyes towards the large wedding photo that was hanging about the fireplace. It was taken on a beach off bora bora after they had completed a mission a few months after they had bought the house. Her hair was longer back than, reaching almost mid back. She was wearing a long white summer halterneck dress that could be portrayed as a wedding dress and Clint was in a loose white button up top and tanned coloured long pants. He had his arms wrapped around his waist as her arms were looped around his neck. The two were looking 'lovingly' into one another's eyes - both barefooted. They had convinced an older couple to take the picture for them.

Natasha dropped her eyes down to her 'cover' wedding band as a smile touched her lips. She remembered when she had first gotten it after they had decided to pose as a married couple. Natasha had bought the 18k white gold arrow ring set with white pave diamonds as an inside joke between them, but over the years she had grown attached to it.

"Nat?"

Natasha was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of Clint's voice. She turned her head and spotted him walking towards her with a curious look. She just offered him a smile before dropping her gaze downwards on the little five year old. "How about I show you your room," she suggested to the girl with a warm smile as they started walking up the stairs. "We'll have to decorate though … would you like that?"

Lillian nodded her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Secure S.H.I.E.L.D aircraft base - 14:03 p.m - The bus, Cargo Bay<strong>

Grant had Skye pinned down on the mats for the fifth time in the last ten minutes that they had been sparing.

"If you wanted to be on top, Wall-E," Skye teased in a suggestive tone, encircling her arms around his neck. "All you had to do was ask," she added with a sly grin.

Grant felt a smile curved his lips as he dipped his head down, capturing her lips in a slow tender kissed. A few seconds passed before her lips parted as a moan escaped them, allowing access for his tongue to slide in. The kiss grew more heated and their tongue slow danced against one another, Grant slowly lowered his body on top of her's, pressed his body against her's.

"It's like watching Barton and Roamoff train back at the tower when they think no one is watching," an older male voice proclaimed.

The young couple pulled apart when they heard a known voice - speak.

Skye slowly sat up, turning her head around to see the visitor standing at the top of the cargo bay, just off from Lola. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Tony Stark and Pepper Potts were standing less than several metres from her.

"Seriously," Tony voiced. "Do all S.H.I.E.L.D agents that work together - hook up?" he questioned, intrigued.

"Tony!" Pepper expressed in a warning tone as a smile twitched her lips. It was like watching Natasha and Clint working out at the gym back at the Avengers Tower. She had caught Tony spying on them via surveillance cameras many times during their stays there.

"Oh my god," Skye exclaimed as she stood to her feet. "That's Tony friggin Stark," she squealed as her eyes lit up like it was christmas. "Hi Pepper," she greeted, waving.

Grant was now standing beside Skye. His stance tall and arms folded as he eyed the billionaire with caution. "How did you get onto a secure S.H.I.E.L.D base?" he demanded.

Tony looked the six foot something standard S.H.I.E.L.D issues G I Joe looking agent up and down as he took a few step forward towards him. "I have a better question," he redirected. "Who the hell from S.H.I.E.L.D is accessing my twitter account to post ridiculous status like I'm doing ballet?" he demanded. "I decrypted the IP address and the location came back to this plane."

Skye bit down on her bottom lip as she bounced on the balls of her feet. "Uh … that would be me," she expressed innocently.

Tony turned his eyes on the attractive young female mixed raced agent that was dressed in workout attire. She looked like a kid, couldn't be more than twenty.

A few seconds later a black SUV with tinted windows drove up the ramp and stopped behind Lola.

Tony spun around, eyes locking on the black standard issued S.H.I.E.L.D SUV. He could just make out two figured in the front. He knew that they were watching him behind their avatars. "And who are they?" the billionaire asked, gesturing to the new arrivals.

"Our boss and Second in Command," Grant answered, a-matter-a-factly.

Tony turned his head back towards the vehicle when he heard the doors opened and the two senior agents step out. They both shut their doors at the same time and began walking towards them.

Tony felt his throat go dry as soon as he absorbed in the male suit walking towards him. "I'm hallucinating," he theorized, talking to himself.

"Hey Stark," Phil greeted as he stopped a couple of metres from them, removing his aviators. "Hey Pepper," he added, turning his head to the left as he locked eyes with the red head.

"Agent?" Tony uttered in pure shock_. How the hell was this possible? He had seen Phil's dead body after 'The Battle of New York' with Pepper. She wouldn't believe him otherwise. They had gone to his funeral! _

"Phil?" she whispered in disbelief as she took a few steps towards him, stopping just in front of him and touched his face and began squeezing it. _He was real. Phil Coulson who apparently died two years ago was alive and standing right in front of her._ Pepper slapped him across the face before pulling him into a hug as she cried on his shoulder.

Phil hugged the younger woman back. "I'm sorry," he told her in a soft tone. "I couldn't tell you."

Melinda was standing beside her partner as he watched the young redhead crying on shoulder. She knew what it was like to find out that Phil was alive. Melinda turned her attention back towards Tony who still looked like he was in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, Tony and Pepper finally found out … thoughts?**

So, I've attached links of the house, now this house is actually in Springwood, but for the purpose of this fic - I located it on the Gold Coast Hinterlands. Also, just imagine different pictures and stuff hanging around the house. If you go on my tumblr page or Archive of Our Own since ff doesn't like links. Username Bellapaige88


	50. Chapter 50 - Pepperony?

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello my lovely readers ... so here is my birthday gift to all of you - even though it my birthday. <em>**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 50<strong>

A few minutes had passed since Pepper had pulled back from Phil and was now standing beside Tony as she continued to look at her good friend with disbelief. She still couldn't understand how this was possible.

"What are the two of you doing in Brisbane, Australia?" Phil asked with pique curiosity. "And how did you find me?" he questioned, softly.

"Technically we were on the Gold Coast celebrating our engagement until I received an alert from J.A.R.V.I.S that someone from this location was accessing my system without my consent," he revealed in one long breath. "So I decide to see who had the balls to break through my firewalls."

"I came along to make sure he didn't get into trouble," Pepper supplied with a warm smile.

Tony smirked at his fiancée remark. "We choppered straightaway from the Coast to here," he shared. "I still cannot believe a kid broke threw my firewalls ... me - Tony Stark."

_Really, is that what this was all about?_ Phil turned his eyes from the billionaire and onto his little girl who was looking at him, innocently. "Is this true, Skye?" he asked using his best 'serious boss' voice.

Skye nodded her head as a smile slipped across her lips. "It's not the first time that I've access his systems without his knowledge. I'm actually surprised it took him this long to figure it out," she informed her father with a bored expression.

Phil was torn between trying not to laugh and keeping his serious demeanor. _You are your mother's daughter_, he couldn't help but think as a smile tickled the corners of his lips.

Tony turned his attention onto the younger Coulson with amusement. _Oh, this kid has balls._ "A few weeks ago … that was you. I noticed … I was curious to why S.H.I.E.L.D was piggybacking of my database while searching from some Quinn guy without my consent. Didn't say anything cause I wanted to monitor you."

Jemma and Leo emerged for their lab after hearing commotion out in the cargo bay.

**"Oh my god,"** the duo expressed. **"Tony Stark!"**

Tony snapped his head around at the two younger scientists that were standing in the doorway of what looked like a makeshift lab of sorts. "More kids," he expressed with a heavy sigh. "Does S.H.I.E.L.D grab them from high school?" he joked.

**"We're 26!" **the duo voiced with slight annoyance as they crossed their arms in sync.

Tony blinked a few times. "Is that one person or two?" he questioned with complete seriousness but managing to sound sarcastic as he rubbed his temple.

"That's FitzSimmons," Skye revealed, casually. "And even though they're two people - sometimes they act like one. They've worked together for like ever and earned the nickname FitzSimmons which is just both their last names melted together. You know, like you and Pepper … Pepperony."

"Pepperony?" he questioned with a smirk. Tony had heard that stupid 'nickname' for him and Pepper in the past but chose to ignore it.

Skye smiled. "Yeah, it's Pepper and your first names smashed together," she expressed, fusing her fingers together for an example. "Pepper and Tony … Pepporny," she explained with amusement.

"You think of us as a pizza topping?!" Stark questioned with a quirked eyebrow as he glanced at the love of his life. She just rolled her eyes at the commented. She had heard the nickname before and knew Tony had too. He was just toying with the younger woman.

Skye folded her arms, smirking. "Well, that's what the papers and paps call you whenever you're out. I can see the headlines now … 'Can I get the lot with Pepperony on top'," she supplied with enthusiasm. "Then there will be a picture of the two of you and maybe a shot of Pepper's ring with the caption. 'The new dish on famous 'Iron Man' Billionaire 'Tony Stark' and his long time girlfriend 'Pepper Potts' CEO of Stark Industries also known as Pepperony - are finally engaged! What will be the next slice in their life.'

Tony and Pepper just stared at the young Coulson wide eyed and mouths open.

Jemma and Leo bursted into laughter as Grant and Melinda rolled their eyes with grins tugging at their lips.

Phil was doing his best not to burst into laughter at his daughters comment. He cleared his throat. "Congratulations on the engagement," Phil expressed with joy to his female friend. "And about friggin time!" he added with enthusiasm as he took the few steps towards Pepper, pulling her into a hug to congratulate her.

"We should celebrate," Tony voiced. "Do have any champagne or wine around?"

"We do have a well stocked bar upstairs," Skye revealed with a smile.

Tony turned his attention back onto the mixed raced young woman. "Are you even old enough to drink?" he questioned. "And who are you besides the kid that cracked my security?"

Skye smirked. "Skye," she answered, folding her arms. "And I'm almost twenty five ... jackass."

Tony pulled his slim, transparent cellphone from the back right pocket of his denim jeans and was about to search her name to pull up anything and everything he could when he processed her answer. _Jackass? _He lifted his gaze and locked it on her. "Just Skye … what are you - Cher? You don't have a last name?"

Skye looked at him for a moment. She was about to say 'no' before a smile stole her lips at the realization that she did now have a full name, one that she can be proud of in fact. "No, I have a full name … Skye Ava Julie May-Coulson," she revealed, knowing that he wouldn't find anything on any system about her. She hadn't uploaded any information about herself into the world web or any database. Her S.H.I.E.L.D file only had her listed as 'Agent Skye'. She had checked.

"Well, that's a mouthful," he supplied as he started typing it into the electrical device, stopped before typing in her last name. "Wait ... Coulson. As in -" he began to asked, turning his eyes onto the blue eyed senior agent that was smiling with proud.

"You have a daughter?" Pepper spoke up, astounded. "I thought you didn't have a family? Why did you lie to me?" she asked, hurt. "I thought we were friends?"

Phil quickly turned his attention onto the redhead standing beside Tony and knew that he would have to tell them something since Skye revealed her heritage. "I didn't lie to you, Pepper," he supplied with honestly. "We only found out about our daughter being alive recently," he revealed, pulling Melinda into a side hug. "When Skye was a born, she was stolen from us by one of our many enemies and we were led to believe that she was dead - stillborn. The doctor that delivered Skye was working for the person that stole her from us," he supplied with a heavy heart. "It wasn't until almost twenty-five years later that we discovered the truth."

Tony's eyes were locked on the younger woman. She was looking at her parents with empathy. "You don't know who took her?" he realized.

Phil and Melinda shook their heads, crestfallen.

"It was by chance that she crossed our path a little over six months ago," Phil revealed with a warm smile as he looked at his daughter.

"How did that happen?" Pepper asked with intrigue as she watched the interaction between Phil and the Chinese female agents. It was obvious that they were together.

"She hacked S.H.I.E.L.D'S RSA Implementation," Grant voiced, expressionless as he bumped shoulders with his Rookie.

"Twice," Phil added with a proud grin. "From a laptop. I knew that someone with her skill would be better working for S.H.I.E.L.D them against it. I hired her as a consultant and she joined our team," he supplied, looking towards his daughter. "Best decision of my life."

Skye was smiling back as a warm sensation washed over her. _Aaaawww, thanks dad._

"Wow," Tony supplied in amazement. "I wouldn't mind having someone with that skillset work for me," he mused.

"Go to hell," Melinda expressed, emotionless from her spot. "She stays with us," she supplied, firmly as she glared at the younger man. _I need to keep her safe. I need her near me. I am not losing her again, _ran through her mind.

Tony turned his eyes on the olden female agent dressed in the pant suit that was giving him a death glare. "Relax mom," he supplied, snarky. "I don't plan to tear her from your little family unit. I just figured I could borrow her from time to time, maybe test her skills against the master." He boasted as he slowly spun around in a small circle before locking his eyes back onto the Chinese woman that gave no emotion. "I know you," he realized. "We've seen you before … right Pep?" he inquired, turning his eyes towards his partner. "A couple of years ago … red eyed."

Pepper locked her baby blues onto the older Chinese woman, absorbing in her profile and racking her brain to remember where from. Ten seconds passed before it hit her. That day was almost burned into her brain. "You were the woman that we passed that day in the morgue when we were visiting …" her words trailed off in her mouth as she turned her eyes onto Phil. Pepper couldn't say the words while his daughter was present.

Melinda just gave a simple nod of the head, knowing exactly to what Pepper Potts was referring too.

"I actually have some questions about the day," Tony announced as he narrowed his attention on the blue eyed senior agent. "Like how did you come back from the dead?"

Phil knew that the genius, billionaire, philanthropist would be curious and want answers since he believed that he was dead for the last almost two years. Melinda had explained to him in the car that Tony and Pepper had seen his body after his death. They were there when she arrived to see him for herself. They had passed her, not knowing who she was.

"I'm waiting," Tony supplied, folding his arms.

"Not here," Phil supplied in a serious demeanor, giving him a look. "We'll talk in my office," he added, not wanting to discuss his death in front of his daughter since she still didn't know the full story and he wasn't sure if he wanted her to.

Skye's gaze flickered from her father to Tony and back and forth. She was sensing a lot of mixed emotions from the two older men. Skye was curious to why her father wanted to discuss his 'fake' death in his office. _What couldn't he tell them? She already knew that the Director faked his death to give the Avengers some incentive to fight those aliens during the 'Battle of New York'. _

"Wanna see the ring?" Pepper voiced, changing the subject. She held out her hand to show him the ring. Phil dropped his gaze down his friend's hand and observed in the beautiful unique ring. It kind of looked like a mini arc reactor. "Is that?"

"Yeah," Tony expressed with a smile as he let the agent change the subject for now, they would talk after. "Made it myself," he added with pride. "The Ring is made from 14 carat white gold. The centre stone is a fine quality Aquamarine. The Aquamarine measures at 5 mm and the surrounding stones are princess cut diamonds," he shared. "Pep actually inspired it," he admitted, locking eyes with her. "Back when I first had the arc in my chest and changed it for the newer model. I told her to throw the old one out cause I didn't need it anymore, but Pep being Pep kept it and put it in a glass display case with the words 'Proof that Tony Stark has a heart' engraved on the steel casing around the arc. I kept it down in my lab which was good cause a few months later when Obadiah … tried to kill me and stole the one I had in my chest, that one saved my life," he supplied in a gentle tone. "Just like this beautiful woman here as many times," he expressed with sincerity.

Pepper smiled at him, kissing him on the lips.

**"Aaaaawwww,"** Jemma and Skye expressed from their spots.

* * *

><p><strong>Gold Coast Hinterlands - 14:22 p.m - Safe House<strong>

Natasha was standing out on the wide covered verandah deck with Lillian as she showed her the amazing view of the Hinterlands. It was the reason they bought the house. Clint loved his views and this one was breath taking, especially at sunrise and set. Since it was in the first month of Autumn in Queensland, the weather on the Gold Coast was near perfect. It was warm but had this gentle breeze.

The two had been standing out here for a few minutes now. Natasha had finished giving the girl a tour of the house a few minutes ago and ending it here.

"Now Lil," Natasha voiced in a soft tone, touching the girl's shoulder. "You must never come out of here unless Clint or myself are with you … understand?"

Lillian was looking up at the pretty redhead. She nodded her head, before turning her attention back down at the pretty view below. Her hands wrapped around the rail. They were really high up.

"What do you think, Lil?" she asked the child, not expecting an answer. "Beautiful huh?"

"Pretty spectacular from where I'm standing," Clint's voiced commented from somewhere behind her.

Natasha whipped her head around, locking her gaze on her partner who was walking out of the house from the open dining area and onto the wide deck - towards her. Less than five seconds later he was enclosing the distance between them, standing behind her. A smile curled Natasha's lips as Clint wrapped his arms around her waist and she melted back into his embrace. The back of her head resting on his shoulder as she exhaled a content sigh.

"It's good being home," Clint whispered into her ear.

Natasha couldn't agree more. She loved this house because it was their home. The first place they ever bought together and it held so many memories. When they were here, they could just be themselves. Clint and Natasha. They didn't have to worry about S.H.I.E.L.D or being spies. They were two people who enjoyed each other's company. And now they had a new addition to make new memories with.

Natasha dropped her eyes downward towards the five year old who seemed captivated by the view. She still couldn't believe that Nick Fury had given her and Clint soul responaibilty of this child. _Did he know that she craved a family? The chance to be a mother?_ Natasha bit down on her lower lip as her mind starting running rapid with thoughts. _What if she was bad at it? What if she screwed up? What if she did something to make Lily hate her? What if …_

"Stop overthinking it," Clint whispered into her ear before placing a kiss at the side of her neck. "You're gonna be a great mom, Tash."

Natasha felt a tingle run down the back of her spine when his hot breath hit her ear. She turned her head around and her green emerald orbs clashed with Clint's stony blues. _How did he always manage to do that?_ He knew her so well and vice versa. She knew that he would have similar thoughts about himself running through his head. They both had horrible childhoods, so of course there would doubt in their minds about raising a child or children. "And you're gonna be an amazing dad," she assured him with sincerity. "We're in this together."

Clint felt a burst of love wash over him at the sound of her words. He had been having doubts about being responsible for another human life. His upbringing sucked and he didn't want to be the kind of dad that he had. He could never imagine being abusive the way his father was to him and his brother. Clint bought his lips down as they clashed with Natasha's and ignited a slow tentative kiss.

A moment later the sound of the doorbell ringing from inside the house echoed out.

The couple hesitantly pulled their lips apart, both releasing a groan.

Clint stopped in the foyer and touched the small screen on the wall just off the door and turned it on. A smile spread across his lips when he acknowledged who their guest was. He reached down for the handle and turned it, yanking the door open.

"Nana Bee," he greeted with a warm smile, stretching out his arms at the older silver blonde haired woman for a hug.

"Clinton," she greeted, warmly as she stepped over the threshold and wrapped her arms around the younger man, clapping him on the back. "Glad you're home," she expressed, pulling back after a moment. "Now where is -"

"Nana Bee," Natasha's sweet voice came from inside the house. She had the beauty of Blythe Danner.

Bianca Evans beamed when she heard it, her eyes instantly searching for the younger woman. "Natalie," she greeted the beautiful redhead that was walking towards them, her blue eyes then dropped to the young blonde girl by her side. "And who is this?" she enquired with curiosity. The girl looked precious with that angelic face and big blue eyes. She had to be under the age of six, the older woman couldn't help but think.

Natasha stopped in place beside Clint. He instantly pulled her into a side hug and she melted into his embrace, wrapping one arm behind him and resting it on his hip while her other was planted on his firm upper toros. Natasha turned her attention towards the five year old that was standing behind her leg, her little arms wrapped around it as her head peaked around.

"Uh, this is Lillian … our daughter," the words slipped from her lips so easily that it almost felt natural. "We realized that it was time," she supplied with tenderness. A few years ago, Bianca had asked them why they hadn't started a family yet since they'd been married almost seven years. Natasha informed her that she and Clint couldn't have children, that she was the reason. Natasha didn't go into detail, just informing her that she was unable to have children. That's when Bianca had suggested adoption or foster care because there was a lot of children out in the world that needed love. Natasha informed her that neither of them were ready for that step yet, plus they worked too much.

"You adopted," Bianca realized. "Oh, that is wonderful news," she exclaimed with a wide smile, turning her attention towards the beautiful little girl. "Hello Sweetheart … you can call me Nana Bee," she said sweetly.

Lillian clung to Natasha's leg as she looked at the older grandma looking woman. She seemed nice, but was still a stranger.

"She's shy," Clint quickly voiced from his spot. "Takes a bit for her to warm up to people," he added, casually.

Bianca placed her hands over heart and nodded. "I understand," she supplied, standing back up and locking her eyes on her surrogate grandchildren. "It's so good see the two of you again … nine months," she pointed out. "Too long."

"You know that our jobs keep us busy, Nana" Natasha piped up with a smile. "We fly all around the world and basically live out of hotels."

Bianca let out a heavy sigh. "I know, but now that you have this little angel," she began. "Does that mean you're gonna be based at the Gold Coast airport or is one of you retiring?"

Clint and Natasha turned their gazes on one another, sharing a look for moment before turning their attention back onto their surrogate grandmother.

"Uh, neither of us are ready to retire yet … we love being pilots," Natasha expressed, honestly. "But we are taking some down time until Lillian is settled and then will plan our next move. We do plan to stay local though. Lillian is australian and we plan to raise her in that environment for now," she assured the older woman. "We only got in half an hour ago."

"We'll, I'll let you guys get settled but I'll see you around," she assured them with a sweet smile. "If the two you ever need anything … advise, someone to watch the little darling. Don't hesitate to call or come over anytime," she told them as she patted Clint's shoulder before turning away and walking back out the door.

"We will," Clint assured the older woman.

Bianca turned back around and took one last look at Lillian, offering her a smile. "Little angel," she expressed before turning away and walking away.

The couple watched as the older woman disappeared down their brick paved driveway and walked out through the opened gates from the stone wall entrance.

Clint closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Secure S.H.I.E.L.D aircraft base<strong>

**The Bus … Phil's Office**

Phil had given the billionaire and Pepper a quick tour of the plane as he led them to his office. Melinda was by his side the entire time. Skye and Grant had been following them until they reached the bottom of the spiral staircase that led up to his office. Phil knew that his daughter would be 'fangirling' over the fact that 'Tony Stark' was on their bus.

Phil stopped behind his desk and unbuttoned the black suit coat he was wearing as part of his 'FBI' attire and then took a seat behind the desk. Melinda was standing by his side, just off to his left with her usual serious stance. Phil reached into the top draw of his desk and pulled out a small round shape signal jammer device with a S.H.I.E.L.D logo stamped on top of it. Phil then hit a button on the top of it and it opened slightly as a white light shined out of it.

"What is that?" Pepper voiced from her spot beside Tony and across the desk from the two S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

"Some type of signal or communications jammer," Tony guessed with a smirk. "Even S.H.I.E.L.D agents keeps secrets from S.H.I.E.L.D, dear."

Phil leaned back in his chair as he locked his stoney blues onto the younger dark haired man. "There are just some things that aren't necessary for them to know. Especially when I need someone that's not in S.H.I.E.L.D to do an unofficial investigation for me on them," he expressed, causally.

Tony lit up like a christmas tree. "Are you saying that you want me to access S.H.I.E.L.D's classified files and databases without their knowledge?"

"Should I be here for this?" Pepper spoke up.

Phil turned his eyes onto the younger woman standing beside the 'giddy' billionaire. "Tony tells you everything anyway so I figured why pretend," he supplied with a shrug of the shoulders. "I know that you won't tell anyone … I can trust you."

Pepper nodded her head. "Of course, Phil."

Tony grinned, pulling Pepper into a side hug. "I don't keep secrets from the woman I love," he revealed, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Phil turned his gaze to the side, locking it on Melinda. "Me either," he supplied.

Tony turned his eyes onto the female agent. "Can we trust her?" he questioned, gesturing towards Melinda. "She is S.H.I.E.L.D afterall."

Melinda clenched her jaw as she glared at the younger man, folding her arms.

"I trust her with my life," he informed Tony with certainty. "She is the mother of our daughter and love of my life. How could you even ask a question like that."

Tony still wasn't convinced. "If it came down to choosing between S.H.I.E.L.D or Coul-"

"Phil," Melinda automatically answered. "Not even a choice," she answered, expressionless.

Tony gave a nod of the head, before switching his attention to the grinning blue eyed agent. "Okay … What am I looking for?"

Phil released a heavy sigh. "I wish I knew … just call if you find anything that shouldn't be there and be careful, Stark. No one can know that you're doing this. Can I trust you, Stark?"

Tony nodded his head seriously. He liked Phil and knew how dedicated the suit was to the super secretive organization and if he thought something was up … that wasn't good.

"I still have all the classified S.H.I.E.L.D files that I _borrowed_ from my time on the helicarrier during our little gathering in _New York_," he casually revealed. "I had J.A.R.V.I.S store them on one of my serves. I guess I can catch up on my reading. Give me a couple of days, maybe a week or two. I'll run a few programs over them, sorting them into categories. Pepper and I will be back in New York by Monday since we're still on vacation and I plan to use every second of it because do you know how hard it is to get this woman to agree to taking time off," he supplied, speaking at a rapid tone.

Pepper rolled her eyes at her future husband's comment.

Phil chuckled. "Monday's fine … we're heading to New York ourself," he shared, causally. "Might spend the weekend there," he mused.

"If you need a place to stay while there," the billionaire pipped up. "The tower has great guest suits so you can have some private time with Mulan away from the kiddies," he voiced in his usual casual manner.

Melinda rolled her eyes at the 'nickname' Tony had given her.

"Just tell that daughter of yours to stay away from my servers," he added. "I'll have J.A.R.V.I.S watching her closely."

Phil chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this chapter is a little short but ... whatever. **

Once again … if you wanna see the links for Pepper's Ring and Clintasha's wide deck verandah, pop onto my tumblr page or 'Archive of Our Own'.


	51. Chapter 51 - I'm Yours

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N**: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

* * *

><p>So a guest reviewer (A) suggested that I should upload this fic to 'wattpad' … so it now is. My penname is BellaPaige88.<p>

Another guest also asked 'Will Steve Rogers' be in this?' ... uh, he kinda of already is. The scenes I've been writing with him and Maria Hill. More Steve is coming, along with more Captain Hill, since I will adding in scenes from CAWS with a couple rewrites since this A/U. Hydra will definitely be revealed within the next several chapters ... I am trying not to rush, but I also want this first story finished before Season 2 of S.H.I.E.L.D starts. It's already gone twenty chapters over then I originally planned. I don't the sequel will be as long, but who knows.

_I have a question ... does the World Security Council know about Phil's resurrection? Would they approve something like that for one agent? Did Fury tell them? Or did he give them the Tahiti story also? ... Thoughts?_

_**I also wanna thank everyone for the wonderful birthday wishes for the other day. You guys are amazing.**_

Now, this chapter is more of filler with Pepperony and Phil with a dash of May. There is a Skyeward and FitzSimmons scenes and it's heavy on the Clintasha ... This Clintasha scene actually ran away with me, but I believe it's important. This chapter ends with a Mummy/Daughter scene ... so I'll shut up now and let you enjoy.

**Happy reading ...**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 51<strong>

"So … how are alive?" Tony finally asked the older man. "You were dead. We saw your cold body," he expressed, swallowing hard. "Pepper wouldn't believe that you were dead, so I called Fury and told him that we needed to see you. He allowed it. He allowed all of the 'Avengers' to say goodbye to you because of your sacrifice. Barton took it the worse," he revealed. "Blamed himself for helping Loki, even if he was being mind controlled. The two assassins then disappeared for a few months as we all went separate ways for a while."

Phil hadn't known that Clint had blamed himself. His little brother hadn't said anything to him about that, but then he wouldn't either. Phil turned his head to the side when he felt Melinda's hand press down on his shoulder. She was looking at him with empathy. He lifted a hand, placing it on top of her's.

"I was dead," he confessed with a heavy sigh, not seeing the point in hiding it anymore. Tony would dig until he found the answer anyway and this way he wouldn't cause unwanted attention. "For days until Fury assembled a top secret S.H.I.E.L.D team of scientists and doctors to bring me back to life. I don't know and understand the full details of how it is possible, but some miracle drug made from alien DNA was used which managed to heal or the internal damage and restart my heart and brain activity. They then changed some of my memories with this weird machine … I have flashes of being in an operating room and begging to die," he confessed with sorrow.

Melinda felt a bout of emotion wash over her, but she swallowed it down. She refused to break down in front of company. She squeezed his shoulder once again.

Tony and Pepper were gobsmacked at what they had heard. It was unbelievable, but Phil was leaving proof that a miracle had occurred.

A couple of minutes of silence passed before the billionaire spoke again. "How uh, did the pirate explain your ressaraction to S.H.I.E.L.D?" he questioned, trying to wrap his mind around what they had been told.

Phil knew that the genius was having a hard time processing the information. _Hell, so did he. _"Fury sent out a memo to every level seven operatives and above that my death was faked to motivate the avengers in taking Loki and the Chitauri down and to defend New York and earth. After the 'Battle of New York' was over, they were informed that I was then sent to Tahiti to recover from my surgery," he added, thickly. "But those memories were implanted into my mind so I didn't remember the truth. I only recently discovered it," he supplied with a heavy heart. "Every agent under Level seven still thinks I'm dead. That's why I was given this bus and a team. So I can remain 'under the radar' within in S.H.I.E.L.D."

Tony didn't know what to say. He knew it would take time for him to properly process all of this. A moment passed before he spoke. "Does Spidey and the Bird know that you're alive?" he questioned. "They've never mentioned anything, but S.H.I.E.L.D does like secrets and they are spies."

Phil nodded his head. "They only found out a few weeks ago when our paths cross during a mission," he revealed. "They now know the full truth, but were ordered not to tell anyone. You cannot tell anyone that I am alive either, Stark. Skye doesn't even know the truth. She was told the Tahiti story with everyone else."

"You secret is safe with us, Phil," Pepper assured him. "I don't think anyone would believe us if I told them anyway," she admitted.

Phil offered a nod of the head.

* * *

><p><strong>Lab<strong>

Skye and Grant were leaning against one of the steel benches with their shoulders touching and arm folded as Skye gushed about Tony Stark being on their plane which seemed to annoy her S.O to no end.

Jemma was sitting at her workstation as she listened to her friend ramble on while she studied Skye's DNA profile that Doctor Dwight Richards had complied on her. She was intrigued with how Skye's blood worked and the healing properties in it. Jemma knew that she would have to have a private discuss with her surrogate little sister about how often she can donate and home much each time without causing harm to herself. Jemma also knew that Skye would have to add more red meat and iron to her diet to replenish the lost of blood.

Jemma knew that if Skye did platelet apheresis (when some of the blood platelets are filtered out of the blood) then she could give a donation every 7 days up to 24 times per year since platelets have a faster regeneration time. Jemma knew that they had to be careful though, even though Skye could save thousands of lives with her healing blood, the biochemist would hate to see her friend cause harm to herself by giving too much. Jemma wanted to do a full examination of Skye herself, before she approved of anymore blood donations.

Leo was standing in front of the holotable as he studied the holographic image of the night night gun. He was nodding along with Skye's ramblings as he was trying to figure out how to improve the weapon.

"Can you believe that Tony friggin Stark is impressed with my skillset," she revealed with a wide grin. "I knew he would come looking if I screwed around in his system long enough."

"What's the big deal?" Grant voiced, turning his head sideward to look at her. "He's a pain in S.H.I.E.L.D's ass," he commented, unimpressed.

"So was I … once," she pointed out, nudging his shoulder. "And are you forgetting that he helped save New York from being blown up by that torpedo which blew up that alien ship in that worm hole. He also helped saved us from an alien race along with all the other good he has done over the decades with Stark Industries. I mean, his father cofound S.H.I.E.L.D with Peggy Carter."

Grant ran a hand of his chin. "Fine … he's done good. But he's still unpredictable with what he is capable of," he grumbled.

Skye grinned. "Isn't that awesome," she declared._ She knew that it was annoying her boyfriend that she gushed over the older genius. That was just an added bonus._

Grant just rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's comment.

Leo touch the holographic image as he studied it and mumbled to himself.

Grant turned his gaze towards his friend. "Trying to lose that ounce?" he expressed, deadpanned.

Leo tore his eyes from the hologram and glared at his friend.

A grin broke loose on Grant's face.

"Don't look now folks or you might spook it," Skye spoke up in a presenter's voice as she turned to her side, facing her S.O. "Here we have a rare sighting of Special Agent Grant Ward smiling," she teased with massive grin. "We might even get a laugh."

Grant face harden as he turned to the side, looking at his Rookie unamused. "I think it's time we got back to training," he told her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him as they walked to the exit doors of the lab.

"Can we skip training and go straight to the showers?" Skye asked, flirtatious.

"No!" was Grant's response as they walked out of the lab.

Jemma and Leo chuckled at their friends antics.

* * *

><p><strong>Gold Coast Hinterlands - 21:03 p.m - Weston Home<strong>

Natasha and Clint were sitting out on their wide deck verandah on their patio cushioned couch as they listened to the sounds of nature mixed with the music that poured out of the kitchen and through the open doors. Natasha's head was resting on Clint's chest and her arm was draped across the front of him. Clint had his arm slung over her shoulders, holding her close. They were enjoying the night sky that was filled with stars as they unwinded from their first day of assassin couple had put Lillian to bed twenty minutes ago. The girl had fallen asleep several minutes prior on the couch while they had been watching television and Clint had carried her to bed. The duo were curious to how the five year old will adapt to her first night in new place. Tomorrow they had plans on taking her shopping for her bedroom, along with the supplies for a chil and a child's bed so she didn't have to sleep in the queen that was currently in her room.

Natasha could hear the music pouring Christina Aguilera's soulful voice filled the air with her song 'Bound to You'. The song made her think of Clint. The words were so powerful and filled with raw emotion, just like their relationship.

"When does the school year start here?" Clint voiced out of the blue. "Is she old enough for school yet? Should we even think about enrolling her yet? We still have to wait for Skye to send us all the documents indicating that we're her parents," he supplied, thinking out loud.

Natasha knew that they would have to enrol Lillian into school at some point, but that could wait a couple of weeks until she was settled. She was even thinking if they should home school her, hire someone since they both had full on jobs. Natasha was a little concerned about the mute thing though. School required talking and she knew that other children might make fun of Lillian if she didn't talk.

"I think we should wait a little while," Natasha finally spoke. "We still don't know what ability she has yet. Until we know what the girl is capable of, I think we should home school her or hire someone. Someone that we can trust like Nana Bee. She's a retired school teacher and we've known her for ten years. We might have to read her in, though."

Clint's fingers were trailing along the length of her bare home as he nodded along. "What about the mute thing? How are we going to explain that? What if Lillian decide to never talk again?"

The mute thing didn't bother Natasha and she knew that it didn't bother Clint. They both knew how to communicate via sign language - america, not australian but would learn for Lillian and even teach her if need be. Natasha was trained ASL in the red room when she was younger and was also taught how to read lips along with the many other languages she knew. The red room had wanted her prepared for any situation.

Clint was taught when he joined S.H.I.E.L.D since it was good skill to have and boy did it come in handy when the archer lost eighty percent of his hearing during a mission gone wrong six years back. They had been together for several months before that incident happened that cause his hearing loss.

_'I found a man I can trust and boy I believe in us. I am terrified to love for the first time. Can't you see that I'm bound in chains? I've finally found my way. I am bound to you. I am, oohh, I am bound to you,'_ Christina's soulful voiced sang as the song ended.

"Then we deal with it," she voiced, lifting her head from his chest and locking her emerald gaze on him. "Together," Natasha added as she lifted a hand to his face, brushing her fingers across the rough texture of his face. "We've been through worse," she reminded him with tenderness.

**_Saturday, 27th of September 2008 … Berlin_**

**_Civilian Hospital, Private Room - 19:03 p.m_**

_Natasha was slumped back in the padded hospital chair beside her partner's bed as she waited for him to wake from his drug induced sleep. She still couldn't believe this was happening. The mission wasn't meant to end like this. Nothing about this mission went according to plan. It was doomed from the start with bad intel, someone wanting to take out her and Clint at the same time since their partnership as Strike Team:Delta was known world wide. They both have made powerful enemies over their years as separate and joint assassins._

_Natasha closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath as she tried to push the image of Clint bleeding out in her arms, her hand covering his ears. 'Stay with me, Barton,' she shouted down to his unconscious form. 'You're not going out like this,' she told him as tears filled her eyes. _

_Even though Phil had gotten them to a hospital pretty quickly to save Clint because of all the bleeding, his eardrums were ruptured and his middle and inner ear suffered major damage. It couldn't be medical repaired. He was lucky that he only lost his hearing since the doctor revealed that Clint almost coded on the table because his body going into his shock._

_Natasha had felt her world crash around her when the doctor had told her that. She forced her eyes open once again, turning them towards her slumbering partner. She had been by his bedside for the last three hours. Natasha wanted to be the one to tell him the news, knowing that he wouldn't take it well._

_Clint felt weird, like he was underwater. He could feel this dull aching pain in his ears which caused his eyes to shoot open. The room was bright, almost too bright. He clamped his eyes shut. Clint then felt his hand being squeezed and then a dip in the bed on his right. Clint slowly opening them, blinking a few times until he adjusted to the light. He turned his head slightly to the right, locking his stony blues onto the beautiful redhead. She was looking at him with empathy as her fingers brushed across his face. _

_"Tasha," he whispered her name but couldn't hear his own voice. Why couldn't he hear his own voice? "Natasha," he said a little louder, but had the same result._

_Natasha shook her head as she swallowed hard. "You're deaf," she said, speaking slowly and hoping that he caught it. "You cannot hear."_

_Clint saw Natasha's lips moving but couldn't hear her beautiful voice. His heart started to race and panic began to filled him. "I can't hear you," he told her, seconds passed that he realized he couldn't hear himself once again. Clint raised his free hand up to his left ear and felt a bandage wrapped around his head, covering his ears. _

_"Tasha?"_

_Natasha removed her hands from him and started signing. **'You're deaf.'** She watched as the colour drained from his face._

_Clint felt his heart stop for a moment when she had sighed those two words before his heart started back up. Deaf? Clint clumped his eyes shut as memories of their last mission then started flooded his mind and he remembered his attacker getting a jump on him and stabbing him in his ears with two of his own arrows before Natasha came out of nowhere and shot the guy. Clint's eyes shot back open as his heart started racing again and panic set in. "I'm deaf!" he shouted with anger._

_Natasha felt the silent tears run down her face as she nodded her head, hearing the anguish in her best friend's voice. She raised her hands to his face, cupping it and turning his attention in her direction so his stony blues were locked on her. "We'll deal with this," she told him, speaking slowly. "Together."_

_Clint felt tears swell in his eyes as he read her lips before she leaned in and kissed him on the forehead._

Natasha's head was resting on his chest once again as her finger traced a pattern along his it. She had been thinking about the night Clint lost his hearing. She knew that he was too. That night was when she realized that she was in love with him. A few days passed before he had been transferred to a S.H.I.E.L.D medical facility where they did a full medical check up on him and he was diagnosed acute unilateral vestibulopathy because of the trauma caused to his ears. They were then informed that he lost eighty percent of his hearing.

Clint remembered that rough time in his life over six years ago when he has lost eighty percent of his hearing. He did his best to push everyone away, including Natasha - but she didn't let him. She stick with him and helped him through it all. She ignored him everytime he told her 'go away and leave him alone'. Natasha was the one that picked him off the floor from his four day long drunken stupor after being released from the S.H.I.E.L.D medical facility and flown back to DC.

**Monday, 13th October 2008**

**Washington DC - 11:11 am - Clint/Natasha's Apartment**

_Clint was lying flat on his stomach feeling hungover from the half of bottle of scotch that he has consumed last night before passing out. It had been a four days since he had been released from the S.H.I.E.L.D medical facility in germany and flown back to D.C where he had been delivered to his and Natasha's apartment they shared a few blocked from HQ. They had been sharing this apartment for two years now, since they were partners in field they figured why not live together since they spent most of their free time together anyway._

_Clint hadn't left this room in that time. He had barely eaten, mainly drank. He could barely balance long enough to walk more than a few steps without feeling dizzy or sick to his stomach, so he didn't bother trying. Natasha bought him in meals and tried signing with him, but for the last four days he had ignored her - completely shut her out. He hadn't bothered showering and just made it to the toilet each time he had to go, lucky it was just off from his room._

_A moment passed before Clint felt the bed move, like someone had kicked it. He didn't move and ten more seconds passed before he felt it again. Clint let out a groan as he slowly lifted his head and turned around, lying on his back. He then spotted Natasha on the right side of his bed with arms cross and glaring down at him with those deadly green eyes._

_**'Get your ass up,'** she signed to him. **'Enough is enough.'** She signed, angrily._

_"Piss off," he told her even though he couldn't hear the words came out of his mouth, he didn't miss the brief hurt that flashed across her face before it hardened once again. They were the first words that he had chosen to speak to her since leaving the hospital and he felt like a jackass. _

_**'Get up,'** she signed once again before sliding onto the bed. '**It's time to move forward,'** she told him, her hands forming the signs._

_Clint turned his head to his bedside table, spotting the half empty bottle sitting on the table from last night. He sat up and went to reach for it, but she was too quick and grabbed the bottle. She then threw it against the wall._

_Clint watched the bottle smash but didn't hear the sound. He glared at her._

_**'Come back to me,'** she signed with emotion in her eyes.** 'Let me help you.'**_

_Clint shook his head. "I'm broken," he voiced in a gravel tone. "Just leave me," he told her as he leaned back against the headboard of his bed. "You don't deserve to be stuck with me."_

_Natasha tapped his leg to get his attention. **'You are not broken,'** she signed with determination. **'We will get through this together,'** she signed, softening her eyes. _

_Clint shook his head once again. "I CAN'T HEAR!" he shouted at her with anger. He wasn't angry at her, but himself. He was angry at the bastard that did this to him. He was angry at the world. Clint didn't want to ever see his arrows again. They were the reason he was like this. "I can't even walk more than a few steps without feeling dizzy or wanting to vomit," he voiced with sorrow. "I can't even hear the words that are coming out of my mouth … I can't hear you."_

_Natasha moved up the bed until she was sitting right beside him, facing him. She placed her hands on his face and pulled it forward. Her lips then collided with his and she kissed him slowly and tenderly. She let her hands slide up his face, past his ears and thread through his short dark blonde hair._

_Clint kissed back without hesitation, deepening it when he felt the vibrations of a moan escape her lips. He kissed her with everything that he had been holding in and let their tongues dance along one another as his hands found her hips and he pulled her towards him._

_Natasha continued to kiss her partner as she moved above him, straddling him. She had missed his touch so much over the last two weeks since the accident. The two kissed for a long minute before air became a necessity and they pulled apart. Their lust filled gazes locked one another. "You are stuck with me," she spoke, slowly, watching his eyes watch her lips. _

_"I miss hearing your voice," Clint confessed, watching the emotion in her eyes._

_Natasha sat on his lap, straddling him as she began talking with her hands. **'You can wear hearing aids,'** she signed. '**The doctor said they will help with your hearing, but for that to happen … you have to leave this damn room.'**_

_Clint released a heavy sigh as he ran his hands across his face, feeling the few day old stubble that had taken place._

_Natasha placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze._

_Clint dropped his hands by his side and fixed his eyes on the redhead. "I'm need help," he admitted with defeat. He watched as surprise washed over her face, relief soon followed._

_**'And a shower,'** Natasha signed as a smile slipped across her lips**. 'You smell really bad,'** she told him with a smirk._

_Clint glared at her, but knew she was right. _

Clint felt a smile dip his lips at the memory. Natasha had helped him out of that bed and into the shower. She then helped him leave that room. The took it slow because if he stood for too long, he got dizzy and felt sick. For the next week, Natasha remained by his side. The communicate via sign language. She helped him to learn how to walk again and gave the courage to pick up his bow - just pick it up. That was the moment he knew that he loved her.

Once he was able to walk again, Natasha took him to the S.H.I.E.L.D hearing specialist that was doing the fitting for his hearing aid. Luickly working for S.H.I.E.L.D it gave them access to the best of the best, which is what they got with Clint's custom made CIC (Completely in Canal) hearing aids, they were waterproof and shock absorbent and practically invisible inside the ear. And an added bonus was that they also acted as his comms when on future missions.

Once the hearing aids were fitted and turned on, Clint had held his breath until he heard noise again. He turned his attention towards Natasha who was watching him with apprehension until smile broke free of his face and he said 'I can hear,' he watched a smile slipped across her lips and her laughter filled the air. 'I can hear you!' he told her with enthusiasm. 'I can hear you.'

Clint remembered her laughter being the best sound in the world.

The couple had been sitting out here for the last forty minutes now, just listening to the music and enjoying each others company. It was nice to spend time together without having to talk. They were comfortable around each other. It has been almost seven years since they had started sleeping together, five months into their intimate partnership - they admitted that it was more than just sex. That they cared for one another, but still kept it a secret from everyone because it was none of their business. Even though right before Clint's hearing accident around the seven month mark - Phil confront them about their partnership, but told them he wouldn't say anything as long as they remained professional.

A moment later the song changed and soft piano music filled the air. Natasha felt a smile tickle the corners of her mouth at the song that had just come on.

_**Sunday, 2nd of November 2008 … Queensland, Australia**_

_**Gold Coast Hinterlands - 21:12 p.m - Wide Deck Verandah** _

_Natasha was sitting on the couch looking out over the night view of the hinterlands as she nursed her warm mug of tea. It had been a long day and long flight from the US to Queensland, Australia, but it was good to be home. This house was the only place in the entire world that felt like home and where she belonged._

_They had arrived home a little over an hour ago. They had come here to escape life for a little while. It had been a crazy five weeks with the mission that had gone wrong, Clint losing 80 percent of his hearing and having to deal with a major change in his life. Natasha knew that it would take her partner some time to get use to them, but she knew that they would get through this together._

_She turned her head when she heard soft piano music coming from the open doors that led into the kitchen and saw Clint walking towards her with a smile. He stopped opposite her, holding out his hand._

_Natasha stood to her feet as she placed her warm mug on the coffee table before placing her hand in his and following him out into the open space of their wide deck verandah._

_Clint then pulled her close as a hand rested on the small of her back as his other held her, fingers laced. Their bodies were pressed together and they started swaying together in the moonlight to the soft music._

_A few seconds later a male voiced blended with the music. **"You touch these tired eyes of mine and map my face out line by line, and somehow growing old feels fine."**_

_Natasha closed her eyes as she leaned her head on his shoulder, absorbing in the words of the song. _

_"**Listen close for I'm not smart, you wrap your thoughts in works of art. And they're hanging on the walls of my heart … I may not have the softest touch. I may not say the words as such. And though I may not look like much ... I'm yours … And though my edges may be rough. I never feel I'm quite enough. It may not seem like very much … but I'm yours."**_

_Natasha and Clint swayed together as the soft piano from the instrumental filled the air._

_"You never gave up on me," Clint voiced after a few seconds. "When I gave you every reason in the world too just leave … I did my best to push you away," he expressed with shame._

_Natasha lifted her head off his shoulder and looked into his eyes as they danced in the moonlight. "It takes more than a bit of yelling to push me away," she told him, softly. "You're never getting rid of me, Hawkie," she told him with sincerity._

_**"You healed these scars over time, embraced my soul - you loved my mind. You're the only angel in my life … the day news came my best friend died. My knees went weak and you saw me cry - say I'm still the soldier in your eyes."**_

_Clint couldn't believe how lucky he was to find someone like Natasha. "You stuck around even when I was being a jackass … why?"_

_**"I may not have the softest touch. I may not say the words as such. And though I may not look like much ... I'm yours. And though my edges may be rough. I never feel I'm quite enough. It may not seem like very much … but I'm yours.**_

_Natasha lifted her head from his chest once again and looked into his stony blues that were searching for answers. For a long time Natasha had built walls up to keep people out, kept her heart guarded because in line of work - love wasn't even an idea. She never even grew attachments to people, but then eight years ago she crossed paths with Clint and when he gave her the option of dying her joining S.H.I.E.L.D, Natasha knew it was her second chance for a life - to actually live. _

_It takes months before she built a friendship with him and learned to trust him, years before she trust anyone in S.H.I.E.L.D. She grew a close bond with the archer, Phil and Melinda since the four of them worked missions together and became family._

_Natasha had never loved anyone before meeting Clint. She didn't believe in it. He made her feel alive and see the world in a different light. He made her feel._

_"Because … that's what you do when you love somebody," she told him with raw emotion in his voice, watching the moonlight hit his face and eyes widen at her confession. "And when you love somebody, you stick with them - especially in the bad times. I love you, Clinton Barton."_

_Clint had been temporarily stunned for a few seconds after he heard her confession. He felt a slow smile melt across his lips at her words. He never thought in a million years he would ever hear her so those three words. He had been scared to tell her how he felt because he thought she would end their relationship if he did. _ _Clint lifted his hand that was resting on her mid back and placed it behind her head, threading his fingers through the long red locks. He bought his lips to hover just above her's. "I love you so much, Tasha," he confessed before crashing them against her's and igniting a slow, tender kiss as they continued to dance._

**_"I may not have the softest touch. I may not say the words as such. I know I don't fit in that much ... but I'm yours."_**

Natasha listened as the song finished, her head resting on Clint's shoulder as they danced in the moonlight, just like they had six years ago.

"I'm your's," Clint whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>The Bus - 21:44 p.m - Cockpit<strong>

Skye entered the cockpit where her mother was currently in the pilot seat. They had been in the air for just a little over an hour now. They had taken off a few minutes after returning from their dinner out with Tony Stark and Pepper Potts to celebrate their engagement. Tony had hired out a restaurant that overlooked the beach for the night so they had privacy and made each staff member including the owner to sign a document saying that if they revealed that he was here or anyone he was with, which included taking picture - then he would sue them and made sure they ended up behind bars for invading his privacy. It had been a great evening out and everyone had enjoyed themselves. Skye had gotten into a debate with Tony about which was the best way to 'hack' S.H.I.E.L.D.

The young brunette walked towards the co-pilot's seat and plopped down in it without saying a word to her mother. She didn't want to bother her since the older woman like her solitude, plus Skye was still getting use of the idea that Melinda May was her mom. It hasn't even been forty eight hours since she had discovered her parentage. Skye just wanted to spend time with Melinda, even if that meant just being near her and looking out at the incredible view of the stars and night sky.

A few minutes of silence passed before Melinda turned her head to the side and looked at her daughter who was looking dead ahead out at the night sky with this content look splashed across her face. They were currently flying over an ocean.

"Is everything okay?" she asked her daughter in a soft tone.

Skye was in a state of relaxation when she heard her mother's question. She turned her head to the side as a smile slipped across her lip. "Yeah … I just wanna hang with you for a bit while the others are playing scrabble. Ward can get very passionate about the game when Simmons kicks his ass," she shared with chuckle. "And I like it up here … there's something serene about it," she admitted as she turned her attention back towards the night sky. "I can see why you like it up here so much."

Melinda couldn't agree more. _She loved flying and looking out of the amazing views that it gave_. A moment passed before she decided to hit the autopilot button and turn towards her daughter. "Skye ... can I ask you a question?"

Skye turned her head sideward, facing her mother. "Sure?" she answered with ease.

A moment passed before Melinda spoke. "How did you get the name Skye?"

Skye wasn't sure what the older woman was going to ask, but hadn't expected that question. Not that she wouldn't answer it. Skye bit down on her lower lip. "Well, when I was little I loved to lay on my back and look up at the sky. No matter where I ended up, I could always look up and see the sky. It always calmed me, there was something serene about it. I liked the way the clouds moved and formed shapes, but night was my favourite. I love watching the stars and making up constellations. I also wondering if my parents ever did the same. Lay on their backs, look up at the sky and think of me."

Melinda reached across and placed her hand over her daughters. _  
><em>

Skye dropped her eyes to her mother's hand resting on her's. She felt comfort from the older woman's touch. "Anyway," she continued, clearing her throat. "As soon as I took off from the orphanage, I didn't want any connection with it - including the name they had given me. Mary-Sue Poots," she revealed with disgust.

Melinda scrunched her nose at the name. _That's why they called my daughter! Does she look like a Mary-Sue?_

_"_I didn't want to be found," Skye continued. "Anyway, that night when I was sleeping in a shelter for a first time with complete strangers and felt I scared. I was this almost fifteen year old kid living on the streets and that was scary, but I figured it had to be better then getting shuffled to another foster home for a few months before they sent me back. Anyway, I looked out the window and saw a falling star and didn't feel so scared anymore. That's when I knew what my new name would be … Skye."

Melinda was in awe of her daughter's story. A part of her was sad because she didn't get to grow up with her and Phil, but her daughter was a survivor. "I like Skye much better than Mary-Sue. It suits you."

Skye felt a warm sensation wash through her at her mother's words. "So does Ana," she supplied with a warm smile. "I would have liked that name. I plan to keep it as my middle name with Julie. I finally have a full name … Skye Ana Julie May-Coulson," she expressed with pure joy.

Melinda was touched the her daughter wanted that as a name, a piece of both of them. "Agent May-Coulson, huh?" she spoke as a smile melted across her lips. "I like that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, so I figured I would do some explaining with the Clintasha scenes. Now in this fic as I've explained earlier in the story - many chapters ago. Clint and Natasha have been partners since November 1999 when Clint bought into S.H.I.E.L.D. I made Natasha 34 years old (22 Nov 1980) well, she will be November. Clint is 44 (7th Jan 1970) ten years between them. So, they've been partners for 14 years and a couple for six. Natasha was 20 when Clint recruited her, making himself 30.

**Thoughts? **


	52. Chapter 52 - Midnight Chat

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

_I am also writing a side fic for the Captain Hill Shippers that will show their story from when Maria became his handler … there will be a few time jumps and I will still be adding Flashbacks into this one and the next, but they will be parts of scenes and the side fic will have the full scene. The story will have touches of the Avengers, Fury, etc … a bit of Clintasha. It will be titled 'What If' and the title will make sense later in both fic's._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 52<strong>

**Bus - Around MIDNIGHT - Common Area**

Skye was sitting in the mini booth section of the common area just off from the kitchen where she often ate meals with Grant. She had enter the area several minutes ago for a late night snack since it was around midnight wherever they were flying over. Timezones always did her head in and she was still getting use to them, even after living on a plane for the last several months. Skye dug her spoon into her really big piece of strawberry cheesecake that she had cut for herself. The cheesecake and been bought from this cute little 'Cheesecake Shop'. Phil said it was a must when in Queensland. The shops were all over Australia. They had bought five and freezed four of them.

"Hey AC," she greeted her father even before he entered the room, not bothering to lift her gaze from the desert. She bought the spoon to her mouth and savoured the creamy treat.

Phil released a gasp in surprise at his daughter's greeting. He wasn't sure if he would ever get use to her sensing ability. He continued his path towards her. "Hey Bug," he greeted her, the nickname slipping from his lips.

A smile melted across her lips at the nickname. She had heard him use it once before and that was not long after him and her mother informed her that she was their long lost 'dead' daughter. Skye knew it was probably a subconscious thing, but she still liked hearing it. She held up a spare spoon for him.

"How did you know?" Phil asked as he stopped at the mini booth and slipped in it, sitting diagonally across from her. "I see you were craving something sweet too," he supplied.

"Had a feeling," she answered his first question. "And I probably get my sweet tooth for you," she pointed out.

Phil chuckled and nodded as he dug his spoon into the large piece of cheesecake. He then bought the creamy treat to his mouth and quickly devoured it. It tasted like heaven.

The father and daughter sat in silence for a long moment before either spoke.

"So New York?" Skye voiced casually. "You and May use to live there, right? Many moons ago?" she asked, locking her hazel browns on her father.

Phil nodded his head as he dug in spoon into the creamy treat. "Fore a little over 4 years," he replied before sticking the spoon in his mouth. He slowly swallowed the bite before speaking again. "We uh, both moved from there after …" he dropped his gaze downwards towards the desert. Melinda had left first, he left not long after. Phil couldn't be in that place without her. It was too hard and there were too many happy memories there, plus 'Ana's' room that they had created together.

Skye felt the tinge of sadness wash over her father and she felt bad for bringing up something that caused him sadness. She reached her hand across the small table, laying it on top of her father's - giving it a squeeze. "I'm sorry," she apologized with empathy. "I didn't mean to …"

Phil shook his head, lifting it so his gaze met his daughters. "I'm okay, Bug. It was a long time ago," he assured her, clearing his throat as he placed his spoon down. "Anyway, I was thinking that after we talk to Peter Hart, then we might spend the weekend in New York since that will be the end of our 'vacation' in Maui. You can take off the ghost flight plan," he told her.

Skye nodded, giving his hand another squeeze before removing it. "Are you and May gonna talk with Peter? Posing as fed's again?" she questioned, digging her spoon into the creamy treat.

Phil locked his attention onto his daughter. "Actually, I was thinking that you and Ward should go this time," he revealed, leaning back into the cushioned booth. "You can get anyone to open up and this might be a hard subject for the older man. And as long as Vanessa hasn't called her father in law, then you'll be fine. I have Emma monitoring her calls, so we'll know if she does. But I don't think she will since your mom can be pretty convincing."

Skye chuckled, remembering how _convincing _her mother was several hours ago. "You mean scary," she corrected him, placing her spoon down. "You really think that we can get him to talk? What would I ask him? I mean, it's been over twenty five years since his wife disappeared. And as Vanessa said … he still has hope that she'll come back one day. What it must be like to love somebody that much," she expressed, her thoughts drifting to her sleeping S.O back her bunk.

"That's how I felt about your mom when we were apart," the older man revealed with honesty. "I always held out hope that we would be together again one day. And for awhile we were until bahrain happened and she lost herself and pushed everyone away - me away. But no matter what happened in our lives, I never stopped loving your mother. I knew that during that time, she needed her space - but never stopped loving her."

Skye felt a warm sensation wash over at her father's words about her mother. His love for her was evident in the way he spoke about her and the warm smile stealing his lips whenever he talked about her. "I am glad that you are together," she told him with a sweet smile. "When the two of you are together, you're both different. You're consumed with each other, the small touches, secret smiles. It's like you are both in your own little world and it gives me hope that true love still exists," she revealed, biting down on her lower lip. "I'm crazy about Grant. He makes me happy, but I sometimes get these weird vibes and have this odd feeling that he is keeping something from me … I don't know. Maybe I'm just being silly … looking for something that is not there," she admitted with a sigh. "I've never had a serious relationship or felt for any guy what I feel for Grant."

Phil absorbed in his daughter's words. "I like Ward … he's a good guy, great agent and I am glad you two found each other. I know that he is crazy about you," the blue eyed agent divulged. "It's evident with the way his gaze always finds you whenever you enter a room and how he lights up whenever you're around. He is not the same serious, unfriendly agent that it was several months ago. You changed him, Skye. He is a better agent and person because of you," he informed his daughter, softly. "But, don't ever discredit your gut … Your body can pick up vibrations, some better than others. Plus you're an empath, so your instincts are pretty good. Talk to him, tell him what you're feeling."

Skye swallowed hard. "Grant isn't really the 'confess all and talk about his feelings' type, AC," she pointed out with a shrug of the shoulders. "What if he shuts down or tries to push me away?" she voiced, biting down on her lower lip. "I don't wanna lose him."

Phil reached his hand across the table, placing his hand on top of his daughter and gave it a squeeze. "Don't let him," he simply answered. "Just let him know that you're worried and you just wanna be there for him if there something bothering him. If anyone can get Grant Ward to open up … it would be you."

Skye felt a smile steal her lips at her father's word. "Thanks AC," she voiced as she picked up her spoon again.

The father/ daughter continued to finish the piece of cheesecake in a comfortable silence.

A couple of minutes later when the dessert was gone and spoons licked clean, Phil turned his attention towards his daughter.

"So … you're gonna be the big two five in five days," he pointed out with a warm smile. "Want do you wanna do? We can go anywhere in the world and do whatever you want," he expressed a little excited. It would be her first birthday they celebrated as a family.

Skye shrugged her shoulders. "We don't have to do anything … it's just another day. April Fools to be exact, which sums my life up pretty accurate. My life's always been a big joke," she supplied, melancholy. "I guess that's my fault for coming early. I've always been impatient. Anyway, I don't celebrate birthdays … never had a reason to in the past and they weren't really on the to-do list at the orphanage and I was never in a foster home on one. It's just another day," she added with a shrug of her shoulders.

Phil instally moved around the booth until he was sitting right beside her. He flung an arm across her shoulders and pulled her close, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry that you had a crappy upbringing," he told her with sincerity. "I wish your mom and I got the chance to raise you. We wanted to be parents so badly when we found out about you … you might not have been planned, but you were loved, Bug. So, so much. I will always be here for you, Bug. Both me and your mom … just turn around."

Skye felt tears fog her eyes as she looked at her father. "Thanks ... AC," she told him with a watery smile_. The word dad had been on the tip of her tongue, but she just couldn't say it. Skye didn't know why she was holding back, having parents was what she had always wanted._ "I bet you and May would have been kickass parents," she expressed with a sniffle as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "I don't know who my dates would have been more scared of … you or May," she softly chuckled.

Phil felt a smile slip across his lips. "I'd put money on your mom," she supplied with a proud smile. "I don't know how different things would have been if we had gotten to raise you. What missions we might have missed. Maybe if you had been around, she might not have lost most of herself after Bahrain. You might have been able to ease the pain that she went through that day," he said with a heavy sigh. "But we cannot live with 'What If's'. We have to live reality and the preset. And I am glad that you're in ours," he told her with endearment.

Skye felt her heart swell at her father's words. "Me too … I hope Peter Hart knows something that will lead us to his wife and the people that stole me from you and May,"

Phil placed a kiss on her forehead. "Me too, Bug, Me to."

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, 27th March, 2014<strong>

**Gold Coast Hinterlands - 01:03 am - Weston's Home**

Natasha and Clint shot up in their bed when they heard the little girl's scream pouring through the intercom in their bedroom. The two quickly shot out of their bed and bolted out of the bedroom, running down the hallway to the five year old's room. Natasha had left Lillian's intercom on last night before leaving her room, just in case she woke during the night. The house had an intercom system throughout it. The couple had had it put in when they had made renovations to the house after they moved in. The intercom was connected to every room of the house and could be programed to only certain rooms or the whole house.

The couple entered the girl's room and Clint hit the light as Natasha rushed towards the queen size bed that the five year old was thrashing in, sobs escaping her throat. The redhead quickly slid in it, scooting close towards the girl. "Lily," she softly spoke down to the sleeping child, knowing that the girl was having a nightmare. "Lily," she spoke a little louder, gently trying to shaking the girl awake.

Lillian's eyes shot open when she felt someone touch her, letting out another scream and turning her head in that direction. Her tear filled eyes absorbed in the scenery around her and she noticed that she wasn't alone anymore. Sobs continued to escaped her throat as she cried. She had had a bad dream about the night her parents had died and the burning house.

Clint made his way towards the bed and slipped in on Lillian's other side, dropping his gaze down to the upset child. It broke his heart. "Bad dream, kiddo?"

Lillian nodded her head as she sobbed.

Natasha's heart was breaking at the girl's distress. She flung her arm around the girl's shoulders and pulled her close into her embrace, hugging her. "You're safe," she whispered down to the child as she slowly rocked her back and forth in her arms.

Lillian continued to sob into the older woman's shirt as she rocked her. It's what her mum use to do whenever she was sad or scared. Lillian couldn't stop crying. Her dream had scared her. The night her parents died was burned into her brain because of her good memory. She had been there that night. _Why did they die and she didn't? Why did the neighbour save her and not them?_

Natasha looked towards Clint with concern since the child was still crying. It had been a minute. He was sharing the same worried look. She hated seeing the child in such distress. Natasha then remembered the tune she hummed back in the poolhouse last time. It had calmed the girl then, maybe it would work again. She starting humming 'Free Willy's song as she rocked the girl.

Thirty seconds passed of hearing her new mummy humming before Lillian starting feeling better again and her sobs starting subsiding as she played with Natasha's necklace around her neck and started humming along.

Clint felt relief wash over him when the girl started humming along and twenty more seconds passed before she stopped crying. He placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Feel better now?" he asked the girl with a warm smile.

Lillian nodded her head with a sniffle as she snuggled closer to the Natasha, but reached for Clint's hand and held it.

"Want us to stay till you fall asleep?" Clint asked the five year old, softly.

Lillian nodded her head.

Clint smiled as he grabbed one of the many pillows on the bed and placed it against the headboard. He then shifted so he was lying beside them on his back, still holding her hand. He turned his sidewards, locking his attention onto the love of his life.

Natasha scooted down the bed a little and turned on her side, lying down. Lillian was now positioned in the middle of her and Clint. The girl was still clinging to her embrace and it felt so natural. Natasha placed a kiss on the top of the girl's head before she looked across at Clint who was watching her with that goofy smile that melted her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday<strong> **, 26th March 2014**

**Triskelion - 11:11 am- Maria's Office**

Steve lifted his eyes up from the page in his sketch book and glanced at his object he was sketching. He had sketch Maria a hundred different way of the almost two years that he had known her. Steve loved drawing, it was a hobby that always calmed him. He dropped his eyes back down to the almost complete sketch as the pencil swept across the page adding the finishing touches.

"I don't care if you're a level five field agent," Maria yelled into the phone, her voice rising with each passing second. "You do not stop by the kitchen during a mission to make damn sandwich because you're hungry and haven't eaten in several hours causing your extraction team to wait around three extra minutes in a hot zone to collect you. Do you know how stupid, dangerous, moronic, selfish and just plain stupid tha… yes, I realized that I used the word 'stupid' twice but I thought in this occasion it was necessary. Yeah, well I expect to see you in my office at seven hundred hours tomorrow!" She then slammed the phone down on the desk and let out a moan in frustration. "Dumbass," she cursed as she leaned back in her chair and throw her head back, rubbing her hands across her face.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Steve piped up from his spot on the couch by the door. A smile tugged at his lips. He found angry Maria adorable.

Maria snapped her head forward and shot him a glare, clenching her jaw but it soften after a ten seconds because of that smile he was giving her. She could never stay mad at Steve because he was Steve -nicest guy on earth and her best friend. Maria did her best to keep her face harden to prove that she was truly annoyed with the situation. "I'm sorry… is my annoyance amusing you?" she questioned, expressionless.

Steve released a soft chuckle. "Yeah, kinda. I'm sorry Maria," he apologized with sincerity. "I only heard your half of that conversation, and I kinda feel sorry for that agent tomorrow morning. Even though it sounds like he needs a good talking to," he expressed, earnestly.

"A knock up side the head is what he needs," she expressed, exhaling a sigh. "He didn't just put himself in danger, he put his extraction team in danger also. I honestly thought we trained our agents better than that."

Steve placed his sketch book down beside him and stood to his feet. He crossed the floor towards her desk. "You do, Maria. You cannot judge an entire agency over one man's action," he expressed, folding his arms. "Just like you cannot judge one race or one religion because one person or a small group of people who make a wrong choice or spread words of hate. You can only judge a person by their individual actions, by the choices they make. And I bet after tomorrow morning once you've knocked him down a few pegs, he will think his moves through more thoroughly the next time he is on a mission."

Maria felt her heart quicken a little at his speech. He always knew what to say when she was doubting herself or others. "Maybe you should spend some time at the academy and train the new recruits," she mused. "S.H.I.E.L.D could use more agents like you."

"Wanna train more Captain America's, huh?" he joked with a wide smile. "Are you forgetting that I had a little help."

Maria looked at him with sincerity and shook her head. "No … more Steve Rogers," she answered with admiration. "That's what we need."

Steve felt his throat tighten at her words as his eyes locked on her's. She had very expressive eyes. That was one of the things he loved about Maria. Even though she often portrayed a tough as nails, hard ass Deputy Director - he knew the real Maria. Steve often wondered if she even thought about Ireland like he often did.

A couple of seconds later a knock sounded at the door.

"Enter," Maria called in her commander tone.

A few seconds later the door opened and a level seven agent appeared in the doorway. "Command Hill," she greeted, her eyes looking towards the super solider with appreciation. "I'm here for our appointment," she supplied, turning her attention back towards the Deputy Director.

Maria nodded her head. "Yes, Agent Anderson," she answered, sharply. She didn't like the way the latino agent was looking her best friend, but Maria was also use to it. He often turn heads. "Captain Rogers, I'll see you for our one o'clock," she informed him, expressionless.

Steve gave a nod of the head as he walked back to the couch and grabbed his sketch book and few other items that were there before heading towards the door. Their one o'clock with code for 'having lunch at Milly's'.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, 27th March, 2014<strong>

**Gold Coast - 12:33 pm- Harbour Town**

Natasha and Clint had spent the morning shopping with the five year old at the Harbour Town shopping centre. They had ordered and paid for Lillian's new bed and bedroom set and it was being delivered this afternoon around three p.m. They had also gone clothes shopping, getting the girl enough clothes so she had a few different choices for each day along with the necessities for a five year old. Lillian was the perfect child while shopping, caused no trouble unlike other children they had passed that chucked tantrums and causing scenes. Lillian was rather quiet and just nodded or shook her head when a question was asked.

Clint and Natasha had already decided that Lillian would take their cover name as her last name since that's what their neighbours knew them as. Natasha has sent Skye an encrypted text message yesterday afternoon informing her of that fact. They were the Westons.

They were seated at an outdoor table at Johnny's Cafe just a few metres from the water fountain in the open area of the shopping centre. They were enjoying a great lunch while watching a street performer several metres away, a few metres from the large fountain. The male street performer in his early twenties was dressed colorfully with black spiky hair and was doing some insane hip hop mixed with break dancing to some awesome upbeat music.

Clint turned his eyes from the street performer and turned them on his beautiful partner. "So I was thinking -"

"That's never a good idea," Natasha cut in, her voice dripping with sarcasm as a smile played at her lips.

Clint rolled his eyes at her comment. "You're very funny, dear," he told her with smirk as reached for his glass of coke. "How about we hit the beach tomorrow or one of the amusement parks," he suggested in a light tone. "You know, something fun for Lil to do so she's not cooped up in the house."

Natasha thought about it for a moment. _She was a little concerned with being out in a public and in a crowded place where a child could quickly get lost or abducted. But Natasha knew that her and Clint would keep a watchful eye on the child and protect her at any cost. What about Lily? Would she be okay with the day out? Pretending that they were a family? How would she handle other children trying to talk to her?_

"It'll be a school day," he pointed out. "So there won't be as many families out," he supplied. "Come on, Tasha … we could all use a little fun," he told her, reaching across the table and placing his hand on top of her's - giving it a squeeze.

Natasha felt a smile slip across her lips at her partner's intimate touch. He was such a child at heart sometimes and that's what she loved about him. Natasha turned her attention towards Lillian's seat and was about to ask her what she thought when she noticed it empty. Instant panic washed over her. "Lily?" she called out as her eyes instantly searched the area for the five year old and a few seconds passed before she located her a few metres from the street dancer.

Natasha and Clint quickly got to their feet and hurried towards her.

Lillian was standing opposite the street dancer as she watched him with intrigue. She then felt her feet moving as they copied his moves, her arms then repeated the same rhythm and before she knew it - she was mimicking his dance. It was like it was calling to her.

Natasha and Clint halted in their steps a couple of metre before the girl, shock washing over the both of them as they stopped to watch the five year old mirror the street dancers moves. It was amazing. She didn't missed a beat.

"How is she…" Clint began to asked, gobsmacked.

Natasha shrugged her shoulders just as stumped. "I have no idea," she answered honestly. Her file hadn't said anything about dance experience and the moves that the girl was mirroring would take years of training.

Thirty seconds had now passed and attention was starting to draw towards Lillian and the street dancer. The assassins knew they had to get her out of there before someone pulled out their phone or a camera and started recording this and put it on the internet.

"Lillian," Natasha called to her adopted daughter in a sweet tone. "Come on sweetie," she voiced in a gentle tone.

Lillian stopped dancing when she heard her name and turned her head around, spotting her new parents. She then walked towards them.

"That was awesome," someone called from the small crowd that had gathered. "Can we get a dance off?"

Natasha and Clint both grabbed one of Lillian's hands each so the girl was standing in the middle of them. They then walked back to the table, quickly packing up their things and grabbed the shopping bags they had then walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry this chapter took so long and is a litter shorter but life has gotten in the way ... hoping to get the next chapter up a lot quicker.


	53. Chapter 53 - Monkey See, Monkey Do

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

_I am so so so sorry this chapter took so long to post, it was sixty percent written a week ago. I've been working six days weeks and haven't had much time to updates. That will be changing next week. I am hoping to get this fic finished before season 2 starts, but I still have a good ten odd chapters to go before the sequel. **Sorry that the chapter is on the shorter side. **_

A guest asked where did the nickname 'bug' come from. Back in Chapter 19 when their is a Philinda flashback, I explained the story. Phil use to call 'Ana' Bug when she was Melinda's stomach because she looked like a little bug and it was before they knew they were having a girl. He continued to call 'Ana' that even after they discovered it was girl because he knew it annoyed Melinda and he liked it.

(Julia) I sometimes post my updates of my fics on my tumblr page. I'm honoured that you want me to start a twitter page for this little fic.

_**Now A.I.S.A is Maria's verison of J.A.R.V.I.S ... **Artificially Intelligent Software Assistant - A.I.S.A****_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 53<strong>

**Palm Beach -13:03 p.m - Townhouse**

Maria pulled open the door to her aunt and uncle standing on her front porch with Lillian between them. She had received a call from from her aunt twenty odd minutes ago informing her that they needed to see her ASAP. She wouldn't go into details because even though it was a secure line, you could never be too careful.

"Okay … what's wrong?" the young blue eyed brunette asked the two assassins. She dropped her eyes down to the blonde little girl who smiled the moment she saw her. "Hey sweetheart," she greeted the five year old.

"Can we come in?" Natasha requested as she looked downwards towards Lillian.

Maria was now a little concerned and nodded her head, stepping aside allowing the two S.H.I.E.L.D assassins and child walk past her and into the townhouse. She then closed the door and locked it.

"Greeting Natasha and Clint," A.I.S.A greeted in her thick queenslander accent.

Lillian jumped at the sound of the female voice that she couldn't see. Her eyes began searching the room for the owner of the voice but couldn't see anyone.

"I see we have a new guest," A.I.S.A announced in a friendly chipper tone. "Female, approximately age five. Blue eyes, blonde hair with accelerated heartbeat," she supplied after doing her biometric scan of the new visitor. "I think I scared her."

Clint gave the girl's shoulder a squeeze as he squatted down beside her. "Lil, that's just A.I.S.A," he told her in a gentle tone. "She a virtual assistant and helps run the house and lab but you cannot see her because she's not a person. She's a very smart computer program," he revealed, doing his best to explain advanced technology to a five year old.

Natasha let her eyes glanced around the open foyer that led off to different rooms of the townhouse and a set of stairs that led up to the second floor. "Where's Sienna?" she requested with curiosity.

"She got called into The Hut," A.I.S.A supplied, referring to the Queensland version of 'The Hub'. "She is not expected back until tonight."

Lillian jumped again at the sound of the voice.

"Damn it, I think I scared her again," A.I.S.A supplied, a-matter-a-factly. "Sorry Lil."

Natasha felt a smile drift across her lips at the AI's response. A.I.S.A was built to think like Maria which often meant that she would speak before requested or point something out that she thought was necessary. Her personality was totally different from Tony Stark's AI. J.A.R.V.I.S was formal and proper where A.I.S.A was more casual and laid back. It was how Maria programed her to be. She wanted someone she could relate to.

"Her name is Lillian, A.I.S.A," she informed the AI. "But you can call her Lily … Lil is a personal nickname," she revealed, casually.

"Okay Natasha," A.I.S.A responded friendly.

Natasha dropped down beside the girl so she was at her eye level and placed a hand on her arm, gaining the five year old's attention. "She takes a little getting use to," Natasha told the girl with a soft smile. _Just like J.A.R.V.I.S had._ She had met A.I.S.A a couple of months before going undercover as Natalie Rushman back in 2011.

"I am here for any need that is necessary," A.I.S.A informed the room.

Maria watched as Lillian was looking around the room, trying to pinpoint where the voice was actually coming from since it poured for the surround sound system built into the townhouse and lab.

"I created her to help me around the lab and be my personal assistant since I do the work of three people at times," she expressed casually to the child. "I constantly misplace things or work so much that I forget appoints and stuff. Sometimes double book something. She helps me remember the important things, even people with special memories can forget the simple things because they over think too much or have so much to do that they don't realize how much time as passed." She explained to the five year old. "So when uncle Nick ordered me to get an assistant so I would stop missing appointments with him - I made one. I have a thing about people being around me while I work. I prefer to be alone."

Lillian just smiled in response.

Maria smiled back at the young girl before she turned her eyes onto her aunt and uncle. "So … why did you need to see me ASAP?" she enquired, folding her arms.

"Something happened while we were out shopping," Natasha revealed, looking down towards Lillian.

Maria could tell something was worrying her aunt and that was serious since not much did. "What happened?" she asked, doing her best to stay calm and not worry the child.

Uh … we don't know exactly," Clint piped up as he stood to his feet. "We were in Harbour Town taking a break from shopping and having some lunch," he revealed. "Anyway Nat and me were talking about our plans for tomorrow when Nat noticed that Lillian had wander off, luckily she had only gone several metres away from our table to watch a street dancer. She was mimicking his moves. Didn't miss a beat and he was pulling some good ones," he supplied impressed. "We got Lil out of there before anyone could pull out their phones and record it."

"A.I.S.A … can you check-" Maria began before the AI cut her off.

"Running Lily's facial recognition through every online social media network and site that uploads audio and visual footage. I will than remove it from the internet if found," she answered promptly.

Maria turned her attention on her aunt and uncle. Her AI knew her so well that she sometimes finished her sentences or knew what she was going to say. "Just in case," she told them. "Let's head down to the lab and I'll run some test," she informed them as she turned and headed for her office

Natasha and Clint followed Maria into her office on the right off from the foyer. Lillian walking between them and holding Clint's hand. Natasha shut and locked the door behind them. She then turned her attention onto the young genius that was pulling a book out of the bookcase which revealed the hidden keypad.

Maria tapped in the six digit code and quickly put the book back in place before the bookcase started moving across the floor and revealed a set of stairs leading down to her hidden basement lab. She turned around and smiled and turned around, looking down at the child who was looking towards her like

"Wanna see something cool?" she asked the child, holding out her hand.

Lillian nodded her head as she let go of Clint's hand and walked towards Maria. She then grab her hand and followed her into the darkly lit area.

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Basement Lab<strong>

Natasha and Clint were seated side by side on the couch across from their niece's main work station as she ran test on their adopted daughter while she was drawing something in her sketchbook. They had been down here for close to thirty minutes now. Lillian was facing in this direction as she sat on the stainless steel table directly across from them.

Lillian seemed content as she was drawing in a sketchbook that Maria had given her after explaining that she just wanted to do the same kind of exam that she did back her parents house.

Maria was monitoring the five year old's brain activity and heart rate as she did a full analysis on her. Maria acknowledged that the girl was giving off the same readings as she did back at her parents house. Maria detached the electrodes that were connected to a electroencephalogram. She then dropped her eyes down to the girl as she released a sigh. Her eyes then glanced down at the picture that the girl was drawing and a gasp slipped her lips._ How was that possible?_ She lifted her eyes and looked towards her aunt and uncle that were directly across from Lillian, her eyeline perfect for them. "That's friggin amazing," she expressed, astounded.

"What is?" Natasha asked as she stood to her feet. Clint followed suit.

"Maria," A.I.S.A announced. "I cannot find any footage of Lily on the World Wide Web, but will continuing checking every hour for the next few days - just in case," she reported.

Maria released a sigh of relief. "Thanks A.I.S.A."

Clint and Natasha were now standing opposite their niece and just in front of the five year old who was still sketching as if she was in her own little world. The couple looked down at the picture that Lillian was drawing and were gobsmacked at what the child was drawing.

"Wow," Clint expressed amazed. "That's us," he pointed out as he absorbed in the picture of him and Natasha sitting on the couch looking dead ahead. They had been watching Lillian. It looked like an exact sketch of them. The detail on it was amazing.

Lillian lifted her eyes from her drawing and fixed them on her new parents. She then smiled at the two adults.

"First she mimics dancing," Natasha mused. "Now she can draw a picture image of us." _It was purely amazing. It was like … _

"It's like Monkey see, Monkey do'," Clint voiced, still a little stunned.

"Monkey see, Monkey do is a pidgin-style saying that appeared in American culture in the early 1920s," A.I.S.A informed them. "The saying refers to the learning of a process without an understanding of why it works. Another definition implies the act of mimicry, usually with limited knowledge and or concern of the consequences."

Lillian's eyes once again searched for the owner of the female voice.

Maria knew it was time to run an experiment on Lillian to confirm the theory that she had about the girl. She turned her attention towards the screen in front of her, her fingers starting dancing along the touch screen keyboard in front of her.

"Lily," she softly addressed the girl a minute later, watching as she turned around on the bench so she was now facing her.

Maria turned her computer screen towards the five year old. "Watch this Lily," she requested, softly as she hit play on the youtube video of a self defence for children under ten.

Lillian was watching a video of kids around her age dressed in white clothes and were doing moves with their arms and legs. She watched if for thirty seconds before her arms then started mimicking the moves on the video. She continued to watch as if it was calling to her, just like the street dancer had back at the big shopping centre.

All three adults watched in amazement as Lillian was now standing on the stainless steel bench and was mimicking the instructional video as her eyes remained locked on the screen.

"This is incredible," Maria voiced as she turned off the video but Lillian continued mimicking the moves from the video.

"Lily," Natasha called to the girl in a calm tone, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Lillian instantly stopped and stood tall. She turned attention onto the redhead and tilted her head to the side.

"Do you know how you did that?" she asked the girl in a soft tone.

The five year old shrugged her shoulders and gave a look of innocence.

"Wanna hop down, Lil?" Clint asked the five year old, holding out his arms.

Lillian smiled and leaped forward into his arm, perching herself on her adoptive father's hip. She then looped her arms loosely around his neck and looked towards the her adoptive mother.

Natasha felt a smile twitched her lips at the sight of Lillian in Clint's arms. They look like a natural father and daughter duo, especially with those matching blue eyes and blonde hair. Natasha hesitantly turned her attention towards her niece. "So … this is her ability, right? Because of the mutation she can mimic things?" she theorised.

Maria nodded her head as she turned her screen back to face her. "The mutation usually expands from their traits and Lily has a photographic memory. Skye is an empath and can heal," she began explaining. "She can also communicate with technology because of the excess electricity in her brain. Have you heard of 'Adoptive muscle memory' … it's the ability to flawlessly imitate any movement or series of movements, even skills such as fighting, artistry or musical talents. The user of this ability must photometrically align their bodies with the skeletal, muscular and nervous systems of the subject that they watch, allowing them to psychically determine the exact posture to take in order to reproduce any motion, posture or action exactly. The motion or skill set is retained in the memory of the user after a short trance of motion memory.

Natasha didn't know how to respond. She knew that she and Clint would do everything in their power to keep Lillian safe. Her ability seemed like one they would be able to manage and hide under the radar.

"Cool," Clint said after a moment. "Now, how about some ice cream before we have to be back at the house by three for the deliveries of Lily's stuff," he suggested.

Lillian's eyes let up.

Natasha rolled her eyes as a smirk tugged at her lips. She was responsible for two children now.

* * *

><p><strong>The Bus<strong>

The Bus was around halfway to their destination in New York and still had around eight odd hours before arriving. They had crossed a few time zones and several continents.

The mother and daughter duo were twenty minutes into their Tai-Chi session before Melinda spoke.

"So … how was your late night chat with your father?" the older woman voiced as she moved into the next pose.

Skye turned her head to the side, fixing her attention on her mother who was watching her. "He told you?"

Melinda gave her daughter a knowing look.

Skye held her pose for a few seconds before moving onto the next one, mirroring her mother. "Right, you see and hear everything," she teased with a smirk. "Like god, but way cooler and more kickass."

Melinda rolled her eyes as a smile played at her lips.

Skye chuckled. "It was good," she finally answered her mother's first question. "He wants me and Ward to talk to Peter … but you already knew that," she said, glancing towards her mother.

Melinda gave a simple nod of the head. "We figured you would be the best bet in finding out anything from Peter," she revealed. "You're practically a walking lie detector so you'll be able to sense if he's not being truthful. Plus, you have this way of making people open up to you … you have an amazing heart and so much compassion. You take someone as damaged and broken as me and …" the words trailed off as shamed filled her.

Skye instantly turned to face her mother, standing on both feet. She then pulled the older woman into a hug as tears filled her eyes. "You're not broken or damaged," she whispered, compassionately. "You're human and you've had a lot of bad things happen to you, but you rose above it and that makes you an amazing person. I am proud to be apart of you," she divulged, raw emotion thick in her voice. "I am proud to be your daughter."

Melinda soaked up her daughter's words and the warm feeling pouring from her as a few tears slipped from her eyes. She would always hold onto this moment during the hard times. Those words would get her through anything.

A long moment later, mother and daughter pulled apart and shared a look before continuing their Tai-Chi in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Burleigh Heads - 14:14 p.m - Cold Rock<strong>

Natasha was still processing everything that she had recently learned about the five year old. The female assassin had never thought much about being a mother since it wasn't possible for her because of what the Red Room did to her when she was younger. But here she was sitting at a table in a trendy little ice creamy with this amazing little girl that has been through so much horrible things in her five short years of life, yet she still held onto her innocence and managed to smile and laugh. Natasha knew that this was going to be her toughest mission yet - raising a child, especially a gifted one. And Natasha knew that she would always have her partner, best friend and the man she loved by her side.

Natasha turned her eyes towards Clint and watched as he stole a spoonful of Lillian's concoction. The little girl glared at him before doing the same back. They were both grinning at one another like they had a share secret between one another.

"Slow down or you're gonna make yourself sick," Natasha commented, glancing towards the five year old who was enjoying her creaming treat.

Natasha wasn't sure who had the most lollies and toppings in their takeaway containers, but she knew that both Clint and Lillian at least had ten different ones each, along with two different ice creams in their large size tubs. They had been here for several minutes now. She was still amazed that the two were halfway through their dessert. Natasha was content with her bubblegum flavoured ice cream that had skittles, gummy bears and sour gummy worms mixed into it.

Clint instantly stopped shoveling the cold treat into his mouth as he turned his attention towards his partner. "Come on, Tasha. I wasn't eating that fast," he defending sounding like a child.

Natasha turned her gaze onto her partner. "I was talking to Lily," she smirked. "But if the spoon fits," she added with amusement.

"Oh," he commented, feeling like an idiot.

Natasha loved this man. She bit down on her lower lip as a chuckle slipped through her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>The Bus<strong>

A couple hours had passed since doing Tai-Chi with her mother when Skye entered the lab and stopped just inside it once she spotted her two best friends in a heavy heated make out session. Leo had Jemma pushed against one of the benches, his hands cupping the back of her head. Jemma was holding onto his shirt as if it was a life raft. Skye felt love and desire pouring from both of them. It felt so warm and fuzzy, also made her a little light headed. _The feeling of love. It was a powerful feeling._

Skye knew that her friends hadn't noticed her presence yet. "And on today's episode of the discovery channel," the empath voiced in her narrator voice as she took a few steps forward. "You have two scientist performing their pre-mating ritual."

The young couple pulled apart, jumping slightly before switching their attention towards their best friend sister who was grinning at them like a kid a christmas.

"Bloody hell, Skye," Leo glared at the younger woman, unimpressed. "Do you mind?"

Skye chuckled, shaking her head as she stopped a few feet from the couple. "The male of the two seems irritated at the disruption of their mating ritual," in her narrator's voice with a smirk.

"Really Skye," Jemma commented, rolling her eyes at heat crept her her face. _Mating … they hadn't even discussed the topic of sex yet. They were taking it slow. This intimate part of their relationship was still new. _

"If you wanna talk about mating rituals," Leo pipped up, lacing his arms around Jemma as she pressed her back into his front. "You and Ward are like two lovesick teenagers. You two can barely control yourselves around each other when you're in the same room or two mile radius. I don't know how you managed to keep it a secret from us long as you did."

Skye grinned from ear to ear as she felt her boyfriends presence nearby.

"Do you really blame me," Grant commented entering the lab, hearing the end of the engineer's comment. "I mean … look at her," he expressed proudly, stopping just behind the beautiful brunette who was looking over her shoulder at him. "Plus, you were the only one that didn't catch on, Fitzy," he commented as he pulled her into his arms and lowered his lips down to hers.

Skye turned in his arms mid kiss, looping her arms around his neck and releasing a moan of desire as she deepened the kiss and pressed her body against his.

"Oh, get a bloody room," Leo grumbled after a long moment, rolling his eyes.

Grant tore his lips from Skye's and glanced towards the scotsman. "Plan too," he grinned as he scooped the brunette into his arms, firefighter style and turned - walking them out of the lab with Skye giggling.

"Bloody gorillas those two," the engineer grumbled.

Jemma bit down on her lower lip as a smile drifted across face.

* * *

><p>AN: Thoughts


	54. Chapter 54 - JARVIS

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

So … they were in the air for just under eighteen hours and went through god knows how many time zones. If my math is right then they should be landing in NY at 15:05 pm on Thursday … timezones do my head in. Brisbane is 14 hours ahead of New York. They landed at one of Stark's private hangers since they're still on their 'ghost flight plan' and went straight to the tower.

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIFTY FOUR<strong>

**Friday, 28th March 2014**

**Gold Coast Hinterland - 05:03am - Weston's Home**

Natasha's eyes slowly drifted open as she started to wake up. She knew it was around five in the morning, because that was her usual rising time when she wasn't on a mission or something. She had always been an early riser and rarely slept in, her internal body clock was just built that way. Clint was the opposite. He loved to sleep in with every opportunity he could get. He would stay in bed until he got hungry. It was one of the things that she loved about him.

A moment passed before her eyes adjusted to the soft lightening in the room and her surroundings. Natasha instantly knew that she wasn't in her and Clint's bedroom, but Lillian's instead. She remembered her and Clint coming in last night to sooth the sobbing child after another nightmare. It broke Natasha's heart each time that the child was carrying such pain and fear with her. Natasha and Clint had fallen asleep here again. This was the second night in a row that had happened.

Natasha turned her head to the side and her green emeralds landed on the slumbering child. Lillian was curled into her side with a hand slung over her waist. Her dark blonde hair was covering her face and she was slightly snoring. Natasha had never seen a more cuter thing in her life that she got a fuzzy feeling. She lifted a hand to the girl's face and brushed the hair from it.

Natasha had only known the child for a few days now and she already cared for the girl and had this strong protective urge over her. She hadn't expected it to happen so quickly or even at all. Natasha never dreamed about being a mother because she knew it wasn't possible with what the Red Room had done to her and with her job. She and Clint had never discussed the possibility because it just wasn't a topic between them, but lying here with Lillian between them - Natasha felt like a family and that thought scared her.

Natasha didn't know why, but she had the urge to run. She could feel her heart quickening and knew that she needed to get out of this bed. Natasha grabbed a pillow from under her head and slowly removed the girl's arm from around her, sliding out as she placed the pillow in place. She then slid off the bed and looked down at the slumber child and her partner. They looked like father and daughter with matching dark blonde hair.

Natasha hugged herself as a wave emotion washed over her. She didn't know why she was feeling so vulnerable, but this house always bought it out in her. Mainly because when she was here, she didn't have to wear a mask or being something she wans't. It was just her and Clint. Natasha could feel adrenaline pumping through her system.

Natasha turned from the bed and quietly crossed the room towards her dresser. She then grabbed her workout attire and headed out of the room. She would use the bathroom across the hall so she didn't wake Clint or Lillian.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, 27th March 2014<strong>

**New York - 15:45 p.m - Avenger's Tower, Guest Floor**

Phil and his team walked off the elevator, each with their overnight bag and out into the open space of the guest floor in the Avengers Tower.

"Wow," Skye commented as her eyes swept over the amazing open loft area, spotting a kitchen, open lounge area and small dining area that all melted into one another. There was a hallways further down which she guessed led to the bedrooms and bathrooms.

"Welcome to the guest floor Agent Coulson and friends," J.A.R.V.I.S british voice greeted, filling the air.

The four younger agents jumped at the sound of the unknown voice.

**"Bloody Hell," **Jemma and Leo expressed.

"Holly Shit," Skye cursed as she looked around the room for the owner of the voice, but couldn't see anyone but them in the suite. "What the hell was that?"

Phil was snickering as he turned his eyes onto his daughter. He purposely didn't tell his team about the AI because he wanted to see how they reacted. He had told Melinda though since they didn't keep things from one another and she would have kicked his ass for not telling him.

"That was J.A.R.V.I.S," Phil informed his daughter, then looking towards his team. "It's Stark's AI and he runs the house and labs," he revealed easily. "Pretty much a virtual assistant slash butler," he shared casually since he had met J.A.R.V.I.S several times of the years that he had known Pepper and Tony.

Skye's eyes widened in amazement. "Oh my god, that is the coolest thing ever … can we get a J.A.R.V.I.S, AC?" she asked her father with puppy dog eyes. "I am pretty sure I can create one for the bus. I'll just access Tony's -"

"Sir informed to keep Miss May-Coulson out of his systems and to alert him if she tried," J.A.R.V.I.S spoke once again.

Skye walked further into the suite and towards the open lounge area. She noticed that this place was a lot more techy them most suites you would see in normal hotels. "He has to ruin all the fun, doesn't he," she mumbled crossing her arms with pout.

**"Are we allowed in the labs?"** Jemma and Leo asked in unison, looking towards the ceiling. They bet that he had the best setup and equipment in there since S.H.I.E.L.D used a lot of Stark Industries inventions.

"Yes, Agents FitzSimmons," the A.I replied, detecting the new voices that blended together. "To get there, you just walk into the elevators and request 'labs' and I will take you down there. Sir said to make yourselves at home while staying here," the AI announced. "He and Miss Potts will be back from their engagement trip from Australian around midday on Monday. If anyone needs anything … just call. I am always around and happy to serve."

Phil smiled. "Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S," he expressed.

"Always a pleasure, Sir," the AI answered.

Skye had stopped in front of one of the many clear looking screens posted around the suite that she could see and starting tapping on the touch screen as she tried accessing the system to check it out.

"I advise you not to do that, Miss May-Coulson," J.A.R.V.I.S voiced. "Sir told me to put this floor on a technology shut down if you 'played' with his system," he warned in a friendly tone.

Skye rolled her eyes and released a sigh in defeat. "Fine, you win. I will not screw around in Stark's system," she voiced, folding her arms. "And call me Skye," she requested.

Grant stopped behind his Rookie, wrapping his arms around her pulling her close. "You cannot stay out of trouble for ten seconds, can he?" he teased as placed a kiss on her neck.

Skye melted back into her partner's arms and a smile melted across her lips. "Tony would be disappointed in me if I didn't at least try," she pointed out, turning in his arms so the front of her body was pressed against his. Skye looped her arms around his neck, grinning at him.

Grant rolled his eyes at her comment before lower his lips down to her's and capturing them with his own. The kiss started slow and gentle, but grew heated and passionate with each passing second.

"Seriously, you two cannot even wait until you're in a room," Phil expressed slightly uncomfortable.

The young couple broke the kiss a few seconds later, both smiling at one another with desire and lust.

"Sorry AC." "Sorry Sir." They replied at the same time, but remained in their intimate embrace.

"Does Stark have a gym?" he spoke aloud since he wasn't sure where he had to talk to since the voice seemed to surround the suite.

Skye rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's comment. "You cannot go five seconds without training," she mumbled under her breath.

"Yes Agent Ward," J.A.R.V.I.S replied. "You just enter the elevator and request the gym and I will take you down to it," he answered.

"Okay team," Phil announced. "Get settled into your rooms and change for the op," he told the team, turning his eyes onto the young couple. "We'll meet back here in twenty minutes so Skye-Ward, May and I can head up to the roof where one of Stark's chopper are waiting. FitzSimmons can run backend from here. Now this suite has four bedrooms so Skye and Ward are sharing and FitzSimmons have their own rooms," he informed them.

Skye and Grant shared a kiss. They were looking forward to sharing a big bed again.

"J.A.R.V.I.S? Are the bedrooms soundproof?" Leo asked the AI.

A few seconds passed before he got a response. "Yes Sir," the AI answered. "Sir had every bedroom in this tower made soundproof a few weeks after Miss Romanoff and Mr Barton moved in," he shared promptly. "They had seem to test every room in the tower were very vocal in their sexual encounters."

"Oh god," Phil mumbled, making a face. "Didn't need to know that my little brother."

Melinda just smirked.

"Agent Fitz asked, Sir," J.A.R.V.I.S pointed out in a serious demor.

Skye bursted into laughter, resting her forehead on her boyfriend's chest to muffle the laughter.

"I know, J.A.R.V.I.S," Phil said, releasing a sigh. "You can refer to all of us by our last names, except Skye," he informed the AI.

"If that is what you request, Sir, ur Coulson," J.A.R.V.I.S answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest bedroom<strong>

A few minutes later Skye and Grant entered their bedroom that was across the hall from her parents. Jemma and Leo's bedrooms were further down, opposite to each other. Skye dumped her bag on the ground as soon as she entered the bedroom and let her eyes absorb in every detail of it. The curtains were currently closed, shutting out any light. Grant closed the door behind them, locking it and dropping his bag beside Skye's. His eyes then absorbed in the large bedroom and noticed the open door to the attached bathroom. His eyes landed on the made up king size bed before turning his eyes back onto his girlfriend.

"So … how about a quickie before we have to start getting ready for the op?" Skye suggested as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist, lacing them behind his back. "Test out how soundproof this room is?" she added, suggestively.

Grant grinned pulling her body against his until their was no room between them. He lowered his lips down to her's and reunited the steamy kiss. A few seconds passed before she was kissing him back with the same amount of enthusiasm and desire as he was feeling. Skye often tapped into Grant's emotions when they were being intimate with one another because then she got a double dose of passion from what he is feeling and then her own feelings.

Grant walked Skye backwards towards the bed as he deepened the kiss, their tongues were dancing against one another. As soon as the back of her legs hit the mattress at the end of the bed, his hands gripped the bottom of her shirt and slowly lifted it up - breaking the kiss for a few seconds to pull it over her head and discard it to the ground before his lips found her's again.

Skye followed in suit, gripping the bottom of her lover's black tight t-shirt and quickly removed it causing the kiss to break for a few seconds again. Her hands then found the buttons on his jeans and quickly unclasped them and slid down the zip. She could feel Grant's hands working her own.

The couple then pulled apart once again as they both wiggled out of their jeans and boots before tossing them to the side. Both still in their underwear and lust filled eyes locked on one another.

Grant place a hand on Skye's cheek as his fingers brushed along it. "Sometimes I still cannot believe how god damn lucky I am to have you in my life," he told her in a throaty whisper.

Skye felt her heart quick up speed at his words. _God, she loved this man._ "I keep thinking the same," she confessed before her lips crashed against his and her hand gripped his shoulders. She felt his hands on her hips, pulling her against his body. Skye could feel his erection through his boxer briefs and pressing against her stomach. She needed and wanted him now. This had to be a quickie because they were on a time crunch. They could take their time tonight.

Skye slid her hands from his shoulders and down is toned upper torso until she reached the hem of his black boxer briefs. She then reached one hand in and grabbed his long hard length and stroked it a couple of times feeling him tense a little and a gasp slip from his lips.

"Skye," he moaned against her lips as he moved his hands from her hips and pulled her underwear down slightly then slipped two long fingers inside her pulsing core. She was hot and ready for him. Skye felt a gasp escape her own lips at his touch as she felt his fingers thrust inside her. She pumped him harder, feeling him swell in her hands.

Grant's lips found her neck and began marking his territory as he continued to thrust his fingers inside his girlfriend. After a long moment he could feel her getting close to an organsm, but wanted to be inside her for that. He quickly withdrew his fingers from inside her and pushed her underwear down further until they fell to her feet.

Skye stepped out of her panties and pulled Grant's boxer briefs down, admiring his hard erection as she did so.

Grant stepped out of underwear before pulling Skye back into his arms and lower her down on the bed. He moved up the bed with Skye until her head was on the pillows and he straddling above her, looking down into her beautiful hazel eyes. His extraction was teasing her pulsing core.

"Take me now," Skye told him, lacing her arms around his neck and pulling his head downwards so they lips collide.

Grant lowered his body down onto her's and slid his hard length inside her, watching as her eyes widen and lips parted. She arched her back slightly until he completely filled her. The two remained still for a moment, just enjoying the closeness of their bodies before Grant pulled out a little and thrust back in.

Skye felt the air leave her lungs as she felt him began to thrust in and out of her quickly. Their bodies then started moving together as their lips found one another once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 28th March 2014<strong>

**Gold Coast Hinterlands … 06:04 am - Weston's Home**

Natasha had the music pumping loud as her fist collided with the boxing bag and sweat covered her skin. She had her hair pulled up in a high pony tail so it was out of the way. Her hips moved side to side with each punch as she her body moved with the current upbeat song that was playing. Natasha had an eclectic taste in music. Anything from the seventies to today she listened to. The basement gym was soundproof so she didn't have to worry about how loud she had the music and it was loud. She loved it loud when she worked out, helped clears her mind.

'Fun House by P!nk' was currently pouring from the surround sound system in the basement that was attached to the iPod Dock.

Natasha was beating the crap out of a boxing bag when she could have sworn that she heard something over the loud music. It was faint, but it sounded like someone calling her name. Natasha wasn't sure how long she had been down here for, but with how many songs had played -had to be close to an hour. She shrugged it off and continued hitting the bag.

**"NATASHA!"**

Natasha instantly stopped and steady the boxing bag when she heard Clint's voice call her name. She quickly spun around and looked in the direction of the stairs where her eyes landed on her partner. Clint was carrying a red eyed Lillian as she cling to him. _The child had been crying?_

Natasha quickly walked towards the ipod dock on her right and turned it off, waiting for her racing heartbeat to slow down. She then turned her attention back towards Clint and the five year old that were walking towards her.

"What's wrong?" she asked her partner as she glanced down to the upset child.

Clint had woken a five minutes ago to an upset five year old. It had taken him a couple of minutes to get her to stop crying. "Lil woke up and found you missing," he explained, giving her a look. "She didn't know where you were and started crying which woke me. I noticed you were missing and realized where you were but Lil didn't know and thought you were gone."

Natasha realized what her partner was trying to tell her. She turned her attention on the red eyed child. "You thought I left you?" she asked the girl in a gentle tone as she took the few steps towards her and Clint, stopping in front of them. She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Lillian nodded her head as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

Natasha felt a lump lodge in her throat. _Poor kid. How was Lillian going to handle it when she or Clint went on missions? Was this a good idea? Taking on a child that had serious attachment issues?_ Natasha swallowed the lump in her throat and gave the girl's shoulder a squeeze. "I came down here to workout while you and Clint were sleeping," she softly told the girl. "How about you help Clint make some pancake while I go shower?" she suggested offering a smile.

Lillian let out a sniffle as she nodded her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, 27th March 2014<strong>

**Jackson, New Jersey - 16:55 p.m - Hart Residence**

The two senior and younger agents had flown off the roof of Avengers Tower several minutes after four. It was a thirty minute helicopter flight from the tower to New Jersey. They had a vehicle waiting for them and then drove the twenty minutes from where they had landed to Jackson in New Jersey. Phil had dropped the young couple off at Peter Hart's townhouse in Jackson. He then drove him and Melinda down a few houses and parked across the street in the black van that had a fake electrical company plastered on the outside of it.

The two senior agents were set up in the back of the undercover surveillance van. Phil was in his signature suit while Melinda was dressed more casually in black jeans and a dark blue v neck top.

It was currently spring in New York and the weather was cool. It was cloudy and looked like it might rain.

Skye felt nervous as she stood opposite a door that led to the townhouse that Peter Hart has lived in for the last thirty odd years. She and Grant had ran through the questions that they would ask Peter and their roles and identities during flight from Australian to here. Skye still couldn't believe she was in a light grey pant suit with black pumps and white blouse. Skye hated suits. But Grant looked hot in his black one, even though she prefered him naked.

Grant placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Relax Rook … you'll do great," he assured her, offering a smile.

Skye automatically felt the apprehension leave her body and couldn't help but smile back. His smiles were rare but contiguous, we'll rare for everyone but her. Since becoming intimate with one another, he smiled a lot more.

A few seconds later the door swung open and a man in his late fifties, dressed in a dark blue button up collared shirt and tanned coat with elbow patches and black dress pants stood there. He had dark blonde hair with grey sprinkled through it. His deep blue eyes looking at them with curiosity.

"Hello … can I help you?" Peter inquired, a hand still on the handle of the door.

Skye offered a friendly smile to the older man, sensing his hesitation. "Hi Mr Hart," she greeted, watching the surprise flash across his face. "Hi, I'm Agent Julia Spencer and this is my partner Agent Jake Santiago," she introduced them as they flashed their badges, unison. "We're with the FBI's Missing Person - Cold Cold unit," she expressed easily. "May we come in to have a quick chat?"

Peter went still as his hand clutched the door handle. _Missing Persons? Cold Case Unit? Had they found his wife?_ A good thirty seconds passed before he stepped aside and allowed the two younger agents into his home.

* * *

><p>Phil and Melinda were sitting in the back of the van watching the feed from the two younger agents hidden cameras and hearing the feed from their watch listen devices.<p>

"So, what do you wanna do tonight?" Phil casually asked, glancing sidewards towards his partner. "We could go out for a family dinner? Show the team some of the old haunts," he suggested. "Then maybe ditch the kids and go for a walk in the park like the old days."

A smile slipped across her lips. "Family dinner sounds good," she admitted, her eyes remaining locked on the screens.

* * *

><p>Grant and Skye were sitting on a worn couch opposite the older music school teacher in his family room. There were pictures of his son from a baby all the way to now, along with his wedding photo to Vanessa. He clearly loved his son. This wasn't one picture of Kelly.<p>

"Is this involving my wife?" Peter finally asked after a moment. "Have you found her?" he asked, hopeful after twenty five years. "Have you found Kelly?"

Skye felt his emotion and it tugged on her heartstrings. _He was still in love with her_, she realized. They were about to break this guys heart. She swallowed the lump that had lodged in her throat and gave a brief shake of her head. "I'm sorry - No. Actually, you wife's case just got transferred to us and we're revising it. We were actually hoping to ask you a few questions, maybe find something that the Detectives missed over two decades ago."

Peter defleated, releasing a heavy sigh. "I don't know what I can tell you that I haven't already told the police twenty five years ago," he expressed sadly.

"Can you walk us through the day that she disappeared," Grant requested in a gentle tone.

Peter turned his eyes from the young female agent and onto the male one. "I guess … it was around twenty five years ago," he recalled. "It was our son - Liam's fifth birthday and it had been a couple of weeks since we had talked to her. Kelly sometimes got so absorbed in her work that she forget to check in, but she never missed Liam's birthday or an anniversary. Kelly always remembered the important things," he shared with a sad smile. "We uh, spent the morning of Liam's fifth birthday sitting in a cop station filing a missing person's report. Since I didn't know where her lab was located, only that it was somewhere in China - I couldn't give them much information beside her mobile number and email address - but both couldn't be located. It was like they were never activated."

Grant glanced towards Skye who was watching him with intrigued.

Skye knew it was possible to completely wipe someone or information of something from the internet. She had done it before, but it wasn't easy. It takes someone with real skill. _Maybe I should reach out to some of my Rising Tide contacts and see if they know something, going back twenty fives though was gonna be tough. _She thought.

"When we got back home," Peter began, clearing his throat. "It was like she was never here," he supplied with disbelief, gesturing around the room. "The house was intact, nothing had been moved except all of her belongings. But every trace of her was gone ... she was erased from our lives. I called the Detective that I had just talked to and the cops came and dusted the place, took another statement then left. For the first few months they blamed me for her disappearance … me," he exclaimed with raw emotion as tears filled his eyes. "The woman I love is gone from my life and I am left to raise our son alone and they blame me. I would have given anything to see her again. Anything just to hear her voice or that smile. God, that smile," he confessed as tears streamed from his eyes and heavy heart. "She is the love of my life."

Skye felt strong heartache pour from him and she had to take a few steady breaths to control it. She felt like curling up into a little ball and crying with Grant's arms wrapped around her. She felt his twenty five years of pain and longing and it hurt so much.

Grant glanced sidewards when he felt a change in his partner. Her breathing had changed as she was looking a little pale, but was trying to mask it in front of Peter Hart. He could see that Skye was affected by the older man's words and what he was feeling. Grant could see that she was feeling it too and he desperately wanted to pull her into his arms, hold her close - but that would break their cover.

Grant glanced back towards the man and noticed that he wasn't paying attention to them since he seemed upset. Grant placed his hand on top of her's, lacing his fingers through her's and gave it a quick squeeze.

Skye felt her partner's touch almost instantly and tore her eyes from the grieving man. She locked them on her partner who was looking at her with empathy and gave him a sad smile. She inhaled a deep breath and held it for a moment, giving Grant's hand a squeeze back before letting go and turning her attention back onto the grieving man.

"Peter," she addressed the older man, leaning forward. "I am so sorry that happened to you and I hope that one day you receive the closure you so much deserve," she expressed, heartfelt.

Peter looked at the younger woman through his tear filled eyes. He could hear and see the genuineness in her eyes and tone in her voice. He just nodded his head, unable to answer.

A moment passed before Grant cleared his throat. He needed to turn the conversation back to Kelly. "Our files says that Kelly Beatrix Dalton-Hart had no family? They couldn't find a paper or virtual trace of her? You informed the Detective at the time that she had no family," he inquired.

Peter turned his attention towards the fed in the suit. "No," he answered, clearing his throat. "She was a foster child, passed from home to home but kept with her studies and got into college all by herself. Kelly never knew her birth family and had no interest in looking them up. They didn't want her, so she didn't want to know them. Kelly once said as long as she had me then that's all that mattered," he shared with a sad smile. "And the day Liam was born …" he added, thickly. "She was a great mother … took a year off work after he was born to just to be a mom. Kelly dotted on our son. She lit up around him, but she also loved her work. She was a brilliant scientist and I knew one day would change the world."

Skye felt tears sting her eyes at his words, but blinked them away as a lump lodged in her throat. She could sense that he was holding a candle for his wife after all of this time.

Grant kept the conversation on topic, sensing how it was effecting his partner. "Did Kelly tell you what she was working on around the time she disappeared?" he asked while his gaze locked on his girlfriend.

Peter shook his head. "Kelly was very private when it came to her work and research," he shared, casually. "When she was home, her focus was on Liam and me. All the science talk went over my head anyway."

A smile melted across her lips as she remembered Vanessa saying the same thing about Liam. Skye was curious how to people as opposite as day and night fell in love with their other halves. Skye knew it happened because her and Grant were as opposite as day in night, they did have things in common but were still to different people.

"How did you and Kelly meet?" Skye asked after a moment.

Peter turned his eyes on the young asian mixed agent. A slow smile slipped across his lips as reminiscence expression washed across his face. "I was twenty one and working at this twenty four hour diner. It was my last year with my studies before coming a music teacher. My parents paid for college, but I paid for my living expense since they weren't rich people. Anyway, it was early march and pouring down rain outside. It was eight at night when she came in all soaked and I couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. I instantly bought her a coffee and my jacket so she wouldn't freeze. She thanked me and told her name and mentioned how she had missed her bus and the next one wasn't for another forty minutes," he shared. "I told her that the coffee was on the house and she asked me to join her. I was just finishing my shift so I could. Anyway, we got to talking and I found out that she was nineteen and studied human biology and genetic traits."

Peter paused for a moment.

"She was brilliant, but in a humble way. When she talked, you couldn't help but be absorbed. And beautiful," he shared with a smile. "God, was she beautiful. Anyway … we ended up talking for hours and she had dried off in the that time. I then walked her to the bus station just in time for the last bus for the night and waited until it drive away. She waved from the window and at the moment, I knew that I was in love. Figured that I would never see her again, but a few nights later - she walked into the diner and I was a goner."

Skye placed a hand over her heart at the music teachers story. _Wow._

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Grant and Skye were saying goodbye to the music teacher as they stood on the front porch. Grant gave him a card with his cover identity details on it and told him to call if he ever remembered anything that could help with the investigation and they would be in contact if they find anything involving his wife.<p>

Skye held out a hand and to the older man. He then shook her hand and she placed a hand his shoulder. Skye watched as a peaceful expression washed over the older man's features before letting go of his hand that she was shaking and the one his arm. "Goodbye Mr Hart," she told him as she turned and walked down the stairs, her partner by her side.

Peter looked at the young woman for a moment before he turned and walked back in the house.

Grant walked down the path and towards the black van that was waiting in the driveway. He could see his boss in the drivers seat. Grant turned his attention onto his girlfriend. "What did you do to him?" he asked, watching as a smile melted across her lips.

Skye turned her eyes onto her partner. "Gave him closure," she told him.

* * *

><p><strong>New York<strong>

**Avengers Tower - 18:11 p.m - Guest Floor**

The elevator doors opened and the four agents walked out into the suit.

"J.A.R.V.I.S," Phil spoke. "Can you inform FItzSimmons that we're back and to meet us in the common room," he requested.

"Right away, Coulson," the AI responded a few seconds later. "You also have a -"

"Hello Phillip," an older female voice announced from the kitchen, her chocolate orbs locked on him before turning on Melinda. "Hello Qīn'ài de," she expressed in her native tongue.

Four sets of eyes turned shot in the direction and absorbed in the older chinese woman sitting at the breakfast bar with a mug in front of her.

"Mama?" Melinda voiced, gobsmacked. _What was her mother doing here? They just talked a few days ago and she hadn't mentioning visiting. _

"Mama Ana," Phil greeted nervously, swallowing the lump in his throat. _He hadn't see the older May in over ten years. _

Ana May slid off the stool and made her way towards the small group.

"Stop, rewind, slow down and repeat," Skye voiced from her spot. "Your May's mom ... that means you're ..." her words trailing off since she didn't know if the older woman knew about her.

Ana stopped opposite the young asian mixed brunette standing beside a tall, good looking men in a suit. He looked like a standard S.H.I.E.L.D agent. "Your Grandmother," she answered, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Little Ana."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Dun, dun, dun *chuckles*

'Qīn'ài de' means 'darling' in Chinese

**So, I know nothing about New York, just what google tells me, apparently it's the raining and cold season in march. Spring is opposite in australia, raining and hot. Um, so if anyone knows any good places the team could go or if there is anything they want to see them do while in New York for the next few days - PM or write in a review and I'll try to work in because I still haven't decided what I want them to do. This is gonna kinda be the vacation before hell breaks lose. **


	55. Chapter 55 - Xiǎo jiāhuo

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

**I am so so so so so so sorry that this chapter took forever to get to you guys. The next chapter is half written already, so hopefully it should be posted within the next couple of days if not sooner. I cannot believe that AOS is back a few days ... who else is pumped, especially with all the spoilers we've gotten. I am not going to say anything just in case some of you are spoiler free. **

_**This chapter is more of a filler chapter until we get to the next one where ... just wait and see.**_

I couldn't stop laughing at the **guest reviewer** that said 'I think fits and Simmons should have sex... Or at least have a heavy make out scene!' - Made my day. There will be an upcoming FitzSimmons scene in the next chapter. I was gonna put it in this one, but for where I want it - it would have made this chapter why to long, like over ten thousand words.

Also to the '**guest'** that asked if Grant is ever gonna tell Skye … Just remember 'There's always a calm before the storm.'

Does anyone know what Agent Mama May works for or what one they want to work for? Also, if anyone else loves Captain Hill as much as me (steve x maria) then check out my side fic 'What If' that is wrapped in this fic but is focused on them and their friendship. It also has the other Avengers making appearances.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 55<strong>

Skye was temporarily stunned by the older woman's acknowledgement. Twenty seconds passed as she processed how her grandmother had greeted her, warmth evident in her voice. "You know who I am?" she asked with a gobsmacked whisper. Skye felt Grant's hand pressing against her lower back, letting her know that he was there.

A slow smile flitted across Ana's lips and she gave a simple nod of the head, moving her hand from the brunette's shoulder and placing it on her cheek. "We thought we lost you," she admitted sadly as emotion filled her eyes. "But you're here."

Melinda finally pulled from the shock of her mother being here and started walking towards her. She stopped on the left side of her daughter since the specialist was on her right. Her eyes remained locked on her mother. "Mama? What are you doing here?" she asked with curiosity.

Ana turned her eyes toward her daughter. "I came to see my granddaughter with my own eyes," she answered straightforward. "Did you really think I wouldn't come after you told me about her being alive?"

Melinda didn't know what to say._ She was an only child, so Skye was her only grandchild. Of course she would want to meet her._

Ana turned her eyes towards the blue eyed agent who was still lingering near the elevator bay, expressing slight apprehension . "Are you going to stand there all day, Phillip?" she questioned in a sober tone. "Or are you going to join your family?"

Phil hadn't move because he wasn't sure how the older woman would react to seeing him after all these years, especially now that he was back with her daughter. Phil knew that Ana knew since Melinda would have told her. He always liked and respect Ana. She was a strong and stubborn woman, just like her daughter and his. She had raised Melinda all by herself when her husband had died when Melinda was ten. Melinda's dad had been a S.H.I.E.L.D agent that had died in line of duty and was the reason Melinda had joined S.H.I.E.L.D.

Phil made his way toward his family, stopping beside Melinda and resting his hand on her lower back as his eyes locked onto the older woman. "It's been a long tim-"

"Ten years, five months and thirteen days," Ana retorted, expressionless. Ana liked making the younger man squirm, she liked Phillip. He was a good man and loved her daughter unconditionally, but it was fun to play with him.

Phil loosened the tie around his neck with his free hand as he smiled nervously at the older woman. _Man, May women had memories like elephants_, he couldn't help but think. "Uh, well…"

Ana ignored his response and turned her attention towards the S.H.I.E.L.D issued looking agent standing beside her granddaughter, his hand evidently on her back. It was obvious that they were together, even if Melinda hadn't told her. "Like mother, like daughter," she commented as a smile tugged at her lips.

"Takes one to know one," Melinda commented, deadpanned.

Ana turned her gaze onto her only child. "I'm never worked for S.H.I.E.L.D," she retorted.

"I was referring to Bà," she expressed, a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"And I was never Mel's S.O," Phil piped up from his spot. "Only her partner."

Skye was finding the interaction between her parents and grandmother amusing. She glanced sideways at her S.O and mouthed '_Bà'_ curious to whom her mother was referring to before.

_'Dad'_ he mouthed back.

Skye's eyes widened in surprise. "My Grandfather is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D?" she asked out loud. _Why hadn't her mother mentioned that, not that she ever talked about herself and the whole mother/ daughter relationship was pretty knew - still, her father never mentioned it either and he loved to talk._

**"Yes,"** mother and daughter May answered, expressionless. "And was," Ana corrected. "He was killed during a mission when your mother was ten."

Skye instantly felt bad for bringing up a sad memory for both her mother and grandmother. "I'm sorry," she apologized with empathy.

"You didn't know," Melinda answered, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "It was a long time ago."

The elevator doors opened a few seconds later, Jemma and Leo walked out bickering about something as they entered the common area to find the team gathered along with someone they had never seen before.

"Oh … hello?" Jemma supplied as she and Leo stopped a few feet in.

Ana looked past her family and the young suit and looked towards the two new young arrivals. They must be the two scientist of her daughter's team. Her daughter had mention them during her brief phone calls over the last several months since joining Phil's side once again.

Melinda turned her head, looking towards the two curious scientist. "FitzSimmons," she voiced, expressionless. "This is my mother … Ana May," she revealed, watching the shocked expressions wash across their faces.

**"Mother,**" the duo repeated, gobsmacked. They could definitely see the resemblance between the two women that were both currently showing no emotion to how they currently felt.

A long minute passed without a word being said.

"So," Skye was the first to break the silence, glancing towards her grandmother. "Mrs May … how long are you planning on staying? I've never had a grandparent or a family until I joined this team," she began to babble. "And I would love to get to know you more also if you have any good stories about my parents that I could use a bribry later would be gr-"

**"Skye,**" Phil and Melinda voiced synchronously.

Skye smirked, glancing sideways at her parents. _It's so cute when they do that,_ she couldn't help but think.

Ana smiled at her granddaughter. "We'll take later, Xiǎo jiāhuo," she assured the young brunette.

Melinda rolled her eyes and released a heavy sigh at her mother's comment, but a smile lingered at the nickname that she had used. It was what she called her growing up.

"Saw that," Ana informed her daughter, turning her attention back on her.

"Wasn't hiding it," she expressed dryly.

Ana folded her arms, giving her daughter a no-nonsense look.

Phil knew what the two May women could be like when they got together and know there were three of them. "Ana," he piped up, turning the attention towards himself. "We would love it if you stayed here with for the next few days," he voiced with a warm smile. "We'll be in New York at least till monday. You and Mel can share our bedroom and I'll crash on the couch out here," he supplied, casually.

"Or FitzSimmons can bunk together," Skye mumbled under her breath as a smile played at her lips.

Jemma and Leo's eyes widened at the comment and faces heated as they looked towards the ground. Grant chuckled, but covered it by pretending to cough.

"What was that?" Phil inquired even though he heard exactly what she said and was curious to what she had meant about that comment.

Skye looked downwards past her mother and fixed her attention on her father. "I said what are we doing for dinner?" she lied with a grin.

* * *

><p>Almost an hour later the team and Ana were all seated on the floor around the large glass coffee table in the common room where the television was going in the background, just for noise. They had a mixture of dishes from several different cuisine and were about to eat family style. The four younger agents were seated on one side of the table. Phil, Melinda and And were opposite them.<p>

"Okay," Skye voiced as she grabbed her fork, looking down at her plate that had several different dishes on it. All in there only little section. "I think we have enough food to feed the entire Avengers," she joked as twirled some pasta onto her fork.

"You've seen how much your father eats," Melinda commented, casually. "But we also have Ward and Fitz … those three can pick it away."

**"Do not!"** Grant and Leo bit back as they began to dig into their large plates of food.

Skye and Jemma shook their heads and chuckled at their partners.

The next few minutes passed as everyone began to eat and pass more food around to whoever asked for it. It was like one big happy family dinner.

"Any luck on finding the people who took Skye from us?" Ana inquired after a moment, glancing to the left towards her daughter and Phil. She knew that they were working the case.

**"She knows?"** Jemma and Leo supplied with hesitation as they glanced down towards their friend who was looking down at her plate, moving the food around with her fork.

"I don't keep secrets from my mother," Melinda expressed, genuine. _Plus, she had needed to talk to someone she could trust about the how the whole 'Skye/Ana' situation. _"I told her everything," she informed the group. _She'd find out if I didn't, anyway._

Skye lowered her fork to her plate and slowly turned her attention towards her mother and grandmother. "Everything?" she asked nervously, chewing on her bottom lip. "What I am? What they did to me?"

Ana looked across the table at her granddaughter and nodded her head. "And we find them and they will regret the day they lived. You do not mess with a May and get away with it," she declared, cold sober.

Skye felt the mixed emotion of anger, pride and love pouring from the older woman that her heart started racing and she felt a little dizzy. Skye took a few long breaths to control it so she didn't pass out.

"It may be harder than we think, Ana," Phil piped up as he scooped up some fried rice on his fork.

"Kelly told her husband that she was a foster child and didn't know her family," Melinda commented, glancing at her partner. She placed her free hand on top of his that was resting on the table.

"Liam never told his father about his grandfather," Phil added. "It seems he kept that secret to himself. Probably figured any mention of his mother would upset his father ... which leaves us a dead end," Phil expressed with a deep sigh as he threaded his fingers through Melinda's, sharing a tender look.

Grant noticed the change in his girlfriend breathing and placed a hand on her's that was resting on the table, his dark chocolate orbs looking at her with concern as he laced his fingers through her's. He knew that she wouldn't want the attention drawn to her, so he didn't say anything. He was just there for her.

Skye's breathing and heartbeat returned to their normal speed after thirty seconds as her eyes remained locked on her S.O, partner and soul mate. She never really believe in all that kind of_ 'I'm Your's'_ stuff until she met Grant Ward and formed a strong, deep connection with him. Skye couldn't now imagine her life without him, just like she knew that her father couldn't live without her mother. Skye knew that she was in love with Grant, had been for a while now. She just didn't know what was stopping herself from telling him, probably the same reason that she still hadn't addressed her parents as 'mom' and 'dad' yet. It was the fear that she would lose them.

"So, the guy is a ghost," Ana voiced, turning her eyes from her granddaughter and her partner. "I like hunting ghost," commented with a smirk. "I still have contacts … I can do some digging and-"

**"No!"** Melinda and Phil voiced in unison, snapping their heads in the direction of the older woman.

"These people have killed to keep their secret for twenty five years," Phil supplied, solemnly. "It's too dangerous, Ana. We've gotta do this under the radar. Take our time."

"S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't even know about this mission, Mama," Melinda added. "Only a few other select people that aren't in this room, know."

Ana narrowed her gaze on them. "Are both forgetting who I use be?" she asked the pair. "I may be retried, but that doesn't mean I'm out of practice."

Skye was more intrigued by her newly founded grandmother. _She knew that she would have to be badass since she was a May._ "Who did you use to be?" she asked with curiosity.

* * *

><p><strong>Washington DC<strong>

**Maria's Loft - 19: 41 p.m - Bedroom**

Maria placed a pile of folded up t-shirts into her duffel bag as her hips swayed with the beat of the music that was pumping from the iPod dock sitting on her dressing as she sang loudly along to 'I touch myself by the Divinyls, which was one of her guilty pleasure songs.

_"I love myself, I want you to love me. When I feel down, I want you above me. I search myself, I want you to find me. I forget myself, I want you to remind me… I don't want anybody else, when I think about you, I touch my…"_ she spun around with the words dying off in her mouth. "Steve," she gasped a little breathless, spotting her best friend standing in the doorway. Maria's eyes drank in the sight of him his black leather jacket and deep red v neck cotton sweater that clung to his upper torso, outlining his physique and dark blue worn jeans with black leather boots. "How did you get in here without triggering my alarm?"

Steve couldn't wipe the smile from his face as he held up the spare key that she had given him a few months back. She was dressed casually in light blue denim jeans and a deep purple v neck sweater that clung to her curves. Her hair was down, framing her face as slight heat splashed across her cream complexion. _ Was Commander Hill blushing?_ Steve spotted the pendant, hanging from the silver chain that she was wearing around her neck. He had noticed that she wore it everywhere bar when they were on mission or when she working out in the gym since he had given it to her several months ago back in Ireland.

Maria narrowed her silver blues on him as she played with the pendant around her neck. "That's for emergencies," she informed him in her commander tone as she walked towards her iPod dock and turned down the music.

Steve stopped just off the queen bed, folding his arms. "I knocked but you didn't answer," he supplied with a shrug of the shoulder. "Had to make sure you were okay," he defended with amusement lacing his tone. "But didn't know that I would be getting a show."

Maria rolled her eyes as she walked back to her bed and continued packing. She was heading to the New York base for a couple of weeks to deal with some stuff for the Director and to check in on a few things.

"So … what's up, Steve?" she asked the blonde man after a moment, her eyes glancing in his direction.

Steve shoved his hands in his jeans pocket as he balanced on the balls of his feet. "Just wanted to catch up before you headed off for a couple of weeks," he expressed, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Maria felt a smile tug at lips as gave a little shake of the head. "You're an idiot," she told him in a soft tone "We saw each other a couple of hours ago," she pointed out, biting down on her bottom lip.

Steve ignored the _idiot _comment since it wasn't the first time she had called him that, according to Milly - it was a term of endearment. He was watching the brunette as she continued to pack. "Sure you don't need the backup, Blue Eyes?" he teased with a half smile. "Maybe I should visit my fellow Avengers at the tower," he suggested, innocently.

Maria shook in her head, zipping up the bag. "I wouldn't bother since Bruce, along with Natasha and Clint are out of the country on classified missions. Tony and Pepper are in australia celebrating their engagement," she informed him, knowingly. "If you headed to the tower the same time I'm heading to New York when there are no other Avengers at the tower, that would sure get tongues rolling."

Steve felt a surge of annoyances wash over him. "Who cares what people think," he commented, irritated. "We know the truth … we're just friends," he added, sounding a little deflated.

Maria released a heavy sigh. "Steve," his name slipping from her lips as she walked a few feet towards him. "You know why we can't be more than friends," she expressed, placing a hand on his arm.

Steve's gaze were fixed onto her silver blues. "I know the reason you think we can't," he counted, thickly. _He knew he should leave before he said something that would cause a fight and have them say something they both would regret. _"I'll let you get back to packing and i'll see you in a couple of weeks," he supplied cooly, turning away and walking out of the room.

Maria felt trepidation running through her as Steve disappeared out of eyesight. _Go after him!_ the voice in her head shouted. _Screw what everyone will think. Tell him how you feel … let him in. You miss him when you're apart. _Maria knew that she had made a mistake several months ago back in Ireland when she had told Steve that they couldn't be anymore than friends, but she was too stubborn to admit that out loud. All of a sudden her feet starting moving and Maria finally ran from her room and down the hallway. She then stopped at the top landing before her stairs and looked down towards her bottom floor as her front door closed.

_He was gone._ Maria slumped her shoulders, turned around and headed back into her room. She glanced down at her watch and released a sigh as she realized that she had to be at the base in twenty minutes for pre-flight checks. _Damn! Maybe this small time apart will do them so good and she could sort out her head and heart, than when she get's back they should talk about them. _

Maria re entered her room and made her way towards her bed when she heard her phone beep twice, indicating a new message. She quickly stopped at her bed and picked up the electronical device and surprise washed over her when she saw that it was a message from Steve. Her fingers quickly worked to unlock her phone and open the message.

_**'I'm sorry ... Be safe, Blue Eyes**_' the text read.

Maria felt a flood of emotion wash over her._ Even when he was angry with her, he always did something like this to show her how much she meant to him. Maria knew that Steve was more than just a best friend to her. She was in love with him and had been for some time now, but was too scared to admit it to herself let alone anyone else._

Maria quickly worked her fingers on the touch screen and shot back a message before grabbing her leather jacket sitting beside her duffel bag and slid it on.

* * *

><p>Steve straddled his bike and was about to start it when his phone beeped from inside his leather jacket. He knew it was from. Steve reached into the jacket's inside pocket and pulled out his phone. He then quickly unlocked it and open the message.<p>

_**'Always, Soilder Boy**_' the message read.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 21st March 2014<strong>

**Gold Coast - 11:55 p.m - Dreamworld**

Clint and Natasha entered Tiger Island with Lillian in between them, each holding a hand as they entered Tiger Island. They followed the path out onto the observation area that separated a glass wall and moat from the tigers to the people.

The theme park had been open for almost two hours now and since it was a school day, it wasn't over flooding with people - but still quite busy. When they had first arrived and asked Lillian what she wanted to do while holding up a map of the park, she had pointed to Wiggle Land - so for the next hour and forty odd minutes they had gone on the different wiggle rides and watched a show with people the characters costumes along with taking photos with them. Lillian was giggling and having the time of her life. So were the two assassins and for the brief time, they could forget all the bad in the world and enjoy some fun.

Natasha had bought a digital camera this morning before they arrived at the theme park and was snapping away like a proud mom, even though she kept an eye out for any danger or threats - not that she was expecting any. But with her line of work, she knew that she couldn't let her guard down. Lillian was under protection and she would do anything to keep the child safe.

"Look at that one, Lil," she heard Clint say beside her.

Natasha looked out at the wonderful big cats. There were several different large tigers and a few cubs in that area. A couple were white and black while the rest were orange and black. There was one pure white older looking tiger.

"Okay everybody," a male voice announced through the speakers that surrounded the area. "The first show is about to start so make sure you grab a spot where you can see."

People started grabbing their spot near the wall, making it hard for the smaller children to see. Natasha didn't like people she didn't know being this close to her, even though she knew that they were just trying to get a good view of tigers. Clint bosted Lillian up on his shoulders so she could see over all the adults.

"Good Afternoon Everyone," a thick female australian voice greeted throughout the surround speakers. "Welcome to Tiger Island … I'm Jenny, one of the trainers here at Dream World. I think I have the best job in the world because I get to spend my days with amazing big cats. Now … who wants to meet some tigers?"

The crowd of people that had gather, began cheering with enthusiasm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, as I said ... this is a filler chapter. The next one is gonna be pretty emotion filled.

Xiǎo jiāhuo means 'little one'


	56. Chapter 56 - You're a protector

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

So the start and end of the chapter is aaawwww and slightly amusing … middle of the chapter is heartbreaking. I got emotional writing it.

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BRIEF SEXUAL CONTENT**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 56<strong>

**Thursday, 27th March 2014 - New York**

**Avengers Tower - 22:11 p.m - Guest Floor**

The team and Ana had spent around an hour discussing what they were going to do about finding the organisation and people responsible for what happened to Skye when she was a baby. Ana had given the four younger agents brief details of what organisation she use to work for and her role, even though Skye shot a million different questions at her - Ana simple answered 'It's Classified' which cause an eye roll from the young brunette.

A little over an hour and a half ago, Skye had suggested a movie since the couch was a plush L shape and long enough to fit eight people. Skye was pleased to see that Tony's media Centre had every movie known to man on it, all were sorted in their categories so they were easy to find. Skye had chosen to go with an eighties movie called 'Short Circuit'. The film's plot centres upon an experimental military robot which is struck by lightning and gains a more human like intelligence, wherewith it embarks to explore its new state.

Grant and Skye were cuddled together on one corner of the couch. Grant had his arm around, her head was resting on his shoulder as his fingers ran along her arm in a soothing motion. His other hand held her's, fingers laced. Beside them was Jemma, then Leo or were sitting side by side with their shoulder touching as they pretended to be just friends. Phil and Melinda were positioned at the other corner of the couch, cuddling and Melinda's mother was seated on the end.

Skye released a yawn as the movie ended and end credits rolled across the screen.

Grant turned his gaze down to his sleepy girlfriend. "I think it's time we turned in, sleepy head," he suggested in a soft tone as he brushed a tender kiss across her forehead.

Skye was so tired, but was fighting it. "But there's a sequel," she mumbled half awake.

"Which you can watch another time," he told her, softly. "You're practically asleep, Rook," he told her, amusement evident in his tone as a smile slipped across his lips.

"Ward's right," Phil voiced from his corner as Melinda pulled away from him and stood to her feet. "Plus, I can't go to bed until you get off the couch," he supplied in a soft tone.

A few seconds later, each member of the team plus Ana stood to their feet. Jemma and Leo were the first to bid everyone good night before walking away, the back of their hands brushing.

Grant had Skye pulled in a side hug, mainly to hold up his half asleep Rookie. Her head was resting on his chest as she looked towards her parents and grandmother.

Ana offered her granddaughter a soft smile, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Good Night, Xiǎo jiāhuo," she bided before glancing towards the GI Joe looking S.H.I.E.L.D agent. "Ward," she added with a nod of the head.

Skye smiled at the older woman. "Night Nǎinai Ana," she expressed warmly as she watched all the curious looks they were giving her. "I looked up our to say 'grandma' with google translation," she explained through a sniffled yawn.

Ana and Phil chuckled as Grant and Melinda rolled their eyes.

Skye turned her eyes towards her parents who were holding hands. She felt a warm and fuzzy feeling pouring from them which she always felt from people in love. "Night guys," she said to her parents. "I'll see you in the morning," she told them warmly.

Phil took a step forward and brushed a kiss across his daughter's forehead. "Night Bug," he bided before taking a step back as Melinda placed a hand on their daughter's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Sleep well," she expressed, tenderly before removing her hand and taking a step back.

The young couple then walked away from the three older adults and the direction of the bedrooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Forty minutes later …<strong>

Leo stood outside of Jemma's door dressed in his dark blue checked pyjamas as he waited for his best friend turned girlfriend to open the door. He had texted her from his room before coming across since he didn't want to knock and let everyone know what he was doing in the hallway outside her door. Forty minutes ago after he and Jemma had gone into their separate rooms and showered and changed into his nightwear, Leo had turned on the built in screen that double as a television and computer. He had goofed around on it for a bit but couldn't sleep, a few minutes ago he received a text from Jemma asking if he was still awake.

A moment later her door opened and Jemma stood opposite him with a bright smile and in her black leggings and a oversized Doctor Who sweaters with a tardis on. A few seconds later she pulled Leo into her arm's, greeting him with a kiss that lasted twenty seconds before she pulled back - heavily breathing.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he suggested between ragged breaths since he was tired and just wanted to be close to Jemma.

Jemma nodded her head, grabbing his hand - threading her fingers through his as she pulled him inside and closed her door and locked it behind them.

A moment later Melinda opened her door and stepped out of the room that she was staying in the next door down from Jemma, hugging her pillow close to her chest. She was in her black long silk pyjamas that had silver Chinese calligraphy symbols splashed across them.

A smirk stealing her lips as she headed for the common room.

* * *

><p>Melinda was standing in front of the dark chocolate plush couch, looking down at her partner. She observed how Phil had pushed aside the glass coffee table and placed the large square plush matching ottoman beside one side of the couch so it created a makeshift bed. Melinda's eyes had adjusted to the darkness where she could just make out his silhouette from the dim light that was pouring from the hallway. Phil had his back against the couch, facing her and eyes were closed. He looked so young and peaceful when he slept.<p>

Melinda slid onto the makeshift couch bed beside her partner, turning so they were spooning and placed her pillow under her head. She then crawled beneath the blanket that was cover Phil. A few seconds later she felt his arm slide around her waist and pull her closer to him."I was wondering how long it would take you to join me," he mumbled, sleepily as he nuzzled her neck.

Melinda felt a smile spread across her lips at his words. They hadn't spent a night apart since getting back together and she had no intentions to start now. "I was chatting with Mama," she shared softly as she their legs and hands intertwined.

Phil placed a kiss to the sensitive spot behind her head. "Night love," he whispered into her ear before settling his head back on the soft pillow.

Ten seconds passed before Melinda spoke. "By the way you owe me twenty bucks," she revealed, softly as her eyes drifted close. "FitzSimmons are finally together. I saw them kissing and Fitz enter Jemma's room on my way here," she revealed in a sleepy tone. "Night qin ai de."

Phil's eyes shot open. "What?" he expressed, gobsmacked.

Melinda felt a smile drift across her lips. "We'll discuss it tomorrow, Phillip."

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 28th March 2014<strong>

**Gold Coast, Dreamworld - 13:11 p.m - Outback Adventure**

Several minutes ago, the two spies and five year old had finished their lunch at the Central Cafe after visiting Tiger Island and now made their way towards Outback Adventure to see all the australian wildlife. They were in the Kangaroo enclosure when Lillian spotted the Red Kangaroo's just hopping around or sleeping under trees or shaded area's, she lit up.

Lillian was holding tightly onto her new adoptive parents hands as they walked towards the large marsupials. This was her first time in seeing a kangaroo up close since she use to live in the city suburbs with her parents.

The two spies watched as other children and adults patted or fed the kangaroos, some were even taking picture with them. The animals were not bothered by it, obviously raised in this environment.

"Wanna pet one, Lil?" Clint asked the little girl, looking down towards her.

Lillian nodded her head, eagerly as her blue eyes lit up.

Natasha let go of the girl's hand so she could slowly walked towards a few sleeping ones. The redhead pulled out her digital camera from large black handbag or 'mum bag' as Nana Bee had referred to it when she had given it to her this morning as a gift during her visit informing that it would be necessary now that she had a child.

Natasha smiled as she started snapping picture of Clint and their adopted daughter, playing the role of 'happy mom' on an outing with her family. She still wasn't use to thinking of Lillian as her child. She knew it would take time before they formed a deep bond, if they ever did. The girl was still grieving her parents that she had only lost a year ago and everything that happened to her at the 'farmhouse' five days ago, especially if her nightmares were any indication.

Natasha couldn't help but chuckle when Clint placed his sunglasses on one of the sleeping kangaroos and it suddenly woke up and shook his head, causing the archer to jump a little and the sunglasses to fall on the ground. Lillian was giggling beside him.

A few minutes and fifty odd photos later, Natasha heard an older woman beside her talk.

"What a beautiful family you have," she commented in a sweet tone.

The female spy plastered a fake smile on her face and turned her head to the side, absorbing in the profile of the older woman in her early sixties that had a large white hat on her head and bright smile. "I like them," she commented with amusement lacing her tone.

The older woman picked up on the accent. "From the states?" she guessed. "Family holiday?" she questioned with curiosity.

Natasha disliked nosey people and often liked to have fun with them. "Uh ha," she answered, beaming a smile. "Enjoying Queensland a lot and loving the break from work," she answered, hoping the woman would take the bait.

"Oh," the older woman asked. "What do you do?"

Natasha slipped her camera into her 'mum bag' as she locked her emerald greens onto the older australian. "Dancer, exotic," she answered with a straight face. "My husbands a make up artists," she added with a friendly smile. "He makes me pretty before I go on stage."

The woman's jaw hung open, gobsmacked for long moment before she mumbled 'nice to meet you' and hurried off.

Natasha turned her attention back towards her partner and child when she heard Clint snickering from where he was sitting with Lillian and the Kangaroom.

"You couldn't help yourself, could ya," he commented with amusement.

Natasha shrugged her shoulders. "Toying with people keeps me young," she told him, sarcastically as a smirk tugged at her lips. She then walked towards her family.

Clint shook his head as he chuckle. "God, I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, 27th March 2014 - New York<strong>

**Avengers Tower, Guest Floor - 23:23 p.m - Bedroom**

Skye felt her inner walls clamp around the length of him. She could feel that he was close too as he continued to thrust with in her. Her heart was beating so god damn fast that thinking was becoming impossible. A moment later she felt the powerful orgasm wash over her the same time that his hit him. Skye got a double jolt since she was tapping into his emotion and released a loud moan of pleasure before collapsing on him, her heart still racing. A few seconds later, Skye felt Grant go flaccid inside her.

Her head was resting on his sweat covered chest as she listened to his racing heart and heavy breathing. A few seconds later Skye felt him brush a kiss across her forehead and a smile melted across her lips.

Grant felt content as he waited for his heart rate to slow back down to it's normal rhythmic beat while his extremely beautiful naked girlfriend laid on top of him. The two still fused, not wanting to be separated just yet. He could stay in this moment forever. Grant knew that he was in love with Skye. And that scared him because he knew that when she found out the truth about him and who he really was - she would hate him. And he would lose the best thing that ever happen to him. Skye is everything that pure and beautiful is made off -_ she's an empath for crying out loud. _

Grant was surprised that he had been able to keep that other part of him a secret from her for this long. It was easier when they weren't a couple because he didn't think about his other side. He just locked his emotions away. Feelings and emotions are a weakness, he could hear his S.O's voice in his head. Grant felt shame and was angry at himself for keeping so much from Skye._ He didn't deserve her._ She was too good for him and it wasn't fair for him to lead her on. Grant didn't want to hurt her, but knew he would when she found out the truth about him. A bout of guilt washed over him.

Skye was enjoying the warm and fuzzy sensation that she was currently experience, not just her own but Grant's too when she all off a sudden felt a weird feeling coming from him with a tinge of anger. It made her feel a little nauseous. "Grant," his name easily slipped from her lips as she lifted her head from his chest and fixed her hazel orbs on his chiseled face as mixed emotion washed across it. "Babe, you okay?" she asked, bringing a hand to his face and brushing her fingers softly across his jawline.

Grant was pulled from his thoughts at her soft touch as he registered her words. Had she felt what he was feeling? Did she sense the darkness that lurked within him? He feared as his heart rate picked up speed.

"Grant?" she called his name once again as she felt a few different emotions washed through him, her own heart picking up speed and breathing grew heavy. It was hard to pinpoint exactly what he was feeling, but Skye knew it wasn't good because he made her feel like she wanted to throw up and hit something at the same time.

"I'm sorry," Grant whispered as he slid out and from underneath her and out of their bed. He then reached for his discarded boxer briefs from earlier and slid them on. Grant couldn't face her. He was a coward, pathetic.

Skye was now sitting up, looking at the back of him. The thin sheet wrapped around her as confusion filled her. _Sorry? For what?_ "Babe, talk to me," she voiced as she shifted across the bed towards him, wrapped in the bed sheet. Skye could feel that something wrong. _Why wasn't he looking at her._ She could sense the inner battle that he was fighting with himself. "Grant," his name slipped from her lips as she placed a kiss to the back of his shoulder blades, hoping to ease him.

Grant felt her soft lips against her skin and more guilt wash through him. _He didn't deserve her._ Grant shoot to his feet and took a few steps away from the bed.

Skye felt a pang shot through her. _He was in pain._ She could feel that much. Skye climbed out of the bed and stood behind him, tucking the sheet in so it stayed in place. "Why won't you look at me?" she asked, emotion thick in her voice as tears filled her eyes.

Grant lowered his head as his back remained to her. "Because I don't deserve you," he whispered in a gravel tone as a lump formed in his throat.

Skye was stunned with his word. "What?" she asked in disbelief. "What are you talking about, Grant?"

Grant felt his heart ache. "There are things about me that you wouldn't like if you knew, Skye," he confessed, thickly, swallowing hard.

"Tell me then?" she requested, softly.

Grant remained quiet.

"I WANNA KNOW YOU!" she shouted at him, not having to worry about anyone hearing them since the rooms were soundproof. "Please, let me in," Skye pleaded as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Grant felt her words cut through him like a knife. He could tell that she was upset, it was evident in her voice. He quickly turned around and saw the proof for himself. "Don't cry," he begged as he enclosed the distance between them, pulling her into his arms and holding her tight. _He did this to her. God, he hated himself right now._ "You'll hate me," he divulged in a throaty whisper as a lump lodged in his throat. "I hate me."

Skye absorbed in his touch as his words hit her like daggers, piercing through her skin. It felt like someone was holding her heart in their hands and gently squeezing it, applying enough pressure to cause pain but not kill. _Hate him? She could never hate him._ Skye took a few steady breathes as a few more tears slipped down her cheeks and a sob escaped her throat. "Not possible," she managed with a sniffle. "Grant," his name slipping from her lips as she pulled back to look him in the eyes. "I could never hate you," she told him, placing a hand on his cheek and gently brushing her fingers across it. "You mean too much to me."

Grant swallowed the lump in his throat as he closed his eyes, absorbing in her soft warm touch since it might be the last time he ever felt it. He knew that he couldn't keep on lying to her. _You shouldn't keep secrets from people you love._ "Do you remember what I told you about my brothers?"

"Yeah, you had to learn to protect yourself and your little brother from your psycho big brother," she replied, empathically. "You've always been a protector."

Grant lowered his head in shame causing Skye's hand to drop from his face. "I lied," he confessed, inhaling deeply. "My older brother … he didn't beat up my younger brother. He was crueler than that. He made me do it. And I let him … I was afraid of him," he divulged as anger mixed with guilt was through him. "I-I didn't do anything to protect him."

Skye was stunned as she looked at him with disbelief. _This couldn't be right. She knew Grant and he protected people. He always put his life before others._ "W-what about your parents?"

Grant felt angry rise within him. "They were worse, " he divulged with shame. "I am not a good man, Skye. There's a dar-"

Skye shook her head as she placed a hand on his arm, breathing in and out as she tried to control the emotion that he was currently feeling coursing through her. It was a lot of hate. The last time she had felt this from him was after he touched the Berserker Staff and was suffering from the effects of it. "Hey, you listen to me," she told him, breathing heavily. "You are not that scared little boy anymore, Grant. The guy I've known for the last several months is strong, brave and selfless."

Grant shook his head as he tried controlling the anger he was currently feeling. He could see how it was affecting Skye and that was the last thing he wanted. She didn't need to feel what he was currently feeling. "No, I'm not," he divulged, thickly. "I'm not wh-"

Skye placed her hand over his mouth, cutting him off. She could see the pure emotion and pain burning in his beautiful chocolate eyes and it was killing her to see him in this much pain. "Yes you are. You jumped out of a friggin plane for Jemma after knowing her for a several of weeks, and you kept Fitz safe during the South Ossetia - even made him feel like a hero. You had faith in me when my dad was kidnapped by that psycho chick in a flower dress and pathed the way from the super soldiers for us to save him," she declared, emotion thick in her voice. "You've save mine and the teams lives countless times and you always put yourself between this team and danger. You practically have made yourself a human shield to protect us."

Grant felt a lump lodge in his throat. "Skye …"

Skye squeeze his arm again as she placed her other one on his cheek. "You've been an amazing S.O and taught me how to defend myself, which has kept me alive so far. You were there for me after my mom was shot and in a coma. And also when I took my first life, you comforted me and made me see that I had no other choice. You've been an amazing and understanding boyfriend and partner. You have never given up on me, Grant Ward - even after finding out my abilities. You stuck with me. You have always been there for me," she divulged when tears brimming in her eyes. "And now it's my turn to help you," she revealed as she closed her eyes and focused on the pain and anger currently inside him.

Grant was confused at her words at first until felt a warm sensation wash through him. And he knew it was because of Skye. His eyes drifted shut as he felt the pain and anger dim. It felt like a weight and been lifted off his chest and he felt very calm and sleepy, like he was being given a sedative.

A minute later Skye reopened her eyes as her breathing returned to normal and looked at the relaxed expression on her boyfriend's face. She knew that she couldn't permanently removed his pain or the anger he was feeling, but only stun it until something triggered it again. Skye watched as Grant's eyes slowly drifted open and he was looking at her with calm.

"We better lay down," she told him in a soft tone, pulling him back to the bed and lightly pushing him down. She then slid back into the bed beside him and loosened the sheet around herself and lifted it up. Grant slid underneath it and instantly slid behind her until they were spooning, his arms looped around her waist and their legs intertwined as he held her close and placed a kiss to her shoulder.

"J.A.R.V.I.S?" Skye spoke out loud, looking dead ahead.

"Yes Miss Skye?" the AI responded a few seconds later. "What can I assist you with this evening?"

"Can you play some smooth jazz music please at a low volume," she requested as she felt Grant's breathing start to even out. She knew that he would fall asleep shortly because of what she did to him and it should knock him til morning. And smooth jazz always soothed her.

"Right away, Miss Skye," he responded a moment later. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Skye exhaled a deep breath. "That will be all, J.A.R.V.I.S and thank you," she replied.

Twenty seconds later soft smooth jazz music surrounded the room

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 28th March 2014<strong>

**Common Area - 01:13 am - Kitchenette**

Skye stifled a yawn as she padded barefoot into the kitchenette of the guest suit as she spotted her father in his Captain America pyjamas sitting at the breakfast bar with two glass tumblers filled with milk and a plate of cookies in front of him. She enjoyed their father/ daughter late night/ early morning chats. They never discussed a time, but always knew when to meet.

"Hey AC," Skye greeted her father with a smile as approached him and pulled out the bar stool chair. "How long have you been here?" she asked, slipping onto it.

Phil smiled back, warmly. "Hey Bug," he counted, pushing a glass across the surface towards her. "Just a few minutes," he shared lightly.

Skye glanced towards the open lounge area after sensing her mother nearby. She could see her sleeping on the couch from where she was sitting. A smile stole her lips. _Her parents couldn't spend a night apart. That is so cute._ Skye turned her eyes back towards her father who was watching her with a smile as if he knew what she was thinking.

"So…" she spoke as she grabbed the glass of milk with one hand and reached for a cookie with the other. "What's on the schedule for later this morning?"

Phil swallowed his bite of his current choc-chip cookie. "We're gonna wing it," he revealed casually. "When everyone gathers for breakfast in the morning, we'll discuss what everyone wants to do … might even split off in pairs or small groups for the day and meet up a night for dinner somewhere in the city."

Skye quickly devoured her first cookie and reached for another as she watched her father. "Awesome," she answered before taking a few gulps from her glass. "So, what's your favourite place here in New York?" Skye asked her father after a moment.

* * *

><p>Maria entered the elevator in the Avenger Tower in the main lobby and released a heavy sigh as she leaned against the wall. It had been a long friggin night since landing in New York a few hours ago at the S.H.I.E.L.D base. Maria was looking forward to crawling into her bed in her apartment suite that she had here. Pepper had given her one at the Tower after the 'Battle of New York' when she began the Avengers handler. Her suite was pretty cool since they all continued two bedrooms, a small bathroom, kitchen and open lounge area.<p>

"Good morning, Miss Hill," the AI's voice greeted in his usual friendly tone. "It's good to see you again."

"Hey J.A.R.V.I.S," she spoke out loud. The brunette was use to the AI since she had been to the tower many times over the last few years that she had known Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. "I was informed that we have guests here."

"Yes, Miss Hill," the AI responded. "Fellow agents of S.H.I.E.L.D like yourself… Phillip Coulson, Melinda May, Skye May-Coulson, Grant War-"

Maria was nodding along when a name hit her. "Wait, did you say Skye May-Coulson?" she asked, waking up a little. "Are you talking about Agent Skye?"

"Yes Ma'am … Skye Ana Julie May-Coulson, daughter of Melinda May and Phil Coulson," he revealed. "Level one S.H.I.E.L.D agent known as Agent Skye. That's the information in my system that Sir entered recently."

Maria was shocked. _Skye is their daughter? How is that possible? They don't have children. She knew that Melinda lost a child over twenty five years ago since it was in her file, and she knew that Phil was the father - that wasn't in the file. Only a select few knew that little fact._

The elevator doors opened to her floor.

Maria folded her arms, making no attempt to step out. "I am guessing that neither Phil nor Melinda are awake at the moment?"

A moment passed before the AI spoke again. "Actually, Miss Hill … Mr Coulson and Skye are currently awake and in the kitchen on the guest floor eating cookies and milk."

* * *

><p>Skye was laughing a story her father was telling her from when he and her mother were in their early twenties and living in New York. She loved hearing about their past and it made her feel closer to them. In the last twenty minutes they demolished the plate of cookies and two glasses of milk.<p>

A moment later they heard a ping sound as the elevator doors opened and the sound of heels exited the hard tile flooring.

Skye sensed the older woman before she made her appearance and turned her head in the older brunette's direction. "Deputy Director?" she voiced with surprise mixed with curiosity, observing that the woman was wearing her dark blue S.H.I.E.L.D issued catsuit.

"Maria?" Phil acknowledged, staggered. "What are you doing here?"

Maria glanced at two of her agents that were standing a few metres before her as she approached them, stopping a few feet and crossed her arms. A smile played at her lips at seeing her friend and surrogate older brother in his Captain America pajamas. "Phil," she greeted with a nod of the head before turning her eyes towards the young asian mixed brunette that was dressed in black leggings and an oversized dark grey mens v neck t shirt that looked around Agent Grant Ward's size. Her long locks were slightly tousled and she was nervously biting on her bottom lip.

"Maria?" Melinda's voiced from where she was standing.

Maria turned her attention towards the open lounge area where her former S.O and surrogate big sister was standing in her sleepwear.

"Is Skye your daughter?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So since Fury isn't trusting any forms of communications at the moment, no matter how secure they may be - he hasn't had a chance to fill Maria in on everything he has recently found out involving Phil's team. That's relationships, Skye's heritage, Clintahsa new addition, blah blah blah … he planned to tell her when he arrives in NY on Friday Night before heading to DC since he still currently out of the country dealing with the Liam Hart situation.

**Translations …**

Xiǎo jiāhuo means 'little one' in chinese

qin ai de means 'darling' or 'dear'

The couch that Philinda are sleeping on … I know the tower has many floors with many bedrooms, but they want to be on the same floor as their family and team.

/yahoo_site_admin/assets/images/500703-704.182164247_

**Reviews are appreicated**


	57. Chapter 57 - Maria knows

**Disclaimer:** ***sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

So, I know I said this was most likely end at 60 chapters, but I don't see that happening. It might have at least another 10 before the sequel … they might be a couple days time jump coming up in the next few chapters.

Now, I wanna say a big THANK YOU to everyone that has stuck along for this fic. A fic that I first thought would be around twenty five chapters long, but it doubled - making it the longest I have ever written. It's even longer than my novels which only ever go a little over thirty chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 57<strong>

"Is Skye your daughter?" the question lingering in the air for a long moment as silence followed. Maria had her arms folded as she glanced from Melinda to Phil and back again. They were looking at her with mixed emotion that she couldn't work out what they were feeling.

Skye was looking at her parents as she felt all the mixed emotion in the room. She could sense the curiosity and confusion from the Deputy Director. She turned her eyes from her parents and fixed them on the older brunette standing opposite them.

Melinda had haltered for a moment in her spot once that question had been asked before joining Phil's side, inches between them. He automatically placed his hand on the small of her back, offering his support.

Maria's eyes widened a little with surprise when she noticed the intimate touch. "You two are officially back together?" she guessed, expressionless.

The two senior agents nodded back and a ghost of a smile drifted across their lips.

A slow smile drifted across the Deputy Director's lips. "About damn time," she told them as her mouth broke out into a full smile. "It took you long enough. I never thought I'd see the day where you both realize you still love each other. I am guessing this happened around the time Mel got shot since Phil was practically being a protective watch dog during that time," she expressed, speaking at a rapid speed.

Phil and Skye grinned widely and Melinda rolled her eyes at her former comment.

"Yes," Phil answered warmly. "Well, technically we had discussed 'us' a few hours before she was shot but if you want to be offical - than yes. And Fury knows, found out during our stay at Dwight's and pretty much reacted the same way as you. Like father, like daughter," he teased.

Maria dropped her arms and placed a hand on hip as the other laid by her side. A smile played at her lips at the _like father, like daughter _comment. "How did you expect him to react? Do you really think he would split you two up? Phil, you're practically his surrogate son, along Dwight, Clint and at times - Garret. Fury made be a hardass, but like any parent - at the end of the day he just wants to see his kids happy. He loves both you and Mel, even though he has a strange way of showing it. Fury is the only father figure I've known," she expressed, earnestly.

Melinda and Phil shared a look with the Deputy Director, both knowing about her real father and what a scum he had been to Maria growing up.

"Now, care to answer my previous question?" she inquired, switching back to her Commander tone.

**"Yes,"** the couple finally answered after a moment. The two senior agents had no intentions of lying to their old friend. They knew that they could trust Maria with the knowledge of their daughter._ She was family._

Maria was stunned. _How was this possible? Their child died. Hadn't she? Stillborn. That's what Melinda's file said._ "How?" the word slipped from her lips as she turned her eyes towards the young brunette agents. She could see the similarities of her two friend in the younger woman.

"It's a long story," Phil added, releasing a heavy sigh. "But we couldn't be more happier that we have our daughter back," he expressed, turning his to the left where Skye was standing beside him and smiled warmly at her. She was looking towards Maria.

"I've got time," Maria informed them.

"You're gonna wanna take a seat," Melinda informed her former Rookie as she gestured towards the open lounge area.

Maria gave a nod of the head and headed that direction, following Melinda and Phil.

Skye hadn't moved from her spot. "Uh," she voiced, hesitate. "I know that you three all seem to be old friends like you are with Clintasha, but how much detail of the story are we sharing?"

"Clintasha?" Maria asked

**"Clint and Natasha,"** the two senior agents voiced in unison.

"It's their names smashed together," Phil shared, easily. "It's what Skye's nicknamed them."

Maria felt a smile tug at her lips at the thought._ That is so cute._ She turned her eye's back onto the young brunette that was staring back with folded arms._ She looked so much like Melinda right now. _

"It's your story," Melinda informed her daughter. "And there are certain parts that you might be able to explain better than us," she answered, giving her a look.

Skye sucked in a breath, realizing her mother meant about explaining her abilities. She bit down on her bottom lip.

"You can trust Maria, Skye," Phil informed his daughter, calmly as he walked towards her. "She's family and won't tell anyone. We promised that we'll protect you and keep you safe," he added, stopping opposite her and placed a hand on her arm. "S.H.I.E.L.D will never know."

Maria was watching the interaction between Phil and the younger agent. She could already see a strong bond between the two. "S.H.I.E.L.D will never know what?" she asked with curiosity.

Three heads snapped in her direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Forty odd minutes later …<strong>

Maria was quiet as she processed everything that she had been told. It was a lot to take in. She still couldn't believe everything that Phil and Melinda had been through during their abduction over twenty five years ago and how much S.H.I.E.L.D didn't know. Maria knew about the abduction since it was in their files, but the details were brief and none mentioned what Melinda had revealed about what happened to her. Maria had heard the thick emotion in her surrogate big sister's voice when she explained about being told that their daughter had been stillborn and the fact that she couldn't have more kids. Maria already knew about Melinda tubal ligation because it was in her file.

She had then patiently listened as Melinda and Phil took turns explaining about how they found out that Skye belonged to them and about Project Athena. Maria then listened to Skye as she revealed her special abilities and 0-8-4 status and involvement with S.H.I.E.L.D.

"So," Phil spoke up. "You can see why S.H.I.E.L.D must never know how special our daughter truly is," he voiced thickly. "We refused to let her be locked up or experimented on and we'll protect her at any cost."

Maria licked her lips, re-moistening them as she nodded her head. "I won't tell a soul," she vowed, glancing at her friends. "You have my word."

Phil offered her a warm smile as he gave Melinda's hand a squeeze.

"We knew that we could trust you," Melinda expressed, genuinely. "We wouldn't have told you otherwise."

Maria offered them a smile before switching her attention onto their daughter who was watching her intently as she sat in the corner of the couch, hugging a cushion. She looked half asleep, which wasn't surprising since it was nearing two in the morning. "So Skye," she addressed her. "You have these abilities? Empathic and technologically?" she questioned a little hesitant.

Skye released a yawn. "Yes Ma'am … I can sense that you're a little skeptical and that is understandable," she expressed with ease. "It's a lot for anyone to take in. FitzSimmons also found it pretty unbelievable until I showed them and then they were still a little hesitant. They're scientist, so it's hard for them to understands things they cannot see or do themselves. Simmons had been running a few tests and monitoring my abilities off book just so she can understand how it works and so I don't over do it. And Gra-Ward has been an amazing S.O, so patient and understanding. He's stuck by me through everything."

Maria nodded as she listened. _They're so sleeping together. And she bet that Phil and Melinda knew._

Skye glanced towards her parents. "And my parents … I am still getting use to that. I have parents - two people that want and love me for me, something I never thought I would ever have. Growing up, I was never wanted - moving from home to home. I now have an official family," she expressed tenderly, turning her hazel orbs back onto the older brunette's silver blues. "And I will do anything to protect my family, even if that meant disappearing to keep them safe. I know that you're sold out to S.H.I.E.L.D, but it's a secret government organisation that is built on hiding things from the public and I know that they do that for protection and safety of others - but I still cannot completely trust an organisation like that with what I am marked as … just because I am different."

**"Skye,"** the two senior agents acknowledged, stunned with what their daughter had just said.

Skye turned her onto her parents and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat only moments ago.

"You are not an object of unknown origin," Phil proclaimed, thickly. His stoney blues burning with empathy._ How could she still think that after discovering the truth about her parentage? Them?_

"You're our daughter," Melinda expressed, tenderly. "Our DNA and blood is coursing through you. You may be a little different, but you're still a part of us." She declared with raw emotion as she reached for her daughter's hand since Skye was sitting a rule length from her. "And we love you."

Phil nodded in agreement.

Skye felt a heavy wave of emotion hit her, coming from her parents plus with what she was currently feeling. Tears stung her eyes from her mother's words and she absorbed in her touch as they shared a look. Skye took a few steady breaths and she allowed the emotion to wash over her and linger for a little bit before it disappeared and her breathing returned to normal along with her heart rate.

"I think it's time that we all turn in," Maria spoke from the other end of the couch, thirty seconds later.

Skye stood to her feet as soon as the Deputy Director has mentioned turning in. She was so tired and knew that she would be up in a few hours for Tai-Chi with her mother.

Maria turned her attention back onto the young brunette. "It's good seeing you again, Skye … I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other," she informed her, casually.

Skye just nodded as she mumbled her goodnights before leaving the room and heading back to her bed where her sleeping boyfriend currently was.

Maria stood to her feet and looked down towards her two longtime friends. "I'm in New York for a couple weeks and staying in my apartment suite here in the tower," she informed the two senior agents. "We'll catch up later in the morning or sometime over the next few days while you're here."

Phil and Melinda nodded. "Definitely," they answered in unison as they stood to their feet. Phil automatically pulling Melinda into a side hug.

"We'll walk you out," Melinda commented as Maria turned and walked from the open lounge area and towards the elevator bay.

* * *

><p><strong>Queensland (Same Day)<strong>

**Gold Coast Hinterlands - 19:38 p.m - Westen Home**

Natasha hit on the light as she entered the five year old's bedroom. Clint walked passed her with the sleeping child in his arms and walked her over to Lillian's dark purple bed with her tinkerbell pillow and blankets.

Natasha pulled back the blankets and then stepped aside as the archer gently laid down the sleeping child. He then removed her shoes and pulled the blanket back up to her shoulders. Clint looked down at the little girl, just soaking up this moment. He still couldn't believe that he and Natasha were responsible for the protection of this sweet little girl.

Lillian had fallen asleep on the way home after their dinner at Pizza Capers. The couple weren't surprised that the child had fallen asleep. They had a full day out at Dreamworld and the poor thing would have been exhausted after dinner. They had seemed like a real family and the Natasha hadn't mind playing the role of mom. She knew that Clint loved playing dad. He was a natural with the five year, probably because they acted the same age at times - but Clint's childlike personality is what made her fall in love with him.

Natasha was watching her partner as he watched the child sleep. She knew of Clint's upbringing, well of what he had told her and what was in his file with S.H.I.E.L.D. His upbringing hadn't been a good one and that was before his parents had died in a car accident. Even though they never discussed children or the idea of having a family, Natasha knew his fears of being a father - being like his own father. But she knew that Clint would never be like that man. He had a kind heart.

Clint finally tore his eyes from the sleeping child and glanced sideways at his partner. He then reached for her hand, threading his fingers through her's before turning and leading her towards the door. Once they reached the open doorway, Natasha turned off the light and looked towards the ceiling where the glow in the dark stars, planets and a large moon were present. Natasha's eyes then drifted along the right side of Lillian's room at the glow in the dark butterflies and flowers along her walls and around her window.

The pair walked out of the room as Clint pulled the door behind him, leaving it open ajar. They knew it was a possibility that Lillian could have another nightmare tonight.

The couple then headed down the hall to their own bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>New York - Avengers Tower<strong>

**Common Area - 05:44 am**

"Damn it, I slept in," the words tumbled from Skye mouth as she enter the common area just off the open lounge section where her father was still asleep on the couch when she stopped dead in tracks upon seeing her mother, grandmother and the Deputy Director all doing morning Tai-Chi. Something the young brunette never expected to see. "Am I really seeing what my brain is telling my eyes that I am seeing?" she voiced with surprise as her feet started moving again until she was a several feet from the three older woman that were all watching her as they from pose to pose.

"Morning Skye," Melinda greeted her daughter with a warm smile as she continued slowly moving her hands in their next pose. "I figured you might miss this mornings session. I would have woken you, but you needed the rest."

Skye was a little disappointed that she had missed morning Tai-Chi with her mother. "I'm guessing you guys are almost finished?" she expressed crestfallen.

The three women finished their last pose before stopping and all standing flat on their feet.

Melinda could sense the disappointment her daughter was currently feeling that she had missed their morning bonding time together. She took a few steps forward, stopping just before her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We can do some together later, if you want?" she suggestion, gently.

Skye lit up. "Really? Yeah, I would love that," she expressed, quickly giving her a hug.

Ana and Maria were watching the sweet moment between mother and daughter. It was nice seeing this side of Melinda. The mother and daughter hugged for a good thirty seconds before pulling back.

Maria cleared her throat. "As much fun as this was," she piped up. "I have to head off and wanna get in a quick workout before heading into the base," Maria shared quickly as she looked towards the two Chinese women. "I'll see you both later today," she informed them before giving Ana's shoulder a squeeze. "Good seeing you again, Skye," she added as she headed to the elevator bay.

Ana shook her head as she watched the silver-blue eyed brunette step into the elevators. "Always in a hurry that one," she sighed, before shifting her attention back towards her granddaughter. "Good morning, Xiǎo jiāhuo."

Skye smiled at her newly founded grandmother. "Morning Nǎinai," she greeted the older woman with affection. "So … you know the Deputy Director?"

Ana gave a nod of the head. "She's like another daughter to me … your mother was her Supervising Officers a long time ago," she shared.

Skye snapped her attention towards her mother. "No friggin way," she exclaimed. "You were the Deputy Director's S.O! Just when I don't think you can get any more awesome," she expressed with pride.

Melinda felt a warmth spread through her at the sound of pride in her daughter's voice. "It was a long time ago," she supplied, impassive. "Maria was my last Rookie before …" her words trailing off and features hardened.

Skye instantly knew what her mother was referring too. _Before she became 'The Cavalry'._ She placed a hand on the older woman's arm and gave it a squeeze as they shared a silent look. Skye letting her mother know that she was there for her.

"How about some tea?" Ana suggested.

* * *

><p>Grant stepped out into the common area. It was just a little after six in the morning and he felt pretty good. Whatever Skye had done to him last night, worked wonders but didn't make him forget how he was still lying to her. Grant wished that he didn't owe John Garrett everything for saving him back then. Grant's eyes scanned the open area until he spotted his Rookie sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen with her mother and grandmother in animated conversation.<p>

Grant's pushed all thoughts from his mind and went to his happy place as he started to cross the floor towards them.

Less than twenty seconds later his presence was acknowledged as he approached three women sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Morning Wall-E," Skye greeted her boyfriend with a bright smile as she turned around in her bar stool chair, tilting her head to the side a little.

"Morning Ward," Melinda greeted, impassively as Ana gave a nod of acknowledgement towards the young GI Joe looking man.

Grant plastered a polite smile across his face. "Morning ladies," he greeted them all as he stopped behind his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her. "Morning beautiful," he greeted his Rookie as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm gonna head down to the gym," he told her in a soft tone. "You can skip training this morning if you want."

Skye spun around on the bar stool chair, arching an eyebrow as a stunned expression washed over her. She placed a hand to his forehead. "Are you feeling alright, sweetie?" she asked in a teasing tone as Grant stood between her legs.

Grant rolled his eyes as a smile tugged at his lips. "I figured that you'd wanna spend as much time as you can with your grandmother while she's here," he expressed in a tender tone, placing his hands on her hips.

Skye felt her heart pick up speed at his words. "Aaaww," she supplied, as she laced her arms around his neck. "You're such a sweetheart," she told him, tugging his head down as she leaned up and brushed her lips across his for a 'thank you' kiss.

Ten seconds later the sound of two throats being cleared caused the young couple to pull back, grinning.

"Go get all sweaty," Skye told him as she released her arms from around his neck and watched him hesitantly pull away from her before turning away and walking towards the elevator bay.

* * *

><p><strong>Gym<strong>

Grant stepped out of the elevator and into the well equipped gym to loud pumping rock music that surrounded the entire floor._ What the hell?_ Was his first thought until his eyes had done a proper scan of the area where he saw the back of a slender but curvy woman dressed in workout gear on the other side of the gym, her dark brunette hair pulled back into a ponytail as she beat the crap out of a training dummy.

Grant walked further into the gym as he watched the woman around his age for a moment. He knew it wasn't Natasha Romanoff or Pepper Potts because it's the wrong colour hair. But she did look familiar, even from the back. He continued to watch her fighting style as he stopped several metres from her. _She was good._ He then caught a glimpse of her face when she did a spin kick to the training dummies head. _Wait … was that the Maria Hill? What was she doing here?_

"Deputy Director?" he questioned, surprised.

Maria had spotted the dark haired young agent only moments ago when she had done her spin kick, but didn't stop until he had addressed her. "J.A.R.V.I.S," she spoke loudly over the music, breathing heavily. "Lower the volume of the music," she ordered the AI in her Commander tone before turning around.

The music automatically dropped down in volume.

Maria grabbed the water bottle that she had placed at her feet a little over ten minutes ago when she had entered here. She knew it had been around ten minutes with the amount of songs that had played. "Agent Ward," she greeted with a nod of the head before unscrewing the cap of her bottle and guzzling down half of the bottle.

"Ma'am," he counted with a nod of the head.

Maria placed the cap back on her bottle. "So … how long have you and Agent Skye been together for?" she asked, bluntly.

Instant stun washed over Grant's features as his eyes widened a little. _What the ... _"How did you … Fury?" he guessed with a sigh.

Maria was surprised by his answer, but didn't let it show. She kept her expression, impassive._ Nick knew also and hadn't told her._ "You are aware of the rules within S.H.I.E.L.D about Supervising Officers and their Rookies fraternizing, right?"

Grant stood tall, arms folded across his chest. "Yes, but our relationship has been approved by Coulson and the Director himself," he supplied, defensive. "As long as it doesn't interfere with our field work then we're allowed to be together according to Coulson and it hasn't. Skye and I are pretty serious. We care for each a great deal and I would do anything to protect and keep her safe, Ma'am."

Maria could tell that the young agent meant what he was saying and her mind drifted to Steve and their friendship. Maria knew that her feelings for Steve were more than just friendship, she cared deeply for him, would even go as far as so love - but being her usual stubborn self, she was holding back. Steve has never hid his feelings for her, but she always kept him at an arms length.

"Ma'am?" Grant supplied, noticing how the older woman by a few years had zoned out on him.

Maria was pulled from her thoughts at the dark haired agents voice. She cleared her throat. "Make sure you keep it that way," she supplied. "Being the daughter of Melinda May and Phil Coulson makes her very important to a lot people. She has a very deadly family and if you-"

"You know?" he interrupted her, staggered._ Had Fury told her everything?_

Maria gave a curt nod of the head. "Agent May was my S.O," she revealed, not wanting to go in the details of last night since Skye obviously hadn't told him about their late night chat. "She's practically my big sister, which makes Skye family. A family that will do anything to protect each other. So, if you hurt Skye, I will ship you off to Somali."

Grant could tell that the Deputy Director was being deadly serious. "I would never hurt Skye," he told her sincerely, even though he knew that when she discovered the truth about him - he would and it pained him. His bosses threat still played through his mind. _'I just want you to understand that if you ever do anything or think about doing anything that breaks that girls heart or cause her any emotional pain - I will make you disappear. I will make sure you spend the rest of your life in a very dark hole in the middle of the desert and let Barton and Romanoff use you as a test dummy for combat training.'_

Maria nodded her head after a moment. "Good, cause you're a great agent and like I said a couple of weeks ago back on the Bus … Skye's had a great influence on you. It's almost like you're all different person. Less serious, more human. Not the same man that was sitting across from me several months ago."

Grant felt a smile tug at his lips as Skye filtered into his mind. "She has that effect on people," he admitted. "Skye is all heart. You can't help but fall in love with her," he revealed, honestly.

_Love? Why this was serious,_ Maria couldn't help but think. She never thought that she would hear the L word come out of the Specialist mouth. The young hacker had really changed him.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"I have one last question, Agent Ward," Maria voiced, seriousness lacing her tone. "Wanna spar?"

Grant was taken aback by her request._ She wanted to spar with him?_ "If you're up for it," he counted.

Maria gave him a vacant look before turning away and heading towards the mats. "Oh and Agent Ward," she called over her shoulder. "Don't hold back - because I'm not gonna."

* * *

><p><strong>Bedroom<strong>

Jemma was slowly waking from her slumbering state. She felt comfortable and really warm. She could feel a weight pressed against her. Jemma let her eyes slowly drift open, blinking a few times and allowing them adjust to the lighting in the room. Once her eyes were completely open, the first thing the biochemist notices was that she wasn't in her bunk on the Bus - but rather in a large nice looking room. A few seconds passed before she remembered that they were currently staying at the Avengers Tower for a few days.

Jemma felt her legs tangled with someone elses and someone was definitely pressing against the back of her. She felt an arm tighten around her waist as she felt their breath against the back of her neck. Jemma remembered that she had Leo were watching a movie last night. _Had they falling asleep?_ Jemma turned her head around and her eyes landed on her slumbering bestfriend turned boyfriend. He looked content and at peace during his current slumbering state.

Jemma felt a smile tug at her lips. She wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning. Jemma wasn't one for sleeping in, but figured 'why not?' and allowed herself to relax once again before closing her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Gym<strong>

Skye steps out of the elevator almost twenty minutes after Grant had left the kitchen. She had decided that she wanted to see him work out for a little bit. Skye was a little surprised when she spotted her boyfriend pinned to the mats and the Deputy Director on top of him.

"Holy crap you're good," he commented a little surprised.

Maria hopped off him.

Skye chuckled as she clapped her hands, stopping a few metres from the mats. "What do you expect from someone who was trained by my mother," she comment with pride. "You okay, Wall-E?" she teased.

Grant rolled his eyes at his Rookie's comment as he stood to his feet. "How about you come over here and I'll show you," he supplied in a suggestive tone.

Skye's eyes widened a little as she glanced towards the Deputy Director that was watching her with a smile.

"She knows we're together, Rook," the Specialist expressed, noticing the concerned look on her face.

* * *

><p>AN:

So ... Maria now knows about Philinda and Skye

Reviews are appreciated


	58. I wanna grow old with you

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N**: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

_**I am so, so, so sorry that this update has taken over a month. I never expected it to take so long but I was blocked with this fic for a few weeks (doesn't help the show has been uninspiring for the last month) deciding where I wanted to go with it. I re wrote the chapter a few times before finally ending up with something I like … this chapter is extremely fluffy because the story is gonna start getting antsy most likely starting next chapter.**_

So, it's still Friday, 28th March (two different timezones) NY is 14 hours behind the Gold Coast.

_I actually went over my timeline because something was off and realized that I had the dates wrong. So I fixed it. Things are about to get serious … now I am writing the reveal of Hydra slightly different to the show but around the same timeline._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIFTY Eight<strong>

**Gold Coast Hinterlands - 21:21 p.m - Weston's House**

Natasha was standing in the doorway of Lillian's room as she watched the child sleep. She was still holding her phone in her hand from the phone call she had received several minutes ago. She didn't think it would be this hard. Natasha didn't think she would get this attached this quick. She had no idea how long she would be gone, but Natasha knew that she was going to miss this little girl like crazy during her absence.

Natasha was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the sound of Clint's footsteps coming up behind her and felt his hand rest on her shoulder a moment later. She closed her eyes and absorbed in his touch.

"Do you know where they're sending you?" he asked as he stopped beside her.

Natasha shook her head. "Hill just said that I'm needed in DC and that she is in New York," she supplied. "There was no mention of Lily so I don't think she knows about her it or didn't say anything on purpose. I didn't say anything because I don't know how secure the line is."

The pair continued to watch the five year old in silence for a couple of minutes.

Natasha knew that she had to wake Lillian and tell her that she would be gone for a short amount of time since she didn't want the child waking and thinking that she abandon her. She released a heavy sigh before walking into the room and headed straight for the little girl's bed.

Natasha knelt down beside the girl's bed. "Lilly," she whispered as she gently shook the girl's shoulder. "Lil," she expressed a little louder.

The five year old slowly started to stir and a minute passed before she actually woke up, her sleepy blue eyes looking at her with curiosity.

Natasha smiled at the girl. "Hey Kiddo," she said softly. "Sorry to wake you, but I have to head into work for a few days, maybe longer."

Lillian's eyes widen a little as she sat up, her bottom lip started to tremble. _She was leaving her? Had she done something wrong? _

Nastasha could tell that the child was on the verge of crying and it stung her. She knew that she had to assure the child that it was nothing that she did and that she wasn't losing another parent. Natasha lifted a hand to the girl's face. "I promise you that I will be back, Lily. I am not leaving you, just going away for a little bit for work. Cli-Daddy is staying here with you. He's gonna be right here and not going anywhere. You will not be alone," she promised the girl, softly.

Lillian instantly launched herself into her new mother's arms, wrapping her arms around the older woman's neck and hugging her tightly. "C-come back to me," she whispered in a graveled tone as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

Natasha felt a gasp slip from her lips at hearing the child talk for the first time. Her voice was husky, most likely because of the lack of talking for the last year - but she heard the australian accent. The red headed spy felt a strong wave of emotions wash over her and tears sting her eyes. Natasha absorbed in the five year old's hug. "I promise," she whispered, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

Clint was standing in the doorway, stunned._ Lillian just talked._ He knew that the girl was growing an attachment to her, but he hadn't expected it to happen this quick. He always knew that Natasha would make an excellent mother. Just watching the two of them in this moment made Clint love Natasha even more.

* * *

><p><strong>(Same Day)<strong>

**New York**

**Central Park Zoo - 11:11 am - Temperate Territory**

Jemma and Leo were standing opposite the snow monkeys exhibit at the Central Park Zoo. Leo had Jemma pulled into a side hug as one hand rested on her hip. Jemma had one arm snaked behind her partner and hand resting on his hip, while her other hand laid flat on his chest. She was listening to him as he spouted on about the 'snow' monkeys that they were currently watching. Jemma loved watching him get passionate about something, even it included monkeys. She knew that they wouldn't leave New York without seeing Monkeys at least once.

The pair had left the tower a little after nine as the team had went their separate ways for the day with plans to meet up tonight for dinner, apparently they would be receiving the details of where that was later today. Jemma and Leo had decided that they would take turns throughout the day with choosing their activities. No one had questioned them when they chose to go off alone since they always did everything together anyway.

Leo had chosen the Zoo first and they had been here for an hour, admiring all the wonderful creatures. It was Jemma's choice next.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, 29th March 2014<strong>

**Gold Coast Hinterlands - 01:22 am - Weston House**

Clint was sprawled out on his couch, his eyes glued to the television as he played catch up of season two of Arrow. He was up to episode seven 'Queen vs State and was minutes from being over. He was several episodes behind what the television was currently airing.

_"Oliver," Felicity called to him as she pulled the grey blanket around her more._

_Oliver stopped upon hearing her voice and slowly turned. A couple metres between them._

_"I-uh-" the brilliant blonde began. "I just wanted to say thank you."_

_Oliver nodded. "Yeah."_

_"And I'm sorry," she added._

_Oliver was confused. "For what?" he asked with disbelief, taking a step forward and enclosing the distance between them._

_"I got myself into trouble again," she said closing her eyes for a few seconds before opening them. "And you killed him … you killed again and I'm sorry that I was the one who put in the position to make that kind of choice."_

_"Felicity," he voiced,softly, placing his hand on top of hers - instantly giving it a squeeze. "He had you and he was gonna hurt you … there was no choice to make."_

_Felicity and Oliver share a loving long look before Oliver turns and walks away._

"You love her man," Clint shouted at the television. "Just admit it."

A few seconds later a child's scream is heard from upstairs. Clint's instantly on his feet and running for the stairs. He runs up the stairs in a matter of seconds and bolts down the corridor until he reaches Lillian's room, his hands reaching for the handle. Clint turned the handle, swinging the door open and hitting the light as his eyes quickly adjusted to the bright lighting while he searched the room from any potential threats.

The archers eyes acknowledged that the room was clear, his eyes landed on the five year old that seemed to be having one of her nightmares as she thrashed in her bde. Clint could feel his heart pounding so damn hard in his chest as he hears sobs escaping Lillian's throat. Clint entered the room and made his way across the floor.

Clint slid down onto the child's bed. "Lil," he gently called down to the blonde little girl, placing his hands on her shoulder to get her to stop thrashing. "Lily," he repeated a little louder, but his tone still gentle.

Lillian's eyes shot open a few seconds later as tears continued to escape her throat. Her heart was racing. Her eyes frantically searching the room for the bad people in her dreams, but only finding her new dad sitting beside her - his hand on her shoulders. Tears continued to pour from her eyes as she looked for her new mummy.

"Hey, it's okay," Clint quickly expressed. "I'm right here, Lil. It's was just a bad dream," he told the five year old, giving her shoulders a squeeze. He could see that she was looking for someone. "You're safe," he assured the child. "It's just you and me," he told her, doing his best to comfort her.

Lillian continued to cry. She knew that she was safe, but couldn't stop the tears. She was just so scared. Her eyes continued to search for Natasha even though she knew that she wasn't here.

Clint felt so lost. The girl wasn't calming down and a minute had passed. He wished Natasha was here, she would no what to do. "It's okay, sweetheart," he told her gently, offering a smile. "It was just a bad dream. Please stop crying. Do you want me to stay here until fall asleep?" he asked.

"Mum-my?" Lillian sobbed after a moment.

Clint felt a tug on his heartstrings. "You want Tash-mummy?" he asked with realization._ Of course she did. Natasha always hummed that whale song after a nightmare. Oh god. What was he going to tell the child. Natasha would definitely be flying over the Coral Sea by now. What was he going to do?_

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere over the Coral Sea<strong>

Natasha felt relaxed as she sat in the comfy padded chair on the transport quinjet in her own little section of it, her eyes were following the text on the page as she let herself be pulled into the storyline of her current novel of choice. She still had under twenty hours of flight before landing in DC and plenty time to sleep. Her mind wouldn't switch off for a few more hours yet. It was only her and two pilots in the small S.H.I.E.L.D quinjet that were headed to DC.

Natasha was pulled from her concentration on the novel when her encrypted line began ringing, only a small quantity of people had that number. She quickly retrieved the phone from carry and glanced down at the name that was showing 'Hawkie' flashed on the screen. Natasha knew that it had to be around the middle of the night back home.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a serious tone as she answered the phone. Natasha felt her heart sink when she instantly heard Lillian's sobbing in the background. "Clint?"

"Lil woke up with a nightmare and I can't get her to stop crying," Clint's strained voiced poured through the phone. "She asked for you … maybe that song you hum will help?" he suggested.

Natasha could hear the heartbreak in his voice. "Put the phone on speaker," she instructed and waited. She listened as the background noise changed and she knew the moment that loud speaker was on. Natasha could hear the sobbing get louder and broke her heart. This little girl already had a hold on her and she was compromised.

"Lily," she softly spoke after a few seconds. "Hey kiddo … did you have a bad dream?"

She heard a muffled sobbed filled reply coming from the child.

Natasha felt a lump lodge in her throat. "It's okay … you're okay. Daddy's right there," she softly told the girl. "I know I can't be there right now, but I know something that will make you feel better."

* * *

><p><strong>Gold Coast Hinterlands<strong>

**Weston's House**

Clint had an arm draped around the girl's shoulders, his fingers brushing along her arm in a soothing pattern as he held the phone up in front of her. Natasha's soft humming poured through the phone speaker. She had been humming the 'whale tune' for the last minute now. Lillian's sobbing had subsided thirty seconds in and had no completely stopped as she hummed along with Natasha.

Clint was amazed with the quick connection that the five year old and Natasha had formed. He knew that it was impossible not to fall in love with Natasha when you get to see the rare soft, raw side of her.

Several minutes later Clint felt Lillian's head drop on his shoulder, her humming had stop under a minute ago. Clint dropped his gaze down at the sleeping blonde and a smile crept across his lips at the sweet site before him.

"She's asleep, Tasha," he whispered, taking the phone off loudspeaker and holding it to his ear.

Natasha instantly stopped humming and a soft sigh was heard over the phone. "Hopefully these nightmares stop soon."

Clint released a heavy sigh. "God, I wish you were here," he whispered, not wanting to wake the child. "I honestly don't know how I am going to do this without you. Whatever they're calling you in for better be god damn important," he muttered. "I need my partner here."

A few seconds passed before he got a response back. "You'll be fine for the next several days without me," she assured him. "You've dealt with tougher situations. I love you," she whispered in a barely audible sound.

Clint felt a grin slip across his lips. "Love you too, Tasha."

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 28th March 2014<strong>

**NY, Wollman Rink - 13:13 p.m**

Skye was clutching Grant's arm as he led her out onto the ice. "What on earth would make you think this was a good idea?" she asked as she slowly moved one skate in front of other. "I hate the cold," she reminded him.

Grant felt a smile twitch his lips at his girlfriends comment. He was skating right beside her and could feel her grip though his black leather jacket. "You can't come to New York and not skate at Wollman Rink," he expressed, easily. "I'm right beside you, Rook. I won't let you fall," he assured her with sincerity, looking down at her. "I got you."

Skye turned her head to the side and looked upwards, locking her attention on her boyfriend. She felt a warmth spread through her at his words. Skye couldn't help but smile at the goofy grin on his face. She didn't let go of the death grip that she had on his arm as they continued to slowly skate around the outdoor ice rink. Music was blasting from the speakers that surrounded the rink and there were other couples, singles and even children skating around and near them. The place was pretty packed but not overcrowded. She was curious to why some of this children weren't in school since it was a school day, but being a high school dropout herself - she knew she couldn't judge.

The young couple had now been on the ice for several minutes and Skye had loosened her death grip on her boyfriend's arm and was now holding his hand for the last couple of minutes as they skated side by side at a casual pace. Skye was feeling a very warm and happy atmosphere around her. She could see children having fun and couples in love as they skated. Skye watched a young blonde woman several metres in front of them that couldn't be older than twenty - twirling in a circle a rapid speed.

"Now tell me that you're not having fun?" Grant asked with a smile, giving her hand a squeeze.

Skye rolled her eyes, but felt a smile melt across her lips. "Doesn't make it any less cold," she teased, biting down on her bottom lip. "Thank you for bringing me here, Grant."

Grant liked seeing Skye happy. He loved her and seeing her smile, brought him happiness. Her smile made him forget about all the bad in the world. Grant never believed in love or that there was good in the world or people until he met Skye. She entered his life like a lighting bolt and struck him down where he stood - but he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>Washington DC<strong>

**Capitol Hill Nursing Center - 15:11 p.m - Peggy's Room**

Steve stopped beside the elderly woman's bed, sliding down into the chair beside it that he always sat in during his visits with her. He watched as she turned her head from the television and to the side. And looked at him.

"Hey Peggy," he smiled at her. He hoped that she was having a good day.

"Steve," she expressed with recognition. "You're alive," she voiced, tiredly with tears brimming her eyes. "You came back."

Steve felt a lump form him his throat. This wasn't the first time he had heard those words since her memory was deteriorating. "Yeah Peggy," he managed, thickly. "Well, I couldn't leave my best girl when she owes me a dance," he told with a sad smile. It broke his heart everytime he recited those words.

**Twenty minutes later … **

"How's Maria?" the elderly woman asked, tenderly. Her long term memory drifted back and she was engaging in present conversation with the super soldier for the last several minutes now.

Steve shifted his gaze from Peggy's and pretended to be looking at something on the television that was currently playing some show he had no interest in watching. "She's good," he expressed casually. "She's in New York at the moment dealing with S.H.I.E.L.D business."

Peggy could tell that something was wrong. "Steve? What's wrong?"

Steve forced a smile and turned his attention back towards the older woman. He could see the concern in her eyes. "Nothing," he commented, feeling a lump lodge in his throat.

Peggy rolled her eyes and gave him a stern look. "I may be old, but I'm not blind or stupid." She told him, a-matter-a-factly. "I know you, Steve and I know when something's bothering you," she added, sagely. "It's Maria, isn't it?"

Steve slumped his shoulder and let out a sigh in defeat. "We had a stupid fight," he confessed, feeling a weight lift off his chest. He could always tell Peggy anything and she always listened and gave advice when needed. "I don't know why she's keeps me at an arms length whenever things get personal. I know that we'd be great together if she just gives us a shot. She's my best friend."

Peggy knew that Steve was a lot happier since meeting Maria and becoming friends. He talked about her every visit and smiled like a fool. "And you love her," she pointed out.

Steve felt the heat rush to his face. "It doesn't matter what I feel because she obviously doesn't feel the same way. She won't even give us a chance to start."

Peggy was curious to why Maria would be holding back from someone as amazing as Steve. She knew that Maria was a young attractive woman within S.H.I.E.L.D that had risen through the ranks rather quickly within the time that she had been in the secret government organization and Peggy knew the kind of treatment and backtalk woman in power often received - even in this time and day.

"Don't give up on her, Steve," Peggy urged. "She'll come around."

* * *

><p><strong>New York, Central Park<strong>

**Wollman Rink - 16:11 p.m**

Jemma and Leo entered the outdoor ice skating rink in Central Park. It was cool out, but still nice weather for an afternoon skate.

"It's been so long since we've be skating," the scotsman expressed, thrilled. "At least a few years," he added. He was glad that Jemma had choice this place.

Jemma grabbed hold of Leo's hand as they stepped onto the ice. "Christmas Eve, two years ago on the frozen lake behind your mum's house," she answered with a smile.

"But this will be our first time as a couple," he supplied, turning his head to the side as a smile spread across his lips.

Jemma turned to face him and looped her arms around his neck. Her hazel orbs locking onto Leo's baby blues as she leaned forwards and tentatively brushed her lips against his. The kiss started off slow, as most of their kisses do. A few seconds later Jemma released a soft moan and Leo deepened the kiss, wrapping his around around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Central Park - 18:44 p.m - Wanger Cove<strong>

Melinda and Phil were enjoying their evening ride through Central Park in a horse carriage and were currently trotting along terrance drive in the direction of Wagner Cove as the couple enjoyed the scenery and privacy away from the team. They had spent the entire day together visiting old haunts and just enjoying each others company and were now headed to The Loeb Boathouse to meet the team, Ana and Maria for dinner.

Since it was early spring, the weather was warming up but it was still a little cool since they were just coming off Winter. The grounds and lakes were still frozen and tree's leafless, but it didn't take away the beauty of the scenery as the sun was starting to set.

Phil had his arm draped behind Melinda's shoulders, holding her close as her head rested on his chest and her arms wrapped around his waist. The pair were both dressed in formal/casual wear since they were heading to a nice restaurant. Melinda was in dark dress pants, a long sleeve deep red n neck sweater and her black leather jacket along with black heel boots. Her hair was down, framing her face. Phil was dressed in black fitted jeans and a deep blue dress shirt with the top few buttons undone, along with black boots and black sports jacket since Melinda had banned him from wearing any suits while they were still on vacation in New York.

A couple of minutes later the driver stopped.

Melinda eyes to absorb in the area as she lifted her head from Phil's chest. "Why did we stop?" she questioned, realizing where they were. She turned her attention onto her partner.

Phil reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a black sash. He then grinned holding it up in front of Melinda.

"Not again," she voiced, crossing her arms. "I know where we're going this time, Phillip," she expressed with a sigh.

"Humour me, Mel" he said with a smile.

Melinda released a heavy sigh and turned her back to him, mutting something in cantonese under breathe.

Phil led Melinda to their destination, blindfolded.

"I thought you love me," Melinda teased, deadpanned as she allowed Phil to lead her down the all too familiar path that she hadn't visited in years.

Phil could hear the teasing tone in her voice. A smile tugged at his lips at her comment. "You know I do," he replied, bringing one of her hands to his lips and brushing a kiss across it as he continued to lead her to their special spot.

"Then why do you bring me here whenever it's freezing cold?" she asked, sounding annoyed.

Phil chuckled at her comment. "Tradition," he expressed with a grin. "Plus, at least it's not mid winter like last time."

Melinda rolled her eyes beneath the blindfold._ Last time … that had been over twenty five years ago. They hadn't been back here together since then. Melinda had been in here several times over the last twenty five years by herself, but not with Phil._ Melinda felt Phil lead her onto the wooden flooring into the rustic wooden shelter.

"We're here," Phil announced with elation. "Just wait here for a second," he told her, releasing her from his hold.

Melinda felt his touch leave her's and heard his footsteps move away from her, hitting wood. She knew exactly where they were. Ten seconds passed before she heard soft jazz music playing a few metres from where she was standing. It sounded like it was coming from a phone or small speaker.

**_3rd January 1989 (Winter)_**

**_19:33 p.m_**

_In her twenty three years of life, Melinda has always hated surprises and Phil knew this, which just pissed her off more. She also hated blindfolds, not knowing where she was going. Her training had kicked in the moment he put one on her, being careful of her surrounding but clinging on to Phil like a life jacket as he guided through and down a rocky path. At night!_

_"Phillip," Melinda chatted with her teeth. "It is freezy cold … why the hell would you bring me here at this time of year? At night? In the friggin middle of Winter? Do you wanna frozen baby?"_

_Phil chuckled at his five month pregnant girlfriend as he held her closer. "We're almost there," he assured her as he spotted the lit up small rustic wood shelter that overlook the currently frozen lake. It was a hidden treasure of Wagner Cove, tucked away into a shady corner of the lake. _

_"Is that a sax I can hear?" she asked after a moment. Her father loved to play the saxophone when he was home when she was younger. He had been gone a long time now, but whenever she heard smooth jazz - it reminded her of him._

_Phil grinned. "Just wait and see," he told her._

_They walked for another thirty seconds and the music grew louder the closer they got. Phil guided Melinda onto the wooden flooring of the rustic shelter. He then directed her towards the frozen lake that was lit up with small lanterns._

_"Close your eyes," he told her as his hands reached for her blindfold., standing behind her_

_"I can't see anything as it is," she informed him, annoyed._

_Phil softly chuckled. "Melinda … humour me please."_

_Melinda rolled her eyes beneath the blindfold before clamping them shut. "Done," she told him, folded her arms to show her annoyance._

_Phil waited a few more seconds before he removed the blindfold. He then stood beside her, eager to see her reaction. "You can open them now," he told her with a smile._

_Melinda slowly allowed her eyes to drift open and a gasp slipped. She was temporarily stunned as her eyes absorbed in the sight before her. 'Will You Marry Me?' was spelt out in different coloured paper lanterns on the frozen ice. "Phillip," his name slipping from her lips as she turned to face him._

_Her glove cladded hands flew to her mouth as her eyes widened when she saw the opened dark blue velvet box in his hands. Her eyes landed on the pale blue topaz emerald-cut solitaire ring that was accented by six pave-set gems along its shoulders. A sculpted braided design that began and ended with pave side accents for vintage appeal. "Is that real?" she asked, stunned as a glove cladded hand laid flat on her growing oversized sweater covered stomach._

_Phil hadn't never felt this nervous in his entire life, his glove cladded hands were shaking slightly and it wasn't from the cold. "It was my grandmothers," he revealed, his eyes not leaving her's for a second. "God, I had this grand speech planned out but looking at you right now - it's rendering me speechless. You're just so god damn beautiful and I still cannot believe how lucky I am to have you in my life, Melinda … meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice … but falling in love with you … that was beyond my control and I now can't imagine life without you in it. You're my best friend and I love you."_

_Melinda felt her heart pick up speed at his words. He always had a way with words. Her eyes were locked on his. "You're not doing this because I'm pregnant, are you?" she asked a little hesitant. "Because I don't wanna have to kill you and have our daughter grow up without a father," she informed him, deadly serious._

_Phil shook his head. "I'm doing this because I love you. I've been carrying this ring around for a year," he confessed with sincerity. "Bug is just an added bonus," he expressed with a grin. "So … Melinda Qiaolian May, will you put me out of my misery and answer my question?"_

_Melinda could see the love and warmth in his eyes. "And what question was that?" she asked innocently, amusement lacing her tone. She knew the waiting was killing him. _

_Phil knew that she was teasing him just for the sake of teasing him. He felt a grin slip across his lips. "Marry Me?" he simply asked._

_Melinda pretended to think about it for a moment before she nodded her head, a smile slipping across her lips. "Yes," she finally answered after a moment. "Of course I'll marry you, you idiot."_

_Phil felt relief wash over him as he removed her left glove, tossing it down to the ground. He removed the ring from the small velvet box before pocketing it. Phil then reached from her left hand slid the ring onto her shaking finger. He then covered his hands over her's to keep it warm from the cold._

Melinda was pulled from the past memory when she felt Phil remove the blindfold. She clamped her eyes shut, even though he hadn't told her too.

Phil was standing in front of Melinda and noticed that her eyes were shut. He knew that she knew where they were and probably had a feeling why. She knew him. It had been a little over twenty five years since they had been in this spot together, but Phil had visited this place several times since then over the years - alone.

"Mel?" her name easily slipping from his lips like silk. "Open her eyes," he requested, softly as his glove covered hands reached for her's.

Melinda knew that she couldn't keep her eyes closed forever, but she also knew that as soon as she opened them - it would make everything real. Even though she had been here since that night, being here with Phil bought back so many emotion of memories of that night he proposed. The sound of the saxophone also brought back good memories of her dad. Phil was so much like her dad - warm with a big heart. It was the reason she fell in love with him all those years ago.

A few more seconds passed before Melinda opened her eyes. She waited the few seconds it took for them to adjust to the soft lighting from the paper lanterns that had lit up the rustic little hidden shelter off from the lake. Her eyes landed on Phil who was standing in front of her, raw emotion burning in his eyes.

"I know it's been a really long time since we've been back here together," the blue eyed senior agent revealed with empathy. "But this place had always been special to me - our spot … I've often visited it over the years since our time apart."

"Me too," Melinda revealed. "It made me feel closer to you," she admitted, biting down on her lower lip. "I've had many regrets over the years, but pushing you away was my biggest. I am glad that you remained in my life, even if we were only friends for a long time. I've never regretted the time we shared together," she confessed, emotion thick in her voice as a few tears slipped from her eyes.

Phil raised a hand to her face and brushed away the tears. He leaned forward and brushed a kiss across her forehead. "I love you," he whispered, pulling back and removing his hand from her cheek. He reached into his jacket pocket and clutched the small dark blue velvet box in his hand that he had been carrying around with him all day.

"Let's not waste anymore time," he told her, pulling his hand from his pocket and revealing the small velvet box, holding it up to her.

Melinda knew that this was coming but still felt her heart pick up speed as her eyes looked down at the small dark blue velvet box in his hand. She watched as his opened it, revealing her ring inside - the one Skye had worn over a month ago on the undercover mission with Grant. That had been the last time she had laid eyes on the ring.

"Marry me Mel?" Phil asked, emotion thick in his voice as his eyes remained locked on her.

Melinda raised her eyes to meet his and a slow smile melted across her lips. "Of course I'll marry you, you idiot," she answered.

Phil lit up as he removed the ring from the small jewelry box and pocketing it. He then reached for her left hand and slid the pale blue topaz emerald-cut solitaire ring onto her ring finger.

Melinda looked down at the ring on her finger for a moment before she turned her attention back onto the love of her life, looping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his.

Phil instantly slid his hands around the back of her, pulling her as close as possible. He then captured her lips with his own.

* * *

><p><strong>The Loeb Boathouse - 19:11 p.m<strong>

The small group minus the two senior agents were all seated around the large circle table that seated eight as they waited for Phil and Melinda to arrive. The group had been her for the last ten minutes and all had their first round of drinks but were waiting to order until everyone was here. The restaurant was very nice and elegant and overlooked an amazing view of the lake.

Skye was curious to why her parents had chosen such a nice place to meet for dinner. Her dad had sent her a message just before lunch informing her that this was were they were meeting for dinner. She had instantly looked the place up on her phone and was curious to how he got a reservation on such short notice, but that was answered when they had arrived and the Deputy Director had mentioned that they were the 'Stark Party of eight'.

"Where the hell are they?" she demanded, growing more impatient by the second. It was like her parents to be late.

"Right here, Bug," Phil voiced from somewhere behind her.

Skye snapped her head around and spotted her parents walking towards the table, hand in hand with goofy grins on their faces - which was rare to see on her mother. She looked light and happy and the emotions that were coming from them made Skye feel lightheaded and fuzzy. It was a powerful feeling of love.

"Sorry to keep you all," Phil apologize as he stopped behind his daughter dropping a kiss on her head before slipping in the free seat beside her. Melinda claiming the other free seat beside him. Her mother on the other side, then Maria followed by the two scientist then Grant who was sitting on the other side of their daughter - which completed the circle.

Skye was eyeing her parents suspiciously. She knew that they loved each other unconditionally, but something else was going on her. They seemed overly happy. Her mother was still smiling.

"So ... everyone ready to order?" Phil inquired as he signaled over a waiter.

Skye watched as her mother lifted her left hand and reached for the glass of water in front of her and that's when she spotted it. The pale blue engagement ring that she had worn on the undercover mission almost a month ago with Grant. "YOU'RE ENGAGED!" she shouted with excitement, standing to her feet.

Phil and Melinda turned their attention onto their excited daughter and nodded their heads as Melinda turned her hand and revealed the ring to the rest of the table that were mirroring shocked and or happy faces.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Once again, I am sorry for the long wait ... the rest of the story should just flow now, hoping to at least update once a week, maybe more. Depends how busy work gets, but I am hoping to wrap this up by Christmas.

Melinda's ring (same one from chapter one)

. .html


	59. Chapter 59 - On your left

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

Sorry that the update took longer than expected, but I've been plotting out the rest of this fic, plus we've had a busy week at work.

So another Clintasha and Lily scene was added to the last chapter … check it out.

_**Sending a 'shoutout' to the amazing LisaMichelle25 who is the best sounding broad and international friend that I have on FF and in the AOS universe. She is always there for me when I need to bounce ideas off someone and has come up with a lot of great suggestions for this story. If you're not reading her AOS fics, then I recommend you should. **_

**This chapter contains scenes from CAWS **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 59<strong>

**Monday, 30th March**

**Washington DC - 06:03 am**

Steve was running to clear his head. Maria had clouded his mind a lot over the last couple of days and running always helped. He couldn't shake the talk that he had had with Peggy on Friday. Peggy had only seen them together a couple of times when Steve had bought Maria along for a visit in the past. The two had met each other before that though, and got on. It was like they shared some secret club with a few of the looks they gave each other.

Steve spotted a african/american jogger up ahead as he was approaching him. The jogger looked around his age. It was still dawn and the sun had yet to rise, but Steve loved this time of the morning. "On your left," he told the man as he passed him and continued to run.

Steve continued to run and run as he was lost in his own world of thoughts. He just couldn't understand why Maria wasn't even willing to give them a chance. He knew that they had this deep connection and have been through a lot together since the attack on New York. Steve knew that she knew how he felt about her. He had showed her his feelings for her on more than one occasion.

Steve wasn't really paying attention as he come on his second lap of the route he was currently running along the Pontiac. He was passing the Lincoln Memorial when he spotted the same jogger from before. Steve hadn't realized that he was already on his second lap.

"On you left," the Super Soldier repeated as he approached the jogger.

"Uh ha, on my left," he heard the male jogger respond before he disappeared from sight.

Steve continued to run as his mind continued to run rapid with thoughts of Maria. He had missed her a lot over these last few days since she'd been in New York. He was thinking of heading their to visited Tony and Pepper to congratulate them in person about their engagement and if he saw Maria, that would just be a bonus. Steve knew that he would have to clear it with the Director before heading off. He hoped no important missions came up that would need his skillset.

Steve was coming on his third lap as he spotted the same jogger from the first two times up ahead, a smile curled his lips as he picked up speed. He saw the jogger look over his shoulder, spotting him. A determined look was on his face.

"Don't you say it," the jogger grumbled as he ran his little heart out. "Don't you say it."

Steve couldn't help himself as he approached the jogger who was trying to outrun him. "On your left," he repeated as he run past the jogger, leaving him trailing way behind.

"COME ON," the jogger shouted behind him.

Several minutes later Steve spotted 'said' jogger resting against a tree up ahead after doing his fourth lap of the route he had been running.

"Need a medic?" he teased as he approached the exhausted jogger who looked to be trying to catch his breath.

The jogger looked up at the Super Soldier and chuckled. "I need a new set of lungs," he retorted. "Dude, you just ran like thirteen miles in like thirty minutes."

Steve was standing just off the jogging, hands resting on his hips. "Guess I got a late start," he joked.

The jogger laughed. "Really … you should be ashamed of yourself. You should take another lap," he joked, turning his head away for a moment before looking back at the tall blonde built man. "Did you just take it? I assume that you just took it," he expressed, sarcasm lacing his tone.

"What unit you with?" Steve asked, spotting the symbol on the joggers sweatshirt."Fifty eighth, Pararescue, but now I'm working down at the VA," he shared, holding up a hand. "Sam Wilson," he introduced himself.

Steve reached down and clasped Sam's hand, pulling him up to his feet. "Steve Rogers," he introduced himself.

"I know," Sam replied with a grunt as he stood to his feet. "I kinda put that together, must have freaked you out coming home after the whole defrosting thing."

Steve had been asked the same thing many times since his 'defrosting'. "Takes some getting use to," he replied with a polite smile. "It's good to meet you Sam," he told the jogger and turned to leave.

"It's your bed, right?" Sam called after the Super Soldier.

Steve spun around. _My bed?_ "What?"

Sam took a few steps forward. "You're bed, it's too soft. When I was over there, I'd sleep on the ground and used a rock for a pillow - like a caveman. Now I'm home, lying in my bed and it's like -"

"Lying on a marshmallow," Steve answered, knowing exactly what the man meant. "Feeling like I'm gonna sink right to the floor," he replied. _The only time he really felt comfortable was when he fell asleep with Maria, feeling her wrapped in his arms - like an anchor._

Sam nodded.

"How long?" Steve asked.

"Two tours," Sam responded, casually folding his arms. "You must miss the good old days, huh?"

"Well," Steve replied, thinking about it for a moment. "Things are so bad," he replied as Maria popped into his head. "Food's a lot better, we use to boil everything. No polio is good, internet, so helpful. Been reading that a lot - trying to catch up," he informed the ex military man. _And Maria, she had to be one of the best things about this new world._

Sam smiled and nodded along. "Marvin Gaye," he voiced. "Nineteen seventy two, trouble man soundtrack … "

Steve pulled out his little notebook from his back pocket that he carried nearly everywhere with him to write down suggestions people gave him on things he need to catch up on.

"... everything you missed jammed into one album," he proclaimed.

"I'll put it on the list," he expressed, scribbling it down quickly. A few seconds later his phone beeped and vibrated, indicating a new text message. Steve held the notebook in one hand as he retrieved his phone from his back pocket with his free hand.

He quickly unlocked the screen and clicked on the new message from Natasha. 'Mission Alert, Extraction Imminent. Meet at the curb. :)' It read.

"Alright Sam," he voiced pocketing both the phone and notebook before glancing back up at his new friend. "Duty calls," he informed him. "Thanks for the run," he teased, shaking his hand. "If that's what you wanna call running."

"Oh, that's how it is?" Sam restored, shaking the Captain's hand.

"Oh, that's how it is," Steve mimicked before breaking the handshake and turning away.

"Anytime you wanna stop by the VA and make me look awesome in front of the girl at the front desk," he called after him. "Just let me know."

Steve had turned around and was walking backwards. He could hear Natasha's car coming. "I'll keep it in mind," he told the jogger before turning around as Natasha pulled up at the curb in her beast of a car.

Natasha rolled down the passengers side window. "Hey fellows," she greeted the two men. "Either one of you know where the smithsonian is … I'm here to pick up a fossil," she expressed in a teasing tone, watching as Steve approached her car. _She couldn't wait to text that one to Clint. _

"That's hilarious," Steve counted, deadpanned. He was use to hearing those jokes from his fellow Avengers. They all thought they were comedians, except bruce. He was the quiet one.

Natasha watched as Steve hopped in the passengers side of her car and glanced past him at the good looking dark man several feet from them. _Aw, looks like Steve's made a new friend. _Of course Natasha planned to do a background check on him later. She knew that Steve was too nice for his own good.

"How you doin?" the dark man greeted her.

Natasha was use to men hitting on her. She knew she was attractive, but she only had eyes for one man. "Hey," she greeted back.

"Can't run everywhere," Steve replied to Sam for their inside joke.

Natasha revered her engine.

"No, you can't," Sam replied with a goofy grin. _Lucky bastard. _

Natasha then sped off as Steve rolled up his window.

"Can we stop at Maggie's on the way," Steve spoke after a moment. He was hungry and hadn't had breakfast yet, certainly worked up an appetite with that morning run.

"Sure," Natasha commented as she sped down the road. "So, did you get Tony's snapchat about him and Pepper's engagement?"

* * *

><p><strong>New York, Avengers Tower<strong>

**Guest Floor - 11:11 am - Common Room**

Phil, Melinda and their team were gather in the Common Room with their duffels and extra bags filled with things that had been purchased over the last three days that they'd be here since they were planning to leave shortly. Ana had left an hour ago but promised to remained in contact with Skye via texting and Skype.

They were headed to back to the bus that was still at one of Stark's hangers and planned to fly it the short thirty mile distance to the New York secure S.H.I.E.L.D base so the aircraft could be checked over and refueled before they took off when they get new orders. Skye would lift the 'ghost flight' plan as soon as they landed at the S.H.I.E.L.D base.

"Honey, I'm home," Tony announced to the room as he stepped out of the elevator bay, holding a rectangular medium size wrapped gift in his arms. Pepper trailed beside him with a roll of the eyes.

"Hey Stark," Phil greeted as he met the billionaire and one of his favorite redheads in the middle of the room. "We were actually just about to head off," he voice casually. "Thank you for having us here."

Tony gave a nod of the head since his arms were full. "Anytime Agent," he told him with a smile. "I'll be in contact," he added with a loaded look.

Phil gave a nod of the head, sharing the same look. He was hopeful that Tony would find something that would give them an indication of who was compromising S.H.I.E.L.D. He still couldn't believe that something like this had managed to happen within his organisation.

Pepper was standing beside Tony and opposite Melinda who was standing beside Phil. She turned her baby blues onto the older Chinese woman with a smile. "Melinda," she expressed, catching the woman's attention as she extended her hand. "It was nice meeting you and I hope we see more of each other in the future," she expressed friendly as Melinda raised her left hand and shook the younger woman's.

Pepper dropped her eyes down to their shaking hands when she felt the ring on a certain finger. Her eyes widened when she spotted the beautiful ring, sparkling under the light. "What is that on your left hand, Melinda?" Pepper asked the female S.H.I.E.L.D agent before glancing back at her good friend. Phil was beaming. "Oh my god! You're engaged!" she exclaimed, letting go of Melinda's hand and turning to face Phil. Pepper pulled her friend in for a hug. "Congratulations Phil," she told him.

Phil hugged his friend back. "Thank you, Pepper."

"Really," Tony expressed, feigning annoyance. "Trying to steal our moment, uh Agent," he teased before turning his attention towards the female S.H.I.E.L.D agent. "Congratulations Mulan," he told Melinda. "You got yourself a good one."

Melinda glared at the billionaire's nickname for her, before it softened as she processed the last part of what he said. She gave a simple nod of the head.

Tony turned his attention towards the young May-Coulson. "Mini Agent Mulan," he expressed, making his way towards Skye who was standing in front of the GI Joe looking S.H.I.E.L.D agent, wrapped in his arms. "I hear that you're the big Two Five tomorrow," he supplied, watching as surprise and intrigue was across her face. He held out the gift towards her. "Managed to whip you something up on short notice."

Skye looked at one of her idols with surprise. "You got me a gift?" she asked, dropping her gaze down to the dark purple gift wrap with the gold bow. "Uh, thank you," she answered, reaching for the gift.

"I made it," Tony corrected her with a shrug of his shoulders. "Open it," he requested as his bounced on the balls of his feet, slightly excited. "Actually, go over to the breakfast bar and open it since it's fragile," he ordered.

All eyes in the room where on Skye and her present.

Skye did as told and walked towards the kitchen area, stopping at the breakfast bar - she placed the gift down on the flat surface and stared at it for a moment. Grant, her parent and two best friends along with Tony and Pepper all joined in - surrounded around the breakfast bar.

Skye carefully tore at the wrapping until it revealed a rectangle stainless steel silver case. She noticed two clips on the side of it and flicked them open. Skye then lifted the lid and her eyes glanced down at a dark purple large alienware looking laptop. It wasn't like anything she has seen before.

"Holy shit, this is Awesome," Skye exclaimed as she reached into the stainless steel case and lifted out the heavy laptop.

**"Language,"** her parents supplied from their spots.

Skye glanced towards her parents off her left. "Sorry," she apologized before turning her attention towards Tony Stark who was standing just off from her parents. "Now, this isn't any ordinary laptop, Mini Agent Mulan," he explained, excitement lacing his tone. "This is a new prototype that I've been playing with for the last few months now and when _Agent_ mentioned you had birthday coming up - I figured who would be better than someone who managed to access my system - to try it. I've spent the last few nights while Pepper was sleeping and flight home to make a few tweaks to it to suit you. It's state of the art with a few programs of mine that no one else has, including S.H.I.E.L.D."

Skye lifted the lid of the laptop and revealed the screen. She then turned it on and a few seconds later the black keys lit up with purple light shining through them.

'Hello Skye,' a soft female robotic-like voice greeted her. 'How may I assist you today?'

Skye glanced sideways at the billion who had the biggest grin on his face. "That's your very own AI," he explained. "She hasn't got a name yet. There are a few different voice you can choose from or even upload or create your own with one of the programs that I've place on there. I figured I would leave that up to you since you might want something different to J.A.R.V.I.S's voice."

"I thought you liked the sound of my voice, Sir?" J.A.R.V.I.S piped up, sounding a little hurt. "You did create me after all."

"You know I do, buddy," Tony said out loud. "But Skye might prefer something else, something less mainly."

Phil and Pepper bursted into laughter at the conversation between the AI and Billionaire. Grant and Melinda both rolled their eyes while Jemma and Leo just looked at one another.

Skye was too absorbed with her new laptop to acknowledge the conversation around her. "This is so cool," she whispered as she softly brushed her fingers across the touch screen keypad.

"Now," Tony voiced. "This laptop has voice recognition and so many other little fun treats that you will come across when you explore it. I don't want to give too much away, but just know this little baby can pretty much doing thing and is designed for someone with special skills like yourself."

Skye was blown away. This was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for her. "Wow … thank you Mr Star-"

"Tony," he cut in. "Mr Stark was my father," he informed her with slight strain in his voice.

Skye could feel that his father was a sore subject. "Tony," she repeated with a smile. "You're awesome," she told him, closing the lid on the laptop and placing it back into it's case. She couldn't wait to get back to the bus and play with her new baby.

Tony grinned. "I know I am," he expressed less than humberly. "Anytime that you wanna test your skills," he voiced. "I am a few keystrokes away … I've added you to my personal Skype account."

Skye's eyes widened and she turned to face him, taking a few steps forward before engulfing the older man in a hug. Tony stood there stunned for a moment before hugging that girl back.

* * *

><p><strong>Secure S.H.I.E.L.D Base<strong>

**The Bus - 13:04 pm - Command Centre**

Melinda and Phil were standing in front of the large screen as Victoria Hand appeared. Phil was in his signature suit with his arms folded and Melinda stood beside him her black and blue leather S.H.I.E.L.D uniform, her stance tall and hands laced behind her back - hiding her ring. They didn't have plans to reveal to S.H.I.E.L.D their new status at the moment or their connection to Skye.

The bus was currently grounded and being checked over for any repairs and being refuelled for take off some time this afternoon - no destination had be planned yet. They still were deciding what they wanted to do for Skye's birthday tomorrow when the video call from the hub had come through a couple of minutes ago.

"How was Maui?" Agent Victoria Hand asked the two senior agents with folded arms.

"Amazing," Phil replied with a fake smile. "You should go some time … better than Tahiti."

Victoria shook her head. "Not a fan of the heat," she supplied, casually. "But Izzy does love beaches … anyway, the reason I called was because I noticed that your team was currently in New York."

Phil nodded. He knew that the bus was monitored from the hub. That's why he had Skye put up the 'ghost flight' during their time in Australia and the last few days they had been here. "Yeah, we stopped in to refuel and stock up on supplies before hitting the skies once again. Are needed for a mission?"

Victoria gave a swift nod of the head. She unfolded her arms and placed one hand on her hip while the other rested by her side. "We've just gotten intel that a high profile target who is connected with the Centipede project will be in New York tonight and we need two young undercovers to go in and keep eyes on him. We have intel that he is meeting a new buyer."

Phil gave a nod of the head. "I have the perfect two."

* * *

><p><strong>Open Lounge Area<strong>

Skye was laying along the couch with her head resting in Grant's lap, a cushion propped underneath her head as she explored her new laptop and had been for the last hour since returning back to the bus. Grant was nestled in the corner of the couch with his current novel of choice in one hand as his other was threaded through Skye's chestnut locks, massaging her scalp. He loved the feel of her hair between his fingers.

Music was pouring from the speakers of Skye's new laptop as she softly sang along to the song that was playing.

**"Team,"** Phil's voice poured through the comms system.** "Report to the Command Centre."**

Grant automatically stopped reading upon hearing the announcement. He folded the corner of the page before closing the book and dropping his gaze down his beautiful Rookie lying in his lap. He noticed that she hadn't stopped what she was doing.

"Rook?" he spoke softly. "Didn't you hear Coulson's announcement?"

Skye mumbled a reply as her fingers continued to dance across the keys.

Grant felt a smile tug at his lips at his girlfriend's deep concentration on her new toy. He dropped his head downloads and allowed his lips to brush against her neck. He then began to suck on the sensitive spot.

Skye instantly stopped typing as she tilted her head to the side, allowing Grant's lips more access to her neck. "Babe," she whispered with a throaty moan. "Kinda busy," she answered with heavy breathing.

Grant felt a smile slip across his lips, tearing them from her neck and gazing down in her beautiful hazel eyes. "I had to do something to get your attention," he told her, now not wanting to stop what he started.

Skye tilted her head backwards, her eyes locking on him as she lifted her hands and cupped his face. "Aaww, someone not getting enough attention," she teased, affectionately, pulling his face down towards hers. Her lips brushed across his. The kiss started slow and tentative, but as each second passed - it grew more passionate and heated.

A good thirty odd seconds later they were interrupted.

"Guys? Didn't you hear Agent Coulson's announcement?" Leo asked in passing. Jemma trailing beside him.

Skye tore her lips from her boyfriends. "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So, I don't know a lot about technology, that's why I was very vague about what the laptop could do - but you'll see in later chapters. It was created by Tony Stark, so you know that's it's gonna be awesome. The chapters from now on are gonna get ...

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	60. Chapter 60 - Deathlok

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N**: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

**Now, I suck a writing fighting and combat scenes, so hopefully I didn't do too bad.**

**Contains scenes from CAWS**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 60<strong>

**Indian Ocean - 19:07 p.m**

Steve and Natasha were standing side by side with their eyes glued to the monitor, being briefed on the mission by the head of team S.T.R.I.K.E that they had both worked several high profiled and classified missions together and about with over the last year and bit since being formed. Steve still remembered the first mission he worked with team S.T.R.I.K.E by himself in christmas 2012, not even Natasha knew about that mission.

"... target is a mobilized satellite launch platform," Agent Rumlow debriefed his team for this mission as he showed blueprints of the large ship on the screen in front of him. "The Lemurian Star. They did their last release when pirates took over ninety three minutes ago."

"Any demands?" Steve inquired.

"A billion and a half," Brock answered, glancing at Captain America

"Why so steep?" the Super Soldier requested.

"Because it's S.H.I.E.L.D," he revealed.

Instant shock registered across Steve's face. _What?_ "So, it's not off course," he began, glancing towards Natasha. "It's trespassing."

"I'm sure they have a good reason," she answered deadpanned, glancing sidewards before turning her attention back to the screen.

"You know, I'm getting a little tired of being Fury's janitor," he commented, annoyed.

"Relax, it's not that complicated," the red headed spy added.

Steve turned his attention back to Agent Rumlow. "How many pirates?"

Brock was touching the screen, bringing up the necessary intel. "Twenty five," he answered. "Top Mercs, led by this guy. Georges Batroc. Ex DGSE, action Division. He's at the top of Interpol's Red notice. Before the french demobilized him, he had 36 kill missions. This guys got a rep for maximum casualties."

"Hostages?" Steve inquired, absorbing in his target's profile.

Brock bought up the list and pictures of the hostages aboard. "Mostly techs … one officer Jasper Sitwell - in the gully."

Steve dropped his eyes downwards. "What's sitwell doing on a launch ship?" he asked Natasha in a low voice. "Alright," he raised his eyes, speaking up loud. "I'm gonna sweep the deck and find Batroc," he started ordering. "Nat, you kill the engine and secure the passengers and wait for instructions. Rumlow, you sweep after and find the hostages - get them to the life pods and get them out," he finished, turning away from the team.

"S.T.R.I.K.E you heard the Cap," Brock announced. "Gear up."

* * *

><p>Several minutes later Steve lifted his arm and spoke into his communicator. "Secure channel seven," he voiced, walking towards Natasha.<p>

"Natasha smiled. "Seven secure," she responded as she checked over all her weapons. "You do anything fun Saturday night?" she asked, knowing that Maria had been in New York during that time while she had been flying back from Australia. And Steve was usually a lost puppy without his Commander.

"Well," Steve voiced opposite her. "All the guys from my Barbershop quartet are dead," he quipped. "Soo … no, not really."

_'Coming up on the drop zone, Cap.'_ The pilot informed him over his earpiece.

Steve pressed a button and the cargo door opened.

"You know," Natasha voiced. "If you ask Kristin out from Statistics, she would probably say yes," she informed him casually. Her and Clint have given up trying to set him and Maria up since they were both too stubborn.

Steve was securing his helmet. "That's why I don't ask," he shouted over the sound of rapid wind and the engine. He picked up his shield and began walking towards the ramp to jump.

"Too shy or to scared?" Natasha teased, calling after him.

Steve turned and face her. "TOO BUSY!" he shouted before jumping off the ramp and out of the quinjet.

Natasha rolled her eyes as a smile played at her lips. _Show off. _

Jack walked up to his team leader. "Was he wearing a parachute?"

Brock shook his head with a chuckle. _Captain America never wore a parachute in all the missions that they had worked together._ "No … no he wasn't."

* * *

><p><strong>The Lemurian Star<strong>

Steve climbed out the freezing cold water and up the ships anchor chain. He then ran across the deck disengaging the targets - one by one.

Several minutes later all targets in sight were lying on the ground when Steve heard the sound of a gun clicking and one of the pirates yelling at him to surrender in his native language. Steve had his back turned to the man and was getting ready to disarm him when he heard the guy drop to the ground.

Steve turned his head as Brock was landing with his parachute, along with the rest of team S.T.R.I.K.E and Natasha. "Thanks," he told the older agent, noticing the knife sticking out of the dead guy.

"Yeah," Brock expressed with a smirk as he removed his parachute. "You seem pretty helpless without me," he quipped.

Steve clicked his shield in place on his back and began walking across the deck. Natasha beside him.

"What about the nurse across the hall?" the red headed assassin inquired. "She seems kinda nice."

Steve rolled his eyes. He was used of his fellow Avengers trying to set him up on dates or find him the right woman. "Secure the engine room," he told Natasha in mission mode. "Then find me a date."

Natasha walked towards the railing. "I'm multitasking," she told him before jumping over it.

* * *

><p>Several minutes had passed with the two Avengers alongside team S.T.R.I.K.E taking out targets as they got into positions to free the hostages and take the remaining pirates inside that were guarding them.<p>

Steve was perched around the corner a good twenty metres from the control room on the ship where the leader of the pirates was along with his second in command -Georges Batroc. He squatted down low, peering around the corner.

_'Targets acquired,_' a member of S.T.R.I.K.E team supplied over the comms.

_'S.T.R.I.K.E in positions,'_ Agent Rumlow's voice followed.

Steve lifted his arm up towards his mouth. "Natasha, what's your status?" he whispered into the comms receiver. A moment passed with no response. "Status Natasha?"

"Hang on," Natasha barked into her comms receiver as she ran up to the target ahead of her and jumped on his shoulder, hitting him with her widow bites. She then continued running through the engine room, taking out the target's one by one until they all hit the ground. Her heart was racing as she caught her breath.

"Engine room secure," she panted into her comms as one of the targets tried getting back up. She grabbed an iron rod off a bench near her and knocked him out before dropping it back on the ground and walking off.

Steve spun around the corner, throwing his shield straight at the window in the control room. He then ran towards it and climbed up in it, jumping through the new entry he made and was greeted with kick to the gut by Georges Batroc before he ran off.

Steve quickly recovered from it and watched the direction Georges Batroc ran. He quickly followed after him, grabbing his shield out of the steel locker it had lodged itself in.

_'Hostages on route to extraction,_' Agent Rumlow's voice flowed through the comms._ 'Romanoff missed the rendezvous point, Cap. Hostiles are still in play,'_ the sound of gunfire could be heard over the comms and in the distance.

Steve was panting heavily as he kept an eye out for his target. _What? Where the hell was she?_ He bought his hand to his mouth. "Natasha, Batroc on the move. Circle back to Rumlow and protect the hostages," he ordered in a heavy whisper. He got no response. "Natasha?"

Steve quickly lifted his shield to protect himself when he spotted Batroc flying towards him feet first out of the corner of his eye. He was knocked back with the vibration of the shield. Steve did a quick roll with the shield and got back on his feet, holding back up as Batroc hit his shield with his feet - knocking him down again.

The two then began to battle it out. Batroc was a skilled fighter and kept up with Steve's attacks for a few minutes. Steve then plowed at him, sparring Batroc through a door before knocking him out with his shield.

"Well, this is awkward," Natasha's voiced from behind the computer as her fingers danced along the keys. She flashed him a smirk.

Steve snapped his attention in her direction. "What are you doing?" he asked, standing to his feet, making his way towards her.

"Backing up the hard drive," she informed him. "It's a good habit to get into."

Steve glanced back at the unconscious Georges Batroc as he approached Natasha. "Rumlow needed your help," he told her, seriously annoyed. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded stopping beside her as he glanced towards the screens and realization hit him. "You're saving S.H.I.E.L.D intel."

"Whatever I can get my hands on," she shot back, giving him a quick glance as her fingers continued to work the keys.

"Our Mission is to rescue hostages," he told her, sternly.

Natasha continued gathering intel, her eyes not leaving the screens. "No … that's your mission," she told him in a sassy tone as she managed to grab everything she needed. She grabbed the usb and turned to face Steve. "And you've done beautiful," she told him in a coy tone.

Steve grabbed her arm. "You just jeopardized this whole mission."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I think that's overstating things."

All of a sudden Georges Batroc got to his feet and threw a cylinder looking grenade towards them before bolting from the room.

Steve quickly grabbed Natasha and ran, jumping through a window and hitting the ground - covering them with his shield as the room exploded. They quickly crawled back against the wall, both ignoring the pain shooting through them.

"Okay," Natasha heavily breathed. "That one's on me."

Steve was beyond pissed off. "You're damn right," he growled before standing up and walking off.

Natasha was leaning against the wall. _Yep, he's mad._

* * *

><p><strong>Australia (same night)<strong>

**Gold Coast Hinterlands - 20:03 p.m - Weston House**

Clint stopped in the main bathroom doorway, leaning against the frame with folded arms. A smile melted across his lips as he watched the little dark haired blonde finishing brushing her teeth. She had been at it for five minutes now.

"Come on Kiddo," he supplied. "Spit and rinse," he told her, entering the bathroom. "You don't want to over brush and have your teeth fall out."

Lillian eyes widened and she quickly spat out her mouthful and then grabbed the cup on the sinked filled with water. She then rinsed out her mouth and then wiped it with the hand towel hanging on the rail beside the sink. She then looked into the mirror dead ahead and showed off her white cleaned teeth with a hug smile.

Clint released a soft chuckle. "Good girl … now it's time for bed," he told her.

Lillian smiled as she turned and ran from the bathroom.

Clint just chuckled, shaking his head. Most kids hated bedtime, but he never had trouble getting her to bed. He figured it was because of their routine.

* * *

><p><strong>Lillian's Bedroom<strong>

Clint was lying beside Lillian on the child's single bed, his head resting against her headboard. A pillow stuffed under his head as his eyes followed the words on the page of 'The Smurf's Movie' in novel form while the five year old read the children's book out loud. Lillian was reading well above her age level. She was a bright kid and her photographic memory was a big part of that.

Thirty minutes later Lillian was half way through the book when Clint released a heavy yawn.

"Okay Kiddo," he expressed, pulling himself up in the sitting position. "That's enough for tonight, we'll tackle the rest tomorrow night." He promised, locking his stony blues on her baby ones.

Lillian didn't argue. She just placed her 'Tiger Island' bookmark on the page and closed the book. She then lifted her pillow and placed it under it before grabbing her iPad from there. She then laid back down on her pillow and turned on her iPad.

Clint was still amazed that Lillian knew how to work one of these. He actually spotted a fair few kids using them and touch screen phones when they had been food shopping earlier that day. They didn't have this kind of technology when he was Lillian's age, but these days kids seemed to be born with one in there hand.

Lillian looked down at the screen and clicked on her 'bedtime' file. She then clicked on the 'lullaby' icon and turned up the volume. A few seconds later a media file appeared and Natasha's voice filtered through the speakers.

"I guess it's bedtime, little one. So let's get tucked in tight and turn off the light," she softly instructed.

Clint hit off the bedside lamp. The room quickly covered in darkness, the only light was coming from the glow n dark stickers on the roof and walls - plus the soft lighting coming from the iPad screen.

"Now that we're all tucked in and comfortable," Natasha's voice continued. "Let's close our eyes and completely relax …" a few seconds later soft humming poured from the speakers of the tune of 'The whale song'. Lillian began humming along with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Twelve hours later …<strong>

**New York, Brooklyn - 19:33 p.m - The Court House**

_"'Cause this is love and life and nothing we can both control. And if it don't feel right you're not losing me by letting me know … "_

Grant had been perched on his barstool for the last twenty minutes as his eyes directed towards the dimply lit lounge and stage area, his eyes locked on the beautiful brunette that was currently on stage, singing some pop ballad he had never heard. He couldn't help but be hypnotized by the short deep red mid length halter cut wicked 90s cocktail dress with gold tone sequins at banded empire bust line. The only reason he knew what style the dress was because Skye had gushed about, describing it in detail upon seeing it.

"She's a beauty, huh?" the dark skinned bartender in his mid twenties voiced from behind the bar.

Grant didn't tear his eyes from Skye or 'Aurora Jones' which was her cover name when he heard the young man's question. He was well aware of Skye's beauty and how she tended to draw attention whenever she entered a room. _No, she is a goddess_, he thought. Grant ignored the urge to turn around and knock out the younger man for checking out his girlfriend. "Alluring," he corrected. "Does she sing here often?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

The young man behind the bar released a soft chuckle. "I wish," he supplied, casually. "First time tonight, but I hope she becomes a regular. The girl's on fire and is fine looking."

Grant then turned his head towards the younger man and tapped his glass. "Can I get a refill," he requested.

_"A place to crash, I got you. No need to ask, I got you."_

Skye finished her cover version of 'I Got U' by Leona Lewis just as she noticed their target enter the room. He was in his early forties but looked at least ten years younger and was dressed casually in dark blue wash out jeans and a green and blue printed t shirt and black sports coat. He had blonde curly hair and hazel green eyes, which Skye couldn't see from the stage - but remembered from his picture during the briefing. He looked like an ordinary guy. Skye watched as her target scanned the room for a good twenty seconds before entering.

"Okay folks," Skye's smooth voice flowed through the speakers surrounding the dimly lit bar/lounge. "How about something a little upbeat this time?"

A few seconds later the room responded enthusiastically.

Skye grinned out towards the crowd. She then glanced off out towards the bar, her eyes clashing with Grant as she sent him a little cheeky wink. She then turned her eyes back towards the house band and gave a nod of the head. She had a set play list for the two hours that she was on stage.

A few seconds later upbeat music filled the area and Skye's voice instantly followed.

"_Let the bough break, let it come down crashing. Let the sun fade out to a dark sky. I can't say I'd even notice it was absent … Cause I could live by the light in your eyes."_ Skye moved to the music as she allowed her eyes to drift across the people in the dimly lit room, noticing that her target was now sitting towards the back of the room at a two seater round table opposite young blonde woman in her early thirties.

_"I'll unfold before you what I've strung together, the very first words of a lifelong love letter. Tell the world that we finally got it all right. I choose yooou. I will become yours and you will become mine. I choose yooou. I choose you …"_

Grant had waited a few minutes before he had left his bar stool and headed into the dimly lit lounge entertainment area. He stood several metres back from his target's, leaning against a wall as his eyes remained locked on Skye on the stage. He was wearing a night vision hidden button camera on his deep blue button up dress shirt that were recording the targets, so he didn't need eyes on them. Along with the listening devices in his watch that would be able to pick up their conversation from where he was standing.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, 1st April 2014<strong>

**Australia, Gold Coast - 10:34 am - Pacific Fair Shopping Centre**

Clint and Lillian were strolling through the large shopping centre, heading for the direction of the movie theatre that was still a good twenty odd metres away to watch 'Mr. Peabody & Sherman' that started in thirty minutes. Clint was holding the five year old's hand securely, not wanting to lose her in a strange place.

"Clinton," a familiar older female voice called out.

Clint instantly stopped upon hearing his full name and whipped his head around in the direction of the familiar voice. A few seconds later he spotted the Evans walking towards them, hand in hand with smiles etched across the older couples faces.

A moment later the older couple in their late seventies were standing opposite them in the busy shopping centre.

"Hey Nana Bee," Clint greeted the older woman with a smile as he let go of Lillian's hand. "Pop," he greeted the older man with a handshake and pat on the shoulder. "What are you guys doing here?"

Oliver pulled his wife of fifty years into a side hug, glancing down at the young child he had heard about from his wife but hadn't met yet. "Birthday shopping for Tilly, turning a big three next month." The seventy seven year old said with pride when speaking about his great grand child. "And who is this little angel?" he asked with a smile as he reached his hand out to pat the girl's head.

Lillian quickly ducked behind her new dad's leg before the stranger could touch her. She remembered the older woman from when she had first arrived at her new house with her new parents. 'Nana Bee' she had called herself.

"Sorry Pop," Clint told the older man, apologetically. "Lil is shy around strangers. Which I guess is a good thing," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Where's Natalie?" Bianca asked with a friendly smile. "You two are usually inseparable when you're home."

Clint turned his eyes from Oliver and onto his surrogate grandmother. "Unfortunately Nat had to head back to the states because her aunt is going through a health scare," he lied casually, hoping that Lillian didn't say anything different - even though the girl rarely talked. "She'll be gone several days," he expressed with a shrug of his shoulders. "But me and Lil are getting in some good father-daughter bonding," he expressed. "Actually, on our way to see Mr. Peabody & Sherman on the big screen," he shared with ease.

"You have to keep an eye on the little ones," Oliver grinned with suggestion. "Turn your back for a second and they're gone."

Clint heard the hint in his voice, quickly turning his head to look behind his leg and noticing that space empty. "LILY?" he called out in a panic. His eyes and automatically began searching the area for any sight of the girl.

Ten seconds later he spotted the flash of blonde pigtails in a purple t-shirt and blue short overalls, several metres away. Clint instantly took off in that direction.

Twenty seconds later he was standing in front of her with a racing heart and breathing heavily. "Don't ever run off without telling me!" he scolded, his voice coming out a little harsher than he meant – but he had been scared when he couldn't find her behind him. Natasha would kill him if he lost their kid only after a few days of watching her on his own.

Lillian froze in her spot as fear filled her eyes and her bottom lip trembled. She had never heard her new dad that angry before. He was always so nice and smiled a lot whenever talking to her.

Clint felt a pang of guilt wash over him when he acknowledged the terrified look on the five year old's face. He knelt down to her eye level and placed a hand on her shoulder, watching as she flinched. _Was she scared of him? Did she think he was going to hit her? Had someone hit her in the past?_ "I am sorry that I yelled at you, Lil," he told her in a gentle tone. "I just got scared when I couldn't find you. You have to promise not to take off again."

Lillian slowly nodded her head. "Sorry," she whispered in a barely audible tone. "Puppies," she added a little louder as she turned and pointed.

Clint looked over the girl's shoulder and noticed a makeshift circle fenced off area filled with assorted puppies and dogs - separated in their own little sections. He noticed a large sign saying 'Adopt-a-friend today'.

"Hi there!" A young perky dark haired woman voiced a moment later, holding a clipboard in her hand. She was dressed in a blue collared polo shirt with the RSPCA logo and green cargo shorts with white sneakers. "Looking to extend the family with a four legged creature?"

Clint forced a smile_. He loved dogs, but he knew that if he got a pet without consulting Natasha first - she'd skin him alive._

"How about you come in and meet some of my friends?" the young woman asked, glancing towards the five year old.

Lillian grinned, nodding her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, 31st November 2014<strong>

**New York - 20: 44 p.m - The Court House**

Grant had moved to a table that had cleared up over forty minutes ago, two tables over from his targets. He was sitting on an angle so his button cam could continue recording while his eyes remained on Skye up on the stage. She was almost finished her two hour set. She had started at seven and finished at nine. Since it was a Monday Night, the place Closed at ten. Throughout the forty minutes, Grant had been interrupted several times by both male and female patrons trying to hit on him. He chatted to a few of them, not wanting to blow his cover - but each time turned them down when they asked him for his number.

"Okay folks," Skye's soft voice followed throughout the speakers. "So this is my last song for the night."

A collective "Nnnoooo," poured throughout the room.

Skye was flattered by the response she had received tonight. She knew that she had a good voice, but didn't think it was that good. "Seriously, you guys are amazing. You gonna make me cry," she expressed honestly, clearing her throat. "This last song is a love ballad and kinda one of my favorites, so if you're here with someone special tonight - grab their hand and make your way down to the dancefloor," she instructed with a soft smile as her eyes turned towards her own partner that was watching her with a smile.

Skye hesitantly tore her eyes from Grant and turned towards the houseband, giving a nod of the head. She then turned her attention back towards the audience and let her eyes drift across the people ranging from 18 - 40.

A few seconds later soft mixed guitar and piano music filled the room.

_"Every time our eyes meet this feeling inside me is almost more than I can take. Baby when you touch me I can feel how much you love me and it just blows me away … I've never been this close to anyone or anything. I can hear your thoughts. I can see your dreams …"_

Skye let her eyes drift across the room until they landed on Grant. He was watching her with a raw passion. _"I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side, forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you …"_

Grant listen to Skye serenade him. He had never heard the song before, but it was now his second favorite - right under 'All of Me' since that was the first song they danced too. He felt a smile tug at her lips whenever she sang _'I'm so in love with you'_ because that's how he felt about her. They had never said the L word to each other, but they had only been together for a month also, even though there were many time when Grant almost slipped up and said it. He just didn't want to say it too soon and scare her off.

Grant listen to the song finish and watched as Skye smiled down at everyone. People clapped and their were even several wolf whistles.

'One more,' someone shouted as did a curtsey.

Grant attention was pulled from the beautiful brunette on stage when he noticed his targets out of the corner of his eye - stand up from the chairs and walk from their table.

_'They heading back to her apartment to finish the transaction,'_ Phil's voiced poured through the comms.

Grant lifted his beer glass to his lips. "Am I following?" he asked before taking a swig of the glass. His eyes locked towards the stage were Skye was looking back at him, hearing the same conversation.

_'May's already on it,'_ the team leader's voice followed._ 'Finish your beer and go talk to the beautiful singer on stage … who knows, the two of you might hit it off.'_

Grant felt a smile formed his lips at his bosses joke. He quickly shot back the rest of his beer and stood to his feet.

Skye had thanked the house band for letting her jam with them. They told her 'anytime'. She had smiled and said 'might take you up on that' before turning away and walking towards the stairs that led down onto the floor. She noticed Grant crossing the floor, zig zagging throughout people to get to her. He had determination in her eyes which just made her heart pick up speed.

Skye reached the bottom of the stairs as Grant approached her. "Hi," she softly greeted with a coy smile.

Grant smiled naturally back at Skye. "Hi," he greeted back as he shoved his hands in the front of his jeans pockets. "I just wanted to come over and tell you what an amazing voice you have - I couldn't tear my eyes off you."

Skye bit down on her lower lip, acting shy. "I noticed and thank you. I'm pretty new at this whole 'singing in public' thing. I am surprised I didn't mess up and blurt out the wrong lyrics," she babbled with hand gestures. "I probably would have just continued singing if I did and acted like nothing happened."

Grant released a soft chuckle at her babbling. _It was cute._ "And I am sure you would get away with it … I'm Ethan by the way," he introduced himself with a friendly smile.

Skye loved it when Grant smiled like that. She could feel the love and warmth pouring from him and knew it was a real smile or 'Skye smile' as the team referred to it whenever Grant smiled these days. "Aurora," she introduced herself, placing a hand on the stair rail.

Grant arched his eyebrow. "That's a unique name. The goddess of Sunrise, used by 19th-century poets such as Byron and Browning. A unique name for a unique person."

Skye felt a smile tugged at her lips as she narrowed her eyes onto Grant. "How do you know that? You some kind of poet?"

Grant released a soft chuckle. "No," he said with a shake of his head. "High school history teacher and I'm currently teaching my students about Greek mythology," he supplied casually. "Actually took it in college. I love mythology."

Skye knew this was all part of his cover, but the way he spoke - he fooled her.

"I always related to 'Altas," Grant added with a shrug over his shoulder, going off script. "I don't know why, but he was always the one that stuck to me."

"Forced by Zeus to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders," she commented, knowing that they hadn't discussed 'Altas' when going over the mission plan._ Why did Grant feel like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders?_ She could sense some conflicted feelings coming from him.

Grant cleared his throat and forced a smile. "As I was saying, you have a beautiful voice. Parents must be proud."

_'We are,'_ Phil commented over the comms, a smile evident in his voice.

Skye felt a smile tug at her lips at her father's comment. "I uh, get it from my mother," she revealed, easily. _That wasn't part of her cover - it was the truth._ "She's an amazing singing, even though she never went professional. My dad tries, god love him but the talent definitely comes from mom."

_'Hey,'_ Phil's voice pours through their comms_. 'I'm not that bad, right?'_

_**'Of course not, Sir,'**_ Jemma and Leo answered in unison.

Skye and Grant ignored the conversation that was playing in their ears. They were too absorbed in their own world, gazes locked on one another as if their eyes were having a private conversation.

A long moment passed before someone pushed into Grant, knocking him back to reality. He did a quick recon of the area before turning his attention back on his Rookie.

"I uh, was wondering if I could buy you a drink?" the Specialist supplied, using their code sentence for wrapping the mission up.

Skye was sad that the mission was ending. It was fun pretending to be someone else for a little while. "I actually have a bottle of wine out back in my van" she told him with a knowing grin. "Care to join me?"

Grant instantly nodded.

The young couple exited the bar/lounge throughout the back exit. Grant had Skye pulled into a side hug, his leather jacket draped over her shoulder. As soon as the door clicked closed, the Specialist pushed his Rookie against the wall - pinning her eyes against the wall as his lips crashed down against hers.

Skye had been surprised at first by Grant's actions, letting out a yelp in surprise. But the second his lips touched her's, she forgot the world around them. The kiss was fast and hungry causing Skye to release a throaty moan and melt against her S.O. She quickly deepened the kiss as her heart drummed at a rapid speed.

A moment later they hear a noise coming from the dumpsters behind them.

Grant tore his lips from his girlfriend and quickly spun around, fixing his attention towards said noise. He quickly stood in front of her as his eyes scanned the area for any potential threat. A moment passed with nothing.

Skye was still trying to catch her breath from that kiss. "It's probably just a cat … or rat or something," she answered off hand between ragged breaths. A moment later she sensed that they weren't alone. A cold chill ran through her body. "Grant," she voiced, grabbing his arm.

Grant snapped his head in Skye's direction, noticing her hazel browns darken and her olive complexion turn slightly white. "Skye?" he voiced, slight panic filling him. "Talk to me?"

Skye was looking past Grant and watched as suddenly a dark man appeared out of the shadows dressed in black wearing a weird looking armour vest from behind the dumpsters, ten metres away. Her hands quickly flew to her mouth when she recognized who it was. He looked different from the last time she saw him, didn't have the burns over his face.

"Mike?" Skye gasped in shock. "You're alive?" She thought that he had been killed over a month ago during that explosion. "What did they do to you?"

Grant quickly dropped down to his feet and grabbed the 'Night-Night' gun that he had strapped to his ankle and stood back up within a matter of seconds. He was standing in front of Skye with his gun pointed out Mike Peterson in Specialist mode.

"Ward, No!" he heard Skye cry from behind him. It pained him, but he ignored her. He had to keep her safe and he knew what a 'deathlok' was capable of.

"Mike is dead," Mike informed them in almost robotic tone.

Skye shook her head as tears filled her eyes. She took a step to the side. "No he's not, I can still feel him inside you. Mike, come on. What about Ace? What about your son? He needs his dad," she pleaded. "We can help you."

Deathlok strided towards them.

"Stop or I will shoot," Grant warned, clenching his jaw. _  
><em>

Mike was still walking towards them. He raised his arm that revealed a built in weapon.

Grant fired off a three shots straight to the chest at the 'deathlok' ignoring Skye's plea's to stop, even though the plea in her voice tore through him. He watched as the armour swallowed the shots and started to malfunction a little.

Mike continued towards them, struggling a little with each step with a raised arm.

Grant squeezed the trigger once again and shot Deathlok in the head this time.

"NO!" Skye screamed as she felt what deathlock felt. It felt like tiny bolts of electricity were running through her, pricking her skin.

Mike was kneeling over now as he felt the surges of electricity course through him from his armour malfunctioning. He manage to stand to his feet. A few seconds later he then looked up before taking off and flying away.

Grant tried shooting after him, but he was gone. He quickly spun around to face Skye when he noticed that she looked a little pale. "Sk-ye?" he expressed, his voice breaking as he pulled her into his arms - carrying her fire fighter style.

* * *

><p>AN: So … what did we think? CAWS is starting to come into play.


	61. Chapter 61 - Ana

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

_**So, so, so sorry for the late update. **_

_So, I have a question for all my lovely readers … in IM3 when Tony had the shrapnel removed from his chest with surgery … I am curious if he will still have a hole in his chest or maybe an inactive arc reactor or something where the old arc use to be since we saw him throw it off the cliff at the end of IM3. I have asked a couple of people on tumblr, and they're not sure either. One answered **'I don't think he'll have a hole in his chest though, I'm sure in the marvel universe they have advanced enough tech in plastic surgery to fill that void'** … What are you thoughts?_

**_Also ..._**_ do we know when Garrett joined Hydra? I think I vaguely remember him mentioning it on the show. **Also, **does S.H.I.E.L.D know about Grant's time in juvi or the time in the woods?_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 61<strong>

**Secure S.H.I.E.L.D Base - 21:21 p.m - The Bus, Phil's Office**

Phil was sitting in his chair behind his desk facing the wall that had a large screen on it as he just ended his video call with Agent John Garrett, informing him on the attack and location of where the attack happened. John had been concerned about Grant but Phil assured his old friend that the young Specialist was okay. Phil knew that John was more of a father figure to Grant then just a mentor since he had been the one to recruit him over ten years ago. The two had chatted for ten odd minutes before saying their goodbyes. John had asked him how was 'Maui' and Phil told him it was the much deserved break that his team needed, even Grant managed to loosen up a little. That comment had made John laugh.

Phil was lost in thought. He couldn't wrap his mind around why Mike Peterson would attack them or who turned him into Deathlok. _Was it connected with the 'Centipede' projet? And who was running it now? Where were they getting their funding for either one?_ Rania and Ian Quinn were locked up at the fridge. _There trip a few weeks ago to Italy had confirmed that Ian Quin was funding the deathlock project, but they had captured him by then. Who was in charge now? S.H.I.E.L.D was monitoring Ian Quinn's accounts. _

Several minutes later Phil reached the bottom of the stairs knowing that his daughter and Grant would be back any moment now. He really needed to see Skye with his own two eyes, even though Grant had told him that she was okay now. Phil walked passed the lab where Jemma and Leo were working on some big project that was almost finished. They had headed down here after finding out about the attack on their team members, saying they needed something to distract them until they returned.

Phil walked passed the makeshift gym as the black van or 'small bus' as Grant had once referred to it - pulled up onto the ramp of the bus and parked in it's usually spot opposite Lola. A few seconds later the engine cut off.

Phil rushed to the passengers side door as it opened, revealing a tired looking Skye. His eyes quickly scanned over her, checking for any signs of injury - even though he had been assured there wasn't any physical ones. Grant had scared 'Deathlok' off before that could happen. Phil placed one hand on her cheek and the other on her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly in his 'dad' tone.

Skye could feel the concerned and love pouring from her father. She forced a tired smile. "I'm fine," she told him, quietly._ She still couldn't believe that Mike had attacked them. She knew that he was being controlled. She could feel the inner-battle inside him. If she had more time, maybe she could have took over control of his system since it was all electronical. She had just needed more time. _"What are we gonna doing about Mike?"

Phil caressed her cheek, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "I'm more concerned about you at the moment," he expressed, honestly. "We've been in touch with Agents Garrett and Triplet about the sighting on Deathlok since they're heading the capture mission. Right now Simmons is going to give you a check up."

Skye knew there was no point in arguing with her father. She would have the check up to just ease his mind. It was nice feeling - having a dad so worried about her.

* * *

><p><strong>Lab<strong>

Skye entered the lab less than a minute later with her dad on one side and Grant on the other, his hand resting on her mid back. She watched as Leo was tinkering with what looked like a 'night-night' gun and Jemma was setting up their makeshift examination section.

Phil cleared his throat.

Two sets of eyes shot in their direction.

"Skye," Jemma acknowledged her little surrogate sister and rushed to her.

Skye offered a soft smile and took a few steps into the lab as Jemma was approaching her at a fast speed. "I'm fi-" her words were cut off by a bone crushing hug. Skye instantly hugged her back.

"Thank god that you're okay," the british woman whispered as she hugged her friend.

Skye felt overwhelmed by the feeling of love from her surrogate big sister, tears welled in her eyes but she blinked them back - not wanting to worry anyone.

A long moment passed before the two young woman pulled apart. Jemma then cleared her throat and reached for Skye's hand, pulling her towards the examination table. She then gestured from her to hop up.

Skye complied, even though she hated check ups._ She felt fine._ Her pain had ended not long after Mike disappeared. She decided to lay down on the examination table since it had a sheet and pillow there. She might as well get comfortable since she knew that Jemma won't let her leave until she is satisfied that nothing is wrong with her.

"How are you feeling?" the biochemist asked as she began placing small suction sensors on Skye that were connected to the machine on her right that will be monitoring her heart and brain activity.

"I'm fine," she answered as she closed her eyes because of the bright light above her head.

Grant noticed Skye close her eyes and knew why. He knew that she hated bright lighting, so he turned from his spot beside Phil and walked toward where the light switches were - Grant then turned the dial which dimmed the lighting in the lab. He then walked back to the examination table and stood on the left of Skye, reaching for her hand and lacing their fingers - giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Skye opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the low lighting in the room. _When had they turned it down?_ She turned her head to the side, fixing her eyes onto her S.O who was looking at with soften expression and just knew that he had done it. _God, she loved this man._ 'Thank you' she mouthed.

Grant returned her gratitude with a warm smile.

A little under twenty minutes later Jemma began detaching the sensors as she glanced up at her boss. "Her heart rate has been a steady eighty two beats per minute and her brain activity isn't showing anything out of the ordinary from Skye's standards," the biochemist informed her boss. "Because of her unique abilities, she has a higher electricity reading then the average human bean. But from what I am looking at ... she is completely fine, Sir."

"See," Skye pipped up. "Told cha I'm okay."

"What's going on?" Melinda voice as she entered the lab, only arriving back at the bus only moments ago. "Why wouldn't she be okay?"

All eyes shot in her direction as Skye turned her head to see her mother standing in the doorway dressed in her S.H.I.E.L.D attire.

"She doesn't know?" Grant voice, surprised, turning his attention towards his boss.

"Know what?" Melinda demanded, making a beeline for her daughter. Several seconds later she was standing by her side off from the machine her daughter was attached to and reaching for her free hand. Her eyes did a quick overlooked not finding any visible injuries.

"Skye and Grant were attacked by Deathlok," Phil revealed from beside his fiancée, knowing it would be best coming from him. "Who turns out to be Mike Peterson," he added with a serious look.

Melinda's eyes widened with surprise. "He's alive?" she asked in a cold tone. _She was still a little angry at the Centipede soldier for sacrificing Phil over a month ago the way he had - even thought she later understood why he had done it. He was protecting his family._ "He attacked you," she said through a clenched jaw. "What happened?"

"He's not the same Mike anymore," Skye informed her mother as she absorbed in her gentle touch. "Someone was controlling him … I know Mike and I know that he wouldn't intentionally hurt us - me. He's a good person … we have to help him."

Melinda looked at her daughter with a heavy heart. Skye always saw the good in people. She had such a kind and gentle heart and Melinda was worried that that was going to be her downfall one day. "Some people can't be helped or don't wanna be," she supplied, expressionless. "Why did he attack the two of you? What did he want?"

Skye released a sigh, biting down on her lower lip. "Don't know … Ward shot him with the night-night gun a few times, but they also seem to slow him down. I don't know what someone has done to him - but I do know that it wasn't his choice. And I am not giving up on him," she expressed, thickly as tears filled her eyes.

Melinda felt her heart break a little at the hurt in her daughter's eyes. She leaned forward and brushed a kiss across her forehead, not caring who was witnessing it. "You should rest, wǒ de xiǎo jiāhuo," she informed her daughter in a soft tone.

Jemma removed the final few sensors from her.

Skye sat up and swung her legs over the side of the examination table and allowed Grant to help her down. She then turned turned and looked across the examination table at her parents. She gave them a nod of the head and offered a smile before walking way and out of the lab with Grant.

* * *

><p><strong>Phil's Office<strong>

Phil had followed Melinda up to his office that led off to their bunk. He knew that she was angry since she was giving him the silent treatment since leaving the lab. Phil closed the door behind them and locked it, knowing that it was going to get loud.

"Mel," he called after her.

Melinda stopped in her tracks. She then spun around, glaring at him with folded arms. "Skye was **attacked** and you didn't tell** me**!" she yelled at him, anger evident in her voice.

Phil had known this was coming. "You were in the middle of an assignment," he told her using his 'boss' tone. "You didn't need the distraction."

_Distraction!_ Melinda was furious. _She loved this man, but right now she wanted to slap him._ "I'm her mother! That comes first! I had a right to know that some 'Deathlok' attacked her!" she yelled, emotion thick in her voice.

Phil took a few steps towards his partner. He knew that she was more scared than angry. "I'm sorry, Mel," he apologize sincerely. "And if she was seriously hurt - I would have told you in a heartbeat. But she is okay - not a scratch. Ward managed to get a few shots off and scared him off before he could hurt either of them," he informed her, enclosing the distance between them and placing his hands on her shoulders.

Melinda bit down on her lower lip as tears stung her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she nodded her head. "Why did he attack them?" she asked, blinking away the tears. "Whose controlling him? And how did he or they know where Skye and Ward were. This is their first mission back since our 'vacation' and being back on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar. Something doesn't feel right about this, Phillip," she admitted. "Do you think this has anything to do with what Fury told us about S.H.I.E.L.D being compromised?" she asked in a low whisper. "And why did they come after Skye and Ward?"

Phil released a heavy sigh as he ran his hand along her arms. "I don't know … I am still trying to wrap my head around everything Fury told us. I still cannot believe it. S.H.I.E.L.D is my life. It's all I've known since I was eighteen. It's where I met you and why I made a family. It gave me a purpose," he divulged with raw emotion. "It gave me you."

Melinda raised her hands and cupped his face as her dark chocolate orbs locked on his baby blues. "We'll get through this together," she promised him as she bought her lips down to his, igniting a slow tender kiss. Her hands dropping from his face and to his shoulders.

Phil's arms instantly wrapped around her and pulled her closer as he kissed her back just as tenderly.

Melinda pulled back a long moment later, resting her forehead against his. "We've been through worse," she whispered against his lips as her arms looped around his neck.

Phil released a soft humorless chuckle as he held her tightly._ You could say that again._

Twenty seconds passed before Melinda pulled her head back so she was looking straight at him. "What are we gonna do about Deathlok? Skye's not gonna give up on him."

Phil released a heavy sigh. "I know … Garrett and Triplet were surprised to hear that he was in New York since his last sighting was in Sydney Australia - several hours ago when he attacked them at a safe house, giving it a new skylight on his departure. They currently heading this way. We'll meet them somewhere over the north pacific ocean," he revealed, casually. "John doesn't want us telling Grant - say's he wants to surprise him."

Melinda expression remained neutral. _She wasn't a fan of John Garrett. He was too much of a cowboy for her liking and there was just something about him that she didn't like. John was the opposite to Phil even though they were both trained by Nick himself._ "Does he know about Skye?"

Phil he shook his head. "He only knows that she is a member of the team and was there during the attack with Ward since they were on a undercover mission - nothing else. John is like annoying big brother, but I don't plan on telling him about Skye's heritage or what she's capable off - along with S.H.I.E.L.D. It's not that I don't trust him, it's just the less people that know - the better."

Melinda nodded along in agreement. "What if she introduce herself as Skye May-Coulson like she did with Stark?" Melinda questioned, biting on her lower lip. "John knows that I lost a baby twenty five years ago. How are we going to explain that?"

Phil could hear the apprehension in her voice, see the worry in her eyes. "We'll talk to Skye in the morning before they arrive," he assured her.

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's Bunk<strong>

An hour had passed since they had arrived back at the base and forty minutes had passed since the Bus had taken off. Skye and Grant had taken a shower together and for the last twenty minutes they had been lying in her bed as soft saxophone instrumental played from her iPod dock. Grant was shirtless and wearing only pyjama bottoms while Skye's currently sleepwear contained one of Grant's grey t-shirts and a pair of briefs. The couple were lying on their sides, spooning so they both fit in the small bed. Grant had his arms wrapped loosely around her middle and their legs were tangled. Neither had discussed what happened early tonight with Mike. They were enjoying the comfort of each other's touch and warmth.

Skye was facing the wall, her eyes locked on her hula doll on the window. Skye could sense that Grant was close to slumber, he felt relaxed and his breathing was starting to even out. She couldn't switch her mind off. She couldn't stop thinking about Mike and what was done to him. _Who does that to another human bean? What about his son? She knew that Ace was currently living with his aunt and her family because they had thought that Mike had been killed that night her father was abducted by Rania several weeks ago.  
><em>Skye knew that she had to find Mike. She had to help him. She needed to get Ace his dad back.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, 1st April 2014<strong>

**The Bus - 12:13 am - Kitchen/Common Area**

Skye had pulled on a pair of leggings before leaving her bunk a moment ago for her late night chat with her dad. The brunette stopped in her tracks on the way to the kitchen when she spotted both of her parents several feet from her, talking in a low tone. She was so use to these father/daughter late night chats that seeing her mother there was a little surprising. _Maybe she was early?_ "Oh, um hi," Skye voiced after a moment. "Am I interrupting some-"

"Hey Bug," Phil greeted his daughter, sliding out from the small booth that had a dark blue medium size 'under the bed' storage container sitting on top of the small square rounded table.

Melinda remained seated as her eyes locked on Skye. "Actually, we were just waiting for you," she expressed, relaxed. "Come sit."

Skye slowly began walking towards her parents and the booth. It was the one that her and Grant always monopolize during meal times or when he was teaching her Italian. "So, what's in the container?" she asked with curiosity as she approached the booth where her father was standing in front of. The container wasn't see through and had a lid on it so she couldn't peek in.

Skye slid into the booth's cushioned seating, sitting in the middle beside her mother who was on her left. Her father then slid in on her right. She was positioned in between her parents. Skye could sense the nervousness coming from them. "Um, what's going on? I haven't see you two this nervous … ever."

Phil released a nervous chuckle. "Uh, there is something we want to share with you and since today is your twenty fifth birthda-"

"We'll technically not for another three hours and five minutes," Melinda piped up from her spot.

Phil just smiled. "Anyway … Twenty five years ago when we thought you were…" his voice trailed off as a lump formed in his throat.

"When we thought we lost you," Melinda spoke up from her spot.

Skye could feel the sadness that her parents were trying to mask. It pained her that they were still in pain over her 'death'. She placed a hand on both of their shoulders, giving them a squeeze as tears filled her own eyes.

The three sat there in silence for a long moment.

"So," Skye voiced, removing her hands from her parents and wiping away the few fallen tears. "What's in the container," she asked a little eager, biting down on her lower lip.

Phil released a soft chuckle as he lifted his hands to the lid of the container and flicked the clips on the side, unlocking it. He had known Skye long enough to know that she had no patience. He turned his attention towards his daughter's curious eyes as a hand rested on the lid. "This is everything that we kept from the time we discovered you were on your way up until we …" the words trailed off. "We couldn't get rid of your things."

Skye's eyes widened in surprise at her father's words. She felt moisture sting her eyes as a lump lodge in her throat. _They had kept everything? After all these years._

Melinda placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, noticing how this was affecting her. "I never thought the day would come that we would actually be showing you these things," she admitted. "I actually didn't know that your father kept so many things after all these years until we reconnected back in ninety-four and started seeing one another again."

Skye glanced from her mother to her father. "This was before Bahrain, right?" she supplied, remembering the talk that she had had with her dad on their first father/daughter late night chat/ snack session.

The couple nodded their heads.

"We dated in secret again," Melinda revealed. "Only a handful knew about our relationship or the fact that we married several months later in Jordan after finishing a mission."

Skye's eyes widened as a gasp slipped from her lips. "You guys were married?!"

Melinda bit down on her lip at her daughter's reaction as a smile stole her lips. "Yes," she supplied, casually. "But I am not sure how legal it was since we were married by the Chief of a Bedouin tribe and their is no paper trail for proof."

Skye still couldn't believe that her parents had been married at one point. _How long had they been married? How had they managed to keep that from S.H.I.E.L.D?_ "What uh, why did you separate?" as soon as the question slipped from her lips, she felt the emotions in the room change instantly. "I'm sorry," she quickly apologize. "You guys don't have to-"

"It's okay," Phil told his daughter, placing a hand on top of her's that was resting on the table. He glanced pass their daughter and locked his eyes onto Melinda. He knew that this would be hard on her to hear. "You see…"

"After the events of Bahrain," Melinda cut in, knowing that it should come from her so Phil wouldn't have to lie or sugar coat anything to protect her. "I just shut down," she revealed, raw emotion slipping into her voice as she looked down at her hands. "I pushed everyone I cared about and love out of my life. Your father tried for months to get me to open up - bring me back … but that part of me was gone. I pushed him away. I didn't want him being with someone so broken and damaged," she confessed as a few tears began slipping down her cheeks. "He deserved better."

Skye felt a sick feeling in her stomach as her own tears slid down her cheeks. She reached for her mother's hand, placing her's on top and threading her fingers through mother's. Skye gave her hand a squeeze, offering comfort.

"Melinda," Phil gasped, gobsmacked. _Why did she keep thinking that?_ He wanted to pull her in his arms and hold tight, but their daughter was in between them. Instead, Phil placed his hands on top of both of theirs. "I love every inch of you - always have."

Melinda wiped the fallen tears from her eyes with her free hand and glanced behind their daughter, her eyes meeting Phil's. The two shared a look.

"So," Skye spoke up, clearing her throat. "Are you gonna show me what's in the container?" she asked, changing the subject in hopes of lifting the mood a little.

Phil lifted his hand of theirs and turned his attention back to the storage container in front of him. He reached for the lid and finally lifted it off, placing it on the other side of the container as he looked into the storage containing.

Skye's eyes dropped down into the container and looked in. She felt a wave of emotion wash over her as she absorbed in the mixture of contents laying inside. "Can I?" she asked, stopping a hand mid air before reaching in.

Phil nodded as a smile splashed across his lips. "This all belongs to you," he told her, tenderly.

Skye felt a burst of love wash over her at her's father's words. _Was he trying to make her cry?_ She pushed back the tears and reached into the container, grabbing the dark chocolate plush 22cm bear that was in a dark blue onesie that had _'Some people don't believe in Superhero's, but they've never met my mom'_ written on it.

Skye released a soft chuckle as she ran her fingers over the front of the onesie. It was the cutest thing that she had ever seen.

"Your father had that made," Melinda revealed with a soft smile, remembering the day he had come home with it.

Phil was grinning. "Just stating the truth," he beamed. "Turn it over."

Skye arched an eyebrow, but complied. Her eyes absorbed in the writing on the back and another chuckle escaped her lips. 'Just ask my dad' was printed on the back. Skye glanced sidewards to the right at her father. "You're such a goofball … but it is pretty darn cute," she told him as she placed the bear on her lap and turned her attention back onto the contents of the container. She spotted several different little outfits for a newborn girl and a few different colours photo albums. Skye felt her heart clench. This was proof of how much her parents have loved and wanted her. Skye reached for the dark purple album that had 'Ana' written on it. She then placed it on the surface in front of her and brushed her fingers across her birth name.

"I started putting this together when I was five months along," Melinda confessed as she looked down at the album. "Your father constantly had a camera in his hand," she supplied, dryly. "I hated it cause I was fat."

"You were beautiful," Phil informed the love of his life, placing his arm behind Skye and resting it on Melinda's shoulder.

Melinda rolled her eyes at his comment, but felt a smile crept along her lips. "Every time I hid the camera," she informed Skye. "He would appear with another one."

Skye chuckled before finally opening the cover and glanced at the first page which was filled with her sonograms. She traced her fingers over the black and white images as moisture filled her eyes.

Twenty minutes had passed with Skye looking through the album with her parents while Phil told her odd stories that was attached with certain photographs. Skye could tell from all the photographs that her parents were excited and happy about her arrival. Her mother had her hands resting on her stomach in most of them with a massive smile on her face. There was a mixture of emotions swirling through Skye currently as she shared this moment with her parents._ It almost didn't feel real._ Skye still couldn't believe that she was actually sitting here with her parents on her twenty fifth birthday.

Skye finally closed the album and placed it back into the storage container. She then spotted a deep purple folded hand knitted baby blanket and reached for it. Skye held the soft wool knitted blanket in her hands. "My favourite colour," she whispered as a smile melted across her lips.

"I was never a fan of pink," Melinda confessed, scrunching her nose.

"You made this," Skye realized as her fingers ran over the embryoid stitching of the name 'Ana'. _'She took up cooking, tried knitting and even learned german_' her father's words playing over in her head from their first midnight chat. She turned her head sidewards, looking at her mother.

Melinda nodded her head, catching her daughter's gaze. "It took me three friggin months to knit that thing," she expressed, honestly. "But, kept me busy while on Maternity leave."

Skye felt a tug on her heartstrings. "It's perfect," she whispered as she clutched it tightly in her hands. "Thank you both for sharing this with me," she gestured towards the container as emotion filled her voice. "It means a lot," she told them with tear filled eyes as a sob escaped her throat.

Phil and Melinda both instantly leaned towards their daughter, wrapping their arms around her and hugging her in between them like a cocoon. Phil kissed the top of her head as a few silent tears rolled down his cheeks. He looked over his daughter's head, glancing at Melinda who was looking back him. The two shared a look.

* * *

><p>A few minutes passed before they pulled back, but didn't remove complete contact with their daughter - both resting a hand on one of her shoulders.<p>

"You've had a very emotional night," Melinda spoke after a moment. "How about you get some sleep … we can go through the rest of this later," she suggested, lifting her hand from Skye's shoulder and brushing a lock of hair behind her ears before brushing the back of her knuckles across her daughter's face.

Skye closed her eyes briefly, absorbing in her mother touch. She opened her eyes a moment later and smiled at her mother who was looking at her with love and warmth. "I'll see you in a few hours?"

Melinda felt a warmth spread through her at her daughter's words and gave a nod of the head.

Phil had slid out of the booth a moment ago and was currently watching the two loves of his life with content. He loved seeing the strong bond the two had formed.

Skye dropped her eyes down to the plush bear and purple blanket on her lap. She didn't want to part with them yet. They made her feel close with her parents. "Can I take them?" she asked, nibbling on her lower lip as she clutched the bear and baby blanket close, glancing from one parent to the other.

**"They're yours,"** her parents answered, instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow … that got emotional.

I am sorry that this chapter took so long. Had a busy several days at work, plus had my mum over last weekend, so didn't get much writing done. The rest should come quicker since I already have a few scenes written out.

Wǒ de xiǎo jiāhuo means 'my little one'

**Reviews are appreciated**


	62. Chapter 62 - HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SKYE!

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

Sorry this chapter took so long to get up … trying to timeline it out perfect. I would like to thank my AOS friend Lisa for her suggestions with helping me choice Skye's b'day presents for the team.

Also to the 'guest' that keeps asking or saying 'Grant needs to tell her' ... have patience. That's coming.

**This chapter contains adult content.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 62<strong>

**04:58 am**

Skye entered the space where her mother had set up their Tai-Chi section just off from the bar and seating area of the bus. "Morning," she greeted with a sleepy yawn as she pulled her long chestnut hair into a high ponytail.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart," Melinda greeted her daughter with a soft smile as she approached Skye and enveloped her into a tender hug. She had been twenty five years to say those words.

Skye felt a smile melt across her lips as she hugged her mother back. She was still getting use to seeing the affection side of Melinda May, but cherished every moment that they shared. "Thank you," she supplied, absorbing in the feeling of love coming from her mother. "I still can't believe that I'm twenty five. Starting to feel old," she joked, pulling back so she could see her mother's reaction.

Melinda rolled her eyes, realising her daughter from her hold as she turned and walked towards her iPod dock a few feet away - sitting on the bar's surface. "Get to my age, Qīn'ài de nǚhái - then you can complain."

Skye glanced towards her mother as she stood on her purple yoga mat. "I hope I look as good as you at your age," she expressed, honestly. "You're gorgeous and look nowhere near …" her words trailed off as her mother gave her a look, silencing her.

Melinda walked back to her mat, standing beside her daughter. The two gave their morning bow before they started their Tai-Chi session in silence.

* * *

><p>A little over forty minutes later the two had finished their morning session and were rolling up their mats that they stored behind the bar.<p>

"I'm gonna start searching for Deathlok after my morning training session with Ward," Skye informed her mother, determination burning in her eyes and evident her voice.

Melinda glanced sidewards, fixing her attention on her daughter. "I know you want to help him, but-"

"No," Skye cut in, shaking her head as she folded her arms. "He didn't ask for this," she defended, emotion thick in her voice. "I am gonna find the people that did that to him and take them down. Mike is a good guy - a great father and he deserves to be with his son and not use as some, some weapon or whatever they're doing with him. He's a good person."

Melinda closed the distance between them, pulling the young brunette into her arms. She held her close as she stroke her fingers through her daughter's tresses as she comforted her.

Skye couldn't hold back the tears. "It isn't fair," she expressed as a sob escaped her throat, crying onto her mother's shoulder.

Melinda felt her heart break at her daughter's words. "I know," she whispered. Melinda knew first hand how 'fair' life wasn't and how cruel it could be. The proof crying in her arms. The last twenty four years that she missed out on being a mother to her daughter. Time she would never get back.

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's Bunk - 05:55 am<strong>

Skye had headed to the bathroom and quickly washed her face and gather her emotions before returning to her bunk where Grant was. She didn't want to worry him. Inside her bunk she slid the door close, hearing the lock click before turning around and looking towards her bed. A smile melted across her lips at the sight of Grant sprawled out on his stomach on her bed. She couldn't see his face since he was facing the wall, but could sense his alertness.

"I know you're not asleep," she told him, amusement lacing her tone.

A few seconds passed before Grant turned around in the bed, so he was facing her as a slow smile slipped across his lips. "I was hoping you would come over and try to wake me," he told her with suggestion as his smile grew wider and cheekier. "Come over here so I can wish you a proper happy birthday," he told her.

Skye arched an eyebrow. "What about training?" she asked taking a step forward. She could feel his arousal from where she was standing, which caused her heart to pick up speed.

Grant quickly slipped out of the bed and stood to his feet. "I thought we skip this morning's session as one of my birthday gifts to you," he supplied, taking the few steps towards her that separated them. "I know a better way to get your heart rate up," he smirked, pulling her into his arms as his hands snaked around her middle.

Skye looped her arms around his neck and looked into those soulful chocolate eyes. _She couldn't believe how lucky she was at this time in her life. She had a family, real mom and dad - surrogate brother and sister. And a man that she loved. Could life get any better?_

"Happy Birthday, Beautiful," Grant wished before lower lips to hers and igniting a slow tender kiss. Several seconds passed before the kiss grew heated and Grant released a low hum, allowing Skye to slip in her tongue between his parted lips and deeper the kiss. Grant's hands moved from around her waist and slipped under the soft material of her workout top, splashing across her back as he pulled her closer.

Skye felt a shiver shoot down her spine at her boyfriend's touch as she threaded her fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss that had turned into hungry desire. She could feel his thick erection pressed against her stomach, only clothes separated them. She could also feel her own hot cure, pulsing with anticipation.

Twenty more seconds passed before Grant's hand slid down her body beneath the thin material and slipped into her yoga pants, cupping her tonned round buttocks. This woman was driving him crazy with what she was doing with her tongue and their kisses were growing more heated and passionate with every passing second. Grant shifted a hand from his girlfriend's behind and slipped a finger into her pulsing core.

Skye felt his large finger slip inside her and a gasp escaped from her lips as she broke the kiss, her eyes fixed on his. A few seconds later she felt a second finger slip in before he started to pump in and out of her. Skye kept her eyes locked on his as her breathing started to quicken, moving her hands from his hair and gripping his shoulders to hold herself up. Skye watched the desire wash across his face as he added another finger and continued to pump into her. She pressed down harder on his shoulder as she felt her climax slowly built and panting quicken.

Grant could see the arousal in his girlfriend's beautiful hazel orbs and could feel her inner wall clamping down on his fingers. Several seconds later he quickly slipped his finger from inside her, knowing that she had been close to letting go. He quickly slipped his hands from inside her shirt and gripped the bottom of it, pulled it up and over her head in what quick motion - tossing it aside.

Skye trailed her hands down Grant's toned torso until she reached the hemline of his pyjama pants and slipped a hand inside. She then wrapped her hand across his thick erect shaft, her eyes not leaving his for a second. She then slowly began to pump him, watching as his eyes widened slightly at the contact. Skye continued to pump her boyfriend's pulsing erection for the required amount of time it took for him to swell in her hands, knowing that he was close to releasing.

"Skye's," his name slipping from her lips in throaty whisper. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on.

Skye grinned at him and knew that he was close so she quickly slipped her hand from inside his pants and cupped his face, crashing her lips against his once again. A few seconds passed before the kiss intensified in raw hunger. Her arms were looped around his neck as her body pressed against his, chest touching chest. Skye could feel the heated radiated from him and feel his heart beating so damn fast against her own.

Several seconds later Grant walked Skye back the few feet to the bed, until the back of her legs were hitting it. Grant's hand's moved from her hips and up her body until they reached the bottom of her deep purple sports bra. He tore his lips from her's as his dark chocolate orbs locked on her light hazel ones as they both panted heavily.

Skye lifted her arms as Grant slowly lifted her sports bra up and over her head before tossing it aside and revealing her hard round nipples. His attention instantly dropping to her breast as he took one on his mouth and began suckling as his fingers traced up and down the side of her. Skye felt her heart pick up speed again as the arousal slowly built up once again. Her fingers were gripping onto his shoulder once again to hold herself up.

Several seconds later Grant moved to her other breast, apply it with the same amount of attention that he given the first one and Skye could feel her brain going foggy as the sensation that was flooding through her.

"Grant," his name slipping from her lips as a plea. "I need you."

Grant instantly pulled his lips back, releasing a 'pop' sound and lifted his eyes to her's - seeing the need and desire filling them. He quickly turned away from her and walked the several feet to her dresser and flicking on her iPod dock and then turned the dial up as soft saxophone music filled the bunk.

"Planning to get loud?" she questioned with amusement as she watched Grant turn to face her.

Grant crossed back to her, grinning as he stopped in front of her. "Let's hope," he answered as he pulled her back into his arms and slowly laid her down on the small bed. He then removed her leggings and underwear in one swift move, tossing them aside. A few seconds later his own pyjama pants were gone and he was straddling above her, his eyes locked on her's a the tip of his erection teased her hot pulsing core.

"Happy Birthday, Skye," he whispered against her lips before igniting a steamy kiss and slowly lowering himself into her.

Skye's eyes widened and lips parted as she felt Grant's thick length enter her heated core. She moved her hips and arched her back, allowing him to sink deeper within her until they were completely connected. For a few seconds it felt like time stood still as neither moved, allowing each other to adjust to each other as they locked their eyes on one another with touching foreheads as they spoke a conversation with just their eyes.

Several seconds later Grant slowly began to withdraw from her before pushing back in, starting a tempo of thrust.

* * *

><p>Melinda and Phil reached the bottom of the spiral stairs that led from his office and their bunk, both carrying a few different bags that contained assorted party decorations as they made their way towards the open lounge area, stopping briefly as they glanced towards Skye's bunk upon hearing loud music coming from it - muffled by the closed door.<p>

"I thought you told Ward to distract her for forty minutes," Melinda voiced, turning towards her partner with a knowing look.

Phil gripped his hands tighter around the bag handles. "I did and meant with training," he said through gritted teeth. "Not … " the words dying off as he gestured towards his daughter's bunk door.

A moment later Jemma's bunk door opened and she walked out with a few bags filled with assorted party favours, Leo following behind her a few seconds later - carrying a multi coloured donkey pinata.

Jemma turned her eyes towards the two senior team members, noticing their attention fixed on Skye's door with annoyed and uncomfortable expression. Jemma could heard the loud saxophone instrumental and knew what was going on inside. _  
><em>

"Shall we get started?" the biochemist asked with a bright smile.

* * *

><p>Grant was stirred from his sleep at the sound of knocking from somewhere behind him, his eyes slowly drifted open - blinking a few times. It only took a few seconds for him to acknowledge that he was in Skye's bunk with her, the back of her naked body pressed against the front of his - his arms wrapped around middle holding her close, their legs intertwined. He couldn't think of a better place in the world to be.<p>

The knocking started again.

Grant turned his head, looking towards the locked door. "Yeah," he called out half asleep as he felt Skye stir in his arms, but didn't wake. He knew that she could be a heavy sleeper when she wanted to.

"It's after eight," Jemma's soft voice came through the door.

Grant was a little more alert now._ After eight? Oops, they overslept. Oh well,_ he thought. "Be out soonish," he called back, turning his head back around and looking down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. He didn't want to wake her, but he knew what the team had planned behind those doors and knows how much it would mean to Skye.

"Skye," he whispered into her ear in a gentle tone as his hands tightening around her middle. "Gotta wake up, Rook," he said, peppering kissing across her shoulder and towards her neck.

"Mmmm," she murmured sleepy. "Feels good ... sleep in. Skye felt content and warm. She could also feel her boyfriend's arousal pressing against the back of her and felt his lips on her neck.

Grant lifted his lips from her neck as grin broke free. "Do you want you birthday present?"

Skye slowly opened her eyes as a sleepy smile spread across her lips. "Thought I already got that."

Grant released a soft chuckle. "That was part one," he told her.

Grant led Skye out of her bunk ten minutes later with his hands covering her eyes after telling her that the team had a surprise for her. Grant had changed into a pair of black jeans and dark blue Henley that he had stored in Skye's bunk last night, knowing that he wouldn't have a chance to get back to his room until later. He was only wearing sock, not bothering with shoes since they were on the bus and had no plans of going anywhere today.

Skye was dressed casually in light blue bootleg jeans and a deep purple v neck sleeveless cowl top - shoeless. She had her hair down, framing her face.

Grant stopped them several feet outside the bunk as his eyes absorbed in the open lounge and kitchen areas that were lit with decorations. Grant was a little speechless. It was amazing. He wished his family had cared enough about him growing up to do something like this for him. Grant pushed his feelings aside and focused on Skye -_ it was her day and she deserved this. This was her moment._ "Okay … ready?" he asked after a moment.

Skye had her eyes clamped shut beneath her boyfriend's hand. She could sense her parents and surrogate siblings nearby and feel their excitement. "You're the one that covered my eyes, remember?" she teased, several seconds later she felt his hands drop from her face.

"Okay smarty," he commented with a smile as he placed a hand on the small of her back. "You can open them, you know."

Skye bit down on her lower lip as she allowed her eyes drift open. A few seconds later a gasped slipped from her lips as she absorbed in the open area around her.

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SKYE!"** the team yelled at her with big smiles.

Skye was stunned as tears filled her eyes, her hands flying to her mouth. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Do you like it?" Jemma asked with hesitation, walking towards her surrogate little sister.

Skye felt tears form her eyes as a wave of emotion washed over her. "Its … you guys … I don't know wha..." she managed in sentence fragments.

Grant instantly pulled the brunette into a side hug. "They're happy tears, right?" he guessed, placing a kiss to her forehead.

Skye nodded her head rapidly as a few tears trickled down her cheeks. "I didn't expect something like this," she confessed, gesturing to around the decorated room that was filled with assorted party favours and decorations. It was like looking at timeline of her life. There had to be something from every year from age one to twenty five.

"We wanted to get something from every year of your life," Leo piped up beside Jemma. The two practically glued at the hip. "We didn't want to miss one of your birthday."

Skye was overwhelmed as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "I don't know what to say," she expressed as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "Is that a pinata?" she asked, swallowing the lump that lodged in her throat.

"It's not a birthday party without a pinata," Leo pointed out with an easy smile and shrug of the shoulders. "There is also pass the parcel, musical bar stools and pin the hammer on Thor," he added.

Phil and Melinda started towards their daughter.

"They were out of pin the shield on Captain America," Phil told his daughter. "Happy Birthday, Bug," he added, leaning forward and brushing a kiss across her forehead.

Skye closed her eyes when her father had kissed her forehead just soaking in that moment. She wanted to hold onto it forever. Her eyes drifted open once again and her family came into sight. They were all wearing party hats. She still couldn't believe this. It was amazing. Skye had never really celebrated a birthday in the past. So, it was just another day to her. This would be her first proper birthday party.

"There are no clowns, are there?" she asked, hesitant, worrying on her bottom lip as her eyes searched the room around her.

A few chuckles echoed around the room from her teammates.

"I told them no clowns," Grant supplied in a low tone. He knew her fear of them.

Skye turned her head to the side, looking at her S.O. "Good, cause they're freaky. You never know who is behind all that makeup,"

Grant felt a smile tug at his lips. "I know … I still have the claw marks from the movie we saw a month ago. And the hearing as finally fully come back in my left ear," he teased

Skye rolled her eyes as a smile tugged at her lips_. She didn't scream that loud. Plus, what other reaction do you have after seeing a clown with a shotgun!_

"Okay Bug," Phil spoke up. "First your birthday breakfast than the games, unless you wanna open your presents?"

Skye turned her attention back on her parents who were standing in front of her, several feet back. Jemma and Leo to her right while Grant stood on her left. "You guys made me breakfast?"

Phil nodded his head, a smile licking his lips. "You're gonna need the energy for all the games," he simply answered. "Plus, your mother said Birthday cake is a suitable meal."

"I agree with that," Grant voiced from his spot.

* * *

><p><strong>Forty minutes later <strong>the team were all gathered back in the open lounge area. Skye felt so full from her massive birthday breakfast that contained choc-chip banana pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, french toast, fried tomatoes and sausage that the entire team enjoyed as a family.

Grant was sitting at one end of the couch, Skye beside him and her mother on her other side - Phil sitting on the other end of the couch beside Melinda. Jemma and Leo both sat on an armchair each since they were still hiding their new relationship from the team leaders.

"Okay, who's going first?" Skye voiced, eager to see what everyone gotten her. She wasn't a material person, growing up in the orphanage and pretty much being poor until she started living on this bus - but this was her first birthday with her family and that was gift enough. She was still curious to what they all got her.

"Me," Phil expressed with glee, handing her a gift that was the size and shape of a thick book.

Skye bit down on her lip as she felt a hard surface through the bright birthday wrapping. _It felt like a book,_ she couldn't help but think. A few seconds passed before she finally ripped open the wrapping which indeed revealed a book - well a thesaurus._ Wow, she had not been expecting that._ "Uh, thanks AC," she supplied with a confused smile.

"Really Phillip," Melinda expressed dryly as a grin tugged at her lips.

Jemma and Leo looked at each other with confusion.

"It's the thought that counts," Grant mumbled under his breath as Melinda rolled her eyes.

Phil released a chuckle. "I figured you needed to widen your vocabulary after that 'knocked up' comment back at Dwights," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small shaped boxed wrapped in gold coloured paper. "But here is your real gift, Bug," he added, holding it out to her. "It's from me and your mother."

Skye felt a smile tug at her lips as she reached for the small square box shaped gift. She looked down at it for a moment, worrying on her lower lip for several seconds before finally tearing open the wrapping. A few seconds later she was holding a dark blue small jewelry box in her hands, running her fingers across the hard surface.

Several more seconds passed before she opened the small box. Skye felt the air leave her lungs as she gasped, her eyes absorbing in the beautiful sterling silver antique style book locket pendant that had a '25th' engraved on it. She lifted her eyes from the piece of jewellery and looked down at her parents with emotion. "Thank you … it's beautiful."

Phil smiled. "Open it," he requested.

Skye bit down on her lip as she dropped her eyes down to the locket. She clicked the latch open and her eyes landed on the pictures inside. "Oh my," she gasped as a wave of emotion washed over, looking down at the old picture on the left of her parents in their early twenties, her mothers had her hands on her large stomach. They both had massive smiles on their faces. On the right side of the locket was a picture of her and Grant looking at one another - like they were in their own little world, her arms wrapped around his neck. The picture looked to be taken during their time in New York, the night of her parents engagement.

Skye felt the tears trickling down her cheeks as she quickly stood to her feet and rushed towards her father, a few seconds later she was flinging her arms around his neck and hugging him as she sat in his lap crossways on his lap.

Phil felt a wave of emotion wash over him as he held his daughter into his arms, holding her close.

A couple of minutes later Skye pulled back from her father. "I'm sorry," she apologised, clearing her throat and standing to her feet as she walked back to her spot on the couch.

"Don't apologise for having emotions, Bug," Phil softy told his daughter, watching her sit back down in between her mother and boyfriend.

Grant pulled Skye into a side hug, placing a kiss to her forehead.

Melinda grabbed her present from off the glass coffee table in front of them. "Mine's next," she supplied, holding out a long thin deep purple box the size that people often sent flowers in.

Skye had seen the present early and had been curious to what it was. "I thought the locket was from both of you?" she asked, glancing from her mother to her father and back again.

Melinda gave a nod of the head. "It is, but this is part two," she explained, handing the gift to her daughter.

Skye eyed her mother curiously for several seconds. She dropped her eyes down to the box that was tied closed with a piece of ribbon. She pulled on the ribbon, untying it. A few seconds later she removed the lid off the box and revealed a black leather belt inside.

May could see the curious and confused look on her face. She reached into the box. "This isn't an ordinary belt," she explained as she held in her hands. "It doubles as a weapon," she explained as she pulled off the belt buckle that had a knife attached to it. She then clicked the buckle back in place, hiding it within the belt.

"That is so cool," Skye expressed with a smile as her mother handed her the belt.

Melinda smiled. "Trust me, it comes in handy if you're ever abducted and they take your weapons," she supplied, nonchalantly. _  
><em>

Skye glanced at her mother, knowing that was a story attached to that comment.

"Mine turn, mine turn," Jemma supplied with excitement as she stood up from her chair and walked the few steps towards her surrogate little sister, holding out the present with a smile. "Here you go."

Skye could feel Jemma's eagerness and she couldn't help but grin as she retrieved the retanglanger shaped small book size present that was wrapped in bright paper with little '25' over it. Skye carefully removed the wrapping, knowing how Jemma was about it. Several seconds later a white cardboard box was revealed. Skye flicked out the sides and lifted the lid.

"Oh wow," she exclaimed in awe, looking down at the see through glass photo frame that had 'SISTERS' written diagonally across the left side of the frame in thick silver writing along with butterflies and a flower patterns on the other three corners. Down the bottom was the quote 'A Sister is someone who listens when you talk, laughs when you laugh, and holds your hand when you cry. They're your best friend and more.' And inside the frame was a picture of her and Jemma both sleeping on the couch that was taken a couple months ago during their Disney movie marathon.

"You like it?" Jemma asked a little nervous as bounced on the balls of her feet.

Skye lifted her tear filled eyes from the gift and looked up at her surrogate sister. She handed the photo frame to Grant as she sprung to her feet and took a step forward, wrapping her arms around the older british woman's neck. "I love it," she answered, hugging her tightly.

Jemma hugged the younger woman back as tears filled her eyes.

A long hug later the two young women pulled along, both wiping away their own tears. Skye went back to her spot on the couch as Jemma went back to her seat.

"You okay?" Grant asked his girlfriend, slinging an arm around her.

Skye smiled, placing her head on his chest. "Who knew open gifts would be so emotional?" she admitted, wrapping her around his waist in a hug.

Grant placed a kiss on top of her head. "Do you wanna take a break before opening mine and Fitz's?" he asked, looking down at her.

Skye lifted her gaze, fixing it on her partner. "No … only two more to go. I can do this," she assured with a bright smile.

Grant leaned down, brushing his lips across her's as he reached under his leg and retrieved the gift he had put under there when they had sat down several minutes ago from it's hiding spot under the couch. A moment later he tore his lips from her's. "Here you go," he whispered against them, placing the gift in her hands.

Skye felt something get placed in her hands. She tore her eyes from Grant's and dropped her gaze downwards to the small palm size square silver wrapped shaped box. Skye bit down on her lower lip as she unwrapped the gift. She peeled away the wrapping slowly and nerves filled here. This was her first ever gift from Grant and Skye wanted to remember it.

Skye looked down at the dark blue jewellry box that was currently in her hand. She knew it wasn't earrings or a ring because of the shape of the box, which left bracelet or necklace. Skye knew all eyes were on her and she could feel Grant's apprehension from beside her._ Why was he so nervous? Was he worried that she wouldn't like it?_

Skye gently lifted the lid and her eyes absorbed in the gift. "Oh, it's beautiful, Grant," she exclaimed with endearment, looking down at the sterling silver Pandora charm bracelet that had a few personal charms on it. A smile melted across her lips as she touched each charm. There was a little robot (that looked a lot like Wall-E), a little laptop, a diamond heart (which was also her birthstone) and G hanging from an S. It was the most thoughtful gift a guy had given her.

"Yeah?" Grant finally spoke as relief filled him. "You like it?"

Skye lifted her eyes from the beautiful piece of jewelry and fixed her attention on her S.O. "It's amazing, Grant," she assured him, raising a hand to his cheek. "I think the little robot is my favorite," she confessed with a wide smile.

Grant couldn't fight the smile that spread widely across his lips. "I kinda had it custom made to look like Wall-E," he revealed. "There is also plenty of room for you to add other charms," he supplied. "But, I figured these ones would be a great start."

Skye leaned for a brushed a quick kiss across his lips. "They're perfect," she divulged, her forehead leaning against his - their eyes locked on another.

"My turn," Leo piped up from his spot like an excited child, standing to his feet. He then walked the several feet towards Skye, stopping in front of her. "Be careful," he instructed. "It's very fragile."

Skye hesitantly tore her attention away from Grant and switched it to Leo who was now standing in front of her, holding out a flat circle shaped gift that was the size of a small cereal bowl. "Thank you Fitz," she offered a smile, retrieving the gift with both hand. It had a little weight to it. Skye once again felt curious eyes on her. She took her time opening it, sensing Leo's anticipation.

Several long seconds later the gift was open and her eyes were looking down at a flat silver 5mm high looking thin circle.

"Press the little button on the side," the young engineer instructed, crossing his arms. "And place it on the coffee table."

Skye slid her thumb around the outside of the circle until she located 'said button' and then pressed it. She then placed the small device on the glass coffee table in front of her. A moment later she heard she heard a soft whirring sound coming from inside it and a few seconds later a soft blue appeared in front of her with a black circle that had 'play' floating in the air. It was a hologram projector, that much was evident.

Curiosity got the better of the birthday girl and she raised her finger in the air and touched the virtual 'play' button. It then disappeared and seconds later Leo's image appeared on in the hologram. He was sitting on a stool in the lab.

"_Hi Skye … I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday and wanted to tell you that these last several months that we've come to each other have been great. Being an only child was often lonley growing up, I love my mum but always wanted a sibling. And several months ago I got that sibling … you're the best little sister a big brother could ask for. I hope you like this present ... now here are some others that would also like to wish you a great birthday."_

A few seconds later Leo's image disappeared and Dwight and Emma appeared on the screen with smiling faces. "_**H**__**appy Birthday, Skye," **_the australian couple greeted, their accents coming out thick. _"So, we hear that you're turning twenty five,"_ Dwight pipped up. _"I hope you're having a great birthday with your family. I know Phil and Mel will do it up right."_

_"And we hope we see more of you later in the year,"_ Emma added. _"Our home is your home and come visit whenever you want. Family is always welcome."_

The screen then went black for a second before another the image appeared. _"Hi Skye,"_ Natasha greeted in a soft tone. _"I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to celebrate your twenty fifth with you and sorry that we haven't had the chance to spend more time together. I hope you have a great birthday and treasure this time with your parents. The three of you deserve this happiness. I'll see you around, племянница."_

Once again the screen went black for a second before the next image appeared. _"Hi Skye,"_ Maria Hill greeted with a firm nod of the head. _"Happy twenty fifth … I hope you're celebrating in style and have a great birthday. Looking forward to seeing you again in the future."_

The screen went black for a second before the next video message appeared with two smiling faces_. "Hi Skye,"_ Pepper's sweet voice greeted. _"Wow, twenty five, huh? I know that we don't know each other that well, but hopefully that will change in the future. Looking forward to getting to know you better and hope you have an amazing birthday."_

_"Hey Mini Agent Mulan,"_ Tony greeted with a grin._ "Glad you liked the present, even though when we made this I still hadn't given it to you but I know you'd like it because … I made it. I hope you get use from it and just remember that I am just a video chat away. Now, for some pearls of wisdom for the great Tony Sta-"_

_"Pearls of wisdom from you?"_ Pepper pipped up, looking at fiancé. _"What he means is 'stupid things that you shouldn't try."_

Tony rolled his eyes, but a smirk stole his lips. _"She's probably right and it's probably safer if I tell them to you in person when your parents or your GI Joe boyfriend aren't around. I hope have a great birthday, Mini Agent Mulan and remember to hydrate. You wanna drink to have fun and remember - not to forget. Stark out."_

Skye released a chuckle as the hologram went black again before the next video message appeared.

_"Happy Birthday Kiddo,"_ Clint's laid back image appeared on screen. He looked to be sitting on a couch with Lillian sitting beside him. _"Sorry your awesome Uncle Clint and amazing cousin Lil can not be there to celebrate with you, but we hope that you're having an amazing birthday. We hope to catch up some time soon once things have settled here,"_ he supplied before turning his head towards the little blonde sitting beside him. _"Anything you wanna add, Lil?"_

_"Happy Birthday, Skye,"_ the five year old wished, waving. "_Eat lots of cake."_

Skye gasped as the hologram went black once again. "She's talking."

_"Hey Skye,"_ Maria Bridges-Richards voice as she and another young Italian mixed looking woman appeared on the screen. _"Happy twenty fifth,"_ the young aussie greeted. _"I hope you have an amazing birthday cuz and cannot wait until we can catch up again and you get to meet my other half,"_ she expressed with a smile, gesturing to the woman beside her.

_"Hi Skye,"_ Sienna Steel's mixed australian/Italian accent greeted_. "I hope you have a great birthday and am looking forward to meeting you one day in the future. I am sure you're as amazing as your cousins says you are,"_ she expressed, squeezing Maria's hand. A few seconds later the screen went black once again.

_"Happy Birthday Skye,"_ the female older australian voice greeted her with excitement. Maggie was standing in her kitchen, sitting on a stool. _"I was so excited when young Fitz asked me to send along a birthday message. It was great meeting you and even though your stay was short, I enjoyed the time we spent together. I hope you and the others come back for a visit some time soon. Have a great birthday, beautiful girl."_

Skye was touched at the older women's words. She liked Maggie, such a sweet woman.

_"Skye,"_ a stoic but serious Director Fury greeted. He looked to be sitting in a diner or something like it. _"Hear it's your birthday … twenty five, huh? Don't do anything stupid like your father and Barton did on Barton's twenty fifth. Glad that you're reunited with your parents. They're good agents and better people. You got lucky with them. Happy Birthday, Kidd."_

"Wow," Skye voiced from her spot. She was curious to what her father and surrogate Uncle had done on his twenty fifth to get that kind of warning. "Didn't expect that," she supplied, turning her attention down towards her father. "I want details of that story later," she told him, a-matter-a-factly.

Phil was grinning. "That's classified, Bug."

Skye and Melinda both rolled their eyes.

_"Happy Birthday, Xiǎo jiāhuo,"_ Ana May greeted, appearing on the screen_. "I hope you have a lovely day. We will chat soon."_

Skye felt a smile tug at her lips. _That was her grandmother. Short and sweet._

_"Hey Skye,_" Jemma's image appeared as she waved at her._ "Wow, isn't this the sweetest thing ever? When Fitz told me he was doing this, I knew you would love it. Can you believe you're twenty five? How amazing is that? I know that we've only know each other for several months, but it has been some of the best months of my life. Before coming on this bus, my life was all about the lab. I didn't interact with a lot of people beside my family and Fitz. I never expect to meet an amazing young woman like yourself. You're more than a friend, Skye. You're my sister and I am very grateful to have my life and get to spend this amazing day with you."_

Skye felt tears sting her eyes as she placed a hand over her heart. She tore her eyes from the hologram that had went black and fixed her attention onto the young british woman. 'Thank You' she mouthed.

Jemma was smiling back, brightly as her eyes watered.

_"Hey Bug,"_ Phil's voiced pulled Skye's attention back to the hologram to see her father sitting out on a park bench with her mother beside him._ "I still cannot believe that it's your twenty fifth birthday … kinda makes me feel old, even if I don't look it."_ He joked with a soft chuckle._ "I know that we still have a lot of catching up to do - twenty four years worth. I just want you to know that for the several months since you came into our life - it's been amazing. I know we had a rocky start, but I am glad that we're a family now. You were a daughter to me before I knew you were my daughter. I treasure our late night talks and time we spend together. I hope you have an amazing birthday and this video shows you how much you're wanted and loved. I love you, Bug."_

_"Skye,"_ Melinda greeted with a soft smile beside Phil._ "I know I am not big with words or showing how I feel … but I want you to know that I will always be here for you. You are my daughter, the light in my darkness and know that I love you. I may not always say or show it, but I always feel it. You are the best part of me and I am proud to call you my daughter."_

Skye felt a wave of emotion wash over her at her parents words. She turned her head to the side, glancing towards them. They were both looking at her with tenderness and love. She was feeling really emotional at the moment from all the messages of love.

_"Hey Beautiful,"_ Grant's voice pulled her attention back to the hologram. She noticed that he was in his bunk, lying on the bed._ "I know that I've probably already said this to you today, but Happy Birthday. I've never been big on birthday's, but am glad to be celebrating your twenty fifth with you. You're the best thing that's ever happen to me, Skye and I am glad that we kidnapped you that day. Some cute-meet, huh? A good story to tell the future grandkids about,"_ he teased with an easy chuckle._ "I know that we didn't exactly get along at the start, but I am glad that you came into my life when you did. Before meeting you, I was just functioning - now I am living. You breathed life into me and you make my world brighter. I hope you never lose that light inside you. You changed my life, you don't know how much - but I do know it was for the better. I promise you that I am not gonna break out in song … I just want you to know how much you mean to me."_

The hologram then turned off and the room went quiet.

Skye was stunned, beyond speechless. She was on emotion overload and a tears began rolling down her cheeks as she turned her head to the side, looking at her S.O. He was looking back at her with raw emotion.

"I meant every word," Grant voiced thickly.

Skye launched herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as she straddled his lap. "You mean the world to me, too," she confessed as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, that went a lot longer than expect … I was feeling so many emotions writing it. I hope you guys enjoy reading it. The Thesaurus joke was given to me by one of my readers a few months ago - name has slipped my mind but you know who you are. Along with the team decorating the bus to surprise Skye for her birthday ... I thought of the 1-25 idea though.

Next chapter involves more from CAWS.

_**Reviews are appreciated.**_


	63. Chapter 63 - Fear not Freedom

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N**_: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person._

So raise your hand if the mid season finale broke your heart into a million little pieces. I am not going into details in case some of you haven't seen it. Just know if you need to talk or vent - I am here.

Now there will be two different time zones in this chapter … Coulson's team will be a few hours ahead of DC since they flying over the ocean - I don't know the exact time difference so I will fluking it.

**This chapter contains scenes from Captain America - Winter Soldier.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 63<strong>

**1st April 2014**

**DC, Triskelion - 07:34 p.m - Director's Office**

Steve entered Nick Fury's large wide open office and stormed towards his desk. Nick was facing his large windows, looking out at the view. "You just can't stop yourself from lying, can't you."

"I didn't lie," the Director shot back, not turning in his chair. "Romanoff had a different mission than yours."

Steve approached the desk. "Which you didn't obliged to share," he informed the old spy, pissed off.

"I'm not obliged to do anything," he informed the Super Soldier in his _'I don't give a damn'_ attitude.

"Cause hostages could have died, Nick," he informed the Director.

Nick finally turned around in his chair, facing the Super Soldier. "I sent the greatest Soldier in history to make sure that didn't happen," he supplied, leaning forward on his desk.

"Soldiers trust each other," Steve replied. "That's what make it an army, not a bunch of guys running around shooting guns…"

Nick began stand. "Last time I trusted someone, I lost an eye. Look, I didn't want you doing anything you weren't comfortable with. Agent Romanoff is comfortable with everything."

"I can't lead a mission when the people I am leading have missions of their own," Steve pipped up.

"It's called compartmentalization," the old spy informed the younger man standing in front of him. "Nobody spills the secrets because nobody knows them all."

Steve forced a smile. "Except you," he gestured, clenching his jaw and glaring at the older man.

Nick stood tall as he stared down the man out of time. "You're wrong about me," he expressed stoic. "I do share. I'm nice like that."

Nick and Steve entered the elevator off Nick's office.

"Insight Bay," Nick voiced as they entered the elevator.

_'Captain Rogers doesn't have clearance for Project Insight,'_ a female computerize voice replied from a screen off the doors.

Nick was leaning against the railing of the glass elevator that had an amazing view of DC below them. "Director overwrite … Fury, Nicholas J."

_'Confirmed,'_ the voice replayed. The elevator then started traveling down in silence.

A few seconds passed before Steve finally spoke up, needing to fill the silence. "You know, they use to play music."

Nick turned his eyes onto the blonde Soldier. "Yeah," he replied with a slight chuckle. "My grandfather operated one of these things for forty years. My granddad worked in a nice building, made good tips. He'd walk home every night, a roll of ones stuffed in his lunch bag. He'd say 'hi' people would say 'hi' back … time went on neighbourhood got rougher. He'd say 'hi' they'd say 'keep on steppin' grandad got to grippen that lunch bag a little tighter."

"Ever get mugged," Steve asked since he had feeling that this is where the story was going.

Nick nodded along as he looked down. "Every now and then some punk would say 'what's in the bag?'"

Steve raised an eyebrow. "What did he do?"

Nick turned his attention towards Steve. "He'd show them," he said with amusement. "A bunch of crumpled ones and a loaded twenty two magnum."

Steve nodded as a slight smile formed his lips. _Smart man._

Nick pushed off the railing and walked towards the Super Soldier. "My granddad loved people, he just didn't trust them very much." He then turned and looked out of the glass window behind the Super Soldier down at 'Project Insight'.

Steve was looking dead ahead when he noticed it getting darker. He turned around and looked out at 'Project Insight' as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, I know," Nick voiced. "They're a little bigger than a twenty two," he quipped.

"This is 'Project Insight,'" he informed the Captain as they walked through the underground floor. "Three next generation helicarriers synced to a network of targeting Satellites."

Steve walked beside the old Spy._ It all made sense now._ "Launch from the Lemurian Star," he realized.

"Once you get them in the air they never need to come down," he revealed. "Continuous suborbital flight, courteous of our new repulsor engines."

"Stark?" Steve guessed.

"We'll, he had a few suggestions once he got and up close look at our turbines," he smirked, referring back to the attack on the Helicarrier almost two years ago. "These new long range precision guns can eliminate a thousand hostiles per minute. The satellites can read a terrorists DNA before he steps outside his spider hole. We're gonna naturalize a lot of threats before they happen."

Steve forced a smile. "I thought the punishment usually came after the crime."

"We can't afford to wait that long," he answered stoic.

"Whoes we?" Steve inquired.

"After New York, I convinced the World Security Council we needed a quantum search threat analysis. For once, we're way ahead of the curve."

"You're holding a gun to everyone on earth and you're calling it protection," the Super Soldier answered, not impressed.

"You know, I read those SSR files," he informed the Captain. "Greatest generation - you guys did some nasty stuff."

Steve stared the Director down. "Yeah," he answered, stone faced. "We compromised, sometimes in ways that made us sleep not so well - but we did it so people could be free. This isn't freedom," he expressed, pointing out towards one of the helicarriers. "This is fear."

Nick took another step closer. "S.H.I.E.L.D takes the world as it is, not as we'd like it to be. It's get damn near past time for you to get with that program, Cap."

Steve stared back. "Don't hold your breath," he informed the old spy before turning away and walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere over the north pacific ocean …<strong>

**The Bus - 10:44 am - Kitchen Area**

The team were gather around the breakfast bar as they sang 'Happy Birthday' to Skye. They had spent the last hour and bit playing assorted party games that were designed for children instead of six grown S.H.I.E.L.D agents, but that didn't stop the group from having a great time participating in them.

_**"Happy Birthday dear Skye, Happy Birthday to you!"** _the team finished sang at the top of their lungs.

Skye was looking down at the Red Velvet Cake that had 'Happy 25th Skye' written on the top in purple frosting along with twenty five candles lit.

"Close your eyes and make a wish," Phil instructed with a beaming smile.

Skye looked around at her family, feeling the love and warmth coming from them. _What else could she ask for? She had everything she always wanted. Family and Love._ Skye bit down on her lower lip as she pulled her hair back with hands, holding it into ponytail, leaning over the lit candles. She then closed her eyes and deicided to make a future wish. She then blew out the candles as her family cheered.

A few seconds later a few of the candles relit.

Skye looked down at the five lit candles, noticing that they looked slightly different from the other twenty. That's when realization hit her. "Okay, who put trick candles on my cake?" she questioned, placing a hand on her hip as she glanced across the faces of her loved one.

Jemma and Leo looked confused, shrugging their shoulders as her parents and boyfriend all mirrored blank expressions.

Skye felt a spark of mischief coming from her mother. She narrowed her eyes onto the older woman. "Really?" she questioned her mother as all eyes turned in her direction.

A slow smile drifted across the older woman's face as she released a soft chuckle.

**"S.H.I.E.L.D 616,"** an unfamiliar male voice announced through the comms system of the plane. **"This is tower … we acknowledge that you're currently on auto-pilot. Can someone please respond immediately."**

Skye looked around the area at the expressions of her teammates. Jemma, Leo and Grant all had curious and confused expressions. Her parents were impassive, but shared a brief look before her mother headed off for the direction of the cockpit. Skye remembered the last time this happened a couple of weeks ago. The Director and Deputy Director had boarded not long after that.

"Are we expecting anyone, Sir?" Grant asked with curiosity.

* * *

><p>Melinda slid into her cockpit seat, placing on the headgear and picking up the receiver. "This is 616," she answered, knowing exactly what they wanted. "How can we assist."<p>

A moment passed before their was a response. "Prepare to be boarded," the male voice replied. "A small transport plane will be docking momentarily."

Melinda knew who was on the 'small transport plane'. "Prepared and waiting," she responded back.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later Phil was waiting at the bottom of the ladder stairs that led down from the docking section and off his office. He had told his team to wait in the kitchen area and not to start eating the cake until he returned. Phil heard the hatch open a few seconds later and someone coming down the ladder stairs.<p>

A moment later John Garrett appeared in sight, followed by a younger african american agent dressed in black.

"Hey Philly," John greeted his old friend as they did a man hug, slapping each other on the back.

Phil rolled his eyes at the nickname that John had given him back in their Rookie days. "I told you not to call me that," he supplied, turning his eyes from the older specialist and onto the younger one.

"Phil Coulson," he introduced himself with a friendly smile, holding out his hand.

The younger agent reached out for the older agent's hand. "Antoine Triplett," he said back, shaking the older agent's hand. "An it's an honour, Sir."

"Tripp joined me as my specialist after Ward came to your circus," John voiced in a teasing tone.

Phil turned his eyes onto his old friend. "You're just jealous that Fury didn't give you your own plane," he retorted with a smirk.

John laughed, crossing his arms.

* * *

><p>The four younger agents were all still in the kitchen as they waited to see who their new guests were. They had heard something dock on top of them a good five minutes ago. They were all taking guesses with who it could be.<p>

Skye had cut the cake a few minutes ago, informing her surrogate siblings and boyfriend that they were not waiting cause she was hungry and told them to dig in. Jemma, Leo and Grant still had their pieces sitting in front of them, untouched while Skye was currently eating her piece.

A moment later they heard more than one lot of footsteps coming down the spiral staircase, causing the four younger agents to look in that direction.

"I knew you wouldn't wait," Phil voiced as a smile splashed across his lips.

Skye grinned back at her father as he appeared in sight. "Since it has my name on it…" she answered as she looked passed her father and towards the two other male agents coming behind him. One looked to be in his late forties, early fifties and the other in his late twenties, early thirties. Both were dressed in black and had 'specialist' written all over them.

"John?" Grant spoked gobsmacked before turning his expression blank, quickly removing his arm from around Skye waist and walking away from the kitchen area and towards the older man. _What the hell was he doing? _

John had noticed his protégé's closeness to the young asian mixed brunette. _So, Grant has himself a little girlfriend, does he?_ He plastered a grin across his face as the younger man stopped in front of him. "Hey son," he greeted the younger specialist as the two did their man hug, slapping one another hard on the back. "We got a lot to talk about," he whispered into his ear.

Grant felt a brief bout of panic wash through him at his S.O's words before pushing it aside and forcing a smile as he pulled back. "It's good to see you," he said before glancing towards the younger Specialist beside John.

"Hey Tripp," he greeted with a handshake and smile.

Antoine smiled back. "Agent Grant Ward … good to see you, Man. Nice ride," he added, gesturing around the area.

Grant kept his forced smile in place.

"Look like it's someone's birthday," Antoine acknowledged as his eyes absorbed in the decorations and the cake sitting on the breakfast bar in the kitchen area. He glanced towards the three younger agents in there who were looking at him with intrigued.

Jemma and Leo gave a nervous wave to the new guest.

"That would be me," Skye piped up from the bar stool she was sitting on and exited the kitchen area, making her way towards the two new guest and her father as her mother appeared in sight from the direction of the cockpit area.

"Hi, I'm Skye," she introduced herself with a friendly smile as she stepped in place beside Grant, a few feet between them.

"Antoine Triplett," Antoine introduced himself in a friendly matter. "Everyone calls me Tripp."

Skye smiled back. "Nice to meet you, Tripp," she greeted before switching her attention towards the older agent that was watching her, a smile plastered across his face. He had a Bill Paxton look to him, but had a rougher look etched across his features. She could sense something not quite right about him, just the way he was looking at her sent a shiver down her spine.

"So … how do you know Ward?" Skye asked him with curiosity.

John kept his smile in place. "He didn't tell you? I'm his S.O," he supplied, glancing towards Grant. "Taught him everything I know. He's practically like a son to me."

Skye tore her eyes from the older specialist and glanced at Grant, noticing the fake smile on his lips and feeling the apprehension coming from him. _Why would he be anxious around his S.O? What was he afraid off?_

John had his attention locked onto the 'Birthday Girl' when he saw Melinda walk passed him and stop beside Phil, her hands behind her back as she watched him. "Melinda May," he acknowledged, casually. "Been a long time … heard Philly dragged you back into the field. But, then again - you could never say 'no' to him. It's those blue eyes, right?" he teased with a knowing grin.

Melinda kept her expression impassive. "Garrett," she replied with a nod of the head before turning attention towards the younger agent. "Agent Triplett," she added.

Antoine looked the older chinese woman up and down with a smile. _She was gorgeous for a woman her age,_ he couldn't help but think. "The legendary Calvary," he replied back.

**"Don't call her that!"** Phil and Skye supplied in unison from their spots.

Antoine raised his hands in defeat. "Sorry, Agent May," he corrected himself with a friendly smile. "I mean no disrespect."

Melinda just gave a nod of the head.

John turned his attention onto the 'Birthday Girl' noticing how defensive she was of the older woman. _He knew Phil always had been cause he was in love with her, but the girl. That was interesting. Something about the girl seemed familiar._ "So Skye … Coulson's newest protégé."

Skye turned her attention from her mother and onto the older Specialist. "Not exactly protégé," she supplied with a forced smile, folding her arms. _More like daughter. _"I'm the hacker of the team and Rookie agent," she added in a chipper tone. "Ward is actually my S.O."

John tore his eyes from the pretty young asian mixed brunette and turned his attention towards the young Specialist. "Got yourself a Rookie, uh kid?" he supplied with a loaded look.

Skye got a weird vibe from Agent Garrett. There was just something about him that didn't sit right. She could tell the smile was fake and that there was something more between him and Grant then just being his S.O. She had noticed that Grant never really talked about his S.O. She had always been curious to why, just figuring Grant wasn't a big talker - but what if it was something else.

Grant forced a fake smile to his S.O as he just gave a nod of the head. He knew that he to keep his feelings at bay so Skye didn't pick up on anything_. _He had to keep her safe and knew that she will be at risk while John was on the bus, especially if he found out that they were together and that he loved her. Grant knew that John would use that against him, see it as a_ weakness._ He couldn't lose Skye. She meant too much to him. Grant wouldn't know what he would do without her. Maybe it was time to tell her the truth about him … about Garrett and pray that she would forgive him. Grant knew that he couldn't stop what was coming since it was too big, but maybe if he warmed them - they might have a fighting chance. Grant knew that he would have to wait till John wasn't around._ He wouldn't put his team in danger._

"We have a lot to catch up on, son," John told Grant, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a hard squeeze. "But first we should discuss 'Deathlok' … heard you and your _Rookie_ had a run in with him?"

Grant felt a lump form in his throat as he gave a nod of the head. "We were finishing up an undercover op when he attacked," he revealed what would be in the report that he filed with S.H.I.E.L.D. "I got off a few shots before he took off. They didn't even affect him."

"I know what you mean, man," Antoine piped up beside John. "Same happen to us when he attacked a couple of days ago back in Sydney. Shot through the ceiling like a rocket, leaving the safe house with a new sky roof. Cannot wait until we cross this bad guy off the list."

"He's not a bad guy," Skye piped up, defensiveness evident in her voice. "Mike is a good guy! He did not choose this! Somebody did this to him!" she expressed, raw emotion thick in her voice as tears brimmed in her eyes. "They are the ones that I am gonna find and make pay for what they did to him!" she proclaimed before turning away and headed straight for her bunk.

Grant quickly followed her.

**"Skye!"** Phil and Melinda called to her in unison, concern evident in their voices.

John glanced towards the two senior agents. "Some things never change," he teased, glancing from Phil to Melinda. He turned his attention towards the bunk area's a moment later when he heard a door close and lock shut. _He was curious about this 'Skye' girl. He had heard that she use to be on the other side of S.H.I.E.L.D before recruited her on the team. _

"Is she okay?" Antoine asked, glancing towards the locked door that the brunette and Grant had disappeared behind.

"Skye knew Mike Peterson before he became 'deathlok'," Phil revealed with ease. "She's a little sensitive when it comes to him. She'll be okay in a little while. How about some cake?" Phil suggested as he headed for the kitchen where Jemma and Leo were still standing. "Oh John ... Tripp, meet FitzSimmons," he introduced with a polite smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the short chapter ... next one will be longer. Hoping to wrap this first fic up within the next ten chapters.

_**Reviews are appreciated. **_


	64. Chapter 64 - Monsters

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N**: _Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person._

I am so sorry the update took forever, but being so close to christmas - work has been insane and I just haven't had the time, plus a few of these scenes were hard to write because of the emotion that went with them. Especially the first and last scenes.

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF 'CHILD ABUSE'**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 64<strong>

Skye was lying on her bed facing the wall as she hugged her 'Ana' bear and baby blanket close to her chest. She had heard Grant enter moments ago and lock the door. She then felt him slide onto the bed behind her and wrap his arms around her middle as the front of his body pressed against the back of hers. A few seconds later she felt him press a kiss to the crown of her head.

"You okay?" he asked softly as he held her close.

Skye felt safe and loved wrapped in his arms. "Just being my stupid emotional self," she expressed with a heavy sigh. "Sometimes I can't control my empathic emotions. I probably made a fool in front of your S.O and the other agent. God only knows what they must think of me."

Grant hated that Skye felt that way, like she was letting him down or something. "Who cares what they think," he told her as he wrapped his arm tighter around her middle. "I only care how you're feeling and that you're okay."

Skye turned in his arms until the front of her body pressed against his, their gazes fixed on one another. She looped her arms around his neck as they laid on their sides, his arms still around her middle. "I'm okay as long as you're in my life," she assured him with sincerity. "You're important to me."

Grant felt his heart pick up speed at her words. _'You're important to me'._ It wasn't the first time she had said that to him. He felt a lump form in his throat and a bout of guilt washed over him. He hated himself for keeping this other side of himself from her. She had the right to know before it was too late and there was no going back, but he couldn't help but think how she would react to finding out._ He didn't want to lose her - couldn't lose her from his life. Skye was his light._

Skye could sense the apprehension pouring from her boyfriend. The calm mask had slipped from his features and mixed emotion was splashed across it - like he was fighting an inner-battle inside his head. Skye felt a little queasy all of a sudden. "Grant? Are you okay?" she asked, concern filling her voice as she unlooped her arms from around his neck and bought a hand to his face, cupping his cheek.

Grant was pulled from his thoughts at her soft touch, he heard the tenderness in her voice and felt it in her touch. Her hazel brown orbs were locked on his dark chocolate ones. "You're important to me too," he admitted with raw emotion. "More than anything in the world and there is so much I wanna share with you about my past, but … I don't wanna lose you."

Skye was gobsmacked by his confession. "_What?_ Grant, you're never gonna lose me," she assured him, brushing her fingers along his chiseled jaw. "There is nothing you can tell me that would make me walk away from you. I'm all in."

Grant let his eyes drift close for a moment as he absorbed in her words._ 'I'm all in.'_ Grant knew that he loved her and hearing her say those words made him love her more than he thought was possible. He wanted to confess all, but he also had to think of her. He knew that her empathic side might not be able to handle all the pain and anger burning inside him at once. Grant also knew that if he didn't open up more to her, then he might just lose her.

Grant's eyes drifted open and was met with a curious and concerned looking Skye. Her fingers were still brushing along his cheek and jaw. A simple touch of affection, but it meant the world to him. His entire life he had craved affection from his loved ones, but only ever got cruelness and hatred.

Grant removed his arms from around Skye and untangled their legs. He then sat up in the small bed, his back turned to her as his feet touched the floor. Grant knew that he couldn't face her when telling her what he was going to tell her.

"Grant?" his name slipping from her lips as she slowly sat up in the bed. _Why did he pull away from her? And why was he feeling shame?_

"You may have noticed that I don't talk about my family," he spoke up, impassive. "I've only mentioned my brothers a few times."

Skye was confused to why he had his back to her. She moved across the bed until she was sitting beside him. Skye could see a blank expression etched across his gorgeous face. She was still in shock that Grant was actually opening up to her and she didn't want to do or say anything that would cause him to stop.

Grant kept his focus towards the floor. He knew that she was waiting for him to continue and could feel her eyes on him but didn't have the guts to face her. "I told you how Christian forced me to be cruel to our younger brother Thomas … how our parents were worse."

Skye nodded, remembering the talk they had back at the tower - even though he couldn't see that because he wasn't looking at her. She placed her hand on top of Grant, threading her fingers through his and giving his hand a squeeze.

Grant felt a lump lodge in his throat as shame washed over him when he felt her comforting touch. _He didn't deserve it. _"To the outside world we were the picture perfect family, but behind close doors - it was hell … our mother - she abused us whenever she felt like it and our father did nothing about it. He just pretended that it never happened."

Skye couldn't believe what she was hearing, but knew that Grant was telling the truth about his family. She could feel his pain and it ripped through her. _How could parents treat their children that way? They're meant to love you, unconditionally._ But Skye had grown up in the foster care system and had had her fair share of 'horrible' foster parents that used and abused kids. Her heart broke for Grant.

A few seconds passed before Grant continued. "She never hit Thomas though and Christian hated him for it. Christian wanted her to feel the pain that she put us through, I remember this one time when I was about nine, Tommy was seven and Christian was almost twelve - anyway … he led me and Tommy down towards this old well that we had at the back of our childhood home," he shared, gravely. Grant's eyes clamped shut as the past memory flashed before his eyes. "Christian then pushed Tommy in," he revealed, opening his eyes. "I couldn't believe it at first. I knew that Christian hated the baby of the family, but I never thought that he would do something like that."

Skye felt her breath hitch in her throat as a gasped slipped from her lips, her fingers remained laced through Grant's. "Did he … is Tommy …" she could even finish the words.

Grant knew exactly what Skye was asking. He could hear it in her voice. "No," he assured her with guilt washing over him. "He was calling up to me to help … I grabbed a rope that was nearby and had it in my hands, ready to throw in. Christian - he told me that if I did, he would throw me in after him."

Skye gasped, but kept her fingers locked through his.

"I waited until Christian headed back to the house before getting him, Christian hated me even more after that and blamed it all on me. They - our parents - believed him. And Tommy was too scared to tell them otherwise. That - that was the first time I ever really felt _hate_. I _hated_ Christian for almost killing Tommy. I _hated_ my parents for believing him and I _hated_ myself because I wasn't _strong_ or _brave_ _enough_ to stand to them. To him!"

Skye felt her heart ache for her boyfriend. She could feel the pain and anger he was currently carrying and it tore at her as tears filled her eyes. Skye kept hold of his hand as she climbed into his lap, locking her legs behind him as she face him. He was still looking down.

"Grant," his name slipping from her lips in a throaty whisper. "Look at me?" she requested softly as she lifted a hand to his face and gently brushed her fingers across his cheek, biting back her tears. "Please, look at me?"

Grant felt so much shame, but he also couldn't ignore a request from her. _If she ever asked him anything, he would do it._ Grant slowly lifted his gaze upwards until their eyes locked. He could see them empathy in her eyes, but also a light.

Skye just wanted to make all his pain go away. It was hurting her to see him like this. "Do you know what I see when I look at you?" she asked, her fingers brushing along his cheek.

Grant had been a little surprised by the question. He processed it for a moment before giving a simple shake of the head as a lump lodged in his throat._ A pathetic excuse of a man … someone not worthy of your love?_

Skye could sense apprehension coming from him. "A survivor," she revealed with tenderness. "I am so sorry that you had to go through that as a child," she expressed with empathy. "No child should have to fight to survive or be forced to do anything that they don't want to. I just want you to know that you're not that scared little boy anymore and they can never hurt you again. I don't know how the rest of your childhood went or where your family are now, but know this - they don't control you anymore and family isn't always about DNA. We're your family now, Grant. You, me and the our team. And we protect our own."

Grant was gobsmacked. He didn't know what to say. He still needed to tell Skye the rest about his past. He knew that she might have a different opinion about him when she found out the truth, but right now - he wanted to treasure this moment - the moment Skye wanted to be with him. He lifted his free hand that had be resting on her hip and brought it up, placing it behind her head. He then pulled it forward as his lips crashed against hers.

Skye felt a burst of adrenalin rush through her like she did every time they kiss. She knew that Grant was seeking comfort after opening up, being vulnerable and she would happily give it to him. She knew it wasn't easy for him to open up about his past, she was the same. There was still a lot that he didn't know about her childhood or the first twenty four years of her life. But right now, they both needed to each others touch.

Grant could feel Skye's enthusiasm as she kissed him back with passion and intensity. A moan escaped his lips several seconds later, allowing Skye to slide in her tongue and deepen the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Open Kitchen Area<strong>

Several minutes had passed since Skye and Grant had disappeared into her bunk. The team along with the two new visitors were all seated around the breakfast bar as they enjoyed birthday cake with the first couple of minutes filled with awkward silence until John piped up with a story about the 'good old days' while everyone else listened. He was currently telling the group of agents a story about himself, Phil and Melinda that happened in the late nineties - which caused Phil correcting him in a few sections and several eye rolls and smirks from Melinda.

Jemma was doing her best to focus on the story that was being told but kept feeling the attractive dark male agents eyes on her. He would also flash her a smile when there eyes clashed. She just nervously smiled back. Leo was sitting right beside her on his stool, so close that their legs were brushing.

"... so there Phil and I were hiding behind a storage container surrounded by gunfire and hostiles - running low on ammo," John shared with a huge grin and hand gestures. "I thought we were gonners for good, but then we hear this 'whoosh' 'whoosh' 'whoosh' sound fly over our head followed by gunfire. We both dropped to the ground, ducking for cover."

Phil was sitting at the end of the breakfast bar. Melinda sitting on his right beside Jemma and John was on his left beside the young Specialist he had brought with him. Phil glanced towards Melinda and the two shared a knowing look.

"It was the longest sixty seconds of my life," John exclaimed with a loud chuckle. "Once the gunfire died down, I popped my head around the side of the container and see this black S.H.I.E.L.D chopper hovering twenty metres above the ground with Mel and her current Rookie Hill, both armed. They had taken out the hostiles from the chopper."

"Wait Hill?" Antoine inquired. "As in Deputy Director Hill?"

John, Melinda and Phil all nodded their heads while Jemma and Leo sat that in awe.

"Damn," the young specialist piped up, glancing towards the older Chinese woman. "You were the S.O of Commander Maria friggin Hill? That is so awesome. No wonder she is a badass, learned from the best."

Melinda just gave a nod of the head.

"Still getting to the good part," John announced as he glanced from Phil then to Melinda. "As Phil and I rounded the storage containing and made our way towards the deceased hostiles," he shared with a grin. "The chopper landed and the girls hopped out, making their way towards us. Mel made a beeline straight for Phil with pure anger etched across her face. She stormed right up to him and gave him a left hook to the jaw, telling him not to miss a call in ever again."

"He never did after that," Melinda voiced from her spot as she placed her fork down on her plate. Phil had been her husband at the time and he had scared her when S.H.I.E.L.D hadn't received work from him or Garrett. Her and Maria had been running backend on the op.

Antoine bursted into laughter alongside his S.O. Jemma and Leo sat their slightly stunned, not sure what to say.

"It was Garrett's idea to miss the call in," he revealed, rubbing his jaw as if he was remembering.

"Those were the good old days, huh?" John expressed, heartily. "I guess some things never change," he supplied, glancing at the ring on Melinda's finger that she wasn't even bothering to hide. "I always knew that you two would get back together if given the chance. All's I can say is - it's about damn time."

Antoine glanced towards the two older agents, noticing the look they shared. "You're engaged," he realized, spotting the ring on the older woman's finger. "Wow, congratulations … But I thought two people on the same team weren't allowed to be intimate?"

"We co-run the team," Phil informed the younger agent, glancing towards Melinda with a smile as she rolled her eyes. "Plus the Deputy Director didn't have a problem with it," he revealed a grin, remembering how Maria had told them that it was about damn time and they deserved happiness after everything that S.H.I.E.L.D had put them through in the last almost thirty years.

"What about dear old dad?" John teased, giving the couple a look.

"He knows that we're together," Melinda piped up, impassive.

"But doesn't know about the engagement yet since it was recent," he added. "We want to tell him face to face."

John grinned. "I would love to be there when that happens," he chuckled. "I wonder if his eye patch would fall off," he laughed.

The three younger agents looked at the three older agents with slight confusion mixed amusement because of the 'dad' comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty minutes later <strong>and three more stories by the older agent, the young biochemist cleared her throat.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Agent Garrett and Triplett," Jemma piped up with a smile after a moment, glancing towards Leo. "But we have scientific thing to attend to in the lab," she supplied, sliding off the stool and standing to her feet. Leo did the same, collecting their plates and walking them to the sink.

"I'd like to see the lab," Antoine expressed, sliding off his stool and standing to his feet. His eyes locked on the young british woman as a smile spread across his lips.

Jemma forced a smile, knowing it would be rude to decline his invitation. "It would be a pleasure to show you, Agent Triplett."

"It would?" Leo grumbled as he turned around and noticed how the older buff looking agent was looking at his Jemma. He didn't like it at all.

Jemma had heard Leo's comment and was certain that everyone in earshot had too since he wasn't that quiet. She kept her polite smile in place. "Right this way," she requested, walking around the breakfast bar and headed in the direction of the stairs that led down to the lab and cargo bay. Leo trailed behind her like a puppy. Antoine followed in step.

The three older agents watched the three younger agents disappear from sight a moment later.

"I don't think the little man likes the shining that Tripp has taken to the little lady," John piped up with amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's Bunk<strong>

Skye's head rested on Grant's naked chest as she listened to his soothing heartbeat. She was laying half on top of him with their legs intertwined. Grant had his arms wrapped around her, holding her close as his hand drew lazy patterns along her back. It was soothing and relaxed her.

"How did you meet you S.O?" she spoke up after a moment. "How did you come across S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Grant had been enjoying the post-sex high when he processed Skye's question. He was surprised by the question because he figured that she had already read his S.H.I.E.L.D file. He knew that she would be able to access it easily if she wanted too.

"Wall-E?"

Grant felt a smile tug at his lips at the nickname that he had come to love. "Uh, Garrett pulled me from a bad situation pertaining my family when I was in my mid teens," he admitted, thinking back to fifteen years ago when he had first met John. "He had heard about me through one of my instructors at my military school. Was informed about my family situation and said that he could get me away from my family. He told me that he worked for a secret government organisation that were looking for people just like me. I figured it was my second chance for life," he revealed honestly. "I haven't seen or heard from my family since."

Skye listened to her boyfriend and could hear something in his voice. She could feel mixed emotion washing through him, but also knew that talking about his family always bought that out in him. _She wasn't surprised that he went to military school. It explained a lot, but she was curious to how he got there. _Skye lifted her head from her S.O's chest and turned her eyes on him. "So he saved you from your family?" she asked as her finger trailed a pattern across his bare chest.

Grant could see the light in her beautiful bambi hazel eyes. "Yeah and he gave me a purpose," he supplied easily. "Showed me the potential that I had inside me."

Skye felt a smile play at her lips. "Which led you to me," she expressed, warmly.

Grant felt a smile spread across his lips. "I didn't know what living felt like until I met you, Skye," he divulged, thickly. "You are my home … the place I feel the safest." _He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but didn't want to reveal that until she knew everything about him. He didn't want their love to be tainted by lies._

Skye felt her breath catch in her throat at his words._ 'You are my home'_. It was the sweetest thing that anyone had ever said to her. Skye lowered her lips to his, capturing them in a slow tender kiss.

"You're my home too," she whispered against his lips.

"Hey lovebirds," John teased as he entered the open lounge area with his freshly made mug of coffee in hand. "Finally decided to surface?"

Grant had Skye pulled into a side hug. He knew there was no point in hiding his relationship with her now. His boss wasn't stupid. Grant knew that he had to put on one hell of a show while his S.O was aboard.

Skye fixed her attention onto the older male agent. "Yeah, sorry about earlier. I knew Mike before…"

"Coulson explained," John interrupted, raising his mug free hand. "Said you knew him before 'the change'. It's hard finding out that someone you care for has become something different. Finding out that they have this darkness lurking inside of them," he added, glancing towards Grant for a few seconds before turning his attention back onto the young woman. "A betrayal like that is never easy."

Grant kept his expression blank and stiffened slightly when his S.O mentioned betrayal. He knew that John had said that to make a point. Grant knew that he had to keep his feelings under control while Skye was around. He didn't want her to question them.

"That's just it," Skye expressed, defensively. "Mike is a good guy. He didn't choose or ask for this. It was done to him and I vow that I will find the people who did this to him and make them pay for what they did to him. I just hope I can find Mike and bring him back, hopefully FitzSimmons can fix him. I know he is still in there somewhere."

John arched his eyebrow in surprise, listening to the passion evident in her voice. "I like your spunk, kid," he expressed, bringing his mug to his lips and taking a sip of the hot black liquid. _  
><em>

"When it comes to people I care about," she affirmed. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do to protect or help them if given the opportunity. I am a big believer in second chances," she revealed, honestly.

John forced a smile. "You sound like Phil," he observed with curiosity. "He's got that bleeding heart."

Skye smiled brightly. "I take that as a compliment," she beamed. "Speaking of which, where is AC and everyone else?"

"AC?"

"Agent Coulson," Grant piped up, casually. "Skye has a tendency to give people nicknames … I have like twenty."

Skye turned her head sideways, grinning at her boyfriend's serious face. "And you love everyone of them," she teased before planting a loud kiss on his cheek. "Mwah." She had no intentions of hiding their relationship, even in front of his S.O. Skye turned her attention back towards the older specialist after sensing some disgust coming from him, but his expression show different. He was smiling at them. _That was odd,_ Skye couldn't help but think.

"So where is everyone?" she asked once again, ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach that was being cause by Agent John Garrett. _He really didn't like seeing them together._

"The young_ married couple_ are down in the lab with my boy Tripp," her informed her, casually. "Mel retreated to the cockpit during one of my stories about twenty odd minutes ago and Philly headed to his office after receiving a phone call from Hill a few minutes before you two made your appearance."

Skye gave a nod of the head and forced a smile. "Cool … I have to go see May about something that we spoke about earlier," she piped up, vaugly.

"No problem," John replied, glancing towards the dark haired specialist. "Ward and I have a lot of catching up to do since we haven't seen one another in several months."

Grant released Skye from his side hug as she pulled away.

The two specialist watched the young Rookie Agent head for the cockpit, disappearing out of sight.

Grant then turned his attention back on his S.O. He noticed that the fake smile had dropped from his face and he looked pissed off. Grant folded his arms.

"You two are friggin adorable," John expressed with thick sarcasm. "How long have you and your Rookie be shucking up for?"

Grant's jaw clenched. He didn't want to discuss Skye with his S.O, but knew that John would push until he got the answers he wanted. "A few weeks," he counted with a blank expression. "What's it matter?"

John felt anger wash through him. "You developed feelings for her … Specialist don't feel, Kid. How many times have I told you that!" he reminded him in an icy tone. "Is this gonna be a problem?"

Grant kept his emotions blank and shook his head "No," he supplied with a cocky grin. "It's nothing … I'm just having some fun with her," he lied off hand, even though his heart was aching with just saying those words but he had lie to protect Skye. Grant knew what John would do to an 0-8-4 and there is no way in hell he was ever gonna let that happen. "Gotta have some fun while stuck here."

John nodded his head. "Good … I have no problem with you having fun … just don't let the lines get blurred. I've been informed by the top heads that 'we' plan to make the big reveal soon. We're just waiting for the last pieces of the puzzle to fall into place and when that times comes …"

"I know," Grant expressed coldly. "All of S.H.I.E.L.D goes," he supplied as a lump lodged in his throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Cockpit<strong>

Skye felt a chill run down her spine coming from somewhere behind her as she entered the cockpit to find her mother reading a book. She acknowledged that the Bus was still on auto pilot and felt her mother's awareness spike, indicating that she knew she was there.

"Catching up on your reading?" she asked, closing the cockpit door behind her. "Care for some company?"

Melinda tore her eyes from the words on the page and looked over her shoulder. "You never have to ask, Skye," she said with a warm smile. "There is only so much of John Garrett I can take before I want to cause physical harm to him," she express dryly, holding up the book.

"I know how you feel," she mumbled under her breath as she approached her mother.

Melinda arched an eyebrow at her daughter's comment. "What?" she inquired with curiosity mixed with concern.

Skye chewed on her lower lip as she stood a few feet from her mother. "How long have you known Agent Garrett?" she asked, slipping her hands in her jean pockets.

Melinda's brows furrowed at the question. "Almost thirty years … met him when Nick become your father's S.O … the two trained together," she revealed, nonchalantly. "He likes to push buttons and occasionally colours outside of the lines when it comes to missions. He has a passion to piss people off. Garrett has his own set of rules of how an Agent should be. He is known for training some of the best Specialist, including Ward. Why?"

Skye bit down on her bottom lip. "I don't think he likes me," she blurted out as she began to pace. "Ward and I were just talking to him and I got a feeling of disgust from him when he was looking us, but he was smiling. And everytime I am around him, I get this weird vibe," she supplied added. The words tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them. "It's hard to explain, but there is something about him that feels off. I can also sense a tension between him and Ward whenever I'm around. Ward feels protective of me whenever we're near him. It also feels like he's hiding something."

Melinda quickly stood to her feet, placing the book onto her seat. She then approached her daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder to stop the pacing. "Take a breath, Wǒ de xiǎo jiāhuo," she expressed with concern, noticing how worked up her daughter was getting. "So, you think Garrett doesn't like you?"

Skye turned to face her mother, taking a few steady breaths as instructed.

"I can feel it," she answered after a moment, placing her hands over her heart. "I barely know the guy, but I can tell that he doesn't like me. And he doesn't like that Ward is with me. That much I know for sure," she revealed as tears filled her eyes.

Melinda quickly pulled her daughter into her arms, hugging her and rubbing circles across her back to comfort her. She felt a burst of anger wash over her, but pushed it aside - not wanting Skye to feel it. _She wanted to kill John for making her daughter feel this way. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So ... we will see more CATWS in the next chapter.

Wǒ de xiǎo jiāhuo - my little one

_**Reviews are appreciated. **_


	65. Chapter 65 - What are you waiting for?

_**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**_

_**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.**_

So, the team are several hours ahead of DC at the moment because of the timezones.

_I know people are wondering why Skye hasn't called Philinda 'mom or dad' yet, well, that's because it's only been less than a week since she found out and is still processing the fact that after twenty four years of being alone, she know has real parents. The word 'Mom' and 'Dad' to her means a lot and is a massive thing that she doesn't want to rush. Skye has been in orphan for the twenty four years of her life - she was all alone in the world until several months ago when she was kidnapped by this lovable team and even though she saw Philinda as her parents before they actually became it - it's still hard thing for her to accept. That she is not alone anymore. But I promise you that the words 'mom' and 'dad will leave her mouth before the end of this fic. _

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 65<strong>

**Somewhere over the north pacific ocean**

**The Bus - 12:42 p.m**

Melinda and Skye had fallen into a comfortable silence after their heart to heart, thirty odd minutes ago. Skye was watching the clouds as the bus glided through the clear blue sky while her mother had went back to her book since the bus was still on auto-pilot as they headed back in the direction of the US. Skye could understand why her mother loved it up here, there was something tranquil about.

A soft knock sounded at the door of the cockpit.

**"Come in,"** mother and daughter throw over the shoulder, casually. Skye glanced sideways at her mother, noticing the smile that tugged at the corners of her lips but her eyes still fixed on the page in front of her.

A few seconds later the door opened.

Skye peered her head around the co-pilot chair and acknowledged their visitor. A smile curved her lips at the sight of her father carrying a wooden tray containing food and drinks. A few seconds later Skye's stomach grumbled and that's when she realized how hungry she actually was. She realized that it had been a few hours since she had eaten half of her piece of cake.

"I bought lunch for my two favorite women," Phil supplied with a warm smile as he closed the door with the back of his foot before entering further into the cockpit towards the two loves of his life.

Skye slid out of her seat. "You're the best, A.C," she informed her father as she met him in the open space before the seats. "We can have a picnic," she announced, sitting down on the carpeted floor, crossing her legs.

Phil chuckled down at his imaginative daughter and followed suit, placing the tray on the ground in between them.

Melinda was now standing behind her pilot seat with folded arms as she looked down at her partner and daughter both looking at her as if they were waiting for her to join them. _God, she hadn't been on a picnic in a very long time. It had been before she had transferred to admin and when her and Phil were married the first time. _

Skye patted the spot near her. "Come on," she instructed the older woman.

Melinda felt a smile tickle her lips as she gave in and took the several footsteps towards her family. She then sat just off from her daughter and opposite Phil. Her eyes turning downwards, observing in all of the food on the tray. Phil had bought them three different styles of sandwiches, all cut in triangular halves. Three mini bowls of fruit salads and a bottle of juice each.

Skye instantly reaching for a triangle half of a chicken salad sandwich and took a big bit.

"So … why are my two lovely ladies hiding out in the cockpit?" the senior agent questioned as he reached for a sandwich tringale, glancing from mother to daughter.

**"Garrett,"** they both answered, simultaneously.

Phil grinned at hearing mother and daughter answer in unison, just more proof of how close they were getting. He knew that Melinda had escaped earlier because she was tired of hearing another one of John's story, The man loved to talk. Plus she didn't really like him - just tolerated him eighty percent of the time they were in the same space. John and Melinda always seemed to butt heads, but Phil was curious why Skye was avoiding his old friend.

"Why's that, Bug?"

Skye took another big bite of her sandwich so she didn't have to answer the question right away.

"Skye feels uncomfortable around John," Melinda simply expressed as she eat her fruit salad, glancing from her partner to daughter.

Skye chewed her bit as she sent a half assed glare towards her mother who just shrugged it off.

Phil was chewing on his bite as he processed his partners words. _Uncomfortable? What did that mean?_ He glanced towards his daughter as concerned curiosity filled him. Phil swallowed his bite before speaking. "What? Uncomfortable how, Bug?"

Skye released a heavy sigh. "He doesn't like me," she simply answered, deflated. "And definitely doesn't like me being with Ward," she revealed to her father, placing the rest of her sandwich back down on the plate and grabbing a bottle of juice.

Phil had been surprised to hear that. "Did he say something?" _Why would John dislike his daughter? Everybody loved Skye! How could you not. And why would he have a problem with her and Ward dating? John Garrett was known for sleeping with female agents within S.H.I.E.L.D all through his career. He knew it pissed Nick off._

"He didn't say anything," the young brunette supplied, holding the juice in her hand but making no attempts in opening or drinking it. "I felt it, but he was smiling at me when I was feeling disdain coming from him. I could tell it was forced. I don't even know him, so I have no idea why he wouldn't like me," she enquired, worrying her bottom lip.

Phil and Melinda could tell that their daughter was upset, but was trying to mask it. They tore their eyes from Skye and glanced at one another, sharing a look for a moment.

Skye twisted the cup on her bottle and took a swig from it, trying to ignore the disquiet coming from her parents.

Phil fixed his attention on his daughter. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

Skye glanced towards her father. "And say what? How are you going to explain how I know he doesn't like me? He doesn't know about my empathic abilities or the fact that I'm a gifted. And when he finds out that I'm your daughter? How are we going to explain that? You've known John you're entire life, right? Like brothers?"

Phil nodded_. Pain in the ass big brother._

"So, I am guessing that he knew about me? But like everyone else - thought that you two lost a baby?

The pair nodded their heads.

"When S.H.I.E.L.D found out that I was pregnant and I told them it was a result from a one night stand after a mission," Melinda offered. "No one questioned it, even if they didn't believe me. S.H.I.E.L.D knew that Phil and I lived together and that we were close friends along with partners in the field. No one ever straight up asked us, though. Kinda of like 'Don't ask, don't tell."

"Well, except Garrett," Phil voiced. "Since Melinda was pulled from missions until she went on maternity leave, I was partnered with John for those several months. And he isn't known for being subtle. Didn't matter how many times I denied, he didn't believe me. After a few weeks, I finally admitted that I was the father and that he had to keep his mouth shut about it. He did."

Skye could feel and hear the nostalgia pouring from her father when he spoke about his friend. "Maybe he just needs to get to know me first?" she suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I could spar with him," Melinda suggested, placing down her fork and fruit salad before reaching for her juice bottle.

Phil released a soft chuckle. "The last time you 'sparred' with John," he piped up. "You broke his nose and almost his jaw, plus he refuses to spar with you after that."

Melinda just shrugged her shoulders as a smile twitched her lips. "It was accident," she expressed, deadpanned. That was over fifteen years ago. She had been sitting behind a desk for almost ten of those years.

Skye's eyes widened as she looked at her mother with pride. "Bullshit," she cussed, grinning. "I can feel the satisfaction coming from you. I am guessing that he provoked you in some way."

"Language," Melinda warned her daughter, causing an eyeroll from the younger woman. "And he made a comment that I disagreed with. He watches what he says around me, now."

Phil was surprised with that answer. _He had always thought that it had been an accident. That's what she had told them at the time._ "You never told me that … what did he say, Mel?" he asked with amused, curiosity.

Melinda glanced across at fiancé. "It's classified," she supplied, amusement lacing her tone.

Skye chuckled, knowing how it annoyed the hell out of her whenever someone said that to her.

"Nice, Melinda," he retorted with a roll of the eyes. "You know, I could ask John," he stated.

"Go ahead," she challenged, playfulness dancing in her chocolate eyes.

Skye could feel the warmth coming from her parents as they teased each other. It was the best feeling in the world. "Aaaww, you two are so cute when you're flirting," she informed her parents with sincerity.

The two senior agents just smiled as they went back to their food, a comfortable silence washing over them.

* * *

><p><strong>Cargo Bay<strong>

Grant had changed into his workout gear several minutes ago, then came down here and wrapped his hands. He was now focused on the boxing bag in front of him as he took all his anger and frustration out on it. Grant needed to hit something after his talk with John. He wanted to get the anger out before seeing Skye again so she didn't pick up on it.

_"So, you're telling me that you still have no idea how Coulson came back from the dead? Cause we know that that Tahiti story is a load of bullcrap."_

_Grant shrugged his shoulders. "He is a private person," he supplied, impassive. "The only person that really knows what he is thinking … is May. I can't push or ask too many question because he'll get suspicious. You knew it was gonna take time for me to built trust with this team and I have."_

_John clenched his jaw. "Well, we're running out of time, Kidd. I guess I can always torture it out of him again," he supplied with a grin. "The bitch in a flower dress had been so close to finding out before your beloved team intervene."_

_Grant remained silent._

_"What about the girl?" John asked after a moment._

_Grant felt his heart stop for a moment, but kept his composure blank. "Skye? What about her?" he asked, impassive doing his best to not let his couldn't-care-less mask slip._

_"What's her last name? She's only registered as Agent Skye with S.H.I.E.L.D," the older specialist revealed. "She was a hacker for the Rising Tide and there is no trace of her existence up until your team bought her on as a consultant before becoming an agent recently."_

_"Skye doesn't talk about her past," he revealed, honestly. "And from what I've gathered - she had a rough childhood growing up in the orphanage. Never stuck with a family for long. She's been on her own for most of her life." _

_"Almost sounds like you care about her," John commented, narrowing his gaze onto the darked haired man._

_Grant pushed all emotion from his voice. "Just making an observation, John. I know what it's like to grow up where no one gives a damn about you."_

_John looked at him for a moment before shrugging it off. "Two broken people finding one another ... how romantic. Do you think she will follow you when it's time to leave? Someone with her talents might actually come in handy."_

_Grant knew that Skye was loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D, to her parents and would never join the darkside. "I could persuade her," he lied, revealing a cocky grin. "I have her wrapped around my little finger."_

_John slapped Grant on the shoulder. "That's my boy."_

Grant's kept pounding at the boxing bag as thoughts of Skye filled his mind. He knew that he was running out of time if John was right about Hydra being ready to make their appearance once again. Grant knew that he had to tell her before she found out - he knew that he might lose her, but it's better than her being blindsided.

"Ward? Hey Rambo?"

Grant stop pounding the bag when he heard Antoine call out to him. He looked passed the bag and towards the open doors of the lab where the buoyant Specialist was standing with folded arms. "What did that bag do to you?" he teased, lightly.

Grant had known Antoine for a couple of years now. They weren't close, but respected one another even if Agent Triplett was a little too upbeat for Grant's taste. He forced a smile.

Antonie could tell that something was brother the his S.O's protégé. He was good at reading people. Antoine knew that the dark haired agent needed a release for whatever was bothering him._ Maybe he and his gorgeous girl had a fight?_ "Want a live target? One that hits back?" he offered.

* * *

><p>Jemma and Leo had their heads tilted to the side as they stood side by side in the lab doorway, watching the two older Specialist spar. They were pretty much equally matched as they managed dodge each attack they threw at each other. Both got a couple lucky hits in. They had been going at it for almost thirty minutes now,<p>

neither looking tired.

* * *

><p>Skye was searching for her boyfriend when she spotted Agent Garrett leaning over the railing of the stairwell, looking down towards the cargo bay training area. She could tell that he was enjoying whatever he was watching, the massive smile plastered across his lips and the feeling of pride pouring from him was evident of that.

Skye hesitantly walked towards the older Specialist and out onto the platform, her eyes glancing down towards their training area. She then spotted Grant sparring with Agent Triplett.

"There you are," John said smoothly.

Skye tore her attention from her S.O and towards the older male agent. She stopped a few metres from him and folded her arms, forcing a smile. "Here I am," she answered, switching her attention back down towards the two young Specialist. "How long has this been going on for?"

John kept his attention fixed on the young asian mixed woman. "I've been watching for twenty minutes," he supplied, casually. "You were gone awhile? Everything okay with Mel?"

Skye kept her focus on the two Specialist. She could sense the curiosity pouring from him. "Yeah, we were just chatting," she answered vaguely.

_Chatting?_ John curiosity piqued. "Huh," he mumbled. John had known Melinda May for just under thirty years and she wasn't one for casual conversation, especially with Rookie agents. Melinda was more the strong silent type - unless Natasha, Maria or Emma were around. John couldn't fight the feeling that something else was going on with this young woman and the two senior agents. He had seen how she had got defensive of Melinda when Tripp had made the 'Cavalry' comment and then saw the concern with Melinda and Phil when Skye had her little outburst over Mike Peterson before heading to her bunk.

"You know, you've had a big impact on him," the older male Specialist spoke up after a moment, his eyes lingering on the young woman. "Ward's different than I remember him."

Skye turned her head sidewards, eyes landing on the older Agent. She remembered how closed off and robotic Grant had been when she first joined the team. "Different how?" she enquired, curiosity to where John was going with this.

_Soft!_ John screamed internally, but kept his expression calm. "Well, the tough thing about being a specialist is being alone. A team gives you a whole new perspective … guess it's the difference between fighting against something and fighting for something," he expressed, sagely. "Or someone and Ward's got that now … he's got you," he told her with a feign smile. "Someone that means something to him."

Skye absorbed in the older man's words. She could feel the displeasure behind that fake smile of his_. So, why does that make you angry? Why don't you like me?"_

John turned to face the younger woman and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I can tell that he really cares about you," he gave her shoulder a squeeze. "And would do anything for you."

Skye could feel the man's anger towards her getting stronger that her head started to throb. She forced her eyes shut as she tried to block out his signal, taking a few steady breathes.

"You okay?" John asked, feigning concern as he removed his hand from her shoulder and crossed his arms.

Skye began to rub her temples as she opened one eye. "It just feels like there's an elephant running around my head, bumping into my skull, then turning around and repeating over and over again."

John couldn't fight the smile that splashed across his lips. He had never heard someone describe a headache like that before. _She is funny, but was still a threat as long as she had a hold of Grant. He needed his best weapon by his side for the takeover._

Skye opened both eyes. "I'm gonna go take something for this," she vaguely explained before turning and walking away.

* * *

><p><em>Twenty minutes<em> had passed since Skye had walked away from Agent Garrett and returned to her bunk, her headache had disappeared shortly after that. Skye's eyes were currently glued to her new laptop screen as she read the personnel file in front of her. She had her door open so if someone wanted her they knew where she was.

Skye was halfway reading through Agent John Paul Garrett's S.H.I.E.L.D file when she felt someone appear in the doorway, she didn't need to look up to know who it was."Hey Rook," Grant voiced as he entered her bunk, a towel slung over his shoulder. He had just had a shower after finishing his sparring session with Antoine several minutes ago. His hair was still drying. "What cha doin?" he asked, walking the short distance towards her bed.

Skye quickly got out of the file and opening her second tab and had code programing filled the screen. "Just going through M.A.I.O.S's programing so I can set her up throughout the bus once I've finished imputing data into her," she half lied with ease.

Grant raised an eyebrow. "Maios?" he questioned as he took a seat on the end of her bed.

"Yes, Ward?" a female relaxed robotic like voice replied from the laptop. "Is there something I can assist with?"

Grant's eye's widened a little as Skye released a chuckle. "My AI … it stands for 'My Artificial Intelligence Operating System … Grant, I would like you to officially meet M.A.I.O.S," she introduced, gesturing to the laptop.

Grant reminded Tony mentioning that the laptop had an AI and he could hear a slight difference in her voice from the one he heard back at Avengers tower which mean Skye had changed it. "Sounds like a drink," he managed, dryly. "Her name that is."

"I happen to like my name," M.A.I.O.S voiced, a-matter-a-factly.

Grant just stared at the laptop. _Did all AI's have attitude or just the ones Stark created?_

Skye released another soft chuckle. "You two play nice," she joked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry this chapter is on the shorter side, but the next one will most likely be longer and it 70% already written.


	66. Chapter 66 - One Day Too Late

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.**

_I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to update. I planned to have it up days ago but work has been pretty full on. Like I said, it had been 70% done since posting the last chapter. Since it's the weekend here (friday night) and I have the next few days off, I should be able to get the next one up before Tuesday (Aus) even though it's gonna be heavy on the emotions and you will know what I mean by that at the end of this chapter. _

So, once again two different time zones will be coming into play … I am being vague when I say North Pacific Ocean because I don't know all the different timezones. For this stories sake, the bus in around 3 - 5 hours ahead of USA since the headed in the direction of the states but are still several hours away.

**THIS STORY CONTAINS SCENES FROM CATWS. I also might have slightly changed parts of certain scenes, adding things.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIXTY SIX<strong>

**Washington DC**

**Capitol Hill Nursing Center - 15:15 pm - Peggy's Room**

"You should be proud of yourself, Peggy," Steve told the elderly woman as he looked at the photographs on her bedside table of her family.

Peggy turned her eyes from Steve and turned it to the side, glancing at the photos of her family. "Mmm, I have lived a life," she expressed humbly, turning her eyes back onto her first love. "My only regret is that you didn't get to live yours."

Steve didn't respond.

"What is it?" Peggy asked, knowing something was bothering the younger man.

"For as long as I can remember, I just wanted to do what is right," he spoke up, a sadness filling him. "I guess I'm just not quite sure what that is anymore … and I guess that I thought I could throw myself back in, follow orders - serve," he forced a smile. "It's just not the same."

Peggy released a soft chuckle. "You're always so dramatic."

Steve couldn't help but smile back at her laugh.

"Look, you saved the world - we rather mucked it up."

"You didn't," he quickly defended her. "Knowing that you help found S.H.I.E.L.D is half the reason I stay," he told her. _Maria is the other half,_ he couldn't help but think.

Peggy reached for the younger man's hand resting on the bed, she wrapped her fragile hand around his. "The world has changed and none of us can go back," she told him, sagely. "All we can do is our best and sometimes the best we can do is start over," she told him before coughing.

Steve quickly removed his hand from her's and stood to his feet. He then hurried to the side table and filled a glass of water before returning to her bedside.

Peggy turned her attention back on the visitor in her room. Her mind was a little foggy. A moment passed before recognition washed over her. "Steve," she expressed, surprise washing over her as tears welled in her eyes.

"Yeah?" Steve answered a little concerned, mixed with confused.

"You're alive," she supplied, emotion rolling through her as tears filled her eyes. "You came back."

Steve was hit with a wave of emotion as he realized that her mind was playing tricks on her again. It took everything in him not to cry, instead he forced a smile. "Yeah Peggy," he managed, thickly.

Peggy was crying. "It's been so long," she told him. "So long."

Steve's heart was breaking. "Well, I couldn't leave my best girl, now that she owes me a dance," he told with a sad smile. Steve had lost count with how many times he had recited that line.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere over the North Pacific Ocean<strong>

**The Bus - 20:23 p.m**

Grant was seated at the bar beside his S.O, Antoine and Leo as they enjoyed after dinner drinks. John wanted to test how scottish Leo really was. That what he had said when he suggested it. Phil was standing behind the bar playing bartender. Everyone was still on their first drink as they listened to a story John was telling about Grant in his Rookie days.

* * *

><p>Skye, Jemma and Melinda had retreated to open lounge area to watch a movie since they didn't want to intrude on the male bonding session, plus Skye wanted to spend as time as she could away from Grant's S.O since he seemed to dislike her so strongly. She was actually relieved to get to spend some alone time with her mother and surrogate sister. They all agreed on 'Burlesque' after ten minutes of debating which movie to watch. This was Jemma and Melinda's first time watching it, but Skye's fifth since being released.<p>

Skye was sitting in the middle of the couch with a giant bowl of popcorn that had Peanut M&M's, Maltesers and Rainbow Skittles mixed in it as her mother sat on her left and Jemma sat on her right.

* * *

><p><strong>Washington DC<strong>

**Department of Veterans Affairs - 15:43 pm**

Steve walked down the hall, hearing a female voice. He then stopped in the doorway and listened to the end of a meeting of a support group of soldiers suffering PTSD.

"... a cop pulled me over last week, he thought I was drunk. I swerved to miss a plastic bag, I thought it was an IED."

"Some stuff you leave there," Sam told his group with empathy. "Other stuff you bring back. It's our job to figure out how much to carry. Is it gonna be in a big suitcase? Or in a little man purse? It's up to you," he supplied, looking down over his group.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later Steve was waiting several metres from the entry of the door as he watched his new friend say goodbye to the members of his group. Sam spotted him and made his way down towards him. Steve took several steps forward, both stopping at a small circle table off the door that had papers on it.<p>

"Look who it is," Sam voiced. "The running man," he added, amusement lacing his tone.

Steve leaned against the wall. "Caught the last few minutes," he supplied, casually. "It's pretty intense."

"Yeah, brother," Sam supplied as he gathered up the papers on the table. "We all got the same problems. Guilt," he revealed, thickly. "Regret."

Steve could hear evidence of that in his voice. "You lose someone?"

Sam nodded. "My wingman, Riley. Flying a night mission, standard PJ rescue op. Nothing we hadn't done a thousand times before, till an RPG knocked Riley's dumbass out of the sky," he revealed, solmely. "Nothing I could do … it was like I was out there just to watch."

Steve lowered his head, knowing what that felt like. _The same sort of situation happened with Bucky._ "I'm sorry," he said, raising his gaze.

Sam gave a shake of the head. "After that … I found a really hard time for being over there, you know."

Steve gave a nod of the head. "You happy now?" he inquired. "Back in the world?"

Sam pretended to look around. "Well, the number of people giving me orders is down to about … zero," he joked with a smile. "So, hell yeah. You thinking about getting out?"

Steve stood tall. "No," he answered, conflicted. "I don't know," he added, forcing a smile. "To be honest, I don't know what I would do with myself if I did."

"Ultimate fighting," Sam suggested, amusement evident in his tone. "Just a great idea of the top of my head. Seriously, you could do whatever you wanted to do … what makes you happy?"

Maria's face flashed before his eyes. Images of her sleeping on the couch, curled into his side using his lap or shoulder as pillow. The first time she taught him to dance, then once them dancing at his birthday party and in Ireland. "Maria," her name slipping from his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere over the North Pacific Ocean<strong>

**The Bus - 21: 03 p.m - Open Lounge Area**

The movie was over thirty minutes in and it was coming up to apart that always made Skye a little emotional because of the topic.

_Allie was sitting in front of the large mirror in the dressing room, just playing around with her makeup style after being ditched by the other dancers._

_Cher entered the room, noticing the young woman sitting by herself, trying and failing with her make up. "Where is everyone?"_

_Allie placed the eyeliner brush down and folded her arms on top of the vanity mirror table surface. "They went out for pizza," she shared, dejected. "I wasn't hungry," she lied, picking her brush back up and attempting the line again._

_Cher could see the girl struggling and she felt a little sorry for her. She knew how her other girls were treating her. It was tough being the new girl. "That brush isn't working because it's too old," she simply told her._

_Allie tore her eyes from the mirror in front of her and glanced sideways at the older woman. "It's the only one I have," she expressed._

_Cher released a sigh and reached into her handbag and pulled out her makeup kit. "I'll let you use mine," she offered._

_Allie was a little surprised at the older woman's offer. She retrieved the small eyeliner brush from the older woman when she held it out. "Thanks," she supplied, turning back to face the mirror for another attempt._

_Cher could see the girl struggling a little and couldn't take it anymore. "Here, let me help you," she offered, taking a seat down beside. She took the brush back from her. "First you got to wet it if you wanna get a clean line," she softly informed her by dipping the brush in a water glass that was sitting in front of them._

_Allie turned to face the older woman._

_"Close your eyes," Cher instructed and the young blonde complied. "When putting on makeup … it's like you're an artist - but instead of painting on a canvas, you're painting your face."_

_Cher continued to put makeup on the younger woman's face. "My mom was a model, she was beautiful, tall, blonde - not like me … body that could stop a truck. And she had these's girlfriends, beautiful girls - Colleen and Shirlie … and they would come over in the morning and all put on their makeup before going on a job," she shared as she placed the brush down. "We had a big window in the back of our house with this ledge on it," she supplied, making the actions with her hands. "And they would all put their mirrors on it, side by side by side and put out their makeup."_

_Allie was grinning at the older woman's story._

_Cher reached for another brush as she continued her story. "They had lipsticks and blushes and it was fabulous. And I kept thinking 'god, I cannot wait till I get old enough to play with this junk'."_

_Allie was smiling. _

_Cher reached for her powder brush. "Didn't you ever watch your mom put on her makeup?" she asked, casually._

_Allie looked down for a moment. "Uh, my mom died when I seven," she revealed, dejected as she raised her gaze. "This is my first lesson."_

Skye inhale a sharp breath as a wave of sadness washed over her. She had missed out on a lot of mother/daughter moments over the first twenty four years of her life.

Melinda felt a pang of gloom wash through her at the younger woman's words. She glanced to the side, noticing how it was affecting her own daughter. There was so many things that she wanted to teach her daughter as she was growing up - but missed out on. Melinda instantly reached for her Skye's hand, threading her fingers through her daughters and giving her hand a squeeze.

Skye felt a warmth wash through her at her mothers touch and a smile melted across her lips as she dropped her head to the older woman's shoulder as they continued to watch the movie.

* * *

><p><em>Almost an hour<em> had passed since the male agents had congregated to the bar. The three Specialist were on their third drink each. Leo and Phil were both on the second since they were pacing themselves.

"Time for a round of shots, Philly," John declared, slapping a hand down on the bar.

Phil glared at his surrogate older brother. He then grabbed five shot glasses from under the bar and lined them up on the surface. Phil then reached for the bottle of Skyy Vodka and began pouring it into the shot glasses.

A moment later he placed the blue bottle back in his spot before pushing a shot glass in front of each of the agents.

"Bottoms up," John expressed, reaching for his shot. A moment later shooting his shot back, the others complied at the same time.

Leo instantly reached for his scotch whisky in front of him and skulled the remainder of his drink chasing aways the vodka taste. He placed his empty glass back down on the bar surface, which Phil automatically refilled.

Grant turned his head sidewards, glancing towards the left where his young friend was sitting. "You good?" he asked the scott with a friendly pat on the shoulder. _He knew that Leo wasn't a big drinker but wanted to prove that he could be 'one of the guys'._ Grant remembered their night back at puzzles.

Leo nodded his head as he reached for his third drink. "Yup … and I have a story," he piped up, turning in his bar stool so he was facing the other three Specialist.

All eyes turned towards the young engineer.

"Well, come on little man. We're all waiting," John encourage.

Leo gave a nod of the head. "Well, it all started during a classified mission in South Ossetia …" he began in storyteller mode.

A slow smile curved Grant's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Washington DC<strong>

**Steve's Apartment Building - 20:15 p.m**

Steve jogged up the stairs in his building until he reached the top landing of his floor. He heard his young pretty neighbours voice up ahead. She was coming out of her apartment carrying a basket of laundry dressed in light pink scrubs as she talked to someone on her cellphone. Steve knew that she was nurse.

Steve waved 'hi' as he walked passed her and listened to her end the call. He then turned to face her.

"My aunt," Kate neighbour supplied. "She's kinda an insomniac."

Steve offered a polite smile. "Hey, if you want," he spoke up. "If you want … you're welcome to use my machine," he offered. "It might be cheaper than the one in the basement."

The nurse looked at him with curiosity. "Oh yeah … what's it gonna cost?"

Steve shrugged his shoulders. "A cup of coffee," he offered, off hand. Maria and the other Avengers were always telling him to make more friends.

The nurse smile, biting down on her bottom lip. "Thank you, but I, uh," she began. "I already have a load downstairs and I really don't want my scrubs in your machine. I just finished a rotation in the affectious disease ward," she supplied, making a face. "So…"

"Ah," Steve supplied. If that wasn't a brush off, he didn't know what was. "Well, I'll keep my distance," he said, raising his hands in defeat.

"Hopefully not to far," she quickly said, averting her gaze.

Steve was surprised at that comment after the brush off. _Was she flirting with him? Women were confusing._ He turned his attention back to his door and retrieved his key from his pocket.

"Oh," his neighbour spoke, causing Steve to turn around. "And I think you left your stereo on.

An alert triggered in his brain as he smiled. "Oh, right. Thank you," he added and watched as she walked the several feet to the top of the stairs and desended them. Steve made sure she was out of sight before he turned his attention back to his door. He pressed his ear against it, hearing his record player going. Steve knew for a fact that he didn't leave that on.

* * *

><p>Steve had climbed up his fire escape as he quietly lifted up his window. He always left it unlock which Maria never liked and often lectured him on security in the city. Steve quietly made his way through his dark apartment, the only dim lighting that bathed it was pouring through his window from the streets.<p>

Steve picked up his shield that was leaning against his hallway wall as he continued through his apartment in the direction of the music that was coming from his lounge area. He peered his head around the corner and spotted a dark figure leaning back in one of his recliners. Nick? Steve stood tall when he realized that the Director of S.H.I. was his intruder. He relaxed, leaning against the wall.

"I don't remember giving you a key," he said dryly, annoyed with the invasion of privacy.

Nick groaned as he sat up. "You really think I would need one," he shot back, clutching his phone in his hand. "My wife kicked me out."

"Didn't know you were married," Steve supplied.

Nick gave a shrug of the shoulders. "There is a lot of things that you don't know about me."

Steve pushed himself of the wall and rounded it, walking further into his lounge area. "I know, Nick," he expressed, flicking on a light. "That's the problem." He then noticed that the old spy was injured.

Nick held up a hand, before pulling on the lamp string, sending the room into darkness again. He then began typing something on his phone.

Steve was concerned._ What the hell was happening? He had to call Maria! _Steve watched as Nick held his phone out for him to see the writing on the screen.** 'EARS EVERYWHERE'** it read. Steve tensed a little as he began to look around the room.

"Sorry to do this to you," Nick supplied, typing something else. "But I had no place to crash."

Steve was standing several feet from the older man when he read the words on his screen.** 'SHIELD'S COMPROMISED'.**

"Who else knows about your wife?" he asked, speaking in code as he watched the older man typing something else.

Nick stood to his feet and turned his phone. _Only the people I trust,_ he thought to himself, but didn't have the time to explain his visit to the Bus, plus Steve didn't know that Phil Coulson was alive.

Steve glanced at the screen. **'YOU AND ME**' flashed on the screen.

"My friends," Nick informed him, taking a few steps forward.

Steve felt a burst of anger wash through him. "Is that what we are?"

"It's up to you," the old spy said.

Suddenly later gunfire filled the room, coming through his wall and piercing through the Director. Steve jumped straight into action holding up his shield and grabbing Nick by the arm, dragging him around the corner.

He then looked down at the badly wounded man who was clutching a usb, holding it out to him.

"Don't … trust … anyone," he told him through heavy breathing.

Steve grabbed the flashdrive and looked down at the dying director in shook. He then heard someone breaking through his door.

"Captain Rogers?" his neighbour called out.

Steve peered around the corner and spotted the petite blonde with a gun as she scanned the room.

"Captain Rogers," she addressed him seriously. "I'm agent thirteen. S.H.I.E.L.D special services," she informed him as she continued to search for the shooter.

"Kate?" he questioned, confused.

"I was signed to protect you," she informed him, entering further into the room.

Steve was beyond annoyed mixed with confusion._ She was spying on him?_ "On whose order?" he demanded.

Kate rounded the corner, spotting her boss bleeding out on the ground. "His," she said shocked for a few seconds before rushing to his side and kneeling down beside him - placing her gun on the ground and checking for a pulse. Thank god, she thought when she found one, barely there. She reached into her scrubs pant pocket and pulled out her walkie. "Foxtrot is down," she barked into it. "Unresponsive, I need EMT's."

"Do we have a twenty on the shooter," a male voice replied back.

Steve peered out of the window, spotting the shooter on a rooftop a small distance away. "Tell them I'm on pursuit," he told his 'neighbour' before holding up his shield and crashing through his window.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere over the North Pacific Ocean<strong>

**The Bus - 23:55 p.m**

Phil entered the open lounge area and made his way towards the couch, stopping at Melinda's end. "Hey ladies," he greeted with a warm smile in a low tone. He had only had four drinks and two shots in total since he was the one pouring the drinks, plus he knew that Melinda would be pissed at him if he got wasted and sick. The older man was feeling a slight buzz but was still able to think clearly.

Melinda and Jemma turned their attention towards from the second movie 'Despicable Me' that was currently playing and onto the team leader. Skye was asleep, her head in her mother's lap as Melinda ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"You okay?" Melinda asked her partner as he swayed slightly.

Phil nodded. "I'm great … can't say the same for John and Tripp, though."

"I think I am gonna turn in," the young british woman supplied, noticing Grant carrying her passed out boyfriend towards his bunk. "This was fun," she added with a smile. "I will see you both in the morning."

**"Night Simmons,"** the older pair bidded as the biochemist walked off, knowing exactly what caused her sudden retreat since they had also spotted the Specialist.

Phil made his way around the plush couch and then plopped down in her spot beside his sleeping daughter. "How long has she been out?" he asked, gently.

Melinda dropped her gaze down to her lap as a slow smile drifted across her lips. "A little over twenty minutes," she revealed as her fingers continued to thread through her soft chestnut tresses.

"Maybe I should carry her to bed," he suggested, watching the maternal side of Melinda.

"How about we watch the rest of the movie, first," Melinda expressed, softly. "She's fine where she is."

* * *

><p>Grant had just returned from carrying Leo to bed since the young engineer had definitely reached his limit if passing out at the bar several minutes ago was any indication. Grant had noticed Skye sleeping on her mother's lap when he had passed them on his return back to the bar.<p>

"I don't think Coulson plans on coming back?" he supplied, rounding the bar and standing behind it. "I saw him sitting on the couch and watching the movie that the girls were watching," he expressed, slightly vague - not wanting to reveal the little family moment that was happening back in the open lounge area.

Antoine and John were both past tipsy but not quite wasted. They were well and truly buzzed.

"Light weight," John commented.

"I guess I am the new bartender," the dark haired Specialist announced with a forced smile. "How about another shot?" he suggested. _Now was his chance._

* * *

><p><strong>2nd April 2014<strong>

**Interrogation Room - 12: 33 am**

Phil entered the interrogation room with confusion. Several minutes ago he had seen Grant help a very inebriated to his bunk then a few minutes later did the same with Antoine, directing him to Melinda's bunk since she never slept there anymore. A few minutes later he then received a text message from his daughter's boyfriend, asking him to meet him in the interrogation room.

Phil was now standing in the doorway of the darkly lit room. He noticed the dark haired Specialist was seated on the side of the table where their prisons usually sat, his arms clasped in front of him - resting on the surface of the table as he looked down.

"Ward? Is everything okay?"

Grant had heard the door open only moments ago. He wasn't drunk, nowhere near it. He had actually been pacing himself for the last couple of hours, also had a glass of water in between every drink - claiming it stopped hangovers when John had teased him about hydrating. Grant then shot back saying 'someone is going to have to carry your drunk ass to bed'.

Grant knew after this talk that his boss, the guy he had come to care for and see as a father figure over the last few months (more so then John) would probably hate him and keep him locked in this room. That was one of the reasons he asked to meet here. Grant wanted to prove that he was surrendering.

"Sir, there is something I have to tell you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun, dun, dun**


	67. Chapter 67 - I surrender

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tu** **mblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.**

_So, boy was this chapter hard to write even though I had the Ward and Coulson talk written for several months now, I've been working on it since the Hydra reval last year. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint and clears up the questions that people have been asking me for like five months now. This week is looking pretty busy work wise, so I probably won't be able to update till towards the end of the week ... sorry about where I end this chapter. _

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES FROM CATWS ... also added on slight changed scenes or as I like to call them deleted scenes.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIXTY SEVEN<strong>

Phil had closed the door upon Grant's request and then made his way towards the table, pulling out the chair and taking a seat. He was now sitting opposite the younger man and could tell that something was seriously troubling him. "Grant?" he spoke after a moment. "You know that you can tell me anything. Is this about Skye?"

Grant felt the guilt wash over him. "No," he answered with a shake of the head as he slumped his shoulders. "I've been keeping something from you - from this team," he revealed after a moment. "I am not who you all think I am," he added in a graveled ton, lifting his gaze to meet the older man's.

Phil leaned back in his chair. _What was he talking about? He was Grant Ward, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D._ "You're not making any sense."

Grant could see the confusion etched across the older man's face and knew that he was waiting for him to explain himself. The dark haired Specialist never thought that this would be this hard, not that he ever had planned on telling the team. John had sent him in to do a job and he had failed that job - got attached and fell in love. Something Grant didn't think he was capable of.

"I was sent to this team to spy on it," the words spilled from his mouth. "On you," he finally revealed, feeling a weight left of his chest.

_What?_ Phil quickly stood from his chair, taking a step back from the table. He had not expected that nor did expect to be having this late night conversation with the younger man. _Was this a joke? Was Melinda or John playing a prank on him?_ This had to be a joke, but the look on the younger's face was indicating otherwise. "What do you mean that you were sent to spy on our team … me?" he asked with disbelief.

"S.H.I.E.L.D isn't what you think it is," Grant confessed, his voice stone cold. "It's tainted and has been for a long time, there is darkness lurking in it. Another organisation implanted within it, just waiting for the right time to take over and rise from the shadows."

Phil was gobsmacked with what he was hearing. _S.H.I.E.L.D has been compromised_, Nick's voice rang in his head. "Who?" he demanded, his voice growing colder.

Grant closed his eyes, knowing that his time was up and he now had to face the music and surrender. "HYDRA," the word fell from his lips as his eyes reopened and locked onto the older man, absorbing in his reaction.

Phil was in shock. _HYDRA? No, no, no, that cannot be possible_. He began shaking his head. "Wait - stop, slowdown, rewind and repeat?" he quoted his daughter. "Captain America, Peggy Carter and the Howling Commandoes eliminated HYDRA a long time ago," he defended in disbelief. "It's not possible."

"HYDRA just made them think that," Grant revealed, feeling the lump form in his throat. "They knew that the SSR and later on S.H.I.E.L.D would keep on fighting until there was nothing left of them, so they decided take a step back into the shadows and wait it out. Grow stronger. Over the years, they began recruiting within S.H.I.E.L.D and if you were picked - you two options … join or die."

Phil still couldn't believe what he was hearing._ HYDRA … this was the threat that Nick was worried about. Did he know it was HYDRA?_ That's when it dawn on him. "Are you telling me that you're HYDRA?"_ His daughter was in love with a HYDRA agent!_ Anger bursted through him.

Grant could see the coldness in the older man's steely blue eyes and heard the bite in his voice. He was angry and had every right to be. "Not technically," he admitted, swallowing hard. "I don't share their beliefs, but I was introduced to them before joining S.H.I.E.L.D. I was informed how S.H.I.E.L.D was poisoned and how HYDRA would one day raise for the shadows. He saved me," Grant revealed, thickly. "He saved me from hell … so, I owed him my life. I was sent here with one goal … find out how you're alive and I failed that - failed him. I was never meant to feel anything or care for the people on this plane," he declared. "I was never meant to fall in love."

_'I failed him,'_ Phil narrowed his gaze on the dark haired Specialist. _Who?_ "John," Phil realized, in taking a sharp breath as Grant nodded his head. _'He doesn't like me,'_ Skye's voice played through his mind. _'And definitely doesn't like me being with Ward.'_ Phil was completely gobsmacked._ John was HYDRA! How long and why_? He had known the older Specialist for thirty years, they were practically brothers. _How deep did HYDRA run within their organisation?_ "Why are you telling me this?" he demanded as anger filled him.

Grant could see the hurt in the older man's eyes, knowing that the betrayal stung. "Because I have to warn you since they're planning on making their reveal soon … I don't know when, but it's only days away according to Garrett. I need you get Skye and the team somewhere safe. HYDRA will be hunting and killing anyone that is a threat. And your team is definitely a threat. I need you to protect Skye, they can never find out about her. If they do, they will kill her," he expressed, raw emotion thick in his voice. "I can't let that happen."

Phil glared at the younger man, still processing the HYDRA news. He was having trouble believing it, sure S.H.I.E.L.D would have picked up on something that. Phil was conflicted. He wanted to hate the Specialist for betraying them, betraying the badge - but he could hear the guilt and shame in his voice. The pure panic for his daughter. _Was it an act? If so, why would he tell him all this?_ All these questions were running through his head when the door to the room swung open and Melinda stood there with her gun (a real one, not a night-night) aimed at Grant.

Grant automatically raised his hands above his head. "I am surrendering to you," he answered, clasping his hands behind his head.

Phil fixed his attention on his partner, knowing full well that she will pull the trigger without hesitation. "Mel, stand down," he ordered in his boss tone as he took a few steps around the table.

Melinda felt the anger rip through her. "He's HYDRA!" she bit back as her finger was itching to pull the trigger. "He was using us … our daughter, Phil."

Phil rounded the table until he was standing in front of Grant. "Melinda! I am dealing with this. Stand down," he ordered, firmly.

Grant had been shocked when the older agent stood in front of him - was shielding himself from the older female agent_. He was protecting him!_

Melinda automatically lowered her gun, astounded at her partner's actions. He was shielding the younger man. She knew that Phil was a bleeding heart, but also knew that he would do anything, anything to protect his family. There had to be a reason that he was protecting him.

Phil could see that Melinda wanted answers for why he was protecting the younger man. To be honest, Phil wasn't sure himself. He knew there was more to the story that Grant was telling him and he wanted to find out before making his final judgement. "Give me the gun," he requested, holding out his hand.

Melinda's jaw clenched. "I don't need gun to kill him," she supplied, dryly. "You can't trust him, Phil. Think of Skye!"

"I am," he answered, thickly. "And killing the man she loves will destroy her. If he was a danger to us, Skye would have picked up on it. You can mask feelings on the physical level, but not the emotional one. She picked up on Garrett's dislike for her. I trust Skye's instincts and if she believes in Grant, then we have to give him a chance. He is our only link to HYDRA."

Grant's eyes widened at the older man's words. _Why was he doing this? 'Don't trust anybody ever, especially me.'_ That's what John had told them when they first met._ 'You can never rely on anyone, they will always betray you.'_ John had told him several months later after being out in the woods. Grant knew that John's hatred for S.H.I.E.L.D started when they left him to die.

Melinda's expression softened at her partner's words. She took a few steps forward and handed Phil the gun. "Be careful," she told him, brushing a quick kiss across his lips before turning away and walking out of the room - closing the door behind her. A moment later they locked.

Phil turned around, glancing back at the younger agent who looked confused. The senior agent walked back around the table and plopped back down in his chair. He then placed the gun on the table before clasping his hands on the table in front of him.

Grant was stunned. He didn't know what to think. "I don't deserve your trust," the words tumbled from his lips, his tone graveled and thick.

Phil was still uncertain about the young man sitting opposite him. He knew that leaving a loaded gun within a killer's reach was a crazy trust exercise. "And you don't have it - yet," he revealed, honestly. "Doesn't mean I want you dead. You have answers that I need. Why did John plant you in my team?"

Grant had known this question was coming and had prepared himself for it. He knew that he was betraying John by answering it since only a select few knew. "He wanted to know how you came back to life," the Specialist revealed, a lump lodging in his throat. "He was hoping whatever brought you back, would save him. John's dying," he confessed, emotion thick in his voice.

Phil inhaled a sharp breath._ John was dying?_ He looked okay to him. "How?"

Grant rubbed his hands over his face. "In the early nineties during the Bosnian War. Garrett was wounded so severely that in his words 'he had to duct-tape himself together.' He contacted S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters and they refused to send a MedEvac helicopter for him. They just left him there to die!"

Phil could hear the anger in the younger man's voice. He remembered hearing about John getting injured during battle. He himself had been on the other side of the world with Clint on a mission, apparently John had gotten to help somehow. Phil had been relieved to hear that.

"They tell you to 'trust the system,'" Grant spoke up. "But when you need or rely on them - they abandon you," he declared with bitterness. "The 'system' left Fitz and I to die in South Ossetia several months back. It was you and the team that saved us. Garrett's resentment of S.H.I.E.L.D led to his turn toward HYDRA if only to seek revenge on this organization that he now despised. He was the first subject for 'Project Deathlok'," he revealed.

Phil's eyes widened at that piece of information. _There was more that one? How many and why hasn't S.H.I.E.L.D come across them? Was Hydra hiding them until they made their big reveal? Why did they reveal Mike?_ Phil knew that he would have to come up with a battle plan with how he was going to deal with John. He needed to contact Nick and warn him!

"What about Tripp?" Phil inquired after a moment. "Is he HYDRA?"

Grant hadn't known the perky Specialist for long, heard stories. "I don't think so," he answered, shaking his head. "John's never mentioned it … plus Tripp doesn't fit the profile. They target people that are broken, filled with anger, no attachments and turn them into a weapon. Remove their soul if they have any left. If you don't comply, then they have no use for you."

Phil couldn't believe that John was a part of something like that. He needed to understand how Grant became a part of it. "How did John save you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 1st April, 2014<strong>

**Washington DC - George University Hospital - 20:03 p.m - Observation room**

Steve was watching over the surgeons that were attention to Nick forty odd minutes later as they tried to stop the bleeding. He still couldn't believe this was happening. Nick Fury was the most stubborn, pigheaded man he knew and to see him down there - fighting to live. Steve knew that this would be hard on Maria. He was basically her adopted father. He just didn't want to see her in any pain if Nick didn't make it.

A moment later Steve heard the door behind him open and someone rush in. He spotted Natasha's reflection in the window.

"Is he gonna make it?" her gravel voice asked.

"I don't know," Steve responded, deflated. He felt so helpless.

Natasha was watching the surgeons working on her surrogate father and she felt lost. There was nothing she could do but watch. She really wished Clint was here. He would most likely make a joke and make her laugh, even though all she wanted to do was hit something, someone. "Tell me about the shooter?"

"His fast," Steve began describing. "Strong ... had a metal arm."

Maria took a step forward from the back of the wall where she had been standing, stepping in place beside Natasha. Her eyes watching every move the doctors were making on her surrogate father.

"Ballistics?" Natasha inquired.

"Three slugs," Maria voiced. "No riffle and completely untraceable."

"Solvent made," Natasha acknowledged, knowing exactly who the shooter was.

Maria had been surprised by Natasha's input. _How did she know that?_ "Yeah," she answered, glancing downwards at her friend and surrogate sister.

All of a sudden Nick's heartbeat started to slow down and the Doctors and Medical staff jumped into action. "BP's dropping," one of the medical staffed called out.

Natasha couldn't believe this was happening. _This was Nick Fury, nothing kept him down for long. No, no, no. no … fight_. "Don't do this to me, Nick

The head surgeon grabbed the paddles. "Stand back … 3, 2, 1 … clear," and the shocked him. The Doctors and Medical staff continued to work on getting Nick's heart beating again.

Natasha, Steve and Maria all just watched their boss, mentor and Surrogate father figure die on the table.

Nick then flatlined.

Steve turned and walked from the room. Maria followed him as Natasha remained behind for a moment. She felt the pain rip through her. The man who she saw as a father was dead - gone just like that.

* * *

><p>Steve stopped a few metres outside of the door and turned around to face Maria. He could see her eyes looking down on the phone in her hands as they trembled and he knew that she was so close to breaking down, even though she was doing her best to keep her mask firm in place.<p>

Steve didn't care if someone saw them, his best friend needed him right now. He enclosed the distance between them, pulling Maria into a hug. It only took a few seconds before she melted into his embrace and was hugging him back. Steve ran a hand across her back in a soothing motion.

Maria knew that they should be sharing such an intimate moment when anybody could see them, but right now she didn't care. She had missed Steve over the last few days since being in New York. A bout of sadness washed over the older woman even though she knew that Nick wasn't really dead and a sobbed escaped her throat. She just couldn't stop thinking that what if he had really died. Maria hated the fact that she was lying to Steve and wanted to tell him, but knew it wasn't the right time. She had protocol to follow.

"I am so sorry, Blue Eyes," Steve whispered as his lips brushed against her forehead, emotion filling him. "I got you," he promised her.

Maria felt more guilt rip through her. She knew that Steve was going to be angry when he found out the truth and that hurt more than Nick's staged death.

Natasha exited the room a moment later, spotting her two good friends comforting each other. She knew that there was something going on between the two that was more than just best friends. They loved each other, but for some reason were holding back, most likely Maria was the one that was holding back. _I wish Clint was here,_ she couldn't help but think_. I miss Lily,_ was her next thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Viewing Room<strong>

Twenty minutes later Natasha was standing in front of Nick's lifeless body with folded arms, just looking down at him as a few tears spilled from her eyes running down her cheeks. She still couldn't believe that he was dead. That couldn't be real.

Steve was standing against a wall. He couldn't stop thinking about the flashdrive Nick had given him and what his last words had been to him. _What the hell was on that thing that he was killed for?_

Maria reentered the room and stood beside Steve. "I need to take him," she informed them, emotion thick in her voice. It was hard watching her good friends say goodbye to Nick, felt too real.

Steve took a few steps forward and stood just behind the red headed assassin. "Natasha."

Natasha heard her name and pulled her from her thoughts. She placed a hand on Nick's forehead, touching him for one last time as the tears continued to spill from her eyes. "Proshchay otets," she whispered before turning around and walking straight past Maria and out of the room.

Steve glanced towards Maria. "Do you need me to st..."

Maria knew that he was concerned about their friend, but also didn't want to leave her. "Go," she told him softly.

Steve didn't want to leave Maria but also knew that she would want a little alone time. He nodded his head, squeezing his shoulder as he passed her. He then followed after the red headed assassin out of the room, calling out her name. "Natasha."

Natasha stopped and turned around, masking any emotion. "Why was Fury in your apartment?"

Steve hesitated for a second before shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know," he lied.

"Captain," Agent Brock Rumlow called out. "They won't you back at HQ."

Steve shot his head around. "Yeah, give me a second."

"They wont you know," Brock shot back.

"Okay," Steve answered before turning back to face Natasha.

"Youre a terrible liar," she told him with a smirk. _Something was going on and she was going to figure it out._ She then turned and walked off.

Steve stood there for a moment, watching the redhead disappear down the hall and around the corner. He knew that he couldn't take the flash drive back to HQ with him. He had to store it somewhere. Steve turned his head to the side, spotting a vending machine.

* * *

><p>Steve made his way down the corridor towards Agent Brock Rumlow who was talking into his earpiece.<p>

"Let's go," the older agent ordered.

Steve fell in place beside him. "Yeah," he answered as they walked off together.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 2nd April 2014<strong>

**Somewhere over the North Pacific Ocean**

**The Bus - Interrogation Room**

Twenty odd minutes later Phil felt his heart ache with what the younger man had revealed to him about his family and what he had went through during his time with John before joining S.H.I.E.L.D. Grant had only given him brief details, but it was enough to paint a horrible picture of what his life was like. Phil still couldn't believe that John had bought Grant through all that. He had a chance to save him from the hell that was his family, instead he used that hell and pain to created a weapon to wield.

_What if he someone like John had gotten to Skye before his team did?_ That thought terrified Phil as a wave of emotion washed over him. He wanted t go to his daughter and hug her tight, but knew that she would sense his fear and question what's going on. _Skye? _Phil's eyes snapped in direction of the dark haired Specialist. "Does Garrett know about Skye?" Phil asked, apprehension filling him.

Grant shook his head as his face hardened. "There is no one in hell I would ever sacrifice her like that," he vowed with pure honesty. "Promise me that you will keep Garrett away from Skye and protect her at all cost, if he finds out about her abilities - he will use them to his advantage until he doesn't need her anymore. He will then k-kill her," he revealed as his voice broke slightly.

Phil could hear the fierce protection in the younger man's voice. "You really do love my daughter, don't you?"

"So much that sometimes it hurts to breath," he admitted with raw emotion. "And I know that finding out about my betrayal is gonna hurt her, promise me that you will keep her away from me. I don't deserve to be near her," he voiced, heartache evident in it

Phil knew that this was going to destroy his daughter emotional, but he also knew how stubborn and determined his little girl was. Phil knew that he couldn't stop her from doing anything she set her mind too. "My daughter loves you," he divulged, releasing a heavy sigh. "And she is a lot stronger than she looks."

_'My daughter loves you,' had he heard right?_ Grant knew that Skye cared for him, even said he was important - but she had never once told him that she loved him. He had almost said it a few times, but didn't wanna say it before her. Grant knew that if she found out about the truth about him, she could never love him. He was too broken and damaged._ Love is a weakness._ That's what John had drilled into his head for the last fifteen years. "She cares for me," the Specialist admitted, dropping his gaze down to his hands.

_Was he friggin serious?_ "You're an idiot," Phil told him with a shake of the head.

Grant lifted his eyes until they locked on the team leader. "Excuse me?"

"You're an idiot," Phil repeated, a-matter-a-factly. "Do you know that the first time I told Mel that I loved her - we were being held captive …. and you know what she said to me?"

Grant shrugged his shoulders, unsure to why the older agent was telling him this.

"She called me an idiot," he simply answered.

Grant kept his dark eyes fixed on his bosses lighter ones. He felt a slight smile tug at his lips. That sounded like May.

Phil smiled at the past memory. He wasn't sure why he was divulging this information to the younger man sitting across from him, but Phil knew that there was still good inside of him if he was capable of love. He had seen it first hand. "But, it was the way she did it. You see - Melinda doesn't say 'I love you' like a normal person. Instead, she'll laugh or bit down on her bottom lip, shake her head, give me this little smile, and say 'You're an idiot.'

Grant's face went still as flashes of the tomes that Skye had done that to him. It was a lot, even before they got together. The first time had been early one morning just before training.

_"Skye?" he called to her, amusement evident in his voice as he watched her doing a little 'happy' dance. He watched as she stopped and turned around, looking at him with a smile._

_"Good morning," she greeted in a chipper tone._

_Grant raised a curious eyebrow at his Rookie. "Morning," he greeted back. "Wanna tell me what that little 'happy dance' was all about?" he asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He had to admit that she had looked adorable at it._

_"May just agreed to teach me some of Taekwondo this afternoon if we don't have a mission," she shared, brightly. "I hope we don't get a mission," she mumbled as he walked towards her, absorbing in her words._

_"You don't wanna learn for me anymore?" he asked, tinge of hurt in his voice._

_Skye placed her hands on his shoulders as he stopped in front of her. She released a soft chuckle as she shook her head and gave him a little smile. "You're an idiot," she told him, amusement lacing her tone. "Of course I will still be learning from you, but I will also be learning some different techniques from May. You may not have noticed but I am a woman."_

_"I've noticed," he answered a little too quickly._

_Skye grinned. "There are just some things that a woman can teach another woman that man can't."_

_Grant now understood._

_"Now we better get down to the Cargo Bay," she told him as she turned away and walked off. "I have super tough S.O who get's grumpy if you don't show up on time," she called over her shoulder._

_Grant shook his head and chuckled._

"Has she ever said 'I love you'?" Grant asked after a moment.

Phil nodded his head. "Occasionally, if she is really tired or scared. Or knows I need to hear it, but she calls me an idiot more. And do you know what?"

Grant knew this was going. "You prefer it."

Phil nodded as a smile melted across his lips. "I do, because we don't have to be alone for her to say it. We could be in a crowded room and she will call me an idiot like that because the two of us only know what it means."

Grant was confused. "Why are you telling me this? Why would you want your daughter near somebody like me … I'm nothing," he delivered.

Phil shook his head. "Everybody and somebody, Grant ... Do you remember what I told you in China?"

**_Several months ago_**

_Grant was watching the explosion above the rooftop with Skye and the two senior team leaders. "Skye managed to extract some files from the buildings mainframe," he informed the team leader standing beside. "It's not much but it could get us a fix on Centipede."_

_"Maybe," the older man commented still looking up at the explosion._

_Grant glanced sideways, fixing his attention on his boss knowing that he would be blaming himself for that man's death. "You can't save someone from themselves, Sir." He told him, straightforward._

_"You can if you get to them early enough," he answered, glancing towards the Specialist and looking passed him at Skye._

Grant knew that his boss had been talking about Skye that day and knew that he was referring to him now. "It's too late for me," he expressed, gravely. "I'm damaged. No good. Not worth it," he supplied, emotionless.

Phil couldn't believe what he was hearing. _His family and John had really done a number on him._ "I don't believe that," he proclaimed, empathically. "I know that you love my daughter … and anyone that is capable of love - is capable of being saved. The past can hurt. But you can either run from it, or learn from it." he supplied, sagely. "And the fact that you're telling me this means that you're not running."

Grant absorbed in the older man's words as recognition washed over him. "Did you just quote the Lion King to me?" he cognize, knowing he had heard

Phil smiles warmly. "Rafiki is one wise baboon and the fact that you know it was Lion King is proof that you've been spending too much time with my daughter."

Grant felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth as he thought of when he had watched Lion King one and two with Skye four months ago. She had told him that they had to watch the second one straight after the first, but not worry about the third since it was even really a movie. That it was just Timon and Pumba talking about their favourite parts of the first two.

"What are you gonna do now?" Grant voiced after a moment. "HYDRA is everywhere and too big to fight alone."

Phil knew that Nick and Maria were working on something since finding out that S.H.I.E.L.D had been compromised, surely he had a plan. "How high does this go?" Any inside information they could get would help.

Grant's gaze remained on the older man. "All the way to the top … as high as Pierce," he revealed, impassive.

Phil eyes widened and mouth gap slightly. T_his wasn't possible!_ "Alexander Pierce? The head of the World Security Council and Nick's best friend? He's leading HYDRA within S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Grant's expression turned impassive as he nodded his head.

Phil felt his heart pick up speed. If Alexander Pierce was leading HYDRA within S.H.I.E.L.D than this was going to be one hell of war. They would need one hell of a battle plan. _Maybe it was time to call in Avengers?_ He would have to call Nick first.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So ... reviews are appreciated.

Proshchay otets mean 'Goodbye father'


	68. Chapter 68 - Stand By You

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.**

To the guest (ana) you will find out in the sequel … hint - I love HuntingBird.

_So, this chapter is gonna take you on one hell of an emotional ride. I am not gonna lie - it's anguest, real angsty and I am sorry for that - but all the heartache and pain in this chapter is needed and pretty much sets us up for the last probably ten chapters of this fic. I was hoping to have this chapter up by Thursday (aus time) but got called into work that day and had to work the arvo/night shift and then worked all day yesterday - so I didn't get any writing done. _

**The two songs that inspired this chapter where 'Stand by You by Marlisa Punzalan' and 'Learn to Love again by Lawson'**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIXTY EIGHT<strong>

Phil exited the interrogation room, closing the door behind him. A few seconds later he heard it lock.

"What are we going to do?" Melinda asked, several feet down from him.

Phil turned his attention onto his fiancee who was walking towards him, tablet in hand. Phil knew that Melinda would have been watching the conversation between Grant and himself. "So you saw all that," he spoke, slumping his shoulders.

Melinda gave a nod of the head, hugging the tablet. "So …"

"I believe him," Phil stated with a heavy sigh. "It would explain a lot about his personality and why he was so closed off when first joining. He could've just waited until Hydra made it's reveal and took us out, but he came to me, Mel. I believe that he wants to try and stop this. He wants to protect us - Skye. I still cannot believe that John is apart of that or what he did to Ward before joining S.H.I.E.L.D. He had the opportunity to turn that kid's life around, but instead uses him like that," anger mixed with disgust evident in the sneior agent's voice.

Melinda placed her free hand on her partner's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "I always knew there was something about that man that wasn't right. Phil, what are we going to tell -"

"Bug!" Phil acknowledged in surprise as his daughter came into sight from around the corner.

"Hey guys," Skye greeted her parents, spotting them standing just off from the interrogation room. She wasn't sure why they were here since they didn't have any current prisoners on the bus. She had come searching for them a few minutes ago after waking up from the couch alone and was surprised not to find her father in the kitchen for their late night talk. "Is everything okay?" she asked with curiosity. "Have you seen Ward? He's not in my bunk and his S.O is passed out in his."

Phil and Melinda shared a concerned look, before turning their attention back on their daughter.

Skye sensed the instant apprehension coming from her parents. _Something was wrong?_ She felt a sick feeling settle in her stomach. "Okay … what's going on?" she asked with disquiet, stopping a few feet before her parents.

"Bug," Phil spoke gently. "There is something that we have to tell you," he expressed, placing a hand on her shoulder. _God, this was gonna hurt her. How was he going to tell her?_

Skye could feel the apprehension getting stronger from her father's touch. _They were in the air and it was the middle of the night. It's not like he could go anywhere_. "Where's Grant?" she asked, just knowing something was wrong.

"Let him tell her," Melinda voiced as she turned her attention the tablet in front of her and unlocked the interrogation room. "She needs to hear it from him in order to believe."

Skye looked from her father, to her mother and back again. "Hear what?" she questioned, turning her attention towards the interrogation door. "Is he in there? Why is he in there?"

Phil turned towards the door and opened it. He then stepped aside.

**-o0o-**

Grant had his eyes shut closed when he heard the door unlock. Phil had told him that he would have to wait in here until he sorted some things out. Grant knew that meant that he would remain in here until he was taken someone to be dealt with. He wanted to believe the senior agent when he said it wasn't to late to save him, but Grant knew it was.

A moment later he heard the door open, but kept his eyes shut.

"Grant?" Skye's soft voice filled the air.

Grant snapped his eyes, turning his head sidewards. "Skye?" he acknowledged his girlfriend walking towards him. Grant looked past her and at the team leader that was standing in the doorway. "What is she doing here?" he growled, not wanting her anywhere near him.

Skye stopped just before the table and sucked in a breathe as she felt the impact of his angry words._ Why didn't he want to see her? What was he doing in here in the first place?_ She could feel a lot of anger and shame coursing through the Specialist. _Something was wrong._

"Tell her what you told me," Phil simply said before taking a step back and closing the door.

**"COULSON!"** Grant shouted towards the closed door.** "COULSON!"** He knew that the older man wasn't coming back, but he hadn't heard them lock the door either. Grant knew that Melinda would be standing on the other side of the door, ready to come in with gun drawn at any sight of him trying to hurt Skye.

Skye was beyond confused and worried. "Grant … what the hell is going on?" she demanded, trying to hide the apprehension in her voice.

Grant turned his attention back onto the beautiful brunette that was watching him with those beautiful bambi eyes that had lit up the darkness from the first time they met. He stood to his feet and took the few steps towards her, his hands clasped her face as he captured her lips with his own and poured everything he felt for her into a long passionate kiss.

Grant pulled back forty seconds later as his heart drummed in his chest, his dark orbs locked on her lighter ones. They were both breathing heavily in order to catch air back into their lungs.

"Why did that feel like a goodbye kiss?" Skye asked as she waited for her heart to slow back down to it's normal rhythmic beat.

Grant lowered his head, dropping his hands from her face. "Because after you hear what I am about to tell you," he spoke up with a heavy heart. "You're never gonna wanna see me again," he told her, shame filling him.

_What?_ Skye couldn't believe what she had just heard. _Why would he ever think that?_ She didn't know why Grant had been feeling like this lately. He had been opening up to her slowly and she was letting him take his time. "Tell me what?" she asked, placing one hand on his shoulder while hooking the other one under his chin and lifting it so his eyes met her's. "Grant?"

Grant could see the empathy burning in her eyes and a lump lodged in his throat. "The truth … the whole truth," he revealed, thickly. "Remember how I told you back at Stark's Tower that there are things about me that you wouldn't like if you knew?"

Skye nodded her head slowly, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "And I told you that you're not that scared little boy anymore … your family doesn't control you."

Grant lowered his eyes. "I have still be lying to you and it's killing me," he confessed, raising his gaze to meet her confused one. "I'm not who you think I am," he divulged, thickly. "I've done things, Skye … things that if you knew - you wouldn't want to be anywhere near me or touch me or look at me with those beautiful bambi eyes. I don't deserve you," he told her in a graveled tone.

Skye was gobsmacked by his words. She could sense shame and guilt pouring from him. It was hitting her in waves and making her heart skip beats and her breathing irregular. "Grant," his name slipping from her lips as her fingers brushed across his cheek. "H-how could you think that?"

Grant couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to keep anything from her, even if that meant losing her.** "BECAUSE I'M POISON!"** he shouted in anger, causing her to take a step back as a quick flash of fear washed across her face.

Skye had taken a step back at his words of anger, because of the strong emotion coursing through him. It physical pushed her back. It wasn't anger towards her, but himself. She could feel how much he was hurting and it tore at her. He was in emotional pain. Skye took a few steady breathes in order to calm her racing heart and ragged breathing. "No … you're … not," she managed in between breaths.

"Yes, I am," he shot back, honestly. "Skye, you see the good in everybody and you make them and others see it, even when they're to blind too. You are everything that is good and pure in this world and I don't want you to ever lose that," he told her, gravely. "I never wanna see that light inside you disappear. The world needs people like you."

Skye felt the tears sting her eyes as a wave of emotion washed over her. "And you," she whispered. "You keep it safe."

Grant's jaw clenched as he shook his head. "No … the world would be better without people like me."

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, 1st April 2014<strong>

**Washington DC - 21:33 p.m - Barton/Romanoff Apartment**

Natasha had changed into a pair of yoga pants and one of Clint's t-shirts. Her damped hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun and she was sitting in the dark on their bed nursing an almost empty glass of vodka. She had been home for forty odd minutes now, during that time she had showered and cried - alot. Natasha felt numb. Her mind kept going back to the hospital, watching as Nick flatlined. Then she was standing before him, looking down at his still body. _Nick was dead!_ She still couldn't believe it even after seeing it with her own two eyes.

Natasha felt the silent tears trickle down her face and didn't bother stopping them. She thought that she had been all cried out in the shower, but apparently she was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 2nd April 2014<strong>

**Gold Coast Hinterlands - 11: 35 am - Evans Home**

Clint was sitting at the table with Oliver Evans aka 'Poppy' as they casually chatted while Lillian was in the backyard with 'Lucky' playing since they didn't really have a backyard, just a beautiful view overlooking the Hinterlands. Nana Bee had taken a call twenty minutes ago. Clint was still trying to figure out a way to tell Natasha about the new addition to their family. He was seriously considering not saying anything and just waiting till she got home and saw the one year old pup herself. Clint knew that she would fall in love with the four legged creature and not want to kill him.

A moment later a ringing pulled his attention from the conversation that he was having with the older man. Clint reached into his front jeans pocket and retrieved the encrypted cell phone that he used during his time spent here. Only a handful of people had this number. S.H.I.E.L.D didn't even know about this phone.

Clint glanced down at the name that popped up and a smile stole his lips. "Hello Wifey," he teased, knowing how much that nicknamed annoyed her. A few seconds passed with silence and Clint sat up straight in his chair. _Something was wrong! He just knew it._ "Nat?" he spoke, standing to his feet and excusing himself while asking Oliver if he could keep an eye on Lillian. Clint then walked until he was certain that he was out of earshot, but still in eyesight of Lillian.

"Tasha, talk to me?"

A few more seconds passed before she spoke. "It's Nick, Clint," her voice responded in a shaky breath. "He's dead."

Clint wasn't sure if he had heard right. Nick was dead? He couldn't have heard right. _Was this a practical joke? Cause it wasn't funny._ "What? Tasha …" he was cut off by hearing her stifle a sob through the phone and that's when he knew that she wasn't lying. Clint felt his heart stop for a second before kicking up speed as he ran his free hand through his hair. _How was this possible?_

"Start from the beginning," he told her in a soft soothing tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere over the North Pacific Ocean<strong>

**Interrogation Room**

Skye felt numb. It didn't feel real. She had her arms resting by her side as she tried to process what she had just been told as a whirl of emotions ripped through her. _Hydra? Double Agent? How was this possible?_ Skye could feel the mixture of emotions pouring from Grant and it was making her feel a light headed and nauseous, but she swallowed it down.

"I still don't understand," she voiced, ignoring the slight pounding that had taken place in her skull. "You were sent to spy on my dad?" Skye questioned, her eyes fixed on him. "On us?" the hurt slipping into her voice, evident.

Grant could see the hurt in her eyes and it tore at him. He gave a nod of the head as a lump lodged in his throat. "Garrett sent me to this team to try and figure out what brought Coulson back to life in hopes that it might save him," he revealed and the waited for her response.

"He's dying?" she questioned, folding her arms. _Why didn't she sense it?_ She could usually tell when someone was hurt or sick, but every time she was around John - all she could feel was hate and anger. "My dad wasn't brought back from the dead," she pointed out.

"That's not what Garrett thinks," he supplied. "He heard rumors that Coulson was dead for days before being brought back to life somehow - that Tahiti is just a cover story. That's why John had Raina kidnap and run all those test on Coulson and -"

"What?" she interrupted him, shock filling her. "I thought the Clairvoyant was behind that?" Skye supplied, her voice rising slightly. "Are you telling me that Garrett is 'The Clairvoyant!'" she enquired, using air quotes. "And you knew this? You let my dad get kidnapped and tortured for information!"

"No," he quickly answered. Grant could see the tears pooling in her eyes and disgust etching across her beautiful face. He took a step forward, his hands reaching for her shoulders to offer comfort, but she took a step back when he reached for her and Grant instantly dropped his hands to his side.

"I didn't know that Garrett was behind the kidnapping until Coulson mentioned 'The Clairvoyant' after we rescued him and I put two and two together. I had no idea that Rania was working with 'The Clairvoyant' at that time. John and I have only spoke once since I joined the team. I might have slipped him a little information about Coulson so the Clairvoyant could seem more real when he next had contact with him - but I swear I didn't know that he was gonna kidnap Coulson. He didn't tell me."

Skye could hearing the sincerity in his voice, but that didn't make it hurt any less. The man she was in love with - has been lying to her all this time. "Would you have stopped him if you did know?"

Grant lowered his head, shame washing over him. "Not back then," he replied, regretfully. "No."

Skye felt anger burst through her at his words. "So, you're okay with my father being tortured for information? He could have died, Grant," she shouted at him as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "If mom and I didn't get to him in time! He would have died," she cried as a strangled sob escaped her throat.

Grant stood there still as he watched the heartache wash over his girlfriend. It felt like someone was holding his heart in their hands and squeezing the dear life out of it. Grant quickly stepped forwards and pulled her into his arms before she had time to react. He held her tightly as she tried to fight him, more sobs washing over her and she gave up fighting him after a minute.

Skye melted into his embrace, her head resting on his rock solid chest as she sobbed. She knew it was impossible fighting him because he was too strong and truth be told - she didn't want to. Grant was the one that always made her feel better when she was hurting, but this time he was the one that was cause of the hurt and she was conflicted. She want to hate him, but she also loved him.

Grant placed a kiss to her forehead as he held her while she cried. He may not be an empath, but he could feel her pain because it was the same that was coursing through him. Grant hated himself for doing this too her - hurting her. "I am so sorry," he whispered against her forehead before brushing another kiss across it.

**-o0o-**

Melinda was watching the screen with tear filled eyes as she watched her daughter. It was killing her that she couldn't go in there and comfort her. Phil and Melinda were still standing just outside the interrogation room, staring at the small tablet screen in Melinda's hands. Phil had pulled Melinda into a side hug. Melinda had refused to leave while Skye was in there and Phil didn't want to leave Melinda. He knew that Grant wouldn't hurt Skye. He loved her.

"I'm gonna kill Garrett!" Melinda stated after a moment, determination thick in her voice. "Slowly and painful … make him feel every inch of pain he put you through."

Phil tore his eyes from the screen and glanced sidewards towards the love of his life. "Mel, we can't kill him," he answered, knowing how angry she was._ Hell, he was too._ The couple had been stunned when they discovered that John Garrett was the Clairvoyant. Phil knew that John wasn't currently a threat since Grant had informed him during their talk that he had drugged both John and Antoine during their last shot they had around an hour ago and would be out for several hours and wake up with the feeling of a hangover.

Phil still couldn't believe that his surrogate big brother was 'The Clairvoyant' and the reason behind his torture session with Raina, all because he wanted to know how he came back from the dead. Phil wasn't surprised that not everyone bought the Tahiti story since he knew it wasn't real himself. Phil knew that once they dealt with HYDRA mess, he would have to tell his team the truth about his death.

Melinda felt anger surged through her. "He will not get away with everything he has done to you, Phillip!" she assured Phil, determination and love burning her eyes. "I almost lost you," she added, her voice breaking slightly as a few silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

Phil felt a tug on his heartstrings at seeing how upset she was. "I know," he whispered, brushing a kiss across her forehead. "He won't get away with it," he promised.

**-o0o-**

Several minutes later Skye was all cried out and had managed to get most of her emotions and Grant's under control. She still had the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach, but her heart and breathing had returned to normal. Skye had taken a few steps back as soon as Grant had released his hold on her. She needed a little distance between them.

"What happens now?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly. "If this HYDRA is really out there, then a lot of people are in danger. How do we know who is S.H.I.E.L.D and who is HYDRA? Omigod … FitzSimmons?" she questioned as her eyes widened.

"No," Grant automatically answered, shaking his head. "Jemma and Leo are S.H.I.E.L.D," he assured her. "That I know for a fact. I did a thorough profile on each member of this team before coming a board … I am surprised you would even think that. They're practically your older siblings."

Skye glared at him. _And your the love of my life!_ "I would have never thought you were either," she bit back, folding her arms - hugging herself. "What about me? I wasn't a part of S.H.I.E.L.D back then."

Grant knew what she was asking. She wanted to know if being intimate with her was a part of his plan. "You - you were a surprise," he admitted as a ghost of a smile drifted across his lips at their first meeting. "Something I didn't plan for or never saw coming. From day one I couldn't figure you out. You got under my skin and had this bright light in you that I didn't think was possible for one person. And the more I got to know you, the more I needed to be with you - you made me forget the mission. What I was sent to do. The darkness inside me … I felt it dimming … I was never meant fall in love."

Skye felt her breath hitch at his words._ Love?_

Grant felt a weight slowly left off his chest as the words left his lips. He was tired of hiding how he felt about her. "You made me feel again," he confessed. "You made me wanna be a part of a team - a family. You made me love, Skye. That was one thing I never thought was possible until I met you - you managed to slip through the cracks of the wall that had I built around myself. You made me feel loved … something that I haven't felt since losing Grammy when I was fourteen."

Skye's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped, tearings stinging her eyes once again. He had only mentioned his Grammy twice before. Once during an interrogation when they first met and the second time back in Australia during their horse ride.

Grant noticed the empathy in her eyes at the mention of his grandmother. It was the reason he never talked about her - it was too hard. "Everything we had together was real, Skye … I love you. You," he confessed, sincerity thick in his voice. "And I always will."

Skye was gobsmacked as her heart picked up speed. She had been waiting from the first moment they had kissed to hear him say those words to her. "You love me?" she asked hesitantly, her voice shaking before she was hit with a bout of strong emotion. "You don't lie or betray the people you love, Grant!"

Grant felt pain rip through him as he watched the silent tears roll down her cheeks. He hated hearing the pain in her voice knowing that he was the cause. "You don't understand, Skye. I owe Garrett everything! My life! He saved me from that hell that was my family when I was a teenager and taught me how to survive. I am alive because of him! I am betraying him by telling Coulson all of this, but I am doing it because** I love you** and I need you safe."

Skye couldn't stop the silent tears that were streaming down her face at his words. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to know how all this happened. "Then tell me everything … from the start."

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 2nd April 2014<strong>

**Gold Coast Hinterlands - 11:55 am - Evans Home**

Clint was gobsmacked at what Natasha had just revealed to him about everything that had happen in the last twenty four hours. He still couldn't believe that Nick was gone - dead. And then finding out that the Winter Soldier had something to with it. Clint had heard the stories about him and also knew about his run in with Natasha five years ago. The two of them had spent several months after that incident searching for that bastard in their down time, but could find him.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a moment._ God, he hated being this for from her at time like this. _"I can't believe he is back. Do we know who hired him to take out Nick?" he asked, still in shock that his surrogate father was dead. Clint knew that he had to be strong right now. He knew that the reality of the situation would hit him later - when he had the chance to properly process the news. "Is Maria stepping up as Director? She's gonna be a badass one."

Natasha sighed through the phone. "I don't know," she answered, honestly. "I haven't been into S.H.I.E.L.D yet … I haven't even seen seen Maria and or Cap since the hospital. I just - I need time to process before seeing people again."

Clint could hear the heartache in her beautiful voice. He new that she was trying to be strong - not break down, but he also knew that she is human and had seen her vulnerable side before. "I am here for you, Tasha," he told her, empathically. "Does this mean you're coming home soon? Am I needed in DC? Do you need me to come to DC?"

"No," Natasha quickly answered. "You're needed with our daughter … I don't want to put Lil in danger. If Nick's death has anything to do with S.H.I.E.L.D being compromised, then I want the both of you as far away from all this as possible - just until we know what's going on. Okay. I need you safe."

Clint could hear the vulnerability and determination in her voice. "Okay," he answered back, thickly. "Has uh, has anyone told Phil or Milly?"

Another sigh passed through the phone. "I don't think so … it's still too new. You're the first person I called."

Clint gave a nod, even though he knew that she couldn't see it. "I can call Phil," he offered, clearing his throat. "And Dwight … they both need to know. It will be more secure and safe from my end. We're at Nana and Pop's at the moment. I can leave Lil here for a couple of hours while I deal with everything. They're already in love with her," he shared with an easy smile as he watched the blonde little girl playing with the dog. She was currently trying to teach him how to roll over by doing so herself.

"She has that way about her," Natasha confessed. "Can you put Lily on?" she requested, quietly. "I just need to hear her voice," she added, sounding almost broken.

"Yeah," he answered, automatically. "Just give me a sec," he added as he made his way back out towards the back verandah. "Lily!" he called out towards their daughter as he made his way down towards the top of the stairs. "Mom's on the phone," he told her, forcing a smile.

Clint watched as Lillian looked towards him and a smile instantly lit her face. She then came running towards him at full speed, the dog stopped rolling around on the ground and followed her.

A moment later the five year old was standing in front of him. Clint squatted down in front of the five year old. He put the phone on hold. "Let's not tell mommy about Lucky, okay," he supplied in a gentle tone. "He'll be a surprise for when she comes home."

Lillian beamed a smile and nodded her head. "Okay Daddy," she answered, happily.

Clint took the phone off hold and placed it on loudspeaker.

"Mummy?" Lily asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, 1st April 2014<strong>

**Washington DC - 22:03 p.m - Barton/Romanoff Apartment**

"Mummy?" came the thick child Australian accent that she has grown to love.

Natasha felt a wave of emotion wash over her as tears stung her eyes. She held them back and cleared her throat. "Hey Baby Bird," she answered in a low gentle tone, forcing her voice to sound happy.

"I miss you," the little girl's voice poured through the phone. "When are you coming home?"

Natasha felt her heart clench at the little girl's words. She may have only known her a week, but Lillian had already imprinted on her. Natasha knew that she already loved the girl as if she was her own, no amount of DNA could change that. "Hopefully soon," she answered back with a smile in her voice. "Just got some work stuff to do," she added, casually. "But, I wanna hear what you and Daddy have been up too."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere over the North Pacific Ocean<strong>

**Interrogation Room**

Almost an hour had passed since Skye had asked Grant to let her completely in and hold nothing back. She wanted to know everything. During that time they had to take a few short breaks so they could both control their emotions. It was hard on Grant telling her, but just as hard on Skye hearing and feeling it. They were both sitting down at the table since it was a long emotional story.

A silence had fallen over the room for the couple of minutes as Grant stop talking and Skye was processing what he told her along with the whirlwind of emotion swirling through her.

A moment later Skye stood up from her chair and walk around the table. She could feel Grant's eyes on her as she stopped in front of him. He turned to face at her, looking at her with shame and confusion. She guested for him to stand up. Grant complied. A few seconds later she took another step forwards, enclosing the distance between them and wrapping her arms around his waist - enveloping him in a hug and pressing her head against his chest.

Grant's arms automatically wrapped around her middle as he felt her body pressed against his and her hands pressing into his back. _He was confused to why she was doing this. Why she wanted to be near him. He didn't deserve this. he didn't deserve her._ "Skye?" her name slipping from his lips and throaty whisper.

Skye knew what it felt like to be mistreated and feel like you could trust no one and be all alone. "I believe in you," she whispered, tears stinging her eyes.

Grant wasn't sure if he was hearing things. "What? I lied to you? To everyone … you should hate me. You should stay far away from me. I'm lost cause," he expressed, clenching his jaw.

Skye looked at him stunned. She shook her head. "No, Grant … you're not," she told him, removing her hands from behind him and cupped his face. "I will never ever give up on you. You know why? 'Because, you don't give up on the people you love. You changed and shaped my life in ways that I never thought were possible," she confessed as she moved one of her hand up and began running it through his short dark hair - her eyes never leaving his. "You were treated harshly by the people that were meant to protect and love you unconditionally. You were taught not to trust and feel because when you did, it meant you were weak. They are wrong, Grant. Do you hear me? You are allowed to feel … to love and to trust," she assured him with raw emotion. "Someone who has been through everything that you went through and still manage to have a soul … it's pretty damn remarkable. I am sorry that you were given a cruel upbringing and your biological family treated you that way … but I promise you that your future is different. There are people on this bus that love and care for you - unconditionally without wanting anything in return … I love you," she confessed, thickly. "I do … I love you Grant Ward."

Grant felt a burst of emotion was through him at her words. _'I love you'. _A few tears rolled down his cheeks. "God, I love you Skye," he told her before lowering his lips to her's and capturing them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So … who needs a MASSIVE 'hug' after reading this chapter. Now, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and it meet expectations. It's been several months in the making. I cannot believe that I have been writing this little fic for ten months. Now, the scene with Lily and Nat, I hope you don't find it out of character that Natasha has fallen for this little girl so quickly. I know a lot of people see Natasha as this deadly, cold hearted assassins, but I know is a different side to her that she hides, you all saw how she reacted to Nick's death in the movie. Natasha likes to wear the cold hearted mask to stop people from getting close because of how she was raised. She was trained from a young age to kill, but she has been with S.H.I.E.L.D and Clint long enough to see that there is good and purity in the world. Natasha also likes to be feared when on the job, but home - she just Tasha.

Now, If anyone wants to talk to be about this chapter, who can do that in a review or PM.

Reviews are appreciated along with cookies.


	69. Chapter 69 - In the quiet of the night

_**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**_

_**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded perso****n.**_

_Hey guys, I am so sorry this chapter took forever to get out to you. It's just been one of those long weeks where everything hits you at once. Anyway, I was pleased to hear how you guys were glad with how I revealed Grant's past and all the stuff with Garrett, also the ILY's scene. Now this chapter is pretty much a filler but has important information and scenes in it that pretty much sets up the rest of this story and get's the wheels rolling in motion. It might be a bit more than ten more chapters, we'll see. This will definitely end before the 100 chapter mark - I promise. _

_I will shut up now and let you read._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIXTY NINE<strong>

Several minutes passed before the couple parted from their long passionate intimate kiss, their forehead touching as their eyes remained focused on one another while they both waited for their racing heart to slow back down to their normal rhythmic beats. The two remained like that for a few minutes, no words needed - just wanting to be close with one another for as long as possible.

"Let's go to bed," Skye spoke after a moment, pulling her head back and dropping her arms from around his neck. Her hand then found his and interlocked. Skye just wanted to return back to her bunk and cuddle with Grant until she fell asleep in his arms.

Grant felt Skye pull on his hand as she headed for the direction of the door, but Grant didn't budge from his spot. "I can't," he told her, shaking his head.

Skye haltered in her spot and snapped her head in his direction as confusion washed over her. _What?_

"Coulson told me to stay here," he explained, honestly.

Skye turned and took the few steps back to towards Grant until she was standing in front of him, their fingers still laced as she placed her free hand on his shoulder. "Grant … I am sure my da-"

"I have to stay," Grant cut her off. "This is where I belong until he tells me otherwise," he informed her, matter-a-factly. "I'm sorry, Skye."

Skye felt a whirl of emotions wash over her. She was angry that Grant saw himself like that, but also sad because now that she knew of his full past - she knew that it was going to be a long time and road of healing before he believed in himself and that there was still good inside him. She was angry at his family and John Garrett for what they did to him and how they broke him, made him believe that he was nothing and that emotions made him weak. Skye wanted to cry for the little scared boy and the broken and vulnerable man that was standing in front of her.

Skye leaned forward and brushed a kiss across his cheek before letting go of Grant's hand and walked off towards the door. She placed her hand on the handle, gripping it as she glanced over her shoulder. Grant hadn't moved from his spot. He was watching her. Skye bit down on her lower lip as moisture filled her eyes. She was going to fix all of this.

**-o0o-**

Skye stepped out of the interrogation room and took a few steps out and towards her parents that were waiting several feet from her. She left the door open, not wanting Grant to feel like a prisoner.

"So," she voiced, biting down on her lower lip. "You guys saw all that?" she asked, gesturing to the open door.

Her parents nodded as they began walking towards her.

"We muted it after the kissing started," Melinda supplied, scrunching her nose.

The pair stopped in front of her.

Skye folded her arms across her chest as a chuckle escaped her throat at her mother's comment.

Phil placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "How you doin, Bug?" he asked gently, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "I know that that was a lot to absorb."

Skye felt a wave of emotion wash over her. She was holding back the tears. "Fine," she lied, swallowing the lump that had lodged in her throat. "Uh, can you release Grant?" she requested, clearing her throat. "He won't leave without your permission and I need him," vulnerability slipping into her voice. "I need him out of that room. He is not a prisoner and I don't want him feeling like one. We're gonna need him to beat this … to beat them!"

Phil and Melinda stood silent for a moment as they listened to their daughter. They could hear the raw emotion in her voice and see determination etched across her face. They both knew that she was doing her best to hold her emotions back which isn't good for an empath.

"Skye…" Phil spoke after a moment, giving her shoulder another squeeze.

Skye's eyes snapped in her father's direction. "Please Daddy," she pleaded as moisture filled her eyes, but she held back the tears.

Phil was stunned for a second before a tear filled smiled melted across his lips. _That was the first time she had ever called him 'Daddy' to his face._ "Okay Bug," he answered before leaning forward and brushing a kiss across her forehead.

Skye and Melinda watched as Phil disappeared inside the room.

"How are you _really_ doing?" Melinda asked her daughter, gently.

Skye turned her attention onto her mother as she listened to her father talk to Grant inside of the room. She was doing her best to hold everything back, not wanting to break down in front of her parents. She wanted to be strong, but then she felt her mother's hand rest on her shoulder and give it a squeeze. Skye felt her bottom lip tremble.

"Skye?" Melinda asked softly, placing her other hand on her daughter's cheek.

Skye cleared her throat. "I'm …" she began before she couldn't hold it back anymore. "Mommy … how can peo-ple be so cruel?" she asked as tears ran down her cheeks and sobs escaped her throat.

Melinda instantly pulled Skye into her arms as tears welled in her own eyes. _She called me 'Mommy'._ "I don't know, Xiǎo jiāhuo. I just don't," she answered honestly as she hugged her daughter tightly, allowing her to cry in her arms.

Skye let the tears fall freely as she hugged her mother and soaked up the feeling of love that was coming from the older woman. "It's not fair," she sniffled between sobs. "It's just not fair."

**-o0o-**

Grant and Phil stood in the doorway watching the women they loved sharing an intimate moment, causing them both to get a little misty eyed themselves but both held it back.

A few minutes passed before Skye was all cried out and Melinda loosened her hold on her, allowing her to pull back. Melinda wiped the remaining few tears from her daughters eyes before placing a kiss on her cheek.

Skye turned her head around, glancing at her boyfriend and father that were standing just outside of the interrogation room - side by side. She then removed herself from her mother's embrace and walked the few steps towards the love of her life and slid her arms around his waist, engulfing him in a hug as her head rested on his chest.

Grant automatically responded by wrapping his arms around Skye, holding her close as he dropped a kiss on the crown of her head. He closed his eyes and soaked up this moment. What Grant wanted was to stay here with her and imagine the world outside doesn't exist.

Phil walked passed the young couple and towards the love of his life and pulling her into his arms. He brushed a kiss across her forehead. Melinda rested her head against his chest as a smile stole her lips.

Phil watched the intimate scene of his daughter and Grant. He could tell that they loved each other, that was as clear as day - but he still couldn't ignore the fact that the young Specialist was sent to spy on them. Phil understood the emotional and mental hold that John had over the younger man, masking it as loyalty but Phil knew better. It was mental and emotional abuse. He took a scared, damage young kid and moulded him into a machine, a weapon. Phil couldn't help but think how different Grant's life would have been if he had been the one to find him that day and not John.

Grant opened his eyes after a moment and his eyes landed on the two senior agents that were watching him. He knew that they were still hesitant of him, even after everything he confessed and Grant didn't blame them. He would be the same if he was in their shoes. "What happens now?" he asked, gravely.

Skye lifted her head from his chest and turned it around to face her parents, her arms remained laced around his waist.

"I still don't trust you," Phil informed him, honestly. "But I am willing to let you help us stop this or at least control the downfall. We only have several hours before Garrett and Tripp will wake with whatever you dosed them with. So, let's not waste another second."

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, 1st April 2014<strong>

**Washington DC - 22:04 p.m - Maria's Loft**

Steve had text Maria just before leaving S.H.I.E.L.D twenty minutes ago, letting her know that he was on his way over and would be crashing in her guest room tonight since his apartment was currently a crime scene. He was surprised that she hadn't text him back by the time he had reached her apartment.

Steve tried calling her again as he made his way up in the elevator to her floor. The call rang out several time before going to voicemail. Steve hung up the phone as the elevator stopped upon reaching her floor. He walked out of it and towards her door. Steve knocked three times then waited. After a long moment of no response, he put his ear to the door and listen - hearing nothing on the inside.

Steve retrieved his key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He peered his head inside, looking around the dark open space - waiting until his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Thirty seconds passed with no movement.

"Maria?" he called out as he entered her loft and closed the door behind him, locking it. A moment later he flicked a light on, blinking a few times and allowing his eyes to adjust to the new light in the room. "Maria?" he called out again as apprehension started fill him.

**-o0o-**

Several minutes later Steve had searched the entire loft - twice, coming up empty. He walked back into the guest room. Steve had tried calling her again during his search along with leaving a message with Natasha since she wasn't answering either. Steve had then sent Maria a text telling her that her where he was and that he was her for her if she needed to talk. He knew that losing her surrogate father would be hard on her. He knew her family history. And Steve knew how close Nick and her were - how she had even referred to him as her father from time to time.

Steve walked towards the guest bed as he clutched his phone in his hand. He was starting to worry about his bestfriend. Steve just wanted to be there for her. He sat down on the left side of the bed and hit speed dial 2.

_"Steven?"_ Milly's hesitant voiced asked.

Steve felt a smile dip his lips at hearing the older woman's voice. She had become a second mom to him over the last year and several months since meeting her. "Hey Milly," he spoke gently. "I am sorry to call so late, but have you seen Maria?"

A few seconds passed before he got a response. "_What? Maria's in New York, isn't she?"_ the older woman asked, sounding confused.

Steve felt a lump lodge at the back of his throat. _He knew that he would have to tell Milly about Nick._ "Uh, she's actually … something's happened with Nick and Maria came back early. It's not good," he revealed with a heavy heart. "There was, uh, an accident at _work_ and Nick was shot … he didn't make it."

Steve heard the older woman gasp over the phone followed by what sounded like a sob. _"Didn't make it? Are you saying that Nick's dead? How? When? Dio Mio … Maria. Is Maria okay? Of course she's not, you're looking for her and Nick is practically her father. Oh Nick,"_ she sobbed over the phone. _"When was the last time you saw Maria?"_

Steve ran his free hand through his short thick hair. "A couple of hours ago," he confessed. "At the hospital after …" he paused, knowing that he couldn't go into full details about Nick's death since it was S.H.I.E.L.D related. _God, he hated this job sometimes._ "She said that she needed some time. I had to stay behind to give a statement since I was there when it happened. I never should've left her."

_"Steven,"_ Milly's tear filled soft voice spoke. _"You're not blaming yourself, are you? Whatever happened … it's not your fault. Maria knows that. You said that you're at Maria's right? Just stay there and I am sure she'll come home eventually. I will make a couple of calls and let you know if I find her,"_ the older woman promised_. "And Steve?"_

Steve was doing his best to keep his voice steady. "Yeah?"

_"She's gonna need you to get her through this,"_ the older woman expressed.

"She's got me," he promised before saying goodbye and hanging up. Steve placed his phone on the bed, then removed his leather coat and tossing it aside. He then laid back down on the bed and started at the ceiling. "Where are you Blue Eyes?"

* * *

><p><strong>Classified Location<strong>

**Fury's Secret Bunker**

Maria was sitting in the chair beside Nick's bed as she watched him sleeping. She was still waiting for him to wake up post surgery. They had to wait for the Tetrodotoxin B to leave his system. It had been almost three hours since Nick had been injected with it. The soothing beeping sound coming from the machines indicated his heart rate was back to it's normal rhythmic beat. She still couldn't believe it herself. But, it still wouldn't seem real until he opened his eyes.

Maria reached for the pendant around her neck and couldn't stop thinking about Steve. She hated that she was keeping things from him and had been for a while now. The spy in her knew it was part of the job, but the woman inside of her felt guilty for keeping something this serious from the man that she had fallen in love with. Maria knew that you shouldn't lie or keep things from the people you love, but she also knew Steve and knew that if he had found out what she and Nick had discovered back then, than he would have wanted to take immediate action and not the slow road like they chose.

Maria thought back to the hospital corridor where Steve had comforted her. She could still hear his comforting words and feel his lips against her forehead. Maria knew that he was going to be pissed at her when he discovered the truth and the fact that she had been keeping this from him for a while now, but thousands if not millions of lives were on the line and it was just risk that she couldn't take. She just hoped that he would forgive her - because now Maria couldn't imagine her life without Steve Rogers in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 2nd April 2014<strong>

**Somewhere Over the North Pacific Ocean**

**The Bus - 02:03 am - Phil's Office**

Phil was sitting behind his desk. Melinda perched on the left corner, facing him. Skye and Grant were sitting on the couch just off from the door as they watched the two senior agents trying to get hold of Nick Fury and Maria Hill. It was a little after eleven at night in DC and New York were both were currently located.

"Something isn't right," Melinda informed Phil, agitated. "I sent Maria an S.O.S containing our safe word to her private phone. She always gets back to me within several minutes after the message being sent. It's been twenty minutes, Phillip."

Phil released a heavy sigh as he rubbed his hands over his face. "I did the same with Nick," he replied with apprehension. "Something is definitely wro-" he was cut off mid word when his phone beeped, indicating a new message.

"It's Clint," he voiced as he opened the text from his surrogate little brother._** 'Available for video chat, ASAP!?'** _the message read. Phil quickly typed back. _**'Yes.'**_

Twenty seconds passed before the screen on the wall above Skye and Grant's head starting ringing, informing him of an incoming video call. Phil grabbed the remote off his desk that controlled that screen and clicked the 'answer' button.

A few seconds later Clint's face appeared on the screen.

_"Hey guys … hold on a sec while I patch Dwight and Em through,"_ he informed them as he began tapping on the keyboard in front of him.

Grant and Skye hopped off the couch and made their way towards Phil's desk so they could see the screen better.

A moment later the screen split in half - Dwight and Emma's faces then appeared in sight. They looked to be in his Office.

_"Great, everyone's here,"_ Clint announced, gravely. _"Oh, hey Skye - Ward,"_ the archer acknowledged. _"Uh, I guess you two are gonna find out eventually … might as well be now."_

**"Find out what?"** Phil and Melinda asked in unison. They noticed that Dwight and Emma seemed to be just as curious about what the archer wanted to tell them.

* * *

><p><strong>Gold Coast Hinterlands<strong>

**Weston House - 13: 07 p.m - Hidden Surveillance Room**

Clint was currently situated in the surveillance room of the house that was an attachment on his and Natasha's office that was hidden behind a sliding bookcase. He was leaning back in the executive office chair as he was looking at the wall of nine small screens that were linked to hidden hi-tech security cameras that were strategically placed around and in the house. Clint was currently using the dead centre middle screen for his video call.

Clint knew that breaking this news to his two surrogate brothers was going to be hard, but it was even more difficult with Melinda and Emma being there because of their surrogate connection with Nick. He was Emma's godfather and pretty much a second dad to Melinda after losing her first.

_"Clint?"_ Phil's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

Clint cleared his throat. "Sorry," he apologized. "Um, not long ago I received a call from Nat … it's about Fury and it's not good," he revealed in a gravel tone.

**-o0o-**

Clint had broken the news about Nick Fury's death as gently as he could, informing them with everything that Natasha had told him and about the 'Winter Soldier' and then waited for them to react. He knew that they would all take it differently because of their relationships with the older man.

Emma had instantly bursted into tears while Dwight silently comforted her. Melinda and Phil had been in shock for a long moment before he saw Melinda placed a hand on Phil's shoulder. Phil then looked up at her with tear filled eyes and they shared a silent sad look. Clint could tell that they were both trying to remain strong right now.

A few seconds later Skye bursted into tears. Clint knew that his niece didn't really know the spy but was expressing what her parents were feeling. Grant was instantly comforting her and whispering something to her that the archer couldn't hear.

Several more minutes passed with the shock settling in and no one saying a word.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Over the North Pacific Ocean<strong>

**The Bus - Phil's Office**

Phil still couldn't believe that his surrogate father was dead. The man who found him after his parents death and gave him purpose. The man who trained and taught him everything that he knew. Phil narrowed his eyes onto Grant who was comforting his daughter who was currently grieving for him and Melinda because they were in too much shocked or denial to outwardly expressed it themselves.

"_They_ are behind this, aren't they?" he asked the young Specialist. "_They_ sent the 'Winter Soldier' to kill him, didn't they?"

Grant felt guilt pour over him as he gave a simple nod of the head. "I've heard rumours that he was working for the high brass … I've never meet him though," he revealed. "He is pretty much Pierce's personal assassin."

_"Who are they?"_ Clint's asked. _"And by Peirce, you don't mean the Head Council Alexander Pierce, right?"_

Phil tore his attention from Grant and turned it back towards the screen above the couch. He gave a nod of the head.** "HYDRA!"** he revealed in an icy tone. **"HYDRA killed Nick."**

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, 1st April 2014<strong>

**Classified Location - Nick Fury's Secret Bunker**

It was nearing midnight when Maria noticed Nick's eyelids began to flutter and then his heart rate picked up a little.

"Nick?" the brunette whispered as she sat up straight, reaching for his hand. A few seconds later she felt him squeeze it and relief washed through her as tears filled her eyes. "Nick," she repeated his name a little louder.

A moment later she heard him mumble something and a few seconds later his eyes shot open and he was looking at her. "Hey Kiddo," he mumbled a little groggy.

"Nick," Maria felt a burst of emotion was through and quickly stood to her feet, launching herself in his direction. She flung her arms around his neck, giving him a hug. She heard a moan escape his lips and remembered that he must be in quite some pain. Maria quickly pulled back. "Sorry," she apologized as tears filled her eyes. "God, I thought we actually lost you for a moment," she confessed as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

Nick felt fuzzy. That was the only word he could think to describe what he was feeling at the moment. "You may have noticed that it's hard to kill me," he answered, breathlessly.

Maria gave him a pointed look. "Not funny," she told him, wiping the few fallen tears. "We almost actually lost you this time … lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver and a collapsed lung," she informed him, seriously. "It's gonna take at least a couple of days for Skye's blood to heal you. I still cannot believe that Nat and Mel are completely healed. Good thing we never filed their injuries in the S.H.I.E.L.D database, might be a little hard explain."

"How'd they take it?" the old injured spy asked his surrogate daughter.

Maria licked her lips, moistening them as she sat back down in her chair. "Natasha was upset, even though she tried to mask it. She said 'Proshchay otets' before leaving. Steve was quiet, but I could tell that he was remaining strong for me and Nat … I haven't really seen anyone else. I took your body and brought you here just like we planned. Turned off and left my phone at my place incase they tried tracking me. I still cannot believe that HYDRA has been in S.H.I.E.L.D all this time," she expressed bitterly.

"We noticed though," Nick supplied, feeling a little groggy because whatever strong pain meds they had him. "How did you go in New York?"

"I was pulled out early," she pointed out, giving him a loaded look. "Didn't get to finish my assessment of all agents there. We should have bought in Natasha and Melinda when we found out about HYDRA," she revealed. "They could have helped with the screening process instead just the two of us."

Nick shook his head. "Couldn't risk it," he supplied in a graveled tone. "This has to be done quietly and you know that if Nat and Mel got involved heads would have started rolling - you know how they feel about betrayal. You tell Mel, she would have told Phil and Nat is the same with Clint. I trust them, but we had to keep this under my patch until we knew how much of S.H.I.E.L.D was contaminated and how best to deal with it. They were going to be bought in when the time was right and we were ready to fight. That timeline has now brought up."

Maria sighed heavily. "I just hope we're ready."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Reviews are appreciated


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.**

_Hey guys, I am so sorry this chapter took so long to get to you. I rewrite different scenes and decided not to go with them. Now since I am going off canon the reveal of HYDRA is slightly different while still pertaining some similar scenes. You'll know what I mean when we get there._

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES FROM CATWS**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 70<strong>

**Wednesday, 2nd April 2014**

**Somewhere Over the North Pacific Ocean**

**The Bus - 04:44 am - Skye's Bunk**

Grant was lying on his side, Skye's back pressed against his front in the spooning position. His arms circled around her waist - their legs intertwined. They had turned in twenty minutes ago with Skye almost falling straight to sleep as soon as her head it the pillow, which didn't surprised Grant since she had had a very emotional last few hours. Grant knew that the senior agents would still be going over the game plan in Phil's office. They would still be in there if Phil hadn't told them to get some sleep and Skye had been too tired to protest.

Grant couldn't sleep though, he was too wired to shut his brain off. The last few hours kept playing through his head. Grant hadn't been shocked with the way the other agents had taken the HYDRA news and discovering that he was a double agent. He had seen the betrayal and disappointment in Agent Barton's eyes and understood his words of anger towards him until Phil had calmed him down, assuring him that they only knew about HYDRA and threat coming their way because he had told when he didn't have to. Phil had then said to the archer _'he's not the only agent to ever have a haunted past that he's trying to escape' _those words had silenced the male avenger.

Grant knew that it would take some time before any true S.H.I.E.L.D agent would trust him again. And that was their right. Grant still couldn't believe how Skye still had faith and believed in him when he didn't really believe in himself.

Grant still believed that he didn't deserve her. She was too good and pure for him, but he also knew that life without her wouldn't be worth living. One moment it was just him and Skye - two people. Never looking or expecting for anything. And then out of nowhere it happened. All it took was one look, one smile, one touch and caress, one laugh and stupid fight. And the spark was lit. It was only little in the beginning, but over time it grew. And with every look, every touch, every smile, every kiss, every comforting word, every argument and every passing moment they share together - fueled the small spark until it became a burning fire. Grant never really believed love or 'the one' was possible until he met Skye and really got to know her. All's it took was one small spark that when fueled became a burning bright fire. A light. A warmth. A love. Her love. One moment they were just two people and now - soulmates. Skye taught him that it was okay to love and feel.

Grant was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Skye move in his arms. She turned until she was facing him, her head buried into his chest. She swung an arm around his waist and murmured something in her sleep. Grant felt a smile drift across his lips before brushing a kiss across her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Classified S.H.I.E.L.D Base (British Columbia) <strong>

**The Bus - 10:03 am - Open Kitchen Area**

Jemma and Leo were sitting side by side in the mini booth in the common area just off from the kitchen, two cups of tea in front of them. Leo had his forehead resting on the table, trying to ignore the pounding in his head.

"You shouldn't have drunk so much," Jemma sweetly scolded him, rubbing soothing circles across his back. "Don't you remember the morning after 'Puzzles'?"

Leo just groaned in response and Jemma released a sigh.

"Morning guys," Antoine greeted with a friendly smile.

Jemma and Leo gasped at the agents voice. Jemma quickly moving her hand from Leo's back and placed it under the table while Leo sat up.

"Agent Triplett," the biochemist greeted, placing one hand over her beating heart while the other reached for Leo's under the booth table and laced her fingers with his. "Good morning … how are you fairing this morning?" she asked in a chipper tone.

Antoine stopped in front of the booth, folding his arms as his eyes narrowed onto the two younger scientist. He noticed the attractive British woman's cheeks heat as she took a sip from her tea cup. "Better than Fitz by the looks of it," he commented, easily. The scotsman was leaning back in the booth, looking a little pale - well more pale.

Leo glared at the older Specialist. "Yeah well if we're comparing the amount of alcohol consumed with our individual body mass than of course you could absorb more and metabolize it quicker."

Antoine felt a smile lick his lips at the grouchy younger man's retort. "Sorry man," he replied, raising his hands in defeat. "I was just making an observation," he supplied, before turning away and headed into the kitchen.

John entered the kitchen area barefoot and bleary eyed, rubbing the back of his neck. His head was pounding as if someone was playing his brain like a bongo drum. The senior agent glanced around the area, noting the three younger agents that were present. John was curious to where the other four were, mainly Grant but knew he couldn't be obvious about it.

"Where are the lovebirds?" he asked casually.

**"Which ones?"** Jemma and Leo enquired with seriousness from where they were seated, before reaching for the cups and taking a sip of their tea's - concurrently.

Antoine chuckled at their joint answer as he switched on the coffee maker._ That was friggin adorable,_ he couldn't help but think. The male Specialist had heard stories about the famous _FitzSimmons_ and how close they were - often working as one. They had been friends for a decade now, working side by side.

John narrowed his eyes on the two young geniuses and their synchronously. He had read all about Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz. HYDRA were very interested in the pair, but knew they were both loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D. John knew when HYDRA revealed itself, the two young scientist would comply with some persuading. The senior Specialist noticed the clonesness between and could tell that they were an intimate. _Was everyone on this damn plane a couple? Was it a flying hotel?_ "Ward and Skye," he answered after a moment.

"Skye wasn't feeling well last night," Melinda supplied impassive as she appeared at the bottom of the stairs, looking towards the group of agents that had gathered for breakfast.

Jemma and Leo gasped once again, startled at the older woman's sudden appearance. They hadn't heard her coming down the stairs.

"Oh gosh," the young british woman expressed. "I hope she is okay? Do you need me to give her a checkover later?" Jemma asked, wondering if it was something to do with her empathic ability.

John glanced towards the younger Chinese woman, standing on the bottom step - stone faced. _Was she in the same clothes as last night?_

Melinda glanced towards the biochemist and gave a shake of the head. "All's she need is some rest, Simmons. Grant was up with until the early hours of this morning," she added, not moving from her spot. "They both probably will sleep for a few more hours yet … nobody bother them," she ordered before disappearing back up the stairs.

"Damn, she's like a ninja," Antoine commented as he picked up a coffee mug filled with the hot black liquid and handed it to his boss before turning his attention back to his own mug.

John chuckled. "You don't know the half of it," he shared casually.

* * *

><p><strong>(Same Day)<strong>

**Washington DC, Triskelion - 13:13 pm - Head Councilman Piearce Office**

"For what it's worth, you did your best." Alexander told Sharon as he noticed Steve coming down the corridor towards them.

Sharon nodded her head even though she felt like had failed her deceased boss. "Thank you, Sir," she answered, turning her attention to her left upon hearing footsteps coming towards them. She absorbed in the sight of Steve Rogers striding towards her. He was dressed in his uniform.

Sharon began walking away from Alexander Pierce and towards Steve. "Captain Rogers," she said politely in passing.

"Neighbour," Steve responded coolly as he passed the young attractive blonde. He was still angry at her for lying to him.

"Ah, Captain … I am Alexander Pierce," the older man introduced himself, holding out his free hand as he cradled the takeaway coffee cup in the other.

Steve stopped in front of the older man, shaking his hand. "Sir, it's an honour."

"The honour is mine, Captain," Alexander replied. "My father served in the hundred and first," he supplied, casually. "Come on it," he added with a guestered of his head.

**-o0o-**

Five minutes later, Steve was looking down a bunch of photos that Alexander and shared with him. He was currently looking at one of Nick Fury and Alexander around thirty years ago, both dressed in formal wear having a conversation.

"That photo was taken five years after Nick and I met," Alexander shared, standing several metres from the younger man behind one of the chairs at long table. "When I was in state department in Bogota." Alexander picked up a file from the desk and began making his way across the room towards the younger man. "ELN rebels took the embassy, and security got me out, but the rebels took hostages. Nick was deputy chief for the S.H.I.E.L.D station there. And he comes to me with a plan. He wants to storm the building through the sewers. I said, 'No, we'll negotiate. Turned out the ELN didn't negotiate, so they put out a kill order. They stormed the basement, and what did they find? They find it empty."

Alexander was now seated in a leather armchair in front of the Super Soldier, placing the file down on the coffee table in front of him. Steve sat down a moment later, diagonally across from him. "Nick had ignored my direct order and carried out an unauthorized military operation on foreign soil. He saved the lives of a dozen political officers, including my daughter."

"So you gave him a promotion," Steve supplied, looking down at the photos.

"I never had any cause to regret it," Alexander replied.

Steve nodded.

"Captain, why was Nick at your apartment last night?" the world Council leader enquired, his eyes narrowed on the younger man.

Steve hated lying, but he remembered Nick's words from last night._ Don't trust anyone._ He averted his gaze. "I don't know," he lied.

"You know it was bugged?" he revealed, hoping to gain some trust.

Steve shot his gaze across to the older man. "I did because Nick told me," he answered, straightforward.

"Did he tell you that he was the one that bugged it?" Alexander offered, watching his expression.

Steve didn't respond, but surprised washed over his face.

A moment passed before Alexander spoke again. "I want you to see something," he shared, before leaning towards the table on the table that controlled the large screen behind Steve and tapped a few buttons, bringing up footage of Batroc being interrogated.

_A S.H.I.E.L.D agent on the video asked. "Who hired you Batroc?"_

Steve was surprised at what he was seeing. "Is that live?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Alexander answered. "They picked him up last night in a not-so-safe house in Algiers."

"Are you saying he's a suspect?" Steve question, his eyes not leaving the screen. "Assassination isn't Batroc's line."

"No, it's more complicated than that." The older man revealed. "Batroc was hired anonymously to attack the Lemurian Star and he was contacted by e-mail and paid by wire transfer. And then the money was run through seventeen fictitious accounts, the last one going to a holding company that was registered to a Jacob Veech"

Alexander handed the opened file to the Super Soldier.

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Steve asked, looking down at the file in his hands.

"Not likely," the Council man answered. "Veech died six years ago. His last address was fourteen - thirty five Elmhurst Drive. When I first met Nick his mother lived at fourteen - thirty seven."

Steve looked up from the file with disbelief. _He knew what the older man was getting at._ "Are you saying Fury hired the pirates? Why?"

"Well the prevailing theory was that the hijacking was a cover for the acquisition and sale of classified intelligence," Alexander supplied. "The sale went sour and that led to Nick's death."

Steve couldn't and didn't believe what he was hearing. _Nick Fury was a lot a things, but he would never turn on his country or agencies. S.H.I.E.L.D was everything to him. He wouldn't do that to Maria._ "If you really knew Nick Fury, you know that's not true.

Alexander could tell that the young man had a closer bond to Nick then expected, mostly likely because of Maria. He knew they were close. "Why do you think we're talking?"

A moment passed before Alexander stood up and walked towards his desk area. "See, I took a seat on the Council not because I wanted to but because Nick asked me to, because we were both realists." Alexander was looking out at the view out of his large window. "We knew that despite all the diplomacy and the handshaking and the rhetoric, that to build a really better world sometimes means having to tear the old one down."

Alexander turned his head to see Steve standing in his spot from where they were only sitting moments ago. He was in his 'Captain' stance. "And that makes enemies. Those people that call you dirty because you got the guts to stick your hands in the mud and try to build something better. And the idea that those people could be happy today, makes me really, really angry … … Captain, you were the last one to see Nick alive. I don't think that's an accident, and I don't think you do either. So I'm gonna ask again, why was he there?"

Steve just stares at the older man for a moment. There was something about him that wasn't sitting right with Steve. It was just a feeling that Steve was getting. "He told me not to trust anyone," he supplied, impassive.

"I wonder if that included him," Alexander mused out loud.

Steve needed to get out of here and grab that flash drive from where he left it last night. He knew that it was time to bring Maria in on what Nick told him. He knew that without a doubt he could trust her. He just had to find her since she hadn't come home last night. "I'm sorry. Those were his last words. Excuse me," he supplied, picking up his shield and locking it in place on his back as he started to make his out of the office.

"Captain?"

Steve stopped a few metres from the door and turned his head, looking at Alexander who was currently sitting on the corner of his desk.

"Somebody murdered my friend and I'm gonna find out why," the Council man voiced. "Anyone gets in my way, they're gonna regret it. Anyone!"

Steve registered the threat, but let it roll of his shoulders. "Understood," he replied before turning away and walking out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Classified S.H.I.E.L.D Base (British Columbia) <strong>

**The Bus - 10:33 am - Phil's Office**

Phil was sitting behind his desk, his eyes glued to the screen above his couch watching surveillance footage from the kitchen area where his two team members and the two Specialist were currently having breakfast and chatting. John was sharing another one of his many exaggerated stories. Phil knew he was exaggerating because the mission he was talking about - he had been on.

"I never would have expected John to be what Ward said he is," Phil spoke after a moment, glancing towards his partner that was standing beside his desk with folded arms. "The damn Clairvoyant … and HYDRA of all things. Doesn't he remember the history lessons that we were given at the academy?"

Melinda could tell that her fiancé was upset about the betrayal from the senior agent that was practically his surrogate big brother, just like Dwight. She on the other hand wasn't that shocked. Melinda never really like the smartass arrogant agent that John Garrett. Even before he was associated with HYDRA, John always rubbed her wrong. Melinda knew that Phil was blaming himself because he didn't see this coming. She opened her mouth to respond when a yawn escaped.

Phil turned his chair to face Melinda. He then circled his hands around her hips and tugged her down into his lap.

Melinda turned so she was sitting across in his lap while the back of her head rested on his shoulder against the white wrinkled shirt. She had removed his tie a few hours ago and undone the top few buttons. It gave him a scruffy, sexy look.

"Go rest for a couple of hours," Phil suggested to his fiancée in a gentle tone. "You've been up all night."

"So have you," she replied back, a-matter-a-factly. "I won't be able to sleep while Garrett is awake … I need to protect Skye," she voiced, stifling a yawn.

Phil's arms were wrapped around his dark haired beauty. "She's safely locked in her bunk with Ward," he expressed in a low tone. "Plus, I am keeping an eye on John. He won't try anything while you're aboard. Plus, he doesn't know who she is and might even take off now that we've landed for a couple hours," he said, placing a kiss to the side of her neck.

Melinda was a little tired, but she was fighting it. She could stay awake for forty eight hours if necessary. A smile twitching her lips as the feeling of Phil's lips on her bare neck. "I'm good … we're expecting a video call from Emma soon with an update, anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>Washington DC<strong>

**George University Hospital - 13:48 am - Corridor**

Steve was walking down the hospital corridor dressed in his dark blue sweats, his hoodie up to hide his identity. He had swung back by Maria's and changed into some sweats that he left at her place in the guest room among a few other items that he stored there a while ago since he'd slept over more than several times since knowing her. Steve kept his head down as he headed towards his destination.

Under a minute later Steve stopped in front of the vending machine that he has stashed the flash drive in last night behind the gum. He looked through the clear glass and shock washed over him. The entire row of gum was gone along with the flash drive. A few seconds later he heard the popping sound of gum behind him with Natasha's reflection appearing in the glass.

Steve quickly spun around to face her, knowing that the red headed assassin had the flash drive. He quickly rushed towards her, pushing her back into a empty dark room and against a wall.

He removed his hoodie. "Where is it?" he demanded, his face several inches from her as anger washed over him.

"Safe," she automatically answered back.

"Do better," he demanded, needing to know where it was. Nick had told him not to trust anyone and he definitely didn't trust the red headed assassin even if they were friends - sort off.

Natasha was annoyed with the way Steve was treating her, like she was a suspect or something. "Where did you get it?" she demanded.

"Why would I tell you," the Super Soldier bit back.

Natasha studied Steve for a moment before realization washed over her. "Fury gave it to you … why?" she questioned with intrigue.

"What's on it?" Steve demanded.

Natasha didn't appreciate his attitude right now. This was a different side to the Captain that she come to know. "I don't know," she answered honestly.

Steve leaned in slightly closer. "Stop lying!" he expressed, harshly.

"I only act like I know everything, Rogers," she informed him, curious about his strange behaviour.

Steve heard a noise down the hall, quickly turning his head to look towards the open door. A moment later he turned his attention back towards the redhead. "I bet you and Fury hired the pirates, didn't you?"

Natasha was hurt his question, but refused to show. "Well, make sense … the ship dirty - Fury needed a way in so did you," she supplied, impassive.

Steve shoved her a little, anger etched across his chiseled features. "I'm not gonna ask you again," he holding her up against the wall a little.

Natasha was a little scared to why Steve was acting like this. "I know who killed Fury."

Steve was stunned for a moment as he processed the words from the assassin. He removed his hands from her.

"Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists," Natasha revealed. "The ones that do call him the Winter Soldier. He's credited over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years."

"So he's a ghost story?" Steve answered.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Five years ago, I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran," she divulged. "Somebody shot out my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff. I pulled us out. But the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer so he shot him straight through me," she said, lifting up her shirt to reveal one of her many scares. "Soviet slug. No rifling. Bye-bye, bikinis," she quipped.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I bet you look terrible in them now," he replied sarcastically.

Natasha smirked before turning her expression impassive once again. "Going after him is a dead end. I know, I've tried." She revealed, remembering her conversation with Clint last night after she had informed him about 'the Winter Soldier'. Natasha pulled the silver flash drive out of her jacket pocket and held it up in front of Steve. "Like you said - he's a ghost story."

Steve looked at the flash drive before taking it from Natasha. He still didn't trust her, but knew that he would need her help since she had certain abilities that he didn't. "Well, let's go find out what the ghost wants," he supplied, stone faced.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So ... thoughts?


	71. Chapter 71 - Rising from the ashes

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.**

So, when I writing this chapter, I realized that I had to alter the times in the last chapter for it to work for this one to where it would end.

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME SCENES FROM CATWS **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 71<strong>

**Washington DC**

**Georgetown Shopping Center - 14:22 pm**

Natasha and Steve had changed their outfits once again, stopping briefly inside a shop and purchasing 'hipster' looking outfits so they could blend in, plus they were easier to run in if need be. Steve felt a little strange wearing the black framed glasses and cap, but they were all apart of his disguise. He knew that S.H.I.E.L.D would be looking for him and come after Natasha when they discovered she was with him.

"First rule of going on the run is - don't run, walk," Natasha voiced in a low tone beside the Super Soldier.

"If I run in these shoes," Steve piped up. "They're gonna fall off."

**-o0o-**

Five minutes later they were in an apple store. Natasha was doing her thing on thing on the computer while Steve stood beside her, looking over her shoulder while keeping a look out for any potential threat.

"The drive has a level six homing drive," the red head revealed. "As soon as we boot up, S.H.I.E.L.D will know where we are."

Steve was keeping alert.. "How much time to we have?"

Natasha continued to tap away at the keys. "Ah, about nine minutes from…" she plugged in the flash drive. "Now," she supplied as her fingers went to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Triskelion - Control Room<strong>

Maria felt her fist clench at her sides as she spotted Jasper Sitwell. She swallowed back the anger she was feeling and replaced it with a melancholy mask.

"You called me?" she voiced, approaching the the short man with glasses as she looked up at the black screen that Jasper was looking at.

Jasper didn't removed his eyes from the large screen that had a few small ones running different feeds. "About an hour ago," he retorted. "Where have you been?"

_None of your damn business, Agent!_ Maria didn't appreciate his tone. She was still his boss and the Deputy Director of this damn agency. "Arranging a funeral," she informed, sadness evident in her tone Maria tore her eyes from the screen and looked at her agent, trying to mask grieving.

Jasper tore his eyes from the screens and glanced at the dark haired brunette. "Sorry," he supplied, feeling obligated. A moment passed before he began tapping a few buttons on a electronic keyboard in front of him. "I was wondering if you knew anything about this?"

Maria glanced towards the small screen that revealed footage of Natasha and Steve together at an apple store somewhere downtown. _They're together_, she thought in relief. She had heard about the alert out on Steve and had been worried. She hadn't been able to get in contact with him, but had been keeping an eye on his via his tracker. Maria had then tried contacting Natasha, but she had gone off the radar. A smile tugged at her lips. "No, but I'm not surprised," she informed Jasper, glancing at him. "That's Captain America that you're after. He tends to inspire a certain amount of loyalty," she reveals proudly. _You Jackass. _Maria then turned away and began to walk off. _  
><em>

"When's the service?" Jasper enquired.

"Friday," Maria through over her shoulder, not looking back.

"As soon as this is finished, you're going back to New York." Jasper informed her.

Maria halted in her spot. _What? How dare he gave her orders!_ She turned around. "Why?" she demanded.

Jasper began walking towards Maria, hands behind his back. "You're off the investigation," he told her, smugly. "The Director feels your connection to Captain Rogers is a liability."

Maria was gobsmacked. _What Director! She should be the new Director. _

"S.H.I.E.L.D demands loyalty too," he informed her, before turning away and walking off.

Maria was furious. She wanted to kill him for talking to her like that. Maria turned away and stormed off. "Bastard!"

"Heard that," Jasper replied a few seconds later.

"Wasn't whispering!" she threw over her shoulder. The sooner she was out of this building, the better.

* * *

><p><strong>Apple Store<strong>

"Fury was right about that ship … Somebody is trying to hide something," Natasha revealed as information that was stored on the Lemurian Star appeared on the screen in front of her. "This drive is protected by some sort of AI … it keeps rewriting itself to counter my commands," she revealed as her fingers flew across the keys.

"Can you overwrite it?" he asked, looking over her shoulder and placing a hand on the desk while the other rested on his hip.

Natasha's fingers were flying across the keys at rapid speed. "The person who designed this is slightly smarter than me … slightly."

**-o0o-**

"I am gonna try and run a tracer," she supplied. "This is a program that S.H.I.E.L.D designed to try and track hostel malware - so… if we can't read the file than maybe we can find out where it came from," she supplied as her fingers danced over the keys. A few seconds later the tracking began and Natasha could see it zeroing in on a location.

"Can I help you guys with anything?" A long haired, shaggy beard staff member asked.

Natasha hated being interrupted but plastered on a fake smile. "Oh no," she expressed in a cheery tone, turning to Steve and placing her hands on his shoulder. "My fiance was just helping me with some honeymoon destinations," she lied flawlessly before turning her attention back to the computer.

"Right," Steve played along, covering Natasha and the computer with bulk frame. "We're getting married."

"Congratulations," the staff member expressed. "We are you guys thinking about going?" he enquired, trying to look past the tall buff man to see the screen.

Steve looked over his shoulder, glancing down at the screen as the trace had finished. "New Jersey," he revealed.

"Oh," Ben expressed. That's a weird place to honeymoon, he couldn't help but think. He focused his attention onto the tall male when he noticed something. "I have the exact same glances," he revealed.

Steve let out a sigh in relief. He thought the guy might have recognized him for a moment.

"Wow," Natasha replied dryly as she tapped away. "You two are practically twins."

The staff member chuckled. "Yeah, I wish," he said, turning his attention back to the male customer. "Specimen," he said before backing off and then held up his ID. "If you guys need anything, I'm Ben Erin," he introduced himself before walking off.

**-o0o-**

Steve glanced down at his watch, holding it up. "You said nine minutes … come on," he told the redhead.

Natasha rolled her eyes as a smile drifted across her lips. "Ssshhh, relax," she liked cutting it close, part of the thrill. A moment later she was finished. "Got it!"

Steve looked at the computer screen at the location. He knew that location.

Natasha was smiling as she looked at Steve. She then acknowledged the look of recognition on his face. "Do you know it?"

"I use to," he revealed, he said grabbing the flash drive. "Let's go."

The pair exited the store in a quick pace and blended into the crowds of people that were walking around the large shopping mall. They kept their heads low.

**Thirty seconds later …**

"Standard Tac team," Steve supplied, noticing the S.T.R.I.K.E and S.H.I.E.L.D agents. "Two behind, two across and two come straight at us," he accessed. "If they make us, I'll engaged. You hit the south escultor to the metro."

Natasha already knew this. She had been with S.H.I.E.L.D a lot longer than Steve. She had already come up with a plan. "Shut up and put your arm around me and laugh at something I said," she ordered, lowering her head.

"What?"

"Do it!" she ordered.

Steve did as told, quickly pulling Natasha into a side hug, lowering his head and laughing until they passed the two agents. He quickly glanced over his shoulder._ Holy crap, that worked!_

The two kept walking, getting lost in the sea of people.

**-o0o-**

The duo were now on one of the many escalators in the mall, heading down to the lower floor so they could make it back to Steve's bike that was waiting a few blocked from the mall when Natasha spotted Brock Rumlow. _Shit!_ She quickly spun around to face Steve.

"Kiss me," she demanded.

"What?" Steve questioned a little stunned.

"Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable," she informed the Super Soldier.

"Yes, they do," Steve nodded in agreement.

Natasha didn't wait for him since Brock approaching quickly on the opposite side. She placed a hand behind Steve neck and stood on her tiptoes, her lips crashed against his and ignited the kiss.

The kiss went for less than ten seconds, but it was plenty of time for them to escape Brock's attention since like other people - he shielding away when they passed him.

Natasha pulled away and turned her back around. "You still uncomfortable?" she teased, deadpanned as she walked off the escalator.

"That's not exactly the word I would use," he expressed, following her. Steve had only ever kissed two other woman in his life, Peggy and Maria. Natasha was a good kisser, really good - but he didn't feel anything. It wasn't like when he kissed Peggy or the multiple times he has kissed Maria.

* * *

><p><strong>Classified S.H.I.E.L.D Base (British Columbia) <strong>

**The Bus - 14:00 pm - Skye's Bunk**

Skye slowly began to stir from her slumber. She felt Grant pressed against her back and one arm wrapped around her waist while the other was drawing lazy patterns along the side of her arm and his hot breath against the back of her neck. A smile drifted across Skye's lips at the warm feeling washing through her. _This was love and this is what it felt like. _She was glad that he had finally, completely let her into the shadows of his past and her heart broke from him.

Skye was amazed with the fact that Grant still had a soul and love the she felt from him after everything he want through.

"Morning Beautiful," Grant whispered against her ear before placing a kiss against her clavicle. He knew that Skye was awake because of her change in breathing a couple of minutes ago and the cute murmuring sound she made just before waking up.

Skye bit down on her lip when she felt Grant nibbling on her neck.. "Morning," she said, releasing a soft moan when she felt his teeth softly bite into her neck and suck on that spot. "H-how long have you been awake?" she asked as her breathing hitched.

Grant removed his lips from her neck, smiling down at the mark that he had just left there. "Not long," he answered, watching as she turned her head around to look at him over her shoulder. "Plus my favorite time of the day is lying in bed with you, watching you sleep. I could do that forever."

Skye bit down on her lower lip, scrunching up her nose as a soft chuckle escaped her lips. Their eyes locked on one another. "You're such an idiot," she told him, sweetly.

Grant felt a smile slip across his lips. "I love you too," he answered back before soughting her mouth with his own.

**-o0o-**

Several minutes passed before Grant and Skye exited her bunk, both now changed in casual wear. Grant had a few t-shirts, sweats and jeans in her bottom draw or the 'Grant Draw' as she named it since he practically lived in her bunk since they started seen each other almost a month ago.

The pair made their way towards the kitchen area. Grant had Skye pulled into a side hug as they spotted the three young agents sitting around the breakfast bar, chatting animatedly as they were eating a late lunch.

Agent Triplett was the first to spot them since the two scientist backs were facing their direction.

"Hey you two," Antoine greeted with a bright smile.

Jemma and Leo instantly spun around on the bar stool chairs, spotting their two friends instantly.

Jemma automatically hopped off her chair and rushed the short distance towards the young couple. She stopped in front of Skye and started examining her. "How are you feeling?" she enquired in a concerned tone. "May informed us how you weren't feeling well late last night

Skye had wondered why no one had come to wake them before now. "Jemma … I promise you I feel fine now. It was just a little stomach bug or something. I slept it off," she assured the biochemist, offering a bright smile.

Jemma bit down on her lip, eyeing the younger brunette with concern. "Are you sure that you don't want me to give you a quick examine?" she enquired with a loaded look.

Skye's heart swelled at the concerned and love that she was feeling from her friend about her wellbeing. She placed her hands on her surrogate sisters shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. "Jemma … I am okay. If it happens again, then I will let you poke and prod away. I promise."

Jemma seemed satisfied with that and released a sigh. "Okay … we'll come eat. We're having a late lunch since we didn't have breakfast till just after ten. Antoine is quite the cook," she divulged. "He made a lovely lasagne … Fitz made garlic bread and I made the salad."

Skye and Grant followed Jemma back to the breakfast bar. Jemma took her seat back beside Leo. Skye then took a seat beside Antonine since she were pretty sure that he wasn't HYDRA with his background. Last night she had pulled up Agent Antonie Triplett's S.H.I.E.L.D file to discover that he was the grandson of a Howling Commando. Skye and Phil had both thought that was pretty awesome - his grandfather had fought alongside Captain America.

Grant walked towards the cupboard to grab two plates and some cutlery before making his way back towards the breakfast bar.

"So," Skye voiced after a moment. "Where is May, AC and Garrett?" she enquired, casually. She was more curious about her parents then John, but knew that she had to act just like a normal member of the team while around Agent Triplett since he didn't know about the family connection.

"May and Coulson have been up in Coulson's office all morning for some private video conference or something," Leo divulged before shoveling another forkful of lasagna in his mouth.

"Garrett is out on the base somewhere," Antoine mentioned off hand, reaching for his glass tumbler of juice. "He left a couple of hours ago," he supplied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Grant and Skye shared a look as Grant placed Skye's plate with a piece of lasagna on it - in front of her. She reached for the garlic bread before tearing her eyes from his and forced a smile. "Oh okay … so what have you guys been doing this morning beside making this incredible lunch?" she enquired brightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Phil's Office - 14:33 p.m <strong>

Thirty minutes later Skye stopped in front of her father's office door and was about to use her foot to knock since both her hand occupied a plate each - when the door swung open and her mother appeared in sight.

"Were you just about to knock with your foot?" Melinda enquired as she stood in front of the open door.

Skye grinned at her mother like a kid being caught with her hand in the cookie jar before dinner. "Maybe … I bought you guys lunch," she supplied, quickly changing the subject and holding the two plates up. "FitzSimmons said that you and dad have been hauled up in his office all morning?"

Melinda felt a smile twitch her lips at how casually Skye had said 'dad'. "We've been a little preoccupied, plus your father has a stash of energy and chocolate bars up here," she revealed, off hand.

Skye rolled her eyes at her mother's comment. "You still need to eat a proper meal, mom," she informed the older woman. "Can I come in?"

Melinda was a little in awe at the word 'mom' slipping from her daughter's lips so casually, like she had been saying it all her life. She gave a nod of the head and stepped aside, allowing her daughter entry.

* * *

><p><strong>Lab<strong>

Grant and Antoine were standing on one side of the stainless steel bench containing the weapons while Jemma and Leo stood on the other side, beaming proudly. Both of the Specialist grabbed one of the guns of the table. Grant chose the glock and Antoine picked up the sniper rifle.

"I call them I.C.E.R.S," the scotsman expressed with enthusiasm. "Incapacitating Cartridge Emitting-" Leo began explaining what it stand for before getting cut off.

"They're great," Grant interrupted as he began to examine the weapon. "And you lost the ounce!"

Leo rolled his eyes at that comment, placing his hands in his jeans pocket. "They have three times the power of the Night Night guns," he revealed with pride.

"We are also working on a woman's line," Jemma piped up from her spot. "Chopsticks that go in the hair, lipstick and a few other little trinkets that women agents can carry on them at all times without causing suspicion."

Grant and Antoine continued to examine the rest of the weapons.

* * *

><p><strong>Wheaten, New Jersey - 17:40 p.m<strong>

Steve had been driving for almost three hours now. Natasha had been quiet for most of the trip, beside at the start where she had played with the radio for a few minutes before giving up and just staring at the window. It had been a nice quiet drive, giving Steve time to process everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours.

Natasha turned her head to the side, glancing at the Super Soldier in the drivers seat. "Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?" Natasha piped up from her spot, feet resting on the dashboard in front of her. She really needed to stretch soon.

"Nazi, Germany," Steve replied, glancing to the passengers side. "And we're borrowing. Take your feet off the dash," he scolded her.

Natasha looked at him amused for a moment, fighting the urge to say '_Yes grandpa'_ before removing her feet from the dashboard, her eyes remained on Steve. "Alright, I have a question for you, of which you do not have to answer. I feel like if you don't answer it though, you're kind of answering it, you know?" she rambled, amusement lacing her tone.

"What?" Steve demanded as he glanced back towards the passenger's seat before turning his eyes back on the road.

Natasha couldn't hide the smile that licked her lips. "Was that your first kiss since Nineteen forty-five?"

Steve kept his eyes on the road ahead. _Oh god._ "That bad, huh?" he questioned, dryly.

"I didn't say that," the redhead defended, amusement lacing her tone.

Steve wasn't amused. "Well, it kind of sounds like that's what you're saying," he bit back as he thought of Maria and the multiple times they had kissed - entered his mind.

"No, I didn't," Natasha responded. "I just wondered how much practice you had?"

Steve rolled his eyes at that comment. _Really?_ "I don't need practice."

"Everybody needs practice," she grinned at the Super Soldier, teasing him because it was fun. She liked seeing him get all worked up.

"It was not my first kiss since nineteen forty-five," Steve revealed, quickly. "I'm ninety-five, I'm not dead."

Natasha arched a curious eyebrow. She knew that Steve didn't date, no matter how many times Clint, Pepper and Tony, plus herself had tried setting him up. He always found some stupid excuse. "Nobody special, though?" she prodded.

Steve released a humourless chuckle. _Yeah, but she won't let me get close enough to her heart. _"Believe it or not, it's kind of hard to find someone with shared life experience."

Natasha was smiling as she watched him. "Well, that's alright. You just make something up."

Steve glanced at the redhead. "What, like you?"

Natasha just shrugged it off, switching her attention from Steve to the road - back and forth. "I don't know. The truth is a matter of circumstances, it's not all things to all people all the time. And neither am I," she said with a smirk.

Steve was watching the redhead for a moment since he was driving on a straight road with practically no one else on it. "That's a tough way to live."

Natasha processed the Captain's question for a moment before answering, melancholy. "It's a good way not to die, though."

Steve could hear the melancholy in her voice. "You know, it's kind of hard to trust someone when you don't know who that someone really is."

"Yeah," she said dejected. A moment passed before she spoke again. "Who do you want me to be?"

"How about a friend?" he asked, glancing at the red headed assassin.

Natasha hadn't expected that response. She laughed softly for a moment, biting down on her lower lip. "Well, there's a chance you might be in the wrong business, Rogers."

The two drove in silence for a couple of minutes until they approached an abandoned military basse where the signal had led them.

"It's Maria, isn't it?" Natasha asked, turning to face the Super Soldier, watching the brief emotion was across his face before it harden once again.

Steve didn't respond as he pulled up to a the closed abandoned military base that was used back in the mid to late forties where he had trained to become Captain America - pre serum.

Natasha's hopped out of the passengers side, looking at her phone that had the signal of the trace on it.

"This is it?" he asked, getting out of the 'borrowed' vehicle - grabbing his shield from the back seat.

Natasha and Steve began walking towards the tall chained up fence surrounded the base.

"The file came from these coordinates," she informed him, pocketing the electronical device.

"So did I," the Super Soldier divulged.

**-o0o-**

The pair had been walking around the abandon base for some time now, it was now nightfall. Natasha had the device in the air, trying to pinpoint exactly where the signal had come from.

"This camp is where I was trained," Steve shared, looking around the grounds.

A moment passed before the redhead asked. "Change much?"

"A little," Steve answered after a moment, seeing brief visions of his former, smaller self running past him as he's getting trained with other soldiers.

_The 1940's instructor was shouting at young Steve and the other candidates for the Super Soldier program. "Pick up the pace, ladies! Let's go! Let's go! Double time! Come on Rogers, move it!"_

_Steve's former self stops and stares at Steve as he is now._

_"Come on! Fall in! Rogers! I said fall in!" The 1940's instructor commanded._

Steve watches nostalgically as the former Steve runs off, tripping along the way.

"This is a dead end," Natasha pipes up from where she was scanning near an abandoned building. "Zero heat signature, zero waves, not even radio. Whoever wrote the file must have used a router to throw people off."

Steve was pulled from his thoughts and turned to look where Natasha was standing when he noticed something off. He began looking around the area where they were standing.

A moment later Steve began walking in the direction of the building a good ten minutes past Natasha.

Natasha followed in suit. "What is it?"

"Army regulations forbid storing ammunition within five hundred yards from the barracks. This building is in the wrong place," he explained as they approached a mental door that had a lock on it. Steve lifted his shield, hitting and breaking the lock.

**-o0o-**

Inside the building, there are some stairs. The pair walk down the stairs in the darkened area, only slight light coming from the room. Once they reach the bottom of the stairs, Steve spots a light switch not far from where he is standing. He pulls down on the old fashioned lever and turns on the lights, a moment later light feels the room.

Natasha and Steve then realized where they were standing in the middle of.

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D," the redhead acknowledged, noticing the S.H.I.E.L.D symbol painted on the wall deadhead.

The duo began walking through the old open bullpen, among the row of desks. "Maybe where it started," Steve added.

The two continued to walk until they found a closed door. Steve opened it and they enter a room. It was quite large and looked like another office area.

Steve's attention spotted three framed portraits on the wall. He looked at the faces of Howard Stark, Peggy Carter and Col. Chester Phillips.

"There's Stark's father," Natasha acknowledged, standing beside Steve_. God, Tony and Howard looked a lot a like._

"Howard," Steve supplied, remembered his old friend. His eyes then locked on Peggy's old picture._ God, she was beautiful._

Natasha noticed Steve gaze lingerling on the female in the picture beside Howard's_. She looked familiar._ Natasha knew that she had seen that face somewhere before. "Who's the girl?" she asks, seeing the sad long on the Super Soldier's face, even though he was trying to mask it.

Steve didn't respond. He just turned away and walked further down the room.

Natasha turned back and looked at the picture one more time and that's when realization hit her._ This must be Peggy. Steve's first love._

Steve stopped in front of a mass of bookshelves that were all empty, covered in dust and cobwebs. Something seemed off about them. The room was too small for the size of the building and a slight breeze was blowing in between the bookshelves that were lined up - side by side along the wall. "If you're already working in a secret office … " he began, noticing a slight opening where the breeze was blowing through. He gripped the section in the bookcase and pulled it across, revealing an elevator behind it. "Why do you need to hide the elevator?"

Natasha stood a few feet behind Steve.

A moment later the pair stood in front of the old elevator, looking at a keypad to the side. Natasha pulled out her phone and held it up to the keypad. She then opened an app that helped with passcodes and held it over the keypad, scanning it. A moment later the most pressed buttons were revealed and in the order they were pressed.

Natasha then pressed in the code and a green light showed, along with a ding of the elevator while the doors opened.

**-o0o-**

The pair ride the Elevator down for a minute until he reached the bottom and only floor. The doors opened a moment later to pitch black with a few flashing lights in the distance and what sounded like a computer running somewhere.

The pair began to walk towards the lights and noise, a moment later lights began to automatically turn on - revealing an old fashioned computer systems and technology. The duo walked up a couple of steps and onto a small platform area that looked to be the main base.

"This can't be the data-point, this technology is ancient." Natasha acknowledged, looking around the area. A moment later Natasha noticed a small flash drive port that looked pretty new. She walked towards it and places the flash drive in it which then activates the ancient computer in the room.

Natasha and Steve let their eyes roam around the room as it comes to life.

"Initiate system?" A robotic voice asked.

Natasha walked up to the dust covered old keyboard and starts types in the word_ 'YES'._ "Y-E-S, spells yes."

The old computer then starts to crank up.

A smile spreads across Natasha's lips as she quoted a line from 'War Games' since this reminded her of the movie. "Shall we play a game?" she then turns her head, looking at Steve - realizing it might not get the reference. "It's from a movie that…"

"Yeah, I saw it," he commented, remembering the movie that he had seen with Maria a while back during one of their many movie nights.

Natasha stood up straight, placing a hand on her hip. Her eyes focus on the old computer in front of them as it starts showing blurry green lines.

Suddenly an old german sounding voice began speaking from it. "Rogers, Steven. Born, Nineteen eighteen."

An old camera then moves above them as if it was analyzing them.

"Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna. Born, nineteen eighty."

"It's some kind of recording."

The german voice comes from the old computer. "I am not a recording, Fräulein. I may not be the man I was when the Captain took me prisoner in nineteen forty five."

Steve knew that voice.

A small computer screen a little further down from the talking screen shows an old black and white picture of Dr. Arnim Zola.

Natasha glanced at her friend. "You know this thing?"

Steve couldn't believe what he was seeing._ How was this possible?_ "Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull," he explained, walking around the platform area, looking at all the different equipment. "He's been dead for years." _  
><em>

"First correction," the german voice expressed. "I am Swiss. Second, look around you. I have never been more alive. In nineteen seventy-two I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body, my mind, however, that was worth saving on two hundred thousand feet of data banks. You are standing in my brain."

Steve walked back over towards Natasha and looked at the green weird face like image on the main large computer screen. "How did you get here?" Steve questioned.

"Invited," the german voice answered.

Natasha remembered vaguely hearing something about this a long, long time ago. "It was Operation Paperclip after World War II. S.H.I.E.L.D recruited German scientists with strategic values."

"They thought I could help their cause," Dr Zola supplied. "I also helped my own."

Steve didn't like the sound of where this was going. "HYDRA died with the Red Skull."

"Cut off one head, two more shall take its place." Dr Zola casually stated.

"Prove it!" Steve retorted.

"Accessing archive," the german, voiced. The computer screen showed them old footage of Johann Schmidt/Red Skull and other footage. "HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realize, was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist. The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, S.H.I.E.L.D was founded and I was recruited. The new HYDRA grew. A beautiful parasite inside S.H.I.E.L.D. For seventy years HYDRA has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war. And when history did not cooperate, history was changed."

Natasha couldn't believe what she was seeing. _'S.H.I.E.L.D has been compromised'_ Nick's words echoing in her mind. "That's impossible, S.H.I.E.L.D would have stopped you."

"Accidents will happen," Zola expressed. The computer screen shows them HYDRA had killed Howard and Maria Stark making it look like a car accident along with the recent death of Fury. "HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Once the purification process is complete, HYDRA's new world order will arise. We won, Captain."

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing, anger began bubbling inside of him.

"Your death amounts to the same as your life," Dr Zola taunted. "A zero sum."

Anger ripped through Steve, he didn't want to hear anymore. He put all forced into his fist and smashed the large computer screen in front of him.

"As I was saying," Dr Zola's voice spoke after a moment.

"What's on this drive?" Steve demanded, standing in front of the small screen with the green face.

"Project Insight requires insight. So I wrote an algorithm," he revealed.

Natasha didn't like the sound of this. "What kind of algorithm? What does it do?" she demanded, standing just behind Steve.

"The answer to your question is fascinating," the german voice supplied. "Unfortunately, you shall be too dead to hear it."

Suddenly the doors starts to close. Steve quickly turned and throws his shield in between them to stop them, but he is to late and shield hit's the close doors before flying back towards him. Steve catches it.

Natasha's phone beeps, informing her of an incoming target. "Steve, I got a bogey. Short-range ballistic. Thirty seconds, tops."

Steve turns around, facing her from the bottom of the stairs. "Who fired it?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D," she revealed, feeling betrayed but didn't show it.

"I am afraid I have been stalling, Captain." Dr Zola's voice revealed.

Natasha turned back to the workstation and yanked the flash drive out of the port.

Steve looks around the room, noticing a large door shaped opening in the ground, covered by a grate. He picks up the grate and through it aside. Natasha is running towards him.

"Admit it, it's better this way." Dr Zola expressed. "We're both out of time."

Steve quickly puts his arm around Natasha and jumps down the opening, the whole time protecting them with his shield as an explosion fills the building. The whole building starts crumbling down around them, smoke filling the air as debris falls around them. Steve holds the shield up over there heads.

**-o0o-**

Several minutes later when the building has stopped crumbling around them and everything outside seems quiet. Steve starts moving big pieces from around them with his feet. He was getting concerned because he hadn't heard anything from Natasha since jumping in the hole.

Steve managed to get the rubble off them that they were buried under, covered by his shield. He then noticed a massive hole in the wall up ahead where the torpedo must have come through, above their heads.

Steve turned his attention back to the redhead lying behind him. He noticed that she is not moving. "Natasha" his voice coming out gravel from the smoke he had inhaled. Steve checked for a pulse and released a sigh when he felt one. He quickly scooped the assassin into his arms, firefighter style and carried her out of the burning building through the large opening in the wall.

Steve then spotlights in the distances and hears the stealth helicopters, knowing that S.H.I.E.L.D is on their way. He quickly retreated with Natasha from sight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, so for the little road trip from DC to Wheaten, New Jersey - google maps said it takes around two hours and forty six minutes and 3 hours and 3 minutes to get to New Jersey. In the movie they passed the New Jersey sign, but I don't know how that was possible since on the map, Wheaten is like forty minutes before NJ unless NJ has several of those posted around the NJ area. *shrugs shoulders*

Also, I refused to believe that Natasha doesn't know about Peggy Carter since she help found S.H.I.E.L.D and was a powerful kickass woman within S.H.I.E.L.D.

I also changed Natasha's DOB on this because she is a couple years older in this fic. I explained all that earlier in the story.

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	72. Chapter 72 - The secrets we keep

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.**

_I am so, so, so sorry that this chapter took a month to post. It's just one of those chapters that wants to fight you to the end. I changed it so much with so many different scenes and ended with this 'filler' chapter. I know you guys deserve a lot more than that, but I also knew that I needed to post something. Anyway, the next chapter is like 70% written and much longer. I just have to write the start. _

_Anyway, once again I am so sorry. _

**_This chapter contains sexual content in the last scene_**

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 2nd April 2014<strong>

**Classified S.H.I.E.L.D Base (British Columbia) **

**The Bus - 16:02 - Cargo Bay**

Skye landed flat on her back on the training mats with a loud 'thud'. Her pulse was racing as she tried to even out her erratic breathing. Thirty minutes ago Skye had informed Grant that she wanted to get back to training. She wanted to be prepared since they were heading into war soon. Skye had actually been doing pretty good, only been pinned a few times since she had been tapping into Grant's emotions and sensed his moves. She had also managed to get him on his back a few times also.

"Wanna take a break?" Grant smirked, standing just off from her feet. "Getting pretty sweaty there, Sweetheart."

Skye rolled her eyes and went to wipe out his feet, but Grant jumped just in time. "I don't sweat," she told him as she quickly swept her legs back across the other way, swiping his legs from under her S.O as soon as his feet hit the ground, catching him off guard. Skye quickly flung herself up as he fell flat on his back and pinned him down to the mat, smirking down at him. "I glisten," she added, before lowering her mouth to his.

Grant felt a grin spread across his lips as he quickly wrapped his legs around his girlfriends waist and then flicked his pinned wrist around and grabbed her's, flipping her over now pinning her down to the mats, stradling above her. Grant then lowered his lips back down to her's and deepened the kiss.

**-o0o-**

Antoine was standing in the open doorway of the lab, watching the sparring session between the two agents with folded arms. "Do they realize that they're not alone?" he called over his shoulder towards the two scientist in the lab behind him.

"You pretty much learn to clear your throat before entering a room," Jemma commented from behind her computer, not shifting her eyes from the screen that she was looking at. "Half the time I think they forget that they're not the only ones in the room."

"And the other half I think they don't care," Leo added, not taking his eyes of the ICER that he was tinkering with.

Antonie released a chuckle, glancing back out towards the Specialist and his Rookie. "So, they're pretty serious?"

**"Practically inseparable,"** the paired answered in unison from their sections in the lab.

**-o0o-**

"Oh, get a room!" John Garrett called out as he stopped at the top of the cargo bag, a grin gracing his lips as he shook his head. "You're worse then a pair of horny teenagers," he teased.

Grant and Skye broke the kiss at the sound of John's voice. Skye looked up at Grant and clenched her jaw. She could sense the loathing coming from the older man that was directed at them. 'Yay, he's back' she mouthed, making a face.

Grant released a soft chuckle as he released his hold on her and climbed off Skye, standing to his feet. He then held down his hand, helping the brunette to her feet.

Skye plastered a fake smile on her face and turned her attention onto the older double agent. "Agent Garrett," she greeted in a cheery tone.

John walked towards Grant and his little candy crush. "Call me Garrett," he told her with a smile, stopping short a few feet from the pair. "I hear that you weren't feeling to well last night and you weren't even drinking," he commented, glancing towards Grant. "I hope everything is okay."

Grant kept his expression impassive as he folded his arms. He wanted to step in front of Skye and shield her from his S.O, but kept his feet planted on the ground.

Skye kept her fake smile in place. "Oh, it was just a little stomach bug or something. I feel fine now. So, how long are Tripp and you gonna be aboard?" she asked, changing the subject.

John arched an eyebrow, intrigue etching across his face as he crossed his arms. "Wanna get rid of us?" he asked in a teasing tone.

Skye released a laugh, folding her own arms. "Of course not … I was actually wondering if you had any embarrassing and funny stories about my S.O here?" she asked, glancing toward Grant with a smirk. "Anything I can hold over him in the future?"

John laughed at that commented. "I like this one," he voiced, looking at Grant before turning his attention back to Skye. "Well, there is an interesting mission back in O nine where Ward had to dressed in full drag to get into this drag bar to capture a target."

"Sir," Grant groaned, running his hands over his face.

Skye's eyes widened as her mouth dropped, gobsmacked. "Please tell me you have pictures?" she practically begged.

-o00-

Phil and Melinda were watching their team and two guest that were all currently aboard, down at the Cargo Bay. Grant was packing away the mats while John told an embarrassing story about an old mission he had done several years back. Jemma and Leo were still in the lab while Antoine was standing in the doorway of the lab, arm's folded and amusement etched across his face.

"She's good," Phil commented with pride. "Should have been an actress … she has Garrett in the palm of her hand."

Melinda felt a smile twitch her lips. She was standing just off from Phil's chair. "She get's that from me," she commented, dryly.

Phil shifted his eyes from the large flat screen above his couch and turned them onto the love of his life. "And what's that suppose to mean, dear?" he enquired, pretending to sound offended.

Melinda narrowed her gaze on her partner, giving him a pointed look. "You tend to exaggerate at times," she supplied, noachlant. "Do I need to remind you about Sydney, March Nineteen Ninety seven?"

Phil couldn't fight the grin that was gracing his lips. "Hey … we completed that op successfully," he defended, amusement lacing his tone. "Plus my aussie accent is flawless, love," he supplied in a thick deep Australian accent.

Melinda released a soft chuckle as she turned to face him with folded arms. "What ever helps you sleep at night, Phillip."

"That would be you, Wǒ de ài" he automatically answered, love evident in his voice as he reached for her - wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap.

Melinda sat down sidewards along his lips, her hands rested on his shoulders as her dark chocolate orbs looking intently into his stoney blues. She loved this man, so much. He was her light. Melinda lowered her lips, brushing a soft kiss across his before pulling back.

Phil lifted a hand to her face, brushing the back of his fingers across her cheek. He could see the pensive look across her face as she worry her lower lip. "Mel?"

Melinda was pulled from her thoughts at his concerned tone. "I just can't stop thinking about how many of our missions we've worked for them," she voiced, gravely. "How could I not know? Not suspect something?"

"Mel," her name slipped from his lips once again as his fingers continued to brush across her cheek. "None of us knew … they've been beside us all along. We couldn't have known. But we do now and we will stop them. I don't know how yet, but we will."

_I hope so, _she couldn't but think. She just got her family back and didn't want to lose them ever again. Melinda brushed another quick kiss across his lips. "I better get us up in the air," she told him, pushing herself up and off his lap.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, 3rd April 2014 … Northern Territory - Classified Location<strong>

**The Hut - 12:23 p.m - Cafeteria**

Agent Maria Bridges spotted the raven haired beauty sitting at the far left side of the Cafeteria which looked more of a large cafe of sorts with the four seater circle and square tables placed strategically around the large open room. Sienna had her eyes glued to the page she was reading in her current novel of choice while she waited. She had a large mug of tea in front of her. There were two trays of food already on the table.

Maria had a habit of never being on time for anything. It wasn't intentional, just that she was always so focused on her current project that she always lost track of time. Even when she let alarms or had A.I.S.A to remind her.

Maria was now several feet from her girlfriend when Sienna put the book down and pushed the chair back, standing to her feet. She turned to face her. Maria felt a smile twitch her lips as she stopped in front of the raven haired Australia/Italian beauty and brushed a kiss across her cheek. "Hey love," the brunette said. "Sorry, I'm late. I got-"

"Distracted," Sienna smirked, giving her girlfriend's hips a squeeze. "I am use of it, sweetie. It's the reason I bring a book," she expressed with a smile. "So … everything set up?"

Maria gave a nod of the head, smiling back. "Yep … it's just the waiting game now. I also got word from Mum. She successfully retrieved the 'packages' and is on her way back. She will drop them off and then should dock here sometime tomorrow morning," she supplied, taking a seat opposite Sienna.

* * *

><p><strong> Wednesday, 2nd April 2014 - Somewhere over Canada <strong>

** The Bus - 20:03 - Command Centre**

Grant and Skye were standing side by side, hands claps and their backs leaning against the electronic table that controlled everything in this room as their eyes were glued to the large screen that had several small split screens running different search programs. The pair had returned to the Command Centre after dinner to continue the search they had started before it. Grant had been hesitant when Skye informed him that she wanted to search for Mike Peterson, but she reminded him that she had already informed John that she was going to do that and if she didn't, it might look suspicious.

Grant was worried about Skye. He knew all of this couldn't be good for her, emotionally. He also knew that she would do anything to get Mike back to his son. Skye was all about family and protecting the ones that you love.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" he whispered in a low tone, glancing to the left and fixing his attention on his girlfriend. "You've never tried something like this before. I know you wanna save Mike, but-"

"But what, Grant?" she bit back, turning her eyes on him. "I have to do something. He didn't ask to be turned into that and I will do everything in my control to save him. To give Ace back his father," she expressed with raw emotion as tears burned her eyes.

Grant felt his heart clench. He automatically pulled her into his arms and held her tight, brushing a kiss across her forehead. Grant didn't care if John was watching, he couldn't take seeing Skye hurting like this. "I'm so sorry," he whispered into her ear. "I just don't want anything to happen to you. I can't lose you."

Skye let the few tears trickle down her cheeks at this words. She knew that double agent was watching them. She could feel his detest coming from the bar area, but she swallowed it down. "I can't lose you, either," she confessed.

**-o0o-**

John was sitting at the bar, clutching a glass of scotch as he watched the young couple comforting one another for some reason. He couldn't hear the conversation but could tell that he had something to do with this Mike Peterson guy. John knew that Agent Skye was searching for Deathlok since she had started the search a couple of hours ago. He had been keeping a close eye on the girl since boarding the plane yesterday and noticing her closeness to his Protégé. John had been surprised to see that Grant had actually fallen in love with the girl. It wasn't just 'some fun' as he had claimed yesterday. The older Specialist needed his greatest weapon to be focused, especially now when HYDRA will be rising from the shadows very soon. John couldn't risk distractions and the girl definitely had a hold of his weapon.

John knew that the girl would make a great asset to HYDRA. He knew that he could also use her as a bargaining chip over Grant whenever he needed a reminder of what their mission was and their timeline. John knew he didn't have long left on earth if they didn't find a cure for his 'illness' soon. He could feel his insides slowly shutting down. It had a few months, several weeks tops.

"Hey son," John greeted the younger Specialist as he exited the Command Centre and headed in his direction. "Everything okay in there?"

Grant inwardly cringed at John calling him 'son' but forced a smile towards the older man who for years he had blindly seen as a father figure until Skye made him see John Garrett for what he really was. "Yeah," he shrugged it off. "She's just feeling a little emotional at the moment. You know, that time of month. I needed a break from it all. It's tough playing a caring boyfriend."

John chuckled as he grabbed another scotch glass and poured his protégé a drink. "Come have a drink," he offered. "We've got some things to discuss."

Grant kept his posture relaxed as he slid down onto the stool beside his former S.O and grabbed the glass from him. His back was too the Command Centre, so he couldn't see Skye. Grant bought the glass to his lips and took a swig, allowing the amber liquid to burn down his throat.

"Got news from the top brass," the older Specialist supplied, casually. "Fury was taken out. The Helicarriers are due to launch on the fourth when the heads of S.H.I.E.L.D all meet at HQ for the reveal," he revealed with a grin. "You get to drop this 'nice guy' act soon and come home."

Grant already knew about the Director's death, but let surprise wash over his face, before replacing it with a faux smile. "Good … because this 'nice act' isn't really my scene," he quipped, easily. "How is it gonna play out?"

John was relieved to see his Grant slipping back. "HYDRA will be sending out a encoded transmission through the S.H.I.E.L.D communication's channel which your girl will pick and decode. It will activate all the sleeper HYDRA agents. That's when we wear a shocked faces until it's safe and we can return to them."

Grant felt his inside twist. It felt like someone was chewing on his insides, but he kept his cocky mask in place. "Skye comes with," he voiced, doing his best to keep his emotion out of it.

John narrowed his gaze on the young Specialist before switching his gaze towards the Command Centre. "Are you sure you'll be about to bring her over to our side, cause if you don't - you know what you have to do."

Grant felt a lump lodge in his throat. "She'll come," he assured the older man. "What about the rest of the team? Skye won't be happy if you kill them. They're practically family to her. The only one she's ever known."

John switched his attention back on Grant. "We're taking FitzSimmons," he revealed. "HYDRA could use two genius like them. If they put up a fight, we can always make them comply."

"What about Coulson, May and Tripp?"

John took another swig from his drink. "Phil is like a little brother, but he bleeds S.H.I.E.L.D and I know that Mel will follow him to the grave. Tripp is a walking legacy. His grandfather was a Howling Commando," he casually revealed. "They might be a problem."

Grant just gave a nod of the head, knowing exactly what his former S.O meant.

* * *

><p><strong>Jemma's Bunk- <strong>21:03 <strong>**

Jemma and Leo were cuddling in Jemma's bunk in their pjay's while watching 'Ed' which was one of Leo's favourite monkey movies since he was a kid. Jemma had her head resting on the engineer's chest while one of her hands was resting on his stomach, the other one tucked underneath him. Leo had one arm wrapped around while the other one drawing lazy patterns along her bare arm.

Leo had snuck into the biochemist bunk a little under twenty minutes ago after his shower. It had been easy with Skye and Grant in the Command Centre while Agent Garrett at the bar and Antoine on the couch - watching some action movie. The team leader in his office and Agent May in the cockpit.

* * *

><p><strong>Bathroom - 21:43<strong>

Grant loved how the warm water pelted down against his back, what he loved even more was Skye's lips moving over his pectoral muscles. Her hands were clamped on his shoulders, squeezing his biceps gently. His hands were placed on her back, his fingers tracing up and down the length of it. Her body was pressed against his.

Skye ran her hands down his slick shoulders and across his toned chest, moving her lips up and sucking on the left of his neck. Her hands ran down his body until she found his, which were clamped on her butt. She threaded her fingers through his, biting even so lightly on the side of his neck.

Grant let out a groan, which just encouraged her to suck harder on that spot for a long moment before she turned around so her back was pressed against the front of him. Skye wrapped his arms around her and guiding his hands along the front of her body until they reached just above her pulsing core, running them over it and teasing herself with his fingers. Grant let her have complete control over the situation. It always found it hot when she did that.

Skye let his fingers tease her hot wet spot for a long moment before forcing his fingers deep inside and letting out a gasp. His lips found the top of her shoulder and began suckling on it, his fingers pumping inside her faster and faster now that Grant had taken control of his own hands. Her breathing picked up and her heart began racing. Skye felt her walls clamp over his hand and an orgasm on the rise. She began panting the more he thrusted, not wanted the sensation that was washing over her to stop. Skye could feel his thick erection pressing against her back.

Grant bit down on her shoulder, causing her to release a moan. Pulling his digits from her wet heat and spinning her around, his chocolate dark orbs locked on her lust filled hazel-browns. With his hands on her hips Grant pulled her close, trapping their bodies together as water pour over them. Skye automatically laced her arms around his neck as his hard erection teased her pulsing core. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, his shaft begging for entrance which was granted by Skye lowering herself gently into him. Her legs wrapped around his waist tighter as he buried himself in her completely. Her lips found his neck and Skye began sucking the sensitive spot once again as he pushed her against the shower wall.

Grant began thrusting upwards, causing her to hold onto him tighter. She clamped her inner walls over his harden length and thrusted with him. Skye began panting harder and harder as she felt the climax on the rise. She was close before when his fingers were working magic, but Skye was even closer now that he was buried inside her.

She swallowed the moan that was threatening to escape since she didn't want her parents or John Garrett to hear what they were currently doing.

Grant thrusts into her over and over as his lips cover her breast and devouring it. Her breaths were coming fast and uneven, her mouth falling open as she started to pant. Skye moved with him as the organism finally took over and her entire body tensed over Grant as he let go himself and both relaxing at the same time.

Both out of breathe but not detached from one another, just wanting to stay this close to one another for as long as possible. Skye locked her eyes onto her S.O's and a smile splashed across her lips as they crashed against his and she drew out a long slow kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hopefully the next update should be up by the end of the week, the weekend the latest. I know I have been lacking in the FitzSimmons department, but that will change.

**Thoughts?**


	73. Chapter 73 - Behind Enemy Lines

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.**

_This chapter contains scenes from CATWS_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVENTY THREE<strong>

**Somewhere over the North Atlantic Ocean**

**23:33**

Melinda had placed the bus on auto pilot for the night and then had locked the cockpit from the outside. Only she and Phil knew the access code. It had been a couple of hours since she had seen or heard from her daughter. Phil had popped his head in around thirty minutes ago to update her on everything that they had in motion. He had mentioned seeing Skye and Grant still in the Command Centre and passed John sitting at the bar, watching them.

As Melinda approached the Command Centre, she spotted the bar area empty and was curious to where John Garrett was. She knew that Phil would be keeping an eye on him via surveillance from his office while he was aboard. They didn't trust him just freely walking around while their daughter was aboard.

Melinda spotted Skye and Grant still in the Command Centre. Grant had his arms around the back of Skye as she had her head resting on his chest - her own arms wrapped around him with both of their backs leaning against the electronic table as their eyes were glued to the large screen that had several small ones running different searches and programs.

Melinda quietly approached the opened door of the Command Centre and stood in the doorway for a moment, just watching the two young agents. Melinda still couldn't wrap her mind around everything that has happened in the last twenty four hours. She was still hesitant about fully trusting Grant Ward after what he revealed, but also knew that they wouldn't have the upper hand with all this HYDRA crap if he hadn't come forward.

Melinda still couldn't believe that she had lived with him on this bus for several months and never once suspect anything. He had seemed like any other Specialist, closed down and withdrawn. She knew that Maria had given him the highest marks since Natasha in Espionage, but she still felt like she should have known.

"Mom?"

Melinda was pulled from her thoughts at that word. 'Mom'. That one word held so much power of her and tugged on her heart strings. A ghost of a smile splashing across her lips as she focused her attention on her daughter who was now facing her direction, along with Grant. He had pulled her back into a side hug.

Skye's attention was fixed on her mother. She had sensed the older woman's presences as soon as she had approached the Command Centre and was curious to why she hadn't said anything yet. Skye knew that John and Antoine had both turned in for the night so she wouldn't have to worry about them overhearing anything that was said.

Melinda cleared her throat as she took a few steps into the Command Centre. "I just come to check on you guys on my way upstairs," she casually revealed. "Had a feeling that you would still be up."

Skye leaned her head back on Grant's muscular chest, listening to his strong heartbeat through his grey shirt. They had both changed into their sleepwear after their 'shower' and heading back here. "Like mother, like daughter," she grinned.

Melinda felt a smile tug at her lips. "How about you call it a night?" she suggested, softly. "You've been at this for hours and your programs are still running. There is not much you can do but wait. It could take days before you locate him or even get a hint to where he could currently be. You need sleep, Xiǎo jiāhuo," she informed her daughter before glancing towards Grant. "Both of you."

Skye wasn't sure if she would be able to sleep, there was just too much on her mind for it to switch off. "I will if you and dad are gonna do the same," she shot back, noticing how tired her mother looked.

Melinda held her daughter's stare for a long minute, neither letting up for a second. Skye definitely got her determined and stubborn gene from her. "Fine," she answered after a moment. "I will suggest to your father to have a bre-"

"No!" Skye shook her head. "You too, mom. You've both been going nonstop since late last night and you both need to be well rested for what we're heading into in the next couple of days," she expressed. "In less than thirty six hours, we're gonna be at war and we need two of S.H.I.E.L.D's best at their top game if we're gonna even have a shot at winning this."

Melinda knew her daughter was right. HYDRA plans to come out of their shadows in less than two days and they needed to be prepared for that. "Okay … we'll both try an-"

"Mom!" Skye voiced, narrowing her eyes onto her mother. "Promise me you'll sleep!"

Melinda was a little taken aback by Skye's sudden outburst. She could hear the concern in the young brunette's voice and knew that her daughter was worried about her wellbeing. Melinda was touched by the younger woman's concern. "Okay," she sighed in defeat. "I promise you I will sleep. Your father too."

Skye felt a wave of relief wash over her, upon hearing that. "Good … I guess we'll head to bed to then," she supplied, turning her eyes on Grant.

The pair walked around the electronic table and towards Melinda who was standing just in from the doorway. Skye then pulled away from Grant as they approached her mother. The young brunette stopped just in front of her. "I'll see you in the morning," she told her, brushing a kiss across the older woman's cheek. "Night Mǔqīn," she bidded, pulling the older woman into a hug.

Melinda felt a wave of emotion wash over her at the brunette's display of affection. She was still getting use to being called 'mom' let alone everything else that came with the title, but Melinda treasured every moment that came with it because she knew that life was precious and someone you love can be torn from your life in a blink of an eye. "Goodnight, Wǒ de xiǎo jiāhu," she whispered back, hugging her daughter back and just soaking up this moment.

Less than a minutes later, Mother and daughter parted. Skye and Grant then headed in the direction of her bunk as Melinda watch from her spot. A warmth spreading through her and a smile splashed across her lips.

**-o0o-**

Melinda entered Phil's office, closing the door and locked it behind her as a smile still graced her lips from the interaction with their daughter a couple of minutes ago. Her eyes did a quick scan of the room, noticing how quiet it was. She also noticed that Phil wasn't at his desk or anywhere in the office.

"Phillip?" she called out.

A few seconds passed with no answer. Melinda began making her way to their bunk and stopped just before their bathroom upon hearing the sound of running water coming from the slightly ajared door. The raven haired woman continued the short during to the bathroom. She then pushed the door further open and peered inside. Her eyes fixed on the fogged up glass doors of the shower. She could make out Phil's silhouette, well the back of him.

Melinda walked into the bathroom and quickly undressed. She then opened the glass door and slipped into the shower. Melinda wrapped her arms around Phil from behind and pressed a kiss to the back of his shoulder as the water sprayed down on them.

Phil didn't even flinch when Melinda had joined him, he was so use to it and knew that she would have been along shortly. He quickly turned in her arms, smiling down at her as his own arms snaked around her waist, pulling her close to him so their wet bodies were glued together. "Hey Beautiful," he addressed her, sweetly before lowering his lips to her and brushing his kiss against her's.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, 3rd April 2014<strong>

**Skye's Bunk - 12:13 am**

Skye was laying on her side as she snuggled into her boyfriends side as he held her close, her arms casually draped around his waist - their legs intertwined. Her head resting on his chest - listening to his steady heartbeat. It was her favourite sound in the whole world and often lulled her to sleep.

Skye wasn't sure how much time had passed since her and Grant had turned in. She knew that Grant had been asleep for a little while though and as much as she tried, she just couldn't switch of her brain. She was tired, but couldn't sleep. Skye laid there for a couple more minutes before releasing a heavy sigh and giving up trying to fall asleep. _Maybe a cup of chamomile will help,_ she thought. The brunette slowly and gently removed herself from her boyfriend and slipped out of the bed without waking him. She then glanced at the clock and realized that it was a little after midnight.

Skye quietly padded across the carpeted floor and slowly opened the door before slipping out of her bunk. She then walked across the dimly lit open area until she reached the kitchen and made her way towards the jug.

**-o0o-**

Phil walked down the spiral staircase in his Captain America cladded p'jays, barefooted - half way down he had spotted the kitchen light on and heard movement. He reached the bottom of the staircase and fixed his attention in the direction of the kitchen area. A smile instantly spreading across his lips when he spotted the chestnut tresses that belonged to his daughter. She looked to be stirring a steaming mug of what looked like chamomile tea, if the tag hanging over the edge of the mug was any indication.

Phil began crossing the small distance from the spiral staircase to the small kitchen and dining area.

"Hey dad," her soft voiced broke through the silence of the quiet aircraft. She hadn't even turned her head and looked in his direction.

Phil stopped in his tracks just before reaching the breakfast bar. He couldn't help but notice how natural that word sounded coming from her lips, like she had been calling him that all her life. A warmth spread through him and Phil couldn't fight the smile that filled his lips. "Bug," he greeted as his feet started moving again.

Skye picked up her mug and turned to face his direction as he slipped onto a bar stool at the breakfast bar. "I thought you'd be sleeping," she supplied, casually as she crossed the small distance to the breakfast bar. Skye then placed her mug down on the counter before plopping down on a stool.

"And miss spending some one on one with my baby girl," he expressed, reaching across the bench and placing his hand on top of her's, giving it a squeeze. "Never in a million years."

Skye felt a warmth wash through her at her father's comforting touch and words. All her life she had wished and craved for a father like Phil and now that she had it - it was so much better than she could ever imagined. Skye just wished that she had never missed those first twenty four years. She hated the people who stole her from her parents when she was a newborn and was angry at the life that she lived because of that. She had two parents that loved and wanted her and those monsters robbed that from her - from them. Skye knew that she was broken inside because them and so was something inside her parents.

Phil noticed how tired his daughter looked, but he could also see that something was bothering her. "How you doin, Bug?" he asked, giving her hand a squeeze.

Skye heard her father's question, but didn't respond right away. She didn't want to say anything that would upset him, but knew that she had to say something. "Tired," she admitted with a tired smile. "I am just so tired, but I can't sleep. My mind just won't shut off and I am a little scared," she confessed, lowering her eyes down to the golden liquid in her steamy mug and biting down on her lower lip.

Phil quickly gave his daughter's hand another squeeze as his heart clenched. "Me too," he confessed, knowing that he couldn't keep it from her since she would be able to sense it.

Skye lifted her gaze from the hot liquid and fixed her eyes on her father's deep blues. "I am just scared that I could lose you and mom now that I found you both," she confessed as a few tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "It's just how my life works," she confessed with a sniffle. "Whenever something good happens to me, it's followed by something really bad. And there is never anything I can do to stop it."

Phil felt tears sting his own eyes as he heard the pain in his little girl's voice. It tore at him that she was feeling like this. "I know what you mean," he divulged, thickly - giving her hand another squeeze. He had the same track record. "But Bug," he voiced, clearing his throat. "I promise you that your mother and I will do everything in our power to protect you. We just got you back and we will move heaven and earth to keep you safe … there is no way in hell that we are losing you ever again, Skye. You're our entire world," he confessed with raw emotion. "We love ya, kid."

Skye couldn't stop the tears that were pouring down her cheeks as she quickly slid off her stool and rounded the counter. Phil turned on his stool to face his daughter as she enclosed the distance between them and flung her arms around his neck, enveloping him into a hug.

Skye let the tears fall freely as she soaked up the love and affection pouring from her father.

**-o0o-**

Twenty minutes later Phil walked Skye to her door. "Night Bug," he bided her goodnight, brushing a kiss across her forehead. "Just try and get some sleep," he told her with a squeeze of her shoulder.

"You too, daddy," she replied with a big yawn. "Goodnight," she said, before opening the door and disappearing inside.

Phil stood their for a moment before turning away and walking towards the stairs. A moment later he was jogging up them and heading for the direction of his office.

**-o0o-**

John waited until he was certain that no one was out there. He had woken up a couple of minutes ago to use the bathroom and was about to open his door when he heard voices just outside of the bunk. The older Specialist had waited a moment and listened to the conversation. He was surprised to hear his old friend and the young Rookie talking. Shock had washed over him when he had heard the young agent called Phil 'Daddy'.

John knew of the child that Phil and Melinda had lost almost twenty five years ago. It had tore them apart at the time. It took years before they found their way back to one another and were happy for while until Bahrain happen and Melinda pushed him away again. There have been two times in John's life that he has seen Phil totally broken. The day his daughter died and the day he lost Melinda to herself.

John was curious to why the girl had referred to Phil as 'Daddy' and how long it had been going on._ Was she like a surrogate daughter?_ Grant had mentioned the close bond that the young agent had with Phil and Melinda, but he never said anything about her calling him dad. _Did he know? And if he did - what else was his double agent keeping from him?_ Looking at Skye he could see a mix of both Melinda and Phil in the young woman - look's wise. She had Melinda eyes and beauty and Phil's bleeding heart and compassion for righteousness, plus his nose. But John knew that it couldn't be possible. The baby was stillborn. _Right? _

John knew that he would have to do a little investigating in the morning to find out what the hell was really going on. He slipped out of the bunk and made his way towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Washington DC (Same Day)<strong>

**Sam's House - 06:33 am**

Sam had just returned home from his morning run and walked towards his fridge, grabbing out his bottle of juice and unscrewed the cap. He was about to take a swig from it when he heard a knock from his side door. _Who the hell would be knocking on his side door at this time in the morning? And why weren't they using the front one?_ Sam screwed the lid back on and placed the juice bottle on the kitchen bench behind him and then headed for the side door.

Sam stopped in front of the glass door and tug on the lead that pulled the blinds across to reveal two people that he never expected to see. They looked like hell. "Hey man," he greeted the Super Soldier.

"I'm sorry about this," Steve voice opposite Steve. "We need a place to lay low," he requested.

"Everyone we know is trying to kill us," Natasha confessed, swallowing hard.

Sam looked from the Super Soldier and onto the redhead, then back again. "Not everyone," he assured the male Avengers, curious as to what they meant. Sam stepped aside and let the two in. He then looked out, quickly scanning the perimeter of the side of his place and side streets before closing the door.

**-o0o-**

Twenty odd minutes later Steve was standing in the bathroom of Sam's guest bedroom and was washing his hands. He had stripped off his jacket and shirt since they were both filthy from the explosion from last night. Steve was still worried that he hadn't been able to get in contact with Maria. And he had stayed away from the diner and Milly since he didn't want to risk Hydra discovering her or her connection to Maria. Steve wanted to keep Maria and her family as far away from all of this as he could until he figured out a way to stop them.

Steve caught Natasha's reflection in the bathroom mirror. She was sitting on the guest queen size bed, dressed in her black tank top and jeans - drying her hair with a towel. He could see the apprehension etched across her face and knew how she was feeling. Steve grabbed the hand towel from the rail beside the sink and began wiping his hands as he made his way towards the entryway of the bathroom, stopping in the doorway.

"You okay?" he asked with empathy.

Natasha was alerted to the Super Soldier presence as soon as he stood in the doorway. She heard his question and processed, placing her nonchalant mask in place. "Yeah," she answered, still drying her hair.

Steve tossed the hand towel in the basket by the door before exiting the bathroom and walking over towards the bed. He then sat down across from the redhead. "What's going on?" he asked with sincerity. He could see behind the mask she had in place.

Natasha could see that her fellow Avenger was concerned about her. They had been through a lot together in the last twenty four hours. She wished that Clint was here. He would know what to do. What she was going through. He would know how to assure her that everything was going to be okay. But her best friend and soulmate wasn't here. Natasha knew that her and Steve weren't close, not like him and Maria - but they are friends and team mates. She knew that if she talked, he would listen.

"When I joined S.H.I.E.L.D I thought I was going straight," she confessed thickly. "But I guess I just traded in the KGB for Hydra," she expressed gravely, lowering her eyes and paused for a moment. "I thought I knew whose lies I was telling, but …" she slowly lifted her gaze and forced a tight smile. "I guess I can't tell the difference anymore."

Steve could see that the young woman was hurting. "There's a chance you might be in the wrong business," he supplied, easily.

Natasha felt a smile tug at her lips at his attempt at humour. She locked her eyes on him. "I owe you," she told him, seriously.

Steve shook his head. _What?_ "It's okay," he told her.

Natasha needed to make him understand. "If it was the other way around and it was down to me to save your life and you be honest with me … would you trust me to do it?"

Steve could hear the raw emotion in her voice, something he was surprised to hear from the assassin. "I would know," he assured her, watching the surprise flash across her eyes. "And I'm always honest," he added with a smile.

Natasha could see why Maria was in love with this man. "Well, you just seem pretty chipper for someone who just found out that they died for nothing," she quipped as a smile twitched her lips.

"Well," Steve voiced, sitting up straight and leaning back against the wall. "I guess I just like to know who I am fighting."

"I made breakfast," Sam voiced, appearing in the doorway - leaning against it. "If you guys eat that sort of thing," he said, uncertain before turning away.

Steve and Natasha shared an amused look.

"What does he think we are … aliens?" the redhead quipped.

Steve just laughed and god, it felt good.

**-o00-**

Several minutes later Steve had changed into a borrowed shirt from Sam that was a little tight but did the job. Steve, Natasha and Sam were sitting in the kitchen. Sam buttering a piece of toast as they went over what they knew.

"The question is - who at S.H.I.E.L.D can launch a domestic missile strike?" Natasha voiced, already knowing the answer.

"Pierce," Steve acknowledged.

"Who happens to be sitting on top of the most secure building in the world." Natasha pointed out as she moved around the kitchen.

"He's not working alone," Steve piped up from his seat. "Zola's algorithm was on the Lemurian Star."

Natasha's eyes widened when she realized something. "So was Jasper Sitwell," she acknowledged, crossing her arms. _She was gonna kill him!_

Steve let the new information absorb in. He knew that they need to find Agent Sitwell and interrogate him. "So, the real question is - how do the two most wanted people in washington kidnap a S.H.I.E.L.D Officer in broad daylight?"

Sam walked over towards the male avenger with his file. "The answer is … you don't," he told him, placing it in front of him.

"What is this?" Steve asked with curiosity as he stood to his feet as Natasha came up beside him.

"Call it a resume," Sam supplied.

Natasha picked up an A4 photo of Sam with his para-rescue team sitting in front of the file. "Is this Bakhmala? The Khalid Khandil mission, that was you." She glanced at Steve. "You didn't say he was a para-rescue."

Steve looked down at the photo in Natasha's hand before glancing at his new friend. "Is this Riley?"

"Yeah," he answered, thickly.

Natasha was focusing on the picture in her hand. "I heard they couldn't bring in the choppers because of the RPGs. What did you use, a stealth chute?" she asked the dark good looking man.

"No," he answered, picking up the closed file. "These," he says handing Steve the file.

Steve opened the file and read it. A moment later he looked up from the page and across at his new friend. "I thought you said you're a pilot?"

Steve smiled with folded arms. "I never said a pilot."

Steve looked back down at the file. He knew why his friend and given this to him. He wanted to help, wanted in. "I can't ask you to do this, Sam. You got out for a good reason."

"Dude, Captain America needs my help. There's no better reason to get back in," Sam voiced with determination.

Steve was still hesitant. Sam seemed like a great guy and he didn't want him getting hurt or killed because of their fight, but he also knew that they needed help. "Where can we get our hands on one of these things?"

Sam was glad that the Super Soldier was going to let him tag along, but he knew that it wouldn't be easy getting their hands on a set of wings. "The last one is at Fort Meade, behind three guarded gates and a twelve-inch steel wall."

Steve glances at Natasha. She shrugs her shoulders, nonchalantly.

Steve turned his attention back to Sam. "Shouldn't be a problem," he says casually, throwing the file back down on the table.

Sam looked from the male Avenger and towards the red headed woman. _Shouldn't be a problem? _He rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So ... thoughts?


	74. Chapter 74 - Into the Light

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.**

_So, timezone wise … the bus is currently somewhere in Europe. That's where The Hub is located in my fic since we have no actual idea where it is. I have asked many sources on Tumblr in AOS groups and have had many different answer. The SWW page pointed out that it would have to be somewhere in Europe because of how quickly May got the bus from The Hub to Russia during 'The Hub' ep._

_Also, I haven't read the comic books so I don't know much about Victoria Hand or Felix Blake bar what I've seen on the screen and googled - so please let me know if I get something wrong._

_On another note, can you believe that this fic was published on feb 2nd, 2014. This fic has been going for 14 months. I never planned that. This fic was originally gonna be like 30 chapters and only go for a few months, but here we are. It will be wrapping up soon - hopefully before the 100th chapter._

_I am sorry this took forever to update and that I am updating with a filler chapter. It is necessary and my HYDRA revel is slightly different from the show. Some parts will remain the same (like things that happened CATWS with added scenes) but how it played out on the show is different. You'll see what I mean after this chapter._

_Anyway, I'll shut up now and let you enjoy. Oh, and that last scene is the last chapter with Garrett overhearing certain things. That will be explained in the next chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 74<strong>

**THE HUB - CLASSIFIED LOCATION (C.E.T)**

**The Bus - 11:54am - Kitchen**

Melinda entered the open kitchen/ common area, noticing that the team were starting to surface since they would still be on Canada time, which would be early morning there since their current located was five hours ahead of Canadian time. She had landed the Bus several minutes ago.

She walked passed the five young agents as she made her way into the small kitchen area and towards her fiancé. Jemma and Leo were sitting in the little booth in the common area just off the kitchen while Skye was seated at the breakfast bar opposite her father. Grant was tending to pancakes on the hotplate and Antoine looked to cutting up a large fruit salad. There was no sight of John Garrett yet.

"Morning Mo-May," Skye greeted in a chipper tone before picking up her mug of coffee as her watched her mother and father across from her.

Melinda stopped beside Phil as he held out a steaming mug. She accepted it with a grateful smile before turning her attention frontal and locking her gaze on her daughter. "Skye," she greeted back, warmly.

"Any particular reason that we're at the hub," Jemma pipped up before bringing her cup of tea to her lips.

"And how long will we be here for?" Leo added, slight excitement lacing his tone.

Phil shifted his gaze from his daughter and switched it to the two young scientist, knowing their real question was 'can we go out and play'. A smile licked his lips. "Not sure yet," he answered honestly. "But you can spend some time in the labs while here, just keep your phones on you and we'll let you know an hour before we plan to leave."

Jemma and Leo lit up.** "Yes Sir,"** they replied, concurrently. They loved their little lab, but they missed the bigger ones they were used to working in and The Hub had one of the best lab's S.H.I.E.L.D had to offer.

Phil switched his attention back onto his daughter who was looking past him and into the kitchen, watching Grant fondly. "What about you, Skye? Gonna do a little exploring - see what trouble you can get into," he teased a smile slipped across his lips.

Skye had been watching Grant when she heard her father's voice and registered his question. She rolled her eyes. "Me and this place don't really have fond memories," she supplied as she placed with the locket around her neck.

"You're not under probation or wearing the monitoring bracelet this time," Melinda smirked as she bought her mug to her lips. "Just don't shoot any superior officers with an ICER and you'll be fine."

"I'm never going to live that down, em I?" Jemma muttered under her breath.

Skye bursted into laughter. "Not if I have anything to do with it."

"It was all your fault," Jemma muttered from the booth.

"Wait what?" Antoine called from the kitchen, placing the knife down as he looked towards the breakfast bar. "There is a story here," he supplied, folding his arms - grinning.

"Oh yeah," Grant commented with amusement as he flipped a few of the pancakes.

Skye turned her attention towards the dark skinned Specialist. "Jemma once shot Agent Sitwell in the chest with a night-night gun when she was trying to get out of a lie," she revealed, grinning widely. "First she tried flirting with him by complementing his head."

Jemma lowered her head, fighting the blush that was creeping to her cheeks.

Leo placed a hand on her leg under the table, giving it a squeeze. "It was all Skye's fault," he defended, his accent coming out thick.

"Come on," Antoine piped up with enthusiasm. "I need details."

**'Bring Bring' 'Bring Bring' 'Bring Bring'**

Phil pulled his attention from the five younger agents as he reached into his pant pocket and pulled out the encrypted cell phone that he kept on him at all times since it was given to him like instructed and looked down at the name that flashed across the screen. What? "Excuse me," he voiced, vacant before sliding off the stool and hurrying out of the room. Melinda followed in suit.

Skye watched her parents disappear from the room, curiosity filling her. She had sensed the shock coming from them.

**-o0o-**

Phil answered the call halfway up the spiral staircase, not wanting to miss the call as he headed for his office. "Hello?" he voiced, slightly out of breath.

A few heartbeats passed before a familiar female voice replied._ "Hey Phil … we need to talk - Mel around?"_

Phil reaching the top of the staircase, turned his head to look at Melinda. She looked at him with curiosity. "Give me sec," he replied, turning back around and crossing the floor to his office.

Several seconds later he was entering his office. Melinda following behind him, closing and locking the door behind her.

Phil pulled the phone from his ear and hit loudspeaker. "Okay … you're on loudspeaker," he supplied

* * *

><p><strong>Agent Hand's Office - 13:02 p.m<strong>

Victoria Hand was resting back against the middle of her desk with her arms folded as she listened to Agent Felix Blake reveal some suspicious to her about some top level agents within S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Don't you find it odd with everything that has happened lately, Victoria?" the male level 7 field agent enquired. "Captain America and the Black Widow are being hunted by S.H.I.E.L.D with suspicious involving the Director's death."

Victoria could see his point. She, herself, had had her issues with Nick Fury in the past, but he was a good boss. She also knew that Natasha was one of the Director's favorites and pretty much his 'go-to-girl right under Commander Maria Hill. Then there was Steve Rogers. Victoria hadn't personally met him, but has read his file and this was definitely out of character for the heart of gold Super Soldier.

Victoria had noticed that lately some things seemed off within S.H.I.E.L.D. It was her job to run the Hub and keep an eye over everything here. Nick had appointed her here himself, several years ago. Right after he promoted her to Level 7. She had been promoted to Level 8 a few years back because of her exceptional work here.

"Something just doesn't feel right," the male fifty five year old, voiced. "The new Director has already taken point and the agency is acting like Nick was never there. Plus why wasn't the Deputy Director promoted? Agent Hill should be the one currently running S.H.I.E.L.D. She has more than proved herself over the years."

Victoria absorbed in the older man's suspicious. If she was being honest, she had some of her own lately. Some things weren't just adding up. And Maria should be the current director since Nick's passing. "What are you trying to say, Agent Blake?"

Felix's expression hardened. "I think S.H.I.E.L.D has been comp-" he was cut off with the sound of knocking at the door.

Victoria looked passed her co worker and towards the door. "Who is it?" she demanded.

A few seconds later a male voice answered. "Agent Hand … it's Agents Coulson and May. Can we come in?"

Victoria turned her eyes from the door and fixed them back on Felix. The two shared a curious look. Victoria pushed herself off her desk and crossed the room towards her door, passing Felix who hadn't moved from his spot but was now facing the direction of the door.

Victoria unlocked the door and turned the hand, pulling it open. Her eyes landed on two of S.H.I. 's top agents. "Yes?" she enquired.

"There is something we need to discuss with you, ASAP," Phil expressed, keeping his voice steady. "Time is of the essence."

Victoria's curiosity was piqued at what the two agents could want to speak with her about. "I'm in a meeting right now with Agent Blake," she supplied cooly. "Can the both of you come bac-"

"Felix is here?" Phil enquired, cutting her off. "Perfect," he expressed, entering the office and walking past Agent Hand.

Victoria clenched her jaw. She hated being cut off or interrupted. "Come right in Agent Coulson," she supplied, sarcastically.

Melinda smirked as she entered the room and closed the door, locking it.

Phil stopped opposite his old friend and co-worker. The two had worked many operations together over the years. Phil had been relieved when Grant informed him that he wasn't one of the sleeper agents. He and Melinda had planned to have a private meeting with Agent Hand since they knew that she wasn't one of HYDRA'S double agents. Grant had confirmed that when he gave them a list of all the top level S.H.I.E.L.D agents that were. The names that were on the list had shocked him and Melinda, especially since they most of them - had gone to the academy with them - did missions and trusted their lives with them.

"May I ask what this is about?" Victoria voiced from her spot as her eyes fixed onto the level 8 agent.

Phil slipped his hand into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out the small round shaped signal jammer device with the S.H.I.E.L.D logo stamped on top. He walked towards Victoria's desk and placed the small object on the flat wooden surface and then hit a button on the top of it. A few seconds later it opened slightly as a white light shined out of it.

"What the hell is goi-" Victoria began, demanding.

Phil held a finger to his lips. "Sssh," he supplied, cutting the younger dark haired woman.

"Room's secure," Melinda voiced from her spot several seconds later.

Blake tore his eyes from the signal jammer and fixed his attention onto the younger male agent. "Agent Coulson?"

Phil turned his attention onto the older male S.H.I.E.L.D agent. "You both are probably wondering why we're using a signal jammer in an already secure room?" he supplied casually, his eyes flicking back and forth between the two - noting their curiosity. "You both have been informed of Nick Fury's death?"

Blake and Victoria both nodded their heads.

Phil inhaled a deep breath. He still couldn't believe Nick was dead. "We were recently informed by Director Fury that S.H.I.E.L.D has been compromised … an organization that we thought was long gone - has been growing within it. Pretending to be a _part of us_ and what we_ stand for_, but doing the opposite. Using_ our_ agents, _our_ resources and _our_ name to help their cause." He expressed, anger evident in his voice. "S.H.I.E.L.D is_ infested_ with double agents and it goes right to the core. Some of the people that have stood right beside us out in the field … trusted _our_ lives with - have been working for HYDRA," he revealed with a heavy heart.

Melinda had turned her attention onto her partner not long into his speech. She could hear the betrayal in his voice and knew this was hard on him. S.H.I.E.L.D has been his life for so long, ever since it was eighteen and Nick discovered him. S.H.I.E.L.D and the people in it and become his second family, just like they had become her's.

"You were right," Victoria voiced, turning her attention onto Felix as shock started to settle in. Her agency was compromised.

Felix released a heavy sigh. "I didn't wanna be and never expected it to be HYDRA," he revealed, shock evident in his voice.

"It get's worse," Phil supplied from his spot.

Victoria scoffed. "Worser than HYDRA within S.H.I.E.L.D and Nick Fury being dead?!"

Phil and Melinda nodded, concurrently.

"HYDRA isn't just within S.H.I.E.L.D," he revealed, gravely. "They have senators and other government officials under them. And that's not the worse part - HYDRA is planning a coup in less than twenty four hours."

"And Alexander Pierce is at the reins," Melinda added with a clench jaw. Phil crossed the room towards her, stopping beside her.

Silence engulfed the room as Victoria and Felix froze upon hearing that name. They had all heard of the Head Security Council leader. And both had had interaction with him in the past.

"Nick revealed all of this before he was killed?" Victoria questioned after a long moment with slight suspicion lacing her tone.

Phil knew that Victoria wasn't stupid, the opposite actually. But he also knew that he had to protect Grant. Victoria wouldn't hesitate to have him arrested or worse if he was discovered as traidor, even a former one. Phil nodded. "He sent me a list of names that he was certain were HYDRA," he lied, schooling his features. "He was killed a few hours later."

"We believe that this was the reason Nick kept his knowledge about S.H.I.E.L.D being compromised quiet until now," Melinda piped up beside Phil. "He and Maria were privately vetting every agent to see who was true S.H.I.E.L.D and who wasn't," she supplied, impassive. Maria had informed them so during their little video chat. Also she and Phil had ran through the names of S.H.I.E.L.D agents with Grant that they had worked with over the years and the younger Specialist was able to confirm or deny most name. Grant knew who of the top brass within S.H.I.E.L.D were double agents because of his position as John Garrett's 2IC. Jasper and Garrett were pretty high in the rinks of HYDRA. Grant didn't know every single HYDRA agent since it was a massive organization that had grown within S.H.I.E.L.D over the last seventy years, but he did know the important ones along with the main recruiters which including the ones planted in the academies as in instructors.

Victoria was gobsmacked. "I am guessing that we made the cut," she voiced, deadpanned. "It would explain the last few visits that I received from him and Hill over the last several months," she supplied, cooly. "Who's on the list?"

"It's a long list and it isn't even complete," Phil supplied, grimly. "Until we know for sure who we can trust, we have to assume that anyone in this building - hell anyone who is S.H.I.E.L.D could be HYDRA."

Victoria felt her chest tighten and heart pick up speed as Isabelle popped into her head, but schooled her features._ No, no way_. She knew Isabelle and there was no way that her partner of ten years was Hydra.

"She's not on the list," Melinda piped up from her spot, eyes locked on Agent Hand. "And there is noway in hell that she is HYDRA," she added with determination. Melinda had made sure by asking Grant and Maria.

The room fell silent for a moment since everyone in the room knew who they were discussing.

"Who is that we know?" Blake asked, several seconds later.

"Jasper Sitwell and John Garrett are pretty high ranking," Phil informed them, betrayal evident in his voice. "But Garrett isn't just HYDRA - he's the Clairvoyant," he revealed, anger lacing his tone. "He didn't have psychic abilities, just S.H.I.E.L.D clearance. That's how he knew everything that he knew about me during the little torture session with Raina. She was feeding him the information."

Melinda didn't care that Victoria and Felix were present. He needed her. She reached for Phil's hand and laced her fingers through his, giving his hand a squeeze.

"That explains a lot," Victoria mumbled, watching as all eyes turned on her. "Over the last few months there have been three deaths within Agent Garrett's team of Specialist," she supplied, cooly. "All by the hand of this 'Clairvoyant' character according to Agent Garrett," she voiced, using air quotes. "Even though no one has seen him."

Phil and Melinda were stunned to hear that.

"I guess they got a little too close to discovering the truth," Phil expressed indignant. "He killed his own Specialist," he added, disgust evident in his tone. Phil thought that he knew the man, but to do that - it just proved how much he didn't know about his former friend. "There's more," he expressed. "Garrett also has Cybernetics in him … and he is dying - that is why this whole 'Clairvoyant' was created, so he could secretly find a way to cure himself. The technology is failing. It's why he had Raina kidnap and torture me a few months back. He wants to know how I came back from the dead," Phil revealed with a heavy sigh.

"But you weren't dead," Felix pointed out.

Phil and Melinda shared a look. Melinda gave his hand another squeeze.

"About that," Phil expressed, turning his attention back on the two senior agents. "I kinda was - only for a few days until Fury had a team of scientists and medical professionals bring me back with a drug made from alien dna and then they reprogrammed some of my memories, implanting tahiti. But when Rania tortured me in that machine, they came slipping back. I then tracked down one of the doctors that worked on me and he confirmed it - said it was wrong, but he had orders via Fury."

Felix and Victoria were stunned by this news of what Nick Fury had done to bring Phil back.

"We're bringing people back from the dead now?" Felix questioned, gobsmacked. "Is Nick insane?"

"I'm glad he did," Melinda pipped up, emotion thick in her voice. Phil gave her hand a squeeze.

A moment of silence passed over the room.

Several seconds passed before Victoria spoke up. "Let's get back on track. What are we going to do about Hydra?"

Phil gave a nod of the head. "Actually, I've called in reinforcements with agents that I trust my life with and also some outside agency help," he revealed. "We've got the Fridge, Freezer, Tree House, The Hut and Sandbox covered … but there are still many other locations that aren't protected and that's where you two come in. We need help. Maria said to leave the Triskelion to her."

"What other agents?" Victoria enquired, placing a hand on her hip. "And how do you know that you can trust them? And where is Commander Hill?"

"The same way that we know we can trust the both of you," Phi shot back, leaving out the fact that they're all surrogate family for his and Nick's. "And we don't even know Maria's location. She didn't reveal it."

"What about your team?"

Phil snapped his gaze in Victoria's direction. "What about my team?" he demanded.

Victoria wasn't impressed with the tone in his voice. "Your team contains of two of the best Specialists and scientists within S.H.I.E.L.D. Plus that hacker is quite talented. We know that Melinda isn't HYDRA, but what about the others?"

Melinda was silent as Phil looked at her as if she had slapped him. "You can trust my team! I trust my team!"

Victoria kept her expression, impassive. "Does your team know about HYDRA?"

Phil clenched his jaw. "We haven't told them," he partly lied. "Haven't had the chance since Agents Garrett and Triplet boarded two days ago via quinjet after two of my team members were attacked from Deathlok in New York during a mission," he revealed.

Victoria and Blake both looked surprised by that news as shock started to register in and etech across their faces.

"You're letting Garrett walk around freely even though he is a traitor!" Victoria question, anger evident in her voice as she folded arms.

"We don't want to spook him so he warns the high up when they're so close to making their reveal," Melinda finally spoke up. "Trust me. It has been hard not to put one between his eyes everytime he walked in a room," she revealed, coldly. "Trust me, he will get what's coming to him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So ... the next few chapters are gonna be full on and we'll see more scenes from CATWS (plus the ones I added and think should have been in the movie)

_**Reviews are appreciated. **_


	75. Chapter 75 - Busted!

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

_**A/N: **You guys are probably tired of hearing me apologizing for the late delays, but once again - I am sorry that it's been forever since I've updated, but I've been kinda a little depressed lately, plus I am in between moving. Also, I have lost my faith in AOS. I hate, hate what they've done with the show and how they've treated the characters._

_This fic and all my fic's with AOS will be A/U from now on._

_One of the things that pisses me off the most is how they treated Grant Ward. A man who has been abused since he was a young child. And gaslighted from a teen to early thirties my a man who could have changed his entire future - instead he moulded a teenager into a weapon and verbally brainwashed him. And the fact that the writers have ignored that - makes me unbelievably mad. Coulson said so himself that he knew about Grant's past after his psych eval or something after the fall of SHIELD and instead of getting him the help he deserved, he locked him up and then treated him like shit and let everyone else do it. That is just wrong!_

_I am still pending weather I want to watch Season 3. I am curious about the Skye inhuman side and where they will go, but for the rest - not that interested._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 75<strong>

**The Bus - 18:13 - Open Kitchen Area**

Skye was standing behind the breakfast bar, cutting up vegetables as Grant stood behind the hotplate and was frying the diced chicken. Several minutes ago, she had announced to Grant that she was going to make dinner tonight for the team and he had automatically volunteered to help. She knew it was because he was afraid to get food poisoning or something. She wasn't that bad in the kitchen. Skye had sent them all a group text announcing that dinner will be ready by seven and assured them that Grant was helping her when she had received a few concerned responses about what she was making.

Skye put the knife down beside her cutting board. She then picked up the cutting board filled with assorted vegetables and tipped it into the large bowl of water she had beside the board. Skye then spun around in her spot, her eyes fixed on the back of her boyfriend as she watched him for a moment. A smile melted across her lips as she thought how domestic this was. The two of them cooking dinner in a kitchen. Maybe one day they would be doing this in their own house for their own children. _Woah_,_ we did that thought come from?_ Skye gave a shake of the head. _Would a family even be possible in this world? Definitely not anytime soon with so much evil on the rise. Plus, did Grant even want a family?_ She remembered how they had discussed it once before and he brushed it off. His own had did a real number on him.

Skye released a sad sigh before she walked over towards the cupboard beside the sink and grabbed the roasting tray that was under there. The brunette turned and headed back to her station and placed the roasting tray on the bench. She then picked up the bowl of raw vegetables that were soaking in the water and took them over to the sink that already had the colander in sitting in it. She then tipped them into the colander and placed the empty bowl to the side before transfer the vegetable from the colander now back in the bowl.

Skye made her way back to the breakfast bar with said bowl of vegetable and tipped them into the roasting tray. She then straightened them up before picking up said roasting tray and walking it over towards the oven that was preheating. Skye opened the oven door and slid the tray full of vegetables in. She closed the door, adjusted the heat to Grant's previous instructions and set the timer.

"Okay, so I have twenty minutes before I have to turn them," Skye announced from her spot. "What next Chef Grant?" she purred.

Grant felt a grin tug at his lips as he glanced down at the large pot that was starting to boil. "Can you grab the pack of penne from the pantry?"

Skye walked the few feet to the small pantry and opened the door. Her eyes then began searched for said pasta. Several seconds later she spotted something that made a smile curve her lips. "Uh, Wall-E?"

"Yeah?" Grant voiced, turning his head.

Skye grabbed the packet of pasta from the pantry. "I think we out of penne, but we have this." she grinned, holding up a packet of zoo animals shaped pasta. There was a picture of a monkey in the front. "I am guessing that FitzSimmons did the shopping last time."

Grant rolled his eyes_. Damn it, Fitz._ "They'll have to do," he sighed, turning his attention back to the simmering chicken. "Think we should pick out all the monkey's out to annoy Fitz?"

Skye giggled.

"Boss … The Command Centre has an alert on Deathlok," M.A.I.O.S voiced poured from her laptop that was sitting open on the bench.

The pair spun around and shot their attention towards Skye's laptop. Skye had linked her laptop and A.I to her search program that was looking for Deathlok.

"Thanks M.A.I.O.S," the brunette voiced, turning her attention towards Grant. "I should go …"

Grant nodded. "I got this," he assured her with a soft smile. "Shout if you need me."

Skye nodded as left the kitchen area and headed in the direction of the Command Centre, which was just out of eye shot from the kitchen.

**-o0o-**

Skye entered the Command Centre and walked around the electronic table, her eyes locked on the screen as Mike appeared on it. A gasp slipped her lips. "I found you," she whispered as mixed emotion washed over her. Suddenly Skye sensed a dark presences approaching, knowing exactly who it was - she quickly spun around and her fingers danced over the electronic keyboard just as Agent John Garrett appeared in her peripheral vision.

Skye quickly sent the search to her laptop and then closed it down before opening a different program and putting in a fake target for it to search while giving the illusion that she was still searching for Deathlok.

"Hey Kidd," John voiced from the doorway, several seconds later.

Skye fauxed shock, letting a gasp slip from her lips. "Garrett," the brunette voiced, placing a hand over her heart - faking being surprised.

John took a few steps into the room. "Sorry," the man apologized with grin. "Didn't mean to scare you … where Ward? Aren't you two usually attached at the hip."

Skye resisted the urge to roll her eyes and plastered a fake smile. She knew all too well that he wanted to scare her and found it amusing when he succeed. "He's in the kitchen," she answered honestly. "We're making dinner for the team. I just came to check on my searches - nothing yet," she sighed, sounding disappointed.

John was now standing across from the young brunette with his arms crossed, the electronic table between them. "Making dinner … how domestic," he commented with a grin.

Skye forced a smile even though a nauseous feeling washed over her. He really hated her.

John shook his head. "Never thought I would see that day that Grant Ward would find someone, anyone that would change him like this. Soften him," he voiced in a calm tone even though he was seething inside. "I can tell that my boy is head over heels for you and I don't know what he has told you about his past - but he didn't have the best upbringing. When I came across him, he was a scared and angry kid. So, I took him under my wing and he became a son to me. I just don't want to see him get hurt."

_As long as you're the one hurting him, right? _Skye kept her breathing steady. _In and out,_ she keep repeating in her head even though her inside felt like they were on fire. Her eyes locked on John's. "I would never intentionally hurt Grant," she supplied, honestly. "I didn't have a great childhood myself," she confessed, vulnerably. "Never really had a family till Grant and da… AC kidnap me that day from my van in LA … all my life I have had major trust issues, but then this team came into my life and I finally knew what it felt like to have a family, people that care and love me - no matter what." She clenched her fist at her side as her jaw hardened. "And I will do anything, _anything_ to protect that family with whatever_ threat_ that comes our way!"

Garrett was a little surprised to see the young woman's face harden and eyes darken with fire burning in them. "Family? So … you're close with Coulson … and the others?"

Skye could see him fishing. He had picked up on the bait that she had left. "He's become a dad to me," she admitted with pure honesty. "Him and May have become the parents I never had. FitzSimmons are practically my older siblings and Grant," she paused for a moment, biting down on her lower lip. "I never expected to fall in love so hard and quick with him. Like fate or something. I just can't imagine life without him. He is one of the best things that has ever happen to me."

John was a little taken aback by her honesty and vulnerability in her voice. "Sounds pretty serious," he commented, solemnly.

"When you know, you know," Grant voiced from the entry of the Command Centre.

Skye had sensed her boyfriend before seeing him just before he made his presence known. A smile melted across her lips as she bit down on her lower lip.

John rolled his eyes at his protégé's love sick, puppy dog look. He just wanted to slap him upside the head and tell him to snap out of it. "Well, this is getting too sappy for my hardcore Specialist ego … I'll see you both later," he voiced with a grin before turning and walking away.

"Dinner's at seven," Skye informed him.

John just nodded before disappearing out of the Command Centre and walking away.

Grant walked over towards Skye, stopping in front of her as he pulled her into his arms. "You actually invited him to dinner?" he voiced, arching an eyebrow.

Skye forced a smile, looping her arms around his neck - tilting her head to the side. "Have to keep a pretences a little longer," she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Washington DC - 13:23 - Downtown DC<strong>

Jasper Sitwell had just finished a meeting with Senator Stern and the two were walking out of the building in the CBD area with their several bodyguards.

"Listen," Senator Stern supplied. "I gotta fly home tonight, cause uh … I got some constituency problem, and I gotta press the flesh."

Jasper knew exctually what the Senator was talking about. "Any constituent in particular, Mr. Senator?" he asked, amusement lacing his tone.

The two men walked down several stone stairs.

Uh...no, not really. Twenty-three, kind of hot. Real hot," the Senator expressed with hand gestures as they stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "You know - wants to be a reporter, I think. I don't know, who listens at that point?"

Jasper was grinning. "Doesn't sound much of a problem to me."

"Really? Cause she's killing my back," the Senator expressed. "Look, this isn't the place to talk about it," he says casually, touching the S.H.I.E.L.D pin on the younger man's jacket. "Nice pin."

"Thank you," Jasper responds with a smile.

"Come here," the Senator supplied, pulling the younger man into a hug. He then whispered. _"Hail HYDRA,"_ before pulling back and walking down the stairs.

Jasper watched as the older man walked away. A moment later his phone began to ring. Jasper reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out the electrical devices and glanced down at the caller ID. He turned around to the two agents that were standing behind him. "I need a minute," he informs them. "Bring the car around."

Jasper watches as the men leave before answering the phone. "Yes Sir," he voiced.

"Agent Sitwell," an unknown male voiced answered. "How was lunch? I hear the crab cakes here are delicious."

"Who is this?" he demanded, curious to how this person got his number and made it appear to be his bosses.

"The good looking guy in the sunglasses, your ten o'clock."

Jasper looks around down at the many people in the area, but doesn't see said man with a phone.

"Your other ten o'clock," the voice answered, slightly amused.

Jasper turned the other way and saw a dark man sitting a few feet away at table.

"There you go," he answered, holding up a drink.

Jasper was curious to who this man was. "What do you want?" he demanded, his eyes never leaving the guy sitting down.

"You're gonna go around the corner - to your right. There's a grey car, two spaces down. You and I are gonna take a ride."

Jasper couldn't believe this guy. _Did he actually think that was gonna happen?_ "And why would I do that?"

The man grinned. "Because that tie looks really expensive, and I'd hate to mess it up."

Jasper quickly looked down at his tie and saw a small red light from a gun somewhere far away being pointed at him. He glanced around but couldn't see a shooter.

**-o00-**

Twenty minutes later Steve threw Jasper across a rooftop. Natasha following behind him.

"Tell me about Zola's algorithm?" the Super Soldier demanded as he walked towards the double agent.

"Never heard of it," Jasper lied.

Steve wasn't buying his bullshit. "What were you doing on the Lemurian Star?" he demanded, picking up the small agent and holding him up by the shirt.

"I was throwing up, I get seasick." He answered, sarcastically.

Steve felt anger rip through him as he held the agent near the edge of the rooftop.

Jasper was smiling. "Is this little display meant to insinuate that you can throw me off the roof? Cause it's really not your style, Rogers."

Steve glared at the small man. "You're right. It's not," he said, letting the double agent's shirt go. "It's hers," he said, taking a step back.

Natasha kicked Jasper square in the chest and off the room, listening to him plummet down - screaming.

"Oh, wait," the assassin voiced, changing the subject. "What about that girl from accounting, Laura...lisa... ?"

Steve knew who she was referring to. "Lillian. Lip piercing, right?" He still couldn't believe that she was trying to set him up.

Natasha smiled. "Yeah, she's cute."

Steve didn't want anyone bar Maria, but knew he couldn't tell Natasha that since they were really good friends. "Yeah, I'm not ready for that."

Suddenly, Sam in his Falcon jet-pack suit with mechanical wings, flew up holding a screaming Jasper Sitwell. He threw him harshly down on the roof.

Steve and Natasha walk towards Jasper.

Jasper know knew that the two Avengers weren't playing around. He knew what they were both capable of. "Zola's algorithm is a program," he confessed with a racing heart, trying to get his breath back. "For choosing Insight's targets!"

"What targets?" Steve demanded.

Jasper was still on his hands and knees looking down at the ground. "You! A TV anchor in Cairo, the Undersecretary of Defense, a high school valedictorian in Iowa city. Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, anyone who's a threat to HYDRA! Now ... or in the future.

"The Future?" Steve questioned. "How could it know?"

Jasper began to laugh, finally glancing up at the Super Soldier. "How could it not?" he shot back, standing to his feet. "The twenty first century is a digital book. Zola taught HYDRA how to read it."

Steve and Natasha looked at him in confusion.

Jasper knew he would have to explain. "Your bank records, medical histories, voting patterns, e-mails, phone calls, your damn SAT scores. Zola's algorithm evaluates people's' past to predict their future."

"And what then?" Steve demanded.

Jasper knew he was a dead man. "Oh, my God. Pierce is gonna kill me."

Steve didn't give a damn. He took a step forward as Sam grabbed the double agent's jacket from behind.** "What then?!"**

"Then the Insight Helicarriers scratch people off the list," he expressed, seriously. "A few millions at a time."

**-o0o-**

Sam was driving them towards the Triskelion, they were several minutes away.

"HYDRA doesn't like leaks," Jasper piped up from the back seat beside Natasha.

Sam hadn't know this guy long and he was already getting on his nerves. "So why don't you try sticking a cork in it."

Natasha popped her head around the passengers seat Steve was sitting in. "Insight's launching in sixteen hours, we're cutting it a little bit close here."

"I know," Steve piped up. "We'll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the Helicarriers directly."

"What?! Are you crazy?" Jasper exclaimed from his seat. "That is a terrible, terrible idea."

Suddenly there was a sound on top of the car roof. Jasper was instantly pulled through the now smashed window by a medical arm and thrown into oncoming traffic, killing him.

Natasha's eyes widen in shock as she knew who did that. She knew what is about to happen and quickly jumped into the front passengers seat and onto Steve's lap as bullets started shooting through the roof to where she had just been sitting moments ago.

Steve looked dead ahead at the half robotic assassin up ahead. _That's the guy who killed Nick!_ he acknowledged. Steve quickly pulled the handbrake, causing the car to swerve and the Winter Soldier to fly off the roof and drop down onto the street.

Natasha raised her gun and was about to shoot in the enemy's direction when another car smashed into the ass of their car and pushed them along - straight in the direction of the Winter Soldier who quickly jumped up and landed on the top of their car.

Natasha was reaching down on the floor for her gun when a mechanical arm came through the smashed windscreen and grabbed the steering wheel, ripping it from the car and tossing it.

"Shit!" Sam exclaimed.

Natasha pointed her gun towards the roof and started shooting through it.

The Winter Soldier jumped off their roof and onto a HYDRA vehicle behind them. The Vehicle was hitting the car into the cement wall of the bridge, trying to make it flip.

Steve had his shield in one hand and gripped the door with his other hand. "Hang on!" he shouted, knowing that they had to get the hell out of this car before it went over. Steve barged his shoulder against the door, feeling it detaching from the car.

Sam quickly jumped into the passengers seat with Natasha and Steve, clinging to them as the car door detached from the car and took them with it down onto the street - sliding along the road making sparks.

Sam fell off and rolled across the road, several metres behind the two S.H.I.E.L.D agents that were still on the door.

**-o0o-**

Several minutes later after one hell of a fight and almost getting killed by the Winter Soldier and the S.T.R.I.K.E team, several times. Natasha, Steve and Sam were surrounded by the S.T.R.I.K.E team who had their guns trained on them. Natasha had a gunshot wound on her right shoulder.

"Drop the shield, Captain!" Agent Rumlow ordered. "On your knees! Get on your knees! Now! Get down! Get down!"

Steve held his hands up, still in shock of discovering only moments ago that the Winter Soldier was Bucky. His best friend and surrogate brother that had died over seventy years ago.

Brock Rumlow and a few other arms agents approached the Super Soldier, guns trained on him. "Get on your knees! Down!" he ordered, kicking Steve's leg, causing the Avenger to kneel down. "Don't move," he shouted.

A few seconds later a news helicopter was flying above them. Brock knew that they couldn't kill the two agents and other guy - here. It would look bad for S.H.I.E.L.D. Brock noticed his team mate with an itchy trigger finger. "Put the gun down. Not here. Not here!" he ordered.

The agents started lowering their guns. They then took the three into custody.

* * *

><p><strong>THE HUB - CLASSIFIED LOCATION (C.E.T)<strong>

Antoine entered one of the many labs on the Research and Development floors. He made his way past many of the scientists as his eyes scanned for the two he was actually looking for. He was informed that they would be on this floor. It was fastly approaching seven o'clock and moments ago Skye had sent him a text message asking if he could track down 'FitzSimmons' since they hadn't returned yet, explaining how they often got lost in their work - losing track of time.

Antoine's eyes scanned the area for a couple of minutes before he released a heavy sigh, placing his hands on his hips. He then walked up to the closest person he could find. "Excuse, me I don't mean to bother you," he addressed the young chinese woman who was looking through a microscope. "But I'm looking for two agents that are meant to be down here somewhere - Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz?"

The woman didn't even lift her gaze from the microscope.

"I saw them head towards the supply closet a few minutes ago," an older male voice came from behind him.

Antoine spun around in his spot, his landing on the older balding, slim built man in a white lab coat. He looked to be mid fifties. "Thank you …. Ted," he smiled, glancing at the man's ID pinned to his labcoat. "Which was is …"

Ted pointed in said direction. "Head that way and take a left," he directed, friendly. "And she wasn't ignoring you - by the way," he added, gesturing to the young woman who still had her back to him. "Jia is deaf … you have to tap her shoulder to get her attention," he explained casually.

Antoine just smiled, thanked him once more and then walked off.

**-o0o-**

Jemma was running her fingers through her boyfriend's short dark blonde curls. She was pressed against the wall and Leo - could feel his heart racing against her and other parts harden. A moan escaped her lips as she deepened the kiss, a tingle rushing through her and mind going foggy.

"Hey guys, I was … **I KNEW IT!"** came a male voice.

Jemma and Leo quickly pulled apart, taking a step back from each other as they looked towards the door - their eyes landing on the Specialist.

**"Oh Bugger!"** the pair mumbled, looking guilty and thoroughly embarrassed of being caught.

Antoine was standing in the doorway with crossed arms and a massive grin on his face. "This is too good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, weird place to leave this, but we all needed a little bit of humor and FitzSimmons after that season finale.**


	76. Chapter 76 - Confessions

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:**_Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person._

And here I go again, apologizing for taking forever to update. The last few weeks have flown by and so much has happened in my real life that I hadn't realize how long it's been since my last update. The next one will be sooner, I am not gonna promise though - because every time I do - something always happens to delay it. Once I have actually moved into our new house - hopefully the updates will be regular.

Anyway, this chapter has a lot of CapHill and what I like to call deleted scenes from the movie they I would have like to see happen. Now there will be a few mentions of things from my 'What If' CapHill story in here and Ireland being mentioned a few times. To find out about what happened in Ireland, you'll have to wait for several more chapters in my CapHill. I've have written the chapter, but it won't be posted for several more chapters yet in 'What If'.

Anyway, I am gonna shut up now and let you guys read - I know the CapHill shippers (the few of us that are out there) will really like this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 76<strong>

Steve still couldn't believe it. He knew that they had been travelling in this van for several minutes now. He knew that they were currently captured by HYDRA agents who had plans to kill him, Natasha and his new friend Steve, but all he could see was James face as he looked at him with a blanked expression and not even recognizing him. Upon being cuffed and shoved in the van with the pair, the Super Soldier had explained to Sam about James Barns and who he was. Natasha already knew since she had read his file.

"It was him," he informed them, gobsmacked. "He looked right at me and he didn't even know me."

"How's that even possible?" Sam piped up. "It was like seventy years ago."

Steve knew exactly how much time had past since he saw James fall out of the train before his eyes. It was one of the worst days of his life - losing his brother and best friend. "Zola," he answered, looking down towards the ground. "Bucky's whole unit was captured in forty three, Zola experimented on 'em. Whatever he did, it helped Bucky survive the fall." Steve then raised his gaze. "They must have found him."

Natasha could hear the guilt in her friend's voice. She was currently ignoring the pain coursing through her thanks to the bullet in her arm. "None of that's your fault, Steve."

Steve looked away. "Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky," he voiced thickly.

Natasha leaned her head back and closed her eyes, taking a few steady breaths. This wasn't her first time being shot, but it still hurt like a bitch.

Sam turned his eyes from the Super soldier and onto the red headed assassin, his eyes widen when he noticed the blood on her leather jacket coming from what looked like a bullet hole in her left shoulder. _She had been shot? Why hadn't she said anything?_ He turned his attention towards the guards. "We need to get a doctor here. If we don't put pressure on that wound, she's gonna bleed out here in the truck."

All of a sudden one of the guards pulled out an electric rod and neutralized the other guard in the back of the van with them. The guard then pulled of it's helmet, revealing Maria Hill. "That thing was squeezing my brain," she expressed, brushing hair out of her voice. She turned her attention towards her friends and the good looking african american. "Who's this guy?" she asked with curiosity.

**-o0o-**

Maria pulled the van up outside of Fury's secret underground Bunker along the graveled road. She hopped out of the driver's seat and then opened the side door and let her friends out. Steve hopped out first then helped the injured assassins out, followed by Sam. Maria then guided her friends towards one of the entrance of this secure and guarded underground location. The loud sound of the gushing water that covered the underground base surrounding them. Maria had called ahead, informing them of Natasha injury so the doctor could met them upon arrival.

Maria pulled open the bar covered door and ushered the small group in. She then led them through the underground bunker.

"GSW," she called out towards the Doctor running down towards them. "She's lost at least a pint," she informed him as Steve helped Natasha walk.

"Maybe two," Sam voiced.

"Let me take her," the doctor voiced.

"She'll wanna see him first," the Commander voiced as she continued to guide her friends through the underground bunker to her destination several moments later approaching and pulling the plastic sheeting aside, revealing a makeshift hospital room.

"About damn time," Nick voiced from his hospital bed, looking at two of his kids and the Super Soldier, along with some other guy.

Steve and Natasha stood there stunned.

**-o0o-**

Natasha was now seated in Nick's room as the doctor was pressing the blood soaked cloth against her wound to stop the bleeding. She was still stunned and felt numb as she listened to Nick inform them of his injuries and how the hell he was still alive.

"... lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver and one hell of a headache."

"Don't forget your collapsed lung," the Doctor voiced with a slight accent from where he was helping the injured assassin.

"Oh, let's not forget that," the old spy commented dryly from his bed. "Otherwise I'm good."

Natasha narrowed her gaze on her surrogate father. She still couldn't believe that he was alive. "They cut you open and stopped your heart," she voiced in a gravel tone.

"Tetrodotoxin B," Nick revealed, turning his attention on the redhead. "Slows the pulse to one beat a minute - Banner invented it for stress, didn't work so great for him but we found a use for it."

"Why all the secrecy?" the Super Soldier asked the Director with a clenched jaw. "Why not just tell us?"

"Any attempt at the Director's life had to look succesful," Maria piped up, glancing at her best friend as they shared a look for a few seconds before turning her attention onto her surrogate father.

"Can't kill ya if you're already dead," Nick pointed out. "Besides … I wasn't sure who to trust," he revealed honestly.

_Ouch._ Natasha felt hurt by that response. He had trusted them enough to reveal the threat within S.H.I.E.L.D a week ago but not who it was. _Was it a test? To see if they were working with HYDRA? If so, how could he think that? They were family._ "The only reason I am not kicking the shit out of you right now - is because you look like you're in enough pain."

Nick raises an eyebrow. "You wouldn't hit your otets, would you?"

Natasha clenched her jaw, glancing at Maria with a glare before turning her attention back on the older man. "Wanna make a bet?"

**-o0o-**

Maria had waited a good thirty seconds before following Steve out of Nick's recovery area after Natasha was taken away to get patched up by the doctor a few minutes ago. The silver- blue eyed brunette spotted the Super Soldier turning a corner and she quickened her pace to catch up to him. Man he was fast, she couldn't help but think.

"Steve, where are you going?" she called out after him.

Steve stopped dead in his tracks upon hearing her voice. He had no idea where he was going. He just knew that he couldn't be in that room any longer."I don't know," he admitted, turning around to face the beautiful brunette that was approaching him with a concerned expression.

Maria felt a lump lodge in her throat. She knew that he would hate her when he found out that she had been hiding HYDRA from him. She knew how the Super Soldier felt about the evil organization that he thought he had stopped back in the forties. "Are you okay?"

Steve looked at her with betrayal. He could hear the emotion in her voice and it tore at him because he was angry at her for keeping this from him. God knows how long she had been lying to him. "Am I okay?" he repeated her question sounding offended. "What do you think?" he shot back with glassy eyes. "How could you kept this from me?"

Maria felt a pain rip through her. It felt like someone was holding her heart in a vice and slowly squeezing it - just enough to hurt but not pass out. "I didn't know about Bucky, Steve - you have to believe me," she expressed thickly, feeling tears stinging her eyes - but she held them back. "I would never keep that from you," she promised, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Steve was angry, fuming even - but he knew that she was telling the truth. The two of them shared a strong bond - a connection that was hard to explain. Steve knew that he loved her, he still wasn't sure what her feelings for him were - but he knew that she cared for him deeply. "I do," he admitted with defeat, but it still hurt. "What about Nick?"

Maria gave a shrug of her shoulder. "I don't think so … if he did, I don't know if he would tell me. He knows that I would I'd tell you."

"Like you did with HYDRA?" the Super Solider bit back

Maria felt hurt, but understood his reasoning. "That's different," she supplied as her voice raised slightly. "I was _protecting_ millions of people with that secret and it's not because I didn't trust you, Steve. I am a soldier just like you. I was following orders and I _hated_ keeping it from you, but I also know you - you would have wanted to act right away and that would have been the wrong call. We had to find out how deep HYDRA was within us and figured out the best plan of attack that would involve minimal if any collateral damage!"

Steve could see that Maria felt horrible about keeping her in the dark, he knew that it explained the slight distance that she had put between them since late last year. Steve knew that she had her Deputy Director mask on right now, but could see she was on the verge of breaking point - just like back in Ireland. He quickly took a step forward, enclosing the small distance between them and pulled the small brunette into his arms - enveloping her in a comforting hug. He placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

Maria instantly melted into the Super Soldier's embrace, feeling a warmth flood through her at his embrace. She had missed being this close to him. Maria loved this man - there was no doubt in her mind and she didn't want to hide it anymore. All hell was going to break loose tomorrow and she hoped to hell that they would rise above it, but just in case they didn't - she didn't want to die without Steve knowing how she felt about him.

"Steve?" his name slipping from her lips as she lifted her head off his shoulder and looked up at him.

Steve dropped his gaze downwards, his eyes locking on her silver-blues that were filled with vulnerability. She was biting down on her lower lip, which drove him crazy everytime she did that.

"I don't want to live with What If's anymore," she divulged with raw emotion. "And I know that I don't deserve someone like yo-" she was cut off by Steve's lips crashing against her's. Maria was stunned for a few seconds before she started to kiss the Super Solider back with longing and passion that she had been holding in since their last kiss several months ago. She had missed being this close and intimate with Steve and had craved this type of connection since Ireland.

Steve felt Maria's arms loop around his neck as she deepened the kiss, a moan escaping her lips. He then felt her tongue slip into his mouth and slide along his, dancing with his own in a slow tango. The Super Soldier lifted Maria off the ground and felt her legs wrap around his waist as his hands gripped her firm behind.

The pair pulled their months apart a few minutes later when air became a necessity, their foreheads leaning against each other as they eyes locked on one another. Steve was still carrying Maria in his arms, her legs locked tightly around his waist and arms loosely around his neck. Both were panting heavily as their hearts raced against one another.

"Don't ever say that you don't deserve me," he spoke several seconds later, emotion thick in his voice. "For a while now, I have been trying to figure out how to tell you those three little words … who knew eight letters could be so scary - what I am trying to say is that … I'm yours, Blue Eyes. Only if you want me."

Maria felt the final wall inside her drop and crumble to pieces. She knew that Steve had been cracking his way through her walls for the last year and a half since meeting him, but he had finally broke through and it only took three little words. "I love you," she confessed as tears filled her eyes. "I've been in love with you for a long time now. I was just too scared to admit that out loud until now. I am so in love with you, Soldier Boy."

Steve felt a wave of overwhelming emotion wash over him as a wide smile spread across his lips. He knew how hard it was for Maria to confessed that because of her upbringing. Milly had told him a while back how Maria has never said those three words to anyone - not even her. She only ever responded with Ditto or called him an idiot with that tilt of the head and cute smile.

Maria lowered her lips to his once again.

* * *

><p><strong>The Hub - Classified Location (C.E.T)<strong>

**Underground Hangar - 20:28 - THe Bus**

The five young agents were congregated in the open lounge area. Grant and Leo were both on either of end of the white couch, while Skye and Jemma were in the middle. Skye was curled into Grant's side, his arm draped around Skye's waist - holding her close. Jemma and Leo were sitting side by side - so close that a ruler couldn't even fit in between them. Leo's arm was resting along the top of the couch and his hand brushing the biochemist shoulder. Jemma's head was practically resting on the engineer's chest. Antoine was sitting in one of the white arm chairs of Leo's side.

Not long after dinner when the group decided to Marathon the Bourne Series or until they all passed out, John Garrett had received a call and left the bus. A few minutes later her parents had disappeared up to her father's office after receiving some call themselves.

Five sets of eyes were glued to the large flat screen as James Bourne filled the screen. They were around forty minutes into the first movie. Throughout the movie, Grant and Antoine had been pointed out inconsistency involving the world of spies.

Grant sympathized with the guy. He understood what it was like to be remade, sometimes he wished he had amnesia so he could forget all the horrible thing he had done in his past since meeting Skye. He still couldn't believe how someone so amazing and pure as Skye wanted to be with someone so damaged and broken as himself. Grant felt Skye squeeze his hand and snuggle closer to him. He knew that she must have sensed his empathy for the fictional character on the screen. Grant knew that Skye had seen this movie series years ago, she had confessed as much when suggesting them. And now he wondered if there was a reason she wanted him to watch them.

"I would work with this guy," Antoine commented. "He is very skilled," he supplied casually.

Skye felt a smile tug at her lips, her head resting on Grant's chest as she listened to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. One of her favourite sounds in the world.

"Boss … we just received a message from Doogie asking for a video call," M.A.I.O.S's female robotic voice poured from her open laptop sitting on the wooden and glass coffee table in front of them. She had the screen on sleep so it was still active but no one could see anything that her program was currently doing.

"What the hell was that?" the dark skinned male Specialist asked a little startled.

Skye quickly sat up, uncurling herself from her boyfriend and scooping up her laptop with both hands since it was heavy. She turned to see Grant starting to get up. "Stay and enjoy the movie," she told him with an easy smile. "I'll be back as soon as I can … you know Doogie - she just wants to catch up - just girl talk" she lied easily - giving him a loaded look. She then brushed a kiss across his cheek. She then turned her eyes onto Agent Triplett. "And that was M.A.I.O.S," she informed him. "My A.I," she added before walking away from the couch.

**-o0o-**

Skye had decided to make the video call inside the interrogation room since she could lock herself in and everyone out. She had turned off the video feed to the room and made it secure to make her call. She had send the young Agent a encrypted message back informing it was safe and secure to make contact.

Several seconds passed before her laptop indicated an incoming call. Skye answered the call and Maria Bridges-Richards face appeared on the screen. It was twenty past five in the morning the next day at the Classified location of the hut where Sienna, Emma and Maria were currently located.

_"Hey Cuz,"_ the young bright eyed agent greeted her. _"So … we need to talk, but first let me get Stark on the line."_

Skye eye's widened at the mention of her favorite billionair that she was starting to see as a cool uncle just like Agent Clint Barton. "You know Tony Stark?"

A few seconds later her screen split and Tony face appeared on her left while Maria's remained on the right.

_"Hey Mini Agent Mulan,"_ the billionair greeted her with a grin. His eyes then flickered slightly to the left as if he was looking at a second or split screen._ "How's the laptop going? I hear your A.I is running well. Cool name by the way, even if it does sound like a drink. So … are you two ready pool our three computer geniuses brains together?"_

Skye rolled her eyes. "Yes, oh wise one," she retorted with a grin.

_"I've been itching for a challenge,"_ the young Australian piped up._ "These bastards aren't gonna know what hit him."_

_"Language young lady,"_ the billionair grinned in a parental tone before chuckling.

Skye and Maria both rolled their eyes at the older man's comment, knowing he had the worst potting mouth among them.

"Okay guys," Skye voiced. "Let's get serious. We only get one shot at this and if we fail, all hell is gonna break lose and a lot of innocent people and agents are gonna die. I am currently monitoring all S.H.I.E.L.D communication channels and have a program searching for any other encoded or encrypted channels that looked to be a threat."

_**"Me too,"**_ Tony and the young Australia both responded in unison.

**-o0o-**

Skye slipped back down on the couch and into Grant's arms a little while later. Her eyes landed on the screen and she noticed that they were around twenty minutes into the next movie. Skye's eyes then quickly scanned the room and she noticed that Jemma and Leo were both fast asleep. Jemma's head resting on the engineer's chest as he held her close while his own head was resting on top of her's.

Antoine's eyes were glued to the large screen. It looked to be really enjoying the movie.

_"Everything okay with your friend?"_ Grant asked in a soft whispered.

Skye tilted her head upwards and smiled at him. "Never better," she answered with a loaded look.

Grant just nodded before brushing a kiss across her forehead and turning his eyes back towards the movie.

Skye rested her head on his chest and turned her attention onto the spy movie, allowing it to pull her into the storyline and forget the rest of the world around her.

* * *

><p><strong>Washington DC (Classified Location)<strong>

**Nick Fury's Secret Bunker**

Nick was looking at a photo of Alexander Pierce. "This man declined a nobel peace award," he shared with the group. "He said 'Peace wasn't an achievement, it was a responsibility,'" he supplied, dropping the photo on the table and leaned forward a little. "See, it's stuff like this that gives me trust issues," he informed the young adults.

Natasha was looking at Nick, ignoring the hurt that she was currently feeling. She was now patched up and the morphine and kicked in. "We have to stop the launch."

"I don't think the council is accepting my calls anymore," Nick retorted as he opened the lid to a silver protective case, revealing three military grade microchips.

"What's that?" Sam asked, looking down at the very important looking military grade microchips.

"Once the helicarriers reach three thousand feet," Maria began, spinning around her encrypted military grade laptop showing them what she was explaining. "They'll triangulate with insight satellites becoming fulling weaponized."

"We need to breach those carries and replaces their targeting blades with our own," Nick informed the group as the laptop showed them how it all worked.

"One or two won't cut," Maria revealed down from Nick. "We need all three to link all three carries for this to work because even if one of those ships remain operational … a whole lot of people are gonna die," she revealed, swallowing hard. Maria knew that everyone in this room would be on that list. And now that she had a chance with Steve, she didn't want to lose it. She wanted a shot a normal and happy with him.

"We have to assume everyone aboard those carries is HYDRA," he voiced, gravely. "We have to get past them, insert these server blades and just maybe we can salvage what's left -"

"We're not salvaging anything!" Steve cut in, anger evident in his voice. "We're not just taking down the carries, Nick. We're taking down S.H.I.E.L.D," he declared as he quickly glanced towards Maria before turning his attention back on the older man.

All eyes trained on the Super Soldier.

"S.H.I.E.L.D had nothing to do with this," Nick defended.

Steve wasn't having any of it. "You gave me this mission! This is how it ends," he voiced a-matter-a-factly. "S.H.I.E.L.D been compromised, you said so yourself. HYDRA grew right under your nose and nobody noticed."

"Why do you think we're meeting in this cave? I noticed," the old spy pointed out with a raised voice.

"How many paid the price before you did?" he asked with a harden look and clenched jaw.

Nick dropped his head for a moment before he turned his attention from Steve and glanced at Maria - sharing a look before turning his attention back onto the Soldier. "I didn't know about Barnes," he assured him.

Steve steely gaze was locked on the older man. "Even if you had, would you have told me … or would you have compartmentalize that too? S.H.I.E.L.D, HYDRA - it all goes."

"His right," Maria piped up from her spot as she looked at Nick. She loved Steve and if he felt strongly about this - she would stand by him. They could always rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D again if they wanted.

Nick turned his eye from the Super Solider and onto the brunette. She was looking at him with a nod of the head. He knew that this was hard for Maria since S.H.I.E.L.D was her life, her family - everything she knew. Nick turned his head from Maria and onto the redhead.

Natasha leaned back in her chair, causing it to creak as her eyes locked on her surrogate father. Her expression impassive. It was evident that she wanted S.H.I.E.L.D gone. She wasn't even sure where it ended and HYDRA started.

Nick knew that he would have to make it up to Natasha. He knew that she felt betrayed by him. He turned his attention from the redhead and onto the new guy. He had chatted with him earlier, finding out about his military life.

"Hey, don't look at me," Sam piped up. "I do what he does - just slower," he supplied, gesturing to Steve.

Steve had followed Nick gaze as it had went around the room. He turned his attention back on him.

Nick made a noise, shook his head and then leaned back on his squeaking chair. They were old. "Well," he piped up, his eyes narrowed on the Super Soldier. "Looks like you're giving the orders now, Captain."

Steve remained standing tall.

**-o0o-**

A while later Natasha was sitting at a large briefing table, looking over the data and blueprints that Maria had left out for her. She could hear Nick's grunts of pain as he walked up the stairs to the platform area where she was. She had barely acknowledged him since arrive because of her hurt and anger towards him.

Nick finally made it up the stair and towards her.

"Didn't think you could make it up the stairs," she commented, not taking her eyes of the information in front of her.

"It wasn't pretty," Nick joked with a chuckle.

Natasha didn't comment.

Nick knew that she was angry at him. She had every right to be. "Here you go," he supplied, handing her the photostatic veil that they planned to use for tomorrow's mission. "Hill just calibrated it."

A smile touched Natasha's lips as she placed it down on the table in front of her. "Thanks," she supplied before standing to her feet and turned - about to walk away when Nick grabbed her arm, stopping her.

Natasha felt the anger boiling inside her. She lifted her gaze and fixed it on the older man. The pair stared at one another for a long moment.

"I thought you were dead, Nick," she supplied, trying to mask her emotion but a bit of vulnerability slipped through.

Nick felt the guilt rip through him. "I had to keep the circle small," he voiced, gravely. "You would have done the same thing."

Natasha couldn't argue with that, but it didn't make it hurt any less. "I know," she confessed thickly, looking down. "That's the problem," she voiced before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Reviews are appreciated ...


	77. Chapter 77 - Unchained Melody

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N:** _Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person._

**This chapter contains some sexual content**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 77<strong>

**Thursday, 3rd April 2014 - ****Washington**** DC**

**Fury's secret Bunker (Classified Location) 20:42**

Maria found Natasha in one of the makeshift rooms with low lighting that contained a basic double bed and a few other basic items. She was holding her phone horizontal, her eyes locked on the screen with a big smile on her face.

_"... and Daddy said when you get back that we can all go back together."_

Maria heard a young little girl's voice as she made her way in the room and towards the double bed that the redhead was laying on, her head propped up with two pillows. Was that Lily? She was talking?

Natasha knew that she wasn't alone anymore, but she didn't remove her attention from her little girl. She was holding the phone towards her face, making sure that her daughter couldn't see her injury. Clint knew about it, because she had told him before he put Lily on. It was almost eleven o'clock the next morning on the Gold Coast.

"I am looking forward to that, baby bird," she said softly.

_"When are you coming home, mummy?"_ Lily's australian accent coming out strong.

Natasha kept the smile plastered on her face, even though a lump had lodged in her throat. "Soon, Baby Bird. Mommy just has to finish some things up at work and then she'll be taking a long vacation with you and daddy," she assured the little girl, not caring that Maria was standing at the end of her bed, listening to every word. "Look, mommy has go now - can you pop daddy back on?"

_"Okay mummy - bye,"_ the little girl supplied, before she disappeared from the screen.

Natasha felt a warmth flood through her everytime the little girl called her that. It sounded so natural coming from the five year old's lips. With her line of work and what the red room had done to her, she never expected to be a mother and she never expected to grow an attachment to the little girl so fast. The fact that she had a child to go home to made what she did kind of scary. That little girl was depending on her to come home, to be her mom. She couldn't lose another one. Natasha felt a flood of emotion wash through her. She was holding back the tears that were stinging her eyes. _Stupid pain medication!_ the assassin thought.

_"I'll be back in a minute, Lil,"_ she heard Clint tell their daughter before his rugged face appeared on the screen. Several seconds later, she heard the sound of a door clicking shut. _"Hey Beautiful,"_ her partner voiced as a smile doned his lips. _"You okay?"_ the concern evident in his voice.

Natasha cleared her throat and forced a smile. "Of course."

Clint narrowed his gaze on his partner. He knew her better than anyone in the world, knew every side of her and knew that she wasn't big on showing her vulnerability. _ "Don't BS me, Tasha … I'm deaf not blind."_

Natasha bit down on her lower lip as a few silent tears slid town her cheeks. "I'm okay, just missing the both of you like crazy … Clint, just in case things don't go our wa-"

_"No!"_ the male Avenger cut in. _"Don't you dare even think like that, Tasha. You and the others will deal with the threat tomorrow, then come home to us. I can't do this without you, Tasha. I don't wanna - we're a family … Just come home to us, please."_

Natasha could hear the raw emotion in his voice and see it in his eyes. She blinked the tears away and nodded. "Okay," she whispered in a barely audible tone. "Love you."

_"I love you too, Tasha."_

A few seconds later the screen went black, but her eyes remained on the phone. She was feeling really emotional at the moment and couldn't face Maria. She knew it was childish to ignore her friend and pretend that she wasn't there. She was use to being seen as this amazing, tough and emotionless spy.

Twenty odd seconds passed with silence.

Maria had watched the end of the video chat in stunned silence. She knew about the five year old gifted being in the two assassins custody for the last week, but she hadn't realize how quickly two of her best spies had bonded with the child. Family, that was the word that Clint had used.

"It looks good on you," Maria commented a few seconds later, sitting down on the end of the bed.

Natasha let out a sniffle, clearing her throat. "What does?" she asked, slowly lifting her eyes towards her surrogate sister.

Maria's gaze soften. "Being a mom," she expressed with sincerity.

Natasha was a little surprised by her friend's words. She never expected to hear those words from her. Several more seconds of silence passed before the redhead spoke. "I'm still mad at you," she informed her surrogate sister.

Maria had a feeling that was why the assassin had been avoiding her since going over the game plan of tomorrow. "Nat, you know why I couldn't tell you or others."

"Because you didn't trust us," the assassin replied in a graveled tone, hurt evident in her voice.

Maria was gobsmacked by Natasha's response. "Don't trust you?" she repeated in disbelief. "Of course I trust you. Nat, we had to do this quietly so we knew how deep it ran before bringing you and the other's in. We thought we had more time, but they somehow must have figured out that we knew something was up and attacked first. We thought we had the upper hand. We made a mistake and because of that mistake, a lot of people could die tomorrow. And that is on me and Nick."

Natasha finally lifted her gaze and locked it onto the brunette. She could see guilt and shame in her silver blues. Natasha knew that Maria had a habit of blaming herself when something in a mission or op went wrong. She carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. "You make it really hard to stay mad at you," she supplied with annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 4th April 2014<strong>

**The Bus - 02:02am (C.E.T)**

Skye was sitting in the mini booth in the dark, just off the kitchenette. A mug of chamomile in front of her as her mind went over her video chat earlier tonight. She hoped that they were ready for this, tomorrow was going to be a long day and she knew that everything was going to change. She was scared, but knew that she couldn't show it. She has to put up a brave front, channel her mom and not show fear.

"Hey Mǔqīn," she voiced a few seconds later, sensing her mother approaching from the direction of the stairs.

"Skye," Melinda had sensed a familiar presence down here and noticed her daughter's silhouette. "Why are you sitting in the dark, Qīn'ài de? I thought you would be in bed by now. Your father came up to bed twenty odd minutes ago and pretty much zonked out right away."

Skye finally turned her eyes in the direction of her mother's silhouette that had stopped just in front of her small booth. "I can't sleep," she confessed with a heavy sigh, knowing better than lying to her mother because she would be able to tell. "What about you?" She could sense something a little off with her mother.

Melinda slipped into the booth seat beside her daughter. "I'm just feeling a lil-" all of a sudden, she felt another wave of nausea wash over her. Melinda clamped her eyes shut, her hand covering her mouth as she took a few steady breaths until he passed. She had been feeling a little off for the last few hours now and since she couldn't get any sleep, she was hoping a cup of caminelle would help.

Skye had been surprised by the wave of nausea that she had felt from her mother. "You feeling okay, mom?" she asked as her hand covered her mother's free one that was resting on the table.

Melinda felt a warm buzz wash through her when that word left Skye's lips. She would never get tired of hearing her daughter call her that. The nausea was still hanging around, but she was keeping her breathing steady. "I've just been feeling a little off for the last few hours," she shrugged it off, nonchalant.

"A few hours? Dad didn't mention anything," she voiced. "It's not food poisoning, is it?" the young brunette asked with concern. "Grant cooked the chicken. I swear I didn't touch it," Skye held up her hands.

Melinda felt a chuckle slip from her lips as she turned her hand, holding her daughters. "It's not food poisoning, Qīn'ài de. I've had that before. I'm sure it's nothing," she reassured her daughter, softly. "And your father doesn't know. I don't want to worry him or anyone else over nothing. I haven't been sleeping much the last few days and am just a little worn out. That's all."

Skye always saw her mother as fearless, even before discovering the family connection. She just always seemed so solid and unbreakable. It's hard to imagine her scared, but her mother was human. Skye was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a bout of nausea from her mother and a few seconds later her mother's hand squeezed her's. The young empath turned her eyes onto her mother, noticing her eyes clamped shut as she took a few steady breaths.

"Mom?" the brunette voiced with slight panic washing through her. "I'm gonna wake Simmons and have her -"

Melinda's eyes shot open at the panic in her daughter's voice, tugging on her hand to stop her from getting up. "No!" she cut in quickly. She could see the worry in her daughter's expression. "I am not waking Simmons up at two in the morning just because I feel a little nausea," she expressed. "I am already feeling better just being around you, Qīn'ài de. I promised you that if I'm not feeling better by tomorrow, then I will get Simmons to check me over."

Skye worried on her lower lip as she held eye contact with her mother for a moment before answering. "Okay, but if you don't - I will," she declared with determination burning in her eyes.

Melinda felt a burst pride wash through her at her. "Deal," she answered with a soft smile, giving her daughter's hand another squeeze.

Skye gave a nod of the head as her free hand wrapped around her warm mug. Her eyes dropping down to the golden brown looking liquid. "Would you like a cup of chamomile?" she asked, lifting her eyes to meet her mothers. "It might make you feel better," she offered sweetly.

Melinda gave her daughter's hand another squeeze. "That would great," she supplied.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, 3rd April 2014 - Washington DC <strong>

**Classified Location - Fury's Secret Bunker - 21:28**

Maria lifted the plastic sheeting, her silver blues landing on the Super Soldier that was sitting on a worn brown couch that has seen better days. She watched him for a moment, observing the far out look etched across his chiseled face. Maria knew that it had been a tough couple of days for Steve, hell for all of them. The Deputy Director was still processing the news of James Barns still being alive and a weapon for HYDRA. She knew that that was affecting Steve the most, even though they hadn't discussed it yet - Maria knew that the Super Solider was hurting, emotionally. James or Bucky as he was better known as - was practically Steve's brother. He had mourned his death over seventy years ago and now to find out that he was alive - that couldn't be easy.

Maria felt a pang of sadness wash through her for the man she loved. She still couldn't believe that a few hours ago they had admitted their love for one another. It had felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest ever since and a constant warmth washed through her. She felt lighter, which also made her feel a little guilty for feeling a little happy when Steve was obviously going through some emotional turmoil.

"So, this is where you wandered off too," the brunette smiled softly as she crossed the floor towards him.

Steve was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of her sweet voice and shifted his gaze in her direction, offering a small smile. He observed that she had pulled her hair out and it was now hanging loosely around her shoulders. He had sensed her presence a couple of minutes ago, but didn't acknowledge her until she was ready. He could always feel when Maria was near.

Maria lowered herself down onto the couch beside him, her eyes never leaving his as her hand reached for his. She laced her fingers through his and gave a gentle squeeze, letting him know that she was there for him. "How are you doing?"

Steve felt a warm sensation wash over him at her comfort touch and words. This was why he loved her. She was always there when he needed her and never pushed him to open up - just waited till he was ready. "Better now that you're here," he answered honestly. "How's Natasha?" he asked, deflecting the attention away from himself.

Maria could tell that Steve was putting on a brave face, but she could see through the facade. She knew that this had to be tearing at him and not just the Bucky stuff, but the S.H.I.E.L.D stuff also. Peggy and Howard had founded the organization and she knew what those two had meant to the Super Solider, it may have been before her time - but it was all documented in S.H.I.E.L.D history books and what Peggy had revealed to her over the years.

"She's Natasha," Maria supplied, nonchalantly. "She still pissed at me and Nick for keeping all of this from her, but a little better after talking with Clint and Lily."

"Lily?" Steve cut in, confusion etched across his face. "Whose Lily?"

"She is Clint and Natasha daughter," Maria supplied in a careful tone.

Steve eyes widened at the brunette's words, shock registering through him. _What?_ "They have a daughter? Since when? How old is she? Where is she? Who looks after her when they're in DC or on missions? Does S.H.I.E.L.D know?"

Maria squeezed his hand again. "Breathe," she told him with a soft smile. "I will tell you the full story about Lillian because I know I can trust you not to tell or mention her to anyone … … Lily is five," she began.

**-o0o-**

Several minutes later Maria had explained the Lillian situation to her partner, not mentioning the name of the team that had gone in to save her. She knew that Steve would eventually find out about Phil being alive and how that was possible, along with his secret family. But she wanted to ease him into all of it, since he been through so much already.

"So, S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't even know about her?" the Super Solider supplied surprised.

Maria shook her head. "Ever since discovering that S.H.I.E.L.D was compromised, Nick kept a lot of things from S.H.I.E.L.D's knowledge since he didn't know how deep it went. I didn't wanna risk the little girl's life or any other children with the gene. He knew if HYDRA got their hands on these children and people that they would use them for their own gain or worse."

"HYDRA," Steve grimaced in disgust. "They do love their experimentation. I guess I should be a little thankful," he supplied, humourless. "Bucky would be dead if they didn't do whatever they did to him, even though I think he would rather be dead than do what they're making him do. I know I would"

Maria felt a lump lodge in her throat as her heart ache upon hearing Steve's words. "We'll get him back and get him the help that is needed," she promised him, giving his hand a squeeze.

Steve's ocean blues were fixed on. "What if he's too far gone?" he asked thickly. "HYDRA has had him for seventy odd years, doing god knows what to him. What if-"

It tore at her heart to hear the pain in his voice. "We'll get him back," the brunette assured him with determination burning in her eyes as her eyes remained locked on his.

Steve was overwhelmed with the love he was feeling for Maria at this moment. "I love you," he expressed as he lifted his free hand to cup her face, brushing his fingers across her cheek before lowering his lips down to her's.

Maria felt a tingle run down her spine, parting her lips. A moan escaping them as she deepened the kiss. Their tongues dancing a slow tango as one hand slipped from his cheek and rested on his shoulder while the other slid across his back, running over every groove and curve of his muscular back. Maria then turned to face him, crawling onto his lap and straddling him. Her clothes body flushed against his.

Steve's hands were now resting on her hips as he felt the heat radiating between them. He felt all the blood run south and his jeans felt a little too snug. Steve had never been this intimate with a woman before. Woman weren't really attracted to preserve Steve and than after the change, he was too busy trying to defeat HYDRA. He had always thought that his first time would be with Peggy, but fate had gotten in the way of that or changed his destination and led him to Maria instead.

Steve knew that he would always wondered what would have happened if him and Peggy had had their chance. _Would they have gotten married? Had kids? Lived and loved their life together? Grown old together?_ Steve would never know, but knowing Maria and being a part of her life - all of those things were possible.

Steve was tugged from his thoughts when he felt Maria's hands under his chest and running over his chest feeling every muscle that flexed under her warm touch. Her hips thrust against him and he had watched enough movies with Maria to know where this was heading. Steve could feel his cock throbbing, begging to be released from the tight confinement of his jeans. He thrusted upwards.

A gasped slipped from Maria's lips. She felt like she was on fire and could feel the heat pooling against her legs. She had fantasized about this moment with Steve so many times over the last year and a bit, but reality was so much better. She could feel her heart pounding so damn hard that she was a little concerned that it would stop completely when they got to the main event.

Maria hands slipped out from under his shirt and she reached for the belt at his pants, quickly unclasping it. Her fingers then quickly working his zipper over the large bulge that was present. With his jeans now open, she slipped one hand into his boxer briefs, feeling the hard erected length that was now throbbing. Maria gave him a slow pump, feeling him thrust in her hands.

Steve released a gasped when he felt Maria's hand ran the length of his penis. "Maria," he moaned her name in pleasure. He felt the brunette smile against his lips, but she didn't break the kiss as her hand continued to pump him. Steve felt the pressure and arousal build up inside him. Her hand continuing to stroke him from base to tip. He knew he would explode soon if she kept this up. "Maria," her name slipping from his lips in throaty moan. "We. Have. To. Stop," he supplied in between heated kisses and strokes.

Maria's hand stopped mid stroke when his words registered in her brain, her hand remained clasped around his thick hard length. Her lips tearing from his as she pulled her head back and looked at Steve with clouded eyes. "What?" confusion filling her voice.

Steve remembered back to ireland and how she had reacted when he had pulled back from being intimate with her. It was also under different circumstance back then too. She wasn't upset or emotionally vulnerable this time. "We can't do this here," he heard himself saying. "I want you, Maria. More than air, but not here where someone could walk in on us at any second. I wanna take my time with you, explore every inch of each other in a real bed. I don't want just have sex with you. I wanna make love until we both pass out from exhaustion and pure ecstasy."

Maria felt her throat go dry. She had never felt so connected to someone before. She had had sexual partners in the past, but always kept an emotional attachment from them. Sex was just sex for her, pure and simple. A release when necessary. She had always avoided intimacy until now, until Steve. "I want that too," she confessed, thickly. "But I also want you. I am so turned on right now that I feel like I am going to bust," she admitted.

Steve felt his cock twitch in her hand at her words. "Me too, but I still wanna wait. I don't want to rush this and hurt you," he confessed honestly. "I'm a big guy," he pointed out.

Maria smirked. "Oh, I know," she teased, giving him another pump.

Steve inhaled a sharp breath at her touch. "I'm being serious," he expressed in a throaty growl. "I don't want to crush you," he divulged, slight fear lacing his tone. "What if I lose control and hurt you?"

Maria was surprised that he thought that. "You won't," she assured him with sincerity. "We'll take it slow," she assured him, withdrawing her hand from inside his boxes.

Steve instantly missed her touch, but knew that she was worth the wait. He pulled her into his arms, holding her close.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 4th April 2014<strong>

**Classified Location - The Bus - 04:44 am (C.E.T)**

Melinda's internal alarm clock went off and her eyes snapped open as her surroundings came to light. She could Phil's arms wrapped loosely around her waist and the back of her body spooning against the front of his. She loved waking up in Phil's arms, something that she had missed during their time apart.

Melinda carefully slipped out of her partner's arms and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up and began making her way towards the bathroom to change into her tai-chi attire when a strong wave of nausea washed over her. She quickly bolted for the bathroom, making it just in time to bend of the toilet and empty the contents of her stomach.

A long minute later, Melinda felt empty and drained as she flushed the toilet.

"Mel?" Phil voiced, sleepish from the doorway. "Are you sick?" he asked with concern.

Melinda felt horrible for waking Phil and didn't want to worry him over. "It's nothing," she commented, standing to her feet and crossing the floor towards the sink. She then proceeded to wash out her mouth with water.

Phil made his way into the small bathroom. "Nothing doesn't involve you puking your guts up at almost five in the morning," he pointed out, enclosing the distance between them.

Melinda wasn't in the mood to get into a fight with Phil. To be honest, she was feeling a little drained. She gargled some mouthwash before spitting it out. She then rinsed her mouth with water once more.

Phil placed his hand on the love of his life's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

Melinda wiped her mouth with a hand towel near the sink and lifted her eyes to meet Phil's in the mirror. She slumped her shoulders and release a sigh before leaning back against him.

Phil wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Reviews are appreciated ...


	78. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favourites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.**

_I loved all the responses to the last chapter about Melinda's little stomach bug *winks*. My fave would have to be from the reviewer that asked if Garrett had given her food poisoning. You guys will just have to wait too find out what's causing Melinda's little stomach bug and how long it will take *wink* _

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SLIGHT ADULT CONTENT**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 78<strong>

Skye was setting up for Tai-Chi and just waiting for her mother when she sensed a different parent coming towards her. She turned around, noting her father still in his Captain America P'Jay's. He never came down stairs in his P'Jay's unless it was for one of their midnight chat's. "Dad?" she voiced with surprised. "Where's mom?"

Phil felt a smile slip across his lips at the casual way that had slip from his daughter's lips. He then remembered why here was here and a the smile slipped and a frown formed. "She's not feeling well, Bug," he supplied gently. "She's been a little stress over the last few days and hasn't had much sleep. I'm sure she'll be fine after some rest. I hope you don't mind skipping this morning's Tai Chi."

Skye bit down on her lower lip. She wanted to tell her father about the early morning incident with her mom only a few hours ago, but didn't want to betray her mother's trust. "Okay … I guess I'll head back to bed before training with Grant. I'll see you both later?"

Phil gave his daughter's shoulder a squeeze and soft smile. "See around breakfast," he voiced before turning away and walking off.

Skye worried on her lower lip, folding her arms. She was concerned about her mother if she still wasn't feeling well. She was tempted to go wake Jemma and have her check her out, but knew that her mother wouldn't be pleased with the intrusion. Skye released a heavy sigh as she began to pack up her Tai-Chi gear. She had a deal with her mother and if she wasn't feeling better by tomorrow, then she would bring Jemma in.

**-o0o-**

Skye slipped into her room, closing and locking the door behind her. She then turned around, fixing her attention on the bed where her partner was currently sound asleep flat on his back. The blanket had been pushed to the end of the bed, near his bare feet. Skye felt a smile curve her lips at Grant's slumbering state. He looked so carefree when he slept, like there wasn't a care in the world.

Her smile dropped when she thought about how after today, everything will change and that nauseous feeling settled in her stomach once again. This time not being cause by her mother, but the fear of something really bad going to happen to the people she cared about - to many other innocent people who would be caught in this war of good against evil. It just made her so angry that there was only so much she could do - she just hoped it was enough. And that they were able to stop this before to much damage was caused.

Skye was way too wired to sleep. She knew that worrying wouldn't do her any good either. She needed a distraction.

Skye watched Grant sleep for a long moment before an idea popped into her head and a smile curved her lips. She bit down on her lower lip as she approached the bottom of the bed and careful crawled up the end of it, straddling above Grant's legs and stopping just before his hips. Skye's eyes narrowed on the bulge under her boyfriends black boxer briefs. She held herself up with one hand and than slowing slipped her hand inside, wrapping her fingers around the large length that was starting to instantly harden in her hand. Skye turned her attention upwards, locking on Grant's face for any sign of a reaction.

She waited a few seconds, but his face remained in the slumber state. Skye bit down on her lower lip as she removed his now hardened length from inside his boxer brief's and let her fingers run along the length of it. Skye could sense that he was alert and aware, but his eyes remained closed. She knew one sure way of making those soulful eyes open. A smile twitched her lips as she lowered her head down to his throbbing erection, slowing covering it with her lips and taking him in slowly - inch by inch. It was harder to see his face at the moment, but she could feel his whole body stirring.

Skye swallowed the length of Grant as far she possibly could before she began pulling back again. The brunette continued to slide her tongue along the harden length as her mouth slid up and down his throbbing cock. Several seconds later she heard a moan escape from Grant's lips and a few seconds after that, she felt his fingers threading through her hair - massaging her skull.

"Skye," he moaned her name in pleasure as the arousal increased and he was so close to exploding.

A moment later Skye felt his legs wrap around her waist and all of a sudden he slid out of her mouth as she was flipped on her back, before she had time to react - he was pulling her up the bed, underneath him.

Skye's heart was pounding as her eyes locked with his as he straddled above her, his harden length pressing against her clothed throbbing core.

Grant lowered his lip's down to her's greeted her with a heated kiss. A long moment later he tore his lips from her's and his dark chocolate orbs boring into her softer ones with tenderness. "Good morning Beautiful," he smiled warmly, brushing a soft kiss across her forehead. "As much as I loved that wake up call, shouldn't you be doing Tai-Chi with May?"

Skye worried on her lower lip. The pair had made a promise not to keep secrets from each other involving personal matters or important things. "Mom's not feeling to good this morning," she divulged with concern. "Dad says it's from lack of sleep and stress."

Grant could see the worry in his girlfriend's eyes. "But your worried anyway? Has Simmons checked her out?" he asked, concerned evident in his voice.

Skye felt a burst of love wash through at his words. She could feel that he was genuinely concerned about her mother for her. "I love you even more for even asking that, but no. Mom is claiming that it's nothing but has promised me that if she still isn't feeling well tomorrow than she will allow Jemma to check her out. But right now I don't wanna think about that - I have other things in mind," she suggested seductively as she thrusted her hips against his.

"Really?" he grinned with a mischief spark in his eyes.

Skye nodded with a seductive smile as she lowered her lips down to his.

**-o0o-**

John was sitting on the breakfast bar drinking his large mug of coffee as he read the morning news from an iPad. Jemma and Leo were sitting in the mini booth in the dining area just off the kitchen, having an animated conversation about something above his head.

Antoine entered the open common area a little after seven. "Morning guys," he greeted in his usual chipper tone as he walked into the kitchenette and towards the coffee maker.

**"Morning Tripp,"** the two scientist greeted back with a smile.

A few seconds later Skye and Grant enter the open common area coming from the direction of the bathroom. Grant and Skye pulled into a side hug as they walked passed their two friend and towards the breakfast bar. Grant then pulled out a stool for Skye and she sat down and turned to walk off to make there breakfast before Skye pulled him back by his henley and wrapped her arms around his neck - planting a steamy several second kiss on his lips.

Grant pulled back grinning from ear to ear before taking a few steps back and rounding the breakfast bar and heading into the kitchenette.

"Good Morning guys," Skye beamed to the group that had gathered. She ignored the hatred feeling that was coming from the older male Specialist sitting across from her, drinking his coffee.

"We can see," Jemma commented as a smile twitched her lips.

"And hear," Leo mumbled, wrinkling his nose. "I really think Coulson should get the bunks and bathroom sound proofed. Or move you and Grant to the other side of the bus."

Skye felt the heat rush to her face, biting down on her lower lip. "Sorry guys," she apologize, dipping her head. "I thought everyone was still asleep earlier and figured the water would have drained out the sound."

"Told cha you were being too loud," Grant smirked from his spot in the kitchenette as he made two cups of coffee and waited for Skye's pop-tarts to cook in the toaster.

"Totally your fault," the brunette shot back with a grin.

Grant just chuckled in response.

"Is it always like this?" Antoine piped up, enjoying the banter between the two agents.

**"Yes,"** Leo and Jemma expressed in unison.

"I am gonna miss you guys when we take off for the next mission," the dark skinned Specialist declared. "You got a real family unit going on here. It's nice. I'm still shocked at seeing the famous stone cold Agent Grant Ward like this," he supplied, fixing his attention onto said man. "I have to admit that I had a different picture of you painted in my head with all the stories that Garrett regales about you."

"Shock the hell out of me, too," John piped up from his seat. "I barely recognize the guy," he grinned on the outside as he seethed on the inside.

Grant stiffened at his S.O's words. He could hear the disappointment in his mentor's voice, even though he was masking it. He almost felt ashamed for the betrayal against John that he was going to commit, even though he knew that everything John had put him through as a teenager and the heartless machine that he moulded him into as man - was wrong, he still felt guilty.

Skye felt the mixed emotions coming from her boyfriend which were being caused by the older male Specialist and it made her angry. She wanted to make John Garrett's cybernetics to malfunction with that comment. "People change," she commented casually, masking the anger she was feeling towards the older man at this moment. Her eyes locked on the older Specialist who was now looking at her. "Trust me, it wasn't always smooth sailing when Grant first came on this team. He was this suit, through and through. I would often tease him about his robotic qualities-"

"Still do," Grant pipped up front he kitchenette.

Skye rolled her eyes. "It's different now," she replied, a smile tugging at her lips. "Term of endearment ... anyway what I am saying is that it took awhile before discovering the real Grant. He was a puzzle piece that I couldn't quite work out. But over time we got to know each other better and with each mission we learned to trust each other more and more. His rough edges began to smooth over and I got see the really great man that was hiding behind the stoic armour."

John wanted to throw up at her little speech, but kept the smile plastered to his face. "Lucky for you that I sent him your way."

Skye fixed her attention onto the older Specialist. "Guess it was fate for Grant and I to meet and change each other lives," she told him, beaming a smile.

Grant felt warmth wash through him at Skye's words and a smile found his lips. She could always make him feel better about himself, even if he didn't deserve it. Grant knew he was no saint. The thing he had did during his time with S.H.I.E.L.D and as a double agent for John were unspeakable. If it wasn't for Skye and this team, he would have been lost forever - just an emotionless weapon. She truly saved him from himself and even if he didn't think he deserved someone like her in his life, Grant knew that he needed her. She was his light.

The toasted popped and the dark haired Specialist was pulled from his thoughts as he went onto auto pilot and grabbed a Skye's apple poptart from the toaster and placed it on a plate and picked up her large purple coffee mug filled with the brown steamy hot liquid and splash of mint drinking chocolate. He then walked back towards the breakfast bar.

Skye stifled a yawn as her boyfriend placed her breakfast in front of her. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night and was still pretty tired from this morning activities in the bedroom and shower. "Mmm, coffee," she moaned and inhaled a whiff. "Thank's babe." A few seconds later she was hit with a bout of nausea and clamped her mouth over and hand, hopping off the stool and running for the bathroom.

"Skye?!" Grant, Jemma and Leo panicked voiced

**-o0o-**

Grant was holding back his girlfriend's hair as she empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. He rubbed soothing patterns across her back.

Jemma and Leo were standing at the door with concerned expressions etched across their faces.

Skye felt like crap. That was putting it lightly. It wasn't just the nausea. She felt exhausted and a little light headed. She was now even more concerned about her mother since the empath in her knew that's why she was feeling like this. "Can the three of you take the worry down several notches," the brunette grumbled as she slowly stood to her feet and made her way to the sink and washed out her mouth with water.

"Are you okay?" the biochemist asked after a moment.

Skye grabbed the bottle of mouthwash and unscrewed the cap. "Yeah, just been feeling a little off lately," she answered vaguely, taking a swig of the bottle and gurgling it. She knew that she couldn't tell them that really what was going on until her mother was ready to admit that she was sick. _Sometimes being an empath sucked_, she couldn't help but think.

Skye spat out the mouthwash and then rinsed out her mouth once more with water.

"Maybe Simmons should check _you_ out," Grant piped up subtle, placing his hands on her shoulders and giving them a gentle squeeze.

Skye picked up on her boyfriend's hint, but knew that her mother wouldn't be pleased if she informed the two scientist of her current state until she was ready. Instead, she forced a smile as she turned around. "I feel okay now," she assured him, resting her hands on his cheeks. "Jemma doesn't need to poke me with needles everytime I sneeze, as much fun as that is."

"You didn't sneeze," he pointed out.

Skye rolled her eyes. "It was a figure of speech, Wall-E," she teased playfully. "Babe, I promise you that_ I_ feel okay now. _I'm_ just feeling a little _worn down_, don't think I've been getting enough sleep lately," she supplied, giving him a loaded look. "I can assure you that _I am_ okay and if I thought it was something serious, then_ I_ would happily be used as a pin cushion. Well, maybe not happily," she expressed, scrunching her nose.

"Not all my examinations involve needles," Jemma voiced softly from the direction of the doorway, crossing her arms.

Skye looked passed Grant, fixing her eyes onto her surrogate older sister. "Eighty percent of the time they do," she replied, causing an eye roll from her best friend.

Grant knew that this wasn't all Skye, especially after their conversation earlier about her mother - add on her empathic abilities. He was concerned about the older woman since she would be needed for the that they were wading into. "I'll drop it for now," he spoke up, keeping up pretence. "But if this happens again. I will carry you down to the lab and tie you to the table whil-"

"Ooohh, kinky," the brunette grinned, cutting in.

Grant just released a heavy sigh and Leo and Jemma chuckled from their spot in the doorway.

**-o0o-**

John's eyes followed the young Asian mixed agent back to the room. Grant had a hand on her back, rubbing it smoothly and the two young genius were trailing behind them. "You feeling okay, Kidd?" he asked the young brunette, feigning concern.

Skye forced a smile as she fixed her attention onto the traitor, sliding down onto the bar stool. "Fine," she lied as she lifted her mug up to her lips, inhaling the strong aroma coming from it and instantly felt another bout of nausea wash over her. She quickly lowered the mug and pushed it aside and waited for the sick feeling to pass by taking a few slow breaths.

John was watching the girl like a hawk and noticed the change in her body language. "Something wrong with the coffee?" he question with suspicion.

Skye forced a smile, breathing through it. "Just not in the mood for it this morning," she answered as she began to pick at her poptart. Her stomach was feeling a little sensitive, but she knew that she had to eat something otherwise she would be subjected to one of Jemma's needles.

Grant picked up Skye's mug. "I'll make you some tea," he told her, brushing a kiss to the crown of her head and headed into the kitchenette.

"Morning everyone," Phil greeted his team and the two guest as he entered the open common area, passing Jemma and Leo in the mini booth. Everyone bar Skye greeted him back individually.

Phil fixed his attention onto his daughter, noticing her lowered head and how she was playing with her breakfast treat. He stopped just behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder - giving it a gentle squeeze. "You feeling okay?"

Skye was getting real tired of being asked that question that something inside her snapped. "I'm friggin fantastic," she replied back a little too enthusiastically, borderline sarcastic. "I'm just gonna work on something in my bunk," she voiced quietly on the verge of tears, sliding off the bar stool and disappearing from the room.

Phil was stunned at his daughter's reaction. "Skye?" he called after her and not getting a response. "Okay, what the hell is going on with her?" he demanded as his eyes drifted around the room at his team and two guest.

"She's not _feeling_ so good this morning, Sir," Grant answered, concern lacing his tone.

Phil turned his attention towards his daughter's boyfriend, picking up on the enunciated word. He was surprised to hear that since he saw Skye a couple of hours ago and she seemed fine._ First Melinda, now Skye. Something wasn't right._ That's when Phil remembered that his daughter was an empath and she was most likely feeling what her mother was - the two had a strong bond and that strengthened their link.

"Mel sleeping in?" John inquired in a teasing tone.

Phil was pulled from his thoughts at his former friend question, fixing his attention in his direction. "She's on a video call with Deputy Director Hill," he lied flawlessly, before looking passed John and towards Grant in the kitchenette area. "We'll be taking off from here at sixteen hundred hours," he supplied, changing the subject and turning his attention towards the two scientist. "So FitzSimmons, make sure that we're stocked up with the necessary supplies."

**"Yes Sir,"** the science duo replied promptly in unison.

"I'm checking in with Vic later for our marching orders," the double agent supplied casually. "After all this Brady bunch fun we've had here, I'm itching to shoot something." Amusement evident in his voice, making it sound like a joke. "Might even borrow Ward for a mission or two."

Grant instantly stiffened as his eyes dropped to the amber liquid in the purple mug. _No_, he didn't want to be back under John's claw. He couldn't lose Skye or this team - this family.

"Don't think I will be able to part with him," Phil casually spoke up, holding John's gaze as he watched Grant's reactions out of his peripheral vision. "He's kinda an important part of this Brady bunch team."

John arched an eyebrow, leaning back on his barstool chair with folded arms. "If you need a seconds Specialist so bad, I can always lend ya my boy Tripp."

"I'm good with Ward," the senior agent replied with ease. "Hate to break up the team. I might also need to borrow Tripp for a few upcoming missions if you don't mind parting with him for a few weeks."

John now sat up straight, fixing his attention onto his long time friend. "Wait? You wanna take both of my Specialist?" he questioned with slight suspicion. "My two best men."

"Borrow," Phil answered casually. "Maybe you could take a vacation during that time," he shrugged.

"Vacation?" John repeated. "Jeez, what's that?" he laughed loudly. "Maybe I should head to Tahiti - get the Phil Coulson package."

Phil knew that John was trying to get under his skin. He was trying to play mind games with him and a few months ago that might have worked, but Phil was stronger now that he knew the full story behind Tahiti and his recovery. The nightmares had stopped. "It'll make you feel alive and like a new man," he replied unaffected.

John was a little surprised with his friend's response. He had expected a different more emotional response from the bleeding heart agent.

"Is that for Skye?" Phil enquired as he turned his attention towards his daughter's boyfriend that was carrying Skye's mug.

Grant nodded. "Yeah, her tea. I'm hoping it makes her feel better."

Phil took a few feet forward towards the younger man. "I'll take it to her," he offered.

Grant handed the older man the steamy beverage. The two sharing a look before Phil gave the younger man a smile and turned and walked off in the direction of the bunks.

**-o0o-**

Skye was lying on her bed, facing her wall as she watched her little hula door on her small window - hugging her teddy bear dressed in her baby onesie from her parents. A swirl of emotions were rushing through her as she tried to control them. If she wasn't feeling nauseous then she felt tired or upset.

Skye heard two knocks on her door before she heard it slid open a few seconds later. She didn't respond, just waited.

Phil's eyes landed on his daughter who was laying her bed, her back to him. He closed the door behind him and locked it - not wanting anyone to bother them. "Bug?" he spoke in a soft tone as he approached the bed. She didn't move. Phil released a heavy sigh and enclosed the small distance between them. "Heard your not feeling to good?" he voiced softly as he sat down on the bed behind her, still holding the hot beverage in one hand as he placed his free hand on her shoulder - giving it a squeeze.

Skye felt the tears burning her eyes at her father's words, guilt washing through her. He was being so nice to her even after she had snapped at him for just being concerned about her like any normal dad would be. She wished she could tell him the truth. The brunette turned around on her other side, now facing the concerned blue eyes that belonged to her father.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," she sniffled, hugging her teddy bear close.

Phil noticed the teddy bear that he had got for her when she was a baby and a wave of emotion washed over him. "You're not feeling well," he voiced, clearing his throat. "Here, Ward made you a tea," he offered, holding out the purple mug.

Skye sat up so she could grab the mug from her father. "Thanks dad," she supplied, bringing the steaming mug to her lips and blowing on it.

The pair sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"So …" the older agent began. "I guess being an empath can suck sometimes," he supplied casually.

Skye lifted her eyes from the mug and fixed them on her father. "You know?" she worried on her lower lip. "How is she doing?"

"About the same as you," Phil answered. "But hides it better. If she is still feeling off later, I'll bring in Simmons. I don't care how angry at me she gets. It's not just her - her stubbornness is affecting."

Skye just nodded as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>09:44am<strong>

John was standing off from the cargo bay watching the two scientist check supplies and bicker about something. It was quite amusing to watch. He had been watching them for a couple of minutes now.

"Drop it, Jem," Leo groaned as he scribbled notes down on his check list. "Just because she threw up after smelling her coffee doesn't mean anything. Even though her and Grant act like too horny teenagers, they're not stupid. Plus, she's on that shot that all female S.H.I.E.L.D agents get every couple of months to prevent unplanned events. You gave it to her, remember? You're over thinking this, Jem."

"What about the little outburst with Coulson a couple of hours ago when he asked if she was okay?" the biochemist supplied beside him, marking things down on her own check list. "She was chipper one moment and annoyed the next … hormones anybody? I am just saying that there could be a possibility that Skye is -"

"Pregnant," the older male Specialist voiced, stunned. _No, no, no - this would ruin everything._ He knew that Grant would choose protecting his soon-to-be family over him. John was already starting to doubt the boy's loyalty to him. He was already wrapped around the brunette's finger and seemed genuinely friendly towards the team leader and close with the rest of the team. John knew he would have to deal with situation as soon as possible, remind the boy what he owed him. The best way to teach an animal a lesson, hit them on the nose when they misbehave.

Jemma and Leo spun around and gasped at the sound of the older man's voice.

"Uh, Agent Garrett," the young british woman piped up. "We didn't mean for you to overhear our little conversation, not that we're saying that it's an actual fact - just that it's a possibility. We'd appreciate if you di-"

John just turned and walked away.

"Oh bugger," the biochemist supplied. "You don't think he is going to say anything to Ward or Skye, do you?"

Leo just released a heavy sigh and went back to his check list.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Reviews are appreciated


	79. Chapter 79 - Hush little baby

_**Disclaimer: *sighs*** Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan._

_A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person._

**This chapter contains scenes from CATWS**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 79<strong>

**Washington DC - 05:33am**

**Fury's Secret Bunker**

Maria and Steve had fallen asleep on the worn couch around midnight, they had spent the night talking. The Super Soldier had been awake for a little while now, but didn't want to move or wake the sleeping brunette in his arms. He loved waking up to Maria in his arms, the back of her body pressed against the front of his. He knew that his thick erection would be pressing against Maria's back, but there wasn't anything he could do about it right now. Steve was surprised that Maria wasn't already awake. She was usually up by five, but he knew that she had a stressful last few days and needed the sleep.

Steve felt the brunette beginning to stir in his arms and murmur something unrecognizable. "Good morning Beautiful," he greeted with a smile, brushing a kiss to the crown of her head.

Maria's eyes fluttered a few times before fully opening. She felt so warm, safe and content in Steve's arms. She stretched in his Steve's arms, pressing further back into her Super Soldier. She felt his hardened length pressed against her behind and a smile curved her lips. This wasn't the first time she had woken up in Steve's arms with him this kind of greeting.

Maria bit down on her lower lip as she turned in Steve's arms to face him, looping her arms around his neck and her silver-blues locking on his stoney ones. "Good morning," she whispered, brushing her lips against his.

Steve instantly responded back with a long slow drawn out kiss, his hands sliding down to her hips and resting there.

The kiss grew heated quickly as Maria's tongue slid across his lips, encouraging him to part them. Maria slipped her tongue inside his mouth, sliding her tongue against his and deepening the kiss as she grinded the front of her body against Steve, hearing a moan escape his lips.

Maria felt a smile tug at her lips as she continued to grind against Steve, moving her hands from around his neck and running them through his blonde locks. She loved having this affect on the Super Soldier.

Steve's hands moved from her hips and under her dark blue shirt, feeling her soft warm skin beneath his fingertips. Steve's heart was pounding so fast in his chest that he knew they would have to stop before they went too far. He hesitantly broke the kiss. "Blue Eyes," he panted as he tried to catch his breath.

Maria's eyes locked on Steve's as she panted heavily, trying to calm her racing heart. "Now, that's how I wanna start every morning," she grinned, cheekily.

Steve chuckled as he brushed another quick kiss across her lips. "Me too … who knows, maybe we can if today goes our way."

The smile quickly slipped from her lips as reality dawned on her of what they were going against today. Today they had to go against their own agency, but this was so much more than betrayal from colleagues and possible friends - S.H.I.E.L.D was home to her. It was where she meant her family and how she met Steve.

Steve noticed the quick change in the brunette's features and knew there wasn't something they had talked about yet. She had been so worried about keeping a massive secret from him that he forgot to ask her how this is affecting her. "Are you truly ready to say goodbye to S.H.I.E.L.D today? I know how much it means to you."

Maria swallowed the lump lodged in her throat and forced a smile.

Steve wasn't buying it. He could tell that she was hurting and knew that she shouldn't keep it all inside. It was just end up eating her alive. Steve lifted a hand to her face, brushing his fingers across her cheek. "Open and honest, remember?"

Maria worried on her lower lip. "S.H.I.E.L.D has been a massive part of my life since I was eighteen. You know how I went straight from military school and into S.H.I.E.L.D after meeting Nick. For the first time in my life, I had a purpose and helped people. And I'm good at it. But the fact that HYDRA has been in us all along makes me wonder how many missions were S.H.I.E.L.D and how many were HYDRA's?" she confessed, thickly. "I'm scared that I could lose people I really care about today and find out people that I know and see every day are HYDRA. I just can't wrap my mind around how we didn't figure it out sooner," she expressed with guilt. "And a lot of good and innocent people could die because of our mistake."

Steve could hear the raw emotion in the brunette's voice and it tore at him. He knew that Maria tended to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. It was actually something they had in common. "Hey, this is not on you," he told her, softly stroking her cheek. "HYDRA embedded themselves within S.H.I.E.L.D's walls long before you were apart of it. I thought that I had got them all. If it's anyone's fault - then it's mi-"

Maria quickly placed a hand over Steve's mouth, giving him a stern look. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this, Steve. You weren't even around for the last seventy odd years. How could you stop something that you had no idea was even going on. The main thing is that we caught it in time to do something about it."

Steve loved this woman so much. She always knew what to say when he was wallowing in self pity. He cupped her face and lowered his lips down to her's, brushing them softly with a slow tender kiss.

A long minute later the pair pulled apart, pressing their foreheads together. Just soaking in the intateme moment of just being in one anothers arms.

**-o0o-**

A short time later Maria and Steve were still spooning on the couch. Steve had one arm loosely draped around the brunette's waist and the other drawing lazy patterns along her bare arm.

"I should check on Nat," Maria pipped up, enjoying being so close to the Super Solider. She had never been this intimate with a man before and she kind of liked it. Her past relationships were purely physical, but from the start with Steve - it had been always more intimate.

"I'm gonna go get some air," Steve supplied, nonchalantly.

A few minutes passed and neither had moved an inch.

"You haven't moved," Steve commented, amusement evident in his voice.

"Neither have you," she pointed out with a smirk as she wiggled her bottom against his groin.

Steve released a groan. "You're killin me, Blue Eyes," he supplied, lowering his lips down to her neck and sucked on the soft flesh.

Maria soft chuckles slowly turned into moan's of pleasure as a warm tingle washed over her. She bit down on her lower lip as her eyes fluttered shut, savouring this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Classified Location - The Bus - 10:22am (C.E.T)<strong>

Skye stepped into her father's office and relocked the door behind her. She knew that only her and mother were left on the top level of the bus. She knew that several minutes ago Jemma and Leo had gone to pick supplies from the HUB while Grant and Antoine were down in the cargo bay, sparring._ Did Specialist ever not train?_ She wasn't sure where John Garrett had wandered off too and didn't really care, as long as he wasn't anywhere near her or her mother.

Skye knew her father would be in 'briefings' with Agent Hand and Blake most of the day until they were scheduled to 'take off' for their next mission. Skye had a tablet in her hand that was linked with her laptop and M.O.I.A.S and monitoring all S.H.I.E.L.D communication channels.

Skye quietly walked through her father's office and stopped just outside her parents bunk door that was currently closed and locked, just like the office door had been. But a lock had never stopped her before and wouldn't know, especially with her unique talent of getting through them without any effort or passcode.

Skye pressed her hand over the keypad and closed her eyes. She focused on the electronical lock and let her mind do the rest. Skye knew her mother was asleep because she could sense her steady breathing pattern and calm heartbeat, but Skye just had to see it with her own two eyes.

The electronical lock beeped twice and showed a green light. The brunette reached for the handle and began to slide the door across. It was half open when Skye suddenly felt a sharp blade pressed against her neck causing her to gasp in shock and raise her hands up in defeat. She could only see part way into her parents room, noticing their bed empty.

"Mom?"

Melinda instantly appeared from the left and stood in front of her daughter. "Skye?" she expressed with surprise as she withdrew the dagger for her daughter's neck. "What are you doing up here?"

Skye took a few deep breathes to calm her racing heart as she lowered her hands. "I just wanted to check in on you. I thought you were asleep," she answered, trying to steady her voice. "How did you give off the impression of sleeping? Your heart rate was calm."

Melinda could tell that her daughter was a little shaken up from having a dagger to her throat, which made her feel horrible for doing that to her own daughter. "Decades of training, Tai-Chi and meditation," she informed her daughter. "Are you okay? I didn't hu-"

Skye shook her head, finally steadying her breathing and heart rate. "No, just a little shocked. Remind me to never sneak up on you," she joked with a nervous laugh.

Melinda walked over to her dresser and placed the dagger on top of it. "Sorry, just a little on edge with everything that is going on," she divulged, turning back to face her daughter. "Especially with the enemy being so close. This Bus is usually the place I can relax, but not with him on board. I let my guard down once before and trusted the wrong person because of how much he loved you. I won't make the same mistake again."

Skye knew that her mother was talking about her boyfriend. She knew that her mother was still on her guard around Grant. "You can trust Grant, Mom," she expressed, whole heartly. "His love for me is one thing I have never doubted. He might have joined our team with a different agender, but being here has changed him - saved him even. I know it's gonna take along time for you to believe in him, but promise me that you'll at least give him the chance to prove to you that he is one of us. He's a good man, mom. Just was taught bad things by an evil man who took advantage of young, abused and vulnerable teenager."

Melinda still couldn't trust him. He had lied to them for months, been apart of her team and even crossed an intimate line with him - one thing she will always regret. She had just been hurting at the time and knew that she couldn't go there with Phil because he meant too much to her. Melinda could never forgive herself for being that blind and trusting with someone she barely knew._ Maybe she had been out of the field to long? _

"Please at least try?"

Melinda was pulled from her thoughts at her daughter's pleaded request. She fixed her dark orbs on her daughter's lighter ones and lifted a hand to her face. "I am trying," she promised her daughter, stroking her cheek.

Skye's eyes drifted shut at her mother's soothing touch and absorbed in the warm feeling of a mother's love.

"How are you feeling?" the older female Specialist asked several seconds later.

Skye eyes slowly opened. "I came up here to ask you the same," she revealed, biting down on her lip. "I know that you've been feeling unwell all morning."

Melinda's other hand rested on the young brunette's shoulder. "Your father mentioned that you were feeling a little under the weather. Doesn't take a genius to put two and two together - you're an empath after all. I am so sorry that you're suffering because of me," she voiced, giving her daughter's shoulder a squeeze.

Skye waved it off. "I just hate that your not feeling well, maybe we should have Jemma check you over. I know you want to wait till tomorrow, but what if it's something serious?"

Melinda could see the apprehension in her daughter's eyes. "Skye, I can't be seen as weak right now. We're heading into war and S.H.I.E.L.D is gonna need The Calvary at full strength if we even want a chance to beat HYDRA," she supplied, a-matter-a-factly.

Skye felt a burst of anger wash through her. "And what if something happens to you because we pushed your health aside for the sake of the mission. Screw S.H.I.E.L.D, I need my mom!" she practically shouted at the older woman as tears stung her eyes and a sob escaped her throat.

Melinda felt a pain rip through her heart and instantly pulled her daughter into her arms, holding her tightly as she began stroking her daughter's hair. "You are not gonna lose me," she promised, tears stinging her eyes as she hummed the lullaby she use to sing Skye when she was still growing inside of her over twenty five years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Washington DC<strong>

**Above Fury's Secret Bunker - 07:13am**

Steve was standing on the cement bridge above Nick's secret bunker, the water rushed below him as he stared out towards DC. He knew that today was gonna be a big day and he didn't know how it was going to end, which scared the living hell out of him. He didn't want to lose Maria, not after finally getting her. Steve knew that he would come face to face with James today.

It was days like today that he wished he had James by his side, fighting the same war he was - not against him. James had always been there for him, especially when he needed him the most. He was his best friend and brother. He had been there for some of the hardest days of his life.

_"We looked for you, after - my folks wanted to give you a ride from the cemetery," Jame's voice echoed in his head._

_"I know," young Steve replied. "I'm sorry, I kinda wanted to be alone." He supplied, walking up the stairs to his apartment._

_"How was it?"_

_"It's okay," young Steve responded. "She's next to dad," he supplied, melancholy._

_James was following behind him. "I was gonna ask …"_

_Young Steve stopped outside the door. "I know what you're gonna ask, Buck, I just ..." his words trailed off._

_"We could put the couch cushions on the floor like when we were kids," his best friend voiced._

_Steve reached into his coat pocket, searching for his keys. _

_"It'll be fun," James added in a teasing tone. "All you gotta do is shine my shoes, take out the trash."_

_Steve continued to search for his keys as James walked towards the brick near the railing and pushed it aside with his foot. He then bent down and picked up the spare key and took a few steps back towards his best friend._

_James held out the key. "Come on."_

_Steve retrieved the key from his surrogate brother. "Thank you, Buck," he expressed, genuinely. "But I can get by on my own." The barely eighteen year old assured him._

_"The thing is," James piped up. "You don't have to," he took another step forward and placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "I'm with ya till the end of the line, pal."_

"He's gonna be there, you know," Sam's voiced pulled Steve from his past memory.

"I know," Steve replied as his gaze remained staring out into the distance.

Sam was only a few feet from the Super Soldier now. "Whoever he use to be - the guy he is now … I don't think he is the kind you save, he's the kind you stop."

"I don't know if I can do that," Steve answered honestly. James was his brother and best friend for as long as he could remember.

"Well, he might not give you a choice," Sam answered, concerned for his new friend. He knew that Soldier was battling a war inside him head. "He doesn't know you."

Steve slowly turned his attention towards his new friend. "He will," he assured the Soldier. "Gear up … it's time," he ordered before walking away.

Sam watched Steve walking away. "You gonna wear that?" he questioned.

Steve turned his head as he continued walking away. "No … if you're gonna fight a war - you gotta wear a uniform," he declared.

* * *

><p><strong>Classified Location<strong>

**The Hub - 11:28 am (C.E.T)**

Skye had her laptop bag slung over her right shoulder as she made her way through the classified building. Her mother was on her left and her boyfriend on her right.

"Hello guys," Jemma smiled brightly, beaming a smile at her fellow team members. "Oh Ward … would you be a lamb and take these back to the bus for me," she requested in a sweet tone, thrusting the medium size cardboard box towards the male Specialist. "There are still a few things I need to grab and it would save me a trip."

Grant looked down at the box of supplies that was shoved into his arms. He really didn't want to leave Skye's side during this time, but knew that she was safe with Melinda near by. "Sure," he turned and face his girlfriend, brushing a kiss across her cheek. "I'll be back soon," he promised before turning and walking away.

Jemma waited until the male Specialist disappeared from sight before she narrowed her gaze on the older darked haired spy. Her wide smile still in place. "Agent May, would you mind terribly if I borrow Skye for a few of minutes?"

Melinda raised a curious eyebrow at the younger woman. "Why?"

The Biochemist knew that the female Specialist was a walking lie detector and would instantly tell if she was fibbing, so Jemma knew that it was easier to stick to borderline truth. "Oh, just wanna have a little chit chat about this and that," she casually brushed off even though her heart was beating at rapid speed.

Melinda knew that the younger woman was up to something but knew that the young english woman was harmless towards Skye, so she humoured her. "Five minutes," she voiced.

Jemma nodded with a friendly smile, grabbing Skye arm and dragging her away and towards the nearest empty storage room.

**-o0o-**

As soon as the doors closed, Jemma quickly turned to face her best friend.

"Okay Jemma," Skye piped up with curiosity. "What the hell is going on with you?"

Jemma pulled her bottom lip through her teeth as she tried to figure out the best way to broach the subject. "Well, there is something I need to asked you and I'm not sure how to bring up this certain news - big news. I mean it could be big news and happy. Of course it's happy news. Unless you don't think it's happy news, I mean - I don't know how you feel about this kinds of news, let alone Ward and I mean the two of you haven't been tog-"

"**Jemma!** **Just spit it out,**" Skye shouted, a little annoyed.

Jemma jumped in her spot. "You're pregnant," the words spilling from her lips.

Skye looked at her best friend for several seconds before she bursted into laughter.

"Omigod," she managed through laughter. "You … had … me … going for … a moment."

Jemm crossed her arms. "I was being serious," she supplied, sounding a little offended. "With my calculations, I believe you would be around four to six weeks. I am nudging more towards the five week mark since that's when symptoms usually start showing."

Skye's laughter instantly died down, locking her hazel browns onto her surrogate older sisters ones. "What? No, I'm not pregnant, Jemma."

Jemma released a heavy sigh, placing a hand on her shoulder and gave a squeeze. "Just think about it, Skye. You have most of the symptoms. Nausea around coffee, vomiting, mood swings and they're the ones that I know of. You said so yourself that you've been feeling a little 'off' lately," she pointed out, gently. "How are your breast? Tender?"

Skye went still as her eyes widen with realization. _Jemma was right - she had been feeling all that. Oh crap … mom's pregnant! Wait, how was that possible? Her mother told her that she couldn't get pregnant because if the tubal something after having her. Unless …_ A gasp slipped from the brunette's lips. "Uh, please don't ask me about my breast again and can you keep this between us for now?" she begged.

"Of course," she promised. "But I really want to confirm it before you tell Ward."

Skye knew that she needed to talk with her mother right away. God, how was she going to tell her mother that she was pregnant and it was all her fault. "Um, can we do that later - I really need to see someone first," she rambled, turning around and heading for the door.

"Uh Skye, I promise not to tell anyone, but Leo already knows of my suspicious of you being with child and Agent Garrett might have overheard us discussing it earlier."

Skye stopped just in front of the door, her hand grasping the handle. She felt sick and for different reasons this time. _John Garrett thought she was pregnant? This couldn't be good. He already hated her for being with Grant - what would he do if he thought she was caring Grant's unborn child?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry the update took for ever … reviews are appreciated.**


	80. Chapter 80 - Chinese Whispers

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.**

_I know, I suck. Good news is that the next 2 chapters are pretty much written._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 80<strong>

"Hey Fitz," Grant greeted as he walked towards the storage room with the box of supplies Jemma had given him. "Where do you want these?"

Leo spun around from the shelves that he had been stacking. "Ward?" he acknowledged, surprised. "Uh, what are you doing here? I mean, I thought you left with Skye and May."

Grant stopped a few feet from his friend. "I did, but we ran into Simmons and she asked me to bring you this since she had to grab a few more things and I would save her a trip," he supplied off hand.

Leo couldn't believe it. He knew exactly what Jemma was currently doing. She just couldn't leave it alone. "Bloody hell, Jem," he muttered under his breath.

Grant arched an eyebrow, studying his friend. "Is everything okay?" he asked, concern lacing his tone. "You and Simmons okay?"

Leo averted his gaze, knowing that he wouldn't be able to lie directly to his friend's face. "Uh, yeah … she most likely did something I asked her not to do," he answered a little annoyed. He knew that he would have to have a serious talk with his girlfriend when she got back.

Grant had no idea what that meant and was just even more confused. "Anything Skye or I can help with?"

Leo kept his gaze averted, shaking his head.

"Leo?"

The engineer's head snapped up and his eyes locked on the older dark haired man with surprise. They rarely ever used first names. "Jemma suspects that Skye is pregnant," he revealed with a heavy sigh.

Grant instantly froze, holding tightly to the box of supplies so he didn't drop it. _Had he heard right?_ "W-what?" he asked, wide eyed. "Skye's not - we're not … why would she think that?" he stammered as heart began to pound against his ribcage.

Leo rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, she hasn't been feeling well the last few days. Plus she was sick this morning and turned her nose up at coffee. Skye loves coffee. Not to mention how she just snapped at Coulson this morning when he asked if she was feeling okay. Also, you two have been going at it like rabbits ever since getting together. I am just saying that I wouldn't be shocked if you were expecting."

Grant processed his friend's words. He knew that did look a bit suspicious, but it wasn't Skye fault she was feeling that way. She was an empath and covering for her mo … _Oh crap! Was May pregnant? _ "I have to go find Skye," he voiced, montone, putting the box down by his feet.

"Uh, before you go, there is one more thing," the scotchman supplied.

Grant fixed his attention on the younger man and gave a nod of the head.

"Agent Garrett may have overheard Jemma and I discussing it this morning," he reveal in one long breath.

Grant felt his heart stop for a second. It felt like someone had there hands clenched around his heart and were squeezing it. The male Specialist schooled his features in front of the scientist. Grant knew that he couldn't let on with how bad this was. _John thought that they're expecting? That wasn't good! He had to warn Skye ASAP!_ Grant knew that if John saw Skye and their 'unborn child' as a threat, he would eliminate them!

Grant turned and quickly left the storage area of the bus.

* * *

><p>Back inside the HUB, Jemma had just exited the small storage room that her and Skye had just had a life changing conversation in. She still couldn't believe that her best friend and surrogate younger sister was pregnant, even though they still had to confirm it before she could celebrate being an aunt.<p>

"Where's Skye?" Melinda asked, concern lacing her tone.

Jemma worried on her lower lip as she approached the feared female Specialist.

"Hi May, uh she is still in the storage room and wants to see you," she rambled nervously while fidgeting with her hands.

Melinda didn't need to be told twice. She hurried the several metres towards the room that the biochemist had exited.

**-o0o-**

Melinda entered the small storage looking room, her eyes instantly landing on her daughter. "Skye?" she voiced with concern, closing and locking the door behind her. "Xiǎo jiāhuo, what's wrong?" she enclosed the distance between them.

Skye was still in shock as her eyes landed on her mother, feeling her hand squeeze down on her shoulder. _How was she going to tell her mother this life changing news? And on today of all days?_ She had contemplated about waiting until after this whole HYDRA thing blew over, but she had no idea what kind of war they were heading into and knew that her mother had a right to know. Her future sibling needed protecting and how could her mother do that if she didn't know about it.

Melinda was growing more and more concerned about her daughter as seconds of silence turned into minutes. She knew something was seriously worrying her daughter, but couldn't do anything until she opened her mouth and talked to her about it.

Melinda squeezed her shoulder again. "Jemma said you wanted to see me?" she asked softly.

Skye locked her soft hazel orbs onto her mother's darker chocolate ones, nodding slowly as she worried on her lower lip. "I have to tell you something and no one else can know right now," she revealed, the words tumbling from her lips as she fidgeted with her hands. "Well, except dad. Since it involves the both of you and pretty much changes everything. Definitely life changing. Good life changing," she rambled, borrowing Jemma's words. "I mean I think it's good. It all depends on how you and dad feel abo-"

"Skye!" Melinda cut in, giving her daughter's shoulder another squeeze to stop her from babbling.

"You're pregnant," the brunette blurted out.

Melinda stilled, her expression impassive as she stared at her daughter with sorrow. She removed her hand from her shoulder. "That's not funny," she supplied thickly, sadness evident in her voice. "Or possible," she practically whispered, tears stinging her eyes.

Skye could see the heartache etched across her mother's face and it broke her, knowing that she caused it. Her own eyes began to glass over and she fought back tears. Skye knew that she would have to explain her reasoning. "My blood, mom," she simply answered. "Just think about it … you have all the symptoms. And I know that because I've been feeling them too."

Melinda was still in shock, but was slowly breathing through it. "So, you're saying that your blood healed the tubal ligation from twenty five years ago and I'm currently pregnant?" she asked in a steady calm voice, not believing the own words leaving her mouth.

Skye nodded. "Jemma thinks around four to six weeks since that's when symptoms usually start showing. And it makes sense since that's about the time you and dad got back together."

Melinda didn't know what to say. Her expression remained blank as she went over the possibility in her head, thinking back to when she got her last period and then of the symptoms Skye mentioned. A long moment later Melinda's eyes widened at the realization of the possibility of being with child again. She looked at her first born with pure stun before placing her hands over her midsection. "I'm pregnant," she whispered as silent tears began sliding down her cheeks.

Skye nodded her head as tears began slipping down her own cheeks. Happy tears.

Melinda was gobsmacked. _She was pregnant again? She never thought she would get this chance ever again. God, she was pregnant at forty nine! Could she go through childbirth again at her age? What would Phil think or want? He was turning fifty in a couple of months! They already had a 25 year old. Should they keep this child?_

Skye worried on her lower lip. "So .. what happens now?"

**-o0o-**

Grant had hurried back into the HUB after his little chat with Leo. He was still processing the younger man's words and was stunned that they thought he and Skye were that careless when it came to sex. From day one, he made sure protection was a priority. He knew that he didn't have what it took to be a father, especially with his past and his debt to John. He loved Skye, more than anything in the world and knew she would one day make an amazing mother - had even told her so back at the ranch in Western Australia. But he was too damaged and broken to be a father.

Grant started to panic after several minutes of searching for Skye around the floor that he had left her - twenty minutes ago. _Where the hell were they?_ He hadn't spotted John all morning, which also worried him. _What was his former S.O up to? What was he planning?_ It was driving Grant crazy not knowing. A couple of minutes ago, Grant had even tried calling her but she hadn't picked up, neither had her mother. He had then called Jemma and she informed him where she had left them and had sounded a little nervous while talking to him.

Grant stopped outside said door and knocked three times.

**-o0o-**

Skye tore her eyes from her mother when she heard the three hard knocks against the door. She shifted her focus towards it and closed her eyes.

"It's Grant," she informed her mother several seconds later. She was then hit with a wave of panic from him, causing her breathing to quicken and heart rate pick up speed. "Something wrong - he's worried about something," she added, concern lacing her tone.

She heard three more hard knocks and knew that if she didn't open the door, he would break it down. The brunette quickly reached for the handle, turning it. The sight of her boyfriend appeared in sight. "Ward? What's wrong?" she questioned, apprehension evident in her voice.

Grant took a step forward, causing Skye to step back. He then closed the door behind them, locking it. His eyes glancing at the older female Specialist a few feet behind Skye before fixing his attention back on to the love of his life. "We've got a serious problem," he revealed, placing a hand on Skye's shoulder.

Grant once again glanced behind Skye, his eyes fixing on the older woman. Her stance and gaze, vigilant. He knew that the female Specialist still didn't trust him since he revealed his past loyalties with his S.O. He didn't have time to worry about her dislike for him, Skye was his main concern at the moment. He had to keep her safe. Grant turned his attention back to his girlfriend, his darker orbs locking on her lighter hazel ones.

Skye's focus was on her boyfriend and she could sense the apprehension coursing through him. "Garrett?" she guessed, having felt this feeling before.

"He thinks your pregnant because of a conversation he overheard with FitzSimmons earlier," he revealed, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Plus all the symptoms you've been showing."

"I'm not pregnant," Skye assured him.

Grant raised his other hand to her cheek, brushing fingers across her it. "I know … May is," he revealed, glancing behind Skye and looking at her mother for a moment before flicking his attention back onto the brunette. "But Garrett doesn't know that or how special you are, sweetheart. And if he thinks that your carry my child, you're a threat in his eyes. He knows that I am_ in love_ with you and I would_ choose_ you and _our baby_ over him."

Skye felt her heart swell at his words. She could feel the raw emotion flowing through him.

Grant couldn't imagine life without this beautiful light in his life, didn't want to. He knew that he had to keep her safe, protect her at any cost. "We have to keep you away from him," he declared thickly. "The two of you cannot be alone for even a second."

"Where is Garrett now?" Melinda piped up from behind her daughter.

Grant hesitantly tore his attention from Skye and fixed it on her mother. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "Haven't seen him all morning, which

Melinda didn't like knowing that John was walking around without not knowing his whereabout, especially if her daughter was in the crosshairs. "I'll track him down and keep eyes on him until-"

"No!" Skye spun around, facing her mother. "You're pregnant. I will not put my future sibling in danger. I can handle Garrett. I can sense him coming and his intentions. Grant will not leave my sight. Mom, promise me that you won't put yourself or the baby in harms way because of me."

Melinda looked at her daughter, gobsmacked. _Was she being serious?_ "No," she responded. "I will not promise to not protect you," she expressed rawly. "You are my daughter. I lost you once and I refuse to do it again," she divulged, tears stinging her eyes. "I love you."

Skye felt a sob catch in her throat at her mother's words and the pure raw love and emotion pouring from her, washing over in waves. Skye took a step forward, enclosing the distance between them and placed her hands on her mother's shoulders. "I love you too, mom. I can't lose you."

Melinda pulled her daughter into her arms, hugging her tightly as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>13:42<strong>

Jemma and Leo were headed for Agent Hand's office since receiving a text message from their leader to meet him there. The pair were curious along with hesitant to what it could be about and why it was happening in Agent Hand's office and not on the bus.

"You don't think that we're been transferred somewhere, do you?" Jemma enquired tentative, worrying on her lower lip.

Leo reached for Jemma's hand, lacing his fingers with her and giving it a squeeze. "Coulson wouldn't allow that," he assured her. "We're a team."

Jemma nodded. "You're right," she answered as they hands remained laced.

The pair turned down a corridor that led to the Senior Agent's office when they spotted Agent Triplett approaching the door.

**"Trip?"** the young couple acknowledged, surprised.

Antoine stopped several feet from and spun around when he heard two familiar voices calling his nickname. The pair were walking towards him, hand in hand. "FitzSimmons," he beamed a smile. "You two do realize this place is covered in camera's, right?" he supplied with a grin.

The pair quickly dropped their hands.

Antoine just chuckled. "You two should just tell everyone, it's not like they would be shocked. You already do everything together," he expressed casually. "So, you two get a call from Agent Hand, also?"

The pair shook their heads. **"Message from Coulson."**

Antoine chuckled again. "See, everything."

The pair just shrugged it off. They were use to speaking at the same time or finishing each other sencentance. Have been for several years now. It just came second nature.

"So, do you know what this is about?" the young british scientist asked the male Specialist.

"No idea," Antoine answered, casually shrugging his shoulders. "You didn't taser another Senior Agent, did you?" he teased, grinning.

Leo chuckled until Jemma glared at him. He stopped immediately, dropping his gaze down to his shoes.

"I am never gonna live that down, am I?" she muttered, crossing her arms.

Antoine chuckled heartily. "Sorry Girl," he apologize with a grin. "How about we find out?" he supplied, turning around to face the door and knocked three times.

Several seconds later the door opened and Phil appeared in sight with a serious demeanour.

"Agent Triplett," he greeted with a nod of the head before looking passed him. "Agent's Fitz and Simmons - come in," he ordered, stepping aside and allowing the three younger agents to enter.

Phil closed the door and locked it.

"Good afternoon Agents," Victoria greeted the three younger agents from behind her desk with crossed arms and a stern expression.

"Agent Hand," Jemma and Leo acknowledged, respectively.

Victoria narrowed her eyes on the three younger agents. "The reason you three were called here is because you've been cleared by Deputy Director Hill to be bought in on 'Operation Homeland'. This is a top secret off the book's operation."

Jemma and Leo looked at one another with caution, sharing a loaded look.

"Deputy Director Hill is leading the operation?" the male Specialist questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"She and the Avengers are a major part of this operation," Phil informed them, impassive. "Recently I was informed by Director Fury and Deputy Director Hill that S.H.I.E.L.D has been compromised," he revealed solmely.

Jemma and Leo jaw's dropped and eyes widened as stunned-shock washed over them.

Antoine stood straight. "The entire agency?" he enquired, gobsmacked. "How the hell is that even possible? Compromised how, Sir?"

Phil knew this was hard news to process. He still found it hard to believe himself and he known for a few days now. "It seems that another organisation implanted themselves within us, right from the beginning. And we didn't know because we weren't looking," he informed the younger agents. "The principle S.H.I.E.L.D was founded upon was pure," he expressed, quoting his mentor. "Protection - one word. Sometimes to protect one man against himself, other times to protect the planet against an alien invasion from another universe... but the belief that drives us all is the same, whether it's one man, or all mankind … they're worth saving."

He paused for a moment, allowing his words to sink in before continuing. "S.H.I.E.L.D was built on protection. We were to busy protecting the world that we didn't realized we needed protection from ourselves … there are double agents spread throughout this organisation. Agents we've know our entire careers. Friends, mentors and teammates," he reveled solemnly. "People we've entrusted our lives with, pretending to believe in the same cause as us."

"Who?" Antoine asked, still reeling from what the senior male Agent revealed. He knew the big whammy was coming. He could see it in the older man's blue eyes, hear it in the tone of his voice.

"HYDRA."

The room went dead quiet for several seconds before reactions settled in.

The two scientist grabbed hands and looked absolutely terrified, both going white as ghost.

"No! no, no, no," Antoine shook his head and disbelief. "Not possible! The Howling Commando's, Captain America, Peggy Carter and Howard Stark eliminated HYDRA back in seventies," he defended.

Phil knew that the younger african american Specialist would take it hard, especially because of his bloodline. "That's what we thought too," he supplied thickly, remembering what Grant had told him. "They knew that the SSR and later on S.H.I.E.L.D would keep on fighting until there was nothing left of them, so they decided take a step back into the shadows and wait it out. Grow stronger. Over the years, they began recruiting within S.H.I.E.L.D and if you were picked - you had two options … join or die."

"What about the Sandbox? Fridge? Freeze? Tree House? The HUT and all of S.H.I.E.L.D'S other CLASSIFIED locations?" Jemma inquired with apprehension, worrying her bottom lip. "Is S.H.I.E.L.D protecting them or HYDRA?"

Leo nodded, giving her hand a squeeze. "And the academies? Are they secure? The students safe?"

Phil turned his steely blues onto his two younger team members, noting the evident apprehension etched across their expressions. "Deputy Director Hill has sent trusted agents and a couple of Avengers to said locations all around the world, along with some outter agency help." He revealed. "Herself, Captain America and the Black Widow along with a soldier named Falcon have headed to the Triskelion to overwrite 'Project Insight' and try to save the millions of lives that are currently under threat."

He paused for a moment.

"We're about to head into war," he proclaimed, gravely. "A war where we don't know who the enemy is … you cannot trust anyone outside of this room - in this building or out in the world. This war won't end today, could last awhile. We are giving the option to stay and fight or leave before it starts."

"Uh, why isn't Agent May, Ward and Skye here?" the biochemist asked, worrying her lower lip. She was corned about her surrogate sister, especially with the baby bombshell.

Phil fixed his gaze onto the young English woman. "They've already been briefed and are currently in their positions, awaiting further instructions. So … in or out?"

"We're staying," Jemma and Leo answered with determination.

All eyes turned onto the darker male Specialist.

"Hell yes," Antoine added. "What's the plan?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Reviews are appreciated


	81. Chapter 81 - Til the end of the line

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.**

_This chapter contains scene from CATWS_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 81<strong>

**Washington DC - 09:35 am - Triskelion**

Alexander Pierce had invited the World Security Council to the Triskelion to show them a demonstration of Project Insight. The members were currently walking through the main lobby of the Triskelion with armed guards surrounding them.

"And how was your flight?" Alexander asked the the female councilwoman.

"Lovely," the british councilwoman answered. "The ride from the airport less so," she supplied with a brief smirk towards the back of Alexander.

Alexander chuckled, glancing over his shoulder. "Sadly, SHIELD can't control everything," he supplied casually.

"Including Captain America," Councilman Rockwell supplied dryly.

Alexander ignored the comment and walked over to one of the guards who handed him a silver case. Alexander turned from the guard and faced the World Security Council, unclipping the locks and holding it open to them - revealing the four pins.

"This facility is biometrically controlled and these will give you unrestricted access," he informed them, smoothly.

Each council member retrieved a pin.

* * *

><p><strong>The HUB - 14:45 (C.E.T)<strong>

Skye and Grant were in an empty control room. Grant was in full tact gear, standing behind Skye's chair with one hand resting on one of the new I.C.E.R.S in one of his holsters and the other resting on her shoulder. His eyes trained on the screens as he watched the door out of his peripheral vision - watching for any possible threat. John hadn't been spotted for a few hours now and the team were concerned. He was last seen. If he was somewhere in the hub, then he will get knocked out when they released the knock-out gas throughout the HUB as soon as the signal was sent out.

Skye's eyes were focused on the wall of screens that currently filled video images of certain sections of the Triskelion that she had accessed an hour ago. The middle screen was locked on the Council members. She had eyes and ears on them thanks to some inside help. She glanced towards her laptop every thirty second. M.A.I.O.S was currently monitoring all the open S.H.I.E.L.D communication channels.

Skye was doing her best to concentrate on the mission, but she couldn't fight this feeling in her gut. She felt someone horrible and life changing was on the rise - something out of her control.

"We have company," she supplied, not removing her attention from the screens.

Grant snapped his attention towards the locked door and raised his I.C.E.R.S to eye level as it opened a few seconds later.

"Hey son," the male double agent sneered as he stood in the doorway in full tact gear.

"I'm not your son," Grant bit back with distaste.

John placed a hand over his heart with a mock hurt. "You're breaking my heart, kidd," he supplied, stepping into the room and closing the door.

"If you take one more step, I will put you down!" Grant warned, coldly.

John fixed his eyes towards the wall of screens, absorbing in their contents. His eyes locked on the middle screen and widened. _Shit! The kid betrayed him! Who else knew?_ He released and angry growl as he turned his attention onto his protégé. "After everything I did for you - this is how you repay me? You owe me your life! Your freedom! I saved you!"

"No!" Grant shouted back, shaking his head. "You didn't save me, just relocated me into a different hell! I was just a kid!"

John glared at the younger man. He knew that the girl had filled his head with nonsense of happy endings and sunshine. John knew that he needed to be reminded of reality. "You really think that you've changed? That you two can go off and play happy families and raise a kid in a happy world?" he growled, glaring at the younger man. "Yeah, I know about that thing growing inside of her. I can't believe you compromised yourself like this for her! I thought I taught you better!** Emotions are a weakness**!"

Grant had heard the same mantra many times over the years from the older man. It was like a bad song stuck on repeat.

John knew how to get under the Specialist skin. How to get into his head. "You think that you can leave your past behind? Ignore the things you've done?" a dark chuckle erupted from him. "You've got this darkness in you kidd, always have and always will. I didn't create it, just woke it up within you. And you will always have it - that feeling to kill. It's why you've always been my best weapon."

Skye had had enough. She couldn't ignore it anymore, knowing that the older man's words were affecting Grant even if he wasn't show it. She could feel it in her veins. Skye pushed her chair back and stood to her feet, standing beside her boyfriend.

"He is not a weapon!" Skye shouted at the HYDRA scum as Grant quickly moved in front of her, shielding her from John. Skye quickly took a step around Grant, wanting to say this to his face. "He is a living, breathing and feeling person," she defended with anger coursing through her as she took a few steps towards the older man. "And he friggin deserves to be treated like one. He was just a kid when you 'saved him'" she vented with air quotes. "You had the chance to change his life, instead you treated him like he was nothing!"

John was a little impressed with the girl - rare few stood up to him. "You got major balls of steel," he remarked, icely.

"Ovaries," she corrected him with folded arms. "Balls are weak and sensitive. Ovaries are built to take a tougher beating."

John stood in awe for a moment at the young woman in front of him. She would have made a good agent if she wasn't so pure and a mini Phil.

Grant stood in front of Skye once again, his gun still aimed at John's head.

John scoffed. "You're still a weapon, just switched sides." He pointed out. "I knew that girl had a hold over you, so I got myself a new weapon. One I know I can control."

All of a sudden a sound came from the floor above them and a few seconds later something above them starting cutting a whole, causing debris to fall. Grant quickly spun around and pulled Skye out of the way just as a large circle fell down a few feet in front of them. A moment later someone jumped down.

Grant had quickly holstered his I.C.E.R and pulled up a real gun which he now had trained on the new visitor, knowing that he was under John's control.

Skye peered her head around Grant, her eyes widened and jaw dropped at John's new 'weapon'. "Mike," she acknowledged, gobsmacked.

"Stay behind me, Skye," Grant ordered.

John chuckled. "You really think you can protect her from Deathlok? He will blow a hole right through you. Two birds - one stone or should I stay bullet."

Both Deathlok and John now had their weapons trained on Grant who was shielding Skye.

Skye pushed past her stun. She knew that she could get through to Mike, but he had to be looking at her. "Mike," she expressed, stepping around Grant. "You are not a weapon. Don't let him control you. You're a good person."

Mike's eyes remained trained on the young brunette. She was a good person. He knew his orders. He didn't have a choice. "Mike is dead," he replied impassive and almost robotic.

Skye shook her head as the tears stung her eyes. "No he's not. I know you're in there, Mike. Think of Ace," she pleaded with him.

Mike locked his robotic arm on her, preparing to fire. "They have Ace, my sister and niece, Skye. They will kill them if I don't comply," he expressed thickly. "I'm sorry."

"No," she shook her head. "We have Ace and your family. Some of my friends grabbed them two days ago and flew them to a safe house far, far away from here. But Garrett didn't tell you that - did he?"

Mike looked at the brunette stunned. He then turned his head to the side, looking at the older man.

John had heard about the team that. "She's lying," he grounded. "Take her out!" he ordered.

"I have proof!" She supplied before calling out. "M.A.I.O.S, protocol SAFE HAVEN," she voiced to her laptop.

_"Access code?"_ the A.I enquired.

"Dad, what are we?" she voiced, looking directly at Mike. "We're a team."

Mike stilled at the young brunette's words. He had only ever said that to his son. _How could she know that? She had his family._

Several seconds later a video appeared on her laptop.

_"Hi Ace,_" he heard a friendly female australia voice coming from the direction of a dark purple large laptop. He then zoomed in with his robotic eye and watched a video of his son, sister and niece in some room, surrounded by armed agents. There was a dark haired woman approaching them.

_"It's okay, we're the good guys. Skye sent us,"_ she smiled at the boy, stopping a few feet from him and squatted down to his level.

_"Where is she? Where's my dad?"_ he heard his son asked, scared.

_"They're both helping keep the world safe at the moment, but will come see you as soon as they done. You, your Aunt and cousin are gonna come home with me. You're safe now. Is there anything you want to tell your dad?"_

His son looked at the pretty dark haired woman and nodded. _"You're my SuperHero."_

The video then paused on Ace's face.

Mike looked at his son's face as a few silent tears rolled down his eyes.

Skye opened her eyes. She had just severed the last tie Mike had to John while he was watching the video. "I've also disable the bomb in your eye, Mike," the brunette informed him with a smile and closed her eyes.

John look at the younger woman. "Not possible," he stated. It would require major surgery and Mike had been with him for the last few weeks.

Mike looked at the brunette as she closed her eyes. A few seconds later text appeared in front of his eye. **'You're Free'** was typed across the screen. Mike was stunned. He had no idea how she was doing that.

John was staring at the young brunette nonplus. _What the hell was going on between the brunette and Deathlok? Why were her eyes closed?_ He turned his head to the side, glancing at Deathlok. He had a look of calm and relief etched across his scarred face.

"What the hell is going on?" he barked, gun aimed at the brunette. "Take them out, Deathlok!" he ordered with anger.

Mike turned his head to the side, locking his focus on the man who did this to him. "The name is Mike and I don't take orders from you anymore," he supplied icely, turning his robotic arm onto him and preparing to fire.

"Mike, don't." Skye expressed. "We might still need him for intel on HYDRA," she told the half robotic man.

Mike kept his robotic arm armed at John Garrett, but didn't fire. He knew what the man was capable of and wasn't going to take his eyes off him for one millisecond.

"Lower your weapon, Garrett," Skye ordered. "You're surrounded."

John looked at the two weapons trained him. He still couldn't believe how quickly the tables had turned. There was no way in hell he was going to surrender to this girl. She screwed everything up. "You can't stop us," he informed her, coldly. "We're too big, too powerful and as soon as the Helicarriers are in the air - you're as good as dead."

Skye turned her attention back towards the wall of screens, spotting a splash of red, white and blue. "They won't make it to launch," she informed him, flicking her attention back on him. "Project Insight is gonna have some technical difficulties. The show is about start, wanna watch?" she taunted, a smile curving her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Washington DC, Triskelion<strong>

Two S.H.I.E.L.D Com Tech's were having a discussion about a parking space while monitoring Project Insight.

"I've been parking there for two months," one said.

"But it's his spot," his coworker replied.

"So where has he been?" the first one asked.

"I think Afghanistan," the other one replied.

"Negative, DT- 6. The pattern is full," the first one spoke into his earpiece before turning his attention back onto his colleague. "Well, he could have said something," he supplied, annoyed.

Suddenly the pair hear a sharp squealing noise through their earpieces and quickly pull them off their ears.

"Ow," the first one expressed, pulling his earpiece out.

"Must be the dish," his co worker voiced.

The first Com Tech guy pushed back his chair and stood to his feet. "I'll check it out," he supplied, walking passed several other Com Tech's and towards the door. He stopped in front of the door and scanned his ID badge over it, granting access. He then turned the handle and opened the door, instantly coming face to face with a buff dark guy in tactical gear holding a large gun towards him.

The Com Tech froze in his spot, letting go of the door handle - causing it to fall open and reveal Captain America standing there with deputy Director Hill holding a gun on him.

Steve took a few steps forward. "Excuse us," he simply said.

The Com Tech shot his hands in the air above his head and stepped aside, letting them enter.

**-o0o-**

Alexander was addressing the council leaders in his office. A large glass wall was behind him, filled with information and stuff of Project Insight alone with a timer ticking down when just over two hours until Project Insight launched. "I know the road hasn't exactly been smooth, and some of you would have gladly kicked me out of the car along the way," he supplied, holding up his champagne flute. "Finally we're here, and the world should be grateful."

Alexander then began drinking the beverage, causing the others to follow suit when suddenly Captain America's voice poured through the comm's in the room.

_"Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, this is Steve Rogers."_

**-o0o-**

Steve was leaning over a mic as he made his little announcement throughout the entire Triskelion over their comm's system.

"You're heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time to tell the truth. S.H.I.E.L.D is not what we thought it was. It's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The S.T.R.I.K.E and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want. Absolute control. They shot Nick Fury. And it won't end there. If you launch those helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way. Unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot. But the price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it."

Maria was sitting at the long tech table just down from where Steve was standing, computer in front of her. She turned her head and looked at the man she loved. She knew that he was referring to everyone else in this building and not just them.

"But I'm willing to bet I'm not," he finished, turning his head to the side and locking eyes with his beautiful brunette - sharing a look.

Sam took a few steps forward behind his friend. "Did you write that down first, or was it off the top off your head?"

**-o0o-**

"You smug son of a bitch," Councilman Rockwell voiced towards Alexander with disgust.

Agent Jack Rollins and another S.H.I.E.L.D agent entered the room.

"Arrest him," Councilman Singh ordered them.

In a blink of an eyes, Jake pulled his gun and points it at Singh.

"I guess I've got the floor," Alexander answered cocky.

**-o0o-**

Agent Rumlow and his men have already taken over the control room where Agent 13 is currently stationed.

Brock walked over to one of the tech's. "Preempt the launch sequence, send those ships up now," he ordered.

The tech looked at Brock apprehensively.

Brock didn't like being ignored. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

"I'm …" the tech shook his head, nervously.

Brock walked up behind the tech and shouted. **"IS THERE A PROBLEM?"**

"I'm sorry Sir," he trembled, taking a few nervous breathes. "I'm not gonna launch those ships. Captain's orders."

Brock pulled his gun and aimed it at the tech's head. "Move away from your station," he ordered.

Agent 13 had had enough and walked over to the older double agent, pulling her gun on him. "Like he said!"

Suddenly all the S.H.I.E.L.D agents drew their weapons and pointed them at the HYDRA agents shouted at them to drop their weapons.

"Captain's orders!" Sharon voiced.

Brock was angry. "You picked the wrong side, Agent," he told her, pressing the gun against the tech's head.

"Depends on where you're standing," she bit back, staying on alert.

Brock dropped his gun to the ground, hoping to catch the S.H.I.E.L.D agent off guard into thinking he was surrounding. He then quickly grabbed his knife and swung around, cutting the female Agent's arm - which causes a firefight between the S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA agents.

Amidst the firefight, Brock managed to release the Helicarriers before slipping out of the room.

**-o0o-**

Sam and Steve are running across the base, making their way towards the Helicarriers when Maria's voice pours through their comm's.

"They're initiating launch."

"Hey Cap," Sam shouts at his new friend. "How do we know the good guys from the bad guys?"

Steve continued running, glancing at Steve. "If they're shooting at you, they're bad."

Sam in his Falcon suit, flies of the higher ground and Steve jump and rolls down onto the lower level. HYDRA agents start shooting at them.

**-o0o-**

Alexander watches from the window at the commotion caused by Steve and his flying bird friend who were trying to stop the Helicarriers from launching. He knew they couldn't. HYDRA was too good for them.

Alexander turned his attention back towards the Council members, fixing his attention onto Singh. "Let me ask you a question." He voiced, walking over to the long conference table and put down his phone and picked up another flute. He then walked back towards Councilman Singh. "What if Pakistan marched into Mumbai tomorrow, and you knew that they were gonna drag your daughters into a soccer stadium for execution?" he asked, handing him the flute.

Councilman Singh hesitantly took it.

"And you could just stop it with a flick of a switch. Would you?" he asked, before looking around at the other members. "Wouldn't you all?"

"Not if it was your switch," Councilman Singh declared, tossing the glass aside - smashing it in anger.

Jack retrieved his weapon from his holster and handed it to Alexander.

Alexander then points the gun at Singh, about to pull the trigger when suddenly Councilwoman Hawley kicks Councilman Singh away and quickly takes down the other HYDRA agents in the room before taking the gun and pointing it at Alexander Pierce.

Everyone stands in shock.

The councilwoman than touches the side of her face causing the photostatic veil to reveal Natasha's face. "I'm sorry," she voiced, pulling off the blonde wig. "Did I step on your moment?"

**-o0o-**

Natasha is behind an high tech see-through glass screen computer, hacking into it.

"What are you doing?" Councilman Rockwell enquired.

"She's disabling security protocols and dumping all the secrets onto the Internet," Alexander informed them, annoyed.

"Including HYDRA's," the female assassin answered nonchalant.

"And S.H.I.E.L.D's. If you do this, none of your past is gonna remain hidden."

Natasha continues typing into the computer, ignoring the HYDRA scum.

"Are you sure you're ready for the world to see you as you really are?" Alexander prodded.

Natasha lifted her gaze from the screen and glanced at the traitor. "Are you?" she smirked.

_"We're ready when you're ready, teten'ka,"_ Skye voiced in her ear.

**-o0o-**

Steve entered one of the Helicarriers and replaces its targeting blades with one of their own chips before running out. "Alpha locked," he spoke into his earpiece.

"Falcon, where are you now?" Maria's voice poured through their comms.

"I had to take a detour!" Sam shouted his reply as he flew towards one of the Helicarriers while heat-seeking missiles were being shot at him by HYDRA. He quickly flew back towards the Helicarrier and managed to guide the missiles that were aimed at him to hit the Helicarrier, giving him entrance.

"Oh yeah!" he shouted, flying into the Helicarrier. "I'm in," he speaks into his earpiece as he replaces the targeting blades with another chip. "Bravo locked," he announced before flying out of the carrier.

"Two down, one to go," Maria voice from home base.

**-o0o-**

"Disabling the encryption is an executive order," Alexander pointed out. "It takes two Alpha Level members."

Natasha looked across at the smug bastard. "Don't worry," she supplied sweetly. "Company's coming.

Suddenly a helicopter appeared outside and landed on the helicopter pad, outside and across from Alexander's office.

The three remaining Council members and Alexander Pierce all turn their attention in that direction and watch as Nick Fury stepped off the black chopper in his usual black leather attire and left arm in a sling.

A minute later he entered through the side entrance and walked into the office.

"Did you get my flowers?" the HYDRA agent quipped.

Nick looked at his former friend, coldly.

"I'm glad you're here, Nick."

Nick wasn't in the mood for the HYDRA scum's shit. "Really?" he questions as he walked towards Alexander. "Cause I thought you had me killed."

Alexander smiled at his former friend. "You know how the game works."

"So why make me head of S.H.I.E.L.D?" he questioned.

"Cause you're the best and the most ruthless person I ever met," he boasted.

Nick didn't appreicate his cockness. "I did what I did to protect people."

"Our enemies are your enemies, Nick." Alexander expressed. "Disorder, war. It's just a matter of time before a dirty bomb goes off in Moscow, or an EMP fries Chicago. Diplomacy? Holding action, a band-aid. And you know where I learned that; Bogota. You didn't ask, you just did what had to be done. I can bring order to the lives of seven billion people by sacrificing twenty million. It's the next step, Nick, if you have the courage to take it."

"No," Nick answered. "I have the courage not to," he supplied, grabbing Alexander's arm and taking him over to the retinal scanner. Natasha activated the scanner.

"Retinal scanner active," the S.H. .D computer voiced.

The female assassin picked up her gun and pointed it at the HYDRA agent.

Alexander turned and faced Nick. "You don't you think we wiped your clearance from the system?"

"I know you erased my password, probably deleted my retinal scan, but if you want to stay ahead of me, Mr. Secretary…" he than removed his eyepatch to reveal his scarred dead eye. "You need to keep both eyes open."

Nick then turned towards the retinal scanner, scanning his dead eye. Alexander turned towards it next and it scanned his eye.

"Alpha Level confirmed," the S.H.I.E.L.D computer voiced. "Encryption code accepted. Safeguards removed."

**-o0o-**

"Charlie Carrier's forty-five degrees off the port bow," Maria spoke into her headpiece, monitoring several screens. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots two HYDRA agents about to break into her command centre. She stood to her feet and walked towards the door as it opened and shot both before they could enter. She then walked back to her station.

"Six minutes," she informed them.

**-o0o-**

Steve was trying to get away from the HYDRA agents shooting at him on the Helicarrier.

"Hey Sam," he shouted into his earpiece. "I'm gonna need a ride."

"Rodger," he heard Sam report. "Just let me know when you're ready."

Steve just managed to jump off the edge as a HYDRA agent shot a missile at him. "I just did!" he shouted as he fell from the sky.

Sam flew down and caught Steve just in time and then flew them back onto the last Helicarrier.

"You know, you're a lot heavier than you look," Sam informed his friend.

"I had a big breakfast," Steve quipped as the pair walked along the landing strip of the Helicarrier, suddenly the Winter Soldier appeared and pushed Steve off the edge.

"Steve!" Sam shouted after him and as he went to fly off and help Steve when the Winter Soldier grabbed one of his wings and threw him back.

Sam started shooting at the Winter Soldier and went to fly off again, the HYDRA assassin uses his weapon to rip off one of Sam's wings and kicks him off the Helicarrier.

Sam managed to get his parachute out and landed on the roof of the Triskelion. "Cap? Cap, come in. Are you okay?"

**-o0o-**

Steve is holding onto the side of the Helicarrier. "Yeah, I'm here! I'm still on the Helicarrier," he informs his friend, pulling himself up. "Where are you?"

"I'm grounded, the suit's down. Sorry, Cap."

Steve can hear the disappointment in his teammates voice. "Don't worry," he spoke into his earpiece. "I got it."

**-o0o-**

Inside the Helicarrier, Steve is running across the platform that lead to the weapons control system of the Helicarrier and stopped several feet back when his eyes landed on James standing in front of it.

"People are gonna die, Buck. I can't let that happen."

The winter Soldier just stares back at him, coldly.

"Please, don't make me do this."

The winter Soldier just stood there, emotionless for a long moment.

Steve knew that this version of his lifetime friend won't back down and he knew what he has to do. Steve swung his arm back and flung his shield at James. The winter Soldier defects it and the pair start battling each other.

As they fight, Steve manages to bring up the targeting blade system, but before he can replace it with his chip - James attacks him and the pair fall over the edge and fall down onto a lower level - the chip falls from Steve's hand and it on the ground several metres behind him.

The pair continue to fight and Steve manages to get the chip again until the Winter Soldier knocks it out of his hand and falls over the edge. Steve knocks the HYDRA assassin over the edge and then goes after the chip.

**-o0o-**

Inside the Triskelion, Natasha had just finished dumping the contents of SHIELD/HYDRA'S documents onto the world wide web.

"Done," Natasha announced, looking down at her phone. "And it's trending."

Unamused Alexander pressed a button on the phone in his hands, setting off the pins that he gave the Council members, causing it to burn deeply through the three male councilmen sternum.

Natasha and Nick point their guns at Alexander.

"Unless you want two inch hole in your sternum," he announced. "I'd put that gun down."

Natasha didn't back down.

"That was armed the moment you pinned it on," Alexander informed the assassin, indicating to her pin.

A few seconds later, Natasha and Nick reluctantly lowered their weapons.

**-o0o-**

Back at the Helicarrier, Steve and the winter Solider are battling it out once again. James stabbed Steve in the shoulder with his knife and then grabs the fallen chip, but Steve managed to get the knife out and grabs the Winter Soldier by the throat - holding him down.

"Drop it!" Steve demanded. "Drop it!"

As James continued to hold the chip, Steve broke the winter Soldier's arm and pinned back his mental one. He then held a tight grip around his throat until he passed out and let's go of the chip.

Steve then grabbed the chip and rushes off.

**-o0o-**

"One minute!" Maria shouts to Steve through his earpiece.

Steve is desperately trying to get back up to the Helicarrier to get to the targeting system when the Winter Soldier became conscious again and starts shooting at Steve. He get's him in the leg, but the Super Soldier still manages to climb up.

"Thirty seconds, Cap!"

"Stand by," he groaned, breathing through the pain as he get's the chip out from the pouch he stored it in. Steve is about to insert the chip when he felt a sharp pain rip through his stomach and looks down t realize that the winter Soldier had shot him.

He falls down, trying to breath through the pain and find the strength to finish his mission before it was too late.

**-o0o-**

Maria was standing behind the desk, watching as the weapons were being targeted at Washington - her being the first one. She was worried about Steve since he hadn't managed to replaced the last chip yet.

She knew that at any second the Helicarrier would start firing.

"Charlie locked," Steve's voice groaned in obvious pain.

Maria snapped straight into Commander mode. "Okay, Cap, get out of there." She ordered as she got the three Helicarrier weapons targets to open fire on each other. She was just waiting from confirmation that Steve was safe before she hit the engaged button.

**"Fire now!"**

Maria felt her heart stop when she heard Steve's voice. _What? No! He was still aboard_. "But, Steve…" he wasn't going to sacrifice himself again - they still have time.

**"Do it! Do it now!"**

Maria closed her eyes for a moment, sending out a silent pray to the universe that Steve makes it alive out of this. She then snaps them open and goes into Commander mode and reluctantly makes the Helicarriers open fire on each other.

**-o0o-**

Back at the Triskelion, Alexander, Natasha and Nick are watching the Helicarriers as they're firing at each other.

"What a waste," Alexander grumbled.

"Are you still on the fence about Roger's chances?" Natasha quipped as her eyes remained locked on the chaos outside.

Alexander wasn't amused. "Time to go, Councilwoman," he ordered, grabbing Natasha by the arm. "This way, come on. You're gonna fly me out of here."

"You know," Nick piped up. "There was a time I would have taken a bullet for you."

Alexander turned his head. "You already did. You will again when…"

Just then Natasha activated her pin, causing it to electrocute her and falling to the ground. While distracted, Nick turned around and shot Alexander twice in the chest.

Nick then made his way over towards Natasha who was still lying unconscious on the floor. "Romanoff! Natasha! Natasha, come on, Kidd!"

A few seconds later Natasha opened her eyes, groaning. "Ow. Those really do sting."

**-o0o-**

Inside the third Helicarrier, Steve severely injured - helped James out from being trapped under some fallen rubble.

"You know me," Steve informed him.

James lashed out at Steve in anger. "No, I don't."

"Bucky, you've known me your whole life," he told him, hoping to get through to him. He knew that this best friend was still in there, somewhere.

The winter Soldier hit Steve, but Steve chooses not to fight back.

"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes," he informed him through bated breath.

James hits Steve again. "SHUT UP!"

Steve falls back a bit and takes of his Captain mask that covered most of his face and staggered to his feet, dropping his shield out of the Helicarrier. "I'm not gonna fight you. You're my friend … my brother."

James tackled Steve down to the ground in anger. "You're my mission," he informed him, mercilessly punching Steve repeatedly across the face. "You're my mission."

"Then finish it," he practically whispers.

The winter Soldier held up his robotic arm, hesitating.

"Cause I'm with you to the end of the line," he managed with bated breath.

James looked at Steve as if he is starting to remember just as the bottom of the Helicarrier fell out, sending Steve down into the river below.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, I know most of this chapter was a recap of CATWS with little lines I chucked in, but it flowed with the story. The next several chapters will be wrapping this fic up and showing the fallout of HYDRA along with the changes I am making after this chapter.


	82. Chapter 82 - Love or Loyalty?

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.**

_I am sorry for the long wait for an update but my laptop is no longer with me and I haven't yet got a new one so I only have small pockets of time when I can write these chapters until I buy a new one. This fic only has a few more chapters left. I won't start the sequel or side Clintasha fic until I do get a new laptop. I will do best to update my CapHill one when I can._

_Now, all the pregnancy stuff at the end of the chapter credit goes to my awesome friend LisaMichelle25 who helped with all of it. She has always been my sounding board throughout this fic and I don't think I thank her enough._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 82 - Love or Loyalty<strong>

**HUB (C.E.T)**

Skye's fingers were flying over the key's at rapid speed as her eyes scanned through the data filling the screen. She was in a private three way chat with Tony Stark and Maria Bridges-Richards as the trio pulled leaked S.H.I.E.L.D files from the world wide web and located certained tagged files and names and replacing them with false and scrubbed documents that the three had created last night. Most of S.H.I.E.L.D's classified information was being released to the public, but there was just some things they were better off not knowing - along with protecting the AVENGERS and trusted agents.

The three A.I's were still scanning all S.H.I.E.L.D communication channels, awaiting for any inconsistencies or signals that weren't meant to be there.

_"Cap? Come in!"_ Skye heard the panicked Deputy Director's voice pour through the com's that she was also monitoring on a separate channel. _"Steve! Can you hear me? Come on Soldier Boy? Steve?"_

Skye lifted her hands briefly from the key's as she felt her heart clench at the older woman's word, tears forming her eyes. She knew that it was impossible for her to feel what the Deputy Director was feeling because they were just under 4000 miles apart, give or take a few hundred miles, but Skye could hear the raw emotion in her voice and it thrummed under skin.

Skye swallowed the lump forming in her throat and pushed through the emotion, refocusing on the task ahead.

"Uh oh," John smirked, his hands cuffed in front of him. "Maybe one good thing came out of this. Your fight's gonna be a lot harder without good old Cap on your side."

All of a sudden Melinda appeared in the doorway with her real gun aimed towards the back of John Garrett's head.

"Bout time you showed up, Mel," John supplied, not bothering to look in her direction. His focus remained on Grant who still had his gun aimed at him, along with Deathlok. John had been disarmed himself by deathlok several minutes ago.

"I've never liked you," the female Specialist supplied, impassive. "Or trusted you … I always knew there was something not right about you."

John rolled his eyes, finally turning his head to look at the famous 'Calverley' death glaring him. "You couldn't even keep your own child alive inside of your cold heartless shell. Poor thing didn't stand a chance."

Melinda felt an old pain rip through inside, but didn't move from her spot. Her expression changed impassive as her eyes glassed over.

John smirked, noticing the sudden change in her expression. "Struck a nerve, did I?" he chuckled, darkly. Several seconds later, he noticed movement out of his peripheral vision and turned his head back just in time to see the young brunette stop right in front of him and pull her arm back. Seconds later her closed fist collide with his jaw, a crunching sound followed and instant pain washed over him.

Skye ignored the throbbing pain in her right wrist, the leather fingerless glove she was wearing was probably the only reason why her wrist wasn't broken right now. Her hazel-green's were locked on the double agent that released a cry of pain along with a few curse words directed towards her. "Don't you ever talk to her like that again," she threatened, icely. "Otherwise I will end you - slowly and painfully in ways you can't even imagine."

John couldn't nurse his most likely broken jaw because of his cuffed hands. _Shit, the girl had one hell of a right hook._ Grant had taught her well. He tried to push past the pain, glaring at the younger woman. "Uncuff me and we'll see what your odd's are."

Skye could feel her own hatred and anger towards the male older Specialist growing with each passing second. Her heart rate and breathing were increasing and she knew that she had to get it under control before she lost it and ended him. "I can stop your heart without even laying one finger on you," she informed him, deadly serious as she concentrated on his cybernetics.

**"Skye!"** Melinda and Grant voiced in a warning tone.

John looked from the younger woman and towards his former weapon. _What did she mean by that? What were they afraid she was gonna do? _

_"Boss?"_ M.A.I.O.S voiced from her laptop. _"We're picking up some sort of blanket signal - an encoded transmission."_

Skye's attention was pulled from John and she quickly returned to her desk, getting back on task. Her fingers instantly finding the keys as her eyes locked on the screen that was showing said encoded data and got to work. She listened to Maria and Tony in her ear as they informed her that they were picking up the same signal at their ends.

"What are we looking at, Agent?" Victoria's voice poured through the team's open comm's.

"It's a simple message repeated semantic encoding, I just need to find the emonic key … it should only take me a minute more to Decipher."

Less than a minute later, the a few of the screen's lit with the message. Tony and Maria had cracked in several seconds before her. **'OUT OF THE SHADOWS INTO THE LIGHT … HYDRA.'**

John released a low, dark chuckle behind them. "Now the true war begins," he informed them, sadistically.

Skye ignored him, focusing on the mission ahead. "They've released their activation message," she informed the team. "I am now activating protocol 'Sleeping Beauty' throughout the HUB," she added, grabbing her white slick looking gas mask that was resting beside her laptop and put it on and returned her attention back to her laptop. "Protocol activated in thirty seconds … get those masks on!" she ordered.

"Protocol Sleeping Beauty active at my end," the young female australian voiced in her ear, her voice sounding slightly muffled from her own gas mask she would be wearing.

"Three for Three at my end," Tony's voice followed smoothly since he was doing his part and controlling his bots along with communicating with Colonel Rhodes from the tower.

Melinda had quickly holstered her weapon and pulled out her white slick looking gas mask from inside her deep blue leather vest and slipped it on.

"What's happening?" Mike asked a little confused.

Skye spun around in her chair with a spare mask in hand and tossed it towards the half robotic man. "Put this on … everyone is about to have unscheduled siesta." She turned to look at Grant who still had his gun aimed at John. "Babe, put your mask on," she ordered.

Grant didn't trust to take his eyes or weapon off John for a second. He knew that his mentor was up to something. John Garrett never went quietly and he seemed pretty calm at the moment.

"I got you covered, Ward," Melinda voiced from her spot, her gun aimed back at John's head.

Grant was surprised by the older woman's word. He hesitantly holstered his weapon and quickly pulled his gas mask from inside his bulletproof vest and slipped it over his face.

Skye returned to her workstation, checking in with the rest of the team and double checking they were all wearing their mask before the clock counted down the last five seconds and she tapped a few buttons. A few seconds later she heard the air vents all open and the sleeping gas release. She had turned off the S.H.I.E.L.D warning system so it didn't alert the other agents that a toxin had been released. Her eyes remained glued to the wall of screens.

"What the …" John began as he felt sluggish, his eyes growing heavy and he now knew what Protocol Sleeping Beauty meant. John knew he had seconds before he would be knocked out and god knows what would happen to him, he refused to let it end this way. There wasn't much he could do with his hands cuffed in front of him. He reached down to his belt and open the metal clasp, releasing three little stainless steel looking marbles before taking a few steps back. The little marbles rolled forward in Grant's direction.

Grant pulled the trigger three times, shooting John twice in the chest and once in the head. His eyes then dropped to the three tiny little explosive devices. "Take cover," he shouted as they began to beep.

Mike flew up through the hole in the roof he had created.

**"SKYE!"** Melinda shouted, going pale.

**"I got her! Go!"** Grant shouted at the female Specialist as he stopped behind Skye's chair, pulling her flush against him and sprinting for the door.

A few seconds later the room exploded.

**-o0o-**

Jemma and Leo were seated behind the workstation, their eyes glued to the wall of screens. Antoine in full tact gear was armed and positioned in the direction of the door. Everyone were wearing their gas masks.

Phil's eyes were glued to the smoke filled screen as his heart beated at rapid speed against his chest. "**Mel? Skye?"** He called into the comms, panic evident in his voice. **"Ward, someone come in!"** His voice sounding muffled because of the gas mask.

Twenty long seconds of silence passed without a response before a coughing sound poured through the comm's. "What the hell was that?" Skye's voice followed. "Everyone okay? … Mom?" the last word sounded panicked.

"Mom?" Victoria inquired, confused.

Antoine was just s curious about what the younger agent meant, but didn't move from his post. Jemma and Leo shared a brief look before turning their attention back to the wall of screens.

Phil could hear the fear in his daughter's voice. _Was something wrong with Mel?_ "We'll explain later," he supplied offhand to the female S.H.I.E.L.D agent. "Bug?" he spoke into his comm using her nickname to calm her figuring the secret was out anyway. "Is Mel okay?"

**-o0o-**

Skye quickly scrabbled across the floor to where her mother was lying on her side, hair covering her face. A piece of the wall trapping her legs. She could hear her father's voice in her ear, but right now her mother was her main concern. The only reason she hadn't had anything fall on her was because Grant had been shielding her. He himself had gotten hit in the back with passing debris and a part of a wall which he had shaken off them moments ago.

Skye quickly lifted the piece of wall of her mother's legs. It wasn't that heavy which gave her hope that it didn't really hurt her mother. She than hurried to her mother's side, carefully turning her on her back so she could get a proper look at her. The gas mask was still in place and their didn't look to be any visible injuries. _Did she hit her head hard? Was that why she wasn't moving?_ "Mommy? Please wake up? I can't lose you now that I've found you," she expressed as a tears slid down her cheeks and into her gas mask that covered most of her face. She really wished that she could take of the stupid gas mask, but knew that wasn't an option unless she wanted to take a long nap. She reached for her hand and giving it a squeeze with her free hand.

A few seconds passed before a mumble left the older woman's lips. "Ne-never," slipped gravely from the older woman's lips. "You will never lose me again, Xiǎo jiāhuo."

Skye smiled down at her mother as she felt her hand squeezing her own, tightly along with the burst of love pouring from her. "How are you feeling?" she asked with a loaded look, her eyes glancing down to her stomach then back to meet her mother's eyes.

Melinda was worried about her unborn child that she was still processing. She still couldn't believe that she was pregnant again, twenty five years later. She still had to tell Phil. "I feel fine," she assured her daughter.

"Mel," Phil's voice poured through the open comm's. "It's so good to hear your voice, Wǒ de ài. Don't move. As soon as we're given the all clear to leave the room - Simmons will head your way to check you over."

Melinda rolled her eyes beneath her mask. "I am fine Phillip," she assured him in a warning tone. "We're gonna have our hands full moving all the unconscious bodies down to the below level eight holding cells below here for processing for the next couple hours."

Skye gave her mother a loaded look. There was no way in hell she was going to let her left heavy agents in her condition. Skye attention was pulled from her mother when she felt a sharp pain rip through her. "Grant," his name slipping from her lips in a soft whisper. She quickly turned her head and scanned the area for him, her eyes landing on his moments later. He was standing in the doorway of the surveillance room that had just got blown up, staring into it. She could only see the back of his head. He was standing still, but she could feel mixed emotion of grief and relief pouring from him.

Skye felt her hand being squeezed again, followed by her mother's soft words. "He needs you."

Skye squeeze her mother's hand back before standing to her feet and crossing the small distance towards the love of her life.

Grant started at the remains of his old mentor - well, what was left of him. It wasn't a pretty sight, but Grant had seen worse during his time with S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA. Grant was in shock. It felt like it wasn't real. He was really gone. Had no hold over him anymore.

"Grant?"

Grant was pulled from his own thoughts at the sound of her soft angelic voice from behind him. It sounded muffled because of the gas mask, but he could hear the emotion in it. He then felt her hand squeezing his arm. He turned and blocked the doorway, not wanting her to see inside the room. Grant knew that the scene would be burned into her brain forever, like it would his. He didn't want her suffering that.

"You don't wanna look in there," he supplied, thickly. "He's uh … he's gone," he confirmed rawly.

Skye felt her heart ache for the love of her life. She was relieved that John Garrett was finally gone from their lives, but knew that his loss would cause Grant pain even if he didn't admit it. He cared for the man. She knew how Grant had seen John as a father figure for a very long time and even though he was evil man, he was a big part of his life.

"FitzSimmons?" Skye voiced out loud. "Can you take over communication with Stark and Doogie?"

**"On it,"** the pair answered, clicking being heard in the background. She than heard them communicating with the others. Skye's eyes remained locked on her boyfriend as she enclosed the small distance between them and enveloped him in a hug, resting her head against his solid chest.

Grant allowed and absorbed in the intimate embrace from the love of his life. A wave of emotion washed over him as he slammed his eyes shut and held her tightly, forgetting the world around him and just focusing on Skye and his love for her. He was amazed how one tiny little person could give so much love to someone as broken and damaged as him.

**-o0o-**

Antoine was staring into space, lost in his own thoughts. He had been shocked and furious when he found out about his S.O's betrayal earlier, but Antoine had locked it down and focused on the mission. He had planned to say his piece to the double agent when he was locked in a cell later. That was never going to happen now. He would never have the chance to tell John what he thought of him.

"Tripp?" Phil supplied softly, walking towards the younger man. He had fixed his attention on him after hearing Grant's confirmation of John's death, knowing that it would have an affection on the young Specialist that worked under him for so long. "Are you okay?"

Antoine turned his attention towards the older male agent that was standing in front of him. He could see them empathy in his blue eyes through the clear screen of the gas mask and hearing it in his voice. Antoine swallowed the lump lodged in his throat.

"I am glad he's dead ... he was evil," he supplied thickly, the mask muffling his voice and the emotion behind it. "He killed fellow teammates. My friends because they discovered who he was. I just - How didn't I know? I worked beside him day after day for months on end. He trained me! I just - how didn't I see it?"

Phil rested a hand on the younger man's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "None of us knew, Tripp, " he supplied honestly. "That's HYDRA for you. They implant themselves in your lives and pretend they care about you. I knew him for almost thirty years and I didn't even know what he had become. He was practically my older brother," he confess rawly. "He knew things about me that not even S.H.I.E.L.D knew. He was family and when it comes to family and people you trust, it blinds you from seeing anything horrible or distrustful in them … … you cannot blame yourself, Tripp. None of us can. What we can do is brush ourselves off and move forward. We do everything in our power to make sure this never happens again. We become stronger because of it. We fight to protect everything that is pure in this world. We won't let HYDRA beat us while we're hurting, we will defeat them and send a worldwide message to any other organization out there wanting to cause harm."

Antoine looked at the older man a little in awe. "I see why Ward changed so much during his time with you … you inspire people to be better. I always wondered why Garrett spoke of you with slight jealousy. He often said that agents like you are the heart of S.H.I.E.L.D and I never really understood what he meant till now."

Phil was touched by the younger man's words. He was surprised that John had spoke of him in those terms. Phil gave the younger man's shoulder another squeeze before turning his attention back towards the screens and listening as Victoria barked out orders of the comm's.

**-o0o-**

Twenty odd minutes later Jemma, Skye and Melinda were back on the bus in the lab where Jemma was checking them over. She had cleared Grant first since he was itching to get back to the others and help move all the unconscious agents.

The three female agents were all now freed of their gas masks since they had sealed off the bus from the outside and made sure the air was clear of any gas before removing them.

Jemma had already drew blood from both Skye and Melinda not long after giving Grant the all-clear and was currently running them through every test under the sun. Mother and daughter had both been quiet during the process, which was strange for Skye but not Melinda. Jemma knew that it had been an emotional filled day and that would have taken a toll on Skye's empathetic side. The biochemist had went to work preparing the ultrasound machine that was located in the lab. They had a small one on hand because of the amount of injuries she had to patch up with the team's field agents over the last several months aboard. She wasn't a medical doctor and could only do the basic patch up's before getting them the required medical attention needed, but Jemma knew how to read an ultrasound machine.

"Okay Skye," she addressed her surrogate sister that was sitting on the cool stainless steel table beside her mother, hands clasped. "Your blood results will take some time, but I want to do a quick ultrasound just to make everything with the baby is okay and confirm that you are pregnant. When was the last time you drink any liquid?"

Several seconds passed and Skye didn't move from her spot. She turned her head to the side, glancing at her mother and noticing the apprehension she was trying to hide. She knew that it was time to come clean with Jemma since she was worried about her mother and future sibling.

"Skye?" Jemma voiced a little concerned.

Skye released a heavy sigh and turned her attention back towards Jemma. "You won't find anything," she confessed, biting down on her lower lip. "I'm not pregnant."

"You think you lost the baby?" Jemma asked with a tinge of sadness lacing her tone. "But you haven't experience any cramps or blood loss," she voiced with confusion.

Skye shook her head. "No, there wouldn't be, because there never was a baby - not for me anyway," she confessed before glancing towards her mother.

Melinda was looking into space, hearing everything around her.

"I don't understand," Jemma voiced, confused. "If you're not pregn- ... wait," her words trailed off as she noticed Skye staring at her mother and that's when realization hit her like a runaway train hitting a brick wall. _She's an empath!_ "Agent May … Melinda - are you .." she spoke in sentence fragments still in shock at the discovery.

"I haven't told Phil yet," she revealed, turning her eyes onto the young british woman. "I didn't want to put this on him while we're dealing with everything else. Plus, it hasn't been confirmed or anything."

"Let's confirm it then," Jemma supplied, smiling.

A few minutes later Melinda was laying down on the cold steel table, Jemma had placed a sheet and pillow on it to make her comfortable. Melinda had removed her black leather sleeveless vest and lifted her deep blue S.H.I.E.L.D long sleeve top, revealing her flat toned stomach.

"This might be a little cool and you might feel slight discomfort but it won't hurt you," Jemma informed the older woman as she squeezed a dollop of special clear gel onto her abdomen. She than retrieved the wand connection to the ultrasound machine and began moving it over her stomach, spreading the gel.

Skye reached for her mother's hand and squeezed it.

"Now since this is early into the pregnancy, approximately around the six week mark from my understanding," Jemma began explaining, glancing towards the two women - both nodded their heads. "The fetus will be hard to locate because it will be the size of a grape, but the gestation sac will be developing around the uterus. Also we won't be able to hear the heartbeat in this scan since it's not properly developed yet, however it can be seen on the screen, but very faint which is normal at this stage of the pregnancy."

"This isn't my first pregnancy," Melinda reminded the younger woman as her eyes remained glued to the screen.

Jemma tore her eyes from the screen and glanced at the older woman once again. "I am aware, but with this pregnancy there is a massive age difference. There are risks with pregnancies over the age of forty five even though you're very fit and young looking," she explained casually. "Now the biggest risk of all is conceiving a child with a chromosome abnormality, namely Down's syndrome. Women over the age of forty to forty-five generally opt to have a test to check for that which is quite an invasive procedure at times and can also result in a miscarriage, but we don't need to go down that road until after the twelve week mark to avoid a miscarriage."

Melinda nodded along.

"Also because of your age, there is a possibility of going into labor before the nine month mark. It could be more around the seven or eight month, all depending on how the pregnancy is developing." Jemma turned her attention back towards the small screen and focused on the ultrasound in front of her. She tilted her head to the side, chewing on her lower lip as she squinted.

"What's wrong?" Skye asked her best friend.

"Ah, there it is," she supplied with a nervous smile. "Sorry, it took me a little bit to find the little thing because I am not really qualified for this and as I explained before that at this stage the fetus is the side of a grape. But your grape-" she released a nervous laugh and shook her head. "Fetus is there … see that black tiny blob there inside the sac - that's the new edition to our team family. The heartbeat is currently around one sixty beats per minute which is also normal. You can actually see the little flutter on the screen."

Mother and daughter's eyes were glued to the small screen where Jemma was pointing.

"Oh wow," Skye voiced as her eyes narrowed on the small dark blob. "That's my future sibling," she supplied with a proud smile, giving her mother's hand another squeeze and placing her other hand over Melinda's flat stomach.

**"You won't be able to feel the baby yet,"** both Melinda and Jemma voiced in unison.

Skye rolled her eyes at the pair, still grinning as she closed her eyes. "I know that."

Jemma turned her attention onto Melinda. "According to the scan, you're indeed six weeks and two days along, which means more symptoms will be arising over the coming days and weeks. As you know from your first pregnancy, from six through to twelve weeks your morning sickness will be at it's most full throttle - it affects some mum's worse that others."

Melinda groaned. "I remember," she voiced, glancing at her grown daughter. "You were a delight," her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Skye opened her eyes and grinned. "You still love me."

Melinda smiled back, giving her first born's hand a squeeze. "I do."

"Aaawww," the british woman expressed. "Now I want you to start taking folic acid supplements until you hit twelve weeks, also caffeine is a no-no throughout the pregnancy. I know that you don't drink coffee, but also anything with caffeine in it should be avoided - along with eating fish. And stay away from secondhand smoke. Also, you shouldn't be flying up until your twelve week mark to avoid a miscarriage. We've been pretty lucky these past six weeks, but I also think that Skye's blood had something to do with that … … Now, you should have another scan done around twelve weeks for a check up and you will be able to hear the heartbeat then."

Melinda was still looking at the small screen, silent tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I'll give you two a moment," Jemma supplied with a warm smile before pausing the screen. She then turned and walk to the other side of the lab towards her workstation.

Melinda waited until the younger woman was out of earshot before she spoke. "Almost twenty six years ago I was looking a similar screen in a S.H.I.E.L.D medical bay and seeing you for the first time," she divulged, emotion thick in her voice as she turned to face her daughter. "And I remember the instant connection I had with you after hearing your heartbeat for the first time. I was almost eight weeks along when I saw my first ultrasound because of the abduction."

Skye nodded along, remembering the story her parents had told her back on 'Walkabout' when she found out that Phil and Melinda were her parents.

"I want this baby, I really do - but am I told to do this?" the female Specialist asked. "I know I don't look it, but I'll be fifty in two years. Nearly seventy when this baby turns twenty. Can we handle that?"

Skye looked at her mother with sincerity. "You are the strongest, most fearless woman I know and you can anything as long as you believe. You and dad are getting your second chance. You'll get to see every moment of this baby's life. You both deserve it. Plus, you've got me along with our extended surrogate family. You don't have to do this alone or in secret this time. This baby is gonna be so loved."

Melinda felt tears falling down her cheeks. "I wish I had with you.

Skye couldn't stop her own tears. "Me too," she supplied, leaning over the bed and hugging her mother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I don't know when I will be able to update, hopefully I have a new laptop soon. So, the other Caphill stuff from CATWS will be posted in my 'What If' fic ... I will skip over it in this one. Just show the S.H.I.E.L.D related stuff unless you guys want to see it. Let me know?**


	83. Chapter 83 - Hello World

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.**

Wow, so it's been like 2 months since the last update. I am sorry about that. I didn't get a new laptop till 2 weeks ago and also the christmas holiday was kind of hectic at work, plus I fractured my left wrist in early december. My cast comes off Friday on the 15th … I am so excited for it to be gone. It's been so annoying, especially since it's summer here and that means no pools until it comes off.

Anyway, I am sorry for this short chapter, but the next one will most likely be a long one and the bottom of this will explain why. I wanna thank everyone who has stuck by me and this story of the last year and a bit. You guys are amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>Washington DC - 10:47am (Somewhere along the Potomac river)<strong>

Maria's eyes were scanning every inch of the riverbank below as they neared the location of Steve's tracker that had been implanted into him upon first finding him two years ago. Only Nick, her and Dwight Richards knew about it. Nick had ordered Dwight to implant it so they never lost the Super Soldier again. She knew he was still alive because the tracker monitored his pulse and it was currently sending off a weak one.

"We'll find him," Sam's voice from the pilot's seat beside her. The pair along with two medics were on the search and rescue team for the Super Solider. Natasha and Nick had headed back to Nick's underground base to be patched up check in with the Hub and their other teams that were dealing with the fallout of HYDRA.

Maria didn't respond, her eyes just kept searching as her mind kept replaying his last words to her. She knew that Steve was practically indestructible, but he still could die under the right circumstances. All of a sudden she spotted a flash of white, red and blue thirty odd metres ahead along the riverbank - not moving.

"Over there!" Sam announced as he flew in said direction.

Maria couldn't tear her eyes from his still form, her heart clenching in her chest. She still couldn't believe how close she had come to losing him, just like Peggy had.

**-o0o-**

Less than a minute later as soon as the helicopter landed, Maria jumped out of it and began sprinting the ten metres towards the unconscious Super Soldier.

"**Steve!" **she screamed out to him, stopping beside him ten seconds later and turning him to assess his injuries - gently placing his head in her lap. His eyes were clamped closed and his face beaten and bruised. "Soldier boy," she whispered down to him, brushing her lips across his forehead. "I love you," she told him as tears slipped down his cheeks.

The Medics and Sam arrived beside her several seconds later. Maria didn't move from her spot or take her eyes off the Super Soldier as the medics went to work checking him over.

Maria just stroke his forehead as a few tears fell freely. She kept repeating 'he'll be alright' over and over in her head.

"He's alive," the medic declared a couple of minutes later. "But in bad shape, we have to get him to a hospital."

Maria nodded, going on auto-pilot. She kept his head in her hand and watched as the two medics and Sam carefully loaded him on the stretcher board and made their way back towards the helicopter. Maria running beside it.

* * *

><p><strong>The HUB (C.E.T)<strong>

**Five hours later ... **

Victoria, Melinda and Phil were having a video conference with the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Skye was also in the room monitoring the secure encrypted link.

"We've managed to save eighty percent of S.H.I.E.L.D," Victoria supplied as she stood tall, hands clasped behind her back. "All of the major classified locations and facilities were saved and are under our control. We've moved all agents that were in said facilities into holding cell's or containment units. It's gonna take several weeks to process all the agents here and at the other locations, especially with the limited of pre-approved trust agents we have remaining. Any agent that was out in the field and has gone dark and it will take time to track them down. When they have been located, said agent will be put through several test and 'the chair' before we're certain they can be trusted and bought back into this organisations or given the choice to walk away if they want to."

The Director nodded her head once. _"Good," _she replied formerly, her stance tall and authoritative like. _"The next few months if not years are gonna be tough to prove to the world and government that we're really the good guys. We've been called into congress on the sixth to prove our innocents in this whole mess. They wanted the government to start talking over our classified facilities and shut down our organisation ... … I told them to go to hell, then I informed them that we had everything under control and knew about the attempted takeover and were handling it in-house. That HYDRA stepped up earlier than planned, but we still managed to handle it. They were hesitant that I was left in charge - claiming inexperienced and my age, but I then pointed out everything I've achieved since being Deputy Director - including my age."_

Phil and Skye chuckled while Victoria and Melinda smirked.

_"I than reminded them that S.H.I.E.L.D's first Director and co-founder was female and pointed out her age at the time,_" Melinda revealed, a smile twitching her lips.

"I would have loved to be a fly on that wall," Skye commented from her seat.

Maria turned her attention in the direction of her surrogate older sister's daughter. Skye was out of eyesight. _"I recorded the entire conversation,"_ she revealed, amusement evident in her eyes as she turned her attention back onto the three senior agents. _"Never can be too careful."_

"Where do we go from here?" Victoria inquired.

_"Forward," _the Director answered, honestly._ "I'll meet with congress on Sunday and prove to them our worth then start piecing the broken parts of S.H.I.E.L.D back together. I will also be appointing the new Deputy Director along with the new members of the World Security Council."_

"You've got someone in mind for Deputy Director?" Phil asked, curiously.

Maria remained impassive._ "Yes, someone I know I can trust my life and build a better more secure organisation with." _

Several seconds of silence passed before the male senior agent spoke again.

"How is he?" he inquired with a concerned look.

Maria's eyes turned onto Phil._ "Alive,"_ she managed, masking any emotion from her voice. _"It will take time for him to fully recover from his injuries … we had a lot of close calls," _she cleared her throat. _"Agent Hand," _Maria addressed the older woman. _"You'll continue running the HUB and Agent Hartley will join you when she returns from her mission."_

"Thank you, Director," Victoria supplied to the younger woman.

Maria locked her attention on all three senior agents. _"Agent Coulson, Agent Hand and Agent Skye - you're excuse."_

Phil and Victoria nodded before turning and walking towards the door. Skye released a sigh and pushed back from her chair. She than made her way across the floor towards the door where her father was standing, waiting for her.

Father and daughter exited the secure room, a moment later the room was silent.

Melinda turned her attention onto Maria.

**"How are you?" **the two women asked each other in unison, both than laughed.

Maria released a sigh. _"Holding on, you?"_

Melinda relaxed her posture. "Processing," she answered honestly. She wanted to tell Maria about the baby and was going to but knew that Phil had the right to know first. She was going to tell him tonight once they got back on the bus and were alone.

Maria nodded along._ "It's been a long few days and we're just at the beginning,"_ she sighed before turning her expression serious. _"I want you, Melinda. I want you by my side running this organization. You were the one that taught me to be an agent and I know I can trust you without a doubt. I won't have to look over my shoulder. Together we can build S.H.I.E.L.D better and stronger."_

Melinda was stunned to say that least. She had thought Phil was going to fill the position.

_"Mel?"_

Melinda was pulled from her thought process at Maria's concerned tone. She lifted her eyes and locked them onto the silver-blue eyed brunette. "I'm honoured," she answered sincerely. "But I have to turn it down. I wanted to tell Phil first before we informed S.H.I.E.L.D but I guess I have to explain why I'm turning down a great opportunity ... I'm pregnant, Maria and I want to do it right this time. Ever since I found out about the baby, I've been thinking about taking a step back from S.H.I.E.L.D and retiring. I don't wanna risk my life for this organization any more. It's already taken thirty years. This baby needs me and so does Skye. I don't want to be an agent anymore. I wanna be a mom."

Maria was gobsmacked. Several seconds passed before she responded._ "I understand," _she replied before a smile curled her lips._ "And congratulations … you and Phil deserve this second chance. I'd say you're gonna be amazing parents, but you both already are. Skye's proof of that."_

Melinda felt a pang of sadness wash over her. "We can't take credit for her … that's all Skye. She's stronger than Phil and I combined, has the best of both of us. She survived twenty four years without us and I know that she is destined for greatness."

_"With you as her mother, how could she be anything but." _Maria voiced with sincerity.

Melinda felt a wave of emotion wash over her from her friend's words, a few tears slid down her cheeks. Melinda was usually good at masking her feelings, but with these extra hormones washing through her - it was under to control. She brushed away the few fallen tears and cleared her throat.

"We won't announce the pregnancy until after I'm four to five months along. I just want to be out of the risk zone. Jemma has informed me that with my age I'm known as a high risk pregnancy."

Maria raised an eyebrow._ "She called you old?_" amusement evident in her voice.

Melinda rolled her eyes. "I believe her words were 'pregnancies over forty five fall into the high risk category even if I am fit and young looking'."

Maria bursted into laughter.

A long minute later the Director managed to control herself once again as a somberness fell among them.

_"So … do you think Phil will stay in the game or am I gonna lose you both?"_

Melinda released a sigh. "I can't answer that for you, you'll have to ask him. And Maria, you're not losing me. I'm leaving S.H.I.E.L.D, not you. Jiātíng wú guójiè."

A smile twitched Maria's lips, her eyes then glanced off screen towards the left. All of a sudden sadness washed over her face.

Melinda knew that her friend was currently looking at Steve and was in his hospital room. "Maria," she piped up softly. "Steve's gonna be okay. He has you."

_"I gotta go but will be in touch."_

The screen then went black.

**-o0o-**

Skye entered the medical bay of the HUB as Leo was operating on Mike's right eye. Jemma had removed the bomb eye with Leo's help and Leo was now replacing it with a robotic eye, so he didn't have to walk around with an eye patch.

Skye stopped beside Jemma, bumping her shoulders to gain her attention. "How's it going?" she asked in a low tone.

Jemma's eyes remained on her partner, watching his every move. "We almost done," she shared softly. "Leo is just attaching the robotic eye now … how is your mom doing?" she asked in a whisper.

Skye loved that her friend cared enough to asked about her mother. "She's doing fine, currently wrapping up a meeting with the new Director."

Grant and Antonio enter through the sliding doors, chatting in a low tone. The pair had shedded their tact gear a few hours ago and had both changed into black tight fitted shirts and sweat pants. The two had gotten quite the workout, having to move all the unconscious agents down to the below holding cells. It had taken them two hours. The pair then had to do a full sweep of the building to make sure no one had been hiding anywhere. They then searched the entire HUB for bugs using Jemma and Leo's tech.

Grant came up behind Skye and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling the back of her flushed against his front. He felt her melt back into him. "Hey beautiful," he whispered into her ear. "How you holding up?"

Skye grinned, turning in his arms and looped her own around his neck. "Better every second that you're with me," she expressed, standing up on her tiptoes and brushing her lips against his. Seconds passed and the kiss deepened, the two lovers getting lost in their own little world.

"Are they always like this?" Mike asked from his hospital bed.

**"Yes!" **Jemma and Leo answered as Antoine chuckled.

**-o0o-**

Phil was waiting outside of the communications room for Melinda when his private line beeped twice, indicating a new message. It was the only phone he kept on him after the reveal of HYDRA since only a limited of people had this number and it wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D issued. He pulled the electronical device from his pocket and looked down at the screen, raising an eyebrow and shock fell over him when he saw who the message was from.

After a moment of shock, he pushed passed it and open the message, his eyes absorbed in the details off it. He couldn't believe it. _How was this possible? _ His thumbs quickly typed back a response - the code phrase that had been set up for this situation and then hit send.

Phil's eyes remained glued to the screen as he waited. His heart slamming against his chest with every passing second. Less than thirty seconds later his phone beeped with a reply message. "Oh god," he whispered, gobsmacked as he read the words '_Yes son, let's go to a ball game'. _ Phil stood still, frozen as he read and re-read the words off the screen over and over again. He was alive.

"Phillip?"

Phil was pulled from his shock at the sound of her voice and the feel of her soft hand on his shoulder - giving it a gentle squeeze. He slowly turned in his spot and lifted his gaze, locking it on the love of his life. He saw the concerned expression etched across her beautiful face.

Phil knew that they were currently alone, but the security systems were still running even if they weren't currently being monitored. He leaned forwards and whispered into her ear. "I just got a message from dad," he revealed, huskily.

Melinda's eyes widened with caution. She knew that 'dad' was code for 'Nick'. She knew there was a possibility that he was still alive, but until she saw him standing in front of her - Melinda knew that she had to be careful. She didn't want to get her hopes up. "Are you sure it's him? What did it say?"

Phil could hear the hesitation in Melinda's voice and knew that she had cause for it. She was also protecting herself, emotionally. She had lost her father when she was little and Nick had become a second one over her years within S.H.I.E.L.D. Hearing of his death a few days ago was hard, she didn't want to relive it again. Phil lifted his phone free hand to her cheek, cupping it. "He was the one that gave me this phone," he reminded her. "And he responded with the correct code phase. He sent directions for my office on the bus, saying that he has left something there for me. Along with directions of what to do with said item after found."

Melinda could see the hope in Phil's blue eyes. "What are we waiting for then?"

**-o0o-**

Phil was in his office, standing in front of his desk - dead middle. He than knelt down in front of it and placed his hand over the section the message had indicated. Suddenly a blue light appeared and started scanning his hand, Phil gasped. _What the hell? _A few seconds later after the scan was complete, he heard two beeps indicating scan approved.

Phil removed his hand and stood back up, he looked over his shoulder and Melinda who was standing a few metres behind him off to his right with a stunned expression and crossed arms.

"Phil?" her name slipping from his lips. "Look."

Phil turned his eyes back to his desk and stun washed over him as he watched a cube rise up from the middle of his desk. _Had that been there all this time? _He reached down and picked up the cube, looking down at it with curiosity. It was the size of an Rubik's cube. A few seconds later Phil's phone beeped again, indicating another message. He fished in from his coat pocket with his free hand and unlocked, his eyes locked on a new message from Nick.

Phil quickly opened the message, his eyes scanning the words on the screen before placing the electronical device on his desk. He then locked his attention onto the cube and followed the directions of the message that told him to hold the blue side of the cube to his up to his right eye and press the green side in.

Suddenly a blue light appears and scans his right eye. A few seconds later after it beeps twice, a large bluish light appeared in the room and directed towards the wall. A moment later and hologram of Nick appears, the area around him his dark so they can't tell where he is.

"Nick?" Phil gasped, gobsmacked.

The hologram is standing tall, in black leather from head to toe._ "Hey Phil … I'm guessing Melinda will be there too. You two are always together. I left this cube in your desk upon my last visit … … Look, seeing me here might be a bit of a shock because if you're seeing this, you believe I'm dead. If everything Hill and I planned went the way I am hoping, the agency will think that too. I am sorry that I had to put the two of you through that, but you know how S.H.I.E.L.D works, especially with HYDRA within our walls. It was necessary and I knew that when we do meet up in the future, I will have my ear torn off for it, but I wouldn't expect anything less from the two of you … … now, you're both probably wondering what the hell is going on and the point of this message besides finding out that I'm alive (hopefully). I assume Maria handled everything like we planned, she is my second in command for a reason. Anyway, this cube you're holding contains all of S.H.I.E.L.D's files, including all of mine that was never registered with the organisation. I am aware that Natasha leaked most of them onto the world wide web, but there were several files we managed to keep dark - like T.A.H.I.T.I. This contains those files. I made it several months ago when we found out about the HYDRA problem, fearing that a great battle was in the mist. This little cube will help you rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D and improve it so this type of incident never happens again … Now, I am aware that you both might be having doubts about staying with the agency, and with everything the pair of you have been through - it's understandable, but I hope you won't give up on us. You're great agents and I would hate to lose you both. By now Maria has most likely contacted the pair of you to touch base. She is new Director and I have left it up to her to appoint the new Deputy Director along with the World Security Council. I have a feeling that you two will be her go to agents. She trust you. Now if you located the file 'Sanctuary' it will give you the coordinates for the location of your new base and passcode to get in. It is called 'The Playground' and it will be the new base of operations to rebuilt our organisation. Only you and your team will go there first. Good Luck and I'll be seeing you.'_

The hologram then disappeared along with the light.

Phil and Melinda stood stunned as they processed what they just saw and heard. It was a lot to take in. The last week and been a long emotional roller coaster ride. Phil turned to Melinda and pulled her into his arms, needing to feel her close against him.

The pair stood there for a long few minutes, just absorbing in the comfort of each other.

"I don't really think there is anything else that can surprise me right now," he mumbled, brushing a kiss to the crown of Melinda head.

Melinda knew that she couldn't keep it from him any longer. She needed to tell him, especially if they had to travel somewhere hours away. She knew that they had to be extra careful with this pregnancy. "Oh, I think there is one more thing," the female Specialist supplied, lifting her head from his chest and pulling back a little - her chocolate orbs locking on his baby blues. She could see the curiosity in his eyes.

"Phillip," his name leaving her lips as she bit down on the lower half. "I'm pregnant," she revealed, watching his reaction.

Phil stood stock still, his face . That's when everything started clicking into place._ Her mood swings, the nausea … the way Skye's been acting. It all made sense now. _She had been showing all the symptoms but he didn't see them because they had been told that she couldn't get pregnant. "Pre-pregnant? Your … Baby?" He took a step back, his hands still on her hips as his eyes dropped down to her flat stomach. "How?"

Melinda understood his shock . "Skye's blood," she revealed with a shrug of the shoulders. "I don't know how else to explain it. Jemma confirmed it a few hours ago. I'm six weeks along."

"We're havin another baby?"

Melinda felt her eyes moisten as she nodded her head. _Damn hormones._

Phil felt like he was floating on a cloud. He pulled her back into his embrace, holding her close as he brushed a kiss across her forehead. A smile splashed across his lips. "I'm gonna be a dad again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know, a weird place to end the chapter, but the next one is gonna have a couple of days time jump. It will be the last or second last chapter of this fic.

Jiātíng wú guójiè - family knows no bounds


	84. Chapter 84 - The end of the beginning

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out SkyeWard Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss* I also do not own any of the songs that may be mentioned along with TV shows or movies scenes … just a big fan.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.**

_So, this is the second last chapter. And this chapter wraps up CATWS. The last chapter will contain everything with AOS and how I rewrote the ending. There is gonna be a sequel to this fic, not to sure when it will be posted thought. I am gonna try and wrap up my 'What If' fic and post the first few chapters of Clintasha's side fic. _

_I also changed the ending of CATWS, slightly :)_

_Okay, so there will be more Caphill hospital scenes, but I am saving those for my Caphill fic 'What If' … I just chucked in these few scenes in this fic for my readers who love Maria and Steve._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 84<strong>

**Sunday, 6th April 2014 **

**Bethesda Hospital - 10:15am**

Maria was sitting in the chair beside Steve's bed doing the same thing that she had been doing for the last day and a half, waiting for Steve to wake up. She hadn't left his room for more than an hour at a time since he was admitted and when she wasn't here - Natasha, Milly or Sam were with him. She didn't trust anyone else in the room with him alone.

Maria had her fingers laced through his. She just needed contact with him. The doctors had put him in an induced coma upon arrival so his insides could heal quicker and they had slowly bought him out of it early this morning. Normal people would have had to stay in the coma for at least a week if they had been put through what Steve had been, but because of his Super Soldier genetics - he healed ten times quicker than most people.

The doctors were positive that he would wake soon. His vitals were good, it was mainly just the outside that had to heal. Maria just wished he would wake up. She missed hearing his voice, seeing his beautiful blue eyes. She missed him.

"Maria, we have to go," Natasha voiced from the door as she entered the room. "You've still gotta get ready … we've got to meet with them in a little over an hour."

Maria hesitantly tore her eyes from Steve and turned them towards the door and on her good friend. She could see the longing in Natasha's eyes. She missed her family and had plans to go home to them after their debriefing with congress. "I know," she sigh heavily. "I just - I just wish he would wake up."

A knock sounded at the door and a few seconds later Sam popped his head in. Sam was a good looking guy, but her heart belongs to Steve. She knew that Natasha was already going through possible candidates for the former Soldier. Maria couldn't fight the smile that tugged at her lips at the thought.

"Wow, is that a smile?" Sam teased as he entered the room. "It looks good on you. No wonder Steve fell in love with you"

Maria rolled her eyes and Natasha chuckled from her spot at the end of the bed.

A comfortable silence fell over the room for a couple of minutes.

"Maria," Natasha voiced from the end of the bed.

Maria released a heavy sigh.

"I promise that I will call you if he wakes while your gone," Sam vowed with a smile. "Go kick Congress ass."

Maria felt a smile twitch her lips at the former Soldier's words. She gave his hand a squeeze and stood to her feet and turned to face him. She leaned over him and brushing her lips against his. "I love you," she whispered, giving his hand another squeeze before letting it go.

Maria hesitantly walked away from his bed. The female assassin slung her arm around her friend's waist and the two women walked out of the room.

Sam waited until the two women had left the room before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his MP3 device and plugging it into the dock speakers that Maria had set up from the music she was playing over the last few days. He then scrolled through his songs and located 'Troubled Man by Marvin Gaye' and hit play. He than walked over to the chair Maria had been sitting in and pulled out the paperback from his back pocket. He settled into the chair and opened up to where he had left off the other day.

Steve could hearing music. It was soft, but near by. The next thing he heard was beeping, gentle and rhythmic. He felt his nose twitch. He could smell something - sterile. He felt like hell. Steve felt himself waking up. He wasn't sure where he was sleeping, but he knew it wasn't in his bed. It felt different and he definitely wasn't at Maria's. He could have sworn that he felt her before and heard her voice. It was soft and echoey. He needed to see Maria.

Steve felt his eyes slowly opening, he blinked a few times to adjust to the bright lightning in the room. He began looking slowly around the room, searching for Maria. _Was he in hospital? _He turned his head to the side and spotted Sam beside his bed, reading. _Where was Maria?_

"On your left," he voiced, gravelly.

Sam lifted his eyes from the page he was reading and a smirk spread his lips. "Smartass," he commented. "About time you decided to grace us with your presences. I know one gorgeous blue eyed brunette tha-"

"Sorry, I forgo …" Maria entered the room in a hurry, stopping a few feet in as her eyes landed on her boyfriend - awake. She had forgotten her phone. "Steve?" his name slipping her lips as tears blurred her eyes. She quickly ran across the room to the bed, sliding onto it beside him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey Blue Eyes," he smiled at her softly. "God, it's good to see you."

Maria pulled back slightly, locking her silver-blues onto his stoney ones. "You scared the hell out of me," she told him as silent tears fell freely down her cheeks. "I'd say don't do that ever again - but I know you."

Steve lifted his IV free hand to her face, brushing away the fallen tears. "I'm sorry, Blue Eyes. I love you."

Maria was overwhelmed with emotion. She leaned down, her lips brushing softly against his at first. Seconds passed with a slow kiss before a swipe of the tough across her lips encouraged her to deepen it. The couple showing each other how much they loved each other with each passing heated kiss.

A long minute later Sam cleared his throat. "Yep, still in the room, lovebirds."

"Maria, we have to g-" Natasha voiced as she appeared in the doorway. "Steve!"

Maria groaned and hesitantly tore her lips from Steve's before turning her attention towards the door.

Steve turned his attention towards the redhead walking towards his bed. "Hey Nat," he greeted as his cheeks redden.

Natasha stopped a few metres from the bed, a smile stealing her lips. "Good to see you back with us," she commented sincerely. She glanced at the brunette. "Maria."

Maria released a heavy sigh. She didn't want to leave now that he was awake. "I know."

Steve's eyes were fixed on the beautiful brunette. He noticed her slumped shoulders. "What's going on?"

"We're meeting with Congress," Natasha revealed from her spot. "They've got their panties in a twist about this whole HYDRA thing and we're getting the blame. I guess they didn't hear your speech, Cap," she smirked.

Steve set up a little in his bed, grabbing Maria's hand. "What? Help me out of here?" he requested, trying to set up more.

Maria pushed him back down. "Steve," she said his name in a warning tone. "You're still recovering and that is more important than Congress at the moment. You will stay here, even if I have to tie you down." She lightly threatened as a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Kinky," the redhead commented.

Maria rolled her eyes and Sam chuckled.

"I should be there with you two," he voiced.

Maria brushed her fingers along his cheek. "We got this."

* * *

><p><strong>Capitol Hill<strong>

Maria and Natasha were sitting side by side around the round table filled with the house of representatives and military leaders, camera's flashing in their faces as questions were being shot at them. They had been here for twenty odd minutes now. Maria was doing her best to focus on what was being said about her organization as they tore it apart piece by piece and compared it to HYDRA. Natasha was currently being questioned.

"Why haven't we yet heard from Captain Rogers?"

Natasha kept her attention focused on the secretary of defense that was asking the question and kept her expression impassive. "I don't know what there is left for him to say. I think the wreck in the middle of the Potomac made his point fairly eloquently."

"Well, he could explain how this country is expected to maintain its national security now that he and you have laid waste to our intelligence apparatus."

Natasha couldn't believe what she was hearing, but kept her cool. "HYDRA was selling you lies, not intelligence!"

"Many of which you seemed to have had a personal hand in telling. Agent, you should know that there are some on this committee who feel - given your service record both for this country and against it, that you belong in a penitentiary. Not mouthing off on Capitol Hill."

Natasha had heard enough. She missed Clint and their daughter. She just wanted to go home and be with her family. She fixed her attention on the Secretary of defense. "You're not going to put me in a prison," Natasha expressed. "You're not going to put any of us in a prison. You know why? Because you need us. Yes, the world is a vulnerable place, and yes, we helped make it that way. But we're also the ones best qualified to defend it. So, if you want to arrest me, arrest me. You'll know where to find me."

The female assassin then pushed back her chair, stood to her feet and walked away.

Maria bit down on her lower lip to hold back the smirk as she watched her friend walk out of the room. She cleared her throat and turned her attention onto the military leaders in the room.

"I agree with Agent Romanoff," the brunette answered, causing all camera's to turn in her direction. "You need us … we revealed the evil within the good. For over seventy years we have vowed to protect this country and the world from things that cannot always be explained and we have been doing a pretty damn good job until recent events. But that still didn't stop us from protecting the world from HYDRA … It may have taken us several months from upon discovery of the infestation, but we handled it. We were monitoring them to make sure we didn't jump in blind folded and lose. We waited … and HYDRA may have revealed themselves a little earlier than we anticipated, but we still stopped them. We managed to save eighty percent of our organisation and are currently regrouping so we can focus on the last twenty percent. Yes, we lost a lot of good agents during the Battle of the Triskelion, but they fought their hardest to protect something they believe in. They died saving millions of people. If HYDRA had been successful with launching those Helicarriers and Project Insight, then millions of lives would have been wiped out. But because of the good S.H.I.E.L.D agents alongside Agent Romanoff, Steve Rogers and many that will remained unnamed - those lives were saved. Everyone in this room was on that list."

Maria paused for a moment, giving time for her words to settle in.

"Our promise to you all today is that we will find the remaining HYDRA factions out there and we will stop them!" The brunette declared with deadly determination. "You have our word on that. I have faith that we will be able to restore S.H.I.E.L.D back to what is originally was … and that's protection! Our agents give up their families and normal lives to protect everyone else's. We don't ask for praise. We do it because it's the right thing to do and what we will continue to do."

The room fell silent for a few minutes.

"How can you be certain that HYDRA or any other potential threatening organization won't rebuild within S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Maria remained cool. "Because we have learned from our past mistakes … we have an unbeatable system in place which I cannot reveal for security reasons. Are you forgetting about the AVENGERS? They work alongside S.H.I.E.L.D, not HYDRA."

"I just don't know if the government can risk funding your organization again."

"We don't need your funds," Maria informed them, confidently. "We have managed to secure private donors. You won't have to part with one cent. We're just here asking you to let us deal with this situation on our own. It's our mess … let us clean it up."

Another brief silence fell over the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, 7th April<strong>

**Gold Coast, Australia - 18:18 - Private Airfield**

Natasha walked down the small ramp of the quinjet she had borrowed from Stark, sniffling a yawn. She was stunned that she was still tired since she had slept for eighteen hours of the twenty hour flight to Australia. She knew that the last few days had been stressful and strain on her body, but she could usually shake it off. Natasha also wasn't usually queasy with flying, but lately she had been feeling off. She had been ignoring it for the last week and a half, writing it off as stress and trauma that had been caused to her body over the last several weeks - even when Skye's healing blood to help the healing process. Natasha knew her body and she knew something inside wasn't feeling normal, maybe she should have let the S.H.I.E.L.D medic's check her over after getting shot and then what happened at the Triskelion instead of just patching her up - she promised herself that if she was still feeling off in a few days than she would get checked over by a trusted doctor. She had a kid to think about.

"MUMMY!"

Natasha's eyes shot in the direction of the five year old's voice that was a good ten metres away, jumping out of Clint's deep purple 1969 Dodge Challenger and running towards her at full speed - two dirty blonde pigtails bobbing in the air. A smile instantly licked the assassin's lips as her feet began moving faster towards Lillian.

Natasha stopped a few metres before the girl and held out her arms for the small blonde tornado headed her way. Several seconds later she scooped the girl up in her arms and hugged her tightly while spinning around in a circle. "My Baby Bird," she whispered, placing a kiss on the girl's cheek.

Lillian's arms were wrapped around her mother's neck. "I missed you," she whispered into her mother's ear. "We've got a surprise for you."

Natasha pulled her head back and looked at her daughter with intrigue as she absorbed in the girl's profile. "A surprise?" she asked with a big smile, spotting something on the five year old's shoulders. "What?"

Lillian giggled. "If I tell you, it won't be a surprise!" she expressed, dramatically.

Natasha chuckled. "You're right, Baby Bird."

Clint approached mother and daughter. "Hey Beautiful," he greeted the love of his life with a kiss on the check, placing one hand on Lillian's back. "YA dumayu, chto izmeneniye tsveta volos mozhet byt' dlya togo, chtoby kakoye-to vremya," he suggested in a low tone. "Yarkiy fioletovyy," he grinned.

Natasha rolled her eyes.. "YA dumal, bryunetka," she spoke back in Russian. "YA ne khochu byt' na nekotoroye vremya vdova."

Clint stony blues were fixed on her emerald greens. "Kto ty khochesh' byt', chem?"

Natasha turned her eyes onto the beautiful little blue eyed girl in her arms that was looking at her with a confused look, most likely because of the Russian they were speaking. "A Mom."

Clint grinned. "I was hoping you would say that," he supplied, holding out her wedding band. "Let's go home."

Natasha placed Lillian down between her and Clint. She then held out her left hand and Clint slid the ring on her finger, like he did with every mission when she returned home as she did with him. Clint bought her hand to his lips and kissed the ring on her finger. Natasha felt a flutter in her stomach, her eyes remained locked on Clint's. She was overwhelmed with love for this man. "Let's go home," she voiced, reaching for Lillian's hand and snaking her other arm around Clint waist - pulling him into a side hug.

The trio began making their way towards the dodge charger.

"Clint?" Natasha piped up. "Vy poluchite sobaku?" she questioned, glancing sidewards.

Clint's eyes widened in surprised for a moment and gave her a look 'how?'.

Natasha smirked and leaned over, whispering in his ear. "It's fur is on Lily's clothes," she pointed out.

Clint just grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Washington DC (same day)<strong>

It was a little past seven in the morning, Steve and Sam were standing in front of Nick Fury gravestone.

"So, you've experienced this sort of thing before," Nick expressed as he approached his gravestone.

"You get use to it," Steve commented with a smile.

"I've been informed that a few of the remaining HYDRA heads are gathering to regroup," the old spy revealed. "I'm heading to Europe tonight … wanna come hunting?"

Steve glanced down at the gravestone. "There's something I gotta do first," he expressed, solemnly.

Nick turned his head and glanced at the former Solder. "How about you, Wilson? I could use a man with your abilities."

"I'm more of a Soldier than a spy," he shared, glancing at Steve.

Nick nodded in understanding. "Alright then," he voiced, shaking Steve's hand. "If anyone asked for me, tell them that they can find me right here." He gestured to the gravestone before glancing in the direction that Maria was coming from several metres away. "Treat her right," he told Steve, turning his attention back onto the Super Soldier. "I don't wanna have to track you down and dispose of your body. Trust me, no super serum will save you if you hurt my girl."

Steve shifted his gaze from the older man and locked his stormy blues onto the beautiful brunette walking towards him with a soft smile and file in hand. "Hurting her would hurt me," he informed the older man. "I would offer myself up to Nat and Clint as target practice."

Nick just nodded. "I'll hold ya to that."

"Aaaaww," Maria voiced as she stopped beside Steve, her attention fixed on her surrogate father. "Getting soft in your old age, dad."

Nick felt a smirk twitch his lips as he took a few steps forwards and pulled the young brunette into a bear hug. "Stay safe," he whispered into her ear.

Maria hugged the older man back while holding the file tightly. "Back at cha … try not to cause too much hell. I don't wanna have to send in a rescue team to save your ass."

Nick chuckled as he pulled back. "Can't make any promises, kiddo. When are you leavin for the Playground?"

Maria took a few steps back, standing beside Steve. He automatically pulled her into a side hug and she melted into his embrace. "This afternoon," she revealed. "Got a few things to wrap up here first."

Nick nodded his head. "I'm proud of ya, kiddo … you'll be one hell of a Director."

"She already is," Steve boasted proudly.

Nick just nodded before turning away from them and walking away.

Maria watched Nick slowly disappear from sight before turning her gaze to the side, looking at Steve. "So … are you sure you wanna go down this rabbit hole? You might not like what you find," she informed her boyfriend, slapping the folder that she had just picked up from one of her S.H.A.D.O.W's against his tone hard chest.

Steve took the folder from her and looked down into her silver-blues that were looking up at him with mixed emotion. He knew that she was worried about him. "I need to do this, Blue Eyes," he told her somberly. "I just need to…" the words trailed off.

Maria nodded in understanding, turning to face him. "I know," she answered, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek - caressing it. "Just come back to me," she expressed, standing on her tiptoes and brushing her lips against his. With each passing second the kiss grew more passionate. When Maria bit down on Steve's lower lip, he released a grown and pulled her flush against his body.

Sam cleared his throat. "Still here, lovebirds."

Maria rolled her eyes as she hesitantly pulled back from Steve. "I'll call you later," she promised him before turning and walking away. "Seeya Sammy," she called over her shoulder with a wave of the hand.

Steve couldn't fight the grin on his face. "I love that woman," he declared.

"I know … everyone with eyes, knows." He expressed with exaggeration

Steve waited till Maria was out of sight before he looked down at the file in his hand. It was in Russian. He looked down at the black and white picture of James and his eyes began scanning in the information on the sheets of paper.

"You're going after him," Sam replied, a matter a factually.

Steve eyes didn't leave the sheet he was reading. "You don't have to come with," he replied, deadpanned.

"When do we start?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So close to the finish line.

**Translate**

YA dumayu, chto izmeneniye tsveta volos mozhet byt' dlya togo, chtoby kakoye-to vremya (I think a change of hair colour might be in order for a while)

Yarkiy fioletovyy (bright purple)

YA dumal, bryunetka (I was thinking brunette)

YA ne khochu byt' na nekotoroye vremya vdova (I don't want to be the Widow for awhile)

Kto ty khochesh' byt', chem? (Who do you wanna be than?)

Vy poluchite sobaku (did you get a dog?)


End file.
